


Małe, słodkie codzienności

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Petersburg, Post-Canon, Romance, Viktor rzucający suche żarty, Zamiana ról, a w nich, ale na kanapie też się zdarzało, bo tak wygodniej jest, dominujący Viktor, dominujący Yuuri, dużo scen łóżkowych, i wszystko co w YoI najlepsze, komediowych scenek w grupie, minimalnie hurt, mnóstwo comfort, no i pod prysznicem też, parę kłótni mniejszych i większych, pierwsza randka, poza tym mnóstwo miłości, problemy z pewnością siebie Yuuriego, różne rzeczy, treningi na lodowisku, w sensie jak już są to na łóżku, wspólne gotowanie, ze dwa razy, łyżwiarskich problemów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 129
Words: 199,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Zbiór one-shotów o życiu Viktora i Yuuriego w Petersburgu. Głównie fluff i dużo romantyzmu szeroko pojętego.





	1. Herbata z cytryną

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaryavonDayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/gifts).



> Dla Dar, która mnie wprowadziła mnie w świat drabbli, zainspirowała prostotą formy, wciągnęła do battle-offa, zgnębiła wybranymi tematami, a w ogóle to zrobiła historię ;)  
> A potem zajęła się raz jeszcze, robiąc betę i głaskając po łebku. Dziękuję :*

***

Pod zwałami białej pościeli, niby porwany przez lawinę narciarz, leżał Yuuri, okazjonalnie wydając z siebie przytłumiony kaszel. Obłożony poduszkami i przykryty pod sam nos powoli dochodził do siebie po tym, jak nagle na lodowisku urwał mu się film. Zbliżające się szuranie kapci o podłogę oznajmiło, że do sypialni wkraczał jego ratownik, lekarz, a teraz także opiekunka w jednym.

\- Yuuri, nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Myślałem, że wreszcie dopadł cię atak serca. - Widząc, że mężczyzna już nie śpi, Viktor przysiadł bokiem na łóżku, odkładając na stolik kubek z parującym napojem. - Czy to są właśnie te wasze słynne japońskie przeziębienia?

\- Nie wiem, czy słynne, ale na pewno skuteczne - wychrypiał, odsuwając kołdrę znad ust. - Nie martw się, za dzień wszystko powinno wrócić do normy.

Rosjanin nachylił się nad leżącym mężczyzną i przytknął czoło do jego czoła, sprawdzając temperaturę. Czuła opieka, jakiej po raz pierwszy doświadczał Katsuki od kogoś innego niż mama, z pewnością miała wpływ na zupełnie niezwiązane z chorobą podniesienie się gorączki o jakieś kilka dziesiątych stopni.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jest odrobinę lepiej - uznał jednak Viktor, odsuwając się znad pacjenta. - Chce ci się pić?

\- Trochę - przytaknął Yuuri.

\- Przyjąłem.

Viktor pomógł mu usiąść, asekurując plecy, a potem sięgnął po przyniesiony kubek. Ściągnął usta i zaczął dmuchać, odganiając leniwie unoszącą się nad naczyniem parę. Było w tej scenie coś niebywale ujmującego, co uszczęśliwiło chorego chyba bardziej niż przygotowany napar.

\- A teraz powiedz "aaa" - zażartował Rosjanin, kiedy przyłożył do ust ukochanego kubek i ostrożnie go przechylił.

\- Mm, dziwne. Ale dobrze - skrzywił się lekko Katsuki, kiedy przełknął łyk rozgrzewającego napoju. - Co to?

\- Herbata z cytryną. Stary, babciny sposób na przeziębienia.

Podetknął kubek pod twarz Japończyka, aby ten mógł zobaczyć pływający we wnętrzu plasterek cytrusa.

\- Chcesz jeszcze? - upewnił się Viktor.

\- Mhm.

Przylgnął wargami do brzegu i duszkiem wypił przyjemnie ciepłą herbatę aż do samego dna. Kiedy spijał ostatnie krople płynu z przechylonego kubka, jego ust dotknął plasterek cytrusa. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił go w zęby i ostrożnie wyjął z naczynia, lekko przygryzając. Nieco soku wypłynęło z rozerwanego miąższu i pociekło po spierzchniętych gorączką ustach. Viktor mruknął. Yuuri swoimi niekontrolowanymi zagrywkami regularnie doprowadzał go na skraj wytrzymałości.

\- Ej, tego się tak nie robi - zganił, zabierając kubek, a w jego miejsce przysunął twarz do Yuuriego. - Oddaj - poprosił nieprzekonująco.

\- Ne - wydukał, jakby spodziewając się, co zaraz nastąpi.

Rosjanin westchnął, po czym chwycił zębami cytrynę z drugiej strony. Widząc, że przeciwnik się nie poddaje i wciąż dzielnie trzyma swą zdobycz, rozchylił szerzej wargi i zgarnął większą część plastra, przyciskając usta do ust ukochanego. Kwaśny sok wypłynął z owocu, dostając się między języki obu mężczyzn. Pod wpływem cierpkiego posmaku Yuuri skrzywił się i wreszcie oderwał od intensywnego pocałunku, pozwalając, by Viktor zjadł cytrynę w całości. Powieka nawet mu przy tym nie drgnęła, a nawet się oblizał, wyraźnie zadowolony z obrotu spraw.

\- Na zdrowie - podziękował, ocierając kciukiem usta Yuuriego, po czym wstał z łóżka. - Teraz wracaj się kurować.

\- A ty gdzie idziesz?

Viktor mrugnął porozumiewawczo do zakopującego się z powrotem w pościeli, na wpół ozdrowiałego pod wpływem pieszczoty pacjenta.

\- Kupić więcej cytryn. Dużo więcej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis-chan
> 
> Yuuri, jako rodowity Japończyk, raczej zapija się zieloną, więc takiego wynalazku jak wsadzanie cytryny do herbaty prawdopodobnie nie ogarnia. Chociaż co ich tam w Detroit wie...


	2. Most

***

\- Viktor! Gdzie ty mnie znowu zabierasz?! - jęknął Yuuri, dając się ciągnąć za rękę podśpiewującemu pod nosem Rosjaninowi.

\- Ta-je-mni-ca! - odpowiedział melodyjnie, zadowolony i dumny z siebie jak paw. A kiedy był zadowolony i dumny z siebie, to nigdy nie chodziło o coś tak trywialnego jak spacer czy kino. Że już o pójściu na zakupy spożywcze, o które Katsuki prosił już od jakichś dwóch dni, zupełnie nie wspominając.

Japończyk przewrócił więc oczami i pozwolił prowadzić się podekscytowanemu partnerowi, aż nie dotarli na jeden z licznych mostów, rozsławiających Petersburg jako Wenecję Wschodu.

\- Proszę! Oto nasza przystań! - sprezentował Viktor, stając na środku i wskazując rozłożonymi na boki dłońmi żeliwne balustrady z dziesiątkami przypiętych do nich kłódek.

Coś w brzuchu Yuuriego zatrzepotało, kiedy uświadomił sobie, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. W końcu nawet tak przewlekle aspołeczny człowiek jak on zdawał sobie sprawę, co oznaczało powieszenie przez parę kłódki na moście.

\- I popatrz, jaką ładną nam wybrałem! - Viktor przyskoczył do Yuuriego, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza zgrabną, niebieską kłódkę. - Ma kolor twoich okularów, prawda?

\- A masz marker? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, próbując rozmową ukryć rozczulenie, jakie wywołał w nim najnowszy pomysł ukochanego.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Niezmywalny?

\- Niezmy... - Niepewność, z jaką uśmiechający się Rosjanin to powiedział, mogła śmiało stanowić odpowiedź samą w sobie. - A to są jakieś inne?

Japończyk pochylił się i przypatrzył pisakowi. No tak... Powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć? Oto jest pytanie.

\- Viktor - zaczął łagodnie, co już powinno zaalarmować pomysłodawcę. - Wziąłeś zwykły. To flamaster dla dzieci.

\- Żartujesz? - zawołał, a potem jęknął z zawodem, stanowczo zbyt mocno biorąc do siebie pomyłkę. - Yuuri, co ja najlepszego zrobiłem! Zabiłem nasz związek!

"Gdyby ludzie naprawdę rozstawali się z powodu pisaków, ten świat powinien wybuchnąć wieki temu" pomyślał Katsuki, ale na głos tego nie powiedział.

\- Znaczy, bez dramatu. Na dwa maźnięcia spokojnie wystarczy - stwierdził pogodnie Yuuri, jednak to nie podziałało. Viktor wciąż wyglądał, jakby to całość jego planów przedmałżeńskich runęła, a nie tylko randka na moście.

\- Ale przecież pierwszy lepszy deszcz zmyje napis - zauważył, po czym zwiesił cierpiętniczo głowę. - Przepraszam cię, Yuuri. Zawaliłem sprawę.

\- Tak, tak, wszyscy umrzemy - odpowiedział spokojnie, przechwytując z dłoni Rosjanina kłódkę i marker. Zębami zdjął skuwkę i pomrukując pod nosem rosyjski alfabet wymalował na metalowej powierzchni oklepany tekst złożony z imion oraz iksa. Do głowy przyszła mu jeszcze jedna myśl, dlatego obrócił kłódkę i dopisał na jej odwrocie w bardziej zrozumiałym dla siebie angielskim "Viktuuri", tak jak przechrzcił ich łyżwiarski fandom.

\- Gdzie przypiąć? - zapytał, zamykając pisak i spoglądając na osowiałego Viktora, jednak ten nie zareagował, załamany rozmiarem pomyłki.

Westchnął. Czyli decyzja należała do niego. Yuuri rozejrzał się szybko po moście, odnajdując przyzwoite miejsce pod solidną, żeliwną kłódą. Robiąc z niej prowizoryczny daszek, przyczepił do kraty małą, niebieską kłódkę i zadowolony z efektu musnął napis po raz ostatni. Potem bez emocji wyrzucił kluczyk do wody - miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie podpadało pod żaden paragraf dotyczący zaśmiecania rzeki.

Podniósł się, a potem podszedł do wciąż lekko zawiedzionego Rosjanina, który właśnie rozpoczynał monolog pospiesznych argumentów na usprawiedliwienie swojej nieuwagi.

\- Yuuri, ja cię najmocniej przepraszam. Jutro kupię jeszcze większą i ładniejszą, żebyś nie myślał, że mi nie zależy. I ze dwadzieścia markerów, permanentnych na amen, takich, co ich nawet kwaśny deszcz nie tknie. I...

\- Viktor.

Wypowiedziane spokojnym, niemal chłodnym tonem imię wystarczyło, aby uciszyć Rosjanina. Yuuri westchnął tylko i stanął tuż przed nim.

\- Jeśli deszcz zmyje napis, to tu wrócimy i poprawimy. Jak zmyje jeszcze raz, to wrócimy tu jeszcze raz. Razem. - W trakcie mówienia chwycił twarz mężczyzny w dłonie, nakazując spojrzeć na siebie. - Będziemy tu przychodzić dzień w dzień, rok w rok, aż topniejące lodowce nie zaleją Petersburga, a mostu nie zeżre rdza. Ale naszej kłódki nic nie ruszy. Zrozumiano?

Viktor pokiwał gorąco głową, tak jakby procesy chemiczne leżały w jego jurysdykcji, a lodowce zamarzały na każde skinienie. Ale dla takiego zdeterminowanego partnera gotów byłby się tego nauczyć.

\- Nie sądzisz, że lepszym wyjściem jest to, żeby codziennie dbać o naszą miłość, niż żeby zawiesić raz jakąś kłódkę i nie zawracać sobie nią więcej głowy? - ofukał go Yuuri, przysuwając usta coraz bliżej ust. - O czymś takim też chciałbyś zapomnieć?

Zbliżył się i ostrożnie pocałował ukochanego. Jeszcze nie radził sobie z publicznym okazywaniem uczuć na tym poziomie, ale wiedział, że to akurat był stan wyższej konieczności. Znaczy... po takiej deklaracji... że na zawsze... Yuuriemu zmiękły kolana, ale na szczęście Viktor go przytrzymał, chwytając w pasie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nigdy tu nie byłeś? - zapytał Viktor, spoglądając w oczy Katsukiego, uroczo odsłonięte przez zsuwające się na skraj nosa okulary. - Że nigdy wcześniej nie robiłeś takich płomiennych przemów ani nie wiedziałeś, że zapięcie kłódki trzeba potem... skonsumować?

Japończyk pokręcił głową, stanowczo zaprzeczając.

\- Przecież nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywa ten most.

\- Поцелуев Мост - powiedział, a potem przymknął oczy, zbliżając do warg Yuuriego. - Most Pocałunków.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis-chan
> 
> Поцелуев Мост (inaczej Most Pocełujewa albo Most Pocałunków) - naprawdę istnieje w Petersburgu :)


	3. Rękawiczki

***

Zapomniał. On, Japończyk, zawsze świetnie przygotowany na wypadek tajfunów, trzęsień ziemi oraz szalejących przeziębień, zapomniał o czymś tak trywialnym jak rękawiczki. Oczywiście spodziewał się, że przez przeprowadzkę do mieszkania Viktora coś mu umknie, jednak czuł się jak ostatni idiota, nie przewidując, że to, co najbardziej różni Rosję od Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, to właśnie klimat. Do tej pory jakoś dawał radę, ale dziś pogoda w Petersburgu postanowiła nie okazywać litości, nie brać jeńców i w ogóle mieć w nosie chłód, jaki w tym momencie skuwał lodem palce Katsukiego. Opatulony zewsząd, tylko nie od tego końca co trzeba mężczyzna drżał, cierpiąc w milczeniu. Choć starał się wcisnąć dłonie jak najgłębiej w płytkie kieszenie, płaszcz wydawał się w tym względzie równie bezwzględny co mroźna aura. Jeśli nie bardziej.

\- Yuuri, zimno ci? - zapytał troskliwie Viktor, widząc niemal skulonego wpół mężczyznę.

\- Nie, w porządku. Tylko ręce mi trochę zmarzły - wymruczał, zgrywając twardziela. Kiedy jednak mlecznobiały obłoczek odpowiedzi wzbił się nad szalik, dość dobitnie udowodnił tym, że panująca minusowa temperatura była dla niego bardziej niż bardzo minusowa.

\- Daj.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, Rosjanin pospiesznie zdjął swoje skórzane rękawiczki i wepchnął je bezceremonialnie do kieszeni, wyciągając dłonie w kierunku Yuuriego. Chwycił go za nadgarstki, wyciągając ręce mężczyzny z płaszcza, po czym delikatnie przesuwając palcami wzdłuż grzbietów okrył je swoimi.

Nie miał wiele większych dłoni, ledwie odrobinę, a mimo to starał się jak najciaśniej i najdokładniej osłonić go od mrozu. Kciukami zaczął masować skostniałe ciało, rozgrzewając fragmenty, których nie zdołał już objąć. Kości knykci, doskonale widoczne pod jasną skórą, poruszały się przy każdym muśnięciu jak w jakimś nieznanym, hipnotyzującym tańcu. Yuuri czuł ciepło, niezwiązane w żaden sposób z intensywnością głaskania. Choć zaledwie trzymali się za ręce, miał wrażenie, że pieszczota sięga o wiele, wiele dalej.

Wydawało mu się, że poznał dłonie Viktora z każdej strony i każdym zmysłem: wzrokiem, zapachem, smakiem... Każdego dnia, po trochu, w zwykłych, małych czynnościach. Kiedy wyciągali do siebie ręce po upadkach na lodowisku, kiedy przygotowywali wspólnie kolację, instruując nawzajem, jak należy kroić to nieznośne awokado, i zlizując z palców resztki sosu, kiedy po posiłku zaczytywali się we wspólnej książce, leżąc jeden na drugim, i kiedy po wszystkich tych codziennych rozrywkach oddawali się znacznie intymniejszym przyjemnościom, dotykiem zaspokajając swe najgłębsze pragnienia.

A jednak wiedząc to wszystko wciąż przeżywał na nowo fascynację rękami Viktora, które teraz czule uniosły złożone ze sobą dłonie do ust, by otoczyć je ciepłym, białym oddechem. Chuchał nieprzerwanie, raz za razem składając niewinne pocałunki na opuszkach lub na obrączce, aż wreszcie udało mu się przywrócić właściwe krążenie. Wtedy Yuuri poruszył palcami i niepewnie wsunął je między palce mężczyzny. Nie zaprotestował. W ciszy trzymali się za ręce i czekali, aby przedłużające się minuty wpłynęły na otaczający ich świat, przywołując przepowiadaną w porannych wiadomościach zmianę pogody. Wreszcie zachmurzony Petersburg zaskoczył ich jeszcze raz - z nieba powoli, ledwie widoczny w świetle dnia, zaczął padać śnieg. Ale ani to, ani siarczysty mróz nie było już ważne. Liczyły się tylko obejmujące go dłonie.

I jeśli Yuuri mógł się zakochać w Viktorze jeszcze trochę bardziej, to dziś znalazł ku temu idealną wymówkę.


	4. Kupon

***

\- Yuuri~ - Ubrany jedynie w spodnie Viktor pomachał zachęcająco dłonią, trzymając w garści jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany zwitek papieru. - Popatrz, co tu mam!

Katsuki uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą czytał, wyciągnięty na łóżku jak pan i władca na swoich włościach. W tych nielicznych chwilach między toaletą a wtuleniem się w partnera oddawał się niezobowiązującej rozrywce czytania papierowej literatury, której Rosjanin miał na stanie ilości prawdziwie hurtowe. Zakłócanie naturalnego rytmu wieczora przed ustalonym kwadransem wprawiło go w małe zdziwienie.

\- Viktor, pewnie się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś, ale wiesz... - Nie skończył myśli, tylko wskazał na swoje okulary. - Powiesz mi, czy mam wracać do lektury?

Rosjanin bezceremonialnie wręczył ukochanemu karteluszek, na którym niewprawnym, dziecięcym pismem ktoś nabazgrał po angielsku "Kupon na Yuuriego". Bazgroły opatrzone pucołowatą buźką z czarną czupryną i niebieskimi okularami dobitnie wskazywały nie tylko na adresata karteczki, ale też zdradzały tożsamość nadawcy.

\- Trojaczki - stwierdził, kręcąc głową. - I co to niby ma być?

\- Jak sama nazwa wskazuje. Kupon na ciebie. - Viktor uśmiechnął się beztrosko. - Dostałem takie na spóźnione urodziny, kiedy po narodowych byliśmy w Hasetsu.

\- Ej, ja w tym udziału nie brałem! - jęknął Yuuri, kiedy po okazaniu bilecika Rosjanin zabrał mu z rąk tomiszcze, odłożył na stolik obok łóżka, a sam mężczyzna wpakował się na miejsce książki, sadowiąc wygodnie na piersi. - To było dwa miesiące temu! Przeterminowany!

Viktor odwrócił karteczkę, na której domazano zapobiegawczo, acz nie bez błędów: "do wykorzystania do pszyszłych urodzin". Katsuki złapał się za czoło.

\- Jakby wiedziały, co będzie...

\- Miałem tego cały zwitek, na każdego z Yu-topii - wyznał wesoło Viktor, wsuwając dłonie pod brodę. - Wszystkie zużyłem, ale ten jeden odłożyłem na czarną godzinę. Akurat dziś znalazłem go w koszuli.

Yuuri westchnął, poddając się pod naporem rosyjskiej ciężkiej artylerii.

\- I co zrobiłeś z pozostałymi? - spytał zrezygnowany, odkładając na bok okulary.

\- Mogłem prosić każdą osobę o spełnienie jakiegoś małego życzenia. Dziewczynki dały mi świnkowe origami. U twojej mamy zamówiłem podwójnego katsudona. Takeshi naostrzył mi łyżwy - wyliczał.

\- Sama słodycz - przyznał i spojrzał kpiąco na Viktora. - Podejrzewam jednak, że autorki nie miały na myśli tego, co tobie teraz krąży po głowie.

\- Kto wie?

Rosjanin zacisnął dłoń Yuuriego na kartce, a sam przesunął się nieco bliżej twarzy ukochanego, niemal trącając nosem o nos, i spojrzał na niego zalotnie. Katsuki spodziewał się w tej chwili chyba każdego polecenia, nawet najbardziej wyuzdanego, a jednak usłyszana prośba zaskoczyła go czułym tonem, jakim była wypowiedziana.

\- ...pocałuj mnie.

Yuuri zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jakby wciąż z trudem analizował sytuację. Co? Tylko? W jego głowie zdążyła się nawet narodzić myśl, aby sprzedać soczystego buziaka w czoło i skwitować to wesołym "reszty nie trzeba", ale kiedy zobaczył, jak Viktor przymknął powieki, niewinnie czekając na pieszczotę, nieco zmiękł. Japońskie geny dotrzymywania obietnic, nawet tych cudzych, zwyciężyły nad chęcią zażartowania.

\- Dobrze. Ale masz nie patrzeć.

Zbliżył prawą dłoń do twarzy, muskając opuszkami czoło Viktora, na co ten drgnął, po czym znów zamarł w bezruchu, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Ręka przemieściła się dalej w bok, wsuwając pod grzywkę i rozczesując lekko splątane włosy. Czuł w przestrzeniach między palcami przyjemne łaskotanie przesuwających się miękkich, szarych kosmyków. Odgarnął je za ucho, odsłaniając cienką brew oraz powiekę, za którą kryło się piękne, niebieskie oko. Tuż obok na serdecznym palcu dłoni Yuuriego błysnęła obrączka, jakby w zastępstwie przyglądając się jego poczynaniom.

Nachylił się, po czym wciąż trzymając dłoń na policzku mężczyzny, dotknął ustami jego ust. Ciepłe, nieco wilgotne od balsamu wargi smakowały jak wszystko co najlepsze na świecie, nie pozwalając ani na chwilę się od nich oderwać. Słodki pocałunek przedłużał się z sekundy na sekundę, powoli obracając w nicość plany czytania czegokolwiek poza czytaniem z ruchu ust, szeptających kolejne słowa zachęty.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Vitya – powiedział Yuuri między jednym muśnięciem a drugim.

Zdradziecki kupon. Teraz sam miał ochotę na więcej.


	5. Komórka

***

Komórka. Trywialna rzecz w dzisiejszych czasach. Coś, dzięki czemu możesz się komunikować, spędzać wolny czas, pisać, czytać, słuchać muzyki i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Zwykłe urządzenie. Nic ciekawego.

Do tej pory dla Yuuriego telefon również stanowił jedynie narzędzie do załatwiania zupełnie nieciekawych z punktu pobocznego obserwatora spraw. Godzinami przeglądał na Instagramie zdjęcia swojego idola, odtwarzał w nieskończoność utwory do występów, kontaktował się z Phichitem lub rodziną. Owszem, był to miły gadżet, szczególnie kiedy sprawił sobie uroczą obudowę w niebieskie pudle, ale w gruncie rzeczy smartfon nie miał dla niego jakiegoś ogromnego znaczenia, choć jednocześnie zastępował mu realnych ludzi bardziej, niż mu się to wydawało.

Zmiana nastąpiła wraz z pojawieniem się Viktora w jego domu. Komórka przestała wtedy stanowić cały świat, a zaczęła służyć bardziej okazjonalnie i głównie do jednego, bardzo precyzyjnego zadania - sprawdzania godziny. Nie mógł doczekać się każdego kolejnego dnia i jakby miało to w czymś pomóc, niemal maltretował przycisk podświetlania, upewniając się raz za razem, czy to już czas na trening, na wyjście na umówiony spacer, na wspólną kolację w Yu-topii czy pobudkę.

A skoro o pobudkach mowa, to funkcja ta przeszła chyba największą metamorfozę. Na początku miał ogromne problemy ze wstawaniem i regularnie zdarzało mu się zaspać, podczas gdy Viktor, jak na porządnego trenera przystało, już od najwcześniejszych godzin śmigał wte i wewte niczym skowronek. Budzik natomiast uparcie odmawiał współpracy, czy to po ustawieniu głośniejszej muzyki, czy kilku alarmów pod rząd. Potem do porannej gry dołączyła dodatkowa para rąk, która czasami omyłkowo wyciągała niebieską komórkę spod poduszki. Właściciel oburzał się wtedy lub obruszał, zależnie od nastroju, i albo przy akompaniamencie śmiechu wyrywał telefon z niepowołanych dłoni, aby ukryć pozapisywane tam zdjęcia, albo zbywał absurdalnie wczesną pobudkę mruknięciem "nawet nie próbuj uciekać", po czym wtulał się ustami w obojczyk obejmującego go Rosjanina. Ostatecznie jednak wraz z przeprowadzką do nowej strefy czasowej budzik odszedł do lamusa, a zamiast niego w rolę alarmu wcielał się pochylający, półnagi mężczyzna, który całował czule niczym te wszystkie postacie z końcówek hollywoodzkich romansów, oznajmiając: "Yuuri, kawa".

Aparat natomiast przeżywał swój osobisty, elektroniczny renesans. Choć Katsuki nigdy nie należał do osób, które uwielbiają uwieczniać każdy moment życia, nie wyłączając nawet śniadania czy wyjścia do toalety, teraz miał ochotę zamówić dodatkową kartę pamięci, aby zachować wszystkie fotki, które bardziej lub mniej potajemnie robił Viktorowi. Ale najcenniejsze i tak wydawały mu się te, na których znajdowali się razem, roześmiani, objęci albo przyłapani w intymnej chwili, kiedy Phichitowi akurat wspaniałomyślnie zachciało się robić za paparazzi. A czasami, kiedy Yuuriemu jakimś cudem udało się ocknąć wcześniej niż partnerowi, sięgał po starego, sprawdzonego przyjaciela do spraw dokumentacji i po cichu robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem, myśląc, że chyba właśnie nieświadomie walczy o tytuł najszczęśliwszego człowieka na ziemi. Szybko jednak dochodził do wniosku, że na co mu wirtualna radość, skoro ma obok siebie całkiem realny skarb. Wtedy odkładał komórkę z powrotem na bok, po czym muskał wargami znajome czoło, policzki, usta, aż ukochany wreszcie nie otworzył oczu i nie porywał go w objęcia, rozpoczynając pobudkę innego, nieco bardziej gwałtownego rodzaju.

I kiedy wydawało się już, że wobec łyżew oraz miłości elektronika nie ma szans, całkowicie zepchnięta na drugi plan życia, przypominał sobie o niej spokojnymi, zimowymi wieczorami. Wpinał w port dobrze znany kabel, po czym razem z Viktorem siadali na kanapie, wkładali po jednej słuchawce do uszu i ramię w ramię, przytuleni, odpoczywali przy akompaniamencie muzyki. Trwali tak dopóty, dopóki we trójkę powoli nie zapadali w letarg - ludzie w sen, a telefon w ogrzewany ciepłem obejmującej ją dłoni stan czuwania.

Zabawne. Niby taka trywialna rzecz, ta komórka, a taka przyjemna...


	6. Konsola

***

\- W lewo! Biegnij w lewo! - wrzeszczał Yurio, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy schować się pod kocem, przechwycić pada, czy może dusić Makkachina. Choć starał się zachować fason, ilość niekontrolowanych ruchów, jakie wykonywał, świadczyły o dość mocno zszarganych już nerwach. - Szlag, zaraz cię dopadnie!

\- Całe życie w kłamstwie... - Oczy Viktora robiły się coraz większe, kiedy z każdym strzałem jego życiowy partner, namiętny narzeczony i troskliwy katsudon bez mrugnięcia okiem rozwalał zastępy człekopodobnych monstrów. - Yuuri, ty tak naprawdę nie posiadasz uczuć.

\- To tylko gra, serio. Robicie z igły widły - odparł spokojnie, naciskając kombinację prawo-prawo-góra-dół, by przerzucić ekwipunek i zmienić broń na karabin.

Nagle na ekranie wraz przeraźliwym łoskotem pojawił się wielki stwór. Makkachin zaszczekał ciekawsko, widząc szaleńczo migoczący obraz w ograniczonej palecie barw, jednak pozostali obserwatorzy już nie byli tak zadowoleni z wizyty nowego indywiduum. Niespodziewana kakofonia psich oraz nadnaturalnych dźwięków spowodowała, że Viktor z jękiem objął Yuuriego, ciasno przywierając do okrytych pledem pleców, a Yurio wybrał bramkę numer trzy i wcisnął nos w pudla.

\- Co za koszmarnie straszne diabelstwo! Kto to w ogóle produkuje?! - Chłopak oskarżycielsko wskazał dłonią ekran.

\- My. - Katsuki uniósł dwa palce, przyjmując na swoją klatę cała winę japońskich producentów gier. Zaraz jednak pożałował tej decyzji, bo gdy opuścił gardę, otrzymał od przeciwników serię obrażeń. - Cholera.

Yurio i Viktor spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem. Ta noc była jakimś jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem.

\- Powiedział przekleństwo - nie dowierzał nastolatek.

\- Ktoś zrobił mu pranie mózgu - próbował wyjaśnić starszy mężczyzna.

\- Raczej porwali go kosmici.

\- Myślisz, że to przez tego Erosa? No wiesz, że niby najlepiej podtrzyma im gatunek...

\- Chłopaki, przeszkadzacie - mruknął Yuuri, zupełnie ignorując zastraszająco niski poziom komentarzy, jakimi wymieniali się dwaj Rosjanie. - Jak nie chcecie mi pomagać, to idźcie spać do siebie.

\- Nie! Nawet nie zmrużę oka po tych wszystkich obślizgłych i charczących rzeczach, jakie zobaczyłem! - zaperzył się Yurio. - A chyba najbardziej bałbym się tego, że przyjdziesz w nocy i mnie zadźgasz!

Yuuri westchnął ciężko i po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu minut zastopował grę. Potem przy akompaniamencie niepokojącej muzyki z menu zaczął bardzo powoli obracać się za siebie. Oczy miał ukryte za szkłami, w których odbijała się poświata mrugającego telewizora, a z lekko uchylonych ust wydobywał się szmer z trudem wypuszczanego powietrza.

\- Ach... więc poznaliście mój sekret... - mruknął. - A tak się dobrze z wami mieszkało...

\- Ty chyba nie zamierzasz...?

\- Zamierzam? - zdziwił się, mówiąc niepokojąco beznamiętnym głosem. - Nie. Ja to zrobię.

\- Wooon! - Nastolatek zerwał się na równe nogi i, potykając o rozrzucone koce, wybiegł z salonu, by czmychnąć do sypialni.

\- A ty, Nikiforov? - zapytał Japończyk równie ozięble co przed chwilą. - Śmierć ci nie straszna? Czy może chcesz... Viktor?

Ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, bo chwilę przed ucieczką Yurio padł na plecy, natychmiastowo tracąc przytomność. Artystycznie wymięta yukata opadała mu z jednego ramienia, a rozrzucone na boki ręce nadawały całej scenie charakteru miejsca zbrodni, która przecież ostatecznie się nie wydarzyła. Yuuri przez chwilę przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem, a potem parsknął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem.

\- Głupki - rzucił, chwytając jeden z koców i troskliwie okrywając nim śpiącego Viktora. Po chwili wahania nachylił się i pocałował partnera w czoło. – No. To ja wracam do walki z bossem.


	7. Stopy

***

Jeden z treningów przed Mistrzostwami Czterech Kontynentów nie skończył się tak jak powinien. Późnym wieczorem Yuuri siedział na ławce w szatni i czekał na wyrok od Viktora, który na tę chwilę przyjął maskę poważnego trenera.

\- Znowu przesadziłeś z ćwiczeniem? - Klęczący mężczyzna westchnął, odrzucając wilgotny ręcznik, i sięgnął po gazę.

\- Przepraszam. Bardzo chciałem włączyć tego poczwórnego flipa do krótkiego. Jeśli JJ będzie w formie, to inaczej mu nie podołam. - Yuuri pokornie zwiesił głowę. - Nie skakałem do upadłego, przysięgam.

\- Widzę. Ale i tak zszedłeś o godzinę za późno.

Po tym prostym stwierdzeniu nastąpiła cisza. Bolała chyba bardziej niż ostra reprymenda czy nawet same fizyczne rany, które teraz Viktor obmywał z pomocą wody utlenionej. Choć szczypało, Katsuki nie powiedział ani słowa skargi, czując się odpowiedzialny nie tylko za swój stan, ale też za zawód, jaki sprawił partnerowi. Oczywiście nie skręcił kostki ani nie zdarł stóp do krwi, jednak i tak wiedział, że na dzień czy dwa będzie musiał dać sobie z łyżwami spokój, aby opuchlizna zdołała zejść, a obtarcia zagoić.

\- Viktor... gniewasz się? - Yuuri w końcu przerwał ciężkie milczenie. Przełknął ślinę, przygotowany na każdą najgorszą ewentualność. Właściwie tylko takie brał pod uwagę. "Pewnie myśli, że specjalnie to zrobiłem, żeby mógł się skupić na swoich programach, a nie na trenowaniu mnie."

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział z powagą Rosjanin, odkładając na bok gazę. Wziął jedną ze stóp w ręce i uniósł ją, sprawdzając, czy została odpowiednio zdezynfekowana. - W końcu zraniłeś bardzo ważną część siebie. Dla mnie bardzo ważną.

Katsuki gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie otarte miejsce. Potem odsunął się na jakiś centymetr i znów złożył na stopie czuły pocałunek, tuż obok pierwszego. Po nim nadszedł kolejny. I kolejny. Po ósmym podniósł wzrok i, nie odrywając warg od skóry, spojrzał badawczo na ukochanego.

Yuuri już od jakiegoś czasu zaciskał dłonie na ławce, a teraz jeszcze dodatkowo się zaczerwienił. To miała być kara? Czy pocieszenie? Bo chyba nie powinno go to podniecać... czyż nie? Przecież Viktor już tak robił, i to nawet na wizji. Co prawda wtedy całował łyżwę, więc tak naprawdę niczego nie czuł, ale jednak w swoim ogólnym zarysie sytuacja przedstawiała się tak samo. Chyba. I to wątpliwe "chyba" sprawiło, że postanowił bezpiecznie wstrzymać się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza, czekając na rozwój wypadków.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami brak sprzeciwu ze strony Yuuriego Viktor zinterpretował na swoją korzyść. Wrócił do pieszczenia obolałej nogi - jedną dłonią masował ciało od strony podeszwy, a drugą muskał kostkę, niby książę oswajający Kopciuszka przed szklanym pantofelkiem. To jednak byłoby zbyt niewinne jak na złaknionego bliskości Rosjanina. Po chwili wystawił język i zaczął lizać grzbiet stopy, powoli przesuwając się w dół. Katsuki nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, kiedy mężczyzna dotarł do palców i wziął trzy z nich do ust, prowokująco naciskając na nie zębami, jakby w groźbie ugryzienia. Potem jednak złagodniał i wsunął język między dwa najmniejsze palce, pieszcząc przestrzeń między nimi z podobnym zaangażowaniem, jak robił to w trakcie głębokich pocałunków. Dotyk warg i gorący oddech na rozpalonej gorączką stopie sprawił, że Yuuri z prawdziwym trudem powstrzymywał się przed poproszeniem o więcej, dalej, szybciej i głośniej. I kiedy ucisk w podbrzuszu zaczął stawać się nieznośnie dokuczliwy, Viktor wreszcie puścił nogę, pozostawiając na niej wilgotny szlak swej namiętnej wędrówki. Otarł kąciki ust wierzchem dłoni i jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgnął po mokry ręcznik, by zetrzeć ze stopy ślady niedawnych czułości.

\- Masz na siebie uważać, bo inaczej nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię - powiedział, a Yuuri przytaknął, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Viktor? - Odezwał się po chwili, kiedy odzyskał zmysły. - Skoro jutro i tak nie przyjdę na trening, to czy...?

Nie dokończył, ale Rosjanin uśmiechnął się, w lot pojmując słowa ukochanego oraz jego spragnione spojrzenie.

Lekcja została przyswojona.


	8. Koc

***

Viktor mruknął, zamykając drzwi szafy. Coś było nie tak, stanowczo nie tak... Rozejrzał się - Makkachin podniósł łeb i zamerdał radośnie ogonem, ale po Yuurim nie było najmniejszego śladu. Zakładając na siebie marynarkę, poszedł do łazienki. Mimo zgaszonego światła zajrzał do jej wnętrza, upewniając się, że mężczyzny również tam nie ma. Z rosnącym niepokojem przeszedł przez salon do kuchni i już miał całkiem poważnie rozważyć sprawdzenie piekarnika oraz przerzucenie mrożonek w lodówce, kiedy coś mu się przypomniało. Zaraz, czy ich kanapa zawsze wydawała się taka... pełna? Cofnął się o kilka kroków i spojrzał jeszcze raz, uważniej. Góra kraciastego, czerwonego koca lekko zachybotała.

\- Yuuri? - Viktor nachylił się na wypukłością, odkrywając zakopanego pod nią Japończyka. Siedzący w kucki i opatulony szczelniej niż Beduin w czasie burzy piaskowej mężczyzna spojrzał smętnie na swojego partnera. Całe szczęście, że wciąż jeszcze miał odkrytą twarz, inaczej musiałby zlecić ekspertyzę składu i nastroju człowieka-koca.

\- Zimno - odparł zwięźle Yuuri.

\- Nie jesteś chory? – Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, ale nie wyczuł żadnych anomalii. Czyżby syndrom lenia? - Przecież mieliśmy iść na zakupy.

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszam. Zimno. - Katsuki jeszcze bardziej wpełznął pomiędzy zwoje pledu, tak że widział już tylko małe okienko z okularami.

Westchnął. Rozumiał, że klimat Petersburga nie każdemu odpowiadał, ale stan ukochanego wydawał mu się już lekką przesadą... znaczy - ciężką. Dla Rosjanina tyle kilo koca przypadająca na jednego człowieka stanowiła dawkę śmiertelną.

\- Chyba przesadzasz - stwierdził, ostatecznie zdejmując marynarkę. Rzucił ją na oparcie kanapy i zaszedł mebel od przodu.

\- To nie ty byłeś właśnie z Makkachinem na spacerze - mruknął niewyraźnie Yuuri, a potem odsłonił usta. - Jestem łyżwiarzem, więc zimno to dla mnie nie pierwszyzna, ale tak przenikliwego wiatru jeszcze nigdy nie czułem!

\- Więc postanowiłeś na złość pogodzie zaryglować się w domu i umrzeć z głodu? – zapytał wesoło Viktor, pochylając nad Yuurim. Spojrzał na niego troskliwie, ale nie bez rozbawienia.

\- Mamy całkiem pokaźne zapasy kefiru, makaronu i szampana. Chociaż to ostatnie to naprawdę nie wiem jak się u nas znalazło - zauważył rzeczowo Katsuki. - A, i jeszcze karmę Makkachina. Coś się skleci.

\- No dobrze już, dobrze. Jeden dzień nas nie zbawi - poddał się, całując Yuuriego w czubek nosa. Dla świętego spokoju wolał nie poruszać tematu, że szampan to jego sprawka, a karma pupila jest średnio smaczna. - A teraz przesuń się, chcę dołączyć do twojego uroczego wigwamu.

\- Ale ten koc jest za mały dla nas dwóch - odpowiedział z wahaniem.

\- "Ten koc" w pierwszej kolejności jest mój, a więc do mnie należy też cała jego zawartość - zaśmiał się Viktor, łapiąc za poły materiału i unosząc go w górę.

Przy akompaniamencie japońskiego jęku oraz rosyjskiego chichotu dwójka mężczyzn przez dobrą minutę dzielnie walczyła o dominację nad pledem, aż wreszcie doszli do rozwiązania, w którym Viktor z narzuconym na plecy kocem wygodnie rozparł się na kanapie, a między jego nogami usiadł Yuuri, objęty przez otoczone materiałem ręce.

\- I co? Nie cieplej? - zauważył z zadowoleniem Rosjanin, przysuwając nos do szyi ukochanego. Czuł na własnej skórze, że ruch oraz bliskość rozgrzała Katsukiego skuteczniej niż najbardziej włochaty pled świata.

\- Cieplej - przyznał, wzdychając lekko. - Właściwie... przepraszam, Viktor. Trochę cię oszukałem.

\- Niby jak? - nie zrozumiał mężczyzna. Pochylił głowę i spojrzał na uśmiechającego się nieśmiało Yuuriego.

\- Bo właśnie o to od samego początku mi chodziło - szepnął,  wtulając się policzkiem w jego pierś. - Żebyś mnie objął.

Viktor zaśmiał się raz jeszcze. Jego świnka stawała się coraz sprytniejsza.


	9. Powrót

***

Przebrany w yukatę Viktor nie do końca przytomnie odwiesił do szafy przyniesione z łazienki ubrania, a potem legł na łóżko obok przysypiającego na siedząco Yuuriego. Katsuki drgnął i otworzył oczy, spoglądając z niepewnością na boki, aż natrafił na wzdychającego partnera. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, odganiając sen z powiek. Ach, wreszcie. Kiedy Viktor w najlepsze walczył z flipami i loopami, on czekał na powrót Rosjanina po przeciągającym się treningu, tęskniąc tak niezdrowo, że nie potrafił nawet oddać się bezmyślnemu przeglądaniu tweetów. Po dwóch godzinach trwania w bezruchu poddał się i zaczął drzemać ze ściśniętą w dłoni komórką, oparty o zagłówek w niewygodnej pozie.

Yuuri dotknął ekranu, aby podświetlić zegar - wpół do pierwszej. Szlag. Znów wrócił późno. Mruknął z niezadowoleniem, odkładając na stolik nocny okulary oraz smartfon, a potem pomasował nasadę nosa. Jeśli myśli, że ze względu na porę nie należy mu się chociaż czułe przywitanie... A zresztą. Sam je odbierze.

Na wpół lunatykujący Katsuki wydostał się z pościeli, po czym podpełznął w stronę wyczerpanego ukochanego. Śmiałym ruchem przerzucił nad nim nogę, usiadł okrakiem na biodrach i pochylił się, aby skraść pocałunek.

\- Przepraszam, Yuuri - oznajmił Viktor, gdy już odsunęli się od siebie. - Wiem, że obiecałem romantyczny wieczór, ale nie jestem w stanie kiwnąć nawet palcem. Yakov chyba chce mnie prześwięcić za cały ten czas, który poświęciłem tobie.

\- Spodziewałem się tego. Nie szkodzi - odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zawahał się, dostrzegając trudną w zinterpretowaniu, poważną minę Japończyka. - Bo to nie tak, że nie chciałbym. Po prostu zupełnie nie mam sił.

\- Wiem. Zresztą... - Yuuri odgarnął włosy do tyłu i spojrzał na niego swoim pożądliwym, zarezerwowanym na program krótki oraz łóżko wzrokiem. - Do tego, co chcę zrobić, i tak nie musisz się ruszać.

Zanim Viktor zdążył zapytać, co ma na myśli, Katsuki znów zbliżył się do warg ukochanego. Tym razem jednak dalekie to było od niewinności - kiedy złączyli się w pocałunku, od razu przylgnął językiem do języka Viktora, bawiąc się i naciskając na niego zachłannie. Przymknął oczy, rozsmakowując się w ciepłych, miękkich ustach. Wreszcie tutaj, cały dla niego. Choćby miał stracić resztki godności, nie pozwoli wymknąć mu się z rąk, dopóki nie spełni swojego obowiązku. Nieprzyzwoite dźwięki zaczęły przybierać na sile, aż zagłuszyły cicho tykający zegar ścienny oraz odległy szum ulicy. Wkrótce nie było słychać już nic innego poza wilgotną melodią pieszczot.

Zduszony jęk wydobył się z gardła Rosjanina, gdy poczuł, że dłoń wsunęła się pod ubranie i zacisnęła na jednym z sutków. Wtedy Katsuki postanowił przenieść się z pocałunkami niżej. Usta zaliczały kolejne przystanki na podbródku, szyi, obojczyku... Na dłużej przylgnął wargami do piersi, centymetr po centymetrze pozostawiając zaróżowione ślady. Zachłannie lizał mężczyznę po torsie, słuchając spazmatycznych jęków oraz coraz głośniejszych próśb o więcej. Mógł nie przyjeżdżać. Mógł się nie zakochiwać. A przede wszystkim mógł nie rozbudzać w nim pożądania, które teraz nieznośnie paliło go w piersi, nie pozwalając choć na chwilę oderwać się od ukochanego mężczyzny. Palce przesunęły się niżej i wprawnie rozsupłały węzeł paska podtrzymującego górę yukaty. Nowe, niezbadane rejony odsłoniły się przed spragnionym językiem, a on zjeżdżał pocałunkami coraz niżej i niżej.

Światło lampki nocnej z zapałem uczestniczyło w tym spektaklu, ujawniając i ukrywając w półcieniach kolejne fragmenty nagiego ciała Viktora, po których kusząco sunęły ręce Yuuriego. Dyszeli i szeptali do siebie, coraz mniej składnie, a coraz częściej monosylabami, przerywając deklamację jedynie na chwile powtarzania imion dwóch aktorów. To było szalone, niewłaściwe, niezdrowe... A jednak wciąż w to brnęli, uzależnieni od wzajemnego dotyku. Zresztą - przegrali już dawno temu, w dniu, kiedy spróbowali po raz pierwszy.

Gdy dłoń wreszcie natrafiła na barierę w postaci spodenek, nie zawahał się i posłał ostatni element ubioru do diabła. Niekontrolowanie oblizał wargi, widząc odsłoniętą, sztywną męskość. Mimowolnie unoszone biodra. Palce wbijające się pościeli, tworzące szare bruzdy między białymi fałdami. Cudowny. Jak zawsze.

Nachylił się, przylegając do spragnionego, wyginającego się pod najlżejszym dotykiem ciała. Jeden z mruczących głosów umilkł, a drugi krzyknął rozdzierająco, nie mogąc wytrzymać nadmiaru rozkoszy.

\- Yuuri... chcesz mnie doprowadzić... do zawału? - jęknął Rosjanin, łapczywie chwytając powietrze.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Katsuki, na chwilę odrywając usta od pulsującego przyrodzenia. Zamiast tego prowokująco przesunął po nim palcem. - Chcę cię tylko doprowadzić do o...

\- Nie kończ. - Viktor wgryzł się w dłoń. - Po prostu... to zrób.

Odgłos kochających się mężczyzn wypełnił całą sypialnię.


	10. Bluza

***

Zerknął w komórkę, jakby upewniając się, czy tajemnicza koniunkcja gwiazd nie spowodowała nagłego przyspieszenia czasu, a linia zmiany daty nie przeskoczyła o kilkanaście południków. Nie, ten sam napis wciąż tam był. Pierwszy marca.

Jurij odłożył smartfon i zdjął łyżwy, muskając palcami płozy z węglowego nanokompozytu. Miał nadzieję, że z tych szybko nie wyrośnie, co przy postępującym dojrzewaniu stanowiło kwestię ryzyka porównywalnego do grania w rzut monetą. Nie to, że nie chciał wyglądać bardziej męsko, ale jednocześnie obawiał się, że zmiany w jego ciele będą miały zbyt wielki wpływ na zdolności łyżwiarskie. Moment, w którym przestanie być zdolny do wykonywania piruetu Biellmann, zbliżał się nieuchronnie.

Spakował łyżwy do plecaka, naciągnął trampki i ruszył do szatni po resztę rzeczy. Przyszedł na trening wcześnie, żeby wieczorem móc bez problemów zasiąść przed kompem i z Miszką na kolanach spędzić kilka niezobowiązujących godzin, gadając z Beką przez Skype'a. To wszystko o czym marzył - żadnych piszczących fanek, żadnych ckliwych, lukrowanych tortów ani żadnych chóralnych życzeń...

\- Yurio! - rozbrzmiał głos Viktora. Najwyraźniej usłyszał dobiegający z korytarza, charakterystyczny, pełen energii krok nastolatka i postanowił uprzedzić powitanie.

...żadnych, do kuźwy nędzy, a już szczególnie od tych dwóch. Chyba wyraził się dostatecznie jasno?

\- Czego? - rzucił, przestępując próg szatni. Że też musieli mu przeszkadzać akurat dziś...

Jurij zamarł, kiedy zobaczył, jak dwóch znajomych mężczyzn stoi z nieprzyzwoicie szerokimi uśmiechami. To jeszcze nie wydawało się takie niespodziewane, bo w gruncie rzeczy zawsze szczerzyli się jak głupi do sera albo nawet gorzej, kiedy wlepiali w siebie te rozmaślone spojrzenia, śledząc nawzajem na ćwiczeniach.

Absolutnie nieoczekiwane było to, jak wyglądali - Katsudon i Łysol mieli na sobie bluzy, które naciągnęli na głowy, ukazując kaptury z doszytymi do nich kocimi uszkami.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Yurio! - odpowiedział Yuuri, wyciągając przed siebie prostokątną, płaską paczkę. Pakunek owinięto papierem w koci rzucik, a całość ozdobiono tradycyjną, soczystą, czerwoną kokardą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy pierwsi, co? - dorzucił Viktor, biorąc się pod boki. - Znaczy, dziadka wybaczę, ale jako że jesteśmy rodziną...

\- Odwal się! - warknął chłopak, a Katsuki westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- ...mentalną, oczywiście, mentalną, ale czymże są geny czy wnioski adopcyjne wobec prawdziwego porywu serca? Więc jako że jesteśmy jak rodzina, musieliśmy cię zobaczyć w tak ważnym dla ciebie dniu. - Rosjanin skończył wzniosłą przemowę, kładąc palec na ustach i mrugając żartobliwie. - W końcu szesnaście lat kończy się tylko raz.

\- Nie uwierzysz, ale każde urodziny ma się raz - odparł Jurij, łypiąc spod grzywki na spoglądającą na siebie dwójkę.

\- Viktor chciał po prostu powiedzieć, że jesteś dla nas bardzo ważny - poprawił Yuuri, kręcąc głową na żarty partnera. Potem zrobił niewielki krok do przodu i zachęcająco poruszył pakunkiem. - Nie daj się prosić. To od nas.

Jurij zacisnął usta, wciąż zerkając z napięciem to na Katsudona, to na kokardę, ale nawet on nie był takim niewdzięcznikiem, żeby nie docenić faktu, że pamiętali o jego urodzinach. Po chwili wahania przeszedł przez szatnię i przystanął przed swoimi przyszywanymi (bardzo grubymi nićmi) ojcami.

\- Jeśli to bomba, to zaraz wykopię ją z powrotem... - powiedział zapobiegawczo, chwytając prezent.

Na ponaglające skinienia Yuuriego i Viktora nastolatek z prawdziwą urodzinową pasją rozerwał pakunkowy papier, odsłaniając żółte, miękkie zawiniątko. Po rozłożeniu okazało się, że jest to bliźniacza bluza do tych, które nosili starsi łyżwiarze.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał niepewnie Katsuki, drapiąc się po policzku. - Nie byliśmy pewni koloru, więc wybraliśmy żółty, bo przypomina odcieniem lwa, ale jeśli jednak wolałbyś którąś z naszych, to nie ma najmniejszego...

\- Nie. Jest spoko - odpowiedział szybko. Yuuri uniósł brwi, a Viktor wydał z siebie ciche "wow", kiedy ujrzeli niewielki uśmiech na twarzy młodszego kolegi. - Dzięki.

Jurij szybko zmienił treningowe ciuchy na dżinsy i czystą, czarną koszulkę, a potem narzucił na siebie urodzinową bluzę. Z zadowoleniem wepchnął ręce do kieszeni, podziwiając nadrukowane na nich jasnożółte odciski zwierzęcych łapek.

\- W takim razie czy dasz się jeszcze porwać na wspólny lunch? - zaproponował Viktor, a potem drgnął, jakby coś przyszło mu do głowy. Pochylił się nieco do przodu i zwijając dłonie w pięści, wygiął je na podobieństwo kocich łap. - Jeśli miau-byś ochotę.

Dotychczasowy łagodny uśmiech szybko zmienił się w grymas boleści.

\- Ciebie zapraszam. - Chłopak skinął głową na Katsukiego, narzucając na siebie kurtkę oraz plecak z treningowymi rzeczami. - Łysol zostaje.

\- Yurio, jak to? - zdziwił się starszy Rosjanin, kiedy śmiejący Yuuri ściągnął z głowy kaptur i ruszył za wychodzącym nastolatkiem. Nawet się za siebie nie obejrzeli; wiedzieli, że Viktor i tak zaraz do nich dołączy. - A ja was chciałem zabrać do takiej dobrej pierogarni!

\- Bo tylko wstyd przynosisz! - odgryzł się Jurij, ale zaraz złagodniał, kiedy poprawiając kołnierz kurtki wyciągnął na wierzch koci kaptur. Pogładził go delikatnie. - Zakładaj płaszcz i przestań jęczeć! Jak wyciągniesz swoją platynową kartę, to się zastanowię.

Jeśli myślał, że zdoła w ten sposób odstraszyć Viktora od wyprawy, to się grubo pomylił - mężczyzna od razu zrównał się z pozostałą dwójką i podał Yuuriemu jego kurtkę, jakby był już święcie przekonany co do rezultatu negocjacji. Idący w środku pochodu Jurij wzruszył tylko ramionami, w milczeniu słuchając rozpoczynającej się dyskusji co do położenia i znamienitości lokalu. Głupki. Jeśli chcą się szarpać na koszty, to ich sprawa. Przecież nikomu nic nie kazał. Mogli siedzieć na tyłkach i zająć się swoimi sprawami. I ten...

Chłopak wsunął do kieszeni bluzy komórkę, zapominając o urządzeniu na najbliższe kilka godzin.

...może jednak te urodziny nie zapowiadały się wcale tak źle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Każda okazja jest dobra, żeby coś skrobnąć, a jeśli ma to być akurat o dniu, w którym ulubiona rosyjska koszka kończy 16 lat, to już nawet wypada. I tak powstał one-shot nieco mniej skupiający się na parze kochasiów, a nieco bardziej na Yurio (przez wzgląd na jego perspektywę narracji użyłam odmiany "Jurij"). Pomysł został zaczerpnięty z oficjalnego arta, na którym trio w koteczkowych bluzach wcina gyozę :)


	11. Bursztyn

***

Każdemu przeciętnemu człowiekowi Walentynki kojarzyły się z nieustannym festiwalem kiczu, czerwonych serduszek, romantycznych komedii klasy M oraz całym okolicznościowym rozgardiaszem. Natomiast w przypadku Yuuriego data ta regularnie związana była z Mistrzostwami Czterech Kontynentów, które zwykle wypadały około połowy lutego. Kiedyś przez całe pięć dni okupował telewizor, zachwycając się rodzimymi sportowcami (bo rosyjscy łyżwiarze, na nieszczęście spragnionego nastolatka, występowali na europejskich), a potem sam zaczął brać udział w zawodach. Jedno się nie zmieniło - czternasty lutego wydawał się dniem jak każdy inny. Do dziś.

Yuuri wrócił do mieszkania z wizyty u Yakova, któremu na czas ich wyjazdu do Gangneung przekazał pod opiekę Makkachina. Trener oczywiście burczał, że "on nie jest żadnym psim hotelem", ale w końcu w uspokojeniu go pomogła pani Lilia, mówiąc, że skoro dla Yurio i jego kota znalazło się miejsce, to jeden zwierzak wte czy wewte na kilka dni nie zrobi różnicy. W każdym razie na to popołudnie, tak przypadkiem walentynkowe, Viktor i Yuuri zostali sami, bez swojej futrzanej przyzwoitki.

Po zdjęciu kurtki Katsuki, zacierając lekko ścierpnięte dłonie, przeszedł wprost do salonu. W tej chwili chciał już tylko usiąść na kanapie i z kubkiem gorącego naparu w dłoni oraz narzeczonym opartym o ramię spędzić czas na niezobowiązującej rozmowie. Może wizjonerzy romantycznych kolacji w drogich restauracjach by go wyśmiali, ale dla Japończyka zwyczajne nicnierobienie stanowiło najlepszą "randkę", jaką tylko mógł sobie wymarzyć.

I kiedy Yuuri już miał wparadować do pokoju z pytaniem o herbatę, niezwykła scena zatrzymała go w miejscu. Viktor stał przy oknie, tęsknie spoglądając przed siebie. Samo to nie było jakoś szczególnie nadzwyczajne, jednak poza sprawiała wrażenie już dość nietypowej - mężczyzna wyciągał przed siebie rękę i łapał promienie słoneczne w coś, co trzymał między palcami. Wydawało się też, że szeptał coś do siebie, ale oddalony o kilka metrów Katsuki zupełnie nie potrafił zrozumieć słów. Nawet zawahał się, czy powinien przeszkadzać partnerowi w chwili zadumy, ale wreszcie stwierdził, że mają przed wylotemzbyt mało czasu, żeby nie wykorzystać go w przyjemniejszy sposób.

\- Viktor? - Zaszedł Rosjanina od tyłu i zerknął na niego pytająco. - Co tam trzymasz?

\- O, Yuuri. - Mężczyzna się rozpromienił. Przyciągnął wyprostowaną rękę, po czym obrócił się w stronę Japończyka i pokazał mu na otwartej dłoni swoje znalezisko. - Bursztyn. Pamiątka z Mistrzostw Europy w Sztokholmie.

\- Ładny. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się, delikatnie głaskając kamyk palcem wskazującym.

Widok wpatrującego się w bursztyn ukochanego poruszył Viktora tak, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem na głos:

\- Nie tak ładny jak ty.

\- Viktor... - westchnął Katsuki. Cieszył się, że melancholia okazała się tylko przelotna, ale nigdy nie wiedział, jak reagować na ckliwe komplementy. - Frazesujesz.

\- Cichaj. To jeszcze nie koniec. - Mężczyzna zamknął znalezisko w pięści, po czym objął Yuuriego w pasie. - Choćbym miał przejść cały Bursztynowy Szlak wzdłuż i wszerz, nigdzie nie znalazłbym kamieni równie wspaniałych co twoje oczy.

\- Naprawdę, teraz to już się wygłupiasz. - Japończyk mimowolnie się zaczerwienił. Czuł, że zaczyna mu się udzielać atmosfera święta zakochanych.

\- Wcale nie. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, zbliżając dłonie do twarzy ukochanego. - Nie dziś.

Chwycił okulary i ściągnął je z nosa, odsłaniając pełne uroku oczy, okolone wyraźnymi czarnymi rzęsami. Zawstydzony Yuuri spoglądał na Rosjanina, a ten w milczeniu kontemplował drżący, niepewny wzrok, zatapiając się w jego barwie.

\- Widziałem - stwierdził w końcu, delikatnie odgarniając znad czoła długie niepokorne kosmyki. - Kiedy w pudełku na spinki od mankietów znalazłem ten kamyk, od razu pomyślałem, że ma podobny kolor, ale... Myliłem się. Twoje są znacznie, znacznie piękniejsze.

Przylgnął czołem do czoła ukochanego i cichym, pełnym miłości głosem zaczął szeptać:

\- Tysiącleci przestrzał, morza ogrom i natury tchnienie,

Wszystko to niedoskonałe przez jedno tylko spojrzenie,

Ciemne oczu twych bursztyny, bez skazy...

Deklamację zwieńczył pocałunek, ciepły i naturalny, jakby Viktor przez całe życie tylko recytował wiersze i kradł nimi serca. Ale Yuuriemu to nie przeszkadzało, bo swoje oddał już dawno temu.

\- Czyje to? - zapytał, kiedy odsunęli się nieco od siebie. Jak na ogrom literatury, którą wieczorami prezentował mu Rosjanin, chyba nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał czegoś podobnego.

Viktor zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Moje. Myślałem nad tym przed chwilą, ale zabrakło mi czasu, żeby ułożyć epopeję - odpowiedział z nieukrywaną dumą. - A co? Podoba ci się taki prezent walentynkowy?

\- Może być. - Yuuri skinął głową, a potem spojrzał nieco śmielej na obejmującego go wciąż mężczyznę. - Ale tylko jeśli będziesz dodawał co roku kolejne wersy.

\- Stu-zwrotkowy wiersz? - Viktor uśmiechnął się przebiegle, znów zbliżając do warg ukochanego. - Brzmi jak cudowne wyzwanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangneung to miasto w Korei Południowej, w którym w tym roku odbywały się prawdziwe Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów, dokładnie 16-19 lutego. Ponieważ w samym anime timeline jest ciężki do ustalenia (finał w Sochi był w 2012, Barcelona w 2014 i 2015), uznałam, że w tym przypadku muszę sama zainterweniować i coś przyjąć za wzorzec. I tak wszystko do Nowego Roku jest zgodne z rokiem 2015 (ale o tym innym razem), a po tej dacie nawiązuję do zawodów z 2017 - bo jeśli Kubo ogarnie scenariusz, to prawdopodobnie i tak wykorzysta obecny rok jako podkładkę.
> 
> No, tyle słowem technicznym.
> 
> Jak się zorientowaliście, coś z tą okazją jest nie tak... Historia za tym one-shotem kryje się taka, że owszem, został napisany w Walentynki, ale ponieważ miał być wystawiony do fanfikowej bitwy, to mu się nieco odpoczęło w odmętach niepamięci komputera.
> 
> W każdy razie! - choć z niejakim opóźnieniem, to zapraszam was serdecznie do Daryi, u której znajdziecie drugi bursztynowy fanfik z naszego małego pojedynku. Chociaż bitwa początkowo miała być na shorty na ok. 500 słów, Dar się machnęło trochę więcej, dlatego nie dziwcie się różnicy w poziomie skomplikowania fabuły XD


	12. Piosenka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyjątkowo na samym wstępie - polecam przed przeczytaniem włączyć piosenkę (jest chyba dostępna tylko przez tumblra) i sprawdzić cały jej tekst ;)  
> https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_olp4diMikK1saksxao1.mp3  
> http://utagoe.tumblr.com/post/146763631842/toyonaga-toshiyuki-valentine-season-lyrics
> 
> Endżojujcie!

***

Przygaszone światła. Blask pojedynczej lampy znad okapu. Słodki głęboki zapach roznoszący się z kuchni niezbadanymi prądami powietrza. I głos, cichy, łagodny, rozbrzmiewający dzięki sprzyjającej akustyce petersburskiego mieszkania.

Viktor przystanął w drzwiach i zamarł, zanim zdążył wesołym okrzykiem oznajmić o dostępności łazienki. Zamknął usta, z rosnącym zainteresowaniem wsłuchując się w piosenkę. Nie znał tej melodii. W ogóle średnio pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek słyszał cokolwiek podobnego w wykonaniu _a capella_...

...ach.

Rozpoznał ten nastrojowy ton. Słyszał go do tej pory zaledwie raz, niecałe trzy miesiące wcześniej, w Hasetsu, kiedy na jego spóźnionych urodzinach pewna osoba z uroczym rumieńcem na twarzy rozpoczęła chóralny wykon "Happy Birthday". Teraz jednak ten sam głos brzmiał trochę inaczej, pewniej, wypełniony spokojem i radością. Najprawdopodobniej właściciel dał się ponieść chwili, zapominając o współlokatorze albo nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że strumień wody z prysznica właśnie przestał go zagłuszać.

_\- Z pewnością, dla nas, najlepsza możliwość do świętowania_

_To nie kartka z kalendarza, ale zaśnieżona ulica, po której mogłem z tobą iść_

_I dlatego tak wiele uczuć znajduje się wewnątrz tej paczki_

_Słodkie, bolesne i odrobinę gorzkie, jak najlepszy prezent o zapachu miłości_

Najciszej jak tylko mógł Viktor zbliżył się do kuchni i, ukryty w cieniu ścianki działowej, rozkoszował się śpiewem ukochanego. Pojedyncze krople wody zadrżały na niedosuszonych ramionach i spłynęły po pokrytej dreszczem skórze. To nie była pierwsza lepsza piosenka. Zbyt dobrze pasowała, brzmiała zbyt nostalgicznie. Zbyt mocno słyszał w niej Yuuriego.

Rosjanin wychylił się ostrożnie zza rogu i zerknął w stronę ukochanego. Katsuki właśnie obsypywał orzechami własnoręcznie przygotowaną czekoladkę - małe, oblane białą polewą, ułożone w papilotce serce. Pracował nad nim do ostatniej chwili, starając się utrzymać niespodziankę w tajemnicy mimo mieszkania pod jednym dachem i wspólnych treningów. Ta mała świnka... nieustannie go zaskakiwała. Ale nie był pewien czy bardziej niż przygotowywany deser nie rozczulił go tęskny w swej wymowie utwór.

_\- Z pewnością, dla nas, połowa życia istnieje po to_

_Żeby stworzyć historię wraz ukochaną osobą, prawda?_

_Dlatego zawartość tej paczki nie należy tylko do mnie_

_Ale jest symbolem życia - łzami i miłością, dzielonymi między nami_

Miłość i życie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że Yuuri przywoływał w swojej piosence najważniejsze dwa słowa, których nauczył go w ciągu ostatniego roku. Poczuł, że klatkę piersiową wypełnia nie tylko dojmujące ciepło romantycznych uczuć, ale też o wiele głębsze wrażenie uniesienia. "Chyba mówią na to... _soulmates_ " pomyślał Viktor, przymykając oczy. Od zawsze dla siebie. Na zawsze ze sobą.

I kiedy kolejne ciche wersy rozpłynęły się w przeszłości, Rosjanin stwierdził, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma w ukryciu. Akurat w samą porę.

\- Viktor? - zawołał Yuuri, przerywając piosenkę. Włożył słodkość do pudełka i zamknął wieczko, ponawiając okrzyk. – Viktor! Długo jeszcze? Chyba nie chcesz zostać płetwonurkiem? Vik...

Zanim jednak zdołał się odwrócić i pójść do łazienki, silne dłonie chwyciły go w pasie, a reszta ciała przylgnęła swym ciepłym ciężarem do pleców, wtulając nos w szyję.

\- ...tor!

Rumieniec rozlał się na jasnych policzkach niby polewa po czekoladowym sercu. Rosjanin uniósł głowę i mruknął z rozbawieniem, widząc sztandarową minę ukochanego. Potem obrócił go ku sobie, by w pełni przypatrzeć się jego uroczej reakcji.

\- Słyszałeś? - Yuuri zasłonił usta dłonią, jakby chodziło nie o romantyczną piosenkę, ale co najmniej o stek wyzwisk.

\- Czy słyszałem? - Viktor pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, odsuwając ręce sprzed spłonionej twarzy. Zbliżył się tak bardzo, że mógł dokładnie zobaczyć, jak źrenice Katsukiego rozszerzyły się niekontrolowanie na jego widok. Słyszał, że tak się działo, kiedy człowiek widział ukochaną osobę. - Yuuri, ja się zakochałem. Całkowicie. Nieodwołalnie. Na amen.

Z każdą kolejną frazą muskał wargami nos, policzki, aż wreszcie dotarł do ust, skąd skradł najdłuższy pocałunek. Yuuri walczył przez chwilę, ale w końcu rozluźnił zaciśnięte na przedramionach partnera dłonie i poddał się pieszczocie.

\- To twoja piosenka, prawda? - Viktor bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie. Katsuki wykonał jakiś dziwny taniec głową, ni to przytakując, ni to wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ketty kiedyś skomponowała muzykę... Ostatnio ją znalazłem i pomyślałem, żeby coś napisać... Bo twój wiersz na Walentynki... - plątał się, wciąż niepewny, do czego się przyznać, a co zachować w mrokach tajemnicy zawodowej. - To nawet nie ma rymów...

\- Tak jak wszystkie japońskie piosenki - zauważył z uśmiechem Rosjanin. - I co z tego? Jak dla mnie mógłbyś śpiewać nawet o potrawce wieprzowej.

\- Ach, Viktor... Zepsułeś - jęknął Yuuri, wtulając się w ramię mężczyzny. Czułe głaskanie po plecach nieco go uspokoiło. - Chciałem być pierwszy, który cię zaskoczy, a ty jak zwykle mnie uprzedziłeś.

\- Nic straconego. Wciąż masz szansę to zrobić, tłumacząc mi, co ty tam właściwie przygotowałeś?

Yuuri uniósł głowę i zerknął w stronę blatu, na który wskazywał palec Rosjanina.

\- Cudownie. Na śmierć zapomniałbym. - Katsuki wyswobodził się z objęć i sięgnął po pudełeczko. Po chwili wahania przerywanej niezdecydowanymi westchnieniami wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. - Viktor, to dla ciebie. Z okazji Białego Dnia.

Mężczyzna łagodnie wsunął palce między dłonie i przejął podarek.

\- Bardzo mi miło, ale nawet nie wiem co to za okazja - przyznał, na co Yuuri klepnął się w czoło, dając upust swojemu dzisiejszemu rozproszeniu.

\- Wybacz, wszystko zaczynam od końca - przeprosił. - W Japonii to święto, w którym mężczyźni rewanżują się za czekoladki otrzymane w Walentynki. Ale że w naszym przypadku sytuacja jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana, to nie wiedziałem, co i kiedy powinienem dać...

\- Teraz rozumiem. - Usta Viktora rozciągnęły się w charakterystycznym uśmiechu, kiedy otworzył pudełko i zerknął raz jeszcze z bliska na czekoladowe serce. Było takie w stylu Yuuriego: trochę nadkruszone na brzegach i obsypane mnóstwem orzechów, jakby w ramach rewanżu za pewną torbę z Barcelony. - Cóż, każda okazja jest dobra, żeby świętować razem.

Odłożył pudełko na stół. W tej chwili miał inne priorytety.

\- A czy mimo tak wspaniałego prezentu mogę być jeszcze odrobinę samolubnym człowiekiem? - Katsuki spojrzał pytająco na Viktora, ale skinął głową mimo niepewnej treści prośby. - Yuuri? Zaśpiewasz mi na dobranoc?

Brwi uniosły się odrobinę, ukrywając pod ciemną grzywką, a potem powoli, powoli, piękny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy szczęśliwego Yuuriego.

\- Oczywiście.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zagadka się rozwiązała :)
> 
> Ponieważ aktor podkładający głos pod Yuuriego to naprawdę zacny piosenkarz, miałam straszliwą ochotę zrobić coś w tym rodzaju (aczkolwiek spoko, umiem oddzielić fikcję od rzeczywistości). Tym bardziej że tekst "Valentine Season" naprawdę świetnie pasuje do gołąbeczków, szczególnie że główna melodia jest grana na fortepianie... a my wiemy co oznaczał fortepian w pewnym ważnym dla serii utworze...
> 
> Ja wiem, że podwójne tłumaczenia są podwójne i są kijowe, ale złożoność problemu postawiła mnie przed wyborem - albo zostawić totalnie niezrozumiały japoński, albo angielski, co jest okej w związku z założeniem, że Yuuri śpiewa po angielsku, ale dziwnie wygląda w polskim fanfiku, albo tłumaczyć i zgubić gdzieś po drodze dwa razy sens pierwowzoru. No to pojechałam po bandzie i wybrałam opcję trzecią. Na dodatek wybaczcie, nie siliłam się na rymy (od wierszowania jest Viktor).
> 
> Więęęc... Tak, Yuuri śpiewa w domyśle po angielsku. Chociaż nie w prawdziwej piosence... To skomplikowane XD
> 
> Ketty to oficjalne imię koleżanki Yuuriego z Detroit, która była odpowiedzialna za skomponowanie "Yuri on ice".
> 
> Odniesienia do soulmates raczej nie muszę tłumaczyć?


	13. Zdzierać

***

Jasne dłonie sunące po odsłoniętych plecach. Chłód powietrza na nagiej skórze i przejmujące gorąco, które sprawiało, że nie mógł wytrzymać już ani chwili dłużej. Uczucie, jakby coś rozpalało go od wewnątrz, nie pozwalając zachować zdrowych zmysłów.

Viktor to wiedział, a Yuuri wiedział, że wiedział Viktor. Proste i frustrujące.

Był zdany na łaskę i niełaskę pochylającego się nad nim mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, który z całkowitą świadomością erotyzmu sytuacji bawił się, dotykając palcami sterczących łopatek i przemykając opuszkami z kręgu na kręg, analizując przyjemną fakturę cudzego, drżącego ciała.

\- Viktor, nie róbmy tego... - Katsuki wcisnął twarz w trzymaną poduszkę, starając się zignorować wstyd z powodu faktu, że leżał w samej bieliźnie, odwrócony plecami do ubranego w yukatę Rosjanina. - Nie wytrzymam...

\- Wiem, Yuuri, ale nie możemy zostawić cię z tym problemem na noc. - Pocałował go w bark. Na przyjemnie długą chwilę przywarł do skóry, językiem muskając umykające pod wpływem pieszczoty ramię. - Obiecuję, że zaboli tylko przez chwilę. Potem będzie dużo lepiej.

\- Więc zrób to szybko - szepnął zaczerwieniony Japończyk, zaciskając zęby.

Prawda była jednak taka, że sam nie umiałby sobie z tym poradzić, bo bolałoby jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać, inaczej gotów byłby spłonąć.

Ręce zjechały niżej wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż do pasa. Jedna z dłoni chwyciła Yuuriego za bok, a druga pogładziła miejsce, gdzie granica między plecami a pośladkami zaczynała się zacierać. Mężczyzna ostrożnie, ale uważnie przesuwał opuszki palców, szukając najlepszego miejsca, od którego mógłby zacząć... Tak, to wydawało się dobre. Paznokcie lekko zadarły materiał, a Yuuri w jednej chwili wstrzymał powietrze. Świadomość, co nastąpi, była najgorsza.

A potem w jednej sekundzie rozbłysła feeria bólu porównywalna ze zdzieraniem skóry...

\- AAA! - wrzasnął Yuuri, a łzy momentalnie stanęły mu w oczach.

...co nie było wcale takie dalekie od prawdy.

\- I po krzyku - zauważył zadowolony Viktor, pokazując oderwany plaster rozgrzewający.

Yuuri wcale nie wydawał się szczęśliwszy na widok prostokątnego trofeum. Zacisnął powieki i schował twarz w poduszkę, ignorując kłucie w dole pleców. Choć gorąco pod wpływem działania kapsaicyny już tak nie doskwierało, teraz podrażniona skóra boleśnie dawała o sobie znać.

\- To nigdy nie jest przyjemne – westchnął Katsuki, kiedy wreszcie opanował grymas cierpienia i odwrócił głowę nieco w bok, by zerknąć na wyrzucającego plaster mężczyznę.

\- I nie ma być. Kontuzja to kontuzja. - Viktor sięgnął po pościel i delikatnie okrył nią Yuuriego, a potem sam wsunął się do łóżka, kładąc na brzuchu obok cierpiącego sportowca. - Nie martw się, wydobrzejesz. Do wesela się zagoi.

\- Czyjego? – zapytał, czując na włosach uspakajające głaskanie.

\- To tylko takie powiedzenie... - Chwilę potem Rosjanin uśmiechnął się kusząco. - A co? Martwisz się, że nasz będzie tak szybko, że nie zdążysz?

Katsuki spoważniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jak nie wyzdrowieję do kolejnych zawodów, to nie będzie żadnego wesela.

\- Yuuri! Tylko żartowałem! – Mężczyzna wtulił się nosem w ramię Japończyka, na co ten westchnął z rezygnacją. Dowcipy okołoślubne zawsze stanowiły czuły punkt Viktora. - W takim razie jutro wymasuję cię jak należy.

\- Nie trzeba - podziękował, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, jakby sugestie partnera były utrapieniem równie irytującym co ból w plecach. - Twoje zabiegi nigdy nie kończą się dobrze.

\- O, wypraszam sobie. Kończą się wspaniale – obruszył się Rosjanin, zapominając o napadzie chandry sprzed zaledwie chwili. - Zresztą sam wielokrotnie słyszałem, jak krzyczałeś, jak ci dobrze.

\- Viktor, jesteś nieznośny. - Yuuri zmierzył go pozbawionym okularów wzrokiem, jednak partner, nawet jeśli w duchu poczuł przyjemny dreszcz lęku, nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.

\- Mów co chcesz - mruknął zamiast tego zadziornie. - Ale gwarantuję ci, że następnym razem zedrę z ciebie coś innego niż plaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten one-shot jest pierwszym z tzw. Tryptyku Czeskiego (nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed nadaniem temu jakiegoś wydumanego tytułu). To znaczy... dostałam trzy hasła ze słownika polsko-czeskiego i o, się urodziło :"D Lubię takie wyzwania, choć w ich trakcie mocno przeklinam.
> 
> Spóźniony odcinek dedykuję Daryi, która ostatnia miała to nieszczęście, że coś chrupnęło jej w plecach i zaniemogła. Ale gdyby ktoś pytał, co było pierwsze: jajko czy kura, odpowiadam - mój tekst był znacznie wcześniej. I żeby było śmieszniej, Dar o nim nie wiedziała, dopóki nie zachorzała. Jak to powiadają... uderz w stół, a nożyce się odezwą ;) W ramach wsparcia obiecałam jej zareklamować raz jeszcze naszego bloga. Lemurilla się nazywa, guglujcie i wpadajcie śmiało, nawet w archiwum znajdziecie notkę o top20 scenach z YOI. Żeby było w temacie (ale i tak was przepraszam za chamską reklamę).
> 
> Kwestia plastrów rozgrzewających vs. sportowcy nie jest dla mnie stuprocentowo jasna, ale w każdym razie udało mi się znaleźć, że zakazane nie są, a i bór wie czego w składzie nie mają (wspomnianą kapsaicynę, odpowiadającą za ostrość papryki). Tylko jak kto lubi ból. I na ile to jest skuteczne. Raczej doraźnie pomaga, nie leczy.
> 
> Co innego ręce Viktora XD


	14. Rynna

***

\- Yuuri, pośpiesz się! – Podtrzymujący rynnę Viktor wyglądał jak wcielenie wszystkich nieszczęść hydraulicznego świata. – Dłużej nie wytrzymam!

\- Zaraz! Pobiegnę po tatę! - Yuuri starał się zachować zimną krew, ale w trakcie ulewy, kiedy wiatr szarpał za ubrania mocniej niż dziecko w sklepie domagające się słodyczy, każdy musiał prędzej czy później dać za wygraną.

Po Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów zachciało im się wpaść do Yu-topii na kilka dni i akurat w czasie ich małego "urlopu" w Hasetsu dzień w dzień panowała nieszczególnie piękna aura. Apogeum pogoda osiągnęła jednak dziś, kiedy z nieba lunął deszcz tak wielki, że kanalizacja z trudem radziła sobie z nadmiarem opadów, a rury z głośnym jękiem postanowiły dać znać o fakcie, że zabytkowy zajazd ma nie mniej zabytkową infrastrukturę rynnową. I jak na złość jedna z rynien, akurat ta znajdująca się przy pokoju Katsukiego juniora, podczas pobytu z rzadka widzianego domownika postanowiła odmówić dalszej współpracy.

Kiedy za oknem dobył się głośny zgrzyt, a woda zaczęła lać się szerokim strumieniem wzdłuż okna, grożąc zamoknięciem murów. Viktor i Yuuri, oderwani od zagłuszania deszczu własnymi romantycznymi dźwiękami, wypadli w pośpiechu na zewnątrz. W ogrodzie zastali przerwaną w połowie rynnę, której dolna część wyskoczyła z obejmy znajdującej się jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią i teraz sterczała na ukos, uniemożliwiając sprawnej górnej części odprowadzanie deszczu grzecznie obranym torem. Viktor w porywie rycerskości, rosyjskiej pasji i Bóg wie czego tam jeszcze przyskoczył do rury i ramieniem starał się wepchnąć ją na stare miejsce. Kiedy ta sztuka mu się nie udała, musiał prosić ukochanego o wsparcie. A ten znów postanowił w trybie natychmiastowym udać się do nestora rodu po narzędzia.

Wpadł do przedsionka, gdzie urzędowała cała reszta familii. Mari spojrzała z dezaprobatą na rozmokłego, rozglądającego się w lekkiej panice brata, a mama przystanęła w pół kroku, niosąc tacę z pustymi miskami.

\- Yuuri! - zawołała pani Hiroko, widząc przemoczonego i potarganego jak nieboskie stworzenie syna. - Co się stało?

\- Rynna wypadła - wysapał, podchodząc do wychylającego się zza kontuaru ojca. - Tato, potrzebuję pomocy. Narzędzia czy coś.

\- Chodźmy.

Pan Toshiya, doświadczony ratownik rodzinnego ryokanu, sprawnie wyciągnął ze składzika drabinę, młotek oraz nową obejmę, a potem razem z synem naciągnęli płaszcze (ten drugi stanowczo poniewczasie) i wyszli w szarugę. Kiedy dotarli do odpowiedniej części domostwa, ratujący ścianę Viktor, choć wciąż trzymał się dzielnie, zaczynał niebezpiecznie dygotać w kolanach.

\- Viktor, już jesteśmy! - zawołał Yuuri, na co ten zareagował instynktowną radością oraz chęcią rzucenia się w objęcia ukochanego. I to był błąd.

Kiedy tylko drgnął, puszczona rynna wyskoczyła z miejsca, a z góry popłynął gwałtowny strumień wody wprost na znajdującego się pod nią Rosjanina. Deszczówka chlusnęła, dokonując dzieła zniszczenia i tak już przemokniętej kreacji Viktora - nawet jeśli gdzieś jeszcze wydawał się suchy, to po takiej prysznicowej masie nie miał absolutnie żadnych szans na zachowanie resztek godności. Pasiasty sweter oraz ciemne spodnie przylgnęły do zziębniętego ciała niczym futro do mokrego kota, a po srebrnych włosach, zawsze pięknych i lśniących, smętnie spływał deszcz.

\- Viktor! - Yuuri zaczął się śmiać, zupełnie jakby gwałtowna pogoda czy nieszczęście partnera stanowiły sprawę drugorzędną. - Viktor! O matko! Wyglądasz... wyglądasz... okropnie!

Przypadł do mężczyzny, który niepewnym krokiem ustąpił miejsca panu Katsukiemu, i założył mu na ramiona porwaną z przedsionka kurtkę. Teraz jednak na ratunek było stanowczo zbyt późno, a okrycie, zamiast pomóc, tylko spotęgowało odczucie wilgoci obejmujące ciało.

\- Idźcie do środka i się ogrzejcie! Ja się tym zajmę! - zawołał tata, na co syn skinął głową i pociągnął oniemiałego Rosjanina za sobą z powrotem do środka Yu-topii.

\- Yuuri... dlaczego się śmiejesz? - mruknął Viktor, kiedy wrócili do domu, do bezpiecznej łazienki. Japończyk nie odpowiedział, tylko zarzucił ręcznik na głowę rozebranego mężczyzny i przysiadając na wprost niego, zaczął raźno wycierać szarą czuprynę.

\- No bo wreszcie zacząłeś wyglądać jak człowiek, a nie jak bóstwo - odpowiedział z niestosownie szerokim uśmiechem Yuuri.

A potem złapał za końce materiału i przyciągnął Viktora do siebie, całując go w drżący, mokry nos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Drugi z Tryptyku Czeskiego. Darya mnie nie oszczędzała z wyborem haseł XD
> 
> Zdecydowałam się zrobić japoński wyjątek, ponieważ mieszkanie Viktora w Petersburgu nie jest najłatwiejszym miejscem do ogarniania rynien, a Yu-topia i owszem. I tu pojawiała się też kwestia klimatu panującego w Kara... znaczy, w Hasetsu. Z odnalezionych danych wyszło, że w lutym czy marcu średnia opadów jest większa niż w najbardziej deszczowym miesiącu w takim Gdańsku (też miasto nad morzem). Dlatego chociaż nie umiem stwierdzić, jak bardzo mogło padać, żeby to wciąż było realistyczne, to fikcja literacka chyba jako-tako zniesie mój wybryk.
> 
> Zdecydowanie dziwniejszy jest wypad gołąbków do domu, no ale jak już się było w Korei, tuż za płotem... A Makkachin gdzieś tam powoli zżera dom Yakova...
> 
> Czy ktoś załapał nawiązanie do bóstwa? ;) W sumie to dobry moment żeby wspomnieć, że wszystkie moje fanfiki się ze sobą przeplatają i da się w nich znaleźć pewne smaczki między sobą (tak jak pewna kawa z "Komórki" i "Tylko w twoich ramionach"). Kiedyś, kiedy będę miała życie, rozrysuję taki wieeeelki graf powiązań między opowieściami... I może nawet będzie miało to sens...


	15. Knajpa

***

Między kolejnymi kęsami stygnących pierogów Viktor uważnie przyglądał się przysypiającemu Yuuriemu - uroczo zarumieniony towarzysz obiadowej niedoli właśnie opierał głowę o stół i z nosem niemal wetkniętym w talerz ruskich mamrotał coś do siebie w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym narzeczu angielsko-japońskim. Rosjanin westchnął, na wpół z rozbawieniem, a na wpół smętnie, gdy pomyślał, że to on będzie musiał to słodkie, nieporadne nieszczęście zataszczyć z powrotem do domu.

A wszystko zaczęło się zgoła niewinnie... Po popołudniowym treningu razem z Yuurim wybrali się na obiad do niewielkiej, przytulnej knajpki niedaleko ich mieszkania. Najpierw miał w planach zabrać ukochanego do najlepszego (i w sumie jedynego) w Petersburgu baru serwującego katsudony, ale wtedy Yuuri stwierdził, że o wiele chętniej spróbowałby czegoś lokalnego niż to, co już dobrze zna. Viktor od razu przystanął na tę prośbę, ciesząc się z każdej okazji, kiedy jego kochanie wyrażało wprost przychodzące mu do głowy pragnienia. Takim oto sposobem skończyli w zaciszu miłej pierogarni i może wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby za chęcią zasmakowania potraw Yuuriego nie naszła pokusa na lokalne napitki... W tym oczywiście na słynną rosyjską wódkę. Japończyk nawet nie musiał pić do upadłego - alkohol tego stężenia każdego niewprawnego degustatora rozłożyłby na łopatki, a co dopiero mówić o rodzie Katsukich, których najmłodszy członek familii zdołał wysiąść po dwóch kieliszkach. Ale za to z jaką ułańską fantazją wychylonych!

\- Yuuri, chyba już dosyć na dziś. – Viktor, który jak nikt inny wiedział, jaki tryb załączał się w Katsukim po alkoholu, zapobiegawczo nic nie wypił. Nie chodziło jednak o to, jaki był troskliwy i odpowiedzialny, ale przede wszystkim nie chciał stracić ani sekundy z cennych wygłupów ukochanego prosiaczka. Nachylił się i potrząsnął jego ramieniem. - Zbieramy się.

Yuuri podniósł się jak na komendę, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie złapał go ostry przypadek fizycznej niemocy, i spojrzał radośnie na Viktora.

\- Sień dopry! - zawołał na cały głos, unosząc rękę w geście powitania. Rosjanin zaśmiał się, złapał dłoń i spokojnie ją opuścił.

\- Raczej dobranoc, Yuuri. Chodź, wracamy do domu - mówił łagodnie.

Zainteresowany rozejrzał się niepewnie po lokalu.

\- Yuu... co? Kim ja jessem?

\- Katsuki Yuuri. - Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zawsze lepszy wywiad od publicznego striptizu. - Lat dwadzieścia cztery. Najlepszy japoński łyżwiarz. Drugi na świecie.

\- Aha, aha... Faktyyycznie. - Mężczyzna dzielnie łączył kropki na mapie swojej tożsamości. Po chwili zmarszczone brwi uniosły się, a mętny wzrok wbił w rozmówcę. - A ty to kto?

\- Viktor Nikiforov. Też łyżwiarz.

Z przyswojeniem tej informacji poszło znacznie szybciej. Wręcz błyskawicznie.

\- Ooo, to ty jesseś Vikutoru? Ale suuuper. - Yuuri jęknął przeciągle i z takim rozmarzeniem w głosie, jakby właśnie spełniło się jego fanowskie marzenie o spotkaniu idola. No, poniekąd tak było, tylko jakiś rok wstecz, siedem tysięcy kilometrów dalej i dwie złote obrączki mniej.

Ale tego Yuuri zupełnie nie pamiętał, dlatego po chwili zawieszenia systemu drgnął, nachylił się i skinął ręką, nakazując Rosjaninowi się do niego przybliżyć.

\- Ej, ej, Vikutoru... - mruknął konspiracyjnym, lekko spirytusowym szeptem. - To suuudownie, sze tu jesseś, bo wiesz... Ktoś ma mnie posałować jak sdobędę słoto w łysz... w łyszfsz... No, jak wygram.

Katsuki umilkł i wyszczerzył się na mgliste wspomnienie obietnicy. Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, podtrzymując głowę na opartej o stół ręce. Więc o tym też mu się zapomniało... Ciekawe.

\- No? I co w związku z tym? - zapytał cicho, nie zdradzając ani słowem o lekkiej dezaktualizacji ich małej umowy.

\- Bo sam nie dam rady... - Na potwierdzenie tych słów Yuuri lekko się zakołysał, jakby tracąc kontakt z grawitacją. - I dlatego mam taki plaaan... Zossaniesz moim trenerem?

Tak trudno było zachować powagę. Och, tak trudno...

\- A ty ciągle o tym samym. – Viktor mrugnął okiem, kryjąc za maską opanowania wesołość, jaka targała jego wnętrzem na widok tej powtórki z rozrywki. - Jestem. Od jakiegoś roku.

\- Nie mosze byś! - Katsuki zamrugał i wlepił w niego wzrok, jakby ujrzał przed oczami rodzące się nowe galaktyki, a nie spokojnego, lekko rozbawionego sytuacją rosyjskiego łyżwiarza. Przez chwilę liczył coś na palcach, jakby próbował odgadnąć, ile miesięcy życia zgubił w trakcie alkoholowej nieświadomości. Szybko jednak się poddał, gdy po raz trzeci dotarł do końca dłoni, nie mogąc znaleźć ciągu dalszego liczydła.

\- Szesz... S-s-cokolwiek... Ale spoko, mam plan z-z-z-zapasowy! – Japończyk przeskoczył na wyższy poziom ogarnięcia w mowie, co pozwalało mieć nadzieję, że alkohol powoli tracił moc. - Co ty na to, żeby zostać moim chłopakiem? - Uśmiechnął się sprytnie.

\- Wybacz, spóźniłeś się. Jesteśmy zaręczeni. – Viktor pokazał prawą rękę.

\- Łooo... - Yuuri rozdziawił usta w niemym zachwycie. Po chwili przysunął nad obrączkę dłonie i zaczął nimi poruszać hipnotycznie niczym wróżbita nad szklaną kulą.

Ilość informacji przyswajana przez biedną, rozmiękczoną wódką, japońską głowę już od początku wydawała się zbyt duża, ale teraz przekroczyła wszelkie normy emisji i limity bezpieczeństwa. Yuuri poczuł, że tak dalej być nie może. Jego idol wyskakiwał z kolejnymi sensacyjnymi nowinkami, a on nie mógł sprostać jego oczekiwaniom.

\- W takim razie... W takim razie... - powtarzał jak mantra, próbując wykombinować coś bardziej zaskakującego.

I chyba wreszcie na coś wpadł, bo niespodziewanie wyprostował się jak struna, jakby sam nie dowierzał swojej pomysłowości. Po kilku sekundach pełnego napięcia bezruchu Yuuri poderwał się z miejsca, wyszedł zza stołu, a potem zrobił tak zamaszysty przyklęk, że Viktora aż zabolało na ten widok w kolanach. Japończyk jednak wyglądał na zupełnie nieporuszonego tym faktem, a nawet lepiej – mimo silnego rumieńca na twarzy jego spojrzenie było pełne determinacji i bliżej nieokreślonego spokoju.

\- Viktor... - zaczął podniośle, a potem wyciągnął rękę ku ukochanemu. – Czy zostaniesz moim mężem?

„Przecież na tym polega narzeczeństwo, że mamy wziąć ślubu" pomyślał Viktor, kładąc dłoń na rozpalonym od rozczulenia policzku. Tym razem doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Katsuki w stanie upojenia alkoholowego ma pamięć złotej rybki i następnego dnia zapomni o absolutnie wszystkim, co się tutaj wydarzyło, ale jednak... jednak... Uśmiechnął się, trochę poprzez łzy, wzruszony i rozbawiony absurdalnością sytuacji. Dlaczego ten chłopak zawsze robił wszystko na wpół świadomie? Jak on mógł rozkochiwać go wciąż i wciąż na nowo przez zupełny przypadek? Viktor nie wiedział. Ale nawet gdyby wiedział, miałby to wszystko gdzieś.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, a potem wyciągnął ręce, żeby pochwycić w ramiona padającego pod wpływem wyczerpania Katsukiego.

Rosjanin parsknął cichym śmiechem, głaskając pochrapującego tuż przy jego piersi Yuuriego po rozwichrzonej czarnej czuprynie. Ale niech sobie jego Urocza Spontaniczność nie myśli, że zawsze będzie się wykazywał inicjatywą. Następnym razem, tym naprawdę poprawnym i po złotym medalu Grand Prix, to Viktor będzie pierwszym, który poprosi o rękę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Trzeci z Tryptyku Czeskiego zaliczony! :D Darya, mam nadzieję, że jesteś choć troszkę zadowolona. I liczę na twoje kolejne bezsensowne, w ciul trudne challenge ;) Następny w kolejce jest ten od Noxi :*
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o restaurację podającą katsudony w Petersburgu - faktycznie taka istnieje i faktycznie jest tylko jedna na całe miasto. Przypadek? Nie sądzę :)
> 
> Na początku miałam akcję tego one-shota umieścić właśnie w tej knajpce, ale jakoś nie jestem przekonana co do tego czy istnieje katsudon lepszy niż ten od pani Hiroko ;) Więc chłopcy stwierdzili, że jak nie japońszczyzna, to lepiej iść w ruskie klimaty. Nie wyłączając wódki.
> 
> Myślę, że Yuuri jest całkiem wytrzymały jeśli chodzi o ilość alkoholu (wtf, szesnaście lampek szampana...), ale rosyjska wódka to NIE JEST normalny alkohol. To stan umysłu, jak wszystko w Rosji XD


	16. Bałwan

***

Rosyjska zima nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zaatakowała rodzinnego miasta mistrza zaskakiwań jeszcze ten ostatni niespodziewany raz. I tak w nocy z soboty na niedzielę sypnęło śniegiem na tyle solidnym, że czwórka łyżwiarzy wraz z nieodłącznym psim pomagierem postanowiła wykorzystać wolne popołudnie i wybrać się z tej okazji na wspólny spacer... Czy może jak się okazało po pół godziny zaciętego przekomarzania - przechadzkę w celu odnalezienia miejsca spoczynku dla pokonanych przeciwników. Poza lodowiskiem mogli zachowywać się jak najlepsi kumple, odkładając na bok sportową rywalizację, ale nawet niezobowiązujące rozmowy i uszczypliwe żarty musiały pójść w odstawkę, kiedy przychodził moment prawdy. Moment rozstrzygnięcia czyja racja powinna być na wierzchu.

Pośród popiskujących dzieci oraz nie mniej popiskujących dorosłych, którzy okrzykiwali rozrabiające pociechy, grupie udało się znaleźć zaciszny fragment pokrytego puchem parku. Makkachin ruszył na skoczny obchód okolicy, natomiast ludzie zbili się w ciasny czworokąt: dwóch mężczyzn stało naprzeciw siebie i mierzyło się wzrokiem, natomiast pozostała dwójka odsunęła się kilka kroków w tył, spoglądając z politowaniem na domorosłych, ortalionowych kowbojów.

\- Zatwierdzam pole bitwy - mruknął Yurio, wojowniczo unosząc podbródek. - Jakieś obiekcje?

\- Żadnych. - Viktor uśmiechnął się z wyższością, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Yuuri pokręcił głową i położył dłoń na zakrytym czapką czole, a Mila robiła zdjęcie za zdjęciem, dokumentując scenę rodem z westernu. Zimowego, bo zimowego, ale westernu.

\- Czy naprawdę nie możemy załatwić tego w inny sposób? Przecież chodzi tylko o wybór filmu na wieczór - próbował pertraktować Katsuki.

Jedyna dziewczyna w zespole najwidoczniej w nosie miała łagodzący wpływ płci niewieściej na spory, bo zamiast poprzeć pakt o nieagresji, oparła się dość lekceważąco na ramieniu Yuuriego.

\- Lepiej się z tym pogódź - poradziła, chowając komórkę do kieszeni płaszcza, a w zamian wyciągnęła puchate rękawiczki. Po ich założeniu sięgnęła w kierunku włosów i dość bojowym ruchem poprawiła zakrywające uszy białe nauszniki. – Tak się załatwia sprawy u nas, w Petersburgu. Na twoim miejscu już lepiłabym nagrobek.

Potem klepnęła Japończyka po plecach, a sama wyprostowała się, przyjmując pełną gotowości pozycję. Była wytrawną, wieloletnią zawodniczką w bałwanowych zawodach i czterokrotną czempionką bitew na śnieżki, więc jak nikt inny wiedziała, kiedy należało podnieść rzuconą rękawicę... czy tam rękawiczkę. Wełnianą.

Odetchnęła przez nos, czując w powietrzu zbliżającą się wojnę oraz mróz na poziomie minus siedmiu stopni.

\- Nadchodzi zima - mruknęła podniośle, kierując swoje słowa do rozgrzewających się Rosjan. Viktor uśmiechnął się, słysząc znany tekst, a Yurio przewrócił oczami, powstrzymując się przed oczywistym komentarzem "przecież się kończy, głupia babo".

\- Tylko żeby nie było nudno, chciałbym wprowadzić nową zasadę - zaznaczył Viktor i kiwnął dłonią w stronę stojącej na uboczu dwójki, aby się zbliżyła. - Zamiast robić bałwany samych siebie, wymienimy się wewnątrz drużyn.

\- Co?! Mam lepić Milę? - obruszył się młody, spoglądając z pewną niechęcią na dziewczynę. - Przecież wystarczy utoczyć opasłą pięciometrową kulę i wylać na wierzch kubeł czerwonej faaa... aaa! Zjeżdżaj, zołzo!

Mila otrzepała ręce z resztek śniegu, który starała się wepchnąć koledze za kołnierz. Viktor ze śmiechem podparł się pod boki i spojrzał na złorzeczącego Yurio.

\- Za trudne? – zagadnął, kiedy nastolatek uspokoił się na tyle, że wspaniałomyślnie nie mordował wzrokiem wszystkich dookoła, skupiając żądzę krwi jedynie na Mili.

\- Znowu stosujesz te durne zagrywki. - Yurio zacisnął dłoń w pięść i pogroził nią Viktorowi. - Dobra! I tak jesteś stary, głupi i masz Parkinsona. Pokonamy cię z palcem w... w śniegu!

Po trzech zgodnych skinięciach głowami i jednym mniej zgodnym poprawieniu okularów duety rozdzieliły się na różne strony parku. Już po chwili cztery pierwsze kule sprawnie toczyły się po zaśnieżonej ziemi, każda w innym kierunku oraz tempie przyrostu, a Makkachin obskakiwał je w znanej tylko sobie tajnej kolejności. Yuuri, do którego zwierzak podbiegł jako pierwszy, zażartował, że może psiak zachowuje się jak maskotki typujące zwycięzców meczów piłki nożnej, na co od razu Viktor mu przytaknął. Yurio natomiast odkrzyknął, że to pobite gary, bo przecież pies należy do jaśnie państwa narzeczeństwa i to oczywiste, że to do nich garnie się najbardziej, a w ogóle jak mają robić takie jawne machlojki, to on się zaraz odwoła do Rzecznika Praw Zwierząt. Mila słysząc standardową kłótnię w wydaniu rosyjsko-japońskiej rodzinki uśmiechała się tylko pod nosem, układając w głowie długą, barwną relację, jaką chciała później zdać Bece.

Po utoczeniu potrzebnych kul i podzieleniu się każdą wątpliwością odnośnie kompetencji Makkachina jako bezstronnego jury (Mila parsknęła "sędzia-kalosz z Petersburga!" i zaniosła się niemal histerycznym śmiechem), zawodnicy zajęli się układaniem śniegowych wież. Mila i Yurio przyjęli model działania w całkowitej separacji, natomiast Viktor cały czas starał się dopomagać Yuuriemu, na co ten najpierw łagodnie odganiał się od partnera, a potem zaczął nawet obrzucać go śnieżkami, byleby tylko dał mu święty spokój. W końcu Viktor skapitulował i z lekkim poślizgiem zajął się swoją rzeźbą.

Po dobrym kwadransie zażartej pracy młodzi jako pierwsi skończyli swoje bałwany, dlatego po wymianie porozumiewawczych spojrzeń ruszyli na całkowicie jawne przeszpiegi do drużyny przeciwnej.

\- Ty chyba nie rzeźbisz mu talii? - zapytał z niesmakiem najmłodszy z łyżwiarzy, widząc, jak Viktor śmiało szorował dłońmi po pasie figury. Trudno było ocenić, czy jeszcze się bawił, czy już molestował Bogu śniegu winnego bałwana.

\- Nawet w tej formie Eros pozostaje Erosem – stwierdził wesoło, niepokojąco zjeżdżając rękami jeszcze niżej, gdzieś w okolice siedzenia postaci.

Yurio jęknął z niesmakiem.

\- Ortopeda płakał, jak badał - palnął, a kuląca się ze śmiechu Mila gorąco mu przytaknęła.

\- Te biodra wyglądają jak oznaka galopującej lordozy - Dziewczyna parsknęła w rękawiczkę, nie mogąc powstrzymać salw chichotu. Dzisiejszy spacer zdecydowanie jej nie oszczędzał pod względem radości. - Wybacz, Yuuri, ale dzieci z tego nie będzie. To już jest medycznie niemożliwe z co najmniej dwóch powodów.

\- Weź tak nawet nie żartuj! - Zaczerwieniony od mrozu i wstydu Yuuri wychylił się zza swojego okazałego bałwana.

\- No tak, przepraszam. - Dziewczyna natychmiast spoważniała. - Nie powinniśmy mówić o tym przy Juriju. Jeszcze się biedak dowie, że jest adoptowany...

\- Czy możecie przestać błaznować?! Idioci! - Yurio w pośpiechu skleił śnieżkę i rzucił ją w zaśmiewającą się na cały głos nastolatkę. - Lepiej pokaż, co zmajstrowałaś, bo jakoś zupełnie nie wierzę w twoje kompetencje!

\- A proszę cię bardzo. - Mila otarła łzy, a potem kiwnęła zachęcająco głową w stronę swojego bałwana. - Patrz, płacz i płać za wstęp, bo już niedługo będą tu walić całe pielgrzymki Aniołków Jurija.

Dumna z siebie autorka rozłożyła ręce, prezentując szerokim gestem dzieło swego życia... a przynajmniej ostatnich piętnastu minut. Czubek bałwana zdobiła para sterczących w szpic uszek, a z wygrzebanych spod śniegu patyczków Mila zrobiła kocie wąsy oraz opadający na lewe oko zarys grzywki.

\- Jest naprawdę podobny – przyznał Yuuri, podchodząc do tworu i wskazał na wygięte w odwrócone "V" usta. - Szczególnie ta część.

\- W szkole byłam mistrzynią rzeźbienia zwierzaków w szarym mydle. - Dziewczyna uniosła dwa palce na znak zwycięstwa.

Yurio natomiast milczał, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się wkurzyć za sparodiowanie go, czy może rzucić jakimś czerstwym komplementem na znak uznania za stworzenie całkiem ładnej kociej podobizny... Ale zanim zdążył podjąć decyzję, Mila błyskawicznie weszła w rolę przewodnika i zaprowadziła resztę wycieczki do kolejnego dzieła. Jego dzieła.

Bałwan autorstwa Yurio był muskularny, a oczy zostały zrobione tak, że wskazywały na ewidentnego zeza zbieżnego. W tym przypadku trudno było stwierdzić, czy twórca miał wyjątkowo paskudny humor, czy może nie posiadał absolutnie żadnych zdolności plastycznych oraz gustu. Czy wszystko naraz.

\- Juriiij? - zaśpiewała Mila, mrużąc oczy jak snajper biorący ofiarę na cel. - Chyba niedokładnie przyjrzałeś się mojej sylwetce. Chodź, pokażę ci dokładnie, jak silne ręce mam naprawdę...

Rosjanka chciała objąć chłopaka w pasie, ale ten na czasu uskoczył, zanim żelazny chwyt zmiażdżył mu przeponę. Skakali przez chwilę dla draki, wymachując rękami na wszystkie strony i wykonując piruety w imitacji ciosów kung-fu. Wreszcie przestali, gdy z pewnym opóźnieniem spostrzegli, że Viktor z Yuurim zupełnie ich zignorowali i podążyli do ostatniego przystanku.

Twór Katsukiego był typowym stworzeniem wywodzącym się z klasycystycznego nurtu japońskich bałwanów dwuczęściowych, ale niepozbawionym charakterystycznych rosyjskich cech, które ani przez moment nie pozwalały zwątpić, że ma się przed sobą śniego-Viktora. Usta ułożone w charakterystyczne serduszko oraz oczy zaznaczone jako wesoło zmrużone kreseczki stanowiły kwintesencję zimowego zadowolenia.

\- O, o, o. Cały Viktor. - Mila wskazała palcem na głowę bałwana. - Czy to ten wasz japoński gen odpowiedzialny za rysowanie? Normalni ludzie potrafią zamiast tego oddychać albo stać na dwóch nogach.

\- Ale przecież nawet nie jest skończony. Trzeba mu dorobić włosy... - tłumaczył się Katsuki, próbując strząsnąć łaszącego się do niego Viktora. Ten jednak dzielnie się nie dawał i okazywał wdzięczność, pocierając nosem o policzek ukochanego.

\- Zostaw. Niech będzie łysy – Nastolatek uśmiechnął się podstępnie. – Przy tym postępie starości jego wysokie czoło zaraz będzie sięgać karku.

\- Ale ja wcale nie mam wysokiego czoła - zaprzeczył od razu najstarszy Rosjanin, mimowolnie poprawiając grzywkę, tak jakby chciał się upewnić, że wszystko wciąż jest na swoim miejscu.

\- Cicho, dziadu. I tak cię to czeka. - Chłopak pokazał język, a potem skinął na bałwana. - W końcu nawet Katsudon to dostrzegł.

Uwaga trafiła celniej niż najlepiej ubita śnieżka. Kiedy Yuuri uspokajał kucającego Viktora, a Yurio śmiał się na głos, mając z obu mężczyzn regularną polewkę, Mila po cichu wyciągnęła komórkę. Nie mogła przepuścić takiej cudownej okazji na pobicie fotek Phichita... Ustawiła obiektyw telefonu tak, aby obejmował ich czwórkę oraz śnieżną figurę Katsukiego, a potem strzeliła grupowe selfie.

Od kiedy ich paczka rozrosła się o jeszcze jednego łyżwiarza, nawet trywialne powroty z lodowiska stały się o wiele weselsze. Z wiecznie uprzejmego Viktora wreszcie wylazło duże dziecko, Yurio zaczął z kimkolwiek rozmawiać na tematy inne niż konieczne, a Yuuri... Zerknęła na załamanego Japończyka, który był niemal o krok od rozerwania przez ciągnących go z przeciwnych stron Rosjan. On chyba wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi. Trochę zmarznięte, ale swoje.

I tak przy akompaniamencie jęków i chichotów Mila wrzuciła fotkę na Instagrama i z niemałym uśmiechem dołączyła do niej wieloznaczny opis.

„Takie tam - z bałwanami".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Shizuru_kun uświadomiła mnie, że w Japonii standardowy bałwan składa się z dwóch kulek _^_
> 
> Żarcik Mili z sędzią-kaloszem ma drugie dno, ponieważ Petersburg był kiedyś nazywany światową stolicą kaloszy ze względu na fabrykę tego obuwia oraz nieprzewidywalność opadów (zaskakujący Viktor z miasta zaskakującego opadami XD). A jak już przy kaloszach jesteśmy, to polecam wam one-shot DaryavonDayern (Notatki z miasta białych nocy -> "Czapka"), do którego tym razem to ja wymyślałam hasło... Ale nie zdradzam więcej, za to gorąco polecam.


	17. Wiśnia

***

Nadeszła wiosna... jak to wiosny miały w zwyczaju robić co roku. Czasem wpadały wcześniej, czasem ociągały się do ostatniej chwili, czasem przy wtórze wiatru, słoty lub ostatnich podmuchów mrozu robiły istne wejście smoka. Ale prędzej czy później każda musiała zapukać do drzwi świata.

Nadeszła wiosna. Nieodwołalnie.

Spadające płatki wiśni przypominały trochę śnieg, którego w Petersburgu nigdy szczególnie nie brakowało. I może właśnie dlatego spacerowicze, korzystający coraz chętniej i liczniej z poprawiającej się pogody, mijali drzewo bez szczególnego zaaferowania. Nie kontemplowali wczesnomajowej aury, która wraz z szepczącym w jasnej koronie wiatrem nadawała całej scenerii szczególnego uroku. Nie zwracali uwagi na sypiący się z nieba łagodny deszcz różowego kwiecia. I nie robił na nich wrażenia ani lekko zielony dywan trawnika, obsypany nieregularnym wzorem z płatków, ani też sama wiśnia, znajdująca się w pełnym rozkwicie i kołysząca gałęziami w rytm łagodnych południowych podmuchów...

...ani tym bardziej obłuszczająca się z farby ławka, którą właśnie okupowało dwóch mężczyzn - jeden zapatrzony w górę i podziwiający piękno Matki Natury, a drugi nieco zawstydzony, że pojedyncze, nieszczególnie rosłe drzewo miało być obiektem zachwytu ich dzisiejszego pospiesznie zarządzonego hanami.

\- W Japonii to prawdziwe święto – zaczął Yuuri, spoglądając na skaczącego wesoło Makkachina, który próbował pochwycić w pysk spadające różowe drobiny. - Ludzie całymi rodzinami przychodzą do parków, rozkładają się na kocach i wspólnie zjadają domowe bento, obserwując niebo, po którym szybują płatki. Nawet specjalnie sadzi się wiśnie na wzgórzach albo nad rzekami, żeby widoki były jeszcze piękniejsze...

W odpowiedzi na idylliczną wizję Katsukiego Viktor wskazał na tabliczkę, na której po rosyjsku napisano "Nie deptać trawników", jednocześnie podając ukochanemu bidon z wodą, jaki pozostał im po treningu. Dwoma swobodnymi ruchami zniszczył tę resztkę nadziei, jaką Yuuri jeszcze posiadał, wierząc, że nawet jeśli krajobrazy nie porażały przepychem, to zdoła chociaż wprowadzić odpowiednio bogaty nastrój.

Japończyk zwiesił głowę, niemal bijąc czołem w trzymaną butelkę.

\- Przepraszam, Viktor – wydukał. – To nie ma sensu. Tyle się nabiegałem na spacerach z Makkachinem, żeby znaleźć jakieś odpowiednie miejsce, ale to drzewo było jedyne ja...

I kiedy Yuuri już zaczął unosić głowę, żeby rzucić błagalno-przepraszające spojrzenie, napotkał usta Viktora, które spacyfikowały wszelkie próby podniesienia larum. Zdołał jeszcze zamruczeć niewyraźnie, coś pomiędzy "a" i "mmm", by w następnej sekundzie poddać się pieszczocie. Wraz z niespodziewanym pocałunkiem Rosjanin położył prawą dłoń na twarzy Yuuriego, nieco zasłaniając ich przed spojrzeniami i tak chwilowo wymarłych przechodniów. Lewą odebrał z rąk ukochanego ściskany bidon, odłożył go za siebie, a potem dotknął palcami drugiego z cudownie zaczerwienionych policzków. Ciepło na wargach oraz łagodnie opadające płatki doszczętnie rozmiękczyły drżące japońskie serce, pozwalając mu cieszyć się atmosferą zamiast wynajdywać coraz to nowe powody niezadowolenia.

Odpowiednia sceneria zasługiwała na odpowiednią oprawę, a najbardziej właściwym zwieńczeniem spotkania pod kwitnącą, nawet najbardziej doświadczoną przez los wiśnią wydawał się wyłącznie pocałunek. Co z tego, że robili to codziennie, że nie było to dla nich już nic nadzwyczajnego? Każdy był wyjątkowy na swój mały, wdzięczny sposób.

W końcu mężczyźni odsunęli się od siebie, ale nie dalej niż kilka centymetrów, by móc choć chwilę dłużej popatrzeć z bliska na ukochaną osobę.

\- Yuuri, ty głuptasie. Chyba muszę jeszcze raz zrobić ci dokładną lekcję na temat przepraszania. Taką, w której dużo razy mówisz "proszę" – zganił radośnie Viktor, zbliżając się jeszcze raz i całując Katsukiego w kącik ust. Potem grzecznie wycofał się i wrócił do kontemplacji kwiecistych widoków. - Jestem przeszczęśliwy gdy tylko jestem z tobą, a co dopiero gdy przedstawiasz mi swoje zwyczaje, więc nie twierdź, że to bez sensu. Chcę cię słuchać.

Chwycił za znajdującą się tuż obok prawą rękę i wplótł swoje palce między palce Yuuriego. Kciukiem zaczął gładzić grzbiet dłoni tak, jakby pragnął zachować choć tę namiastkę bliskości, podczas gdy dalsze pocałunki mogłyby wydusić z nich ostatni dech, a nieśmiałość zabić Yuuriego w trybie natychmiastowym. A tego Viktor zdecydowanie nie chciał.

\- To jak? Masz na podorędziu jeszcze jakieś ciekawostki? - zapytał, zerkając zza grzywki na siedzącego po lewej stronie Katsukiego.

Yuuri odchrząknął, nie wiedząc czy ma się speszyć, czy uśmiechać się jak głupi do sera.

\- Chyba tak... - odpowiedział powoli, odwzajemniając drobne ruchy muskającej go dłoni Viktora. - To może... Wiesz, że istnieją specjalne prognozy pogody, które mówią, kiedy będą zakwitać wiśnie? A w Hasetsu zaczyna się to właściwie najwcześniej, jeszcze w marcu...

Wrócił do snucia opowieści o szczegółach japońskiego święta. Choć sam od dawna nie brał udziału w hanami i w ogóle nigdy specjalnie go ono nie obchodziło, teraz odczuwał szczególną przyjemność, opowiadając żywo zainteresowanemu Rosjaninowi o tajnikach nieznanej mu kultury. Chyba szczególnie podobały mu się te błyszczące, niebieskie oczy, które mężczyzna otwierał szerzej, kiedy tylko usłyszał coś zaskakującego.

Ach, no tak. Zaskakujące. Zupełnie jak przybycie trzeciego z zaproszonych na wspólne świętowanie łyżwiarzy.

\- Siema, złamasy! – Yurio pomachał do nich z daleka ręką, a gdy tylko się zbliżył, bezceremonialnie przysiadł na krótkiej ławce, niemal lądując tyłkiem na kolanach Yuuriego. Efekt domina szybko przeszedł na Viktora i teraz to on musiał się ewakuować ze swojego miejsca, spychany barkiem przez Katsukiego na skraj siedziska.

Gdy wreszcie udało im się dojść do porozumienia, nastolatek rozejrzał się dookoła, oceniając przygotowane atrakcje... czy raczej ich brak. W jego skali prosiakowe _sitting-party_ dla staruchów zasługiwało co najwyżej na kulawe trzy na dziesięć.

Tysięcy.

\- I co? To świętowanie polega na siedzeniu i gapieniu się w drzewo? - Pokręcił głową, idealnie podsumowując w jednym zdaniu efekt ostatnich pięciu minut czczej gadaniny. Chłopak sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął stamtąd pachnące papierowe zawiniątko. - Wiedziałem, że spieprzycie, wy niereformowalni kucharze. Macie, przygotowałem pirożki. Żeby nie było tak totalnie drętwo.

\- Yurio, jesteś wspaniały! - Yuuri rozpromienił się, kiedy ujrzał znajomy wypiek, wepchnięty mu w ręce przez nastolatka. Młody Rosjanin burknął coś niewyraźnie, wahając się z odpowiedzią między "dzięki", a "naprawdę kiedyś ci przywalę za to Yurio".

\- No i widzisz, Yuuri. Mamy gdzie usiąść... – Viktor poklepał sprawdzoną, choć nie pierwszej świeżości ławkę. – Mamy nasze domowe puento...

\- Bento - poprawił z uśmiechem Yuuri.

\- Tak, punto - ciągnął niezrażony pomyłką Viktor, po czym mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Mamy rodzinny spęd... Mamy nawet wiśnię. Czego więcej chcieć od życia?

\- Powiedziałbym, że wam obu oleju w głowach i więcej ogłady - przyczepił się Yurio, połykając kęs wciąż ciepłego pirożka. - Ale łaskawie to zmilczę.

Ostatecznie nie zmilczał, bo przez tę chwilę nieuwagi chłopak nie zauważył, że na jego pirożek opadł płatek wiśni. Zaraz się jednak o tym fakcie nieco gwałtownie dowiedział, gdy wraz z kolejnym gryzem do podniebienia przylgnął mu niechciany kawałek kwiatu. Yurio zaczął pluć i kląć na czym świat stoi, wypominając durną miejscówkę i nie mniej durnych pomysłodawców, a Yuuri roześmiał się, podając Viktorowi torbę z wypiekami. Mężczyzna podziękował skinięciem głowy i wyciągnął porcję dla siebie.

\- A jeśli bardzo chcesz, w przyszłym roku po światowych od razu pojedziemy do Hasetsu - stwierdził Viktor, oddając pakunek ciskającemu gromy Yurio. - Powinniśmy jeszcze zdążyć na jakieś spóźnione wiśnie, prawda?

Zadowolony Yuuri oparł się wygodniej na ławce, ogrzewany po obu bokach przez rosyjski duet. Racja, powinni zdążyć - w końcu w zeszłym roku wraz z kwitnącymi wiśniami oraz opatulającym je śniegiem w jego domu zjawił się Viktor. Tego momentu nie dało się zapomnieć.

\- Ale nie będziemy urządzać żadnych konkursów, prawda? - Katsuki uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i powoli skinął głową. - W sumie mogę jechać gdziekolwiek. Byle z wami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Miał być kolejny "świąteczny" fik, ale obecnie pogoda w Petersburgu jest gorsza niż na początku marca i to, co może spadać (czy raczej - naprawdę właśnie pada), to nie płatki wiśni, ale śnieg. Zresztą, to totalnie nie ten klimat, żeby wiśnie kwitły między marcem a kwietniem. Zgodnie z prawami logiki i natury to będzie początek maja... Ale z drugiej strony wrzucanie fika hen za miesiąc już mi się nie widzi. W myślach miejcie zatem japońskie hanami, a oczami wyobraźni pamiętajcie o ogro... znaczy, o rozsiewającym zioła haju...
> 
> Maju!
> 
> A jak już przy maju jesteśmy, to czas na nieco timeline'u i nawiązań. Szczególnie nawiązań. Wspomniany przez Yuuriego konkurs to oczywiście "Hasetsu na lodzie", z którego trio całkiem niedawno wróciło (Yuuri i Viktor byli tam niemal cały kwiecień). Miałam nie wyskakiwać z "Codziennościami" poza marzec, ale w końcu zrobię tyle one-shotów, że zabraknie mi dni na to wszystko... A poza tym czas wypchnąć chłopaków nieco poza przytulne mieszkanie ;) W końcu ile można się miziać pod kocami?
> 
> Wyjątkowo nie wzorowałam się na tym oficjalnym arcie pod drzewem wiśni! Chyba... Może troszkę... W podświadomości...
> 
> Językowe pomyłki Viktora są niemal kanoniczne - ciekawskich odsyłam do tego gierkowego crossoveru "Yuri on Ice" z "Shingeki no Bahamut", gdzie nasz złoty miszczu próbuje w japoński (głosem Suwabe Junichiego, oczywista), ale nie do końca mu się udaje. I robi to absolutnie uroczo! Ninja, seppuku, harakiri, pozdro dla kumatych :)


	18. Poduszki

***

Nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać... za co Yuuri był szczerze wdzięczny niebiosom.

Po dwóch i pół dniach wypełnionych śmiechem, międzynarodowymi rozmówkami, pożeraniem katsudonów w ilościach hurtowych, wyciąganiem trojaczek spod chyba każdego mebla i niebagatelnym milionie zdjęć na Instagramie, w Yu-topii wreszcie nastała błoga cisza. Dla niektórych może zbyt cicha cisza, ale dla japońskiego łyżwiarza była ona niezwykle odświeżająca. "Hasetsu na lodzie" pod wieloma względami stanowiło nowe doświadczenie, a największym z nich było chyba goszczenie pod swoim dachem tak licznej grupy znajomych. Na wskroś introwertyczny Yuuri nie przypuszczałby nawet, że tylu posiada. Oraz że są tak głośni... Oczywiście nie to, że nie lubił kolegów z lodowiska, jednak limit spędzania z nimi czasu, który jeszcze sprawiał mu przyjemność, a nie przysparzał bólu głowy, wynosił kilka godzin. Nie kilkanaście i na pewno nie kilkadziesiąt.

Do dzielenia się całym czasem życia wystarczył mu zaledwie jeden człowiek.

\- Kąpiel w gorących źródłach jest najlepsza! - Viktor przeciągnął się i ruszył na piętro zaraz za raźno poczłapującym Yuurim. - Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że to już koniec.

\- Mi też - przyznał, zatrzymując się na szczycie schodów. Cisza, która zapadła po tym stwierdzeniu, niezakłócana żadnym odległym sprzeczaniem się o wyższość Neapolu nad Ostrawą, stanowiła tak miłą odmianę, że Katsuki nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Kiedy tylko Viktor do niego dołączył, sprzedał ukochanemu szybkiego buziaka w policzek, jakby to jemu dziękował za obecny stan rzeczy. - A w czwartek wracamy do Petersburga.

\- Hm... Czy mi się wydaje, czy słyszę w twoim głosie zadowolenie? Tęsknisz za naszym mieszkaniem? - mruknął Rosjanin, chwytając partnera w talii i kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze.

\- Może trochę. Ale na pewno marzy mi się odpoczynek, taki na serio. Wiesz... Ja, ty... - Yuuri uniósł brew i spojrzał znacząco na mężczyznę znad okularów. - ...i ten niedokończony tomik poezji, który został na Kindle'u.

Viktor zachichotał i przyciągnął Yuuriego bliżej siebie.

\- Brzmi jak plan - przyznał radośnie.

\- Wiem. - Yuuri nie pozostał dłużny i również objął Viktora w pasie. - Ale mam nadzieję, że do czasu naszego wspólnego powrotu Yurio się rozchmurzy, bo dziś wydawał się strasznie markotny.

\- Przecież był jeszcze bardziej rozjuszony niż zwykle - stwierdził ze zdziwieniem Viktor.

\- No właśnie - przytaknął, jakby ta uwaga wyjaśniała wszystko, a rynsztokowy język stanowił naturalne wytłumaczenie na młodzieńczą depresję. Yuuri skinął głową, po czym skoordynowanym, niespiesznym krokiem wraz z narzeczonym ruszył korytarzem do znajdujących się na końcu pokoi. - To pewnie przez wylot Otabeka.

\- Hm... W takim razie może powinniśmy go jakoś pocieszyć? Albo zająć czymś innym? - Nieosłonięte szarą grzywką oko zaświeciło się momentalnie. - Już wiem! Co ty na to, żeby usiąść w kółku, zarzucić na głowy koce i urządzić noc strasznych opowieści?

\- Viktor, odpuść. Nie wiem skąd u ciebie te ciągoty do upiornych rzeczy, ale nie ze mną te numery - westchnął Yuuri, a gdy zobaczył błagalną minę ukochanego, trącił biodrem w jego biodro. - A jak spróbujesz się upierać, to nie będziesz znał dnia ani godziny, kiedy zrobimy ci powtórkę z roo... O.

Mężczyźni otworzyli drzwi do pokoju Viktora i już mieli przejść do niewielkiego pomieszczenia zajętego przez drugiego z rosyjskich łyżwiarzy, kiedy spostrzegli rozwaloną na wielkim łożu postać. Tył blond czupryny i gołe stopy poruszające się na przemian ze szczególną werwą pozwoliły im odgadnąć, że leżącą na brzuchu istotą był wspomniany Jurij, który wcale nie wyglądał, jakby potrzebował wsparcia. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się być całkiem zadowolony z sytuacji.

\- Yurio? - Jako pierwszy zdziwienie wyraził Viktor. - Co ty tu robisz?

Spod jasnej grzywy włosów wyjrzały jasnozielone ślepia lekko naburmuszonej bestii.

\- Podejrzewałem, że jesteś ślepy na jedno oko, ale już zupełnie na mózg ci padło, że nie widzisz? - Jurij prychnął i wrócił do spoglądania w komórkę. - Leżę.

\- Nie uwierzysz, ale to akurat zauważyłem. - Viktor przechylił głowę w bok. - To moje łóżko.

\- I tak będziesz spał u Katsudona. A ja mam już dość futonu - stwierdził z prostotą nastolatek, jakby całkowicie usprawiedliwiało to nielegalne przejęcie posesji.

\- Yurio. Chodzi o zasady - Starszy z Rosjan zacmokał teatralnie. - Mogłeś spytać.

\- No i wiesz... - Do rozmowy włączył się Katsuki. - To nie tak, że nie mógłbyś spać na łóżku Viktora. Przecież spokojnie zmieścilibyśmy się na nim we trójkę...

Yuuri zawiesił głos, jakby już na serio miał zamiar zaraz zaproponować takie rozwiązanie, ale Jurij od razu go uprzedził.

\- Jasne! Was dwóch i jeszcze pudel na szczycie! Normalnie jeden wielki WieśMac! - obruszył się na tyle wyraźnie, że nawet porzucił komórkę, w którą do tej pory tak zawzięcie się wpatrywał. Usiadł na łóżku po turecku, całą swoją złość skupiając na Yuurim, bo Viktor niespodziewanie się gdzieś ulotnił. - To nie są jakieś pieprzone kolonie, żeby leżeć na kupie! Masz te dwadzieścia cztery lata czy nie?

\- W naszym mieszkaniu przecież ci to nie przeszkadzało - zauważył spokojnie Japończyk, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Na podłodze to co innego! - Jurij niewprawnie odparł zarzut i wyciągnął przed siebie palec wskazujący, kierując go prowokacyjnym gestem w stronę rozmówcy. - Ale łóżka dzielić z nikim nie będę!

Yuuri westchnął krótko. Tak, chłopak ewidentnie był rozdrażniony koniecznością pożegnania się z przyjacielem. Gdyby miał humor taki jak zwykle, po prostu nie zwracałby na nikogo uwagi, przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki on i Viktor nie złapaliby niepokornego kolegi za kończyny i nie wynieśli do ogrodu w ramach kary za focha.

\- Yurio, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko - spróbował raz jeszcze, jednak nie odniosło to żadnego skutku poza zwyczajowym zgrzytnięciem zębów i morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie, to wy przestańcie zachowywać się jak jacyś ojcowie z bożej łaski, bo to jest szczyt frajerstwa! - rzucił, potrząsając w złości grzywką. - Idźcie nałapać więcej pudli jak tak bardzo brakuje wam problemów.

\- Przecież nie jesteś dla nas problemem...

\- Argh! - jęknął Jurij na cały głos, cierpiętniczo wznosząc wzrok ku sklepieniu sali Viktorowo-bankietowej. - Czego nie rozumiesz z mojego komunikatu? Po prostu spadajcie na inne wyro! I tak wiem, że będziecie się obści-fwł!

Nagle powietrze przecięła poduszka i wylądowała wprost na twarzy Yurio, zduszając w zarodku ostatnie dwie sylaby oskarżenia. Teleportowany znikąd Viktor stał we framudze przesuwanych drzwi i wdzięcznie podrzucał w dłoni drugi z przygotowanych pocisków.

\- Karny jasiek dla niegrzecznej koszki - zaśmiał się, chwytając raz za razem granatowo-biały puchowy wałek. - A jak nie chcesz współpracować, to zmykaj do swojego pokoju, bo dorośli chcą mieć chwilę dla siebie.

Jurij chwycił w garść poduszkę i ściągnął ją sobie z twarzy. Nie dało się nic wyczytać z jego miny, bo wzrok skutecznie zasłaniała zasłona blond włosów. Po chwili mrożącego krew w żyłach milczenia chłopak wreszcie się podniósł, zeskoczył z materaca, wyminął mężczyzn w drzwiach i ruszył korytarzem w stronę schodów.

\- Viktor...? - mruknął Yuuri, rzucając okiem na tupiącego Jurija, a potem zwrócił się niepewnie na partnera. - Myślisz, że Yurio się na nas obraził? Tak śmiertelnie?

\- E, nie - stwierdził lekko Viktor, przytulając do piersi niewykorzystany jasiek, a potem ruszył w stronę łóżka. - Wróci. Zostawił telefon.

\- To nie w jego stylu - zdziwił się Yuuri, podchodząc za Rosjaninem do mebla i patrząc na smartfon w ozdobionym paszczą tygrysa żółtym futerale. - Mógłby nawet porzucić myśl o zamordowaniu nas, ale komórki nie zapomniałby nigdy.

\- Naprawdę się o niego martwisz - zauważył Viktor z lekkim przekąsem. Katsuki spojrzał na niego, po czym uniósł dłoń, żeby odgarnąć szarą grzywkę na bok i upewnić się jaką minę ma partner.

\- Zazdrosny? - zapytał, na co Viktor tylko westchnął.

\- Nie. - Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował wargi Yuuriego, a potem wsunął lewą rękę za jego plecy. Zielona yukata Viktora rozchyliła się już całkiem znacząco, odsłaniając wciąż lekko wilgotny po kąpieli tors. Rosjanin przyciągnął do siebie ukochanego, zbliżając usta do jego ucha. - Raczej też chciałbym skorzystać z twojego pakietu pocieszania. W końcu nasz syn mnie nie znosi. Nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić.

\- A potem się dziwisz, że Yurio jest na ciebie cięty... - odparł niewzruszony Yuuri, głaskając mężczyznę po podtrzymującym po przedramieniu. Uśmiechnięty Viktor odsunął się odrobinę, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego talii. - No i bez przesady z tym pocieszaniem. Po prostu ciekawi mnie czemu wybiegł tak szybko, że nie zabrał komórki...

\- Już ja... wam powiem... co...

Do obściskujących się, odwróconych bokiem do wejścia mężczyzn nagle dobiegł zdyszany, nieco przytłumiony głos. Nie zdążyli się nawet dobrze obrócić, by zobaczyć nastolatka - czy też raczej jego nogi, na których spoczywała góra czerwonych i niebieskich poduszek - kiedy ta masa miękkości zaatakowała ich wraz donośnym wrzaskiem:

\- Potrzebowałem przynęty, żeby was zwabić, patałachy jedne!

Yuuri starał się uniknąć wybuchu złości oraz jaśków, rzucając się szczupakiem na łóżko, ale śmiech, jaki wydostał się z jego gardła, wcale nie wskazywał na to, że jest przerażony sytuacją. Wręcz przeciwnie, chyba nawet ucieszył się z poprawy humoru Jurija. Choć "poprawa" nie była tu może najtrafniejszym określeniem.

\- Yurio, oszczędź! - zawołał między salwami chichotu i poduszek, ale chłopak nie chciał okazać ani odrobiny litości w swym wojennym szale.

\- W życiu! - odkrzyknął, chwytając z podłogi kolejne porozrzucane wałki i wysyłając je w powietrze niczym multizadaniowy kontroler lotów. - To łóżko jest moje przez zasiedzenie!

\- A nasze przez zależenie! - Trzymający w pogotowiu swoją niebieską poduszkę Viktor starał się wolną ręką osłonić przed gradem wyrzucanych przez Jurija jaśków.

\- Morda! - Blondyn podskoczył i ze skutecznością bejsbolisty posłał purpurową poduszkę szybkim, podkręconym ruchem. - Byłem tu pierwszy!

\- Liczy się to, kto jest ostatni! - drwił dalej starszy Rosjanin. - Ale zawsze możesz być pierwszy do spania na zewnątrz!

Jurij warknął w niezidentyfikowanym narzeczu, a po chwili zaczął kręcić obiema rękami w przód, naprzemiennie wystrzeliwując zebrane u stóp jaśki. Przypominał najprawdziwszą ludzką kartaczownicę.

\- Po moim trupie! - ryknął.

Deszcz puchatych meteorytów przybrał na sile. Zaśmiewający się na głos Viktor starał się lewą ręką odrzucać trafiające go poduszki, nie wiedzieć czemu nie chcąc wypuścić z objęć przyniesionego na samym początku jaśka. Chyba traktował go tak, jakby co najmniej powierzono mu chorągiew, którą za wszelką cenę musiał obronić. No cóż, może i pobudki miał szlachetne, a świeżo przebudzony rosyjski duch godzien był najbardziej walecznych siedemnastowiecznych Kozaków, ale wzniosłe idee stanowiły niespecjalnie skuteczną ochronę przed ostrą szablą, a co dopiero mówić o poszewce wypchanej watoliną. Szczególnie, że świeżo umyte czoło Viktora stało się dla Jurija najprzedniejszą tarczą do rzutek, jaką nastolatek mógł sobie wymarzyć.

Znów Yuuri, który zdołał jakoś bezpiecznie ewakuować strącane podczas widowiskowego skoku okulary, obrócił się na plecy i podjął bardziej wyrównaną walkę. Raz, że próbował przyjąć na swoją klatę większość pocisków, a dwa, że gdy udawało mu się złapać podczas lotu któryś z jaśków, niemal od razu oddawał cios za cios i to z wcale nie mniejszą siłą. Sprzyjała mu w tym nieco stabilniejsza pozycja i szerszy kąt widzenia, choć z drugiej strony ciężko było mówić o widzeniu w przypadku krótkowidza, który najczęściej dostrzegał poduszkę dopiero wtedy, kiedy pojawiała się na jego twarzy.

Gdy Jurij zrozumiał, że mimo jego zaciętej ofensywy przeciwnik wciąż był w wyraźnej przewadze, a przynajmniej nic sobie nie robił z ataków, w końcu zdecydował się zmniejszyć dzielący go z celem dystans. W dwóch susach wskoczył na łóżko i zastosował broń krótkodystansową, trąc poduszką w szarą czuprynę Viktora, wykrzykując przy tym hasła z rodzaju "wyłysiej, cieciu!". Yuuri chciał jakoś zareagować, ale nie mógł bo zbyt mocno chichotał. W ostatnim akcie agonalnej desperacji połaskotał nastolatka po kostce, licząc, że może chociaż zwróci na siebie jego uwagę. Mimo to niepozorny ruch okazał się o wiele bardziej skuteczny, bo kiedy Jurij z piskiem zabrał stopę, materac ugiął się pod ciężarem stojącego na tylko jednej nodze chłopaka i sprowadził go do parteru wprost na jęczący duet.

Okrzyki niosły się echem po wyłożonym drewnianymi panelami sklepieniu oraz starych murów, aż wreszcie po pięciu minutach wyczerpującej i pierwszorzędnej bitwy na piętro zajrzała Mari. Kobieta nawet nie fatygowała się na koniec korytarza, tylko od razu ze schodów donośnym głosem opierniczyła z góry na dół dwójkę starszych mężczyzn, wypominając im, że zachowują się jak rozwydrzona banda dzieciaków, czym nie tylko straszą wieczornych klientów, ale dają też koszmarny przykład najmłodszemu z ich rozrabiającej grupy. W jej tyradzie wyraźnie dało się odczuć taryfę ulgową dla Jurija, co rekompensowała potrójnie intensywnym ochrzanem skierowanym pod adresem Viktora i Yuuriego.

Walcząca trójka zamarła w co dziwniejszych pozach i spojrzała po sobie nawzajem, w milczeniu czekając na przejście słownego huraganu. W momencie gdy wreszcie rozległ się odgłos oddalających się kroków, któremu towarzyszyło mruczenie pod nosem, mężczyźni opuścili dłonie z dzierżonymi poduszkami i zaczęli się śmiać, choć tym razem z uwzględnieniem Jurija.

\- Skończeni... idioci... - wysapał ciężko spod otaczającego go ramienia Viktora.

\- I to cała trójka. - Yuuri szturchnął delikatnie nastolatka, na co ten odwdzięczył się równie bezpardonowym kuksańcem. - Pamiętaj, że kto z kim przestaje, takim się staje.

\- Nam to zupełnie nie przeszkadza - uzupełnił Viktor, kładąc głowę na zwycięsko ocalonej granatowej poduszce.

\- Jesteście do kitu - podsumował Jurij takim tonem, jakby tak naprawdę miał na myśli co innego, a potem, chowając głowę między dwa inne porzucone na łóżku jaśki, mruknął: - I jakby co... śpię w środku. Bez dyskusji.

Viktor i Yuuri wymienili się porozumiewawczymi uśmiechami i przylgnęli do pleców Jurija przy wtórze zgodnego chichotu. Owszem, nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać... ale mogło za to odbywać się z niezwykłą regularnością, jak ich wspólne, potrójne, pełne wrzasków oraz łyżew spotkania.

I to im najzupełniej wystarczało.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Chyba nie ma wątpliwości co do tego na podstawie jakiego arta został stworzony ten fik, czo nie? ;)
> 
> Nie dość, że znowu wyskoczyliśmy sobie na chwilę wakacji od Petersburga, to jeszcze stworzył mi się zdecydowanie dłuższy one-shocik niż zwykle (jakoś trzykrotnie dłuższy niż początkowe). Dwunaste prawo fanfikowe mówi, że im więcej bohaterów na pokładzie, tym większa powinna być ilość czasu antenowego, która im przysługuje.
> 
> Kurosaki i Teru z "Dengeki Daisy" pozdrawiają Viktora, wspierając go w przyjmowaniu na klatę znanego stamtąd tekstu "wyłysiej, cieciu". Ja naprawdę kocham czółko Viktora, ale właśnie dlatego, że tak je lubię, nie mogę się powstrzymać od żartowania z niego <3
> 
> Dopiero co czule żegnałam się z "Hasetsu na lodzie", a tu już się zrobiła "kontynuacja". Heh. Stara miłość nie rdzewieje...
> 
>  
> 
> Przypisy-san
> 
> ...no, a teraz część trochę inna niż zwykle.
> 
> W weekend napisałam takie zdanie, że "okazje najczęściej mają w zwyczaju bratać się z przypadkami" i dziś wydaje się to być szczególnie właściwie stwierdzenie. Bo groteskowym przypadkiem lub nie, kiedy dziewiętnasty z kolei one-shot wyjątkowo przeniósł się z akcją do Hasetsu, w całkiem realnym Petersburgu właśnie doszło do wybuchu na dwóch stacjach metra. I choć my sobie tutaj śmieszkujemy, mając do tego święte prawo, to jednak życie jest tylko życiem. Nie chcę robić moralizatorskich gadek, bo ani tego nie umiem robić, ani ze mnie autorytet, ale jednak jest mi głupio, nieswojo i smutno, że w mieście, które od dwóch miesięcy poznaję wraz z fikcyjnymi postaciami i stało się poniekąd bliskie, dzieje się tragedia. Bo jak znacie moje pacyfistyczne podejście - nikt nie zasłużył na nic co złe, ani bohaterowie YOI, ani tym bardziej prawdziwi ludzie.
> 
> To tak tyle. Żadnych podniosłych przemów ani wezwań do czuwania. Po prostu miejcie świadomość takiego wydarzenia gdzieś tam w tyle głów.


	19. Pisanki

***

Kolejny kwietniowy wieczór mijał swoim typowym, ustalonym przez przygotowania do "Hasetsu na lodzie" torem. Po skończonym treningu Yuuri wrócił do Yu-topii, gdzie powinien czekać Viktor... No właśnie. Powinien. Trudno było za nim ostatnio nadążyć, bo mężczyzna jak nie ćwiczył w samotności swój wielce tajny program, to jeździł z Minako chyba po całej prefekturze, załatwiając znane tylko jemu sprawy organizacyjne, ewentualnie jak pierwszorzędny księgowy ślęczał nad laptopem do późnych godzin wieczornych, nie odmawiając nawet kubka kawy dla wspomożenia ociężałego umysłu. Yuuri czuł się odrobinę zazdrosny o to, że chęć odwdzięczenia się za gościnę niemal zupełnie przysłoniła Viktorowi trzeźwe spojrzenie na świat... Że o spojrzeniu na siebie już litościwie nie wspomniał.

Może gdyby chodziło o jakąś głupotę, Yuuri nie wahałby się postawić Viktora do pionu, ale tak naprawdę w dużej mierze popierał pomysł na zorganizowanie w Hasetsu łyżwiarskiego _eventu_. Również bardzo chciał się odwdzięczyć za całe okazane przez właścicieli Ice Castle wsparcie, ale bez Viktora zupełnie nie umiałby się za to zabrać. Dlatego właśnie Katsuki milczał i cierpliwie robił swoje, przysięgając, że przygotowywaną wersją " _Stammi Vicino_ " podziękuje narzeczonemu na swój własny, skromny sposób. A tymczasem...

\- Wróciłem! - zawołał Yuuri od progu, na co z okienka przy wejściu od razu wyjrzała głowa nestora rodu.

\- O, Yuuri! - Pan Toshiya ucieszył się na widok syna. - Witaj w domu!

\- Cześć, tato - odpowiedział łyżwiarz. - Jest Viktor?

Starszy z Katsukich skinął głową kilka razy i wskazał kciukiem w głąb budynku.

\- Jest, jest, w jadalni. Ale ma małe towarzystwo.

\- Towarzystwo? - zdziwił się Yuuri, zzuwając przy wejściu adidasy. O tej porze? Czyżby jakiś reporter albo sponsor, który został zaproszony na mniej zobowiązujące spotkanie?

\- Aha. Z naciskiem na "małe". Ale możesz śmiało wchodzić - zaśmiał się na odchodne pan Toshiya i zniknął za kontuarem, pozostawiając syna z nierozwiązaną zagadką.

Yuuri zdjął z siebie kurtkę i przewiesił ją przez rękę, idąc w kierunku wskazanym mu przez tatę. Kiedy odsunął drzwi do obszernej salki, zobaczył, że w centrum opustoszałej jadalni znajdował się miniaturowy armagedon. Na jednym z niskich stolików, wśród flamastrów, kredek, wycinanek i półmisków z białymi i nie do końca już białymi jajkami, cicho posapywał Viktor. I faktycznie nie był sam - w jego najbliższym otoczeniu znajdowały się trzy znajome, śpiące snem sprawiedliwego, sześcioletnie kluseczki. Trojaczki Nishigorich wraz z Rosjaninem ucięły sobie grupową drzemkę, najwyraźniej zmęczone jakąś wcześniejszą intensywną zabawą.

Japończyk przewiesił okrycie przez barierkę jednego z parawanów i na palcach podszedł do plątaniny ludzkich kończyn. Na jednym z kolan Rosjanina spoczęła główka Axel, Lutz spała, opierając się plecami o plecy mężczyzny, a Loop, zupełnie jak uosobienie jedynego istniejącego skoku, którego Viktor nie opanował w postaci _quada_ , podduszała go szczupłymi rączkami, dyndając mu w niemal nierealnym zwisie u szyi. Yuuri parsknął bezgłośnym śmiechem na widok tej rodzinnej scenki. Kto by uwierzył, że w środku dziecięcego epicentrum siedział wielokrotny mistrz łyżwiarstwa figurowego, ikona seksapilu i człowiek uznawany za bożyszcza tłumów? Przecież gdyby nie nietypowo szare włosy i jasna cera, Viktor mógłby uchodzić za jednego z tych licznych, pogodnych, starszych wujaszków, od którego Hasetsu wciąż pękało w szwach. Yuuri delikatnie pogłaskał narzeczonego po miękkiej czuprynie. W sumie... Może i był wujaszkiem. W końcu do rodziny Katsuki należał już od dawna.

Kręcący głową Yuuri obrócił się, przenosząc skupienie na obładowany stół. Wyciągnął rękę i wydobył z półmiska jedno z nietypowych okrągłych dzieł sztuki - wybrane jajko było ozdobione rysunkami różowych kwiatów, które najpewniej miały imitować japońskie wiśnie. Małe były naprawdę zdolne, co udowodniły wcześniej nie raz, gdy trzeba było odwzorować na potrzeby rodzinnych wykładów gębule łyżwiarzy. Ale malunki na jajkach wydały się Yuuriemu dość ciekawym sposobem na uzewnętrznianie artystycznych potrzeb młodego pokolenia rodu Nishigorich. To w tych czasach kartki bloku już nie wystarczały?

Odłożył jajko na miejsce, podemując decyzję o próbie wyratowania Viktora z dziecięcej ofensywy. Chwycił Loop pod ramiona i uniósł dziewczynkę do góry, uwalniając szyję Rosjanina z objęć małych rączek. Mała od razu przylgnęła ufnie do piersi Katsukiego, a Viktor odetchnął głębiej, czując wreszcie odrobinę więcej luzu.

\- Yuu...ri? - mruknął, otwierając jedno oko i spoglądając na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę. Katsuki obrócił głowę i zerknął na obudzonego Rosjanina. - Już... wróciłeś?

\- Chyba dopiero. Znowu wrobili cię w opiekowanie się małymi? Mimo tylu obowiązków? - Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać cichego śmiechu. Przysiadł się do stolika, z kpiącym spojrzeniem wlepionym w narzeczonego i Loop wciąż spoczywającą mu w ramionach. - Nishigori już kończy zmianę. Powinien się pojawić niedługo po mnie.

\- Nie wrobili. Same przyszły. - Viktor potarł lekko zaspane oczy. - Skubane wyczytały, że dziś jest Wielkanoc i chciały, żebym im opowiedział, jak się je obchodzi w Rosji.

\- Wielkanoc? To dziś? - zapytał zaskoczony Yuuri, kładąc małą Nishigorich na swoich nogach. - Kojarzę je, bo jeszcze w Detroit Phichit co rok wkręcał mnie w szukanie zająca po krzakach kampusu.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć... - Rosjanin zdusił śmiech, ale nie powstrzymał drżenia kącików ust, kiedy pomyślał o Yuurim nurkującym między zazielenione chaszcze. - Ale tak naprawdę Wielkanoc ma niewiele wspólnego z zającami. To chrześcijańskie święto. Upamiętnia mękę i zmartwychwstanie Chrystusa - wyjaśnił w niezbędnym skrócie.

Viktor wyciągnął dłoń nad Axel, by pogładzić ją po objętych niebieską frotką koku.

\- Czasami o nim zapominam, szczególnie kiedy wypada tuż przed Mistrzostwami Świata. No i zwykle nie miałem go z kim obchodzić - dodał.

\- A jak się je właściwie obchodzi? - zaciekawił się Yuuri, przelatując wzrokiem po zgromadzonych na stole utensyliach i próbując odgadnąć, jaką mają rolę w większym planie wielkanocnego świętowania.

\- Tak poza porządkami, robieniem jedzenia, a potem siedzeniu na tyłku i wpychaniem w siebie tegoż jedzenia? - zapytał żartobliwie Viktor, ale mimo ironicznych słów od razu wskazał na półmisek jajek. - Z ciekawszych rzeczy robi się pisanki i obdarowuje się nimi najbliższych.

Katsuki przechylił głowę, próbując przypomnieć sobie nieliczne z licznych nowinek, jakie przez lata tłoczył mu do głowy ciekawy świata Phichit. Było jednak tego tak dużo, że poddał się gdzieś między odtwarzaniem Oktoberfestu a przebiegiem ceremonii ślubnych na Taiti.

\- Myślałem, że w Wielkanocy chodzi o szukanie czekoladowych jajek - stwierdził tylko.

\- Bzdury. Zachodni wymysł - prychnął Viktor, muskając palcem leżącą w półmisku pisankę z żółtym kurczakiem. - Najfajniejsze jest malowanie tych prawdziwych, ugotowanych na twardo. Zresztą, co ja ci będę tłumaczył na sucho... O.

Viktor złapał w garść niepomalowane jajko i podetknął je pod nos Yuuriego.

\- Proszę. - Wręczył z arcyzadowoloną miną. - A teraz pokaż mi tego waszego japońskiego ducha rysowania. Z bałwanem ci wyszło, to i z tym powinieneś poradzić sobie koncertowo.

\- Za bardzo we mnie wierzysz... - mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Mimo niepewności w głosie Yuuri przyjął jajko, a nawet zdążył odruchowo sięgnąć drugą dłonią po jeden z leżących nieopodal pisaków. Jakby trochę podświadomie wybrał ciemnoniebieski, w ulubionym dla siebie odcieniu, po czym zdjął skuwkę zębami i przystąpił do dzieła zniszczenia nieskazitelnie czystej, chropowatej faktury jaja. Zachęcony pozytywną reakcją partnera Viktor również sięgnął po jajko i wyjętym z rączki Axel czerwonym mazakiem zajął się swoim miniaturowym dziełem sztuki nowoczesnej.

Pierwsza minuta minęła mężczyznom w ciszy, całkowicie poświęcona rozmyślaniom nad pomysłami oraz sposobami ich realizacji. W drugiej zaczęli powoli skrobać po wypukłej powierzchni, a w trzeciej Yuuri nie wytrzymał i zachichotał, widząc jak Viktor wysunął język, w absolutnym skupieniu oddany czynności.

\- Szkoda, że dowiedziałem się o tym tak późno. W sumie to niezła zabawa. Mógłbyś to pokazać rodzicom. Yuuko też pewnie by się ucieszyła... - mruknął Yuuri, wracając do malowania swojego jajka. Wypowiedziana ciepłym tonem sugestia nie umknęła jednak uwadze Rosjanina.

\- Cóż, widziałem kalendarz na przyszły sezon. Kolejne światowe wypadają między 19 a 25 marca. Wielkanoc w Rosji jest dwa tygodnie później, 8 kwietnia. - Viktor uśmiechnął się do ozdabianej pisanki. - Więc jeśli tylko chciałbyś...

\- Chciałbym.

Viktor podniósł oczy, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w Katsukiego. _Wow_ , to było naprawdę szybkie.

\- Zaklepuję ten termin, więc lepiej żebyś nie był wtedy zajęty żadnymi innymi konkursami. - odpowiedział zaczepnie Yuuri, zerkając na mężczyznę. - To co? Skoro masz czas na gadanie... Skończyłeś?

\- Niech będzie, że skończyłem. Na trzy-cztery? - dopytał Viktor.

Yuuri skinął głową i chwycił pomalowane jajko w garść, rysunkiem obróconym w swoją stronę. Potem nachylił się nieco w kierunku Viktora i z uśmiechem zerknął na niego znad opadających na czubek nosa okularów. Rosjanin podjął wyzwanie, przyjmując równie pewną siebie postawę mimo wciąż ciążących mu na kolanach oraz plecach dziewczynek.

\- Trzy... czte... ry! - szepnęli z mocą, pokazując swoje dzieła, i... zamarli.

W sumie rezultat nie mógł być inny - ani dlatego, że na japońskim jajku widniała podobizna łyżwiarza o rozbrajającym uśmiechu w kształcie serca oraz opadającej na lewe oko grzywce, ani dlatego, że pisanka stworzona rosyjskimi rękami przedstawiała pewnego uroczego okularnika o nieco rozwichrzonej czuprynie.

Po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w siebie nawzajem Viktor i Yuuri wreszcie parsknęli wspólnym, niepowstrzymanym chichotem. No cóż, byli stanowczo zbyt łatwo przewidywalni i wciąż zbyt mocno zakochani, żeby wpaść na pomysł rysowania kurczaków, kwiatów, bohomazów niesprecyzowanej treści czy nawet łyżew lub płatków śniegu. Bezsilni wobec własnej romantycznej tandetności mężczyźni śmiali się tak długo, aż z utraty tchu pochylili się ku sobie i zetknęli czołami, nie przestając się w siebie wpatrywać. "Zakochane debile" stwierdziłby z niesmakiem Yurio, gdyby tylko ich zobaczył. W sumie jego też będą musieli zgarnąć w przyszłym roku...

I tak w akompaniamencie cichego śmiechu i dygotu ramion, który rozbudził pociechy Nishigorich, narzeczeni spędzili swoje pierwsze oficjalne święta Wielkanocy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Wesołego Alleluja! (masło maślane, ale nie ja to wymyśliłam) ;) Myśleliście, że "Hasetsu na łóżku" to jedyne Wesołe Jajeczka, jakie chciałam wam zafundować? A guzik!
> 
> Tak, w Rosji maluje się pisanki. Najbardziej pożądane są te w kolorze czerwonym, które symbolizują krew przelaną przez Chrystusa. Ponadto takimi czerwonymi jajkami obdarowuje się potem bliskich (w kontekście tego, że Viktor zwykle "utożsamiany" jest czerwienią to troszkę znamienne).
> 
> Wielkanoc w obrządku prawosławnym wypada inaczej niż w katolickim i nie zawsze różnica w czasie jest stała. W tym roku akurat wypada identycznie, 16 kwietnia, ale znów w 2018, gdy katolicy będą obchodzić Wielkanoc 1 kwietnia, w Rosji wypadną właśnie 8 kwietnia. No, przynajmniej chłopaki zdążą zaliczyć i hanami, i Wielkanoc...
> 
> Wybaczcie raczej mało ciekawy klimat czy "fabułę", ale ten rozdzialik powstał dwa dni temu, co jak na mnie jest tempem naprawdę błyskawicznym (w sumie nie powinnam się tym chwalić...). One-shot wyszedł jaki wyszedł również ze względu na czas trwania "Hasetsu na lodzie", co ma swoje plusy i minusy. Minus, bo nie da się wiele wcisnąć akcji, ale plus, bo w sumie Viktor pewnie w ogóle nie obchodził Wielkanocy, więc i tak nie było co przesadnie wytwarzać okazji do świętowania. Właśnie takie dzielenie się ciekawostkami wydaje mi się najbardziej naturalnie dla ludzi żyjących w swoim łyżwiarskim świecie, rządzącym się zupełnie innymi terminarzami.
> 
> No trudno. Może za rok chłopaki się postarają. ;)


	20. Litera

***

Kolejne z leniwych, niedzielnych popołudni upływało pod znakiem wspólnego koca oraz nieabsorbującej lektury, pozwalającej siedzącym na kanapie mężczyznom trzymać się za dłonie i napawać przepływającym przez stykające się ze sobą ramiona ciepłem. Viktor wybrał do czytania szacowną rosyjską literaturę, podczas gdy Yuuri zabijał czas, przeglądając najnowsze informacje na Twitterze. Narzeczeni bez zbędnych słów rozkoszowali się domową atmosferą i spokojnie upływającymi minutami. Do czasu.

\- Och, racja! - rzucił triumfalnie Viktor, ni to do siebie, ni to w przestrzeń. Katsuki uniósł wzrok znad telefonu i zerknął na zadowolonego z siebie narzeczonego, który porzucił powieść na rzecz wpatrywania się nieobecnym spojrzeniem gdzieś przed siebie.

\- Czyja „racja"? - zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem, pochylając się nieco do przodu, żeby złapać kontakt wzrokowy. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie chodzi o kolejny z genialnych pomysłów na galę. Dzięki twojej płodnej wyobraźni mamy zajęty grafik na najbliższe piętnaście lat.

\- Wybacz, nie tym razem – uspokoił ze śmiechem Viktor, zwracając oczy na Katsukiego i trącając go lekko w ramię. - Po prostu w trakcie czytania przypomniało mi się, że podczas pobytu w Hasetsu słyszałem, że niektórzy mieli problem z wymawianiem litery "L". To częste wśród Japończyków?

\- Nie tyle z wymową, co ze słuchem, i w ogóle różnie to bywa, ale... Czy pijesz też do mnie? - Yuuri wycofał się, wygodnie opierając plecami o kanapę. Zastanowił się chwilę w ciszy, a potem na próbkę wymówił szeptem parę słów. - W sumie po tych pięciu latach mieszkania w Detroit i osłuchaniu się z angielskim zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Jeszcze się okaże, że przez ostatni rok porozumiewaliśmy się na migi.

\- Yuuri, spokojnie, nie w tym rzecz. Ze słownictwem nie masz żadnych problemów, jednak to naturalne, że nad akcentem zawsze można odrobinę popracować. Szczególnie rosyjskim - zapewnił Viktor, po czym dumnie się wyprostował. - I dlatego na ratunek przybywam ja, twój osobisty, domowy korepetytor.

Mężczyzna zamknął książkę i obrócił się w stronę Katsukiego, zwarty i gotowy na wcielenie się w rolę nauczyciela nowej dziedziny. Nie chciał jednak zdradzić, że w niedalekiej przyszłości zamierzał zaznajomić Yuuriego ze zwrotem _"ljubow moja_ _"_ we wszystkich konfiguracjach, jakie tylko przyjdą im do głowy. A do tego znajomość miękkiego, dźwięcznego „L" była bardziej niż wskazana.

– W końcu na naukę nigdy nie jest za późno. Zobaczysz, niedługo będziesz mówił płynniej niż rodowity petersburżanin – zdradził wesoło Rosjanin, patrząc wyczekująco na Katsukiego. - No, ale póki co zacznijmy od testu. Yuuri, powtórz za mną... El – powiedział Viktor z charakterystyczną śpiewną nutą.

Japończyk westchnął. Mógł zapomnieć o dalszym czytaniu, szczególnie kiedy Viktor się na coś nastawił. Wygasił komórkę, po czym usiadł po turecku, zwracając twarz naprzeciwko ukochanego. Nie do końca rozumiał sens tego eksperymentu, ale...

\- Er - wymówił i natychmiast złapał się za usta. – Zaraz, chwila, coś jest nie tak. Mógłbyś powtórzyć? Chyba nie usłyszałem dokładnie.

\- El. W takim razie powiedz to jeszcze raz, trochę wolniej – poprosił Viktor.

\- Erl. - Katsuki cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. – Poczekaj. _Lady, like, long_... Ale u ciebie brzmiało to inaczej.

\- Ułóż usta. Nie, nie do "E". Samo "L". - Przysunął się, patrząc na wargi Yuuriego. - Wysuń język. Zęby lekko przyciśnij. "L".

\- Yyy - wydukał, na co Viktor zaśmiał się głośno.

\- No dobra, moja wina, przesadziłem. Wystaw tylko czubek języka. Jakbyś miał zaledwie kogoś musnąć - powiedział, a potem zaprezentował na sobie.

Yuuri zbliżył się jeszcze odrobinę, uważnie obserwując, jak narzeczony złożył usta, a potem spróbował odtworzyć ruchy. Zamknął oczy, aby skupić się na innym zmyśle. Nieco schował język i docisnął do niego zęby, nie za mocno, jedynie tak, aby się stykały. Dokładnie. A teraz z wyczuciem, powoli...

Viktor z rosnącą fascynacją przyglądał się, jak Katsuki lekko poruszał koniuszkiem języka, próbując bezgłośnie wymówić niepokorną literę. Serce biło mu dziwnie szybko, kiedy widział ten niewinny wyraz twarzy, wyraźne, ciemne rzęsy, ściągnięte wargi, kusząco wysunięty język... Rosjanin przełknął ślinę i odłożył książkę na podłogę. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

\- No dobrze, spróbujmy od końca. I od angielskiego – zdecydował wreszcie, oblizując spierzchnięte usta. – Yuuri, powtarzaj za mną. _Learn_.

\- _Learn_ – rozbrzmiał cichy głos Japończyka, ufnie wypełniającego polecenia nauczyciela.

Viktor skinął głową i sam wystawił język. To była zbyt niebezpieczna gra.

\- _Life_.

\- _Life_.

Przysunął się tak bardzo, że niemal stykali się nosami. Katsuki wyglądał jak zatrzymany w połowie pocałunku.

\- _Love_.

\- _L-love_ \- Brew Yuuriego drgnęła, jakby z wahaniem, ale mężczyzna nie ruszył się z miejsca. Dobrze. Jeszcze chwila...

Viktor przymknął powieki i poinstruował po raz ostatni:

\- _Lick_.

Zanim Yuuri zdążył otworzyć oczy, poczuł, że do jego języka przylega coś miękkiego, ciepłego, wilgotnego... Jęknął zaskoczony, kiedy usta Viktor przycisnęły się do jego ust, a ręce objęły w pasie. Nie wiedział, kiedy niewinna nauka zmieniła się w zmysłowy pocałunek. Nie, nie zmieniła się. Została uzupełniona. Sama lekcja wciąż trwała w najlepsze.

\- Nie przestawaj - szepnął Viktor między kolejnymi muśnięciami. Choć samo ćwiczenie było już dość skomplikowane, teraz sprawę dodatkowo utrudniał pospiesznie łapany przez Yuuriego oddech. - Powtórz. _Lick_.

\- _Li-lick_... - Katsuki ledwie to wypowiedział, a język znów zagłębił się w jego usta, jakby testując wypowiedziane słowo. A to wciąż nie był koniec.

\- _Lust_... - Rosjanin wsunął dłoń między fałdy koca i dalej, aż dotarł pod koszulkę ukochanego, obrazując dotykiem kolejne wybrane słowo. Yuuri z trudem powstrzymał się od wplecenia palców w szarą czuprynę i przylgnięcia ciałem do ciała kochanka.

\- _Lust_... - wydyszał. - Viktor... Ja już... Chcę...

\- Ciii - uciszył, owiewając policzek Yuuriego oddechem. Po chwili Viktor przelotnie dotknął wargami nerwowo poruszające się usta Katsukiego, przygotowane do wypełnienia dalszych poleceń, i odsunął na kilka boleśnie dalekich centymetrów. - A teraz samo "L" - poprosił.

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak Japończyk ostrożnie wysuwa język i ze szczególnym staraniem wymawia drżące, rosyjskie...

\- "L".

\- _Perfect_ – mruknął Viktor, osuwając się z Yuurim na kanapę.

Język angielski zaczął przeplatać się z francuskim, uzupełniany przez pojedyncze szepty po rosyjsku i japońsku, a pieszczota stała się początkiem czegoś większego niż tylko zwykła lingwistyczna rozgrzewka. Szykował się cały trening dykcji, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem samogłosek...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Co wychodzi, jak się za pewne rzeczy bierze ciemniak i ścisłowiec. D:
> 
> "Ljubow moja" (любовь моя) to "moja miłość", "mój ukochany". Hm, coś mi się po "Hasetsu na łóżku" wydaje, że ta nauka faktycznie doszła do skutku... XD Przepraszam za to miękkie "ju", to moje naleciałości dokładnego tłumaczenia z cyrylicy, normalnie funkcjonuje forma "lubow".
> 
> Dzięki an_nox zostałam uświadomiona, że mimo tego co nam wciskają w chińskich bajkach, Japończycy nie mają takiego problemu z wymawianiem litery "L". Problem leży w tym co tak naprawdę słyszą w danym słowie i jak to interpretują. A że japońskim istnieje coś dokładnie pomiędzy "R" a "L", stąd te regularne językowe kwiatki.
> 
> Nie wymądrzając się dłużej, bo, jak powiedziałam, specem nie jestem, postanowiłam dopasować sytuację do rosyjskiego "L" (dobrze, że się w gimnazjum i liceum uczyłam), które jest zdecydowanie bardziej miękkie niż angielskie. Oczywiście Yuuri za trzecim razem pewnie by załapał, jak się powinno je wymawiać, ale Viktor, super-nauczyciel o dziwnych metodach wychowawczych ala wodospadzik na agape, zbyt szybko zmienił obiekt zainteresowania. No i angielskie słówka nie miały tak naprawdę sensu - Viktor chciał się tylko ponapawać ładnym widokiem, tylko że potem... Z rosyjskiego zrobił się francuski. Nie żeby któremukolwiek z nich to przeszkadzało. :3
> 
> Zawsze to lepiej niż łacina. Podwórkowa.
> 
> Ale do łaciny też dojdziemy. XD


	21. Horror

***

\- No nie wierzę... To jest jakaś parszywa powtórka z rozrywki... - jęknął Jurij, szczelnie zasłaniając sobie oczy, ale po dwóch sekundach nie wytrzymał i delikatnie rozsunął palce. W przestrzeniach między nimi starał się dostrzec, w jakieś fazie rozkładu znajdował się obecnie drugoplanowy bohater trzeciego z kolei oglądanego filmu grozy. A sądząc po ilości czerwieni przelatującej po ekranie: był już w dość znacznej. - Najpierw gry, teraz to. Dlaczego ja się zawsze muszę zgadzać na takie rzeczy?

\- Bo gdybyś nie przyszedł, to Viktor już by mnie udusił - sapnął Yuuri spod grubego, ozdobionego kocem płaszcza, który na co dzień znany był jako "Viktor Nikiforov". – Ciągle nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, że niczego nie boję się tak bardzo jak zawodów.

Viktor zadrżał, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało oburzenie z powodu zbyt twardej psychiki podopiecznego w nie tej dziedzinie gdzie potrzeba, ale równie dobrze mógł to być dreszcz przejęcia na widok oglądanego kątem oka filmu. Yuuri pokręcił głową, ale z narzeczeńskiego obowiązku zaczął uspokajająco klepać partnera po obejmujących go dłoniach. Niestety nie wiedział, na ile to pomagało, bo twarz Viktora znajdowała się obecnie gdzieś na wysokości odcinka piersiowego jego kręgosłupa, a rosyjski nos właśnie próbował stać się jednością z japońską łopatką.

\- Jakbyś kopnął w kalendarz, to ten skończony Łysol przynajmniej nie miałby na kim testować swoich durnych pomysłów - fuknął Jurij.

\- Ja bym powiedział, że wręcz przeciwnie. Przerzuciłby się na ciebie - zauważył Katsuki, na co nastolatek tylko podrapał się bezsilnie po skroniach.

\- No co? - mruknął wreszcie sam obgadywany. - Myślałem, że Yuuri będzie się bał, a ja go utulę do piersi...

Młodszy Rosjanin spojrzał w bok, by zobaczyć, jak przylepiony do Japończyka garb chwieje się na boki, próbując ocenić postęp "Popojutrza żywych trupów 6". Nie, żeby widzieli pozostałe pięć części, co i tak nie pomogłoby ani w zrozumieniu fabuły, ani zapamiętaniu stale ubywającej obsady, dlatego o tym fakcie Jurij dla swojego bezpieczeństwawolał nie przypominać.

\- Chciałem być księciem ratującym damę z opresji - dorzucił bez cienia wstydu Viktor.

Nastolatek zgromił go wzrokiem.

\- No to coś ci cholernie nie wyszło.

\- Ale ja się tak łatwo nie poddam. Wezmę go na przetrzymanie. - Mężczyzna, który wciąż nie chciał spojrzeć bezpośrednio na telewizor, preferując gapienie się na plecy Yuuriego, wyciągnął rękę mniej więcej w kierunku stosu płyt. Wyglądało na to, że przygotował jakieś dwadzieścia horrorów. - Przy którymś wreszcie się złamie.

Jurij jęknął jeszcze głośniej. Złamanie, czy raczej załamanie z pewnością komuś tu groziło... Ale im. Rosyjskiej kadrze narodowej.

\- Viktor? - Yuuri postanowił ulżyć w cierpieniach całej trójki i przyciszył film, który właśnie wszedł w moment kulminacyjny wszelkich pisków, ciamkań oraz pochrupywania. - Może skoczysz po sok? Zaschło mi w gardle od tego całego upływu krwi.

Nastolatek zrobił absolutnie przerażoną minę. "Czy jemu już całkiem przepaliło zwoje od tego stresu na zawodach?!" pomyślał. „Chce mu się pić? I co, może jeszcze sok pomidorowy?"

\- Nie dam rady. Boję się - mruknął natomiast Viktor, zapobiegawczo zacieśniając chwyt w pasie swojego narzeczonego.

\- Idź z Makkachinem. W końcu i tak wcale z nami nie oglądasz – odparł bezlitośnie Yuuri, a potem dorzucił już zdecydowane milszym tonem: - A może kiedy ciebie nie będzie w pobliżu, to akurat odezwie się we mnie jakiś ukryty lęk?

\- Jesteś okrutny... - burknął najstarszy z mężczyzn, ale szybko skapitulował i z narzuconym na głowę kocem ruszył w stronę kuchni po zamówienie. No tak, nadzieja była matką głupich... i chyba co najmniej ciotką Viktora.

Jurij nie był jednak w ciemię bity. Kiedy Katsuki zatrzymał film, podpełznął do Japończyka i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Co kombinujesz? - rzucił po cichu.

\- Prawdopodobnie to co ty - westchnął Yuuri. - Nie chce mi się tego oglądać, więc pomyślałem, że jakoś wspólnie mu to wyperswadujemy.

Nachylił się nad nastolatkiem i wyszeptał mu na ucho swój pomysł. Jurij, z początku niezbyt zadowolony, uniósł wysoko brwi i zauważalnie się rozchmurzył.

\- Łagodnie? - dopytał dla pewności.

\- Niekoniecznie - stwierdził Katsuki, na co Rosjanin przytaknął z uśmiechem. Z bardzo, bardzo wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Wreszcie mówisz w moim języku.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i ruszyli na z góry wyznaczone stanowiska.

Po chwili do salonu wrócił Viktor. Kiedy zauważył, że dwóch "Yurich" nie ma tam, gdzie powinni być, a film został zatrzymany na sugestywnej scenie ukazującej ciemny las, serce niemal podjechało mu do gardła. Niestety, był zbyt łatwowierny i niedoświadczony towarzysko, żeby spodziewać się takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Halo? Yuuri? Yurio? - Mężczyzna odłożył szklanki na stole, a potem ruszył w kierunku włącznika światła. Wbił wzrok w sufit, starając się, by jego spojrzenie przypadkiem nie padło z powrotem na telewizor. – No wiecie co? Trzeba mi było powiedzieć, że wychodzicie... To wcale nie jest śmieszne...

I nie było, szczególnie w momencie, w którym coś złapało go za kostki. Coś w rodzaju chłodnych dłoni, dziwnie ruchliwych, zaciskających się niczym w śmiertelne sztaby kajdany. Jakby to zimne łapska któregoś z nieświeżych zombie chwyciły go za nogi, chcąc zaciągnąć do lasu pełnego krwiożerczych monstrów, by kawałek po kawałku rozerwać i przeobrazić w sztywne, niezdolne do jazdy na lodzie truchło...

No cóż, bujna wyobraźnia Viktora, tak pomocna przy tworzeniu choreografii dla łyżwiarskich opowieści, miała też swoje oczywiste wady. I objawiała się w przeróżny sposób.

\- AAA! – wrzasnął wystraszony Rosjanin, a do jego krzyku zaraz dołączył jeszcze inny głos.

\- Tajna technika: ubaw po pachy! - zawołał Jurij i wpakował ręce pod boki Viktora, niemal natychmiast doprowadzając go na skraj śmierci. Mężczyzna wygiął się do tyłu, zwijając w łaskotkowych konwulsjach, po czym padł na kolana jakby w pozie błagania o litość.

Na szczęście już po chwili rozbłysło światło, definitywnie kończąc cały wieczór wraz z nie do końca udanym seansem filmowym.

\- Koniec psot - powiedział Yuuri, dając znać Jurijowi na zakończenie operacji. Nastolatek wycofał się znad ofiary, by ustąpić miejsca Katsukiemu, który podszedł do klęczącego, drżącego na całym ciele Rosjanina. - Viktor, proszę, darujmy sobie te całe horrory. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś z nas trzech najmniej wytrzymały.

\- Czterech – poprawił młody, wskazując głową na Makkachina, po czym otrzepał teatralnie ręce po skończonej robocie. - Starość nie radość.

\- Yuuriii... - jęknął Viktor, chwytając ukochanego za nogi. – Yuriooo... Horrory to nic, ale... Najgorsze było to, że zniknęliście! Nie róbcie tak! Już nigdy nie zostawiajcie mnie samego...!

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. _Stammi vicino._ Tylko następnym razem... Po prostu niech nie będzie następnego razu, dobrze? - Katsuki czule pogłaskał obejmującego go mężczyznę po szarej czuprynie. Ich plan miał jedną sporą lukę. - Yurio, przyniesiesz poduszki? Chyba śpimy dziś razem.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie – prychnął Jurij, ale posłusznie ruszył w stronę sypialni. Zanim jednak zdołał wyjść z salonu, wycofał górną połowę ciała i zza framugi dorzucił głośno: - I przestańcie wreszcie nazywać mnie Yurio, bo sam zrobię wam "Popojutrze żywych trupów"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> O tak, ta miniaturka stanowi chyba swoiste epicentrum nawiązań wszystkich moich fanfików. To właśnie o tej nocy horrorów wspominał Jurij w 12 rozdziale "Hasetsu na lodzie" jak również Yuuri w "Poduszkach" i Yuuri w "Teorii bliskości". Chyba powoli popadam w obłęd od robienia teorii spiskowych. Czy ktoś to jeszcze ogarnia? I czy leci z nami pilot?
> 
> Frazą o "staniu się jednością" pozdrawiam Rosję z "Hetalii" :) Stara miłość nie rdzewieje nigdy. A ruskie mają pstro w głowach.
> 
> "Popojutrze żywych trupów"to przytyk do całej masy horrorów z gatunku "Świtu żywych trupów", "Powrotów żywych trupów" i innych "Podwieczorków żywych trupów" (no dobra, to ostatnie to nie). Tego jest masa! :"D
> 
> Na koniec chciałabym was jeszcze gorąco zachęcić do czytania mojego nowego fanfika "Teoria bliskości". Jest trochę inny od wszystkiego co dotychczas pisałam. TROCHĘ. Jedyne, co mogę zdradzić na tę chwilę, to to, że to nie jest one-shot. To będzie miało fabułę przez duże F (no chyba że napiszecie, że paskudnie mi to wychodzi, to przestanę). Całą resztę niech okryje zasłona milczenia, ale sporo powinno się rozjaśnić już przy okazji kolejnego rozdziału.


	22. Matrioszka

***

Nie minęło jeszcze wiele czasu, od kiedy Yuuri wprowadził się do Viktora, a już ich wspólne życie zaczęło obrastać w pierwsze trywialne problemy. Drobne niesnaski zaczęły przede wszystkim dotykać domowych kwestii: kto ma wychodzić z Makkachinem na spacery, gdy każdy z nich chciał zagarnąć czworonoga dla siebie, co przyrządzić na śniadanie, kiedy zdolności kulinarne jednego z nich w skali od zera do dziesięciu istniały gdzieś w przestrzeni ułamków, a drugi gotować umiał, owszem, ale głównie jajka i chleb smarowany masłem, czy w jaki sposób przekonać, że szafa złożona głównie z wyciągniętych szarych dresów, gargantulicznej ilości kurtek oraz jednego pamiętnego krawata to nie jest pomysł na życie. Na swoje szczęście byli jednak tak zapatrzeni w siebie nawzajem, że na poranno-wieczorne psie wędrówki postanowili chodzić naprzemiennie, a w ciągu dnia wspólnie, pojednawczo trzymając się za ręce, pichcenie, nawet jeśli kończyło się zwęgleniem czegoś, od razu było przyprawiane śmiechem oraz kilkoma buziakami, a garderoba, jako rzecz zupełnie podatna matematyce, stała się zbiorem wspólnym, dzielonym wedle potrzeb i fantazji.

No a Yuuri tak cudownie wyglądał w jego koszulkach...

Ale nadszedł dzień klęski. Jednym z takich kłopotów zaczęło być systematycznie ubywające miejsce. Yuuri do Petersburga przywiózł dość ograniczony posag, a i chomikiem przesadnym nigdy nie był. Mimo to ograniczona ilość półek i szafek, którą posiadał w swoim mieszkaniu Viktor, sprawiła, że po kilkunastu wypadach na miasto, z których regularnie przynosili zabawki dla Makkachina (Yuuri), prezenty dla Yuuriego (Viktor) czy książki (wszyscy... za wyjątkiem psa, oczywiście), wreszcie zaczęło brakować wolnej przestrzeni.

\- Viktor, co robisz? - zapytał Katsuki, opierając się o tył kanapy. Aktualnie przyglądał się temu, jak siedzący na podłodze Viktor z wahaniem oceniał czy marmurowe popiersie, z którym nie rozstał się nawet podczas ośmiomiesięcznego pobytu w Hasetsu, jest mu wciąż absolutnie niezbędne do życia.

\- Robię porządki - odpowiedział, przesuwając rzeźbę na stertę rzeczy "do namysłu". Takie kupki nigdy nie kończyły tam, gdzie naprawdę powinny. - Odkąd mieszkamy tu we dwóch... znaczy, we trzech, zrobiło się nieco ciaśniej. Dlatego chcę się pozbyć kilku zbędnych gratów.

\- Ej, ale chyba nie wyrzucasz tego! - Yuuri przyskoczył i w pośpiechu złapał partnera za rękę, kiedy ten chciał odłożyć do śmietnikowego pudła niewielkie, jaskrawo pomalowane rękodzieło, które pamiętał też z Yu-topii. Matrioszka.

\- A czemu nie? Daj spokój, jesteśmy w Rosji. - Mężczyzna spojrzał obojętnie na lalkę, jakby widział już takich tysiące. I pewnie tak właśnie było. - To tylko fanowski upominek z czasów juniorskich...

\- Wiem. Mistrzostwa świata, Ostrawa, drugie miejsce. Po programie krótkim - wyrecytował Yuuri.

Viktor na chwilę zapomniał języka w gębie, a to nie przytrafiało się zbyt często. Prawdę mówiąc, zdarzało mu się to bardzo rzadko, ale jeśli już, to zawsze z powodu tego konkretnego człowieka.

\- Yuuri, to chyba nawet ja potrzebowałbym pół minuty, żeby sobie przypomnieć. - Spojrzał na Japończyka z lekkim przestrachem. Niby zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego kariera miała spory wpływ na ukochanego, ale z taką wiedzą mógłby startować w łyżwiarskiej edycji "Milionerów", gdyby tylko istniała. - Nie mów mi, że ją chcesz?

\- A mogę? - Yuuriemu zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Znaczy... No, żaden problem. Co prawda nie na tym polega sprzątanie, ale... - Jego wzrok utkwił na chwilę w marmurowym popiersiu, aż wreszcie westchnął i wyciągnął rękę z matrioszką w stronę partnera. - A zresztą. Proszę, teraz należy do ciebie. Opiekuj się nią.

\- Dziękuję! - Radość wydawała się nieproporcjonalnie duża do wielkości i wartości przedmiotu, ale z jakiegoś powodu Yuuri wydawał się szczęśliwszy niż po kupieniu nowego garnituru. Pieszczotliwie gładził kciukami lalkę, uśmiechając się do niej. - Jest śliczna. O rany, to głupio zabrzmi, ale czuję się tak, jakbym dorwał super okazję na wyprzedaży limitowanych gadżetów.

\- Chyba naprawdę jesteś moim największym fanem. - Viktor pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, zakładając ręce na piersi. Tak, właśnie za tę uroczą niewinność i prostotę życia go kochał. I za wiele więcej. - A jeszcze biorąc pod uwagę to, że udało ci się zdobyć najbardziej limitowany okaz z kolekcji...

\- Że matrioszkę? W takim razie dlaczego chciałeś się jej pozbyć? - nie zrozumiał, na co Rosjanin zaśmiał się w głos.

\- Nie to, głuptasie - odparł, obejmując jedną z nóg Yuuriego i przytulając się do niej. - Mnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> A tym razem rozpoczynamy Tryptyk-Po-Prostu-Tryptykowy, do którego autorem haseł jest an_nox :)
> 
> W sumie nie mam nic więcej ciekawego do napisania poza tym, że warto pamiętać o tym one-shocie, bo za jakiś czas odegra nieco większą rolę. Może nawet sporo większą ;)


	23. U weterynarza

***

Niebieskie oczy spod półprzymkniętych powiek śledziły kolejne linijki lekko wyblakłego tekstu. Kciuk nieznacznie gładził wysłużone stronice woluminu, jakby dziękując mu za lata posługi. Proste, szare, idealnie niewzruszone brwi wciąż tkwiły na swym posterunku, chroniąc mężczyznę przed poznaniem jego myśli przez postronne osoby. Mimo to drobne, niedostrzegalne dla innych ludzi szczegóły w zachowaniu mężczyzny wciąż zdradzały, że Viktor był przejęty. A kiedy Viktor był przejęty, w środku tak naprawdę drżał jak w malignie, nie mogąc się na niczym skupić. Do takiego stanu doprowadzić go mogła tylko jedna osoba...

...cóż, właściwie nie osoba. On. Makkachin. Wierny psiak oczekujący z pańciami na swoją kolej do weterynarza.

Poza łyżwiarską parą w poczekalni znajdowała się jeszcze czwórka ludzi wraz ze swoimi pupilami: starsza, zamożna dama z okazałym perskim kotem, postawny mężczyzna o aparycji wojskowego, obok którego czekał wyprostowany jak struna dog niemiecki, oraz młoda, na oko trzydziestoletnia kobieta wraz z synkiem i ruchliwym, żywo kręcącym łaciatym pyskiem, białym terierem. Nie licząc dziecka oraz jego małego psa, każdy był dość milczący, skupiając wzrok na smartfonach, paznokciach, ścianach, suficie... Czymkolwiek neutralnym. I może dlatego niczyjej uwagi nie przykuł znany rosyjski mistrz, który na tę jedną okoliczność stał się człowiekiem podobnym do całej reszty.

\- Viktor, uspokój się. - Yuuri jako jedyny dostrzegł jakby nieobecny wzrok partnera, który właśnie przeglądał jakiś magazyn, jedno z wielu podobnych plotkarskich pisemek, rzuconych całą hałdą na stolik w poczekalni. - To tylko badania kontrolne. Przecież sam widziałeś, że po szwach nie ma już ani śladu.

\- Ale ja zupełnie nic nie robię - odpowiedział z zaskoczeniem Rosjanin, spokojnie zerkając znad artykułu o trendach wiosna/lato 2006.

Japończyk pomyślał, że to cud, że podobny zabytek kultury masowej nie spoczął jeszcze w muzealnej gablocie. I choć przez dekadę gazetę wymacała chyba cała masa podobnie podenerwowanych ludzi, ta uparcie trzymała się papierowego, lekko zalaminowanego żywota. Katsuki musiał oddać jej cichy hołd, przyznając, że czasopisma kobiece sprawdzały się tu lepiej niż niejedna kosztowna piłeczka antystresowa. I były równie wytrzymałe co karaluchy.

\- Nie robisz, ale myślisz. - Yuuri wskazał na magazyn. - Pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś interesował się cieniami do powiek. To w ramach _researchu_ dla Georgija? Bo mnie w to nie wkręcisz.

Viktor jeszcze raz zwrócił oczy na otworzone stronice, dostrzegając, co tak pilnie studiował przez ostatnie cztery minuty. I kiedy Viktor wreszcie zrozumiał, jak łatwo dał się podejść, westchnął, zamknął pismo i odłożył je z powrotem na chyboczącą wieżę. Przeraźliwie spostrzegawcza stała się ta jego świnka.

\- No dobra. Trochę mnie zaniepokoiłeś opowieściami o swoim Vicchanie. Ale tylko trochę - zaznaczył, a potem zniżył głos, jakby nie chciał, żeby usłyszał go i tak nierozumiejący specjalnie ludzkiej mowy pies. - Po prostu od dawna mam świadomość, że Makkachin ma swoje lata. Ten rok przerwy... To też dla niego.

\- Boisz się, że lekarz zasugeruje coś odnośnie jego starości? - odszepnął Yuuri, wczuwając się w klimat.

\- Coś w tym stylu.

Rosjanin sięgnął ręką i pogłaskał swojego pupila między uszami, jakby przepraszając za obgadywanie go tuż pod jego nosem. Czworonóg obrócił łeb i spojrzał na Viktora. Ech, ten jego pańcio... Nawet jeśli dobrze udawał przed innymi ludźmi, jego nie dało się tak łatwo wywieść w pole. Wyczuwał swoim tajnym zmysłem, że był czymś zaaferowany, a znów znajomy, ostry zapach chemii mówił pudlowi, że znów przyszli do ludzi gmerających mu w pysku. Pewnie pańcio martwił się, że znów czeka go coś nieprzyjemnego. Pies polizał głaskającą go rękę. "Spokojnie. Przecież jeszcze cię nie zostawię."

Zabawne, że wizyta u lekarza robiła mniejsze wrażenie na samym zainteresowanym niż na jego opiekunie. Cóż - może i Viktora nazywano staruszkiem wśród łyżwiarzy, ale w porównaniu ze swoim pupilem wciąż stanowił podręcznikowy przykład szczeniaka. Makkachin w przeliczeniu na psie lata już dawno prześcignął Viktora w kwestii dojrzałości i dla niego to człowiek przedstawiał się jako wymagająca opieki, nieporadna istota. A dziś to już szczególnie nieporadna. Dobrze, że był przy nim drugi pańcio. Chociaż nie znali się zbyt długo, od samego początku wiedział, że będzie z niego dobra partia. Nie pomylił się - nie tylko znał się na pudlach, zabierał na częste przechadzki i wydawał się bardziej rozsądny niż ta pogodna kluska o jasnej sierści, ale też pozwalał im spać we trójkę. I zawsze dobrze pachniał, zupełnie jak ten dom pełen miłych ludzi, bułek z mięsem oraz wieprzowiny. Szkoda, że musieli się z niego wyprowadzić. Mogli tam założyć taką ładną farmę pudli...

\- Viktor. - Yuuri wsunął palce w dłoń ukochanego. Tylko tyle umiał zrobić przy tych wszystkich obcych ludziach. - Nie będę cię przekonywał, żebyś się nie martwił. On to zrobi.

Katsuki skinął głową w dół, wskazując na siedzącego jak gdyby nigdy nic pudla. Viktor również na niego zerknął, a pies odwzajemnił spojrzenie, przekrzywiając łeb nieco na bok. Poruszył kilka razy ogonem, a czarne ślepia uwagą wpatrywały się pana. Wyglądał jak zawsze - ich spokojna, włochata przyzwoitka, wyciągająca ich co nieprzyzwoite rano na spacer, a wieczorami wtulająca się w nich na kanapie, wieńcząc ludzki tort jedyną w swoim rodzaju wisienką.

\- Pfff... No nie mogę z wami... - westchnął Rosjanin. - I mówisz, że nie macie w planach mnie zostawić?

\- Ani na chwilę. Prawda, partnerze? - Yuuri wziął ich złączone dłonie i podsunął pudlowi pod nos.

A Makkachin, trochę wiedząc, a trochę zgadując, o co chodzi, położył na splecionych rękach swój pysk zamiast spodziewanej łapy. Łapy były dobre w filmach romantycznych klasy C. A tak przynajmniej wywołał u pańciów zgodny, cichy śmiech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Drugi z Tryptyku-Po-Prostu-Tryptykowego, a zatem za tę porcję rodzinnego fluffu możecie podziękować an_nox.
> 
> Z pewnym opóźnieniem trafiłam na wywiad z Kubo, w którym zostało powiedziane, że Viktor wziął przerwę od łyżwiarstwa nie tylko ze względu na trenowanie Yuuriego. Powodem... czy może jedną z okoliczności był również wiek Makkachina. Viktor serio jest świadomy, że psina ma już swoje lata i przeczuwał, że ten rok może być jego ostatnim. Yuuri na pewno doskonale to rozumie, wciąż w duchu żałując, że nie było go przy Viccanie.
> 
> Co ciekawe, Yuuri miał miniaturowego pudla, a te i tak nie osiągają tylu lat co te duże (czyli Makkachin), choć jak na psy wciąż jest to długowieczna rasa.


	24. Mochi

***

Kuchnia na to popołudnie przekształciła się w zaciszny przybytek medytacji, w którym dwóch mężczyzn odprawiało w milczeniu modły nad jedną zagraniczną księgą... to znaczy książką. Kucharską. A konkretnie to japońską. I o ile czytanie krzaków nie stanowiło dla Yuuriego żadnego problemu, tak Viktor mógł jedynie błądzić oczami po azjatyckich hieroglifach, próbując zrozumieć na podstawie zamieszczonych zapobiegawczo fotografii, czym było użyte w potrawie mięsko i czy aby na pewno nie przypełzło w okolice talerza samo. W przypadku kuchni japońskiej, skupiającej się w dużej mierze na owocach morza - niczego nie mógł być pewien.

\- Viktor, co właściwie chciałbyś dziś zjeść? - Yuuri cierpliwie przekartkowywał otrzymaną w ramach wyprawki od mamy książkę, poszukując natchnienia na obiad.

\- Nie wiem. Twoja _kniżka_ nie ułatwia mi wyboru. - Rosjanin nachylił się obok partnera, przemykając spojrzeniem po zmieniających się niczym w kalejdoskopie stronicach. W pewnej chwili coś przykuło jego uwagę. - Yuuri, a co to?

\- Co "co"? - Katsuki poprawił okulary, przyglądając się wskazanemu przez Viktora zdjęciu. - Ach, to. To mochi. Takie ryżowe kluski z nadzieniem.

\- Naprawdę? - Mężczyzna sycił wzrok widokiem nieznanych, kolorowych, przypudrowanych ciastek. - Dobrze! W takim razie chcę mochi.

\- Ale to się nawet nie nadaje na obiad... - Yuuri przechylił głowę w bok, a za jego przykładem poszedł Viktor, zagłębiając się we wspólnych rozmyślaniach nad sensownością spożywania słodyczy zamiast, dajmy na to, pożywnej porcji wieprzowiny. - Poza tym nigdy ich nie robiłem. W domu zawsze zajmowała się tym mama i Mari, a w Detroit... sam wiesz.

Rosjanin jako pierwszy wyprostował się i radośnie uniósł palec w górę.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - zauważył z niezmąconą pewnością siebie. - Od tego właśnie są książki kucharskie.

\- Ale mimo wszystko nie mam maszynki do gotowania ry... - stwierdził z wrodzonym pesymizmem Yuuri, zerkając na partnera, ale pełne zawodu wzrok Viktora spowodował, że Japończyk westchnął, nie dokańczając myśli. Nawet jeśli nie rozbroiło go samo spojrzenie, niebawem zrobiłyby to jęki i otaczające go w pasie ramiona. - W porządku! Zrozumiałem! Zaraz znajdę jakiś prostszy wariant w Internecie. Może nie wyjdą tak dobrze, ale chociaż będą. Zgoda?

\- Kocham cię - zatwierdził Viktor. Pocałunkiem w czoło dał wyraz czułości, przyznając przy okazji, że przez żołądek prędzej czy później można było trafić do serca każdego mężczyzny.

Yuuri pokręcił głową, wznosząc oczy ku niebiosom, które skrywały się za sufitem i kilkoma dalszymi piętrami. Co on miał z tym wariatem... No dobrze, całkiem miłym wariatem, ale jednak wariatem. Mimo to uśmiechający się półgębkiem Katsuki w głębi serca doskonale wiedział, co on "miał" z tego szalonego Rosjanina - chaotyczne, pełne zaskoczeń i na wskroś cudowne życie. A, i stertę klusek do zrobienia.

Wyciągnął telefon, by przetrząsnąć odmęty Internetu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przepisu na mochi "dla opornych, idiotów bądź studentów zaopatrzonych jedynie we flaszkę, widelec i znoszone trampki". Po natrafieniu na całkiem zachęcającą instrukcję, która chyba odpowiadała im dość niskim, oscylującym wokół liczb niewymiernych zdolnościom kulinarnym, Yuuri podszedł do szafek, mając zamiar przejrzeć zgromadzone zapasy jedzenia.

\- Dobrze, że w przesyłce z domu była mąka ryżowa. - Japończyk odłożył na blat paczkę mochiko i zerknął znad drzwiczek na Viktora. - A poza tym co chcesz w nadzieniu? Czekoladę? Słodką fasolę?

\- Hmmm... - Mężczyzna rzucił okiem na otwartą książkę, a potem zajrzał do lodówki, wyciągając stamtąd drugi kluczowy składnik. - Truskawki.

\- W takim razie pomóż - zakomenderował Katsuki, gromadząc na stole potrzebne elementy kluskowej układanki.

Yuuri założył fartuch, zakasał rękawy i przystąpił do dzieła - miał nadzieję, że tylko metaforycznego - zniszczenia. W przygotowanej szklanej misce połączył wodę z mąką oraz cukrem. Po wymieszaniu otoczył naczynie folią i zrobił w niej kilka dziurek, a następnie wstawił zawiniątko do mikrofali i podgrzewał je przez półtorej minuty. W tym czasie Viktor grzecznie mył truskawki i obierał je z szypułek. Czerwony stosik rósł na tyle sprawnie, że Katsuki nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie podkraść dwóch owoców dla własnych, smacznych celów. Z pierwszym poszło mu całkiem łatwo, ale przy drugim Rosjanin zdołał zorientować się, że jest obrabowywany. Pogoniony przez niezadowolone rosyjskie mruknięcia Yuuri wrócił do zajmowania się ciastem, z zadowoleniem żując słodkie owoce.

Usunął folię i zaczął ugniatać drewnianą łychą na wpół zastygłą paćkę. Otarł rozgrzane czoło grzbietem dłoni, a potem zdjął okulary, aby nie podskakiwały w trakcie całkiem żmudnej pracy. Kiedy ryżowa masa zaczęła nabierać gładkiej konsystencji, Yuuri ponowił etap z folią i mikrofalówką, aż wreszcie wrócił do ugniatania dość lepkiego, niemal gotowego ciasta. Gdy Viktor postawił tuż obok niego miseczkę z gotowymi owocami, Katsuki obsypał dłonie mąką ryżową i nabierając na palce małe porcje masy, robił z nich placki. Na koniec umieszczał na środku owalu truskawkę, po czym oblepiał ją ciastem, formując ostateczny kształt kulistego ryżowego ciastka.

\- Uch, chyba nie dam rady - jęknął po jakimś czasie Yuuri, odkładając na drewnianą deskę kolejne zbyt mocno klejące się do rąk mochi. Mimo użycia dość znacznej ilości mąki kluski wciąż wyglądały na lekko rozmiękczone. - Przepraszam, Viktor. Zupełnie mi nie wyszły.

Przyglądający się tej nierównej kuchennej walce drugi łyżwiarz, który właśnie toczył dla zabawy swoją własną kulkę, miał w tej sprawie coś zgoła innego do powiedzenia.

\- Pozwól, że sam to ocenię – stwierdził, odkładając za miskę z truskawkami mochi rosyjskiej produkcji, by zająć się tym prawdziwie japońskim.

\- Hej! Zostaw! – Yuuri próbował pochwycić uciekające mochi, ale Viktor był szybszy; zgrabnym ruchem położył sobie kulkę na język i wciągnął ją, zanim autor dania zdołał zareagować. - Viktor, są paskudne!

Rosjanin przez chwilę milczał, ciamkając i przeżuwając miękkie ciastko z truskawkowym nadzieniem. Dla lepszego efektu, a ku frustracji Japończyka przez chwilę to marszczył brwi, to wywracał oczami na wszystkie strony, wyglądając jak wyjątkowo zaangażowany w ocenę krytyk kulinarny.

\- W konsystencji faktycznie wydają się trochę zbyt miękkie, ale... - Po przełknięciu Viktor wymownie zamruczał, a potem z nieodgadnioną miną wziął w palce kolejne mochi i zbliżył je do załamanego kucharza. - A zresztą. Sam spróbuj.

Lepka kulka przylgnęła do warg Katsukiego, zdobiąc skórę drobinkami mąki, aż wreszcie mężczyzna posłusznie otworzył usta, by zjeść zaoferowany smakołyk. Przegryzł otoczoną ciastem truskawkę, pozwalając, aby sok zmieszał się z lekko nijakim smakiem ryżowej masy, a po kilku sekundach równie wytężonej pracy szczęki jak wcześniej u narzeczonego, Yuuri połknął kluskę.

\- Och. W sumie myślałem, że będą gorsze - przyznał z zaskoczeniem. - Do tych domowych sporo im brakuje, no i strasznie się ciągną, ale...

\- Yuuri. Za dużo gadasz - mruknął Viktor, biorąc do ust kolejne mochi. Z błogością wymalowaną na twarzy potrzebował zaledwie chwili, aby rozprawić się nową kluską. - Powinieneś popracować nad przyjmowaniem komplementów. Ze wszystkich słów, które powiedziałeś, "ale" było najbardziej pozytywne.

\- Tak, tak. Przepraszam - westchnął Yuuri, uśmiechając się na ten pełen prawdy przytyk. - Więc... Naprawdę ci smakują?

\- Bardzo. - Viktor sprezentował pełną błogości minę. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, aby nad jego głową zaczęły krążyć cherubiny.

Katsuki uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Podejrzewał, że narzeczony i tak pochwaliłby wszystko, co tylko by przygotował, bo byłoby opatrzone jedynym w swoim rodzaju certyfikatem "zrobił to mój Yuuri", ale w sumie nie winił go za tę romantyczną przywarę. W końcu miał dokładnie tak samo w drugą stronę.

\- Dziękuję. W takim razie poczekaj chwilę. Umyję ręce i postaram się przygotować kolejną partię... - zaczął Yuuri, ale niemal natychmiast przerwał mu Viktor. Wskazał palcem w jego kierunku, patrząc znacząco w ciemnobursztynowe oczy.

\- Nie potrzeba. Widzę jeszcze dużo do zjedzenia - zauważył Rosjanin, ale chyba zbyt zagadkowo, bo Katsuki zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dużo? Gdzie? - nie zrozumiał. Przecież zrobił zaledwie trzy, zanim się poddał, a przecież dopiero co je...

\- Tutaj.

Viktor niespodziewanie chwycił dłoń Yuuriego i zanim ten się zorientował, dokąd sprawy zmierzały, a zmierzały w bardzo obiecującym kierunku, Rosjanin wsunął oblepiony ciastem palec wskazujący do ust. Docisnął go do podniebienia, starając się jednak nie zrobić krzywdy zębami, i z wymalowaną na twarzy satysfakcją possał zagarnięty fragment ciała. Yuuri aż się zapowietrzył, kiedy poczuł, jak wilgotny język mężczyzny zachłannie przesuwał się po skórze, delikatnie zlizując słodko-mączną masę. Gorąco uderzył w niego tak gwałtowną falą niby włączona mikrofalówka, a nogi ugięły jakby same były z ciasta. W ich małej wojnie na niespodzianki Viktor właśnie zgarnął kolejny punkt.

Gdy Rosjanin uznał, że zjadł już wszystko, co możliwe, z dość nieprzyzwoitym cmoknięciem wyjął palec z ust.

\- To za ukradzione truskawki - powiedział, szykując się do oblizania kolejnego. Na widok zaskoczonej, rozgorączkowanej miny Katsukiego zaśmiał się cicho. - Co, myślałeś, że nie wiem, że było ich więcej?

Bez dalszego przedłużania Viktor zaczął pieścić kolejny palec ukochanego, doprowadzając go do niekontrolowanych westchnień. Raz za razem już prawie wypuszczał go na wolność, by po chwili pochwycić lekko zębami i dalej łaskotać językiem, rozkoszując się jedynym w swoim rodzaju mochi o smaku Yuuriego. Po prawie minucie kuchennej zabawy łyżwiarz wreszcie uwolnił pieszczoną dłoń, a wtedy cienkie pasemko śliny na chwilę zawisło w miedzy nimi i przerwało się, zdobiąc usta Viktora kuszącym śladem. Katsuki mimowolnie przysunął dopiero co oswobodzoną rękę do warg narzeczonego, by kciukiem zetrzeć z nich wilgoć. Dojmujący głód powoli zaczął sięgać w inne rejony ich ciał.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec. Teraz spróbujemy mojego mochi, dobrze? – zaproponował Rosjanin, chwytając zapomnianą kulkę, po czym delikatnie przytknął ją do ust Yuuriego.

Kiedy jednak Katsuki już miał szeroko otworzyć usta, by zjeść przygotowaną porcję tak jak poprzednio zaofiarowaną kluskę, Viktor cofnął się i zacmokał karcąco.

\- Powiedziałem "spróbujemy" - zaznaczył, wraz z ciastkiem zbliżając do warg Yuuriego swoją twarz.

Na chwilę kulka mochi zawisła między dwoma mężczyznami, zachowując swój pełny, owalny kształt, a potem Viktor zaczął powoli nadgryzać ryżowe ciastko, wciągając kleistą masę niby nitkę spaghetti. Yuuri nie pozostał w tyle i drobnymi, wdzięcznymi kęsami skubał mochi, starając się podzielić uwagę między smakołyk a wpatrujące się w niego błękitne oczy. Jeszcze odrobina ciasta... I jeszcze odrobina. Masa wkrótce oddzieliła się od delikatnie połyskującej truskawki, a cudze usta znalazły się tak blisko, że nieuchronnym było je złączyć w walce o najsłodszą nagrodę. Tylko czy chodziło im jeszcze o owoc, czy już o pocałunek? A może... o obie rzeczy naraz?

Zamknęli oczy, przylegając do siebie gorącymi wargami. Najpierw skupili się, by językiem zagarnąć na własność całe wnętrze zjedzonego mochi, ale uporczywie umykająca truskawka sprawiła, że postanowili zawrzeć milczący sojusz i podzielić się zdobyczą tak sprawiedliwie, jak tylko pozwalały im na to zmącone pożądaniem myśli. Viktor pierwszy zacisnął zęby na czerwonej skórce, wypuszczając na zewnątrz nieco soku, który wypił spragniony Yuuri. Potem Katsuki nieco przechylił głowę i z zapałem przyłączył się do rozdzielania truskawki, chętnym językiem ocierając się o język ukochanego. Z kącików ust wypłynęło kilka kropel cennego, lepkiego nektaru, ale mimo to nie przerwali swojej pracy, dopóki owoc nie rozpadł się na dwoje. Dopiero wtedy wreszcie rozłączyli swoje usta, by przełknąć należne im fragmenty słodkiego trofeum.

A przecież w miseczce leżało ich jeszcze całkiem sporo.

\- Tak, ten sposób jedzenia jest zdecydowanie lepszy - stwierdził dyszący Viktor, który nie wiedzieć kiedy przylgnął całym ciałem do Katsukiego, obejmując go w pasie. - A ty, Yuuri? Jak uważasz?

\- Chyba... Khem... Chyba zrobię więcej mochi - przyznał Yuuri, ale nie obrócił się w stronę blatu ani na milimetr. Jeszcze nie chciał.

Viktor zachichotał, pochylając się nad swoim japońskim mistrzem miłosnej sztuki kulinarnej.

\- Na to właśnie liczyłem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Trzeci one-shot z Tryptyku-Po-Prostu-Tryptykowego, który jest sponsorowany i poprawiony dzięki pomocy an_nox. Bez ciebie, kochana, ta zupa byłaby za słona!
> 
> Znaczy - ciasto na mochi! :3
> 
> Dotarłam do momentu, w którym pewne schematy zaczynają mi się niekontrolowanie rozmnażać D: A tu to już w ogóle zrobiłam combo "Herbaty z cytryną" i "Litery". Viktor, przestań napastować biednego Yuuriego! Teraz każda sytuacja i każdy produkt spożywczy zaczną wam się kojarzyć dwuznacznie! Zresztą jakie "kojarzyć" - wyście już wszystkiego spróbowali na własnej skórze!
> 
> Na skórze, ju noł... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> *ba-dum tsss*
> 
> Chyba sama sobie dam bana na bezeceństwa i się skończy lennusiowanie.
> 
> Pani Hiroko pragnie uskutecznić szprytny plan wpędzenia syna w kulinarne kompleksy za pomocą pięknie ilustrowanej książki kucharskiej, żeby chłopaki zatęsknili za jej kuchnią i wrócili do Hasetsu. Ale nie z Yuurim te numery. W końcu od czego są Internety! :D
> 
> Przepis na mochi jest oparty na prawdziwej, łopatologicznej, znalezionej w Internecie instrukcji. Nie wiem, czy dobre są, ale mam nadzieję, że tak (w sumie w ogóle nigdy mochi nie jadłam). A jak nawet nie, to Viktorowi i Yuuriemu to whatever. W końcu żywią się energią z kosmosu. I swoją miłością. :P


	25. Słabość

***

Dwa ciche, oddzielone od siebie odpowiednio długą pauzą kliknięcia poinformowały czujnego Makkachina, że ktoś właśnie wchodził do ich mieszkania. Pudel poderwał się na równe łapy i powoli, jakby świadom niewczesnej już pory, podreptał aż do progu. Tam przysiadł i spojrzeniem czarnych jak węgiel oczu powitał powracającego po nocy pańcia.

Japońskiego pańcia.

\- Cześć, piesku. Wybacz, że cię obudziłem - szepnął Yuuri, ostrożnie przyciągając do siebie drzwi, by odciąć światło dochodzące z korytarza od ciemnego, przytulnego wnętrza apartamentu. Przekręcił zamek i pochylił się, żeby poczochrać wiernego psiaka po uszach. - Viktor już śpi?

Makkachin wystawił język, by polizać Katsukiego po dłoni, co mogło jednocześnie oznaczać "tak", "nie", "strasznie cię lubię", jak również "czy wiesz, że spotkałem dzisiaj bardzo fajne drzewo?". Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jakby rozumiał wieloznaczność psiej odpowiedzi, po czym nie wdając się w dalsze międzygatunkowe dyskusje, wyprostował się i zaczął zdejmować z siebie wierzchnie odzienie. Zdjął buty, pozbył się czapki, odwinął z szyi kilka solidnych pętli szalika i właśnie odkładał kurtkę na krzesłowieszak, gdy głuchy pomruk rozlegający się gdzieś z prawej omal nie przyprawił go o palpitację serca. Yuuri zrezygnował z dalszego ukrywania się w szarości księżycowej nocy - zrobił krok w stronę włącznika, po czym rozświetlił salon w poszukiwaniu źródła niepokojących dźwięków.

Spodziewał się wszystkiego, chyba nawet legendarnej czarnej wołgi, o której rosyjskie opowieści krążyły w tym domu regularnie, urozmaicając im późnowieczorne rozmowy w łóżku... Jednak na to, co ujrzał, nie mógł być przygotowany.

Na kanapie, zwrócony głową w stronę drzwi wejściowych, spał Viktor... Och, ale cóż to była za poza, w jakiej utknął! Jakby uchwycony w połowie kosmicznego upadku łyżwiarz leżał na brzuchu, rozebrany prawie do naga. Prawie, bo o ile od pasa w górę mężczyzna był już całkiem goły, o tyle granatowe dżinsy dość dzielnie trzymały się swojego docelowego miejsca. Mimo to sukces nie był całkowity - rozpięte i zsunięte spodnie zatrzymały się tuż pod linią bioder, tak że Yuuri mimowolnie mógł podziwiać czarne slipy oraz część zgrabnych pośladków Viktora. W całkowitym zdjęciu ubrań prawdopodobnie przeszkodził mu kąt rozwarcia nogawek, ponieważ lewą nogę miał położoną po bożemu, na kanapie, a prawą zarzucił pod nieco fantazyjnym kątem na oparcie. Ponadto jedna z rąk śpiącego mężczyzny zwieszała się smętnie z mebla i leżała na podłoże, tuż obok miseczki z okruchami jakiejś przekąski i...

\- Viktor! - sapnął Yuuri, dostrzegając butelkę wódki. Była opróżniona może w jednej trzeciej, ale na tego konkretnego petersburżanina podobna dawka i tak w zupełności wystarczała, aby poczuł się zupełnie rozmiękczony.

Pomruk stał się głośniejszy, aż wreszcie szare brwi zmarszczyły się, a zaciśnięte powieki rozchyliły, ukazując błękitne, zasnute mgłą alkoholu oraz rozespania oczy. Viktor zamrugał niepewnie, zawieszony jeszcze przez chwilę między snem a jawą, a potem uniósł głowę i ujrzał stojącego nad nim czarnowłosego anioła. Bóstwo miłości, przez które kilka godzin wcześniej został porzucony, najwyraźniej przypomniało sobie o nim, przybywając na ratunek, by uleczyć biedne, złamane serce...

\- Yuuuuuri - zaśpiewał Viktor, wyciągając jedną rękę w kierunku narzeczonego. Wyglądał niczym parodia fresku "Stworzenie Adama", przy czym autor tego kanapowego dzieła powinien raczej nadać mu nazwę "Stworzenie Nietrzeźwego".

\- Viktor - odparł chłodno i zupełnie nie po aniołowemu Yuuri, podnosząc z ziemi butelkę czystej. - Co cię podkusiło?

Dłoń opadła z powrotem na podłogę, a grymas smutku pojawił się na rosyjskim, mocno zarumienionym licu.

\- Nie chciałeeeś... - wymruczał Viktor. - Wolałeś... Yuriooo...

\- To nie tak. Umówiłem się z nim, żeby... Żeby... Ach, Viktor. - Yuuri położył rękę na czole i potarł je nerwowo. To nie była odpowiednia godzina na cokolwiek, a już szczególnie na rozmowy z pijanym Rosjaninem, dla którego starał się podszkolić w gotowaniu, chadzając na lekcje do Yurio. Ale to miała być niespodzianka. - Nieważne. Wstawaj. Idziemy do łóżka.

\- Raaa...zem? - Mężczyzna oprzytomniał na tyle, że wreszcie udało mu się odhaczyć stopę z oparcia, a po minucie walki z grawitacją nawet udało mu się usiąść jak na cywilizowanego człowieka przystało.

Pomijając opuszczone spodnie.

\- Razem - przytaknął Katsuki, na co Viktor zaczął wiercić się w miejscu, jakby nie mógł zdecydować, jak zareagować. Czy wciąż powinien być zły na Katsukiego, że ten bez uprzedzenia na cały wieczór uczynił go słomianym prawie-że-wdowcem, czy jednak chęć pójścia do sypialni z ukochanym wydawała się silniejsza?

\- Już wieeem! Najpierw zrobimyyy... to! - stwierdził z zadowoleniem Rosjanin, triumfalnie unosząc palec wskazujący do góry. Efekt psuł nieco fakt, że koordynacja ruchowa mistrza łyżwiarstwa była na ten moment dość mocno niemistrzowska, przez co dłoń chwiała się na boki niczym łódka na spienionym morzu rzeczywistości.

\- Jakie znowu "to"? - zapytał z niepokojem Yuuri. Czyżby Viktor chciał w takim stanie i o tej porze...

\- No wieeesz. Kto wygra, robi z przegranym co chceee. - Viktor próbował zachęcająco mrugnąć jednym okiem, ale jedyne, co mu wyszło, to zamknięcie powiek i szeroki, pijacki uśmiech. - Ahaaa! I walczymy do pierwszych majteeek!

...grać w rozbierane papier-nożyce-kamień?

Viktor wydawał się być niesamowicie dumny ze swojego sprytnego planu. Wiedział, że jeśli górą będzie Yuuri, to Japończyk miał zamiar zaciągnąć pijanego w sztok partnera wprost do wyra (która to opcja bardzo mu się podobała). A jeśli wygra on, to miał zamiar poprosić Katsukiego o zaniesienie go na rękach do łóżka (na co również miał ogromną chrapkę). Sytuacja _win-win_ w najczystszej postaci przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu honoru, o ile można mówić o honorze człowieka spitego, w opadających do połowy tyłka spodniach i proponującego dziwne, na wpół erotyczne zabawy.

Yuuri westchnął ciężko. Od jakiegoś czasu rozbierany _jan-ken-pon_ stał się pewnego rodzaju rytuałem, który zawsze miał miejsce wtedy, kiedy którykolwiek z nich w stanie upojenia alkoholowego czuł silną potrzebę przekonania do swojej racji tego drugiego. A najbardziej upokarzające było w tym wszystkim chyba to, że grę pierwszy zaproponował właśnie Katsuki, który podczas obiadu w pewnej pierogarni zlekceważył moc wódki i odpłynął po ledwie dwóch jej kieliszkach. Po powrocie do domu pijany mężczyzna nagle postanowił zamanifestować w jakiś sposób swoją nieprzewidywalność, lecz ze względu na brak rury do tańczenia namówił Rosjanina na kilka rundek innej zabawy. I podobno Yuuri nawet wygrał, czego następnego ranka dowodem miało być zastanie Viktora w japońskich bokserkach na głowie oraz z dziwnym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jednak co się dokładnie wydarzyło, zadowolony jak nigdy Nikiforov nie chciał już zdradzić.

Tymczasem Viktor właśnie przymierzał się do nowej rozgrywki, wyciągając przed siebie zaciśniętą pięść. Yuuri pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, ale już po chwili dołączył do pojedynku, świadom, że nawet jeśli wydawało się to mocno niesprawiedliwe, to mimo wszystko gra była o wiele szybszym rozwiązaniem niż próba werbalnej komunikacji. W końcu jeden z nich miał na sobie tylko dwa elementy garderoby...

\- _Jan, ken... pon!_ \- zakrzyknęli podczas machania rękami w górę i w dół, po czym ułożyli palce w zaplanowane gesty. A przynajmniej zaplanowany w przypadku Yuuriego, bo Viktor działał zdecydowanie bardziej instynktownie i mniej racjonalnie, wybierając w pierwszej nieudanej kolejności uniesiony kciuk czy, jak próbował oponować pijany zawodnik, „to śrubokręt jest, nooo".

Cztery rundki później i jedne slipy na głowie więcej zmęczony dniem Yuuri zgasił światło, pogłaskał Makkachina na dobranoc, a potem podszedł do wyciągającego ku niemu dłonie Viktora. Westchnął, po czym z trudem podniósł pijanego, gołego i przeszczęśliwego Rosjanina z kanapy, pozwalając mężczyźnie przylgnąć do siebie i objąć za szyję. Yuuri nieco chwiejnym krokiem skierował się w stronę sypialni, starając się nie trafić przypadkiem na żadną morderczą dla palców u stóp przeszkodę. Pozostawione w salonie dwie pary spodni i jedną bluzę spisał na straty porannego sprzątania, do którego zresztą miał zamiar zagonić skacowanego narzeczonego.

\- Coś ty najlepszego z sobą zrobił - jęknął Yuuri, przekraczając próg pokoju. Dobrze chociaż, że Viktor wykąpał się po treningu, inaczej miałby teraz dodatkowy problem ze spacerem do łazienki.

\- Onseeen... Musimy iść do onsenuuu... Onsen jest najlepszyyy... - powtarzał Viktor, wtulając się w Japończyka. Katsuki skrzywił się, czując charakterystyczną bryzę rosyjskiej wypowiedzi.

\- W sumie przydałoby się. Zioniesz wódką.

Viktor zachichotał jakby usłyszał komplement, a nie uszczypliwość.

\- Yuuuri - wymruczał, wciąż przeciągając japońskie imię o zdecydowanie zbyt wiele samogłosek. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w czarujące, bursztynowe oczy. - Pocałuj mnieee...

\- Nie - zaperzył się Katsuki, dość obcesowo sadzając mężczyznę na materac. Zdjął z głowy majtki i odrzucił je na bok, wiedząc, że nakłonienie Viktora do ponownego ich założenia zdecydowanie mijało się z celem. - Jakbym chciał się napić, to bym się napił, a nie całował nietrzeźwego.

Rzucił okiem na zegar. Cudownie. Piętnaście po północy.

\- A już szczególnie wczorajszego nietrzeźwego. Takiego z drugiego tłoczenia - dodał ironicznie Yuuri, wzdychając po raz kolejny. - Zostań tu. Pójdę się umyć i...

\- Nie.

Nagłe, wypowiedziane stanowczym tonem słowo zatrzymało mężczyznę w miejscu, a potem złapany za nadgarstek Yuuri został pociągnięty wprost na łóżko.

\- Viktor! - krzyknął mimowolnie, kiedy do klatki piersiowej przylgnął rozpalony policzek, odczuwalny nawet mimo bawełnianej bariery pasiastego T-shirtu.

Rosjanin objął w pasie Yuuriego, wtulając się w pachnącą minionym dniem i odległym aromatem czekolady koszulkę. Och, to chyba nawet była jego koszulka. Czyli Yuuri lubił te ubrania. Wciąż lubił... jego...

\- Obiecałeś razem... Nie odchodź... _Stammi vicino_... - wymruczał Viktor łamiącym się, pozbawionym alkoholowego akcentu głosem. Brzmiał tak smutno, że próbujący wstać Katsuki zatrzymał się, zaskoczony tą reakcją, po czym ostrożnie wyciągnął dłonie do ukochanego.

\- Viktor - szepnął łagodniej, jedną ręką obejmując mężczyznę w ramionach, a drugą przeczesując szare włosy. Ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że powodem upicia się chyba nie była tak do końca zazdrość, ale słabość. Ta okropna słabość, przez którą sam nieraz płakał i załamywał się. - Daj mi się chociaż przebrać. To zajmie tylko chwilkę.

\- Nie musisz... To ja nie pachnę najlepiej... Ty... Dobrze... - zauważył Viktor w ostatnim przypływie przytomności, zanim nie zaczął miarowo oddychać, ukojony bliskością ukochanego i czułym dotykiem na głowie.

\- Naprawdę jesteś... Jesteś... - Yuuri szukał przez chwilę jakiegoś odpowiedniego słowa, którym mógłby podsumować niefrasobliwość, przesadną emocjonalność i prostoduszność zalanego w sztok Nikiforova, ale od jakiegoś czasu nie umiał znaleźć nic lepszego niż własne imię. Wciąż nie dowierzał, że działał w taki sposób na jakiegokolwiek człowieka, a już w szczególności na Viktora. Wciąż tracił dech na myśl, że był tak bardzo kochany.

\- Jesteś.

Szybki pocałunek w czoło i zgarnięta kołdra, którą Yuuri przykrył ich obu, zakończył kolejny długi, marcowy dzień. Jutro porozmawia z Viktorem na spokojnie, a już niedługo... Już niedługo to on pokaże, jak bardzo kocha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Chciałam jakoś wyróżnić pijacki sposób mówienia Viktora (co w tekście nie zawsze jest łatwe), dlatego na podstawie 6 odcinka zdecydowałam się na przeciąganie samogłosek. No ale nie mówcie, że nie słyszycie tego Suwabe mruczącego w nieskończoność "Yuuuuuuuri"? ;)
> 
> Ech, szkoda, że ten event "Viktor i przyjaciele" z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem odbywał się latem (skoro Yuuri zdążył przytyć te kilka kilogramów, to to musiał być najwcześniej maj albo czerwiec), więc na większe żarty z Chihoko przyjdzie mi jeszcze trochę poczekać.
> 
> Co do gry w kamień-nożyce-papier - wiadomo, że wygrywa ten, którego majtki znajdą się na głowie przeciwnika... Zakładam więc, że ogólnie zwycięzcą jest ten, który pierwszy pozbędzie się ubrań, co jest akurat zupełnie odwrotnym założeniem niż przy takim rozbieranym pokerze. Ale widocznie dla chłopaków nagrodą jest co innego XD
> 
> No i przy Chihoko-dramie było powiedziane, że Yuuri wiedział, że Viktor wygrał w jan-ken-pona, co znaczy, że nie robili tego pierwszy raz. Ba, prawdopodobnie były też razy, kiedy Yuuri był trzeźwy, skoro pamiętał zasady gry (albo Phichit świetnie to udokumentował, pozdrawiamy).
> 
> Czy odgadliście, czemu Yuuri wymykał się do Yurio na lekcje gotowania? ;)


	26. Szczerość

***

Powoli stygnąca kawa oraz niespokojnie kręcący się po salonie Makkachin uświadomiły wtulających się w siebie mężczyzn, że chyba najwyższy już czas zakończyć kolejny z wielu etapów wymieniania się czułościami, które uskuteczniali od samej tylko pobudki. Nie, żeby od tygodnia codziennie nie robili tego samego, ale powiedzmy, że tego dnia byli szczególnie mocno... usprawiedliwieni. Przynajmniej względem siebie nawzajem, bo czworonożny towarzysz nie podzielał ludzkiej opieszałości w celebrowaniu śniadania.

Kiedy mokry, psi nos dotknął odsłoniętej łydki Katsukiego, w kuchni rozległ się cichy jęk zaskoczenia. Viktor zaśmiał się na głos, czując niepowstrzymaną, rozpierającą go w piersi radość, że nawet ten prosty okrzyk wydawał mu się ósmym... Nie, pięćdziesiątym ósmym cudem świata. Tyle już ich naliczył. I zamierzał naliczyć jeszcze dużo więcej.

Pogrążony w przyjemnych rozmyślaniach Rosjanin grzecznie odsunął się od Yuuriego i pogłaskał Makkachina po łbie, w drugą rękę chwytając swój kubek w grochy. No tak, musiał się pospieszyć. Przy akompaniamencie szczęśliwych pomruków Viktor upił kilka łyków przygotowanego przez ukochanego mężczyznę napoju. Choć wydawało się to absolutnie banalne, dzięki każdej następnej odrobinie kawy dzień wydawał mu się jeszcze cudowniejszy niż przed chwilą. I jeśli miałby to ubrać w słowa, to...

\- Chciałbym, aby nasz poranek po ślubie też tak wyglądał - stwierdził lekko Viktor, gładząc palcami przyjemnie ciepłą powierzchnię porcelanowego kubka.

Niewiele brakowało, a Katsuki wyplułby kawę, której właśnie się napił. Miłe śniadanie pełne oględnie rzuconych, słodkich uwag zaczęło niebezpiecznie skręcać na tory Bardzo Poważnych Rozmów o Życiu. Nie był na to przygotowany. W ogóle rzadko kiedy był przygotowany na cokolwiek jeśli chodzi o Viktora.

\- P-p-po ślubie? - wyjąkał Yuuri, czerwieniąc się. - Hej, stop, Viktor, bo ja... Bo my... To chyba nie są rzeczy do obgadywania w TAKIM momencie?

\- A kiedy? - zdziwił się Rosjanin, przechylając głowę w bok i ściągając wargi. Wyglądał jak jedyna w swoim rodzaju personifikacja nieświadomości. A miało być tylko gorzej. - Yuuri, właśnie się kochaliśmy. Było cudownie. Wciąż pragnę cię tak bardzo, że gdyby nie twój stan i czekający na spacer Makkachin, to chyba rozważyłbym opcję, żebyśmy zrobili to jeszcze raz, tutaj, w kuchni...

Brwi Japończyka uniosły się do połowy czoła, a policzki nieco pobladły, kiedy usłyszał, o czym myślał Viktor. I że wciąż o tym myślał. Przyzwyczajony do wyrażania najskrytszych pragnień poprzez łyżwiarstwo i wypowiadania uczuć za pomocą zawoalowanych metafor Yuuri chyba nie dał sobie rady z tak nagłą zmianą nastroju. Albo wciąż nie umiał odnaleźć się w nowym aspekcie związku, który właśnie stawał się ich codziennością.

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie! Wiem, że to dla ciebie za dużo! - rzucił od razu Viktor, widząc pierwsze oznaki stanu przedzawałowego u narzeczonego. Odstawił prawie puste naczynie na stół i łapiąc Yuuriego za obejmujące kubek dłonie, spojrzał na mężczyznę z powagą. - Ale czy to, że chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia, nie jest oczywiste? Szczególnie dziś?

\- Viktor, to nie tak, że nie rozumiem... I w ogóle... Bo w nocy... - odparł Katsuki, nie wiedząc, czy ma mordować swoją kawę, czy mężnie stawić czoła spojrzeniu Rosjanina, przez co jego rozkojarzony wzrok latał gdzieś na boki. - Ty też byłeś dla mnie wspaniały. Całujesz obłędnie. I wcześniej ci tego nie mówiłem, ale bałem się, że będziesz... Za duży... Nawet nie wiesz, jakie plotki można wyczytać na forach... Ale ty byłeś idealny... Znaczy jesteś, jesteś! Jesteś idealny. I chcę, żebyś wciąż taki był... Czy ja już wspominałem o wspaniałości? Ach, no tak, chyba ze dwa razy.

Yuuri zakończył swój wywód, zarumieniony jak po wizycie w gorących źródłach, ale kiedy wreszcie zerknął na wpatrującego w niego mężczyznę, zupełnie nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od roziskrzonych, niebieskich oczu. Viktor był tutaj, uśmiechał się łagodnie i z rosnącym uwielbieniem słuchał, jak potok japońskich uczuć wreszcie znajduje ujście w słowach. Nie wydawał się zażenowany ani rozczarowany bełkotem niczym z ust pensjonariuszki. Raczej wyglądał jakby... czekał na ciąg dalszy.

\- Przepraszam, gadam bez sensu - zaczął znów Yuuri, uspokajając się nieco po brawurowym wyznaniu. - Po prostu... Tak, jestem szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo, że aż głupieję. I to jasne, że nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić życia bez ciebie.

\- No to jest nas dwóch. Z wyobrażaniem i z wariactwem - przyznał radośnie Viktor, ostatni raz muskając kciukami dłonie Yuuriego. Potem wycofał się, by sięgnąć po kończące się pieczywo. - Ale jeśli mogę spytać to... O jakie plotki chodziło? - zainteresował się, niewinnie podgryzając koniuszek francuskiego rogalika.

Zaczerwieniony Katsuki odłożył kubek i założył ręce na piersi w obronnym geście. Czyli zauważył. No tak, raz kozie śmierć. Szczerość to szczerość. Skoro fizycznie poszli na całość, to chyba powinni zacząć otwierać się także w całej reszcie.

\- Dwadzieścia sześć - odparł lakonicznie, mając nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy, żeby Viktor zrozumiał.

Zrozumiał. Aż za dobrze.

\- Naprawdę?! - Rosjanin zasłonił usta dłonią, starając się nie okazywać wesołości, ale i tak jego reakcja była bardziej niż oczywista. Bawiło go to. I chyba trochę napawało dumą. - Och, Yuuri, tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Musiałem cię śmiertelnie wystraszyć.

\- Ty nie - mruknął Yuuri, obruszony tak, jakby został co najmniej posądzony o autorstwo tych pogłosek. Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, przedkładając podziwianie krzesłowieszaka nad patrzenie na uśmiechającego się Viktora. - Wizja o tobie.

\- W takim razie przepraszam za kolegę. - Rosjanin skłonił się lekko, kładąc dłoń na piersi w żartobliwej pozie. Potęga Internetu była naprawdę przerażająca, choć nie spodziewał się, że wywrze to wpływ nawet na tę sferę życia osobistego. Mimo to w ostatniej wypowiedzi Yuuriego zaciekawiło go coś jeszcze. - Czyli mam rozumieć, że już wcześniej myślałeś o mnie w tak... konkretny sposób?

\- Jak miałbym nie... Przecież wtedy, na urodzinach, obiecałem - wyjaśnił cicho Katsuki, a potem westchnął przeciągle i wyciągnął rękę po przedostatnie ciastko. - To chyba oczywiste, że myślałem o tobie. Od dawna myślałem. Zastanawiałem się, jak to będzie, co zrobimy i czy nie powinienem pierwszy czegoś zaproponować.

Smukłe palce z jakąś dziwną gracją dotknęły chropowatej, złocistobrązowej powierzchni pieczywa i owinęły się wokół rogalika. Viktorowi nagle zaschło w ustach, gdy połączył słowa wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę z tym dość zmysłowym gestem. Zaskoczony Rosjanin uniósł brwi, zupełnie nie spodziewając się, że droczenie niespodziewanie zmieni kierunek i teraz to on zostanie przyparty do muru. W sumie nie zdradził, że sam miewał różne wizje, jak chociażby ta sprzed chwili, podczas parzenia kawy, ale do tej pory niefrasobliwie sądził, że Yuuri po prostu chciał się z nim kochać. Nie docenił go. I chyba nawet zaczął być trochę speszony tym, co Yuuri mógł sobie o nim wyobrażać. Z nim wyobrażać.

O Boże... Miał nadzieję, że naprawdę sprostał oczekiwaniom.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym posapywaniem czekającego Makkachina i chrupaniem francuskiego ciasta. Yuuri zatopił się we własnych rozmyślaniach niewiadomej treści, natomiast Viktor wciąż był zarówno zmieszany fantazjami na swój temat, jak i poruszony wcześniejszą litanią komplementów, jaką uraczył go jąkający się Japończyk. A ktoś tu niedawno wspominał o odłączaniu telewizji. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Mimo to zupełnie nie winił Yuuriego za te przyjemne frazesy, jakimi rzucał w pośpiechu, no i oczywiście za całą resztę mniej cenzuralnych wyobrażeń. To był ich przywilej jako pary, a potem także... Viktora mruknął, kiedy myśli znów wróciły do pierwszego tematu. No tak. Wciąż nie poznał jeszcze jego opinii w tej sprawie.

\- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że rozmowa o małżeństwie jest dla ciebie większym wyzwaniem niż pogaduchy o seksie? - Rosjanin zastanowił się na głos, dojadając ostatniego rogalika. - A może jednak myślisz, że jestem z tobą tylko czysto fizycznie, a to są tylko żarty?

\- Viktor... - zaczął Yuuri i przerwał, zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami. Viktor najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zrezygnować ze ślubnego wątku, jednak jak miał wyrazić ten ogrom niepewności i nadziei, jakie w sobie nosił? Czy to w ogóle ktoś tak pewny siebie jak Nikiforov będzie w stanie to zrozumieć?

Objął dłońmi pusty już kubek z wymalowaną na niej matrioszką, po czym spojrzał z powagą na narzeczonego. Nieważne. Ważny był tylko ten moment.

\- Viktor... Nie jestem tak głupi. To prawda, wciąż nie dociera do mnie, jak wielkie szczęście mnie spotkało. Niezasłużone. Bo przecież jestem jak każdy inny człowiek, staram się tak samo jak wszyscy. Tyle osób cię podziwia! Tyle łyżwiarzy się na tobie wzoruje! We mnie nie ma nic bardziej specjalnego od nich... - przycichł, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową. - Ale uznajmy, że w poprzednim życiu jednak zrobiłem coś na tyle niesamowitego, żeby wygrać los na loterii. Tym losem okazałeś ty, twoje zaangażowanie i możliwość spędzania z tobą każdej chwili. Jakim prawem miałbym oczekiwać czegoś więcej?

Yuuri odetchnął, czekając na jakiś komentarz ze strony Viktora, jakiś żart, pospieszne zaprzeczenie, ale nic nie nadeszło. Milczał. Słuchał. Obawiał się ciągu dalszego czy chciał go poznać? Było w tym wszystkim ziarno prawdy czy nie dowierzał rozmiarom bezsensownych przypuszczeń?

\- A jednak oczekiwałem - wznowił Yuuri, poprawiając się nieco, by odciążyć kolano, którym opierał się o krzesło. - Prosiłem Boga, żeby pozwolił mi spędzić z tobą chociaż trochę czasu. Mało tego, sam wiesz, że ostatnio zacząłem być jeszcze bardziej zachłanny. Nie chcę cię wypuścić ze swoich rąk. Nie chcę się dzielić. I owszem, chcę być zawsze przy tobie. Natomiast małżeństwo... - umilkł i ostrożnie się uśmiechnął, jakby w myślach właśnie wyobraził sobie odpowiednią scenerię. Może ołtarz, może białe garnitury... Może ich obu całujących się na tle jakiejś romantycznej wisterii jak na wzgórzu przy zamku w Hasetsu. - To tak, jakbyś chciał o nas wykrzyczeć całemu światu. Po prostu... Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiej uwagi.

\- Aha. Nieprzyzwyczajony do uwagi. I to powiedział srebrny medalista Grand Prix. - Viktor westchnął głęboko, jakby wypuszczał zalegającą w piersi niepewność, po czym przewrócił oczami. Potem wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i położył prawą dłoń na lewej dłoni Katsukiego. Złoto błysnęło w świetle wczesnego poranka. - Yuuri, czy ty jeszcze pamiętasz o tak drobnej sprawie jak obrączki? Które samodzielnie kupiłeś? A potem z pomocą których mi się oświadczyłeś? Ty, nikt inny. Więc czy to nie oczywiste, że to nie "ja" myślę o ślubie, tylko "my"? Czy mam sądzić, że coś sobie ubzdurałem?

Zabrał rękę Yuuriego z kubka i wplótł swoje palce między palce ukochanego.

\- Poza tym mylisz się w jednej kwestii. To nie ma być deklaracja dla świata, tylko dla ciebie. Chcę, żebyś był pewien, że to z tobą i tylko z tobą chcę spędzić resztę życia - zapewnił Viktor, powtarzając kwestię z początku rozmowy, i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Żebyś nigdy zwątpił i nigdzie mi nie uciekł, bo jak to zrobisz, to pójdę na policję i skłamię, że ktoś porwał mojego najwspanialszego, najbardziej utalentowanego męża na świecie. A jak się spytają, jak się nazywam, to chcę im wtedy z dumą powiedzieć "Katsuki-Nikiforov". No chyba że wolisz na odwrót, wtedy może ci ustąpię. Może. I tylko w tej jednej rzeczy.

\- A jak jakimś cudem mnie złapią, to powiem, że zwiałem dlatego, bo mój najdroższy, najbardziej zwariowany mąż na świecie zostawił burdel w kuchni i absolutnie nie zgadzam się na pertraktacje dopóty, dopóki nie nauczy się parzyć kawy - przedrzeźniał Yuuri, ze śmiertelnie poważną miną wskazując dłonią na pozostawiony w zlewie kubkowo-filtrowy armagedon. - I gwarantuję ci, że każdy sąd przyzna mi rację, a połowa krajów zaproponuje azyl.

\- Yuuri... - szepnął Viktor, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w narzeczonego. Marsowa mina Katsukiego złagodniała, a na jej miejscu pojawił się wyraz zdezorientowania.

\- Co znowu? - zapytał, a chwilę potem jęknął, kiedy kilkadziesiąt kilo łyżwiarskiej, prawie gołej wagi uwiesiło się na szyi, ocierając się o jego i tak nieźle rozczochrane włosy.

\- Powiedziałeś o mnie jako o mężu! - Rosjanin dał upust swoim żywym emocjom. - Uwzględniasz taką ewentualność. Myślisz o tym!

\- Przejęzyczyłem się! - odparł Yuuri, doskonale świadom, że zrobił to celowo, ale miał chęć podroczyć się trochę z ukochanym. Po kilku sekundach wzmożonych czułości wreszcie się poddał i ze śmiechem zaczął klepać mężczyznę po plecach. - Viktor, już wystarczy! Dusisz mnie! A Makkachin zaraz nas zje ze złości!

\- Nie zje, nie zje... - Mimo to na wieść o biednym, prawie zapomnianym pupilu Rosjanin potulnie się wyprostował. Zanim jednak ruszył do sypialni po ubrania, zdołał jeszcze pospiesznie cmoknąć Yuuriego w czoło, jakby ostatecznie pieczętując swoją radość. - A jak wrócimy, usiądziemy na kanapie i wszystko sobie dokładnie zaplanujemy, dobrze?

Viktor mrugnął okiem i zanim w ogóle pozwolił Yuuriemu otworzyć usta, ulotnił się w myśl zasady, że brak odpowiedzi to pozytywna odpowiedź. Katsuki pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym również wstał, przypominając sobie o całym inwentarzu boleści, jaki mu dziś dokuczał. No cóż - chyba faktycznie zarzuci na siebie jakiś koc i poczeka na tej nieszczęsnej kanapie na powrót dwóch gagatków. Jego dwóch gagatków.

Po rozprostowaniu pleców Yuuri chwycił w dłonie oba opróżnione kubki, po czym powoli poczłapał do zlewu. A skoro już przy tym był to... Jakby to miało brzmieć?  Mężczyzna odchrząknął i pochylając się nad kranem, cicho, ledwie słyszalnie szepnął:

\- Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Stuknięcie odkładanych kubków zagłuszyło zduszone westchnienie, a uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na japońskim obliczu, mógłby śmiało konkurować blaskiem z jasnym, petersburskim słońcem. Małżeństwo...

Kiedyś. Na pewno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> A oto i "zagubiona" scena z fanfika "Tylko w twoich ramionach - poranek". Piszę "zagubiona", bo nic się nie zgubiło, a jeno to, co tu widzicie, mało być punktem kulminacyjnym "Ramion". Niestety DaryavonDayern stwierdziła, że klimat jest do dupy, że charaktery postaci są be i lepiej tego ludziom na oczy nie pokazywać. To nie pokazywałam. Ale że mam być odważną, samolubną autorką, to przyczaiłam się, czekając na swoją okazję... No i jest! "Codzienności" wszystko zniosą! Jeee~ Trochę też mi się ta scena rozrosła w międzyczasie... Ech, ja i moje betowanie...
> 
> I tylko ten biedny Makkachin wciąż czeka na spacer .3. Przepraszam, piesku, to było w imię większego dobra i zrozumienia... Ale już się Viktor ogarnia, już biegnie do ciebie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek cokolwiek powstanie dalej, to obiecuję, że już po spacerze XD
> 
> Żeby nie było - obie obrączki według wywiadu z Kubo kupił Yuuri (PASH! z marca).
> 
> Aczkolwiek nawet jeśli szaleję z researchem, nie sądźcie, że stałam z linijką i oceniałam... Viktora... To plotki są, jasne? Grubo przesadzone plotki! Znaczy... długo przesadzone!
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Lubię koncepcję z podwójnym nazwiskiem. Wśród osób cieszących się popularnością to całkiem powszechne, więc o ile Viktor poszedłby na wszystko, nawet przyjęcie nazwiska Yuuriego, o tyle dwuczłonowe są po prostu odrobinę bardziej praktyczne.
> 
> A czy jesteście ciekawi, co tam się stało na tych urodzinach i co właściwie obiecał Yuuri? Ha! Chcielibyście! Tego dowiecie się za jakiś czas w "Dystansie" ;)
> 
> Czuję się jak George R. R. Martin swojego własnego fluffowego podwórka...


	27. Taniec

***

Yuuri siedział jak przykładny użytkownik kanapy, okupując jej centralną część, by sprawiedliwie podzielić uwagę między dwa łaszące się do niego stworzenia. I tak po prawej stronie Japończyka znajdował się Makkachin, który umościł pysk na jego kolanach, natomiast z lewej rezydował Viktor, opierający się wygodnie plecami o ramię ukochanego. Całego salonowego majdanu dopełniał jeszcze trzymany na rosyjskich nogach laptop, na którym Viktor sporządzał plan wspólnych treningów na najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Mimo swego stopnia zaawansowania konstrukcyjnego grupa miała się najzupełniej dobrze, a zgodną strefę komfortu całej trójki mogło naruszyć chyba tylko uderzenie meteorytu... Ewentualnie telefon od Yakova.

Siedzący niczym pan i władca Yuuri wtulił się policzkiem w szare włosy, a prawą ręką zaczął uspokajająco głaskać po łbie wzdychającego raz po raz pudla, próbując przekazać zwierzakowi zaległą ze względu na Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów dawkę miłości. Mężczyzna starał się przy tym nie poddać słodkiemu rozleniwieniu i nie zasnąć jeszcze przez moment, kiedy to musiał wyrywkowo odpowiadać na pytania o pasujące terminy. Opieranie się słodkiej pokusie było jednak coraz trudniejsze, bo Viktor akurat na chwilę zawiesił się w trakcie finalnego zapisywania tabeli.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął wreszcie Rosjanin, wpatrując się jakimś dziwnym, nieobecnym, kontemplującym wzrokiem w ciągnący się wzdłuż ściany przewód instalacji grzewczej. - Jak to się właściwie stało, że umiesz tańczyć na rurze?

Yuuri wzdrygnął się tak nagle, że głowa Nikiforova aż podskoczyła, po czym odchyliła się do tyłu, łagodnym łukiem lądując potylicą na japońskim ramieniu. Viktor wykorzystał nową pozycję i zerknął ciekawsko na rumieniącego się Katsukiego, który zrewanżował się przeszywającym, nieco zakłopotanym spojrzeniem.

\- Viktor, czemu...? - zaczął Yuuri, po czym zamarł z na wpół rozchylonymi ustami. Znajdujący się kilkadziesiąt centymetrów niżej mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak jakoś - odparł wesoło Viktor, jednocześnie zamykając laptopa. Czuł w kościach, że szykowała się niezła zabawa.

Katsuki chyba pomyślał o tym samym, bo zdołał jakoś opanować atak paniki, a nawet prychnął z niejakim oburzeniem.

\- Normalnie starałbym się uniknąć tematu, mówiąc, że masz naprawdę paskudny refleks, skoro czekałeś na to od czasu Barcelony, ale... Argh... - Yuuri zabrzmiał jak ranny niedźwiedź, a potem wsunął dłoń we włosy i poruszył nią wściekle, targając czuprynę. - A zresztą. Załatwmy to raz na zawsze.

To niespodziewane stwierdzenie sprawiło, że Rosjanin uniósł brwi. Naprawdę? Yuuri wreszcie zamierzał o tym opowiedzieć?

\- Ale zanim zaczniesz sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co... - rzucił naprędce Katsuki, zawieszając palec wskazujący nad twarzą Viktora, by powstrzymać go od komentarza. - To Minako-sensei mnie do tego namówiła. Czy raczej poradziła.

\- Naprawdę? - Leżący mężczyzna uniósł rękę i zetknął swój palec wskazujący z palcem Yuuriego. - _Wow_ , jej bar nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia nastawionego na tego typu rozrywki.

\- Viktor... - jęknął Yuuri, a kiedy w odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech, zrozumiał, że dał się wkręcić. W ramach kary złapał narzeczonego za nos i lekko uszczypał, na co ten zareagował zduszonym stęknięciem. - Po prostu chciała, żebym spróbował różnych typów tańca i odnalazł swój styl. Wiesz, niektórzy opierają się na balecie, niektórzy na tangu albo mambo, a ja...

\- Czego próbowałeś? - zapytał Viktor, masując czubek nosa, ale gdy zobaczył grymas niepewności na twarzy narzeczonego, od razu dodał: - I zanim zaczniesz szukać wymówek, przypomnę, że wciąż jestem twoim trenerem. Muszę wiedzieć, co potrafisz.

Yuuri wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego, czy ma ochotę dzielić się tego typu informacjami z kimkolwiek spoza ścisłego zajęciowego grona, ale jednak zdrowy rozsądek podpowiedział mu, że to naprawdę ma znaczenie i może wpłynąć na przygotowanie programów do kolejnego sezonu. Co prawda teraz było na to jeszcze zdecydowanie za wcześnie, ale skoro już poruszyli temat, to nie widział powodu, aby o tym nie porozmawiać. Wreszcie.

\- No to... Raz w ramach fakultetu wziąłem taniec na rurze, ale tylko dlatego, żeby wzmocnić nogi - odpowiedział, od razu dorzucając wyjaśnienie, żeby Viktor nie pomyślał sobie Bóg wie czego. Znaczy, i tak na pewno pomyślał Bóg wie co, ale przynajmniej niech wie, że zamysłem Yuuriego wcale nie było podrywanie kogokolwiek. Samo wyszło. Przy okazji. - Znam breakdance, współczesny, tango, pasodoble... Balet, oczywiście... Aha, i jak byłem bardzo mały, nauczyłem się podstawowych kroków cha-chy i walca angielskiego. Tylko że...

\- Tylko że? - ponaglił Rosjanin.

\- Tylko że wtedy na zajęciach był nadmiar chłopców i ja... - Katsuki uniósł głowę i wbił wzrok w sufit. - ...musiałem tańczyć jako partnerka.

Zamiast spodziewanej salwy chichotu Viktor tylko się uśmiechnął. Przeraźliwie szeroko, to prawda, ale i tak było to z jego strony niezwykle taktowne zachowanie. W błękitnych oczach niemal od razu pojawiły się błyski świadczące o niezwykle barwnych wizjach dziejących się gdzieś w rosyjskiej wyobraźni, a ciche, pełne zadowolenia westchnienie wydostało się z piersi roztkliwionego mężczyzny. Po chwili Viktor wyciągnął rękę nad siebie, by niezdarnie pogłaskać Yuuriego po włosach.

\- Zdarza się - uspokoił. Zatrzymał dla siebie uwagę, że przecież odgrywanie kobiecej roli okazało się całkiem trafną decyzją w kwestii programu krótkiego znanego również jako "jestem katsudonem, który uwodzi mężczyzn".

\- Wiem, wiem - przytaknął Yuuri, kierując spojrzenie na narzeczonego. - W końcu kroki są identyczne dla obu stron i tylko zaczyna się je od innego momentu, więc ostatecznie wychodzi na to samo. Tylko wtedy jeszcze tego nie rozumiałem. Wstydziłem się i szybko zrezygnowałem z nauki.

\- Mówi się trudno. I tak jesteś naprawdę wszechstronnie uzdolniony. - Viktor opuścił nieco dłoń i musnął opuszkami palców policzek ukochanego. - Poza tym wiedza to nie wszystko. Spójrz na mnie. Znam wiele tańców towarzyskich, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji wykorzystać tego w prawdziwej praktyce, takiej poza łyżwiarstwem. No i jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, to przyznaję, że nie umiem tańczyć walca angielskiego. Ani sam, ani... w parze.

Jakaś tęskna nuta w głosie Viktora spowodowała, że serce Yuuriego przyspieszyło, a on zapytał, zanim zdołał pomyśleć o tym pięć razy:

\- To może... chcesz spróbować?

Viktor zamarł na jakieś dwie sekundy, a potem z werwą tak wielką, że Makkachin aż podniósł pysk z wygodnych kolan, mężczyzna siadł na kanapie i odwrócił się przodem do Yuuriego. W jednej chwili chwycił za dłoń, która aktualnie nie głaskała pudla po grzbiecie, i przycisnął ją do swojej piersi.

\- Naprawdę? Teraz? - upewniał się z błyskiem w oczach i uśmiechem przypominającym serce. - Chcę!

\- Ale jakby co to ja mało pamiętam... Właściwie znam tylko podstawowy krok. - Japończyk zaczął się wycofywać na widok dzikiego entuzjazmu partnera, ale ten nie zamierzał się poddać, gdy raz pojawiła się przed nim taka okazja.

\- Nie szkodzi. Uznaj to za zadatek na rzecz mojego trenerskiego rachunku - stwierdził z lekkością Viktor, a potem zalotnie mrugnął okiem. - Zapłatę w naturze też akceptuję.

Stanowcze pchnięcie palcem w czoło wywołało nagły, acz radosny jęk u rosyjskiego poszkodowanego. Katsuki westchnął i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, widząc wciąż pogodnego, rozcierającego obolałe miejsce ukochanego. To nie tak, że nie cieszył się z pozytywnej reakcji, ale Viktor zawsze wyskakiwał ze wszystkim tak nagle i z taką werwą, że zanim zdołał zrozumieć, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie, Yuuri najpierw musiał się ze trzy razy zestresować.

\- No dobrze. W takim razie chodź - zarządził wreszcie, chwytając narzeczonego za nadgarstek.

Delikatnie zepchnął Makkachina z kolan, a potem podniósł się i ciągnąc Viktora za rękę, poprowadził go na środek mieszkania, do części między salonem a otwartą kuchnią. Po wykonaniu płynnego półpiruetu obrócił się twarzą do Rosjanina, oparł dłonie na jego przedramionach i, chwilowo ignorując zasadę o trzymaniu prawidłowej sylwetki, zerknął w dół. No tak. Rama ramą, a kapcie nie lakierki. Zrzucił niewygodne buty, na co Viktor natychmiast poszedł w jego ślady, wykopując klapki gdzieś pod kanapę.

\- Daj mi jeszcze sekundę. Niech się zastanowię... - Yuuri kręcił się przez chwilę w miejscu, aż wreszcie po namyśle stanął w delikatnym rozkroku i cofnął lewą nogę. - Okej. Dostaw do mnie prawą stopę.

\- Tak? - zapytał Viktor, dość potulnie jak na kogoś, kogo regularnie nazywano "playboyem" i "bożyszczem tłumów".

\- W porządku. - Japończyk zrobił kolejny krok. - Lewą daj po skosie, do mojej prawej.

\- Już. Co dalej?

\- A teraz dosuń prawą stopę do swojej lewej... Super. Jak przystało na mojego wszechstronnie uzdolnionego trenera - pochwalił żartobliwie Yuuri, rzucając Viktorowi przelotne spojrzenie znad okularów. Mężczyźnie aż przybyło kilka centymetrów wzrostu, gdy wyprężył się, dumny z otrzymanej pochwały. - Połowa za nami. Teraz to samo, tylko ty cofasz lewą nogę.

Zrobili kolejne trzy kroki, domykając układ w małym kwadracie. Potem powtórzyli go jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz... Powoli, minuta po minucie, sunęli coraz pewniej w prostym walcu angielskim, w takt przygrywającego im szumu z ulicy oraz posapywania obserwującego spektakl Makkachina. Zamknięta w swoim małym, prywatnym świecie para nie widziała nic innego poza płynnie poruszającymi się stopami oraz wznoszącymi się i opadającymi miarowo biodrami. Ważniejsze wydawały się jedynie mimowolnie złączone dłonie - mniejsza japońska podtrzymywana przez większą rosyjską.

Yuuri w pewnym momencie oderwał się od śledzenia pracy nóg i podniósł wzrok, chcąc sprawdzić reakcję Viktora w trakcie ćwiczeń. Rosjanin poruszał delikatnie ustami, jakby bezgłośnie odliczał sobie do trzech, by nie pomylić kroku. Był w tym wszystkim tak słodko niewinny i podobny do uczącego się dziecka, że Katsuki nie mógł powstrzymać rozczulonego uśmiechu. Było warto.

Tańczyli tak jeszcze kilka minut, aż Yuuri stwierdził, że przekazał już całą swoją, dość ubogą zresztą, wiedzę.

\- Dobrze. Na dziś wystarczy - Mężczyźni zatrzymali się, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. Viktor wyglądał na przeszczęśliwego, jakby co najmniej odbębnił całą skomplikowaną choreografię na międzynarodowych mistrzostwach tanecznych, co wciąż szczerze bawiło Yuuriego. – Naprawdę szybko się uczysz. Na prawdziwy bal to może być za mało, ale przynajmniej znasz już podstawy.

\- To wszystko zasługa mojego księcia z bajki - zrewanżował się Viktor, na co Katsuki zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Księcia, mówisz...

To była tylko chwila, kiedy porwany przez tajemniczą atmosferę Japończyk pochylił się we wdzięcznym ukłonie, po czym podniósł do ust dłoń oniemiałego ukochanego i pocałował ją, szepcząc:

\- W takim razie książę dziękuję za pierwszy taniec.

A Viktor, jak to zwykle Viktor w takich momentach, umarł trochę na chorobę zwaną "Katsuki Yuuri".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Jeśli spodziewaliście się nauki tańca na rurze, to wybaczcie, znacie mnie stanowczo zbyt krótko ^^" Ale może kiedyś...?
> 
> Po ostatnich szaleństwach dziś przyszedł czas na powrót do niewinnych korzeni. Może nawet za bardzo niewinnych. Właściwie to jest całkiem nudno. Wybaczcie...
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o zdolności taneczne Viktora... To chyba moment, kiedy najbardziej mogę narazić się wszelkim headcanonom. Nie wątpię, że Viktor umie się świetnie ruszać, a balet czy współczesny ma opanowane w małym paluszku, jednak... Po 10 odcinku myślę, że taniec towarzyski z prawdziwego zdarzenia nie jest mu szczególnie bliski. Widać to po skupionym spojrzeniu i niedokładnych ruchach, które wykonuje, próbując naśladować na bankiecie pijanego Yuuriego. No i dał mu się prowadzić w parze. Więc nawet jeśli Viktor kiedyś inspirował się jakimś tańcem i wykorzystywał coś w swoich programach, nie znaczy to, że wymiata na parkiecie (wiecie, król łyżew może być rolkową padaką). A walc to już szczególnie nie jest coś, co wydaje się użyteczne przy łyżwiarstwie.
> 
> Moje studniówkowe doświadczenie wskazuje, że w ogóle wiedza na temat walca angielskiego jest dziwnie słaba. A przecież to taki prosty taniec! I tutaj fun fact z życia Dziaba - ze względu na wzrost musiałam odgrywać partnera, więc rzuciłam zajęcia po jakichś trzech lekcjach. Miałam wtedy siedem lat. Trauma... Znaczy, umiejętność pozostała do dziś.
> 
> Yuuri natomiast umie dużo (jak zresztą widać po tańcu na rurze - NAPRAWDĘ dużo). Ponieważ Minako była od zawsze jego tanecznym wsparciem, myślę, że to od niej mógł wyjść ten zwariowany pomysł (aczkolwiek dopiero gdzieś na studiach).


	28. Szampon

***

Niektóre wydarzenia rozwijały się powoli i dostojnie niczym perski dywan u wąsatego, arabskiego sprzedawcy... Lecz nie tym razem. Niektóre miały w sobie lekkość tiulowego szala, powiewającego na szyi spacerującej po parku kobiety... I to też nie było to. Czasami przypominały swą pikanterią długą, czarną skarpetkę, zdejmowaną zalotnym, pełnym wdzięku ruchem, aby skończyć na podłodze, zmięta, lecz wciąż ponętna... Nie, może blisko, ale to również okazał się zły trop.

Najnowszej sytuacji nie dało się przyrównać do żadnego materiału, gdyż po prostu skupiała się wokół nagości.

\- Viktor! - Kąpiący się Yuuri przetarł mokrą twarz, a potem wyjrzał spod prysznica, spoglądając karcąco na rozbierającego się partnera. Wyrzut można było odczytać nie tylko z miny Japończyka, ale także z podtrzymującej butelkę ręki, która wysunęła się na zewnątrz kabiny zaraz za głową. - Znowu zapomniałeś kupić szampon. Została tylko odrobina!

\- Naprawdę? - Viktor wcale nie wyglądał na przejętego. Wyciągnął dłoń, jakby nie dowierzając, że naturalnym porządkiem wszechświata było to, że kosmetyki się kończyły. I że tylko tubka pasty do zębów miała absurdalną żywotność. - Pokaż.

Przejął od Katsukiego szampon i potrząsnął nim, ale lekkość opakowania od razu potwierdziła, że Yuuri miał rację.

\- Faktycznie, mój błąd. A akurat chciałem się nim umyć... - stwierdził z lekkim zawodem Viktor, ale zaraz na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech. Uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyło wyjątkowo szybkie zdejmowanie bielizny. - Cóż, nie ma rady. W takim wypadku musimy wykąpać się razem.

\- No chyba nie! - odparł Yuuri, próbując dosięgnąć szamponu bez wychodzenia spod strumienia ciepłej wody. Bezskutecznie. - Byłem pierwszy!

\- A mnie od małego uczyli, że dobrem trzeba się dzielić - zauważył Viktor, odrzucając majtki na kosz do prania, a potem zrobił krok w stronę kabiny. Katsuki zadrżał, wiedząc już, co się święci.

\- To się nazywa komunizm!

Starał się zaprzeć o drzwi, ale ponieważ chciał jednocześnie wyszarpać butelkę z rąk Viktora, nie mógł całkowicie zamknąć prysznica. Z blisko dwudziestocentymetrową przerwą w szklanej obronie Yuuri wysunął się spod natrysku i niemal stając na czubkach palców, wyciągnął dłoń ku upragnionej zdobyczy. Niestety, bez okularów oraz z kroplami wody spływającymi wprost z mokrej grzywki, Japończyk nie był w stanie dobrze oszacować odległości i ostatecznie jego palce o włos minęły szampon.

Lukę w kabinie natychmiast wykorzystał Viktor, który zrobił solidny krok do przodu, a potem wyciągnął dłoń i połaskotał kąpiącego się mężczyznę po brzuchu celem spacyfikowania cnych japońskich zamiarów. O wiele bardziej podobały mu się jego własne, niecne. Już chwilę później zduszone parsknięcie śmiechu umożliwiło odsunięcie szklanych drzwi na pełną szerokość, tak że Rosjanin zdołał wejść do środka, spychając Yuuriego na bok.

Mężczyźni stali przez chwilę, mierząc się wzrokiem wśród obficie spadających kropel, ale cieknące po policzkach strużki wody i coraz smętniej przylegające do twarzy grzywki jakoś nie zgrywały się z powagą sytuacji. Pierwszy nie wytrzymał Yuuri i zaśmiał się cicho, na co Viktor mu zawtórował.

\- No. I nie trzeba było tak od razu? - zapytał wesoło Rosjanin, potrząsając odwróconą butelką. Rozprowadził na dłoniach tę mizerną resztę szamponu, która im pozostała, a potem przystanął naprzeciw Yuuriego i wsunął palce w mokre, czarne kosmyki. - Nie gniewaj się. Po prostu chcę się jakoś zrewanżować za gapiostwo.

\- Ty też mogłeś powiedzieć wprost, co ci chodzi po głowie - zauważył Katsuki, poddając się dotykowi. Przymknął powieki, aby kosmetyk nie dostał mu się do oczu i pozwolił, aby Viktor zaczął wcierać szampon we włosy. - Nie mam nic przeciwko takiemu gratisowi. Co innego gdybym musiał się dzielić...

Pomruk rosyjskiej aprobaty zakończył wstępną rozmowę z udobruchanym narzeczonym, pozwalając, by główną atrakcją stało się wmasowywanie kosmetyku w wilgotne kosmyki. Warstwa bąbelków zaczęła powoli narastać, pokrywając ciemną czuprynę białą koroną piany. Po chwili jej nadmiar zsunął się na szyję i leniwym strumieniem począł ściekać pomiędzy łopatkami, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, do samych pośladków. Potem piana zakręcała łagodnym łukiem i płynęła dalej po wewnętrznej stronie ud, aż wreszcie kończyła swą trasę przy stopach i rzedła, niknąc w odpływie.

Było przyjemnie, może nawet zbyt przyjemnie. Ciemność i szum wody, które zagłuszały dwa podstawowe zmysły Yuuriego, oddały wyobraźni całe wielkie pole do popisu. Każdy najlżejszy ruch dłoni Viktora, każde najdelikatniejsze muśnięcie i każda przypadkowa łaskotka wydawały się czymś o wiele bardziej tajemniczym, pociągającym, rozkosznym.... Po ramionach Katsukiego przebiegł niespodziewany, przyjemny dreszcz. Może to z powodu wody, a może dlatego, że zaledwie milimetry dzieliły go od ukochanego. Tuż obok, nagi, bacznie obserwujący najmniejszych oznak speszenia. Jego łagodny uśmiech, srebrzyście mieniące się włosy, dłonie pokryte drobnymi płatkami piany, mokry tors i pewnie nie mniej wilgotna...

\- Viktor - wyrwało się z gardła Yuuriego, ni to nieśmiało, ni to błagalnie, gdy poczuł, jak palce narzeczonego przesuwają się po małżowinach w dół, aż do szyi.

Wstydził się powiedzieć na głos, czego pragnął. Nie, nie wstydził. Nie chciał zacząć mówić, bo mogłoby mu to wejść w niezdrowy nawyk.

Niech zapyta. Odpowiedzi wciąż przychodziły łatwiej niż żądania.

\- Tak, Yuuri? - Czarujący głos zawisł w powietrzu. Rosjanin zbliżył się do ucha partnera. - Ładnie pachniesz.

Katsuki rozwarł powieki. Piana już całkowicie zniknęła, a mimo to wciąż czuł pieszczące go po szyi palce. Niewyraźnie dostrzegł też, że stojący naprzeciwko Viktor faktycznie się uśmiechnął, widząc oczy w barwie bursztynu, i uniósł dłonie, by odgarnąć znad czoła Yuuriego mokre, czarne włosy. Więc jednak się droczył...

\- Niech to szlag, Viktor... - westchnął Yuuri, przylegając ustami do jego ust.

Płynąca rzęsiście woda sprawiała, że nie widzieli się dobrze. Ale nie musieli. Wystarczył dotyk, odważny i pożądliwy. Ręce schodzące coraz niżej, palce zagłębiające się w newralgiczne rejony. Jęki zagłuszane przez szum prysznica. A wciąż było im mało. Wciąż szukali lepszej pozycji, prowokacyjnie ocierając się o siebie nawzajem...

\- Dobrze, że jesteśmy w łazience. - Viktor przyparł Yuuriego do ściany i objął go w pasie, unosząc lekko nad brodzik, a w zamian dłonie Japończyka powędrowały za szyję kochanka, by wsunąć się w wilgotną, szarą czuprynę. Między kolejnymi zdaniami nastąpiła długa pauza, przetykana pocałunkami: licznymi, krótkimi i bardzo gorącymi. - Zaoszczędzi nam to trochę czasu.

\- Oszczędzać? Chcę, żeby było długo - powiedział znacząco Katsuki, przesuwając palcem po podbródku kochanka.

Zadowolony Viktor zamruczał i zaczął kąsać Yuuriego w ramię, na co ten się roześmiał, wreszcie folgując utrzymywanym na wodzy emocjom. Nikły zapach wspólnego szamponu wypełnił ich nozdrza, a woda koiła rozpalone ciała. Tak, tak było znacznie prościej. I o wiele, wiele przyjemniej.

\- Tylko proszę, nie baw się więcej w podchody - zauważył Yuuri, gdy Viktor oderwał się od poznaczonego malinkami obojczyka. Rosjanin uniósł głowę i spojrzał pytająco na trzymanego w objęciach ukochanego. - Szczególnie z szamponem w roli wymówki.

\- Nigdy nie zamierzałem - odparł niewinnie Viktor, jednak na jego twarzy można było dostrzec niewielki, wymowny uśmieszek. Yuuri pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i zbliżył na tyle, że niemal muskał ustami jego usta.

\- Kłamca... - szepnął.

\- Może... troszeczkę... - przyznał mężczyzna, zagłębiając się nosem pod prawe ucho. Zaczął całować szyję tuż pod żuchwą, powodując kolejną falę zduszonych jęków. - I to wcale nie tak, że schowałem całą nową butelkę szamponu w szafie... - dodał po chwili.

\- Viktor! - sapnął w niedowierzaniem Japończyk. - Naprawdę... A co by było, gdyby jednak nie udało ci się wejść pod prysznic?

\- Och. Racja. - Rosjanin przerwał pieszczoty i spojrzał ze szczerym zaskoczeniem na Yuuriego. Jego sprytny plan najwyraźniej nie przewidywał porażki. - O tym w sumie nie pomyślałem.

\- Więc ja ci powiem, co by się stało. - Katsuki położył dłonie na policzkach Viktora, a jego samego przycisnął do siebie oplecionymi wokół pasa nogami. Naprężony członek Yuuriego przylgnął mocniej do rosyjskiego podbrzusza. - Sam bym cię wpuścił. Myślisz, że po co w ogóle mówiłbym ci o szamponie w takim momencie? I po co bym ci go oddawał? Ach, Vitya, Vitya, jak ty mało jeszcze rozumiesz... - wymruczał.

Długi pocałunek, który nastąpił zaraz potem, zamknął im obu usta na wypadek dalszych przekomarzanek, w zamian otwierając drogę na dalszą, już o wiele głośniejszą i gwałtowniejszą wymianę zawołań.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Po pierwsze - muaaahahahaha. Zmieniłam stopień zaawansowania scenowego całego zbioru (czytajcie - podwyższyłam rating), więc nie dawałam ostrzeżenia w tytule. Nie znacie dnia ani godziny, kiedy pojawi się coś pikantniejszego. >:D
> 
> Po drugie - w sumie nie wiem, co po drugie. Ten one-shot jest chyba tak oczywisty jak to tylko możliwe. Czysty fanserwis. Bierzcie i zacieszajcie (chociaż nie wiem, czy jestem w pełni zadowolona z tego tekstu... bywały lepsze).


	29. Randka

***

Siedzący na kanapie Viktor już od jakiegoś czasu wodził wzrokiem za Yuurim, który przechadzał się właśnie z kąta w kąt, a to odnosząc talerze do zlewu, a to niosąc jakąś zapodzianą piłkę na posłanie Makkachina, a to wracając z sypialni z książką, którą ostatnio skończyli czytać. Tak, Viktor patrzył i zastanawiał się, jak to będzie, kiedy wreszcie powie to, co w niesprecyzowanej formie chodziło za nim od ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Co powinien zrobić od samego początku. Co umknęło im w ferworze zawodów, obrączek, rozstań, powrotów, przeprowadzek, pocałunków, pierwszego razu... i drugiego zresztą też... oraz wspólnego mieszkania. Bo coś im umknęło. Coś niezwykle istotnego.

\- Yuuriii? - zawołał w końcu mężczyzna, na co Katsuki odmruknął na znak, że słucha, dalej zajmując się odnajdywaniem zagubionego miejsca dla trzymanej w dłoni powieści.

...naprawdę, przecież w tym książkowym chaosie musiała istnieć jakaś metoda, a póki co jedyne, co widział, to tytuły na "Z" obok woluminów na "F" i nazwiska autorów przemieszane jak pierwszorzędna sałatka warzywno-owocowa. Że już nawet nie wspomniał o cudach cyrylicowych zawiłości, które przedzielały anglojęzyczne i francuskopochodne pozycje niby rodzynki w cieście. Gdyby tylko ktokolwiek łaskawie wyjaśnił mu, jaki system rządził tymi zbiorami, byłby naprawdę dozgonnie wdzię...

\- A co byś powiedział na randkę?

...wdzię... wdzię...

Viktor zobaczył, jak Yuuri nagle zamarł, z dłonią wyciągniętą w połowie drogi między drugą półką od góry, gdzie ostatecznie chciał ulokować książkę, ignorując jakąkolwiek systematykę (bo jej nie było). W tym samym czasie machina losująca w japońskiej głowie zwolniła blokadę, a kula myśli zaczęła się toczyć po torze losu. Trafi czy nie trafi...?

\- Vi-Viktor! - rozbrzmiał pełen zmieszania okrzyk.

Trafiła.

\- Tak, złoto moje? - Rzeczony Viktor położył łokieć na oparcie kanapy, a dłoń wsparł o policzek. Czekał na to, co wydawało się już nieuniknione.

Yuuri obrócił się na pięcie i wlepił wzrok w partnera, próbując nie eksplodować od wewnątrz. Wyglądał tak, że trudno było odgadnąć, czy zaraz dramatycznie wypuści trzymaną w dłoni książkę na parkiet, czy może jednak zdecyduje się na rzut i odda celny strzał za trzy punkty w jaśniejące czoło Rosjanina. Z tym mężczyzną nigdy nie było nic wiadomo... I właśnie dlatego Viktor tak często testował jego cierpliwość mimo niejednokrotnie zgubnych skutków dla siebie.

\- Viktor...! - zaczął raz jeszcze Yuuri i znów się zatrzymał. - Viktor...

\- Słucham, miłości mego życia. - Mężczyzna nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, żeby nie rzucić wszystkimi frazesami, jakie przychodziły mu na myśl, a które to mógł wreszcie spożytkować w tak sprzyjającej chwili. - Radości każdego dnia. Blasku poranka. Aniele wieczora. Masz coś przeciwko randce?

\- Viktor... Ja...

\- Wiesz, nie oczekuję konkretów. - Viktor złagodniał trochę, słysząc stanowczo zbyt wiele powtórzeń pod rząd, nawet jak na zdenerwowanego Katsukiego. - Ze wszystkim możesz zdać się na mnie. Po prostu byłem ciekaw, czy w ogóle jesteś zainteresowany takimi rzeczami.

\- Och, Viktor... Bo ja... Ja! - zawołał Japończyk, po czym pośpiesznie wcisnął książkę w pierwszą lepszą lukę i przy wtórze niezrozumiałego jęku nagle uciekł do sypialni, skąd dało się usłyszeć jedynie głośne: - Boże, zepsułeś!

O szlag... Miał za swoje. Chyba właśnie w popisowy sposób uszkodził Yuuriego na tyle, że nie dało się z nim normalnie skomunikować.

\- Boże? - nie zrozumiał Viktor, podrywając się z kanapy, by pognać za narzeczonym, zanim ten zdążył zabarykadować się w pokoju. - Co do tego ma Bóg?

\- Nie Bóg! Ty! Ty zepsułeś... - dobiegło z pomieszczenia obok, a kiedy Rosjanin już miał wkroczyć do sypialni, niemal zderzył się we framudze z Yuurim. - Viktor!

\- Wiem, że Viktor! Tak mi dali na chrzcie! - Mężczyzna złapał Katsukiego za ramiona, chcąc go powstrzymać przed kolejną ucieczką. - Yuuri, nic z tego nie rozumiem. Nie chcesz iść ze mną na randkę? Czymś cię uraziłem? Powiedziałem coś nieodpowiedniego? Złamałem jakąś japońską etykietę? Czy to przez to, że się...

Yuuri desperacko pokręcił głową, a potem uniósł zaciśnięte na czymś dłonie, na które wcześniej Viktor nie zwrócił uwagi. Kiedy jednak się pochylił, zauważył, że partner trzyma w nich dwa papierowe prostokąty z popularnym, znanym mu logo.

Bilety do kina.

\- Zepsułeś, bo ja pierwszy chciałem cię zaprosić na randkę - wypalił wreszcie Yuuri, podsuwając kartoniki niemal pod sam nos Viktora. - Miałem to zrobić dziś, po kolacji. Na sobotę. Wieczór. Musical. Ten co ma szansę na Oscara. 

Chyba nic nie mogło oddać tego, jak bardzo dowcipkujący jeszcze chwilę temu, pewny siebie pan Nikiforov został doszczętnie rozbrojony. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że "Krzyk" Muncha oscylował gdzieś  we właściwej skali porównawczej.

\- Yuuri... - zdołał tylko wydukać i przerwał, chłonąc obraz zarumienionego, odwzajemniającego intensywne spojrzenie ukochanego.

\- Mówiłem ci, że mam zerowe doświadczenie w związkach i zupełnie nie znam się na takich rzeczach jak randkowanie. To dlatego tak długo mi zeszło, zanim na coś wpadłem... Ale jak już zobaczyłem plakaty, to stwierdziłem, że w sumie kino się nadaje, bo to taki bezpieczny standard, a poza tym skoro to musical, to wiesz, no... To zawsze będzie dobra okazja na research do przyszłego sezonu - wyjaśnił Japończyk, patrząc w niebieskie, coraz bardziej rozszerzające się pod wpływem zaskoczenia oczy. - No i na szczęście grają to po angielsku z rosyjskimi napisami, więc obaj damy radę wszystko zro... zu... Viktor? Co tobie?

Ale zanim zdołał zapytać o coś jeszcze lub dotknąć intensywnie czerwonej twarzy ukochanego, Katsuki został porwany wprost w ramiona Viktora.

\- Yuuri... Yuuri... Jestem taki głupi. Tak potwornie głupi - powtarzał raz za razem Rosjanin, pocierając policzkiem o czarne włosy. - Ja to rzuciłem od tak, a ty... Byłeś przygotowany. Sam kupiłeś bilety. Nie spodziewałem się. Ja... Mój Yuuri...

Osłupiały Katsuki milczał przez dobre dwie sekundy, a potem zaczął się śmiać. Najpierw cicho, a potem już całkiem głośno, przyciskając do siebie nieco zgarbionego, przytłoczonego winą Viktora.

\- Yuuri, Yuuri. Tak mi na imię dali rodzice - odpowiedział tym samym żartem, którym został poczęstowany wcześniej, jednocześnie głaszcząc zupełnie rozsypanego mężczyznę po plecach. - Teraz to ty się zaciąłeś.

\- Każdy by się zaciął, gdyby szedł na randkę z tak cudownym człowiekiem jak ty - wymruczał Viktor, wtulając się w obojczyk Yuuriego.

\- To znaczy, że się zgadzasz? - zapytał wyraźnie ucieszony Japończyk.

Na to pytanie Viktor natychmiast się wyprostował, spojrzał z pewnym oburzeniem na swojego narzeczonego, a potem przycisnął czoło do jego czoła.

\- Katsuki Yuuri. Pierwszy mnie rozkochałeś. Pierwszy mi się oświadczyłeś. A teraz pierwszy zapraszasz mnie na randkę - wyliczył, wbijając wzrok w intensywnie brązowe oczy. - Czy ja wyglądam na głupiego, żeby się nie zgodzić?

\- Nie przypomnę, kto mnie pierwszy pocałował i pierwszy... no. - Katsuki lekko naparł na ukochanego, wzmacniając kontakt między głowami. - Ale czy to miało oznaczać "tak"?

\- Zdecydowane "tak" - szepnął Viktor, po czym przylgnął do ust Yuuriego, w ramach ich małych, prywatnych wyścigów zdobywając nie tylko pierwszy, ale i ostatni jak do tej pory pocałunek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Odcinek sponsorowany przed Duże Ilości Imion Naraz (serio, jakiś rekord chyba tutaj padł XD).
> 
> No dobra, to kto zgadł, na jaki film idą Viktor i Yuuri? ;)
> 
> Zresztą, sami powiedzcie - czy to nie jest idealny seans dla nich? Nie dość, że nominowany do Oscarów, więc to ociera się jakąś jakość, że o miłości i marzeniach, to jeszcze muzyczny. Tyle szczęścia w jednym pakiecie!
> 
> Oczywiście wierzę, że na wielu "randkach" bywali już wcześniej, tylko nie nazywali ich w ten sposób. Tak jak chociażby kryptorandka w Barcelonie. Ta, "zabierz mnie na zwiedzanie"... Tu mi czołg jedzie, Jureczku, tu, centralnie przez moją diamentowo-czekoladową tęczówkę!
> 
> Viktor umie mówić po angielsku i francusku (i rosyjsku, oczywista), a że jestem za twierdzeniem, że nic tak nie poprawia zdolności lingwistycznych jak czytanie, tak w jego bogatej petersburskiej biblioteczce musiały znaleźć się różnorodne pozycje nabywane podczas wielu wycieczek przy okazji zawodów. A jak wiemy ze zmiany wystroju apartamentu Viktora, bibliofil z niego zacny :)
> 
> Chociaż ja już się przyzwyczaiłam do wyglądu mieszkania z emisji telewizyjnej (co zresztą mam nadzieję widać w opisach), więc te książki upycham "po kątach" wyobraźni. XD


	30. Album

***

Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów dopiero co stały się przyjemną częścią historii, a już ich miejsce zajęła nie mniej obiecująca teraźniejszość wraz ze zorganizowanym w przypływie radości urlopem w Yu-topii. Zgodnie z obietnicą Yuuri nie zaszył się na kolejne pięć lat na drugim końcu świata, ale postanowił skorzystać z bliskości Korei Południowej i Japonii o zaledwie dwie i pół godziny jazdy pociągiem i półtoragodzinny lot samolotem, by niespodziewanie pojawić się w domu. W końcu bliżej Hasetsu odbywało się dopiero kwietniowe World Team Trophy, a okazja, żeby Yakov popilnował Makkachina jeszcze przez kilka dni, nie zdarzała się często.

Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że sędziwy trener na tyle dobitnie wyraził swoją opinię w tej kwestii, że telefon Viktora nie potrzebował nawet zestawu głośnomówiącego...

I tak wyczerpany zawodami, świętowaniem oraz trwającą solidne siedem godzin podróżą Katsuki padł plackiem na swoje sprawdzone łóżko i szczęśliwszy bardziej niż z noclegu w czterogwiazdkowym hotelu przespał pierwsze popołudnie krótkich wakacji. Obudził się dopiero późnym wieczorem, dość mocno zdezorientowany nowym-starym otoczeniem. Przez chwilę z oporem nawiązywał kontakt ze światem, słysząc jednostajny, szumiący za oknem deszcz, a przed sobą widząc głównie zamazany obraz pozbawionych plakatów ścian. Przez pięć długich minut wahał się, czy powinien przewrócić się na drugi bok, by dalej leczyć zgubne skutki jet-laga, lecz w końcu o swoich potrzebach dość głośno przypominał mu rozbudzony żołądek. Na ten naturalny sygnał Japończyk poderwał się do siadu i ziewnął przeciągle. No tak. Chyba nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko wstać.

Ubrany w czarno-szarą koszulkę oraz zielonkawe spodenki Yuuri wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył przez korytarz do schodów prowadzących na dół. Najsensowniejszym rozwiązaniem na spędzenie reszty dnia wydawała mu się wizyta w kuchni i przygotowanie jakiejś prowizorycznej kolacji, a w następnej kolejności poszukanie Viktora. Rosjanin o zdolnościach komunikacyjnych zaledwie nieco lepszych niż "Tanaka jeść, Tanaka pić" pewnie dość mocno się nudził, a jego samotność mógł potęgować fakt, że nie tylko nie było przy nim prawie nieodłącznego czworonoga, ale również nieodłącznego narzeczonego. Z drugiej strony to było trochę nie w stylu Viktora, żeby przez tyle godzin nie próbował obudzić Yuuriego ani przyłączyć się do niego w ciasnym, półtoraosobowym łóżku. Coś najwyraźniej musiało na tyle zaabsorbować uwagę Rosjanina, że zapomniał o swoim stałym elemencie przestrzeni.

Katsuki zszedł ze schodów i już miał wejść do domowej kuchni, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegły odgłosy przytłumionych śmiechów oraz wyraźnie ożywionej rozmowy, pochodzące z przeciwległego pomieszczenia. Obrócił się i mimowolnie nadstawił ucha, chcąc odgadnąć, kto wdawał się w wieczorne pogawędki. W sumie mógł to być każdy z domowników, bo onsen został zamknięty już jakąś godzinkę temu...

\- Och, Vicchan, popatrz na to! - rozbrzmiał wesoły komentarz, w którym stojący na korytarzu łyżwiarz rozpoznał głos swojej mamy. - Czyż Yuuri nie wygląda tutaj słodko?

\- Tak, jest przesłodki. - Dźwięczny śmiech Viktora dobiegł zza ściany, a łamana japońszczyzna została uzupełniona przez cichszy, angielski wtręt: - Aż mógłbym go schrupać w całości...

\- A jak się niewinnie uśmiecha - zachwycała się dalej pani Hiroko. - O, a widziałeś to? No spójrz tylko. Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że tak wyrósł. Wygląda jak prawdziwa śpiąca królewna...

Katsuki przykleił ucho do drzwi pokoju dziennego. O nie... To jakiś żart, prawda? Czy właśnie nieświadomie brał udział w typowej scenie rodem z amerykańskich filmów familijnych, kiedy matka chłopaka dzieliła się jego zdjęciami z dzieciństwa z potencjalną wybranką? Szczególnie że ta wybranka okazała się wybrankiem w istocie rosyjskiego bożyszcza łyżwiarstwa figurowego, a sam chłopak był dorosły, samodzielny i zupełnie nieprzygotowany psychicznie na wyciąganie na światło dzienne pełnych pucołowatej gębuli fotografii?

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Yuuriego, kiedy przypomniał sobie o pięciu opasłych albumach, z których całe trzy przedstawiały jego sportową karierę: od czteroletniego smyka do dorosłego, certyfikowanego łyżwiarza JSF. Każdą baletową pozę, której się nauczył jako kluskowaty brzdąc, każdy występ na regionalnych konkursach, gdzie zdobywał swoje pierwsze poważne trofea, każdy strój wzorowany na Viktorze... Ostatnia myśl zadziałała na Yuuriego wprost elektryzująco. Mniejsza o fotki w pieluszkach czy ze szkoły - Viktor nie mógł się dowiedzieć o tym, jak nieudolnie Katsuki próbował go naśladować! Jak szaleńczo go podziwiał! Przecież uzna go za wariata albo jakiegoś dewianta! W jednej chwili Japończyk porzucił stanowisko szpiega i postanowił czym prędzej wkroczyć do akcji, żeby ocalić resztki swojego honoru.

O ile było jeszcze co zbierać.

\- Ma...! - Lekkie, papierowe drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym stuknięciem, a Katsuki już szykował się z zamiarem przywołania do porządku swojej rodzicielki, jednak kiedy tylko wkroczył do pokoju, klęczący przy stole towarzysze zbrodni unieśli głowy znad... komórki. Osłoniętej różowym etui z malunkiem stroju ze "Stammi vicino" komórki. - ...Viktor?!

\- O, dzień dobry, Yuuri! - ucieszył się Rosjanin, zachęcająco przesuwając się na klęczkach w bok, żeby zrobić miejsce nowo przybyłemu mężczyźnie. - Świetnie się składa. Właśnie skończyliśmy oglądać z Hiroko zdjęcia z Ostrawy, a teraz zabieramy się za te z Gangneung.

\- Z... z Gangneung? - zawahał się, powoli przypominając sobie o ostatnim konkursie. Katsuki potrzebował kilku porządnych sekund, żeby zrozumieć, co się dzieje, czemu się dzieje i że nawet jeśli się dzieje, to dzieje się coś o wiele mniej strasznego niż przypuszczał.

\- No tak. A dokładnie z zawodów i wycieczki po mieście. Całe mnóóóstwo zdjęć - nadmienił z jakimś szczególnym zadowoleniem Viktor. - Zresztą, co ci będę opowiadał. Siadaj do nas. Wielu jeszcze nie widziałeś.

Stojący w progu łyżwiarz odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Więc chodziło jedynie niewinne fotki z konkursu, których nieobeznana z Internetem Hiroko nie miała jak obejrzeć... Yuuri wszedł do pokoju dziennego i klęknął na zaoferowanym miejscu, tak że teraz dwójka Katsukich otaczała z obu stron trzymającego komórkę Nikiforova. Japończyk nachylił się nad smartfonem narzeczonego, dość mocno zaciekawiony, jakie nowości mogła jeszcze kryć rosyjska karta pamięci.

\- Proszę, nie straszcie mnie tak. Już myślałem, że przeglądacie moje zdjęcia z dzieci... NO CHYBA NIE - jęknął nagle Yuuri, wskazując palcem na ekran telefonu partnera. Jeśli naprawdę myślał, że jego bliscy dysputowali wyłącznie o flipach i PCSach, to był w naprawdę grubym błędzie. - Co to jest? Kiedy je zrobiłeś?

\- To? - zapytał niewinnie Viktor, patrząc na wyświetlane zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono hotelowe łóżko, w którym Yuuri twardo spał swoim starym, jet-lagowym zwyczajem. Ale nie to było najciekawsze. Zdecydowanie najbardziej interesującym elementem kompozycji okazała się widoczna tuż przy ustach śniącego łyżwiarza dłoń, która trzymała w objęciach inną dłoń. Męską. Nieco większą. I również noszącą złotą obrączkę na palcu serdecznym. - No wiesz, to było tuż po przylocie. Jak zwykle słaniałeś się na nogach, więc dałem ci spać aż do trzynastej, ale kiedy chciałem już cię obudzić, to mruknąłeś "jeszcze pięć minut" i przytuliłeś się do mojej ręki. No i jakoś tak... nie mogłem się oprzeć.

\- Jak Yuuri był mały i miał gorączkę, łapał mnie w dokładnie taki sam sposób. Za to od Mari zawsze się odwracał - wyznała pani Hiroko, zasłaniając wdzięcznie dłonią rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta. - To znaczy, że ci ufa.

\- Mam... taką nadzieję - stwierdził powoli Rosjanin, znacząco spoglądając na ukochanego, na co ten nieznacznie się zarumienił.

Potem na szczęście nastąpiła seria o wiele mniej podejrzanych zdjęć, głównie pozowane fotki z innymi znajomymi łyżwiarzami oraz wspólne selfie na tle miastach, które poszli zwiedzać dzień przed programami krótkimi. Yuuri podgryzał ryżowe ciastka, które ktoś zapobiegawczo postawił na stole w ramach przekąski, jednocześnie przysłuchując się, jak Viktor starał się w prostych zdaniach porozumieć z panią Katsuki. Szło mu coraz lepiej, choć zdarzało się, że mężczyzna zacinał się i kierował zdezorientowane błękitne oczy na ukochanego, szukając w jego spojrzeniu natchnienia. Wtedy Yuuri delikatnie wkraczał do akcji i po cichu proponował jakieś japońskie słowo, który zachwycony Rosjanin zaraz kilkukrotnie powtarzał dla utrwalenia go w pamięci, po czym wygłaszał zwrot pewniejszym tonem w stronę rozczulonej Hiroko. Wyglądał trochę jak dziecko szukające aprobaty u innych, choć uśmiechający się bezwiednie Japończyk nie wiedział, czy Viktor bardziej cieszył się reakcji narzeczonego, czy jednak mamy.

Kiedy pani Katsuki właśnie kończyła zachwyty nad ogromnym, górującym nad plażą hotelem w kształcie statku, Viktor drgnął i wyprężył się jak struna, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś niezwykle istotnym.

\- Ach, właśnie. Mam coś ciekawego - odparł z dumą, wychodząc z głównego albumu, by sprezentować w innym serię kilku zdjęć, na których trzymający złoty medal Yuuri razem z obejmującym go w pasie trenerem wspólnie uśmiechali się do obiektywu. - Phichit przesłał mi je kilka godzin temu.

Pani Katsuki wraz z synem pochylili się nad telefonem. Jakimś magicznym sposobem każda fotka Taja była ostra i wykadrowana w taki sposób, że idealnie uchwycała ulotny moment. I tak na pierwszym zdjęciu zrównani wzrostem Viktor i Yuuri pozowali z niewinną gracją, ramię przy ramieniu, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Na kolejnym kadrze japoński łyżwiarz przysunął medal do twarzy, na co wyraźnie zainteresowany tym gestem trener wskazywał palcem na niewielki krążek. Na trzecim wciąż uśmiechający się Yuuri podetknął medal bliżej Viktora, najwyraźniej żartobliwie prosząc go o pocałowanie złotego trofeum, a na czwartym...

Katsuki, ten realnie siedzący przy stole, w jednej chwili zbladł. Oczywiście doskonale pamiętał, co się wtedy wydarzyło, ale nie przypuszczał, że Phichit zdążył to uwiecznić... No jasne. Phichit i przypuszczanie, że czegoś nie zrobi. Te dwie frazy były ze sobą tak bardzo niekompatybilne, że Yuuri postanowił już nigdy w życiu nie zwątpić w tajski refleks. Refleks oraz, jak pamiętał z ciszy na Instagramie, jakieś resztki przyzwoitości kumpla, które ruszyły jego sumieniem, skoro fotka nie wylądowała w sieci trzy sekundy po jej zrobieniu. Ewentualnie podejrzewał, że ktoś zapłacił naprawdę ciężkie pieniądze za Phichitowe milczenie...

...bo na czwartym, ostatnim zdjęciu Viktor niespodziewanie zmienił cel swojego pocałunku i zamiast do nagrody przylgnął ustami do ust zaskoczonego Yuuriego. Tym razem jednak widoku nie zasłaniały niczyje ręce, a medal, nawet gdyby znajdował się w odpowiednim miejscu, wydawał się tak przeraźliwie mały, że nie dałby rady zakryć ani ich złączonych twarzy, ani rumieńca, jaki pokrył twarz japońskiego łyżwiarza.

\- Dobra, dobra, medalista z medalem mu się pomyliły, bardzo zabawne. Normalnie śmiechom nie było końca. - Yuuri trzema przesunięciami palca wrócił do początkowego zdjęcia, starając się nie pokazać przed własną rodzicielką, jak bardzo było mu wstyd. - Viktor chyba nie tylko z japońskim, ale i z angielskim ma problemy.

Ale pani Katsuki zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na trajkoczącego syna, tylko wpatrywała się w smartfon jak urzeczona. Nie tylko nie miała nic przeciwko podobnym scenom, ale wyglądała też na szczerze zachwyconą, że Viktor i Yuuri mieli się ku sobie.

\- Uważam, że są śliczne. Szczególnie to. - Hiroko wskazała na ekran, a po chwili uniosła głowę i spojrzała z nadzieją na Rosjanina. - Vicchan, czy mogłabym je jakoś wywołać?

\- Wy... wo... A, wydrukować! Tak, oczywiście! - pojął wreszcie Viktor, zawzięcie kiwając głową. - Ile zechcesz. I dużo innych. Starszych.

\- To cudownie - ucieszyła się kobieta i przechyliła głowę w bok. - W takim razie będę musiała założyć nowy album...

\- Znowu...? - westchnął Yuuri, obawiając się przyrostu rodzinnej kolekcji o szósty już album z jego udziałem, ale kolejne słowa pani Katsuki nieco zbiły go z tropu.

\- ...na wasze wspólne zdjęcia - dokończyła, kładąc dłoń na przedramieniu siedzącego tuż obok jasnowłosego mężczyzny, po czym pogłaskała go życzliwie.

Po tym niewinnym stwierdzeniu Yuuri zaniemówił, a Viktor zaczął spoglądać to na jedno, to na drugie, niepewny, czy się nie przesłyszał.

\- Yuuri, czy twoja mama właśnie powiedziała, że chce nasze zdjęcia? - dopytywał Rosjanin po angielsku, nachylając się konspiracyjnie w stronę ukochanego. - Że moje też?

\- Tak, Viktor, twoje też - przytaknął Japończyk i westchnął, nie do końca pewny, czy ma się śmiać, czy może jednak współczuć. A jeśli to drugie, to komu właściwie powinien. - Myślę, że głównie twoje... Gratuluję. Chyba już nigdy nie uwolnisz się od rodu Katsukich - dodał z wyraźnym uśmiechem.

\- Nigdy nie zamierzałem - obruszył się Viktor. - Znaczy... że co? To jakiś rodzaj ślubnej przysięgi? Właśnie zostałem przysposobiony do rodziny przez album do zdjęć?

Yuuri położył głowę na opartą o stolik rękę i uśmiechnął się czule.

\- Przecież do naszej rodziny należysz od dawna - przypomniał, spoglądając na wciąż zdziwionego przebiegiem wieczoru Viktora, a potem skinął w stronę mamy. - Chodzi o to, że właśnie zyskałeś kolejną fankę. I kto wie, czy nie największą. Większą nawet ode mnie.

Rosjanin obrócił głowę i spojrzał raz jeszcze na niską, nieco pulchną kobietę. W odpowiedzi na zakłopotane spojrzenie mężczyzny Hiroko zrobiła promienną minę i choć chyba nie do końca wiedziała, o czym po angielsku rozmawiają jej dwaj synowie, skinęła głową. Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym położył wolną dłoń na dłoni delikatnie głaskającej go kobiety i uścisnął lekko jej palce.

\- Wiecie... Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że was poznałem - wyznał cicho Viktor, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. Wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jakim cudem zasłużył sobie na tyle szczęścia. - Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo się cieszę, że was mam...

A potem siedzący po środku łyżwiarz niespodziewanie rozłożył na boki swe długie ręce i przygarnął do siebie oboje ukochanych Katsukich, tuląc się do nich w nagłym przypływie sentymentu. Zadowolona Hiroko od razu odwzajemniła uścisk, a Yuuri zaśmiał się, poklepując roztkliwionego narzeczonego po plecach. No tak. Czyli Viktor też przepadł z kretesem. Chyba już wiedział, gdzie spędzą czas po zakończeniu sezonu i czemu to znów będzie Hasetsu...

Bo chociaż rodziny się nie wybierało, to do tej aż chciało się wracać.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Na Dzień Matki (letko spóźniony) nie mogło być inaczej jak tylko szorcik z Hiroko! Chociaż te japońskie święto, tak jak w kilkudziesięciu innych krajach, ma miejsce drugiej niedzieli maja, tak dla uproszczenia pozwoliłam sobie skupić się na bliższej nam dacie. Nie, żeby to miało jakieś ogromne znaczenie. :)
> 
> To już trzeci z fików "Codzienności", które przeniosły się fabułą do Hasetsu. Jak można łatwo odgadnąć, dzieje się tuż po zakończeniu Mistrzostw Czterech Kontynentów, a przed "Rynną" (deszcze niespokojneee... już się dają we znaki).
> 
> Na światło dzienne zaczynają wyłazić coraz poważniejsze headcanony. Rozgryzienie Mistrzostw Świata wciąż spędza mi sen z powiek, ale co do Czterech Kontynentów to wierzę, że Yuuri mógł je wygrać. Naprawdę poważne wyzwanie mógł stanowić tam jedynie JJ oraz Otabek, bo największe koksy poleciały na europejskie. Jest nadzieja.
> 
> Jak wklepiecie sobie w Google "Gangneung", to wyskoczą wam fantastyczne widoki hotelu, który wygląda jak statek. Ja nie wiem, jak oni to zrobili, ale to wygląda... WYGLĄDA.
> 
> Korzystając z obecności na 4CC Viktora oraz Phichita (nie widzieli się od GP w Barcy), panowie zgodzili się zawrzeć sojusz względem handlu wymiennego zdjęciami. Phichit ma zapasy z Detroit, a Viktor ma samego Yuuriego, więc... Nic w przyrodzie nie ginie.
> 
> Viktorowy japoński to ciężka kwestia do ogarnięcia. Na bank sporo słów potrafi (collab z Bahamutami), ale trudno powiedzieć, jak to się gramatycznie ma. Wiecie, ze słuchu z anime to nawet my umiemy cosik wydukać. A Viktor pewnie jakieś prywatne lekcje u Yuuriego pobiera, hue hue hue. Chłopak orze jak może, żeby w przyszłości zaimponować teściom. :)
> 
> No, to tyle. Odczuwam straszny spadek formy, więc nie obiecuję, że będę was męczyć fikami w przyszłym tygodniu. Na pewno rozdział "Teorii" się pojawi. Co do reszty... Muszę odpocząć _^_


	31. Agape

***

Niewinny sopran włoskiego chłopca na tle harfy wydobył się z otaczających lodowisko głośników, dając znak stojącej na środku tafli postaci, że to już czas. Pokorny, dziwnie wyciszony łyżwiarz uniósł dłoń ku niebiosom i w płynnym ruchu przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie, gładząc prawy policzek opuszkami palców. Zaraz potem zawirował w niepełnym obrocie i pochylił pokornie sylwetkę, wyrzucając ręce do góry. Wyglądał niczym rozpościerajacy swe skrzydła anioł, który za chwilę miał odbić się od lodu i poszybować wprost do nieba, do upragnionego Boga.

Bezwarunkowa miłość - agape. Jedna z sześciu rządzących światem pasji. Uczucie ponad wszystkim innym, bezinteresowne, czyste, niewzruszone. Niewytłumaczalne. Kiedy raz się zagnieździło w sercu człowieka, już nie mogło z niego uciec. Zawsze istniało i zawsze trwać będzie, zupełnie tak jak niepodważalna była miłość do piękna, do matki, do życia. Czy, jak w jego przypadku, miłość do łyżwiarstwa.

Przelotnie złożył dłonie w geście modlitwy, po czym zawrócił, przygotowując się do potrójnego axla. Kilka łagodnych obrotów zamieniło się w wysoki skok, zakończony pewnie na zewnętrznej krawędzi prawej łyżwy. Wyginał się wdzięcznie, lekko, jakby sam był śpiewającym chłopcem, głoszącym swoją litanię niezachwianych uczuć. "Będę wierzył, dam z siebie wszystko, zaczekam, będę szanował. Będę pracował, podziękuję." Pieśń jakby stworzona do tego, aby do niej jeździć, by przekazać widowni okupiony ciężką pracą ideał. Sekwencję kroków zakończył flying sit spin. Miłość. Osnowa jestestwa, coś, dzięki czemu był tym, kim był. Nie myślał o żadnym konkretnym momencie, nie widział konkretnego punktu, celu, pragnienia, dla którego jeździł. Po prostu czuł, że tu należy.

I choć jego miłość do jazdy była bezwarunkowa, lód nie zawsze odwdzięczał się tym samym. Częściej miewał humory, stawał się raczej kapryśny, zmienny i zależny od tego jak został przygotowany przez zwykłego człowieka. Czasami wyżłobienie pozostawione przez płozę innego łyżwiarza stanowiło przekleństwo dla innego, który przez przypadek najechał na zagłębienie pod niewłaściwym kątem w niewłaściwym czasie. A czasami lód mienił się tak jasno, że oślepiał znajdującego się na nim od trzech godzin człowieka, powodując, że źle oceniał ilość obrotów i lądował bokiem na ziemi, szorując biodrem o zimną taflę. Tak jak ukochani pozostawiali na skórze ślady pocałunków, tak lód znaczył ciała zapamiętale ćwiczących łyżwiarzy znacznie mniej romantycznymi, fioletowymi sińcami.

Na chwilę ukrył twarz w dłoniach, po czym wyprostował się, sunąc tyłem po lodzie. Łyżwy również nie stanowiły łatwych towarzyszek życia. Wraz z nową parą zawsze przychodził moment fascynacji, wielkich nadziei, jak się sprawdzą, zapewnień, że tym razem będzie w stanie wykonywać jeszcze lepiej wszystkie figury, które tylko przyjdą mu do głowy. Parę metrów dalej łyżwiarz zrobił nagły zwrot, jakby zawahał się, zmienił zdanie, chciał uciec... A potem, zupełnie niczym w rasowym małżeństwie, nie przyrównując daleko - Yakova i Lilii - następowało wzajemne rozczarowanie. Buty wydawały się za ciasne, ząbki zbyt ostre, krawędzie zbyt wąskie. Otarte do krwi stopy boleśnie przypominały, jak masochistyczna było to uczucie.

Zrobił kilka drobnych kroczków na lodzie, jakby bał się po nim stąpać, ale potem znów się z nim oswoił, jechał pewnie, wdzięcznie, gładząc włosy i wykonując dłońmi subtelne, pełne harmonii ruchy. Mimo to cierpliwość i oddanie prędzej czy później przynosiły efekty, a niechęć przeradzała się w zaufanie. Poczwórny salchow z potrójnych toeloopem, wykonany na cichym, łagodnie oświetlonym lodowisku w Petersburgu, nie stanowił wówczas żadnego problemu. Kiedy stara para w końcu ulegała zniszczeniu, nowa, stanowiąca do tej pory nieprzyjemną konieczność, wreszcie okazywała się całkiem niezłą alternatywą. Sznurówki dawały się z łatwością zacisnąć, a cholewka dokładnie przylegała do nogi. Jeden skok, drugi, trzeci, piętnasty, dwudziesty - sztuką kompromisów i szukania nowego środka ciężkości łyżwiarz i ostrza wreszcie rozpoczynali pełną współpracę, aż do dnia, kiedy znów miało nastąpić nieuchronne pożegnanie.

Ale nie dziś. Dziś byli razem, zjednoczeni i pewni siebie nawzajem. On i lód. Dwa elementy, jedno agape. I jeśli miłość do łyżwiarstwa nie była miłością bezwarunkową, zdolną wybaczyć największe niedogodności, gotową na poświęcenia w imię wyższej sztuki, to chyba nic innego nie zasługiwało na to miano...

\- Ej, co ty wyprawiasz?! - Głośne warknięcie przetoczyło się przez ogrom hali Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów, a sunący po tafli lodowiska łyżwiarz zatrzymał się w połowie sekwencji kroków. - Złaź natychmiast! To mój program!

\- Ahahaha, przyłapał nas. - Viktor zaśmiał się jak ktoś, kto został nakryty na przygotowywaniu urodzinowej niespodzianki, a Yuuri, który obsługiwał nagłośnienie i jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w występ narzeczonego, starał się dla niepoznaki wtopić w konsolę. - Nie złość się, tak mnie po prostu naszła ochota! No i pomyślałem, że w sumie mógłbym go jeszcze jakoś ulepszyć...

\- Wal się! Już ja sam wiem, co ulepszać! - krzyknął Yurio, idąc w stronę wejścia na lodowisko. - A jak zaraz ulepszę moje łyżwy w wysuwane ostrza, to nie będziesz znać dnia ani godziny, kiedy wbiję ci nóż w plecy!

\- W tobie nie ma ani krzty agape! - odpowiedział wesoło Viktor, umykając przed wchodzącym na taflę nastolatkiem na drugą stronę hali. Kto wie, czy nie zdążył już zrobić jakiś morderczych modyfikacji w swoim obuwiu...

Łyżwiarstwo nie było dla niego tylko zbiorem abstrakcyjnych wartości. To przede wszystkim byli ludzie: widownia, dla której tańczył, koledzy, przeciwko którym walczył, bliscy, dzięki którym parł do przodu. Ogrom uczuć, myśli, inspiracji, spędzonych chwil oraz poświęconych sił. Dopiero to wszystko razem miało sens. Dopiero to wspólnie tworzyło człowieka zwanego Viktorem Nikiforovem, żywą legendę, sportowego mistrza oraz czułego, nieco narwanego lekkoducha. Jego oraz to ulotne agape, które kochał z całego serca.

Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Nnno. Jaka miła zmiana klimatu! :)
> 
> To jak? Ktokolwiek dał się nabrać? Bo chyba strasznie nie umiem w zaskoczenia...
> 
> Pamiętacie, jak w trzecim odcinku Viktor tłumaczył Yurio, że dla niego agape to po prostu uczucie? Myślę, że Viktor właśnie coś takiego miał na myśli - niekoniecznie samego Yuuriego, ale łyżwiarstwo jako ogół i wszystko, co z nim związane (w tym oczywiście i pewnego niewinnego Japończyka). Na tamten moment Yuuri raczej nie stanowił obiektu wzniosłej, bezwarunkowej miłości. Przede wszystkim był srogim zawodem, w którym Viktor z taką nadzieją wypatrywał erosa XD Ale nie szkodzi. Zmieniło się to potem, kiedy zabawowy Rosjanin wreszcie odnalazł swoją bezpieczną przystań...
> 
> Po ostatnich miziankach stwierdziłam, że trochę za monotonnie się robi, a ponadto jak na serię o łyżwiarstwie poświęcam mu w "Codziennościach" stanowczo zbyt mało miejsca. I tak w mojej głowie zrodził się pomysł na Tryptyk Łyżwiarski, który raz, że będzie się skupiał na sferze sportowej, a dwa, że zostaną w nich pokazane nieco inne sytuacje niż zwykle. Dwa one-shoty już są zrobione, na trzeci mam ogólny koncept wymagający boskiej iskry weny (czytajcie "od czego, cholerka, by tu zacząć..."). Aczkolwiek jakby ktoś miał pomysł, gdzie można się udać z kamerą wśród zwierząt, to chętnie go przytulę.
> 
> Poza tym to wcale nie znaczy, że na trzech odwiedzinach Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów się skończy! O nie, teraz będziemy wpadać tam częściej!


	32. Flip

***

"Znowu to robi" przemknęło przez myśl opierającego się o bandę Viktora, gdy zobaczył, jak w środku wykonywanego przez Yuuriego treningowego przejazdu nagle pojawiła się kombinacja poczwórnego salchowa z potrójnym toeloopem. Krnąbrny uczeń kolejny raz ustawiał wszystko po swojemu, starając się wykonać program krótki za największą możliwą ilość punktów technicznych zamiast skupić się na PCS-ach. I stało się dokładnie to, czego Rosjanin się obawiał - przesadnie skupiony łyżwiarz nie tylko nie skoczył poczwórnego flipa, nie tylko go nie podparł, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie koncertowo wyrżnął biodrem w lód podczas upadku. Żadne gremium sędziowskie nie przewidywało punktów za taką figurę... Ani tym bardziej za szczególnie marną prezentację Erosa, którego czar prysł, pozostawiając w miejsce zalotnego kochanka jedynie zdenerwowanego człowieka. A to zdenerwowanie jeszcze wzrosło, kiedy po nagle przerwanym występie Katsuki z zaciętą miną zbliżył się do nie mniej rozczarowanego trenera.

\- Yuuri, co ty robisz? Przecież ustaliliśmy, że lepiej będzie, jeśli na koniec skoczysz toeloopa... - zaczął lekko karcącym tonem Viktor, ale Japończyk nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko zamaszystym ruchem zgarnął bidon z bandy i stanął bokiem do mężczyzny.

\- Przestań. Dam radę zrobić flipa - rzucił zanim pociągnął łyk napoju.

Nikiforov sapnął, bardziej niezadowolony z zachowania podopiecznego niż jego lekkomyślnej decyzji. Kiedyś, kiedy przed Finałem Grand Prix Yuuri zaproponował ten sam skok, prezentując iskry determinacji w błyszczących oczach, Viktor z radością rzucił się w ramiona ukochanego, całym sercem popierając jego pomysł. Teraz jednak w tym samym spojrzeniu dostrzegał jedynie przymus.

\- Skuteczność nadal masz niewystarczającą - próbował oponować Viktor, opierając łokcie na barierze. - Jeśli już chcesz go wrzucić, to spróbuj zamienić go kolejnością z kombinacją.

\- Viktor... - Rzadko spotykana zmarszczka złości pojawiła się między brwiami Yuuriego. Nie zapowiadało to niczego dobrego. - Czy myślisz, że jak na Czterech Kontynentach nie będzie ciebie ani Yurio, to poziom od razu stanie się niższy? Albo że JJ znów zepsuje występ?

Rosjanin od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Nie - przyznał. - Ale programem dowolnym zdecydowanie nadrabiasz różnicę punktową. Nie masz co się wydurniać z krótkim, skoro do tej pory świetnie sobie...

\- Wydurniać? - Yuuri obrócił się i spojrzał wprost na Viktora; widać było, że zmęczenie i frustracja mocno dały mu dziś w kość. Poza tym determinacja Japończyka stanowiła nie lada problem, gdy nie dopuszczał do siebie nawet głosu trenerskiego rozsądku. Napięcie między mężczyznami zaczęło być coraz bardziej wyczuwalne. - To według ciebie jest wydurnianie się? Że zależy mi na wygraniu? Że w ogóle mi zależy?

\- Nie o to mi chodziło... - zaprzeczył, ale Yuuri tylko zarzucił głową w bok, z głuchym, trochę zbyt silnym łupnięciem odstawiając butelkę na bandę.

Viktor zacisnął usta, nie kończąc swojej wypowiedzi. To i tak nie miało sensu. Wiedział, że Yuuri nienawidził iść na kompromis. Och, pamiętał o tym jak mało kto, nie raz i nie dwa widząc na próbach czy zawodach, jak jadący łyżwiarz niemal w ostatniej chwili robił błyskawiczną korektę i zmieniał układ skoków na trudniejszy. Zawsze na trudniejszy. Tak jakby łatwość była plamą na tym szaleńczym, wydumanym, japońskim honorze.

\- Więc nie zamierzasz przestać? - zapytał zamiast tego Viktor, zniżając głos do niebezpiecznych rejonów. Skoro nie dało się po dobroci...

\- Nie zamierzam. To ja będę jechał w Gangneung, nie ty - odparł hardo Yuuri, jakby nic sobie nie robił z groźnej miny trenera. Choć oziębłość w głosie partnera stała się alarmująco wyraźna, biodro i duma bolały zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, aby myślał racjonalnie.

Szybko się to na nim zemściło.

\- W takim razie jak chcesz - rzucił Viktor, nagle odpychając się od bandy. Rzucił Katsukiemu ostatnie wymowne spojrzenie, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa wyjaśnienia czy pożegnania wyszedł z hali, pozostawiając zaskoczonego mężczyznę samemu sobie.

Stojący na lodowisku łyżwiarz milczał, jeszcze przez chwilę odprowadzając wzrokiem opuszczającego obiekt narzeczonego, a potem zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wrócił na środek tafli, wracając do swojej samotnej walki. Trudno. Nie oczekiwał zrozumienia od kogoś, kto był perfekcyjny.

W końcu Yuuriemu nie chodziło tylko o Cztery Kontynenty. Jego własna mentalna bitwa toczyła się już o światowe, gdzie wreszcie miał się po raz pierwszy zmierzyć z Viktorem... Tak naprawdę zmierzyć, a nie tylko przemknąć w tle niby strachliwy statysta, który zajął szóste miejsce. Musiał udowodnić sam sobie, że zasługiwał na tę możliwość. Że Viktor nie będzie widział w nim tylko zwykłego sportowca albo, co gorsza, ukochanego, ale rywala. Pełnoprawnego, groźnego, zasługującego na złoto zawodnika, łyżwiarza, którego już nigdy więcej nie pomyli z fanem, rzucając mu zdawkowe pytanie o pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Yuuri chciał pokazać, że poświęcony czas nie poszedł na marne, a decyzja o niekończeniu kariery miała sens. Musiał to powiedzieć. Nie słowami, bo z tymi nieszczególnie sobie radził, ale za pomocą łyżew. Tylko tak to miało sens. Tylko w ten sposób mógł przekazać, jak bardzo go ko...

\- Yuuri. - Zaraz po wykonaniu salchowa do uszu Katsukiego dobiegło znajome zawołanie. Obrócił się i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że Viktor pojawił się tuż obok niego, przebrany w czarny strój treningowy i w łyżwach na nogach.

\- Dlaczego...? - wyrwało mu się z ust, na co Rosjanin założył ręce na piersi, przyjmując bojową postawę.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że na zawodach będę dawać z siebie wszystko dla przeciwnika, który szoruje tyłkiem po lodzie przy byle flipie, to się grubo mylisz - powiedział Viktor, przelotnie spoglądając na biodro, w które uderzył się Yuuri.

Niepewność ponownie zawisła między nimi niczym ciężka, dźwiękoszczelna kotara, odcinając mierzących się wzrokiem mężczyzn od głosów innych ćwiczących łyżwiarzy. Żołądek Yuuriego ścisnął się boleśnie w obawie przed kolejnymi cierpkimi uwagami. Czyli przyszedł tylko po to, żeby prawić mu morały?

Viktor jako pierwszy przerwał pełną napięcia chwilę; odetchnął głęboko i nieco rozluźnił chwyt na przedramionach.

\- I właśnie dlatego jako twój trener zamierzam pokazać ci flipa tyle razy, ile będzie to konieczne - oznajmił łagodniej, choć nie zmienił swojego poważnego wyrazu twarzy. Brał determinację Yuuriego na serio i dlatego postanowił odpowiedzieć tym samym.

Katsuki rozszerzył oczy, wpatrując się chwilę w stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, aż wreszcie skinął głową na znak cichej zgody, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Gdyby się odezwał, na pewno zniszczyłby tę próbę rozejmu. A poza tym... Potrzebował Viktora. Dziś bardziej niż w inne dni.

Po kilku udanych i kilkunastu zawalonych skokach Yuuri powoli zaczął łapać pewne niuanse, pozwalające mu uchronić się przed dotknięciem lodu przy lądowaniu. Nieraz już prawie padał na twarz, ale teraz przynajmniej na tyle dobrze wyczuwał środek ciężkości, że nawet mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia potrafił wyratować się z kraksy. Zawdzięczał to rosyjskiemu trenerowi, który przez pół godziny instruował go stanowczym tonem, korygując najmniejsze wahnięcia i poprawiając sylwetkę. Viktor nie miał w zwyczaju krzyczeć ani przeklinać jak Yakov. Był poważny i trochę oschły przez ich sprzeczkę, ale wciąż pozostawał profesjonalny.

Ostatni skok wyszedł wyjątkowo dobrze, dlatego Viktor donośnym klaśnięciem oznajmił przerwę. Pochylony, podpierający się rękami o kolana Yuuri spojrzał wyczekująco na partnera, starając się wyrównać oddech.

\- Teraz dobrze? - westchnął, prostując się, i otarł czoło grzbietem odzianej w rękawiczkę dłoni.

\- Dobrze - przyznał zmęczony Viktor i odciągnął brzeg koszulki od szyi, aby uwolnić spod ubrania nieco gorąca. Ćwiczył nie mniej intensywnie od Yuuriego, a przecież ten drugi trenował na długo przed wejściem Rosjanina na taflę. - Poprawiłeś skuteczność.

\- Czyli wreszcie jesteś zadowolony? - rzucił trochę butnie Japończyk, na co Viktor tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak - stwierdził krótko, podjeżdżając do podopiecznego. - Ale to już koniec na dziś. Chodź.

Mężczyźni zeszli z lodowiska, nie zamieniając ze sobą już ani jednego słowa. Dopiero za magiczną granicą bandy złość wreszcie wyparowała z japońskiego umysłu, zwalniając miejsca gryzącemu uczuciu zagubienia. Kto miał przeprosić? Kto powinien się gniewać? Kto był winny? I czy w ogóle ktoś był? Katsuki przygasł, wsuwając stopy w adidasy, jakby wraz ze zmianą łyżew opuściła go jakaś cząstka pewności siebie. Nie powinien tak naskakiwać na Viktora. Przecież nie był niczemu winien. To Yuuri miał problemy, a Viktor tylko radził zgodnie ze swoim wieloletnim doświadczeniem. Przecież nie bez powodu nigdy nie wstawiał poczwórnego flipa na koniec, a Katsuki na dodatek uparł się na wykonanie go w obu programach. No więc miał za swoje. Przedłożył swój łyżwiarski wybryk nad zdrowy rozsądek. Wcale się nie zdziwi, jeśli...

\- Yuuri.

Już drugi raz tego dnia myśli Japończyka przerwało jego imię wypowiedziane tym dobrze znanym, melodyjnym głosem, który rozbrzmiewał na samogłoskach niczym dźwięk wiolonczeli. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na narzeczonego, ale Viktor nic więcej nie dodał. Nie mrugnął zalotnie okiem, nie roześmiał się ani nie rzucił się do przytulania. Po prostu stał i czekał, w lewej ręce trzymając rękawiczki oraz łyżwy o złotych płozach, a w prawej... Prawa była pusta.

Pusta, wyciągnięta w jego stronę i gotowa na przyjęcie w całości.

Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Katsuki w końcu zrozumiał. Tak czasem po prostu będzie. I że jakoś dadzą sobie wspólnie radę - i z flipem, i z życiem.

Yuuri wstał i poszedł razem z Viktorem do szatni, mimowolnie łapiąc go za ciepłą dłoń. Tym razem milczenie nie wydawało się już takie straszne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Małe słodkie zrobiły się małe i cierpkie... =_=
> 
> Także tak - oto i drugi z Tryptyku Łyżwiarskiego. Mówiłam, że to nie będzie typowy zbiorek. Tym razem w tle pojawiła się drobna sprzeczka (nie umiem w wielkie kłótnie, od tego specem jest DaryavonDayern), choć na tyle one-shotów mogłabym powiedzieć, że "wreszcie" się pojawiła. Ale skoro zakładamy, że na lodowisku Yuuri ma większe skłonności do bycia szczerym, upartym czy wręcz napastliwym (10 odcinek z propozycją zwiedzania, 11 z wrzuceniem flipa do krótkiego), to tu prędzej czy później pojawiłby się problem. A że obaj swoją dumę mają, to potem wychodzą takie zimne kłótnie na jeszcze bardziej zimnym lodowisku.
> 
> No cóż, nie tylko jedna, jak się niedługo okaże, ale o tym gdzie indziej...
> 
> Wierzę w Viktora-dobrego trenera. Jako wsparcie mentalne jest absolutnie do dupy i nie ma z czym dyskutować, tak pod względem technicznym nie można mu odmówić zaangażowania. Podszkolił Yuuriego w salchowie (choć tego bezpośrednio nauczył Yurio), nauczył go poczwórnego flipa i lutza (tak, lutz był w duecie "Stammi vicino", pozdrawiam Dar), możliwe, że z potrójnym loopem też miał wiele wspólnego, nauczył w tydzień Erosa, zatańczył razem na gali... Pamiętacie, jak był skupiony w 4 odcinku, kiedy dawał instrukcje? To wszystko ogromna zasługa Viktora, że Yuuri stanął na nogi i wywalczył srebro GP. Ładne uda ładnymi udami, miłość miłością, ale tam się duuużo zadziało pod względem treningowym.


	33. Balet

***

Szerokie, puste korytarze Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów sprawiały na Yuurim nieco niepokojące wrażenie, jakby cały budynek był zupełnie wyludniony. Jedynym odgłosem, jaki zakłócał panującą ciszę, odbijając się echem po murach równo pięćdziesięcioletniego obiektu, okazały się przytłumione kroki miękkich adidasów. Japończyk westchnął cicho i ruszył ku schodom, niosąc w dłoni zapasowe buty na trening. Podczas spaceru rozglądał się ciekawsko po drzwiach mijanych pokoi, próbując odgadnąć ich przeznaczenie.

Jego reakcja była bardzo naturalna - w końcu przeprowadził się do Petersburga zaledwie kilka dni temu, a w samym Klubie pojawił się dopiero drugi raz.

Czy zawsze tak tu bywało? Tak trochę ciemno, trochę zimno... A przecież godzina jedenasta nie wydawała się jakoś szczególnie wczesną porą, żeby nie móc natknąć się na kogokolwiek. Z drugiej strony pewnie każdy ciężko ćwiczył w wyznaczonych pomieszczeniach zamiast szlajać się bez powodu po całym piętrze. Małe Ice Castle zupełnie nie umywało się do przestronnej, zaopatrzonej we wszelkie wygody sportowej areny, ale pod jednym względem małe lodowisko w Hasetsu wydawało się lepsze od tutejszego – było znajome. Ale Yuuri miał nadzieję, że i do tego wkrótce się przyzwyczai.

Katsuki odszukał wzrokiem wskazany mu wcześniej numer sali i kurtuazyjnie zapukał, po czym bez czekania na odpowiedź wszedł po pokoju baletowego.

\- Przepraszam za na... O! – Yuuri zatrzymał się w wejściu i szeroko otworzył oczy, kiedy zrozumiał, że formalne przywitanie nie zostało rzucone w pustą przestrzeń, ale dotarło do uszu znajdującej się wewnątrz osoby. – Yurio!

Znajome, nielubiane przezwisko sprawiło, że pochylony nastolatek wyprostował plecy i obrócił się, przerywając ćwiczenia.

\- Katsudon? – zdziwił się, potrząsając spiętymi w finezyjną kitkę włosami. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Chyba to co ty. Chciałem się porozciągać i poćwiczyć piruety. – wyjaśnił Katsuki. Wszedł do niewielkiej, wyłożonej lustrami salki i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, tak jakby nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, chociaż na zabawy w ninja było już odrobinę za późno. – Rozmawiałem z panią Baranovskayą. Była tak miła, że pozwoliła mi na korzystanie z tej sali. Nie wiedziałem, że jest już zaję-

\- Zaraz, zaraz, chwila... Miła? Czy ty właśnie użyłeś słowa "miła"? – przerwał mu Yurio, wpatrując się z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w drugiego łyżwiarza. Kiedy Yuuri do niego podszedł, mimowolnie przesunął się w bok, by odstąpić nieco miejsca starszemu koledze. Normalnie może byłby nieco bardziej opryskliwy, ale właśnie obudziły się w nim jakieś nowe pokłady szacunku do niepozornego Japończyka. – Mnie dogadanie się z Lilią na przyzwoitym poziomie zajęło ze trzy miechy, a przecież ty jesteś tutaj zaledwie od czwartku! Zastraszyłeś ją? Jak? Czym?

\- Podejrzewasz mnie o najgorsze – zauważył Yuuri. Zdjął z nosa okulary, po czym odłożył je wraz z bluzą i adidasami na znajdującą się pod jedną ze ścian ławkę. Potem wrócił do barierki przy lustrze, gdzie założył na stopy białe, nieco znoszone jazzówki. – Po prostu zapytałem, czy nie byłoby problemu, gdybym mógł czasami skorzystać z porad tak sławnej i cenionej osoby jak ona. Wtedy pani Baranovskaya niespodziewanie uniosła mi brodę, zajrzała w zęby, a na koniec pociągnęła za nogę do góry... Serio, chociaż chwilę wcześniej skończyłem rozgrzewkę, myślałem, że złamię się jak zapałka - zaznaczył z wyraźnym ubolewaniem. - A przecież jestem prawie emerytem!

\- Prawda, jesteś. A to jest zupełnie w jej stylu - przyznał kąśliwie Yurio, wspominając swój pierwszy, niemal identyczny kontakt z Lilią. Mimo to w pewien sposób współczuł Katsukiemu chrztu bojowego w wykonaniu byłej primabaleriny wielkiego Baletu Bolszoj. – Tylko co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Kiedy skończyła, stwierdziła, że fizycznie prezentuję się nie najgorzej, ale wątpi, czy będę miał w sobie na tyle determinacji, żeby wytrzymywać jej zalecenia, jeśli już na jakieś zasłużę...

Yuuri zamilkł na chwilę, kiedy chwycił rękami barierki, zgiął jedną nogę w kolanie i odchylił tułów do tyłu w pierwszym ćwiczeniu. Po kilku sekundach powolnego ruchu wyprężony w łuk mężczyzna napotkał spojrzeniem zielonkawe oczy Rosjanina. Ściągnięte w skupieniu brwi i uniesione znad czoła włosy dodały Katsukiemu powagi, którą widzowie doskonale znali z programu krótkiego.

– Wtedy odpowiedziałem, że skoro byłem gotowy przyjąć nienawiść całego świata za to, że zabrałem Viktora tylko dla siebie, to nic nie jest mi straszne. I że zrobię absolutnie wszystko, co tylko możliwe, żeby mu dorównać - kontynuował przerwaną myśl.

Yuuri trwał w pokazowej pozycji przez przez jakiś czas, a potem powoli wrócił do pionu, delikatnie poruszając ramionami dla sprawdzenia, czy wszystko w porządku.

\- No i wtedy pani Baranovskaya jakoś tak dziwnie westchnęła, szepnęła coś o podobnie żarliwych wyznaniach Yakova z młodości i dała mi wolny dostęp do tej sali. – Katsuki skończył opowieść, zmieniając stopę, by powtórzyć ćwiczenie. – W sumie to nie jestem do końca pewien, co ją przekonało do tej decyzji. A ty coś z tego rozumiesz?

\- Już łapię. – Yurio wstał i również podszedł do barierki, żeby przejść do kolejnego etapu treningu. – Czyli wziąłeś ją na ten swój przeklęty urok osobisty...

Yuuri nie wiedział, czy ma sapnąć z oburzenia, czy może zaczerwienić się z zażenowania. Jaki urok osobisty? Przecież nie powiedział nic niezwykłego. Same oczywistości. Chyba.

Milczeli przez kilka minut, wykonując ustalone ćwiczenia: pochylony tuż nad barierką Yuuri stał na jednej nodze, a drugą raz za razem wykopywał do góry, natomiast Yurio uniósł lewą stopę i oparł ją o drążek, powoli przesuwając kończynę coraz bardziej w bok, aż do ukośnego szpagatu.

\- Lubisz balet? – zagadał Yuuri, próbując przerwać niezręczną ciszę, kiedy Rosjanin zmienił pozę.

\- Nie wiem, czy lubię. Muszę – mruknął Yurio, wyciągając prawą nogę do szpagatu w pionie. Nie stanowiło to dla młodego, gibkiego chłopaka żadnego problemu. – A co z tobą?

\- W sumie... – Yuuri zastanowił się, zmieniając wykopywaną nogę. – Też nie wiem, czy lubię. Po prostu robię to odkąd pamiętam. Kiedy byłem mały... chyba jak miałem cztery lata... mama zaprowadziła mnie na lekcje Minako-sensei.

\- Minako...? – zastanowił się nastolatek, ale niemal natychmiast pstryknął palcami, wciąż trwając w niesamowitej na postronnego obserwatora pozycji. – A, no tak. Ta babka, która pomogła małym Yuuko zorganizować nasz pojedynek i kibicowała wszystkim jak leci w Barcelonie.

\- Cała ona. Jest napaloną fanką łyżwiarstwa chyba od czasów kiedy Browning skoczył pierwszego oficjalnego poczwórnego toeloopa – zauważył żartobliwie Katsuki, siadając w lekkim rozkroku na rozciągniętej na ziemi macie, żeby robić skłony. – To starsza koleżanka mamy jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Prawie przyjaciółki. A przynajmniej na tyle, że kiedy Minako-sensei po zakończeniu kariery wróciła do Hasetsu i otworzyła szkołę baletową, mama wysłała mnie razem z Mari na zajęcia.

\- Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie twojej siory w zwiewnych sukienkach i pozach takie jak nasze. – Yurio pozwolił sobie na lekko ironiczny uśmieszek, kiedy przypomniał sobie o dwukrotnie starszej kobiecie, która była autorką jego felernego przezwiska. Mimo to Mari w trakcie pobytu nastolatka w Yu-topii nie żałowała mu katsudonu i traktowała niemal jak brata, więc ostatecznie młody gniewny postanowił złościć się wyłącznie na dwóch facetów, którzy z parszywą radością nadużywali niechcianego przezwiska.

\- Prawda? Ale to dlatego, że Mari szybko stwierdziła, że to nie dla niej. A ponieważ była starsza i bardziej bezpośrednia, to umiała powiedzieć, czego chce – wyjaśnił Yuuri, prostując plecy, by spojrzeć na wyginającego się przy barierce chłopaka. – Natomiast ja... Zostałem. Sam nie wiem dlaczego.

Przerwa w rozmowie przywołała w głowie każdego z łyżwiarzy inne wspomnienie. Rosjanin na dłuższą chwilę zastygł z wysuniętą o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni nogą, a Japończyk trwał w rozkroku, wbijając nieobecny wzrok w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Po kilku sekundach Katsuki otrząsnął się ze stagnacji i złączył nogi, żeby przejść do trudniejszych skłonów.

\- Może kontynuowałem zajęcia dlatego, że po prostu miałem z tego sporo frajdy. A może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy ktoś mnie docenił. – Yuuri uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do swoich myśli. – W każdym razie po jakimś czasie Minako-sensei zauważyła, że jestem bardziej wytrzymały i skoczny niż inni, więc namówiła mnie na pójście na lodowisko... To było takie zabawne. Miałem wtedy z pięć lat i cieszyłem się jak dziecko z każdej pochwały... Ach, no tak. Przecież byłem dzieckiem.

Katsuki zaśmiał się z własnej, dość wdzięcznej pomyłki, na co Yurio, który skończył już trening przy drążku, westchnął prawie potępieńczo.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnie sentymentalny. I wyjątkowo gadatliwy – prychnął nastolatek, przerywając dalszy rzewliwy wywód. Nie zdradził, że on miał tak samo z łyżwami i z dziadkiem, i że już-jużnawet rozważał podzielenie się tą opowieścią z Katsudonem. – Długo będziesz jeszcze nawijać czy wreszcie ruszysz ten swój tyłek gdzieś indziej? Chcę poskakać.

\- Jasne. Już kończę. – Starszy z mężczyzn zrobił ostatnie dwa pochylenia, a potem wstał i zgarnął z podłogi matę. Kiedy odłożył ją pod ścianę, obrócił się do podskakującego na palcach Rosjanina. – Wiesz co, Yurio? Dzięki, że mnie wysłuchałeś. Czułem się trochę nieswojo w obcym miejscu, ale już mi lepiej. Przypomniałem sobie jak to jest zaczynać coś od nowa.

\- Haaa? Co to ma być? Balet czy sesja terapii psychologicznej? - mruknął w odpowiedzi Yurio, robiąc teatralną, zdegustowaną minę. - Normalnie doliczę to do rachunku Łysola.

\- Jasne, jasne - uśmiechnął się Yuuri. Założył ręce za plecy i spojrzał na nastolatka dobrotliwym wzrokiem. - To może w ramach rekompensaty wpadnij do nas na weekend? Pogadamy sobie na spokojnie, zjemy coś domowego... O, przywiozłem z domu konsolę. Może pogramy?

Nastolatek prychnął, ale nie powiedział stanowczego "nie". I w ogóle nie powiedział "nie". A to już stanowiło nie lada sukces. Więcej - wydawało się cichą zgodą znaczącą coś w rodzaju "wpadnę w piątek po treningu i obyś miał jakieś ciekawe gry w zanadrzu".

Może Sportowy Klub Mistrzów nie był spokojnym Ice Castle ani gwarną, pełną szalejących studentów halą w Detroit, ale tutaj też nie wydawało się wcale tak źle. Owszem, korytarze straszyły odrobinę pustkami, a nieznajome twarze rosyjskich sportowców dość mocno go onieśmielały, jednak przecież nie był tu tak zupełnie sam. Yuuri zerknął na przygotowującego się do skoku chłopaka, odczuwając jakieś przyjemne, rozlewające się po klatce piersiowej ciepło. I choć Katsuki jeszcze tego nie zauważył, wraz z jego przyjazdem coś na petersburskim lodowisku zaczynało się zmieniać.

Zaczynało być tu bardziej... swojsko.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla MelodyTomlison, która nie dość, że jakiś zbiegiem okoliczności odgadła pod "Flipem" co obmyśliłam na temat trzeciego z Tryptyku Łyżwiarskiego, to jeszcze ostatnio musiała mnie przywołać do porządku, że przecież Jurija dawno nie było! Ano nie było. Mea culpa.
> 
> A przecież to takie wdzięczne stworzenie do robienia sobie jaj... Znaczy, urządzania rodzinnych spędów. No nic, w ramach Dnia Ojca przygotuję jakąś ładniejszą rodzinną scenkę. ;)
> 
> Fik nie ma jakiejś lotnej fabuły, ale ma poukrywane nieco ciekawostek odnośnie tego jak wyglądają ćwiczenia łyżwiarzy. Jazda i skoki na lodzie to nie całość treningów, a jedynie jej składowa. Zresztą, to i w anime było widać jak Yuuri i Yurio dzielnie trenowali formę pod okiem swoich nauczycielek (czy wiecie, że Lilia i Minako są w na tyle zbliżonym wieku, że mogły gdzieś w wielkim świecie baletu mieć ze sobą kontakt?).
> 
> Kurt Browning jako pierwszy skoczył poczwórnego toeloopa na oficjalnych zawodach w 1988 roku na Mistrzostwach Świata w Budapeszcie. Browning i Minako (oraz Sportowy Klub Mistrzów) są równolatkami, tak swoją drogą. Pięćdziesiąt lat minęło jak jeden dzień...
> 
> Jazzówki to buty trochę podobne do baletek, ale nieco bardziej zabudowane, sztywniejsze i z niskim obcasem. Białe jazzówki Yuuri nosił na zajęciach u Minako z drugiego odcinka. :)
> 
> Łyżwiarze bardzo wcześnie zaczynają naukę jazdy. Ci z rodzin o łyżwiarskim zacięciu zaczynają w wieku trzech-czterech lat. Ci topowi sportowcy najpóźniej swój pierwszy kontakt z lodowskiem mieli w wieku sześciu lat. Yuuri miał to szczęście, że wcześnie zaczynał od baletu, a Ice Castle znajduje się właściwie pod nosem.
> 
> A wam wszystkim niech egzaminy, poprawki, sesja i deadline'y niech lekkimi będą. Byle do końca czerwca. Damy radę! ;_;


	34. Sufit

***

Rozciągająca się nad nim przestrzeń nie miała barwy soczystej czerni, rozświetlanej jedynie srebrzystymi punkcikami gwiazd niby kostium tańczącego łyżwiarza. Choć z pewnością taka sceneria idealnie oddawałaby stan jego ducha, nijak nie pasowała do słodkiego ciężaru, który czuł na swojej klatce piersiowej.

Nie posiadała ona również koloru delikatnego pomarańczu, otulającego swym ciepłym szalem przestrzeni nieba. Nieuchronnie nadchodzące lato na pewno miało ku temu wszelkie powody, by wymalować subtelnymi tonami nadchodzący wraz z godziną 5:24 poranek, jednak kolorystyka przestworzy nie do końca zgadzała się z miękką, bawełnianą płachtą, która otulała ich pogrążoną w zgodnych objęciach dwójkę.

Przestrzeń nad głową była biała jak to biały potrafił być tylko sufit w przytulnej, petersburskiej sypialni. A wraz z sufitem epicentrum ich łyżwiarskiego świata stanowiło obecnie solidne łóżko, na którym spali spleceni ze sobą narzeczeni, napawający się ostatnimi minutami odchodzącej nocy.

Chociaż nie, jedno słowo nie pasowało do tej idealnej układanki. "Spali". Viktor nie spał, bo i jak tu odpoczywać, kiedy jego śpiąca królewna drzemała snem sprawiedliwego, dociskając usta do szyi partnera, a ciemnymi, rozwichrzonymi kosmykami łaskotała go w policzek. Rosjanin przeczesał czuprynę łagodnym ruchem dłoni, tak, aby nie zbudzić swojego szczęścia ze stanu słodkiej nieświadomości.

Od czasu kwietniowej wizyty w Yu-topii włosy urosły Yuuriemu już tak bardzo, że zaczynały zasłaniać kształtne uszy oraz brwi. Viktor wiedział, że oto nieuchronnie zbliżał się czas, aby wreszcie wybrać się do jakiegoś lokalnego balwierza, by okiełznać przeszkadzającą w treningach burzę pukli. Jednocześnie z pewnym smutkiem skonstatował, że wtedy będzie musiał na jakiś czas zrezygnować ze swojego sposobu na niepokorną fryzurę. W tych przyjemnych momentach, w których chciał szczególnie uważnie przypatrzeć się oczom japońskiej piękności, Viktor wsuwał dłonie w czarną grzywkę, zaczesywał ją do tyłu i trwał tak, aż ostatecznie któraś strona łamała reguły niepisanej gry i przysuwała się, by skraść pocałunek.

Aż strach pomyśleć, że teraz mógłby całować Yuuriego bez żadnych wymówek...

I zupełnie jakby ten ostatni raz miał nastąpić już za chwilę, Viktor odsunął się nieco od obejmującego go mężczyzny. Katsuki mruknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy stracił punkt oparcia w swoim ludzkim termoforze i przewrócił się na plecy, rozrzucając ręce swobodnie na boki. W tym czasie Rosjanin pochylił się nad śpiącym i ostrożnie, trochę jeszcze nie chcąc go obudzić, a trochę pragnąc rozpocząć zabawę, dotknął rozcapierzonymi palcami czoła ukochanego, po czym wsunął je w gęste, ciemne włosy.

Yuuri zmarszczył brwi i powoli otworzył oczy. Jego sufit nie miał teraz jednej, określonej barwy. I tak naprawdę nie był sufitem. Był zarysem nagiego, ukochanego mężczyzny, którego poznałby nawet wtedy, gdyby wada skoczyła do szalonych dziesięciu dioptrii. Był zapachem znajomego szamponu, ich szamponu, którym potrafili dzielić się przez dwa tygodnie po czasie, gdy już wydawało się, że nie została ani jedna kropla w butelce. I był uśmiechem, tym znajomym, przypominającym serce, rozczulającym za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Dzień dobry, Yuuri - przywitał się Rosjanin, dostrzegając błysk świadomości w bursztynowym spojrzeniu.

\- Dzień dobry, Viktor - odpowiedział Katsuki, przymykając powieki, by uwiecznić w pamięci obraz klęczącego nad nim narzeczonego, a przede wszystkim jego oczy, błękitne i przejrzyste niczym poranne niebo. Zapragnął, aby ten widok już zawsze zastępował mu prawdziwe niebiosa... - Grasz nieczysto. Nie mogę się ruszyć.

\- Ach, no tak - przyznał Viktor. - Przecież w tej pozycji jeszcze tego nie próbowaliśmy...

Nie czekając na dalszy werdykt ich małego jury Rosjanin zbliżył się i pocałował Yuuriego w usta. Po chwili poczuł, jak Japończyk założył mu dłonie za szyję i nieco mocniej przytulił, najwyraźniej ciesząc się z przebiegu porannego pojedynku.

\- W takim razie wygrałem walkowerem - odparł wreszcie Viktor po kilku przyjemnie długich sekundach pieszczoty.

\- Chyba przegrałeś. To ty się zbliżyłeś - westchnął Yuuri, spoglądając z zastanowieniem na pochylającego się, głaskającego go po głowie mężczyznę. - Co cię naszło o tej godzinie?

\- Nic szczególnego. Po prostu pomyślałem, że pięknie wyglądasz z samego rana.

\- Akurat. - Katsuki pozwolił sobie na kpiący uśmiech, a potem niekontrolowanie ziewnął. - Ale może przestaniesz już udawać namiot i wrócisz do roli koca? Całkiem dobrze się w niej sprawdzałeś.

Viktor słysząc tak przyjemnie wymruczaną, bezpośrednią propozycję, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i położył z powrotem na materacu.

\- Jakiś ty zaborczy - zaśmiał się, przygarniając łyżwiarza do siebie.

\- Nie zaborczy - odparł Yuuri, na powrót wtulając się policzkiem w tors ukochanego. - Śpiący.

Zanim jednak znów pogrążył się we śnie, Katsuki sięgnął dłonią do skroni i dotknął jednego z opadających kosmyków.

\- Znowu się zapuściłem - stwierdził, rolując między palcami cienkie pasmo. Po chwili wypuścił je, a dłonią zanurkował pod pościel, by objąć narzeczonego w pasie. - Viktor, masz namiary na jakiegoś przyzwoitego fryzjera? Zanim znów pojedziemy do Hasetsu, miną chyba wieki...

\- Właśnie o tym myślałem. Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy byłbym w stanie oddać tak cenną głowę w niepowołane ręce - przyznał na wpół żartobliwie Rosjanin.

\- Przecież zawsze to ty możesz mnie ostrzyc... - szepnął Katsuki, ukołysany ciepłem bijącym z unoszącej się miarowo klatki piersiowej. Urywane zdania zaczęły coraz ciszej spływać z jego ust. - Lubię, kiedy mnie czeszesz... więc wiem... że byś się mną dobrze... zaopiekował...

Nie słysząc głosu sprzeciwu ani żadnych pytań, myśli Yuuriego znów rozpłynęły się we mgle nieświadomości. Uszczęśliwiony Viktor wrócił za to do łagodnego głaskania ukochanego po głowie. "Hm. W takim razie przytnę je tylko odrobinkę" stwierdził i uśmiechnął się na myśl, że wciąż będzie mógł uskuteczniać swoje małe zabawy.

Po złożeniu na czole Yuuriego miękkiego pocałunku Viktor zamknął oczy i zapadł w lekki sen, trwający jeszcze solidną godzinę aż do właściwej pobudki na trening. A sufit? Sufit tymczasem stał się odrobinę jaśniejszy od przebijających przez rolety promieni słońca i odrobinę bardziej nieważny...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ten one-shot dzieje się w maju (a dokładnie 30 maja, bo właśnie o 5:24 wstaje słońce w Petersburgu ;) ). Biedny Viktor już nie może czesać Yuuriego przed zawodami, dlatego musi sobie radzić w inny sposób, żeby pomiziać go po włosach.
> 
> Średnia szybkość wzrostu włosów to 1 centymetr na miesiąc. Wydaje mi się, że 2-3cm to już aż nadto, żeby z widzianego w anime Yuuriego powstała nieco bardziej kudłata kluska niczym z końcówki 12 odcinka. I jakoś tak wypadło, że w sumie podczas dwóch wizyt w Hasetsu (koniec lutego i kwiecień) Yuuri mógł się strzyc w domu (tutaj normalnie widzę mojego brata, który najbezpieczniej czuje się w rękach mamy). Do kolejnego letniego wyjazdu niestety jeszcze trochę brakuje, stąd więc po raz pierwszy myśl, że przydałby się fryzjer w Petersburgu.
> 
> Viktor na pewno zna od groma stylistów z górnej półki, co nie znaczy, że Yuuri będzie wydawać grube ruble na zwykłe strzyżenie.
> 
> Jakkolwiek Yuuri w dłuższych włosach jest uroczy, to chyba on sam nad uroczość przedkłada jednak wygodę i dlatego regularnie się podcina (nawet jeśli długowłosa Viktoria to niedościgniony wzór piękna). Tak przynajmniej wnioskuję z oficjalnych artów, na których Yuuri ma swoją typową krótszą czuprynę. _^_


	35. Róże

***

Język kwiatów był łyżwiarzom niemal tak samo bliski jak język ciała, a przecież to właśnie ruch stanowił dla sportowców podstawowe medium przekazu treści i emocji, których zwykłe słowa nie mogły oddać. Podobnie sprawa miała się z bukietami - gdy mowa zawodziła, a rumieniec okazywał się zbyt wielką przeszkodą, aby spojrzeć w twarz lubianej osoby, pęk azalii albo pojedyncza lilia załatwiały sprawę w zupełności. A skoro łyżwiarscy idole znajdowali się wysoko na liście ludzi, których sama tylko obecność peszyła wielu fanów... Wtedy właśnie pewne kwiatowe metafory wydają się bardziej niż niezwykle pomocne. W końcu wychodzono z założenia, że niejako powinnością artystów stało się wiedzieć więcej, czuć głębiej i dopatrywać się zaszyfrowanych wiadomości tam, gdzie inni ludzie dostrzegali jedynie miły gest.

Ilość bukietów, które uczestnicy dostawali nie tylko na zawodach w trakcie salw gratulacji po zakończonych występach, ale także przy okazji spotkań z fanami oraz po powrocie do rodzinnych krajów, niejednemu zwycięzcy potrafiła zawrócić w głowie. Wielobarwne gerbery, wyszukane orchidee, nieśmiałe bratki, banalne tulipany... Wszystko to stanowiło nieodłączną codzienność życia stojących na świeczniku gwiazd sportu. Dlatego też prędzej czy później każdy zaciekawiony różnorodnością podarków zawodnik sięgał po słownik kwiatów, szukając znaczenia symboli ukrytych pośród słodkich zapachów oraz żywych kolorów. I tak zaciekawione łyżwiarki dowiadywały się, czy ta wiązanka stokrotek jest w swej wymowie jeszcze niewinna, czy już stanowi obietnicę czegoś więcej, a soliści odkrywali, czy to mrugnięcie okiem dołączone do pokaźnego pęku narcyzów ma oznaczać "uwielbiam cię" czy raczej "chcę ci wbić łyżwę w plecy".

Tym razem powodem dysputy był wdzięczny, prosty bukiet liliowych róż, które Viktor dostał pewnego dnia po wyjściu z Klubu od czekającej pod halą dwójki młodych dziewcząt. Rosjanin oczywiście zachowywał się jak zawsze czarująco i uprzejmie, podczas gdy Yuuri zatrzymał się w holu, nie chcąc wywierać swoją obecnością żadnej presji ani na partnerze, ani tym bardziej na fankach. Po kilku minutach pogawędki, rozdaniu autografów i pożegnaniu się z kobietami Katsuki wreszcie ostrożnie wychynął z Klubu, by dołączyć do śmiejącego się z jego ucieczki ukochanego. Yuuri trochę się na tę reakcję obruszył, co od razu wykorzystał Viktor, żartując, że przez chwilę poczuł się trochę jak księżniczka broniona przez smoki. I tak cała droga powrotna minęła parze na wzajemnym przekomarzaniu się oraz przerzucaniu propozycjami odnośnie tego, jaką nazwę powinien nosić fanklub rosyjskiego bożyszcza, skoro wzbudzał respekt nawet u jego "prawowitego narzeczonego".

Kiedy już w dobrych nastrojach łyżwiarze dotarli do mieszkania, wciąż wahali się między łagodnymi "Różyczkami Viktora" autorstwa Katsukiego a całkiem dumną "Strażą przyboczną" pomysłu rezolutnego Nikiforova. Jedyne co Rosjanin zdołał przez ten czas przeforsować to to, że Yuuri jako osoba o najdłuższym stażu powinna zostać jego prezesem. Yuuri nie oponował. Argument o znalezionych pod łóżkiem plakatach wciąż zbyt mocno go peszył, więc wniosek został przyjęty przez milczącą aklamację.

Na szczęście w samym domu rozmowa o fankach łagodnie przeszła na przyjemniejszą sprawę wręczonego bukietu. Gdy tylko Yuuri pozbył się ciążącego mu plecaka, kurtki oraz oblepionych śniegiem butów, poszedł do sypialni, by uratować partnera od groźby stania się na resztę dnia człowiekiem-wazonem.

\- To naprawdę są niebieskie róże? - zastanawiał się na głos Katsuki, który przyniósł kryształowy flakon, by napełnić go w kuchni wodą. Choć występy japońskiego łyżwiarza były hojnie nagradzane, szczególnie mając w pamięci obecny sezon, to jednak na upominki składały się głównie poduszki w kształcie sushi, typowe bukiety lub kupowane na przylodowiskowych stoiskach pojedyncze, owinięte celofanem kwiaty. - Myślałem, że powinny być bardziej... wiesz. Intensywne.

\- Nie są tak spektakularne jakby się wydawało z nazwy, prawda? - przyznał Viktor, cierpliwie podtrzymując w ramionach liliowy podarek. - Kiedy dostałem na mistrzostwach w Lyonie bukiet z błękitnymi różami, byłem przekonany, że są prawdziwe. Dopiero potem dowiedziałem się, że to białe kwiaty zabarwione atramentem... Ale i tak doceniam, że ktoś postarał się, aby pasowały mi do wianka, w którym występowałem. W końcu tamten był sztuczny.

\- Chyba każdy pamięta twój niebieski wianek... - Yuuri uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. Obraz oglądanego na ekranie telewizora Viktora, wyprężonego dumnie i bezgłośnie śpiewającego słowa granego na całą halę hymnu Rosji, na nowo odżył w jego pamięci.

Zaraz jednak musiał przerwać swoje przemyślenia, gdy woda w wazonie dotarła już do dobrej połowy wysokości. Japończyk zakręcił kran i przesunął się nieco w bok, aby ustąpić miejsca narzeczonemu.

\- W ogóle masz bardzo dużo wspólnego z różami. Są prawie jak twój znak rozpoznawczy. Szczególnie błękitne - przyznał Katsuki.

\- Taaak? - mruknął przeciągle Viktor, wkładając bukiet do naczynia, na co Yuuri od razu przytaknął.

\- Wśród rzucanych na lodowisko podarków zawsze widziałem przynajmniej jedną lub dwie niebieskie róże. Na poprzednim finale Grand Prix po programie krótkim dostałeś nawet maskotkę w kształcie pudla, która trzymała ją w pyszczku... O, i na samej ceremonii medalowej też trzymałeś bukiet. A przecież w nim były niebieskie róże - wymienił Yuuri, prostując palce zaciśniętej dłoni na znak wyliczania pamiętanych razów.

\- Wiesz, akurat bukiet w Soczi to trochę inna sprawa. To taki... żarcik organizatorów. Róże całej medalowej trójki były w barwach narodowych Rosji - zdradził Viktor, przenosząc wazon z bukietem na blat kuchennego stołu. - Ale masz trochę racji, szczególnie z tym pluszowym Makkachinem. Czyli twierdzisz, że niebieskie róże są mi przeznaczone...

Mężczyzna zamilkł i zaczął swoimi smukłymi, pełnymi gracji palcami poprawiać te kwiaty, które wystawały ponad inne lub wygięły się pod dziwnym kątem, nadając kompozycji odpowiedniego kształtu. Było w tej gestykulacji coś uspokajającego, życzliwego, coś, co nadawało mężczyźnie profesjonalnego uroku niczym u najprawdziwszego florysty. Widocznie rosyjski mistrz już tak często dostawał kwiatowe upominki, że intuicyjnie nauczył się je układać we właściwy, uwydatniający ich piękno sposób. Ach, ten Viktor... Cokolwiek wykonywał, nawet gdy miał z czymś do czynienia pierwszy raz, niemal zawsze było perfekcyjne.

Niemal. Chyba że chodziło o jajecznicę. Albo naukę japońskiego. Albo grę na konsoli. Albo...

Yuuri westchnął z rozczuleniem. Właściwie nie miało znaczenia, czy Viktor wykonywał coś idealnie, czy nie - on mógł godzinami wpatrywać się w to, co robił uwielbiany mężczyzna, poczynając od najprostszego czytania książek po szaleńcze, prawie samobójcze próby okiełznania piekarnika. Niestety, w tym przypadku ograniczona ilość kwiatów w naturalny sposób limitowała czas, jaki trzeba im było poświęcić.

\- W sumie szał z różami zaczął się dużo wcześniej. Uwierzysz, że w Sofii na juniorskich dostałem mnóstwo różanych perfum? - Viktor przerwał ciszę, gdy bukiet wydał mu się już odpowiednio poprawiony. - To było wtedy, kiedy...

\- ...jechałeś do "Liliowej Wróżki". W kostiumie z Erosa. Przecież wiem. Nie mógłbym tego zapomnieć - powiedział cicho Katsuki, przystając tuż obok partnera. W myślach od razu rozbłysł moment, kiedy z Yuuko i Takeshim oglądali powtórkę z mistrzostw juniorów, na których Viktor ustanowił rekord świata.

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się promiennie niczym cały pęk słoneczników.

\- I o tym właśnie mówiłem całą drogę. Mój wspaniały, największy fan. - Mężczyzna ucałował Yuuriego w czoło, po czym zgarnął go w swoje ramiona i zaczął kołysać w porywie nieskomplikowanej, Viktorowej radości.

Japończyk pozwolił sobie na nieśmiały śmiech, zachowując w sekrecie fakt, że ten samozwańczy największy fan podziwiał pięciokrotnego mistrza już od dwunastu lat. Dwanaście lat temu, dokładnie od mistrzostw w Sofii... To właśnie wtedy coś się w Yuurim zmieniło. To wtedy poczuł brakującą iskrę zapału do łyżwiarstwa figurowego i obrał sobie za cel sięgnąć poziomu Viktora. Dążył do niego nieprzerwanie przez jedenaście lat dopóty, dopóki ostatniego roku nie doświadczył swojej największej w życiu porażki. Zawiódł. Głównie samego siebie. Kto by przypuszczał, że po sromotnej klęsce poprzedniego Grand Prix nie tylko uda mu się zwrócić uwagę ukochanego idola, ale ten niedościgniony wzór stanie się narzeczonym, który będzie obejmował go w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, ciesząc się niczym dziecko z tak prostego stwierdzenia.

Wreszcie zaspokojony uczuciowo Viktor wypuścił Yuuriego z ramion, pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jeden buziak w policzek i poszedł odłożyć na wieszak kurtkę, w której gotował się już od dobrych kilku minut. W tym czasie zadowolony Katsuki musnął palcami miejsce, gdzie wciąż czuł widmowy dotyk ust narzeczonego, po czym ruszył wstawić wodę na popołudniową herbatę.

\- A wracając do perfum... Do dziś zastanawiam się, czy aby na pewno wszyscy widzowie wiedzieli, że jestem facetem. Jasne, Bułgaria słynie z róż, ale pamiętam, że nawet solistki nie dostały nawet połowy tego co ja - zauważył żartobliwie Viktor, wracając do przygotowującego kubki ukochanego. Yuuri zwrócił ku niemu głowę i spojrzał na Rosjanina lekko kpiącym wzrokiem.

\- Nie dziw się. Sam mówiłeś, że w tym programie chodziło o to, żeby połączyć damski i męski pierwiastek. Po prostu osiągnąłeś zamierzony efekt w dwustu procentach - przypomniał, po czym uśmiechnął się, rozluźniony dzięki miłym skojarzeniom. - Szczególnie, że w tym czarnym kostiumie wyglądałeś wyjątkowo... Khem... Kobieco.

\- Proszę, proszę, co za riposta... W takim razie chciałem przypomnieć, że ty w tym samym stroju wyglądasz bardzo męsko - zamruczał w odpowiedzi Viktor.

Yuuri najpierw spłonił się jak piwonia, a potem jego uszy poczerwieniały niczym maki. Rozochocony tak uroczą reakcją Rosjanin przysunął się jeszcze odrobinę bliżej Katsukiego, zamierzając dalej brnąć w romantyczne frazesy.

\- I wiesz co? Tak jak ja dostałem za swój program perfumy, tak do ciebie pasują wyłącznie zapachy żywych kwiatów. Takich ode mnie - stwierdził Viktor. - Chociaż doskonale wiem, że niebieski to twój ulubiony kolor, nie chciałbym ci dawać niebieskich róż. Wolałbym zasypywać cię czerwonymi.

\- To strasznie banalne - zauważył Yuuri, pocierając zarumieniony policzek.

\- Ale doskonałe w swoim przekazie. Oznaczają "kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego". - Gdy rozlany do kubków wrzątek parował, czekając na wypełnione liśćmi zielonej herbaty zaparzacze, Viktor wyciągnął dłoń, by objąć nią Katsukiego w talii. Potem delikatnie obrócił go w swoją stronę, by spojrzeć na roziskrzone od nieumiejętnie skrywanego szczęścia oczy. - Za to ja chciałbym przywłaszczyć sobie prawo do niebieskich róż. Czy raczej... Do jednej konkretnej.

\- Tylko jednej? - zapytał zaczepnie Yuuri, przeczuwając jak będzie brzmiała odpowiedź. I nie pomylił się. Za dobrze go znał. Zbyt dobrze odczytywał język jego ciała: to, jak Viktor czule obejmował go w pasie, jak wymownie na niego patrzył i jak słodko potarł nosem o zarumieniony japoński policzek.

\- Ale za to jakiej. Cudownej, nietuzinkowej, na wskroś zaskakującej - wyliczał Rosjanin, wodząc palcem wskazującym po granatowej koszulce treningowej Yuuriego. Po trasie biegnącej od obojczyka do obojczyka dłoń zawróciła i skierowała się na sam środek klatki piersiowej, dokładnie tam, gdzie biło szalejące serce. - Ty jesteś moją niebieską różą. Stanowisz ozdobę mojego życia. Wyglądasz tak urzekająco, że czasami aż boję się ciebie dotknąć. Jakbyś był trochę nierealny, trochę zbyt... idealny dla mnie.

\- Viktor... Przecież nie jestem idealny. Nawet dobry nie jestem, a bez ciebie byłbym co najwyżej białym, nieśmiałym kwiatem.- Yuuri skarcił ukochanego wzrokiem, a potem zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, jakby chciał pokazać, że nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko dotykaniu. - Ale mimo wszystko jestem. A dla ciebie stanę się kimkolwiek zechcesz.

Potem Japończyk zbliżył się do twarzy narzeczonego, napawając się błękitem jego oczu. To właśnie był odcień niebieskiego, który najbardziej kochał. Którego najbardziej w tej chwili pożądał.

\- Więc skoro już brniemy w te dziwne porównania... W takim razie bądź moim atramentem. Spraw, żebym był piękny i wyjątkowy. - Spoglądający znad okularów Katsuki zaczesał włosy do tyłu, zbliżył się do ucha Viktora i szepnął niskim, wibrującym głosem. - Wypełnij mnie...

Viktorowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Z absolutnie jednoznaczną miną oraz wymownym błyskiem w oczach podźwignął ukochanego na rękach, po czym niosąc uśmiechniętego Yuuriego w ramionach, skierował się wprost do sypialni. Porzucili kubki z wrzątkiem, porzucili drzemiącego na kanapie Makkachina i porzucili niebieskie róże. Język kwiatów ani żaden inny nie był im dłużej potrzebny.

Zrozumieli się bez słów. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Intensywnie niebieskie róże to nie wybryk natury ale właśnie efekt zabawy z kwiatami wstawionymi w atrament zamiast wodę. Te prawdziwe "niebieskie róże" są bardziej fiołkowe, jednak ogrodnicy wciąż dzielnie walczą nad modyfikacjami genetycznymi, które pozwoliłyby uzyskać naturalnie, nieblaknące niebieskie róże.
> 
> W anime można zauważyć, że na ceremoniach medalowych bohaterowie trzymają bukiety w barwach kraju, w którym aktualnie występowali. W Kanadzie były czerwono-białe, w Chinach czerwono-żółte, na Rostelecomie oczywiście niebiesko-biało-czerwone, a w Barcelonie... Ale w Barcelonie nie było hiszpańskich barw, a fioletowo-żółte kwiaty. Stąd można by wysunąć wniosek, że bukiety na finałach są trochę bardziej uniwersalne... Gdyby nie Soczi, gdzie Ruskie znów zainterweniowały.
> 
> Tylko że na NHK Trophy w Japonii kwiaty były fioletowo-białe. I weź tu zrozum system...
> 
> Pluszowy Makkachin z różą to nawiązanie do oficjalnej grafiki z breloków, które były dodawane do fanbooka "GO YURI GO!!!". Ponieważ Viktor miał tam chyba ten sam strój co na jednej z pierwszych oficjalnych grafik, a Yuuri w obu "grafikach" występował w stroju z Grand Prix w Soczi, podejrzewam, że to mógł być strój z tego samego sezonu. Program dowolny to Stammi, więc obstawiam program krótki...
> 
> ...to skomplikowane. Musicie mi uwierzyć na słowo. :<
> 
> Czy wiecie, że Bułgaria jest cenionym producentem róż i różanych kosmetyków? Znajdująca się w centrum kraju Dolina Róż jest zasypana kwiatami (dziękuję Daryi za podzielenie się wiedzą). To właśnie stąd wziął się pomysł na perfumy dla młodej Viktorii przy okazji juniorskich w Sofii. Myślę, że olejków różanych to on naprawdę mógł dostać prawdziwe kartony. XD
> 
> Yuuri na koniec pobił chyba wszystkie rekordy odnośnie wymownych tekstów. Takiego złotego medalistę dwuznaczności Viktor może całować bez zahamowań. XD


	36. Zamiana

***

Przyjazd do domu po krótkich wakacjach w Hasetsu należał do bardzo przyjemnych powrotów i z pewnością plasowałby się gdzieś w czołówce zarówno listy Viktora, jak i Yuuriego, gdyby nie fakt, że drzwi mieszkania zamknęły się za nimi dopiero po dwudziestej drugiej. Przy wzmiance, że lecieli osiemnaście godzin. Trzema przesiadkami. W tym opóźnionym Aerofłotem. Najbardziej entuzjastyczni amatorzy podniebnych wojaży musieli paść, przytłoczeni takim nadmiarem lotniskowych wrażeń.

Dlatego właśnie nawet jeśli mężczyźni z radością ujrzeli cały dobytek na swoim miejscu, na czele z fantazyjnym krzesłowieszakiem oraz ulubioną niebieską kanapą, nie potrafili skakać z radości. Trochę nie mieli na to sił, a trochę nie byli w stanie cieszyć się ciepłem domowego zacisza, bo do pełni rodziny brakowało jeszcze Makkachina, który ze względu na dość późną porę wciąż przebywał u Yakova i miał tam pozostać aż do kolejnego dnia.

Ale właśnie w tym fakcie swoją okazję upatrzył pewien sprytny Rosjanin.

\- Yuuri... - zagadnął Viktor, który zdążył pozbyć się już butów, płaszcza oraz marynarki, a teraz przymierzał się do rozsupłania krawata i zdjęcia koszuli. - Skoro noc jest jeszcze młoda, a dom mamy tylko dla siebie, to nie uważasz, że powinniśmy sobie jakoś... zrekompensować trudy podróży?

Dwie pętle szalika oraz jedną kurtkę później Katsuki bardzo wymownie spojrzał na narzeczonego.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nie chodzi ci o granie w planszówki do późna? - padło pytanie retoryczne. Niestety, "retoryczność" stanowiła dla Viktora zupełnie obcą koncepcję, gdyż w odpowiedzi zrobił swój markowy uśmiech w kształcie serca, tak jak zawsze, kiedy przygotowywał się do pobicia jakiegoś rekordu w rzucaniu wymownym tekstem na odległość.

\- Bo nie chodzi. Myślałem o bierkach. A konkretnie o takich dwóch... - wypalił, za co niemal od razu zarobił od Yuuriego swetrem prosto w nos.

\- Skoro masz czas na takie suchary, to lepiej zajmij się innym jedzeniem i wrzuć wałówkę od mamy do lodówki - odparł z wyraźną kpiną Japończyk, a potem westchnął przeciągle. - A ja lepiej pójdę się umyć, bo czuję, że okruchy twojego czerstwego żartu osypały mi się na włosy...

\- Złoto moje! No ale sam się zastanów! Zjedliśmy w Moskwie, nie musimy się z rana śpieszyć ze spacerem Makkachina... - próbował pertraktować Viktor podczas wypakowywania zapasów mochiko do szafki, zanim narzeczony zdążył dotrzeć do łazienki. - To właściwie jedyna taka okazja!

\- Viktor... A czy ja powiedziałem "nie"? - rzucił zachęcająco Katsuki, zanim jego głowa zniknęła za drzwiami toalety. - Tylko ogarnij się szybciej, bo czuję, że zaraz włączy mi się jet-lag... Chociaż właściwie już go mam, skoro zgadzam się na twoje pomysły.

\- Yuuri!

Zalotny japoński uśmiech i pełen miłosnego uniesienia okrzyk Rosjanina stały się dla nich obu ostateczną zachętą, aby pospieszyć się z wieczornymi przygotowaniami. Po programie krótkim w wydaniu prysznicowym Yuuri zwolnił łazienkę, oddając ją we władanie kończącego porządki Viktora, a sam przeniósł się do dawno niewidzianej sypialni.

A tam już czekał na niego w całej swej dostojnej okazałości mebel jedyny w swojej klasie. Łóżko, słodkie łóżko. Łóżko w rozmiarze królewskim, zdolne pomieścić szwadron zmęczonych łyżwiarzy. Łóżko, które od zawsze dzielił z Viktorem... Po odłożeniu okularów Katsuki z pewnym niedowierzaniem pogładził białą kołdrę, która teraz pogniotła się nieco pod ciężarem jego ciała, a potem wtulił się nosem w swoją poduszkę. Tęsknił do tej pościeli, materaca, zapachu odświeżacza... Ani Yu-topia, ani akademik w Detroit, ani tym bardziej ogrom hotelowych pokoi, które zajmował na czas zawodów, nigdy nie wydawała się choćby w połowie tak wygodna i bliska sercu jak sypialnia Viktora. Aczkolwiek jeśli miał mówić zupełnie szczerze, to i tak gwarancją najlepszego snu były pewne ramiona, które zabierał ze sobą w każdą, nawet najdalszą podróż...

\- Oho. - Od strony framugi dobiegło wesołe mruknięcie. - Teraz będę miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przerywam twoje czułe powitanie z łóżkiem.

\- Bo poduszka nie pyta. Poduszka rozumie - odparł Yuuri, któremu oczy zaczęły się już niebezpiecznie kleić. Mimo odprężenia zdołał przewrócić się na plecy, a wtedy przyjrzał się uważniej dość mocno już roznegliżowanemu narzeczonemu. Nie, żeby sam Katsuki nie miał na sobie tylko bokserek. - Co tak długo?

\- Musiałem się... przygotować. - Viktor znacząco mrugnął okiem, co w połączeniu z tym, że stał w samym, owiniętym wokół bioder ręczniku, stanowiło dość jasny przekaz. - Żebyś nie czekał. Ale skoro przeszkadzam w intymnym spotkaniu, to może jednak lepiej będzie, jeśli umówię się na noc z kanapą?

\- Głupek... Chodź do mnie. Na ciebie zawsze mam czas. - Rozłożony na materacu Yuuri wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i skinął zachęcająco głową.

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, wiedząc, że teraz to on mógł poudawać niedostępnego, po czym pozwolił, aby jednym seksownym pociągnięciem dłoni ręcznik spadł na podłogę, odsłaniając chętne na nocne doznania ciało... Naprawdę chętne. Katsuki zamruczał, kiedy ujrzał, że materiał skrywał uniesioną męskość, a potem jęknął drugi raz, gdy ukochany już chwilę później wszedł na łóżko i przypierając go do poduszki, zapamiętale pocałował. Gorące oddechy, które zmieszały się ze sobą, kiedy wargi raz za razem to odrywały się od siebie, do przylegały w jeszcze bardziej entuzjastycznych pieszczotach, nie pozwalały Japończykowi na jakiekolwiek dalsze refleksje. Mimo to już wiedział, że o czymkolwiek myślał w łazience Viktor i cokolwiek rozumiał pod pojęciem "przygotowań, aby Yuuri nie czekał", jego ciało wykazywało pełną gotowość na długą, pasjonującą noc.

\- Dobrze... Że treningi... W Ice Castle... - szeptał Yuuri między głębokimi pocałunkami. - Jutro... Nie dałbym rady...

\- Obaj nie dalibyśmy... - zauważył Viktor i wyprostował się, przerywając kontakt. Zaraz potem wsunął palec pod gumkę bokserek Katsukiego, by kokieteryjnie ją rozciągnąć. - Nawet jeśli nie mam takich problemów z jet-lagami jak ty, to mimo wszystko nie jestem z żelaza.

\- Nie jesteś? - zapytał nie mniej kusicielsko Yuuri, wyciągając dłoń, żeby musnąć nabrzmiały członek narzeczonego.

\- No, no... Łapiesz mnie za słówka... - stwierdził Viktor, po czym nachylił się i przelotnie pocałował mężczyznę w kącik ust. - I za coś innego też.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie byłby w stanie tak żartować, ale... No właśnie. To było jakiś czas temu. I jak wszystko, co wiązało się z Viktorem, wraz z upływem miesięcy z objawów paniki przekształcało się w przyjemną rutynę. Najpierw sama obecność mężczyzny okazała się czymś naturalnym, ba, niezbędnym do życia, potem to miejsce zajęły jego ciepłe uściski i delikatne całusy w czoło, dalej głębsze pocałunki, wyznania, wspólne noce, aż wreszcie... Katsuki zachęcająco uniósł nogi, pozwalając, żeby partner zdjął bieliznę i dorzucił ją do niewielkiego jak na ich możliwości kopczyka. Aż wreszcie kochali się ze sobą w każdym aspekcie tego słowa oraz ku obopólnej satysfakcji. Teraz Yuuri nie tylko nie miał już absolutnie nic przeciwko temu, aby uprawiać seks, ale często wdawał się w tak odważne gierki słowne, że stało się jasne, że uczeń kolejny raz przerósł mistrza.

A mistrz nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko temu.

Po chwili Viktor przemieścił się nieco do tyłu, po czym chwycił w dłoń na wpół sztywną męskość Yuuriego, oplatając ją swoją smukłą dłonią. Członek pojękującego Katsukiego twardniał z każdą sekundą i każdym milimetrem, po którym sunęły owinięte wokół niego rosyjskie palce, jednak całkowitego zniszczenia z murze chłodnego spokoju dokonał moment, kiedy Viktor pochylił się i wziął go do ust. Japończyk wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a stopy wyprostowały się w spazmie rozkoszy, gdy poczuł w podbrzuszu dreszcz wywołany dotykiem warg we wrażliwym miejscu. Chwilę potem z gardła Viktora zaczęły wydobywać się niecenzuralne pomruki, gdy jego język pieścił i nawilżał pulsujący penis kochanka. Yuuri zupełnie nie wiedział, co wstąpiło w narzeczonego, że tak bardzo zaangażował się w dzisiejszy seks, ale powoli zaczynała go ogarniać dość niespokojna myśl, że chyba mógłby dojść od samych tylko dźwięków...

\- Viktor... Wystarczy... - szepnął, kładąc dłoń na policzku Rosjanina. - Możesz... Coś innego...

Zgodnie z cichą prośbą Viktor z dość obscenicznym dźwiękiem wyjął męskość z ust i uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie masując kciukiem nasadę członka.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Gdy tylko Katsuki zdołał częściowo odzyskać zmysły, które rozmyły się w wyniku postępującej po podróży senności oraz ogarniającego ciało pożądania, nacisk na biodrach zaalarmował go, że coś było nie tak. Zanim jednak zdołał pojąć, czemu właściwie odniósł takie wrażenie, długi, zmysłowy pocałunek, którym Viktor przygwoździł go do materaca, nie pozwolił Yuuriemu skupić się na niczym innym niż znajomy język wypełniający jego usta. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, kiedy Viktor chwycił w dłoń członek Yuuriego, a na główce zaczął narastać dziwny ciężar, Japończyk zrozumiał, do czego właśnie zmierzali.

O nie, o nie, o nienienienie...

\- Viktor! - Katsuki prawie krzyknął, kiedy jego penis zaczął zagłębiać się wewnątrz kochanka. - Czyś ty... Ach! Czyś ty... zwariował?!

\- Tak, już dawno. Na twoim punkcie. Dziękuję, że pytasz - odpowiedział ironicznie Viktor, odsuwając się nieco, po czym przechylił głowę w bok. Wyglądał tak seksownie jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd: na klęczkach, wyprostowany, z błyszczącą od potu klatką piersiową oraz wyeksponowaną męskością, na czubku której błyszczał preejakulat. Bezwstydny i kuszący. "Eros. Najprawdziwszy." zdał sobie sprawę Katsuki, nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu.

O nie, nie, nie, to nie może być prawda, nie, nie, to nie tak, zaraz się wyda, nie...

\- Viktor... Nie zmuszaj się... To szaleństwo... - zaczął Yuuri i jęknął, gdy ruch się skończył, a pośladki ukochanego zetknęły się z jego kroczem.

Cały. Był w Viktorze _w całości_. Gorąco, wilgoć balsamu oraz ucisk mąciły mu w głowie do absolutnej niemożliwości. A nawet gdyby zdołał myśleć logicznie, nie mógł uciec, przyparty ciężarem siedzącego na nim, dyszącego, ukochanego mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, który wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca tego się spodziewał.

\- Yuuri... Czy... Masz jakieś przeciwwskazania? Nie chcesz mnie? Nie sprawia ci to radości? - dopytywał Rosjanin, wpatrując się w Katsukiego z mieszaniną wyrzutu i uniesienia. Choć na jego twarzy dało się zauważyć grymas wywołany dyskomfortem, starał się brzmieć, jakby jednoznaczna pozycja nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego problemu. - To jak to w końcu jest? Jestem dla ciebie bóstwem czy człowiekiem?

Nie, nie... nie...

...tak.

\- Viktor. Jesteś Viktor... Nikt inny - odpowiedział Yuuri, ciężko oddychając. Naraz chwycił prawą dłoń mężczyzny i przytknął ją sobie do ust, by pocałować złotą obrączkę na znak, że to ten symbol był dla niego najbardziej istotny. Potem przycisnął rękę do klatki piersiowej i spojrzał na narzeczonego z niejakim zawstydzeniem. - Więc w łazience... Przygotowania... Wiedziałeś.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć już w Yu-topii, że chcesz spróbować - szepnął Nikiforov z ulgą, pochylając się nieco nad rozpalonym torsem kochanka. Gdy jednak przyrodzenie Rosjanina naparło na podbrzusze Yuuriego, Viktor wydał z siebie urwane westchnienie i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. - Ja... chciałem. Od dawna. Właściwie od kiedy tylko zobaczyłem twojego Erosa, wiedziałem, że właśnie jemu mógłbym się oddać w całości.

\- Kiedy odkryłeś...? - zapytał Katsuki i zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie przyznał się do tego, że myślał o dominacji nad Viktorem. Z jednej strony wydawało się to strasznie niezręczne, a z drugiej... Przecież to nie tak, że któremukolwiek przeszkadzał taki stan rzeczy.

\- Po tej akcji z rynną. Patrzyłeś na mnie jak na jakąś bezbronną sarnę... A ja dokładnie tak się wtedy czułem. Tylko potem wrócił twój tata, mówiąc, że wszystko w porządku i ta chwila przepadła - wyznał Rosjanin, uśmiechając się znacząco. - Chociaż nie powiem, i tak o mało co nie wykończyłeś mnie w nocy, kiedy trzy ra-

\- Viktor... - przerwał Yuuri, zasłaniając mężczyźnie usta. Powoli tracił argumenty, aby obrócić tę sytuację w żart lub wycofać się. Wreszcie Katsuki podniósł się do siadu, na co partner skrzywił się, odczuwając zmianę pozycji szczególnie mocnow newralgicznych rejonach. - Jestem bez gumki.

\- Właśnie dlatego mówiłem, że ja też nie dam rady z jutrzejszym treningiem. Gdybym zaczął bawić się z prezerwatywą, mógłbym nie przekonać cię do... naszego pomysłu - stwierdził gładko Viktor, kładąc dłonie na piersi Yuuriego. - Nie martw się. Ufam ci. Ten jeden raz to przeboleję.

\- Ach, Viktor... - Yuuri ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach, na co siedzący na nim okrakiem mężczyzna przywitał z miną niewinnego zaskoczenia.

Japończyk trwał tak chwilę, zawieszony w walce pomiędzy zdrowym rozsądkiem a tym, co chciał zrobić. Co obaj chcieli zrobić. Co wciąż wydawało się szalone i nieodpowiednie, ale przez to jeszcze bardziej kuszące. Do diabła. Do wielkiego, wielkiego diabła...

Wreszcie Katsuki westchnął i uniósł głowę, odgarniając włosy do tyłu, co Viktor przyjął ze zduszonym "wow". Potem położył ręce na biodrach Rosjanina i pogładził go, zataczając kciukami niewielkie okręgi. Odpowiedź była jasna.

\- Kocham cię, Vitya. - Yuuri nieznacznie wypchnął biodra do góry, dając partnerowi znak, aby przejął inicjatywę. - A teraz zrób to dla mnie.

\- Z dziką... - Rozluźniony pozytywną odpowiedzią Viktor nachylił się, by na bardzo krótki i bardzo szaleńczy moment przylgnąć do ust najwspanialszego narzeczonego. - ...przyjemnością.

Po pocałunku Viktor odchylił się i zaczął poruszać w pionie, powoli, badawczo przyglądając się reakcjom Yuuriego. Naprężona męskość drgała w rytm systematycznych unoszeń, aż po chwili klęczący mężczyzna otworzył usta i wydał z siebie ciche, prowokacyjne westchnienie. Po pierwszym nadeszło drugie... I trzecie... Z kolejnymi pchnięciami skupienie zmieniło się w jedno wielkie rozgorączkowanie, w czasie którego Nikiforov stracił swoją zwyczajową pewność siebie. Miarowe postękiwania stopniowo przyspieszyły, w oczach zalśniła mgła rozkoszy, a oparte o tors Yuuriego dłonie przesunęły się na ramiona, szukając cennego oparcia. Szara grzywka rozsypała się w nieładzie, połowicznie zasłaniając zaczerwienioną twarz rosyjskiego bożyszcza, który bożyszczem być przestał. Stał się najcudowniejszym kochankiem. Pierwszym i ostatnim w całym dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu Katsukiego. Jedynym.

Yuuri nie mógł się napatrzeć, jak pojedyncze, lekko spocone kosmyki falowały wraz z kolejnymi ruchami rozpalonego ciała, w górę i w dół, hipnotyzująco. Jego własne biodra instynktownie wychodziły naprzeciw opadającemu raz za razem ukochanemu, wywołując kolejne uderzenia kumulującego się w dole brzucha, odbierającego jasność myślenia podniecenia. Choć myślał, że dał się zaskoczyć już chyba z każdej możliwej strony, że uwielbia tego wariata już tak mocno, że bardziej się nie da... Viktor znów przekroczył najśmielsze oczekiwania i to chyba w ostateczny sposób, jaki mógł tylko przyjść do głowy. Oddał mu się w całości. W tę noc był naprawdę jego.

Nagle Yuuri zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, uświadamiając sobie, że oto właśnie po raz pierwszy kocha się w ten sposób. To było inne niż... niż ręką czy nawet ustami. Oczywiście, że inne. I zdecydowanie lepsze.

A sądząc po aluzjach, przebłyskach niepewności w oczach oraz gwałtownych reakcjach ujeżdżającego go Viktora, dla niego to również mógł być pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz Viktora. Czyli stał się jego pierwszym chociaż w małym aspekcie ich życia... Mogli dzielić się tak intymnym doświadczeniem, na trwałe zapisać się w swojej pamięci. A potem powtarzać, poprawiać niedociągnięcia, odkrywać nowe możliwości, próbować kolejnych rzeczy... Drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty, pięćdziesiąty raz, aż wreszcie skala się skończy, matematyka pójdzie do diabła, a im pozostanie tylko poczucie dobrze wykorzystanej nieskończoności.

Katsuki zacisnął oczy, kiedy fala gorąca ogarnęła jego podbrzusze, a Rosjanin objął go ściśle ramionami, szepcząc do ucha prośby o więcej i szybciej. Z wielkim trudem w pochłoniętej pożądaniem głowie Japończyka pojawiła się cierpka myśl. Czy się sprawdzał? Czy Viktorowi było wystarczająco dobrze? Co w takich chwilach robił on, w jaki sposób mógł go zaspokoić... Gdy usta Yuuriego znalazły się blisko jednego z sutków ukochanego, mężczyzna niemal instynktownie przyssał się do niego. Dłonie błądziły po talii poruszającego się Viktora, a wraz z mocniejszymi pchnięciami główka penisa Yuuriego zaczęła ocierać się o prostatę partnera, wywołując u niego głośne, nieprzyzwoite jęki. Tak bardzo chciał go zadowolić... Dać mu tyle, ile otrzymywał... Ale wiedział, że zaraz...

\- Viktor... Przepraszam... - wydyszał Katsuki pomiędzy swoim imieniem, powtarzanym aż do nieprzytomności przez narzeczonego. - Ja już...!

Yuuri uniósł Viktora za biodra, dość nieoczekiwanie wysuwając się z mężczyzny, a potem zacisnął dłoń na swoim członku, pozwalając, aby ślepa ekstaza wreszcie wzięła nad nim górę. Chwilę potem doszedł, czując na szyi drżące ramiona wtulonego w niego Viktora oraz zapach jego rozgrzanego, spoconego ciała tuż przy sobie.

\- Zwykle wytrzymujesz... o wiele dłużej... - szepnął z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie Viktor, kiedy usłyszał, że po jakimś czasie oddech Yuuriego już się uspokoił. - Więc mam na ciebie... aż taki wpływ?

\- Bardzo - odpowiedział Katsuki, całując mężczyznę w rozpalone od ruchu ramię.

W końcu Yuuri uwolnił się z ciepłego uścisku i powoli otworzył zaciśnięte podczas przeżywania orgazmu oczy, a wtedy... Mężczyzna jęknął, ale tym razem nie było to związane z doznawaną rozkoszą. Katsuki właśnie z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że kiedy on cieszył się z ogarniającego całe ciało odprężenia, ktoś inny wciąż czekał.

\- O Boże, Viktor, przecież ty jeszcze nie doszedłeś...! - zaalarmował, na co Rosjanin uśmiechnął się słabo, wciąż starając się grać opanowanego, choć sytuacja zdecydowanie nie należała do najbardziej komfortowych.

\- Yuuri. - Viktor chwycił ukochanego za nadgarstek, a potem przeniósł jego pokrytą nasieniem dłoń na swój członek. Zamknął oczy i zdusił w sobie chęć wydania głośnego jęku, gdy palce wreszcie zacisnęły się wokół niego. - Przecież wiesz... Co zrobić...

\- Viktor. - Katsuki przylgnął ustami do ust partnera, jednocześnie poruszając ręką wzdłuż boleśnie twardej męskości. - Viktor. Vitya. Wybacz. Kocham cię. Kocham.

Właściwie potrzeba było zaledwie kilku chwil oraz stymulującego dotyku, żeby i Rosjanin wreszcie się wyprężył, z głośnym wołaniem dochodząc w dłoni Yuuriego. Teraz, kiedy obaj mężczyźni zostali zaspokojeni, można było pomyśleć nad dalszymi konsekwencjami nie do końca planowanego "pierwszego razu".

\- Viktor, czy wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobiłem? - dopytywał Yuuri, patrząc z troską na narzeczonego. Viktor zaczerpnął kilka uspokajających, głębokich wdechów niczym po prawdziwym treningu, po czym odgarnął znad zmęczonych, zmrużonych oczu zlepione potem włosy.

\- Zrobiłeś. Same cudowne rzeczy. - przyznał i zaśmiał się krótko, widząc nieco naburmuszoną minę ukochanego. - No, no... Mój jedyny w swoim rodzaju Katsuki Yuuri... Jeśli we wszystkim tak szybko się uczysz, to aż nie mogę się doczekać następnego razu!

Yuuri przez chwilę trwał w totalnym oburzeniu wymalowanym za zaczerwienionej twarzy, ale w zachowaniu pewności siebie zdecydowanie nie pomagał mu fakt, że starał się zignorować ubrudzoną dłoń. Viktor uśmiechnął się, ale nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojej szafki nocnej, gdzie na wierzchu zawsze trzymał w pogotowiu pudełko chusteczek. Podał ją wpatrzonemu w sufit mężczyźnie, na co udobruchany Katsuki skinął głową, dziękując za pomoc.

\- Więc... Naprawdę jeszcze kiedyś chciałbyś...? - zaczął po dobrej minucie milczenia Yuuri, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na ostatnią wypowiedź Viktora. Dobrze wiedział, że nawet kiedy ukochany żartował, a może przede wszystkim kiedy żartował, pod przykrywką dowcipu zawsze mówił absolutnie szczerze.

\- Oczywiście. I nie zamierzam poprzestać na drugim. Mam zamiar liczyć je w setkach - przyznał wciąż radosny Rosjanin, na co Katsuki zarumienił się o jeszcze kilka tonów bardziej. Viktor objął Yuuriego w pasie, przysuwając jego tors odrobinę bliżej siebie. - A tobie się nie podobało?

\- Podobało... - przyznał bez chwili wahania Japończyk, jednak zaraz potem przycichł. - Ale wiesz, Viktor... Ja... Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko zamienianiu się. Żebyś nie myślał, że teraz nic innego nie będzie mnie satysfakcjonować.

\- Ani ja. Mogę być uległy kiedy tylko zechcesz. Och, Yuuri, dla ciebie mogę być bardziej niż bardzo uległy - rzucił bez cienia wstydu Viktor. - Mam tylko jeden warunek.

\- Jaki? - zapytał, na co Rosjanin zbliżył się do niego tak bardzo, że Yuuri zamrugał nerwowo.

\- Szczerość. Jeśli tylko pragniesz czegoś spróbować, po prostu to powiedz - stwierdził, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko. - Nie chcę tracić czasu na zgadywanie, kiedy mogę się z tobą kochać na tyle sposobów.

\- Viktor... - szepnął Katsuki, w odpowiedzi otrzymując długi, romantyczny pocałunek.

Kiedy po chwili znów zabrakło im tchu, Viktor wycofał się i powoli zaczął wycofywać się znad ukochanego.

\- No. A póki co musimy się umyć. I nie akceptuję niczego innego niż kąpiel grupową - zarządził z radością, uwalniając nogi Yuuriego spod swojego ciężaru. - Pójdę wreszcie zrobić użytek z wanny.

Rosjanin zszedł z łóżka i nawet zdążył postawić na podłodze jeden solidny krok, kiedy niespodziewany, cichy jęk rozległ się po sypialni. Katsuki nadstawił uszu, wpatrując się w plecy Viktora. Zaraz. Przecież sam nic nie powiedział. Czyżby...

\- Yuuri... - Viktor ostrożnie obrócił się na pięcie, a jego niebieskie oczy wyrażały coś pomiędzy przerażeniem a zagubieniem.

\- Tak?

\- Czy to cię... Zawsze tak boli...? - wydusił z siebie, a Yuuri z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że kolana stojącego mężczyzny nieznacznie drżą. A niech to. Więc jednak. A taki był pewny siebie, kiedy mówił, że to „przeboleje".

\- I to akurat wtedy, kiedy już przyznałeś, że będziesz na dole kiedy tylko zechcę... - Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać uszczypliwej uwagi, ale gdy zobaczył, że Rosjanin mimo oczywistego bólu chce odmaszerować do łazienki, Japończyk szybko się podniósł i przygarnął narzeczonego do siebie. - Nie, nie zawsze. Zawsze jest cudownie. To tylko tak na początku.

Pogłaskał Viktora po skulonych plecach, wykazując maksimum empatii przy zastosowaniu minimum słów. Poza tym Yuuri czuł dziwną błogość na myśl, że tym razem to on będzie mógł ponosić ukochanego na rękach tak jak kiedyś Viktor niósł jego. "Przecież podnoszenia już ćwiczyliśmy!" śmignęło mu przez głowę, na co zaśmiał się w duchu.

Viktor. Tak, bardzo, bardzo jego Viktor...

\- Odpocznij. Teraz moja kolej, żeby się tobą zaopiekować. - Katsuki posadził osłabionego mężczyznę na łóżku i pocałował go w czubek głowy, dokładnie tam, gdzie jaśniał uwielbiany przedziałek. Potem Yuuri zgarnął leżący na środku podłogi ręcznik oraz swoje bokserki, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia z sypialni. - Czyli naprawdę nie jesteś z żelaza...

Eskortowany przez przeciągły okrzyk "Yuuuuri!", chichoczący pod nosem Katsuki poszedł do łazienki, aby przygotować kąpiel.

I chociaż jet-lag znów zaczął ogarniać znużone przeżyciami ciało, Yuuri zdał sobie sprawę, że jest szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie chodziło tylko o seks, choć oczywiście to też nie było bez znaczenia. Przede wszystkim poczuł się absolutnie akceptowany i na właściwym miejscu. Dawał i brał. Kochał i był kochany. A choć nie był pewien, czy to wygrane na Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów złoto nie okaże się jego ostatnim, to z każdym dniem miłość do Viktora umacniała łyżwiarza w przekonaniu, że gdziekolwiek zawiedzie go ścieżka kariery, chciał, aby pomieściła dwie osoby.

Dwoje równoważnych sobie ludzi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Wiecie, dlaczego zawsze urywam sugestywne fiki przed akcją właściwą? Właśnie dlatego. Bo wychodzą sceny na 3,5k i to NIE JEST ani "małe", ani tym bardziej "słodkie". Chociaż an-nox twierdzi, że robię kjutne porno.
> 
> Rozdział dedykuję wszystkim spragnionym (scen), wyczerpanym (w oczekiwaniu na seksy) i zamordowanym (od upływu krwi) przez życie. Wakacje już blisko! Gambaaa~ Jak dożyjecie, będzie więcej ;)
> 
> A wracając do rzeczy bardziej bieżących - nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo rozkminy nad tym fikiem były nieziemskie _^_ Ilość uczuć, jakie przeszły przez głowę biednego Viktora (i nie mniej biednego Yuuriego) powinna im obu mózgi usmażyć co najmniej cztery razy. A to wszystko dlatego, że chciałam uniknąć sytuacji zmuszania którejkolwiek ze stron. Tutaj Viktor miał silne podejrzenia, że Yuuri chce spróbować zamiany, ale na sto procent skubaniec nie był pewien, dlatego w duchu się denerwował. No i dyskomfort też mu się początkowo ostro dał we znaki (nie, Vitya, to nie jest takie proste mieć czyjegoś... w... i w ogóle). Na szczęście jak już sobie wszystko te kluski wyjaśniły i zgodziły się kontynuować, to zrobiło się przyjemniej. Yuuri stwierdził, że Viktor przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania - to samo myślał Viktor. Znaczy, myślałby, gdyby mógł, ale było mu tak dobrze, że się zrobiło małe zwarcie. XD
> 
> To jak najbardziej był pierwszy raz Viktora "na dole". Wierzę, że był w związkach przed Yuurim, akceptuję fakt, że mógł nawet próbować seksu, ale przez to, że przez wszystkich był uważany za tego wspaniałego, męskiego, doskonałego pana Nikiforova, to nawet w łóżku starał się grać tego, za kogo jest uważany. Dopiero Yuuri zaakceptował go w pełni jako tego zwariowanego, przytulaśnego czasami słabszego Vityę, co naturalnie doprowadziło do obecnego stanu rzeczy.
> 
> ...no i kto by się oparł takiemu Erosowi? ;)
> 
> Jeszcze dojdzie do tego, że teraz się będą kłócić o to, kto będzie stroną bierną (spokojnie, dążę do wyrównania ról). .^.
> 
> Ciekawskich kieruję na małe przypomnienie do "Rynny", a ja już zmykam. Zawijam się w koc i idę leczyć zatoki =u=


	37. Spinka

***

Ktoś zupełnie niezaznajomiony z tematem mógłby pomyśleć, że oto właśnie zbliżał się moment zagłady, bo osoba, która z całą pewnością nie powinna samotnie zbliżać się do kuchni, jak gdyby nigdy nic mierzyła wzrokiem leżące w wytłoczce jajka. Jajka nie pozostawały dłużne i ignorowały proszące spojrzenie Viktora, odmawiając teleportowania się na rozgrzaną patelnię. Pojedynek na przetrzymanie trwał kolejne minuty i nie wiadomo, jak strasznie by się skończył, gdyby z sypialni wreszcie nie wyszedł Yuuri i nie westchnął, widząc, co się święci.

Styl gotowania Viktora można było nazwać mianem "kuchni eksperymentalnej". Nie, nie miała ona wiele wspólnego z "kuchnią molekularną", za to bliżej jej było zdecydowanie "kuchni czerpiącej garściami z pirotechniki oraz alchemii". Za jej pomocą Rosjanin regularnie testował jak bardzo można przedobrzyć nowe potrawy, ignorując zasady bhp oraz przepisy na rzecz artystycznej inspiracji. Jedna paella naprawdę nie czyniła wiosny, a im dalej szli w las zwany "związkiem", tym więcej było drobnych katastrof, które urozmaicały ich i tak intensywne życie.

I tak w pięciu przypadkach na dziesięć Viktor puszczał wodze fantazji niczym podczas tworzenia łyżwiarskich choreografii, nie rozumiejąc, że kanapka złożona z kombinacji poczwórnego tosta i potrójnego bekonu to nie był dobry pomysł, a kawa zrobiona z pomocą syfonu, odnalezionego w odmętach nigdy niesprawdzanych szafek, nijak się miała do gracji Iny Bauer. Bo i skąd miałaby mieć - przecież była tylko kawą. Ostatecznie mężczyźnie wychodziły wtedy posiłki na skraju jadalności, ale za to przepełnione takim uczuciem, że Katsuki nigdy nie mógł się powstrzymać przed daniem buziaka. Zresztą wiedział, że następnym razem będzie już tylko lepiej.

W czterech przypadkach na dziesięć udawało im się sklecić coś dobrego, jednak pomoc Katsukiego była w takich momentach po prostu nieodzowna. I jak do tanga potrzebowano dwojga, tak wspólne gotowanie przynosiło wyjątkowo znośne efekty, kiedy powoli i cierpliwie nakierowywali się wzajemnie, by pomidory kroić w plastry, nie w serduszka(dzięki licznym prośbom Yuuriego) lub by ozdobić nudny ryż ziarenkami sezamu (za co odpowiadała szczypta szaleństwa Viktora).

W jednym przypadku na dziesięć posiłek nigdy nie dochodził do skutku. Nikt nie mówił, że gotowanie we dwójkę nie stanowiło wyzwania. A bita śmietana była całkiem smaczna nawet sama z siebie. I to podawana na różne sposoby.

Tymczasem najświeższy przypadek, ten z jajkami w roli tytułowej, powoli zmierzał ścieżką numer jeden ku naturalnej mini-katastrofie. Rosjanin wszelkie braki talentowe nadrabiał jednak prezencją, którą z odległości kilku metrów podziwiał Yuuri. Opierał się o ścianę, by śledzić prawy profil pichcącego podwieczorek partnera, i uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Owszem, mógł nie interweniować, po prostu ciesząc się, że ktoś stara się dla niego i nawet jeśli efekt będzie mizerny, to i tak miał zamiar zjeść wszystko co do ostatniego kawałka przypalonej skórki. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł odeprzeć myśli o którymś z pozostałych wariantów, które były bardziej lub... jeszcze bardziej udane.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? - odezwał się w końcu Yuuri, postanawiając wkroczyć do akcji. Nie wiedział, czy robił to dla siebie, czy bardziej w obawie o biedne, niczemu niewinne garnki.

\- No bez przesady. Jedno jajko sadzone to jeszcze nie problem. Czy tam cztery. - Mężczyzna przelotnie rzucił okiem na Yuuriego i wrócił do zastanawiania się nad tym, jak sprawnie przenieść produkt z punktu A do punktu B. Zupełnie nie zauważył tego, że Japończyk otworzył usta i wlepił w niego wzrok, zatrzymując się nagle w połowie długości kuchni. - Nad intercyzą pomyślimy, jak wpadnie mi do głowy, żeby zabierać się za robienie omletów albo, co gorsza, jajecznicy, ale póki co to...

\- Viktor? - przerwał mu Yuuri.

\- Cóż tam, złoto moje? - zanucił, odwracając głowę. Napotkał pełne czci spojrzenie Katsukiego, który wpatrywał się w niego z nie mniejszym przejęciem jak robił to na widok nowych czasopism z pewną żywą legendą na okładce. Viktor przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, czym sobie zasłużył, że był poddawany tak bacznej obserwacji.

\- Bo wyglądasz... - zaczął Yuuri i nie dokończył.

Katsuki nie mógł odnaleźć słów, żeby opisać swoje odczucia na widok pichcącego Viktora. Po chwili wymownego milczenia Japończyk dostrzegł jednak, że jasne brwi Rosjanina uniosły się nieco wyżej, gdy mężczyzna zrozumiał, co kryło się za tak niespodziewaną reakcją, ciszą oraz słowem "wyglądał".

No właśnie. Yuuri dostrzegł, że brwi. Obie.

\- Ach, to o to ci chodzi? - Viktor zaśmiał się i musnął palcami fioletową klamerkę, która spinała grzywkę z lewej strony. - Yurio kupił dwie w zestawie, więc jedną mi oddał. No wiesz, jestem dumny z tej fryzury, ale nawet takiemu przystojniakowi jak ja przydaje się para oczu, kiedy gotuje.

Yuuri wciąż patrzył z zafascynowaniem na narzeczonego. Niezwykle przystojnego narzeczonego, warto nadmienić. Tylko że tutaj, w zaciszu mieszkania, ze swoim radosnym usposobieniem, w czerwonym fartuchu i z tą zabawną spinką łyżwiarski mistrz wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Katsuki  mógłby nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że Viktor był...

...słodki.

Dopiero kiedy Rosjanin wrócił do gotowania, kontynuując swoją opowieść o klamerce oraz jęczącym Yurio, który nie chciał się przyznać do wręczenia upominku, Yuuri zbliżył się i objął Viktora w pasie. Wywód zamarł pomiędzy zdaniem o żyłce pulsującej na czole nastolatka a informacją o obcesowym wciśnięciu spinki w garść.

\- O? Więc tak to wygląda, kiedy się do ciebie przytulam przy gotowaniu? - Viktor zaśmiał się i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do przygotowywania posiłku. Doszedł do wniosku, że najbezpieczniej będzie najpierw wbić jajka do miski, nawet jeśli było to wysoce nieprofesjonalne zachowanie w przypadku sadzonych. - Nie powiem, trochę utrudnia to poruszanie się, ale...

Japończyk wtulił nos w zagłębienie pod uchem narzeczonego, na co Viktor znów się zatrzymał.

\- Yuuri? - W jego głosie dało się wyczuć troskę. - Co z tobą?

\- Nic. Jestem głodny - szepnął Katsuki, a jego ciepły oddech owionął kark trzymanego w objęciach mężczyzny.

\- Przecież już rozgrzewam patelnię, żeby... Yuuri! - zawołał niekontrolowanie Viktor, czując, jak usta ukochanego przylgnęły do szyi i zaczęły ją lekko ssać. Zaraz potem westchnął, gdy Katsuki odsunął się od niego, pozostawiając na skórze wyraźny, czerwony ślad. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś głodny w TEN sposób...

Viktor czym prędzej obrócił się przodem do Yuuriego i tym razem to on otoczył narzeczonego rękami w pasie, przytulając jego biodra do siebie. W odpowiedzi Katsuki wyciągnął dłoń i musnął opuszkami palców lewą brew, tę zdecydowanie rzadziej widzianą.

\- Ale nie powiedziałem, żebyś przestawał - dodał ciszej Viktor, poddając się łagodnej pieszczocie.

\- Wybacz. Nie tym razem - Katsuki uśmiechnął się i wycofał rękę, jakby dopiero wybudził się z transu. - Za bardzo mi się w tej chwili podobasz, żebym niszczył twój wizerunek jakimiś gwałtowniejszymi... ruchami.

\- Hmm... To coś nowego - odpowiedział z niejakim zadowoleniem Viktor, głaskając Japończyka po talii. - Rozumiem, że mam częściej nosić tę spinkę, żeby zasłużyć na dalsze pochwały?

\- Mniej więcej. - Yuuri nagle wyswobodził się z objęć i przystanął przodem do kuchenki, przykręcając ogień pod patelnią. - A poza tym lubię patrzeć, jak gotujesz, więc proszę, rób to w jednym kawałku. Najlepiej razem ze mną. Inaczej żadne spinki świata nie wynagrodzą mi straty takiego urodziwego kucharza.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko. - Viktor przechylił się w bok i oparł głowę o ramię ukochanego, pozwalając mu przejąć dowodzenie nad przygotowywanym podwieczorkiem.

Po takiej dawce czułości nawet najbardziej zatwardzały piroman nie miał serca przeszkodzić Katsukiemu we wbijaniu jajek na rozgrzany teflon, a potem zdejmowaniu gotowych sadzonych na przygotowane wcześniej tosty. Wyglądało na to, że jakiś cudem oraz zrządzeniem spinkowego fatum tym razem posiłek będzie i smaczny, i przepełniony miłością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Nie mam dziś do przekazania żadnych wzniosłych przemów do narodu. Ot, dziś po prostu trochę cukru (i jajek) w wydaniu mocno niewinnym. Fioletowa spinka Viktora to bliźniacza siostra tej Yurio z oficjalnego arta promującego żarełko w Karatsu.
> 
> Gotowanie w wykonaniu Viktora to wyższy poziom wtajemniczenia. Gdyby tylko chciał, wszystko wychodziłoby mu perfekcyjnie, ale że lubi kombinować, szczególnie dla Yuuriego, to każda pierwsza próba nowego dania musi mu pójść tak źle, jak to tylko możliwe (zupełnie inaczej niż zwykłym śmiertelnikom, którym pierwszy raz wychodzi okej, tylko potem nie można tego odtworzyć).
> 
> No, to tyle. A teraz widzimy się na Dzień Ojca ;)


	38. Mecz

***

W życiu praktycznie każdego szczęśliwego ojca przychodził taki moment, kiedy marzył o tym, aby wciągnąć syna w swoją pasję. Szczególnie, jeśli tejże pasji zupełnie nie podzielała żona. Czy to chodziło o budowanie kolejek, czy o majsterkowanie przy samochodach, czy choćby o wspinaczkę górską, było coś magicznego w momencie, gdy nestor rodu wspólnie z potomkiem zgłębiali tajniki wspólnego tematu. Rodziło to pewną szczególną więź, jakby chodziło co najmniej o przekazanie pieczy nad domową tradycją, nawet jeśli w praktyce polegała ona po prostu na kibicowaniu ukochanej drużynie bejsbolowej lub prowadziła do odróżniania spławika przelotowego od wagglera.

Tymczasem w rodzinie Katsukich zadziało się trochę na odwrót - zanim pan Toshiya w ogóle zdołał zaszczepić w Yuurim jakąś myśl o piłce nożnej, ten błyskawicznie poświęcił się łyżwiarstwu figurowemu, rezygnując z machania szalikiem przed telewizorem na rzecz szlifowania axli i toeloopów. Pan Katsuki to rozumiał, ba, był niesamowicie dumny z syna, więc nie robił mu z tego powodu nawet najmniejszych wyrzutów. Zamiast próbować przekonać potomka do piłki, sam starał się liznąć nieco łyżwiarskiej nomenklatury, a przynajmniej dopingować Yuuriego tak często, jak pozwalała mu na to praca w onsenie.

Spokojne usposobienie Toshiyi mogło sprawiać mylne wrażenie, że zupełnie nie interesował się postępami syna. Nawet wieści o wygranej srebra Grand Prix czy złota Czterech Kontynentów starszy mężczyzna przyjął z najwyżej delikatnym uśmiechem na poznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy. Oczywiście pan Katsuki cieszył się z tego, że syn odnajdywał szczęście w sporcie, nawet jeśli była to dość obca i nieco niszowa dyscyplina, ale... No, jednocześnie nie pogniewałby się, gdyby choć raz udało mu się wyrwać Yuuriego na mecz z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Okazja na rodzinny wypad nadarzyła się trochę przypadkiem. Gdy w trakcie wakacji gromadka przybyłych z chłodnego Petersburga synów powiększyła się do trzech sztuk (jednego rodzonego oraz dwóch przysposobionych Rosjan), nieco ospały duch walki na nowo rozbudził się z szacownym Japończyku. Oto nadeszła długo oczekiwana szansa na pokazanie całemu młodemu pokoleniu piękna piłki nożnej. Pan Toshiya w tempie ekspresowym zdobył więc cztery bilety na spotkanie pucharu ligowego pomiędzy Sagan Tosu a Ventforet Kofu, które odbywało się na stadionie tego pierwszego. Viktor przyjął zaproszenie ze zwyczajowym entuzjazmem, Yuuri nawet gdyby chciał, nie umiałby odmówić dwójce szczerzących się mężczyzn, a Yurio po prostu nie oponował. Gdy tylko nadszedł właściwy dzień, łyżwiarze pod okiem doświadczonego kibica pozostawili onsen pod dobrą opieką dziewcząt i wyruszyli na przygodę.

Na bardzo, bardzo niespodziewaną w przebiegu przygodę...

\- Dawać, patałachy! - wrzeszczał Yurio z typową dla siebie werwą, przestępując z nogi na nogę w szaleńczym tańcu na betonowym parkiecie rozmiarów czterdzieści na pięćdziesiąt centymetrów. - Powalcie ich na dechy! Rozerwijcie na strzępy! Wykończcie ich!

Mecz trwał już od dobrych dwudziestu minut, a nastolatek wciąż miał mnóstwo sił, by skakać na palcach i drzeć się na całe gardło, z łatwością przekrzykując nawet najbardziej zaangażowanych Japończyków. Nawet nie potrzebował do tego wuwuzeli, którą zamiast przytykać do ust wymachiwał nad głową niczym kijem bejsbolowym. Energiczne zachowanie nie uszło jednak uwagi Yuuriego, który chwilowo pełnił rolę ojca, matki i przewodnika wycieczki, gdy pan Toshiya wyskoczył do toalety.

\- Jakie znowu "deski"? - zauważył Katsuki po czym wychylił się lekko do przodu i spojrzał na prawo, gdzie za Viktorem stał nastolatek. - Yurio, przecież to nie boks! Ani MMA! Tu nikt nikogo nie będzie zabijać!

\- Nie próbuj. Odezwał się w nim rosyjski duch walki - zaśmiał się Viktor, naciągając mocniej na uszy czapkę w kształcie głowy Wintosa, maskotki klubu z Tosu. - Zagrzewa ich na swój sposób.

\- Chyba bardziej martwię się o to, że jeśli piłkarze nie zaczną się bić, to Yurio może wskoczyć na boisko i zrobić to za nich - zauważył bardzo przytomnie Yuuri, na co Viktor tylko pomachał uspokajająco ręką.

\- Nic się nie bój. To tylko zabawa - stwierdził z lekkością, po czym dołączył do grupowego dopingowania biegających po murawie sportowców.

Katsuki skrzywił się, ale nie powiedział już nic. W sumie... Może racja, że to było tylko takie gadanie ze strony Yurio. Przecież każdy mógł się bawić tak, jak chciał.

\- Bo boju, chłopaki! - Yuuri wspomógł pokrzykujących Rosjan, przykładając ręce do swoich ust na kształt prowizorycznego megafonu. Potem dołączył do skandowania wraz z całą trybuną: - Sa-gan Tosu! Sa-gan Tosu!

\- Sa-gan Tosu! - zawołał radośnie Viktor i rozłożył ręce na boki. - A teraz po bloku!

No dobra. Prawie każdy.

Katsuki ukrył twarz w znajdujących się tuż przed nim, jakby czekających na facepalma dłoniach. W co on się dał wplątać... Znaczy - owszem, fajnie było wybrać się gdzieś razem z tatą, tym bardziej że w ciągu minionych pięciu, nie, sześciu lat nie mieli ku temu niemal żadnej okazji. Na dodatek skoro wpadli do Hasetsu we trójkę, we wspólną zabawę mogli wciągnąć także Yurio. Mając w pamięci to, że za pierwszym razem nastolatek zniknął po zaledwie tygodniu, a "Hasetsu na lodzie" było krótką i bardzo intensywną imprezą, mieszkańcy Yu-topii wyglądali na bardziej niż przeszczęśliwych z powodu ponownych odwiedzin. Szczególnie tata, który bywał raczej zachowawczy, a teraz sam zaproponował wypad na mecz. Teoretycznie nie było tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło.

Tylko że w praktyce Yuuri nie spodziewał się, na jak niskim poziomie poznawczym byli pozostali mężczyźni. Katsuki myślał, że to on nie miał życia, nad gałę, wypady do kina czy rodzące się facebooki przedkładając ćwiczenia na lodowisku. Ale mimo wszystko wkład Phichita w rozwój rozrywkowy przyjaciela był na tyle niezaprzeczalny, że nawet jeśli Japończyk nie jarał się nożną, to wciąż wiedział, że piłka była jedna, bramki już dwie, a "spalony" nie oznaczał czarnoskórego piłkarza. Tymczasem podobnych wniosków nie dało się wysnuć na podstawie zachowania szalejących u jego boku Rosjan. Niby coś im brzęczało w głowach, ale zupełnie nie w tych kościołach, co trzeba.

Dosłownie niecałą minutę po tym, jak Yuuri zaczął zastanawiać się nad stanem (nie)wiedzy swoich towarzyszy meczowej niedoli, nastąpiła ważna dla przebiegu spotkania akcja. Piłkarz Sagan Tosu, Toyoda Yohei, zdołał samotnie przybliżyć się do pola karnego przeciwników i właśnie przymierzał się do brawurowego strzału. Sytuacja była ewidentnie czysta, a biegnący przed i za napastnikiem obrońcy Ventforet Kofu znajdowali się jeszcze dobre kilka metrów od Toyody, kiedy ten zamachnął się i silnym kopnięciem posłał piłkę w prawe okienko bramki.

I choć wydawało się, że zaraz padnie szczególnie piękny gol, zawodnik chybił. Piłka poszybowała zdecydowanie zbyt wysoko poprzeczki, na co widownia zareagowała albo westchnieniem ulgi, albo głośnym jękiem zawodu...

...albo pojedynczym, angielskim okrzykiem:

\- Homeruuun!

\- Viktor! - Yuuri błyskawicznie rzucił się na narzeczonego i zatkał mu usta dłonią. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego z niemym wyrzutem, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego jego próby dopingu zostały tak nagle spacyfikowane.

Niestety, Katsukiemu brakowało rąk, aby obdzielić nimi wszystkich krzykaczy, dlatego nie miał już jak zareagować, kiedy tuż po Viktorze odezwał się sfrustrowany przebiegiem meczu Yurio.

\- Co za patałach! - burczał na tyle głośno, że stojąca w rzędzie wcześniej młoda para obejrzała się, zdziwiona zagranicznym komentarzem, a wracający z toalety pan Toshiya zatrzymał się wpół kroku między bannerem a zajmowanym przez dzieciaki rzędem. - Jak mógł nie trafić w tę krzywą gębę gościa w rękawicach? Przecież widać ją z odległości kilometra! Normalnie ma ten sam durny uśmieszek co JJ!

\- Błbłbł. Bł bł błbł! - zgodził się Nikiforov a potem odsunął sprzed swoich ust dłoń Yuuriego i dodał: - Ale za tę piłkę poza boiskiem powinno liczyć się chociaż pół punktu.

\- Pół? Chyba GOE minus dwa! - oponował Plisetsky.

\- Hahaha, ale się chłopcom udzieliła atmosfera - zauważył pan Katsuki, zadowolony szczęściem człowieka, który nie umiał po zagramanicznemu. Potem podniósł pozostawiony na siedzeniu program z rozpiską grających zawodników i zajął swoje miejsce. - Prawdziwi z nich fani piłki, co?

Fani... piłki? Niewinne stwierdzenie przelało czarę goryczy, która napełniała się od czasu rozpoczęcia spotkania; Yuuri na chwilę ukrył oczy w cieniu grzywki i refleksie odbijającego się od okularów słońca. Po kilku sekundach zbierania w sobie siły wreszcie podniósł głowę i zgromił przekomarzających się towarzyszy wzrokiem.

\- Viktor! Yurio! Spokój! - uciszył ich. Rzadko słyszana, gniewna nuta w głosie Japończyka spowodowała, że spierający się mężczyźni natychmiast ucichli. Yuuri zgrzytnął zębami. Musiał raz na zawsze wyjaśnić jedną rzecz. - Wy dwaj! Odpowiadajcie! Kto jest obecnym mistrzem świata?

Łyżwiarze spojrzeli po sobie, a potem skierowali wzrok na Katsukiego.

\- Rosja, prawda? - odpowiedział Viktor, a Yurio mu przytaknął, jednak na widok miny Yuuriego ich pewność siebie została zachwiana niczym po próbie lądowania poczwórnego loopa. - Nie Rosja...?

\- Nie Rosja. Niemcy - jęknął Katsuki, a potem podjął jeszcze jedną rozpaczliwą próbę. - A znacie jakieś kluby? Jakiekolwiek? Może chociaż ten z Petersburga?

\- ...Rosja? - zaryzykował Yurio, idąc tropem myślenia, że jeśli padnie wystarczająco dużo pytań, to kiedyś uda mu się zgadnąć.

Yuuri jednak nie chciał dalej próbować, bo już po dwóch odpowiedziach zapragnąć zapaść się pod plastikowe siedzenie. "O Boże... Czy jak ich spytam o stolicę Kamerunu, to powiedzą to samo?" Rozmowa przypominała jakiś teleturniej albo scenkę rodem z amerykańskiego sitcomu. Tyle że to działo się naprawdę.

\- Nie, nie Rosja! - zaprzeczył głośno Katsuki, spoglądając z paniką to na jednego, to na drugiego łyżwiarza. - Czy wy nie umiecie wskazać na cokolwiek innego niż Rosję? Ogarniacie w ogóle zasady piłki nożnej?

\- A komu to potrzebne? - zapytał beztrosko Viktor, dobijając tym samym resztki nadziei Yuuriego, a potem dorzucił z dumą: - Zresztą, co tam jakieś tutejsze PCSy. Przecież i tak świetnie się bawimy!

\- Jak zwykle nie zgadzam się z tym staruchem, tak dziś w drodze wyjątku przyznam mu rację. Jest spoko. Dużo się dzieje. Nawet podziwiam tych tam, że potrafią tyle biegać - zauważył Yurio, kiwając głową w stronę piłkarzy.

\- No właśnie! Atmosfera jest tutaj naprawdę niesamowita! Na zawodach łyżwiarskich publika niemal cały czas siedzi cicho, a tutaj każdy non-stop się angażuje! - wyrzucał z siebie dalej zadowolony Nikiforov. - A poza tym najbardziej cieszy mnie to, że mogliśmy wyjść razem!

To mówiąc, Viktor zerknął najpierw na Yurio, a potem na Yuuriego, posyłając im obu jeden z najszerszych i najszczerszych uśmiechów, jaki kiedykolwiek widzieli na twarzy utytułowanego mistrza. Poza tym roziskrzone błękitne oczy wyrażały czystą euforię, że mężczyzna spędzał cenny czas z najbliższymi.

\- Jest w porządku, bo wreszcie nie zachowujecie się jak kompletne patałachy - przyznał Plisetsky, odwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę niż stali jego towarzysze. Najwyraźniej nieco się speszył. - I ten... Nawet sprawdzacie się jako zastępcze opiekunki.

\- Yurio! - zaśpiewał Viktor, za co nastolatek od razu warknął gardłowo.

\- Opiekunki, do jasnej cholery, nie ojcowie! - krzyknął, żałując chwili szczerości.Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, że przecież Viktor nawet słówkiem nie zająknął się na temat "ojców". - I to zastępcze!

\- Ale... przecież... - dukał Yuuri, patrząc na przekomarzających się łyżwiarzy. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, jak można było cieszyć się czymś, o czym nie miało się zielonego pojęcia. Nie, nawet nie zielonego. Dla tych tutaj pojęcie wydawało się iście tęczowe.

Jednak z jakiegoś przedziwnego powodu Viktor i Yurio wciąż czerpali z tego radość. Bawili się wprost znakomicie. Szaleli i wygłupiali się jak przedszkolaki, lecz innym nawet to nie przeszkadzało (nawet, o ile młody gniewny w dopingującym szale nie kopał znajdujących się przed nim siedzeń).  Yuuriego nie po raz pierwszy rozkładał na łopatki rosyjski sposób myślenia, często zbyt abstrakcyjny jak na jego spokojną osobowość. Ale tym razem uczucie kiełkujące w piersi było inne. Milsze. Cieplejsze. I bardzo, bardzo przyjemne.

\- I jak? Co mówią chłopcy? - zapytał szeptem pan Toshiya, na co syn zwrócił się w jego kierunku i przekrzywił ciążącą z powodu nadmiaru wrażeń głowę.

\- Podoba im się - odpowiedział z pewnym zaskoczeniem w głosie. Po chwili Yuuri zorientował się, że coś było nie tak, a kiedy dotknął palcami swoich rozciągniętych w uśmiechu ust, zrozumiał. Ojej.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć! - ucieszył się pan Katsuki, po czym teatralnie odetchnął. - Martwiłem się, że przez to, że to lokalne rozgrywki, Vicchan i Yurio nie będą się zbyt dobrze bawić, ale... No! Ulżyło mi! A chyba najbardziej dlatego, że ty też się cieszysz.

\- W porządku, tato. Jest naprawdę super - uspokoił Yuuri, a potem niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie zaczął chichotać. - O rany... Nie wierzę... Przecież to, że to japoński mecz, stanowi akurat najmniejszy problem...

Śmiech młodszego Katsukiego przyciągnął uwagę Viktora, który najpierw uniósł brwi, a potem nachylił się w stronę narzeczonego z ciekawskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Wreszcie się rozpogodziłeś - zauważył i delikatnie pogłaskał ukochanego po grzbiecie znajdującej się tuż obok dłoni. - Yuuri, a może ty też spróbujesz dopingować na swój własny sposób, co? Zobaczysz, jakie to fajne.

Wariaci. Totalni wariaci.

\- Mówisz? No to może razem, na trzy-cztery... - odpowiedział Yuuri i nachylił się, żeby szeptem przekazać Viktorowi, co chciał wykrzyczeć. Skoro już musieli robić z siebie głupków...

Kiedy Katsuki się wyprostował, zobaczył błysk zgody w oczach partnera. Chwilę potem Viktor przekazał Yurio, co zamierzali, na co nastolatek przewrócił wymownie oczami i po chwili wahania pokiwał głową. W sumie czy miał jakiś wybór? Przecież zrobiliby siarę czy to z nim, czy bez niego.

\- Jak ja was czasami nie rozumiem - burknął Plisetsky, odkładając za siebie wuwuzelę.

Razem z pozostałą dwójką łyżwiarzy uniósł dłonie do ust, po czym z groźnym wyrazem twarzy zerknął na stojącego obok mężczyznę. Viktor dla upewnienia się zerknął w lewo, potem w prawo i również skinął głową. Byli zwarci i gotowi.

Yuuri wziął głęboki wdech. Tak naprawdę wszyscy uczyli się od wszystkich: czy to chodziło o piłkę, o kibicowanie, o dobrą zabawę, czy może o zacieśnianie więzi. Różne pokolenia łączyło za to jedno - ten cenny, wspólnie spędzony czas. Najfajniejszy dlatego, że był dzielony z innymi.

I tak na dany przez Katsukiego znak cała trójka niczym rasowi kibice... a może zgodna rodzina... ryknęli na cały głos:

\- DAVAAAI!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Przepraszam, jeśli spodziewaliście się jakiś konkretniejszych akcji na linii Yurio-przybrani tatuśkowie, ale od dawna miałam już pomysł na tego one-shota. Postanowiłam podobnie jak w przypadku Dnia Matki po prostu wykorzystać czas antenowy, aby włączyć z akcję pana Toshiyę, a przy okazji dać chłopakom na wspólną zabawę. Inspirowałam się artem promującym współpracę YoI z Sagan Tosu. Yurio wygląda tak, jakby zaraz chciał się wgryźć w swoją własną wuwuzelę, Viktor jakby nie ogarnia, czo to za impreza, a Yuuri, jak zwykle dość zachowawczy, po prostu krzyczy XD A potem historyjka napisała się sama
> 
> Gdyby się ktoś zastanawiał - nie, nie odróżniam spławika przelotowego od wagglera XD I w ogóle nie znam się na łowieniu ryb. Ale to takie tatuśkowe, więc skorzystałam z okazji na douczenie się :)
> 
> Znacie ten stereotyp, że Ruskie we wszystkim muszą przodować? I nawet jak nie wymiatają, to wymiatają. Taka pozostałość ubiegłego systemu. Stąd to automatyczne zakładanie, że o czymkolwiek mowa, tam Rosja z pewnością jest na szczycie. Oczywiście to tylko moja inwencja twórcza, ale wierzę, że tak skupieni na swojej dyscyplinie mistrzowie (jeden były i jeden obecny) mogą nie zdawać sobie sprawy z istnienia pewnych... dziedzin życia.
> 
> Bo właściwie... A komu to potrzebne? A dlaczego? ;)
> 
> No! To ja wam życzę wszystkiego dobrego z okazji ostatniego dnia szkoły, z okazji Dnia Tatuśków i z okazji... O, i z okazji wrzucenia nowych seksownych poduch z YoI! Bo mogę! :D


	39. Zięć

***

Odległość między Helsinkami a Petersburgiem była tak mała, że wydawała się wręcz wymarzoną wymówką, aby w drodze z Kazachstanu na Mistrzostwa Świata zahaczyć  o rosyjskie miasto - do właśnie takiej konkluzji doszedł Yuuri, kiedy razem z Viktorem wkroczyli do windy i dali się ponieść do ciepłego mieszkania. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy chwilę wcześniej narzeczeni wracali z zakupów, zastanawiając się czy nie wpaść jeszcze do ulubionej kawiarni, zamiast ciastek napotkali w oknie dwójkę równie słodkich co desery, gawędzących ze sobą nastolatków... W tym jednego, którego spodziewali się ujrzeć dopiero za kilka dni w Finlandii. Katsuki uśmiechnął się do siebie, wspominając zaskoczone miny Otabeka i Yurio, gdy dostrzegli oni starszych kolegów po łyżwiarskim fachu. Dla siedzących w lokalu chłopaków przelotne spotkanie również było nie lada niespodzianką. Szczególnie dla Rosyjskiej Wróżki. Gdy Plisetsky obejrzał się przez ramię i napotkał uradowane twarze swoich "tatuśków z przymusu", o mało co nie zgubił pod stolikiem szczęki.

Yuuri, puszczony przez Viktora przodem, wszedł do mieszkania i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie odłożył na blat przyniesione papierowe torby. Kiedy tylko uwolnił się od pakunków, od razu wstawił czajnik z wodą, aby zrekompensować sobie brak kupnej herbaty domową. Wcześniej, przed kawiarnią, narzeczeni pozwolili sobie jedynie przesłać dwa przyjazne uśmiechy na wynos, a potem odprowadzeni wzrokiem przed nastolatków wrócili bezpośrednio do domu. Wiedzieli, że jako przykładni dorośli powinni wycofać się do swojego gniazdka. Musieli mieć na względzie nie tylko niesione wiktuały, ale również dobro zacieśniającej się przy wspólnym słuchaniu muzyki przyjaźni...

Hm. "Wiedzieli" było jednak zbyt obszernym słowem w ich przypadku.

\- No, wreszcie. Najpierw schowam warzywa do lodówki, a potem zajmiemy się obia... - Rozbierający się Yuuri spojrzał w bok, ale natychmiast dostrzegł, że swoje słowa kieruje do torby z zakupami. Tylko torby z zakupami. Japończyk okręcił się więc dookoła i zauważył, że narzeczony, który nawet nie zdjął z siebie płaszcza, właśnie dziarsko maszerował z powrotem w stronę drzwi wejściowych. - Viktor, co ty robisz?

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczególnie promiennie, co zwykle zwiastowało wszystkie plagi egipskie, siedem grzechów głównych i apokalipsę w pigułce.

\- Jak to co? Wracam do Yurio – odparł z niezmąconą pewnością siebie Viktor.

\- Do Yu... - Nagle do Japończyka dotarło, co właśnie planował zrobić Rosjanin. - Nie! Stop! Nie wolno ci!

Viktor, który zdążył już nacisnąć klamkę i wystawić jedną stopę na korytarz, obrócił się i spojrzał ze szczerym zdziwieniem na Katsukiego.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież chcę się tylko nacieszyć tym, że Yurio znalazł sobie kompana - odparł prostodusznie.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się! Tak nie można! - Yuuri ruszył do ukochanego, wsuwając rękę z powrotem w rękaw kurtki na wypadek, gdyby musiał gonić Viktora lub wieszać się u jego pasa już na chłodnym zewnątrz. - Nie baw się w szpiegowanie, jakbyś śledził przyszłego zięcia albo coś!

Rosjanin cofnął nogę i niemal zastrzygł uszami.

\- Zięcia? - powtórzył. - Czy ty powiedziałeś... zięcia?

\- Pomyliło ci się. Chodziło mi o „wzdęcia" – westchnął Yuuri, teatralnie przewracając oczami. Przynajmniej udało mu się zająć Viktora rozmową na całe strategiczne kilka sekund. - Nie czepiaj się słów. To tylko pierwsze lepsze porównanie. Po prostu zaczynasz zachowywać się jak taki standardowy, występujący w filmach klasy D teść...

\- A może zamiast w agenta powinienem pobawić się w interpretowanie wierszy? - Viktor położył palec na ustach. - Gdybym miał śledzić zięcia... to znaczyłoby, że Yurio byłby naszym dzieckiem... a z tego wynikałoby, że my bylibyśmy małżeństwem.

Yuuri zamknął drzwi i przekręcił zamek, aby partner nie mógł mu niespodziewanie uciec, po czym przysunął się do Viktora, na wszelki wypadek zagradzając mu wyjście.

\- Te żarty przestały być śmieszne wieki temu - zauważył, zdejmując z ramion płaszcz Rosjanina, który zaraz odwiesił na wieszak. Viktor zamruczał.

\- Ale to nie były żarty. - Pochylił się nad Katsukim i wsunął dłonie pod rozpiętą, białą kurtkę, obejmując Japończyka w pasie. - Po prostu cieszę się, że tak o nas myślisz. Jak o rodzinie...

\- A czy mam przy tej okazji przypomnieć o sprawiedliwym podziale obowiązków małżeńskich? Takich jak mycie naczyń? - odparł Yuuri bez cienia romantycznego uniesienia, jakie sugerowałaby sytuacja. Rosjanin naraz zwiesił głowę.

\- Bezduszny. Ja tam jestem za równouprawnieniem, które mówi, aby wszystko wykonywać wspólnie – mruknął Viktor, dość mocno niepocieszony brakiem współpracy ze strony narzeczonego.

Katsuki uśmiechnął się, rad, że nie tylko udało mu się zażegnać kolejny konflikt pokoleniowy, ale też skierował rozmowę na interesujący go temat, nawet jeśli oznaczało to markotnego Viktora. Ale markotnego tylko przez chwilę.

\- Więc na początek pomóż mi rozpakować zakupy - zaproponował pojednawczo Katsuki. - A jak już tak bardzo chcesz zacieśniać więzi z Otabekiem, to możemy zaprosić go z Yurio na jutro na obiad. O ile nic nam nie wybuchnie.

\- Hmm... To brzmi jak całkiem sensowny pomysł – przyznał Viktor, nieco się rozpogadzając. - Ale co w takim razie mamy w planach dziś?

\- To samo co zawsze - odparł ze śmiechem Yuuri, po czym uniósł się lekko na palcach i pocałował Viktora w policzek. To był jego mały, sprytny sposób, żeby spacyfikować ukochanego. - Będziemy przejmować władzę nad światem. I kroić pomidory.

\- I kroić pomidory, powiadasz... To teraz. A wieczorem? – dopytywał Viktor z tajemniczym, wcale nie tak niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

Katsuki pogładził mężczyznę po czarnym golfie. No niech już mu będzie...

\- A wieczorem - powiedział Yuuri, zerkając znad okularów swoim bardzo, bardzo wymownym spojrzeniem - przedyskutujemy dalszą część małżeńskich obowiązków.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> No to... Kontynuujemy nieco Dzień Ojca! ;) Oraz one-shoty wspierane oficjalnymi artami. 
> 
> Petersburg od Helsinek (gdzie w tym roku odbywały się Mistrzostwa Świata) dzieli mniej więcej tyle, co Warszawę od Wrocławia. To naprawdę jest o rzut beretem patrząc w skali świata. To jeno godzinka samolotem. Mając na uwadze to oraz powyższą scenkę można założyć, że Beka odwiedził Jurija do lub z MŚ.
> 
> Nie wiem, kiedy to nastąpi, ale mam szczerą chęć napisania one-shota o wspólnym obiedzie tych czterech pancernych i psa. Choć jak widzę tę przepotężną kolejkę gotowych fików oraz zamówień na dokończenie już istniejących scenek (i jakimś dziwnym trafem niemal wszystkie związane są z sami-wiecie-czym), to zaczynam wątpić, że w tym życiu...
> 
> Ta, też was kocham :*


	40. Wyzwanie

***

Yuuri nigdy przesadnie nie ogarniał Internetu, no chyba że chodziło o szczególną jej część związaną z pewnym pięciokrotnym mistrzem świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. W tej Japończyk był prawdziwym specem, a folder zawierający filmiki oraz fotografie z występów, wywiadów, sesji zdjęciowych, reklam czy szeroko pojętych ciekawostek osiągnął naprawdę imponującą liczbę gigabajtów. Ale tak było zanim tenże idol wtargnął całym swoim jestestwem w jego świat... Oraz serce. Obecnie Katsuki miał niemal na wyłączność faceta swoich marzeń i nie musiał zabiegać o najdrobniejszą informację z życia Viktora, bo mógł go o to wypytać osobiście. Poza tym z czasem jego szał odnośnie stawiania Nikiforova na boski piedestał nieco ostygł, szczególnie kiedy widział ukochanego przypalającego jajecznicę czy ucinającego sobie drzemkę na kanapie w samym środku dnia.

Na szczęście nie tylko na tle uczuciowym doszło do znaczących zmian. Do tej pory dość wycofany z mediów społecznościowych łyżwiarz za namowami trenera zaczął aktywniej działać na Instagramie. Nie obyło się bez zabawnych perturbacji, ale to tylko oswoiło Katsukiego z twierdzeniem, że wirtualna przestrzeń nie gryzła (a na pewno nie bardziej od chomików Phichita... i samego Phichita, przynajmniej w chwilach złości). Japończyk już nie tylko anonimowo śledził strony zaprzyjaźnionych osób, ale i sam regularnie wrzucał zdjęcia na profil, co zaowocowało dziesiątkami tysięcy followersów oraz zwyczajowym zdziwieniem Yuuriego z rodzaju "ale co oni we mnie widzą?".

Niemniej ogrom przepływających przez sieć informacji sprawiał, że ciężko było nadążyć za panującymi w niej trendami i memami. Na szczęście w tej kwestii Katsuki mógł liczyć na wsparcie młodszego pokolenia petersburskich łyżwiarzy.

_\- Żebyś widział Jurija, kiedy powiedziałam mu to parku! Wyglądał jak kot z chorym pęcherzem, co chce się rzucać na Bogu ducha winnych przechodniów! - Mila pokazała Yuuriemu w galerii zdjęcie Yurio, który z błędnym wzrokiem szukał czegoś, na co mógłby wskoczyć. - Widzisz to spojrzenie? Chyba na serio myślał, że zmieści się do wózka z dzieckiem tej kobiety. Naprawdę miał farta, że niedaleko stał kosz... Niemowlak, nie Jurij._

_Rosjanka przesunęła podgląd w bok, pokazując finalną fotkę z nastolatkiem kucającym na prostopadłościennym koszu na śmieci. Czy zrobił to odruchowo, czy też nie, poza Yurio przypominała nieco słowiański przykuc._

_\- A jakiego dał na niego susa! Normalnie jak wzburzony kociak na widok psa! Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie skacze salchowa z pięcioma obrotami! - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, a potem pochyliła w stronę japońskiego kolegi i wyznała mu cichym, imitującym groźbę tonem: - Pilnuj się, Yuuri, bo zamierzam go trenować o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Daj mi pół roku i nasza koszka będzie zgarniała 54 PCSy za krótki._

_Katsuki nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, słysząc znany łyżwiarski żart w połączeniu z absurdalnymi fotkami, na co Babicheva triumfalnie wzięła się pod boki. Rozbawienie zachowawczego Japończyka stanowiło właściwie wyzwanie w wyzwaniu. Prawdziwa wyzwaniocepcja! I ona tego dokonała!_

Drapiący Makkachina Yuuri westchnął cicho. I w taki oto sposób dowiedział się o najnowszym challenge'u podbijającym Internet. Wyzwanie "podłoga to lawa", bo to o nie właśnie chodziło, polegało na tym, że na rzucone hasło zaskoczona oznajmieniem osoba musiała w ciągu kilku sekund znaleźć się powyżej zakazanej strefy. Nieważne, czy był to sklep, park, klasa w szkole czy może pustynia Gobi - liczyło się tylko skutecznie uniknięcie wyobrażonej lawy, inaczej przegrany odbywał karę lub kupował pozostałym flaszkę.

Yuuri nie miał w tej sprawie jasno określonego zdania. Z jednej strony widok znajomego nastolatka w stanie przedzawałowym był sam w sobie naprawdę zabawny, ale z drugiej jakaś iskra zdrowego rozsądku podpowiadała Katsukiemu, że taka gra mogła się skończyć źle. Zresztą, na Youtubie materiałów poglądowych z wypadkami nie brakowało. Z trzeciej jednak strony przy zachowaniu minimum bezpieczeństwa można było uznać całą akcję za całkiem ciekawą sposobność, aby przetestować odporność na stresowe sytuacje u swoich najbliższych. Bo kto wie, kiedy przyjdzie zmierzyć się z prawdziwym zagrożeniem w stylu trzęsienia ziemi lub ataku chińskich biedronek...

I kiedy tak Katsukiego pochłaniały dylematy moralne, do mieszkania wreszcie wrócił ostatni brakujący domownik. Viktor ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozpromienił się na widok bawiących się na środku salonu towarzyszy życia.

\- Yuuri! Makkachin! - zawołał, na co Katsuki obrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do narzeczonego.

\- Cześć, Viktor, cześć - przywitał go Yuuri i wstał z klęczek, pozwalając, aby pudel jako pierwszy poszedł zająć miejsce na kanapie. - Jak trening?

\- Wszystko w porządku, choreografia do krótkiego praktycznie skończona, skoki wybrane... Ale, ale! Nie uwierzysz, co jeszcze udało nam się dzisiaj zrobić! - zaczął wesoło Viktor, zdejmując z ramion plecak. Postawił go sobie przy nogach i zaczął przetrząsać, najwyraźniej szukając w jego odmętach zapodzianej komórki. - Mila przyniosła ze sobą paletę cieni do powiek, więc postanowiliśmy zrobić mały psikus. Razem z nią i Yurio pomalowaliśmy sobie oczy, a potem poszliśmy do Yakova z żądaniem, że skoro Georgij mógł zaszaleć z make-upem w "Carrabosse", to my też chcemy. Z brokatem. Dużą ilością brokatu. Gargantuliczną ilością brokatu. I to w obu programach. - Viktor na chwilę uniósł głowę znad torby i spojrzał przepraszająco na ukochanego. - Tylko obawiam się, że przez naszą spontaniczną akcję Yakov wyłysiał jeszcze odrobinę bardziej...

Katsuki zaśmiał się na głos, a zadowolony z puenty Rosjanin z powrotem oddał się poszukiwaniom smartfona. Jednocześnie dalej snuł historyjkę o licznych kawałach, jakie co jakiś czas wycinali sędziwemu trenerowi, przez co myśli Yuuriego wkrótce poszybowały w trochę innym kierunku. "Skoro z Viktora taki lekkoduch... To ciekawe czy słyszał coś o tym lawowym challenge'u?" przemknęło mu przez głowę, kiedy przypatrywał się żywo gestykulującemu narzeczonemu. W sumie Viktor był całkiem obeznany z wszelkimi nowinkami, więc pewnie i ostatni hit Internetu nie stanowił dla niego wielkiej tajemnicy... Jednocześnie Katsuki jak nikt inny wiedział, że ukochany nie lubił kroczyć utartymi ścieżkami. Nikiforov tworzył, nie powtarzał po kimś. Memy i challenge mogły zwyczajnie nie leżeć w zakresie jego zainteresowań.

Gdzieś pomiędzy tymi wnioskami w głowie Yuuriego zaczęła kiełkować pewna intrygująca myśl. A jeśli... A może... Bo właściwie... Już po chwili ta niewyraźna sugestia nabrała kształtów, a po kilku sekundach usta Japończyka otworzyły się i jakoś tak zupełnie mimowolnie powiedział on:

\- Podłoga to lawa.

Viktor umilkł w połowie zdania, zamrugał i spojrzał na ukochanego z pewnego rodzaju niezrozumieniem widocznym w błękitnych, niewinnych oczach. Kiedy zapadła cisza, Yuuri drgnął i od razu uśmiechnął się w niemej odpowiedzi. "No tak, jednak tego nie zna. W końcu to młodzieżowa zabawa, dość nowa na dodatek, więc mogło mu to umknąć. Zresztą, sam dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero..."

...dopiero po chwili, tej cennej chwili potrzebnej na zrozumienie sytuacji, na twarzy Viktora pojawił się uśmiech w kształcie serca. A potem mężczyzna zrobił coś, czego dokonać mógł jedynie mistrz świata i żywa legenda, której znakiem rozpoznawczym był poczwórny flip.

Rosjanin porzucił plecak i w dwóch susach dopadł Yuuriego, bezceremonialnie zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Katsuki spodziewał się praktycznie wszystkiego, z namiętnym pocałunkiem na czele, ale to nie było to. Nie tym razem. Kiedy tylko nacisk na jednym z ramion okazał się większy niż na drugim, Yuuri szybko zrozumiał, co się święci. Czyli Viktor zamierzał...

Ciało wytrenowanego łyżwiarza zareagowało odruchowo - kiedy Nikiforov nagle podskoczył w miejscu, Katsuki od razu wyciągnął ręce do przodu, by złapać ukochanego w objęcia. Jedna dłoń wylądowała w pasie, a druga chwyciła Rosjanina pod kolanami. Ciężar dorosłego mężczyzny w jednej chwili wycisnął w płuc Katsukiego zduszone stęknięcie, ale poza tym nie ruszył się on ani na centymetr, kiedy narzeczony w pozie niesionej księżniczki spoczął w jego ramionach.

Gdy brawurowy sus dobiegł końca, Yuuri wlepił w Viktora pełne zaskoczenia, ciemnobursztynowe oczy. W odpowiedzi Rosjanin zamrugał wdzięcznie i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej niż przed skokiem.

\- Yuuri! - zawołał uradowany, przytulając się do osłupiałego Japończyka i pocierając policzkiem o jego policzek. - Nie wiedziałem, że to znasz!

\- A ja nie spodziewałam się, że ty to znasz - odparł Yuuri, dziękując sobie w duchu tej szczątkowej przytomności umysłu, dzięki której postanowił wypróbować challenge w domowym zaciszu. Gdyby coś podobnego przyszło mu do głowy w Klubie... Mila nakryłaby się nogami ze śmiechu, Georgij rzewnie zapłakał, Yurio dostałby sugestywnego mini-wylewu, a Yakov do reszty by wyłysiał. Jeśli już tego nie zrobił.

\- Codziennie mnie zaskakujesz - przyznał Viktor, a potem przycisnął nos do szyi Katsukiego. - Moje ty złoto najwspanialsze...

\- Viktor - zaczął Yuuri i westchnął. Wciąż walczył z niepokojącym uczuciem, że cała ta sytuacja była kuriozalna, urocza, zabawna i głupia jednocześnie. - Trzy metry za nami stoi kanapa. W kuchni są dwa krzesła. Od biedy szeroki blat - wymienił powoli. - Czy można wiedzieć, co cię skłoniło, że wskoczyłeś akurat na mnie?

\- Byłeś najbliżej - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Viktor, podnosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć na narzeczonego. Katsuki z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

\- Mogłem cię nie złapać - wytknął Yuuri, na co trzymany mężczyzna zaśmiał się perliście.

\- A jednak złapałeś. Zawsze mnie łapiesz. Tak jak w "Stammi" unosisz z taką pewnością siebie, a potem przyciskasz do piersi i tulisz jak największy skarb - zauważył Viktor i złożył na nosie Katsukiego delikatny, pełen wdzięczności całus. - Yuuri... Ja bym ci życie powierzył, a nie tylko zaryzykował obtłuczony tyłek. Wybór był oczywisty.

\- Za bardzo we mnie wierzysz - szepnął zaczerwieniony Yuuri, co zupełnie nie korespondowało z faktem, że to Viktor znajdował się w tej wdzięczniejszej roli.

\- A w kogo innego miałbym? - zapytał Rosjanin, przechylając głowę w bok. - Sam mówiłeś, żebym wierzył w ciebie mocniej niż ty sam w siebie.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło... Uch... - Yuuri potarł skronią o ramię ukochanego, bo obie ręce miał zajęte podtrzymywaniem go, co wzbudziło kolejną salwę radosnego chichotu. - Viktor...

\- Słucham, _ljubow moja?_ \- Viktor odrobinę się wyprostował i przylgnął czołem do czoła Katsukiego. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć coś miłego?

Yuuri zacisnął nieco mocniej palce na ciele narzeczonego, na co ten zamruczał z entuzjazmem.

\- Tak. Dziękuję. Kocham cię. Jesteś niemożliwy - przyznał, mierząc wzrokiem wtulonego w niego partnera. - A teraz złaź ze mnie, bo żadna z ciebie zwiewna primabalerina. Trochę ważysz.

Zanim jednak Viktor opuścił swoje wygodne lokum, pozwolił sobie skraść jeszcze jeden, tym razem nieco dłuższy i o wiele romantyczniejszy pocałunek. Potem Yuuri ostrożnie odstawił mężczyznę na ziemię i wyprostował plecy, oddychając z ulgą. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, że Rosjanin wraz z zakończeniem próby pozwoli uciec swemu rycerzowi - chociaż Viktor stanął na równe nogi, wciąż trzymał dłonie zaplecione za szyją Katsukiego.

\- Yuuri... Muszę cię przed czymś lojalnie uprzedzić - wyznał Nikiforov cichym głosem. - Skoro obaj poznaliśmy ten challenge, to wiesz, co to oznacza?

\- Patrząc na ciebie... Pewnie nic dobrego - stwierdził Yuuri, na co Viktor zachichotał. Bingo.

\- Że nie będziesz znał dnia ani godziny, kiedy zawołam "podłoga to lawa" - zauważył i mrugnął znacząco prawym okiem. Ich małe pojedynki rządziły się nieco innymi prawami niż te ogólnoświatowe akcje i kary w nich były nieco bardziej wyrafinowanie niż kupno wina na kolację. - A wtedy liczę na sprawiedliwy rewanż.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Pomysł został zaczerpnięty z headcanonów rzucanych na http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/ oraz Internetów szeroko pojętych. Przy okazji przeglądania Tumblra przypomniało mi się o tym challengu i stwierdziłam, że raz kozie śmierć, trzeba stworzyć coś na czasie, żeby trochę ożywić uniwersum. W końcu jest to świat bardzo przeplatający się z naszym, gdzie Stephane Lambiel relacjonuje Finał GP, a Sagrada Familia jest budowana nieprzerwanie od... od praktycznie jej powstania.
> 
> Ciekaaaawe czy ktoś wie, co to za perturbacje z Instagramem miał Yuuri... Hoho, jakież to stare dzieje. Pierwszy fanfik...
> 
> Biedny Yakov. Ma ze mną prawie tak samo ciężko jak ma Yurio.
> 
> Znajomość z Phichitem znajomością z Phichitem, ale według kanonu Yuuri nie jest typem, który udziela się w mediach społecznościowych. Śledzi, owszem, ale o sobie nie wrzuca praktycznie żadnych informacji. Nawet zostało oficjalnie powiedziane, że kiedy już Yuuri zbierze się w sobie i założy jakiś profil... ostatecznie zapomina na niego wchodzić.
> 
> Poza tym wierzcie w to lub nie, ale to potwierdzone, że Yuuri dysponuje też całkiem imponującą krzepą. Z mangi dowiedzieliśmy się, że na występie galowym unosił on Viktora, a wraz z ostatnim guidebookiem/fanbookiem Yamamoto zdradziła, że Yuuri "jest fizycznie silny i jak to stwierdziła moja najlepsza przyjaciółka - dynamit jest porcjowany w małych opakowaniach".


	41. Czerwony

***

Wydawało się, że to późne popołudnie nie będzie się różnić zbyt znacząco od innych spokojnych, nieciekawych, choć wciąż przyjemnych popołudni spędzanych w zaciszu petersburskiego mieszkania. Świadczył o tym między innymi fakt, że Yuuri jak co dzień wrócił ze spaceru z Makkachinem i właśnie zamierzał przygotować jakąś przyzwoitą kolację dla siebie oraz swojego narzeczonego. Zanim jednak zajął się gotowaniem, ruszył na chwilę do łazienki, żeby przepłukać twarz i umyć ręce po wypadzie z czworonogiem.

No właśnie - wydawało się. A „wydawanie się" w odniesieniu do tej konkretnej dwójki łyżwiarzy w jedenastu przypadkach na dziesięć kończyło się na czymś absolutnie niespodziewanym.

Katsuki stanął jak wmurowany, kiedy dostrzegł, że w otwartej prysznicowej kabinie pochylał się pewien mężczyzna... Półnagi mężczyzna. Od pasa w dół miał założone przetarte, wąskie dżinsy niepierwszej już młodości, ale powyżej linii bioder, smakowicie skądinąd wyeksponowanej, jegomość był całkowicie rozebrany. Powodem takiego stanu rzeczy z pewnością była intensywna praca, w którą się zaangażował. Zarówno klatka piersiowa mężczyzny, jak i jego dobrze umięśnione plecy lśniły od potu, a srebrzysta grzywka poruszała się w rytm pchnięć, jakie wykonywał. Yuuri rozchylił usta w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu. Gdyby już trzy razy nie pomyślał, że śni, chyba uszczypnąłby się w policzek. Ale to nie był sen. To była najbardziej surrealistyczna, zakrawająca o dowcip albo wstęp do filmu erotycznego scena, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. A przecież nie widział tego dużo. Nie na ekranie.

Co innego w prawdziwym życiu.

Mięśnie ramion skryte pod bladą skórą drgały w rytm wykonywanej pracy, a z gardła stojącego pod prysznicem mężczyzny raz za razem wydobywały się ciche stęknięcia, świadczące o trudności w zachowaniu równomiernego tempa i głębokości pchnięć. Katsuki przełknął ślinę. Może było to wywołane dwuznacznością sytuacji, ale wydawało mu się, że z każdym ruchem spodnie obniżały się o kolejne milimetry, kiedy właściciel wypiętego tyłka prostował się i pochylał nad brodzikiem... A kiedy Yuuri w pewnym momencie całkowicie bezsprzecznie dostrzegł linię czarnych slipów, nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać zduszonego jęku.

Na ten dźwięk Viktor wyprostował się i uniósł trzymany w rękach, intensywnie czerwony, niemal nieużywany od czasu zakupu mieszkania przepychacz do rur. Poza Rosjanina przywodziła na myśl mokry sen o hydrauliku, który nawet jeśli cokolwiek przepychał, to raczej nie rury. I z pewnością innym sprzętem.

\- O, Yuuri! Wróciłeś! - zawołał ucieszony Viktor, ukazując zupełnie niepasujący do całej reszty ponętnego zestawu uśmiech w kształcie serca.

Nie wydawał się ani trochę zażenowany całym zajściem, w trakcie którego został przyłapany. Wręcz przeciwnie - przyglądał się ukochanemu z przyjemnym zainteresowaniem, próbując unormować oddech po akcji przepychania odpływu w prysznicu. Yuuri zaczerwienił się jeszcze o kilka tonów bardziej, kiedy dojrzał (szlag, jak w ogóle mógł to spostrzec?!) kropelkę potu spływającą po brzuchu Viktora. Katsuki czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok, byleby tylko nie myśleć, gdzie kropla zaraz dotrze...

Gdy Nikiforov w końcu pojął znaczenie zakrytych dłonią ust, zaśmiał się perliście, po czym tonem tak głębokim, że zasługiwał na umieszczenie na liście środków zakazanych dla niepełnoletnich, wygłosił jeden z najbardziej tandetnych tekstów w swoim życiu:

\- W takim razie - zamruczał wymownie - czy życzy pan sobie, żeby zająć się pańskimi... kolankami?

Zarumieniony Japończyk trwał w bezruchu kilka sekund, a potem wykonał strategiczny krok i powoli, aby nie spłoszyć narzeczonego, zamknął drzwi do toalety.

Viktor został wewnątrz.

Yuuri nie.

Zanim jednak Katsuki zdołał się ewakuować sprzed drzwi zdecydowanie-zbyt-gorącej-łazienki, za klamkę już chwytał osobnik znajdujący się po drugiej stronie. Po krótkiej szamotaninie Yuuri odskoczył do tyłu i zaklął bezgłośnie, gdy z pomieszczenia wypadł roznegliżowany Viktor z przepychaczem do rur w dłoni.

\- Yuuri! – zawołał niepocieszony Rosjanin, patrząc z wyrzutem na ukochanego. - Co jest? Czemu mnie zamknąłeś?

\- Czyś ty oszalał?! Na kręcenie filmów instruktażowych ci się zebrało?! – Yuuri starał się odeprzeć atak równie głośnymi okrzykami, ale wtedy Viktor potrząsnął znacząco trzymanym przepychaczem.

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że rury się zatkały po moim wczorajszym goleniu! No to chciałem to załatwić! – wypomniał Rosjanin.

Yuuri sapnął, poruszając ustami niczym wyjęta z wody ryba. Wiedział, że Viktor ma rację. Wiedział, że postąpił właściwie. Ale to zdecydowanie nie o to chodziło!

\- Ale nie tak! Tak się tego nie robi! Nie w ten sposób! - wytknął Katsuki i jęknął, kiedy Viktor, ten wciąż perfekcyjnie spocony i perfekcyjnie półnagi Viktor zbliżył się do niego jeszcze o dwa kroki. Teraz znajdował się od niego na pół wyciągnięcia ręki. Za blisko.

\- Dlaczego nie? Pokaż mi podręcznik, w którym jest napisane, że przepychaniem rur mogą zajmować się tylko faceci po pięćdziesiątce i z pokaźnym brzuszkiem. - Nikiforov zaplótł ręce na piersi, a przepychacz trzymał w pogotowiu niby jakiś krótki miecz.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! - spróbował ostatni raz Katsuki z wyraźną desperacją w głosie.

\- Czemu specjalnie? Przecież ja tylko... - Viktor urwał i uniósł brwi, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że narzeczony z iście maniakalnym zacięciem ucieka wzrokiem na boki. - Zaraz, Yuuri... Czy ty się podnie... bł!

W połowie słowa Yuuri zatkał Viktorowi usta, nie pozwalając mu na dokończenie kłopotliwej sugestii. Kłopotliwej przez to, że była prawdziwa.

\- Nic. Nie mów – wypalił Katsuki i zamilkł, mierząc narzeczonego sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem.

Nikiforov zmrużył oczy, a ukryte za japońską ręką usta rozciągnęły się w nieprzyzwoitym uśmiechu. Katsuki poczuł to wnętrzem dłoni i zarumienił się tak mocno, że kolorytem swojej twarzy prawie dorównał przepychaczowi.

Milczenie przeciągało się na tyle, że Yuuri zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że zmusza Viktora do stania bez koszulki w przewietrzonym salonie. Odchrząknął więc i powoli, jakby chciał sprowadzić rozmowę na bezpieczne tory, zagadnął:

\- No to... Ten... Odetkałeś chociaż ten odpływ?

Viktor z dłonią Yuuriego na ustach ostrożnie skinął głową.

\- Czyli jesteś już wolny?

Kolejne skinięcie. Och, Boże, dlaczego on był taki potulny...

\- I... - Yuuri przygryzł wargę. - ...ogolony?

Gwałtowne skinięcie. Niewiele brakowało, żeby Viktorowi coś strzeliło w karku.

\- Aha. Dobrze wiedzieć – przyznał Katsuki. - Super. Okej. Fajnie.

Viktor westchnął przez nos. Jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko.

„Yuuri..."

\- No to... Pozwolisz... - Katsuki zbliżył się do ukochanego i pocałował grzbiet dzielącej ich dłoni w ramach ostrożnej sugestii. - ...że trochę cię powykorzystuję?

\- To chyba byłby mobbing – wymruczał Viktor.

Może i był. Ale był to zdecydowanie najprzyjemniejszy mobbing w jego krótkim, hydraulicznym dorobku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Tęczowy Challenge uznaję za rozpoczęty! Uch, to pierwsza część, a ja już ledwie zmieściłam się w limicie słów :x
> 
> Za inspirację w napisaniu tego one-shota dziękuję an_nox, która podsunęła pomysł na kontynuację pewnego nieudanego podrywu Viktora (sprezentowany w komentarzu pod "Spinką") oraz współlokatorce, która opowiadała o remoncie łazienki czynionego właśnie przez takiego legendarnego polskiego Pana Miecia z Brzuszkiem (spółka z o.o.).
> 
> Życzę ci, Vitya, żebyś zawsze miał tak piękny tyłek jak teraz <3
> 
> Póki co nazwy one-shotów u mnie będą niejednoznaczne, żebyście mieli niespodziankę do samego końca. Po akcji dodam jeszcze jakieś jaśniejsze określenia-tytuły w nawiasach.
> 
> A jak mi któreś z was zażyczy sobie kontynuacji...
> 
> ...to może nawet nie odmówię :P
> 
> Do zobaczenia już jutro ;)


	42. Pomarańczowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Włączcie nastrojową muzykę i zapraszam do czytania.

***

Ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło pochodzące z przygaszonej do minimum lampy skrywało w półcieniach i półtonach kanapy dwójkę obejmujących się łyżwiarzy... Ktokolwiek jednak sądził, że w podobnym oświetleniu czytywało się Puszkina lub dywagowało na temat sytuacji tygrysów syberyjskich w Rosji, mylił się dokumentalnie. Melodia przytłumionych westchnień, jakie z przyjemną regularnością wydostawały się z gardeł obu poruszających się mężczyzn, dość... _jasno_... świadczyła o fakcie, że to nie słowa odgrywały tutaj główną rolę, a gesty. Jednoznaczne, powolne, biegnące od obojczyka do piersi, od piersi do biodra, od biodra do... I jeszcze dalej, i trochę głębiej.

Pikanterii dodawało scenie to, że podłoga w promieniu jakichś dwóch metrów od mebla była usiana ciemnymi plamami ubrań, niby wyspy na przestrzale wód. Tymczasem rozbitkowie zajęci byli ogrzewaniem się w skąpych promieniach samotnej żarówki oraz z pomocą równie skąpo odzianych ciał. Nad próbę złowienia jakiegoś ciepłego swetra lub spodni przedkładali możliwość dotknięcia rozpalonej pożądaniem skóry... Nie narzekali. Ich sposób sprawdzał się doprawdy wyśmienicie.

Jakiekolwiek barwy posiadały w rzeczywistości znajdujące się w salonie rzeczy, na tę okoliczność przybrały wszelkie odcienie tajemniczej szarości i uwodzicielskiego pomarańczu. Ciemniejsze wydawały się nawet błękitne oczy Viktora, które teraz wpatrywały się w jęczącego pod nim Yuuriego niczym na wcielenie zmysłowości. Ze strony Yuuriego pewnie wyglądało to nieco inaczej i gdy to on patrzył spod półprzymkniętych powiek na pochylającego się nad nim ukochanego, to Viktor z błyszczącym od potu torsem oraz zmarszczonymi brwiami wydawał się bliższy bóstwu niż kiedykolwiek. Ale który z nich był bardziej, kto dawał więcej czy prosił głośniej - nie miało większego znaczenia. Byli jednością. Jednym ciałem i jedną duszą, stopioną w blasku przypominającej gasnącą gwiazdę lampy.

Rosjanin pochylił się i zachłannie przywarł do rozchylonych warg kochanka, próbując bezgłośnie przekazać bezmiar swojego uczucia. Zagłębił się w te uwielbiane usta, wypełnił je swoim językiem, smakował i wdychał aromat spędzonego wspólnie wieczora. Wino i mandarynki, które próbowali chwilę wcześniej, a które dały zaczątek całej sytuacji, stanowiły cudowne preludium tego, jakich rozkoszy mieli zamiar jeszcze doznać.

Zaledwie kilka minut temu Yuuri cieszył się lekko kwaśnawym smakiem owoców, podczas gdy Viktor sączył z kieliszka czerwony trunek. Pijący mężczyzna odnajdywał błogie spełnienie w obserwowaniu, jak kolejne, pokryte białawą siateczką kawałki cytrusa lądują między wargami narzeczonego. Siedzieli jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozmawiając, przeglądając media społecznościowe na komórkach i planując kolejny wypełniony ćwiczeniami dzień, a słodki, drażniący nozdrza zapach owoców mieszał im w głowach coraz mocniej. Wreszcie Viktor poczuł, że chyba dłużej już nie wytrzyma tej intrygującej gry, że Yuuri zjada mandarynki dziwnie powoli, że zatrzymuje cząstki w ustach na dłużej niż to potrzebne, że bawi się nimi... I z nim. Rosjanin odstawił kieliszek na stolik, po czym przysunął się bliżej towarzysza i niespodziewanie poprosił o poczęstunek. Katsuki zamarł z mandarynką wpół drogi do ust, zastanawiając się, do jakiego rodzaju należał głód widoczny w oczach Viktora. Miał cichą nadzieję, że tego drugiego. Tego przyjemniejszego.

I nie pomylił się - kiedy tylko Yuuri wyciągnął rękę z kawałkiem owocu, uśmiechając się zachęcająco, prawie że zalotnie, Viktor w jednej sekundzie zignorował podarek i zajął się daniem głównym.

Cząstka mandarynki wróciła na talerzyk, gdy dwoje ust złączyło się w długim, przerywanym jedynie na zaczerpnięcie tchu pocałunku. Już po chwili Yuuri pociągnął Viktora za sobą, kładąc się na kanapie, by dać jasny sygnał, czego chce oraz na co liczy. Dotknął rozgrzanych od wina i pieszczot policzków, a potem przesunął opuszkami palców wzdłuż szyi aż po ukrytą za koszulą klatkę piersiową. Z każdym kolejnym rozpiętym guzikiem odkrywał na nowo, jak szalenie pociągał go znajdujący się nad nim mężczyzna. Viktor natomiast kontynuował odnajdywanie przyjemności w wywoływaniu u Yuuriego zduszonych jęków, gdy tuż za zsuniętymi z bioder, miękkimi dresami podążyły jego dłonie, muskając wewnętrzną część ud, raz niżej, a raz wyżej, aż do niebezpiecznej granicy.

Gdy udało im się pozbyć wszystkich ubrań, a Katsuki delikatnym całusem w skroń zapewnił narzeczonego, że był przygotowany psychicznie i fizycznie na resztę, Rosjanin złączył się z Yuurim w pieszczocie głębszej niż jakakolwiek inna. Z czasem wrażliwe gesty i ruchy Viktora zaczęły być jakby niespokojne, a liczne pocałunki, jakimi obdarowywał uwielbiane usta, coraz częściej przerywało szeptane imię. Jednak Yuuriemu to nie przeszkadzało, bo sam niemal nieustannie wołał "Vitya". Wreszcie kiedy rozkosz zdawała się zbyt wielka na jakiekolwiek słowa, Japończyk przywarł wargami do ramienia ukochanego, znacząc je lekkimi ugryzieniami i liźnięciami.

Viktor kochał się z Yuurim tak, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść, jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć. Ale to nie był koniec. Nie w tym sensie. Naiwne, trochę wariackie uczucie, że wprost niemożliwym jest, aby zasłużyli na tak dużo szczęścia, wkrótce zostało zepchnięte przez uczucie dojmującej błogości. Wciąż tu trwali, zatopieni w swoich objęciach, tak idealnych i pasujących, jakby zostali dla siebie stworzeni.

Może faktycznie byli...

Finał był oczywisty, tak jak oczywiste stało się to, że na jednym razie nie wypada im się zatrzymać. Intymna atmosfera zdecydowanie sprzyjała licznym wyznaniom miłości, szeptom, że z Yuuriego jest prawdziwy potwór wytrzymałości, śmiechom, że to wszystko wina Viktora, bo jak tu można się powstrzymywać, skoro ktoś był tak seksowny, że jakoś tak samo się chciało, oraz zdecydowanie mniej artykułowalnym dźwiękom, gdy jeden znów objął drugiego, ponawiając cały scenariusz od głośnego początku.

I tak pomarańczowy półmrok zasnuł kurtyną niedomówień resztę późnego wieczora, pozwalając kochającym się mężczyznom trwać we własnym, ciasnym, wypełnionym tylko sobą świecie jeszcze odrobinę dłużej...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Zrobiło się nastrojowo. Mam nadzieję.
> 
> Wybaczcie, że tak z konkretami, ale bez konkretów. Czasami trzeba spuścić ze smyczy swojego wewnętrznego Paolo Coelho _^_
> 
> Na dialogi i pillow talks przyjdzie jeszcze czas.


	43. Żółty

***

Zespół Yakova mógł sobie wreszcie pozwolić na głębszy oddech po rzeźni zwanej "Mistrzostwami Europy". Można je było uznać za swego rodzaju powtórkę rosyjskich narodowych, bo bratobójcza i siostrobójcza walka o medale toczyła się głównie między sportowcami z lodowego mocarstwa. I o ile Mila nie mogła narzekać na brak silnych, zagranicznych rywalek w postaci chociażby stojącej tuż za nią w rankingu Sary Crispino, o tyle wśród mężczyzn jedynie Chris miał jeszcze cokolwiek do powiedzenia w morderczym pojedynku między Viktorem a Yurio.

Tylko jeden łyżwiarz trenujący w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów ze względu na reprezentowany kraj nie brał udziału w tej bitwie. Katsuki był skupiony na zupełnie innym celu - Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów.

Nawet jeśli wcześniej można było odnieść wrażenie, że Yuuri ćwiczy prawie tak samo ciężko jak przygotowujący się do zawodów w Ostrawie narzeczony, to obecnie podwyższył swoje wysiłki niemal dwukrotnie. Teraz Japończyk wykorzystywał praktycznie każdą sposobność, żeby skoczyć jeszcze jeden flip więcej i przećwiczyć choreografię o minutę dłużej. Zaczynało to niebezpiecznie skręcać w kierunku jakiejś specyficznej manii, dlatego Nikiforov musiał coraz częściej wykorzystywać swój trenerski autorytet i studzić zapał podopiecznego, niemal siłą ściągając go z lodowiska. Jak dziś.

\- Cześć, Yurio! - zawołał Viktor od samego wejścia na halę, gdy dostrzegł wyginającego się przy bandzie nastolatka. Sprężystym krokiem podszedł do wykrzywionego w grymasie złości chłopaka. - Przyszedłem po Yuuriego. Jest gdzieś tutaj?

Plisetsky zwyczajowo prychnął, mając w głębokim poważaniu to, jak Viktor starał się go rozzłościć nielubianym przezwiskiem. Młody przerwał ćwiczenie, nachylił się nad swoją torbą i wyciągnął z niej butelkę z izotonikiem.

\- To sobie jeszcze poczekasz - odpowiedział i pociągnął długi łyk. Kiedy skończył, otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i skrzywił się. - Jest zajęty.

\- Zajęty? Czym? - Viktor rozejrzał się, ale pośród tłumnie ćwiczących łyżwiarzy i dzieci zaczynających swoją przygodę z lodem ciężko było od razu kogoś wypatrzeć.

Yurio machnął głową w stronę lewego krańca lodowiska, gdzie ubrany na czarno Japończyk wirował w piruecie. Gdy Viktor skupił uwagę na tamtej części hali, do jego uszy doleciał karcący komentarz:

\- Nie, nie, zupełnie nie tak! Kręcisz się wolno niczym prosię w baletkach! - Nawet z tej odległości dało się rozpoznać donośny głos Lilii, która dawała Yuuriemu dość obcesowe rady. Po chwili ubrana w żółty skafander kobieta klasnęła w dłonie, dając znak, aby Katsuki zwrócił na nią uwagę. - Wciągnij brzuch! Nogi bliżej siebie! I jeszcze raz!

\- Tak jest! - odpowiedział natychmiast Katsuki z determinacją godną żołnierza na musztrze.

Rozległ się cichy, pełen szacunku gwizd.

\- Przecież... - zaczął Viktor z wyraźnym podziwem w głosie.

\- ...minęły dopiero trzy tygodnie, a już zwerbował Lilię do swojej drużyny. Ta, wiem. Widocznie cholernie zależy mu na tych Czterech Kontynentach - dokończył nastolatek, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Niech korzysta, póki ma szansę. Przed światowymi wykopałbym go na zbity pysk.

\- "Niech korzysta"? Hohooo... Najpierw obłaskawił kotka, a teraz ma na swoich usługach lwicę... - mruknął do siebie wyraźnie zadowolony Viktor, ale Yurio to usłyszał.

\- Odezwał się... Wyliniały lew! - Plisetsky trzepnął mężczyznę w ramię. - Jak masz zamiar tak pieprzyć mi nad uchem, to lepiej zabieraj Katsudona i znikajcie do swojej jamy.

\- Taki miałem zamiar. - Viktor mrugnął porozumiewawczo do chłopaka i ruszył w stronę nauczycielki baletu oraz ćwiczącego przy niej Katsukiego.

Po chwili Rosjanin znalazł się na tyle blisko trenującej dwójki, że mógł zobaczyć przywodzący na myśl ostrza sztyletów błysk kocich oczu, które z uwagą śledziły każdy ruch wirującego łyżwiarza. Yakov był albo szalenie odważny, albo szalenie zakochany, skoro zdecydował się związać z taką kobietą.

Po cichu, aby nie przeszkadzać skupionemu Yuuriemu, Viktor przystanął tuż przed byłą primabaleriną i skłonił się uprzejmie.

\- Viktor Nikiforov. - Lilia obrzuciła wzrokiem od stóp do głów przybyłego mężczyznę, na co ten poczuł się jak na badaniu rentgenowskim. Bardzo, bardzo przeszywającym duszę badaniu rentgenowskim. - Czego sobie życzysz?

\- _Madame_ , czy mogę porwać Yuuriego? - zapytał, kiedy Japończyk zamarł w finalnej pozie, kończąc serię piruetów. - Myślę, że ma na dziś dosyć treningu.

\- Już? - Katsuki podjechał do bandy i spojrzał pytająco najpierw na Lilię, a potem na Viktora. - Ale chciałem jeszcze raz przećwiczyć program krótki...

Kobieta spojrzała najpierw na okna, za którymi panowała już ciemność, potem zerknęła na Yuuriego, który mimo potu obficie spływającego po szyi wciąż wyglądał na psychicznie gotowego do działania, a na koniec zwróciła swoje przenikliwe oczy z powrotem na Nikiforova.

\- A twierdzisz tak jako...? - zapytała i zawiesiła głos na niedokończonej wypowiedzi.

\- ...jako trener, oczywiście! - rzucił pospiesznie Yuuri, jakby bojąc się wiszącej w powietrzu kłótni.

\- ...jako narzeczony - oznajmił w tym samym momencie Viktor, stanowczo, ale uprzejmie.

Katsuki spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na partnera, a gdyby jego twarz nie była już czerwona od wysiłku, pewnie spłoniłby się natychmiastowo na te publiczne wyznanie. Lilia milczała z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. W końcu dwukrotnie klasnęła w dłonie, jak zawsze, kiedy kończyła zajęcia. Potem zwróciła się do Yuuriego i oznajmiła o wiele łagodniejszym tonem niż poprzednio:

\- Niech będzie. Dobrze się dziś spisałeś. A ty, Viktorze Nikiforov... - Była primabalerina spojrzała na Viktora i zrobiła wymowną pauzę. - ...rozmasuj Katsukiemu plecy. Zauważyłam, że krzywił się przy siadanych. Nie chcę, żeby nabawił się kontuzji. W takim razie... Widzimy się jutro.

Po wydanych instrukcjach kobieta skinęła głową, uznając to za pożegnanie, po czym przy wtórze obcasów odeszła.

\- Pani Lilio! - zawołał na odchodne Yuuri i wychylił się zza bandy. - Bardzo dziękuję za dzisiaj!

Viktor odprowadził wzrokiem okrytą żółtą, pikowaną kurtką postać, a potem westchnął przeciągle, jakby całe napięcie nareszcie z niego zeszło.

\- Nagle poczułem się tak, jakbym miał teściową. Taką... naprawdę teściowatą - wyznał. Potem Viktor przysunął się i złożył na skroni Yuuriego czuły całus. - No, zbieraj się. Skoro aż dwójka opiekunów zarządziła koniec zajęć, to musisz się ich słuchać.

\- Najpierw narzeczony, a teraz znów trener. Zdecyduj się! - mruknął Katsuki, na co Viktor zaśmiał się głośno i szczerze.

"Yuuri jest w dobrych rękach" pomyślał, idąc wzdłuż bariery obok powoli szusującego ukochanego, ale gdy tylko przypomniał sobie o przenikliwym spojrzeniu lustrującej go primabaleriny, mężczyzna zadrżał. "Czy może... łapach lwicy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Mam świadomość, że jest to prawdopodobnie najgorszy one-shot z wszystkich siedmiu kolorowych, ale jednocześnie chciałam coś zrobił z Lilią, bo bardzo liczyła na to an_nox. Może gdyby nie limit słów, to lepiej bym to rozpisała (a tak skończyłam na 999 słowach XD).
> 
> Mam headcanon, że w Petersburgu Lilia i Yuuri nieźle się dogadują, choć oczywiście nie rozmawiają ze sobą jak jakieś dwie psiapsióły. To lekko szorstka znajomość na lodowisku i o wiele przychylniejsza poza nim. Lilia ma słabość do Yuuriego (jak każdy), bo zawsze jej się słucha, nie pyskuje, stara się za trzech, jest uprzejmy, ale nie pozbawiony charyzmy. Cud-uczeń. Nie to co te dzikie Ruskie małpiszony :3
> 
> Przysięgam, że kto mi stwierdzi, że poczytałby o masowaniu po treningu, tego popieszczę rozgotowanym pierogiem.


	44. Zielony

***

Czwartkowa przechadzka po parku skończyła się w bardzo przyjemny, choć pewnie do bólu sztampowy sposób – na trawie. W powietrzu roznosił się przyjemny zapach maja oraz nieuchronnych matur, co dodatkowo potęgowało uczucie słodkiego rozleniwienia. Yuuri zapobiegliwie spakował do torby koc, jakby przeczuwał, że nie tylko Makkachin będzie chciał nacieszyć się pogodą, ale również spacerujący z psiakiem ludzie. Dlatego gdy uwagę narzeczonych przykuł rozłożysty kasztanowiec pokryty chyba milionem kwiatów (jak poetycko założył Viktor, ale on nigdy nie był przesadnie dobry z liczenia... czy raczej _licznie_ stosował _przesadę_ ), postanowili skorzystać z dobrodziejstw Matki Natury i poodpoczywać nieco pod jego konarami.

Kiedy już ulokowali się na kocu i wyciągnęli nogi przed siebie, westchnęli z zadowoleniem. Po wymianie szczęśliwych pomruków przypominających słowo "perfecto" każdy zajął się kontemplowaniem chwili na swój własny sposób. Viktor wystawił twarz ku słońcu, a Katsuki omiótł spojrzeniem ziemię, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno nie usiedli na ża... dnym...

Yuuri zamrugał. Nie, to chyba niemożliwe... Na wszelki wypadek obrócił głowę w bok, przez chwilę obserwując goniącego motyla Makkachina, który mimo sędziwego wieku kłapał paszczą i skakał tak beztrosko, jakby w swoim rodowodzie miał za babkę rzekotkę drzewną, a za stryjecznego dziadka - pasikonika. Potem Japończyk wrócił spojrzeniem znów w to samo miejsce co poprzednio, wodząc wzrokiem po gąszczu rosnących zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od uda listków. Mężczyzna ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się, że spłoszy okazję, chociaż petersburska flora nie miała w zwyczaju dostawać nóg zamiast korzeni, wyciągnął palec i odgarnął kępkę trawy. A jednak wciąż tam była.

Splątana wraz z siostrami, soczyście zielona, czterolistna koniczynka.

Bezlitosne statystyki mówiły, że znalezienie takowej nie należało do przesadnie łatwej sztuki. Yuuri pamiętał, że mowa było o prawdopodobieństwie jak jeden do dziesięciu tysięcy. To mało. Cóż... Może właśnie na tym polegała ich "szczęśliwość" - nie dlatego, że przywoływała jakieś magiczne moce fortuny, ale dlatego, że czterolistna koniczyna pojawiała się w tym wybranym miejscu jeden na tyle tysięcy. A przecież jeszcze mniej możliwe wydawało się natrafienie na taki amulet bez jakiegokolwiek szukania, na przypadkowym spacerze i to w momencie, kiedy największą aktywnością stanowiło oddychanie i cieszenie się z życia. To nie mogło być tak banalne, że po prostu... spojrzał i ją znalazł. To było niczym mały cud.

Tak jakby już jeden cud nie znajdował się tuż u jego boku.

Bo zaraz po jego prawej stronie siedział oparty o pień drzewa najwspanialszy człowiek, na jakiego mógł zasłużyć. Viktor uśmiechał się łagodnie, wdychając aromat kwitnącego nad ich głowami kasztanowca. Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać się od cichego westchnienia, gdy ujrzał unoszące się na podmuchach łagodnego wiatru, srebrzyste niczym babie lato kosmyki oraz ozdobiony rumieńcem policzek. Mężczyzna trwał z przymkniętymi oczami i napawał się całą gamą sygnałów przyrody; plecami chłonął chropowatą fakturę kory, przez rozchylone usta łapał smak rozkwitającej wiosny, a do jego uszu docierał delikatny trel ukrytych ptaków. Wyglądał trochę jak na wpół widzialny duch opiekuńczy natury, który przysiadł na chwilę w cieniu drzewa, by odpocząć przed dalszą wędrówką. Jakby ten ubrany w szary kardigan i proste, turkusowe spodnie mężczyzna był tak naprawdę królem wróżek, Oberonem...

Przelotny lęk, że Viktor zniknie, nagle pokryła przedramiona Katsukiego gęsią skórką. W jednej chwili zapragnął coś powiedzieć, coś... coś ważnego. Coś, co zatrzyma tego ulotnego ducha przy nim, zanim magiczny byt rozwieje się przy kolejnym większym podmuchu wiatru... Ale Yuuri nie umiał. Słowa nigdy nie należały do jego przyjaciół.

Dlatego właśnie w porywie nieokiełznanych uczuć Yuuri zerwał znalezioną koniczynę tuż przy samej ziemi i chwycił ją między palce. Kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami splótł cienką łodygę w pętelkę, a potem zawiązał tak, aby listki wieńczyły zieloną obrączkę niby czteroczęściowy szmaragd w oczku. Gotowe.

Katsuki zerknął jeszcze raz w bok, spoglądając kątem oka na odpoczywającego Viktora. Lewa ręka mężczyzny leżała tuż obok - smukła, blada kończyna na bujnym dywanie z trawy. Okazjonalnie wzdrygał palcami, łaskotany łodyżkami bujającej się na wietrze trawy, ale poza tym niemal zupełnie się nie poruszał. Yuuri po cichu wsunął swoją dłoń pod dłoń Viktora i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Rosjanin nie otworzył oczu, mrucząc przeciągle, a na jego twarzy wykwitł nieco szerszy uśmiech.

\- Chcesz sprawdzić mój puls? - zażartował, nie poruszywszy ręką ani o jotę. Gdyby nie to, że jego grzywka zafalowała na wietrze niczym jasna firanka przy otwartym oknie, można byłoby odnieść wrażenie, że naprawdę stał się nienamacalnym bytem. - A co jeśli się okaże, że jestem martwy? Będziesz mnie cucił pocałunkiem niczym Śnieżkę?

\- Może - odpowiedział Yuuri równie cicho, śmiejąc się. Głos ukochanego upewnił go, że nie znajdowali się w szekspirowskim dramacie, ale w ciepłym, znajomym Petersburgu. - Tylko żebyś potem nie powiedział, że cię molestuję. Nie, tym razem chodzi o coś innego. Coś...

Yuuri zawiesił głos i powoli wsunął na palec serdeczny pierścionek z koniczyny. Viktor natychmiast otworzył oczy i wbił zaskoczone spojrzenie w ukochanego. Dał się podejść w najbardziej oczywistym momencie!

\- Viktor. - Yuuri był zupełnie zielony w kwestii romantycznych banałów, dlatego pozwolił swojemu językowi poruszać się na tyle swobodnie, na ile umożliwiały mu to splątane uczucia. Zresztą, zielony był również kolorem nadziei, dlatego Yuuri miał jej dużo, prosząc w duchu, aby Viktor nie zaczął się zaraz śmiać. - Chociaż nie mam go zbyt wiele... To czy mogę powierzyć ci moje szczęście?

Ale mężczyzna nie zaśmiał się ani nie zrobił głupiej miny. Siedział, patrzył to na dłoń, to na narzeczonego i nie mógł z siebie wydusić ani słowa przez chyba dobre pół minuty.

\- I ty się jeszcze pytasz, czy możesz? – odezwał się wreszcie Viktor, po czym zacisnął dłoń w pięść i przycisnął ją do piersi, grzbietem w stronę ukochanego. - Yuuri. Przecież to ty jesteś całym moim szczęściem. Ty. Cały ty.

Drugą dłoń Rosjanin wyciągnął w stronę zaczerwienionego policzka Katsukiego. Pogłaskał go po nim czule, a potem nieco przesunął rękę, złapał zausznik w palce i ostrożnie ściągnął okulary z nosa łyżwiarza.

\- A myślisz, że dałbym radę trochę z niego skorzystać? - zapytał Viktor, przysuwając się do mężczyzny. – Że szczęście się ode mnie nie odwróci?

Yuuri uśmiechnął się i objął Viktora za szyję, gotów na podzielenie się absolutnie wszystkim tym, co miał.

\- Masz szczęście... Możesz – odszepnął, czując na swoich ustach smak wiosny zmieszanej z miłością.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Wszystkiego dobrego z okazji Międzynarodowego Dnia Całowania. Serio-serio! W takim razie czy to nie była wręcz wymarzona okazja, żeby szczęśliwi narzeczonkowie podzielili się szczęściem z nie mniej szczęśliwymi czytelnikami i poczynili jakieś miłe fluffy? Och, dawno nie było już tak rześko i niewinnie... :3
> 
> Lubię życie na krawędzi - ten one-shot ma równe 1000 słów!
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o statystykę, to tak faktycznie wyczytałam, że to jest prawdopodobieństwo jak jeden do dziesięciu tysięcy. Z drugiej strony słyszałam o technikach wydajnego wyszukiwania czterolistnych koniczynek, więc może nie jest to aż taka trudna sztuka.
> 
> Król wróżek Oberon to nawiązanie do "Snu nocy letniej", oczywiście. Wcale nie myślałam o pewnym oficjalnym arcie... wcaaale...
> 
> A jeśli chodzi o Makkachina, to już mam na koncie tak dużo fików, że bezsensem wydaje się zmiana płci na suczkę (oficjalne info, ale autorki tak naprawdę nigdy nad tym nie myślały, więęęc...). Jakby mało było facetów w tym animu, niech pies też będzie XD
> 
> Trzymajcie się, do jutra... i niech szczęście wam sprzyja! Buziaki też 


	45. Niebieski

***

Jeśli Viktor miałby przyznać, że był z siebie naprawdę dumny, ale tak dumny, że wprost napuchł od nadmiaru zadowolenia, a jego oczy przypominały dwa roziskrzone szafiry, to właśnie nadszedł ten moment. Powodem głębokiej satysfakcji nie był jednak żaden z wielu genialnych programów łyżwiarskich, nie jakiś fantazyjny kostium własnego projektu i nie artystyczna sesja zdjęciowa dla "Vanity Fair" czy innego "Men's Health"... Najwybitniejszym dziełem całego Viktorowego życia, jego niesamowitej inwencji twórczej oraz pomysłowości okazał się ten oto drobny upominek, skrywany w małym, białym, kartonowym opakowaniu.

Kiedy tylko drzwi za kurierem się zamknęły, Rosjanin poszedł do kuchni, gdzie zamierzał zostawić zapakowany podarek. Tym razem mężczyzna był pewien, że się postarał - po pewnych niefortunnych prezentach w stylu garnituru na urodziny, co niesamowicie peszyło Yuuriego, Viktor wreszcie zaczął dostrzegać, co naprawdę sprawiało mu radość. Widział, jak zwykła matrioszka potrafi wywołać u ukochanego niespotykanie szeroki uśmiech, a własnoręcznie zrobiona kolacja, nawet ta przypalona, niedosolona lub przybierająca formę nieśmiertelnej jajecznicy na pomidorach, nigdy nie została pozbawiona finalnego całusa.

Bo po prostu Yuuri cieszył się, gdy coś było "od serca Viktora.", nie "na jego rachunek".

Gdy tylko rosyjski łyżwiarz zdołał wyrównać kartonik względem krańca blatu i uznał prezentację za godną legendarnych 54 PCSów, pospiesznie wrócił na kanapę. Nikiforov wyciągnął się na poduszkach, wziął w garść telefon i włączył Instagrama, zamierzając przybrać absolutnie niewinną pozę w oczekiwaniu na wracającego ze spaceru narzeczonego.

Po jakimś kwadransie do apartamentu wreszcie wkroczył ludzko-psi duet. Pudel od razu pobiegł do Viktora, kładąc przednie łapy na brzuchu uradowanego pańcia, na co Katsuki zaśmiał się na to czułe powitanie. Potem skierował kroki do kuchni, gdzie zamierzał pozostawić kupione w piekarni pieczywo.

Oho. Na to właśnie liczył.

\- Viktor? - zawołał Yuuri, odwijając szalik z szyi. Najpierw przechylił głowę w jedną stronę, potem w drugą, ale kiedy nie znalazł na tajemniczym pudełku żadnej nalepki, napisu, wskazówki... słowem nic, co podpowiadałoby, czym było zawiniątko, podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na narzeczonego. - Co to jest?

\- A sam nie wiem. Chyba do ciebie - odpowiedział lekko Viktor, udając, że zupełnie nie obchodziło go to, co działo się w kuchni. Czochrał Makkachina po puchatym łbie, ale kątem oka wciąż zerkał w stronę sceny dziejącej się zaledwie kilka metrów dalej.

\- Chyba do mnie? - Yuuri zamrugał niepewnie, po czym ostrożnie chwycił pudełko, by zważyć je w dłoniach. Kiedy jednak nic w pakunku nie wydało mu się dziwne, łyżwiarz odkleił taśmę mocującą wierzch i powoli otworzył kartonik. - Viktor, mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jakaś bomba, którą wziąłeś od bardzo miłego i bardzo podejrzanego fana, bo jeśli przypadkiem zaraz umrzemy, to obiecuję, że znajdę cię choćby na tamtym świecie i... i... ja... chyba ci... Viktor...

Język Katsukiego zaczął się plątać, a gdy tylko wyjął z kartonika właściwą część niespodzianki, zupełnie zaniemówił. Viktor wysunął głowę ponad oparcie kanapy niczym peryskop i wpatrywał się w narzeczonego roziskrzonymi z podekscytowania, błękitnymi oczami. Błękitnymi jak... kubek, który trzymał w dłoniach Yuuri. Błękitny kubek w niebieskie pudle, mający dokładnie ten sam deseń co pewne japońskie etui na telefon.

Wpadł na ten pomysł w przypływie absolutnego przypadku, kiedy w łazience natknął się na pozostawiony telefon Yuuriego. Komórka na umywalce nie była oczywiście niczym wyjątkowym, bo przecież mieszkali razem i różne rzeczy wypadały z głów, ale właśnie w tamtym momencie komórka leżała etui na widoku. Rosjanin mimowolnie pogłaskał jednego z niebieskich psiaków zdobiących tył smartfonu. Doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo obaj kochali pudle (wszak jednego z nich imieniem Makkachin uważali za najwspanialszego towarzysza życia, jaki mógł im się przytrafić), ale dodatkowa uroczość Yuuriego polegała na tym, że lubił otaczać się drobnymi gadżetami podkreślającymi jego zamiłowanie.

Nagłe olśnienie, jakie spłynęło wtedy na Viktora, wywołało lawinę szybkich decyzji. Mężczyzna wyjął własną komórkę i zrobił kilka zdjęć etui, a potem wysłał wiadomość z fotografiami do znajdujących się kilka stref czasowych dalej Nishigoriątek. Mając w pamięci ich niesamowite zdolności obróbki fotograficznej (widoczne na plakatach z "Onsen on Ice"), Nikiforov w prostej angielskiej wiadomości poprosił, aby dziewczynki spróbowały stworzyć wzór nadający się do wydruku. Nie zawiódł się. Gotowy motyw leżał w skrzynce już następnego dnia około południa, a trzy dni później - czyli dziś - kurier przyjechał z nowym kubkiem, w którym Rosjanin zamierzał parzyć tyle litrów porannej kawy, ile tylko ukochany mógł sobie zamarzyć.

Choć bez przesady - serce Yuuriego mogło kołatać wyłącznie na widok jednej osoby.

\- Viktor, nie wygłupiaj się... - Katsuki postawił kubek na blacie, po czym zbliżył się do kanapy. - Powiedz, że to z okazji jakiegoś święta. Że zapomniałem o Dniu Hydraulika albo czymś takim.

\- Nie, dziś jest po prostu piątek. Nic ciekawego. Dzień jak co dzień - stwierdził Viktor, pokazując narzeczonemu dobrze znany uśmiech w kształcie serca. - Ale wiesz co? W sumie chyba wiem, co to za święto może dziś przypadać.

Katsuki przystanął tuż nad głową Viktora i pochylił nad leżącym mężczyzną. Wyraźnie wyczuwał podstęp.

\- Oświeć mnie - powiedział łagodnie, spoglądając na narzeczonego zza zsuwających się z nosa okularów.

\- Dzień, W Którym Kocham Cię Jeszcze Bardziej Niż Wczoraj - wyrecytował poważnym, podniosłym tonem Viktor, na co Yuuri prychnął i zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Za długa nazwa. Nie przyjmie się - stwierdził, kręcąc głową. – Ale wiesz co? Mam lepszy pomysł.

\- Jestem otwarty na propozycje - powiedział Rosjanin, po czym założył ręce na piersi, czekając na odpowiedź. Yuuri zdjął okulary i mrugnął okiem, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej. Och, skubany, wiedział, jak to fantastycznie działało. - To co właściwie proponu...? – zaczął Viktor, ale już nie skończył.

Bo gdy tylko odchylił głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć kpiąco na narzeczonego, Katsuki przylgnął do niego w bardzo niespodziewanym i bardzo przyjemnym pocałunku do góry nogami. Viktor zapragnął roztopić się tam, na tej kanapie, kiedy usta Yuuriego zaczęły raz za razem skubać jego dolną wargę, a palce przemykały wzdłuż szyi i żuchwy w delikatnej pieszczocie. Jeśli coś takiego działo się z powodu zwykłego kubka, to co by było, gdyby przygotował pościel w Makkachiny albo... albo... Viktor poddał się, nie mogąc myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o Yuurim.

Długi, zmysłowy pocałunek stopniowo przeszedł w nieznaczne muśnięcia ust, aż wreszcie Katsuki odsunął się od mężczyzny na kilka centymetrów.

\- Po pierwsze, to chciałem ci powiedzieć, że kubek jest przepiękny - szepnął Yuuri, trącając nosem o nos Rosjanina. – A po drugie... Co ty na to, żeby dzisiejszy dzień ustanowić Dniem Dziękowania?

Viktor uśmiechnął się. Ta jego sprytna świnka...

\- Zgoda, o ile tylko dalej popracujemy nad podziękowaniami – przystał, obejmując Yuuriego za szyję, przy przyciągnąć go do kolejnego pocałunku.

...a do pomysłu z pościelą zdecydowanie zamierzał wrócić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Tak jak Yuuri stawia na naturalność (i pierścionki z koniczynek), tak Viktor trochę się zaczyna ogarniać, choć wciąż stawia na prezenty bardziej kupne... Stąd pomysł na kubek. Nie znaczy to, że rezygnuję z mojego ukochanego zestawu Dziabowersum, czyli kubka z matrioszką i kubka w grochy. Ten zestaw jest na herbatkę grupową, a kubek w pudle będzie ratował sytuację, gdy Yuuri poczuje się bardziej samotny czy zatęskni za Viktorem. Coś w tym stylu.


	46. Indygo

Lato rządziło się niezmiennymi prawami gwałtownych zmian pogody. Wraz z przemijającym popołudniem za oknami zaczęło robić się coraz ciemniej, aż w końcu panujący w salonie półmrok rozświetlił pojedynczy błysk. Wraz z nim po kilkunastu sekundach nadszedł odległy pomruk, przypominający lawinę toczących się po zboczu kamieni lub wytrząsaną na wybojach ciężarówkę. Tylko że droga pod ich mieszkaniem była całkowicie gładka, że już o skarpie nawet nie wspominali. Nie, hałas był na tyle groźny i ciężki, że nie dało się go pomylić ani z jadącymi samochodami, ani dźwiękami remontu jakiegoś niepokornego sąsiada.

Oglądający telewizję mężczyźni unieśli głowy i wpatrzyli się w szybę, aż wreszcie kolejny błysk pojawił się na ścianach salonu. A jednak...

Do okna jako pierwszy podszedł Yuuri, a chwilę potem dołączył do niego Viktor. Rosjanin wyłączył popiskujące w tle urządzenie, po czym przystanął tuż za podziwiającym granatowe niebo ukochanym. Delikatnie objął go w pasie, a głowę położył na ramieniu, zupełnie tak, jakby patrzyli nie na szybę, ale na ekran telewizora w poczekalni na zawodach. Przytuleni mężczyźni obserwowali, jak chmury tłoczyły się i toczyły po nieboskłonie niby złe duchy. Ich powłóczyste szaty przykryły cały dotychczasowy błękit wczesnego, letniego wieczora. Można było pomyśleć, że tam na górze działa się jakaś bitwa, wynikiem której były pojawiające się raz za razem zygzaki piorunów łączących niebo z ziemią. Groźne, olbrzymie cumulonimbusy w barwie indygo pokrywały już połowę nieba aż po horyzont i wydawało się bardziej niż pewne, że na tym ich wędrówka się nie skończy.

Wreszcie po minucie obserwacji połączonej z niezaprzeczalnym werdyktem, że ulewa wkrótce dotrze nad Petersburg, Yuuri rzucił zwięźle:

\- Idę.

Viktor wzdrygnął się i spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na narzeczonego, który właśnie uwalniał się z bezpiecznych objęć.

\- Gdzie? - zapytał, wyciągając ręce za Katsukim, ale ten nie zawrócił.

\- Na spacer. Makkachin jeszcze nie wychodził - wyjaśnił zwięźle, jakby każda sekunda rozmowy była cenna. - Nie wiadomo, do kiedy potrwa ta burza, więc nie chcę zwlekać. Spokojnie, nie zajmie nam to nawet kwadransa. Po prostu tyle, żeby Makkachin się załatwił.

Yuuri pospiesznie zarzucił na siebie ortalionową kurtkę, postawił kołnierz i zacmokał na czworonoga. Kiedy tylko pudel zjawił się u jego boku, Japończyk chwycił swój komplet kluczy i jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na zmartwionego, stojącego w połowie pokoju Viktora.

\- Zrobimy tylko rundkę dookoła - uśmiechnął się ciepło, a potem wyszedł z Makkachinem na korytarz, rzucając przelotne: - Zaraz wracamy. Obiecuję.

\- Yuuri...! - zawołał Viktor, ale odpowiedziało mu jedynie kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi.

Mężczyzna wrócił do okna, ale teraz na jego twarzy widniał o wiele mniej błogi wyraz niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Zmarszczone brwi i przygryziona warga świadczyły o tym, że pozostawiony w ciepłym mieszkaniu łyżwiarz się martwił. Nie, nie martwił. Bał się. Nie chodziło jednak tylko o to, że wzdrygał się na widok każdej kolejnej błyskawicy, ale przede wszystkim złościł się na samego siebie, że nie zareagował wystarczająco szybko. Wiedział, że nie powinien puszczać ich na spacer, a jednocześnie zdecydowanie Yuuriego go obezwładniło. Zanim Viktor pomyślałby o potrzebach pupila, deszcz już dawno zablokowałby możliwość wyjścia, natomiast Katsuki był taki energiczny, taki... racjonalny.

Dlatego Rosjanin wpatrywał się pochmurne, granatowe niebo, z napięciem oczekując nadchodzącej szarugi. Co chwila zerkał to na zegar, to na drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że lada moment stanie w nich ukochana dwójka towarzyszy...

Deszcz zastukał o szyby w nagłym staccato, a już po kilku sekundach ściana wody lunęła na ulicę, niemal zupełnie zacierając kształt wszystkiego, co znajdowało się dalej niż kilka metrów od okna. Niedługo potem błysnęło i zagrzmiało - jeden znak od drugiego oddzielała już naprawdę niewielka przerwa. Viktor jęknął. Nie wrócili. Popełnił błąd.

Niezdolny do dalszego czekania mężczyzna obrócił się i ruszył do wieszaka, żeby zgarnąć z niego płaszcz i parasol, ale zanim zdołał choćby założyć buty, w drzwiach wreszcie zachrobotał klucz. Chwilę potem wejście stanęło otworem, a w progu pojawili się przemoczeni do suchej nitki Makkachin i...

\- Yuuri! - krzyknął Viktor i zaraz dopadł do Katsukiego, obejmując go mimo obficie spływającej po włosach i ubraniach wodzie.

\- Sorki. – Yuuri ostrożnie pogłaskał ukochanego po plecach, starając się jednocześnie nie dotknąć go przemoczonym rękawem. - Zabrakło dwóch minut.

\- Wiedziałem, że... - zaczął Viktor, ale przerwała im błyskawica, do której sekundę później dołączył grzmot tak głośny, że szyby aż zadrżały. Makkachin zaskomlał i uciekł do łazienki, gdzie nie było okien, a Nikiforov wreszcie w przypływie przytomnej myśli oderwał się od ściskanego mężczyzny. - Boże, właśnie, ręcznik.

Skoczył do toalety i zaraz wrócił z wielkim ręcznikiem frotte. W tym czasie Yuuri zdołał wyswobodzić się z przemoczonej kurtki, którą pozostawił na podłodze tuż przy wejściu, a potem pozbył się również koszulki, pozostając jedynie w przesiąkniętych wodą spodniach. Może w innych okolicznościach Viktor pozwoliłby sobie na jakąś dwuznaczną uwagę, ale tym razem wciąż był zbyt wystraszony tym, z jakim oberwaniem chmury przyszło się zmierzyć Katsukiemu. Zarzucił mu więc ręcznik na głowę i zaczął wycierać oklapnięte, lekko skręcone od deszczu włosy.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób, zrozumiano? - przykazał Viktor pełnym przygany głosem. - Masz nie wychodzić w taką pogodę. Nigdy. Ani dla Makkachina, ani tym bardziej dla mnie. To niebezpieczne. Nieodpowiedzialne. Gdyby coś ci się stało, to...!

Błysk i grzmot, tym razem niemal jednocześnie. Lampa przygasła. Ręcznik spadł. Dłonie Viktora znalazły się na plecach narzeczonego, a on sam przycisnął Yuuriego do swojej piersi. Katsuki zamrugał. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Viktor, czy ty się boisz burzy? - zapytał cicho Japończyk.

\- Nie - odparł Viktor. Yuuri czuł jednak, jak oplatające go ręce drżą, chociaż przecież to nie Rosjanin przemarzł na deszczu. - ...nie kiedy jesteś ze mną.

I kiedy tak całe to wiszące w powietrzu napięcie powoli schładzał ulewny deszcz, Yuuri uśmiechnął się mimo szalejącej na zewnątrz pogody i nie mniej rozszalałych uczuć w sercu ich dwójki. Obrócił głowę i pocałował mężczyznę w policzek, po czym uniósł ręce i odwzajemnił uścisk. Zamknął w szczelnych objęciach cały swój świat – nie ten zasnuty chmurami w barwie indygo, ale ten malutki, nieco mokry i wypełniony troską o drugą osobę.

Taki właśnie był najlepszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ech, indygo, indygo... Dlaczego ty mi ciągle sprawiasz tyle problemów? Przynajmniej liczba słów jest jak najbardziej okej.
> 
> Patrzę na mapę i widzę gdzieniegdzie w Polsce długiej i szerokiej burze - czy komuś się wpasowałam w pogodę? :3
> 
> Hmmm. Można powiedzieć, że jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej wysunięty w przyszłość fik, jaki póki co napisałam. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że nie będę sięgać bardziej w przód. Marzy mi się petersburska złota jesień <3
> 
> O ile istnieje.
> 
> A czy Viktor boi się burzy... Pozostawiam waszej interpretacji :*


	47. Fioletowy

***

Wielu sądziło, że Viktor Nikiforov nawet tuż po pobudce o piątej rano wyglądał niczym model z okładki żurnala - piękny, promienny, z idealnie zaczesanymi włosami, koszulką seksownie opadającą z ramienia, normalnie uosobienie boskości, od której bił blask niby z reklam płatków śniadaniowych. Ale mylili się. Nie wiedzieli, że ten sam Viktor Nikiforov potrafił czasami wyglądać jak po przejściu tajfunu, gradobicia oraz trzech rojów komarów-ludojadów. Naraz.

Po wejściu do łazienki nieco nieprzytomny Viktor podszedł do lustra i zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Potargane włosy, zaczerwienione oczy, dziesiątki śladów po pocałunkach, które pokrywały niemal każdy centymetr nagiego ciała Rosjanina... No właśnie. Piękny bożyszcz pięknym bożyszczem, ale obecnie mężczyzna prezentował sobą wszystko, co kryło się pod stereotypowym określeniem "upojnej nocy". Uniósł dłoń i potarł prawą stronę szyi, którą szczególnie mocno upodobał sobie Yuuri. W niewinnych momentach lubił on obejmować Viktora, po prostu wtulając nos w przestrzeń tuż nad obojczykiem, lecz kiedy się kochali, Katsuki w pierwszej kolejności atakował ustami uwielbiany skrawek ciała narzeczonego. Jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że to miejsce należało tylko do niego. Różowe malinki i zaczerwienione ślady po zębach upstrzyły ramię Rosjanina niby wysypka, ciągnąc się dalej, znacznie dalej.... Po plecach stojącego w łazience mężczyzny przeszedł dreszcz ekscytacji, kiedy przypomniał sobie o przebiegu minionej nocy. Przesunął dłoń wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, gdzie kropki niby konstelacje znaczyły trasę podróży Yuuriego. Na szyi nigdy się nie kończyło, bo niewinny z pozoru Japończyk w łóżku stawał się bardzo zachłanny, nie tylko nie pozwalając oderwać od siebie oczu, ale także innych części ciała...

Nagle jednak uwagę Viktora przykuła jakaś ciemniejsza, znajdująca się na jego ręce plama. Skierował łokieć w stronę lustra, aby zobaczyć najważniejsze trofeum, zdobyte w trakcie ostatniej potyczki z Yuurim - soczysty, okrągły, fioletowy siniak. Niezbity (czy właśnie raczej "zbity") dowód na to, że nawet w trakcie idealnego numerku idealny pan Nikiforov wciąż był tylko nieidealnym człowiekiem.

_Gdy po wieczornej kąpieli Yuuri pojawił się w progu, przeglądający komodę Viktor niemal zszedł na zawał - Katsuki ze spływającymi po całym ciele kroplami wody stał jedynie w ręczniku przepasanym wokół bioder i... czekał. Nie prosił o podanie zapomnianej pidżamy, nie chciał przemknąć ukradkiem do łóżka, nie burczał o skończonym szamponie. Stał. Milczał wymownie. A potem po jakby całej wieczności Yuuri mrugnął i skinął palcem w swoją stronę, zapraszając do wspólnego wycierania pokrytej wilgocią skóry._

_Zaledwie chwilę potem Viktor znalazł się tuż przy narzeczonym, chwytając go w pasie i całując jakby nic innego na całym świecie się nie liczyło. Żadna komoda, żadne ubrania... Szczególnie ubrania. Choć z ledwością zamknęli za sobą drzwi i choć cudem udało im się oderwać od przyjemnie chłodnej ściany, tuż przed samym łóżkiem kolana pod tracącym oddech Yuurim ugięły się i tak obaj mężczyźni trafili na podłogę, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od materaca. Nie mogli się od siebie oderwać. Już nie obchodziło ich "gdzie" - ważne było "natychmiast"._

_Viktor odrzucał ubrania za siebie, skupiając pożądliwy wzrok na tym, co znajdowało się tuż przed nim. A roztaczał się widok lepszy niż cokolwiek - pozbawiony ręcznika Yuuri obejmował nogami pochylającego się nad nim narzeczonego i nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego podniecenia. Mimo to Katsuki z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby nie dotknąć sztywnej męskości, czekając na to, aż zrobi to Rosjanin._

_\- Viktor... - zamruczał, całując i zasysając skórę na prawym ramieniu. Dłońmi gładził plecy kochanka, raz po raz zahaczając paznokciami o wystające łopatki. - Jeśli się nie pospieszysz... To chyba sam się na ciebie rzucę..._

_\- O nie... Nie odbierzesz mi... tej przyjemności... - wysapał Viktor między pocałunkami, z trudem pozbywając się spodni i slipów. Potem wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szafki, starając się na oślep wyciągnąć z najwyższej szuflady lubrykant i prezerwatywy._

_Starał się mieć wszystko naraz. To go zgubiło._

_W czasie gdy Yuuri jęknął wyjątkowo seksownie, napierając nogami na biodra kochanka, rozproszony Viktor gwałtownie szarpnął za niewspółpracujące drzwiczki i... Naraz rozległo się głuche łupnięcie._

_\- Ja pier...! - zaklął Rosjanin, łapiąc się za rękę. Przekleństwa wymykały mu się niezwykle rzadko, prawie wcale, dlatego niecenzuralne słowa sprawiły, że Yuuri w jednej chwili otrzeźwiał. Spojrzał na Viktora szeroko otwartymi oczami, a gdy pojął, co się stało, zaczął się głośno i dosadnie śmiać._

_\- Jakby nie patrzeć... Właśnie to robisz - przyznał Katsuki cichym, wymownym szeptem. Podniósł się na łokciach i całując Viktora w czoło, spokojnie sięgnął do szafki i wyjął z niej potrzebne akcesoria. Potem zerknął na narzeczonego ze współczuciem i zapytał: - Boli? Może pocałować?_

_\- Tak, boli. Moja duma - odmruknął żałośnie Viktor, zabierając z dłoni Japończyka prezerwatywę. - Yuuri... Teraz będę potrzebował naprawdę dużo całowania..._

_\- Więc nie gadaj tyle, tylko chodź tu do mnie - zachęcił Katsuki._

_W praktyce nie tylko całowanie się przydało. Obolała ręka, która dawała o sobie znać szczególnie mocno, gdy Viktor wspierał się na niej podczas klęczenia nad Yuurim, wkrótce przestała tak doskwierać. Wraz z powoli kwitnącym siniakiem na ciele Rosjanina zaczęły pojawiać się inne, znacznie liczniejsze znaki. Niemal z każdym poruszeniem Yuuri zostawiał na nim kolejny ślad ust, języka, zębów, paznokci... Siebie. A wraz z fizycznymi dowodami w uszach Viktora rozbrzmiewało jego imię wypowiadane z różnym stopniem głośności i różnym akcentem. Angielskim, rosyjskim, japońskim... Och, Yuuri był taki dobry, taki ciasny... Tak słodko jęczał, gdy dochodził..._

_Podczas orgazmu szalejące w krwi Viktora endorfiny zahamowały ból, rozlewając po każdym zakamarku ciała przyjemne odczucie rozkoszy. Na szczęście potknięcie w programie dowolnym nie zaważyło na wyniku końcowym, dlatego zadowoleni mężczyźni wczołgali się na łóżko, po czym zapominając o drobnych wypadkach, zasnęli._

A teraz zarumieniony Viktor podziwiał rozmiary zniszczeń, nie spodziewając się, że zaraz dołączy do niego ktoś jeszcze.

\- Viktor...? Co tak dłu...? - Yuuri wetknął głowę przez uchylone drzwi łazienki i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na wyginającego się przed lustrem Rosjanina. Mimo zdecydowanie niesprzyjającej pory Katsuki był jednak na tyle rozbudzony, że po chwili doczłapał do narzeczonego i objął go zza pleców. - Hm.... Podoba mi się.

\- Co się podoba mojej przeraźliwie głodnej śwince? Czyżby to, że niemal zostałem wczoraj zjedzony żywcem? - spytał Viktor, wskazując na liczne malinki pokrywające jego tors, ale Katsuki pokręcił głową.

\- Nie - zachichotał i z czułością pogładził fioletowy siniak. - Podoba mi się, że teraz tylko ja będę widział, co to za pamiątka.

Och, no tak... Viktor zdecydowanie nie musiał być piękny jak ze snu. Wystarczyło, że był Yuuriego.

Cały.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Nie ma to jak SKOŃCZYĆ challenge z większym przytupem, no nie? ;) I 28 słowami ponad limit. Ale tym razem mi wybaczycie.
> 
> Reszty nie trzeba wyjaśniać, ne? Reszta jest milczeniem.
> 
> Albo jękiem XD


	48. Biały

***

Poranki w Petersburgu nie mogły równać się z żadnymi innymi na całym świecie - ciche, miękkie, wypełnione psim futrem i rękami okalającymi go na wysokości piersi wydawały się kwintesencją spełnienia japońskiego zmarzlucha. Delikatny zapach bryzy wpadał przez otwarte okno i unosił się nad łóżkiem, zachęcając do wstania... Ale on nie chciał. Nic nie chciał. Samolubnie potrzebował jedynie ciepła ukochanego mężczyzny, sztuk jeden, lat dwadzieścia osiem, wymiarów metr osiemdziesiąt na...

\- Yuuri.

Zacisnął powieki, jeszcze na krótką chwilę odpędzając od siebie konieczność uruchomienia pozostałych zmysłów. Viktor był całym jego życiem, dwunastoletnią przeszłością i stu dwunastoletnią przyszłością. Yuuri najpierw z maniackim uporem ścigał go jako idola, a teraz z nie mniej maniackim błyskiem w oku strofował za niewyniesione śmieci albo niekupienie płynu do naczyń. Zawsze nieosiągalna gwiazda tak po prostu spadła wprost do rodzinnego onsenu, niespodziewanie ukazując nieidealnego człowieka z idealnie suchym humorem oraz idealnie pasującymi do jego ciała ramionami. Było w tym wszystkim coś nierealnego, szalonego i wspaniałego, jakby wszystkie bajki z lat dziecięcych naprawdę się spełniły. Że jeśli będzie się ciężko pracować, to trud się opłaci, a oddalony o tysiące kilometrów książę naprawdę przybędzie... Ale nie na białym rumaku, ale zwykłym, białym samolotem i przywiezie nie kryształowego pantofelka, ale zwykłe klapki numer czterdzieści trzy. I to swoje.

\- Yuuri.

Wreszcie Yuuri zmusił się do otworzenia oczu i obrócenia się z boku na plecy, żeby niedowidzącym wzrokiem wypatrzeć wołającego mężczyznę. Tuż obok łóżka, w sypialni zalanej promieniami słońca zaglądającego przez odsłonięte okna, stał on. Viktor.

Dla pozbawionego okularów Yuuriego okolone światłem włosy wydawały się praktycznie białe. Niczym śnieg, który tak często przykrywał zimą Petersburg... Ale włosy Viktora nie były zimne. Były gładkie i przyjemne w dotyku - za każdym razem i z każdym muśnięciem, czy to żartobliwie trącał mężczyznę w przedziałek, czy czule głaskał ukochanego, gdy ten leżał mu na kolanach.

Yuuri wyciągnął rękę, starając się dosięgnąć Viktora. Ale kiedyś, kiedy staną się naprawdę białe... Na starość... Czy wciąż będzie mógł ich dotykać? Czy wciąż będzie na tyle blisko, żeby móc to zobaczyć? Czy dane im będzie dotrwać razem tak długo? Czy...

\- Czy moja świnka zmienia się w zombie? - Nieświadomy rozmyślań narzeczonego Viktor zaśmiał się, a potem nieco nachylił i pocałował Yuuriego w czubki wyprostowanych palców. - Na szczęście przyszedłem z uniwersalnym antidotum. Będziesz mógł przeżyć ze mną jeszcze jeden wspaniały dzień dłużej.

"Jeszcze jeden dzień" powtórzył w myślach Japończyk, wzdychając ciężko wśród rozrzuconej pościeli, pachnącej nieuchwytnym, jakby morskim aromatem. "Jeszcze".

Rosjanin siadł na łóżku, bokiem do Yuuriego, i na zachętę pokazał mu kubek w niebieskie pudle. Mocny, gorzki zapach dotarł do nosa obudzonego mężczyzny. Kawa. Katsuki przetarł oczy i ostrożnie podniósł się do siadu.

\- Nie upuścisz? - zapytał dla pewności Viktor, podając ukochanemu naczynie, po czym uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - A może to ja powinienem cię napoić?

Japończyk zmrużył oczy i zbliżył usta do krawędzi kubka, pociągając z niego mały łyk. I jeszcze jeden. I kolejny. W końcu po kilku łykach Yuuri delikatnie oparł kubek o swoje okryte kołdrą kolana i odetchnął, czując przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się od żołądka w stronę wszystkich kończyn. Znów wracał do żywych.

\- Normalnie widzę te turkoczące w twojej głowie kółka zębate, gdy wyobrażasz sobie sposób, w jaki chcesz mnie napoić - stwierdził Katsuki po chwili milczenia i przysunął kubek do ust, by zrobić jeszcze łyk napoju. - Oparzenia drugiego stopnia dla nas obu, a potem żywienie się za pomocą kroplówek przez kilka tygodni. Nie radzę.

\- Zupełnie nie wiem o czym mówisz - mruknął Viktor i umknął wzrokiem w bok, zajmując się kontemplacją stojącej na komodzie matrioszki. Nie wytrzymał jednak w tym stanie zbyt długo, bo już po kilku sekundach przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na siorbiącego kawę Yuuriego. - Chociaż najbardziej przemówił do mnie argument, że nie mógłbym cię przez jakiś czas całować. Straszna sprawa.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym o tym mówił, ale skoro tak twierdzisz... - Mimo poważnego tonu Yuuri uśmiechnął się, świadom porannej gierki, w jaką grali. Po wymianie porozumiewawczych spojrzeń mężczyźni wspólnie się zaśmiali, uznając pojedynek za zremisowany.

Rozbudzony Yuuri odstawił na stolik nocny w połowie opróżniony kubek z kawą, a zamiast niego wziął swoje okulary. Po założeniu szkieł na nos jeszcze raz przyjrzał się Viktorowi. Jak zawsze co rano, a latem to już w szczególności, Rosjanin latał po mieszkaniu w samych bokserkach. Ale to nie naga klatka piersiowa mężczyzny przykuwała wzrok. Najważniejsza była twarz: rozciągnięte usta, sugerujące, że już-już za chwilę na twarzy łyżwiarza błyśnie uśmiech w kształcie serca, lekko zaczerwieniony nos, pogodne spojrzenie i te jasne, jasne włosy... Obudziło to w Yuurim jakąś nieznaną potrzebę bliskości, bo znów wyciągnął dłoń i zanurzył palce w długiej grzywce. Po chwili do pierwszej dołączyła druga ręka i teraz Katsuki przeczesywał włosy z obu stron, tuż nad uszami. Przez jakiś czas Rosjanin bez słowa poddawał się pieszczocie, aż w końcu uniósł swoją rękę i położył ją na jednej z głaskających go dłoni.

Nagle fala uczuć zalała pierś Japończyka niczym woda na wzburzonej przy ujściu Newie: lęk, ufność, euforia, wzruszenie, melancholia i mnóstwo, przeraźliwie mnóstwo tęsknoty za czymś nieuchwytnym.

\- Vit... Viktor... - zaczął Yuuri i zgubił się gdzieś po drodze. Jak na wielkiej, pustej, białej kartce. Za dużo myśli. Za dużo emocji.

\- Tak, mój Yuuri? - zachęcił delikatnie Viktor. Ach, rozgryzł go. Tak szybko. - Jesteś dziś bardziej czuły niż zwykle. Czy coś się stało?

\- Ta... Nie. - Katsuki spuścił wzrok i już miał cofnąć ręce, gdyby nie powstrzymał go narzeczony. - Nie wiem.

\- Na pewno wiesz. - odparł Viktor, przyciskając obie dłonie Yuuriego do swoich policzków. - Zawsze wiesz. Kto jak nie ty.

Japończyk podniósł głowę i przesunął kciukami po twarzy ukochanego, muskając kąciki ust. Cały Viktor. Cały on. Dla niego. Wczoraj, dziś i jutro. Taką właśnie miał nadzieję.

\- Viktor. Vitya. Kocham cię - powiedział cicho, niemal na skraju słyszalności. - Ja cię tak, strasznie, strasznie kocham...

\- Ach. Więc to o to chodziło. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy, nie chcąc, aby Katsuki zobaczył w nich nietypowy błysk. - Widzisz? Mówiłem, że wiesz. I powiem więcej... - dodał, oplatając ukochanego rękami. Ciepła zasłona ciała Viktora odgrodziła Yuuriego od wszystkich niepewnych myśli, a miękkim szeptem zapewnił: - Nigdy nie będziesz w tym kochaniu osamotniony.

 


	49. Czarny

***

To był jeden z tych dni, które nie chciały się skończyć, chociaż człowiek nie marzył o niczym innym. W takich momentach wszystko szło trochę nie tak, ludzie zdawali się nie rozumieć, co się do nich mówiło, a godziny wlokły się jak roztopiony ser na gorącym toście (a nie każdy lubił roztopiony ser na gorącym toście... nie aż tak). Po prostu tak to już w życiu bywało.

I Viktor Nikiforov nie był w tej kwestii żadnym wyjątkiem.

Viktor w zupełnie nieviktorowym stylu po cichu przyczłapał do łóżka, wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i zgiął na podobieństwo łyżeczki, zajmując wygodne miejsce tuż za plecami leżącego na boku Yuuriego. Śpiący w nogach Makkachin podniósł na chwilę łeb, ale kiedy zrozumiał, że to tylko drugi pańcio bezpiecznie wrócił do domu, kilkukrotnie zamerdał ogonem i znów położył pysk na materac. Tymczasem Rosjanin ostatkiem sił owinął ręce wokół talii ukochanego, a policzek wtulił w jego lewe ramię. Odetchnął. Gdy poczuł ciepło ukochanej osoby, napięte mięśnie zmęczonego łyżwiarza powoli się rozluźniły. W tych zwykłych objęciach wreszcie odnalazł upragniony spokój.

\- Wróciłem - mruknął Viktor, na co Yuuri obrócił głowę i pocałował narzeczonego w czoło.

\- Witaj w domu - oznajmił ciepło, a potem wrócił do wpatrywania się w komórkę.

Nikiforov westchnął raz jeszcze. Bak był pusty. Akumulatory rozładowane do minimum. Kurki zakręcone. Oaza sucha. Warta skończona. A on - spragniony czułości. Mimo to Katsuki nie przejawiał szczególnego zainteresowania nieszczególnym zachowaniem partnera. Wiedział, że wieczorami Viktor-skowronek po prostu miewał takie energetyczne zjazdy, szczególnie teraz, po ciężkich treningach przed Mistrzostwami Europy. Potrzebował odpoczynku, nie dodatkowych wrażeń w łóżku. Dlatego właśnie na kolejne westchnienie Japończyk jedynie uspokajająco pogłaskał narzeczonego po zarzuconej przez jego kolana nodze, nie przerywając nadrabiania Instagrama.

Zmęczony Rosjanin odchylił szyję do tyłu i z trudem otworzył oczy. Zobaczył tył głowy Yuuriego - kształtne, ukryte w cieniu ucho, które odcinało się na tle blasku pochodzącego ze smartfona, oraz czarne jak bezksiężycowa noc włosy. Dziś zdawały się jeszcze bardziej czarne, jeszcze bardziej nieprzeniknione i jeszcze piękniejsze niż zwykle. Gdyby nie to, że łyżwiarz już nie miał siły choćby poruszyć ręką, pewnie wsunąłby palce w tę czuprynę i zaczął głaskać ją aż do nieprzytomności. Czuł się jak pod wpływem miłosnego czaru, który rzucił na niego sam Eros, by usidlić serce na wieczność. Wydawało się to wprost niewyobrażalne, jak bardzo Viktor kochał tego człowieka, każdą rzecz z osobna i wszystko razem. Jak wraz z czernią uwielbianych włosów gdzieś w tle jego perfekcyjnego życia pojawiła się niepokojąca czerń pustki, jakiej doświadczyłby, gdyby Yuuriego stracił.

By odgonić złą myśl Viktor przysunął się i musnął nosem tył głowy Katsukiego. Nieznaczny cytrusowy zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza, jeszcze bardziej zawracając w głowie i tak rozkochanego mężczyzny. Cieszył się, że Japończycy byli długowiecznym narodem. Sam Viktor mógł wyłysieć, proszę bardzo, ale pragnął szczerze, żeby czarne włosy jego przyszłego męża pozostały takie jak teraz do jak najpóźniejszej starości.

Starości, którą chciał z nim dożyć.

\- Kocham cię, Yuuri - szepnął Viktor, całując Katsukiego w kark. Mimo wyczerpania chciał chociaż drobnymi pieszczotami wynagrodzić ukochanemu niedyspozycję.

\- Cieszę się - odpowiedział łagodnie Yuuri, kładąc jedną z dłoni na obejmujących go w pasie rękach. Rosjanin zjechał z pocałunkami na szyję.

\- Zawsze będę cię kochał - zapewnił Viktor.

\- Ja ciebie też.

\- Ale tak serio. Tak naprawdę zawsze-zawsze.

\- Nie myślałem o niczym innym. Zawsze-zawsze.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, że jeśli pokocham cię jeszcze trochę bardziej, to chyba do reszty zwariuję.

\- Ach tak...? - Lekka zmiana w intonacji sugerowała, że na język Yuuriego cisnęło się jeszcze "Myślałem, że zaręczałem się z pierwszorzędnym szaleńcem."

Viktor zamruczał na znak potwierdzenia.

\- I wiesz, dlaczego moja miłość jest największa na świecie? - zapytał cicho, przerywając wypowiedź na pocałunek w odsłonięte ramię. - Bo kocham cię non-stop. Kiedy masz czas i kiedy nie masz dla mnie czasu. Po prostu cię kocham.

Nagle ekran komórki przygasł, a podwójne stuknięcie o blat stolika nocnego podpowiedziało, że Yuuri odłożył na niego telefon i okulary. Rosjanin się zawahał. Czyżby powiedział coś nie tak?

\- Viktor. Nie mówi się takich rzeczy do sportowca - rozbrzmiało w ciemnej sypialni.

\- Jakich? - zdziwił się Nikiforov, czując, jak Katsuki spycha jego nogę na materac.

\- Że twoja miłość jest największa na świecie - powtórzył Yuuri i obrócił się na drugi bok. Teraz leżał twarzą do narzeczonego, choć nie widzieli się nazwajem poza lekko niewyraźnym zarysem ciał. - Budzi się we mnie duch rywalizacji.

Katsuki czubkami palców delikatnie namacał, gdzie znajdowała się twarz Viktora. Przesunął dłońmi przez szyję aż do rozgrzanych policzków. Opuszkami musnął płatki uszu, a kciukami dotknął miękkich ust. Przez chwilę gładził dolną wargę z niebywałą łagodnością, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie spierzchła od ciężkiego treningu na lodowisku. Może Yuuriego ośmielał mrok, a może ten zmęczony, pełen miłości mężczyzna rozbudził w nim nieznane pokłady wdzięczności, ale w gruncie rzeczy motyw się nie liczył. Ważne było to, że już po chwili Yuuri przysunął się do Viktora i go pocałował.

Nie silił się na namiętność ani długie, wyciskające dech z piersi pieszczoty. To nie był odpowiedni czas na takie rzeczy. To był pocałunek godny ciemności - cicha, powolna czułość, przerwana regularnymi odgłosami rozdzielających się ust, by mogły one ponownie do siebie przylgnąć. Wiedział, że Viktor nie potrzebował kochanka. Potrzebował Yuuriego.

\- No dobrze. Wygrałeś - stwierdził wreszcie Viktor, czując na policzkach nieco przyspieszony oddech Katsukiego. No cóż, mimo wszystko ciężko było skończyć pocałunek, kiedy było tak przyjemnie.

\- Nie, nie wygrałem - zaprzeczył jednak Yuuri, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie zgarnął Viktora w swoje ramiona. Jedna ręka skończyła na szerokich plecach, a druga wsunęła się we włosy, delikatnie je przeczesując. - Wygraliśmy.

Dźwięk na granicy żartobliwego parsknięcia i szlochu wyrwał się z piersi Rosjanina, po czym pozwolił powiekom opaść, a głowie spocząć tuż przy piersi ukochanego. Czyli nawet gdy stawał się słaby i nieidealny jak tylko możliwe, wciąż istniało miejsce, gdzie był akceptowany w całości... I chociaż ciało wciąż trochę bolało po minionym treningu, to myśli Viktora uspokoiły się i zatonęły w przyjemnej ciemności, ukołysane brzmieniem jednego zapewnienia.

Wygrali. Siebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> To już jest NAPRAWDĘ ostatni one-shot z serii kolorowej XD Słowo harcerza (byłam przez tydzień, liczy się).
> 
> Wybaczcie takie trollowanie. Zamarzyła mi się po prostu para fików, które uzupełniałyby się wzajemnie, a symbolika bieli i czerni pasowała do tego celu idealnie. W białym były włosy Viktora, tu Yuuriego. Tam był poranek - tu wieczór. I kilka rzeczy wspólnych - nieprzytomny umysł, myślenie o dożyciu wspólnej starości oraz miłosne wyznania. Każdy robi to na swój sposób: Yuuri, kiedy jest przyciśnięty emocjonalnie, a Viktor od tak, sypie garściami. Ale oba sposoby są jak najbardziej szczere.
> 
> an_nox znów powie, że jest lelowato XD Nie szkodzi. Taki mamy klimat! Ale za sponsorowanie szamponu o zapachu cytrusowym serdecznie jej dziękuję i przepraszam, że podwędziłam :*
> 
> Hm, hm, a jak już jesteśmy w temacie samotnego Viktora, to w tym tygodniu chyba trzeba będzie resuscytować "Teorię bliskości"...


	50. Przeprowadzka

***

Po otworzeniu świętych wrót Yuuri z pewnym nabożnym podziwem przestąpił cztery kroki do przodu i przystanął na skraju komnaty. Zdjął z ramion upchany do granic wytrzymałości zamka plecak, po czym odstawił go obok reszty przytarganego bagażu, ciesząc się, że może w końcu rozprostować zmęczone po wielogodzinnej podróży kości. Och, wreszcie tu dotarł. Czuł się niemal jak pielgrzym zmierzający do buddyjskiego sanktuarium ukrytego między szczytami Himalajów albo podróżujący po piaszczystej pustyni kupiec, który wreszcie zauważył na horyzoncie oazę... Ale nie, nie przyszedł do świątyni ani nie znalazł źródła.

Po prostu wprowadzał się do mieszkania Viktora.

Ostatni miesiąc obfitował we wszelkiego rodzaju rozstania, powroty, odloty, przyjazdy, pożegnania i powitania, aż pod koniec grudnia Nikiforov zjawił się w Yu-topii i ogłosił domownikom, że dla dobra wspólnych treningów zamierzają z Yuurim przenieść się do Petersburga. Nie mieli innego wyjścia, skoro Viktor zdecydował się podjąć roli trenera i zawodnika w tym samym czasie. A Yakov prędzej zjadłby własny kapelusz, niż zgodził się prowadzić krnąbrnego ucznia na odległość albo, uchowaj Matuszko Rosjo, sędziwy szkoleniowiec sam przeprowadziłby się do Japonii.

Narzeczeni Nowy Rok spędzili w jeszcze Hasetsu, ale zdecydowali się, że wyjadą do Petersburga przed rosyjskim Bożym Narodzeniem. I tak wraz z początkiem stycznia pożegnani przez całą rodzinę łyżwiarze odbyli kilkunastogodzinną podróż, aby na jej upragnionym końcu wraz z Makkachinem wkroczyć w nowy etap wspólnego życia.

Dla jednego z nich ten początek był nawet bardziej znaczący niż dla pozostałej dwójki. Pod pewnym... ciekawym względem.

"O Boże, więc tak ono wygląda..." Głowa Yuuriego kręciła się jak karuzela, grożąc oderwaniem od tułowia, kiedy Japończyk podziwiał salon. "Takie stylowe! Takie zadbane! Och, a to jest ten sławny wieszak, o którym wspominał w wywiadzie sprzed trzech lat! Mogę zobaczyć go na żywo!"

Wieloletni wpływ Phichita na współlokatora spowodował, że Yuuri trochę nieświadomie, a trochę fanowskim zwyczajem zaczął przypatrywać się wszystkiemu z wymalowaną na twarzy euforią. Zachwycony wystrojem wnętrza mężczyzna zdążył nawet wyciągnąć komórkę i już-już miał uwiecznić legendarny krzesłowieszak nie mniej legendarnego idola, gdyby ten idol zupełnie nielegendarnie zamknął drzwi i zrobił mocno zaskoczoną minę.

\- Yuuri? - Viktor zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się ukochanemu. - Ty chyba nie robisz zdjęć?

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie! Ja tylko, eee... sprawdzałem zasięg. Tak. Zasięg. - Łyżwiarz ukradkiem wyłączył kamerę i spojrzał na Viktora niewinnie niczym quokka. A przynajmniej usilnie starał się tak wyglądać. W końcu udawanie nigdy nie było mocną stroną Katsukiego i Nikiforov doskonale o tym pamiętał.

\- No dooobrze... W takim razie rozgość się - odparł Rosjanin z wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem. Gospodarz odwiesił płaszcz, po czym ruszył w stronę otwartej na salon kuchni. - Zaraz cię oprowadzę, tylko wstawię wodę na herbatę. Pewnie nieźle zmarzłeś, co? W Petersburgu o tej porze roku jest znacznie zimniej niż w Hasetsu, choć pewnie w Detroit bywało równie rześko...

Yuuri przysłuchiwał się radosnej paplaninie jednym uchem, wciąż pod wielkim wrażeniem elegancji, z jaką zaprojektowany został apartament. Zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków w przód, a potem zdjął z siebie czapkę, odwinął zapętlony na trzysta razy szalik i rozsunął kurtkę. Przez chwilę cały ubraniowy majdan przekładał z ręki do ręki, aż wreszcie odważył się odłożyć okrycie na sławny wieszak. Zrobił to tak powoli, jakby bał się naruszyć mebel swą niegodną japońską kapotą. Kiedy jednak drążek nie warknął ani nie rzucił się na gościa, Katsuki ledwie dostrzegalnie odetchnął, po czym zaczął się obracać dookoła własnej osi, podziwiając mieszkanie partnera.

Gdy tylko Viktor poradził sobie z operacją zalania torebek herbaty wrzątkiem, podszedł z powrotem do Yuuriego i chwyciwszy go za rękę, pociągnął za sobą. Pokazał kuchnio-jadalnię, uzupełnioną o wszelkie zapasy dzięki pobytowi Viktora przed narodowymi. Zatoczył ręką łuk nad obszernym pokojem, gdzie w centrum salonowego wszechświata stała stylowa niebieska kanapa, a w niedalekim sąsiedztwie znajdowało się posłanie z odpoczywającym po podróży Makkachinem. Zaprezentował obszerną łazienkę, posiadającą w swym rezerwuarowym repertuarze zarówno prysznic, jak i wannę. Wreszcie kiedy udało im się obskoczyć każdy, nawet najmniej ważny kąt, przyszedł czas na wielki finał. Wielki w znaczeniu dosłownym.

\- A to jest sypialnia. - Viktor puścił dłoń Katsukiego, wprowadzając go do pokoju, a sam zatrzymał się w wejściu, skąd postanowił obserwować reakcję ukochanego.

\- Łał, co za wielgachne łoże... Wspaniałe... - Yuuri pokiwał głową, jakby w ten sposób wyrażał szacunek. Przecież wszystko, co należało do Rosjanina, musiało z samej zasady być niebywałe. Na wspomnienie swojego własnego ciasnego, ostatnio regularnie dzielonego z rosyjskim ludzko-psim duetem tapczana Japończykowi zrobiło się jakoś nieswojo. – Jest tak duże, że spokojnie zmieściłyby się na nim ze trzy osoby.

\- Wystarczą dwie - zauważył Viktor bez mrugnięcia okiem. Założył ręce na piersi i z uśmiechem podzielił się skrzętnie ukrywaną nowiną: - W końcu mam tylko jedną sypialnię.

Katsuki wciąż dzielnie kiwał głową, jakby treść ostatniej wypowiedzi zgubiła się po drodze do jego uszu. A przecież nie miała gdzie - w końcu Japończyka od opartego o framugę Rosjanina dzieliły zaledwie trzy metry. Dwa metry. Jeden...

\- Yuuri - mruknął Viktor, obejmując ukochanego zza pleców. - Od dziś to również twoje łóżko. Nasze - szepnął, a potem...

...bezceremonialnie rzucił się wraz z Katsukim na materac.

Przy wtórze nieokiełznanego japońskiego jęku Viktor zaczął zanosić się chichotem, wzmagającym się tym bardziej, im Nikiforov mocniej wtulał się w plecy mężczyzny. Tymczasem Yuuri rzucał się niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, aż ten wreszcie opadł z sił i zmienił taktykę na łagodniejszą, lecz głośniejszą perswazję.

\- Kanapa! Będę spać na kanapie! – zawołał, kiedy Rosjanin połaskotał go oddechem w szyję. - Uwielbiam kanapy! I mam lęk przed wielkimi materacami!

Viktor roześmiał się. Oczywiście nie uwierzył.

\- Na kanapie też możemy odpoczywać wspólnie. Och, Yuuri... - Obrócił ukochanego w swoją stronę i spojrzał na niego nie bez wyraźnej kpiny. - Czy mogę wiedzieć czym dla ciebie różni się spanie tutaj od spania w Yu-topii? Czy chodzi o to, że od teraz jesteśmy naprawdę sami? Że będę próbował coś na tobie... wymusić?

Rozczochrany i dyszący Yuuri milczał, otwierając i zamykając usta w niemym zdziwieniu. Co niby miał powiedzieć? Że to nie tak, że się bał albo wstydził samego Viktora, ale jednocześnie to nie było dla niego takie oczywiste ani łatwe, że ma się rządzić w cudzym mieszkaniu po zaledwie pięciu minutach od wejścia? Że czuje się tu bardziej jak w muzeum niż w swoim domu... Znaczy chwilowo, to tylko chwilowo! Wszystko przyjdzie z czasem (chyba), zaaklimatyzuje się (kiedyś), będzie się tu czuł swojsko (w pewien sposób), ale nie tak, nie od razu...

Yuuri milczał przez dłuższy czas, tocząc prawdziwą bitwę z galopującymi myślami, a kiedy Viktor nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, westchnął ciężko, a jego oczy jakby nieco przygasły.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz, kiedy jesteśmy razem... - odparł cicho Viktor, zbierając się do siadu.

\- Lubię! Jasne, że lubię! - Gdy tylko mężczyzna zaczął się unosić, Yuuri zerwał się za nim i kurczowo złapał za przedramiona, ciągnąc narzeczonego z powrotem na łóżko. Rosjanin padł na materac i zamrugał, oszołomiony nagłym przypływem stanowczości u Japończyka. - Argh! Viktor! Masz paskudny zwyczaj mówienia takich rzeczy absolutnie nie w porę i w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Czemu nie mogłeś zapytać? Czemu nie możesz... normalniej?

\- Ahaaa. Więc to o to chodziło. - Nikiforov zbliżył się do Katsukiego i ucałował go w czoło. Potem odsunął się i przesłał ukochanemu ciepły, przeznaczony tylko dla niego uśmiech. - Yuuri, o niczym innym nie marzę jak o tym, żeby zasypiać przy tobie i budzić się, widząc twoją głowę obok swojej. Nie mam wprawdzie królestwa, zamku, fosy ani smoka, ale całe moje mieszkanie, kołdra, prysznic oraz Makkachin należą również do ciebie. Zatem... Czy uczynisz mi ten honor?

Viktor przysunął otwartą dłoń niemal pod sam nos Yurriego. Japończyk spojrzał najpierw na rękę, potem na Viktora, potem znów na rękę, aż wreszcie rozpogodził się i nawet zaśmiał z pewnym rozczuleniem.

\- Głupek. Ze skrajności w skrajność. - Katsuki zignorował podniosły gest Viktora i zamiast tego przylgnął do narzeczonego, wtulając się w jego pierś. - Tak, teraz może być.

Ogrzani wspólnymi objęciami i zmorzeni jet-lagiem łyżwiarze sami nie wiedzieli, kiedy w trakcie cichej łóżkowej rozmowy obraz im się rozmył, zastąpiony przez miękki, przyjemny sen.

I szkoda tylko, że nieplanowana drzemka wysłała na tamten świat kolejne zapomniane przez ludzi kubki z herbatą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w okrągłym 50-tym one-shocie "Małych, słodkich codzienności"! To była naprawdę, naprawdę wielgachna przygoda! Ale jak wszystko, co dobre, musi kiedyś nadejść tego kres. Wraz z dzisiejszym dniem kończymy naszą petersburską podróż wraz Viktorem i Yuu...
> 
>  
> 
> ...ta, jasne _^_
> 
> Spokojnie, tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie.
> 
> Tak, to już okrągła pięćdziesiątka, zacny wiek i niby można by przejść na emeryturę, ale jak to zrobić, kiedy jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy do napisania. W tym milion kontynuacji co pikantniejszych rozdziałów :P
> 
> Postanowiłam więc na dziś przygotować coś specjalnego, czyli... pierwszy chronologicznie rozdział "Codzienności". Jest to również bezpośrednia kontynuacja po zakończeniu "Dystansu, który nas łączy" (ulalaaa, ale spoilery, no kto by się spodziewał, co się stanie z Viktorem i Yuurim...). Od tego punktu wszystko się zaczęło. Heh.
> 
> To również doskonały moment na wszelkie podziękowania! Dziękuję za wsparcie DaryavonDayern oraz an-nox, które zawsze znajdują dla mnie chwilę na poradę w chwili wątpliwości, przytyk w nos, żebym nie kozaczyła, albo miłe słowo, żeby podnieść mnie na duchu. Bez ich pomocy, rzucenia wyzwań na bitwy na drabble, haseł, researchu i mnóstwa, mnóstwa komentarzy nie byłoby tego fika. I innych też. I w ogóle bez nich by mnie tu nie było.
> 
> *ociera łzy Oscarem*
> 
> Wybaczcie .3.


	51. Plecy

***

Plecy. Znajome ciało o wystających łopatkach i wyraźnie zaznaczonych kręgach. Szerokie w ramionach, łagodnie zwężające się aż ku hipnotycznie wąskiej talii. Kończące się biodrami, ukrytymi za czarną bielizną i otulającą mężczyznę białą pościelą. Blada skóra, zwykle obleczona w połyskujący materiał konkursowych kostiumów lub bawełnianych koszulek, teraz naga i pokryta nieregularnymi, lekko różowymi śladami pocałunków. Niekończąca się przestrzeń, do której przylegały złaknione kontaktu usta. Miejsce, gdzie palce raz za razem ponawiały swą wędrówkę, odkrywając topografię chętnego ciała.

Plecy. Pochylone. Przygarbione. Pragnące ukryć postać przed całym światem. Schować głowę między ramionami, łzy wcisnąć z powrotem do oczu. Zniknąć, stać się nikim. Pozostać jedynie samotnym parawanem ludzkiej słabości. Ostatnia tarcza i zarazem scena, na której widać było wszelkie drżenie oraz lęk przed przegraną. Poznaczone nie tylko pocałunkami, ale i blednącymi siniakami, nabitymi podczas nieudanych skoków. Tak bardzo nieudanych skoków... A wewnątrz tego pięknego i kruchego ciała krył się człowiek, bojaźliwy, pełen wątpliwości, pozbawiony pewności siebie. Zbyt często widywał te plecy, gdy skulony, ubrany czarno-niebieską bluzą mężczyzna chciał się skryć przed wzrokiem innych. Ale przed nim umknąć nie mogły, jego spojrzenia oszukać nie zdołały, nieważne, czy były okryte, czy całkowicie gołe. W końcu absolutnie je kochał.

Wpatrzony w nie łyżwiarz był zarazem urzeczony i śmiertelnie zaniepokojony tym widokiem. Dualizm sceny podpowiadał oba zakończenia. Niedopowiedzenie czające się w trwającej w bezruchu sylwetce nadawało sytuacji wrażenia lekkiej nierealności. Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał zrozumieć, czy mu się to śni, czy...

\- Yuuri?

Łagodny głos. Naturalna odpowiedź na wygięte w łuk, zgarbione plecy.

\- Yuuri... – Viktor podniósł się z łóżka i przysiadł tuż obok pochylającego się ukochanego.

Spojrzał na Yuuriego. Katsuki siedział, opierając splecione przedramiona na kolanach, a na nich położył głowę. Wpatrywał się przed siebie z nieodgadnioną miną, zawieszony na cienkiej linie między nostalgią a depresją.

\- Yuuri... - szepnął po raz trzeci, tym razem na tyle blisko, że partner zareagował.

\- Viktor? - Japończyk jakby się ocknął. Dopiero. A może nareszcie. - Dlaczego nie śpisz?

\- Jak mogę spać, kiedy moje wiecznie zaspane kochanie siedzi o... o prawie czwartej nad ranem w takiej pozycji? - Viktor rzucił okiem na zegar ścienny i ponownie zwrócił się ku Yuuriemu. Potem delikatnie otarł się ramieniem o jego ramię, jakby bał się spłoszyć ukochanego jakimś śmielszym gestem. - Przecież mógłbym zapytać cię dokładnie o to samo. Czy coś się stało?

\- Będziesz się śmiał. - Katsuki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, choć zmarszczone brwi wciąż nadawały mu lekko zaniepokojonego wyrazu.

\- Powiedz mi. Proszę. - Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Yuuri nie mógł odmówić prośbie. Nie kiedy Viktor siedział zaraz obok, zgarbiony, pochylony i milczący jak... jak nie on. Wystawił nagie plecy na chłód powietrza i po prostu siedział zamiast przytulić w najtrywialniejszym geście pocieszenia lub spróbować zaciągnąć narzeczonego z powrotem pod kołdrę przy akompaniamencie żartów o uroczych świnkach. Nie, nie szalał o tej godzinie. Nie silił się na romantyzmy. Rozumiał. I czekał.

\- Ja... Po prostu nagle się obudziłem - odpowiedział Yuuri. - Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy śniło mi się coś złego, czy to tak zwyczajnie... Nie, to akurat nieważne. Nie aż tak ważne. Bo kiedy otworzyłem oczy, poczułem, że śpisz tuż obok, z nosem wtulonym w moją szyję i ręką przerzuconą nade mną. Tak jak lubisz. Pewnie dlatego się ocknąłeś? Twój termofor gdzieś sobie poszedł - stwierdził z cichym śmiechem. - Ale to nic. Zaraz potem zauważyłem twoją obrączkę połyskującą w świetle księżyca, jak jakąś tandetną gwiazdkę z nieba, co zleciała na łóżko... Nasze łóżko. Rozumiesz? I nagle wszystko wydało mi się niesamowicie nierealne. Jakbyś był jakimś... elfem czy coś, który zaraz zniknie i...

\- Elfem? - Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem oraz uniesieniem brwi.

\- No co? Pasuje do tandetnej gwiazdki - zażartował lekko Yuuri, ale potem jego twarz złagodniała. - Przytłoczyło mnie to. Za dużo szczęścia naraz. Nie wierzyłem, że mogę po prostu obrócić się na drugi bok i się do ciebie przytulić. Nie do pierwszego lepszego kogoś, ale do Viktora Nikiforova. Do człowieka, który jest dla mnie całym życiem. Którego uwielbiam za to, jakim jest łyżwiarzem, trenerem, narzeczonym, jaki jest cierpliwy, troskliwy, jak jego wady są dla mnie równie ważne co zalety... Właściwie wciąż nie wierzę, że teraz ze sobą rozmawiamy. Że ze sobą jesteśmy.

Yuuri zrobił pauzę, zawahał się, a potem przeniósł wzrok z Viktora na okna, z okien na ściany, na drzwi, na skąpaną w nikłym blasku księżyca komodę i szafę, i kraniec łóżka, i okryte kołdrą kolana... Objął wszystko niedowidzącym spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie znów skupił się na Rosjaninie.

\- Jest prawie środek nocy, prawda? Przecież uwielbiam spać, więc to niemożliwe, żebym tu był. To wszystko powinno mi się śnić. Na pewno - szepnął. - Tak, na pewno. Rano obudzę się w Yu-topii albo w Detroit i okaże się, że tak naprawdę niczego nie-

Palec położony na ustach nakazał milczenie. Płochliwe słowa były bezbronne wobec kojącego dotyku. Chwilę potem dłoń przesunęła się w kierunku policzka, a Yuuri zatopił się w niebieskich oczach, błyszczących delikatnie jak falujące nocą morze.

Viktor westchnął, głaskając ukochanego po twarzy.

\- Więc... Aż tak mocno mnie kochasz? - upewnił się.

Yuuri powoli skinął głową.

\- Bardzo - przyznał.

\- "Bardzo". W twoich ustach brzmi to cudownie. "Bardzo"... A czy wiesz, co ja "bardzo" w tobie kocham? - zapytał Viktor, opuszczając rękę, by spleść lewą dłoń z prawą Yuuriego. Japończyk rzucił pytające spojrzenie. - Że mnie potrzebujesz. Nie zamykasz mnie w złotej klatce, tylko traktujesz jak ostatnią deskę ratunku. Że masz w sobie tyle niewiary, że mogę cię nieustannie obsypywać komplementami, a kiedy wreszcie się otwierasz, każda rzecz, którą mi dajesz, jest od razu milion razy cenniejsza. Że to nie ty zabiegasz o mnie, tylko ja o ciebie. Że wybudziłeś mnie z poprzedniego życia, żeby w tym nowym dać mi tak niesamowicie dużo miłości. Dziękuję ci, Yuuri. Za uczynienie mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie oraz za to, że mogę dzielić z tobą ten sen.

Katsuki nic nie odpowiedział. Nie umiał. Kiwał tylko głową, na znak, że słucha, ale z każdym kolejnym słowem wypowiadanym przez Nikiforova zamierał, aż wreszcie znów siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się w ukochanego. Wydawało się, że niepokój trochę zelżał, ale ściągnięte brwi wciąż wskazywały na to, że dopóki ciemność nie odejdzie, nie odejdą również wątpliwości, które męczyły Yuuriego. Ale miał na to sposób. Jedyny i najlepszy w swoim rodzaju.

\- Więc jeśli boisz się, że to wszystko zniknie - dodał po chwili Viktor, zbliżając się do Yuuriego - zaczekajmy wspólnie do rana. Aż okaże się, że to jak najbardziej rzeczywistość, a ja zedrę gardło od mówienia, co jeszcze kocham w Katsukim Yuurim. A jest tego tak strasznie, strasznie dużo...

Siedzieli, jeden człowiek obok drugiego, ramię w ramię, głowa zetknięta z głową, dłonie o splecionych palcach. Dwie sylwetki pochylające się ku sobie. Łagodny uśmiech, przekazywany między sobą. Czuły szept o poranku.

Plecy. Teraz już dwoje.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ledwo żyję po Animatsuri (miałam problemy techniczne ze swoim panelem i w ogóle połowa rzeczy wyleciała mi z głowy, ych, lepiej zostanę przy nerdzeniu), a kolejny tydzień nie przedstawia się wcale łatwiej, jednak poniedziałek to poniedziałek, trzeba się jakoś podratować. Chciałabym też serdecznie podziękować i pozdrowić Kostarika94 (obecną mistrzynię w wiedzówce z Kuroko no Basket), bo dała mi masę wsparcia na konwencie. Było przefantastycznie :*
> 
> Lelawość kontratakuje! Po przeprowadzce i totalnie odjechanym gotowaniu jajka przyszła pora na coś nieco bardziej stonowanego (czytajcie - nudnego). Nawet w pewnych śmieszkowych dramach z udziałem aktorów głosowych wciąż można zauważyć, że Yuuri bardzo łatwo traci w siebie wiarę i nie jest to coś, co jest "wyleczalne". Na szczęście wsparcie Viktora wiele daje i w takich chwilach jego miłość stanowi może nie lekarstwo, ale bardzo dobry balsam na duszę.
> 
> Ale nie martwcie się. Niebawem będzie się działo konkretniej *mrug mrug* W wielu aspektach.


	52. Pogaduchy

***

Chociaż pobudka okazała się istną mieszanką wybuchową pieprzno-ciętych tekstów, rozmaślonych spojrzeń, zimnego prysznica i eksplodujących jajek, samo śniadanie stanowiło już o wiele spokojniejszy przerywnik dnia. Zagłębieni w cichej rozmowie Viktor i Yuuri siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, podając sobie wzajemnie sól, dolewając kawy albo przypadkowo muskając się ramionami. Tworzyli jedyną w swoim rodzaju choreografię posiłku, w której obaj starali się uwieść tego drugiego, by móc zgarnąć z talerza kolejną kanapkę lub by płynnym ruchem przechwycić widelec z wyjątkowo smacznie wyglądającym kawałkiem pomidora. W efekcie jedli sobie z rąk, racząc się przygotowaną sałatką oraz jajkami na twardo, które wcale nie były takie złe, jak się na początku obawiali. Makkachin dopełniał całego wesołego rozgardiaszu i pilnował porządku z poziomu swojego posłania, gdzie zajmował się miską z karmą.

Lecz nic, co dobre, nie może przecież wiecznie trwać. W pewnym momencie śniadanie pełne czułych gestów i oblepionych kawałkami szczypiorku uśmiechów przerwała znajoma monofoniczna melodia. Mężczyźni szybko spojrzeli po sobie. Telefon? Yuuriego? O tej porze? W samym Petersburgu nie było jeszcze siódmej, a ponieważ grono ich znajomych pełne było łyżwiarzy z całego świata, raczej nie mieli w zwyczaju korzystać z telefonów dopóty, dopóki obie zainteresowane strony nie znalazły się w tym samym kraju. Od pogaduch był Skype i multum mediów społecznościowych.

A jednak ktoś dzwonił, ośmielając się tym samym przeszkodzić narzeczeństwu we wspólnym celebrowaniu śniadania.

\- Zignoruj – stwierdził jako pierwszy Viktor, wracając do łaszenia się do Yuuriego, ale ten sprawnie wyswobodził się z objęć.

\- A jeśli to coś ważnego? – zauważył. - Przecież nikt normalny nie próbowałby dzwonić z samego rana. Zobaczę.

Dzwonek dochodził aż z sypialni, więc Japończyk pospiesznie otrzepał ręce z okruszków i poszedł po pozostawioną komórkę. Gdy wrócił, zamiast odebrać połączenie wpatrywał się w urządzenie niczym w zjawę.

\- No i kto to? – spytał Viktor, który pozostawiony przez Yuuriego zajął się randką z kanapką.

\- Phichit. - Katsuki oderwał wzrok od telefonu i z lekkim zaniepokojeniem zerknął na Nikiforova. – Zwykle woli pisać miliony wiadomości na messengerze, ale wtedy zawsze chodzi o jakieś głupoty albo linki do zdjęć śmiesznych kotów... Wiesz co? Chyba lepiej odbiorę.

Viktor uniósł kciuk do góry na znak, że zgadza się z Yuurim, na co Japończyk dotknął zielony przycisk i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Halo? – zaczął niepewnie, na co po drugiej stronie połączenia rozległo się coś jakby zduszone sapnięcie.

\- Yuuri? Wszystko w porządku? Żyjecie? – padły pospieszne pytania.

\- Phichit, ale o co cho-

\- Jesteście cali? Makkachin nie ucierpiał? Macie gdzie mieszkać? Konstrukcja nie jest naruszona? Co z wtórnymi wstrząsami? - wyrzucał z siebie Taj tak szybko, że groźba połamania języka stanowiła całkiem realną możliwość. - We wiadomościach jeszcze nic nie podawali, ale to pewnie przez rosyjską cenzurę. Jak mateczkę kocham, nigdy nie ufałem tej telewizji. Zawsze coś przekręcą, zawsze! Wolą puszczać reportaże o pandach... Chociaż okej, pandy są zabawne, kto by nie chciał oglądać pand. Na przykład jak tę małą kichającą, ta to dopiero była zaba... Khem! W każdym razie zamiast pokazywać pandy powinni czym prędzej poinformować człowieka, czy ich najlepszy przyjaciel skończył pod mostem i czy już zaczyna żebrać na nowe łyżwy!

\- Phichit, opanuj się! - Yuuri podniósł głos, na co Viktor w połowie gryzu kanapki posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Jakie cali? Jakie wiadomości? Co cię opętało?

\- Mnie opętało? To chyba wasze śniadanie opętało! – zaperzył się Chulanont. - I to coś strasznego! Cioteczka Duangkamol zawsze ostrzegała...

\- Nie cioteczkuj mi tutaj. – Katsuki odetchnął i pomasował nasadę nosa. Ten dzień był stanowczo zbyt... zbyt... Po prostu zbyt. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że postanowiłeś do nas zadzwonić, bo uznałeś, że nawiedziły nas jakieś siły nieczyste?

\- To, kosmici, mafia, krasnoludki, feng-shui albo katastrofa naturalna. Ewentualnie jakiś wybuch gazu – wyliczył Phichit. – Ale rozumiem, że to tylko sprawka twojego piątego osobistego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy? No tak. Obok Wojny, Zarazy, Głodu i Śmierci pojawił się pan Zaskakiwanie.

Yuuri przewrócił oczami i wreszcie przysiadł tuż obok Rosjanina, pozwalając mu objąć się w pasie. Kojący dotyk rąk owiniętych wokół talii oraz możliwość przejęcia niepilnowanego kawałka kanapki pozytywniej nastroiły Japończyka do całej telefonicznej pogawędki.

\- Wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego jak tryb głośnomówiący? - rzucił mimochodem Katsuki, upijając łyk letniej kawy.

\- Jakbyś go włączył, to słyszałbym w tle stukot końskich kopyt i dźwięk ostrzonej na mnie kosy. Cześć Viktor! – zawołał jednak zapobiegawczo Phichit. – Nie ze mną te numery. To jak? Co znowu schrzaniła nasza niepokorna legenda?

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że cokolwiek schrzanił. Uznałbym raczej, że to była tylko drobna... no... – Katsuki posłał narzeczonemu ironiczny uśmieszek, po czym odwrócił głowę w bok i mruknął ciszej: - Wpadka.

\- O, nie, nie, nie! Nie wpadajcie! Zachodźcie świadomie! – palnął Chulanont, wracając do swojego typowego, pouczająco-radosnego tonu. – Dobra, łapię, alarm odwołany. Czyli to tylko syndrom sztokholmski. Karmi cię tak złymi rzeczami, że wypaczyło ci kubki smakowe. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że coś jest trujące.

\- Gdyby było, już od dawna bym nie żył po tej nadpalonej... - Yuuri obejrzał się na Viktora, który w tym momencie również drgnął i wbił wzrok w okap nad kuchenką, udając, że przed chwilą wcale nie nadstawiał ucha. - Nieważne. Właściwie skąd wiesz, że coś się dzisiaj stało?

Phichit wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, co sugerowało, że był oburzony podobnym pytaniem.

\- No oczywiście, że z Instagrama twojego rosyjskiego pirotechnika! Ładne mi jajko-niespodzianka... Kinder u was splajtował czy co? - mruknął, a Katsuki oczyma wyobraźni widział, jak Taj śmiesznie nadyma policzki. - Ciekawe, czy to kwestia genów, czy może obywatelstwa, że Viktor zupełnie nie przejawia jakiegokolwiek instynktu samozachowawczego. Mówią, że Rosja to stan umysłu. Zaczynam w to wierzyć.

\- Phichit, Internet jest dla wszystkich. Nie tylko dla Gordona Ramseya - bronił Japończyk. - Robisz z igły widły. Viktor po prostu ma do siebie dystans. 

\- A czy kiedykolwiek twierdziłem inaczej? – obruszył się rozmówca. - W ogóle ja do Viktora nic nie mam. Niech sobie wybucha co chce, kiedy chce i w jakich garnkach chce, ale niech nie robi eksperymentów na moim kumplu. Ile to już czasu, kiedy ze sobą mieszkacie? Z pięć miesięcy? Sam widzisz. Twój narzeczony jest niereformowalny. Nawet ja nie miałem na studiach takiego rozmachu w robieniu śniadania - przypomniał. – I nie, żebym się chwalił, ale przecież udało mi się kilka razy posłać naleśniki na sufit.

\- Kilka razy? – upewnił się Yuuri i zaśmiał się, trochę na wspomnienie studenckich czasów, a trochę dlatego, że Viktor starał się wcisnąć nos pod ucho obejmowanego narzeczonego. - A mnie się wydawało, że z plam po twoich _pancakes_ zrobiliśmy tarczę, żeby przy każdej następnej kolejce robienia śniadania przyznawać ci punkty za celność.

Po drugiej stronie połączenia młody Taj na jeden pełen dramaturgii moment zapomniał języka w gębie. A to już stanowiło nie lada wyczyn.

\- To byłeś ty, Brutusie! - wypalił po chwili Phichit. - A ciągle powtarzałeś, że nie możesz się doczekać, kiedy będę pichcić! Że moje naleśniki ci smakowały!

\- Bo smakowały. Tylko były nieco bardziej płaskie i obsypane tynkiem niż powinny - zażartował Japończyk.

\- Yuuri! Kiedy ty się stałeś taki pyskaty? Viktor podpowiada ci co mówić, prawda? Ma na ciebie strasznie zły wpływ – powiedział Chulanont, ale w jego karcącym tonie dało się słyszeć jakby nutkę dumy z przyjaciela. Potem dla lepszego efektu prychnął parę razy, aż w końcu znacznie łagodniej zagadał: - A ten... Powiedz... Jaki miałem najlepszy wynik?

\- W podrzucaniu naleśnikami? Dużo – odparł ze śmiechem Katsuki. Zaraz potem poczuł na ramieniu delikatne stuknięcie; to Viktor pokazywał na swojej komórce aktualną godzinę. Późno. - Dobra, Phichit, kończę. Niedługo zbieramy się na trening, a jeśli dobrze myślę, to u ciebie jest noc. Nie nołlajfuj, bo cię Celestino pogoni... Oho! Właśnie. Muszę biec, bo mi kolejne jajko ucieka z talerza. Na razie.

\- Jakie ucieka? Dostało nóg? - chwycił go za słówko Phichit. - Czyli na serio pierdyknęła jakaś elektrownia atomowa?! Drugi Czarnobyl? Ej, Yu-!

Ale Yuuri nie odpowiedział, tylko jednym szybkim kliknięciem zakończył rozmowę, a potem zapobiegawczo przełączył komórkę w cichy tryb i odłożył ją ekranem do dołu. No. Wreszcie cisza.

\- Tarcza z plamy po naleśnikach? - zagadnął Viktor, podsuwając Yuuriemu ostatnią połówkę kanapki. - Czyżbym znalazł w Phichicie druha w sianiu zniszczenia?

\- Raczej nie. Gotuje dobrze, tylko czasami ma ciągoty do wygłupiania się i popisywania - zdradził Yuuri, dotykając palcem czubek nosa ukochanego. - Ciekawe, kogo mi w tym przypomina...

I kiedy wydawało się, że czuły buziak w sposób ostateczny zakończy śniadanie, niespodziewanie odezwała się druga komórka. Migdalący się łyżwiarze zamrugali, po czym przenieśli spojrzenie na ekran uniesionego smartfona. Imię, które pokazało się na wyświetlaczu, było im bardzo dobrze znane.

Yurio.

\- Chyba rozpętałem małą wojnę intagramową - westchnął Viktor, odlepiając się od przytulanego Yuuriego. - O ile zakład, że dzwoni w tej samej sprawie co Phichit?

-O nic. Myślę dokładnie o tym samym, tylko że Yurio będzie zawiedziony, że to nie ciebie wysadziło w powietrze... No cóż,  teraz twoja kolej na tłumaczenia. Ja lepiej pójdę posprzątać, bo nigdy się stąd nie ruszymy - stwierdził wesoło Japończyk, po czym pospiesznie musnął ustami czoło narzeczonego i wstał sprzed stołu. - Powodzenia.

Gdy Katsuki zaczął zbierać kubki, medytujący nad smartfonem Nikiforov wciąż zastanawiał się, czy powinien spowiadać się młodszemu koledze z drobnego, porannego wypadku. A jeśli dostawy katsudonowych pirożków zostaną przez to zagrożone? Albo, co gorsza, Yurio będzie bał się do nich przychodzić? Rany boskie! Tyle zamieszania o to jedno jajko!

Ale Yuuri wiedział, że będzie dobrze. Zawsze było dobrze. Dlatego też posłał Viktorowi promienny uśmiech i podczas zmywania naczyń z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna unosi telefon, po czym mówi udającym niewinność głosem:

\- Halo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Jep, rozpoczynam akcję "Robię Kontynuacje One-shotów" (w skrócie RKO - ciekawe, czy to przeżyjecie XD). Żebyście nie myśleli, że ja taka niesłowna jestem albo co. O tę kontynuację nikt nie prosił, ale już podczas pisania "Ab ovo" miałam w pamięci scenkę z Phichitem, który podrzuca naleśniki z taką radosną werwą, że lądowały na suficie. Musiałam o tym jak najszybciej napisać, a poza tym z samym Viktuuri zaczynało być już troszkę nudno.
> 
> Teksty Phichita inspirowane rozmowami z Noxi. Wielkie niech będą ci dzięki! :*
> 
> Cioteczka Duangkamol to postać występująca w fanfikach DaryavonDayern "Dwóch panów w łóżku (nie licząc psa)" oraz "Zaletach życia towarzyskiego" u an_nox (a także gościnnie i w zaofoliowany sposób wystąpiła w"Born To Make History" u Bluemiss_96). Stwierdziłam, że tak znamienitą postać trzeba wprowadzić także w Dziabowersum.


	53. Prysznic

***

Wołali się.

Wołali się głośno, jakby wcale nie znajdowali się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie. Nie, nie kilka centymetrów - kilka milimetrów. Tylko gęste od pary i wilgoci milimetry dzieliły spragnione usta oraz ociekające wodą ciała, by po chwili znów znaleźć się przy sobie, tak blisko, że słowa zagłuszył szum prysznica i inne, o wiele ciekawsze odgłosy.

Wołali się szybko, niechlujnie, coraz bardziej niewyraźnie. Połykali spółgłoski, a samogłoski przeciągali do granic możliwości. Rozpaczliwe zawołania przypominały raczej wezwania zakochanych, co stracili się z oczu, niż ludzi znajdujących się w tej samej nieprzyzwoitej sytuacji. Mocno nieprzyzwoitej. Och, do diabła. Z przyzwoitością to ona miała naprawdę niewiele wspólnego.

Aż wreszcie przestali się wołać, zbyt pochłonięci pocałunkami, pieszczotami i... drobnymi problemami, które związane były z pozycją, w jakiej się kochali.

Wszystko zaczęło się tak perfekcyjnie jak to tylko możliwe - przyciśnięty do płytek Yuuri górował nad Viktorem, mokry, rozpalony i chętny. Odgarnięte do tyłu włosy nadały mu charakterystycznego powabu, a jego sylwetka wręcz krzyczała "weź mnie". Więc Viktor brał. Trzymał w ramionach swój najcenniejszy skarb i dawał wszystko, co tylko mógł, w zamian otrzymując całego Yuuriego. Ręce splecione za karkiem Viktora, uda zaciśnięte na wysokości bioder, tak mocno, jakby owinął się w tańcu wokół rury, gorące usta łapczywie szukające jego ust... Z każdą kolejną sekundą wspólna kąpiel szybowała coraz wyżej w rosyjskim rankingu na najlepszy wieczorny scenariusz wszechczasów. Fakt, że wszystko rozgrywało się pod prysznicem, tylko dodawał pikanterii sytuacji. Nie musieli być grzeczni i udawać, żeby poduszki się nie pogniotły. Tutaj mogli robić _wszystko_.

A kiedy Viktor z niechęcią pomyślał, że chyba będzie zmuszony na chwilę odstawić ukochanego na ziemię, żeby odszukać wciśnięty gdzieś między kosmetyki lubrykant, Yuuri nakierował jego dłoń między swoje pośladki. Wtedy mózg Nikiforova rozpoznał lepkość związaną z czymś innym niż z choćby największą ilością wody. Och. Przygotował się. Czyli to nie była tylko czcza gadanina na zachętę. Ta niewinna zabawa od początku nie zamierzała być niewinna, a plan małej, sprytnej świnki naprawdę zakładał zaciągnięcie narzeczonego pod prysznic w celach... niekoniecznie kąpielowych. Viktor naparł na Katsukiego nieco mocniej, po czym przylgnął do jego ust w długim, pełnym satysfakcji oraz wdzięczności pocałunku. Tak go zaskakiwać! W takich momentach! Gdyby tylko mógł, już nigdy nie wypuściłby Yuuriego z rąk, żeby móc kochać się z nim do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej...

...właśnie tak smakowały przyjemne, romantyczne frazesy, które nie zawsze miały cokolwiek wspólnego z rzeczywistością. W końcu to było bardziej niż oczywiste, że seks pod prysznicem nie obędzie się bez problemów i to tego nieszczęśliwego rodzaju, jakich żaden film erotyczny w nieskomplikowanej fabule nie uwzględniał - problemów natury technicznej. Drobne kłopociki, które w fantazjach rozpoczynały się od absolutnie genialnych pozycji, ale w rzeczywistości kończyły się na małych katastrofach wodno-lądowych. I kto jak kto, ale para wysportowanych łyżwiarzy miała wszelkie predyspozycje do tego, aby takie sytuacje przetestować, a mity kamasutry obalić.

No właśnie. "Obalić".

Choć wydawało się, że przyparcie Yuuriego do ściany stanowiło genialne rozwiązanie, urozmaicające ich wspólne pożycie, pozycja raczej nie spełniała wymogów dotyczących tego, aby, jak to powiedział wcześniej Katsuki, "było długo". Już po jakichś dwóch minutach zaczęło się robić coraz mniej przyjemnie, a coraz bardziej karkołomne. Rosjanin przeklinał w duchu, że jedna z nóg wyraźnie umykała mu w bok, sprawiając, że Yuuri z każdym momentem zsuwał się coraz niżej po śliskich od pary kafelkach. Viktor z ledwością podtrzymał ciężar narzeczonego na swoich udach. Mimo to nie chciał przestać, choć zdenerwowanie zaczęło zaćmiewać mu umysł bardziej niż pożądanie.

\- Viktor...! - zawołał Yuuri, kiedy szalone tempo unoszeń znów przerwał nagły skok na poprawienie stopy ślizgającej się po mokrym brodziku. - Viktor, zaraz, zwolnij...!

\- Szybciej, wolniej... Przecież nie mam skrzyni biegów - wydyszał Viktor, siląc się na dowcip. Zmarszczka między jasnymi brwiami nieco się pogłębiła. - To nie jest takie proste...

Mimo to Yuuri nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć. Przesunął dłonie z pleców kochanka na jego ramiona. Wraz z regularnymi skurczami pracujących mięśni Japończyk zauważył coś jeszcze.

\- Ręce ci drżą. Czuję to - powiedział o wiele bardziej przytomnie niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś czuł coś innego - zbył go Rosjanin i dla lepszego efektu przycisnął usta do jednego z sutków Yuuriego. Katsuki jęknął i mocniej wpił się palcami w przedramiona narzeczonego.

\- Viktor... Upuścisz mnie... - oponował Yuuri pomiędzy westchnieniami.

\- Nie upuszczę.

\- Upuścisz! – zawołał, kiedy Viktor pchnął biodrami szczególnie mocno. Wreszcie mężczyźni się zatrzymali. - A wtedy... To będzie... Najbardziej żenujący moment mojego życia. Już nigdy nie będę umiał się z tobą kochać bez pomyślenia o...

\- Cholera, Yuuri. - Viktor przestał napierać na Katsukiego, po czym wysunął się z niego i na drżących nogach zestawił narzeczonego na brodzik.

Widmo kojarzenia sobie każdego seksu z epicką katastrofą pod prysznicem stanowiła wystarczającą zachętę, aby mężczyźni przestali się upierać przy niewygodnej pozycji. Przez chwilę stali więc w strugach padającej na ich rozgrzane plecy wody i starali się nieco dojść do siebie. Pierwszy jasność myślenia odzyskał Yuuri.

\- Nie bądź zły. - Katsuki z rękami wciąż zaplecionymi na szyi Viktora nieśmiało zbliżył się do niego i pocałował na zgodę. - Przecież nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś przestał zupełnie. Możemy robić wszystko... poza podnoszeniami.

Viktor sapnął, wciąż mocno zawiedziony tym, że nie wszystko poszło według scenariusza zaplanowanego przez genialnego pana Nikiforova. W końcu jednak Rosjanin zakręcił wodę, której zużyli stanowczo zbyt dużo, po czym zrobił zbolałą minę.

\- Trzymanie cię było trudniejsze niż myślałem – przyznał w końcu Viktor, na co zadowolony szczerością Katsuki znów zbliżył się do ukochanego.

\- Wierzę. - Yuuri zmienił rodzaj pocałunków na krótkie, delikatnie muśnięcia wargami policzków i podbródka Viktora. - Wybacz, nasz błąd... Ale mówiłem ci... że jestem facetem... i jestem ciężki...

\- Przecież ty z łatwością dajesz radę mnie podnosić - mruknął nie do końca pocieszony Rosjanin, pozwalając, aby przepraszające całusy Yuuriego pokryły całą jego żuchwę. - Nawet w "Stammi" twoje unoszenia są wyższe niż moje.

Katsuki oderwał się od pieszczot i uśmiechnął ciepło, głaskając narzeczonego po wystającym, obcałowanym wzdłuż i wszerz obojczyku.

\- Może to dlatego, że zawsze myślę o tym, jak wspaniałą gwiazdę trzymam w ramionach i jak bardzo chciałbym ją pokazać niebiosom? - zdradził cicho. Nikiforov przełknął gromadzącą się w ustach ślinę. Oczy Yuuriego na granicy brązu i czerwieni błyszczały tak, jakby same były dwiema żarzącymi się gwiazdkami.

Viktor przejechał palcami po przedramionach Japończyka, a potem powiódł dłońmi na bardzo przyjemne w dotyku, umięśnione podbrzusze. Urocze romantyzmy i zmysłowe ciało ukochanego stanowiły mieszankę wybuchową, prawdziwy miłosny koktajl Mołotowa, co w przypadku Nikiforova sprawiło, że głowa niemal eksplodowała mu od nadmiaru szczęścia.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. Ale cudowny. Ale niemożliwy. – Viktor dał się udobruchać, gładząc kciukami mięśnie brzucha narzeczonego. - Ale to nie tylko to. Nie tylko wytrzymałość masz ponadprzeciętną. To ładne opakowanie skrywa w sobie niezwykle dużo siły. Aż chciałbym się jej poddać.

\- W takim razie może wolisz, żebym to ja dzisiaj góro... - Yuuri zawahał się, otworzył szerzej oczy i zaśmiał cicho. Zaraz potem pokręcił głową, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak zabrzmiała ostatnia wypowiedź. - No tak, w sumie przed chwilą byłem na górze. I chyba mi wystarczy.

Yuuri westchnął, a potem chwycił Viktora za nadgarstki i skierował ręce na swój pas. Sam po chwili uniósł dłonie i otoczył nimi twarz ukochanego, głaskając kciukami mokre, wciąż zaczerwienione od ruchu oraz pocałunków policzki.

\- W takim razie pozostanę na bezpiecznym dole. Razem z moją... spadającą gwiazdą – zaakcentował, a jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech tak czarujący i pełen zachęty, że nic nie mogło się z nim równać.

Viktorowi wydawało się, że jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało, a ciało przeszło mini-zawał. Zdołał tak bardzo rozbudzić pewność siebie Yuuriego, że w pewnych momentach wydawał się on właściwie innym człowiekiem. Tym żywiołowym, ponętnym wariatem, jakiego znał z bankietu w Soczi czy z programu krótkiego. Erosem. Jego własnym Erosem, którym rządził i któremu dawał się zniewolić. Czasami nawet jednocześnie. Jak teraz.

Ale po ulotnej, urokliwej chwili przyszła kolejna, kiedy Japończyk opuścił ręce i obrócił się twarzą do ściany, dając znak, że dość już gadania, a czas na więcej... robienia. Viktor nie oponował. Nawet więcej - spełnił milczący rozkaz z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Położył dłonie na biodrach ukochanego i przysunął się do niego bliżej, niczym w wolnym, intymnym tańcu. Potem Rosjanin zaczął przenosić dłonie wyżej, najpierw na talię oraz podbrzusze, po czym licząc opuszkami nieznacznie odznaczające się żebra, ostatecznie owinął się ramionami wokół torsu Yuuriego. Pierś Viktora przylgnęła do pleców Japończyka, a nos zagłębił się w przestrzeń pod lewym uchem. Oplótł ukochane ciało swoim, podszczypywał ustami płatek ucha, całował kark, mruczał, lizał, ocierał się i pieścił. Całym sobą. Napięcie znów zaczęło być odczuwalne, prawie że bolesne, jednak Viktorowi wydawało się, że wraz ze zmianą pozycji powinien zacząć grę od początku, budować odpowiednie tempo, znaleźć dogodny moment...

Ale Yuuri nie tego oczekiwał. I nie chciał czekać. W końcu nie wytrzymał – wyciągnął rękę za siebie i bez krzty wstydu nakierował twardy członek Viktora między swoje pośladki, jednocześnie wypychając biodra do tyłu. Pragnął go. Już.

\- Yuuri... - szepnął Viktor i przy akompaniamencie wspólnych zduszonych westchnień znów wszedł w Katsukiego. - Mój... najsłodszy... Yuuri...

Jedną ręką objął Japończyka na wysokości piersi, natomiast drugą dłonią zaczął pieścić jego podbrzusze. Sunął palcami po jasnej skórze, po delikatnym, ale wyraźnym zarysie mięśni, czując, jak brzuch Yuuriego raz po raz drży pod jego dotykiem, wywołując kolejne jęknięcia. Zmęczony po poprzednich ewolucjach Viktor zaczął znów rozpoznawać przemykający wzdłuż kręgosłupa przyjemny dreszcz rosnącego pożądania. Wreszcie mógł zagłębić się w Yuuriego, mógł cieszyć się bliskością, mógł kochać go, a nie martwić o śliski brodzik. Czuł, jak biodra Katsukiego wychodziły mu naprzeciw, a zaróżowiona od rumieńca szyja kusiła, aby uczynić ją jeszcze bardziej czerwoną. Chciał dać ukochanemu jak najwięcej satysfakcji, dlatego z każdym pchnięciem to zapewniał roznamiętnionym głosem, jaki Yuuri był wspaniały, piękny, niesamowity, to sprawiał przyjemność przesuwającą się wzdłuż jego członka dłonią.

W reakcji na swoje imię Yuuri odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając, aby Viktor przysunął się i złączył ich usta w spragnionym pocałunku. Japończyk skubał ustami górną wargę ukochanego, całował na oślep wilgotny nos, policzki, żuchwę... Co się dało, czego dosięgał. Jakby liczyło się tylko to, że Viktor był przy nim. Że to Viktor. Viktor. Viktor. Viktor...

\- Viktor... - szepnął. - Vitya... Szybciej...

\- Znów szybciej...? Przecież miało być... długo - odpowiedział Rosjanin, czując przyjemny nacisk na jabłku Adama; to Katsuki szukał w pocałunkach oparcia, dotykając palcami szyi Viktora. - Wykończysz mnie, Yuuri...

\- Zanim cię wykończę... - Yuuri uniósł głowę i spojrzał spod wpół przymkniętych powiek na ukochanego. - ...najpierw ty skończ we mnie.

Oczy przypominające dwa ciemne bursztyny oczarowały Viktora tak, jakby wpadł w wypełnioną żywicą kadź. Och, i to wpadł tak dokumentalnie, że mieszanka rozgrzanych ciał, ponętnego szeptu, odważnego polecenia, ciasnoty wokół penisa i natłoku emocji sprawiła, że kilka sekund później Nikiforov zacisnął zęby, czując nadchodzący orgazm. W ostatniej chwili wysunął się z Yuuriego i ocierając się członkiem o pośladki kochanka, doszedł z nieprzyzwoitym jękiem na ustach. Jednocześnie wciąż zaciskał dłoń wokół męskości Katsukiego i gdy wraz ze spełnieniem mimowolnie wzmocnij chwyt, Yuuri nie wytrzymał wiele dłużej.

Dyszący łyżwiarze trwali przez chwilę w ciasnych objęciach, obezwładnieni przez rozlewającą się po ciałach przyjemność. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że nie mogli złapać oddechu przez panującą w łazience duchotę i tylko mlecznobiały ślad znaczący płytki tuż przed Yuurim podpowiadał, że prawda była nieco inna. W końcu Viktor sięgnął ręką w stronę baterii i pod prysznicem na powrót popłynęła woda. Jej ilość, którą zmarnowali podczas tej kąpieli, pewnie mogłaby im wystarczyć na tydzień... Ale Nikiforov zamierzał jeszcze trochę skorzystać z tej rozrzutności, by spłukać ślady nasienia.

Kiedy Yuuri wreszcie doszedł do siebie i obrócił się twarzą w stronę Viktora, zerkając na niego jakby z nadzieją, roztkliwiony Rosjanin uśmiechnął się. A może to jeszcze nie był koniec wieczora... Wziął z wiszącej w kabinie półki żel i nałożył na dłoń sporą garść kosmetyku. Zaraz potem przysunął się z powrotem do narzeczonego, po czym jakby w kontynuacji kąpieli, która zaczęła się od pewnej resztki szamponu, zaczął wmasowywać żel w ramiona Japończyka. Katsuki mruknął z zadowoleniem. Tak, to była właściwa odpowiedź.

\- Ale wiesz co, Yuuri? To niebezpieczne, kiedy mówisz mi takie rzeczy - szepnął Viktor, z czułością rozprowadzając po dolnej części pleców Yuuriego mydło. Nie był to gest erotyczny, a raczej przepełniony szacunkiem i troską o drugą osobę. – Kiedyś mogę się nie powstrzymać i naprawdę w tobie...

\- Ciii - przerwał mu Katsuki, kładąc palec na czerwonych ustach. - Wiem. I właśnie dlatego to powiedziałem.

Viktor uniósł brwi, a nieistniejące motyle w brzuchu znów poderwały się do lotu. Nie miał szans na wygranie z Yuurim pod względem seksapilu, uroku czy zaskakiwania. Był bezsilny i obezwładniająco zakochany. A skoro tak, mógł jedynie starać się kochać Yuuriego tak bezgranicznie, jak tylko zdołało to jego biedne, zmaltretowane, rosyjskie serce.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Wybaczcie, że Viktor nie wyrżnął się na tym brodziku. Argumentuję to tym samym, co powiedział Yuuri - gdyby się przewrócili, już nigdy nie napisałabym sceny seksu bez myśli, jak bardzo nie udało im się tym jednym razem. A wtedy byłabym spalona pod względem porno XD
> 
> W ten oto sposób za jednym zamachem załatwiłam też kwestię Najbardziej Oczekiwanej Kontynuacji, a mianowicie jest to ciąg dalszy "Szamponu" (zapraszam spóźnialskich kilkanaście one-shotów wcześniej). Nie jest to wcale ostatnia taka akcja, jak się pewnie domyślacie. Ech, nie ostatnia...
> 
> To ja was zostawiam z tym pornym (ufff, ale mamy upały, co nie?) rozdzialikiem i do kolejnego :*


	54. Pocałunek

***

Może Yuuri nie mieszkał w Petersburgu zbyt długo, właściwie to zaledwie parę dni, ale i tak zdążył już zapoznać się z dwoma ważnymi faktami. Po pierwsze _primo_ \- samodzielne zakupy na tym etapie absolutnie nie wchodziły w grę. Mimo znajomości samego Viktora Nikiforova, żywej legendy, pięciokrotnego et cetera, et cetera, kontakty nijak nie pomagały mu w zrozumieniu cyrylicy. Cyrylica natomiast, jak przystało na prawdziwie rosyjski twór, zdawała się być odporna na jakiekolwiek koneksje, pertraktacje, szantaże czy japońskie błagalne spojrzenia, próbujące skłonić wszelkie bóstwa wschodu i zachodu o pobłogosławienie darem języków choćby na kwadrans. Po drugie _primo_ \- liczenie w kwestiach językowych na pomoc Viktora, który powinien już wrócić ze spaceru z Makkachinem do mieszkania, było równie skuteczne do próby nawiązania telepatycznej rozmowy  z kubkiem kefiru. Chyba kefiru. A może to był jogurt naturalny...?

W każdym razie komórka Nikiforova milczała jak zaklęty, a Yuuri musiał zrejterować i wrócić do mieszkania jedynie z dwoma bochenkami chleba i kilkoma warzywami w torbie. Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej wyglądały jak pierwszorzędny chleb i warzywa mimo dziwacznych literek na paragonie.

Po powrocie do domu Yuuri spodziewał się wielu rzeczy. Może ogołoconego mieszkania po włamaniu, może malowniczo rozłożonego trupa na podłodze, może leja po bombie? Słowem czegokolwiek, co usprawiedliwiłoby Viktora przed nieodbieraniem telefonu. A jednak Japończyk po zamknięciu drzwi zastał nie katastrofę, ale spokojną scenkę rodzajową, która nijak miała się do jego własnych trudów zakupowo-cyrylicowych.

Na kanapie w najlepsze leżał sobie Viktor, ogrzewany przez swojego wiernego czworonożnego kompana. Mężczyzna drzemał z gracją godną pasterza odpoczywającego przy wypasaniu owiec i naprawdę brakowało mu jedynie nonszalancko przekrzywionego, słomianego kapelusza na głowie, żeby zgarnąć statuetkę za najlepszą rolę drugokanapową. Makkachin za to, rozłożony między nogami pańcia i z położonym na jego brzuchu łbem, przypominał nieco puchaty dywanik ze skóry niedźwiedzia, które z zastraszającą częstotliwością leżały przed kominkami w romantycznych górskich chatkach. Przynajmniej tych filmowych. Nie tych petersburskich.

Yuuri pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, widząc, że partner nie potrzebował ani kominka, ani tym bardziej niedźwiedzia, żeby zasnąć, bo za koc służył mu li i wyłącznie wierny pudel. Zresztą, Viktor regularnie chwalił się tym, że był wyjątkowym przedstawicielem swojego wytrzymałego rosyjskiego gatunku i z pewnością posiadał w rodowodzie jakiegoś dziadka albo inną stryjeczną babkę z Syberii, której zawdzięczał możliwość chodzenia w porozpinanym płaszczu bez obawy o złapanie przeziębienia. Z zebranego dotąd doświadczenia Yuuriego wynikało jednak, że wszyscy Rosjanie byli podobnie mrozoodporni, normalnie jakby cały naród wywodził się od Adama i Ewy z Czelabińska.

A jednak Katsuki nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok drzemiącego Viktora. Japońska natura wzięła nad nim górę.

\- Przeziębisz się - szepnął Yuuri, przechylając głowę, by podziwiać śpiącego Rosjanina z innego kąta. Może i był niefrasobliwy, odpoczywając w środku dnia bez porządnego okrycia, ale wciąż wyglądał uroczo.

Viktor jednak ani drgnął mimo intensywnego spojrzenia taksującego jego bose stopy. No co on z nim miał... Katsuki westchnął cicho i sięgnął po przerzucony przez oparcie kanapy koc, decydując się na wkroczenie do akcji docieplania gołych trenerskich nóg.

Yuuri zacmokał cicho, a kiedy Makkachin podniósł łeb, mężczyzna przytknął palec do ust, ostrzegając pudla przed wydawaniem głosu. Potem machnął ręką, prosząc czworonoga o przejście na swoje posłanie. Zachęcony przez drugiego pańcia pies wstał na równe łapy i trochę niezgrabnie zeskoczył z kanapy, przekazując wartę nad ogrzewaniem śpiącego mężczyzny w ręce Yuuriego.

Po ucieczce Makkachina Viktor zmarszczył brwi i stęknął przez sen, ale nie obudził się. W reakcji na brak włochatego ogrzewacza przewrócił się jednak na bok i przycisnął ręce do piersi. Wyglądał teraz niewinnie jak dziecko, któremu ktoś zabrał ulubionego misia. Yuuri uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, kiedy ostrożnie okrył kocem narzeczonego. Po poprawieniu pledu wokół stóp Katsuki przeszedł i pochylił się nad drugim krańcem kanapy. Zawisł nad Viktorem i zaczął czule ugładzać koc u jego szyi. Nie chciał, aby biedak się udusił, ale jednocześnie starał się, by dość rześkie powietrze z salonu nie dostawało się pod puchaty materiał.

\- Yuu... i... - mruknął Viktor.

Yuuri drgnął, słysząc swoje imię, niewyraźnie wypowiedziane przez rozchylone usta. Palce, które poprawiały kraniec pledu, jakoś tak samoistnie poruszyły się trochę dalej i pogładziły Viktora po policzku. Raz, drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu Japończyk uśmiechnął się, nieprzerwanie głaskając grzbietem dłoni twarz narzeczonego. Nieznaczna zmarszczka między jasnymi brwiami wygładziła się, a głowa opadła odrobinę niżej, gdy Nikiforov mocniej wtulił się w poduszkę.

"Więc ty też tęskniłeś" pomyślał Yuuri i nachylił się nad Viktorem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi, ale była to jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła mu na myśl, gdy uznał, że chce jakoś wynagrodzić Rosjaninowi swoją nieobecność. Poza tym przyciągały go te błyszczące, niewinne wargi, które wyjątkowo nie były ułożone w szerokim uśmiechu, ale wydawały się jakby takie... samotne.

Yuuri dotknął ustami ust Viktora, składając na nich krótki, nieuchwytny pocałunek. Zarumieniony Japończyk zaraz odsunął się od mężczyzny, gładząc uspokajająco szarą czuprynę, ale kiedy nie zauważył żadnej reakcji, jeszcze raz pocałował ukochanego, tym razem trochę dłużej i trochę bardziej pewnie. Do tej pory to Viktor zwykle rozpoczynał pieszczoty i nawet jeśli Katsuki nie miał nic przeciwko nim, ba, szczerze je lubił, jakoś nie potrafił sam wykazać się inicjatywą. Starał się nie narzucać, myśląc, że Viktor może nie być w nastroju na pieszczoty albo potrzebować nieco swobody, jak to bywało z Katsukim. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem Yuuri chciał. Pragnął. Potrzebował. Choć na tę krótką chwilę...

\- Yuuri... - szepnął nagle Viktor do wycofującego się Japończyka. Katsuki w jednej chwili odskoczyłby jak oparzony od mężczyzny, gdyby przed nieprzemyślaną reakcją nie powstrzymała go położona na przedramieniu dłoń. - Czy mógłbyś nie przestawać? Proszę.

Viktor zamknął oczy, czekając na odpowiedź budzącego go księcia. Oczywiście Yuuri miał wszelkie prawo zaśmiać się, odpełznąć w bok albo zacząć tyradę na temat braku pomocy przy robieniu zakupów. Nikt nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby poszedł zająć się Makkachinem czy zaczął pospiesznie gotować obiad. Mógł zrobić cokolwiek. Ale potrafił już tylko jedno. 

Licznik pocałunków dawanych przez Yuuriego zaczął nieśmiało rosnąć.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Po ostatnich gorących zajściach czas na wycofanie z "fabułą" do niewinnego początku stycznia (sprzed momentu sami-wiecie-jakiego). Yuuri cyrylicy nie umie, ale na naukę rosyjskiego jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Nie myślcie jednak, że specjalnie wybrał się na zakupy na jakiś drugi kraniec miasta, chociaż zna Petersburg od niecałego tygodnia. Było mu po drodze ze Sportowego Klubu, to zajrzał.
> 
> Tymczasem ja wracam do pisania, bo terminy gonią, ach, gonią... _^_


	55. Muffiny

***

Nadszedł długo wyczekiwany dzień apokalipsy. Feralny dzień, który miał się odcisnąć piętnem na całej rzeczywistości. Tamtego dnia ludzkość przypomniała sobie, jak upokarzające jest mieć dwadzieścia kilka lat i nie umieć przyrządzić spaghetti bolognese bez upstrzenia czerwonymi plamkami sosu całej kuchenki wraz z przylegającym do niej inwentarzem, nie wyłączając zainteresowanego rosyjskiego kucharza ze szpatułką w garści, podłogi i ścian w promieniu dwóch metrów oraz łaszącego się do nogi pudla, sztuk jeden. A przecież takie katastrofy kulinarne były ich codziennością.

Tylko że na podobne wariactwa nie zgadzał się dłużej trzeci osobnik, zainteresowany w sprawy żywieniowe narzeczeństwa jako konsultant z przymusu. Gdy tylko Yurio otrzymał zdjęcie rondla, wewnątrz którego znajdowało się znacznie mniej sosu niż poza nim, powiedział, że chromoli dwóch patafianów, którzy zasypują mu skrzynkę nieustannymi pytaniami o byle jajko sadzone czy smażonego łososia. Chwilę potem zrobił im przez Skype'a solidny wykład na temat tego, że skoro on w wieku szesnastu lat umie gotować, zmuszony koniecznością samodzielnego mieszkania w Petersburgu, to dwóch dorosłych facetów nie powinno swoją kuchenną intuicją dorównywać ich psu...

...i właśnie w ten sposób doszło do ostatecznego egzaminu, który miał sprawdzić, czy Viktor i Yuuri są godni dalszej znajomości z mistrzem pirożków.

***

Była sobotnie popołudnie. Dzień wolny. Ale nie dla nich.

\- Upieczcie coś. Nie, nie grzanki. Zróbcie jakiś deser. O, i najlepiej coś, co smakowałoby Lilii - zarządził Yurio, ustawiając poprzeczkę tak wysoko, że nawet poczwórny lutz w wykonaniu Chrisa wydawał się zbyt niski. - Ja się rozłączam i idę oglądać telewizję. Aha, a jeśli przerwą film informacją o wybuchu pożaru w Petersburgu, to będę wiedział, komu dziękować za spieprzenie popołudnia. Nara.

Długo głowili się nad przepisami na skomplikowane torty, torciki i bezy, ale nic nie wydawało się w zasięgu ich zdolności oraz składników. Zresztą, pani Baranovskaya wydawała się dość zachowawczą osobą i żadne ekscentryczne pomysły w stylu ciasta szpinakowego (na które Bóg raczył wiedzieć, jak natrafili) nie wydawał się odpowiedni. W końcu zdecydowali się na bezpieczne, tradycyjne muffiny z wiśniami. Nie dość, że rozdzielenie porcji dawało im większe szanse na powodzenie, to dodatkowo sama receptura nie przyprawiała od razu o palpitację serca ani samozapłon kuchenki.

Viktor i Yuuri zgodnie wzięli się do pracy. Wyjątkowo podczas całego procesu nie żartowali i nie próbowali żadnych romantycznych zagrywek, tak skupieni na wyniku, jakby co najmniej występowali przed komisją z ISU, a od ich kuchennego zaangażowania miała zależeć ilość przyznanych PCSów. Po przygotowaniu półpłynnego ciasta i dodaniu do niego wiśni ostrożnie nałożyli masę do papierowych papilotek, a potem wsunęli blachę do rozgrzanych czeluści kuchenki. Resztę zadania powierzyli w ręce losu oraz urządzenia za bardzo grube tysiące rubli.

Przez bite dwadzieścia pięć minut na zmianę wpatrywali się w szybę, ogrzewając policzki i nosy w cieple pracującego piekarnika. W końcu kiedy Viktor uznał, że krzywizna ciastek odpowiada kanonowi babeczkowego piękna, a wiśnie jeszcze nie wyzionęły owocowego ducha, Yuuri założył rękawice i otworzył drzwiczki, mierząc się z nieuniknionym.

\- Niech się stanie ciastooo... - wymruczał Rosjanin, rozkładając ręce na boki w podniosłej pozie, na co Katsuki tylko westchnął. Skoro Viktor zaczął śmieszkować, można było uznać etap pieczenia za definitywnie zakończony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to twoje żarty są obecnie najbardziej suchą rzeczą w całej kuchni. - Japończyk posłał narzeczonemu pełne reprymendy spojrzenie, unosząc patyczek, którym nakłuł jedną z muffinek. Po zaliczeniu testu Yuuri chwycił blachę w obie rękawice i wyciągnął ją, po czym odstawił na blat. - Zresztą, nie błaznuj, tylko podziwiaj. Wyglądają naprawdę nieźle. Nawet Yurio powinien być zadowolo... Och.

\- Co to za "och"? Nie lubię ich - zaniepokoił się Viktor, pochylając się nad blachą muffinek. - Co się sta... Och.

Wśród ładnych, wyrośniętych, krągłych babeczek znajdowała się jedna, który śmiało mogła konkurować o miano najbardziej przerażającego wytworu kuchni, jaki akuratnie przepełzał pomiędzy tajską zupą z nietoperzy a pieczonymi świerszczami. Brązowa muffinka nakropiona dwiema przypominającymi oczy wiśniami nieznaną sobie przyczyną tudzież kumulacją proszku do pieczenia przechyliła się na jedną stronę. Wydawało się, jakby już-już chciała wypłynąć z papilotki niby lawa z wulkanu, brudząc blachę nadmiarem ciasta, ale gorąco piekarnika zatrzymało ruch, by uchwycić babeczkę w dziwnej pozie przypominającej nadnaturalny, radioaktywny grzyb. Właściwie wyglądała tak, jakby pozaziemskie coś przyleciało wprost do ich mieszkania i próbowało wtopić się w tłum, nie do końca zgłębiając tajniki tutejszego kamuflażu.

\- Stworzyłem potwora! - zakrzyknął Viktor i zaśmiał się znacząco, jednak Yuuri nie zareagował na jego dowcip. Wciąż wpatrywał się z powątpiewaniem w felerne ciastko.

Viktor westchnął i przejął o Yuuriego patyczek, którym nakłuwali babeczki podczas ich pieczenia. Jakby jeszcze trochę dla kpiny Rosjanin szturchnął nim „nibynóżkę" muffinki, lecz na całe szczęścia ta nie zareagowała.

\- Wygląda niepokojąco - przyznał już spokojniej Viktor.

\- Widywałem podobne rzeczy, jak za długo leżały w lodówce... A przez pięć lat mieszkania w akademiku zobaczyłem naprawdę dużo. Właściwie mógłbym mieć dodatkowy tytuł naukowy z biotechnologii. Albo inżynierii genetycznej - zauważył Yuuri. - Ale z czymś takim jeszcze się nie spotkałem. Nie tuż po ugotowaniu.

\- Poczekaj, zrobię temu zdjęcie i wyślę Yurio – zaproponował Viktor, który już wyciągał z kieszeni spodni nieodłączną komórkę.

\- Może najpierw wyślij fotkę tych udanych babeczek, dobrze? – poprosił Yuuri, wzdychając na widok cieszącego się z ich małej porażki narzeczonego. - Żeby zrobić lepsze pierwsze wrażenie.

\- No dobra, dobra... O. Poszło!

Po wysłaniu fotografii przedstawiającej wianuszek zgrabnych ciastek, Yurio odesłał emotikonkę uniesionego kciuka oraz informację "jak chcecie, to potraficie, głąby". Na drugie zdjęcie odpowiedź szła już znacznie dłużej, jakby z wahaniem. Trzy kropki oznaczające wpisywanie tekstu to pojawiały się, to znikały, aż wreszcie po niepokojąco długiej minucie oczekiwania nadszedł wreszcie oczekiwany komentarz.

\- "Wygląda jak kosmita. Albo jak lovechild Obcego z multiplą" - przeczytał Yuuri, pochylając się nad telefonem Viktora.

\- I tu się ze sobą zgadzamy. Mnie też to wygląda na obcą formę życia - przyznał Rosjanin, a potem doprecyzował: - Taką bardzo obcą, bardzo życia i bardzo bez formy.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy zadzwonić do NASA? Czy lepiej od razu wezwać egzorcystów?

\- Yuuri, nie bądź głupi... - Viktor pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, po czym uniósł palec wskazujący w geście pouczenia. - Wspierajmy mój rodzimy przemysł. Już szukam telefonu do Roskosmosu! - rzucił radośnie, a potem otworzył jedną z szafek z naczyniami. - A tego pana od razu rezerwuję do badań!

\- Viktor, wolniej, bo zaraz coś... - zawołał Yuuri, kiedy podtrzymujący komórkę Viktor próbował wyciągnąć talerz jedną ręką. Na dodatek lewą. I zupełnie jakby fatum czekało na swoją okazję, gładki, biały krążek wyślizgnął się spomiędzy palców żartującego Rosjanina. - ...stłuczesz!

Rozległ się krótki brzdęk, kiedy talerz wylądował na kuchennym blacie, rozłupany kilka części. O dziwo dobra połowa naczynia uchowała się bez uszczerbku, natomiast reszta skończyła w wielu mniejszych i mniej przydatniejszych fragmentach.

\- Viktor... - rozbrzmiał niski, podszyty naganą głos Katsukiego.

\- Nigdy go nie lubiłem...? - odpowiedział z wahaniem Rosjanin, ale kiedy zobaczył marsową minę narzeczonego, od razu spokorniał. - Oj, no... Przepraszam. Ale chyba lepiej, że rozwaliłem talerz niż nasze piękne babeczki, prawda?

\- Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś niczego nie rozwalał – zauważył bardzo trafnie Yuuri, uprzątając mniejsze kawałki porcelany do kosza. Nikiforov pomachał dłonią dla uspokojenia atmosfery.

\- W porządku, obiecuję. Żadnego rozwalania. Ale wiesz, że przecież nie ma tego złego... - Viktor skierował komórkę na połówkę stłuczonego talerza. - ...co by na dobre nie wyszło. Okej! A teraz zobaczymy, co on na to.

\- Zaraz. Wysłałeś zdjęcie stłuczonego talerza do Yurio? – Katsuki porzucił gniewny wyraz twarzy i spojrzał na towarzysza z mieszaniną niezrozumienia i zdziwienia. - Po co?

\- Z ciekawości. O, już jest. Czekaj... "Wiedziałem, że żyje. Zżera wam talerze. Spieprzajcie." - powiedział na głos Viktor.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli szczerym śmiechem. Właściwie odnajdywali jakiś specyficzny rodzaj przyjemności w denerwowaniu i wkręcaniu Plisetsky'ego. A że muffinowe bóstwo opiekuńcze czuwało, aby i tym razem mieli odpowiedni materiał, aby podroczyć się z nastolatkiem, to trudno im było się oprzeć.

\- Dobra. Czyli starym studenckim sposobem musimy sprawdzić organoleptycznie, czy naprawdę mamy do czynienia z potworem - zarządził Yuuri, kiedy tylko stłuczony talerz zniknął w odmętach kosza.

Wziął niewielki nożyk i przedzielił pełznącą babeczkę na dwie części, po czym wręczył jeden z ciepłych, parujących od wewnątrz kawałków Viktorowi. Jak odpowiedzialność zbiorowa, to odpowiedzialność zbiorowa. Po wniesieniu muffinkowego toastu i skinieniu głowami łyżwiarze włożyli ciasto do ust.

\- Viktor...? - zaczął Katsuki i umilkł, usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Czy czujesz w żołądku jakąś niepokojącą, jakby pełzającą od wewnątrz sensację? Taki rodzaj wrażenia, że coś ma zamiar zjeść cię od środka?

Rosjanin na chwilę przestał przeżuwać.

\- Nie?

\- W sumie... ja też nie. - Yuuri mrugnął okiem, oblizując palec z okruszków. - Lepiej. Wyszło pycha.

\- Yuuri! Nawet tak sobie nie żartuj! Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebym cię kiedyś otruł... - Viktor przełknął kęs i zwiesił ramiona, zupełnie jakby uszło z niego część powietrza. - Przecież wiem, że gdyby nie ja, cały komplet byłby piękny jak ze snu. Przynoszę ci pecha. Czarna owca przyzywająca z otchłani piekielnych czarne babeczki.

\- Pleciesz bzdury. Nie czarne, tylko brązowe i nie z piekła, tylko piekarnika. - Yuuri wyciągnął rękę, żeby objąć Viktora na wysokości bioder i przytulić się do jego boku. - Po pierwsze gdyby nie ty, to w ogóle nie miałbym serca niczego gotować.

\- Tylko tak mówisz... - Mimo słabego pomruku widać było po rzucanych ukradkiem spojrzeniach, że Viktor czuł się mile połechtany słowami.

\- Nie mówię. Ja to wiem. A po drugie jak się skupisz, to jesteś w stanie wyczarować naprawdę fantastyczne rzeczy - dokończył Katsuki, wskazując na blachę z resztą babeczek. Pięknych babeczek, to trzeba było przyznać. - W tym jest cały twój urok. Dwie potrawy zepsujesz, a trzecia wychodzi obłędnie. Niedługo wszystko będzie ci się udawać.

\- Naprawdę? – W oczach Viktora zatliła się iskierka nadziei.

\- Naprawdę. Potwierdzone badaniami. I nikomu o tym nie mów, ale całkiem możliwe, że niedługo będę mieć na to także papiery – zapewnił z czułością Yuuri i szepnął: - Małżeńskie.

Viktor roześmiał się i ucałował Katsukiego w skroń, na co ten odwzajemnił uśmiech, zadowolony ze swojej udanej roli jako motywacyjny trenera. Czasami nawet on odkrywał w sobie nieznane talenty, ale jakimś cudem ostatnio zawsze wiązały się one z jego kochanym, rosyjskim wariatem.

Narzeczeni jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądali się blasze babeczek, dumni z efektu cukierniczej pracy, aż w końcu zajęli się przygotowaniami do załadunku na ostatnią misję. Skoro przeżyli zbliżenie z radioaktywną muffinką i przetrwali kryzys wieku nawet-nie-średniego, mieli nadzieję, że spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z naburmuszonym nastolatkiem nie skończy się jakąś katastrofą. Yuuri mimowolnie zachichotał pod nosem. Chociaż...

Chociaż z Viktorem to ani kosmici, ani Ziemianie nie wydawali się już wcale tacy straszni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Amatorzy talentów kucharskich Viktuuri - łączmy się!
> 
> Tym razem nic nie wybuchło, no chyba że płomień miłości między wspomnianą dwójką, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Bo tym razem historyjka kryjąca się za tym one-shotem jest nie mniej ciekawa co sam rozdział. I bardzo prawdziwa.
> 
> Za inspiracją oraz betą tak jak w przypadku "Ab ovo" kryje się niezastąpiona an_nox, która oczywiście znakomitą kucharką jest, ale jak jej coś nie wyjdzie, to z przytupem. Tak, odyseja kosmicznej muffinki jest oparta na faktach, a nawet została udokumentowana przez narażającą życie Noxi.
> 
> Tekst Yurio o uciekaniu był moją prawdziwą odpowiedzią na te zdjęcia, a cała reszta... To radosna, nieskrępowana twórczość wywołana żarcikami o Frankensteinie, kosmitach, studentach i multipli. Bo wiecie - nawet porażkę można przekuć w sukces. I Viktor powinien o tym wiedzieć najlepiej :P


	56. Trener

***

Ramię w ramię dwójka mężczyzn wkroczyła do przestronnego hallu apartamentowca i darując sobie wątpliwą przyjemność wchodzenia po schodach na zbolałych treningiem nogach, łyżwiarze przywołali windę. Weszli do niej, podtrzymując niezobowiązującą ciszę. Dzień chylił się ku końcowi, a trasa pieszej podróży właśnie osiągała swój szczęśliwy finisz. Stalowa klatka przejechała, co miała przejechać, korytarz na ich piętrze wciąż wydawał się taki sam jak choćby godzinę wcześniej, a drzwi do ich mieszkania otworzyły się bezgłośnie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wszystko tak jak zawsze, ustalonym porządkiem, znanym torem.

Niby nic. I niby coś.

Yuuri, przepuszczony we framudze przez Viktora, w milczeniu wkroczył do mieszkania i zaśmiał się, kiedy w trzy sekundy od kliknięcia zamka przy wejściu pojawił się Makkachin, rzucając się na mężczyznę zwyczajowym wesołym susem. Jak to dobrze, że od pierwszego razu minęło już wiele podobnych skoków, czy to tu, czy jeszcze w Hasetsu, dlatego Japończyk był przygotowany na okazjonalne psie szaleństwa. Poza tym Vicchan też tak skakał, tylko że on nie dosięgał mu nawet do kolan... Przy wtórze zwierzęcego posapywania i ludzkich komentarzy z rodzaju "dobra psina!" czy "tęskniłeś?", Katsuki zdjął przednie łapy czworonoga ze swoich ud. Zaraz potem kucnął, żeby poczochrać cieszącego się z tego popołudniowego spotkania pudla po miękkim, skręconym futrze.

Niby nic... A jednak coś.

Kiedy tylko Rosjanin zamknął za sobą drzwi i odłożył na bok plecak, przyszedł przejąć pieczę nad pieszczonym pupilem. Yuuri krótko kiwnął głową w ramach podziękowania. Zdjął plecak, ściągnął z głowy czapkę i odwiesił kurtkę na fantazyjny mebel, po czym rozcierając lekko skostniałe pod wpływem zimowej aury dłonie, zwrócił spojrzenie na bawiącego się z Makkachinem narzeczonego.

\- Viktor... Czy zrobić ci herbaty? - zapytał trochę niepewnie, podziwiając tył szarej, jakby wiecznie rozwichrzonej czupryny. No tak, przecież zawsze chodził bez czapki...

\- Tak, poproszę - zabrzmiała wesoła odpowiedź.

\- Czarnej? Zielonej? Owocowej?

\- Zielonej, jeśli możesz - zdecydował Viktor i zaśmiał się, kiedy Makkachin zaczął lizać go po brodzie.

Niby nic. Ciągle coś.

Katsuki westchnął bezgłośnie, po czym ruszył do kuchni, żeby przygotować napój. Nalał świeżej wody do czajnika elektrycznego i odstawił urządzenie na miejsce. Potem sięgnął do wiszącej szafki po naczynia - chwilę się zawahał, lecz ostatecznie wyjął dwa sprawdzone kubki: biały w czerwone grochy oraz ten z wymalowaną matrioszką. Ich ulubiony komplet. Następnie wyjął zaparzacze i nasypał do środka gotowej mieszanki. Liściasta, kupowana przez Viktora w specjalnym sklepie. Bardzo smaczna. I na pewno bardzo droga.

Kiedy wrzątek był już gotowy, Yuuri odczekał świętą dla zielonej herbaty chwilę, po czym rozlał do kubków gorącej wody i włożył zaparzacze. Potem chwycił naczynia za uszy i ruszył do salonu, gdzie na kanapie już urzędował pozbawiony płaszcza Viktor wraz z usadowionym na kolanach Makkachinem. Miejsce z lewej wciąż było jednak wolne. Wprost idealne na jednego człowieka.

Kubki wylądowały zgrabnym, iście kelnerskim łukiem na znajdującym się obok niewielkim stoliku o zabawnie rozkraczonych nóżkach. Sam Yuuri jednak zawahał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić ze sobą.

\- To ja może zacznę szykować kolację... - zaproponował i bez czekania na konkretną odpowiedź miał zamiar się ulotnić, kiedy Viktor złapał go za kraniec szarej bluzy.

\- Poczekaj - poprosił Rosjanin, wreszcie spoglądając na Yuuriego. Chociaż na jego twarzy malował się spokój, nieco melancholijny ton głosu podpowiedział, że nie wszystko grało jak trzeba. - Nie jestem głodny.

Był. Na pewno był, ale jednak coś wydawało się ważniejsze od zachcianki ciała. Bardzo ważnej zachcianki, elementarnej, szczególnie po wyczerpującym treningu i nagromadzonych emocjach, które dziś z siebie wyrzucili. Ale Viktor nie chciał jedzenia. Potrzebował Yuuriego.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? - wyczytał Katsuki z jego spojrzenia. W sumie nie musiał niczego odczytywać ani zgadywać. Myślał dokładnie o tym samym odkąd wyszli z Klubu.

\- Chcę - przytaknął Viktor.

Yuuri usiadł na kanapie, pozwalając, by dłoń narzeczonego splotła się z jego własną. Zachęcające skinienie głową Viktora sprawiło, że Japończyk przeniósł cały ciężar ciała na oparcie, dając swoim plecom upragniony odpoczynek.

\- Viktor, ja... - Japończyk zrobił pauzę, po czym zerknął na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. - Nie chciałem, żeby to dzisiaj tak źle zabrzmiało, ale wiesz... Nie zmienię swojej decyzji. Zamierzam próbować do samego końca.

\- Wiem. I bardzo chciałem to usłyszeć. - Viktor uniósł drugą rękę i pogłaskał ukochanego po włosach. - Naprawdę wdałeś się we mnie. Zawzięty, buńczuczny ryzykant. Nie ma co. Pana Nikiforova spotkała zasłużona kara.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, ciesząc się z tego, że między nimi wszystko było w porządku. Nikt nie przepraszał, nikt nie był przepraszany. Zaakceptowali stan rzeczy, żeby iść dalej. Tak się przynajmniej wydawało.

\- Ale nie o tym chciałem pomówić. Yuuri, powiedz... - Viktor wycofał dłoń i westchnął ciężko, trochę jak nie on. - Czy ja... sprawdzam się jako trener?

Katsuki natychmiast poderwał się z oparcia kanapy i spojrzał z przestrachem na rozmówcę. Rosjanin wydawał się dość nieobecny duchem, wpatrując się w jakiś nieistniejący punkt przed sobą.

\- Skąd to pytanie? - wyrzucił z siebie Yuuri. - To przez dzisiaj? Przeze mnie, prawda? Przez ten mój ośli upór jeśli chodzi o flipa w krótkim? Nie sprawdzam się? Jestem słaby?

\- Nie wiem. Może. - Viktor zawahał się nad dalszą odpowiedzią, a potem, jakby tknęło go jakieś złe przeczucie, zerknął na Yuuriego. Przerażonego Yuuriego. Zaklął pod nosem po rosyjsku i spojrzał karcąco na ukochanego, głaskając go uspokajająco kciukiem po trzymanej dłoni. - Chodziło mi o to, że to dzisiejszy trening skłonił mnie do myślenia. Nie że jesteś winien. Wracaj do mnie.

Nie do końca przekonany Yuuri położył się razem z Viktorem z powrotem na kanapie, ale tym razem Japończyk ulokował się bokiem, w taki sposób, że mógł obserwować wpatrującego się w sufit mężczyznę. Jego błękitne, lekko nieobecne oczy, zawsze uroczo zaczerwieniony nos, jasną grzywkę, która opadała na ucho, odsłaniając rzadziej widzianą brew... Wyglądał tak niewinnie, tak niepewnie. To nie był idol, którego przez lata podziwiał na wielu zawieszonych w pokoju plakatach. Tu, na kanapie, siedział Viktor. Bardzo, bardzo zagubiony Viktor.

\- Do tej pory myślałem, że wiem wszystko - wyznał po dłuższej przerwie Rosjanin, zaczynając machinalnie głaskać Makkachina po łbie. Psiak mlasnął długim językiem i po wydaniu z siebie nosowego westchnienia spoczął pyskiem na znajomych, wygodnych kolanach. - Że jestem zdolny w każdej dziedzinie, normalnie jak Midas, który wszystko zamienia w złoto. Aż tu nagle życie wyprowadziło mnie z błędu. Nie jestem. Jak to mówi Yurio? Nie umiem w ludzi.

\- Umiesz. Masz świetny kontakt z mediami. Fani cię uwielbiają. Ja cię uwielbiam - wyliczał Yuuri, ale rozmówca tylko pokręcił głową.

\- To tylko osobowość, a mnie chodzi o kwestię... zawodową. Sądziłem, że to oczywiste, że ludzie powinni doskonale rozumieć, co do nich mówię. A jest zupełnie na odwrót. To ja powinienem zrozumieć - stwierdził i zmarszczył brwi, jakby dziwił się, że podobne stwierdzenie wyszło z jego ust. Potem obrócił głowę w lewo, by skierować wzrok na uważnie wpatrującego się w niego Yuuriego. - I właśnie przez to nie zawsze wiem, co siedzi ci w głowie. Nie umiem właściwie zareagować na twoje lęki. Potrafię przekazać wiedzę, ale mentor jest ze mnie taki jak z koziej dupy klarnet.

\- Trąba - rzucił Yuuri, ale widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Viktora, szybko potrząsnął głową. - A zresztą co wolisz. Ale przecież jesteś dobrym wsparciem. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

\- Całą drogę powrotną nad tym myślałem i wciąż nie jestem tego taki pewien. Skoro mam być takim dobrym trenerem, to czy nie powinienem o wiele bardziej skupić się na nauce flipa jeszcze przed Grand Prix? Nie spóźniłem się? Dobrze ci wszystko wytłumaczyłem? Powinienem się zgodzić na umieszczenie go w programie czy raczej zakazać ci tego pod groźbą rzucenia wszystkiego w cholerę? Nie wiem, gdzie kończy się troska o ciebie, a zaczyna moja ambicja. - Viktor przymknął oczy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnych zwierzeń, obnażających jego słabości i niekompetencje. - A przecież staram się tylko naśladować Yakova.

\- To widać. Puszczacie identyczną wiązankę komentarzy w kiss&cry. I macie podobny gust do płaszczy - próbował zażartować Katsuki, chwytając w drugą dłoń rękę Rosjanina, ale zaraz potem spoważniał.

Nie spodziewał się, że Viktor zacznie obwiniać sam siebie. W końcu obwinianie się, zamykanie w sobie oraz topienie się w lękach stanowiło domenę Yuuriego. Owszem, chodzący ideał przy zetknięciu z rzeczywistością okazał się być mniej idealny, a bardziej roztrzepany, beztroski, uczuciowy... Ale to chodziło o ludzką część Viktora. Takiego go pokochał. Mógł się nim zaopiekować, nawet jeśli tylko w niewielkim stopniu. A tu nagle okazało się, że ten genialny łyżwiarz i samozwańczy szkoleniowiec uznawał, że ma więcej rys na osobowości niż obity, rodowy wazon. I choć pewnie Rosjanin miał sobie wiele do zarzucenia, Yuuri jak nikt inny na świecie wiedział, do czego prowadziło takie samookaleczanie kompetencji. Szczególnie, kiedy było bezzasadne.

\- Jesteś dobrym, początkującym trenerem - zaczął Katsuki, przyciągając do swoich ust dłoń Viktora, by lekko ją pocałować. Typowym dla partnera zachowaniem chciał mu udowodnić, że te czułe i zupełnie nieprzystające do zawodów zagrywki były skuteczne. Gestem dodawał otuchy, podczas gdy słowa miały dać ukojenie zmartwionemu duchowi. - Moim trenerem. Inni ludzie w ogóle nie powinni cię interesować. Tylko ja. W końcu obiecałeś patrzeć tylko na mnie, prawda? Więc spójrz. Patrz, jak się rozwinąłem. Ile twoja ciężka praca dała - powiedział z mocą, potrząsając nieznacznie trzymaną rękę. - Jeśli ty sam w siebie zwątpisz, to co ja mam myśleć? Mam zacząć podejrzewać, że mnie oszukiwałeś?

\- Nie. Jasne, że nie - odpowiedział pospiesznie Viktor, a kiedy przypatrzył się ukochanemu, dostrzegł w jego oczach jakiś szczególny rodzaj determinacji. Nie takiej łyżwiarskiej, ale bardzo osobistej. - Yuuri... Ty chyba wciąż nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak silny jesteś.

\- Ano nie zdaję. Mówiłem, że musisz mi to często powtarzać, bo mam bardzo krótką pamięć i jeszcze krótszą wiarę we własne możliwości - przyznał, łagodniejąc. Splecione dłonie, lewa Viktora i prawa Yuuriego, opadły na kanapę. - A w ogóle... Powinieneś mu podziękować. Panu Feltsmanowi. Nauczył cię wielu dobrych rzeczy.

\- Ach, no tak - przytaknął grzecznie Viktor, wbijając wzrok w wygaszony telewizor, a za jego przykładem poszedł Katsuki. - Muszę.

Po kilku długich sekundach ciszy Rosjanin wiedziony jakąś nieznaną myślą podniósł rękę lewą wraz z trzymaną w niej dłonią Yuuriego i złożył na złotej obrączce przelotny całus. Oddawał pocałunek czy próbował w ten sposób udowodnić, że stary dobry Viktor wrócił i działa jak trzeba? Katsuki nie wiedział, ale uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, nie odrywając wzroku od szalenie interesującego, płaskiego urządzenia. Po chwili zsunął się w bok i oparł się głową o bok narzeczonego.

\- Viktor. Herbata stygnie - przypomniał Yuuri dla świętego spokoju, ale Nikiforov tylko wzruszył ramionami, wciąż skupiając całą uwagę na głaskaniu Makkachina.

\- Nie szkodzi - rzucił, a potem zapobiegawczo dodał: - No chyba że ty chcesz się napić?

\- Nie, już nie chcę - stwierdził Yuuri, pojmując, że naprawdę jest mu wszystko jedno. Wystarczyła ta kanapa, dwójka znajomych stworzeń i ciepło ogrzewających się dłoni. Było lepsze niż najlepsze porady trenerskie i jakakolwiek zielona herbata... choćby najdroższa.

Niby nic. Ale smakowało jak zrozumienie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Czy ktoś się zorientował, że to kontynuacja "Flipa"? Tak, to właśnie to. Wiem, że kłótnia Viktora i Yuuriego nie była ulubioną część czytelników (odniosłam wrażenie, że w ogóle nie cieszyła się popularnością), ale jakoś tak poczułam, że warto jeszcze temat pociągnąć.
> 
> Potrzebowałam czegoś mądrego po ostatnich lekkich one-shotach, a poza tym trzeba było też ruszyć wątek Viktora-trenera w nieco szerszym aspekcie niż tylko w lekkich żartach. Chociaż wiem, że dużo dobrego pod względem technicznym zrobił, a emocjonalnie stara się, jak może, to oczywiście nie wszystko wychodzi jak trzeba. No ale jak to tak - genialny pan Viktor czegoś NIE UMIE? Ano nie umie. Inni ludzie to inni ludzie, nie mają w nazwiskach Nikiforov i Viktorowi łatwo to umyka. Szczególnie przy Yuurim, który ma swoje ograniczenia (oraz ośli upór). I miło byłoby wierzyć, że Viktor powoli zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, że jeśli jest tym samozwańczym trenerem, to przecież daleko mu od doskonałości. Ma szczęście, że Yuuri właśnie tego potrzebował - kogoś, kto pozwoli mu na więcej, zasypie emocjami, sam będzie potrzebował wsparcia, żeby to Yuuri musiał się wykazać. I tak, tutaj Viktor odnajduje się znakomicie. Ale musi się jeszcze dużo podszkolić w byciu szkoleniowcem. Musi słuchać.
> 
> A jeśli mało wam ciekawych, pouczających, emocjonalnych fików (bo moje nie są), to skierujcie swoje paluszki do an-nox, która właśnie opublikowała genialnego fika o lękach Yuuriego oraz radzącym sobie z nimi Viktorze pt. "Cierpliwa jest". To solidny kawał tekstu pełen interesujących przemyśleń i przede wszystkim życiowy.


	57. Deszcz

***

Kapało, szumiało, szeleściło... Mijane przez przechodniów szpalery drzew chyliły się pod ciężarem nieustającego deszczu. Ulewa to cichła, to wzmagała się, a kotara wody zacierała kształty poszarzałych budynków. Zamiast typowego miejskiego hałasu nad wszystko inne wybijał się odgłos stukających kropel. Jak zwielokrotnione oklaski, które odbijały się echem od szyb, od parapetów, od murów, dachów samochodów, kostki brukowej... Dla wprawnego ucha każdy ton brzmiał inaczej, ale bogactwo dźwięków było tak przytłaczające, że jednostajny szmer wkrótce wtopił się w tło i stał się częścią mokrego świata.

Na gładkiej jezdni, w koleinach tramwajowych szyn oraz w zagłębieniach nierównego chodnika - słowem wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko się dało, zbierała się, stała lub przepływała woda. Tego dnia Petersburg przeobraził się w malowniczą Wenecję Północy w pełnym tego przydomka znaczeniu. Spadające z nieba krople rysowały na powierzchni rozległych kałuż niekończące się wzory przenikających się wzajemnie okręgów. Mogło się wydawać, że to niezliczone setki palców uderzały o klawisze, tylko że zamiast dźwięków fortepianu w powietrzu unosił się zapach ziemi, chłód wilgoci oraz kojący szum deszczu.

Granatowe, zasnute ciężkimi chmurami niebo wyglądało tak, jakby za chwilę miała zapaść noc, choć przecież zegarki ludzi w tej części globu zgodnie wskazywały godzinę szesnastą.

Szarobury świat pełen mokrych chodników, prawie czarnych ulic oraz błotnistych trawników przecinał jednak jeden żywszy element miejskiego krajobrazu - parasole. Wychodzący na zewnątrz ludzie rozpościerali nad sobą wielkie brezenty lub małe parasolki, skrywając się przed wzrokiem i konewką spoglądającego z niebios Stwórcy. Gdyby ktokolwiek mógł popatrzeć na rosyjskie miasto z odległej perspektywy chmur, zobaczyłby, jak wielobarwne, okrągłe plamy krążą po mieście w jakimś nieuchwytnym, z pozoru chaotycznym tańcu. Ale prawda była nieco mniej poetycka. Ludzie zwyczajnie zdawali się siebie unikać, zbyt skupieni na zimnie, wilgoci, przesiąkających butach, kręceniu w nosie i milionie innych niezwykle ważnych dla nich (ale trywialnych dla reszty kosmosu) spraw. Statystycznie co dziesiąty mieszkaniec Petersburga marzył już tylko o puchatym ręczniku, co drugi planował po powrocie kubek gorącej herbaty lub czegoś mocniejszego...

Ale w okolicach mostu Tuczkowa tylko jednemu człowiekowi podobna pogoda nie przeszkadzała praktycznie wcale. Jeśli miał już na coś narzekać, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał psioczyć na zimno, którego w Petersburgu jak na złość nie brakowało.

Nad szum deszczu nagle wybił się inny, znacznie bardziej głuchy i niepokojący pomruk. Yuuri wyjrzał spod błękitnego parasola, szukając kierunku, z którego pochodziło przeciągłe echo, które przypominało odgłos burczenia. Ktokolwiek mógł wydawać z siebie podobne dźwięki, musiałby być ogromny jak... jak... o, jak olbrzym. Głodny, leniwie kroczący olbrzym.

Japończyk uśmiechnął się do siebie i schował z powrotem pod osłoną, po czym nieco przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najprędzej skryć się przed największą ulewą w bezpiecznym mieszkaniu. Cóż, właściwie nie chodziło o jego własne samopoczucie czy mokre buty. Przede wszystkim nie chciał martwić Viktora i Makkachina o to, gdzie w czasie burzy zapodział się ich brakujący muszkieter z pakunkiem świeżego pieczywa. Sam Yuuri nie przejmował się deszczem aż tak mocno - pochodzący z Hasetsu łyżwiarz musiał nie raz i nie dwa biegać w jeszcze gorszych warunkach. Lata życiowego doświadczenia podpowiadały mu, że nie był "zrodzony z cukru", a porządna parasolka albo nieprzemakalny kaptur stanowiły wystarczające zabezpieczenie, aby spokojnie przejść z punktu A do punktu B. Zresztą, deszcz sam w sobie wydawał się Yuuriemu czymś naprawdę miłym i potrzebnym. Obmywał miasto z całego kurzu, brudu, smogu, spalin, napięcia i myśli. Oczyszczał. Stanowił chwilę wytchnienia, która pozwalała docenić czas, gdy wreszcie nadchodziły piękne, ciepłe...

\- Yuuri! - rozległo się z oddali. Czysty ton w czystym powietrzu, jak kryształowy dzwoneczek albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Katsuki odsunął sprzed oczu parasol i nagle świat pojaśniał, jakby przez chmury przebiło się upragnione słońce. Ale to nie było to. To z naprzeciwka biegł ku niemu człowiek z najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem świata, który rozświetlał otoczenie skuteczniej niż nawet najlepsza czterystuwatowa żarówka.

\- Viktor! - odpowiedział z pewnym przestrachem Japończyk, gdy zauważył, że narzeczony biegnie bez żadnej kurtki. Yuuri mimowolnie uniósł rękę z parasolem, jakby chciał roztoczyć osłonę nad głową pędzącego mężczyzny. - Co ty robisz?! Zmokniesz!

\- Nie szkodzi! - Nagle Viktor wpadł pod parasol, niemal zwalając Yuuriego z nóg. Niemal, bo natychmiast złapał go w objęcia, mocno do siebie przycisnął i zawirował we wspólnym piruecie, rozbawiony i rozochocony tym, że zaskoczył Katsukiego. - Przecież jak zmoknę, to mnie ogrzejesz, prawda?

\- No wiesz co... Z ciebie jest większy pieszczoch niż z Makkachina - skarcił go Yuuri, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewało jedynie rozczulenie.

\- Nie zaprzeczę. A wiesz dlaczego? - zapytał Viktor, odlepiając się w końcu od ramienia Yuuriego, by na niego spojrzeć. - Bo mam fantastycznego narzeczonego, który mi na to pozwala.

Oczy błyszczały jak dwa przejrzyste szmaragdy, a ze zlepionej deszczem grzywki zwisały drobne kropelki wody, które już-już miały skapnąć na nos Rosjanina, ale jakimś magiczno-grawitacyjnym cudem jeszcze tego nie zrobiły. Katsuki poczuł, że mimowolnie uśmiecha się na ten widok.

Nikiforov również wyglądał na zadowolonego z efektu, jaki wywołało jego "przybycie jak burza", dlatego odwzajemnił uśmiech i przelotnie musnął swoim nosem nos Yuuriego.

\- A tak w ogóle to dzień dobry, słońce ty moje - przywitał się Viktor, chociaż było na takie zagrywki już stanowczo za późno. - Czy możesz mi zdradzić jak to jest, że nawet w czasie deszczu roztaczasz wokół siebie taką piękną aurę? Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie dookoła nie chodzą w okularach przeciwsłonecznych?

\- Głupek - stwierdził Yuuri, unosząc dłoń, by otrzeć mokre czoło narzeczonego. - Kradniesz mi tekst - zaśmiał się, próbując jednocześnie utrzymać nad nimi parasol, nie zrzucić na chodnik torby z bagietkami i pogłaskać przytulonego mężczyznę po plecach. Była to dość karkołomna sztuka, ale nawet mu się udawała.

\- Że o słońcu? Ależ Yuuri! Przecież jest jam niegodny być słońcem nazywany! Co najwyżej księżycem przez wzgląd na me srebrzyste włosy i możliwość pławienia się w twym niezmierzonym bla- Mmm! - Zanim Nikiforov zdążył się rozkręcić z kolejnym romantycznym esejem na temat świetlistości urody ukochanego, do gry wkroczył Yuuri. Opuścił parasol i korzystając w chwili prywatności zatkał usta Viktora pocałunkiem.

Żaden z nich nie oponował. Ba, żaden z nich nie sądził, aby powitanie po choćby pół godzinie rozłąki mogło obyć się bez buziaka. Więc się nie obyło. Dopiero gdy echo grzmotu znów rozległo się nad ich głowami, mężczyźni zreflektowali się i odlepili się od siebie. Yuuri wykorzystał moment nieuwagi Viktora i wsunął mu w dłoń parasol, a sam przytulił do swojej piersi torbę z pieczywem.

\- Strasznie gadatliwy jest ten księżyc - stwierdził rozbawiony Katsuki, wpychając wolną rękę pod ramię Rosjanina. Potem spojrzał czule na narzeczonego i zagadnął: - To jak? Idziemy do domu czy zapuszczamy tu korzenie?

\- Za podmokły teren - odpowiedział żartem Viktor i skinął w kierunku widocznego kilkaset metrów dalej domu. - Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie jest odpowiednio miękka kanapa na nasze stare korzenie... Chciałem powiedzieć: korzonki.

Suchość tego dowcipu nie spowodowała oczywiście, że burza zawróciła, aby spróbować swoich sił w innym mieście, ale przynajmniej zrobiło im się weselej i nieco cieplej. Narzeczeni wznowili marsz i raźnym krokiem ruszyli do przytulnego mieszkania, przeskakując z gracją niewielkie kałuże, jakby stanowiły one element wymyślanej naprędce choreografii do ich własnej deszczowej piosenki.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że już wracam? - zapytał Katsuki, pokonując szczególnie długą kałużę, lecz chwila nieuwagi kosztowała go pomyłkę przy stawianiu nogi. Tuż za przeszkodą Yuuri przechylił się w lewo i byłby skończył stopą w wodzie, gdyby natychmiast nie pochwycił go Viktor, przyciągając mężczyznę za wsuniętą pod ramię rękę.

\- Zauważyłem cię z okna jak przechodziłeś przez pasy i jakoś tak nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie wybiec ci na spotkanie - zdradził Rosjanin, ukazując uśmiech w kształcie serca. - I jak się okazuje nie na darmo. Dzięki mojemu bohaterstwu ocaliłem jeden but od utonięcia.

\- Ale przez to sam wyglądasz jak zmokła kura. Mogłeś chociaż wziąć parasol - wytknął Yuuri, gdy wrócił do pionu i zapobiegawczo przywarł do narzeczonego.

\- Nie musiałem. Wiedziałem, że wpuścisz mnie do siebie - odparł Rosjanin tak pewnie, jakby wygłaszał najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie.

Katsuki najpierw uniósł brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko na tę deklarację. Gdyby Viktor częściej mówił podobnie niewinne rzeczy, za którymi kryło się więcej uczuć niż w niejednym kwiecistym wyznaniu, serce Yuuriego nie miałoby szans na przetrwanie.

\- Ach tak? A skąd wiesz, że bym cię nie zaskoczył i nie kazał biec za sobą? - zauważył Yuuri z delikatną kpiną, ale w trakcie mówienia odgłos kotłującej się nad nimi burzy wyraźnie się wzmógł.  Zerknęli spod parasola. Chociaż między chmurami dało się dojrzeć paski błękitnego nieba, a deszcze nieco osłabł, gdzieś dalej ciemna ściana świadczyła o nieuchronności pogorszenia pogody. - No dobrze, jednak wpuściłbym. Inaczej bałbym się, że ściągniesz na siebie jakiś piorun - dodał Japończyk, wymownie spoglądając w bok wprost na czoło Viktora.

\- Yuuri! - sapnął z oburzeniem Nikiforov.

\- Chodziło mi oczywiście o to, że jesteś taki wysoki - wyjaśnił Katsuki i zaśmiał się na głos, czując, jak urażony sugestią Viktor wpycha nos w zagłębienie pod jego uchem. Mimo to jakoś nie umiał się powstrzymać, żeby się z nim nie podroczyć. - Mój ty wielki, kochany piorunochronie...

Już nic więcej nie powiedzieli, chichocząc, pomrukując i robiąc to, co zakochane pary robiły, kiedy zapominały o bożym świecie. Bardzo mokrym, szumiącym, bożym świecie. Świecie, który wyglądał tak, jakby za chwilę miał pójść na dno, ale jakimś cudem tego nie robił, bo był zbyt pełen szczęśliwych wariatów.

...bo kto właściwie powiedział, że deszczowa pogoda nie zbliżała ludzi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Korzystając z panującej w Polsce deszczowej aury postanowiłam nieco pobawić się formą :) Początek tego one-shota jest moim lekkim ukłonem w stronę stylizacji tekstu na taki, który zawiera dużo wyrazów dźwiękonaśladowczych oraz posiadających głoski szeleszczące. Miałam nadzieję oddać w ten sposób atmosferę deszczu ^^"
> 
> Yuuri "moje słońce i moje gwiazdy" Katsuki pochodzi z nadmorskiego Hasetsu, więc deszczowa pogoda nie jest mu wcale obca. Pamiętacie może czwarty odcinek? Yuuri naciągnął kaptur na czoło i po prostu sobie biegał, skupiając się na wymyślaniu programu dowolnego. Ba, nawet się uśmiechał do swoich myśli, jakby zupełnie nie przejmował się ziąbem czy wilgocią (no dobra, miał problemy innej natury, ale jednak biegał!).


	58. Awaria

***

Kiedy tylko Viktor otworzył oczy, w mig pojął, że ta pobudka była trochę inna niż wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. I przedprzedwczoraj. I... o cholera, jak mu się to dawno nie zdarzyło. Nie przy kimś. Jeszcze nigdy przy Yuurim.

Ale nietypowość sytuacji nie była ani winą zegara, który wskazywał jakąś nieludzką czwartą dwadzieścia nad ranem, ani pozycji, w której spali przytuleni do siebie narzeczeni. Czy raczej - nie tylko. Viktor przełknął zalegającą w gardle gulę. Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. Bez paniki. Nie myśl o tej słodkiej, pogrążonej we śnie piękności, z ust której może i nieelegancko wydostała się kropla śliny, ale te usta wraz ze śliną przylegały do jego nagich pleców, dzięki czemu skórę owiewał równomierny, przyjemny oddech. Nie myśl o ciepłej dłoni przewieszonej przez pas, bo to groziło wyłącznie śmiercią i jednokierunkową podróżą wprost do bram piekielnych. Nie myśl o bladych, lecz idealnych (jakby je sam Michał Anioł obrabiał!) udach przyciśniętych do własnych ud, gdy właściciel boskich kończyn nieświadomie przerzucił nad nim nogę, całkowicie zagarniając na własność pana Nikiforova. I przede wszystkim miał surowy zakaz myślenia o biodrach, które czuł, och, czuł wraz z każdym wcale nie najmniejszym szczegółem, gdy ukryte za bokserkami krocze stykało się z jego niemal gołymi pośladkami...

Yuuri mruknął przez sen i poruszył się, mimowolnie przylegając do Viktora w ciaśniejszych objęciach, na co poranna awaria w rosyjskich slipach przypomniała o swojej obecności.

Viktor z trudem zdusił w sobie chęć jęknięcia. No cóż... Był tylko facetem. Który spał w samej bieliźnie. Obok najbardziej seksownego Erosa na świecie. Uwodzącego go nawet przez sen. Takie rzeczy po prostu się zdarzały. Dziwne byłoby dopiero to, gdyby takie rzeczy się NIE zdarzały. I dlatego przekornie powinien cieszyć się z obecnego stanu rzeczy – w końcu była to normalna, zdrowa, ludzka reakcja na kontakt z ukochaną osobą. A że niewinne przytulanie za sprawą jakichś pokrętnych freudowskich ścieżek myśli zmieniło się w pikantny sen o nagim Katsukim jeżdżącym w samym łyżwach... Nie mógł za to winić siebie ani tym bardziej podatnego na sugestie Miniforova. Przecież nie istniała absolutnie żadna siła zdolna przeciwstawić się tak pięknym nogom. I całej reszcie.

Problem pozostawał jednak problemem i nie dało się go zignorować tak po prostu. Viktor zdecydował się więc po cichu pójść do łazienki, by wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Ale to wcale nie było takie proste. Gdy tylko miał wysunąć się z łóżka, żeby zostawić narzeczonego na łaskę i niełaskę zimna, dłonie Yuuriego pochwyciły go, zaciskając się mocniej wokół pasa.

Na wszystkich bogów łyżwiarstwa figurowego, nie teraz!

\- Yuuri... - szepnął najłagodniej jak się da, starając się rozewrzeć palce obejmującego go Japończyka. - Yuuri, puść. Muszę do toalety. Zaraz wrócę.

\- Ale ten kostium... - mruknął Yuuri przez sen. - Ma zamek na plecach... Nie poradzisz sobie sam...

\- Jaki zamek? - zdziwił się Viktor.

W czasie gdy rosyjska wyobraźnia właśnie usilnie starała się wyprzeć z pamięci obraz rozkosznie wyginającego się w łóżku Yuuriego, wyobraźnia Katsukiego najwyraźniej podsuwała mu widok Nikiforova w jakimś obcisłym kostiumie łyżwiarskim. Z suwakiem na plecach. Który Yuuri chciał rozsunąć, aby dobrać się do...

Nie, nie, mowy nie ma! Brzydka wyobraźnia, niedobra! Leżeć! Nie dotykać!

\- Pomogę ci... - Yuuri nie miał jednak wglądu w galopujące myśli Viktora, dlatego nie wiedział, że całus złożony między łopatkami Nikiforova niemal wysłał go na tamten świat. Że ręce, które powoli zmierzały w dół, aby uspokajająco pogłaskać go po nogach, to nie był najlepszy pomysł. I w ogóle nie był żaden pomysł, a wszystko zwiastowało jedną, potężną katastrofę, w której dwudziestoośmioletni Rosjanin grał rolę nienasyconego dewianta. W każdym calu. I centymetrze.

\- Nie, nie ruszaj! Poradzę sobie...! - Viktor próbował wywinąć się z objęć, ale za późno. Dreszcz podniecenia przebiegł wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa aż po koniuszki palców, kiedy dłoń Japończyka przypadkiem dotknęła wypukłości bielizny. - Yuuri...!

Yuuri otworzył oczy, a nawet lekko uniósł głowę, jakby dopiero teraz faktycznie się obudził. Rozespany umysł powoli trawił informacje, aż wreszcie dla upewnienia się Katsuki bezwstydnie położył rękę na kroczu Viktora, dotykając jego męskości. Rosjanin zadrżał. Siedem na dziesięć w skali kompromitacji. A wynik tylko rósł. Dosłownie.

\- Aha... To o to chodzi - zrozumiał Yuuri, kładąc głowę z powrotem na poduszkę. - Wybacz.

\- Nie, to ja... To ja powinienem przeprosić, że cię o... o... oooch... - Viktor westchnął mimowolnie, gdy oceniająca stan jego podniecenia dłoń nagle wsunęła się pod linię majtek. - Yuuri! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- Biorę za to odpowiedzialność - szepnął i musnął nosem szyję Viktora, dokładnie tam, gdzie znajdował się jeden z jego słabych punktów. Wyglądało na to, że japońska strona nie będzie brała w tej wojnie żadnych jeńców. Ale za to brała coś innego. Oj, brała.

\- Yuuri, nie musisz, po prostu daj... mi... O Boże... - Nikiforov starał się oponować, ale seria pieszczot w postaci delikatnego ugryzienia w ramię, ocierającego się o jego pośladki ciała oraz owiniętych wokół członka palców pokonała wszelki opór. - Więcej...

\- Uhm - mruknął w odpowiedzi Yuuri, zaczynając poruszać zaciśniętą dłonią.

Kciukiem pieścił główkę twardego penisa, podczas gdy druga dłoń dołączyła do pracy, łagodnie masując jądra. Pocałunki zraszały tył rosyjskiej szyi niczym letni deszcz: ciepły, wilgotny i tak niesamowicie przyjemny, że Viktor aż zamknął oczy. Yuuri działał instynktownie, nie wydając z siebie żadnego zbędnego dźwięku, podczas gdy z gardła Rosjanina raz za razem wydostawały się zduszone sapnięcia i jęki. Chłodna postawa ukochanego podniecała Viktora jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że wprost topniał w jego rękach. Jeszcze chwilę temu był gotów dzwonić po straż pożarną (była zima, marzec, Petersburg, a mimo to jego ciało płonęło niczym suchy las tropikalny po podlaniu benzyną), po pogotowie... a może najpierw do popa... A teraz jeśli potrzebował jakiegoś kapłana, to chyba już tylko dlatego, żeby w trybie przyspieszonym udzielił im ślubu. Z którym zwlekał stanowczo zbyt długo.

Chociaż może lepiej, żeby ceremonia poczekała jeszcze kwadransik. Dosłownie. Przy tej intensywności doznań i tak nie istniała możliwość, aby Viktor wytrzymał zbyt długo, bo świadomie czy też nie, Yuuri zamierzał pobić osobisty rekord w doprowadzeniu narzeczonego do orgazmu.

Viktor wyprężył się, przygryzając dolną wargę, a palce wbił w obejmowaną poduszkę, gdy niespodziewanie doszedł w rękach Yuuriego. Stan uniesienia trwał dopóty, dopóki Viktor się nie rozluźnił i zadrżał od nadmiaru pobudzenia z powodu wciąż poruszającej się wzdłuż członka dłoni. Wtedy trzeźwość myślenia zalała go niczym zimny kubeł wody, zmuszając, aby złapał Yuuriego za nadgarstki i odsunął jego ręce od krocza. Rychło w czas.

\- Yuuri - jęknął cierpiętniczo, sięgając pospiesznie po chusteczki, żeby wytrzeć palce Katsukiego. - Ja... To było...

Słowo "niesamowite" walczyło o pierwszeństwo z "niepotrzebne", ale Viktor nie umiał się na nic zdecydować. Jąkał się więc i gubił słowa, jednocześnie pozbywając się śladów swojej winy z uwielbianych dłoni. Tak bardzo uwielbianych... Bo gdyby nie środek nocy, chyba porwałby Yuuriego w ramiona i obcałowałby po kolei każdy z boskich palców, które sprawiły mu przyjemność nieporównywalnie większą niż chłodna muszla sedesu i własna pięść.

Och, no przecież. Skoro wcześniejsze pieszczoty niemal doprowadziły krew Nikiforova do wrzenia, to Katsuuki również mógł potrzebować małej... pomocy. I tu do akcji wkraczał Viktor.

No dobra, dobra. Nie wkraczał. Bardziej "wypinał się".

\- Yuuri... Żeby bawić się po nocy w Erosa, który potajemnie uwodzi Psyche... Nieładnie - szepnął Viktor miękkim, nieco zalotnym głosem, gdy już się uspokoił i wyrzucił chusteczkę do znajdującego się nieopodal kosza. Potem mężczyzna ugiął nogę, by zalotnie potrzeć stopą łydkę Japończyka. - W takim razie czy masz ochotę na mały rewanż?

Nic. Ręce Katsukiego wróciły na starą pozycję, obejmując Viktora na wysokości brzucha, ale on sam nie pisnął nawet słówkiem. Wstydził się? Nie chciał zawracać mu głowy? Czekał na sposobność, aby samemu umknąć do łazienki? O nie, cokolwiek Yuuri planował, nie wyjdzie z tego łóżka tak po prostu. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Co fantastycznego zrobił. Co zrobił bez wahania i w trosce o komfort Viktora. Yuuri zasługiwał na wszystko i jeszcze więcej.

\- A może chcesz pójść na całość? - zaproponował Rosjanin cicho, sięgając dłonią za siebie, żeby musnąć udo Katsukiego. - Co, Yuuri? Nie musimy nawet zmieniać pozycji... Jak chcesz, to ja...

Viktor zawiesił głos i kokieteryjnie otarł się tyłkiem o męskość Japończyka. Myślał, że w ten sposób się zrewanżuje. Że Yuuri będzie mógł dalej grać niedostępnego Erosa, którego twarzy nie może ujrzeć, żeby bóg nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Że zrobią to powoli, słysząc jedynie swoje głosy i czując dotyk złączonych ciał. Że po wszystkim zasną tak jak leżeli, jeden wtulony w drugiego, ręce na talii, krocze przy... przy...

Zaraz. Coś było nie tak. Viktor jeszcze raz przylgnął mocniej do Yuuriego, oczekując jakichkolwiek oznak zainteresowania sugestią o wczesnoporannym seksie.

Brak reakcji. Brak komentarza. Brak... erekcji?

\- Yuuri?

Ale w odpowiedzi Nikiforov usłyszał jedynie ciche posapywanie, a na plecach poczuł regularny nacisk unoszącej się klatki piersiowej. Katsuki zasnął. Tak zwyczajnie. Nic to, że zostawił osłupiałego narzeczonego i jego rozgrzane ciało na wieczną męczarnię (no dobra, nie wieczną, tylko do szóstej, i nie męczarnię, a zasłużony odpoczynek), najpewniej zapominając o całym zajściu. Viktor zrobił swoje, Viktor może odejść. Czy raczej Yuuri. Jak zawsze Yuuri. Och, Yuuri...

\- Jesteś okropny. - Mimo to Viktor uśmiechnął się do siebie, przymykając oczy, a dłonie Katsukiego zamknął w swoich dłoniach. W końcu sam chciał być zaskakiwany. Więc był. W każdej sekundzie i o każdej porze dnia i nocy. - Kolorowych snów.


	59. Wzrok

***

Viktor wiedział, że Yuuri był zły. Och, właściwie to nie tak do końca zły. Nie był nawet wkurzony.

Był po prostu śmiertelnie spokojny.

Właśnie ten nieopisany spokój podpowiedział Viktorowi, że w końcu się doigrał. Nie, nie chodziło o żadne kulinarne perturbacje, bo w tej dziedzinie szło mu już naprawdę dobrze. Powodem scysji była galopująca demencja Rosjanina, która jeśli akurat nie objawiała się w postaci obietnic bez pokrycia, to powodowała, że z głowy łyżwiarza wylatywały obowiązki domowe. I tak trzeci raz w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia Viktor zapomniał pozmywać naczyń, choć jednocześnie akurat dziś po raz pierwszy przypadała kolej Yuuriego na zrobienie kolacji. Romantycznej kolacji, jak mu to wyrzucił. Kolacji z użyciem patelni, która nurkowała w zlewie już od wczoraj.

A skoro była wina, należała się również kara. Właśnie dlatego zawsze radosny i pewny siebie Nikiforov szedł do sypialni jak na ścięcie. Bo co, jeśli okaże się, że przykładem wielu mężów świata będzie spał dziś na kanapie? Co jeśli błagania na kolanach nic nie pomogą, bo Yuuri wystawi mu walizkę za drzwi mieszkania? Co jeśli spojrzy na niego znad okularów i nagle zażąda rozwodu? Ślubu jeszcze nie było, to prawda, ale w rosyjskiej głowie wszystko wyglądało śmiertelnie poważnie. Dlatego teraz Rosjanin naprędce przysięgał sobie w duchu, że już nigdy przenigdy nie zapomni o żadnym kubku ani talerzu, choćby miał... choćby... miał...

Stojący w progu Viktor pomyślał, że chyba pomylił pokoje. Mieszkania. Miasta. Planety. Wszechświaty. O cholera...

W sypialni paliła się jedynie mała lampka, ta po lewej stronie, pogrążając pokój w ciepłym, nastrojowym świetle. Rolety w oknach zostały już zaciągnięte, odcinając mieszkanie od widoków miasta, po Makkachinie nie było ani śladu, bo najwyraźniej wybrał dziś nocleg na posłaniu w salonie, a na środku łóżka leżał... Yuuri.

Nagi Yuuri.

Podparty o zagłówek mężczyzna bezwstydnie rozchylał ugięte nogi, prezentując przed Viktorem widok, od którego zaschło mu w ustach, a krótkie, zielone spodnie zaczęły być za ciasne. Katsuki obejmował twardy członek jedną ręką i stymulował się, poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół. Robił to niespiesznie, pieczołowicie, trochę na pokaz, całą uwagę skupiając na posuwistym ruchu. Drugą ręką dotykał się po klatce piersiowej, jakby palcami próbował imitować czyjeś pocałunki. Włosy miał zmierzwione, oczy zamknięte, brwi ściągnięte w napięciu. Cały był napięty. Napięcie czuć było w powietrzu. Napięte były również nerwy Viktora... i nie tylko.

\- Yuuri... - zaczął, zbliżając się do przodu, by pochwycić narzeczonego w ramiona, ale na dźwięk swojego imienia Katsuki otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Rosjanina z dziwną powagą.

\- Nie.

Prosty zakaz, jedno słowo. Ciche, lecz dosadne polecenie. Viktor przełknął ślinę.

\- Yuuri... Pozwól mi...

\- Nie - zabronił jeszcze raz Katsuki. - Nie dotykaj. Masz patrzeć.

Więc Viktor patrzył. Patrzył, jak jedna z dłoni Yuuriego poruszała się wzdłuż członka, a druga pieściła klatkę piersiową, ocierając się o jeden z sutków. Katsuki trwał w tej bezwstydnej pozie nawet wtedy, kiedy na czubku penisa zalśnił preejakulat, a obciągnięte stopy niemal wbiły się w pościel od nadmiaru rozkoszy. A Viktor mógł się tylko temu przyglądać. Nie mógł dotykać ani siebie, ani tym bardziej Yuuriego. Chłonął obraz. Chłonął Yuuriego.

Chciał go pochłonąć. Chciał...

\- Spróbuj, a już nigdy więcej nie będę się z tobą kochać - ostrzegł cicho Yuuri.

Zmarszczka, która pojawiła się między brwiami Japończyka sprawiła, że Viktor zatrzymał dłoń w połowie drogi do upragnionej osoby. Yuuri blefował, prawda? Na pewno blefował. Musiał blefować. Ale jednocześnie ta chwila wątpliwości, jaka targnęła Viktorem, sparaliżowała go. Z drugiej strony Yuuri był uparty. Jeśli czegoś naprawdę chciał, był skłonny się o to spierać. Nie musiał się obrażać na całe życie. Wystarczyłby miesiąc, a Viktor umarłby z tęsknoty za nim.

Rosjanin wciągnął powietrze. Wciąż patrzył, jednak wkrótce przypomniał sobie, że mógł też mówić.

\- Yuuri, jesteś taki piękny... - szepnął zachęcająco, na co Yuuri jęknął i znów zamknął oczy. - Myślisz o mnie, prawda? Dotykasz się, wierząc, że to ja. Jak wyglądam w twojej głowie? Co mam na sobie? Powiedz, Yuuri. Zdradź mi chociaż to.

\- Jesteś... rozebrany... - przyznał. Nikiforov bez słowa rozwiązał pasek yukaty.

\- Czy to ja poruszam ręką? A może wyobrażasz sobie moje usta? - dopytywał. Tembr jego głosu sprawił, że Katsuki odchylił głowę i westchnął głośno.

\- Ja... - Obrona Yuuriego wyraźnie osłabła. - Ja wcale nie...

\- Czyli ustami. Doskonale. - Viktor zrzucił górę yukaty. Mówienie było torturą, ale cała ta sytuacja zaczęła być również pokrętnie przyjemna. - Widzisz to? Widzisz, co robię? Najpierw całuję twój członek, jakbym się z tobą drażnił. Jeden raz, drugi, może trzeci... A potem biorę cię do ust, powoli, zaczynając od główki. Ssę. Wiem, że tego chcesz. Uwielbiasz, kiedy bawię się językiem. Kiedy wchodzisz coraz głębiej...

\- Vik... tooor... - Dłoń Yuuriego zacisnęła się nieco mocniej na penisie, a oddech przyspieszył.

Rosjanin zdjął spodnie i podszedł do łóżka. Nie musiał wyobrażać sobie Yuuriego. On go widział. W całej okazałości. Doskonałego, seksownego i całkowicie podatnego na najczulszy szept. Wyprężonego na pościeli, wygiętego w lekki łuk, z rozpostartymi nogami i lśniącymi od rozkoszy rzęsami. Perfekcyjny.

\- Wspieram dłonie na twoich idealnych udach. Na całym świecie nie ma nikogo, kto miałby nogi lepsze od ciebie. Twoje są najwspanialsze, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy czuję je przy swojej twarzy. Kocham je. Kocham cię całego - wyznał Viktor i nachylił się nad Yuurim. Wprost pożerał go wzrokiem. - A ty kochasz się ze mną. Z moimi ustami. W moje usta.

Wtedy Yuuri do reszty zatracił się w wyobrażeniach. Już po chwili jęknął wyjątkowo głośno, a jego podbrzusze pokryło się kroplami nasienia. Viktor uśmiechnął się, widząc efekt swoich działań. Przegrał, ale wygrał.

\- _Vkusno_ \- wymruczał Rosjanin, po czym oblizał wargi. - Jesteś przepyszny.

Trwał tak, sycąc oczy widokiem zamroczonego orgazmem Katsukiego. Wreszcie ciszę przerwał powolny szept.

\- Viktor... - Yuuri otworzył oczy i z niejakim trudem skupił wzrok na ukochanym.

\- Tak?

\- To miała być kara za to, że nie dotknąłeś naczyń... ale jeśli... jeśli pokażesz mi zdjęcie pustego zlewu, a potem zrobisz ze mną wszystko to, o czym przed chwilą mówiłeś... - wyczerpany Yuuri położył głowę na poduszki - ...to ci wybaczę.

Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza. Krótka, wymowna i wypełniona ciężkim oddechem dochodzącego do siebie Yuuriego. A potem wszystko się zaczęło.

Viktor chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pobiegł tak szybko do kuchni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Żyjecie? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> W ogóle jest ze mnie zarąbiście zły organizator, bo przekroczyłam limit o 22 słowa, ale... wiecie, że się nie dało inaczej. Jednak zanim zaczniecie we mnie rzucać "perwersami" albo "ty szalona fetyszystko, więcej!", zdradzę, że temat nie był całkowicie zależny ode mnie. Winą za masturbującego się Yuuriego obarczam DaryavonDayern, która skusiła się, aby zamówić u mnie pornolka. Dedykację ślę wobec tego jej i jej nieujarzmionym żądzom. No naprawdę, cicha woda brzegi rwie...
> 
> (zachęcajcie ją częściej, żeby zdradzała mi swoje małe literackie marzenia ;) )
> 
> Mimo to starałam się, żeby to zachowanie było jak najbardziej in chara. To znaczy Yuuri nie jest jakimś szalonym rozpustnikiem, co to potrafi wyciągnąć kajdanki i lateksowe rękawiczki, ale umie być zły za zepsucie planowanego romantycznego wieczoru, który i tak miał się skończyć w sypialni. Dlatego więc nie połączyć przyjemnego z pożytecznym, czyli seksu z karą dla Viktora? Yuuri nie przewidział tylko, że Viktor jest małym, malutkim masochistą (no bo kto cierpliwie czekał osiem miechów, nie puszczając pary z ust odnośne bankietu?).


	60. Słuch

***

Niebieska kanapa była miejscem, gdzie wiele fantastycznych pomysłów miało swój początek, a równie dużo wieczorów odnajdywało swój romantyczny koniec. Z tego faktu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę rosyjski właściciel całego apartamentu, pomieszkujący od jakiegoś pół roku japoński współlokator, a nawet pies, najważniejszy opiekun domowego ogniska. I właśnie dlatego weekendami, kiedy mogli wreszcie zgiąć wysłużone kolana, nie istniała żadna siła, która była w stanie sprawić, by zmęczeni treningami łyżwiarze (i tylko nieco zmęczony spacerami pudel) nie spędzili na ulubionym meblu chociaż godzinki. Albo dwóch. Ewentualnie całego wieczora.

Nie musieli szaleć ani wyczyniać niesamowitych akrobacji, aby było im tak po ludzku przyjemnie. Wystarczyło, że siedzieli obok, rozmawiając i zmniejszając dystans między sobą. Te niezwykle przyjemne chwile, kiedy usta któregoś z narzeczonych jakoś tak naturalnie odnajdywały drogę do policzka tego drugiego, ręka intuicyjnie owijała się wokół talii, głowa opadała na ramię, dłoń opadała na kolano, a czworonóg padał na nich wszystkich razem, wywołując śmiech i pouczające komentarze "Makkachin, najpierw rezerwacja!".

Ale tym razem było znacznie spokojniej, a w grę nie wchodziło romansowanie, lecz rodzące się koncepcje. Yuuri z podciągniętymi niemal pod samą brodę kolanami robił notatki w zeszycie, przeglądając wydrukowane z komputera tabele ISU, za to Viktor siedział znacznie w bardziej klasycznej pozie i przesłuchiwał zgromadzone na swoim smartfonie piosenki. Przerwa między sezonami nie oznaczała wcale przerwy w pracy. Zanim mogli z czystymi sumieniami pojechać na wakacje do Hasetsu, musieli jeszcze omówić nowe programy, a jednym z pierwszych i najważniejszych ich punktów był dobór muzyki.

\- O, a posłuchaj tego, Yuuri. - Viktor delikatnie trącił ukochanego w ramię i podał mu jedną ze słuchawek. Katsuki oderwał wzrok od rozpiski punktowej z zeszłego roku, patrząc z delikatnym powątpiewaniem na miniaturowy głośniczek.

\- Tylko nie mów, że znowu wpadłeś na jakiś pomysł z programem galowym - próbował zgadnąć, wkładając do ucha zaoferowaną słuchawkę.

\- Nie tym razem, moja ty lożo szyderców - zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi Viktor. - Posłuchaj i zgaduj.

\- No dobrze, dobrze... Tylko poczekaj... Puść od początku - poprosił Yuuri, zakrywając drugie ucho, aby skupić się na rozbrzmiewającej muzyce. Po kilkunastu sekundach łagodnej skrzypcowej melodii mężczyzna otworzył oczy i skinął głową. - Mhm. Niezłe. Wydaje mi się, że ma odpowiednie tempo na program dowolny. Dla ciebie czy dla mnie?

\- Dla ciebie - odparł z dumą Viktor, odgarniając niepokorny kosmyk włosów Yuuriego za ucho. - Tak czułem, że ci się spodoba... Ale pamiętaj, że to tylko luźna wskazówka. Wolałbym, żebyś sam coś wybrał.

\- Wiedziałem. - Japończyk westchnął, spoglądając na telefon Viktora. Tytuł piosenki przesuwał się powoli z lewa na prawo i z powrotem. "Kamome". Hm, musiał zapamiętać tę nazwę i sprawdzić inne utwory tego wykonawcy. Coś takiego będzie się liczyło jako własny pomysł, prawda? - Nie odpuścisz i nie wybierzesz mi czegoś sam?

\- "Yuri on ICE" było wspaniałe. Wierzę, że jesteś w stanie przygotować coś równie... Nie, coś jeszcze lepszego w tym sezonie - zapewnił Viktor i już miał zamiar przytulić się do Yuuriego, kiedy piosenka w telefonie nagle się zmieniła. Rosjanin się ożywił. - Zaraz, zaraz... Och, to też jest świe-!

Zaintrygowany Viktor szybko obrócił się w bok, zapominając, że słuchał muzyki razem z Yuurim. Wystarczył jeden nieostrożny ruch, aby słuchawka wyskoczyła z ucha Japończyka. Yuuri skrzywił się nieznacznie, bardziej zaskoczony samą sytuacją niż z powodu jakiegokolwiek bólu, ale Nikiforov zareagował nieco żywiej - natychmiast zwrócił się z powrotem ku narzeczonemu, robiąc przepraszającą minę.

\- Niech to... Nic ci nie jest? - Viktor wyglądał na naprawdę przejętego, dotykając delikatnie małżowinę Katsukiego, ale ten od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Wszystko w porządku - zapewnił. Zaraz dla potwierdzenia Yuuri wziął słuchawkę, włożył ją z powrotem na miejsce i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. - Po prostu ostrzeż mnie, jeśli będziesz chciał znów wykonać potrójnego axla bez najazdu, dobrze?

\- Postaram się uwzględnić to w kolejnym programie. - Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem mimowolnie przebiegł palcami wzdłuż kabla od swojej słuchawki aż do miejsca rozdzielenia. - To wszystko przez to, że przewód jest za krótki. Ale wiesz co? Kiedyś widziałem do kupienia takie specjalne podwójne słuchawki dla par. Całkiem pomysłowe. Moglibyśmy bez problemu słuchać muzyki we...

\- Nie chcę - przerwał mu Yuuri.

Viktor zamrugał. To było szybkie. Może nawet za szybkie.

\- Aha. Mój osobisty wykrywacz zbędnych wydatków został aktywowany. Te japońskie czujniki są naprawdę niezawodne – rzucił dla żartu Rosjanin, głaskając Yuuriego po czuprynie. - Spokojnie, to naprawdę niedroga sprawa. Właściwie moglibyśmy się ograniczyć do takiego prostego rozdzielacza. Kwestia stu rubli.

Katsuki westchnął, po czym pokręcił głową i spojrzał ciepło na narzeczonego. Jak ten Viktor nic nie rozumiał...

\- Nie, to nie dlatego. Po prostu lubię, kiedy dzielimy się jednymi słuchawkami, bo wtedy możesz być blisko mnie – wyjaśnił z wyraźnymi iskierkami w oczach, a potem znów skupił się na notatkach, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Cieszył się. I to bardzo.

Zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że Viktor za chwilę przestanie łączyć wątki. I istotnie, pan Nikiforov rozchylił usta, gubiąc się na krętej ścieżce myśli - dokładnie gdzieś między "blisko mnie" a słodką miną, jaką Katsuki wtedy zrobił.

\- Yuuri, czy... mógłbyś powtórzyć? – poprosił nieśmiało Rosjanin, na co Japończyk zaśmiał się cicho i podniósł wzrok.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zamiast rozdzielacza powinniśmy kupić ci aparat słuchowy. - Yuuri niespodziewanie zbliżył do Viktora, by cmoknąć go w lekko zaczerwieniony płatek ucha. - Powiedziałem, że nie chcę żadnych gadżetów. Lubię czuć bicie twego serca, kiedy słuchamy razem muzyki, ramię w ramię. Tym razem usłyszałeś?

\- Tak, teraz tak. Głośno i wyraźnie - odparł znacznie pewniej Viktor, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech w kształcie serca. Uszczęśliwiony Rosjanin od razu objął narzeczonego w pasie i przyciągnął delikatnie ku sobie, by Yuuri mógł się oprzeć o jego głowę. - To co? Jest ci wygodnie?

\- Idealnie - mruknął zadowolony Katsuki, czując skroń Viktora tuż przy swojej. Ją oraz delikatny puls ukochanego człowieka.

A czasami, choć tylko czasami, koniec burzy mózgów zwiastował początek czegoś znacznie bardziej miłego. Dokładnie tak jak teraz, gdy powolna fortepianowa muzyka łączyła dwa serca, rozbrzmiewając w tych krótkich, dzielonych na dwoje słuchawkach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Jest w tym one-shocie ukrytych kilka ciekawostek. Po pierwsze muzyka, która jest wspomniana ("Kamome"), to utwór pochodzący z soundtracka "Yuri!!! on ICE". Chciałam poszukać dobrej melodii, która mogłaby udawać inspirację dla programu dowolnego i ta wydawała się idealna :3 Po drugie pierdółka, ale Dar może się z niej ucieszyć - Yuuri jest typem, który lubi robić odręczne notatki dla uporządkowania myśli, dlatego nie dałam mu pracować na komputerze :P Robił tak przy szukaniu muzyki do programu dowolnego i opracowywaniu z Viktorem choreografii. A po trzecie podwójne słuchawki istnieją naprawdę (jak i rozdzielacze, które faktycznie nie kosztują więcej niż sto rubli). Od kiedy tylko o nich usłyszałam (haha), wiedziałam, jak ta historyjka się potoczy. Viktor-bogacz sądzi, że fancy słuchawki dla dwojga są romantyczne? No to go Yuuri pięknie z błędu wyprowadzi, że pojedyncze oznaczają bliskość słuchających :D


	61. Smak

***

Przez te kilka miesięcy wspólnego życia obowiązki prawie-że-małżeńskie metodą prób i błędów zdołały nabrać całkiem sensownego kształtu i ogłady. Jedna z ważniejszych zasad wspólnego mieszkania głosiła, że ktoś musiał nosić zakupy, żeby gotować mógł ktoś. A że z ich dwójki posiłki przygotowywane przez Yuuriego powstawały szybciej i sprawniej (a Viktorowi smakowały zdecydowanie bardziej), dlatego Rosjanin postanowił robić za tragarza. Ale za to bardzo szczęśliwego tragarza.

\- Wróciłem! - zawołał od progu Nikiforov i zaśmiał się, kiedy wokół jego nóg zaczął krążyć puchaty satelita. - Makkachin! Dobry chłopiec, dobry. Opiekowałeś się Yuurim? W porządku, zaraz dostaniesz nagrodę...

\- O, już jesteś - ucieszył się Yuuri, wychylając górną połowę ciała zza lodówki. Katsuki miał na sobie intensywnie niebieski fartuch, bardzo twarzowy swoją drogą, co wskazywało, że właśnie zabierał się do przyrządzania kolacji. - Masz ten sos sojowy, o który cię prosiłem rano?

Viktor wszedł do kuchni. Postawił na stole wypełnioną zakupami torbę i zaczął ją opróżniać, żeby dokopać się do cennego trofeum, uznawanego za jeden z najgenialniejszych wynalazków kuchni japońskiej, bez którego żadne danie nie mogło się obejść. Szczególnie takie wychodzące spod cudownych palców Yuuriego.

\- Jasna sprawa - potwierdził z dumą Nikiforov, wyciągając na wierzch szklaną, niemal czarną butelkę. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile się za nim nabiegałem, tak dobrze był ukryty w dziale azjatyckim. Ale przecież dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemo-

\- Niemożliwe! To to! To one! - wszedł mu w słowo Yuuri, ignorując zupełnie sos, by wskazać na przeźroczystą, wypełnioną cukierkami torebkę, leżącą między pozostałymi zakupami.

Rosjanin nie zdążył nawet obrócić głowy, kiedy Katsuki okręcił się na pięcie i w pośpiechu pobiegł do regału, gdzie trzymał pamiątki związane z Viktorem. Wysupłał jeden z albumów, do którego w dzieciństwie wklejał wszystkie wycinki z gazet dotyczące wschodzącej gwiazdy rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa, po czym zaczął przeglądać zeszyt z taką werwą, jakby chodziło co najmniej o szukanie odpowiedzi na pytanie z „Milionerów". Wertował tak długo, aż wreszcie wydał z siebie pełen triumfu okrzyk, gdy odnalazł właściwą stronę.

\- Wiedziałem! Nie pomyliłem się! - oznajmił, wracając do zaskoczonego Viktora, aby pokazać mu jedną z fotografii. - To te same czekoladki, prawda?

Nikiforov nachylił się i przyjrzał albumowi. Zgadł, że zdjęcie przedstawiało konferencję prasową na Mistrzostwach Europy w Lyonie,  bo spod rosyjskiej bluzy wyzierał srebrzysto-niebieski strój, w którym Viktor jechał do "Lilac Fairy". Młody łyżwiarz z czasów, kiedy mógł się jeszcze poszczycić długimi włosami, siedział wraz z dumnym jak paw Yakov. Trener z szerokim i wybitnie nienaturalnym jak na niego uśmiechem odpowiadał na pytania dziennikarzy. W tym samym czasie Viktor poświęcał całą swoją uwagę zjadanej czekoladce, myślami błądząc daleko, daleko poza nudne spotkanie. Ech, gdyby mógł wtedy uciec do fabryki Willy'ego Wonki...

\- To twoja ulubiona czekolada? - Kolejne pytanie wyrwało Viktora z rozmyślań. Skupił wzrok na Yuurim i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Japończyk przypatruje mu się z tym szczególnym rodzajem zainteresowania, który już z rzadka widywał. Jak wtedy, kiedy musieli wybrać kostiumy na "Onsen on Ice" albo gdy pokazywał mu matrioszkę.

\- Tak, ulubiona. Nawet bardzo. W sumie nie jestem jakoś przesadnie wybredny jeśli chodzi o wygody w hotelach, ale jeśli mogę, to zwykle pytam, czy ją mają... - Nagłe oświecenie spłynęło na Viktora. - Zaraz. Nie mów mi, że nigdy jej nie próbowałeś.

\- No wiesz... Jakimś przeciętnym japońskim zawodnikom raczej nie serwują ulubionej czekolady żywej legendy łyżwiarstwa figurowego - zauważył nie bez delikatnego przekąsu Yuuri. - A poza tym nigdy nie byłem przesadnym koneserem słodkości. W końcu moim ulubionym deserem jest wieprzowina.

Nikiforov uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Aha, więc to tak... Yuuri jeszcze nigdy nie jadł najlepszej rosyjskiej czekolady, a jemu właśnie trafiła się idealna okazja, aby wprowadzić ukochanego w nieznany świat słodkich pokus. Bez dalszego namysłu Viktor otworzył więc paczkę z cukierkami i wyciągnął stamtąd pojedynczą, owiniętą w barwny papierek czekoladkę. Z wierzchu przypatrywało im się pucołowate dziecko o nie do końca wiadomej płci, okolonej chustą twarzy oraz oczach nie mniej błękitnych co Viktorowe. "Alionka" głosił napis w cyrylicy.

\- W takim razie musimy to nadrobić - stwierdził pogodnie Rosjanin.

Yuuri uniósł brwi i spojrzał niepewnie na narzeczonego.

\- Nie, no co ty, nie mogę. Wciąż muszę uważać na dietę, bo niedługo Mistrzostwa i w ogóle... - zaprzeczył pospiesznie, ale jak na gust Nikiforova zrobił to niezbyt przekonująco, aby zaniechać poczęstunku.

\- Jedna to nic takiego - uspokoił Viktor, wydobywając czekoladkę z papierka. - To jeden kęs, nie cała miska katsudonu. Zresztą, jeśli jutro zrobisz nieco więcej ćwiczeń, to nie powinno być żadnego problemu.

Zanim Katsuki zdołał podnieść jakiś większy sprzeciw, Viktor przytknął cukierek do warg łyżwiarza i nacisnął ponaglająco, aby ten ją zjadł. Wzrok Rosjanina mówił wprost: "no co ty, Yuuri, ode mnie nie weźmiesz?" Podziałało. Japończyk odetchnął przez nos, ale zaraz otworzył usta, potulnie dając się nakarmić. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, delektując się rozpływającą na języku czekoladą, aż wreszcie przełknął i mruknął z zadowoleniem. Na jego ustach niemal natychmiast zakwitł uroczy uśmiech.

\- Mmm. Faktycznie, jest pyszna - przyznał Katsuki. - Zupełnie nie ma porównania z japońskimi słodyczami.

\- Tak mówisz?

Viktor uniósł dłoń i otarł kciukiem kącik ust Yuuriego, na których pozostało nieco lśniącej kuwertury. Zlizał z koniuszka palca resztkę słodkości i mruknął z aprobatą. Czekolada smakowała wybornie jak zwykle, ale tym razem sposób jej podania stanowił ucztę samą w sobie. A skoro tak... Viktor nachylił się i zamiast palcem, przylgnął do ust Katsukiego swoimi ustami. Każda wymówka wydawała się dobra, aby pocałować Yuuriego, ale ta była z nich wszystkich chyba najsmaczniejsza. I z pewnością najbardziej kiczowata.

Pocałunek zaczął się delikatnie, prawie nieśmiało, ale kiedy tylko Yuuri rozchylił wargi, Viktor wsunął język nieco głębiej. Słodkość ulubionej czekolady w ustach nie mniej ulubionego człowieka smakowała tak wybornie, że Viktor przestał mieć ochotę na kolację. Chociaż wciąż miał ochotę na japońszczyznę. Taką jedną, konkretną. Zanim jednak Viktor zdołał zainteresować się daniem głównym (a jego ręka wsunąć nie tam, gdzie trzeba), Yuuri się wycofał, dając wyraźny znak, że na degustacji cała sprawa powinna się zatrzymać.

\- Hmm... Nie powiedziałbym, że japońskie słodycze smakują źle. Jak dla mnie są... - Viktor oblizał usta. - ...przepyszne.

\- To zasługa rosyjskiego nadzienia - stwierdził Yuuri zaczepnie, na co Viktor zamruczał przeciągle i już miał zamiar znów pocałować kuszącego go narzeczonego, gdyby ten nie położył mu palca na ustach. - O nie, nie, to już się robi za bardzo przewidywalne. Wystarczy słodzenia. Jak masz czas na takie rzeczy, to lepiej pomóż mi przy kolacji.

\- A nie możemy nakarmić się miłością? – zaproponował Viktor z nadzieją.

Yuuri zaśmiał się cicho i od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Wybacz, wolę mięso - przypomniał, jednak zaraz przysunął się do Viktora i szepnął znacznie ciszej: - Ale jak tak bardzo chcesz, to po kolacji zastanowimy się nad jakimś deserem z udziałem... No wiesz.

Spojrzenie Yuuriego podążyło w stronę czekoladek, co Viktor w mig pojął. Och, a nawet jeśli nie pojął, to jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu własny, interesujący scenariusz.

Chyba obaj nabawią się dziś cukrzycy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Enyłej, nie ma tego złego, co by ze smaku dobrego nie wyszło :3 W końcu nadarzyła się okazja, żeby pobawić się oficjalnym artem! :D Część z was pewnie już wie, ale czy zgadliście, o jaką fotkę chodziło Yuuriemu? Grafika była dostępna podczas oglądania prawdziwego muzeum poświęconemu "Yuri!!! on ICE", w której zawisły zbiory Yuuriego. Dokładnie - te zdjęcia oficjalnie pochodzą z osobistej kolekcji Yuuriego (co wykorzystałam też w one-shocie).
> 
> W takim razie poznajecie te czekoladki, którym znudzony Viktor poświęca całą uwagę? One istnieją w rzeczywistości :3 To właśnie "Alionka", popularna i (jak powiadają portale ze słodyczami) jedna z najlepszych rosyjskich czekolad. Co ciekawsze, sama konferencja widoczna na obrazku nie dzieje się w samej Rosji (prawdopodobnie są to Mistrzostwa Europy), więc... co tam właściwie robią te czekoladki? I to jeszcze w takim reprezentatywnym kartoniku? Stąd właśnie wysnułam wniosek, że chyba organizatorzy wiedzieli, że Viktor bardzo lubi tę markę i dlatego ją sprowadzono. Pachnie trochę jak zachcianki gwiazd na trasach koncertowych, co nie? ;)
> 
> Słodycze w Japonii to już ciekawsza kwestia. Już w anime widać, że mają się czym tam zajadać - wszędzie widać kawiarenki z ciachami, Pocky chyba każdy zna, a mochi, puddingi czy dziwne Kit katy są nawet całkiem popularne na zachodzie. Ale myli się ten, kto sądzi, że japońskie czekolady są dobre. an_nox potwierdzi z całą stanowczością, że to nie było najmilej wspominane doświadczenie (i to na tyle, że z wdzięcznością przyjmowała paczki z tabliczkami naszej wedlowskiej). Dla Yuuriego zetknięcie się ze SMACZNĄ czekoladą mogło być niesamowitym przeżyciem... gdyby nie to, że w Detoit na pewno coś dobrego jadł XD


	62. Węch

***

Pierwszym bodźcem jaki dotarł do świadomości Yuuriego był zapach. Wyjątkowo nie chodziło jednak o gorycz kawy, która miała rozbudzić zakopanego w pościeli Japończyka, ale coś o wiele bardziej delikatnego. Ulotnego jak wspomnienie, a jednocześnie wyraźnego, nęcącego. Jak... kwiaty. Tak, to z pewnością było coś kwiatowego. Yuuri najpierw wystawił głowę spod kołdry, węsząc niczym skołowana surykatka, a potem wyczołgał się z łóżka i prawie na oślep podążył za tajemniczą wonią. Znał ją, ale zarazem nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach ostatni raz się z nią zetknął. Była nietypowa, ale bliska. Intrygująca. I to na tyle, że umysł łyżwiarza zupełnie pominął fakt, że był już ranek, a on obudził się w łóżku sam.

Yuuri przeszedł sypialnię i wyjrzał na korytarz. Tu woń nieco się wzmagała, a lekko uchylone drzwi toalety podpowiadały, że jej źródło mogło kryć się właśnie tam. Mężczyzna ziewnął, przetarł oczy, po czym ruszył dalej, człapiąc powoli jak lunatyk wiedziony nieznanym impulsem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale chciał rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

Gdy Katsuki wsunął głowę do łazienki, zastał tam odświętnie ubranego Viktora, który właśnie miał zamiar założyć ciemnopurpurowy krawat do eleganckiej, białej koszuli. Gdyby ktoś jakimś cudem nie znał łyżwiarskiej legendy, mógłby go pomylić z pracownikiem szacownego biura, gdzie Nikiforov zajmowałby wysokie, najpewniej kierownicze stanowisko. A sądząc po nienagannej prezencji oraz stylu, z jakim się ubierał, mógłby to być magazyn o modzie albo coś w stylu dobrze prosperującej agencji reklamowej.

Japończyk jednak zupełnie zignorował wygląd narzeczonego, bo całym jestestwem skupił się na tajemniczym aromacie. Łazienka była nim wprost przepełniona, a punkt kulminacyjny zapachu znajdował się na szyi Viktora, do której Yuuri przywarł ciepłym policzkiem.

\- Twoja woda kolońska... - wymruczał półprzytomnie, muskając wargami skórę nad kołnierzykiem. Viktor roześmiał się i jedną ręką objął Katsukiego w pasie.

\- Wolę jednak tradycyjne powitania - zażartował Rosjanin, całując Katsukiego w czubek głowy. - Dzień dobry, złoto moje. Co tak zaprząta twoją uwagę?

\- No właśnie się zastanawiam... - Tym razem Yuuri wsunął nos za postawiony na sztorc kołnierzyk, na co z piersi Rosjanina wydostał się krótki chichot. - Wanilia?

\- Zgaduj dalej.

\- Hm... Konwalie?

\- Zbyt słodkie.

\- Fiołki?

\- Oddalasz się.

Yuuri sapnął, wypuszczając powietrze nosem, co zabrzmiało jak kapitulacja. Nikiforov uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- To stokrotki - zdradził wreszcie.

\- Mhm... - mruknął przeciągle Yuuri i ponownie zaciągał się zapachem. - Ładne.

Viktor pogłaskał Katsukiego po rozczochranej czuprynie, w drugiej ręce dzierżąc oba końce niezwiązanego krawata. Yuuri jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na tę poranną jogę w rosyjskim wydaniu, bo jedyną istotną rzeczą wydawało się wchłanianie kwiatowego zapachu. Jednocześnie wyobraźnia podsuwała mu przyjemną wizję, gdzie on i Viktor leżeli wtuleni w siebie na łące pełnej stokrotek, nie przejmując się żadnymi mrówkami ani muchami. W ogóle w wyobraźni z zasady nie uwzględniało się mrówek ani much. Bardzo mądrze. Niech żyje wyobraźnia.

\- Yuuri, zaraz zapuszczę tu korzenie – westchnął Viktor, poruszając ścierpniętą ręką. - Zaczynam żałować, że nie skropiłem się kawą, bo może wtedy udałoby mi się ciebie dobudzić i zaliczyć chociaż jednego porannego buziaka.

W normalnych warunkach Yuuri by się na to obruszył, ale na ten moment potrafił już tylko skinąć głową na znak, że kawa w sprayu to bardzo dobry pomysł. I w ogóle, że kawa. Katsuki posłusznie odkleił się więc od narzeczonego i ruszył do umywalki, żeby przemyć twarz. W tym czasie Nikiforov zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu i korzystając ze sporych rozmiarów lustra, zajął się wiązaniem krawata w bezpiecznej odległości od kranu. Po minucie obaj mężczyźni prezentowali się już znacznie lepiej niż jeszcze przed chwilą - na twarzy Yuuriego pojawił się żywszy rumieniec, a Viktorowi do pełni stylizacyjnego szczęścia brakowało już tylko marynarki.

\- No dobrze. Makkachin wyprowadzony, grahamki są w chlebaku, kawa czeka na filtrze - wyliczył Rosjanin, po raz ostatni przeczesując grzywkę. - Będę uciekać.

\- Gdzie? - zaciekawił się Yuuri, mrużąc niedowidzące oczy.

\- Wspominałem ci wczoraj. Wywiad.

\- Do tego nowego magazynu o modzie? - Yuuri starał się przypomnieć sobie jego nazwę, ale próby zakończyły się fiaskiem. - Mają dobry gust. Ciekawe, kiedy wyjdzie kolejny numer...

\- A mnie ciekawi, dlaczego nie zaprosili również ciebie. Chociaż jak tak patrzę... - Viktor otaksował wzrokiem lekko znoszone bokserki i burą koszulkę, która jakimś nieznanym sobie cudem była o dwa rozmiary za duża tylko z jednej strony. Pewnie za mocno za nią ciągnął we śnie. - ...to najchętniej widziałbym cię w sesji "Playboya".

\- No wiesz co? – Yuuri objął się ramionami i spojrzał karcąco na Viktora.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Parafrazując jeden cytat, uważam, że najpiękniejszy jesteś ubrany wyłącznie w swój zapach - odpowiedział z lekkością Nikiforov, mrugając porozumiewawczo do ukochanego. Chwilę potem Rosjanin wygiął się we wdzięcznej pozie, wysuwając jedną z rąk nieco bardziej do przodu. – W takim razie co powiesz o mnie? Jak wyglądam?

Yuuri uśmiechnął się. Nie miał okularów, więc to pytanie okazało się takim samym inwalidą, jakim był on, ale nie wytknął tego Viktorowi. W zamian postanowił skorzystać z okazji i odpłacić pięknym za nadobne.

\- Dobrze. - Japończyk złapał Viktora za dłoń, przyciągnął go do siebie i przytknął nos do nadgarstka, gdzie również dało się wyczuć czarujący aromat stokrotek. - Ale pachniesz jeszcze lepiej.

\- Yuuri! - Na twarzy Viktora pojawił się uśmiech w kształcie serca, a oczy rozświetliły wesołe błyski. - Mieszkamy ze sobą tyle czasu, a dopiero teraz dowiaduję się o twoim fetyszu?

Śmiech oraz przelotny pocałunek, jaki Katsuki złożył na dłoni, wydawał się idealnym zwieńczeniem porannego flirtu. Przyszedł jednak czas na nieco codziennej rutyny.

\- Za dużo powiedziane. Ostatnio tak często wpychasz mi się pod prysznic, że jedyne, co od ciebie czuję, to mój żel do mycia. Spoconych koszulek po treningach postaram się nie wypominać - wyliczył Yuuri, wypuszczając dłoń. - Ta woda kolońska to naprawdę miła odmiana.

Mimo to Viktor wciąż wyglądał na dość podekscytowanego powabnym zachowaniem Yuuriego nawet mimo jego ironicznych uwag. Rosyjski łyżwiarz puścił oczko, po czym okręcił się lekko na pięcie.

\- Bardzo miła, szczególnie że ten zapach jest słodki i cierpki jednocześnie. Zupełnie jak ktoś, kogo znam - stwierdził Nikiforov, uśmiechając się znacząco. - I z ogromną chęcią częściej bym się skrapiał tym drugim... specyfikiem, ale niektóre zapachy powinny pozostać zamknięte w sypialni. Dlatego muszę pocieszać się perfumami.

\- Zamknięte w... - Yuuri na chwilę zwątpił w to, co mówił narzeczony, ale wkrótce sens zdania do niego dotarł. Co chciał na sobie czuć. A raczej kogo. - Viktor!

\- Miłego śniadania! - zaśmiał się Rosjanin, w glorii chwały opuszczając pachnącą łazienkę. - A kiedy będziesz cieszyć się kawą, myśl tylko o mnie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Stokrotkowa woda kolońska to nie do końca mój wymysł. Tak naprawdę jest on... praktycznie kanoniczny. We wspomnianym także wczoraj "Yuri on Museum" istniała okazja, aby powąchać Viktora (możliwe, że chodziło o pełnowymiarową figurę, chociaż nie jestem pewna). I tak doszły mnie słuchy, że pan Nikiforov pachnie jak stokrotki właśnie. Na ile było to subiektywne uczucie konkretnego zwiedzającego/zwiedzającej - nie wiem, jednak sama koncepcja wydaje mi się bardzo fajna :) Zawsze to jakiś dodatkowy szczegół do wykorzystania w fanfikach.


	63. Dotyk

***

Viktor patrzył przed siebie z nabożnym podziwem, skupiając całą siłę woli, aby jego szczęka nie odturlała się gdzieś pod łóżko. Chociaż zniknął w łazience tylko na chwilę, pozwalając Yuuriemu zająć się rozpakowywaniem reszty rzeczy po powrocie z Czterech Kontynentów, nie spodziewał się, że po powrocie sytuacja w sypialni zmieni się tak diametralnie. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak jego narzeczony potrafił zaskakiwać, nie robiąc właściwie nic... Czy może raczej robiąc cokolwiek. Tak jak w tej chwili, kiedy to Japończyk miał na sobie strój Erosa i prężył się na samym środku pokoju niczym podczas jakiegoś prywatnego pokazu.

\- Przepraszam, Viktor. Wydawało mi się, że kiedy wyjmowałem kostium z pokrowca, zahaczyłem jednym z kryształków o suwak - wyznał ze skruchą Yuuri, dostrzegając obecność Nikiforova. Jednocześnie cały czas wdzięczył się na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu wspomnianej skazy. - Ale bez naciągnięcia materiału nie mogłem nic zauważyć.

Kiedy to powiedział, uniósł dłonie i zaczął dotykać swoją klatkę piersiową tuż poniżej prawego ramienia, gdzie znajdowało się jedno ze skupisk błyskotek. Zjeżdżał rękami powoli, z pietyzmem, starając się wytężyć pozbawiony okularów wzrok (ach, leżały razem ze zdjętym dresem daleko na łóżku... jak szczęśliwie...), aż w końcu nerwowym tikiem odgarnął grzywkę znad czoła, aby mu nie przeszkadzała. Do tego momentu Viktor myślał, że mu się to śni. Teraz najwyraźniej majaczył.

Inspekcja nie przyniosła rezultatów, dlatego Yuuri przeniósł uwagę na talię, gdzie pyszniły się pozostałe kryształy. Starannie, jakby z czułością unosił każdy z nich czubkiem paznokcia, by wyczuć choćby najmniejszy defekt, ale strój wydawał się nienaruszony. Kiedy wreszcie łyżwiarz sprawdził ostatni, najmniejszy kryształek, ten znajdujący się naprawdę niebezpiecznie blisko krocza, odetchnął z ulgą i posłał Viktorowi uspokajający uśmiech.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku - ucieszył się Yuuri, a potem nagle obrócił się na pięcie, kierując plecy w stronę Rosjanina. Wyciągnął prawą dłoń ponad lewe ramię, dotykając ukrytego w szwie kostiumu zamka błyskawicznego i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć na ukochanego. - Viktor? Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc z suwakiem? W tę stronę zawsze jest trudniej.

Palce obleczone w ciemnoszarą, na wpół przezroczystą lycrę wywinęły wąską zakładkę stroju Erosa, aby ułatwić dostęp do ukrytego zapięcia... a może tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodziło o sprezentowanie bladej szyi, która tak cudownie kontrastowała z czernią materiału? Viktor poczuł delikatne mrowienie na ustach. Nie powinien tak reagować. Nie w ten sposób, nie aż tak bardzo. Przecież widywał Yuuriego na występach, kiedy to łyżwiarz wcielał się w rolę najbardziej seksownego mężczyzny na całym lodowisku. Katsuki potrafił wyglądać tak ponętnie, że bez problemu zdobywał wyniki powyżej stu punktów. A jednak to w tym momencie, w tej niewymuszonej, zalotnej pozie, która obiecywała coś więcej, jednocześnie nie znacząc nic, Japończyk wydawał się najpiękniejszy na świecie.

Może dlatego, że tym razem to wcale nie był Eros, ale jego Yuuri.

Viktor podszedł do Katsukiego i chwyciwszy za suwak, pociągnął go ku dołowi. Pozbywał się odzienia stopniowo, nienachalnie, tak jakby cieszył się chwilą, rozpakowując długo wyczekiwany prezent. Prezent jedyny w swoim rodzaju - miękki, gładki, o idealnych proporcjach. Yuuri trzymał prawą część kostiumu, rozchylając materiał wraz z postępem rozsuwanego zamka, nie podejrzewając nawet, jakie wywiera wrażenie. Tymczasem kolejne centymetry rozdzielonej lycry odkrywały kuszącą scenerię bladej skóry oraz łagodnie zaznaczonych kości. Wspaniały. A najwspanialsze było, to, że pod cienką warstwą rozciągliwego stroju plecy mężczyzny były zupełnie nagie. Oczywiście, że nagie. Pod tym kostiumem nie mógł mieć nic oprócz bielizny. Nic...

\- Czy to ma być kolejny element twojego występu? - zapytał cicho Viktor, docierając zamkiem aż do linii bioder. Tak niewiele brakowało, aby ukazał mu się cały. Ale co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Nie w ich sypialni.

Yuuri obrócił nieco mocniej głowę, zerkając na Rosjanina kątem okiem.

\- Hę? Ale co? - zapytał.

\- To. - Viktor dotknął palcem zaczynającą się u szyi linię kręgosłupa i przeciągnął wzdłuż niej paznokciem aż do lędźwi. Wyczuł, że Yuuri wciągnął powietrze, a po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. - Uwodzenie mnie.

Zaraz po tym Nikiforov uniósł obie ręce i wsunął je pod poły rozpiętego kostiumu, bezwstydnie kierując się w stronę brzucha. Stój zsunął się Yuuriemu z ramion, odsłaniając kolejne pełne powabu fragmenty ciała, ale kostium nie spadł do końca. Japończyk skulił się, chwytając przez materiał dłonie narzeczonego, by tuż pod linią żeber powstrzymać ich dalszą niespokojną wędrówkę.

\- Viktor, nie o to mi chodziło... - wydyszał Katsuki, starając się nie jęknąć, kiedy opuszki palców zaczęły masować wrażliwą na łaskotki skórę na brzuchu. - Nie zamierzałem...

\- Nie? W takim razie zdradź mi, czego tak naprawdę chcesz. Czemu nie chcesz dać się pieścić. Czyj dotyk wolisz - poprosił Viktor, zbliżając się ustami do karku Yuuriego. Powolne, głośne, mokre pocałunki zaczęły przyozdabiać górę japońskich pleców, a zęby w prowokacyjny sposób napierały na jeden z kręgów szyjnych. - Powiedz... Mój czy kostiumu?

\- Viktor...

\- Pewnie kostiumu. W końcu opina twoje nagie ciało z każdej strony. Ociera cię tam, gdzie lubisz - szepnął Nikiforov, czując, jak Yuuri zwija się pod dotykiem, jednocześnie lgnąc coraz bardziej do jego piersi. - W takim razie co powiesz na to, żebym to ja cię okrył? Otulę pocałunkami każdy centymetr twojego ciała. Poświęcę uwagę każdemu skrawkowi twojej skóry. Będę cię pieścił tam, gdzie tylko chcesz. Gdzie nie sięga żaden strój.

\- Vik... tor.

Tym razem w głosie Yuuriego czaiło się coś więcej niż tylko przygana. To była prośba. Gorąca, ale nie pozbawiona nuty stanowczości. Na ten delikatny rozkaz Viktor wycofał się nieznacznie, wciąż trzymając ręce na talii Japończyka. Był posłuszny, ale w pełnej gotowości. Na jedno skinienie, jeden szept był gotów uchylić Yuuriemu nieba i dać wszystko, czego zapragnie, jednak jeśli go odtrąci, chyba padnie na kolana, żeby błagać o...

\- Pozwól mi się rozebrać. Inaczej... - Yuuri odetchnął, uspokajając oddech, a potem łagodnie pogłaskał spoczywające na biodrach dłonie narzeczonego. - Inaczej go pobrudzę.

Zrozumiał. Pozwolił. W końcu nie było mowy, żeby tego nie zrobił. Viktor zrobił krok w tył, dając Katsukiemu potrzebną przestrzeń, by samodzielnie dokończył swoje małe przedstawienie. Żeby mógł się przygotować.

Piękne, jasne ramiona wysunęły się spod czarnego stroju, w zamian pozwalając się oblec nikłemu światłu sypialnianej lampy. Zaraz potem Yuuri wyswobodził ręce, z każdą kolejną sekundą zwiększając obszar ciała, które miał zamiar oddać kochankowi. Zsunął kostium aż do pasa, a potem ostrożnie, niżej, strój znikał z bioder, ud, łydek... Wreszcie Japończyk stanął przed nim w samych bokserkach. Tył prawie nagiego tułowia prezentował się wspaniale nawet bez seksownych ubrań, a od nóg nie mógł wprost oderwać wzroku. Mięśnie poruszały się w absolutnie doskonały sposób, kiedy Japończyk przestąpił kilka kroków do przodu, pieczołowicie poskładał kostium i odłożył go do walizki. Dobrze. Już nic nie stało im na drodze.

Po chwili Yuuri wrócił do Viktora, ukazując mu zagadkową, trudną do odszyfrowania minę. Ledwie widoczny uśmiech ukryty w półcieniu sypialni zwiastował coś intrygującego. Coś, czego Rosjanin bardzo chciał zakosztować.

\- To co mówiłeś o tym okrywaniu mnie? - zaczął cicho Yuuri, stając tuż przez Viktorem, by ten mógł na powrót objąć go w pasie. - Że dotkniesz mnie wszędzie?

\- Gdzie tylko sobie zażyczysz – przytaknął Viktor, na co Katsuki zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się narzeczonemu.

\- ...wszystkim?

Viktorowi na wyobrażenie tego, co kryło się pod tak szerokim określeniem, zrobiło się gorąco, ale na szczęście Yuuri już się tym zajął. Palce Japończyka sprawnie wsunęły się pod koszulkę, muskając wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie brzucha, a potem przeniosły się niżej, podpowiadając, jakie konkretne części ciała Viktora znajdowały się na szczycie listy. Rosjanin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Skoro sam zaczął, to zamierzał to również skończyć.

Wspólnie.

\- I wszystkim - zgodził się Viktor, w pierwszej kolejności zajmując się okrywaniem swoimi ustami ust Yuuriego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Speszal pozdrowienia dla DaryavonDayern, której mnogość fetyszy zapewniają wam rozrywkę w tym challengu XD Ale zanim nadziejecie mnie na pal - to wszystko przez limit (który i tak przewaliłam o całe 239 słów >_<)! Oczywiście nie zamierzam porzucić tego wątku. Co się stanie dalej, przekonacie się... wkrótce. W pewien specjalny dla mnie dzień :3 Bo wiecie - Lannisterowie zawsze płacą swoje długi, a Dziab zawsze ma porno-kontynuacje do zrobienia.


	64. Przyjemność

***

Dotyk. Uczucie obecności obcego ciała przy własnym ciele. Medium, za pomocą którego jednostka doświadczała świata, poznawała rzeczywistość i kontaktowała się z otoczeniem, a w szczególności z innymi ludźmi. Człowiek codziennie obcował z drugim człowiekiem - koledzy rozdawali sobie nawzajem kuksańce, rodzice głaskali dzieci po głowach, przyjaciele ściskali się na powitanie. Im bliżej związani byli ze sobą ludzie, tym pozwalali sobie na więcej, stawali się bardziej swobodni, bardziej kochający i otwarci... a wobec tej jednej jedynej osoby dotyk był wszystkim. Rozczulał, rozbudzał, rozpalał. Dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa lub niebezpiecznie rozgrzewał do niemożliwości.

Zupełnie tak jak teraz.

Gdy tylko strój Erosa zniknął w czeluściach walizki, rozpoczęła się właściwa część zainicjowanego przez Yuuriego i Viktora tańca. Tańca, od którego stopniałby lód, gdyby tylko odważyliby się cokolwiek pokazać. Ale to był ich prywatny pokaz, intymny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jakiego nie dało się posmakować inaczej niż poprzez cielesny kontakt. Viktor dotykał ukochanego wszędzie: muskał ustami szyję, ocierał się torsem o tors, gładził lgnące ku niemu biodra, a udem napierał na krocze. Okrywał i odkrywał nowe rejony skóry, starając się otulić go całym sobą. W zamian Yuuri błądził paznokciami po plecach kochanka, chcąc zapamiętywać każdy wrażliwy punkt, aby kiedyś - może za chwilę, a może za innym razem - użyć tej broni przeciwko Viktorowi.

Ubrania Rosjanina już nie miały tego szczęścia, aby zostać złożone w kostkę i spocząć na jakimś meblu. Spadły dokładnie tam, gdzie jeszcze przez chwilę znajdował się sam Nikiforov, zanim spragniony kolejnych pieszczot Katsuki nie rozebrał go i nie pociągnął za sobą na łóżko. Odgłosy krótkich, głębokich pocałunków wypełniły całą sypialnię, a już po chwili do porzuconego stroju Viktora dołączyły dwie pary bokserek. Sprawiedliwie nadzy kochankowie przywarli do siebie w ciasnych objęciach, na moment zapominając o powodzie, dla którego w ogóle zaczęli igraszki. Bo czy właściwie miało to znaczenie? Nic nie było ważniejsze od tego, że wreszcie mogli się dotykać do woli. Każdy nagły dreszcz i każdy urywany oddech stał się wspólnym doznaniem. Ale to było mało. Zawsze było mało, dopóki umysłu ostatecznie nie przyćmiewała ekstaza.

Noc rządziła się swoimi prawami i wspólnie rozbudzonego pragnienia nie dało się zaspokoić spokojnymi czułościami. Na szczęście Viktor nie zamierzał spocząć, dopóki nie ofiaruje Yuuriemu to, do czego się zobowiązał. Ręka, którą do tej pory trzymał leżącego obok Japończyka w talii, stopniowo przesunęła się ku podbrzuszu, aż wreszcie natrafiła na najczulszy fragment ciała. Bezwstydnie uniesiona męskość Katsukiego prężyła się tuż nad kołdrą, twarda od pieszczot oraz wielu wyobrażeń. Naprawdę wielu. Jakby czekała, żeby się nią zająć, dotknąć, pobudzić, byle jak, byle szybciej... Byle z Viktorem. A Viktor potrafił rozpalić Yuuriego jak nikt inny na świecie.

Yuuri jęknął i wyrwał się z objęć, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł na członku kokieteryjny dotyk rosyjskiej dłoni. Na policzki wstąpił gorący rumieniec, a usta rozchyliły się w nagłym spazmie zaczerpniętego oddechu. Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego tak przyjemnie...? Opuszka palca wskazującego Viktora najpierw musnęła czubek przyrodzenia, a potem powoli, strasznie i cudownie powoli przesunęła się w dół, aż do samych jąder. Tam palec zawrócił i podążył tą samą wrażliwą trasą z powrotem do góry. Ruch powtórzył się kilka razy, aż Yuuri przyzwyczaił się do nowego uczucia. Nie, nie przyzwyczaił. Całkowicie mu się poddał. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i pozwolił, żeby usta Nikiforova przylgnęły do jego szyi. Wtedy Viktor nieco pewniej zacisnął dłoń na członku, okrężnymi ruchami kciuka masując główkę penisa. Robił to, co zwykle lubił robić, kiedy Yuuri go ujeżdżał, chociaż teraz sensacja wydawała się jeszcze głębsza, bo każda myśl, każdy najmniejszy nerw rozpłomienionego ciała skupiał się tylko na tym jednym doznaniu.

Viktor obejmował sztywny członek Yuuriego, by przy akompaniamencie licznych żarliwych jęków sunąć dłonią wzdłuż całej jego długości. Co jakiś czas z gardła Katsukiego wydostał się głośny pomruk aprobaty, kontynuowany przez serię cichych błagań "Viktor, jeszcze". Wiedział, że Rosjanin uzależnił się od urywanych westchnień. Raz za razem zatracał się w brzmieniu japońskiego głosu oraz w tym znanym jedynie w sypialni języku, który im był głośniejszy, tym bardziej świadczył o doznawanej przyjemności. A Yuuri wprost uwielbiał, gdy Viktor regularnymi ruchami nadgarstka budował powolne, rozbudzające pożądanie tempo, podczas gdy drugą dłonią dotykał rozpalonego policzka, jednocześnie smakując ustami jego ust.

Katsuki nigdy wobec nikogo nie czuł czegoś takiego. Tego, jak był kochany i pożądany. Ubóstwiany tak bardzo, że nie mógł się oderwać od tych ust, od tego torsu, od palców, które traktowały go jak bezcenny skarb. Każdy gest Viktora mówił mu, że był najlepszy i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Katsuki przymknął oczy, dając się pochłonąć atmosferze. Delikatnie podskubywał dolną wargę, prowokująco napierał językiem i wycofywał się, by przyjąć ukochanego do siebie, kiedy ten zgodnie z obietnicą dotykał i hołubił nawet najmniejszy skrawek ciała. Viktor pieścił go całym sobą, a Yuuri...

A Yuuri w tym samym czasie zaczął pieścić jego.

Gdy do Japończyka dotarła myśl, że znowu stał się jedynym, który jest zaspokajany, intuicyjnie wyciągnął palce w stronę sztywnego członka partnera. Pragnął zapewnić mu chociaż odrobinę przyjemności, chociaż częściowo wynagrodzić jego starania i oddać za całą czułość, jaką przepełniał każdy ruch. Ale to nie była odrobina. Wystarczyło zaledwie nieśmiałe muśnięcie jednego palca tuż przy trzonie, a Viktor zamruczał desperacko wprost w usta Yuuriego, czując przenikający podbrzusze skurcz. Kiedy chwilę potem na męskości spoczęła cała dłoń, Nikiforov wciągnął powietrze przez nos i na kilka sekund zapomniał, jak się oddycha. A później było tylko lepiej.

Palce, które przesuwały się w górę i w dół wzdłuż penisa Viktora, perfekcyjnie naśladowały ruchy rosyjskiej ręki. W tym samym czasie druga dłoń Katsukiego pieściła klatkę piersiową ukochanego, gdy raz za razem pocierał kciukiem jeden z twardych sutków, a wargi nie pozwalały nawet na chwilę odpoczynku, zmieniając każde rodzące się słowo pochwały w zduszony szmer. Cokolwiek dawał Viktor, jakkolwiek reagował i czegokolwiek próbował, Yuuri zwracał mu dwukrotnie. Co najmniej.

Mimo całej tej atmosfery, mimo wszystkich doznań, dla których aż chciało się stracić głowę, mężczyźni boleśnie wiedzieli, że nie mogą przesadzać z seksem, bo z pewnością odbiłoby się to na treningach i w efekcie na wynikach. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że jakakolwiek przerwa wchodziła w rachubę. Potrzebowali siebie. Łaknęli bliskości i ciepła w tę chłodną, zimową noc. Dlatego Yuuri prosił o dotyk. Dlatego Viktor dotykać nie przestawał. Życzenie stało się dla niego rozkazem. Poleceniem, które spełniał i które prowadziło go do spełnienia. Okazją, aby wraz z ulotną myślą o porannym treningu spróbować czegoś nowego.

\- Yuuri... Chodź do mnie - poprosił w pewnym momencie Viktor, jednocześnie samemu przesuwając się ku ukochanemu. - Bliżej...

Rosjanin przeniósł dłoń z penisa Katsukiego na jego biodro, podpowiadając, aby leżący na boku mężczyzna położył się tuż przy nim. Choć ich twarze cały czas znajdowały się tuż obok siebie, a oddechy mieszały wraz z gorącymi pocałunkami, ich ciała dzieliła przestrzeń kilkunastu centymetrów, potrzebnych na poruszające się dłonie. Odległość, którą Viktor chciał zniwelować, zarzucając jedną z nóg Yuuriego na swoje udo.

\- Puść - poinstruował Nikiforov, delikatnie muskając palcami grzbiet dłoni Yuuriego.

Katsuki posłusznie odsunął rękę sprzed krocza kochanka, pozwalając, aby męskość Viktora przylgnęła do jego ciała. Gdy tylko oba członki się ze sobą zetknęły. Japończyk najpierw otworzył usta, zdumiony nieznaczną, ale przyjemną sensacją, jaka narodziła się w podbrzuszu, a potem wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, kiedy uczucie zniknęło. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że bliski spełnienia członek stawał się znacznie wrażliwszy na każde muśnięcie niż chociażby podczas gry wstępnej. Nie wiedział jednak, że nacisk drugiego członka będzie aż tak... Że aż tak. Inny. Przenikliwy. Dobry. To dlatego Viktor nic nie robił. Cierpliwie czekał, jak Yuuri zareaguje na to nowe doznanie. Czy zgodnie z prośbą będzie chciał być dotykany wszędzie... i wszystkim.

Nie przeliczył się - po chwili bezczynności Katsuki zaczął nieznacznie poruszać swoim ciałem, starając otrzeć się o narzeczonego. Brak reakcji go zabijał. Brak dotyku gasił pożądanie.

\- Vitya... - jęknął mimowolnie Yuuri, obejmując narzeczonego za szyję. Słodka groźba i czułe wołanie w jednym. Jakby tylko na to czekał.

Wtedy Viktor postanowił zakończyć katusze i objął oba członki, przyciskając je do siebie. Duże, rosyjskie dłonie o długich palcach i błyszczącej od preejakulatu bladej skórze okryły spragnione ciasnoty ciało. Yuuri jęknął wyjątkowo głośno i przywarł do narzeczonego, czując obezwładniająco przyjemny ucisk gorącej, wilgotnej męskości. Myślał, że będą się dziś kochać jak zwykle, ale to Viktor jak zwykle go zaskoczył - najpierw poprzedniej nocy, kiedy pozwolił się zdominować, a dziś odkrywał przed nim nowe znaczenie dotyku. Był niesamowity. Był wyjątkowy. Był jego.

\- Dobrze? - szepnął na ucho Viktor. Katsuki skinął głową i mocniej wtulił się w szyję ukochanego.

\- Mmm... Bardzo... - wymruczał, wsuwając dłonie w srebrzyste włosy. - Możesz mocniej...

\- Z przyjemnością.

Razem z odpowiedzią do ucha Japończyka dotarły także wargi Viktora. Liczne, zwiewne pocałunki ozdobiły całą małżowinę, a kiedy Nikiforov zbliżył się do miękkiego płatka, wziął go w zęby i zaczął ostrożnie pieścić. Ssał i delikatnie podgryzał, sprawiając, że twarz Japończyka płonęła z rozkoszy. Tak, Viktor był niesamowity. Nawet jeśli to on nieustannie inicjował igraszki i wydawał się wiecznie nienasycony, nie chodziło mu wcale o trywialne cielesne zaspokojenie. Mimo żywej ekspresji zawsze stawiał potrzeby Yuuriego na pierwszym miejscu. Każde spojrzenie przepełniała miłość, każdy ruch stanowił potwierdzenie, że Viktor go kocha, a nie po prostu "chce". Ktoś taki jak on był wcieleniem ideału.

Yuuri nie podejrzewał, że sam stanowił uosobienie piękna. Był absolutnie wspaniały. Niezapomniany. Emanował seksapilem nawet teraz, kiedy wydawało się, że to Nikiforov prowadził, choć tak naprawdę to Katsuki dawał z siebie wszystko. Jego kciuki mimowolnie masowały linie obojczyków Viktora, wygięta w bok szyja czekała na to, aby pokryć ją malinkami, a spomiędzy czerwonych od pocałunków warg wydostawały się ciche litanie pochwał przetykane błaganiami o więcej. Każdy gest stanowił spełnienie rosyjskich marzeń. Każdy gest nieuchronnie przybliżał ich do spełnienia...

Ciasno. Duszno. Gorąco. Ruch wzmagał jęki, sapnięcie zmuszały do pośpiechu. Czułe szepty płynęły nieprzerwanie niczym gęsty syrop, spijany przez zachłanne usta. Byli ze sobą, przy sobie, w sobie. Pragnęli przeciągnąć to w nieskończoność, jednocześnie dążąc do wynagrodzenia drugiej osobie jej poświęcenia. Jej uczuć. Jej dotyku.

Mokre odgłosy głębokich pocałunków razem z rozkoszą pochodzącą ze stymulowanych wspólnie członków wkrótce doprowadziły kochających się mężczyzn na sam skraj spełnienia. W przerwy potrzebne na zaczerpywanie oddechów wdarł się jednak jeszcze jeden dźwięk, tak uniwersalny i prosty zarazem. "Kocham". Słowo wypowiadane raz za razem przez Viktora brzmiało jak modlitwa, jak podziękowanie i błaganie o jeszcze, na które Yuuri bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie umiał. Wszystko mu się myliło, uciekało, spowijało mgłą, znikało przytłoczone nadmiarem emocji... Wiedzieli, że to już. Spocone ciała wyprężyły się, a cała mieszanka uczuć i fizycznej przyjemności spowodowała, że Viktor i Yuuri w końcu doszli.

Rosjanin przygryzł usta i wstrzymał oddech, czując, jak stojące na granicy ekstazy ciało wreszcie się jej poddaje. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką rozgorączkowany umysł był w stanie rozpoznać, to przyciśnięty do jego ramienia ukochany. Czuł ręce kurczowo trzymające go za szyję, wargi tuż przy obojczyku, zęby niemal zaciśnięte na skórze... Był z nim. Trwał z nim. I skończył razem z nim. Kumulowane w podbrzuszu Yuuriego napięcie znalazło ujście wraz z imieniem ukochanego oraz orgazmem, który wstrząsnął całą jego piersią. Połączone nasienie upstrzyło białymi, lepkimi kroplami ich brzuchy oraz dłonie Viktora, a sekunda ciszy zmieniła się w długi jęk satysfakcji, gdy obaj łyżwiarze wreszcie odnaleźli upragnione ukojenie w swoich ramionach.

Gdy ich oddechy nieco się uspokoiły, Yuuri na wpół przytomnie wyciągnął się ponad Viktorem, podnosząc ze stolika zawsze stojące w pogotowiu pudełko chusteczek. Pospiesznie złapał kilka z nich w garść, po czym zajął się oczyszczaniem skóry z nasienia. Chwilę zajęło mu pozbywanie się śladów z podbrzusza, a potem zaczął z równie instynktowną czułością wycierać pokryte białawymi plamkami dłonie narzeczonego. Dłonie, które dotykały go tak, jak nikt nigdy go nie dotykał. Dłonie, które zapewniły im obu tyle przyjemności.

Dłonie, które sprawiły, że wspólnie szczytowali.

Katsuki wypuścił chusteczki, uniósł wzrok i natrafił spojrzeniem na błękitne oczy Viktora. Wreszcie zaczynało do nich docierać, co właściwie stało. Jak się stało. I że.

\- Yuuri, ja... - Viktor zawahał się i spróbował ująć temat od innej strony. - Czy ty...?

Yuuri najpierw niepewnie zamrugał, a potem ostrożnie pokiwał głową, jakby myślał o tym samym, ale wciąż nie dowierzał. Nie spodziewali się tego. Do tej pory im się to nie zdarzyło i nie sądzili, że podobna chwila nadejdzie prędko, bo... bo tego po prostu nie dało się zaplanować ani wyreżyserować. Nad czymś takim nie dało się zapanować. Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starali, na takim etapie związku ciężko było oczekiwać, że się zgrają. A jednak stało się. Ten jeden, pierwszy, najwspanialszy raz udało im się dojść równocześnie.

Podobnie wyjątkowego uczucia nie dało się opisać ani porównać z niczym innym. To tak jakby naprawdę się zjednoczyli, jakby każdy z nich był tak samo wartościowy i tak samo zaangażowany. Katsukiemu ciężko było nazwać ten rodzaj satysfakcji, który wypełniał każdą komórkę ciała, ale jeśli naprawdę musiałby to określić, to chyba podobny rodzaj dumy rozpierał go po naprawdę dobrym programie. Ale to wciąż stanowiło zaledwie ułamek tego, co czuł obecnie. No cóż, w końcu nie posiadał szczególnie bogatej kartoteki związków (przecież zatrzymał się na pierwszej jej stronie), więc skąd miał wiedzieć, jakie słowa nadawały się w takiej chwili? Lecz nawet jeśli nie rozumiał, jak niezwykła była cała sytuacja, jeden rzut oka na pewne błyszczące, niebieskie oczy pozwolił sądzić, że bardzo. Bardzo-bardzo. I chociaż Yuuri był naprawdę szczęśliwy, to Viktor... Viktor wydawał się wprost oszołomiony.

\- Och, Yuuri... - Rosjanin w jednej chwili przygarnął do siebie Japończyka, żarliwie obcałowując jego czoło i powieki. Znów wrócił do bycia normalnym, radosnym sobą. - Dziękuję. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję. Jesteś wspaniały. Cudowny. Najlepszy. Tak się cieszę, że cię mam. Że mogę cię kochać i kochać, i kochać...

Yuuri uśmiechnął się z pewną dozą nieśmiałości, trochę zbyt zmęczony stosunkiem, a trochę już nie dowierzając temu wszystkiemu, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Może to tylko sen, w który zapadł po męczącym powrocie z Hasetsu? Ale nie - rozpromieniony Viktor wydawał się jak najbardziej prawdziwy, tak jak realne były jego czułe całusy i pełne radości głaskanie po plecach. Wprost nie dało się powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Ja też cię kocham - odpowiedział wreszcie Yuuri, obejmując Viktora w pasie. - Nie spodziewałem się, że tak bardzo się w to wkręcisz i w ogóle... Ale czy nie jesteś zawiedziony? - zapytał nieco ciszej.

Viktor na chwilę przestał tulić ukochanego. Odsunął się, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

\- Czym? - zdziwił się.

\- No wiesz... - Yuuri położył dłoń na twarzy Viktora i zaczął delikatnie pieścić kość policzkową kciukiem, patrząc na niego jakby z wahaniem. Trochę bał się zepsuć tę wyjątkową chwilę. - Że nie poszliśmy na całość. Przecież wczoraj pozwoliłeś mi dominować, więc sądziłem, że chcesz rewanżu.

\- Yuuri... Mój strasznie, strasznie przekombinowujący Yuuri. Naprawdę myślisz o mnie tak źle? - zaczął Viktor, kręcąc głową. - W związku nie chodzi o to, żeby kogokolwiek zaspokajać. Dla mnie tak samo wartościowe jest to, kiedy leżysz ze mną na kanapie, jak i to, gdy wykańczasz mnie w Yu-topii swoją wytrzymałością. Cokolwiek zechcesz, jest mi z tym dobrze.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnego "ale". Przecież dopiero co ci mówiłem, że chcę się z tobą kochać na wiele sposobów - przypomniał Viktor i przymknął oczy, by rozkoszować się ciepłem dłoni Yuuriego na swoim policzku. - A to był właśnie jeden z nich.

Japończyk uniósł nieco brwi, dość zdziwiony tą wypowiedzią. Nie żeby był z niego jakikolwiek spec od spraw łóżkowych, ale jednak przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Viktor może uznać to za pełnoprawny seks. Raczej połówkę. Najwyżej ćwiartkę. A może wręcz ułamki...?

\- Przecież tylko się masturbowaliśmy - stwierdził Yuuri, na co z gardła Rosjanina natychmiast wydobyło się zduszone, jakby podszyte dezaprobatą parsknięcie.

\- Masturbowaliśmy? Och, ten typ stosunku ma swoją nazwę, ale jeśli wolisz ujmować to w takich słowach... - Viktor otworzył oczy, wyciągnął palec i dotknął nim czubek nosa narzeczonego. - Mam jednak nadzieję, że nazewnictwo nie umniejsza temu, że było przyjemnie, prawda?

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie chodzi o nazwę. Właściwie to było niesamowicie... miłe. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się, uświadamiając sobie, że słowo "miłe" stanowiło w powyższej sytuacji spore niedopowiedzenie. - I cieszę się, że unikniemy jutro problemów.

\- Na tym mi zależało. W końcu jest ze mnie całkiem odpowiedzialny trener, który wie, jak sobie poradzić z głodnym praktyki uczniem... - Viktor uśmiechnął się i już chciał wtulić się we włosy Yuuriego, kiedy ten niespodziewanie mu umknął.

\- O nie, nie ma tak dobrze - obruszył się dość nagle Yuuri. W następnej chwili Japończyk podniósł się z łóżka, przerzucił jedną z rąk nad Viktorem i przyszpilił go do poduszki, spoglądając na mężczyznę z góry. Nikiforov wyszeptał ciche "wow", zaskoczony i zachwycony obrotem spraw. - Taki był z ciebie odpowiedzialny trener, że napadłeś swojego podopiecznego, kiedy ten chciał się rozebrać. Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

\- Wybacz, ale troszkę cię znam. Troszeczkę - zdradził Nikiforov z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. Rola atakowanego wcale mu nie przeszkadzała. Ba, podobała się. Bardzo. - I dlatego wiem, że kiedy nie chcesz się ze mną kochać, mówisz po prostu "nie", a ja się wtedy grzecznie wycofuję. Ale kiedy chcesz albo masz wątpliwości, najczęściej zaczynasz wypowiedzi od "Viktor".

Yuuri bezgłośnie poruszył ustami, cichnąc na chwilę, by przetrawić słowa Viktora. Zaraz, przecież wczoraj... A w Yu-topii... Nawet pierwszy raz... Chyba... Ojej.

\- ...faktycznie - wyznał wreszcie zaskoczony Yuuri.

\- Więc nawet o tym nie wiedziałeś? - Nikiforov zaśmiał się, obejmując Katsukiego za szyję, żeby przyciągnąć go do siebie. Yuuri musiał skapitulować i położyć się na brzuchu Rosjanina. - Jak słowo daję, jesteś niemożliwy. Funkcjonujesz na kompletnie nieznanych mi zasadach. A to ze mnie żartują, że jestem kosmitą.

\- Bo ktoś taki jak ty nie może być prawdziwy - skontrował Japończyk, lecz choć miał to być przytyk, całość zabrzmiała jak komplement.

Rozległ się jedynie pełen radości chichot, a potem kompozycji dopełniło jedno japońskie westchnięcie. A niech to. Musiał uznać wyższość czułości Viktora nad jego własnym niepokojem, choć wciąż i wciąż nie umiał pojąć, jak wielka była jego miłość. Może kiedyś to zrozumie. Może kiedyś go doścignie.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął po pewnym czasie Yuuri, kręcąc małe kółka nad obojczykiem Nikiforova. Rosjanin zamruczał na znak, że nie śpi. - Tylko proszę, nigdy więcej nie próbuj takich zagrywek, kiedy jestem w jakimkolwiek kostiumie. Bo zacznie mi się dwuznacznie kojarzyć.

\- Chyba nie mogę tego obiecać. Każdy strój powoduje, że mam ochotę cię z niego wyswobodzić. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Viktor zaczął gładzić plecy Yuuriego, starając się poprzeć swoją teorię bardzo miłymi praktykami. - W końcu jestem od ciebie uzależniony.

\- A czy to chociaż uleczalna sprawa? - zapytał Katsuki, ale od początku spodziewał się tego, jaką odpowiedź usłyszy.

Usta Viktora rozciągnęły się w szerokim, sugestywnym uśmiechu. No właśnie.

\- Niestety nie. Muszę przyjmować Katsukiego Yuuriego do końca życia. Minimum raz w tygodniu - doprecyzował Rosjanin, na co rozległ się zduszony okrzyk.

\- Raz w tygodniu?! - Yuuri uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost we wpatrujące się w niego z uwielbieniem niebieskie oczy. - Oszalałeś?

\- Jasna sprawa. Przecież uzależnienie jest też chorobą mózgu - przytaknął Rosjanin, a Yuuri przysiągłby, że jego uśmiech jeszcze odrobinę się powiększył. - No i pamiętaj o minimum.

Yuuri westchnął i opadł z powrotem na klatkę piersiową Viktora, wspierając się podbródkiem o tors. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czy bardziej śmieszyło go, przerażało czy może kręciło to wyznanie. No bo oczywiście miło byłoby jeszcze kiedyś tak zupełnie bez zobowiązań poświęcić sobie dzień... albo dwa... nie wychodzić z łóżka, tylko przez cały ten czas... No. Katsuki wyciągnął rękę do przodu i zaczął bawić się włosami Rosjanina, delikatnie przeczesując opadającą na jedno oko grzywkę. Co ten Viktor najlepszego z nim zrobił?

Sądząc po uśmieszku, jaki błąkał się na ustach Japończyka - same dobre rzeczy.

\- Tylko żebyś nie uznał, że wcale nie chcę się z tobą kochać. Chcę. I chciałbym, żeby ten wypad do Yu-topii był choć odrobinę dłuższy - zdradził po chwili Yuuri, wspominając ciasne łóżko i rzeczy, których nie powinni robić nad głową rodziców, ale które jednak robili. Chwilę potem Katsuki zmarkotniał. - Ale wiem, że musimy na razie zrobić przerwę na czas zawodów. Mistrzostwa Świata są bardzo ważne.

O dziwo Viktor wcale nie wydawał się być poruszony tą groźbą przymusowego celibatu. Dalej gładził Yuuriego po plecach, przyglądając mu się roziskrzonymi oczami.

\- Owszem, są ważne. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na żadną głupią kontuzję ani nic z tych rzeczy. I właśnie dlatego w przerwach od treningów będę musiał zapoznać cię z innymi typami seksu - wymruczał, po czym nachylił się i skradł oniemiałemu narzeczonemu buziaka. - Bezpieczniejszymi i mniej... inwazyjnymi. Powiedzmy.

Doprecyzowanie sugestii sprawiło, że uszy Yuuriego znów zrobiły się czerwone, choć łyżwiarz usilnie starał się nie pokazywać, jakie fantazje właśnie narodziły się w jego myślach. Ale Viktor i tak wiedział, co znaczyła podobna reakcja. Cisza stanowiła odpowiedź samą w sobie. I to bardzo pozytywną.

\- Czyli jednak coś tam wiesz... - Nikiforov zmrużył oczy, wypatrując każdego najdrobniejszego tiku na twarzy ukochanego, jakiegoś drgnięcia, które zdradziłoby, co Katsuki rozważał. - Czyżby oralny? Sześćdziesiąt-dziewięć? A może ri-

Dłoń Yuuriego szybko przeniosła się z włosów na wargi Viktora.

\- Tak, wiem, nie musisz się chwalić - powstrzymał go Katsuki. To, że umiał mówić bez skrępowania o seksie z własnym narzeczonym nie znaczyło, że potrzebował od razu całego specjalistycznego wykładu w pigułce. Przynajmniej nie od razu. - To nie tak, że jestem kompletnie ciemny, ale po prostu nie sądziłem, że będziesz zainteresowany.

\- Och, Boże, Yuuri... - Viktor wreszcie się poddał i padł na poduszki, odchylając głowę do tyłu w pozie bezsilności wobec ukochanego. - Jak to jest, że potrafisz ujeżdżać mnie niczym wysłużony kabriolet i na dodatek robisz to tak dziko, że potem przez cały dzień nie czuję bioder, a jednocześnie nigdy nie zaproponowałeś, żeby spróbować ustami?

\- Bo jestem praktykiem, nie teoretykiem. Musisz pokazać mi skok, żebym mógł się z nim oswoić i nauczyć. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu umarłbym, gdybyś mi cokolwiek zasugerował - wytłumaczył się Katsuki, absolutnie poważny i rzeczowy, przynajmniej do momentu, aż dotarło do niego, do czego nawiązywał Viktor. - ...serio nie czułeś bioder?

Rosjanin poderwał głowę i uśmiechnął się, puszczając oko.

\- Jak po najlepszym masażyście - wyznał.

\- Okej. Wybaczam. - Yuuri nie do końca wierzył w tego typu lecznicze zdolności swojego tyłka, ale wiedział również, że Viktor prędzej zostanie baristą niż przyzna się, że coś go boli. - No dobrze, koniec sesji terapeutycznej na dziś. Kozetka jest wolna. Idziemy spać?

\- Idziemy, ale kozetka zostaje - zarządził Rosjanin, posyłając ostatni czuły uśmiech.

Zaraz potem Viktor, który wciąż obejmował Yuuriego w talii, wyciągnął wolną rękę w stronę stolika, żeby zgasić przyświecającą im lampkę. W tym samym czasie unieruchomiony Katsuki przyciągnął stopą rozkopaną pościel, żeby zarzucić ją sobie na plecy, a potem okryć się w całości razem ze znajdującym się pod nim ukochanym. Wreszcie zapadła upragniona ciemność.

Yuuri już miał zamiar przylgnąć policzkiem do ciepłego torsu, ale w ostatnim przebłysku przyzwoitości znów otworzył usta.

\- Viktor? - rozległo się w pogrążonej w mroku sypialni. Yuuri uniósł się nieznacznie i spojrzał w stronę, gdzie powinny znajdować się oczy Rosjanina. - Możesz mnie puścić. Inaczej zdrętwiejesz w nocy.

\- Nie zdrętwieję. A poza tym powiedziałem, że cię okryję, więc zamierzam wywiązać się z obietnicy. - Viktor objął narzeczonego obiema dłońmi w pasie i przycisnął do swojej piersi, nie dając mu tym samym żadnej możliwości ucieczki. - Dobranoc, Yuuri. Śpij dobrze.

\- Dobranoc. - Yuuri zamknął oczy, nie mając innego wyboru jak tylko uznać Viktora za swój dzisiejszy materac. W sumie... nie chciał mieć innego. - I dziękuję.

Odpowiedział mu krótki, dźwięczny śmiech.

Dotyk. Dla osób połączonych nierozerwalnym uczuciem okazywał się najcenniejszym zmysłem spośród wszystkich pięciu. Stanowił najlepsze lekarstwo na zmartwienia i największą nagrodę na wypadek rozłąki. Zakończeniem wieczoru i początkiem poranka. Nocą, w ciszy i ciemności, z dala od wszelkich innych pokus, dotyk był wszystkim.

Ich małym, splecionym ze sobą światem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dobry wieczór, a może i dobranoc wszystkim :) Dziś witam się z wami nietypowo już o północy, a to dlatego, że chciałam jako pierwsza sprawić prezent nie tylko wam, ale i sobie. Bo w ten oto sposób Dziab kończy kolejny długi rok życia - częstując wszystkim chlebem i porno.
> 
> Zgodnie z obietnicą, w którą niewielu chyba mi uwierzyło, zrobiłam kontynuację "Dotyku". Część może domyśliła się nawet, że w ogóle cała heca ma miejsce następnego dnia po "Zamianie". No, się chłopaki strasznie rozszaleli przez ten czas, najpierw w Yu-topii, potem w mieszkaniu...
> 
> Ale cokolwiek byście nie lenkowali i mówili, że mało, chcę zaznaczyć, że całe Dziabowersum staram się opracowywać z głową, czyli nie "hurr, durr, seksimy się ile wlezie", tylko pamiętam, że tam w tle dzieje się łyżwiarstwo. Owszem, nie muszę go jakoś sensacyjnie prezentować, bo wciąż ze mnie sportowy cienias, ale zależy mi chociaż na pokazaniu absolutnie zdrowej relacji, która ma jednocześnie nie być monotonna. I w niej seks analny to nie jest uniwersalne rozwiązanie na wszystko. Nawet wspólne przytulanki dają dużo radości, jak to trafnie zauważył Viktor-wieczna-przylepa.
> 
> Ale no... Tak oto powstał najdłuższy rozdział Codzienności, który spokojnie mógłby być solidnym, samodzielnym one-shotem. Właśnie dlatego publikuję go również jako zadośćuczynienie za cały tydzień. Mam nadzieję, że poczuliście się usatysfakcjonowani taką ilością akcji. Bardzo zależało mi na tym, żeby zaprezentować coś zmysłowego, ale i pełnego uczucia.
> 
> Niezmiernie dziękuję an-nox za specjalistyczną, nieocenioną w przypadku porno pomoc (operacja usunięcia Viktorowej miednicy zakończyła się sukcesem). Drobną kwestię na temat tego, czy Viktor pierwszy raz w ogóle wspólnie szczytował, czy to tylko pierwszy raz z Yuurim był, pozostawię jako otwartą ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ech... Gdyby mi ktoś rok temu powiedział, jak bardzo wraz z październikiem wywróci się moje życie... Weszłabym w to drugi raz :) To był dobry rok. Pracowity, płodny, ale jeden z lepszych, jakie miałam. Jak powiadają moje statystyki, w tym czasie opublikowałam fanfiki na ponad 200k słów. Czyli napisałam książkę. A w sumie nawet ze trzy Pottery (te krótsze, ale jednak). No nic. Dziękuję wam niezmiernie za całe wsparcie, które mi okazujecie i cieszę się, że mam dla kogo tworzyć. Obyśmy wspólnie doczekali filmu i kolejnego sezonu, starsi o jak najmniej lat :*


	65. Kurtka

***

Yuuri zadrżał. Chociaż Petersburg nie był jakoś strasznie zimniejszym miastem od Detroit, to jednak podejście Rosjan do klimatu okazało się czymś, co szczególnie mocno mroziło krew w żyłach. Już w Hasetsu Viktor potrafił biegać po całym domu bez skarpet, plaskając gołymi stopami po parkiecie niczym szczęśliwy pingwin, a tutaj tendencja tylko się wzmogła, kiedy mężczyzna robił to z rana w samych tylko slipach, podczas gdy kaloryfery oszczędnie dozowały ciepło. Yuuriemu daleko było do takiej swobody temperaturowej i gdyby mógł, poważnie zastanowiłby się nad transformacją w ludzkie burrito lub przynajmniej nad sprowadzeniem do Rosji sprawdzonego kotatsu.

Ale kotatsu nie było, był za to orzeźwiający chłód i dziewiętnaście stopni w salonie, dlatego Katsuki nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko zaopatrzyć się w dodatkową warstwę ochronną. Problem w tym, że nie miał właściwie w co. W jednej walizce którą wziął podczas przeprowadzki Yuuri nie zdołał upchnąć zbyt wielu ubrań (honorowe miejsce w bagażu zajęły bowiem łyżwy, dresy oraz oba kostiumy), a nie mógł pójść na zakupy, żeby sprawić sobie kilka swetrów na zapas, bo właśnie w najlepsze trwało Boże Narodzenie.

Przemarznięty Japończyk wstawił więc wodę na kolejną z rzędu herbatę i zawzięcie rozcierając przedramiona, skierował się do pomieszczenia za lodówką. O ile dobrze pamiętał, tuż obok wejścia znajdowała garderoba, w której narzeczony przechowywał wszystkie nadmiarowe ubrania oraz kostiumy. Pewnie w normalnych warunkach wstydziłby się tam zaglądać, ale skoro Viktora nie było, a ponadto dostał od niego zgodę, aby nie krępować się i brać z szafy co tylko dusza zapragnie, Yuuri postanowił skorzystać z okazji na tymczasowe docieplenie.

Po otwarciu drzwi i zapaleniu światła przed Katsukim od razu rozpostarł się widok godzien mieszkań amerykańskich celebrytek - na drążkach wisiały dziesiątki garniturów, marynarek, płaszczy lub przeźroczystych pokrowców wraz z ukrytymi w nich błyszczącymi strojami. Wydawało się, że cały pokój mieni się od milionów cekinów, w które obfitowały łyżwiarskie kostiumy, a Yuuri wprost nie wiedział, gdzie ma skierować wzrok, bo wszystko eksplodowało feerią barw. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili jego umysł wyszedł wreszcie z pierwszego szoku i zaczął rozpoznawać kolejne legendarne już stroje: to był frak z gali Mistrzostw Świata sprzed trzech lat, to kostium z juniorskich, kiedy Nikiforov jeździł do "Lilac Fairy", to body z programu krótkiego z poprzedniego roku... Poczuł się jak wśród starych znajomych, których nie widział całe wieki. I tak spojrzenie przemykało od wieszaka od wieszaka, gdy kolejne kreacje odnajdywały zasłużone miejsce w chronologii kariery Viktora... 

...aż w końcu go zauważył.

Najbliżej wejścia, jakby czekając na rychłe założenie, wisiał biało-czerwony strój, prosty, lecz o bardzo skrajnych, przykuwających oko kolorach. Po przyjrzeniu mu się z bliska można było dostrzec misterny wzór zdobiący rękawy oraz rysunki ukryte w wyszytych na piersi literach: pegaz układający się w"R" i feniks jako "U". Yuuri nie miał problemów ze stwierdzeniem, czym było znalezisko - to strój, który Federacja rozdała wszystkim zawodnikom rosyjskiej kadry, reprezentującej ojczyznę na Igrzyska w Sochi. Był to jednocześnie komplet, który Viktor nosił na każdych zawodach ostatnich lat, nie wyłączając poprzedniego Grand Prix, kiedy Yuuri po raz pierwszy stanął oko w oko z idolem, słysząc pamiętne pytanie "może pamiątkowe zdjęcie?".

Katsuki westchnął, po czym ostrożnie wyciągnął dłonie i zdjął z wieszaka miękką, polarową kurtkę. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, jak mnóstwo rzeczy się od tamtego czasu zmieniło. W końcu rok temu wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że dwójka łyżwiarzy już nigdy się nie spotka, a w najlepszym razie zostaną śmiertelnymi rywalami, jednak los okazał się być o wiele, wiele bardziej przewrotny. I choć ta bluza kojarzyła się może nie do końca szczęśliwie, to z perspektywy czasu Yuuri nie umiał patrzeć na nią inaczej niż z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna zważył w rękach kurtkę, a potem pogładził kciukiem materiał po wewnętrznej stronie rękawa. Miła. No i ciepła. Prawdziwa rosyjska robota, przygotowana specjalnie z myślą o sportach zimowych. Z pewnością odporna na mrozy. I ciągle pachniała Viktorem.

A może by tak...

W przypływie nieokreślonego impulsu Yuuri wsunął ręce w rękawy i zapiął suwak aż do piersi, wtulając się policzkiem w miękki kołnierzyk. O tak, była cudowna. Co prawda może trochę za duża, a rękawy wydawały się nieco przydługawe, ale przez to miało się wrażenie, że człowiek topił się w puchatym podszyciu. Yuuri skierował wzrok na wiszące na drzwiach lustro. Hm... Po chwili zmarszczył brwi, po czym odgarnął włosy znad czoła i zaczesał je do tyłu, tak jak to robił do programów. W sumie wcale nie wyglądał źle. Na pewno lepiej niż w tych dziwnych, białych kurtkopłaszczach, które przygotowała im japońska federacja. Ciekawe jaką sensację by wywołał, gdyby spróbował kiedyś wystąpić w tej bluzie na...

\- Yuuri?

Zza drzwi wychynęła znajoma twarz o uroczo zaczerwienionym nosie, popielatej grzywce i takim uradowano-zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, jakby nagle okazało się, że przyszła Gwiazdka. Bo... tak właściwie to przyszła.

Ale Yuuri nie był równie zachwycony tą niespodzianką. Stojący przed lustrem Japończyk o mało co nie skoczył podwójnego axla w miejscu i nie zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Viktora, blokując się w garderobie. Na szczęście wracający ze spaceru Rosjanin był szybszy. Zrobił solidny krok do przodu i pochwycił w objęcia Katsukiego, błyskawicznie owijając ręce wokół jego pasa.

\- Wow, Yuuri, chwila - powstrzymał go Nikiforov, szczerząc się przy tym jak kot na widok myszy. - Jeszcze się na ciebie nie napatrzyłem.

\- Viktor, to nie tak... - rzucił pospiesznie Yuuri i sięgnął dłonią do suwaka, żeby jak najszybciej pozbyć się obciążającego go dowodu. - Nie chciałem zhańbić twojego dresu ani nic z tych rzeczy... Już odkładam go na miejsce i biorę normalny sweter.

\- Szkoda, że to nie tak. Bo ja osobiście jestem bardzo na tak. - Viktor pochwycił dłoń Yuuriego i splótł z nią palce, a potem przycisnął czoło do czoła ukochanego. - Pasuje ci ta kurtka. Wyglądasz w niej jak mój własny Święty Mikołaj. Dziadek Mróz powinien czuć się zagrożony.

Yuuri przysiągłby, że barwa jego policzków stopiła się kolorem z bluzą, którą nosił, choć jednocześnie łyżwiarz nie czuł się zażenowany. Wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo chciał mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że po cichu zrobił sobie nie do końca planowany cosplay, lecz reakcja Viktora go zaskoczyła. Na miły plus.

\- To jak? Może zostaniesz w niej tak dla utrzymania klimatu? - zaproponował wesoło Rosjanin. - Wiem, że pewnie nie jesteś zainteresowany obchodzeniem świąt, ale...

\- Zostanę - przytaknął Yuuri i zaraz odwzajemnił uścisk, przytulając się policzkiem do ramienia Viktora. - Zostanę, ale tylko jeśli byłeś naprawdę grzeczny.

Yuuri nie wiedział, czy to przez wstyd po wypowiedzianym tekście, przez miękką kurtkę, która grzała go w plecy, a może przez objęcia, w jakim zamknął go śmiejący się Viktor, ale z jakiegoś powodu w Petersburgu przestało być tak przenikliwie zimno.

Zaczęło być bardzo, bardzo bezpiecznie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Jeee! Jakie to fajne napisać znów one-shota tak po prostu, pod wpływem chwili, jako krótką, fluffową scenkę bez ładu i składu! :D
> 
> Kubo rozdawała autografy fraz z szybkimi rysunkami na życzenie (nawet nie wiecie, jak mnie śmieszy i cieszy dopisana data - czuję się, jakby to był prezent dla mojej weny ;u;) i właśnie tam pośród wielu cudów powstało także dzieło zawierające Yuuriego w kurtce Viktora. Kubo wręczając ten rysunek osobie zamawiającej odpowiedziała, że skoro nie jest możliwe, aby Yuuri ubrał się tak na zawodach, to ma to miejsce w domu Viktora. Z jednej strony trzeba mieć na uwadze, że to był request, ale z drugiej... No przecież można to potraktować jako oficjalne info, co nie? ;)
> 
> A gdybyście zastanawiali się, jak bardzo źle wyglądali Japończycy w swoich strojach na Igrzyska, to podpowiem - jak ludzkie czopki. Yuuri musiał trochę cierpieć, a trochę chcieć zniknąć w tym wielkim kołnierzu XD
> 
> (choć tak po prawdzie to rosyjskie płaszcze też nie były piękne XD)
> 
> Przy tej okazji wspomnę, że skoro w anime istnieje twierdzenie, że Yuuri jest praktycznie jedynym certyfikowanym japońskim łyżwiarzem, to istnieje spora szansa, że występował na Igrzyskach w Sochi. Jak mu poszło to inna sprawa, ale istnieją przesłanki, że w tym okresie musiał się już wybijać ponad poziom, żeby dotrzeć na Grand Prix dwa lata później.
> 
> Ach! Czuję się, jakbym wreszcie odżyła! :3 Taka durna sprawa, te autografy, a poczułam się jak po zastrzyku z anime. Dobra, to ja lecę tworzyć dalej! Trzymajcie się i do kolejnego!


	66. Potya

***

Beka trzymał Potyę na rękach i bez słowa skargi drapał łaszącego się pupila tam, gdzie znajdował się punkt kulminacyjny praktycznie każdego szanującego się kota: za uszami. Siedział na łóżku, drapał i w milczeniu patrzył, jak znacznie większy kociak - a może nie tyle kociak, co samozwańczy Lodowy Tygrys Rosji - dreptał wte i nazad po całym pokoju jak wyjątkowo rozjuszony zwierzak zamknięty w ciasnej klatce. W sumie z wizyt w zoo razem młodszym rodzeństwem pamiętał, że bardzo podobnie zachowywały się lwy, kiedy nie były do końca zadowolone z ilości przyglądających im się gapiów. Oby ten tutaj osobnik nie okazał się być ludojadem.

Otabek przeniósł dłoń z łebka na grzbiet, na co kocur przymknął oczy i w stanie absolutnego spełnienia zaczął głośno mruczeć. Kazach nigdy nie miał własnego zwierzaka, a największy kontakt z kotami miał chyba wtedy, gdy od czasu do czasu duszę przewiercał mu przygarnięty przez sąsiadów ryży dachowiec. Nie spodziewał się więc, że na podobne pieszczoty Potya zacznie wydawać z siebie dźwięki tak bardzo przypominające odgłos jadącego w oddali motocykla. W ogóle wielu rzeczy się nie spodziewał. Również tego, że na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem Mistrzostw Świata będzie siedział w Petersburgu i zastanawiał się, czy zwykły obiad naprawdę może stać się największym zagrożeniem ludzkości. Podobne rozmyślania zaczęły się wraz z ostatnim Grand Prix, kiedy to w życiu Altina pojawiło się znacznie więcej par kończyn (i łap) niż by się jeszcze rok temu spodziewał.

\- Mam ich już powyżej tyłka - żachnął się nagle Jurij, ni to do siebie, ni do towarzysza, na co Potya natychmiast wytrzeszczył ślepia i spojrzał na swojego pana. Otabek natomiast skinął głową na znak, że słucha, ale cały czas podtrzymywał zachęcającą do zwierzeń ciszę. - Człowiek nie może normalnie wyjść do kibla, bo boi się, że zobaczy ich gęby w sedesie. Czy oni mnie szpiegują? Nagrywają? Inwigilują? Może przyczepili mi do komóry jakiś nadajnik czy coś, bo to jest, cholera, zwyczajnie niemożliwe...

Drept, drept, drept. Drap, drap, drap. Duży kot wznowił marsz. Mały kot zamruczał gardłowo. Otabek pomyślał, że to w sumie dobrze, że nie ma żadnej alergii na zwierzęta.

\- Już kij z tym, że dorwali nas w tej kawiarni. Popatrzyli, uhahali się, poleźli. Pies ich własny drapał. Ale to? - Plisetsky uniósł smartfon i potrząsnął urządzeniem, akcentując ze złością przy każdym wypowiedzianym słowie: - To. Jest. Przegięcie. Pały.

\- A może po prostu pójdziemy na ten obiad? - zaproponował Otabek.

Rosjanin zatrzymał się tak nagle, jakby przywalił w ścianę, chociaż ta znajdowała się dobre dwa metry dalej. Chociaż od nadejścia sms-a z zaproszeniem do domu Nikiforova i Katsukiego minął już jakiś kwadrans, blondyn wciąż zachowywał się tak agresywnie, jakby pytanie dotyczyło nie niedzielnego posiłku, a wspólnego rozbrajania bomby.

\- Co? - Jurij zamarł, wlepiając rozszerzone oczy w Kazacha, a potem prychnął jak rozzłoszczony ryś. - Mowy nie ma! Nie będę im szedł na rękę ani tym bardziej narażał się na jakieś durne komentarze! Poza tym na bank będą chcieli nas otruć tuż przed Mistrzostwami. Wąglik, arszenik albo jakieś spalone jajca. Niedoczekanie ich!

\- Nie sądzę, żeby planowali morderstwo w takich warunkach, skoro wszystkie podejrzenia w pierwszej kolejności padną na nich - zauważył przytomnie Beka. - Poza tym wspominałeś, że Katsuki umie całkiem dobrze gotować.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto jest takim emocjonalnym nieogarem jak on, to tak, umie... coś - burknął Jurij, i tak całkiem łaskawie jak na niego. - Co innego Viktor. Ten to potrafi się zgubić dosłownie w drodze między kuchenką a lodówką.

\- Jak to możliwe? - zaciekawił się Kazach, na co Rosjanin cierpiętniczo przewrócił oczami.

\- Jedno słowo: Katsudon - zdradził tak, jak się zdradza nazwę nieuleczalnej choroby. - Niech się tylko znajdzie w jego pobliżu, a ten Łysol zacznie tłuc swoim wielkim czołem w szafki i kłaść całe pomidory na talerz. Normalnie jakby mu się mózg zawieszał. Oby tylko to dziadostwo nie było zaraźliwe...

Beka mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i przeniósł wzrok z Plisetsky'ego na kota, który właśnie zaczął śmiesznie poruszać przednimi łapkami, jakby robił masaż. Potya natomiast miauknął na potwierdzenie, że nie potrzeba mu, aby jego karmopodawca też tak oszalał na czyimś punkcie. No chyba że na punkcie własnego kocura, wtedy owszem, miał takie przyzwolenie. A jeśli już naprawdę musiał to być jakiś dwunożny osobnik, to niech lepiej będzie to ktoś tak biegły w drapaniu jak ten nowy, utalentowany człowiek.

\- Czyli zostajemy? - rzucił dla upewnienia się Kazach.

Jurij odchylił głowę do tyłu i westchnął. Odgłos należał do kategorii dźwięków "mój padawan nie ogarnia zła, jakie zagraża wszechświatowi", dlatego Otabek wiedział, że spudłował. Po chwili blondyn zrobił w tył zwrot, porzucił wydeptywaną trasę i siadł ciężko na łóżku, tuż obok przyjaciela.

\- Ta, chciałbym - mruknął wreszcie. - Ale i tak nie dadzą nam spokoju. Znają adres, więc pewnie jak na złość tu przylezą i zaczną nagabywać Lilię, a że ona ma słabość do Katsudona... - Jurij skrzywił się, co wyrażało jasny jak słońce komunikat: "jesteśmy udupieni".

Beka nie rozumiał trochę tego całego ambarasu. Gdyby jeszcze sprawa dotyczyła jakiejś dalekiej, nieprzesadnie sympatycznej ciotki, co to trzeba raz na ruski rok odwiedzać, bo to rodzina i jeszcze w ramach zemsty nie przyjechałaby na pogrzeb któregoś z seniorów, to Jura miałby się o co złościć. Ale przecież chodziło o dwójkę zaprzyjaźnionych z nim ludzi, z którymi i tak spędzał tyle czasu, że nie było dnia, żeby Plisetsky nie wspomniał o nich w mejlu. I to nie tylko w złośliwych słowach. Pamiętał, jak Jurij z zaaferowaniem pisał o tym, że wreszcie Katsuki zainwestował w porządną ścigankę na konsolę i zaprosił go na całonocne granie, że wygłupiali się wspólne na lodowisku, gdy Viktor ćwiczył program krótki Georgija, że we czwórkę z Milą lepili bałwany i że spali na podłodze po wyjątkowo ciężkim maratonie filmowym. Ale widocznie pokrętny honor Jurija nie pozwalał mu przyznać, że tak w sumie to chciał ich odwiedzić.

...a może po prostu bał się reakcji przyjaciela?

\- Szlag! Albo nas zamordują, albo zrobią nalot na chatę... - narzekał dalej Plisetsky, rzucając Otabekowi raz po raz ukradkowe spojrzenia. - Normalnie jakbym miał zdecydować, czy wolę utonąć, czy spłonąć żywcem. A tak się przypadkiem składa, że ja chcę, kurna, żyć!

Właśnie wtedy Altinowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Poprawił Potyę na rękach i okręcił się lekko w stronę Plisetsky'ego.

\- W sumie jest jeszcze trzecie wyjście. - Beka uniósł wzrok i zerknął z powagą na Jurija. - Sami możemy coś ugotować i im zanieść.

Zdumiony Rosjanin zaczął gapić na kolegę z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby ten był co najmniej mafijnym donem (co w połączeniu z nieodgadnioną miną Kazacha oraz puszystym kotem w ramionach wcale nie wydawało się takie dalekie od prawdy), ale po chwili Jurij otworzył usta i zawołał:

\- Beka, kamracie! Przyjacielu! Jesteś... jesteś genialny! - wypalił, a zmarszczka na czole wreszcie zniknęła. Właściwie mało brakowało, a Plisetsky wystartowałby z prędkością radzieckiej torpedy i popędził od razu szykować składniki. - No normalnie widzę, jak im w pięty pójdzie, jak zrobimy lepszy obiad niż oni! Ha, wtedy to my będziemy dyktować warunki! Idealnie!

Jurij miał ochotę przybić Bece piątkę, ale że obie ręce miał zajęte przez pewne futrzaste bóstwo, Rosjanin ostatecznie triumfalnie zachichotał pod nosem i przyłączył się do drapania Potyi. Silnik Harleya ukryty w strunach głosowych kocurka zamruczał kilka tonów wyżej, a rozjuszony nastolatek na powrót zmienił się w łagodną wróżkę. Otabek zbliżył twarz do Potyi, żeby ukryć uśmiech za jasnym łebkiem zwierzaka. Nie chciał, żeby Jurij to dostrzegł i uświadomił sobie, że jednak ostatecznie zgodził się pójść z wizytą.

Interesujące było z nich stadko, to fakt. Przyczajony tygrys, drapany kot... i jeden miś.

Taki o bardzo dużym rozumku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Nie spodziewaliście się Otayuri, co? ;) Nie wiem, czy mi wyszło, bo czuję się dziwnie bez Viktora i Yuuriego w pobliżu, ale wypadało spróbować czegoś nowego. No i chociaż zmienili się nieco aktorzy, to i tak Viktuuri wciąż jest obecne w rozmowie.
> 
> Skąd właściwie ten pomysł? Wszystko to zawdzięczacie kolejnemu autografowi z Beką i Potyą. Btw Potya ma tam mega wytrzeszcz, prawda? Taki z niego kot żyjący na krawędzi XD
> 
> One-shot jest również kontynuacją "Zięcia". I kto tam wie, co jeszcze w przyszłości się zdarzy ;)


	67. Ściana

***

Nie trzeba było wcale pytać o zdanie wielkich filozofów ani amerykańskich naukowców, żeby stwierdzić, że wojny pojawiały się tak długo, jak długo istniał gatunek ludzki. Chaos i pożoga regularnie pochłaniały życia, a ogień walki trawił kraje niczym pożar wysuszony las, bo człowiek miał wpisany w genotyp wszczynanie burd, awantur oraz starć. Dochodziło nawet do tego, że niektóre konflikty wyniszczyły państwa tak skutecznie, że stawały się one historią, znikając nie tylko naprawdę, ale i ginąc pośród kart opasłych kronik. Ale jak wszystko na świecie nawet kłótnie musiały mieć jakiś powód, aby zaistnieć.

Najczęściej obiektem sporów na masową skalę bywały ograniczone zasoby, a pośród nich szczególną pozycję zajmowała ziemia. Całe narody walczyły o cenną powierzchnię, przesuwając granice na mapach częściej niż pazerny rolnik przemieszczał miedzę dzielącą pola. A skoro historia tak dobrze współpracowała z geometrią, los raz jeszcze zatoczył koło, wzniecając w czasach nowożytnych kolejną zażartą wojnę na skalę... lokalną.

Bardzo lokalną. Właściwie nie wydostała się ona poza obręby jednej sypialni.

Zgodnie z niezmiennym ludzkim instynktem Viktor i Yuuri toczyli właśnie bezwzględną walkę o wyższość swoich racji. Tyle że w ich przypadku w ruch nie poszły żadne miecze, muszkiety, granaty ani czołgi. Ani ostrza łyżew, niech Bogu będą dzięki. Powód zagarnięcia spornej przestrzeni też nie wydawał się oszałamiający w swej kosztowności - w końcu nie chodziło ani o władzę nad światem, ani uzyskanie autonomii Petersburga, ani nawet o dominację nad materacem czy o miejsce w szafie. Kłótnia poszła o coś zgoła innego. Coś wyjątkowo pionowego.

\- Yuuri - zamruczał Viktor, nie zaszczycając Katsukiego nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Nie spuszczał za to wzroku ze ściany, jakby ta miała zaraz uciec albo zostać zaatakowała przez wroga. Wroga, którym był stojący obok ukochany mężczyzna. - Chciałem tylko przypomnieć, że to moje mieszkanie.

\- Nasze - poprawił Yuuri, z takim samym skupieniem obserwując problematyczny kawałek powierzchni nad łóżkiem. - Skoro dorzucam się do czynszu, gotuję, zmywam i wyprowadzam Makkachina na spacery, to chyba oczywiste, że też mam tu coś do powiedzenia, prawda? No chyba że chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, co?

Viktor westchnął ciężko. Ta kłótnia naprawdę szła donikąd.

\- Kocham cię, ale ustąpiłbyś starszemu - stwierdził.

\- Mowy nie ma - odpalił Yuuri, posyłając partnerowi pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. - Mnie też się coś od życia należy.

\- Należy... - przytaknął spokojnie Viktor, a potem uśmiechnął się wymownie, dodając - ...miejsce honorowe!

I ruszył jak wystrzelony z procy pocisk, rzucając się wprost na łóżko.

\- Viktor! - krzyknął Yuuri, puszczając trzymany w rękach rulon plakatu, by skoczyć za łamiącym pakt o nieagresji Rosjaninem.

A wszystko zaczęło się bardzo niewinne - tego poranka podczas wstawania Yuuri całkiem zwyczajnie zauważył, że nad ich łóżkiem jest dość pusto. Faktycznie, słuszna uwaga, designer płakał, jak projektował. Viktor zawtórował mu więc, mówiąc, że nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do wystroju sypialni, a przynajmniej do momentu, gdy nie pojawił się w niej pewien uroczy współlokator, który zastępował mu wszystkie luksusy. Katsuki w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami i równie sprawnie przewrócił ukochanego na plecy, całując go w ramach podziękowania za komplement. Po kilku minutach wymiany czułych słówek rozmowa naturalnie przeszła na pogaduchy o konieczności zebrania się na spacer, przygotowaniu śniadania oraz pójścia na poranny trening. Sprawa ściany pozostała nieruszona jako i sama materia nieożywiona.

Lecz choć wydawało się, że temat wyczerpał się właśnie w tamtym momencie, myśl o pustej przestrzeni nad łóżkiem chodziła za obydwoma łyżwiarzami przez cały dzień. Plany zagospodarowania mieszkania powoli zaczęły kiełkować w dwóch niespokojnych głowach, a kulminacja rozważań nastąpiła wieczorem, kiedy zainteresowani wreszcie spotkali się na ubitej (panelami) sypialni. Wtedy Viktor i Yuuri spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, każdy ze swoim plakatem w dłoni i zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, ponieważ przeciwnik... znaczy, partner wpadł na dokładnie ten sam pomysł. A żaden z nich nie zamierzał dać pardonu drugiemu - nie w sytuacji, gdy byli swoimi najwierniejszymi fanami.

\- I tak śpisz dłużej ode mnie, więc chcę się przynajmniej nacieszyć z rana twoją podobizną! - zauważył Viktor, próbując siłą rozpędu wydostać się z ciasnego chwytu, w którym Yuuri uwiesił mu się u pasa. Katsuki jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać i wytrwale trwał w raz przyjętej pozie człowieka-kowadła.

\- Ale ja pierwszy zauważyłem wolne miejsce! - odparł argument Japończyk, starając się ze wszystkich sił odciągnąć mężczyznę od ściany.

\- No i co z tego? - Viktor na chwilę przestał wyciągać ręce w kierunku upragnionej powierzchni i obrócił się do Yuuriego, próbując go delikatnie acz stanowczo od siebie odkleić. - Przecież w Yu-topii miałeś już cały pokój zaklejony plakatami!

Wtedy Yuuri zbladł, wytrzeszczył oczy i wyraźnie się zapowietrzył.

\- Skąd...?! - Już chciał odskoczyć jak oparzony, ale kiedy tylko poluzował uścisk, Viktor stracił równowagę i runął na przerażonego odkrytą tajemnicą mężczyznę.

W ostatnim akcie desperacji Yuuri chwycił się koszuli Viktora, a ten pospiesznie wsunął ręce we włosy oraz pod plecy Yuuriego, asekurując go przed upadkiem. Materac z głuchym stęknięciem ugiął się pod mężczyznami, a zwinięty w rulon plakat z wizerunkiem Katsukiego w stroju Erosa zrobił malownicze dwa salta, po czym upadł na podłogę.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał od razu Viktor, podnosząc się na rękach i spoglądając na oniemiałego pod wpływem nagłego zwrotu akcji narzeczonego. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko w porządku - odezwał się Yuuri, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary. Na szczęście mieli już doświadczenie w tego typu ewolucjach. W końcu pierwszy tak brawurowy upadek zaliczyli podczas puchar Chin, a po zakończeniu Grand Prix i przeprowadzce do Petersburga zaczęli trenować je już w nieco innych, hm, warunkach.

Viktor zrobił jednak zbolałą minę, jakby mimo wszystko chciał przeprosić za to barbarzyńskie, pozbawione gracji lądowanie, na co Yuuri nie mógł zareagować inaczej jak cichym parsknięciem i przyciągnięciem do siebie ukochanego. Po soczystym całusie w odsłonięte czoło Katsuki uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco do znajdującego się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego Viktora, a Rosjanin nie pozostał dłużny i również się rozpogodził.

\- Yuuri... Ale naprawdę myślałeś, że nie dowiem się o tych wszystkich plakatach? - zauważył ze śmiechem Viktor, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. W odpowiedzi Japończyk nieznacznie się zaczerwienił i wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Znalazłem je kiedyś pod twoim łóżkiem, gdy wturlała się tam piłka Makkachina, a Mari dopowiedziała całą resztę. Byłem szczerze zaskoczony ich ilością... Naprawdę aż tak mnie uwielbiałeś?

\- Aż tak - przytaknął Yuuri, a potem wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał mężczyznę po policzku. - I wciąż nie mogę przestać. Uwierzysz?

Viktor zamruczał w odpowiedzi i pochylił się, przylegając ustami do ust Yuuriego. Całus był nadzwyczaj prosty w swoim przekazie. "Wierzę. Sam tak mam."

\- Och, rany, Viktor - westchnął Katsuki, kiedy tylko pocałunek dobiegł końca. - O co my się właściwie kłócimy? Bo ja już chyba zapomniałem.

\- Powiedziałbym, że tylko aktywnie dysputujemy - odparł Viktor, przytulając się całym ciałem do Yuuriego.

\- Aktywnie, ta - mruknął Japończyk, a potem otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy poczuł przy twarzy gorący oddech Viktora. - Ej, co ty robisz?!

\- Jeszcze raz poddaję ocenie sensowność projektu - odpowiedział, przyciskając usta do szyi Katsukiego. Kiedy tylko pozostawił na niej czerwony ślad, odsunął się na chwilę, by podziwiać swoje najnowsze dzieło. - I po organoleptycznym zapoznaniu się ze zgromadzonymi dowodami z zadowoleniem stwierdzam, że prawdziwy Yuuri ma szereg zalet, których nie ma ten ze zdjęcia. Przede wszystkim... - Nikiforov nachylił się ponownie. - ...jest prawdziwy...

\- Ty też masz... pewne... Och, Viktor! Pas, pas! - zaśmiał się Yuuri, czując łaskotki na obojczyku, gdy Viktor składał na nim kolejne, szybkie, rozbawione pocałunki.

\- Pasem też się zaraz zajmę - szepnął, a potem na potwierdzenie swoich słów wsunął ręce pod koszulkę Katsukiego.

\- Vik... Vit... - próbował wydusić z siebie Yuuri, ale każda próba kończyła się ucieczką sylab z rozpalonego pragnieniem gardła.

Viktor szybko pozbawił go tego problemu i przylgnął raz jeszcze do zachęcająco rozchylonych warg, uciszając ostatnie zbędnie westchnienia. W zamian poczuł, jak palce Yuuriego powędrowały pod jego koszulę i zaczęły gładzić go na wysokości krzyża, powoli, systematycznie schodząc niżej w poszukiwaniu przyjemności.

\- Wiesz co, Yuuri... Jesteś lepszy niż jakikolwiek zdjęcie... - stwierdził Viktor między pieszczotami, zrzucając koszulkę Yuuriego wprost na leżący na podłodze rulon ze swoją podobizną. - Najlepszy.

I tak wojna plakatowa po żywej dyskusji, do której po przerwach wracano jeszcze dwa razy, ostatecznie zakończyła się rozejmem, a ludzkość odetchnęła z ulgą, mogąc przeżyć jeszcze jeden spokojny dzień więcej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Nnno! Dziś już grzecznie wracamy do Viktuuri. Niegrzecznego Viktuuri ;) Ech, chłopaki, chłopaki... Jakbyście nie mogli powiesić nad łóżkiem jakiegoś wspólnego plakatu... Na przykład tego z gali w Barcelonie. Tak, tego z rączką Yuuriego na bioderku Viktora. Przecież wiem, że Viktor go wydębił ze stacji w Hasetsu :3
> 
> Sam one-shot jest przepotężnie stary, bo powstał chyba tuż po Ućkonie (podpowiem - marzec). Na samym konwencie rzuciłam wtedy DaryavonDayern, że napiszę jej one-shota na naprawdę byle jaki temat. "O, może być choćby o ścianie!" stwierdziłam, wskazując na obdrapany kawałek nad głową. Tylko w sumie zapomniałam o co nam poszło, że się tak zadeklarowałam _^_
> 
> O znalezieniu tych plakatów było już wspomniane przy okazji piątego rozdziału "Dystansu" oraz w "Różach", plus wydaje mi się, że gdzieś jeszcze, tylko już za nic w świecie nie potrafię powiedzieć gdzie XD Och, cóż, wreszcie dotarłam do momentu, kiedy nie ogarniam własnych tekstów.


	68. Apollo

***

Yuuriemu wydawało się, że przez te kilka miesięcy bytności w Petersburgu zdołał odnaleźć swoją idealną geometrię życia. Samotność przestała mu wystarczać już jakiś czas temu, dlatego oczywistym stał się fakt, że do tanga potrzeba było dwojga. Mówiło się również, że troje to już tłok, ale wbrew temu powiedzeniu międzygatunkowa konfiguracja z pudlem w roli pomocniczej stanowiła bardzo miły dla japońskiego serca zestaw.

Jednak żeby w grę zaczął wchodzić czworokąt... Nie, tego nie przewidział właściwie nikt.

\- Viktor... - jęknął Japończyk, gdy Rosjanin przeniósł się z pocałunkami nieco niżej i zaczął ssać jeden z sutków, jednocześnie pocierając kciukiem o drugi. - Ja... Viktor...

Yuuri na chwilę przymknął oczy, dając się ponieść przyjemnej sensacji, jaką narzeczony sprawiał mu swoim językiem, jednak nie zdołał wytrzymać długo z powodu rosnącej niepewności. Kiedy Katsuki znów rozchylił powieki, jego wzrok niemal natychmiast padł nie na szarą grzywkę kochającego się z nim Viktora, ale na czające się parę metrów dalej oczy. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, ni to z powodu pieszczot, ni to na widok tajemniczej postaci. Chociaż zdołali wyprosić z sypialni Makkachina, ich nieodłączną przyzwoitkę towarzyszącą im przy niemal wszystkich czynnościach (poza tą jedną), nie załatwiało to wcale wszystkich problemów. Wciąż nie pozostali sami. Nie tak do końca.

\- Viktor...

Ta dezaprobata bijąca z ukrytego w półmroku spojrzenia. Ta zastygła w bezruchu sylwetka. To wymowne milczenie. Zupełnie jakby w cichym, powściągliwym zachowaniu czaił się zawód całych pokoleń. Nie do wytrzymania.

\- Viktor...! - Yuuri starał się nieco wyraźniej zwrócić uwagę narzeczonego na krępujący go problem, ale to zupełnie nie zadziałało. Wręcz przeciwnie, Nikiforov wziął znaczące szepty za dobrą monetę. Zaczął tym bardziej ocierać się o krocze Katsukiego, próbując w ten sposób sprawić mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności i doprowadzić do jeszcze głośniejszych jęków.

Och, Viktor tak bardzo, bardzo chciał... Ale Yuuri właśnie przestał chcieć.

\- Viktor! Nie mogę! - stęknął Japończyk, w jednej chwili odpychając od siebie partnera, by w kolejnej sekundzie złapać brzeg kołdry i się za nią ukryć. - On się na mnie gapi!

\- Kto? - zawołał z wyrzutem Viktor, wodząc za linią wzroku Katsukiego, kończącej się gdzieś w pogrążonej w ciemności sypialni.

Yuuri obrzucił jeszcze jednym długim spojrzeniem ukryte w półmroku gładkie policzki, jasne pukle i tę spokojną, jakby nieco zawiedzioną twarz. Problematyczna istota wyglądała niczym mąż, który nakrył ukochaną osobę na zdradzie i oniemiały stanął w progu, z wyrzutem wpatrując się w baraszkujących kochanków...

Japończyk wystawił przed siebie rękę i bezceremonialnie wskazał palcem na obiekt swoich lęków.

\- Apollo!

Białe popiersie greckiego boga o wysokości niecałego metra zupełnie straciło język w gębie, przytłoczone ciężarem bezpośredniego oskarżenia. Wyglądało na to, że go... zamurowało.

To była zaiste długa znajomość... Apollo, jak go przechrzcił w myślach Yuuri, mieszkał z nimi niepodzielnie od prawie roku, najpierw rezydując w Yu-topii, a potem wracając na stare petersburskie śmiecie przy okazji Mistrzostw Rosji. Viktor wydawał się niesamowicie dumny ze swojego nieożywionego przyjaciela. Wspominał niejednokrotnie, że Apollo był ekstrawaganckim podarkiem z Mistrzostw Świata w Turynie, dlatego święcie wierzył, że rzeźba z pewnością niejedno starożytne wydarzenie widziała na swoje marmurowe oczy. Yuuri jednak szczerze w to wątpił, obstawiając prędzej, że szlachetne oblicze o rzymskim nosie i nobliwych rysach miało całkowicie azjatyckie korzenie... A konkretnie to chińskie. W sumie Tajwan też wchodził w grę. Ale Japończyk nie sądził, aby popiersie kiedykolwiek chociaż stało obok czegokolwiek prawdziwie antycznego. Było na to zwyczajnie zbyt gładkie i dobrze zachowane.

Lecz mimo znajomości równie długiej jak ta z Viktorem, Yuuri nigdy nie zdołał się zaprzyjaźnić z nieporęcznym, trochę zbyt wydumanym popiersiem. Marmurowa rzeźba również nie wydawała się przesadnie skora do okazywania cieplejszych uczuć Katsukiemu (może dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy był tylko rzeźbą?), więc obaj starali się o sobie nie myśleć. Co zabawniejsze, nadane posągowi imię boga sztuki stało się o tyle znamienne, że istniejąca w mitach waśń między Apollem i Erosem miała całkiem realne przełożenie na to, co działo się w przytulnym rosyjskim apartamencie.

Do tej pory Yuuri nie zwracał jakiejś szczególnej uwagi na stojącą w sypialni rzeźbę, zbyt pochłonięty rozmowami lub spoglądaniem na przystojną twarz śpiącego Viktora niż na elementy dekoracyjne wnętrza. Ale im bardziej oswajał się z mieszkaniem w Petersburgu, tym częściej jego wzrok padał na rzeczy, których wcześniej jakoś nie dostrzegał. Dokładnie jak znajdującego się w ich sypialni Apolla.

W dzień popiersie zupełnie nie sprawiało problemów, jednak w ciemności boski opiekun sztuki odkrywał swoje znacznie mniej boskie oblicze. Gdy w sypialni paliła się już tylko lampka na stoliku nocnym albo ekrany smartfonów, okazywało się, że cień potrafił wydobyć z zagłębień nieruchomej sylwetki naprawdę przerażające szczegóły. Na przykład fakt, że kamienny mężczyzna był pozbawiony kończyn. Brak rąk i nóg niesamowicie pobudzał wyobraźnię odnośnie tego, kto i w jakich warunkach zabrał marmurowemu mężczyźnie resztki człowieczeństwa. Czy był to ten sam rzeźbiarz, który zapomniał zaopatrzyć rzeźbę w brwi? I w sumie o źrenice też się nie postarał, co nadawało Apollowi podwójnie nieodgadnionego wyrazu twarzy, a jego wzrok, niezależnie od miejsca postawienia figury, w tajemniczy sposób zawsze obejmował cały pokój. Zupełnie tak jak teraz, kiedy patrzeć na siebie powinni wyłącznie dwaj ludzie.

Zasłaniający klatkę piersiową Yuuri westchnął z zawodem. Nie, nie bał się. Po prostu odczuwał psychiczny dyskomfort, że coś zbliżonego do człowieka i o tak przejmującym spojrzeniu naruszało jego strefę komfortu.

Viktor również sapnął, w mig pojmując, że albo coś z tym zrobi, bo inaczej cały nastrój pryśnie i chęci same pójdą się kochać, albo to rzeźba będzie od dziś dyktować warunki ich narzeczeńskiego pożycia. Na drugi punkt Nikiforov na pewno nie zamierzał się zgodzić, dlatego bez chwili dalszego wahania łyżwiarz wstał i dosłownie biorąc sprawy w swoje ręce, wziął w ramiona marmurowego koleżkę. Nie oglądając się na Yuuriego, wyszedł z Apollem z pokoju, by na uboczu uciąć sobie z nim małą, przyjacielską pogawędkę. Po niecałej minucie zadowolony z efektu przeprowadzonej rozmowy Viktor wrócił i zamknął drzwi, ponownie izolując ich sypialnię od reszty świata.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Yuuri, widząc zbliżającego się do niego partnera. Viktor wyglądał tak, jakby co najmniej spędził z rzeźbą konstruktywny, męski wieczór w barze.

\- Jak to co? - Viktor uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, wkraczając na łóżko. Gdy na czworakach zbliżył się do Katsukiego, nachylił się nad nim i wyszeptał prosto do ucha: - Niegrzeczny Apollo śpi dziś na kanapie.

Po chwili ciszy potrzebnej na przetrawienie najbanalniejszego tekstu pod słońcem Yuuri zaśmiał się na cały głos, po czym przyciągnął do siebie Viktora, całkowicie poddając się następującemu chwilę potem pocałunkowi. Faktycznie, może to będzie dobra metoda, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z panem Apollo i żyć w tym ich małym, specyficznym czworokącie.

Przynajmniej do ślubu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Kolega Apollo czekał na swój one-shot już od czasu "Matrioszki", kiedy to Viktor postanowił jednak nie pozbywać się nieporęcznej rzeźby mimo przeprowadzanych porządków. Imię dla popiersia przyszło mi do głowy przy okazji przeglądania mitów, aby połączyć jakoś ze sobą fakt posiadania typowo greckiego popiersia i japońskiego Erosa pod jednym dachem. I tak łącznikiem stał się Apollo, który oryginalnie również miał zatarg z bogiem miłości (biedna Dafne).
> 
> Na szczęście Viktor zna swoje priorytety i ma odpowiednio duże mieszkanie XD Więc jakby Apollo znów rozrabiał, to się go wyeksmituje do garderoby, o!


	69. Zawsze

***

Równomierne kroki gołych stóp oraz szybki trucht miękkich, zwierzęcych łap dochodziły właśnie z korytarza, zbliżając się powoli do krótkiego końca. Chwilę potem nastąpiło głuche, skoordynowane łupnięcie. Wsunięte w szparę kolano rozchyliło przymknięte drzwi sypialni, a w pełnym rozwarciu wrót dopomógł psi pysk wraz z całą resztą kudłatych przyległości. Niebawem po pomieszczeniu zaczął roznosić się się gorzki aromat poranka, któremu niczym świta towarzyszyli buszujący po mieszkaniu już od jakiejś godziny Viktor i Makkachin. Mężczyzna oraz jego pupil weszli do pokoju, kierując się wprost do łóżka, gdzie znajdował się ostatni członek ich małej rodziny.

Podwójne stuknięcie. Kubki z napojem bezpiecznie spoczęły na stoliku nocnym, a rozbawione sapnięcie podpowiadało, że ktoś tu właśnie zaśmiał się na widok pewnej ciemnej, rozczochranej czupryny. No jasne. Rosjanin z pewnością właśnie porównywał jego głowę do urokliwej czarnej dziury, która gotowa była wessać każdego rozbudzonego śmiałka, jaki odważył się zbliżyć w rejony łóżka. I faktycznie, Katsuki z ogromną chęcią porwałby Viktora z powrotem pod kołdrę, żeby móc się do niego przytulić na chociaż ostatnie legendarne "pięć minut"... Gdyby tylko miał siłę unieść ręce, rzecz jasna.

Lecz mimo tej śmiertelnej groźby materac i tak ugiął się pod ciężarem siadającego Nikiforova. Zaraz po nim na łóżko wdrapał się Makkachin, który najpierw smyrnął wilgotnym nosem policzek walczącego z sennością pańcia, po czym legł na pościeli i położył mu pysk na brzuchu. Yuuri uśmiechnął się i powoli rozchylił powieki, dochodząc do wniosku, że chyba właśnie przypatrują mu się dwie pary oczu: jedna czarnych jak węgielki, a druga błękitnych jak niebo za otworzonym na oścież oknem.

\- Dzień dobry, moja śpiąca piękności. - Wsparty na jednej ręce Viktor nachylił się na tyle, żeby krótkowzroczny Yuuri mógł go dostrzec w całej glorii przystojności. Szarawa grzywka niemal muskała czoło Japończyka, a usta wygięły się w zapowiedzi uśmiechu o kształcie serca. - Zakopałeś się w pościeli jak borsuk w norze. Czy jest szansa na to, żeby cię stamtąd wywabić?

Yuuri wysunął spod pościeli dłoń i dotknął czubkami palców policzka Viktora. To był jego sposób na powitanie. Bezgłośny i spontaniczny, jakby chciał skraść chociaż kilka sekund cennego lenistwa.

\- Możesz spróbować nakłonić mnie do współpracy - zaproponował, na co Rosjanin uniósł brwi.

\- Wow, ledwie "spróbować"? Co za niejasne żądania. Może wcale nie mam do czynienia z borsukiem, ale z jakimś japońskim bogiem pościeli. - Nikiforov zbliżył się do Yuuriego jeszcze odrobinkę, aż ich nosy się zetknęły. - Czy w takim razie powinienem oddać ci jakiś pokłon? A może lepiej złożyć ofiarę z ludzi? Na przykład... z siebie?

\- Może innym razem. - Yuuri nieznacznie uniósł się na łokciach i dokończył przywitanie buziakiem. - Teraz w zupełności wystarczy kawa.

\- Jesteś łaskawy. Stanowczo zbyt łaskawy. - Viktor wyprostował się, po czym sięgnął po przygotowane naczynie. - Już podaję.

Katsuki usiadł, przyjmując od Viktora kubek z matrioszką. Mocny, przyjemnie gorzki zapach dopłynął do nosa Yuuriego, rozjaśniając umysł na tyle, że spragniony mężczyzna bez dalszego zastanowienia przylgnął ustami do krawędzi i pociągnął pierwszy solidny łyk naparu. Zaraz rozległo się pełne zadowolenia mruknięcie. O tak, kawa była naprawdę wyborna. Prawdziwy katsudon na dziesięć.

\- Smakuje? - zapytał dla pewności Viktor. Rosjanin chwycił swój kubek w grochy i również zaczął sączyć kawę, bardziej dla towarzystwa niż z potrzeby pobudzenia.

\- Mhm. Jakby mi sam Budda w stanie nirvany gołymi stopami po przełyku przeszedł - wyznał na wpół poetycko, a na wpół żartobliwie Yuuri, przymykając oczy, by rozkoszować się ogarniającym żołądek ciepłem.

\- Ale czy Budda to nie był przypadkiem ten facet z nadwagą? - zauważył ze śmiechem Viktor. - Czy to aby na pewno dobre uczucie?

\- Bardzo dobre - przytaknął Yuuri i dla potwierdzenia pociągnął kolejny łyk. - Nauczyłeś się parzyć naprawdę świetną kawę.

\- Albo raczej przyzwyczaiłeś się do paskudnej - wytknął Viktor, który mimo swoich nie mniej gorzkich co kawa słów, ukrył dumny uśmiech za krawędzią upstrzonego grochami kubka.

Yuuri nie odpowiedział, tylko pokręcił delikatnie głową, dając w ten sposób milczącą reprymendę swojemu narzeczonemu. Po chwili upił kilka małych łyków, odetchnął i wpatrzył się w okno, za którym rozciągał się skrawek błękitnego nieba. Cicho, ciepło, przyjemnie. Przerwa między sezonami toczyła się swoim lekko niezobowiązującym tempem, dając im czas, aby cieszyć się porankami i odnajdywać chwile zapomnienia wieczorami. Wszystko było po staremu, niby nudno, niby przewidywalnie, a jednak każdy dźwięk i obraz przynosił coś nowego. Czasami rozczarowującego, czasami bolesnego, ale najczęściej było to coś niesamowitego i związanego z tym jednym ukochanym człowiekiem. Gdyby tylko mogło to trwać i trwać...

\- Powinienem już wstawać, prawda? - westchnął Yuuri, odstawiając na bok prawie pusty kubek. Viktor nie musiał nawet odpowiadać na to pytanie. - Miło było, ale się skończyło. Daj mi sekundę. Wezmę tylko okulary i idę zrobić nam śnia-

\- Poczekaj - łagodnie powstrzymał go Viktor.

Zanim Katsuki dopytał się, na co właściwie ma poczekać, przed jego twarzą zamajaczył jakiś rozmazany kształt, a chwilę potem na uszach spoczął znajomy ciężar. Nagle świat nabrał ostrzejszych barw i wyraźniejszych konturów, gdy Rosjanin delikatnie wsunął okulary na nos Yuuriego. Makkachin zamerdał ogonem, wyrażając typowo psią aprobatę na widok wszystkiego, co związane było z pańciami, natomiast twarz Viktora rozświetliło szczęście, gdy dostrzegł, że zmarszczka na czole ukochanego wreszcie się wyrównuje, a bursztynowe oczy mogą się otworzyć na pełną szerokość.

\- O, i gotowe. - Rosjanin skinął głową i błysnął zębami, szczerze zadowolony z efektu. - Teraz jesteś jeszcze piękniejszy.

\- Nie musiałeś - odpowiedział zarumieniony Yuuri, poprawiając oprawki. - Wystarczy, że przynosisz mi kawę do łóżka, bo inaczej wyjdę na jakiegoś inwalidę...

\- Ale to naprawdę żaden problem. - Nikiforov musnął ustami czubek głowy Yuuriego, wstał, zebrał ze stolika puste kubki i posłał ukochanemu pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Przecież zawsze mogę ci je podawać. To dla mnie sama radość.

Yuuri zamarł. Obleczony w światło poranka Viktor wyglądał tak jasno, tak promiennie i łagodnie, jakby należał do sennego świata. Mężczyzna stał z dwoma kubkami w garści, z luźną, białą koszulą narzuconą na ramiona oraz krótkimi, ciemnymi bokserkami. Ale to nie ten widok najbardziej wstrząsnął Japończykiem. To były słowa. Jedno.

 _Zawsze_. Więc tym, co mógłby widzieć każdego dnia jako pierwsze to uśmiechający się Viktor, który ostrożnie dotykałby jego twarzy. _Zawsze_. Mógłby liczyć na jego wsparcie i opiekę, niezależnie od tego, czy chodziłoby o kontuzje, choroby, ważne problemy czy o najzwyklejsze pod słońcem podanie okularów. _Zawsze_. To proste zapewnienie, za którym nie krył się żaden wzniosły komplement, żaden dowcip ani aluzja stanowiła najszczerszą obietnicę wspólnego życia.

 _Zawsze_. Viktor tak po prostu chciał z nim być _na zawsze_.

\- Yuuri? - Głucha cisza zaalarmowała Rosjanina, dlatego zanim zdołał wyjść z sypialni, zapobiegawczo obejrzał się za siebie. W tym momencie wzrok Viktora natrafił na błyszczące, wilgotne oczy narzeczonego. O nie, tylko nie to... - Och, Yuuri...

Viktor pospiesznie odstawił kubki na komodę i wrócił z powrotem na łóżko, zgarniając w ramiona swoje oszołomione kochanie. Katsuki nie mógł nic poradzić na cisnące się do gardła wzruszenie, dlatego zwiesił nos na kwintę i wtulił się w szyję obejmującego go mężczyzny. Leżący na materacu Makkachin przekrzywił ciekawsko łeb, przez chwilę spontanicznie machając ogonem na boki, aż wreszcie wstał na równe łapy i przysunął się do pańciów, nieśmiało trącając pyskiem rękę Japończyka.

Yuuri natychmiast się zreflektował. No tak, dopiero co było miło, domowo i romantycznie, a z powodu swoich pokręconych myśli niepokoił ich obu. Musiał się ogarnąć. Katsuki rozluźnił więc chwyt, dając znać, że najgorsze już minęło, a potem odsunął się nieco od Viktora. W zamian wyciągnął dłoń i siąkając raz po raz pod nosem, zaczął głaskać pudla za uszami, aby podziękować mu za wsparcie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zagadnął Viktor, wciąż trzymając ręce w pogotowiu na przedramionach Yuuriego, na co ten w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową. - Czy to przez coś, co powiedziałem?

\- Nie. Nie do końca. - Yuuri sam nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że nagle z oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy, aż ostatecznie stwierdził, że nie było to ważne. Nie na tyle, żeby martwić tym Viktora. - Przepraszam. Po prostu jakoś tak mnie tknęło. Już jest okej.

\- Zapomniałem, że z rana potrafisz być nieco bardziej emocjonalny niż zwykle. - Viktor uniósł dłonie, ujął w nie twarz narzeczonego i zaczął delikatnie głaskać kciukami jego zaczerwienione policzki. - Więc? Może to ja zajmę się dziś śniadaniem? W takim razie... Co buddyjskiego mógłbym ci zaserwować, żeby pasowało do tej szałowej kawy?

Katsuki chciał być poważny, zadumany, chciał roztrząsać swoje małe problemy pierwszego świata, ale przy Viktorze po prostu się nie dało. Śmiech wyrwał się z piersi Japończyka niczym honorowa salwa na cześć suchego humoru. Za to właśnie go kochał. Za wszystko.

\- Nie powiem, bo jeszcze wprowadziłbyś to na stałe do diety. A przecież i tak wiem, że przytyłem przez pobyt w domu. - wyznał Yuuri i ostrożnie się uśmiechnął. - Mam dziś ochotę na najzwyklejsze kanapki. I wiesz co? Mogą być nawet z pomidorem. W serduszka.

Viktor zaakceptował zamówienie przez krótki, pełen czułości uścisk, po czym łapiąc Yuuriego za rękę, wyciągnął go z łóżka. W znacznie lepszych nastrojach łyżwiarze wspólnie wyszli z pokoju, pozostawiając wśród rozrzuconej pościeli Makkachina i zapominając o stojących na komodzie kubkach. Klap, klap, klap. Dwie pary bosych stóp przemierzyły salon i wkroczyły na chłodne płytki w kuchni, po czym przystanęły przy kuchennym blacie tuż obok lodówki. Klap, klap. Jedne nogi zbliżyły się do drugich, a zaraz po stuknięciu oznaczającym wyjęcie w szafki talerza rozległ się prawie niedosłyszalny szept i mokry dźwięk. Coś jak pocałunek w podziękowaniu za podawane okulary i dzielone życie.

Dzielone już na zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Fluff-reaktywacja! Ostatnio sporo się narobiło porno-scenek, więc chciałam wrócić do korzeni i zrobić na dziś coś w tym starym, znanym stylu "Codzienności". Mam nadzieję, że drobne nawiązania w gatunku kubków, kawy i pomidorów w serduszka zostały zauważone ;) A jak nie, to tylko urocze detale, które zawsze będą urozmaicać życie Viktora i Yuuriego.


	70. Pozdrowienia

***

Yu-topia wczesnym przedpołudniem nie była może najbardziej obleganym miejscem we wszechświecie, ale od czasu zdobycia przez Yuuriego srebrnego medalu Grand Prix nawet na śniadania schodziła tam całkiem liczna gromada ludzi. Hiroko uwijała się więc już od samego rana, to rozdzielając mięso na wieprzowe kotlety, to krzątając się wokół stołów z pamiątkami, to zamiatając śnieg ze stopnia przed wejściem do zajazdu. I przy tej ostatniej czynności zastał Japonkę pan Satoshi, około czterdziestoletni listonosz, który nawet w najgorszą pogodę potrafił zmusić swój wysłużony motocykl do przedzierania się przez nadmorskie miasto.

\- Dzień dobry, kochana pani Hiroko! Ani na chwilę nie ma spokoju z tą zimą, czyż nie?- przywitał się, gdy tylko zszedł z wehikułu i odsunął sprzed oczu szybkę kasku.

\- Dzień dobry, dzień dobry - odpowiedziała kobieta, z uśmiechem spoglądając na listonosza. Miotła poszła w tymczasową odstawkę. - Na pewno jest nieco więcej pracy, ale również klientów przybywa. W taką pogodę aż chce się skorzystać z gorących źródeł.

\- Co prawda, to prawda. Nie ma to jak pomoczyć się w ciepłej wodzie, kiedy inni muszą marznąć. Chyba i ja się niebawem do państwa wybiorę... - Listonosz westchnął, ale zaraz okręcił się na pięcie i zajrzał do przytroczonej za siodełkiem skrzyni. - A póki co mam dla pani kilka przesyłeczek. To będzie tak... Standardowo rachunki... Jest nowy katalog z roślinkami... Jakaś paczuszka...

\- Mam nadzieję, że to ta książka kucharska, którą zamówiłam dla Yuuriego - ucieszyła się Hiroko, przyjmując prostokątne zawiniątko.

\- O. A skoro już o synu mowa, to mam jeszcze coś specjalnego. - Listonosz przez chwilę wertował między palcami cienkie listy, aż wreszcie wydobył z kuferka niewielką kartkę. - Prosto z Rosji. Pocztówka od Yuuriego i tego jego młodego trenera.

Kobieta otworzyła szerzej oczy, odłożyła pozostałe pakunki na drewniany stolik w holu i ostrożnie wzięła do ręki wręczoną widokówkę. W sumie listonosz wcale nie musiał spoglądać na nazwisko nadawcy, żeby wiedzieć, że przesyłka faktycznie pochodziła od najmłodszej latorośli rodu Katsukich - w końcu zdjęcie z przodu przestawiało niebieską kanapę wraz z samą zainteresowaną parą, której towarzyszył brązowy pudel.

Hiroko uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok synów. Z łatwością domyśliła się, że fotografia była zrobiona z pomocą samowyzwalacza, bo na kanapie, na której pozowali mężczyźni, panował mały rozgardiasz. Yuuri zajmował miejsce z prawej strony i chyba miał zamiar trzymać dłoń na grzbiecie kudłatego psa, ale zwierzak wydawał się zbyt szczęśliwy, żeby trwać w bezruchu. Kiedy tylko z lewej strony pojawił się na wpół stojący, na wpół siadający Vicchan, Makkachin uniósł przednie łapy i częściowo wepchnął się na kolana Rosjanina. W reakcji Yuuri częściowo śmiał się, na częściowo wołał coś do pudla, próbując powstrzymać go przed przewróceniem drugiego mężczyzny. Tymczasem Vicchan z typowym dla siebie uśmiechem w kształcie serca zgarnął w ramiona Yuuriego i przytulił się do niego górną połową ciała niczym spragnione uwagi dziecko. W efekcie żaden z nich nie siedział spokojnie, a ilość splecionych ze sobą łap oraz kończyn świadczyła o tym, że czuli się w swoim towarzystwie całkowicie swobodnie. Mało tego, ze zdjęcia biła taka beztroska i ciepło, że patrząc na nich nie dało się zachować powagi, a prawdziwie rodzinny obrazek oznaczał jedno - Yuuri szczęśliwie zadomowił się w rosyjskim mieszkaniu.

\- Wyprowadzili się jakoś niedawno, prawda? - zagadnął jeszcze na odchodne listonosz, kiedy zamknął skrzynkę z przesyłkami i wsiadł na motocykl. - I co? Czyżby już tęsknił do domu?

\- Nie, chyba nie. - Hiroko uniosła głowę znad kartki i spojrzała łagodnie na pana Satoshiego. Mimo styczniowych mrozów wprost emanowała pogodą ducha. - Myślę, że jest mu tam naprawdę dobrze.

Japonka miała co do tego jakieś takie miłe przeczucie. To oraz informację w postaci krótkiego tekstu, który widniał na pocztówce zarówno po rosyjsku, jak i po japońsku.

"Pozdrowienia z Petersburga!"


	71. Okulary

***

Najtęższe umysły tego świata niejednokrotnie zajmowały się trudnymi pytaniami, szczególnie takimi dotyczącymi problemów cywilizacji lub wręcz sensu całej ludzkości. Jedni na przestrzeni wieków zastanawiali się nad pochodzeniem i przeznaczeniem piramid. Drudzy w trakcie bezsennych nocy rozgryzali tajemnicę ludzkiej egzystencji. Jeszcze inni starali się za wszelką cenę rozszyfrować zagadkę Enigmy.

...a Viktora od ponad pół roku szczerze ciekawiło to jak bardzo słaby wzrok miał Yuuri. No co? To też było ważne pytanie. Na swój sposób.

Oczywiście wiedział, że Yuuri był krótkowidzem oraz że bez okularów radził sobie na tyle słabo, że na wszelkich zawodach łyżwiarz musiał albo mocno wyginać się do przodu, by dojrzeć cokolwiek na tablicy wyników, albo zerkał nerwowo na Viktora, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Tyle w teorii. W praktyce przez dziewięć miesięcy Nikiforov nie wyszedł poza ten stan wiedzy, bo zwykle nie pamiętał (nic nowego) albo nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniej sposobności, aby zacząć temat. A poza tym wszystkim wystarczało mu przekonanie, że Yuuri wyglądał cudownie zarówno w okularach, jak i bez nich.

Okazja, aby dowiedzieć się odrobinkę więcej o stanie  zdrowia ukochanego nadarzyła się zupełnym przypadkiem, jak to okazje najczęściej miały w zwyczaju bratać się z przypadkami. Niemały wpływ na tę sytuację miał fakt, że mężczyźni od jakiegoś miesiąca spali razem. Naturalną koleją rzeczy było więc również to, że narzeczeni zaczęli się dowiadywać nieco więcej o swoich co bardziej prywatnych przypadłościach. Na przykład takich, że Viktor umiał nieoczekiwanie zasnąć na siedząco, z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi, a znów Yuuri z rana potrafił mamrotać naprawdę niestworzone rzeczy, począwszy od spontanicznie tworzonym haiku o pewnych niebieskich oczach (przypominających taflę lodu z Mistrzostw Świata w Nicei... bo czemu nie...) po dziwnie trzeźwe pytania o datę ważności krewetek (których tak jakby właściwie nie mieli). Każdego dnia odkrywali coś nowego, a takie drobnostki stanowiły idealną wymówkę, aby przetestować je w praktyce. Ot, chociażby na wypadek gdyby Viktor chciał zaserwować kawę do łóżka i czekał w nagrodę na kolejne barwne porównanie ze słowiańskim Światowidem w roli tytułowej.

Właśnie podczas jednego z takich poranków, gdy Nikiforov sięgnął po komórkę, wzrok padł również na pozostawione na jego stoliku nocnym okulary. Ponieważ mieli oddzielne szafki po obu stronach łóżka, szkła powinny tak naprawdę znajdować się po innej stronie, ale Rosjanin doskonale wiedział o tej sprawie. W końcu wieczór wcześniej samodzielnie zdjął okulary z nosa Yuuriego, by móc obcałować jego powieki, zatopić się w czerwonych od przygryzania ustach i przejść do dalszych zajęć, w trakcie których podskakujące elementy garderoby mogłyby przeszkadzać im obu w skupieniu się.

Ale to było wczoraj. Dziś natomiast Viktor z rozczuleniem spojrzał na śpiącego Japończyka, a potem jeszcze raz odwrócił się w stronę szafki nocnej. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie, jakby dotykał ich właściciela, chwycił oprawki niebieskich okularów. Wydawały się takie niepozorne, może trochę już niemodne, ale jednocześnie było w nich coś absolutnie uroczego. Coś, na widok czego na twarzy Nikiforova od razu pojawiał się uśmiech. W końcu okulary stanowiły integralną część Yuuriego. Viktor ostrożnie musnął zausznik opuszką palca wskazującego. "Ciekawe czy sam je sobie wybrał?" przemknęło przez jego głowę, kiedy podniósł okulary do oczu, przyglądając im się w półmroku. A gdyby tak...

Po chwili wpatrywania się w szkła Rosjanin postanowił wsunąć je sobie na nos. Po założeniu okularów mężczyzna od razu przejrzał się w ekranie ustawionego na przedni aparat telefonu, z dokumentacyjnego przyzwyczajenia robiąc sobie kilka szybkich zdjęć. Szybko jednak skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył na smartfonie jedynie rozmazane plamy o różnym stopniu szarości. Więc tak niby widział Yuuri, kiedy nie miał okularów? Viktor zsunął nieco szkła i zmrużył oczy, próbując nie dostać zawrotów głowy. Nie miał pojęcia, że było tak źle. Znaczy, w sumie nadal nie wiedział, czy faktycznie było tak źle, ale dobrze przecież też nie było.

\- Mmm... - mruknął przez sen Yuuri, kuląc się w poszukiwaniu ciepła drugiego ciała.

Viktor zamarł, a po chwili wreszcie do niego dotarło, po co w ogóle sięgnął po smartfon.

\- O szlag. Przecież obiecałem kawę, a trzeba jeszcze Makkachina wyprowadzić. - Mężczyzna w jednej chwili porzucił komórkę i tak jak siedział, pospiesznie wysunął się łóżka.

Zanim jednak na dobre wybiegł z sypialni, w połowie drogi do drzwi zawrócił, pochylił się i pocałował Yuurego w czoło. Tak na szczęście. Potem Viktor już na dobre ruszył na podbój kuchennego świata, chcąc wyrównać rachunki z filtrami oraz wrzątkiem. Zupełnie nie przejął się tym, że po minionej nocy jego yukata odmaszerowała w zupełnie inne miejsce, a on sam nieobyczajnym zwyczajem świecił nagimi pośladkami na prawo i lewo. Trudno. Lecz gdyby znów miał się spóźnić z romantyczną pobudką, miał zamiar odkupić swe winy występując w samym fartuszku.

Gdy Viktor wyszedł do kuchni, otworzona sypialnia zachęciła obudzonego Makkachina, żeby wejść do środka i zwierzęcym przyzwyczajeniem skontrolować teren. Po chwili węszenia zauważył śpiącego Yuuriego, zakopanego pod fałdami białego materiału niczym niedźwiedź w zaśnieżonej jamie. I pomrukującego chyba nie mniej żałośnie. Słysząc dźwięk urywanego utyskiwania, pudel nie zawahał się wskoczyć na posłanie i kilkoma liźnięciami po twarzy uspokoić japońskiego pańcia, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku, bo on tu czuwał.

Obudzony Katsuki prychnął i zaczął się śmiać, próbując opędzić się od stęsknionego pudla.

\- Już, Makkachin, już... Wybacz... Nie mogliśmy... - uspokajał, targając szczęśliwego czworonoga za puszyste uszy. - Poczekaj, daj mi chociaż... Okulary...

Yuuri najpierw intuicyjnie sięgnął w kierunku swojego stolika, jednak po włączeniu światła i kilku pacnięciach w blat przypomniało mu się, gdzie skończyły jego rzeczy. Wtedy wyciągnął się w kierunku szafki Viktora. Podpierając się rękami o materac przypadkowo trącił pozostawioną na pościeli komórkę w znajomym różowym pokrowcu.

\- Rany, Viktor... Przecież mogłem przez przypadek ją zgnieść - mruknął z dezaprobatą Yuuri, dostrzegając na wpół ukryty w kołdrze telefon. - Pewnie znowu robiłeś mi fotki z rana...

"Nie żeby mi się nie zdarzyło" pomyślał, ale nie zdradził tego na głos, na wypadek gdyby mężczyzna czaił się gdzieś za futryną. Gdy Yuuri zdołał wsunąć na nos dziwnie ciepłe okulary, chwycił w dłoń smartfon Viktora i rzucił na niego okiem. Nie miał zamiaru szpiegować ukochanego, ale jednak nie mógł powstrzymać zduszonego jęku zawodu, gdy widok uruchomionego aparatu potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że Viktor nie wyczyniał nad jego głową żadnych dziwnych min.

Szukając ostatecznego dowodu winy Yuuri zajrzał do folderu z ostatnimi zdjęciami i wtedy niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy zamiast rozczochranej, zakopanej po uszy japońskiej chupacabry ujrzał na ekranie Viktora.

Viktora w okularach.

Viktora w jego okularach.

Łagodnie uśmiechającego się, rozebranego Viktora w jego okularach.

Yuuri miał wszelkie podstawy sądzić, że jeszcze śpi, choć jednocześnie sen wydawał się nadnaturalnie wręcz dziki nawet jak na standardy śnienia. Co nie znaczyło, że chciał się z niego obudzić. Po prostu to było zbyt dużo jak na jego rozszalałą wyobraźnię. Erosy, tak, Viktor we wszelkich kombinacjach łyżwiarskich cudów, owszem... Ale tu, w łóżku, nad ranem, po kolejnej żywiołowej nocy... Nie. Niemożliwe.

Japończyk wyłączył folder. Spojrzał na Makkachina. Spojrzał na telefon. Włączył z powrotem. Zerknął...

Viktor wciąż tam był, niczym wcielenie idealności, seksapilu i co tam Bóg mu jeszcze zaplanował w pakiecie. Zerkał nieco znad szkieł, jakby chciał skontrolować, czy zdjęcie jest ostre lub czy wygląda dobrze, ale co do tego drugiego Yuuri nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Japończyk zasłonił usta dłonią, z ledwością powstrzymując się od pełnego zachwytu westchnienia, które chciało wydobyć się z jego piersi.

Boże, gdziekolwiek i kimkolwiek byłeś - _arigatou_ , _thanks_ i _spasiba_ niech ci będą wieczyste.

A co tam. _Gracias_ też.

Yuuri odłożył komórkę na pościel, wciąż walcząc z cisnącym się na usta szaleńczym uśmiechem. W końcu jednak musiał się poddać i objął wciąż siedzącego na łóżku Makkachina, podśmiewając się z cicha prosto w sierść czworonoga. Sesję radości przerwał mu dopiero odziany w bordowy fartuch Viktor, który wreszcie wkroczył z powrotem do sypialni, trzymając w garści matrioszkowy kubek z parującą kawą. Zatrzymał się w progu i uniósł pytająco brwi, widząc na łóżku nie tylko psinę, ale przede wszystkim obudzonego i żywo cieszącego się z czegoś Katsukiego. A Yuuri, widząc zaskoczoną minę narzeczonego, pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, nie mogąc pojąć rozmiaru uczucia, jakim darzył tego na wskroś szalonego, cudownego, odzianego li i jedynie w fartuszek człowieka.

\- Viktor - powiedział wreszcie Yuuri, śmiejąc się z siebie, z narzeczonego, z Makkachina i z całego, absolutnie całego świata. - Kocham cię!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Wracamy dziś do bezpiecznych fluffów i sytuacji porannych, które pięknymi i zaskakującymi są. Chociaż kto wie, czy ten Viktor w fartuszku (khem... samym...) nie spowoduje, że Yuuri ożywi się... no, nieco bardziej. Gdyby zdjęcia i kawy było mało ;) Ale po takim zastrzyku miłości chyba każdy miałby ochotę góry przenosić.
> 
> Porównanie do Światowida miało miejsce w "Tylko w twoich ramionach". Viktor chyba liczy na jakąś powtórkę z rozrywki... albo stwierdził, że jak ma być łysy, to chociaż z czterema twarzami będzie mu łatwiej.
> 
> A co do okularów - twierdzenie, że Yuuri jest krótkowidzem jest moją osobistą dedukcją. Jaką ma jednak wadę, nie jestem w stanie sensownie stwierdzić, bo chociaż wiele wskazuje na to, że sporą, to jednocześnie nie może jeździć na totalnie ślepo. Przecież Chris nosi soczewki, więc to nie jest aż takie proste. Celuję, że Yuuri ma wadę na maksymalnie 3 dioptrii (dziękuję przyjaciółce za udostępnienie okularów celem przebadania, jak to kurna z nią źle jest).
> 
> Z ogłoszeń okołoparafialnych - jeśli mnie moje obliczenia nie mylą, no to 6 października mija rok od emisji pierwszego odcinka. Z drugiej strony Internety szykują się chyba na środę (środy zawsze będą się kojarzyć w szczególny sposób), więc zależnie od tego, kiedy nastąpi wysyp fanartów, wtedy opublikuję rocznicowego one-shota. Tylko trzymajcie kciuki, żebym zdążyła go napisać, bo terminy są okrutnie napięte :<


	72. Żyły

***

\- _Phalanges_ \- szepnął obiecująco Viktor, całując czubek dłoni Yuuriego. Potem przeniósł usta nieco dalej, w miejsce, gdzie pod skórą delikatnie rysowały się kości śródręcza. - _Metacarpus_ \- wyznał. Teraz wargi przylgnęły do punktu tuż nad obrączką, w którym dało się wyczuć równomierne pulsowanie krwi. - _Venae_ _digitales_ _..._ _palmares_.

Łacińskie określenia wymawiane przez Rosjanina głębokim, wibrującym głosem brzmiały jak najbardziej nieprzyzwoite komplementy, pobudzając wyobraźnię leżącego na wznak Yuuriego... Czy raczej pobudzałyby ją, gdyby Japończyk nie był już podniecony. I to od dobrej pół godziny.

A wszystko zaczęło się dokładnie w momencie, kiedy razem z Viktorem chaotycznie wtargnęli do mieszkania, ogrzewając się pocałunkami po wyjątkowo paskudnym, obfitym w mokry śnieg spacerze z Makkachinem. Przemoczone płaszcze dwoma celnymi rzutami za trzy punkty wylądowały na szczycie krzesłowieszaka, a buty zostały skopane w trakcie szalonych piruetów, podczas których obłapiający się mężczyźni usilnie próbowali skomponować jakąś przyzwoitą choreografię... Och, z przyzwoitością to ona nie miała wiele wspólnego. I gdy tylko drzwi do sypialni się przed nimi otworzyły, wszystko poszło już z górki - oni stoczyli się po równi pochyłej, wpadając w otchłań pożądania, na ziemię spadały jedno za drugim wszystkie ubrania, a grawitacja zaciągnęła ich wprost do łóżka.

To jednak wydarzyło się wcześniej. Teraz pozostało im tylko rozkoszować się wspólnie wytworzonym ciepłem, kontynuując przyjemne prawie-milczenie. Roztargniony Katsuki oddychał powoli, patrząc na pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę, a Viktor opuszkami palców śledził trakt płynącej w żyłach Yuuriego krwi. Niespiesznie wyznaczał na mapie ukochanego ciała bieg tętniącej pod wpływem podniecenia posoki, zmysłowo kreśląc kolejne łuki na meandrach układu krwionośnego. Leniwe łaskotki wciąż przypominały o doznawanej chwilę temu rozkoszy. Przyspieszały szalejący puls i wywoływały przyjemne dreszcze, gdy palce sunęły niezmordowanie coraz wyżej i wyżej, i dalej... Przez kształtny nadgarstek, zgięty łokieć, blade przedramię, by zakręcić łagodnie tuż pod ramieniem... Aż do źródła życia, znajdującego się po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej...

Yuuri zachichotał cicho, nagle podrywając się do siadu.

\- No i zepsułeś. Przecież serce znajduje się bardziej pod mostkiem. - Katsuki pochwycił dłoń narzeczonego, by nakierować ją na sam środek piersi. - Jak na całkiem niezłą znajomość łaciny jesteś strasznie nieuważny. Na medycynie oblałbyś z kretesem.

\- Nie moja wina. Utknąłem na rozdziale z opisem kończyn, bo pewien otulony kocem łyżwiarz podczas absorbującej lektury encyklopedii zasnął mi na brzuchu - zaśmiał się Viktor, patrząc wymownie na rozmówcę. Japończyk sapnął z udawanym oburzeniem. - Zresztą, Yuuri, zdecyduj się. Urządzamy _pillow_ _talk_ czy przeprowadzamy przeszczep?

\- Lepiej ty mi powiedz, czy jest kogo ratować. Pacjent będzie żył? - zapytał Katsuki, przechylając głowę w bok.

Viktor zamruczał i poruszył przyciśniętą do torsu Yuuriego dłonią.

\- Jeśli dobrze czuję... - zawiesił głos i jeszcze raz ruszył palcami, wywołując u łaskotanego mężczyzny dźwięczny śmiech. - ...to pacjent jest zdrowy i wyjątkowo jurny. Ale, niestety, lekarz zszedł już dawno temu.

\- Ojej. A na co umarł? - Katsuki przysunął się do Nikiforova, zniżając głos do teatralnego szeptu, jakby właśnie mówili nad grobem wyimaginowanego nieboszczka.

Rosjanin również się zbliżył, spoglądając na boki jak ktoś, kto nie chce być podsłuchany. Potem nachylił się na tyle, że czołem niemal dotykał czoła partnera i kiwnął głową, przybierając grobową minę.

\- Na śmiertelną chorobę zwaną "Katsuki Yuuri" - wyznał cicho Viktor.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. - Yuuri zaśmiał się na głos. Po chwili wyciągnął lewą dłoń i położył ją na twarzy Rosjanina, głaszcząc go czule po rozgrzanym policzku. - Viktor? Czy wiele osób już tak poderwałeś?

\- Ale że czym? Seksem po łacinie? - Mężczyzna poruszył głową, wtulając nos w zagłębienie japońskiej dłoni. Potem uniósł swoją rękę i docisnął ją do ręki Yuuriego. - Nie. Ty jesteś pierwszy. Zawsze jesteś.

Wtedy Viktor wysunął koniuszek języka i przejechał nim po wnętrzu dłoni, od wrażliwego śródręcza aż po opuszkę palca wskazującego. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Katsuki mimowolnie zwinął dłoń w pięść i przycisnął ją do swojej piersi. Zadowolony Rosjanin musnął ustami nos narzeczonego, a potem odwrócił się w kierunku swojej szafki nocnej i leżącej na niej komórki. No tak, zrobiło się już  późno. Czy im się to podobało, czy nie, rano czekały na nich obowiązki.

\- Chociaż muszę przyznać, że wciąż mam wielką ochotę przetestować na tobie kilka innych opcji językowych. Szkoda tylko, że nie mamy już czasu na kolejne kursy. Nawet przyspieszone - powiedział z ubolewaniem Viktor, gdy tylko przeniósł się na skraj łóżka.

Kiedy jego stopy dotknęły chłodnych paneli, a sylwetka pochyliła do przodu, z gardła Yuuriego wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Oświetlane przez łagodną poświatę lampki plecy Viktora w całej ich nagiej okazałości, od zaznaczonych kręgów szyjnych aż po połowicznie ukryte między fałdami pościeli pośladki, stanowiły naprawdę miły widok. Bardzo miły. Na tyle miły, że zapragnął skraść chociaż jedną, krótką chwilkę, by móc nacieszyć się bliskością.

\- Wybacz, ale taki mongolski raczej nie brzmiałby zbyt romantycznie - zauważył Yuuri, przysiadając na klęczkach tuż obok ukochanego. Potem postawił jedną nogę na ziemi, drugą wciąż wspierając na materacu. - A poza tym mogę ci udowodnić, że potrafię przebić twoje lingwistyczne zaloty tylko jednym słowem.

\- Naprawdę jesteś aż tak uzdolniony? W takim razie spróbuj - zachęcił Viktor.

Wtedy Yuuri jednym zwinnym półpiruetem usiadł okrakiem na kolanach narzeczonego, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoją nagością. Rosjanin otworzył szerzej oczy, ale nie zaprotestował. Jak mógłby protestować... Nie w momencie, kiedy najlepszy spektakl wieczoru dopiero się rozpoczynał.

Katsuki najpierw położył dłonie na biodrach Viktora, wzbudzając tym u niego głośny pomruk satysfakcji. Potem, nie odrywając rąk od skóry kochanka, przesunął je przez pas, zalotnie muskając kciukami wyrzeźbione mięśnie podbrzusza, aż dotarł do nie mniej kształtnej klatki piersiowej. Tu Japończyk uniósł nieco dłonie, pozostawiając w kontakcie same czubki palców i drapieżnie zarysował paznokciami po nagim torsie. Trafił nimi na sutki Viktora, wywołując u mężczyzny wyraźny jęk rozkoszy. Ale to wciąż nie był koniec. Yuuri uniósł ręce wyżej, nad kuszące linie obojczyków, po których przejechał drażliwie i nieznośnie powoli, by po przeciągniętej do granic przyzwoitości chwili skupić się na szyi oraz osadzonej na niej pięknej głowie. Otarł się opuszkami o granicę szczęki, od podbródka po same zagłębienia pod uszami, po czym przylgnął dłońmi do gorących policzków. Uwielbiał ten widok. Lekko splątane po seksie włosy, skupione, błękitne oczy, w których czaiło się nieme zaskoczenie i wprost stworzone do całowania usta. Tak, właśnie w ten sposób... Perfekcyjny.

Aż wreszcie Yuuri przybliżył swoją twarz do ukochanego i patrząc mu tak głęboko w oczy, że mógł dostrzec rozszerzające się mimo panującego półmroku źrenice, uśmiechnął się wymownie.

\- Mój - szepnął.

Viktor skapitulował. Nie znał żadnego innego porównywalnie dobrego słowa, zdania, ba, eseju, czy to po łacinie, czy w jakimkolwiek innym narzeczu świata, którym mógłby dorównać głębi tego prostego przekazu. Chociaż... Chociaż nie. Istniało takie słowo, które brzmiało równie wspaniale i to w każdym możliwym dialekcie.

A najpiękniej to imię brzmiało w jego własnym, póki co zajętym pocałunkiem języku.

Nnno! To ja się odmeldowuję i do zobaczenia w kolejnych "Pozdrowieniach" :3

 

mutex/ocfipreoqyfb/mutex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Pewnie dziwicie się czemu akurat taki tytuł i skąd właściwie ta łacina - otóż był taki moment, kiedy nie miałam zupełnie pomysłu na fabułę one-shota, więc zwróciłam się do niezastąpionej an-nox oraz DaryavonDayern, aby rzuciły mi jakimś hasełkiem. A że strasznie mnie lubią, wyciągnęły na tę okoliczność słownik łaciny XD Taaa... Pośród kilku pojawiło się określenie "żył dłoniowych palców" i wtedy w moim mózgu coś zaskoczyło (był późny wieczór, nie trzeba było już szukać lepszych skojarzeń). W ten sposób narodził się bohater zwany Viktorem Podrywającym na Łacinę.
> 
> A wyjaśniając:
> 
> \- phalanges - paliczki, kości palców
> 
> \- metacarpus - śródręcze
> 
> \- venae digitales palmares - żyły dłoniowe palców
> 
> Takie tam bajery XD Ale chyba przyznacie, że nawet gdyby Viktor opanował wszystkie podręczniki do medycyny, to Yuuri i tak wygrał w tej bitwie, prawda?


	73. Rocznica

***

Paczki przynoszone do mieszkania Viktora były zjawiskiem na tyle rzadkim i tak bardzo podejrzanym, że gorsze wydawały się już tylko takie z dołączonymi bilecikiem o treści "dzień dobry, tu bomba" lub te, przy niesieniu których listonosz sugerował żartobliwym tonem, że przesyłka waży jak pięć kilo narkotyków paczkowanych w małych porcjach. Cokolwiek można było bowiem mówić o niefrasobliwości rosyjskiego mistrza, Viktor starał się dbać o te minimum prywatności jakim był dom. Między innymi z tego właśnie powodu zawsze chętnie zgadzał się na wszelkie wywiady i reklamy, by nie musieć opędzać się od paparazzi czyhających pod windą. W końcu nikomu nie chciało się śledzić kogoś, kto sam wychodził z propozycją "a może na tę sesję z garniturami przyprowadzi również swojego przystojnego podopiecznego?".

Ale tym razem paczka okazała się nawet gorsza od miny przeciwczołgowej czy zdechłej ryby przesłanej przez sfrustrowanego fana. A to wszystko dlatego, że widniało na niej nie nazwisko Nikiforova, lecz Katsukiego.

\- Yuuri? Zamawiałeś coś? - Viktor zamknął drzwi, niosąc w dłoniach prostokątne, ukryte w białej kopercie zawiniątko. Paczka nie była nawet opisana po rosyjsku, co tylko tym bardziej wzmagało podejrzenia. - Bo wydawało mi się, że zdołaliśmy zapakować całą wałówkę od mamy do bagażu...

\- Przecież byliśmy w Hasetsu. Nie miałem kiedy ani po co zamawiać czegokolwiek do domu. - Gdy tylko Yuuri podszedł do Viktora i spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem na przyniesioną kopertę. Zaraz, zaraz, przecież te literki... Ach, no tak! Japończyk w jednej chwili przejął przesyłkę i bez zbędnych ceregieli rozerwał jej brzeg. - No nic. Skoro to nieplanowany podarunek dla mnie, to wezmę to na siebie. Zresztą z nas dwojga ty bardziej zasługujesz na to, żeby przeżyć. Kocham cię. Opiekuj się Makkachinem.

\- Tak nie wolno! Nie możesz stroić sobie żartów i jednocześnie mówić, że mnie kochasz, bo zaczynam brać to na poważnie! - zakrzyknął Viktor, wyciągając ręce z powrotem po paczkę. Yuuri wywinął się jednak płynnym piruetem i odskoczył kawałek w bok. - Przecież nie wytrzymam bez ciebie nawet pięciu sekund! Oddaj!

Ale było już za późno. Cokolwiek sądzone było Yuuriemu, przeznaczenie wypełniło się w momencie, gdy wsunął dłoń w kopertę i wyciągnął stamtąd...

Książkę. Cienką, oprawioną w sztywną, granatową okładkę książkę, na której lśniące złotem, tłoczone litery układały się w angielski napis "History Makers". Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że to nie była pozycja do kupienia w sklepie, szczególnie gdy uwzględniło się to, że przesyłka pochodziła z Bangkoku.

\- Viktor! Nie uwierzysz! - Japończyk przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście z doklejonej do rogu karteczki i oznajmił: - Phichit przysłał nam album ze zdjęciami!

\- Co? Naprawdę? - Teraz to Viktor zajrzał Yuuriemu przez rękę i odczytał nabazgroloną po angielsku wiadomość. - A to drań! Podobno rozmawiali o tym z Chrisem w trakcie _eventu_ , ale nie spodziewałem się, że ktokolwiek zrobi coś na tę okazję. Że to już rok.

\- Rok? - zdziwił się Katsuki. Dopiero po chwili, gdy już obliczył sobie w myślach, co działo się kilkanaście miesięcy wcześniej, zrozumiał, o czym mowa. Zrozumiał i nieznacznie się zarumienił. - No tak. To już rok odkąd przyjechałeś... Ale zaraz, chwila. To my obchodzimy jakąś rocznicę, chociaż nawet jeszcze nie...?

\- Ciii. - Viktor położył ukochanemu palec na ustach i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - A czy to ważne? Skoro Phichit uznał, że warto, to na pewno ma rację. Poza tym przydałoby się obchodzić jakąś rocznicę znajomości, skoro musimy jeszcze troszkę poczekać na ten ślub, prawda?

Yuuri zamrugał, a potem nieśmiało pokiwał głową, na co Nikiforov ucałował ukochanego w skroń. Cóż, właściwie nie musieli nic świętować. Odpowiedź brzmiała "chcieli". A już na pewno chciał Viktor, który cały wręcz promieniał, to ciekawsko zerkając na trzymany w rękach Katsukiego tom, to spoglądając na samego mężczyznę. Yuuri natomiast stał i umierał wewnętrznie z rozczulenia, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy podroczyć się jeszcze z partnerem, czy wyznać, że najwspanialszym świętowaniem i tak było to w trakcie "Hasetsu na lodzie". Nie potrzebował dodatkowych prezentów ani wymyślnych rocznic, jeśli mógł zwyczajnie cieszyć się wspólnie spędzonym czasem.

Wewnętrzny dylemat Yuuriego rozwiązał jednak sam Viktor. Kiedy mężczyzna nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, chwycił ukochanego za nadgarstek i poprowadził aż do kanapy, gdzie usiadł i wskazał strategiczne siedzisko, poklepując kawałek mebla między swoimi nogami.

\- Chodź do mnie. Obejrzyjmy go razem, jak na narzeczonych przystało - poprosił, wyciągając ręce do góry. Rozbawiony Yuuri miał ogromną ochotę zapytać, czy Viktor na pewno miał na myśli oglądanie albumu, czy może chodziło wyłącznie o wymówkę, aby się do niego poprzytulać. A jak znał życie, a znał od czterech miesięcy, wszystko prawdopodobnie skończy się na tym, że Rosjanin zaśnie, ogrzany bliskością i domową atmosferą.

\- Viktor, jesteś niemożliwy - stwierdził ostatecznie Katsuki, po czym uśmiechnął się i podszedł do kanapy, by rozsiąść się we wskazanym miejscu. No co? Przecież nie twierdził, że nie lubi przytulanek. - To kto właściwie ma trzymać album?

\- Możesz ty. Ja zatroszczę się o to, żeby było nam ciepło - odparł Viktor i owinął ręce wokół talii Yuuriego.

\- Typowe. Dobrze, w takim razie zaczynam.

Pierwsza strona tuż za okładką była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć powtórzonego tytułu oraz rysunku dwóch splecionych sznurówkami łyżew. Tandetne. I niesamowicie słodkie. Phichit musiał chyba poruszyć całe swoje pokłady nieużywanej od lat wrażliwości, żeby sprawić przyjaciołom taką niespodziankę... A przynajmniej tak się Katsukiemu przez pierwszych kilka sekund wydawało, bo po zobaczeniu rozpoczynającego wspominki zdjęcia w mgnieniu oka zmienił zdanie i czym prędzej zatrzasnął album. Niespodzianka - tak, to jedyne, co się zgadzało. Ale nie romantyczna. Yuuri nagle zapragnął pluć sobie w brodę, że dał się podpuścić, rytualnie spalić album i jechać do Bangkoku, żeby wytrząchać Chulanonta za wszystkie studenckie czasy.

A co gorsza Viktor również zdołał zauważyć fotografię i jakby japońskiego zażenowania było mało, Nikiforov zaczął się śmiać z takim zaangażowaniem, że Katsuki poczuł na swoim brzuchu drżenie rosyjskich ramion.

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne! - zawołał Yuuri, zupełnie tak jak Viktor zaledwie pięć minut wcześniej. W głosie Japończyka dało się usłyszeć jednak prawdziwą panikę.

\- Zrobił to... Naprawdę to zrobił... Ach, Phichit... Naprawdę przebiegły z niego człowiek. Za żadne skarby nie chciałbym mieć go za swojego wroga - wykrztusił Viktor i musnął nosem kark wyrywającego się z objęć mężczyzny. - Kochanie, nie bądź taki. Przecież obaj już wiemy, co się wydarzyło.

\- Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że jest mi z tą myślą komfortowo. Ani że chcę oglądać jak żałośnie wtedy wyglądałem - odpowiedział prawie płaczliwie Yuuri.

Do dziś zastanawiał się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że tamten bankiet nie skończył się skandalem. Yuuri miał niejasne podejrzenia, że może łyżwiarska solidarność była silniejsza niż mu się to zdawało, a może to Viktor jakoś delikatnie interweniował, żeby uznać całą zabawę za małą tajemnicę zgromadzonych gości. Cokolwiek się jednak wydarzyło, po takim czasie Japończyk powinien śmiać się z tego wszystkiego jak z każdej studenckiej imprezy. Tylko na skalę światową, Yurio narażonym na oglądanie nieobyczajnych zachowań dorosłych oraz Viktorem w roli molestowanej ofiary. Ładny hat trick. Prawdziwa kumulacja żenady.

Ostatecznie Yuuri westchnął ciężko i otworzył książkę z powrotem na pierwszej stronie, gdzie widniało zdjęcie upitego łyżwiarza tańczącego z Nikiforovem na bankiecie w Soczi. Oczywiście, że widniało. Z jakichś powodów właśnie ten moment Phichit uznał za symboliczny początek ich znajomości, co wcale nie znaczyło, że Yuuri widział to w ten sam sposób. Chciał zniknąć, w czym bardzo przeszkadzało mu ciało przytulającego się do niego narzeczonego.

\- Już od dawna chciałem je wywołać. Naprawdę, to była najlepsza impreza, na jakiej kiedykolwiek byłem. Oczywiście zaraz po tej ostatniej. - Viktor śledził wzrokiem przerzucane przez Yuuriego stronice, na których widniały kolejne wspomnienia z bankietu. Pojedynek hip-hopowy z Yurio, tango z nim, ten nieszczęsny, na wskroś obsceniczny taniec z Chrisem... - A-a. Zaczekaj. Muszę się napatrzeć.

Nikiforov wyciągnął rękę do przodu i pogładził palcem fragment, na którym widniało udo wiszącego na rurze Katsukiego. Może gdyby chodziło o prywatną sesję zdjęciową, to Yuuri nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby Viktor miał z tego powodu trochę radości, ale widniejący na drugim planie tłum ludzi boleśnie przypominał łyżwiarzowi, że wstęp na ten pokaz był wolny.

Yuuri położył więc dłoń na dłoni Viktora i zabrał ją z powrotem na swoje podbrzusze.

\- Popatrzysz sobie kiedy indziej. Może nawet na żywo - mruknął na odczepnego.

Wcale nie miał zamiaru brzmieć kusząco ani niczego sugerować, ale Rosjanin chyba tak to właśnie odczytał. Wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, coś pomiędzy zduszonym sapnięciem a spazmem zaskoczenia, po czym zaczął ocierać się o policzek Yuuriego jak kot spragniony uwagi. Trafiony-zatopiony.

Katsuki wykorzystał więc okazję i sprawnie przeskoczył całą kategorię bankietową, aż jego uwaga zatrzymała się na zdjęciu w ciemniejszej tonacji. Viktor również przestał się przymilać, z uwagą przypatrując się fotografii.

\- No tak. Przecież nie mogło go tu zabraknąć - oznajmił ciepłym tonem Rosjanin. - Moja muza i natchnienie. Ucieleśnienie muzyki.

Yuuri też nie miał wątpliwości, czym była przedstawiona scena. Zrzut ekranu z filmiku, przedstawiający tańczącego łyżwiarza, który patrzył niemal prosto w kadr i oczarowywał widza, zalotnie wyciągając ku niemu dłonie. Rozczochrane włosy, zmrużone bez okularów oczy, blada cera i błąkający się na wargach cień uśmiechu. To właśnie z tego powodu Viktor rzucił wszystko i pognał do Japonii. To właśnie z tego powodu wszystko zaczęło się po raz drugi... Yuuri zwiesił ramiona. Jedyne, czego w tym wszystkim nie rozumiał, to to jak w ogóle mógł kogokolwiek zachwycić tamtym pokazem.

\- O Boże. Już zapomniałem, jaki wtedy byłem gruby... Viktor, na coś ty w ogóle poleciał? - jęknął Katsuki.

\- Poleciałem na lotnisko w Fukuoce. Ach, chodzi ci o przenośnię? No to... Oczywiście, że pognałem za głosem serca - wymruczał mężczyzna wprost do ucha Japończyka. - Czy taka odpowiedź cię satysfakcjonuje, złoto moje?

\- Raczej posądzałbym cię o chorobę, gdybyś stwierdził inaczej. - Mimo to Yuuri nie dał po sobie poznać, że romantyzmy w wykonaniu Viktora na niego działały. Bo działały. Mniej lub bardziej, ale zawsze działały.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Yuuri przewrócił album o kolejną stronę. Tym razem na karcie znalazły się trzy zdjęcia, ułożone w harmonijny układ: pierwsze z lewej było selfie Viktora oraz Makkachina na tle zamku Hasetsu, drugie po prawej przedstawiało Plisetsky'ego w czarnej bluzie z wymalowaną na piersi głową tygrysa, a ostatnim była znajdująca się poniżej tradycyjna fotografia, do której Yurio pozował w otoczeniu gromadki ludzi z Yu-topii.

\- Domowo - podsumował Viktor. W tym słowie tkwiła cała istota kompozycji; nie tylko dla Yuuriego Hasetsu oznaczało miejsce, do którego zawsze mógł wracać, ale i obu Rosjanom Japonia podarowała coś, czego się nie spodziewali. Rodzinę.

Kolejna kartka, kolejny rozdział życia. Klimat fotografii zmienił się, tak jak wiosna łagodnie przeszła w parne lato. Powoli, powoli między łyżwiarzami zaczął zmniejszać się dystans, a zaczęły rosnąć głębsze uczucia. Po rozmowie na plaży i dojściu do porozumienia w kwestii programu dowolnego mężczyźni zaczęli spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu, co potwierdzała ilość robionych w tamtym czasie fotografii. Zdjęcie z festiwalu, kiedy Viktor ciągnął Yuuriego za rękę by poprowadzić go w głąb oświetlonej lampionami alejki. Zdjęcie z powrotu pociągiem, kiedy fanka Viktora zrobiła im pozowaną fotkę, a Yuuri nieumyślnie wrzucił ją na profil Viktora. Zdjęcie, kiedy w pustym pokoju gościnnym Viktor czesał Yuuriego...

Szczególnie to ostatnie poruszyło w Japończyku jakąś czułą nutę. Może przez fakt, że wszystko przedstawione było w ciemnych, ciepłych barwach, co nadawało fotografii jakiejś nieuchwytnej, intymnej atmosfery, a może dlatego, że tak właściwie nigdy tej sceny nie widział. Owszem, pamiętał sytuację, ale nie miał wyobrażenia, że właśnie w ten sposób to wyglądało. Że tak wyraźnie czuć było to napięcie i uczucia między nimi.

\- Uśmiechałeś się - zauważył Katsuki, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od albumu. Gdyby w tamtym momencie zdawał sobie sprawę, z jaką troskliwością trener (wtedy tylko trener) patrzył się w tył jego głowy, chyba zapadłby się pod ziemię.

\- Ty też. - Viktor wsunął palce w grzywkę Yuuriego i zaczesał włosy do tyłu. - Czyli aż tak bardzo podobało ci się, jak cię dotykałem? Och, głupi ja... Przez to zdjęcie będę teraz żałował, że nie mogłem zobaczyć cię wtedy od przodu. Mógłbym podziwiać z bliska twoje piękne rzęsy. Zatapiać się w bursztynowych oczach. Całować twój uśmiech.

\- Nie mów głupstw. Wiesz, że z ledwością mogłem trzymać cię za rękę. Gdybyś cokolwiek spróbował, na bank bym spanikował. Więc... Viktor, ja... - Katsuki nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa całą tę wdzięczność i miłość, którą czuł do mężczyzny. Nie dlatego, że bał się okazać ten ogrom uczuć, ale dlatego, że wreszcie mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. - ...dziękuję, że zaczekałeś.

\- A ja dziękuję, że mnie zaakceptowałeś - szepnął Rosjanin i na powrót objął narzeczonego w pasie, wtulając się policzkiem w jego ramię. W odpowiedzi Yuuri pogłaskał Viktora po splecionych na brzuchu dłoniach.

\- Już, już, wystarczy. Robi się stanowczo zbyt rzewnie - przyznał Katsuki, z pewną niechęcią przewracając stronę na kolejną. - W takim tempie chyba będziemy musieli... PHICHIT!

Viktor uniósł głowę i zaśmiał się na głos, gdy zobaczył powód jęku Yuuriego. No ładnie. Tajska maszynka do robienia wiochy znów działała perfekcyjnie, umieszczając po zdjęciu z Minamim obsceniczną fotkę, na której nagi trener obłapiał swojego japońskiego podopiecznego. Co za farsa. Wywoływanie skandali chyba mieli we krwi.

\- Przyjaciel, prawda? - zaśmiał się Viktor, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i zapobiegawczo zmienił stronę, by uchronić Yuuriego przed dalszym atakiem wyrzutów sumienia.

\- No właśnie widzę. - Katsuki spojrzał wymownie na zdjęcie, na którym dumny Phichit razem z uczestnikami Cup of China pozował do selfie. - Zrobił to, żebyśmy przypadkiem nie zapomnieli, kto jest numerem jeden jeśli chodzi o uwiecznianie kompromitujących przypadków.

\- Czy ja wiem, czy tylko kompromitujących? Wcale bym się nie obraził, gdyby wstawił tu też... - zaczął Viktor, ale gdy kartka znów przefrunęła z prawa na lewo, wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. - Och... Okej. Spryciarz. Chciał, żebyśmy opuścili gardę.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało bowiem nie co innego jak szaleńczy pocałunek, który wzbudził w Pekinie nie mniejszą sensację niż pierwszy ozłocony na Grand Prix Taj w historii łyżwiarstwa. Phichit dobrze wiedział, co dla jego przyjaciół było zwieńczeniem tamtego konkursu i że to właśnie ten moment stanowił punkt zwrotny w dalszym rozwoju ich miłości. Bez tego ujęcia przygotowanie albumu byłoby całkowitą stratą czasu.

\- Sądzisz, że chciał, żebyśmy na widok zdjęcia wybaczyli mu wszystkie poprzednie krzywdy, wymienili kilka czułych słówek i się pocałowali? - zapytał powoli Katsuki. Nikiforov pozwolił sobie na krótki, dźwięczny chichot.

\- Ja nie sądzę. - Viktor delikatnie obrócił twarz Yuuriego ku sobie. - Ja to wiem.

Yuuri nie był zaskoczony tym, co nastąpiło sekundę później. No, może odrobinkę. Ale zdziwienie było związane z tym jak wiele się od tamtego czasu zmieniło, a nie, że Viktor zdecydował się go pocałować. Bo chciał tego. Obaj chcieli. I obaj wiedzieli, jak długą drogę przeszli od tamtej chwili, aby znaleźć się pod jednym dachem, w swoich objęciach. Jak granice jedna za drugą się zacierały, jak cielesny kontakt stał się czymś niezbędnym, jak psychiczna więź się umacniała, a tęsknota absorbowała coraz więcej i więcej ich uczuć. Smak ust nie był już czymś niespodziewanym, ale... pożądanym.

\- Jeden wystarczy? - upewnił się Viktor, a Yuuri po odsunięciu się od ukochanego spojrzał na niego spod rzęs i posłał czuły uśmiech.

\- Wystarczy. Na razie - przyznał, po czym wskazał nosem na album. - Byłoby szkoda gdybyśmy nie dowiedzieli się, co było dalej.

\- Myślisz, że ta historia ma szansę, żeby skończyć się happy endem? - zażartował Rosjanin, przyjmując wygodną pozycję z głową wspartą o ramię ukochanego. Katsuki poczuł się jak pluszowy miś, w którego wtula się oczekujące bajki na dobranoc dziecko. Bardzo duże i bardzo kochane dziecko.

\- Na pewno - odpowiedział.

Yuuri przewrócił jedną z zaledwie kilku pozostałych stronic. Podsumowaniem Rostelecomu okazała się lekko nieostra fotografia, którą jakiś przypadkowy pasażer albo inny siedzący w poczekalni człowiek zrobił na lotnisku Fukuoce. W sumie to niewiele było na tym zdjęciu widać - w epicentrum kolorowej kompozycji znajdowały się jedynie dwie przytulające się osoby oraz wsparty o ich nogi pudel. Szara czupryna obok czarnej grzywki. Beżowy płaszcz oraz wciskająca się w jej ramiona granatowa kurtka. Tylko to. Żadnych twarzy, żadnych łez.

Tym razem Viktor tego nie skomentował, tylko mocniej objął Yuuriego, jakby ten uścisk był przedłużeniem tamtego powitania po rozłące. Japończyk rozumiał ten gest - on również za nic w świecie nie chciał wypuścić ukochanego z rąk, dlatego w ciszy zmienił stronę na kolejną.

Na kolejnej kartce klimat znów się zmienił, a poza radosnym, grupowym zdjęciem kolacji, do której przymusiły ich Mari z Minako-sensei, była tu jeszcze jedna fotografia. On i Viktor pokazujący obrączki. Phichit chyba wybuchłby, gdyby nie uwiecznił tej sensacji, zanim na dobre rozeszli się do hotelowych pokoi.

\- Szkoda tylko, że nie mamy zdjęcia spod katedry... - zauważył Viktor, zerkając kątem oka na prawdziwe, splecione ze sobą prawe dłonie oraz połyskującą złotą biżuterię. - Następnym razem musimy zamówić fotografa.

\- "Następnym razem"? "Fotografa"? - Yuuri westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Widzę, że zupełnie tego nie rozumiesz, Vitya. Ja tam się cieszę, że nie mamy tego zdjęcia.

\- O. A to czemu? - zaciekawił się Rosjanin.

\- Bo to jest tylko nasze wspomnienie. - Japończyk wskazał palcem na kolejne zdjęcia, gdzie na jednym Viktor całował obrączkę Yuuriego przed programem krótkim, a na drugim obejmowali się, kiedy Katsuki ruszał do walki w programie dowolnym. - Moje i twoje. Nikt o nim nie wie. Nikt nie komentuje, nie porusza tego w wywiadach, nie dorabia swoich historii. Twój uśmiech należał i należeć będzie tylko do mnie.

\- To przerażające, jak szybko się uczysz. Przerażające i wspaniałe - szepnął Nikiforov.

Yuuri czuł gdzieś przy swojej łopatce bicie serca Viktora. To nie słowa były piękne, ale ten przyspieszony puls, który odmierzał kolejne sekundy wspólnego życia. Raz-dwa, raz-dwa... Chwile ulotne i kruche, gdy się ich nie zapisało, nabierały w pamięci szczególnej wartości, otoczone i pielęgnowane miłością. "Nie szkodzi, że to minęło" myślał Katsuki. "Już nikt nam tego nie odbierze".

Zanim na dobre pogrążyli się we wspomnieniach, ręka Yuuriego intuicyjnie się poruszyła, przewracając ostatnią stronę. Finalnym wydarzeniem uwiecznionym na kartach albumu okazała się gala w Barcelonie. Kilka zebranych w kolaż zdjęć przedstawiało tańczącą parę, która wymieniała się długimi, rozkochanymi spojrzeniami i licznymi uśmiechami, a na końcu... A na końcu widniała fotografia obejmującej się dwójki łyżwiarzy. Yuuri dotykał skronią policzka Viktora, a on przyciskał go czule do swojej piersi. Byli szczęśliwi jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

Yuuri przysiągłby, że wciąż pamięta tamto ciepło skóry, że nadal czuł delikatny, nieco wywietrzały aromat perfum Viktora zmieszany z zapachem jego rozgrzanego ciała, a dłoń spoczywająca na prawym ramieniu nieustannie tam była. Katsuki obejrzał się i zachichotał. Nie, ręki nie było, ale była za to głowa ukochanego, który miał niemal tak samo uradowaną minę jak Makkachin na widok mięsnych bułek. Czyli bardzo.

\- Czyżbyś czekał na moją reakcję? - zgadywał Yuuri, na co uśmiech partnera powiększył się o kilka dobrych milimetrów. - Zapomnij. Już się z tym oswoiłem, a poza tym twoje biodra są mi bardzo dobrze znane z każdej strony. Nie zamierzam peszyć się przed facetem, między którego nogami teraz siedzę.

\- Masz mnie - poddał się Viktor, rozkładając ręce na boki w geście bezradności. - Ale musiałem spróbować.

Katsuki pokręcił głową, po czym przewrócił kartkę na drugą stronę, odkrywając ten sam malutki rysunek łyżew o połączonych sznurówkach co na początku wraz z napisem "see you next level". Koniec historii.

\- Co? Więcej nie ma? - zdziwił się mimo wszystko, dla pewności oglądając stronicę jeszcze raz z obu stron. - Myślałem, że Phichit zechce wspomnieć narodowych, o mojej przeprowadzce tutaj albo dzień, kiedy Mila zrobiła ci zdjęcie szyi, bo miałeś...

\- No wiesz, Yuuri. - Viktor przyciągnął do siebie dłoń ukochanego, aby album mógł otworzyć się z powrotem na ostatnim zdjęciu. - To już są tajemnice alkowy. Taki album musimy zrobić sami. Bez udziału osób trzecich.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło... - mruknął zawstydzony Japończyk.

\- Wiem. Oczywiście, że wiem - zaśmiał się. - I dlatego myślę, że Phichit chciał nam jedynie pokazać drogę, jaką przebyliśmy, aby się zrozumieć. Możliwe, że jeszcze dużo przed nami, ale wtedy - Viktor stuknął palcem w zdjęcie z gali - wtedy wreszcie pojąłem, jak bardzo mi zależy. Że kocham obie rzeczy. Łyżwiarstwo... i ciebie. Że jeśli chcę tworzyć jakąś historię, to z tymi dwiema rzeczami naraz.

Viktor przyciągnął dłoń Yuuriego do góry i musnął ustami obrączkę, która stanowiła podwójny symbol - szczęśliwy amulet na zawody oraz obietnicę na przyszłość. Katsuki pochylił głowę, ukrywając oczy za okularami oraz w cieniu grzywki. To takie niesprawiedliwe... Byli już ze sobą tyle czasu, a wciąż wydawało mu się, że kocha tylko mocniej i mocniej. Żadne serce nie miało prawa tyle wytrzymać.

\- Niezły z ciebie kłamca. Dopiero co mówiłeś, że jestem lepszy w mówieniu romantycznych rzeczy, a teraz o mało co przez ciebie nie zacząłem płakać - wyznał cicho Japończyk.

\- ...co? Yuuri, naprawdę? Naprawdę cię to poruszyło? - dopytywał zaskoczony Viktor, pochylając się nad Yuurim, ale ten zdobył się tylko na kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Aaach, mój narzeczony jest naprawdę okropny. Mówi takie rzeczy i nawet nie wie że to robi - westchnął w kierunku sufitu, a potem odłożył album na kolana i rozparł się wygodnie o tors Rosjanina. - Powinieneś wziąć za to odpowiedzialność.

Nie widział już, jaką minę ostatecznie zrobił Viktor. Nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bo zamknął oczy i dał się ukołysać tym ramionom, które otoczyły go wokół piersi. To niesamowite. Zaczynali rozmawiać na długość onsenu lub szerokość ławki, a skończyli dzieląc ze sobą kanapę i szepcząc ledwie słyszalne "kocham cię" wprost do ucha. Ciężar leżącej książki oraz dotyk rąk - to właśnie była ich rocznica. Lepszego podsumowania nie potrzebowali. Minął rok, fantastyczny rok, który dał tyle radości i nadziei, że nigdy nie śmiałby nawet marzyć o takim szczęściu. Lecz teraz marzył, aby przez kolejne długie lata czuł to samo ciepło w sercu.

Ciepło zwane miłością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Wszystkiego najlepszego wszystkim fanom z okazji pierwszego roczku z "Yuri!!! on ICE"! Obyśmy doczekali się samych wspaniałości na filmie i jeszcze kilku sezonów telewizyjnych!
> 
> Przepraszam was serdecznie za jakość tego one-shota. To nie tak, że zrobiłam to na odwal się czy chcę się przed wami fałszywie korzyć, ale z powodu gorączki nie jestem w stanie zbetować go i dopracować tak jak zwykle to robię. Z rocznicami tak to właśnie jest, że deadline'y są nieubłagane, lecz gdybym nie opublikowała tego teraz, to chyba bym się wstydziła wyskakiwać po czasie jak Filip z konopi. No i trochę smutno by było :<
> 
> Ale, ale! Korzystając z tego, że tabletki jeszcze chwilę działają...
> 
> Akcję one-shota umieściłam w rocznicę ważną dla Viktora i Yuuriego (bo im październik nie robi szczególnej różnicy). Przez zawirowania fabularne znane z "Hasetsu na lodzie" nie mogłam jednak ustawić tego idealnie w początek kwietnia, więc tutaj chłopaki świętują tak bardziej symbolicznie.
> 
> "History Makers" to tytuł openingu z ostatniego odcinka serii. Co ciekawe był to błąd, który naprawiono w wydaniu DVD. Z drugiej strony fajnie uznać, że "twórców historii" w tym anime jest nieco więcej, więc czemu nie użyć liczby mnogiej? "See you next level" wyjaśniać już nie będę.
> 
> Zdjęcia wybrane do albumu to głównie takie, które naprawdę się w serii pojawiły (w odcinkach bądź w endingu) lub są na nie silne sugestie (wszystkie zawody są mocno obfotografowywane, a Phichit to Phichit). Tylko w przypadku powrotu z Rostelecomu dość mocno nagięłam zasady. To zdjęcie mogłoby powstać, ale prawdopodobnie go nie było. Wystarczy, że przy zaręczynach nie było gapiów, ale lotnisko musiałam dać obowiązkowo. Z tego również powodu ograniczyłam się czasowo do zakończenia anime. Co za dużo Dziabowersum, to niezdrowo :*
> 
> One-shota wrzucam już dziś ze względu na dwie rzeczy - w pamięci mamy to, że to środy były dla nas świętem YoI, a poza tym jutro z rana wyjeżdżam do Gdańska i w razie gdyby komórkowy Wattpad się wysypał (a lubił tak robić) nie byłabym w stanie poprawić tekstu aż do soboty. Oficjalna rocznica na nasz czas polski przypada 5 października około godziny 19:21 (wtedy YoI leciało w japońskiej telewizji). Nie patrzcie na mnie co to za dziwna godzina. Zawsze możecie zapuścić sobie wtedy muzyczkę i przeczytać fanfika jeszcze raz :)
> 
> No... To ja idę umierać... czy tam leżakować... i widzimy się gdzieśtam w przyszłym tygodniu. Jeśli szybko wyzdrowieję, to postaram się wrzucić "Teorię bliskości" w niedzielę. W najgorszym razie przesunę to o kilka dni.
> 
> :*


	74. Opatrunek

***

\- Makkachiiin! Wróciliśmy! - zawołał od progu Viktor i natychmiast rzucił się wtulić w psią sierść ku uciesze swojej oraz swojego pupila, co Yuuri skwitował cichym, zabarwionym załamaniem śmiechem.

Od ich wyjścia minęło może pięć godzin, pięć zwykłych godzin spędzonych na treningu na lodowisku, co w Hasetsu nie stanowiło żadnego problemu, ale tu, w Petersburgu, wydawało się to jakąś szalenie długą rozłąką... Przynajmniej dla Viktora. Może to przez to, że w Japonii zawsze był ktoś, kto mógł zapewnić Makkachinowi rozrywkę, ale nie tłumaczyło to wcale faktu, że Rosjanin po powrocie do domu zachowywał się co najmniej tak, jakby wracał stęskniony po wielomiesięcznej wyprawie z jakiegoś Irkucka albo innego Nowosybirska. Na piechotę. Przez kilometrowe zaspy. Własnoręcznie ciągnąc za sobą sanie z umierającym narzeczonym. Tak, właśnie tak patetycznie to mniej więcej wyglądał. Dlatego właśnie dziwiło Yuuriego to, że kiedy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Viktor już znajdował się na klęczkach, obejmując radośnie witającego się czworonoga.

Katsuki zachowywał jednak nieco więcej ogłady i w tym czasie, gdy Rosjanin oddawał się pieszczotom z pupilem, on zajął się pozbywaniem wierzchniej odzieży.

\- Strasznie go rozpuściłeś, Makkachin - rzucił Yuuri do psa, stukając w ramię Viktora, aby mężczyzna też zaczął się rozebrać. - Podczas ćwiczeń cały czas marudził, że nie może się doczekać powrotu do domu, bo uważał, że na pewno strasznie się nudzisz w samotności. No i co? Kto to widział takiego rozkapryszonego pana, kiedy ty grzecznie opiekujesz się domem?

\- Dobra, w porządku, zrozumiałem aluzję - westchnął Viktor, uwalniając pudla z objęć. - I proszę mi tu bez insynuacji. Jestem niedopieszczony, nie rozkapryszony.

\- Niedopieszczony, tak? - Katsuki pokiwał głową na znak zgody, chociaż jego mina świadczyła o czymś zgoła innym. Jakby sądził, że rozpieszczanie Viktora stanowiło stały punkt grafiku ich narzeczeńskiego pożycia, a nie powód do narzekań, że było go za mało.

Rosjanin w odpowiedzi nadął policzki, pokazując swoje udawane oburzenie, ale kiedy Yuuri uśmiechnął się łagodnie i ucałował mężczyznę w czubek głowy, Viktor uznał, że w sumie przyjmuje takie przeprosiny. Poziom dopieszczenia został podniesiony do rozsądnego poziomu.

Jednak powrót do domu nie był wcale tak całkowicie beztroski. Kiedy tylko Nikiforov odwiesił kurtkę, a potem zajął się rozwiązywaniem adidasów, okazało się, że coś w treningu poszło nie tak. Czy może raczej poszło. Ktoś poszedł. Za dużo. Zdjęte obuwie odsłoniło bowiem miniaturowe pobojowisko - zwykle nienagannie białe, sportowe skarpetki pokrywały drobne plamki ciemnej czerwieni świadczące o dość poważnym otarciu stóp. Oczywiście dla zawodowego sportowca taki stan nie był żadną pierwszyzną, a mając na względzie to, że Viktor właśnie w tempie ekspresowym przygotowywał się do Mistrzostw Europy, można było uznać za niemal pewne, że dojdzie do drobnej kontuzji. W końcu prędzej czy później każdy wzmożony wysiłek fizyczny z nawiązką oddawał za to, do czego człowiek zmuszał swoje ciało.

\- O masz. Przesiąknęło. - Viktor skrzywił się, delikatnie odciągając materiał od poranionej stopy. Potem mruknął z niezadowoleniem, kiedy zdjął skarpetki i przypatrzył się z bliska stopniowi ich zabrudzenia. Nie, żeby nie stać go było na kolejnych dziesięć par, ale chodziło o sam fakt, że łyżwiarz nie przygotował się na to wcześniej. Przecież nie był jakimś żółtodziobem, który rozjeżdżał nowe łyżwy. - A to były takie dobre...

\- Viktor! - zawołał nagle Yuuri, łapiąc Nikoforova za ramię i z pewną dozą przerażenia spojrzał na zaczerwienione stopy narzeczonego. - Przecież ty się przeforsowałeś! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym w Klubie?

\- Bo nie było aż tak źle. Znaczy, w ogóle nie było źle - zapewniał gorąco Rosjanin, podczas gdy Japończyk niemal siłą odebrał z rąk mężczyzny skarpetki, jakby te kilkadziesiąt gramów ciężaru mogły wybawić rekonwalescenta od nieprzyjemności. - Widocznie przeciążyłem nogi w trakcie powrotnego biegu, ale przez mróz kompletnie tego nie poczułem.

\- To na pewno przeze mnie, bo próbowałem narzucić dobre tempo... - rozległ się pełen dezaprobaty i smutku jęk. - Viktor...

Yuuri wyglądał na szczerze zmartwionego, na co rosyjski łyżwiarz uniósł brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc ten nagły przypływ troski. Przecież obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że sport wymagał wielu poświęceń, a jazda w sztywnym obuwiu i przeciążanie nóg podczas skoków niemal zawsze kończyło się jakimiś drobnymi otarciami, siniakami czy pęcherzami. Co innego gdyby podczas upadku stłukł kolano albo wręcz skręcił kostkę, wtedy zrozumiał zdziwienie. Ale tak?

Nie wiedział, że dla Japończyka taki widok był pod pewnymi względami nowością. W telewizji czy w gazetach Viktor zawsze wyglądał perfekcyjnie, nie miał ran ani nie pokazywał posiniaczonych nóg, a podczas ostatnich miesięcy to właśnie Yuuri zdzierał stopy do krwi, w trakcie gdy Nikiforov zażywał swego rodzaju wakacji, nie ćwicząc więcej niż potrzebował. Ale teraz jeździł więcej niż potrzebował. Jeździł nawet więcej, niż to konieczne, a dokładnie tyle, ile musiał, żeby wygrać z Yurio, Chrisem i całą resztą na Mistrzostwach Europy. To znów oczywiście musiało przełożyć się na to, że na ciele rosyjskiego zawodnika znów zaczęły się pojawiać rany i otarcia. Wszystko wydawało się jasne i oczywiste... Tylko że w głębi swojej trochę fanowskiej duszy Yuuri nie spodziewał się, że Viktor może krwawić jak każdy inny człowiek.

\- Złoto moje... Nie rób takiej smutnej miny. Przecież wcale cię nie obwiniam - spróbował jeszcze raz Rosjanin, chwytając prawą dłoń Katsukiego, by pocałować obrączkę. - Zaraz pójdę do łazienki i się ogarnę, naprawdę. A jeśli chodzi o skarpetki, to obiecuję, że będę je prał tak długo, aż wreszcie dopiorę. Mało tego, zrobię to własnoręcznie. Na tarce. Nad Newą. Słowo harcerza.

W jednej chwili Japończyk ściągnął brwi i spoważniał. Nie wytknął Viktorowi, że przecież ten nigdy nie wstąpił do harcerstwa, bo kto jak kto, ale Yuuri by o tym wiedział, ani tego, że rzeka była w styczniu praktycznie skuta lodem. Zamiast tego złapał narzeczonego za rękę i wbił w niego skupione, pełne stanowczości spojrzenie.

\- Nie. Masz usiąść i się nie ruszać. Ja się tobą zajmę - polecił. Potem wziął ukochanego pod ramię i poprowadził go aż do kanapy, gdzie Viktor potulnie przycupnął niczym pacjent pod jurysdykcją pewnej siebie, rezolutnej oddziałowej. - Gdzie znajdę plastry?

\- No... W łazience... Tam gdzie cała apteczka - poinstruował zaskoczony Nikiforov.

\- Okej - przytaknął Yuuri i poszedł po bandaże. Już po chwili wrócił z naręczem przyborów, niosąc ze sobą zwitek plastra, nożyczki, ręcznik, gazę i wodę utlenioną. - Przesuń się trochę. Potrzebuję miejsca.

\- Yuuri, przecież sam mogę się tym zająć - oponował Viktor, ale Katsuki od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Mowy nie ma. Jak beznadziejnym człowiekiem bym się okazał, gdybym zignorował sytuację, w której mojego narzeczonego coś boli? Już i tak dałem ciała - odpowiedział Yuuri, rozsiadając się na kanapie. Utensylia położył obok siebie, na kolana narzucił ręcznik, aż w końcu zachęcająco klepnął dłońmi w swoje nogi. - Chodź. Proszę.

Viktor zupełnie stracił język w gębie, chociaż nie wiedział, czy powodem osłupienia była tak rygorystyczna ocena Yuuriego wobec siebie, jego zdecydowane zachowanie, czy może czuła prośba, jaką zastosował na sam koniec wypowiedzi. Pewnie dawką śmiertelną dla rosyjskiego oporu okazała się cała ta mieszanina naraz, okraszona jeszcze ogromem miłości, jaką żywili wobec siebie. Dlatego też Viktor bez słowa dalszego sprzeciwu wyciągnął się w poprzek kanapy, kładąc stopy na japońskich kolanach, po czym odchylił głowę do tyłu i westchnął przeciągle. O wiele bardziej wolałby zająć odwrotną pozycję, z twarzą Yuuriego tuż nad sobą, jednak poddawanie się "rozkazom" również należało do bardzo... hm... przyjemnych doświadczeń.

Yuuri nasączył gazę wodą utlenioną, po czym objął dłonią jedną z poranionych stóp Viktora i zaczął powoli odkażać otarcia. Wyjątkowo zupełnie nie przejmował się faktem, że w jego ręce właśnie oddane zostały jedne z najbardziej dochodowych nóg biznesu. No, wyżej pewnie znajdowały się jedynie uda Usaina Bolta i kilka par chudych łydek najsławniejszych modelek, ale takie szczegóły nie były w tym momencie najważniejsze. Zresztą - dla Yuuriego leżące na kolanach stopy należały już nie do celebryty, ale do jego ukochanego mężczyzny, który trochę za mocno zaszalał z ćwiczeniami. I pewnie właśnie z tego powodu Japończyk zajmował się nimi z subtelnością większą niż zrobiłby to jakikolwiek, choćby najlepszy, najbardziej wykwalifikowany lekarz na świecie.

Wilgotna gaza delikatnie muskała otarcia, pozbywając się niewidocznych gołym okiem resztek zanieczyszczeń, a palce Yuuriego z niezwykłą czułością przemykały po kostce, nieznacznie odchylając kończynę na różne strony, aby dotrzeć do każdej, nawet najmniejszej ranki. Viktor na sekundę wstrzymał oddech, kiedy poczuł nieprzyjemne szczypanie połączone z przyjemną sensacją kontaktu z ciałem innej osoby. Och, w sumie czytał kiedyś, że stopy należały do szczególnie wrażliwych stref erogennych. Niedobrze, niedobrze... Teraz chyba już rozumiał, co twórcy artykułu mieli na myśli, bo doświadczał tego na własnej skórze. Dosłownie! Ale mimo wszystko nie chodziło tylko o sam dotyk - widok pochylonego tuż-tuż nad stopami Yuuriego, jego skupione spojrzenie i raz za razem spadające z nosa okulary, które pospiesznie poprawiał grzbietem dłoni, miały w sobie coś absolutnie czarującego. Właściwie gdyby Katsuki postanowił oblać mu nogi czystym spirytusem, Viktor zgodziłby się na to bez wahania, a w sumie to by nawet butelkę odkręcił, jeśli tylko te cudownie ciepłe, wrażliwe ręce mogłyby go dotykać jeszcze chwilę dłużej.

\- Jesteś strasznie długi - zagadnął po dłuższej chwili milczenia Japończyk, wyrywając narzeczonego z przyjemnych rozmyślań. Yuuri odetchnął i już bez poprzedniej nerwowości pogłaskał Viktora po łydce. - Normalnie jakbyś składał się z samych nóg.

\- No wiesz... Podobno tam, gdzie normalni ludzie mają pas, ja mam kolana - odpowiedział z lekkością Rosjanin, po czym uniósł głowę i wsparł ją o oparcie niebieskiej kanapy. - Tylko ty jakimś magicznym sposobem nawet po ciemku potrafisz znaleźć moje biodra.

\- Bo "tylko ja" wiem, że najlepsze ukrywasz z tyłu - odparł wymownie Katsuki, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad leczonych stóp. - Miesiące pilnych obserwacji w onsenie. Ze wszystkich stron. Elementarne.

Aż szkoda, że Yuuri nie zauważył, jak szczęka Viktora przez moment zwisa całkiem luźno, a rosyjskie policzki pokrywa rumieniec zawstydzenia po ripoście. Nikiforov odwrócił głowę w bok, by ukryć twarz w oparciu kanapy. Och, jaka szkoda...

Japończyk odłożył gazę, by w następnej kolejności zająć się opatrywaniem ranek. Odcinał cienkie kawałki plastra, po czym nalepiał je jeden po drugim w miejsca, gdzie wyraźnie widać było otarte do krwi ciało. Już po chwili stopy Viktora zaczęły przypominać jak na wpół zmumifikowane, bo białe paseczki pokryły chyba z jedną trzecią powierzchni skóry. Kiedy skończył, Yuuri ostatni raz uniósł każdą z kończyn, uważnie im się przyjrzał, ocenił, czy nie zapomniał o żadnym miejscu i wreszcie ostrożnie ułożył je na swoich kolanach.

\- No. Gotowe - zatwierdził Yuuri, poprawiając jeden z delikatnie odstających plastrów na prawej stopie. - A teraz do końca dnia masz leżeć i się oszczędzać. Sam zajmę się gotowaniem.

\- Yuuri, nie przesadzasz? Przecież nawet nie jestem chory - przypomniał Viktor, wesoło poruszając palcami u stóp, aby udowodnić, że wcale nie odjęło mu nóg.

\- Nie przesadzam. - Katsuki delikatnie odstawił nogi narzeczonego na kanapę, a sam się podniósł. Po odłożeniu przyborów z powrotem do apteczki Yuuri wrócił do salonu, zbliżył się do Viktora i przytulił się policzkiem do jego głowy. - Mam tylko jednego narzeczonego na stanie i nie chcę, żeby stała mu się jakakolwiek krzywda.

Te słowa oraz moment, kiedy Yuuri przelotnie musnął ustami czoło ukochanego sprawiły, że Viktor poczuł się... kochany. Tak po prostu. Ktoś przy nim był, dostrzegał jego problemy i zamiast skwitować to jakimś "och, to naprawdę niedobrze" albo "życzę zdrowia", pędził na ratunek. Yuuri nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian. To nie była też jego praca. Ba, zaprawiony latami ćwiczeń oraz wieloma kontuzjami Viktor sam umiał zrobić tak prostą rzecz jak obandażowanie stóp, a jednak to Yuuri się nim zajął, traktował z czułością, martwił się. Był tu. Nie dlatego, że tak mu kazała powinność czy musiał się odwdzięczyć.

Chciał.

Rosjanin poderwał się do siadu, złapał umykającego Yuuriego w pasie i bez słowa ostrzeżenia przyciągnął go do siebie. Katsuki krzyknął krótko, po czym niezdarnie klapnął wprost na kolana Viktora. Przez chwilę mrugał, kompletnie zaskoczony niespodziewaną akcją, a potem odetchnął, gdy zrozumiał, co się właściwie stało. Uśmiechający się pod nosem Yuuri uniósł dłoń i zaczął głaskać tulącego się do jego piersi mężczyznę po głowie niczym zbesztane dziecko, które przyszło przeprosić.

\- Co się stało? - zagadnął cicho Yuuri.

\- Cofam to co powiedziałem o niedopieszczeniu. Tak naprawdę jestem rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz. Albo jak stado przedszkolaków. Albo wielki, leniwy kocur - przyznał Viktor, kiedy poczuł, jak japońskie palce wsuwają się pod jasnoszarą grzywkę i odgarniają ją za ucho. - A to wszystko dlatego, że to na twojej uwadze zależy mi najbardziej. Żebyś częściej się uśmiechał, chwalił mnie albo śmiał się z moich dowcipów. Ale dziś... To nie tak.

Przytłumione "yhm" wydobyło się z gardła Yuuriego. Viktor odlepił ucho od klatki piersiowej narzeczonego, wyprostował się i spojrzał wprost w osłonięte okularami, ciemnobrązowe oczy.

\- Yuuri. Ty wiesz, że nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, prawda? - zapytał z niepokojem. - To nie tak, że o siebie nie dbam, mam w nosie twoje rady czy robię coś na przekór. To naprawdę, naprawdę nie tak.

\- Wiem. Jesteś po prostu gapą, perfekcjonistą i bardzo pracowitym człowiekiem. W tej kolejności. - Yuuri przybliżył się i złożył na czubku nosa Viktora jeszcze jeden lekki pocałunek. - A ja przepraszam, że tak się uparłem z tym opatrywaniem. Bo tak naprawdę to strasznie lubię cię rozpieszczać, tylko potrzebuję jakiejś dobrej wymówki.

Katsuki pogłaskał kolano narzeczonego, przypominając, jaki był powód tego czułego zachowania. Viktor westchnął. Aha, czyli nie mógł liczyć na takie cudowne traktowanie każdego dnia. Szkoda.

\- Ej, nie zniechęcaj się tak od razu. Przecież dzień dobroci jeszcze się nie skończył - przypomniał mu Yuuri, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach. Chwilę potem uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. - To jak? Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? A masz jakieś specjalne prośby co do obiadu?

Viktor rzucił okiem na sufit, na którym ze szczególnym upodobaniem lubił szukać natchnienia. Wypada czy nie wypada grymasić? Ale skoro Yuuri sam proponował...

\- A potrafisz zrobić naleśniki? - zapytał Viktor po krótkiej chwili namysłu.

\- Mieszkałem pięć lat w Stanach, pamiętasz? Razem z Phichitem niejeden talerz naleśników razem obrobiliśmy. - Japończyk wreszcie wstał i kiwnął głową na znak zgody. - Zatem naleśniki dla pacjenta spod jedenastki. Zrozumiano.

\- Yuuri? - Kiedy Katsuki już chciał puścić rękę Viktora i odejść do kuchni, mężczyzna wzmocnił chwyt. Rosjanin spojrzał przelotnie na opatrzone stopy, a potem podniósł wzrok do góry. Czuł, że wciąż nie powiedział najważniejszego. - Dziękuję.

Tak, dokładnie tego. Słowa, w którym zawarte było wszystko: zarówno wzniosłe "zawdzięczam ci życie", jak i słodkie, łagodne "kocham cię". I obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

\- Nie powiem "nie ma za co". - Yuuri uścisnął mocniej trzymaną dłoń i uśmiechnął się tak pogodnie, że cokolwiek ciążyło na sercu Viktora, zupełnie przestało mieć znaczenie. - Zamiast tego powiem "polecam się na przyszłość".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dziab melduje się cała i zdrowa! Wyjazd do Gdańska bardzo mi pomógł w wypoczęciu. Baltic Cup był świetny - widziałam na własne oczy pobicie rekordu tegorocznych solistek (przebił Saszę Trusovą o 0,22 punkta!), co stanowi trzeci najwyższy wynik w historii, siedziałam na trybunach niedaleko Noemie, szwajcarskiej podopiecznej papcia Lambiela oraz poznałam przecudownego komentatora, Teda Bartona. Oglądanie łyżwiarstwa na żywo znacznie różni się od streamów, ale jednocześnie wydaje się takie bardziej... bardziej. Bardziej nieogarnięte i bardziej się człowiek angażuje i bawi lepiej. Polecam wybrać się kiedyś na coś takiego. W Polsce z ważniejszych eventów odbędą się jeszcze Warsaw Cup i Mentor Cup, na których pojawiają się całkiem znani łyżwiarze (pewnie ci, którzy nie umrą w przygotowaniach na Igrzyska).
> 
> Wracając jednak do fanfikowania - ten one-shot miał być scenką krótką i zabawną jak wiele innych, a nagle wyrosła z tego mini-drama na dwa tysie słów. Ech, Viktor, Viktor... Ty chyba uwielbiasz, jak cię rozpieszczam fabularnie. Nie, żeby ci się nie należało, no ale daj mi się też wykazać komediowo czy coś .3.
> 
> Dobra, wracam do kończenia "Dystansu" (chlip, ostatni rozdział, chlip) i do zobaczyska niebawem :*


	75. Wygłupy

***

\- Ahahaha! Przestań już! Przestań! - Zgięta wpół Mila starała się za wszelką cenę nie udusić się ze śmiechu. Zależało jej przede wszystkim na tym, aby tak po prostu po ludzku nie umrzeć, lecz kwestia pozostawienia swojego trupa w spadku Yakovowi również nie wchodziła w grę. Rozsierdzony zgonem podopiecznej trener byłby gotów zrobić z niej model anatomiczny do szkolenia młodych łyżwiarzy, byleby tylko mieć z niej jakiś pożytek. - Poddaję się! Nie mogę!

\- To jest lepsze... niż w oryginale... - wydusił Yurio. Chłopak drżał, dzielnie wytrzymując prezentację, ale i jemu co jakiś czas uciekało stłumione parsknięcie.

Tymczasem żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa i pięciokrotny złoty medalista właśnie przechodził do popisowej części swojego występu: zrobił długi najazd, a potem wybił się lewej stopy, robiąc w powietrzu widowiskowy split. _Russian split_.

\- Jestem złą wiedźmą! - Viktor jęknął potępieńczo, a dwójka młodzików zapłakała głośniej na widok fruwającego kolegi.

Trzeci ze stojących przy bandzie rosyjskich łyżwiarzy był jednak całkowicie poważny. Z prawdziwie stoickim spokojem założył ręce na piersi i pokręcił głową, wyrażając głęboki brak aprobaty dla niewystarczającego ładunku emocjonalnego w zaprezentowanej figurze.

\- Nie, nie, Viktorze, to nie tak. Musisz dać w to więcej uczucia! Frustracji! Melancholii! - zwrócił uwagę Georgij, na co Mila zarzęziła jak psująca się pralka, która zamierzała wyzionąć ducha na programie wirowania, a Viktor zrobił minę świadczącą o tym, że właśnie kopano leżącego. - Jakby cię Katsuki miał porzucić na wycieraczce! Jakby spakował ci walizkę i krzyknął prosto w twarz " _au revoir_ ", wystawiając bagaż przed drzwiami! Niech przepełni cię tęsknota!

"Czy ja już jestem obrażany, czy tylko się ze mnie śmieją?" myślał natomiast Yuuri, obserwując wygłupiający się kwartet. Bo kompletnie nie rozumiał całego tego zamiesza... Okej, może odrobinkę rozumiał. Odrobineczkę.

Tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się w momencie, gdy z samego rana Katsuki powiedział swojemu narzeczonemu, żeby ten dał już spokój z przytulankami, bo nie można się przez to nawet w spokoju ubrać. Oczywiście chodziło tylko o to, aby Viktor przestał "w tym momencie" się łasić, ale najwidoczniej mężczyzna zinterpretował to na swój własny sposób. Potem poszło już z górki - Nikiforov wyglądał po całym zajściu gorzej niż Makkachin po płukaniu żołądka i chociaż może miał prawo się nieco gniewać o fatalny dobór słów, to nie był od razu powód, żeby tuż przed zawodami zmieniać program i szukać inspiracji u Georgija. Chyba.

\- Te, księżniczka! Ogarnij, jak szaleje twój książę, bo takiej żaby to już raczej nie odczarujesz! - zawołał Yurio, a potem zwrócił się do stojącej obok dziewczyny i szturchnął ją w ramię. - Ej, Mila, właściwie dlaczego to jeszcze nie jest na Youtubie? Dawaj telefon. Wiem, że to nagrałaś.

\- Później. - Popłakująca dziewczyna na wpół ślepo dotykała ekranu telefonu, wystukując jakąś wiadomość. - Teraz wysyłam zdjęcia do Beki.

Nastolatek natychmiast spoważniał i rzucił się do wyrwania komórki. Czające się w powietrzu napięcie przeskoczyło na kolejnych łyżwiarzy niczym iskra między metalowymi drutami.

\- Ej, też chcę! Przecież zrobiłem kilka fot, kiedy ty kwiczałaś gorzej niż zarzynany prosiak! - zawołał Plisetsky, podskakując na łyżwach, aby za wszelką cenę dosięgnąć dłoni Mili. Dziewczyna jednak nie zamierzała się poddać i trwała w pozie podobnej to Statuy Wolności, by utrzymać komórkę poza zasięgiem kolegi. - Zawsze coś knujesz za moimi plecami, a potem wychodzę na nudziarza!

\- Twoja strata! Byłam pierwsza! - Łyżwiarka pokazała język, na co Yurio zaczął prychać jeszcze bardziej zaciekle.

\- Cicho, babo wredna! - fuknął. - Jak nie masz co robić, to idź się lepiej podszkolić u wiedźmy Popovich w straszeniu ludzi!

Mila nie pozostawała dłużna.

\- A może lepiej umówię cię na trening z JJem, skoro tak bardzo się palisz do-

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Podniesiony głos rozległ się po lodowisku.

Nagle w niepilnowanym przez nikogo wejściu na halę pojawiła się Lilia Baranowskaya, sprawiając, że cała rosyjska ekipa zastygła niczym na wieść o Mannequin Challenge. O, do diaska. Skończyły się żarty. Chociaż Yakov dużo krzyczał, to był dość łatwy w obsłudze - wystarczyło mu przytakiwać i ogólnie być cicho, żeby zapominał o ludzkiej obecności. Lilia za to odznaczała się tak żelazną dyscypliną, że nawet obcych wychowanków potrafiła spacyfikować w pięć sekund. Dlatego właśnie na widok jej surowej miny Yurio miał ochotę zgubić obciążającą ich komórkę, Mila w wyobraźni gubiła szczękę, a Viktor wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zgubić resztę włosów. Całości chaosu dopełniał nieco zagubiony w czasie i przestrzeni Georgij.

\- Och, pani Baranowskaya! Dzień dobry. - Katsuki jako jedyny nic sobie nie zrobił z tego wejścia smoka i od razu podjechał powitać byłą primabalerinę. To nie tak, że skutecznie ukrywał swój strach przed kobietą. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że powinien się bać. - Czy szuka pani może pana Feltsmana? Bo właśnie wyszedł na godzinę i...

\- Nie obchodzi mnie Yakov. Przyszłam tu, bo usłyszałam straszne hałasy i zastanawiałam się, co za nowy... - Nauczycielka baletu zawiesiła głos i potoczyła spojrzeniem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. - ...trening.

\- Ach, to? - Yuuri zerknął przelotnie na pozostałych. Wyglądali niczym rodzina surykatek spetryfikowanych widokiem węża. - Właśnie zajmowaliśmy się interpretowaniem programu Georgija - odpowiedział bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Interpretowaniem? - powtórzyła za nim Lilia.

\- Tak się jakoś złożyło. Jego temat jest dość zbieżny z moim i Viktora, więc zaczęliśmy wymieniać się doświadczeniem oraz przemyśleniami odnośnie miłości oraz rozstań - wyjaśnił Japończyk w niezbędnym, acz przystępnym skrócie.

To wcale nie było kłamstwo. Ale leżało tak daleko od rzeczywistego powodu jak saper od zdetonowanej miny.

\- Tak, tak, dokładnie! - podchwyciła natychmiast Babicheva, podjeżdżając do Lilii ze swoją komórką, by zaprezentować na ekranie jedną z fotek ze skaczącym Viktorem. - Nawet robimy zdjęcia, żeby pokazać jakie każdy z nich robi błędy. Stawiając się w roli trenerów uczymy się nowego spojrzenia na nasze własne treningi.

\- Uważam również, że to bardzo ważne umieć zaprezentować wszystkie odsłony miłości - uzupełnił Georgij, uśmiechając się z dumą, że to jego "Carabosse" dostąpiło zaszczytu bycia obiektem grupowej lekcji. - Ból po stracie bliskiej osoby to także jeden z jej aspektów. Niezwykle ważny na dodatek. Pozwala zniewolonej przez uczucia osobie zrozumieć, jak ba-

\- To strasznie intensywny program - przerwał Yurio, wpychając się przed Popovicha. Jego dalsze ględzenie stanowiło większe zagrożenie dla stabilności świata niż sroga mina Lilii. - Głośna muzyka, szybkie ruchy. Udzieliło nam się. To wszystko przez to.

To wcale nie tak, że się wygłupiali. Słowo harcerza. I nie szkodzi, że żadne z nich nigdy nim nie było - przecież gdyby mogli, to by byli. Naprawdę.

\- A ty, Viktorze Nikiforov? Dlaczego milczysz? - Nauczycielka zwróciła się do stojącego w tyle, dziwnie osowiałego mężczyzny. - Nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?

Wywołany do odpowiedzi łyżwiarz powoli podjechał do bandy i przystanął w bezpiecznej odległości od Yuuriego, chyba po raz pierwszy w karierze nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Japończyk zamrugał. Ach, czyli faktycznie cały czas boczył się za ten poranny tekst. Yuuri westchnął, jednak nie było to westchnienie z powodu bezsilności ani czegoś takiego; raczej takie, które świadczyło o absolutnym rozczuleniu. No bo kto by się nie przejął, gdyby ukochana osoba siłą woli wzbraniała się przed przytuleniem się do jego pleców, chociaż jednocześnie wyglądała jak kupka stęsknionego nieszczęścia?

\- To moja wina. Zacząłem temat, a Viktor go podchwycił i w rezultacie bardzo mocno wczuł się we wspólny trening. - Katsuki przysunął się i niesamowicie odważnie jak na niego objął narzeczonego w pasie. Rosjanin spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Japończyka, na co ten posłał mu delikatny, pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Cały on. Czasami po prostu za dużo myśli.

\- Właśnie widzę - przystała Lilia, taktownie odwracając głowę od narzeczonych. Chwilę potem obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, rzucając na odchodne przez ramię: - Róbcie, co uważacie. Tylko nie przynoście Klubowi żadnego wstydu.

\- Oczywiście! - zawołali chóralnie i wstrzymali oddechy aż do momentu, kiedy drzwi za primabaleriną wreszcie się zamknęły.

Dwa zduszone jęki i jedne pełne podziwu "hm" wydobyło się z gardeł rosyjskich łyżwiarzy.

\- Głęboko poruszyło mnie to, co powiedziałeś. - Georgij złapał się za serce i z prawdziwym uniesieniem zaczął deklamować w stronę sufitu. - Byłeś w stanie dojrzeć głębię przekazu w mo-

\- Yuuri, jesteś genialny! Normalnie uratowałeś nam wszystkim tyłki! - zawołała Mila, poklepując Japończyka po plecach. - Jak tylko po mistrzostwach zrobisz sobie jakiś _cheat day_ , to masz u mnie ciacho. Tylko nie za drogie, okej? Wiesz, że praktycznie całe stypendium zżerają mi stroje.

\- Już nigdy nie powiem o tobie złego słowa... - potwierdził Yurio i zaledwie sekundę później zawahał się. - No dobra, pitolę. Niech będzie przez tydzień i żeby nie było, to ten tydzień dobroci nie obejmuje Łysola. Ale za to przyznaję, że tym razem zachowałeś się spoko.

\- W porządku, to nic takiego - zapewnił Yuuri, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Viktora. Mężczyzna mrugał dość niepewnie i nie był w stanie się zdecydować, czy patrzeć niewinnie w lód, czy może zerkać z nadzieją w bursztynowe oczy. Och, rety, rety... - Przecież tylko wymienialiście się poradami. To nie tak, że ktoś tu coś źle zrozumiał, prawda?

Yuuri mrugnął znacząco do Viktora i nieco wzmocnił chwyt na biodrze, na co Nikiforov urokliwie zatrzepotał rzęsami. Na ten widok Yurio zzieleniał i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał puścić szybkiego pawia, ale natychmiast odciągnęła go stamtąd Mila, śmiejąc się, że teraz oni powinni spróbować choreografii Georgija. Narzeczeni zostali sami... na ile oczywiście mogli zostać sami na lodowisku, gdzie w tle młodzież wykłócała się o wyższość swoich racji.

\- To jak? - zapytał raz jeszcze Yuuri, spoglądając na Viktora. - Wiedźma się już na mnie nie gniewa? Czy jestem w stanie zdjąć z niej jakoś ten czar milczenia? Bo inaczej chyba będę musiał ustawić się w kolejkę po zmianę tematu na ten o złamanych sercach.

Viktor uśmiechnął się, a w niebieskich oczach znów zajaśniały figlarne iskierki rozbawienia.

\- Nie gniewa. Ale potrzebuje naprawdę dużo opieki w zamian za ten samotny ranek - odpowiedział cicho, obejmując ukochanego w pasie.

Yuuri nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty. Zaraz chwycił Viktora za rękę i poprowadził go na środek tafli, aby zgodnie z cichym życzeniem poćwiczyć program do gali. Tym jednak razem trening nie uwzględniał żadnych _russian splitów_ \- miłość Katsukiego miała bowiem swoje granice i były nią akurat boleśnie rozłożone w szpagacie nogi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Nnno! Zgodnie z życzeniami czas na nieco zabawniejszy one-shot, bogaty nie tylko w dowcipy, ale również w bohaterów. Zmieścił się tu cały petersburski skład plus jeszcze Lilia.
> 
> Skok, który w programie krótkim z takim zaangażowaniem wykonywał Georgij krzycząc "jestem wiedźmą!" naprawdę nazywa się fachowo "russian split" bądź ogólnie w polskim "żabą" (oba terminy padły w żartach).
> 
> "Wiedźma Popovich" to żart na naprawdę ciężkim poziomie. Czy ktoś oglądał może seiyuu event z dramą o Chihoko? Ale tak... cały event? Bo jedną z części spotkania z aktorami był kącik, w którym Wataru Hatano (seiyuu Georgija) rozmawiał z pozostałymi i nazywał się tam właśnie "złą wiedźmą Popovich". To było tak zabawne i urocze, że chciałam ogromnie jakoś to wykorzystać.
> 
> Co starsi (i bardziej zdeterminowani) czytelnicy być może rozpoznają w groźbie Mili zapowiedź pewnego ustawionego treningu z JJem. "Hasetsu na lodzie" pozdrawia.
> 
> Jeszcze słówko o Mili i jej zjadanym przez stroje stypendium - może wiecie, że Rosja ogólnie potentatem łyżwiarskim jest, a co roku pojawiają się coraz bardziej utalentowane solistki. Mimo to łyżwiarstwo to nie jest tani sport i poza samymi zajęciami czy sprzętem dużo kosztują też stroje. Często zdarza się więc tak, że stroje starszych łyżwiarek dostają młodsze, a jeśli ktoś chce sobie pozwolić na nowe, to musi naprawdę sporo za nie zapłacić (wiadomo, dobrze zrobiona sukienka błyskający milionem koralików strój to nie jest tania rzecz). Najdroższe to koszt nawet pięciu tysięcy... dolarów. Ciacho dla Yuuriego może być więc naprawdę tanie...


	76. Toaleta

***

Nawet wtedy, kiedy etap łóżkowy poranków już się zakończył, a wszystkie całusy zostały sprawiedliwie rozdzielone, wstawanie wciąż posiadało swój niepowtarzalny urok, który nie był do tej pory znany samotnie mieszkającemu mężczyźnie. A już szczególnie, gdy miał on na nazwisko Nikiforov. We dwójkę wszystko szło zupełnie inaczej, może trochę wolniej, może bardziej chaotycznie, ale też weselej i mniej utartymi schematami. Tak właściwie to synchronizacja w tańcu była prawdziwą pestką wobec konieczności skoordynowania czynności dwóch organizmów o zupełnie odmiennych zegarach biologicznych. Dla Viktora i Yuuriego - skowronka i sowy - to właśnie trywialna codzienność stanowiła większego rodzaju wyzwanie niż międzynarodowe konkursy. I tak nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy który wstanie (a właściwie po ilu buziakach to nastąpi), czy Mahomet przyjdzie... znaczy, czy kawa zdąży przyjść do śpiącego królewicza, czy królewicz przyczłapie do kawy, zamiast do kubka przyklejając się ustami do odkrytej łopatki, oraz jakimi słowami narzeczeni się przywitają i czemu to mimo wszystko najczęściej było imię któregoś z nich.

Każdego nowego dnia zachowanie ukochanego stanowiło dla Nikiforova zupełną loterię - i to taką, w której Viktor zawsze wygrywał. Jak dziś.

Powolny, regularny plask gołych stóp o podłogę zaalarmował myjącego zęby Rosjanina, że do łazienki właśnie zbliżało się jego zaspane, a pewnie i rozczochrane kochanie. Viktor odwrócił więc głowę i i spojrzał na drzwi akurat w momencie, gdy ubrany w bokserki oraz rozciągniętą koszulkę Yuuri wkroczył do pomieszczenia lekko zygzakowatym, niepewnym krokiem.

\- Cze... - Katsuki zatrzymał się i ziewnął tak przepotężnie, że Viktor aż uniósł brwi na widok wytrzymałości japońskiej szczęki. - ...eeeść.

\- Heść, Heść - odpowiedział Nikiforov równie niezrozumiale z powodu ust pełnych piany, a potem splunął do umywalki i odsunął się nieco w bok, by ułatwić ukochanemu dostęp do kranu. - Lagujesz jak zwykle? - zapytał już normalnie.

Yuuri wykonał trudny w zidentyfikowaniu taniec rękami, który równie dobrze mógł być zwyczajnym potwierdzeniem, jak i egipskim tańcem wzywającym deszcz.

\- Czyli tak - zaśmiał się Viktor, szczoteczką do zębów kiwając zachęcająco w swoją stronę. Zaspany mężczyzna westchnął i z półprzymkniętymi oczami zaczął zbliżać się do Rosjanina. - Pamiętaj, lustro to w tę stronę. Podążaj za moim głosem. Dobrze... Tylko nie szalej na zakrętach, bo za prysznicem suszą misiaki...

Viktor przerwał nawigowanie, wydając z siebie wesoły jękopisk, kiedy chłodna ręka Yuuriego wślizgnęła się między jego gołe przedramię i pachę. Taki już pech kogoś, kto demonstracyjnie paradował z rana w samej bieliźnie (nie, żeby którykolwiek z nich miał coś przeciwko). Chociaż Katsuki nadal znajdował się w trybie oszczędzania energii, był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, bo wciąż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie znajdowały się słabe punkty śmieszkującego narzeczonego. Oraz jak je wykorzystać, żeby skutecznie odsunąć jego myśli od misowych czy innych królisiowych skojarzeń.

Uśmiechnięty Viktor wrócił do szczotkowania zębów, podczas gdy Yuuri odłożył trzymane w garści okulary na bok i zajął się myciem twarzy. Wsunął dłonie pod strumień, a potem kilkukrotnie zaczerpnął zimnej wody i prychając trochę jak kot, a trochę jak jakiś ciepłolubny Japończyk, opłukał twarz z senności. Rosjanin nawet - a może szczególnie - w takich momentach nie mógł dowierzyć własnemu szczęściu, że przyszło mu żyć z równie uroczym człowiekiem. Dla niego Yuuri mógł choćby wyjmować pranie do pralki albo wiązać worek ze śmieciami, a Viktor zachwycałby się wirtuozerią, z jaką pracują jego ręce. Miłość była chyba najbardziej niebezpieczną chorobą mózgu. I wciąż nie znaleziono na nią lekarstwa.

Kiedy Katsuki zdołał wymacać kran i go zakręcić, Nikiforov na chwilę zrobił pauzę w swoich zajęciach. Przytrzymując w zaciśniętych ustach szczoteczkę, chwycił wiszący przy umywalce ręcznik, po czym zarzucił go Yuuriemu na szyję.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Japończyk, łapiąc za rąbek przewieszonego materiału.

\- Ne ma szpławy - odparł Rosjanin, a szczoteczka podskoczyła w rytm wymruczanych półgębkiem słów.

Chwilę potem Viktor wreszcie skończył maltretować swoje trzonowce, zbliżając się do końca porannej toalety; nabrał wody z kubka, odchylił głowę do tyłu i zabulgotał z radością godną pierwszorzędnego indyka, przepłukując gardło z piany. Wypluł zawartość ust do umywalki, po czym wyszczerzył się do swojego odbicia w lustrze, kontrolując czystość uśmiechu. Hm, dałby sobie może jakieś osiem na dziesięć, ale Yuuri pochwycił spojrzenie partnera i kiwnął z aprobatą głową, co dodało Rosjaninowi jeszcze pół punktu do puli zadowolenia. Dumny z osiągniętego wyniku Viktor sapnął przez nos, a potem obrócił się w lewo i pocałował wycierającego się Yuuriego w wilgotną skroń.

\- No. To ja biorę Makkachina i wybywamy na spacer. Śniadanie zostawiłem na blacie - oznajmił, wychodząc z łazienki w blasku chwały oraz uzębienia. - Zaraz wracam!

\- Dobrze, dobrze. - Yuuri pomachał ręką do wychodzącego mężczyzny, a kiedy zniknął, zajął się wycieraniem twarzy do sucha.

Gdy tylko pierwsza czynność została pomyślnie zaliczona (co z rana należało do sukcesów niemal rangi wojskowej), Japończyk przeszedł do kolejnego punktu ogarniania swojej osoby - włosów. Rosnąca niczym bujna kępka dzikiej trawy czupryna była zwichrzona na podobieństwo grządki, przez które przeszły po sobie tornado, szarańcza i kolumna jeży. Yuuri chwycił więc za szczotkę i powoli, acz strategicznie zajął się walką z niepokornymi kosmykami. Po minucie z chaosu wreszcie powoli zaczął wyłaniać się zarys człowieka.

\- Hm... - mruknął Yuuri w trakcie okiełznywania szczególnie poplątanej grzywki. Chyba starał się nie myśleć, dlaczego i w jakich okolicznościach doprowadził do takiego buszu na głowie, ale na pewno miał jakieś interesujące skojarzenia z... Och. Yuuri nagle zamarł i przez chwilę wpatrywał się pół niedowidzącym, pół zaspanym wzrokiem w swoje odbicie. Wreszcie po odpowiednio długim namyśle uniósł szczotkę i zaczesał sobie lekko przydługą grzywkę na jedno oko. - O.

Poprawił ją jeszcze kilka razy, a resztę włosów z drugiej strony twarzy zagarnął za ucho. Obejrzał się z obydwu stron, oceniając błyskawiczną metamorfozę, by wreszcie mruknąć z podziwem. Faktycznie, wydawał się jakiś taki... taki bardziej Viktorowy. Viktorowaty? A może zviktorzony? No, w każdym razie procentowy wkład Viktora w wygląd Yuuriego stał się teraz nieco wyraźniejszy niż tylko rozciągnięta koszulka i te kilka blaknących śladów na szyi...

A sam Viktor, który zaraz po wyjściu z łazienki zawrócił po swoją yukatę, stał od jakiegoś czasu we framudze i opierając się o nią, przyglądał się modowym rewolucjom ukochanego. Wewnętrznie umarł już ze trzy razy i właśnie szykował się do czwartego zgonu, kiedy zobaczył, jak Katsuki uśmiecha się prawie tak tajemniczo jak Mona Lisa. Czy może raczej jak rosyjski łyżwiarz z okładek magazynów o modzie.

\- Yuuri, czy można wiedzieć, co ty, na Boga, robisz? - zapytał ze śmiechem Viktor, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać dłużej milczenia. To, co chwilę potem ujrzał, zdecydowanie było warte zdradzenia swojej pozycji.

\- Nic! - odparł pospiesznie Yuuri, niemal wsadzając sobie szczotkę do oka, kiedy próbował w pół sekundy zniszczyć efekt swojej stylistycznej pracy.

\- Ach tak... Nic... - mruknął Rosjanin, wycofując się z pomieszczenia wraz z zieloną yukatą w dłoniach. Bardzo chciał jeszcze trochę popatrzeć na rumieniącego się Yuuriego, ale niestety Makkachin już po niego przyszedł i zaczął się przenikliwie gapić tymi swoimi bystrymi, paciorkowatymi oczami. - W takim razie nie przeszkadzam w robieniu niczego. A, i jeszcze jedno...

Viktor wsunął głowę między drzwi a framugę łazienki i mrugnął okiem do zaczerwienionego jak piwonia Yuuriego. 

\- Jakby co to to w lustrze to odbicie - zauważył z promiennym uśmiechem w kształcie serca. - Tak naprawdę grzywkę mam z drugiej strony.

\- Viktor! - rozległ się dźwięczny okrzyk, gdy mężczyzna ze śmiechem skierował się w stronę wyjścia z mieszkania. A może warto byłoby po powrocie sprezentować takiej gwieździe jakiś ładny bukiet kwiatów...?

Tak, poranki zdecydowanie były nieprzewidywalne. Uroczo i nieustannie nieprzewidywalne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Przybywam ocalić poniedziałek! W ogóle pewnie niewiele osób o tym wie, ale prawie zawsze publikuję swoje one-shoty w poniedziałki (opcjonalnie w środy). Jeśli więc trochę wam to pomoże, to zawsze możecie spodziewać się jakiejś aktualki na początku tygodnia. No chyba że to będzie przyszły tydzień, ale o tym za chwileczkę...
> 
> Dziś przyszedł czas na taką tam małą, niezobowiązującą scenkę z kochasiami. Inspiracją do tego one-shota były fanarty, według których Yuuri próbował uczesać się jak Viktor (nawet nie jestem pewna, czy nie widziałam ze dwóch albo więcej prac z czymś takim), więc przy tej okazji pomyślałam o zrobieniu swojej własnej, fanfikowej wersji. A biedny Viktor jak zawsze umiera na cukier. Kubo, świeć nad jego duszą.
> 
> Jedyny tajny żarcik jaki znajdziecie w tej części to króliki i miśki - dawno, dawno, naprawdę dawno temu wyszły pokrowce dla kuleczek do gniecenia z YoI i to właśnie od tych oficjaalnych gadżetów zaczęły się wszystkie fanarty, na których Viktor jest królikiem, a Yuuri miśkiem.


	77. Kino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, spoilery do zakończenia "La La Land"!

***

Tydzień wlókł się tak niemiłosiernie powoli, jakby przyszłość ogłosiła strajk i zawiesiła działalność, doprowadzając tym samym jednego podekscytowanego Rosjanina niemal na skraj wytrzymałości. Żaden nawet najbardziej prestiżowy konkurs nie powodował w nim takiej mieszaniny niepokoju, radości i frustracji jak pewne z pozoru normalne wyjście na miasto... No ale cóż. Bycie w związku rządziło się własnymi, mało przewidywalnymi i jeszcze mniej logicznymi prawami.

Aby jednak jakoś uspokoić zszargane nerwy Viktor codziennie po osiem razy na godzinę sprawdzał, czy bilety do kina bezpiecznie leżały w przegródce jego portfela (leżały), czy przypadkiem nie pomylił daty (nie pomylił) oraz czy Yuuri aby na pewno pamiętał o Tym Dniu (pamiętał, ale zaczynał mieć dość). Iście maniakalno-kompulsywne zachowanie miało nawet tak wielki wpływ na Rosjanina, że mężczyzna nieustannie wodził wzrokiem po mijanych w drodze do i z Klubu kwiaciarniach, poszukując odpowiednio wielkiego bukietu na zbliżającą się okazję, a każdy plakat zapowiadający premierę musicalu witał z przeogromnym uśmiechem w kształcie serca. Jednocześnie koledzy z lodowiska prześcigali się w pomysłach na zneutralizowanie Nikiforova, mając już powyżej uszu wszystkich miłosnych szlagierów, które zakochany łyżwiarz niemal nieustannie podśpiewywał pod nosem.

Ale kiedy weekend wreszcie nadszedł, Viktor niespodziewanie uspokoił się jak buddyjski mnich na wygnaniu. Bo oto stało się: koszula była wyprasowana, buty wypastowane, kwiaty wybrane, a brązowe oczy czekającego pod drzwiami ukochanego spoglądały na niego z wyraźną kpiną.

Sobota. Pierwsza randka z Yuurim.

Wydawało się to szczególnie zabawne, bo chociaż niewiele brakowało im już do ślubu (jedno złoto i byli w domu), to najgorętsza łyżwiarska para roku wciąż nie zaliczyła żadnej oficjalnej randki. Udało im się nawet zaliczyć coś zgoła innego, ku obopólnej satysfakcji, jednak coś im w tym całym szale grandprixowo-związkowym nie wyszło. No zapomnieli, no. O tak banalnej rzeczy jak wspólny, w pełni romantyczny wypad na miasto, na który chadzały byle dzieciaki z gimnazjum, a o którym dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn nie potrafiło przypomnieć sobie przez przeraźliwie długi czas.

Oczywiście bywali już na długich, zwieńczonych pocałunkami spacerach, chodzili za ręce, zapraszali się na kolacje, a w Barcelonie spędzili ze sobą pewien szczególnie ważny dzień, jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie nazywał niczego randką. Yuuri dlatego, bo jego słownik z hasłem "miłość" zgubił się gdzieś przy wydawaniu talonów na katsudon, a Viktor dlatego, gdyż "randką" była dla niego każda spędzona z ukochanym chwila, przez co żadna okazja nie wydawała się warta mocniejszego zaakcentowania słowami. No ale jednak mowa było o ludziach, którzy przypomnieli sobie o powiedzeniu "kocham cię" dopiero podczas pierwszego seksu. A i to zostało wyszeptane na wpół przypadkowo, a na wpół z zaskoczenia, jakby wyznanie stanowiło coś w rodzaju poczwórnego flipa, który trzeba umieścić na końcu programu zwanego miłością. Oj, Viktor i Yuuri zdecydowanie nie umieli w bycie parą, co jednak paradoksalnie stanowiło dla nich samych źródło dziwnego, niepomiernego szczęścia.

Skoro kolejność nie grała aż takiej roli, żaden z nich nie miał żalu, że sprawa randki wyszła dopiero tak późno. O wiele bardziej interesujący niż to KIEDY randka powinna się odbyć był fakt JAK miała ona wyglądać. I tu zaczynały się pewne schody. Każdy z nich miał na tyle indywidualne spojrzenie na sprawę, że po ich konfrontacji Petersburgowi mogła grozić całkowita anihilacja. Z jednej strony Viktor miał przemożną ochotę założyć garnitur albo - jeszcze lepiej - smoking, jednak Yuuri natychmiast wyperswadował mu z głowy podobne szafowe metamorfozy, ostrzegając, że jeśli mężczyzna nie spoważnieje, to z randki nici. W końcu dał się ubłagać na klasyczne czarne spodnie, biały golf i rozchełstany granatowy płaszcz z nonszalancko przerzuconym wokół szyi szalikiem, w którym to zestawie miał wyglądać ponoć naprawdę oszałamiająco. Z drugiej Katsuki prezentował rażący brak znajomości zagadnienia, kiedy na wręczony bukiet czerwonych tulipanów spytał "ale z jakiej to okazji?". Viktor w przerwie reklamowej przed seansem przeprowadził swój najdłuższy w karierze wywód o znaczeniu symboliki kwiatów, jednak cały ten trud wynagrodziło mu speszone spojrzenie, pocałunek w kącik ust i ciche, pełne ciepła "dziękuję".

Ale oto wreszcie się udało. Film się zaczął, z głośników popłynęła melodia "Another day of sun" i mężczyźni dali się porwać w opowieść o miłości, muzyce oraz gonieniu za marzeniami. Wprost wymarzona historia dla dwójki zakochanych w sobie łyżwiarzy.

Wymarzona... mówili. Po dwóch godzinach seansu Viktor nie był już pewien czyje to niby miały być marzenia. Bo na pewno nie jego.

\- Do był naprawdę dobry film - podsumował Yuuri i przeciągnął się, kiedy na ekranie zaczęły pojawiać się napisy końcowe. - I bardzo trafne zakończenie. Główny bohater dobrze zrobił, że pozwolił jej odejść. Inaczej oboje męczyliby się w tym związku i każde byłoby nieszczęśliwe.

Viktor zamarłby po tym stwierdzeniu, gdyby już nie był w ciężkim szoku. Ale był, bardzo był i z tym nieszczęśliwym faktem wiązały się trzy rzeczy.

Po pierwsze - sam film. Coś, co z pozoru wyglądało na zwykły musical i komedię romantyczną, okazało się musicalem... i absolutnie nie komedią romantyczną. Na początku wszystko wyglądało świetnie, a piosenka otwierająca film wpadła Rosjaninowi w ucho na tyle mocno, że rzucił podekscytowanym szeptem, że musi to wykorzystać na jakiś program galowy, może grupowy... Ale wraz z upływem czasu wszystko się zmieniło. _Wszystko_. Pod koniec filmu Viktor już wiedział, czemu tytuł podobny do innych prostych produkcji był tak sowicie nagradzany i ta wiedza wcale nie okazała się mu miła.

Po drugie - to była ich pierwsza oficjalna randka, na dodatek zorganizowana przez Yuuriego, więc powinien cieszyć się z niej jak głupi. I tak oczywiście było. Odkąd zasiedli na swoich fotelach scenariusz faktycznie szedł ustalonym, uroczym torem: najpierw Rosjanin raz po raz zerkał w stronę narzeczonego, próbując nawiązać z nim kontakt, potem nachylali się ku sobie, by szeptać komentarze na ucho, aż w końcu kiedy bohaterowie poszli na randkę do kina i tam złapali się za ręce, Viktor zrobił dokładnie to samo z Yuurim. A chociaż filmowej parze nie udało się ostatecznie pocałować, w tym czasie Nikiforov odśpiewywał w myślach pieśń dziękczynną na cześć multipleksów i nowoczesnych niepalnych ekranów, bo jemu pocałunek jak najbardziej wyszedł.

(Co prawda potem mu się oberwało, bo ze względu na wadę wzroku Yuuriego siedzieli z przodu sali, przez co sporo ludzi widziało to zajście, ale cóż. Ich strata.)

Tylko że dalsze romantyzmy nie miały żadnego sensu, gdy Viktor dosłownie siedział wbity w fotel i patrzył, jak szczęśliwy związek z ekranu się rozpada, a każde z dwójki bohaterów idzie w swoją stronę. Żadne kradzieże buziaków ani mizianie po dłoniach nie wydawało się już właściwe przy tak gęstej atmosferze.

A po trzecie i chyba najważniejsze - historia, która miała stanowić nastrojowe tło dla wspólnie spędzonego wieczoru, skończyła się... źle. Koszmarnie. Fatalnie. W opinii Viktora, oczywiście. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego Yuuri wydawał się niezwykle zafascynowany głębią fabuły i to na tyle, że snuł skomplikowane rozważania, mówiąc praktycznie przez całą drogę od kina aż po most Pałacowy. Yuuri. Mówił. Bite kilkanaście minut. Tego już było stanowczo za wiele. Dobry humor już dawno opuścił Viktora, ale teraz każde słowo pochwał na temat filmu wbijało się coraz głębiej i głębiej w jego serce, robiąc z niewinnego spaceru do domu istną torturę.

Więc tyle znaczyła dla Yuuriego miłość...

\- Viktor? - Gdy byli może w połowie mostu, Katsuki uniósł głowę i pogładził narzeczonego po ramieniu, na co Nikiforov odruchowo odwrócił się ku niemu. Wysokie latarnie malowniczo rozświetlały całą okolicę, w tym również skryte za okularami brązowe oczy, które właśnie z uwagą przypatrywały się Rosjaninowi. - Viktor, co ci? Jesteś jakiś strasznie nieobecny... Tak bardzo poruszył cię film?

Poruszył? No jasne, oczywiście, poruszył. Aż skręcało mu żołądek z tej radości.

\- Ta - mruknął wyrwany z posępnych rozmyślań Viktor. - Dogłębnie.

\- Wcale nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego - zauważył z pewnym zaskoczeniem Katsuki, co tym bardziej rozsierdziło Viktora. Brawo. I jeszcze Yuuri kompletnie nic nie rozumiał.

\- Bo nie jestem - wypalił Nikiforov, marszcząc brwi. - Yuuri, przecież ten film skończył się tragicznie! Co ci się w nim niby podobało?

\- Cały czas ci to tłumaczę. - Katsuki zatrzymał się i spojrzał na narzeczonego z lekkim niezrozumieniem. Wciąż nie widział w sytuacji niczego niewłaściwego. - To, że bohaterowie podjęli racjonalną decyzję. Życie to nie bajka, więc to oczywiste, że nie można mieć wszystkiego. A skoro każde z nich dostało upragnioną szansę na karierę, to głupotą byłoby z tego nie skorzystać i dusić się w związku.

\- Ach tak? - zaperzył się Viktor. "Dusić"? To oznaczało bycie z kimś? "Duszenie się"? Stanął naprzeciwko Yuuriego, patrząc na niego jak na obcą osobę. Jak na kogoś, kogo właściwie nigdy nie znał. - Więc uważasz, że można od tak wrzucać czyjeś uczucia do kosza? Uznać miłość za jakiś balast? Jak się nie spodoba, to oddać do sklepu na gwarancję i już, niech sobie druga osoba radzi z tym nieszczęściem sama?

\- Ale przecież oni nie wyglądali na nieszczęśliwych! - odparł natychmiast Katsuki, na co Viktor uśmiechnął się tylko z goryczą.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Widziałeś te wspominki? - wytknął. - I może jeszcze powiesz mi, że żadne z nich nie żałowało na koniec, że nie zawalczyło o to, żeby ze sobą być? Że ta wspólna przyszłość to byłaby jedna, wielka gehenna?

\- Nie uważałeś. To była tylko alternatywna wersja ścieżki, którą mogli, ale nie musieli pójść. Wtedy, w klubie rozliczyli się z tego i obydwoje stwierdzili, że to, co ostatecznie wybrali, też jest dobre. - wytłumaczył Yuuri, jednak Rosjanin zbył go pogardliwym prychnięciem.

\- O tak, szczególnie ona myśląca o obcym facecie, kiedy ma męża i dziecko - zakpił Viktor. Cała frustracja i niepokój aż się w nim gotowały. Granica między fikcją a życiem zatarła się już jakiś czas temu. - Jasne, takie tam pogaduszki przy herbatce. Odświeżająca sesja terapeutyczna. I jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, ona związała się z takim samym gogusiem od jakiego uciekła. No pogratulować wyboru! Faktycznie spełnienie marzeń!

\- Viktor, ja już cię zupełnie nie rozumiem. - Japończyk wyglądał na oszołomionego nie tylko słowami, ale i zachowaniem narzeczonego. Rzadko kiedy widział go tak wzburzonego, nie wspominając już o tym, że teraz nawet nie chodziło o łyżwy. - Wydawało mi się, że ci się podobało. Że wprost nie mogłeś oderwać wzroku od ekranu.

\- "Nie mogłem" to uwierzyć w to, co wyprawiają bohaterowie! Ta pierdzielona dwójka nieszczęśliwych idiotów! - wyrzucił z siebie Viktor, zdecydowanie o kilka tonów zbyt głośno i zbyt gwałtownie. Yuuri szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Przecież to tylko film! - zawołał, przelewając tym samym czarę goryczy.

\- Nie, nie tylko! - krzyknął Viktor i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wreszcie wyszło na jaw, jak jednostronna była jego miłość. - No ale co może wiedzieć o tym osoba, która dla takich samych wydumanych marzeń chciała zostawić mnie.

Cisza. Ciężka, pełna napięcia i frustracji cisza. Rozszerzone bursztynowe oczy przez chwilę w absolutnym bezruchu patrzyły na ciężko oddychającego Rosjanina, aż końcu zmniejszyły się i z poczuciem winy wbiły się w ośnieżony chodnik pod ich stopami. W tym momencie do Viktora wreszcie zaczęły dochodzić pozostałe bodźce. Zimno. Hałas z ulicy. Światło lamp. Most. Spacer. Ich dwoje. On i Yuuri. On i...

W tym oświetleniu nie było tego widać, ale Viktor przysiągłby, że twarz Japończyka pobladła, a sylwetka jakby się skurczyła. Wtedy zrozumiał, co za niewybaczalny błąd właśnie popełnił. Tą bezsensowną kłótnią zniszczył tak bardzo ważny dla nich dzień. Zrujnował całe wyjście do kina i to na film, który Yuuri samodzielnie dla nich wybrał, mając w pamięci uwielbienie Viktora do wszelkich oper i musicali.

Ich pierwsza randka właśnie zamieniała się w ostatnią.

\- Yuuri... - wyszeptał, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Złość rozpłynęła się, ustępując miejsca palącemu poczuciu winy. - Yuuri, przepraszam, nie chciałem... To nie to miałem na myśli...

\- Nie, masz rację - przerwał mu Katsuki. Zamrugał pospiesznie i odsunął się dwa kroki w tył, jakby miał nadzieję, że zniknięcie z oczu zmniejszy siłę ataku Viktora. - Próbowałem cię zostawić dla wydumanych marzeń i to nawet nie chodziło o moje marzenia. W ogóle nie wiem o czyje chodziło. Jak mogę kogokolwiek oceniać, skoro sam nie umiałem podjąć nawet jednej dobrej decyzji...

Yuuri obrócił głowę i wpatrzył się w połyskującą wodę, a kosmyki czarnych włosów poruszyły się delikatnie na zimnym wietrze. Wzburzone fale migotały białawym światłem lamp stojących na moście, podczas gdy w ciemnej toni odbijał się zarys tętniącego nocnym życiem Petersburga. Viktor na chwilę stracił dech w piersi. Z tej perspektywy Newa wyglądała jak rzeka diamentów, a na tle iskrzącej wody stał jego najcenniejszy skarb. Zamyślony i bardzo, bardzo samotny. Może w innej sytuacji, po innym filmie Viktor uśmiechnąłby się z dumą, myśląc, że wszystkie plany zdjęciowe świata mogły się wypchać wobec tej jednej sceny. Ale nie mógł się cieszyć, nie kiedy widok rozrywał jego serce na pół.

\- Masz do mnie żal, prawda? - oderwał się cicho Yuuri i zwrócił twarz w stronę Viktora, patrząc na niego pełnymi smutku oczami. - Musisz mieć, skoro ciągle o tym pamiętasz. Dlaczego wcześniej nie pomyślałem, że sprawiam ci tyle bólu...

\- Nie, kochanie, nie mam żalu. - Viktor natychmiast wykorzystał szansę, że Yuuri jeszcze chciał z nim rozmawiać. Ruszył do przodu, wyciągnął ręce i objął ukochanego, przyciągając go do siebie. Japończyk bez oporu dał się przygarnąć do piersi i nie zaprotestował, kiedy policzek Rosjanina spoczął na jego głowie. Yuuri nie zareagował. Trochę zimny, trochę bezwolny, trochę zmęczony tym wszystkim. - To nie żal, przysięgam. To zupełnie nie tak. Yuuri, ja...

Mimo grubej kurtki okrywającej ukochanego Viktor poczuł, że serce wali mu jak oszalałe, a nieregularne dreszcze wstrząsają całym jego ciałem. Przytulił więc mężczyznę jeszcze mocniej i w porywie chwili narzucił na ramiona Yuuriego końce swojego szala. Wiedział, że to nic nie da, że nie drżał z zimna, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mu w tej chwili na myśl. Nic poza słowami.

\- Yuuri - szepnął znów Nikiforov, a Katsuki nieznacznie skinął głową. - Ja się zwyczajnie boję. Boję się, że też kiedyś tak po prostu powiesz "odchodzę". Boli mnie myśl, że mogę nawet nie zauważyć, w czym zawiniłem, a ty podejmiesz swoją własną decyzję, tak jak wtedy. Rozumiesz? To dlatego nie podoba mi się ten film. Bo boję się, że jest zbyt prawdziwy. A przecież ja bym nigdy z ciebie nie zrezygnował dla osobistego marzenia. Ty jesteś moim marzeniem - wyznał, wtulając się ustami w czarną czuprynę. - Jedyne, jakie chcę mieć.

\- Rozumiem - odezwał się cicho Yuuri. - Rozumiem i cieszę się, bo mamy niesamowite szczęście. Mamy łyżwy i mamy siebie. Wszystko dlatego, że byłeś na tyle uparty, że nie dałeś mi uciec... Wtedy nie dałeś. Ale jednocześnie doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że życie nie jest idealne.

\- Sprawię, żeby nasze było - obiecał Nikiforov, ale Katsuki tylko mocniej skulił się w sobie.

\- Wiem, że będziesz próbował. Ty nie boisz się próbować. Tylko mój Vitya... - W tonie wypowiedzi dało się słyszeć tak delikatną pieszczotę, że Viktor gotów był płakać z nadmiaru wzruszenia. - Ale to tylko ty będziesz się starał. Ja... Ja jestem do niczego. To prędzej czy później skończy się taką katastrofą jak wtedy czy dziś. Po prostu nie wierzę w szczęśliwe zakończenia. Ktokolwiek na nie zasłużył, to na pewno nie ja.

\- I naprawdę tego właśnie chcesz? - zapytał z trudem Viktor, jakby na przekór słowom mocniej przytulając Yuuriego. - Takiej przyszłości? Bez nas?

Pauza. Przerwa na namysł, czas na pozbieranie uczuć. W każdej sekundzie mogło stać się wszystko: mógł go odepchnąć, mógł wymownie milczeć albo wręcz przeciwnie, powiedzieć, że w sumie to tak, "zakończmy to". Mógł tak zwyczajnie odejść.

\- Nie - wychrypiał Yuuri głosem łamiącym się od tłumionego płaczu. - Nie, nie, oczywiście, że tego nie chcę. Nie chcę cię opuszczać za żadne skarby. Tyle razy prosiłem Boga, żeby dał mi jeszcze chwilę czasu, tyle razy... Viktor, ja... Ja po prostu nie umiem przysiąc, że znów nie zrobię czegoś podobnego. Nie jestem pewien, co nas spotka, z czym będziemy musieli się zmierzyć. A najbardziej nie jestem pewien samego siebie.

\- Yuuri, przecież... - szepnął, ale Katsuki potrząsnął głową.

\- Ale to nie byłbym ja - zapewnił po chwili Yuuri, ciszej i nieco spokojniej. - Nigdy nie uciekłbym od ciebie świadomie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mi do głowy cię zostawić... To wcale tak nie myślę. Pamiętaj o tym. Za nas obu.

Yuuri wreszcie nieśmiało wyciągnął ręce do góry i objął nimi Viktor, na co Rosjanin pochylił się i wtulił się nosem w zagłębienie pod kołnierzem japońskiego płaszcza. Przez jakiś czas napawali się po prostu swoją obecnością, zapominając o filmie, o mrozie, o samochodach, z rzadka mijających ich przechodniach i o całej reszcie tych bezsensownych rzeczy, które nie miały teraz znaczenia. Ludzie nazywali je w skrócie "światem".

W końcu po kilku minutach Viktor wyprostował się i spojrzał na ukochanego. Wciąż tutaj był , ten sam śliczny, dobry, wątpiący Yuuri co zawsze. Nikiforov poprawił lekko przekrzywione okulary, przeczesał palcami grzywkę i wygładził łączący ich szalik. Na ten ostatni ruch Katsuki mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, chociaż jednocześnie w oczach nadal szkliły się łzy. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie zapomni, co się tutaj wydarzyło, ale dało się z tym żyć. Przetrwali kolejny mały kryzys. Wyszli z tego kolejną odrobinkę silniejsi. Razem.

\- Dziękuję, że mogę tu z tobą być - powiedział nagle Viktor, napawając się blaskiem wpatrujących się w niego brązowych oczu.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję. I przepraszam - szepnął Yuuri, unosząc dłoń, by pogłaskać narzeczonego po zimnym policzku. - Nie zauważyłem jak mocno to przeżyłeś. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że to aż tak...

\- Na tym polega oglądanie nowych filmów - Viktor zmrużył oczy, napawając się ciepłem pieszczącej go ręki. Katsuki przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Nikiforova z tym uroczym wyrazem twarzy, który sugerował, że nie do końca zrozumiał aluzję.- Nigdy do końca nie wiesz, co się stanie i dlatego to takie przyjemne. Znaczy, najczęściej przyjemne.

\- Też racja - przytaknął łagodnie Yuuri. Viktor uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale zobaczysz, ja się jeszcze zemszczę - dorzucił butnie. - Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga. Dam mu dwa na dziesięć na IMDb.

\- Dwa? Po tym wszystkim? Czemu tak wysoko? - zapytał Yuuri, unosząc wysoko brwi, na co Viktor zamruczał przeciągle. Dlaczego akurat ten przeklęty film musiał mieć tak dobrą ścieżkę dźwiękową...

\- Bo nadal chcę wykorzystać piosenkę z czołówki na galę - wyznał ze skruchą. - Zanim w przyszłym sezonie wszyscy zrobią z tego warhorse'a.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i zanim któryś z nich doszedł do jakiejś rozsądnej konkluzji, że to nie wypada, że darujmy sobie ten soundtrack, złe skojarzenia, Yurio dostanie wścieklizny, Georgij się zapłacze... Obaj łyżwiarze wybuchnęli wspólnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Yuuri chichotał całkiem cicho, gdzieś na skraju płaczu i radości, a Viktor pełną piersią, starając wyrzucić tę resztę wątpliwości, która jeszcze zaprzątała jego myśli. Żeby film znów stał się tylko filmem.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął Viktor, z powrotem przyciągając uwagę ukochanego na siebie. - A powiedz mi... Czy nasza randka już się skończyła?

Yuuri umilkł na moment, spojrzał z zastanowieniem w niebo, potem na Newę, a w końcu znów na Viktora. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, chyba nie - stwierdził po chwili wahania. - Przydałoby się jeszcze wrócić do domu. A o co chodzi?

\- Bo tak sobie myślę i myślę... I wydaje mi się, że chyba zasługujemy na lepsze zakończenie niż bohaterowie jakiegoś trzeciorzędnego filmu z szansami na Oscara. - Rosjanin nachylił się i prawie zetknął nosem z Japończykiem. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś im tego Oscara sprzątnie. - Yuuri, czy mogę cię pocałować?

Katsuki zamrugał. Było to z pewnością najbardziej urocze mruganie, jakie Nikiforov kiedykolwiek widział. A trochę widział, szczególnie w wydaniu Yuuriego. Tylko w wydaniu Yuuriego.

\- Właściwie czemu o to pytasz? - zdziwił się Yuuri, a Viktor zmarszczył brwi. Przecież czytał o tym w przerwie między kupnem tulipanów i prasowaniem koszuli...

\- No bo wiesz... W sumie to nasza pierwsza randka, więc chyba powinna zakończyć się  pocałunkiem. Tak każe obyczaj. - Mężczyzna odsunął się i zrobił zaniepokojoną minę. - Nie każe?

\- Nie każe. A przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. - Niespodziewanie twarz Katsukiego rozświetlił delikatny uśmiech. Lubił ten uśmiech. Sugerował, że zaraz stanie się coś ekscytującego. - Ale przecież już ci mówiłem, że nie znam na randkowaniu. Ja tylko załatwiłem bilety do kina. Teraz kolej na twoją atrakcję.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Yuuri przymknął powieki i uniósł nieco podbródek, czekając na ruch Viktora. Pozostawiał mu wybór - ale właściwy był tylko ten jeden. I w tej jedynej słusznej odpowiedzi Viktor uniósł ręce, ujął twarz Yuuriego w swoje dłonie i złożył na ustach czuły, wieńczący randkę pocałunek. Jego wargi smakowały zupełnie jak cała ta randka: trochę słone od podjadanego popcornu, suche od nocnego mrozu i spragnione miłości jak zawsze. Serce Viktora utonęło w ciepłym morzu uczuć, a pocałunek trwał nawet wtedy, gdy po policzkach i pieszczących je kciukach w końcu jednak spłynęły wstrzymywane łzy.

Nieważne jak zaczęła się ta cała sprawa i mniejsza o to, co stało się w trakcie. Finisz wynagrodził im to, z czym jako para musieli się nieustannie mierzyć - z samymi sobą. Mieli to szczęście, że miłość i kariera zetknęły się ze sobą na jednym lodowisku. Bo tak, mieli szczęście. I kto im tego zabroni? Dzięki niemu mogli reżyserować swoje życie na taki film, na jaki sobie zasłużyli.

Na najlepszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Tak, stało się wreszcie to, na co wiele osób czekało. Bardzo, bardzo dawno obiecana randka. Zwlekałam z tym dość mocno, bo, jak może widzicie, wyszedł z tego bardziej poważny tekst niż na początku się wydawało. Ale po kolei.
> 
> Kiedy zrobiłam one-shota "Randka", nie znałam w szczegółach fabuły "La La Landu" poza ogólnym zarysem historii o miłości, chwytliwych piosenkach i zakończeniu, które poróżniło dwie moje przyjaciółki (ale tylko na tle tego filmu, nadal wszystkie się kochamy). Jeden dziki wypad do Wrocławia sprawił, że razem z DaryavonDayern mogłam wreszcie i ja obejrzeć to Oscarowe cudo i... Stało się. Totalna wywrotka spojrzenia na pewien fikcyjny wypad do kina. Miała być miła, ckliwa historyjka, ale po takim filmie to nie mogło się udać.
> 
> Rozmowa między Viktorem i Yuurim jest w pewnym sensie oddaniem mojej własnej spontanicznej pogawędki z Dar tuż po seansie "La La Land". Ja byłam opcją Viktorową, ona reprezentowała poglądy Yuuriego. Rozumiecie, co to oznacza. Dar jest filmem urzeczona, a mnie "La La Land" dość mocno się nie spodobał przez... hm... swobodną metaforyczność. No i finał, który wydawał się taki oderwany od reszty - obydwoje bohaterów porobiło wspaniałe kariery, każdy się spełnił zawodowo, lecz kiedy zobaczyli się po latach, to zrobili wspominki sugerujące, że mieli pewne wyrzuty sumienia. Niby historia o przykrej rzeczywistości, która ma łamać stereotypy tego gatunku, ale jednocześnie wciąż udająca sielankę... No dobra, może mniejsza o szczegóły.
> 
> Właśnie przez zakończenie zrodził się pomysł, aby tak, a nie inaczej poprowadzić randkę Viktora i Yuuriego. Bo jedno trzeba oddać "La La Landowi" - idealnie pasuje do YoI w kontekście ostatnich odcinków anime. I to, co ostatecznie zaszło, dość dobrze wpisuje się w charakter związku Viktuuri. Nic u nich nie idzie stereotypami. Piękne zaręczyny wychodzą spontanicznie, a planowane randki kończą się fiaskiem. Mam jednak nadzieję, że udało mi się przy tej okazji pokazać rozwiązanie pomiędzy, gdzie nie trzeba rezygnować z niczego, bo rezygnacja też oznacza ból (chłopcy i tak miłość i karierę mają 2w1, więc im łatwiej). Nom. Tyle w kwestii fabularnej.
> 
> A teraz część ciutkę milsza, czyli nawiązania i ciekawostki.
> 
> Piosenki z LLL po raz pierwszy zostały użyte na gali przez team rosyjski na tegorocznym World Team Trophy, do czego nawiązuje również Viktor. Natomiast pojęcie "warhorse" oznacza, że jakiś utwór jest szczególnie popularny i licznie wykorzystywany w programach. Można to bardzo ładnie zaobserwować w tegorocznym sezonie, kiedy to praktycznie nie ma konkursu bez osoby jadącej do La La Land. Boję się włączyć streamy, bo jak zobaczę łyżwiarkę w żółtej sukience, to to zawsze jest "Another day of sun". ZAWSZE.
> 
> W kwestii spoilerów z LLL: był moment, kiedy bohaterowie filmu siedzą w małym kinie studyjnym i już mają się pocałować, kiedy zaczyna im się palić ekran, więc do niczego ostatecznie nie dochodzi. Także jeszcze raz wiwat multipleksy!
> 
> Czerwone tulipany oznaczają oczywiście miłość, i to taką naprawdę płomienną. Warto poczytać sobie o nich legendę ;)
> 
> A jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie Oscarów... Znacie może sprawę? Kiedy to za najlepszy film uznano "La La Land", a potem okazało się, że ktoś pomylił koperty i okazało się, że wygrało "Moonlight"? Taka tam zemsta Viktora >:D
> 
>  
> 
> Fiuuu... To by było na tyle. Spędziłam dużo czasu na obmyślanie tego tekstu i mam nadzieję, że ostatecznie było warto. Dzięki za czytanie i do zobaczenia w kolejnym one-shocie!


	78. Wiosna

***

Majowe słońce dawało z siebie wszystko, zalewając miasto ciepłymi promieniami od wczesnego rana do prawie samej północy. Chociaż szerokość geograficzna nie sprzyjała tropikalnym temperaturom, to wciąż bezsprzecznie można było mówić o nastaniu pełni wiosny. Ba, mało tego - tylko kilka tygodni dzieliło te rejony Rosji od momentu, gdy białe noce na dobre zagoszczą na petersburskim niebie, nie dając co wrażliwszym japońskim łyżwiarzom spać, póki rolety nie zostaną dobrze zaciągnięte. Hm, chyba będzie musiał uprzedzić Yuuriego...

Ale póki co dni były "jedynie" nieprzyzwoicie długie i wolne od wytężonych treningów. Wracający z zakupami Viktor uśmiechał się pod nosem, śledząc równie zadowolonych co on przechodniów, aż wreszcie ujrzał przód znajomego apartamentowca. Usta rozciągnęły się o jeszcze kilka centymetrów, a chód nabrał niebywałej lekkości. Dom, słodki dom! Już wiosna sama w sobie ładowała jego akumulatory do maksimum, a jeśli jeszcze uwzględnić to, że za chwilę miał wkroczyć do salonu, przywitać się z ukochanym i skraść mu buziaka (albo sześć) na szczęście, o mało co nie zaczął świecić jak żarówka. Jego urocze plany szybko zostały jednak zrewidowane.

Gdy Viktor zbliżył się do apartamentowca, nagle przystanął i zamarł. Przysiągłby, że słyszy znajomy śpiew - czysty, miękki, jakby nieco chłopięcy. Ale tu, na zewnątrz? Głos roztaczał się gdzieś ponad nim, dlatego zadarł głowę i spojrzał na okna piętrzącego się tuż przed nim budynku. Pierwsze, drugie... Tak, drugie okno było otwarte i wydawało mu się, że przed sekundą śmignęła mu w nim sylwetka Yuuriego. Czy to możliwe?

Rosjanin czym prędzej wkroczył na klatkę, szczęśliwie od razu natrafiając na windę. Czyżby Japończyk znów skorzystał z okazji, gdy narzeczonego nie było w pobliżu i dawał Makkachinowi prywatny koncert? Tak po prostu? Chociaż Viktor niejednokrotnie musiał błagać na kolanach, żeby Yuuri coś mu zanucił? Nikiforov najciszej jak się da wszedł do mieszkania, zzuł buty, odstawił torbę z pieczywem w kuchni i na palcach poszedł w stronę sypialni. Toż to zdrada!

Viktor wychylił się zza framugi i od razu dostrzegł krzątającego się Yuuriego. Mężczyzna dopiero co wstawił kwiaty do wazonu, a teraz, gdy cała kompozycja spoczęła na komodzie, zaczął poprawiać pojedyncze łodyżki, śpiewając coś cicho pomarańczowym tulipanom i ciemnoniebieskim irysom. Wszystko to stanowiło harmonijną całość - lekko pachnący morzem wiatr, który lekko poruszał roletami, wiosenne kwiaty podkreślające przytulność sypialni i głos Katsukiego, który powoli wyznawał po angielsku razem z tekstem piosenki:

\- _You touched my heart, you touched my soul._ __  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when, __  
My heart was blinded by you.

 _I've kissed your lips and held your head._  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell. __  
I've been addicted to you.

Palce delikatnie chwytały przekrzywione kwiaty, przywracając je do właściwego pionu lub artystycznego ukosa, w czasie gdy spomiędzy ust Yuuriego wyfruwały kolejne frazy miłosnych wyznań. Refleksy odbitego od szyby słońca błyskały na kryształowym wazonie i przemykały po ruszających się czarnych kosmykach niby rybki w ciemnej toni. I jeszcze ten głos. Czy to tylko przypadek, że akurat tak romantyczny tekst zapadł Japończykowi w pamięć i teraz dzielił się melodią razem ze światem, czy może... Nie, nie może. Na pewno. Tyle czułości i gracji mogła mieć tylko piosenka, z którą Yuuri się utożsamiał. Nigdy nie nucił sam z siebie pierwszych, lepszych hitów. Jego śpiew pochodził z głębi serca i pewnie dlatego był tak rzadki.

Nagle jednak jakaś smutna nuta zakończyła kolejną zwrotkę, a potem Yuuri zaczął czule szeptać:

\- _Goodbye my lover._ __  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one. __  
You have been the one for me...

 _Goodbye my lover._  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one. __  
You have been the one for... Och. Viktor.

Bursztynowe oczy zwróciły się w prawo wprost na stojącego w progu mężczyznę.

\- Yuuri. - Rosjanin zamrugał, kiedy piosenka nagle urwała się na jego imieniu i zanim się obejrzał, już chwytał ukochanego w ramiona. - Yuuri...

\- Z-Zaraz, Viktor! - Zdziwiony Katsuki uniósł dłonie poza zasięg bukietu oraz narzeczonego, który właśnie wciskał się w przód jego swetra. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie zakradał się do-

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów - poprosił cicho Viktor, z ustami wtulonymi w szyję Yuuriego. - Nigdy nie żegnaj się ze mną w ten sposób. Przecież ja cię nigdy nie opuszczę. Nigdy. Przenigdy. Nawet za sto lat. Ani dwieście.

\- No tylko tego mi brakowało, żebym spędził wieczność z kościotrupem uwieszonym u szyi. Przecież to tylko piosenka. Wcale nie chodziło mi o to, żeby... - zaczął Katsuki, ale zaraz urwał. Widząc, że Rosjanin zrównał się z nim wzrostem, Japończyk ostrożnie pogłaskał go po plecach. - Ej, Viktor. Vitya. Spójrz na mnie.

Zgarbiony, pochylony łyżwiarz z trudem się wyprostował i zerknął na swojego narzeczonego. Yuuri nie śmiał się, ale w kącikach ust błąkało się coś na kształt rozbawienia zmieszanego z roztkliwieniem.

\- Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, Viktorze Nikiforov, lat dwadzieścia osiem. Legendo łyżwiarstwa, utytułowany mistrzu i moja emocjonalna, cynamonowa bułko - zadeklamował z uśmiechem Yuuri. - Czy pomyliłem się w którymś punkcie?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Pomijając bułkę - sapnął Viktor, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Yuuri... Wiosną powinno się śpiewać miłe piosenki. O kwiatach, o słońcu, nie wiem, o nadchodzącym końcu szkoły... A przede wszystkim o miłości. Szczęśliwej miłości.

\- Przecież ta była o miłości, całkiem szczęśliwej - zapewnił. - Nie słyszałeś? Może gdybyś dał mi dokończyć...

Wtedy Yuuri ujął twarz Viktora w swoje dłonie i uniósł się nieznacznie na palcach, by móc zaśpiewać narzeczonemu tuż przed ustami:

 _\- I know your fears and you know mine._ __  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true. __  
I cannot live without you.

Viktor zatrzepotał rzęsami. Och. Więc tak to dalej szło. Faktycznie, może nie brzmiało tak najgorzej. I wyszło całkiem prawdziwie, szczególnie ta część z lękami i wątpliwościami. Zupełnie jakby Yuuri wiedział, że tak to się skończy.

\- Teraz rozumiesz? - W odpowiedzi Viktor pokiwał głową, na co Yuuri wyciągnął się jeszcze trochę do góry  i złożył na przyciągniętym do siebie czole całus. – W takim razie dzień dobry, mój ukochany. Czy przyniosłeś grahamki?

\- Przyniosłem - potwierdził potulnie Nikiforov z miną prawie tak słodką i niewinną jak pierwiosnek. A niech to. Był na niego po prostu za słaby.

\- No to chodź.

Yuuri pociągnął Viktora za sobą, prowadząc go do kuchni, gdzie razem z Makkachinem wspólnie zajęli się lunchem. Rodzinna atmosfera rozkwitła na powrót, wypełniając dom śmiechem i zapachem parzonej herbaty. A w sypialni...

W sypialni został za to tylko wiatr, zaglądający do mieszkania przez otwarte okno oraz nieuchwytne echo minionej piosenki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Kiedy słucham piosenek, szczególnie tych po angielsku, moje myśli od razu podążają w kierunku połączenia ich z YoI. Też tak miewacie, prawda? Na mnie szczególnie działają utwory Jamesa Blunta (stara miłość nie rdzewieje). Stąd właśnie wziął się pomysł, aby pozwolić Yuuriemu znów zaśpiewać jakąś smutną piosenkę o miłości i Viktorze, który trochę dramuje, a trochę wykorzystuje okazję, żeby zapewnić Yuuriego, jak on go baaaardzo kocha i nigdy nie zostawi. Może taki właśnie był w tym wszystkim sprytny plan Yuuriego? ;)
> 
> Tulipany symbolizują ciepłe uczucia, miłość, adorację. Irysy natomiast to dobre wieści, wiara, nadzieja. Uch, ile ja bym oddała za jeden słuszny słownik języka kwiatów...
> 
> Tym razem nie chciałam tłumaczyć tekstu na polski (aczkolwiek logika fanfika wtedy mocno siada, skoro i tak bohaterowie rozmawiają ze sobą po angielsku...), bo to taka trochę profanacja. I nie brzmiałoby to dobrze. I nie umiem w tłumaczenia. I rymy by się zgubiły. I wybaczcie, jestem słaba w posiadaniu własnego zdania.


	79. Lato

***

Gorąco. Duszno. Parno.

Latem nie wydawało się to absolutnie niczym niezwykłym, ale wysoka temperatura panująca w Yu-topii nie była tym razem związana wyłącznie ze stanem pogody - bo gdyby była, należałoby wprowadzić trzeci alert zagrożenia pożarowego. I to tylko dla pokoju najmłodszej latorośli państwa Katsukich. Gorąco było przede wszystkim wywołane poduszką, w którą rozgorączkowany Yuuri wciskał twarz, ale gorąco było również częścią dziwnej atmosfery, panującej między dwójką zamkniętych w ciasnej sypialni narzeczonych: jednego praktycznie nagiego i rozciągniętego na materacu, a drugiego pochylającego się nad pierwszym.

Viktor przy akompaniamencie delikatnego jęku ramy wszedł na łóżko i przerzucił nogę nad Yuurim, praktycznie siadając na biodrach leżącego na brzuchu mężczyzny. Japończyk zacisnął oczy, nie mogąc odgonić od siebie skojarzeń. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu Rosjanin w podobny sposób obejmował deskę surfingową, kiedy razem z pozostałą trójką łyżwiarzy bawili się na plaży za Hasetsu. Dokładnie - Viktor pływał na desce w samych szaro-czerwonych kąpielówkach i uśmiechał się w ten swój seksowny sposób, jakby pozował do jakiejś sesji zdjęciowej (i niekoniecznie byłaby to niewinna sesja krajoznawcza dla "National Geographic"). Nie myślenie o kimś tak atrakcyjnym wydawało się czystą abstrakcją.

Ale w samej Yu-topii sprawy przedstawiały się już nieco inaczej. Niebezpiecznie inaczej. Yuuri znajdował się między nogami Viktora, a rosyjskie ręce zamiast lakierowanej powłoki dotykały pleców narzeczonego, rozprowadzając po skórze cienką warstwę lepkiej, białawej mazi...

\- Ajjjj - syknął Japończyk, gdy Rosjanin nieostrożnie zadrapał paznokciami zaczerwienioną skórę na ramionach. - Viktor...

\- Przepraszam, kochanie - uspokoił Nikiforov, lecz po tonie jego głosu można było przypuszczać, że wcale nie zrobiło mu się jakoś mocno przykro. Za bardzo się uśmiechał.

\- Dlaczego ja ci się tak daję. Masaże, plastry, okłady... - mruknął Yuuri, opierając bok głowy na poduszce. Nie zająknie się o tej bitej śmietanie. Nie. Mowy nie ma. - Ale serio? Kefir?

\- Jest bardzo dobry na oparzenia słoneczne - wyjaśnił dość rzeczowo Viktor, co i tak nie przeszkadzało Yuuriemu czuć się nie jak pacjent, ale bardziej jak kanapka. - Nie wierzysz mi?

\- Wierzę, ale nie ufam. Ile mam z tym niby leżeć? - zapytał, kiedy Viktor wreszcie oderwał dłonie od jego lekko spalonych na słońcu ramion i wstał z łóżka.

\- Wystarczy kwadrans.

Kwadrans... Uch, niech będzie. Jakoś zniesie ten eksperyment, ale z pewnością nie był to jego ulubiony pomysł Viktora. I w ogóle nic tak nie wywoływało sprzeciwu Yuuriego jak wachlarz wymyślnych produktów mlecznych, które poznał w Rosji, a do których w ten czy inny sposób próbował namówić go narzeczony. Serki, maślanki, twarogi - lista dziwnych specjałów zdawała się nie mieć końca, a jedno z czołowych miejsc zajmował właśnie kefir. Że też Viktor musiał akurat pomyśleć o zabraniu tych kilku opakowań dla degustacji dla całej rodziny w zamian za japońską wałówkę.

Yuuri westchnął i zamknął oczy, ponownie skupiając myśli na znacznie milszych klimatach. Tam, na plaży, było tak dobrze... Po krótkim odpoczynku na leżakach przyszedł czas na zabawę w morzu, na co każdy miał swój indywidualny pomysł. Yuuri zdecydował się więc założyć płetwy i przez kilkanaście minut nurkował w płytkiej zatoce, a kiedy mu się to znudziło, zaczął brodzić po pas w wodzie, śledząc poczynania pozostałych kompanów. A szczególnie jednego, tego najważniejszego i pierwszego w całym jego życiu. Obraz Nikiforova na desce surfingowej znów pojawił się pod powiekami, co sprawiło, że Katsuki poczuł znajome, przyjemne napięcie w podbrzuszu. Mógł tak na niego po prostu patrzeć i patrzeć, i żadne nawet największe drinki z palemką nie byłyby w stanie ugasić tego pragnienia, jakie go tam trawiło. Zrobił to jednak sam Viktor.

Rosjanin akurat nabijał się z dryfującego na kole Yurio, gdy zauważył obecność Yuuriego. Zwrócił się ku niemu i uśmiechnął się w szczególnie ciepły sposób, zachęcająco wyciągając rękę. Kiedy tylko przyciągnął Yuuriego do siebie, posadził go na desce i zgodnie z wcześniejszą obietnicą zaczął uczyć podstaw surfowania. To było szalenie przyjemne - dłoń Viktora spleciona z jego własną, wypowiedziane głębokim głosem instrukcje przypominające naukę jazdy na łyżwach, pochwały, gdy Yuuri zrobił coś dobrze. W pewnym momencie Katsukiemu udało się nawet złapać balans i już-już cieszył się, że Nikiforov po raz kolejny okazał się niezastąpionym trenerem, ale delikatny ruch fal wystarczył, żeby deska zaczęła się bujać jak szalona. Wtedy Yuuri zachwiał się i runął wprost do wody... a przynajmniej spodziewał się, że to zrobi, gdyby w ramiona nie chwycił go Viktor.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że ZŁAPIĘ się na takie zagrywki - powiedział Viktor i nachylił się, patrząc Yuuriemu prosto w oczy, dodając do hollywoodzkości sceny jeszcze kilka punktów prestiżu - to masz absolutną rację.

W tamtym momencie Yurio wierzgnął nogami, zamierzając ochlapać narzeczonych wodą, by powstrzymać ich od dalszego migdalenia, ale o mały włos sam nie utonął razem z dmuchanym kołem. Phichit natomiast zupełnie nie narzekał na te umizgi - nie miał czasu, bo tak szybko robił zdjęcia. A kto wie, czy nie cały filmik.

Odstawiony na brzeg Yuuri patrzył więc, jak Viktor dalej ćwiczy pływanie na desce. I właśnie w ten popisowy sposób spalił ramiona. Przez nieuwagę. Zwyczajnie zapomniał, że po kąpieli powinien znów nasmarować się kremem, jednak tak się zapatrzył na Rosyjskiego Poskramiacza Fal, że zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. W tamtym momencie liczył się tylko ten atrakcyjny mężczyzna, który śmiał się i odgarniał sobie znad oczu mokre włosy. Słone krople wody spływały po jego idealnym ciele, kończąc trasę tam, gdzie Yuuri nie powinien się patrzeć w ten sposób. Przynajmniej nie przy ludziach. Ale zwyczajnie nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak naturalnie Viktor prezentował się w tych kąpielówkach. Jak bardzo podkreślały jego umięśnione nogi i jak wyraźnie widać było seksowne linie pachwin, układające się w kształt V, zaczynając się ponad granicą spodenek, a kończąc...

\- Nie zasypiaj jeszcze. - Szept Viktora tuż przy uchu sprawił, że Yuuri nagle się wzdrygnął. - Mogę ci już zdjąć okład.

Katsuki otworzył oczy i ziewnął, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie się zdrzemnął. Hm, wyglądało na to, że to był naprawdę długi, wyczerpujący, pełen wrażeń dzień. A przecież jeszcze sporo brakowało do jego końca.

\- W porządku, możesz zdjąć. Nawet lepiej, bo chciałem już pójść na kola... - Yuuri urwał w pół słowa i nagle wciągnął powietrze, czując na szyi znajomą sensację. - Viktor! Co ty robisz?!

\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś? - Rosjanin odsunął się i bezwstydnie oblizał usta, w kącikach których jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się ślady kefiru. - Mówi się, że całowane miejsca bolą mniej.

\- Ale ty wcale nie całujesz! Ty mnie praktycznie zjadasz! - zawołał Yuuri i zaraz zdusił jęk, kiedy poczuł język Viktora przejeżdżający po gorącym ramieniu. Gorącym już nie tylko od opalenizny.

\- Mmm... Może troszeczkę - przyznał beztrosko Viktor. - Lubię kefir. A kefir na tobie lubię jeszcze bardziej.

Wargi przylgnęły do japońskiego ramienia, ręka wsunęła się pod brzuch, aby znaleźć oparcie. Czułe całusy mieszały się z bezwstydnymi liźnięciami, kiedy Rosjanin pozbywał się ze skóry nadmiaru "maści". Momentami sięgał nawet tych miejsc, na których nie było ani śladu kefiru, ale był już tak pochłonięty smakowaniem Yuuriego, że nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Ale wiesz... gdybym naprawdę chciał cię zjeść... - Pochylony nad Yuurim Viktor pogładził drugą dłonią ukryte za szortami biodro, jednocześnie znacząc mokrymi, dźwięcznymi pocałunkami lepką od nabiału łopatkę. - ...zacząłbym od innego miejsca.

Obruszonemu jęknięciu towarzyszył długi pomruk satysfakcji.

\- Och, Yuuri - szepnął Rosjanin między całusami. - Tak długo czekałem. Tak bardzo się powstrzymywałem, żeby nie myśleć o tym, jak idealnie wyglądasz na plaży. Bez okularów, z mokrymi, zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami... Tak nie wolno...

"Powinienem powiedzieć to samo" przemknęło Katsukiemu przez myśl, ale przez otwarte usta wydostawał się jedynie płytki oddech. Pocałunek za pocałunkiem Viktor oczyszczał ramiona Yuuriego z mlecznego okładu. Skóra już nie piekła - teraz płonęła od przyjemności i lekkiej gorączki.

\- Viktor, nie - wydusił w końcu Yuuri. Ktoś z ich dwóch musiał wykazać się resztkami rozsądku, chociaż było to niemal bolesne. Ale jeśli dobrze myślał... - Miał być wieczór. Jeszcze nie możemy.

W odpowiedzi Japończyk usłyszał westchnienie, a gorący oddech, który jeszcze chwilę temu owiewał mu kark, nagle zniknął. Wyraźny zakaz podziałał na Nikiforova, chociaż gdy Yuuri się obejrzał, zauważył, że narzeczony miał minę podobną do odtrąconego Makkachina.

\- Daj mi powód - poprosił Viktor, grzecznie siadając na skraju łóżka. - Powiedz, że za pięć minut masz spotkanie z cesarzem albo że idziesz na przymiarkę ślubnego garnituru, bo innej wymówki chyba nie zaakceptuję.

\- Jeśli nie pójdziemy na kolację, to Phichit po nas przyjdzie - wyznał Yuuri, unosząc się na łokciach, by spojrzeć wprost na ukochanego. Ten poważny wzrok mówił sam za siebie. - Znam go. Gwarantuję.

Viktor zamilkł na moment, zabawnie marszcząc brwi, jednak po kilku sekundach ostrożnie, lecz wciąż trochę niechętnie pokiwał głową.

\- W porządku, przekonałeś mnie. Czyli najpierw muszę jak grzeczne dziecko zjeść właściwy posiłek, a dopiero potem zaliczyć... deser. - Rosjanin po raz ostatni nachylił się nad Japończykiem i zanim ten zdążył zareagować, zgarnął językiem odrobinę spływającego po przedramieniu kefiru. - Nie wiem, jakim cudem jeszcze się powstrzymuję, ale obiecuję, że nie dam ci dziś odpocząć. Mam ochotę wylizać cię całego. A kiedy mówię całego, mam na myśli-

\- Viktor - prawie wychrypiał Yuuri, ściskając w dłoniach nieźle już wymiętą poduszkę. Dlaczego to musiało być takie trudne? - Kolacja. Szybko. Już.

Nie musiał ponaglać ani używać innych argumentów. Viktor z błyskiem w oku pomógł Yuuriego doprowadzić się do porządku, a potem przebrani w yukaty łyżwiarze popędzili razem na dół. Zziajani wpadli do jadalni akurat w momencie, gdy Mari zaczęła dość aktywnie dyskutować, czy wziąć kija od miotły i wezwać ich uderzeniem w sufit, czy może jednak wysłać kogoś z poselstwem. Puścili mimo uszu jej kpiący komentarz o spóźnieniu, tak samo jak zignorowali ukradkowe spojrzenia spod byka Yurio i wymowne uśmieszki w wykonaniu Phichita. Zasiedli przy stole jak gdyby nigdy nic, jak spokojni, szanowani dorośli skupiając się na niezobowiązującej rozmowie o tej strasznej, dusznej pogodzie.

Tak, istotnie było gorąco. A noc szykowała się wprost upalnie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis-chan
> 
> Przedstawiona sytuacja jest kontynuacją akcji z "Podróż za jeden kabriolet", który dzieje się latem podczas wakacyjnego pobytu w Hasetsu. Może trochę żałuję, że tamten pomysł nie rozwinął się w jakiś większy fanfik, ale od czego są sprytnie konstruowane one-shoty takie jak ten? A kto wie, czy wątku kiedyś nie pociągnę...
> 
> Kefir leczący oparzenia słoneczne jest jak najbardziej prawdziwym patentem. Dawno, dawno temu usłyszałam o tym od DaryavonDayern i od tamtej pory narastała we mnie myśl, że chcę to kiedyś wykorzystać w fanfiku. No a kto, jak nie Ruskie, znają się na kefirach najlepiej? _^_
> 
> Sprawa bitej śmietany należy do działu ksiąg zakazanych - istnieje, ale nie wolno o nią pytać. Pytany o to Yuuri zawiesza się jak Windows 10 na aktualizacjach.


	80. Jesień

***

Po trzech dniach nieustającej słoty i dwóch kolejnych dobach, które zwiastowały prędzej koniec świata niż poprawę pogody, słońce wreszcie przedarło się przez ciężkie, ołowiane chmury i majestatycznie rozbłysło nad Petersburgiem. Dzięki temu spacery z Makkachinem przestały wydawać się tylko przykrą dla całej trójki "psią koniecznością", a stały upragnioną przyjemnością. Viktor wraz z Yuurim skorzystali więc ze sprzyjającej okazji i poszli do znajdującego się zaledwie trzy kilometry od ich domu Pałacu Zimowego, by cieszyć się resztkami odchodzącej, złotej jesieni.

A naprawdę było co podziwiać. Gmach Pałacu oczywiście sam w sobie robił wrażenie, ale z perspektywy spragnionych dobrej pogody ludzi to znajdujący się nieopodal park stał się główną atrakcją dnia. Choć tego popołudnia zrobiło się nadzwyczaj ciepło, nieuniknione o tej porze roku spadki temperatury spowodowały, że drzewa zaczęły masowo przeobrażać się w kolorowe pochodnie, płonąc na żółto, czerwono bądź rdzawo. Te przejrzałe liście, na które przyszedł już czas, odrywały się od gałązek i leciały ku ziemi, wirując w swoim pożegnalnym tańcu. Między koronami drzew połyskiwało późne, październikowe słońce, bystre tak bardzo, jakby chciało dać swój ostatni pokaz możliwości, zanim zaśnie na zimę i pogrąży miasto w sławnych, ciemnych jak oko wykol, petersburskich nocach.

Póki co jednak dzień trwał w najlepsze, pozwalając Matce Naturze dać występ nie mniej spektakularny niż te odgrywane na lodzie. Makkachin kłapał paszczą, próbując pochwycić w zęby to unoszące się na wietrze, spóźnione babie lato, to fruwające dookoła liście, na co przechadzający się po parku ludzie reagowali zgodnym śmiechem. Tuż za szczęśliwym pudlem spacerowali dwaj łyżwiarze, trzymając się za ręce, tak jakby nie chcieli zgubić się w tym całym morzu chrupiących, chrzęszczących i szeleszczących pod ich stopami liści. W Petersburgu ciężko było o łąki pokryte wiosennym kwieciem, ale przynajmniej te nieliczne, rozrzucone po mieście parki nie szczędziły nastrojowych pejzaży jesienią. Mimo to narzeczeni i tak tylko połowicznie zwracali na to uwagę, bo ewentualne braki w przyrodzie nadrabiał widok twarzy drugiej osoby i jej rozkochanego spojrzenia.

Sielski spokój zakłócił jednak zabawny wypadek. Makkachin wciąż podskakiwał jak szalony, starając się zostać pierwszym psem-szybowcem, ale w pewnym momencie przeszacował swoje siły i wpadł jak prawdziwa torpeda w niewielką stertę liści, którą jakieś dzieci bądź sprzątacze usypali niedaleko rozłożystego klonu. Viktor zachichotał, wypuścił dłoń Yuuriego i rzucił się pędem za pupilem, pokrzykując z dumą, że chyba musi nauczyć go skakać prawdziwe flipy. Pies mistrzów musiał posługiwać się prawdziwie mistrzowskimi technikami!

Powiadają, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni - jesienią to przysłowie nabierało szczególnego znaczenia. A już szczególnie w kontekście "padania".

Yuuri najwyraźniej odgadł jakimś szóstym zmysłem, co zamierza narzeczony i zanim ten zdążył dać sus przez felerną, opuszczoną już przez pudla stertę liści, zawołał:

\- Viktor, tam jest ślisko...!

Za późno. Jaki pies, taki pan. Noga Rosjanina powinęła się do przodu, a on sam w ostatnim łyżwiarskim odruchu padł na plecy wprost w kopczyk liści, wzbijając w górę mały, kolorowy gejzer. Dwa zero dla sterty przeciwko rodzince Nikiforovów.

Spadające z drzew liście tańczyły nad głową leżącego na wznak Viktora. Feeria kolorów niby jesienne fajerwerki migotała mu przed oczami, a ciepły, suchy deszcz spadał tak obficie, że aż przypadkowy, rozłożysty liść kasztanowca spadł mu na twarz, zasłaniając cały widok. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo, bo już po chwili Rosjanin usłyszał szelest zbliżających się kroków, a nad jego rozciągniętą sylwetką pojawił się jakiś cień. Sapnięcie, jakby ktoś kucał, a potem... czyjaś ciepła dłoń zabrała liść sprzed nosa i...

Brąz. Głęboki i połyskliwy jak liście dębu. Jak oczy śmiejącego się Yuuriego, który przyklęknął nad nim i gdy okazało się, że narzeczonemu nic nie jest, pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Viktor nie wierzył, że istniał wzrok piękniejszy niż ten, nawet wtedy, kiedy widział w nim błysk rozbawienio-rozczulenia. Mógł się silić na metaforyczne porównania z bursztynami i roztopionymi czekoladami, ale prawda była taka, że najwspanialszym epitetem były te oczy same w sobie.

Złoto. Jasne i lśniące jak liście lipy. Jak obrączka na palcu serdecznym Yuuriego, gdy Japończyk odgarnął mu znad czoła zmierzwione przez upadek włosy, zaczesując je za ucho. Delikatnie, z uwagą. Japończyk mógł się śmiać, mógł kpić do woli, ale gesty zawsze zdradzały, że kierowała nim troska. Że grawerunek w kształcie rozdzielonego w połowie płatka śniegu łączył ich z nie mniejszą siłą niż obietnica o wspólnym ślubie, gdy Katsuki zdobędzie tytuł mistrza Grand Prix. I zrobi to. W tym roku. Na pewno.

Czerwień. Intensywna i czysta jak liście klonu. Jak usta nachylającego się nad nim Yuuriego, kiedy mówił najczulej na świecie, czy to słodkie, nieplanowane słówka, czy najbardziej rzeczowe komunikaty. Co prawda Viktor nie miał aż takiego globalnego porównania, właściwie to nie miał go praktycznie wcale, bo z nikim nigdy nie spacerował po ogrodach Zimowego Pałacu, trzymając się za ręce i wygłupiając w stercie liści... Ale i tak z niezachwianą pewnością siebie wierzył, że nie istniał cudowniejszy głos wydobywający się z równie cudownych ust.

\- Wariat... - szepnął ze śmiechem Yuuri, przyglądając się Viktorowi zza próbujących się zsunąć okularów. Rosjanin pokornie nie zaprzeczał. Przecież był zakochanym wariatem jak stąd do samego Hasetsu. - Nie rób tak więcej. Gdybyś tu umarł, nie umiałbym wytłumaczyć tego, jak wielokrotny mistrz wykonujący najtrudniejsze poczwórne flipy zginął od dziecinnego skoku. Chyba musiałbym cię zakopać pod tą stertą liści.

Viktor zaczął się śmiać. Rozłożył ręce na boki, nie przejmując się zupełnie rozchełstanym płaszczem czy brązowym, japońskim szalikiem, który łaskotał go w policzki, i tak po ludzku cieszył się ze swojego szczęścia. Nie, nie tego, że przeżył, chociaż to też nie było tak zupełnie bez znaczenia. Liczyło się głównie to przejmujące uczucie, które ogrzewało pierś, gdy do jego czoła przylgnęły znajome usta.

To z pewnością była miłość - ponieważ żadne jesienne promienie nie wydawały się tak jasne i ciepłe jak pocałunek jednego, jedynego słońca w życiu Viktora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Jesień to motyw, który aż sam się prosi o ładny, solidny opis. Zainspirowana poprawą pogody gdzieś w połowie października zaczęłam więc po prostu pisać o swoich własnych odczuciach po spacerze w parku (a liście tak ładnie wtedy chrupały <3), a potem przypomniało mi się zdanko z mini-challengu. I tak postanowiłam rozwinąć sytuację z tegoż prześlicznego arta od minatu.  
> http://minatu.tumblr.com/image/165879983967
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się chociaż odrobinkę oddać to, co widać na obrazku (a widać wszystko, co najpiękniejsze ;u;).
> 
> Noce w Petersburgu to ciekawostka dwojakiego rodzaju - zimą słońce prawie nie wstaje, a latem prawie wcale nie zachodzi. Te drugie są popularnie zwane "białymi nocami"


	81. Zima

***

Petersburg zimą przypominał krainę wyjętą żywcem z bajek dla dzieci - szare budynki i tak samo nijakie ulice otulała obecnie nieprzenikniona warstwa bieli, ukrywając pod pokrywą śniegu wszystkie mniej lub bardziej niedoskonałe twory ludzkich rąk. Wszystko dlatego, że przyroda zawsze wiedziała jak w prosty sposób naprawić świat, nawet jeśli jej zamiary często bywały równie piękne co katastrofalne w skutkach. Ale póki co najstraszniejszą rzeczą, jaka działa się w zachodniej części Rosji, to nadchodzący nocą mróz, który powoli spowijał drzewa szadzią i malował na szybach kwiatowe witraże. Jakoś dało się to przeżyć.

No chyba że było się ciepłolubnym Japończykiem. I to Japończykiem, któremu przekorny los podsunął do pokochania lodowisko oraz rosyjskiego łyżwiarza, który o bardzo nieprzyzwoitej porze wracał do domu przez zasypane śniegiem miasto.

Viktor zaryglował za sobą drzwi, zostawił na wieszaku przemoczone ubrania i na palcach poszedł do łazienki, by zmyć z siebie pot, zimno i chociaż część zmęczenia. Z jednej strony styczeń był czasem radości, bo do jego mieszkania po wszystkich grudniowych perturbacjach wreszcie wprowadził się ukochany człowiek, ale jednocześnie Rosjanin nie za bardzo miał jak się tym szczęściem napawać, bo ciężki oddech nadchodzących Mistrzostw Europy dyszał mu nad karkiem nie mniej złowieszczo co zimny wiatr. W ten sposób Nikiforov poświęcał podopiecznemu poranki i popołudnia, a wieczorami musiał biegać na swoje własne treningi, aby wywiązać się ze wszystkich obowiązków. Przede wszystkim nie chciał, żeby Yakov już całkiem wyłysiał ze złości na nieodpowiedzialnego ucznia, któremu zachciało się bawić w trenera, ale poza tym Viktor widział dziwny, współczujący wzrok, którym Feltsman czasami obrzucał Yuuriego. Jakby sądził, że z Viktora dupa, nie szkoleniowiec, że szkoda tego cichego, pracowitego młodzieńca na taką łachudrę i że chyba powinien przejąć nad Japończykiem pieczę. Niedoczekanie jego!

Wygrzany łyżwiarz założył przygotowaną mu przez Yuuriego yukatę, wyszedł z łazienki, po czym skierował mokre kroki do lekko uchylonej, jakby przygotowanej na jego powrót sypialni. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i zatrzymał się w progu, obejmując wzrokiem cichą, nocną scenerię.

Za niedociągniętymi roletami widać było żarzące się na żółto latarnie, na tle których wciąż padał śnieg. Padał już od momentu, gdy Viktor wyszedł z Klubu i padać nie przestał nawet wtedy, kiedy wreszcie dotarł do apartamentowca. Śnieg zacinał teraz z ukosa, miarowo, jednostajnie, jakby prószył tak od zawsze, przez całą wieczność. Viktor mógł się założyć, że rano pługi znów będą miały ciężką przeprawę, a niejeden petersburżanin spóźni się przez to do pracy. Ale cóż, przynajmniej dzięki temu spragniony miłości Nikiforovowi mógł znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, aby uszczknąć kilka dodatkowych minut poranka, tłumacząc Yuuriemu oraz Yakovowi, że "No nie miał wyjścia, no. Dosłownie. Przecież przysypało drzwi."

Ta odrobina światła z zewnątrz pozwoliła jednak dostrzec szczegóły łóżkowego rozgardiaszu, który w jakiś naturalny sposób komponował się z widokiem zza okna. Viktor uśmiechnął się, powoli podchodząc do otulonych kołdrą stworzeń. Yuuri spał na środku materaca, wczepiony w leżącego po jego prawej psa tak kurczliwie, jakby ten był najbardziej puchatą ostatnią deską ratunku świata, a pudel... Ech, prawdziwy zdrajca z tego Makkachina. Chociaż na początku znajomości drzwi do sypialni Yuuriego pozostawały dla Viktora zamknięte mimo usilnych próśb i błagań, wystarczyło zaledwie kilka drapnięć oraz proszący pisk, żeby Japończyk zaprosił psa do spania w swoim ciasnym łóżku. Czworonóg praktycznie w miesiąc porzucił swojego prawowitego pańcia, lokując się w sypialni nowego, lepszego, japońskiego opiekuna. I jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, to teraz jeszcze ta sama dwójka nicponiów spiskowała wspólnie w jego mieszkaniu. W jego łóżku. Praktycznie na jego świętej połowie materaca.

Uśmiechnął się. Tyle wygrać...

Viktor wsunął się pod kołdrę, przytulając do pleców Yuuriego, a lewą dłoń położył na grzbiecie Makkachina i pogłaskał go po skręconej sierści. Żałował, że nie mógł się z nimi przywitać w nieco czulszy i głośniejszy sposób, ale sam był sobie winny. Sobie i temu galopującemu pracoholizmowi. No nic, spróbuje wynagrodzić im to z rana. Zrobi pyszne śniadanie, wyjdzie na długi spacer i może w ramach drobnej niespodzianki ulepi na parapecie jakiegoś małego bałwana...

Obecność nowej osoby w ciepłym łóżku nie przeszła jednak tak zupełnie bez echa. Kiedy wyraźnie chłodniejszy policzek Viktora zetknął się z szyją Yuuriego, Japończyk westchnął przez sen i już po chwili otworzył oczy.

\- Viktor? - mruknął, zgadując tożsamość gościa bardziej po znajomym zapachu i dotyku ciała niż widząc coś w ciemności. - Jesteś...

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedział cicho Viktor, całując obudzonego Yuuriego w ramię. - Zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy, że miałem być przed dziesiątą. Wiesz, że mam krótką pamięć do takich rzeczy.

\- Dobrze, że tylko pamięć... - szepnął Katsuki, sięgając dłonią za siebie, by pogładzić rysujący się pod yukatą fragment miednicy. Tak zapobiegawczo, żeby nie było niedomówień. - Ale następnym razem... lepiej uważaj...

\- Yuuri! - sapnął Rosjanin, łapiąc Japończyka na wyciągniętą dłoń. - Przysięgam, że jesteś najbardziej niepokornym stworzeniem, z jakim miałem do czynienia!

\- Brzmisz tak, jakbyś miał wielką bazę porównawczą. A podobno nie było ich dużo... - Yuuri ziewnął i mimo cierpkich słów odkręcił się całym ciałem ku Viktorowi, próbując intuicyjnie wtulić się między jego ramiona.

Nikiforov zamrugał, jakkolwiek miało mu to pomóc w ciemnościach. Chyba trafił na złą fazę snu. Albo księżyca. Albo w ogóle to on miał fazę. Prawdopodobnie którąś związaną z zakochaniem.

\- Dwie uszczypliwości pod rząd? - zapytał zbolałym głosem i westchnął ciężko. - Yuuri. Poproszę o czas. Najlepiej gdybyś dał mi całą noc.

\- Tak, tak... Ile tylko zechcesz...

W odpowiedzi Viktor zaśmiał się z rezygnacją, obrócił na plecy i przygarnął Yuuriego do swojej piersi. Jedna z japońskich nóg skończyła przerzucona nad rosyjskim udem, a ręce Katsukiego sprawnie wczepiły się w yukatę po obu bokach ludzkiego materaca. Makkachin natomiast, który właśnie stracił tytuł pierwszego petersburskiego kaloryfera, okręcił się na brzuch i położył pysk na pustej poduszce, spodziewając się, że pańciowie będą chcieli się jeszcze trochę powiercić, zanim odnajdą swoje wygodne legowisko.

\- Tak jest dobrze? - zapytał Viktor, głaszcząc Yuuriego po rozwichrzonych przez sen włosach. Japończyk nieznacznie poruszył głową.

\- Najlepiej - przytaknął z kącikiem ust przyciśniętym do torsu narzeczonego.

Viktor pozwolił sobie na dumny uśmiech. Zapewnienie Yuuriemu bezpieczeństwa było w gruncie rzeczy całkiem prostym zadaniem: wystarczyła późna pora, ciepłe łóżko, para rąk i kilka słodkich całusów pozostawionych na skroni. Ale tym razem, być może z winy nieplanowanej pobudki,  a być może tęsknoty za narzeczonym, Japończyk potrzebował jeszcze czegoś ekstra.

\- Opowiedz - wymruczał Yuuri.

\- Co?

\- Opowiedz coś - powtórzył cicho, głaskając narzeczonego jednym palcem po boku. Tylko na tyle pieszczot miał jeszcze energii. - Cokolwiek. Chcę słyszeć twój głos.

\- To... - Uwagę Viktora niemal od razu przykuło światło między szparami rolety. Rosjanin nie miał specjalnie sił ani weny na wymyślanie skomplikowanych opowieści o minionych zawodach, ale skoro nie musiało to być nic odkrywczego... - Może być o pogodzie?

\- Mhm - przytaknął dość mechanicznie Katsuki, na co Nikiforov zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Yuuri praktycznie znów spał, a jednak wciąż prosił o bajkę na dobranoc. Był niemożliwy.

\- No to pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale znów zaczął padać śnieg - zadrwił lekko. Viktor zamknął oczy i skupił się na przemykającym mu pod powiekami obrazie. Nie było lepszego połączenia niż ciepłe łóżko i zima skrzypiąca za oknami. - Cały most Tuczkowa jest obsypany tak bardzo, że zupełnie nie widać torów, a wszystkie samochody na parkingach stały się białe i puchate. Zabawnie to wygląda, prawie jak takie małe pasma górskie. Normalnie z Wenecji Północy zrobiły się Alpy Wschodu... Właściwie to cud, że trafiłem do domu, bo wszystkie budynki zaczynają wyglądać podobnie. To ci dopiero prawdziwa, sprawiedliwa komuna. Dziadek Mróz zna się na swojej robocie.

Wydawało mu się, że usta Yuuriego drgnęły w nieznacznym uśmiechu, ale równie dobrze mogło to być stłumione ziewnięcie.

\- W ogóle wszystko jest teraz białe. Dachy i drzewa, i ulice, i chodniki, i okien prawie też nie widać... Druty są ciężkie od szadzi, a na znakach drogowych zrobiły się czapki. Żadnych reklam, żadnych graffiti. Biało jest wszędzie. Tak bardzo wszędzie, że biała jest nawet nasza kołdra... - szepnął pół-żartem, pół-snem Viktor, kołysany miarowym oddechem ukochanego. - Yuuri... W sumie tak sobie pomyślałem... że jeśli całkiem... nas zasypie... to może...?

Nie dokończył. Reszta zdania zniknęła gdzieś w wyimaginowanych zaspach , a "może" rozpłynęło się w morzu przyjemnej czerni nieświadomości, gdy razem z ukochanym pogrążyli się w zasłużonym śnie.

A śnieg padał i padał, i padał...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> No, i skończyły mi się pory roku XD
> 
> Jestem święcie przekonana, że jak już Yakov poznał Yuuriego bliżej i zrozumiał, jak zdyscyplinowany jest ten nieśmiały Japończyk, to zapragnął wymienić całą swoją hałastrę na niego. No cóż... Viktor, strzeż się! XD


	82. Dominacja (NSFW)

***

Po wspólnej, miłej, okraszonej milionem uśmiechów kolacji praktycznie zawsze przychodził czas na upragniony relaks na kanapie. Rozprężeni narzeczeni siadali wtedy jeden za drugim, Viktor najczęściej za plecami Yuuriego (choć zamiana kolejności była witana z ogromnym entuzjazmem) i zaczynali wtedy swobodne pogaduchy, na które zwykle nie było odpowiedniej chwili w ciągu dnia. Czasami dotyczyły one zajęć na lodowisku, czasami przygód Makkachina, czasami jakiejś argentyńskiej hodowli tańczących kapibar albo alpaki przebranej za Elvisa, bo przecież Internet mieścił wszystko i jeszcze trochę, a czasami...

A czasami temat schodził na nieco intymniejsze tory. Takie, które zaczynały się od "jak mi tu z tobą dobrze" i buziakiem w kark, a kończyły się na uniesionych koszulkach i palcach obejmujących coś więcej niż tylko pas ukochanej osoby. Katsuki czuł już w powietrzu, że dzisiejsze drobne czułostki, które jeszcze chwilę temu kończyły się na Viktorze muskającym nosem jego małżowinę, zaraz wkroczą na wyższy poziom. I nie pomylił się.

\- Yuuri... - Japończyk znał tę melodię. Długie, niskie "U" zakończone gardłowym pomrukiem i pocałunkiem w ucho. Nie do przegapienia ani pomylenia. - Jeśli mogę coś zaproponować...

\- Niech zgadnę. Ty, ja i łóżko? - Yuuri beztrosko poklepał kolano narzeczonego, które akurat robiło za podłokietnik. W ogóle Katsukiemu przemknęło przez myśl, że fotel z Viktora był w sumie najmilszym, spersonalizowanym meblem na świecie. - Pewnie ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale tę atrakcję mamy zapewnioną co noc. Wysil się trochę.

\- W sumie jeśli bardzo chcesz, to możemy zostać na kanapie - sapnął Viktor, kładąc brodę na ramieniu obejmowanego mężczyzny. - Myślałem o czymś innym. O czymś bardziej... konkretnym.

Yuuri uniósł brwi. Viktor rzadko miał sprecyzowane zachcianki. Zwykle odpowiadało mu to, że Yuuri po prostu chciał. I że chciał z nim, rzecz jasna. Na górze, na dole, w pionie, poziomie, przymiarki do ukosa też były... Słowem - czegokolwiek Japończyk by nie zasugerował, było dla Rosjanina rozkazem. Oczywiście Viktor regularnie sam coś inicjował, szczególnie kiedy po Czterech Kontynentach zaczęli nieco bardziej urozmaicać swoje pożycie przed-małżeńskie, ale zawsze w międzyczasie pozwalał Yuuriemu zdecydować, czy mu to odpowiada i czy chce kontynuować. Inna sprawa, że praktycznie zawsze chciał...

A teraz ten sam Viktor miał ochotę na coś specjalnego i jeszcze mówił mu o tym wprost. Już samo to było piekielnie intrygujące.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch. Co ci krąży po głowie? - rzucił ciekawsko Yuuri.

\- Wiesz, to ostatnio... Kiedy chciałeś mnie ukarać... - Viktor zniżył szept do naprawdę kuszących rejestrów. Jego ciepły, lekki oddech miło łaskotał skórę nad granicą koszulki, a obecność jego ramion wokół pasa miała w sobie coś z zachłanności. - Podobało mi się. Bardzo.

Och. Ojej. Tego Yuuri z pewnością się nie spodziewał. Japończyk odwrócił głowę w stronę oparcia kanapy, byle jak najdalej od spojrzenia Viktora, i zarumienił się tak mocno, że nie był nawet pewien, czy i tak nie zdradzały go koniuszki uszu. To nie tak, że tamta sprawa, ten... pokaz... Wtedy było wtedy. Yuuri nie myślał specjalnie, co robi, zbyt zły, rozczarowany i spragniony uwagi, żeby wpaść na jakiś sensowniejszy pomysł. Po prostu tak bardzo nakręcił się na sugestię, że taka kara będzie najbardziej bolesna i przyjemna zarazem, że w efekcie nie umiał skończyć. A potem skończył. Dwa razy. W tym raz w perfekcyjnych ustach Viktora.

Aaach, niech to szlag. Praktycznie czuł na karku palące spojrzenie Viktora, a jego krocze zaczęło jakoś mocniej napierać na biodra Yuuriego, jakby ta sama niewybredna wizja zaczęła zaprzątać uwagę obu mężczyzn. Rzucona swobodnie propozycja przestawała nią być. Zaczynała być bardzo poważną opcją do rozważenia.

\- Yuuri? - Rosjanin nie mogąc doczekać się żadnej reakcji, musnął nosem jego szyję. - Myślisz, że byłbyś w stanie jeszcze raz się tak ze mną... zabawić? - zapytał bezwstydnie.

\- Viktor... - Za dużo. Stanowczo za dużo. To samo uczucie co wtedy, ten wstyd przemieszany z podnieceniem znów zaczął brać nad nim górę. Raz rozbudzona pewność siebie nie chciała dać o sobie zapomnieć. Ale przecież nie powinien...

\- Znowu to robisz. Viktorujesz - zwrócił uwagę Nikiforov. Na jego ustach z pewnością pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. A nawet jeśli nie, radość wyraźnie pobrzmiewała w jego niskim, śpiewnym głosie. - Czy mam rozumieć, że się zgadzasz?

Wygrał. Walkowerem.

\- Zobaczę - odpowiedział cicho Yuuri.

***

I Viktor zobaczył. Na własne, rozszerzone z zaskoczenia oczy.

Otrzymane jeszcze przed kąpielą polecenie było proste. Viktor miał założyć na siebie same bokserki i grzecznie zaczekać w sypialni, aż Yuuri się przygotuje. Nikiforov rozparł się więc wygodnie na samym środku łoża i zaczął z niecierpliwością wypatrywać ukochanego, zastanawiając się, co też mógł wymyślić, aby spełnić specyficzną prośbę. Zacznie niewinnie i założy pidżamę? Wparaduje w kostiumie Erosa, zupełnie jak kiedyś? A może przyjdzie mokry i zupełnie nagi? Każdy scenariusz był tak samo dobry, bo każdy zwiastował intensywną przyjemność potem, jednak Viktor nie spodziewał się, że Yuuri wcieli plan w życie akurat w taki sposób.

Gdy postać pojawiła się w drzwiach, Rosjanin przełknął ślinę i powoli zmierzył wzrokiem stojącego mężczyznę. Zaczął od bosych, poznaczonych blednącymi siniakami i czerwonawymi otarciami stóp, które wzbudzały w Viktorze lekko niezdrową fascynację co i gdzie chciałby z tymi nogami robić (co również chciałby kiedyś zasugerować). Potem przesunął spojrzenie na blade, umięśnione uda, najlepsze na całym świecie, niezależnie od tego, co twierdzili zagorzali fani Nikiforova. Westchnął z zawodem, bo krocze skrywała krawędź bawełnianej koszuli, na tyle krótkiej, żeby po uniesieniu rąk odsłonić najsmakowitszą część ciała, ale na tyle długiej, że w normalnej pozie nie wiadomo było nawet, czy nonszalancko oparty o framugę mężczyzna miał na sobie bieliznę. Koszula ciągnęła się oczywiście przez cały tułów, aż po same lekko splecione na piersi ramiona, a u kołnierzyka wisiał mocno rozluźniony, ciemnoszary krawat. Wreszcie wzrok dotarł do szyi i osadzonej na niej głowy, na którą Viktor mógł patrzeć godzinami. Delikatny, zalotny uśmiech błąkał się na jasnoróżowych ustach, a czarne, odgarnięte do tyłu włosy oznaczały, że Japończyk był dziś wyjątkowo zdeterminowany i pewny siebie.

Wreszcie oczy Viktora zetknęły się z ukrytymi za okularami oczami Yuuriego. No, no. Czysty seksapil.

\- Moja koszula? - zapytał Rosjanin i nie czekając na potwierdzenie, pokręcił ze zdumieniem głową. Yuuri nie pierwszy raz pojawiał się w drzwiach sypialni tak, że Viktorowi aż zapierało dech w piersiach, lecz wcale nie zanosiło się na to, aby przestało to wywierać na nim tak piorunujące wrażenie. - Grasz bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznie, złoto moje. Nie prosiłem cię przecież o orgazm na wynos.

\- A ja nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak wrażliwy. Zapamiętam to jednak na wypadek, gdybym musiał się ciebie kiedyś na dłużej... pozbyć. - Katsuki powiedział to takim kokieteryjnym tonem, że dreszcz przebiegł Nikiforovowi po nagich ramionach. O, do diabła. Jeśli już teraz jego wyobraźnia widziała w słowie "pozbyć" zakamuflowane "dojść tyle razy, że zapomnisz, jak się nazywasz", to chyba nie wyjdzie dziś z sypialni o własnych siłach.

\- W takich chwilach myślę, że nie zasłużyłem sobie na ciebie - stwierdził i wsparł się głową o poduszki, jednocześnie napawając się cudownym widokiem. Yuuri uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Prawda, Vitya - przyznał. - Nie zasłużyłeś.

Serce podjechało Viktorowi do gardła. Stanowczość Yuuriego połączona ze zdrobnieniem spowodowała, że gdyby Nikiforov akurat nie leżał, to musiałby się od razu położyć i poprosić o kroplówkę. I może jakiś przeszczep serca, tak na wszelki wypadek.

A przecież zaledwie chwilę potem zaczęło się robić jeszcze gorzej. Albo lepiej, zależy od której strony na to spojrzeć, a Viktor odniósł wrażenie, że jego punkt widzenia był akurat prawdziwą lożą vipowską. Yuuri rozsupłał do końca luźno wiszący krawat, podszedł do łóżka i bez słowa wyjaśnienia związał nim ręce otumanionego scenariuszem narzeczonego, wbijając w niego przeszywające spojrzenie. Nie chodziło wcale o to, żeby faktycznie unieruchomić Rosjanina jedynie cienkim paskiem materiału - był to bardziej umowny znak, że Viktor ma "nie dotykać", bo gdyby to zrobił... cóż, kara mogła być dotkliwsza niż ostatnim razem.

Katsuki wrócił na poprzednie miejsce i zdjął okulary, a wzrok natychmiast nabrał tej typowej, krótkowzrocznej drapieżności. Japończyk zrobił kilka kroków w prawo i odłożył szkła na komodę, powoli, powoli, jakby co najmniej zostawiał jakąś drogocenną, kryształową błyskotkę. Potem ostrożnie się wycofał, chcąc z powrotem zająć pozycję tuż przed łóżkiem, aby kontynuować spektakl... Ale nie zdążył jeszcze odejść na metr od ściany, kiedy nagle jakby się rozmyślił i wrócił do komody, przekładając okulary nieco dalej. I nieco bardziej w lewo. A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął się wyrównywaniem ich do krawędzi mebla.

\- Yuuri... - zakwilił Rosjanin. Był już tak bardzo podniecony, że aż bał się pomyśleć, co będzie dalej. Miał nadzieję, że dużo. I że Yuuri czerpał z tego nie mniejszą przyjemność.

\- Tak, Vitya?

\- Nie dokuczaj mi w ten sposób - szepnął. - Dotknij mnie.

Odpowiedziało mu przeciągłe spojrzenie spod czarnych jak węgiel rzęs.

\- A gdzie "proszę"?

\- Yuuri, proszę, dotknij mnie... - Bokserki uwierały w kroczu, pot wystąpił na czoło, skóra płonęła od czekania. Chociaż mógłby z łatwością złamać zakaz i klęknąć, błagając o cokolwiek więcej, brązowe oczy przyszpilały go do materaca mocniej niż fizyczne kajdany. - Chodź do mnie. Pocałuj mnie. Weź mnie. Proszę, cokolwiek. Nie wytrzymam...

\- Wytrzymasz, Vitya - oznajmił Yuuri. - Od tego się nie umiera.

Viktor mógłby przysiąc, że jednak umiera. Że jakaś część jego duszy krzyczała, podczas gdy inna czerpała z tego wszystkiego całkiem masochistyczną przyjemność. W dodatku coś w głębi podbrzusza sprawiało, że mężczyzna chciał się wić na materacu, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, bo inaczej straciłby cenne sekundy spektaklu, nawet jeśli nie był on pierwszym. Od czasu _ice show_ w Hasetsu i tej pamiętnej nagrody, którą sobie sprawili, erotyzm Yuuriego osiągnął niespotykany dotąd poziom. Już tamten pokaz, ten w małej sypialni w Yu-topii, był nadzwyczaj urzekający, ale teraz, gdy uśmiechnięty Japończyk niby niewinnie rozpinał guziki mankietów, wsuwał palce za rękaw i odciągał materiał od skóry, robiąc przy tym tak niewybredne gesty... Nie, to już było bez porównania bardziej... Bardziej.

\- Yuuri. - Gardło Viktora było wyschnięte od pospiesznie łykanego powietrza. Aż dziw, że w ogóle umiał jeszcze cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Yuuri, chcę cię. Pragnę cię. Proszę, zrób ze mną co tylko zechcesz, ale nie daj mi dłużej czekać.

\- Cierpliwości - odpowiedział Katsuki, przyciągając dłonie do piersi.

Viktor jęknął głośno i zagryzł dolną wargę, słysząc ten wyrok. "Cierpliwość". Nie znał tego słowa. Cierpliwość, którą zawsze się szczycił i dzięki której zasłużył sobie na uczucia Yuuriego, teraz wzięła i tak po prostu sobie wyszła. Nie brakowało natomiast frustracji, bo tęsknił za fakturą pokrytej dreszczem skóry, za zapachem rozgrzanego kąpielą ciała i szeptem tuż przy uchu. Był twardy od samego patrzenia na to, jak Yuuri w za dużej na niego koszuli naprzemiennie ugina kolana i delikatnie kołysze biodrami, szykując się do zdjęcia ubrań. Ale do pełnego zaspokojenia była jeszcze przeraźliwie długa droga. Droga prowadząca od kołnierzyka aż do dołu koszuli.

Jeden guzik. Przerwa. Spojrzenie na lubieżnie rozciągniętego na pościeli Viktora, unoszącego związane dłonie za zagłówek. Spuszczony wzrok. Drugi guzik. Przerwa. Lekki, kpiący uśmieszek, palec bawiący się przez chwilę dziurką przy brzegu koszuli. Trzeci guzik. Yuuri wsunął dłoń pod koszulę i pogładził się po torsie, odchylając kołnierzyk na tyle, by Viktor mógł dojrzeć kuszącą linię obojczyka i twardniejący pod materiałem sutek. Japończyk chwilę pieścił sam siebie, odchylając głowę do tyłu, jakby chciał dać kochankowi dostęp do swojej szyi, pozwolić, by pokryły ją pocałunki, a potem bez najcichszego słowa skargi się wycofał. Ta jego przeklęta wytrzymałość. Przeklęta i okrutnie podniecająca... Czwarty guzik. Brzuch, który odzyskał już właściwą formę i na którym rysował się wyraźny kontur wypracowanych mięśni. Piąty guzik. Widać już było pępek i...

Szósty, ostatni guzik. Koszula rozchyliła się do końca, a Viktor zaklął pod nosem, gdy zrozumiał, że Yuuri od samego początku nie miał na sobie bielizny. Nie miał, żeby jego sztywna męskość mogła przez cały ten czas ocierać się o kraniec ubrania. O Boże. O wielki, wielki Boże. To było coś niesamowitego, coś, od czego krew huczała w uszach. Brakowało już chyba tylko seksownej muzyki, którą prężący się Japończyk prawdopodobnie słyszał w swojej wyobraźni... Choć Viktor przysiągłby, że również ją zna. Melodia jego tańczącego ciała, szelest upadającej na podłogę koszuli, jęk uginającego się materaca. Westchnienie, gdy Yuuri się do niego zbliżył, a twardy członek był niemal na wyciągnięcie rąk.

Rąk, które były związane i uniesione poza zasięg czyjejkolwiek męskości, w zamian dając Katsukiemu wolny dostęp do ciała Nikiforova.

Yuuri położył obie dłonie na umięśnionym brzuchu partnera i powoli przesunął je w górę, aż do piersi. Viktor chciał płakać, bo to było tak dużo i tak mało jednocześnie. Dużo, bo jeszcze przed chwilą mógł sycić tylko oczy. Mało, bo Yuuri pozostawał niewzruszony na utyskiwania i błagalne szepty kochanka. Rosjanin czuł tylko palce, tylko te piękne, jasne, smukłe palce, ocierające się o sutki i drapiące go po torsie, jak kot przygotowujący się do zatopienia pazurów w ulubioną poduszkę. Jakby zaznaczał w ten sposób swoją własność. Że Viktor był jego i zaraz zatopi się w nim cały.

Nikiforov wydał z siebie tęskny jęk, kiedy kolano narzeczonego naparło na jego krocze.

\- Yuuri... Tak dobrze... - wydusił z siebie, jednocześnie kręcąc biodrami, starając się za wszelką cenę otrzeć jeszcze trochę o nogę Katsukiego. - Mocniej...

\- Hm... Więc tak bardzo mnie chcesz? - zapytał Yuuri.

\- Tak. Tak, chcę - powtarzał Viktor. - Chcę, żebyś był mój, Yuuri. Chcę, żebyś mnie chciał. Żebyś oszalał tak jak ja. Kochaj się ze mną do nieprzytomności, aż zacznę krzyczeć twoje imię, aż ochrypnę lub zakneblujesz mnie swoimi ustami... Albo czymkolwiek tylko zechcesz - dodał, oblizując usta, gdy jego wzrok powędrował wyraźnie niżej.

To była za dużo również dla Katsukiego, którego maska zmysłowej obojętności wreszcie spadła, kiedy mężczyzna przylgnął torsem do narzeczonego, łapczywie szukając z nim kontaktu. Rozsunął szerzej nogi Viktora, by móc przytulić się do niego całym ciałem, poczuć go całego, gorącego i chętnego, po czym Yuuri przeniósł dłonie na ramiona, za ramiona, za szyję, za plecy oraz głowę i objął Viktora, odszukując ustami jego ust. Wreszcie. Och, wreszcie... Zduszone pomruki satysfakcji i odgłosy pocałunków były przez chwilę jedynymi roznoszącymi się po sypialni dźwiękami. Nikiforov bez reszty poddał się sensacji bycia w czyjejś władzy.

\- Mmm... - zamruczał Yuuri, odrywając się na chwilę od ust Viktora, by zerknąć na wilgotne wybrzuszenie w bokserkach. - Niedobrze, Vitya. Popatrz tylko, do jakiego stanu się doprowadziłeś.

\- W takim razie weź za to odpowiedzialność - rzucił chrapliwie Rosjanin.

Yuuri z rękami oplecionymi wokół szyi Viktora zaczął więc powoli unosić się na klęczkach, ocierając się swoją męskością o ukryty pod cienką warstwą bielizny, twardy członek kochanka. To aż bolało i podniecało jednocześnie. Mokre w bezwstydny sposób bokserki z obu stron przesiąknęły preejakulatem, ale tego mężczyźni już nie zauważyli, zbyt skupieni na pocałunkach i jękach. Czubek penisa Yuuriego raz za razem ocierał się również o podbrzusze Viktora, znacząc je błyszczącym, lepkim śladem. Srebrzyste włosy rozsypały się bezładnie, gdy Rosjanin odchylił głowę, pozwalając się kąsać i całować po szyi. Tylko tyle był w stanie zrobić. Tylko to jeszcze rozumiał, gdy pozostałe zmysły mieszały się od nadmiaru doznań. Przyspieszający rytm unoszeń, odgłos uginającego się raz po raz materaca, szybki oddech Japończyka na jego skórze - Viktor zatracał się w tym coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż nie mógł rozpoznać, czyj szept był czyim, kto jęczał „mocniej", a kto „zaraz dojdę". Wreszcie poczuł, że osiągnął swój limit. Dreszcz spełnienia przebiegł od czubków palców aż po uniesione, zaciśnięte na zagłówku dłonie, w znajomy sposób kumulując się gdzieś w dole brzucha. Viktorowi aż pociemniało w oczach, chociaż może to po prostu półmrok panujący w sypialni wydał mu się nagle głębszy niż zwykle...

Yuuri natomiast nie przestawał ocierać się o kochanka i składać setek pocałunków na wargach, brodzie i policzkach. Kochał się z Viktorem tak zapamiętale, że pod koniec zaczęły mu się wymykać nawet pojedyncze japońskie słówka: ciche, nieporadne i przypominające o tym, że Yuuri wciąż był Yuurim. Słodkim i wdzięcznym nawet wtedy, kiedy patrzył na niego pożądliwie zmrużonymi oczami, a kilka seksownych kosmyków opadło na spocone czoło, jakby właśnie jechał do „Erosa". Ale nawet japońskie zwroty w końcu zniknęły, zastąpione jednym dźwiękiem, wydostającym się przez szeroko rozwarte wargi. Z jękiem na ustach Yuuri doszedł, brudząc ciemne bokserki i podbrzusze Viktora nasieniem, a orgazm okazał się na tyle obezwładniający, że Katsuki na chwilę po prostu trwał wczepiony w narzeczonego, drżąc od doznawanej przyjemności.

Kiedy moment uniesienia na dobre już minął, Yuuri otworzył zasnute mgiełką rozkoszy oczy i powoli doszedł do siebie. W porywie niesłabnących emocji odszukał usta Viktora i pocałował go gorąco i czule, jakby dawał mu znać, że już wrócił do bycia normalnym sobą.

\- Viktor... Vitya... - powtarzał między pocałunkami, aż wreszcie przytulił się do policzka ukochanego i przymknął oczy, ukojony bliskością. Zaraz jednak Yuuri sięgnął dłonią za pasek bielizny, chcąc zaspokoić leżącego na poduszkach Viktora jak należy, ale wtedy ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że wcale nie musiał niczego robić. Uniósł głowę i z zaskoczeniem wbił spojrzenie w Rosjanina. - Ale kiedy ty...?

\- Chwilę temu - wyznał wycieńczony Viktor, mimo wszystko nie mogąc powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu. - Nie słyszałeś, bo prawnie nie mogłem oddychać. Och, Yuuri. To było... to było po prostu _amazing._

\- Przecież nawet cię nie dotknąłem. Nie tak na poważnie. - Yuuri nie wiedział, czy ma być zaniepokojony, czy może właśnie dumny z tego, że naprawdę doprowadził narzeczonego do przedzawałowego stanu, na co Viktor zaśmiał się cicho. W końcu właśnie o to mu chodziło.

\- Nie musiałeś. - Viktor zarzucił splątane krawatem ręce za szyję Yuuriego, blokując mu w ten sposób jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. - Mój Yuuri, _moja zwiezda.._. Jesteś niesamowity. Jesteś dla mnie za dobry.

\- Viktor, nie przesadzaj... - starał się zaprzeczyć Katsuki, ale Nikiforov od razu spacyfikował go muśnięciem nosa o nos.

\- Ciii. - Zmęczony Viktor przechylił się do przodu i pozwolił zmęczonemu ciału spocząć w ramionach Yuuriego. Właściwie niewiele brakowało, a tego wieczora naprawdę mógł zapomnieć, jak się nazywa. - Nie wychodź jeszcze z roli.

Ale i tak nigdy nie zapomniałby, kogo kocha najmocniej.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem Yuuri westchnął, objął Viktora i zaczął go powoli głaskać po plecach, dziękując mu w ten sposób za cierpliwość i za wspaniały czas. Czułe, delikatne pociągnięcia dłonią biegły wzdłuż kręgosłupa, od lekko wystających łopatek aż po sam krzyż. A może trochę dalej. Właściwie to bardzo dalej.

\- A kto powiedział, że to była tylko rola? - mruknął Yuuri, rysując palcem na pośladku Viktora małe, sugestywne kółko.

\- Wiedziałem! - Viktor poderwał się i spojrzał roziskrzonymi oczami na wyraźnie starającego się uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego Yuuriego. - Od początku wiedziałem! Od samego przedziałka!

\- Co? Jakiego przedziałka? O czym ty znowu mówisz? - nie zrozumiał Japończyk, zerkając przelotnie na Rosjanina, ale wtedy Viktor nachylił się i przylgnął gorącym czołem do czoła narzeczonego.

\- Wiedziałem, że lubisz nade mną dominować - szepnął znacząco. - No wiesz... Kiedy pochylałem się, a ty dotykałeś palcem moich włosów, kiedy na klęczkach wiązałem ci łyżwy albo kiedy całowałem w _kiss &cry_ płozy... Zawsze się wtedy uśmiechałeś, zawsze. Zupełnie jakbyś myślał, że zamierzam wziąć cię do-

\- To wcale nie tak! Nie jestem żadnym dewiantem! - zaprzeczył gorąco Yuuri, za wszelką cenę starając się uniknąć wypowiadania na głos niecenzuralnych zarzutów. - Dobra, łapię! Powiem ci, jeśli obiecasz, że nie będziesz się ze mnie śmiał.

\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę się powstrzymać, ale gdybym zaczął, to zawsze możesz założyć mi knebel. Nawet będzie w temacie. - Viktor mrugnął znacząco okiem

Właściwie miał zamiar kontynuować niewybredne żarciki, ale wtedy sytuacja zmieniła się nagle i o jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Pchnięty do tyłu Rosjanin poleciał z powrotem na poduszki, a tuż nad nim zawisł Yuuri, przyszpilając narzeczonego nie tylko ciałem, lecz i przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

\- To nie chodzi o dominowanie - wyjaśnił obruszony Yuuri, choć Rosjanin widział, że nie był zły. Był poważny i chyba czuł się nieco odpowiedzialny za takie podejrzenia, a to znów tak niesamowicie podniecało Viktora, że milczał jak zaklęty, patrząc w ukochane, bursztynowe oczy. - Po prostu kiedy widzę czubek twojej głowy, to mam wrażenie, że tylko ja jeden znam cię od tej strony. Przed kamerami zawsze prezentujesz się nienagannie, jesteś wysoki, wyprostowany, pewny siebie i w ogóle. Ale kiedy jesteś przy mnie to nagle opuszczasz gardę i jesteś taki... taki delikatniejszy... i jakoś tak... mam słabość do takiego ciebie.

\- Czyli że podobam ci się, jak jestem mniej doskonały?  - zagadnął Viktor, na co Yuuri kiwnął głową. - I lubisz się mną opiekować? - Kolejne kiwnięcie. - I kręci cię to, kiedy okazuję słabość w łóżku albo ję-

\- Viktor, zapędzasz się. - Katsuki uniósł dłoń i położył ją na policzku ukochanego, zasłaniając kciukiem usta. - Ale tak. Lubię. A właściwie to nawet... kocham.

Okrzyk "Yuuri!" potoczył się po sypialni, na co odpowiedział mu zduszony przez ciasne objęcia śmiech i nie mniej radosny pocałunek w prawe, uwielbiane przez Japończyka ramię Viktora. Ten pojedynek na słodkie słówka zakończył się oczywistym remisem.

Sceny w sypialni, w przeciwieństwie do wieczornych sytuacji kanapowych, zaczynały się grzesznie i głośno, a kończyły w sposób zupełnie odwrotny. Po ponownym umyciu się i przebraniu dwójka narzeczonych kładła się grzecznie do łóżka, a cichy, przetykany chichotami _pillow talk_ wieńczyło rozkoszne "jak mi tu z tobą dobrze" oraz buziak w kark, gdy zakochani zasypiali wtuleni w siebie na łyżeczkę. Tak też było dobrze.

A w sumie... Tak było właśnie najlepiej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, moi drodzy, niecierpliwi jak Viktor, spragnieni wrażeń czytelnicy! Kiedy dotarło do mnie, że od września nie zrobiłam żadnej porządnej, pikantnej sceny, to stwierdziłam, że czas wypuścić potwora z szafy... Ale chodzi nie tylko o popuszczenie swoim żądzom, ale również o szlifowanie warsztatu. Dobre, mądre porno można ćwiczyć tylko przez pisanie dobrych, mądrych porno. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że takie mi się udało stworzyć.
> 
> Sam motyw główny zawdzięczacie DaryavonDayern, która czasami zdradza mi to i owo ze swoich wyobrażeń, licząc na to, że skoro ona się wstydzi skalać swoje pióro The Sceną, to ja to za nią zrobię. I ma, cholerka, świętą rację! No ale cóż - gdyby nasze wyobrażenia nie były kompatybilne, to nic by z tego nie wyszło, więc... ostatecznie to również moje fetysze ^^"
> 
> Początek rozmowy z pierwszych akapitów dotyczy "Wzroku" oraz pewnej niecnej kary, którą Yuuri chciał zastosować na Viktorze. Ostatecznie zajście zakończyło się ugodą i podwójną satysfakcją dla jednej ze stron, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. Natomiast to "wparadowanie w kostiumie Erosa" to delikatne nawiązanie do "Dotyku" oraz "Przyjemności". Hmm... Nie ma to jak bogate życie seksualne...
> 
> Moja zwiezda - moja gwiazdka. Czas nauczyć Viktora nowych ruskich komplementów :3
> 
> A, i jeszcze jedna uwaga - po namyśle zamierzam wrócić do oznaczenia NSFW (zwanego także "do oglądania pod kołderką"). W sumie pewnie niepotrzebnie niektórych narażałam na nieprzyjemności związanie ze scenami dla dorosłych. W końcu jedni wolą poczytać fluffy, inni pikantne rzeczy, a jeśli tego nie rozdzielę, to ktoś może się niekoniecznie miło zaskoczyć. Przepraszam za dotychczasowe problemy i teraz obiecuję od razu dawać znać, gdy coś będzie oczywistym porno. One-shoty z szarej strefy tak jak "Żyły" (czyli opisy bez szczegółów) nie będę oznaczać, żeby nie robić nikomu niepotrzebnej nadziei.
> 
> No, to tyle. Ten rozdział był soczysty, a dopiero co był challenge, więc nie ukrywam, że kolejny one-shot nie pojawi się w tym tygodniu. W takim razie... do zobaczenia w kolejny poniedziałek!


	83. Ławka

***

To była scena po prostu jak z obrazka. Dwie osoby zajmowały ławkę w parku...

Nie, nie, to wcale nie przez to, że to była jakaś specjalna ławka. To była ławka jak każda inna, ławka jak wiele jej podobnych, rozstawionych po całych petersburskich Polach Marsowych. Intensywna biel farby wskazywała co prawda na to, że mebel był niedawno odnawiany, chociaż z drugiej strony wyraźne przetarcia na siedzisku świadczyły o tym, że staruszek czas i tak zaczął na nowo nadgryzać swoim wysłużonym zębem świeżą warstwę lakieru. Ale tak poza tym ławka nie wyróżniała się niczym. W sumie w całym scenariuszu ławka nie wydawała się jakoś specjalnie istotnym elementem. To miło, że znajdowała się akurat pod bujnym, rozłożystym bzem, ale tak właściwie mogła równie dobrze stać pod jakimś dębem. Albo pod jesionem, bo czemu by nie. Wiśnia też byłaby mile widziana, szczególnie gdyby jeszcze kwitła, rozrzucając dookoła siebie delikatne, różowe płatki...

Ekhem. Także ten. No. Ławka jak ławka. Ona była.

Tak samo jak było dwóch zapatrzonych w siebie mężczyzn, stanowiących kwintesencję całej kompozycji. Jeden z nich, ciemnowłosy, siedział na skraju ławki, pozwalając, aby drugi, ten o jasnej czuprynie, rozpostarł się wzdłuż mebla i położył głowę na kolanach pierwszego. Japończyk uśmiechał się łagodnie, mimowolnie przeczesując palcami srebrzyste kosmyki Rosjanina, a ten wyciągał rękę do góry, by w odpowiedzi głaskać ukochanego po policzku. Nad ich głowami rozpościerało się błękitne, letnie niebo, we włosach delikatnie tańczył wiatr. Słońce przedzierało się przez gąszcz różowego bzu i błyskało wesołymi refleksami na zwróconych ku sobie sylwetkach. Byli dla siebie całym światem. W oczach zakochanej pary błyszczała miłość, ich dłonie dotykały najczulej na świecie, usta poruszały się tak delikatnie, jakby składały pocałunki, a w szeptach słychać było pieszczotliwe...

\- ...pamiętaj, żeby kupić brokuły i makaron, bo chciałbym coś zrobić z tą resztką łososia - powiedział Yuuri tak spokojnie i z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby opowiadał o szemrzących strumykach i kwieciu bujającym się na bezkresnych łąkach. - A, i weź jeszcze dużą zgrzewkę papieru toaletowego. Kończy się.

\- Tak jest, kochanie. Brokuły i makaron. Szykuje się wspaniały obiad - odpowiedział Viktor z promiennym uśmiechem, traktując wypowiedź niczym najpiękniejszy komplement świata.

\- I papier.

\- I papier - poprawił Rosjanin. - A może wezmę jeszcze jakiś popcorn? Bo chyba Yurio miał do nas wpaść na film.

\- To dopiero jutro, dziś robię pranie. Ale faktycznie, możesz kupić na zapas - przyznał Yuuri, przeciągając kciukiem po jasnej brwi. Viktor zamruczał, wyraźnie zadowolony z zapowiadającego się planu dnia.

\- _Perfect_ \- podsumował. Rozparł się wygodniej na kolanach, splatając wolną dłoń z dłonią narzeczonego, i przymknął powieki, szykując się do zapadnięcia w słodki letarg. Po krótkiej chwili jednak z powrotem otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę. - Yuuri? W sumie tak mnie trochę zaczęło zastanawiać, czy ta sceneria nie zobowiązuje nas do... wiesz... jakichś bardziej inspirujących rozmów.

\- A to papier toaletowy nie jest wystarczająco inspirujący? - zapytał z teatralnym zaskoczeniem Yuuri, udając, że nie dostrzega problemu.

\- Jak kupię perfumowany, to może nawet będzie. Najlepiej taki o zapachu róż - zgodził się Rosjanin, by chwilę potem zrobić dość niepocieszoną minę. - Ale jeśli trafi się tylko zwykły, biały, tłoczony w misie, to chyba nici z jakiegokolwiek romantyzmu.

Viktor powiedział to z taką rzeczowością, jakby największym problemem wcale nie był papier sam w sobie czy raczej trywialność rozmowy o sprawach toaletowych niższego szczebla, ale to, że mógłby mu się trafić w rzucik w misie. _W misie_. Tak jakby króliczki albo kotki stanowiły gwarancję udanego pożycia małżeńskiego.

\- W takim razie co proponujesz? - Yuuri pochylił się, zasłaniając Viktorowi widok na niebo. Nie, właściwie to nie zasłaniał go. On był całym niebem. Aniołem, którego codziennie widział o poranku, nie dowierzając, że stworzenie zaplątało się akurat w jego pościeli... Oczarowało swoją niewinnością i czystością, skradło jego duszę i... i... Hm, i to już chyba był ten moment, kiedy wypadało spuścić swojego wewnętrznego Coelho ze smyczy.

\- Powinienem klęknąć i zadeklamować ci jakiś wiersz Puszkina - stwierdził więc Viktor i uśmiechnął się. W tym uśmiechu czaiła się radosna zapowiedź o kształcie serca. - Ty w odpowiedzi oblałbyś się uroczym rumieńcem i wspomniał mi coś o miłości tak rozległej jak gwieździste niebo. Wtedy ja stwierdziłbym, że to dlatego, że jesteś piękny niczym zorza polarna, potem przypieczętowałbym komplement pocałunkiem i tak dalej, i tak dalej...

\- Najbardziej przemówiło do mnie to "i tak dalej". Brzmi bogato - zauważył z uroczą kpiną Yuuri. - Widzę, że ty to sobie bardzo dokładnie zaplanowałeś. To jak miałem zacząć? Że kosmicznie mocno cię kocham?

\- No masz. Trafił mi się ścisłowiec. - Viktor westchnął, robiąc przy tym minę godną cierpiącego poety. - I to jeszcze taki twardo stąpający po ziemi.

W zamian Yuuri odwdzięczył mu się najbardziej uroczym, jaśniejącym uśmiechem, jaki Rosjanin widział od... No, podejrzewał, że od jakiegoś kwadransa. Plus minus dziesięć minut.

\- Bez przesady - zaprzeczył łagodnie Japończyk. - Gdyby było aż tak źle, to powiedziałbym raczej, że pokonałem w pogoni za tobą siedem tysięcy trzysta trzydzieści osiem kilometrów, a tak w ogóle podziwiam cię od dwunastu lat, trzech miesięcy, dwudziestu trzech dni i... Viktor?

\- Yuuri... - Nikiforov nie umiał dłużej wytrzymać całego tego rozdmuchanego, żartobliwego klimatu, dlatego zasłonił twarz dłońmi, mamrocząc pod nosem: - Ja już nic nie wiem. Nic nie rozumiem. Ani trochę.

\- Ale czego? - Yuuri zdawał się podziewać niewiedzę narzeczonego, dlatego Viktor w końcu nieśmiało zerknął spomiędzy palców.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy zacząłem być wobec ciebie mniej wymagający. Możesz mi szeptać na ucho listy zakupowe z ziemniakami i papierem toaletowym w rolach głównych, możesz się nawet nabijać z moich komplementów, a ja i tak jestem absolutnie szczęśliwy - zdradził, starając się nie pokazać rumieńca. - To nienormalne.

\- Och... Czy ja wiem, czy nienormalne? Może po prostu cieszysz się z prostych rzeczy? - Yuuri nachylił się i pocałował koniuszki palców, za którymi skrywała się twarz ukochanego. - Jak dla mnie nie musisz się wcale wysilać z Puszkinem ani niczym takim. Cokolwiek powiesz, ja i tak ci uwierzę. W końcu związałem się z tobą, a nie jakimś koneserem literatury romantycznej.

Yuuri położył dłoń na prawej dłoni Viktora, przypominając o obecności pewnej złotej ozdoby.

\- A jeśli naprawdę kupisz mi ten papier, to będę absolutnie pewien, że kochasz mnie na zabój - dodał po chwili. Viktor odsunął ręce sprzed twarzy i spojrzał na dziwnie zadowolonego Yuuriego.

\- Dlaczego akurat papier ma robić za dowód mojego uczucia?

\- No bo będziesz musiał przeparadować z nim przez ulicę - zaśmiał się Katsuki. - Gwiazda Rosji niosąca tak przyziemne zakupy zamiast tuzina toreb od Louisa Viton? Och, Vitya... Przecież to największa oznaka miłości, jaka może być. I najcudowniejsza.

Viktor skapitulował i szybko obrócił się w bok, wyciągając ręce, aby przytulić się do pasa Yuuriego. Yuuri na to pisnął, absolutnie zaskoczony tak pozytywnym odzewem, ale zaraz potem rozległ się cichy chichot i ramiona Japończyka otuliły głowę Rosjanina. Dalsza rozmowa została zastąpiona śmiechem oraz okazjonalnymi, przypadkowymi całusami gdzie-się-tylko-dało.

Ławka jak ławka, narzeczeni jak narzeczeni... Scena jak to scena. No i ganiający po parku pudel, trochę zapomniany, a trochę jak inspicjent, który nie ujawnia swojej obecności, dopóki sztuka toczy się swoim scenariuszem. I choć pewnie zapowiadała się z tego bajka o księciu na białym koniu, to opowieść o mężu z białą rolką była o wiele bardziej w stylu dwóch zaskakujących się nawzajem łyżwiarzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Super-Dziab przybywa ocalić poniedziałek!
> 
> Za pomysł na ten one-shot serdecznie dziękuję mojej przyjaciółce (nie wie o tym i nigdy się nie dowie), która przy okazji oglądania zdjęć z sesji ślubnej opowiadała mi o tym, jak z mężem siedzieli w takiej właśnie romantycznej pozie i dywagowali nad smakiem czipsów jakie kupią na wieczór. To się nazywa prawdziwa miłość, prawda? No ale skoro nasze łyżwiarskie chłopaki muszą przestrzegać nieco bardziej zdrowego żywienia, popcorn został zepchnięty do roli dania specjalnego na wypadek gości, za to na czoło "fabuły" wyszedł papier toaletowy XD
> 
> Z dziwnych ciekawostek - Pola Marsowe według mojego headcanonu są całkiem niedaleko mieszkania Viktora i Yuuriego (chociaż trzeba przejść most Dworcowy). Ponadto tamtejsze ławki w parku serio są białe, a i sporo bzów tam kwitnie.
> 
> Ponadto myślę, że Yuuri jest nieco bardziej ścisłym umysłem niż Viktor (nie jakoś wybitnie, ale jednak bardziej niż Bardzo Liryczny Nikiforov). W 11 odcinku był przecież z Yuuriego niemal drugi Seung-gil-kalkulator! Z drugiej strony ścisłe umysły potrafią być nie mniej utalentowane artystycznie... tak myślę... khem... _^_
> 
> W takim razie trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia w kolejnych Pozdrowieniach!


	84. Załamanie

***

...to był jeden z najgorszych dni w życiu Yuuriego.

Drzemiący Makkachin otworzył oczy i leniwie zamerdał ogonem, gdy zauważył zamykającego drzwi Yuuriego, ale mężczyzna zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na pupila. Nieco podkrążone, na wpół przymknięte oczy Japończyka praktycznie bezwiednie śledziły, jak dłonie rozpinają klamrę na piersi, jak plecak ląduje obok pustego wieszaka, jak buty dwoma bezsilnymi kopnięciami trafiają obok bagażu, aż wreszcie jak kurtka pada na podłogę, zimna, niechciana i obca jak to tylko możliwe. Japończyk prawie nie odrywając stóp od podłogi przeszedł w stronę kanapy i po chwili usiadł na nią tak bezwładnie, jakby ktoś nagle podciął linki, które utrzymywały go w pionie.

Wiedział, że wszystko było dobrze.

Czuł, że wszystko było źle.

Wiedział, że znów do niego wróciło. Zawsze wracało. To znajome, puste, bezsensowne uczucie załamania, przez które wierzył, że już nigdy więcej nie da rady zrobić nic sensownego. Że jest się po prostu do niczego. To nie była wina pogody, wręcz przeciwnie - świeciło piękne słońce i nawet mimo marcowego chłodu w Petersburgu panowała dość przyjemna aura. I kuriozalnie właśnie to pogarszało sprawę, bo wydawało się, że cały świat ma się doskonale. Tylko Yuuri tu nie pasował. Psuł układankę pięknej, harmonijnej rzeczywistości, ośmielał się mieć jakiekolwiek inne zdanie w sprawie swojego samopoczucia. Był tym złym.

Od kiedy zaczął żyć z Viktorem, podobne chwile zwątpienia zdarzały się o wiele, wiele rzadziej, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że zniknęły zupełnie. Można nawet powiedzieć, że wraz ze zmniejszeniem się ilości takie ataki stały się jeszcze cięższe. Bo kiedy Yuuri już zaczynał wierzyć, że wreszcie był się na dobrej drodze, że odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi, może nawet się do czegoś nadawał... właśnie wtedy przychodził moment zawahania, który kosztował go wszystko. Lęk atakował nagle i boleśnie, wyciskał dech ze zmęczonej szlochem piersi, po czym wciągał łyżwiarza z powrotem na samo dno niewiary. Logiczne argumenty nie działały, a zapewnienia, że Yuuri jest najwspanialszym, najbardziej uzdolnionym łyżwiarzem na świecie po prostu nie działały, bo wszystkie problemy kryły się nie na lodowisku, ale w jego głowie.

Właśnie taką przytłaczającą pustkę Katsuki czuł tuż po zakończeniu Grand Prix w Soczi, kiedy nie wiedział, co ma dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem. Przegrany, zjadany przez gryzące poczucie winy związane ze śmiercią Vicchana i niezdolny do spojrzenia na Celestino w twarz Yuuri chciał po prostu uciec. Czuł, że każdy patrzył na niego z pretensją, w spojrzeniach wszystkich widział zawód i rozczarowanie, a tak naprawdę w cudzych oczach odbijał się tylko i wyłącznie jego własny żal. Podobna sytuacja miała też miejsce przed narodowymi, kiedy na blisko dwa tygodnie musieli się z Viktorem rozdzielić, by przygotować się do oddzielnych konkursów. Wtedy Yuuri bał się, że Rosjanin nagle zmieni zdanie i nigdy po niego nie wróci. Bo do kogo właściwie miałby przyjechać? Do niego? Do takiego nieudacznika? Nie, nie, to nie mogła być prawda...

Jasne, w porządku, takie sytuacje miały przecież swoje uzasadnienie. Chodziło o podjęcie ważnych decyzji, o wielkie zmiany, przełomowe momenty. Pewnie każdy na jego miejscu miałby podobne wątpliwości lub czuł się niepewnie. Ale dziś? Dziś chodziło o zwykłe głupoty.

I właśnie dlatego bolało to tak mocno.

Ktoś mógłby zażartować, że Yuuri po prostu wstał lewą nogą, bo naprawdę trudno było inaczej skwitować drobne wypadki, które wypełniły cały jego dzień. Najpierw upadł przy potrójnym axlu, co nie zdarzało mu się prawie wcale, mimo że przecież czymś naturalnym wydawało się to, że axle wymagały szczególnie dużo skupienia i łatwo było je zepsuć. Potem Katsuki strącił otwarty bidon z bandy i wylał dobrą połowę izotoniku na taflę, zanim zdołał jakoś złapać butelkę w drżące ręce. Po ćwiczeniach prawie uderzył Yakova, gdy Japończyk zbyt gwałtownie obrócił się w bok, na co sędziwy trener przez straszny ułamek sekundy obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Ktoś obcy zagadał do Yuuriego po rosyjsku na korytarzu, a on nie umiał z siebie nic wydusić, zbyt wytrącony z równowagi niespodziewanym pytaniem. I kiedy Yuuri zaczął myśleć, że to już chyba koniec, że wróci do domu i zapomni o całym ponurym dniu, wkraczający na halę łyżwiarz ujrzał, jak Viktor ląduje szczególnie udanego poczwórnego loopa. Skok, który do tej pory Rosjanin próbował jedynie na programach galowych. Skok, dzięki któremu Nikiforov mógł stać się pełnoprawnym łyżwiarskim bogiem. Kimś idealnym. _Kimś_.

Yuuri stanął jak wryty, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. A przecież powinien się cieszyć, że Viktorowi jako pierwszemu udało się opanować wszystkie pięć quadów, powinna rozpierać go duma, powinien wariacko zawołać "Patrzcie! To jest właśnie mój wspaniały narzeczony!"... Ale nie potrafił. Zamiast tego poczuł jedynie silny ucisk w żołądku i dziwną pustkę w piersi, która nijak się miała do cudowności stanu zakochania. Chciał stamtąd zniknąć. I zniknął - Yuuri bez słowa wyszedł z Klubu i pobiegł wprost do mieszkania, które nawet nie było jego.

Można by pomyśleć, że miłość powinna wszystko wybaczyć, uzdrowić i pokonać. Że od momentu wymiany obrączek wszystko powinno być idealne. Nie było. Był za to więźniem swoich lęków i nieuzasadnionych przypuszczeń, które tu, w wyobraźni, narastały do rozmiarów absolutnych prawd. Yuuri miał wrażenie, że im więcej dostawał, tym więcej powinien dawać z siebie. Ale jeśli tylko mu się nie udawało, jeśli jeden raz na tysiąc powijała mu się noga, pewność siebie natychmiast była pożerana przez słabość, a szczęście przez frustrację. Po tym wszystkim pozostawało tylko gorzkie przeświadczenie, że po prostu, tak po ludzku na Viktora nie zasługiwał.

Katsuki otoczył rękami ramiona i wcisnął między nie głowę. Już po chwili łzy wielkie jak grochy zaczęły toczyć się jedna za drugą po policzkach i brodzie łyżwiarza, zmieniając jego twarz w szkaradną, zaczerwienioną maskę. Porażka, porażka, porażka - to słowo dźwięczało mu w uszach tak często, jakby stało się jego imieniem. Nieważne, czego dokonał. Nieważne, co myśleli o nim inni. Jeśli w przyszłości nie będzie w stanie spełnić oczekiwań, czy to cudzych, czy swoich, równie dobrze mógłby być martwy. W jednej chwili trwającej nieskończenie długie minuty stał się tylko słabym, kruchym stworzeniem, które pragnęło ratunku, choć jednocześnie chciało pozostać w samotności.

Był zmęczony. Tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony...

I w tym momencie stała się rzecz najgorsza - do mieszkania wszedł Viktor.

\- Uff, wreszcie w domu. A teraz buziak od mojej świnki wyborowej, obiad i wracamy na ćwicze... - zawołał Rosjanin od progu, ale kiedy wkroczył do mieszkania i raźnym krokiem zbliżył się do kanapy, od razu dostrzegł, że coś było nie tak. - ...Yuuri?

Viktor zrzucił plecak z ramienia i natychmiast klęknął tuż przed zgiętym wpół mężczyzną.

\- Yuuri, czy coś się stało? Jakiś telefon z domu? - wypytywał łagodnie Rosjanin, zupełnie zapominając o swoim radosnym komentarzu sprzed chwili. Nieważne, że pewnie był zmęczony, głodny i oczekiwał, że w drzwiach powita go śmiejący się od ucha do ucha ukochany. A Yuuri go zawiódł. Nawet w tym. - Ktoś cię zaczepiał? Kochanie... Złoto moje... Nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności. Powiedz, co się stało.

\- Nie, nie, to nie tak... Nie tak - wychrypiał Yuuri, nie podnosząc wzroku, po czym jeszcze mocniej wpił się palcami w przedramiona, a głowę wcisnął między kolana. - Proszę, zostaw mnie. Nie patrz. Idź sobie.

Słowa na pokaz. Cała jego sylwetka oczywiście krzyczała o pomoc, ale poczucie winy, że znów zaciąga jakiś niewypowiedziany dług, kazało wypowiadać raz za razem kolejne dramatyczne, nic nie znaczące frazy. Odejdź. Zostaw. Zerwij ze mną. Zasługuję na samotność. Potrafię tylko zawodzić. Nie będę nikogo ranił. Nikt nie będzie mnie ranił. Niech to się wreszcie skończy...

Nie skończyło. Nie mogło, bo Viktor nagle zdecydował się przytulić Katsukiego najdelikatniej jak tylko umiał.

\- Yuuri. Yuuri. - Rosjanin najpierw ostrożnie dotknął drżącą dłoń narzeczonego, a kiedy ten jej nie odtrącił, objął ramionami kulącego się w sobie Japończyka. Viktor usiadł na kanapie i przygarnął go do siebie, umieszczając ucho płaczącego Katsukiego przy swojej piersi. Wypowiadał imię ukochanego jakby była to kołysanka. Jakby to nie treść się liczyła, ale spokojny, pełen miłości głos. - Yuuri... Mój Yuuri...

Yuuri czuł się z tym podle. Wiedział, że wykorzystuje sytuację. Że obarcza Viktora swoimi nieistniejącymi problemami, odciągając go od przygotowań przed Mistrzostwami Świata. Był najgorszy. Był nikim. Nic nie potrafił, nawet kochać.

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Ja... Przepraszam... - To jedyne, co był w stanie wyszlochać. Dlaczego Viktor nie chciał go zostawić? Dlaczego akceptował ręce, które wcisnęły się pod rozpięty płaszcz, żeby objąć go w pasie? Dlaczego nic sobie nie robił z tej plamy wilgoci, która pokrywała jego drogi sweter? - Tak... bardzo... bardzo... przepraszam...

\- W porządku. Nie musisz. Przecież nigdzie się nie wybieram - odpowiedział Viktor, głaskając Yuuriego po plecach. Czytał mu w myślach czy może intuicyjnie podejrzewał, że powód zachowania łyżwiarza mógł przypominać tamten atak z Pekinu? – Nie puszczę cię ani na moment. Jeśli tylko chcesz, możemy tak siedzieć choćby i do wieczora. A potem wspólnie pójdziemy z Makkachinem na spacer i-

Wypowiedź natychmiast otrzeźwiła płaczącego Katsukiego.

\- Nie... Musisz... Trening... - Yuuri już chciał się wyplątać z uścisku, ale od jakiegokolwiek nieprzemyślanego ruchu powstrzymały go objęcia, w których trwał. Na tyle silne, by nie uciekł, ale na tyle łagodne, że nie miał poczucia osaczenia. Viktora trzymał go jedną ręką w ramionach, drugą wokół pasa, a rosyjski policzek spoczął na głowie. Tylko tyle. Albo aż.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym ćwiczyć, gdybym wiedział, że siedzisz tutaj i wypłakujesz sobie oczy? - zapytał Viktor, pozwalając sobie na nieco weselszy ton. - Przecież wywaliłbym się na pierwszym lepszym toeloopie. I to potrójnym. Wiesz, jak podbudowałoby to morale Yurio? Dozbrajać wroga, też mi coś...

Zduszony ni to śmiech, ni to łkanie zatrzęsły ramionami japońskiego łyżwiarza, jakby zwiastując poprawę nastroju... Ale zaraz potem Yuuri przypomniał sobie o własnym nieudanym axlu i dwie łzy znów spłynęły po policzkach. Viktor mógł usłyszeć tylko ciche łkanie, które ponownie rozdzierało pierś jego kochanego mężczyzny. Bolało go to. Bolało ich obu. I nic a nic nie mogli z tym zrobić.

\- Odpoczynek to też ważna część treningu - szepnął znów Viktor, głaskając kciukami plecy Katsukiego tak czule, jakby oswajał zwierzątko. - Poza tym możemy porozciągać się tutaj. Albo potrenujemy podnoszenia do gali. Nic na siłę.

Yuuri skinął głową. Chociaż nie zgadzał się z tymi słowami, to samolubnie zdecydował, że przyzna ukochanemu rację. Nie, nie, inaczej... _Chciał_ , żeby Viktor miał rację, bo to by znaczyło, że nie stanowi dla niego ciężaru.

\- Yuuri... - Viktor westchnął. Chyba nie do końca podobało mu się to przeciągające się milczenie. - Wiem, że jestem przygłupi w niektórych kwestiach, ale przecież wiesz... Mam nadzieję, że wiesz... Że zawsze będę z tobą. Pal sześć licho wszystkie złote medale świata. To nie z nimi chcę wziąć ślub, tylko z tobą. To ciebie kocham.

\- Nie, bo... bo jestem... beznadziejny...

\- To ja jestem beznadziejny. Jestem beznadziejnie zakochany w tobie i jestem beznadziejnym psychoterapeutą, bo nie umiem ci pomóc. Mogę ci tylko, cholera, oddać całe swoje życie. Tylko tyle! - mruknął z nieudawaną złością. Katsuki przestał płakać, zszokowany, że to coś takiego było w stanie wyprowadzić Viktora z równowagi. - Yuuri, nie będę ci prawił mądrości, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział dwie rzeczy.

Viktor rozluźnił objęcia i zanim Yuuri się spostrzegł, rosyjskie dłonie obejmowały jego twarz, a błękitne oczy spoglądały wprost w brązowe.

\- Masz prawo być smutny. Absolutnie i nieodwołalnie - oznajmił Viktor, po czym zbliżył się i złożył  delikatny pocałunek na czole Yuuriego. - I masz prawo być kochany.

Ciężka gula w gardle nieco zelżała, a zbolały, zmęczony grymas pojawił się na opuchniętej od płaczu twarzy. Nie musiał. Och, nic nie musiał... Yuuri przymknął oczy i dał się przygarnąć z powrotem do torsu Viktora, podczas gdy zaplecione dłonie ukochanego spoczęły wokół jego talii. Słyszał oddech Rosjanina, czuł jak kanapa ugina się, gdy dołączył do nich Makkachin, lecz nie był w stanie na nic zareagować. Powtarzał jak zaklęcie dwa proste słowa i robił to tak długo, aż wreszcie zapadł w płytki sen, gdy w końcu zdołał się nimi oszukać.

Przynajmniej do kolejnego razu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> To chyba najtrudniejsze posłowie jakie przyjdzie mi napisać.
> 
> Może dało się to odczuć, ale ten one-shot jest bardzo personalnym tekstem, bo napisałam go pod wpływem takiego samego dnia jaki miał Yuuri. Czułam się absolutnie niepotrzebna, głupia, co miało pójść źle to poszło, nikt nie miał dla mnie czasu i spędziłam pół godziny bezsilnie płacząc w poduszkę. Jedyna różnica w tym, że nie mam żadnego Viktora ani Makkachina na wezwanie na ratunek, a jedynym, co mi mogło towarzyszyć, to kubek herbaty.
> 
> Wiem, że nie każdy lubi takie teksty, że pewnie oczekujecie fluffu i samych romantycznych sytuacji, ale YoI dla mnie to też ważna seria ze względu na mądre podejście do problemów. Yuuri ma niską samoocenę, czuje się momentami przytłoczony ciężarem oczekiwań, nie umie poradzić sobie ze strachem, ale mimo to cały czas szuka sposobu, żeby być silniejszym, żeby poradzić sobie z lękami. Tylko że one nie znikają, tak jak w prawdziwym życiu. Ktoś może być super łyżwiarzem i być wciąż bardzo niepewny siebie, a ktoś może pisać tonę słodkich historii i czuć się jednocześnie mega niekochany.
> 
> Stąd też właśnie powód, aby pokazać, że w Yuurim przez cały czas siedzi ten strasznie zagubiony człowiek. Bo to normalne, tak bywa. Chyba każdy miewa takie dni, kiedy ma się ochotę po prostu zniknąć.
> 
> Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję an_nox oraz DaryavonDayern (które są prawdziwymi specjalistkami od smutnych fików), że zerknęły na ten one-shot swoimi wprawnymi oczami i doprowadziły go do porządku. Nie jestem znawcą takich tematów, więc pewnie nie wszystko wyszło jak trzeba i nie wiem, czy udało mi się to dobrze przedstawić, ale w każdym razie pisałam tak szczerze, jak tylko umiałam.
> 
> Dziękuję i do zobaczenia w weselszym poniedziałku.


	85. Matematyka

***

Yuuriemu było tak ciepło i komfortowo jak ciepło i komfortowo mogło być tylko z ukochaną osobą ulokowaną tuż za plecami oraz nie mniej kochanym psem znajdującym się na brzuchu. Idealna formacja godna najlepszej ludzkiej kanapki świata. Stan nirwany, do osiągnięcia którego nie potrzebował wcale lat treningów ani wyrzeczeń. Jego osobisty katsudon na dziesięć. I tak dalej, i tak dalej... Katsuki rozparł się więc wygodnie na piersi leżącego na kanapie Viktora i powoli głaskał łeb przymilającego się do niego Makkachina. W synchronicznym odruchu Rosjanin głaskał po głowie Japończyka, z czułością zaczesując co bardziej niesforne kosmyki za małe, zgrabne ucho.

\- Wygodnie ci? - zagadnął Viktor, a Yuuri nie musiał nawet zerkać przez ramię, żeby rozpoznać pogodny ton, który mógł być wypowiedziany tylko z uśmiechem w kształcie serca.

\- Wygodnie... - przyznał, słysząc, jak narzeczony mruczy z zadowoleniem. Katsuki zdusił w sobie chęć zachichotania, dla odmiany decydując się na poważny, jakby lekko karcący ton. - ...chociaż czuję się jak ubezwłasnowolniony. Masz tak długie nogi, że praktycznie owinąłeś się nimi dookoła mnie. Dwa razy. Czy to są jakieś nowoczesne kajdany? Bo zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że na moje życie czyha tak naprawdę jakaś wyjątkowo podstępna anakonda.

\- Yuuri! - Viktor mocniej objął ukochanego w pasie i przycisnął nos do zagłębienia nad prawym obojczykiem, zupełnie ignorując sugestie o zniewoleniu. - Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która w ogóle zasugerowała mi, że moje utytułowane nogi są za długie! I to akurat ty!

\- Właściwie jest jeszcze gorzej. Nogi masz za długie, uśmiech za szeroki, a czoło zbyt... śliczne - zaśmiał się Katsuki.

Rosjanin sapnął tuż przy szyi narzeczonego, dostrzegając drugie dno, które czaiło się w słowie "śliczne". Och, Boże, jaki on był uroczy. Nie istniała wystarczająca skala, żeby opisać, jak Yuuri niesamowicie kochał wytrącać Viktora z równowagi, ale z pewnością zakres ten miał niesamowicie długą podziałkę. Najzabawniejsze było to, że przecież kiedyś ze szczerym przerażeniem reagował na reakcje Nikiforova. Od kiedy jednak przed dowolnymi na Cup of China strojenie sobie żartów pomogło łyżwiarzowi uspokoić się przed występem, Katsuki nie mógł powstrzymać się przed okazjonalnym naigrywaniem się z ukochanego, aby zobaczyć jego zabawną, zaskoczoną minę. A chyba jeszcze bardziej lubił się z nim potem godzić.

Yuuri wyciągnął ręki za siebie i pogłaskał mężczyznę po szarej grzywce. Już, już. Kochany Vitya i kochane czoło Vityi.

\- Więc zamierzasz teraz wyliczać jakim jestem geometrycznym cudem? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili nieco obłaskawiony Viktor. - Bo w kwestii krągłości nie pójdę na żadne ustępstwa. Werdykt może być tylko jeden i wcale nie mam na myśli policzków Makkachina.

\- Viktor? - Katsuki nagle zachciał zerknąć za siebie i spojrzeć na narzeczonego, ale ten wyprężył się i ukrył całkowicie za plecami. Unikał odpowiedzi, co stanowiło odpowiedź samą w sobie. - Czy ty właśnie pochwaliłeś moje pośladki? Pochwaliłeś je, prawda? To chodziło o mnie?

Wtedy Yuuri poczuł, jak pochylający się Viktor przysunął się do jego ucha, a rosyjskie usta zaledwie chwilę później rozciągnęły się w niewielkim uśmiechu.

\- Całko-wicie - zaakcentował z dumą Rosjanin, całując narzeczonego w małżowinę.

Yuuri już wiedział, dokąd zmierzała cała ta gra w łapanie za słówka. W ich rozmowie czaiło się stanowczo za dużo zbliżonych tematycznie zwrotów, a to znaczyło, że aktywowany skojarzeniami Viktor zaczynał się nakręcać i żartować. Bardzo żartować. Żartować, czarować i wygłupiać się tak długo, aż skończy się na zrobieniu czegoś nieprzewidywalnego. Bo gdy ostatnim razem zaczęli podobną zabawę, przekomarzanki zmieniły się w pojedynek na wymyślanie piosenek o deszczu, w wyniku którego Viktor brawurowo odśpiewał całe "It's raining man". Ostatecznie Japończyk przegrał, bo nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa przez nagły atak rozbawienia, ale dziś nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić.

\- Nie myśl, że tego nie widzę - rzucił Yuuri, po czym oparł głowę na ramieniu Viktora. Kiedy uniósł wzrok, wreszcie dostrzegł górujące nad nim błękitne oczy, w których czaiły się iskierki euforii. - Nieźle to sobie... wykalkulowałeś.

\- Czynię to sobie za, hmm, za plus - odpowiedział Rosjanin, potwierdzając tym samym, że matematyczne skojarzenia wcale nie były kwestią przypadku.

\- O nie, mój drogi. Żaden z tego plus. - Katsuki pogładził grzbiet dłoni obejmującego go narzeczonego, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po śródręczu. - Jesteś po prostu do szpiku kości wyrachowany.

\- Wyrachowany? - upewnił się Viktor, siląc się na powagę.

\- I nieobliczalny - dodał Yuuri.

Rosjanin parsknął śmiechem, a Japończyk zawtórował mu prawie bezgłośnym chichotem, trzęsąc ramionami tak, że Makkachin poderwał na chwilę łeb i spojrzał ciekawsko na pańciów.

\- No cóż... Uważasz więc, że w naszym związku chodzi mi tylko o zyski, tak? Że w sumie jestem z tobą tylko ze względu na twoją wartość? - zapytał w końcu Viktor, akcentując wypowiedź na "zyskach", "sumie" oraz "wartość". Yuuri pokiwał głową. Oho. Takie kombo. Nieźle, naprawdę nieźle.

\- Mniej więcej - odparł po zastanowieniu, przenosząc dłoń na udo Viktora. Zaczął je powoli gładzić, co w połączeniu z kolejnymi słowami stanowiło prawdziwie mordercze połączenie. - Nie wiem, czy moje wyniki w zawodach cię satysfakcjonują, ale pewnie liczysz, że moje... ciało... zapewni ci przyrost w kilku innych dziedzinach.

Bingo. Zalotny ton sprawił, że Rosjanin natychmiast drgnął i wzmocnił chwyt wokół pasa, pobudzony nie tylko samą bliskością ukochanego mężczyzny, ale teżpełnymi zachęty słowami. No dobra, może to nie było zupełnie czyste zagranie, ale mimo Yuuri nie złamał niepisanych reguł, zawierając w wypowiedzi całkiem sporo kluczowych fraz. Kwestia tego, że Viktor się na nie rozproszył, była już oddzielną sprawą.

\- W takim razie - zagadnął Viktor swoim ociekającym w seksapil głosem, podbijając tym samym stawkę sugestywnych aluzji o jeszcze kilka słów - może powinniśmy pójść na stronę, żeby jeszcze raz zastanowić się nad profitami związanymi z wejściem mną do... spółki?

Yuuri przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym pytaniem. Propozycja brzmiała naprawdę wspaniale i rodziła nadzieję, że dyskusja odnośnie "spółkowania" zakończy się satysfakcjonującymi wnioskami dla obu pertraktujących stron. Co by tu w takim razie odpowiedzieć...

\- Nie uznam ci tego - oznajmił wreszcie z lekkością.

\- Ale jak to? - Viktor zabrzmiał tak, jakby przegrana w zabawie bolała go o wiele bardziej niż odroczone plany na wieczór. - Yuuri!

\- Bo zrobiła się z tego giełda, a nie matematyka. Gdybyś jeszcze powiedział o "pomnożeniu kapitału", to wtedy byłoby jeszcze w porządku - wyjaśnił Katsuki, w ramach niewerbalnych przeprosin głaskając ukochanego po nodze, choć tym razem już znacznie mniej uwodzicielsko. - Nie dramatyzuj. Przecież i tak zasłużyłeś sobie na solidną czwórkę. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Ale ja nie jestem. Nawet nie dałeś mi szansy, abym pokazał ci, dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki ważny - obruszył się Viktor niczym uczeń, który zna własną wartość i decyzja nauczyciela była dla niego jawną niesprawiedliwością. - Proszę o egzamin poprawkowy. Zamierzam walczyć o piątkę.

\- Ambitny student - stwierdził Katsuki i westchnął. Namawianie wielokrotnego mistrza na to, żeby się poddał, wydawało się tak samo skuteczne jak namawianie lwa, żeby przeszedł na zaawansowany wegetarianizm. - Niech będzie. Próbuj.

\- Dziękuję.

Rosjanin jeszcze raz przysunął się do ucha Japończyka, lecz nie próbował żadnych dziwnych zagrywek. Wręcz przeciwnie, zachował przyzwoitą odległość i utrzymując pozę czułego uścisku zaczął szeptać:

\- Yuuri... Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale życie z tobą to ciąg nieustannych zaskoczeń. Codziennie dodajesz mi sił, żeby się starać przezwyciężać kolejne trudności, a każdy twój uśmiech odejmuje mi zmartwień. Straciłem już rachubę co do tego, ile razy uczyniłeś mój świat piękniejszym. Dom bez ciebie nie ma żadnej wartości i właśnie z tego powodu, że boję się to stracić, nie chcę się z tobą nikim dzielić. Nie obchodzą mnie żadni inni ludzie, bo to u twojego i tylko twojego boku chcę trwać w nieskończoność. - Po karku Katsukiego mimowolnie przebiegł dreszcz, kiedy Viktor go musnął nosem. - I jak? Lepiej?

Więcej niż lepiej. Yuuri musiał aż pochylić głowę, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jego policzki płonęły rumieńcem. Nie był pewien, czy Viktor planował to od początku, czy wyszło to totalnie spontanicznie, ale zrozumiał, że tak czy inaczej nie miał z nim żadnych szans. Gdy chodziło o opisywanie uczuć, Nikiforov stanowił poetę, dla którego nawet najtęższa matematyka nie stanowiła przeszkody.

\- W porządku. Zaliczę ci to - uznał cicho Yuuri, kuląc się nieco, by wtulić się policzkiem w pierś ukochanego. - Ale na drugi raz nie zapomnij wspomnieć o Makkachinie. Nawet się o nim nie zająknąłeś.

\- Dobrze, mój miły. Będę pamiętał - przytaknął potulnie Viktor, rozciągając się wygodniej na poduszkach, aby Yuuri mógł się na nim położyć. - Ale wiesz dlatego to takie trudne? Myśleć o czymkolwiek inny poza tobą?

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Japończyk, na co Viktor nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko złożył na czubku jego głowy przelotny całus. Buziak ten oznaczał zarówno dozgonną miłość, jak i stanowił zapowiedź Ostatecznego Frazesu:

\- Bo zajmujesz moją uwagę tak niepodzielnie jak niepodzielny jest ułamek z zerem w mianowniku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, część i czołem! Tak jak zapowiadałam, dziś było bardziej na wesoło, chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie przypomniałam jednocześnie nikomu żadnej szkolnej traumy. Tym razem Viktor zrewanżował się za ścisłe wyznania Yuuriego z "Ławki" i DODAŁ swoje trzy ruble w wojnie na romantyczne frazesy. Puszkin-senpai byłby z niego dumny. Poza tym że rozmowa była słodka i totalnie o dupie Maryni raczej nie mam nic do powiedzenia...
> 
> Hm... Chociaż śmieszne jest to, że tak jak do napisania "Ławki" zainspirowała mnie jedna przyjaciółka, tak do tego one-shota sprowokowała mnie druga (spokojnie, więcej przyjaciół nie mam). Dziś jej podziękuję na zakupach :3
> 
> :*


	86. Krem do rąk

***

Odbywający się w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów trening właśnie nabierał popołudniowego rozpędu. Zaczęło ubywać zdeterminowanych skowronków, które wolały ćwiczyć skoro świt, a w zamian przybywało osób, które wraz z karierą sportową musiały pogodzić również szkolne obowiązki. Wśród nich pojawiła się także pewna żywiołowa nastolatka, będąca obecną mistrzynią Rosji seniorów oraz plasującą się na trzecim miejscu w światowym rankingu ISU łyżwiarką. Niebagatelne osiągnięcie, to fakt. I co z tego, że nie miała jeszcze dwudziestki na karku? A Jura nie miał nawet szesnastu, a skubaniec już zgarnął złoto Grand Prix! No właśnie. Bo cokolwiek złego można było powiedzieć o zakresie krzyków i utyskiwań Yakova, trzeba było również przyznać, że jego szkoła wydawała się praktycznie niezawodna. Ale nawet w Petersburgu sukcesy nie leżały po prostu na ziemi. Trzeba było na nie zapracować.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna wbiła ząbki prawej łyżwy w lód i uniosła się ponad taflę, wykonując wyjątkowo udanego potrójnego lutza. Po czystym lądowaniu Mila zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków, zawirowała w sekwencji piruetów i w ten sposób zakończyła wykonywany program krótki. No właśnie. Nastolatka również wylewała z siebie siódme poty, bo dla całej rosyjskiej ekipy nieuchronnie zbliżały się Mistrzostwa Europy, które stanowiły swego rodzaju dogrywkę po śmiercionośnych narodowych. Nie każdy musiał jednak wypruwać z siebie żyły. Jedynym pozbawionym zmartwień człowiekiem pośród tego zestresowanego motłochu był ćwiczący wraz z nimi Japończyk. Katsuki Yuuri, bo to o nim była mowa, zaledwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej przeprowadził się do Petersburga z powodu Viktora, który oznajmił ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich (poza zaznajomioną z plotkami i ploteczkami ekipą Yakova), że zamierza go tu trenować.

Mila odetchnęła głębiej, układając ręce w finalnej pozie. Viktor zawsze uwielbiał zadziwiać, ale skala najnowszego wybryku wydawała się zupełnie nieporównywalna do poprzednich pomysłów. Nie tylko przez to, że chodziło o innego człowieka ani że, jak te wszystkie plotki i ploteczki głosiły, nie była to przelotna inwestycja na rok ani nawet kilka. Wszystko dlatego, że ten pomysł w gruncie rzeczy okazał się mieć całkiem zbawienny wpływ na otoczenie. Nowy współtowarzysz niedoli działał wyjątkowo kojąco na zszargane nerwy Yakova, słuchając jego przelotnych rad z niespotykanym szacunkiem, a poza tym zdawał się być chyba nawet bardziej pracowity niż reszta narodowego teamu, co dodatkowo motywowało kolegów do większych starań. I robił to nawet teraz, kiedy nie goniło go żadne widmo Ostrawy! No normalnie coś absurdalnego...

W sumie do tej pory młoda Rosjanka również uznawała Yuuriego za przeciętnej klasy łyżwiarza, który w wyniku splotu wydarzeń, szczęścia, odrobiny talentu oraz boskiej interwencji Nikiforova sięgnął po srebro w Finale Grand Prix. Dopiero na żywo okazało się, że ten mężczyzna, który na zawodach sprawiał wrażenie zawodowego podrywacza lub lirycznego, zakochanego w Viktorze łyżwiarza, tak naprawdę był... Niesamowicie uprzejmy. Nieprzeciętnie uroczy. I totalnie niewinny. A jak bardzo totalnie, Mila miała okazję zaobserwować na swoje własne oczy już chwilę później.

Kiedy tylko nastolatka zgarnęła od Yakova burę na temat zbyt wolnej rotacji przy końcowych elementach, ruszyła na drugi kraniec lodowiska, mając zamiar przećwiczyć kulejące piruety. Zanim jednak dotarła na upatrzone miejsce, minęła przejście w bandzie, przez które Katsuki zszedł z lodowiska. A gdy tylko go zobaczyła, mimowolnie nadstawiła ucha, dostrzegając, że do Japończyka podszedł przygotowujący się do wejścia na lód Nikiforov.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął Yuuri, oglądając swoje dłonie po zdjęciu skórzanych rękawiczek. - Wiesz, strasznie wyschły mi dziś ręce. Wziąłeś może krem?

\- Jasne - przytaknął wesoło Viktor, a potem sięgnął po pozostawiony przy bandzie plecak. - Daj chwilę.

Wyczuwając w powietrzu jakby gęstniejącą atmosferę, Mila przerwała ćwiczenia i czym prędzej podjechała do bariery, bo och-tak-ją-suszyło-że-musiała-natychmiast-napić-się-ze-swojego-bidonu. Dziewczyna odkorkowała butelkę i unosząc łokieć wyżej niż było to konieczne, pociągnęła z niej pokazowym, godnym reklam ruchem. Jednocześnie ani na sekundę nie spuszczała oka ze stojących twarzami do siebie mężczyzn, jakby czekała na obiecany deser. A było na co.

Bo Viktor - zamiast wręczyć Yuuriemu opakowanie kremu (z pewnością od Chanela) jak na każdego przeciętnego faceta przystało - wycisnął na swoje palce solidną porcję kosmetyku i zaraz wyciągnął ręce w kierunku ukochanego, pokazując, że chce pomóc. Katsuki natomiast nie tylko nie zaprotestował, nie tylko zupełnie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale nawet sam wysunął lewą dłoń ku trenerowi, aby ten się nią zajął. Mili przemknęło przez myśl, że chyba zaraz wytworzy próżnię w swoim bidonie, nawet jeśli przyssała się do niego tylko dla zachowania pozorów. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten zawsze skromny, ułożony i niby nieświadomy podtekstów Yuuri nie widzi w takim zachowaniu nic... Nic... No zupełnie nic!

Z boku wyglądało to jednak zgoła inaczej. Viktor, który roztarł krem po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, objął swoimi rękami mniejszą rękę Yuuriego i zaczął powoli wcierać w nią specyfik. Pieczołowitymi, kolistymi ruchami masował śródręcze, za każdym razem posuwając się nieco dalej i nieco odważniej, aby dokładnie nawilżyć Yuuriego... nawilżyć rękę Yuuriego. Oczywiście, że rękę. No przecież, że rękę. Dziewczyna prawie wgryzła się w bidon, kiedy uświadomiła sobie swoją freudowską pomyłkę, ale mimo to nie mogła oderwać wzroku od odważnych poczynań dwójki kolegów. Nadgarstek Yuuriego poruszał się na wszystkie strony, zwinny, gibki i całkowicie podatny milczącym poleceniom trenera, wyginając się i prężąc przed nim na wszystkie możliwe obsceniczne sposoby. Po chwili Rosjanin zmienił pozycję, ustawiając dłoń Katsukiego w pionie i teraz zaczął wsuwać palce w... znaczy, między, wsuwał palce między palce Japończyka, pokrywając kremem przestrzenie między nimi. Najpierw jeden, potem dwa... W sensie drugi, trzeci... Czwa... Matko kochana, i jeszcze lewa dłoń? Czy na tym lodowisku zawsze było tak diabelnie gorąco?

Wtedy Mila wreszcie zrozumiała, na co tak często narzekał Jurij, złorzecząc na jaśnie państwa narzeczeństwa, że kompletnie nie mieli wstydu przed wpatrywaniem się w siebie rozmaślonym wzrokiem, uśmiechaniem się tak, że zęby bolały i mówieniem do siebie z taką uprzejmością, że wszystko opadało. Oraz że już absolutnie nieznośne stało się to odkąd zaczęli być tym pełnoprawnym narzeczeństwem i przecierpieli dwutygodniową rozłąkę. "Przecież oni zachowują się tak, jakby ciągle byli na głodzie..." Mila pokręciła głową. "I na serio uważają, że nikt nie wie, jak bardzo świata poza sobą nie widzą? Przecież przy nich Georgij może uchodzić za mistrza kamuflażu."

W czasie gdy dziewczyna rozmyślała nad niedomyślnością pewnej pary, Viktor zdążył już wjechać na lodowisko, pozostawiając za sobą zakładającego rękawiczki Yuuriego. Japończyk również zamierzał wrócić na taflę, ale kiedy zrobił w tył zwrot, jego uwagę przykuła stojąca nieopodal Rosjanka.

\- O, Mila. Czy coś się stało? - zapytał Katsuki z troską, dostrzegając, że młodsza koleżanka zerka w jego kierunku ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem. Potem Yuuri spojrzał na swoje ręce i z wymalowanym na twarzy zrozumieniem znów podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. - Ach, a może ty też potrzebujesz kremu? Dać ci?

\- Nie! - zaprzeczyła wyrwana z kontemplacji Mila, pospiesznie odstawiając bidon na bandę, po czym wymownie przewróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową w niezidentyfikowany sposób. - Yuuri... Naprawdę dobry z ciebie facet, ale czasami jesteś tak nieogarnięty jak zaspa pod blokiem. Wracaj do ćwiczeń. I lepiej ogranicz się do dawania tylko Viktorowi.

\- Co właściwie masz na my...? - rzucił, a potem Katsuki nagle się zaciął, poruszając ustami jak wyjęta z wody ryba, kiedy dotarł do niego sens ostatniego zdania. Rumieniec, który natychmiast wykwitł na jego twarzy, idealnie kontrastował z ogólną bladością cery i czernią treningowego stroju. - Mila!

"Tak. Totalnie niewinny" przemknęło przez głowę wracającej na środek lodowiska dziewczynie. Z Mistrzostwami Europy na horyzoncie czy też nie, atmosfera w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów dzięki obecności Yuuriego przestała przypominać wiszącą w powietrzu siekierę. Zaczynała być czymś... Cóż... Czymś o wiele bardziej swojskim. "I będzie z nim kupa śmiechu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek :3 Mam nadzieję, że pogoda, zdrowie i humory wam dopisują (w Polsce centralnej pochmurno, jam dostała gorączki z przepracowania, a humor... no dobra, humor jest, odhaczony). A jak nie, to może chociaż fantazje Mili wam trochę osłodziły ten poniedziałek. Ogólnie bycie łyżwiarzem jest związane z wieloma niedogodnościami. A to smarka się na potęgę, a to pierzchną usta, stopy się obcierają, kontuzje robią, a dłonie marzną i wysychają. Trener to musi praktycznie całą apteczkę i pół drogerii nosić, żeby zawsze być gotowym nieść swojemu podopiecznemu pomoc. A wiadomo, że jak kosmetyki, to tylko te najlepsze ;)
> 
> Temat na ten one-shot podarowała mi an_nox, bojąc się jednocześnie, że krem może być zbyt jednoznacznie kojarzącym się specyfikiem. I dlatego właśnie postanowiłam zabawić się w trolla i faktycznie zabawić się w dwuznaczności... Czy raczej w dwuznaczne, bezpodstawne skojarzenia, które sporo czytelników regularnie tutaj miewa. Mila łączy się z wami w bólu i nadziei.
> 
> Nadziei, że jednak nie doczeka się dnia, kiedy zastanie chłopaków w szatni przy dwuznacznej sytuacji.
> 
> :*


	87. Koszmar

***

Według Yuuriego wszystkie petersburskie poranki mogły śmiało konkurować o miano najbardziej urokliwej pobudki wszech czasów. Zwykle Viktor wołał go łagodnie przez sen i czarował aromatem świeżo zaparzonej, mocnej kawy, którą przynosił wprost do łóżka. Czasami, kiedy budził się sam z siebie, Katsuki wychodził chwiejnym krokiem z sypialni i przysysał się do chodzącego po kuchni Nikiforova niby glonojad do szyby akwarium, próbując uszczknąć chociaż odrobinę jego energii. Innym razem, szczególnie w dni wolne od treningów, narzeczeni leżeli tak po prostu wśród fałd kołdry, przynajmniej do momentu, aż Viktor zaczynał ze znanych tylko sobie powodów obcałowywać twarz Yuuriego, a Japończyk wreszcie prychał z niezadowoleniem i podstępem kradł własnego buziaka. Nawet te najmniej lubiane poranki zwykle dotyczyły całkiem miłych sytuacji, kiedy to Rosjanin otwierał okno na oścież lub gdy Makkachin robił jakiś psi challenge na największą ilość liźnięć w najkrótszym czasie. Bo nie było to nic, co dałoby się szczerze nienawidzić.

Ale tym razem pobudka nie była miła. W sumie była trochę przerażająca, bo nagle na Yuurim znalazło się kilkadziesiąt kilo żywego nieszczęścia, które prawie siłą wcisnęło mu długie ręce pod pachy i mamrotało coś z tak mocnym, rosyjskim akcentem, że przez pierwsze kilka sekund nie mógł nic z tego zrozumieć. Pomyślał nawet, że Petersburg chyba nawiedzili kosmici. Albo że wrócił do akademika w Detroit.

\- Co się... - jęknął Yuuri i w tym momencie poczuł, że górna część kosmicznego problemu o nazwie Viktor Nikiforov dostała mu się pod koszulkę, po czym przylgnęła paskudnie chłodnym policzkiem do piersi. - Viktor!

A potem w trakcie przeglądu garderoby zastanawiali się, dlaczego pidżamy Yuuriego były jakoś tak strasznie sponiewierane i rozciągnięte... Nic dziwnego, skoro regularnie musiały wystarczać dla dwóch osób.

I to naraz.

\- Yuuri. Yuuri - powtarzał tymczasem płaczliwym głosem Rosjanin, wtulając się w Japończyka niczym wystraszone dziecko w ramiona matki. - Boże, jak dobrze... Jesteś tu... Mój Yuuri...

\- Viktor - sapnął Katsuki, starając się nawiązać poprawne połączenie z rzeczywistością, ale rozpaczający narzeczony wcale mu tego zadania nie ułatwiał. Mało tego, sytuacja wydawała się tak surrealistyczna, że Yuuri miał ochotę zacisnąć oczy, przewrócić się na drugi bok i narzucić kołdrę na czoło, przeczekując najgorsze. Przeszkadzał mu w tym jednak ukochany, sztuk jeden, ciążący mu na piersi jak kotwica oraz włochaty gratis w postaci pudla, który ulokował się gdzieś koło stóp. - Co tobie? Co się stało? Coś poważnego? - zmusił się więc do pytań.

Viktor wyswobodził się spod pidżamy Yuuriego i uniósł głowę, ukazując absolutnie potarganą grzywkę oraz wygięte w podkówkę usta. Jeśli dotychczasowy ton wypowiedzi nie wskazywał, w jak złym stanie znalazł się Rosjanin, to nieszczęśliwa mina wystarczała aż nadto.

\- Koszmar - wyznał i z powrotem położył się na torsie. Tym razem na szczęście obyło się bez dziwnych manewrów jak nurkowanie pod ubrania. - Miałem koszmar, w którym nigdzie cię nie było. Coś strasznego. Okropnego. Katastrofalnego. A potem sprawy skomplikowały się jeszcze bardziej, bo zacząłem spadać i wydawało mi się, że umarłem, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie umarłem. Tylko że wtedy zobaczyłem ogłoszenia, artykuły, swój nekrolog, normalnie wszystko co najgorsze, więc zacząłem myśleć, że może jednak coś jest na rzeczy, że pewnie już nigdy do ciebie nie wrócę i-

Ciąg nerwowo wyrzucanych zdań przerwał Yuuri, otulający rękami ramiona Viktora.

\- Już, już, spokojnie. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Obaj jesteśmy, tak jak zawsze. Dwóch panów w łóżku... doliczając psa - zapewnił cicho Katsuki, głaszcząc narzeczonego po plecach. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek cokolwiek wytrąci Viktora z równowagi na tyle, że zacznie się aż tak plątać w zeznaniach. Przynajmniej na trzeźwo. - I wcale nie spadasz. No chyba że dalej będziesz mnie dusił, to wtedy faktycznie mogę zrzucić cię na podłogę.

Dopiero na tę groźbę mężczyzna wyraźnie się uspokoił, a przynajmniej na tyle, że Yuuri wreszcie był w stanie zrobić głębszy wdech. Viktor mógł sobie grać w podczas zawodów zwiewne wróżki i natchnionych kochanków, ale żebra Japończyka wiedziały swoje. Bo Viktor swoje... ważył.

\- Pięć minut - szepnął Nikiforov, delikatnie pocierając policzkiem o klatkę piersiową Yuuriego. - Daj mi pięć minut, a obiecuję, że znów będę jak nowy. Pójdę zrobić śniadanie i wyprowadzę Makkachina na spacer, wszystko jak trzeba. Potrzebuję tylko chwili na naładowanie akumulatorów.

\- Daj spokój, przecież wcale nie jestem zły - odparł od razu Yuuri. - Tak właściwie to się o ciebie martwię. Poczekaj...

Katsuki powoli podciągnął się do siadu, z Viktorem wciąż wczepionym w pas niby panda w drzewo, i westchnął bezgłośnie, wyciągając kraniec rękawa z dłoni narzeczonego. No masz. Kolejna koszulka, która zaczynała rozmiarem przypominać żagiel jachtu. Chyba już rozumiał, dlaczego Viktor wolał spać bez ubrań. Tak było zwyczajnie oszczędniej.

\- To może lepiej streścisz mi ten koszmar, co? - zaproponował wreszcie Japończyk, kiedy tylko przyjął wygodniejszą pozycję. Wsunął palce w jasne, potargane włosy i zaczął je ostrożnie rozczesywać, pieszcząc Viktora niby wystraszone zwierzątko. - Tylko może wolniej niż przed chwilą. Żebym zrozumiał.

\- Czemu? - zdziwił się Rosjanin.

\- Bo strachy stają się mniej przerażające jeśli wypowiesz je na głos. A przynajmniej tak uczyła mnie mama.

Yuuri nie przypuszczał, że da radę nakłonić Viktora na zwierzenie się z jakichkolwiek słabości, ale po chwili zastanowienia mężczyzna odsunął się nieco i skinął głową, przystając na propozycję. Widocznie autorytet Hiroko przeważył nad własnymi wątpliwościami.

\- Tylko wiesz... To nie będzie szczególnie sensowna opowieść - uprzedził Viktor. - Raczej zbiór scenek bez ciągłej fabuły. Praktycznie same głupoty. A logiki w tym za grosz.

\- Chwila, Viktor. Chcesz mi tu nakręcić dramat obyczajowy czy streścić sen? - wytknął Yuuri, po czym wziął dłoń ukochanego i splótł ją ze swoją własną, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. - Wystarczy, że mi o tym opowiesz. No, spróbuj. Co kojarzysz?

Viktor zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć właściwy moment, od którego mógłby zacząć.

\- Nie pamiętam, co się działo na samym początku, bo coś się działo, ale tak czy inaczej znalazłem się w samolocie. Chyba leciałem na jakiś wywiad... na... wywiad... Nie, nie. Nie "na wywiad". - Rosjanin umilkł, zastanawiając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią, aż wreszcie uniósł oczy i spojrzał pytająco na Japończyka. - Raczej "z wywiadem"? Należałem do obcego wywiadu? Jak jakiś agent? Nie jestem pewien. Wiem tylko, że byłem ubrany w markowy garnitur, niosłem teczkę i wydawało mi się, że zlecono mi załatwienie... kogoś...?

\- Może nie kogoś, tylko czegoś, a to całe załatwianie było całkiem niewinne, bo pracowałeś w jakiejś korporacji? Albo jako agent, tyle że ubezpieczeniowy? - zaproponował Yuuri, starając się żartem złagodzić nieprzyjemne przypuszczenia Viktora. - Bo ja bym nigdy nie nazwał koszmarem sytuacji, w której miałeś na sobie garnitur. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chętnie zobaczyłbym to na jawie.

\- Ej, złoto moje, nie rozpędzaj się tak w swoich marzeniach. Chciałbym, żeby o to chodziło, ale to wcale nie przez garnitury mam traumę. - Viktor nieco się obruszył, co świadczyło o tym, że coraz mniej przejmował się fikcją, a znów zaczynał zachowywać się jak typowy on. Zanim jednak wrócił do kontynuowania opowieści, stuknął palcem w pierś Katsukiego. - Więc ta sesja od Armaniego ci nie wystarczyła, hm? A może następnym razem powinniśmy polecieć na randkę do jakiegoś paryskiego butiku, żebym się dla ciebie poprzebierał? No, no, czego ja się tutaj dowiaduję...

Yuuri wzruszył tylko ramionami. Od takiego przystojnego przybytku głowa go nie bolała, o ile oczywiście nie musiał przy tej samej okazji walczyć z własną kreacją od Valentino. Ale tej małej tajemnicy nie zamierzał już zdradzać.

\- Zostawmy to - poddał się, zabierając oskarżycielsko przytknięty palec ze swojego mostka. - Więc? Co było dalej? Naprawdę kogoś zabiłeś?

\- Nie, nie, niezupełnie... Nie celowo - odpowiedział tajemniczo Viktor, po czym się zasępił. - W każdym razie w pewnym momencie zacząłem się niepokoić, że zniknąłeś mi z oczu, więc wstałem z miejsca i ruszyłem przez pokład żeby cię poszukać. Kiedy dotarłem do toalety, okazało się, że zamiast ciasnej kabiny trafiłem na naszą łazienkę i tak bezrefleksyjnie wpadło mi do głowy, że... Że no. No wiesz.

\- Nie, nie wiem - odparł Yuuri z kamienną twarzą. Podejrzewał, co co chodziło, ale bardzo chciał to usłyszeć na własne uszy. - Powiedz.

\- Skoro był tam też prysznic... To istniało całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że ty w nim będziesz, bo... Bo czemu nie - zakończył niemrawo Rosjanin.

Japończyk parsknął cicho, a potem spojrzał na narzeczonego i pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Viktor naprawdę nie umiał kłamać - ani w wielkich sprawach jak rzucenie posady trenera, ani nawet w tak drobnych sytuacjach jak te proste, ludzkie odruchy. I obaj wiedzieli o tym aż za dobrze.

\- Yuuri... - jęknął Viktor, w mig pojmując wymowną ciszę, jaka zapadła po chichocie. - Odrobinę współczucia, no. Ja wiem, że to brzmi trochę niedorzecznie, ale chyba nie jest aż tak zabawne?

\- Trochę jest - wyznał Yuuri z łamiącym się uśmiechem. - No dobrze, trochę bardziej niż trochę. Poza tym nie wstyd ci? Naprawdę zamierzałeś mnie podglądać? Tylko nie mów, że ta ostatnia wspólna kąpiel wywarła na tobie aż takie wrażenie, że nie mogłeś się oprzeć?

\- Może trochę... Okej, trochę bardziej niż trochę - sparafrazował Viktor i wsparł się podbródkiem o klatkę piersiową Yuuriego, wlepiając w niego pełne skruchy spojrzenie. - Ale nie możesz się temu dziwić. Przecież wiesz, że ciężko jest się kontrolować we śnie. W ogóle nawet w rzeczywistości nie umiem. To nie moja wina, że tak na mnie działasz.

Za to nie było w tym winy Yuuriego, że bardzo działał na niego pewien Rosjanin, taki jeden robiący słodkie miny. Był wobec niego okrutnie bezradny.

\- Dobra, dobra, już. Wybaczam ci. Chwilowo - zaznaczył, muskając przelotnie czubek nosa Viktora na znak zgody. - Ale przyznam, że szczerze mnie tym zaintrygowałeś. Skoro sytuacja tak dobrze się to zapowiadała, to czemu nagle zrobił się z tego koszmar?

\- I tu jest właśnie pies pogrzebany... Nie, nie ty, Makkachin - rzucił Viktor, gdy pudel ciekawsko uniósł łeb, słysząc znajome słowo. - Bo kiedy otworzyłem kabinę i chciałem do niej wejść, żeby się upewnić, że ciebie tam nie ma, nagle zderzyłem się z jakąś niewidzialną ścianą i...

Viktor przerwał, po czym umknął spojrzeniem w bok, robiąc przy tym bardzo niewyraźną minę. Była chyba nawet bardziej niewyraźna niż po treningu, kiedy to ucząc Yuuriego flipa musiał wykonać aż trzynaście morderczych quadów pod rząd.

\- I? - zachęcił Yuuri.

\- ...i się przewróciłem.

Katsuki zamarł z uśmiechem na ustach. Ach, więc to tak... Co prawda mógł tylko podejrzewać jak bardzo przyznanie się do takiego błędu zraniło dumę Viktora, ale sądził, że bardzo. I zupełnie nie miał znaczenia fakt, że to był tylko sen i tak naprawdę żaden brodzik nie ucierpiał przy tej okazji, ponieważ Viktor od dawna siedział w swoim małym piekle perfekcjonisty i bardzo brał do siebie nawet drobne sugestie. A to znów naprzemiennie bawiło i rozczulało pewnego Japończyka.

\- Vitya... - Yuuri zaczął głaskać mężczyznę po głowie. - Mój biedny, biedny Vitya. Naprawdę biedny.

\- Tak, wiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć - burknął niepocieszony Nikiforov. - Nie umiem w życie.

\- Więcej. Podejrzewam, że gdybyś był Kopciuszkiem, zamiast zostawić pantofelek na schodach prędzej stłukłbyś go w drobny mak. Gdybyś był szefem mafii, zamiast mordować i plądrować sam byś się postrzelił w oko kapslem otwieranego piwa. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju Viktor "Zderzenie" Nikiforov. - I zanim Rosjanin zaczął marudzić lub udawać totalnie obruszonego na tę wiązankę przytyków, Yuuri nachylił się i ucałował mężczyznę w czoło. Już dawno nie czuł takiego roztkliwienia jak na wieść, że erotyczny sen ukochanego stał się przykrą komedią omyłek. - Kocham cię. Szczególnie za to, że poza lodowiskiem jesteś moją słodką, osobistą apokalipsą.

\- Nie jestem! Znaczy, dobra, może jestem, ale z pewnością nie słodką. Nie aż tak - zaprzeczył gorąco Viktor, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, czy ma grać niedostępnego, czy może jednak przyznać, że jest mile połechtany słowami. - I wstrzymaj się z pochwałami, bo od tego momentu zaczęło się robić jeszcze gorzej.

\- To w ogóle możliwe? - zapytał zaskoczony Yuuri. A wydawało mu się, że upadek był na samym szczycie listy haniebnych dokonań idealnego pana Nikiforova.

\- Potrafię zaskakiwać zawsze i wszędzie, pamiętasz? - Viktor zdobył się na nieco zmęczony uśmiech. - Jasne, że było gorzej. Jak nie ja, to kto? W końcu tak mocno uderzyłem w tyłkiem w pokład, że samolot zaczął spadać.

Och. Ojej. Cóż... Yuuri naprawdę się starał, naprawdę. Ale słowa jakoś tak same cisnęły się na usta.

\- No widzisz. Czyli nawet twój mózg podpowiada ci, że pod prysznicem trzeba uważać. - Katsuki poklepał Viktora po plecach, krztusząc się w zaciśniętą pięść. - Potraktuj to jako przestrogę na przyszłość. Gdybyśmy w rzeczywistości się przewrócili, to by dopiero była katastrofa w przestworzach.

\- Raczej nominacja do nagrody Darwina. I kto wie, czy nie złoto w duecie - mruknął złowieszczo Viktor, na co Yuuri przytaknął.

\- A to już swoją drogą - przyznał i przechylił ciekawsko głowę, kiedy tylko napad wesołości nieco ustąpił. - Więc? Przetrwałeś czy wreszcie się obudziłeś?

\- Chciałbym, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec tej farsy. Zanim zrozumiałem, co się dzieje, samolot był już na ziemi, a wszyscy inni pasażerowie dosłownie zniknęli. Cisza, zimno, mnóstwo śniegu. - Viktor potrząsnął głową, a jego wypowiedzi zaczęły nabierać tempa. - A potem otrzymałem ostatni cios. W walizce, którą miałem ze sobą, znalazłem mój własny nekrolog oraz gazety z artykułami na temat wypadku. Jakieś "Today day" napisało, że pochowano mnie w wannie, a ty i Makkachin jesteście tak pogrążeni w żałobie, że nie zamierzacie się już nigdy więcej umyć. Wszędzie umieszczano czarno-białe zdjęcia naszej łazienki, przełamane na pół płozy albo usypywane przez fanów kopce złotych medali. Wszyscy byli zdruzgotani. Yakov to nawet wyrzucił tę swoją podgrzewaną muszlę, bo stwierdził, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł tak samo wygodnie rozsiąść się na sedesie, kiedy stracił swojego ulubionego podopiecznego do opieprzania.

\- Stop, stop, chwila. Przyznaję, że do tej pory było dziwnie, ale to już jest... Jest... Nabierasz mnie, prawda? - upewnił się Japończyk, ale Rosjanin natychmiast potrząsnął głową.

\- Yuuri! Ja to wszystko widziałem, jak łyżwy kocham! Szczególnie te nagłówki w gazetach! "Śliski niczym brodzik" i "Niebiosa do Nikiforova" - zacytował z nieukrywanym żalem w głosie. - To było okropne. Cała moja kariera została sprowadzona do jednej wywrotki, przez którą ty miałeś cierpieć z brudu do końca życia!

Viktor naprawdę wyglądał na nieźle przejętego. Cały czas kurczowo trzymał Yuuriego w pasie i okazjonalnie targał go za T-shirt, gdy chciał szczególnie mocno podkreślić jakąś frazę. A to że Yurio musiał trafić do sierocińca, że Georgij rzucił klątwę na całego Aerofłota, że Mila zawaliła egzaminy na studia i musiała przejść do drużyny hokejowej, żeby jakoś zarobić na czynsz... Tragikomizm sytuacji sprawił, że Japończyk nie był w stanie nic wykrztusić, tylko słuchał tych zwierzeń z zapartym tchem, lekkim uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach oraz myślą, że chyba nie miał do tej pory bladego pojęcia, jak wiele pomysłów mieści się pod tą lekko łysiejącą kopułką.

\- I wiesz co? - rzucił Viktor. - W chwili, kiedy zrozumiałem, jak bardzo wszyscy przeze mnie cierpią, zrobiło mi się tak ciężko na sercu, że aż zacząłem się dusić. Po prostu nie mogłem złapać tchu, otoczony ciemnością. Wiedziałem, że nie umknę szponom śmierci, dlatego już żegnałem się z życiem, już machałem w niebie do Salchowa i Rittbergera... - deklamował dramatycznie, lecz w tym momencie jego mina nieoczekiwanie złagodniała i spojrzał z wyraźną ulgą na Yuuriego - ...ale okazało się, że to tylko Makkachin położył mi łeb na piersi i właśnie wtedy wreszcie otworzyłem oczy.

\- A potem w ramach rewanżu to ty skoczyłeś na mnie, co? Już rozumiem - podsumował Yuuri, pozwalając sobie na jeszcze jeden przelotny całus w skroń Viktora. Historia okazała się być tak zakręcona, że nie umiał być już dłużej zły na dramatyczne okoliczności swojej pobudki. - Muszę przyznać, że to był naprawdę straszny sen. A jeśli chodzi o kwestię mojego niemycia się... No, dobrze, może faktycznie zrezygnowałbym dla ciebie z prysznica. Całe szczęście, że mamy jeszcze wannę.

\- Tu się nie ma z czego nabijać - odparł Viktor, wtulając się z powrotem w Yuuriego i z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego ramienia wymrukiwał kolejne zapewnienia. - Nabawię się przez to jakiegoś lęku wysokości, zobaczysz. Już nigdy nie dam rady wsiąść do samolotu. Nawet siłą mnie nie wepchniecie.

\- Wsiądziesz, wsiądziesz. Musisz jakoś podróżować na zawody - uspokoił Katsuki.

\- Na zamek Hasetsu też się nigdy więcej nie wdrapię.

\- A to akurat dobrze. Poza tym masz zakaz od kustosza.

\- Nawet na balkon nie wyjdę!

\- Przecież my nie mamy balkonu. Ech, Viktor, Viktor... - Yuuri westchnął. - Tylko pamiętaj, że o skakaniu quadów też nie ma mowy.

\- Jak to nie? - Viktor oderwał się od ukochanego i tak wysoko uniósł brwi, że czoło zredukowało się o dobrą połowę.

\- No tak to. Jak chcesz mieć lęk wysokości, to taki prawdziwy, że nie ma zmiłuj. Żebyś musiał przeprowadzić się na parter. - Katsuki sięgnął po swoje okulary i wsunął je na nos. Był już na tyle rozbudzony, że żołądek zaczął domagać się swojej przydziałowej dawki uwagi. - Swoją drogą czy nie mogło ci się przyśnić coś mniej niebezpiecznego? Że pracujesz w jakiejś miłej kawiarni albo prowadzisz jakiś rodzinny biznes?

\- Ha! Miły mój! Gdyby to było takie proste, że mógłbym wybierać, co mi się śni, to zdecydowanie poprosiłbym o klub ze striptizem i ciebie tańczącego na... - zaczął Rosjanin z o wiele żywszym zainteresowaniem niż jeszcze przed chwilą, ale Japończyk szybko się zreflektował i zatkał mu usta dłonią.

\- Viktor - powiedział, na co Nikiforov od razu uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, wyczuwając, co się święci.- Przyznaj się. Ty chyba bardzo nie chcesz zmrużyć oka w nocy, co?

\- Chcę, chcę - zapewnił, gdy tylko Yuuri odsunął dłoń, by uzyskać odpowiedź. - W porządku, zrozumiałem. Dziękuję za terapię, całuję rączki i nóżki, a teraz już wracam do bycia twoim domowym baristą.

\- Nie, to nie o to mi chodziło. - Katsuki w następnym odruchu chwycił Viktora za nadgarstki i wyswobodził się z jego objęć. - Jak będziesz tak przeciągał strunę, to jestem pewien, że następnej nocy też będzie cię coś męczyć. I wyjątkowo nie mam na myśli koszmarów.

Viktor od razu wyprostował się jak struna w naciągniętych skrzypcach.

\- A co? - zapytał, wodząc wzrokiem za Yuurim.

Nie odpowiedział natychmiast. Zamiast tego wysunął się z łóżka, przeciągnął się i chyba po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna to on spojrzał z góry na owiniętego w kołdrę narzeczonego. Na wygładzoną, srebrzystą czuprynę, uniesione wyczekująco brwi i błękitne oczy, w których iskrzyła nadzieja.

Yuuri nachylił się i uśmiechnął do Viktora.

\- Nie co, tylko kogo - odpowiedział szeptem.

Nie mógł nienawidzić poranków, nieważne jak bardzo wiązały się one z koniecznością wstania jako półprzytomne zombie i zmierzenia się z nowymi zadaniami. Nie mógł ich nie kochać nawet wtedy, gdy Viktor przyciągał go z powrotem do siebie i obcałowywał po całej twarzy, chichocząc jak głupi, chociaż zaledwie kilka minut temu drżał z przejęcia. Bo to właśnie nad ranem okazywało się, że każdy koszmar o jakiejś mniej przyjaznej alternatywnej rzeczywistości był tak naprawdę tylko złym snem, a prawdą są obejmujące go ramiona i delikatny uśmiech w kształcie serca. Więc tak, lubił takie poranki. Bo to były właśnie te poranki, o których marzył całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, cześć i czołem :3 Czy wasze czujne oczy dostrzegły, w jakiego chochlika się dziś zabawiłam? To ja może wyjaśnię - koszmar, a potem rozmowa między Viktorem i Yuurim to nic innego jak swoisty ukłon w kierunku kilku fanfików, które w ciągu ostatniego roku powstały w polskim fandomie. Cały czas wyobrażam sobie, że te wszystkie światy istnieją obok siebie jako alternatywne ścieżki czasu, dlatego właśnie wpadłam na pomysł, aby bohaterowie do nich zajrzeli we śnie niczym przez dziurkę od klucza. Tak, taki ze mnie trolololo.
> 
> Jeśli jednak chodzi o typowe nawiązania z Dziabowersum, to cała sytuacja dzieje się kilka dni po fabule "Szamponu" oraz "Prysznica" (jeśli nie wiecie, czemu Viktor miał takie lęki przez upadkiem, zapraszam do "Małych, słodkich codzienności"). Poza tym w pewnym momencie nawiązałam do jednego z ostatnich collabów, kiedy to Viktor pozował w garniturze od Armaniego, a Yuuri w kreacji od Valentino (no i jeszcze Yurio od Saint Laurent). Może samą sesję też kiedyś opiszę, ale póki co są ważniejsze tematy...


	88. Vicchan

***

Tak się szczęśliwie i absolutnie nieprzypadkowo złożyło, że Viktor i Yuuri po przeprowadzce do Petersburga niemal od razu trafili na bożonarodzeniową przerwę. Nie w głowie im jednak było kolędowanie ani przygotowywanie wystawnych wieczerzy (wystarczyło nieco ozdób, dobry humor i wzajemna obecność), kiedy jednocześnie mieli huk roboty związanej z urządzaniem przestrzeni dla dwóch osób. Praktycznie z godziny na godzinę sytuacja zmieniała się jak w kalejdoskopie, a na nikłe światło dzienne wychodziły kolejne zaskakujące sprawy związane ze wspólnym mieszkaniem. I tak jeśli narzeczeni akurat nie byli skupieni na obowiązkowych ćwiczeniach rozciągających, to długie, leniwe, kanapowe godziny spędzali na obgadywaniu miliona tematów, od tak trywialnych kwestii jak podział miejsca w szafie (Yuuri zarzekał się, że nie potrzebuje więcej niż pięciu wieszaków), po naprawdę ważne punkty jak harmonogram treningów (kiedy to Viktor nagle zapragnął się sklonować).  Właściwie połowa świąt minęła im tylko na dowiadywaniu się o sobie nowych rzeczy, które w zaciszu Yu-topii oraz dzięki opiece mamy Katsuki tak zwyczajnie po trochu im umknęły.

Jedna z takich niespodzianek przytrafiła się również ostatniego dnia przed powrotem na lodowisko, kiedy to siedzący na kanapie Katsuki ni z tego, ni z owego zaczął przypominać chmurę gradową.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął Viktor, który właśnie wkroczył do salonu uzbrojony nie w tarczę, ale w dwa solidne kubki z herbatą. Czujne rosyjskie oko od razu wychwyciło zmianę na twarzy ukochanego, chociaż mózg nie potrafił jeszcze równie szybko i poprawnie zinterpretować miny. - Czy coś się stało?

Japończyk zrobił niezidentyfikowany ruch głową, jakby już miał przytaknąć, lecz w połowie się rozmyślił, potem zamierzał zaprzeczyć, ale tego też zaniechał, a ostatecznie skończyło się na wzruszeniu ramion. Całość przypominała bardziej otrząsanie się z mrówek niż jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

\- Viktor, bo jest taka sprawa... W sumie nawet nie sprawa, tylko tak mnie to zaczęło... zastanawiać. - Yuuriemu w końcu udało się wysłowić, ale długie pauzy robione między słowami wskazywały na to, że zadanie nie należało do łatwych. Gorzej, brzmiało śmiertelnie poważnie. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie nigdy nie będę mógł się w pełni odwdzięczyć za to, że pozwalasz mi ze sobą mieszkać... Ale wiesz... Chcę... Chcę się jakoś zrewanżować.

Wydawało się, że trzymający kubki Viktor zaraz widowiskowo omdleje i herbata rozleje się po podłodze niby świeża krew, lecz szczęśliwie naczynia bezpiecznie spoczęły na stoliku, a kręcący głową Rosjanin przysiadł się do ukochanego i wsunął rękę za plecy, obejmując go.

\- Och, Yuuri... Przecież tłumaczyłem ci, że to żaden problem. Po pierwsze to kwestia wygody. Po drugie to ja odwdzięczam się za to, że mieszkałem w Yu-topii. A po trzecie... - Nikiforov zawiesił głos i uniósł do góry prawą dłoń, na której połyskiwała złota obrączka. - ...powinienem kontynuować?

\- Raczej zrozumiałem, panie prokuratorze - westchnął Yuuri, zmuszając Viktora do opuszczenia ręki. - Po prostu chcę być wobec ciebie fair. Ty cały ten czas mnie trenujesz, a ja? Czuję się jak jakiś darmozjad - zauważył. - Nie wiem już, co mam zrobić, żeby było ci łatwiej... Pozwól mi chociaż częściej gotować i wyprowadzać Makkachina na spacery.

\- O nie, to już jest pierwszorzędny zamach stanu! - rzucił Viktor, trącając palcem koniuszek nosa Yuuriego. - Jak dla mnie to i tak wyskakujesz z Makkachinem stanowczo za często i głaskasz go stanowczo zbyt długo, żebym miał ci pozwolić na dalsze zagarnianie jego uwagi. Że już nie wspomnę o tym, że jak śpi pomiędzy nami, to pysk kieruje w twoją stronę! Czy tak chcesz okazać swoją miłość, hm? Bo jak dla mnie to pierwszy krok ku rozwodowi!

Nawet jeśli ton wypowiedzi pełen był przesadzonego patosu, jakby wspomniany psi pysk stanowił co najmniej dowód zdrady, to mina Rosjanina wcale świadczyła o zazdrości. Właściwie nie świadczyła. Prawie nie świadczyła. Prawie, chociaż... Chociaż może coś w tym wszystkim jednak było. Yuuri przyjrzał się uważniej twarzy Viktora, wydętemu, rumianemu policzkowi i zmarszczonym brwiom. Czyżby naprawdę chodziło mu tylko o "kradzież" pupila, czy może jednak powodem reakcji było powodzenie, jakim pies cieszył się w oczach Katsukiego? Yuuri uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Pewnie o oba, a Viktor podświadomie nie umiał się pogodzić z tym, że pierwsze miejsce w listach priorytetów dwójki ukochanych stworzeń mógłby zajmować ktoś inny niż on.

\- No tak, wydało się. Cały czas chodziło mi tylko o to, żeby porwać Makkachina z powrotem do Hasetsu i założyć z nim wspólnie onsen dla psów - zażartował w odpowiedzi Yuuri. Wyraźny dowcip udobruchał nieco Viktora, ale jeszcze nie do końca. Katsuki westchnął więc z rozczuleniem i przytulił się do ramienia towarzysza, zniżając głos do łagodnych rejestrów. - Viktor... Daj sobie pomóc. Przecież obaj dobrze wiemy, że zbliżają się Mistrzostwa Europy, a to już nie przelewki. Skoro masz napięty grafik, to chyba mógłbym do końca stycznia wychodzić z Makkachinem zamiast ciebie, co? Tak w ramach narzeczeńskiego wsparcia?

Bingo. Widać było, że ostatnie zdanie najbardziej trafiło do gustu Viktora, bo ściągnięte brwi wreszcie się rozluźniły, a usta prawie ułożyły się w uśmiechu. Ale Rosjanin nie umiał się tak łatwo poddać, dlatego mimo wyraźnego udobruchania postanowił jeszcze przez chwilkę poudawać niedostępnego.

\- Przecież rano nie można cię dobudzić - zauważył nie bez słuszności Nikiforov. - Jakoś nie jestem pewien, kto by tu kogo tak naprawdę wyprowadzał na orzeźwiający spacer: ty Makkachina czy on ciebie?

\- Ej no. Bez przesady. - Tym razem bronić musiał się Yuuri. - Kiedy byłem młodszy, sam wylatywałem z Vicchanem na spacery przed pójściem do szkoły. I wierz mi lub nie, ale on był zdecydowanie bardziej ruchliwy niż Makkachin, więc to tylko kwestia zwykłego przestawienia się.

\- Wybacz, ale tak mnie nie przekonasz. Przede wszystkim nie chcę, żeby Makkachin zapomniał, jak wyglądam, a poza tym... Nigdy nie pozwolę sobie zabrać roli twojego romantycznego budzika. - Viktor nagle się rozpogodził i w jednej chwili skradł buziaka w policzek, jakby pokazując, jakie pobudki miał dokładnie na myśli, na co zaskoczony Katsuki się zarumienił. Więc to o to chodziło! - Ale przyznam, że po treningach bywam wyczerpany i praktycznie zasypiam na stojąco. Poza tym Yakov robi się coraz bardziej upierdliwy, Yurio strasznie mi docina... Więc gdyby tylko ktoś zechciał mnie uratować od popołudniowych obowiązków...

Yuuri zamrugał. No dobra, subtelności nie było w tym ani krztyny, ale jednocześnie wcale nie wyglądało to na jakiś prostacki dowcip. W takim razie...

\- Chwila, chwila. Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jeśli ty chodziłbyś na spacery z rana, to ja mógłbym to robić wieczorami? - upewnił się, siadając na skraju kanapy, aby spojrzeć wprost na Viktora. - Pomogłoby ci to?

Twarz Rosjanina przyozdobił uśmiech w kształcie serca, a oczy zalśniły z nieukrywanej radości.

\- Bardzo - potwierdził i objął Yuuriego obiema rękami, przytulając go do swojej piersi. - Ale tylko jeśli ty chcesz. Nie że musisz. Dobrze?

Katsuki również się uśmiechnął i skinął głową, zadowolony z wypracowanego porozumienia. Małymi kroczkami odnajdywali w każdej sytuacji sposób, aby żartem, komplementem lub szczerym słowem ugrać coś w tej wielkiej bitwie zwanej związkiem. Chociaż nie, to tak słabo brzmiało. Lepiej było powiedzieć, że zachowywali się po prostu jak dwójka dużych i niepoważnych ludzi...

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął nagle Viktor, powoli przeczesując czarne włosy. Katsuki mruknął na znak, że słucha. - Jak już tak napomknąłeś o Vicchanie... Ciągle wylatywało mi to z głowy, ale już dawno temu zauważyłem, że identycznie mówiła do mnie mama. Bo to zdrobnienie, prawda? Więc...

Japończyk w jednej chwili spiął się i przestał oddychać, jakby przeobraził się w kawałek drewna. Jeszcze kilka sekund czuł się podbudowany, że udało mu się odciążyć Viktora w części domowych obowiązków, a tu zaraz całe ich narzeczeństwo mogło tąpnąć niczym lawina w górach. W każdym, nawet najmniejszym nerwie czuł naciągający koniec świata.

\- ...jak właściwie wabił się twój pudel? - dokończył Viktor.

Mina Yuuriego wyrażała doskonale proste w interpretacji "o cholera". Dobrze, że ukrył twarz w swetrze Viktora. Może się uda. Może usłyszy inaczej.

\- Vi... or... - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Jak? - Rosjanin nieco się odsunął i nadstawił ucha. - Nie dosłyszałem.

\- Vi... o...

Viktor jednak w mig zrozumiał, że Yuuri próbował uniknąć odpowiedzi, dlatego odsunął go na wyciągnięcie rąk i wbił wzrok w czerwone od wstydu oblicze.

\- Yuuri. Jeśli mi nie powiesz, to za dziesięć sekund dzwonię do Mari - zagroził. - Nie żartuję. Dziesięć, dziewięć...

O nie, o nienienie... Trzeba stąd uciec, teraz, zaraz, ulotnić się i wyparować, żeby tylko uratować resztki zszarganej godności. A może by tak wyskoczyć z Makkachinem na spacer? Nie, już dzisiaj byli... To może pobiec zrobić herba... Już czekała. Szlag. O szlag. To się nie działo naprawdę. Nie mogło się dziać. Przecież cały czas święcie wierzył, że udało mu się ochronić swoją prywatność i zataić przed Viktorem jak wielkim wielbicielem żywej legendy był. I to wszystko wyszło na jaw akurat w momencie, kiedy wydawało się, że stali się przykładną parą, która potrafi szczerze porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach. A teraz dla Yuuriego nie istniał już żaden ratunek. Dowie się. Viktor usłyszy to albo od Mari, albo od niego. Więc jeśli już naprawdę musiał spłonąć ze wstydu, to wolał już bez udziału postronnych osób.

\- Cztery... Trzy... - odliczał niezmordowanie Nikiforov.

Yuuri zacisnął powieki. Koniec. Nie było ratunku.

\- Viktor - powiedział. Rosjanin przestał odliczać, jakby czekał na towarzyszącą zawołaniu odpowiedź. Nie spodziewał się, że już padła. - Wabił się Viktor.

\- ...Viktor? - Zaskoczony łyżwiarz zamrugał niepewnie, po czym jakby na wszelki wypadek wskazał palcem na siebie. - Jak ja?

\- Jak ty - przytaknął zażenowany Yuuri.

\- Ty go nazwałeś w ten sposób?

\- Tak. - Uszy Yuuriego zaczęły przypominać polne maki, co przy fakcie, że Petersburg bielał od śniegu, nadawało tylko dodatkowego kontrastu.

\- Zbieżność imion? Przypadek? Pierwotnie nazywał się "Vincent", ale zmieniłeś je, bo miałeś jakieś traumatyczne skojarzenia? - próbował dociec Viktor, ale Yuuri coraz gwałtowniej kręcił głową.

\- Celowo. Od początku. Na twoją cześć. - Katsuki wreszcie się poddał, jęknął głośno i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Wiem. Możesz się ze mnie śmiać. Właściwie możesz mnie wyrzucić z domu. Zerwać kontakty. Uznać za psychofana. Donieść na poli...!

Ale zanim dokończył, Viktor rzucił się na Yuuriego, popychając go wprost na kanapę. Wystraszony gwałtownym ruchem Japończyk krzyknął krótko i przylgnął do ukochanego, obejmując go za szyję, a potem obaj padli jak dłudzy na obłożony poduszkami mebel.

\- Yuuri, przecież to jest absolutnie przesłodkie! - zawołał przeszczęśliwy Viktor do zdecydowanie mniej szczęśliwego, a bardziej zaczerwienionego Katsukiego. Rosjanin wtulił się w tors Japończyka i zaczął wesoło pocierać o niego nosem, nieświadomie wywołując łaskotki.

\- Nie, nie jest! - zaprzeczył Yuuri, starając się z całych sił, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. - To jest absolutnie poniżające! Zawstydzające! Beznadziejne!

\- O nie, zaraz, chwila. - Rozczochrany jak nieboskie stworzenie Viktor uniósł głowę, po czym ujął twarz Yuuriego w swoje dłonie. - Uważasz, że twoje uczucia do mnie to coś beznadziejnego? A może że to pomyłka?

\- Nie, nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu... - Yuuri zawahał się, ale przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu nie dawało za wygraną. - Błagam, kto uważa za normalne nazywanie psa imieniem na cześć idola?

\- Ja uważam - stwierdził beztrosko Viktor, na co Yuuri stracił cały animusz. - W końcu chodziło o to, że chciałeś się znaleźć jak najbliżej mnie, prawda?To nic złego, naprawdę. Mało tego, kiedy pomyślę sobie, ile razy w ciągu życia powtarzałeś moje imię... Och, mój najwspanialszy Yuuri. Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek doścignę?

\- Raczej nie, bo na całe szczęście Makkachin nazywa się po prostu Makkachin - westchnął Katsuki, kładąc głowę na poduszki.

Viktor był zbyt... zbyt... Był zbyt. Wspaniały i głupi jednocześnie. Zabójcza mieszanka. Nie do ruszenia. Nie do znienawidzenia. Wyłącznie do pokochania.

\- W takim razie tym bardziej podejmuję się wyzwania. Może jeśli zacznę powtarzać już teraz, to jakoś zdążę do kolejnych świąt - odparł Viktor, wtulając się w bok Katsukiego, a potem zaczął czule szeptać przez kolejne długie minuty, dopóki nie zasnęli ukołysani własnym ciepłem. - Yuuri... Mój jeden, jedyny, najukochańszy Yuuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry i dobry wieczór, bo te nocki już tak szybko zapadają :3 Ten one-shot powstał na życzenie mojej przyjaciółki, którą namówiłam do obejrzenia YoI (ogromna fanką nie jest, ale cieszy się moim szczęściem). Bardzo chciała poznać reakcję Viktora na wieść, że pupil Yuuriego został nazwany na cześć rosyjskiego mistrza. Oczywiście jestem przekonana, że o "Vicchanie" Viktor słyszał mnóstwo razy (w kontekście psiaka i samego siebie) i mógł nawet coś podejrzewać, ale z drugiej strony Yuuri tak bardzo ukrywał przed Viktorem istnienie plakatów, że sądzę, że mogli dla świętego spokoju nie ruszać tematu. Ale poruszyli tutaj, bo czemu nie :3
> 
> Swoją drogą początek one-shota nawiązuje oczywiście do "Opowieści Viktuurijnej", którą zaczęłam publikować od 1 grudnia i której to zaplanowałam stworzenie jeszcze dwóch rozdziałów. Serdecznie was zapraszam, jeśli potrzebujecie odrobiny świątecznego klimatu (odrobiny, bo sami Viktor i Yuuri nie do końca sobie radzą z życiem w nowych warunkach).
> 
> Za tydzień one-shot staje pod znakiem zapytania, bo wyjeżdżam na dwa dni do Krakowa w celach służbowych i nie wiem, jak będę stała z czasem. W ogóle grudzień zaczyna się trochę źle, bo zaczyna męczyć mnie grypa i trochę martwię się o wszystkie zobowiązania.
> 
> A póki co ślę wam cieplutkie (i nieco gorączkowe) uściski i do następnego!
> 
> :*


	89. Bliskość (NSFW)

***

To był cichy, późny, zimowy wieczór. Jedna z nielicznych do tej pory, lecz licznych w przyszłości nocy, które Yuuri miał zamiar spędzić w Petersburgu u boku Viktora. Za oknem świszczał mroźny wiatr, dorzucając do zasp kolejne garści sypkiego, ostrego śniegu, jednak tu, w ciemnej sypialni, było o wiele spokojniej. Tak spokojnie i swojsko, że bez problemu dało się usłyszeć powolne, uważne kroki stawiane na drewnianej podłodze, a potem przytłumiony dźwięk uginającego się materaca, gdy Rosjanin wsunął się pod kołdrę, zajmując miejsce u boku swego śpiącego królewicza.

Ale Yuuri nie mógł zasnąć mimo panującej ciemności i ciepła olbrzymiego łóżka. Wpatrywał się w ciemność, wyliczając w duchu kolejne rzeczy, przez które zupełnie nie mógł przestać myśleć o Viktorze. Jak mimo trudów we własnych treningach Rosjanin zawsze miał dla niego chociaż chwilkę czasu, by pomóc mu w rozciągnięciu pleców lub w ocenie stabilności piruetów. Jak czule opiekował się Makkachinem, nie szczędząc mu pieszczot nawet o tak później porze, kiedy pudel odpoczywał już na swoim legowisku i ledwie miał siłę podnieść ogon w odruchu zadowolenia. Jak bez skargi odniósł kubki do zlewu i od razu je umył, chociaż świat by się nie zawalił, a pleśń nie podbiła kosmosu, gdyby zostawił naczynia do jutra. Jak mimo wczorajszej kłótni ani na sekundę nie dał Yuuriemu odczuć, że kocha go mniej, przekornie robiąc wszystko, żeby jego samego pokochać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dobranoc, Yuuri. Jesteś moim skarbem - wyszeptał na koniec tego wszystkiego Viktor, całując Yuuriego w kark, po czym wtulił się w jego plecy, nie oczekując w zamian żadnej odpowiedzi ani reakcji. Tak jakby po prostu cieszył się tym, co miał.

Tylko że dla Yuuriego to było za wiele, a może właśnie tego było za mało. Jakaś niewidzialna pięść zacisnęła się jeszcze bardziej na sercu Japończyka, kiedy doszło do niego, jak wiele szczęścia go spotkało. Ktoś inny z pewnością nie wytrzymałby człowieka z takimi humorami, wątpliwościami, wiecznymi problemami i sporami o każdą nową rzecz, ale Viktor... Oddał mu wszystko i oddał się cały. Pokazał to, czego nie był w stanie zrobić nikt inny i powiedział to, na co nie odważyła się do tej pory żadna osoba. I wciąż tu był, tak po prostu.

Yuuri nagle wyciągnął rękę, by zapalić lampkę, a gdy blade światło rozbłysło w rogu pokoju, czym prędzej obrócił się twarzą do ukochanego i spojrzał na niego, trochę w panice, a trochę tak dla pewności. Tak, to był Viktor, na pewno. Jasne, skołtunione z prawej strony włosy, uniesione brwi, rozszerzone, błękitne oczy oraz niezdarnie spadająca z ramienia yukata. Cały on. Tak bardzo, bardzo on... Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy ukochanego, Yuuri ujął jego twarz w dłonie i nieznacznie pogładził kciukami zarumienione po kąpieli policzki. Nie umiał ubrać tych emocji w słowa. Niepewności, że coś mu się uroiło, lęku, że kiedyś to straci, wdzięczności, że i tak dostał więcej, niż kiedykolwiek marzył oraz tęsknoty, bo nagle zaczął pragnąć jeszcze bardziej.

Odpowiedzią na to wszystko była bliskość.

Dlatego właśnie po tej długiej, niezręcznej, pełnej milczenia chwili Yuuri zbliżył się i bez słowa wyjaśnienia pocałował Viktora, chcąc oddać w tym odruchu coś, co męczyło go od środka. Co zwykle wyrażał na lodowisku całym ciałem, rysując każdym gestem nowe zdanie w bezgłośnej rozmowie z publicznością. Dziś nie umiał. Nie potrafił. Nie chciał przyznać, że potrzebował innego typu ruchu, tego pierwotnego, prostszego i dzikszego zarazem. Za mało, za mało, za mało... Dłonie zaczęły powoli błądzić po policzkach, dotykać zagłębień pod uszami, pieścić opuszkami małżowiny, wsuwać się w delikatne, lejące się przez palce włosy. Wypełniał zmysły ukochanym mężczyzną, skupiał się tylko na nim, ale na próżno.

\- Viktor... - wyrwało się boleśnie spomiędzy ust. Mało. Mało. Chodź do mnie. Zostań ze mną i nigdy nie odchodź. Niech ten pierwszy raz nie okaże się ostatnim. Proszę.

Viktor zrozumiał. Na swój sposób wiedział, co znaczyło to zachowanie, dlatego w odpowiedzi objął Katsukiego wokół ramion i nie puszczał, obcałowując każdy skrawek twarzy. Nieśmiałe całusy szybko zmieniły się w te głębokie, gdy Viktor zaczął odpowiadać na wezwania ukochanego, a Yuuri topniał pod tymi pocałunkami, tak jak topniał śnieg na włosach i chłód na wargach tuż po zimowym spacerze. Tylko takiej zguby sobie życzył, w tych ramionach mógł przepaść i zniknąć. W końcu był bezdennie zakochany, tak bardzo, że klatka piersiowa zaciskała się wciąż mocniej i mocniej od rosnącej tęsknoty.

Yuuri porzucił swoje miejsce z prawej strony łóżka i przerzucając prawą nogę nad Viktorem, usiadł na jego biodrach. Palce sprawnie rozplątały pasek zielonej yukaty i wsunęły się pod materiał, aby gładzić umięśniony tors. W tym samym czasie Viktor zsunął spodenki z japońskich bioder, by móc pieścić plecy Yuuriego, stopniowo, nienachalnie dotykając go coraz niżej i niżej i bardziej bezwstydnie. Wiedzieli, co to znaczy. Tym razem nie musieli pytać ani wyznawać, że tak, pragną. Ich ciała mówiły same za siebie.

Więc kochali się. Kochali siebie, a teraz kochali się ze sobą. Ciepłe, umyte ciała na nowo pokryły się potem, usta błyszczały od dzielonej śliny, uda stały się lepkie od hojnie użytego lubrykantu. Szepty stały się bardziej niż jednoznaczne, tak jak czułe gesty i ciche, proste polecenia, które ostatecznie połączyły dwa ciała w jedno. Yuuri opadł na biodra Viktora, szczęśliwie czując znacznie mniejszy ból i strach niż za pierwszym razem, lecz to wciąż nie było to, czego pragnął. Zanim więc Rosjanin dał mu jakikolwiek znak, Japończyk zaczął poruszać się samodzielnie, narzucając własne, dość pospieszne tempo. Zamierzał pokazać, że tym razem to chce, że zależy mu nie mniej, a kontakt cielesny nie stanowił jedynie pojedynczego, przypadkowego epizodu. 

\- Viktor... Vik... tor... - Yuuri zgubił swoje zdolności językowe, dlatego tym mocniej objął Viktora za szyję, jakby bał się stracić go z oczu choć na chwilę. Jego jedynego nie mógł stracić. Mógł oddać wszystko, mógł rzucić łyżwiarstwo i być znienawidzony przez cały świat, ale tego jednego najsłodszego imienia nie pozwalał sobie wydrzeć.

Mimo rozgorączkowania czuł dłonie Viktora na swoich biodrach, pomagające mu zachować pion, gdy unosił się i opadał zgodnie z narzuconym rytmem. Przy każdym pchnięciu wydawało mu się, że da radę zapomnieć i nic ani nikt więcej się nie liczy, tylko ta noc, tylko ich dwoje... Lecz potem sekunda mglistej euforii mijała, a Yuuri musiał powtórzyć ruch, coraz szybciej i bardziej nieskładnie, próbując dogonić to, co stracił. To głupie, wiedział o tym. Starał się odurzyć przyjemnością jak alkoholem, ale chociaż sądził, że wraz z fizycznym połączeniem wątpliwości się rozwieją, a mózg skupi się na rozkoszy, to natrafił tylko na ścianę. Zamiast słodyczy odczuwał jeszcze większą pustkę i strach, że to wcale nie to, czego Viktor po nim oczekiwał.

I jakby tym wszystkim bezzasadnym lękom było mało, prawie przed samym szczytem Katsuki usłyszał coś, co jeszcze bardziej zmroziło mu serce.

\- Yuuri... - Viktor niespodziewanie powstrzymał Yuuriego przed dalszym ruchem, obejmując go delikatnie w pasie. W brzmieniu ukochanego imienia słychać było dziwną, nieswoją nutę. - Co w ciebie dziś wstąpiło...

\- Nie wiem. Ja... Nie wiem - wyszeptał zgodnie z prawdą Katsuki. Bo nie wiedział. Czuł, owszem, ale nie był w stanie pochwycić właściwej odpowiedzi, dlatego skierował oczy na Viktora, starając się przekazać mu całą resztę w spojrzeniu. Nie zdołał. Rozchylona yukata Rosjanina ukazywała błyszczący od potu tors, na którym zaczynało ciemnieć kilka śladów po pocałunkach, a przystojne oblicze, zaczerwienione i stężałe w niemym pytaniu, wyrażało zaniepokojenie, a nie podniecenie. - Chcę się upewnić. Że to nie przypadek. Że jesteś mój.

Podniósł rękę i raz jeszcze musnął twarz Viktora. Pogładził kciukiem spąsowiały policzek, po czym przesunął dłoń, by przylgnąć palcem do lekko opuchniętej wargi. To jego wina. Wymagał od Viktora czegoś, czego sam nie umiał nazwać, był zachłanny i zazdrosny o coś, co prawdopodobnie nie miało nawet sensu. Za dużo uczuć żywił do tego człowieka, zbyt długo go znał i zbyt niewiele faktycznie o nim wiedział. Całe życie wierzył, że mężczyzna przed nim znajduje się poza jego zasięgiem, że wciąż taki był, nawet mimo tak intymnej chwili, ale przecież wiara nie była logiczna. Była niepowstrzymana.

Yuuri poczuł szpony strachu zaciskające się również na gardle i łzy czające się tuż pod powiekami. Nie, nie, nie chciał płakać, nie w takim momencie, nie po tym wszystkim. Viktor zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze, powinien czuć się kochany, a nie obciążony cudzą niepewnością. Zasługiwał na kogoś-

\- Jestem. Oczywiście, że jestem, złoto moje - odpowiedział Viktor i jak gdyby nigdy nic przytulił Yuuriego do siebie. Nawet w takiej chwili potrafił odrzucić własne zachcianki, by skupić się na ukochanej osobie. - Tylko twój.

Kilka słów, nie więcej. Zapewnienie, które mogło okazać się gładkim kłamstwem, ale nigdy nim nie było. Yuuri przymknął oczy, dając się porwać fali nowych uczuć, tych silniejszych i znacznie cieplejszych niż poprzednie.

Viktor uznał reakcję Yuuriego za dobrą monetę i dlatego po chwili milczenia zaczął nieśmiało obcałowywać narzeczonego po ramieniu. Znaczył delikatnymi muśnięciami rysujący się pod skórą obojczyk, potem skierował się ku szyi, wzdłuż żuchwy, aż wreszcie dotarł do ust i złożył na nich najdłuższy, najczulszy pocałunek. Wreszcie odsunął się, ostrożnie odgarnął Yuuriemu włosy znad oczu i uśmiechnął łagodnie, rzucając spojrzenie z rodzaju "a zatem...?". A zatem...

Przebiegły. Przecież nie istniała żadna szansa, aby oprzeć się komuś takiemu, a już na pewno nie chciał tego Yuuri. Dlatego właśnie uniósł ręce i zaplótł dłonie za szyją Viktora, by raz jeszcze wznowić ruch, lecz o wiele spokojniej i bardziej zmysłowo niż wcześniej. I nawet jeśli wciąż szeptali i całowali się tak zapamiętale, że ciężko było pojąć, któremu zależało bardziej, to nie było w ich zachowaniu podwójnego dna ani ukrytych motywów. Po prostu kochali się, od początku aż do samego głośnego końca i jeszcze o wiele, wiele dłużej.

Ich ciała, ich serca, ich miłość - jedyna, bo najszczersza i najprawdziwsza. Dla Viktora przyjęła ona tej nocy kształt oplatających go w pasie ramion, natomiast dla Yuuriego... Właściwie zawsze miał problem, żeby nazwać miłość jakimś konkretnym słowem bądź określeniem i nawet podczas spotkania prasowego przed Grand Prix nie umiał składnie przekazać tego, co dopiero odkrywał. Ale teraz... Cóż, teraz nie miał co do tego już żadnych wątpliwości.

Bo miłość miała tylko jedno imię.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Muszę wam się przyznać, że nie planowałam tego. Chciałam odpuścić sobie Mikołajki, ponieważ dalej jestem chora i otępiała, nadal wisi nade mną wiele innych zobowiązań, jakieś wyjazdy, łyżwiarstwo, zbite prysznice, słowem - armagedon... I kiedy tak wszystko spada na głowę i ma się wrażenie, że nic się nie da rady zrobić, nagle przychodzi ochota na pisanie. I wiecie co? Napisałam. Bo tak. Bo mogę. Bo czemu nie. Nawet jak beta poszła się kochać z nie mniejszą przyjemnością co Viktuuri, to mnie to rypka. Macie porno prezent od Mikołaja, o!
> 
> Może ktoś rozpozna w tej scenie znajome dialogi... Tak, to wspomniany w "Teorii bliskości" drugi raz chłopaków. Planowałam kiedyś go opisać właśnie z perspektywy Yuuriego i skoro już się trafiła taka szalona okazja, to postanowiłam włączyć scenkę również w poczet "Pozdrowień". Kilka zdań narracji również jest powtórzone z tamtejszych opisów, ale to jak najbardziej zabieg celowy. Raz, że to ładne zdania były, a dwa, że to ładniej spaja akcję. Natomiast o pewnej kłótni dowiecie się niebawem..
> 
> Niczego nie żałuję, a błędy poprawię jak się wyśpię. Czyli pewnie nigdy. A tymczasem życzę wam wszystkiego najmikołajowszego i do zobaczenia innym razem (najpewniej w przedostatnim rozdziale "Teorii").
> 
> :*


	90. Złość

***

Drobny, sypki śnieg skrzypiał pod stopami chyba głośniej niż jakiekolwiek wiekowe schody w starym muzeum, a każdy, nawet najlżejszy oddech w mgnieniu oka skraplał się na mrozie, unosząc się w przestworza w postaci mlecznobiałej mgiełki. Tak, szalała zima. Zima jak... jak nie wiem co. Nie trzeba było nawet tytułu magistra do stwierdzenia tak oczywistego faktu, wystarczyło być człowiekiem oraz mieć sprawne receptory bólu i zimna. Jak długo sprawne - to już była inna kwestia.

Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach lub bez wyraźnej potrzeby nie wyściubiał o tej porze nosa z domu i nawet psy, które musiały iść za potrzebą, czym prędzej wracały z podkulonymi ogonami do ciepłych mieszkań. Tylko zahartowane rosyjskie wróble nic sobie nie robiły z podobnej pogody. Skakały po zamarzniętym na kość chodniku i przechylały śmiesznie łebki, oglądając się to na siebie, to na siedzącego na ławce człowieka, starając się ogarnąć swoimi małymi rozumkami nowy element przestrzeni. Właściwie to traktowały nowe stworzenie jak swoistą atrakcję i nie uciekały nawet wtedy, gdy na tle dalekiego, miejskiego gwaru raz po raz rozlegało się ciche pociągnięcie nosem. Wróble po prostu żyły swoim wróblim życiem, niespecjalnie przejęte problemami jakiegoś obcego Japończyka.

Tymczasem pochylony Yuuri starał się za wszelką cenę nie myśleć o dwucyfrowym mrozie ani nie drżeć jak osika z powodu przenikającego kości zimna. Siedział, wbijał wzrok w chodnik i milczał, patrząc, jak szkła powoli zasnuwają się mgłą osadzającego się na nich oddechu. W końcu Yuuri zdjął okulary i praktycznie odruchowo przetarł je rękawem zimnego swetra. No tak, jeszcze to. A przecież gdyby tylko mógł, uciekłby do swojego pokoju i ukryłby się pod kocem, nie musząc narażać się jeszcze na fizyczne cierpienie. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, że nie miał żadnego "własnego pokoju". Istniały tylko wspólna sypialnia oraz wspólna łazienka, w których nie mógł się zaryglować, bo nie należały do niego. Był tu tylko gościem. Obcym. A teraz także przeszkodą. Dlatego właśnie wybrał najprostszą drogę i wybiegł z mieszkania tak jak stał, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad zabraniem kurtki ani czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju. Właściwie to ledwie co założył adidasy, zanim ruszył, gdzie go oczy poniosły. Tak szybko, jak się dało, szybciej niż Makkachin poderwał łeb z posłania i zdecydowanie za szybko, żeby Viktor zdążył zerwać się z kanapy i złapać go za rękę, zanim zniknął.

Katsuki naciągnął rękawy swetra na skostniałe dłonie. Tak wszystko spieprzyć...

\- Yuuri! - W tej samej chwili Japończyk usłyszał zdesperowany okrzyk. Głośny, tęskny, głęboko zaniepokojony. I przede wszystkim znajomy. - Yuuri!

Zacisnął pięści. Nawet uciec porządnie nie umiał, nie w Petersburgu, gdzie spędził dotychczas zaledwie niecałe dwa tygodnie, chadzając głównie ścieżkami, które sprezentował mu Viktor. To obce, skute lodem miasto wciąż stanowiło dla Japończyka zbyt dużą zagadkę, dlatego gdy wybiegł przed apartamentowiec, w pierwszym i ostatnim odruchu przytomności ruszył na pobliski przystanek, aby skryć się przed wiatrem oraz ludzkim wzrokiem. Na swoje parszywe szczęście nie spotkał tu nikogo, ale oznaczało to również, że był wyjątkowo widoczny dla innych. Dla niego też.

\- Yuuri. - Głos zbliżył się, a jego barwa ze strachu przerodziła się w nieopisaną ulgę. - Yuuri...

Łyżwiarz uniósł głowę i zobaczył przed sobą Viktora. Rosjanin stanął tuż przed nim, czerwony, zasapany, niemal na skraju przerażenia. Cienkie, szare włosy były rozwichrzone praktycznie na wszystkie strony świata, przybierając kształt lewitującej wokół głowy aureoli, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, gdy mężczyzna pospiesznie łykał powietrze. Narzeczony trzymał w garści czapkę oraz szalik Yuuriego, wzięte najprawdopodobniej z myślą o nieznoszącym zimna Japończyku, lecz sam Viktor miał na sobie tylko luźną, paskowaną koszulę, domowe spodnie i kapcie. Uch, normalnie trafił swój na swego... Tylko gdyby ktoś natknąłby się teraz na Nikiforova, byłby święcie oburzony, jak żywa legenda mogła doprowadzić się do podobnego stanu. I z czyjej winy tak się stało.

\- Zostaw mnie - odpowiedział krótko Yuuri, z powrotem wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. Starał się nie wyglądać żałośnie, choć jednocześnie wydawało mu się, że zaraz zgubi zęby od tego zimna.

\- Yuuri, posłuchaj... - zaczął Rosjanin i kucnął tuż przed ukochanym, próbując pochwycić jego spojrzenie. Kiedy taktyka lekceważenia i żartowania sobie problemu zawiodła, zaczął grać dobrego psychologa. - Jeśli tylko mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, objąć, pocałować albo cokolwiek zechcesz...

\- Przestań! - warknął Katsuki, unosząc głowę, by natrafić na błękitne oczy. Zmartwienie i niezrozumienie było w nich boleśnie łatwe do odczytania. - Właśnie o to mi chodziło! Właśnie takiego zachowania mam dość!

Więc Viktor zamilkł. Poruszył ustami parę razy i z wyrazem kompletnej bezradności wpatrywał się w Yuuriego, czekając na jego werdykt. Tak jakby nie usłyszał go wcześniej...

Zaczęło się od błahostki, od czegoś, co pewnie w innej sytuacji przemknęłoby zupełnie niezauważenie. Krzątający się po kuchni Yuuri po prostu w pewnym momencie zajrzał do lodówki i widząc ubywające zapasy, zapytał Viktora, czy mogą iść następnego dnia na zakupy. Wtedy siedzący na kanapie Rosjanin z dumą sięgnął swój książkowy kalendarz (jego trenerska chluba i prezent urodzinowy od Minako), rzucając żartobliwe "zaraz sprawdzę, czy pan prezes ma wolny termin". Lecz kiedy tylko zajrzał do środka, wchodzący do salonu Katsuki zauważył, że przez czoło mężczyzny przemknęła zmarszczka niepokoju. Nic takiego, ledwie chwila strapienia, zanim znów zawołał wesołym tonem "już rezerwuję!". Ale dla Yuuriego to oznaczało coś innego. To była świadomość, że tak naprawdę Viktor nie miał czasu.

A on głupi myślał, że wyprowadzaniem Makkachina na spacery i domowymi obiadkami załatwi sprawę "pomagania" w tym trudnym okresie. Że oczyści go to z poczucia winy, że kradnie Viktorowi jego cenny czas, szczególnie teraz, kiedy z wieloma rzeczami praktycznie się nie wyrabiał. Przecież Yuuri doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ile bandaży ostatnimi czasy ubywało z apteczki, o której Rosjanin wślizgiwał się do łóżka albo jak często bywał rozkojarzony, gdy na lodowisku jednocześnie słuchał Yakova i spoglądał na poczynania podopiecznego... I tak od słowa do słowa rozmowa przerodziła się w dyskusję, a dyskusja w kłótnię, doprowadzając tym samym do skrajnie napiętej sytuacji. Wreszcie Yuuri wyrzucił Viktorowi, że ten wyraźnie się przeforsowuje i że to zdecydowanie za trudne, żeby dalej odgrywał dwie role naraz, a Viktor odpowiedział, że jedyne, co jest trudne, to taka jałowa gadanina. Więc Yuuri ją skończył. Zamilkł i okręcił się na pięcie, wybiegając bez zastanowienia z mieszkania.

Tylko że Viktor wcale nie chciał tego skończyć. I przede wszystkim nie umiał przestać poświęcać się w imię Yuuriego.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? Czy nie widzisz, dlaczego jest mi z tym wszystkim źle? Jak bardzo się ranisz? Jak mocno cię to wykańcza? - wyrzucał dalej Japończyk. Każde kolejne pytanie było głośniejsze i wypowiadane coraz bardziej agresywnym tonem niż poprzednie. Wszystko dlatego, że minione sytuacje, kiedy to pozwalał Viktorowi wziąć na siebie więcej obowiązków niż to konieczne, męczyły go niczym zadry wbite w sumienie. - Dlaczego mimo to udajesz, że to nic takiego?

I to była wina Yuuriego, tylko jego. Bo nie powinien traktować poranionych stóp Viktora tylko jako wymówki do porozpieszczania biednego narzeczonego. Bo nie zauważył, że śpiący na kanapie mężczyzna był zwyczajnie zmęczony, a nie słodki i wart ukradkowego pocałunku. Bo te późne powroty do domu, tak jak miało to miejsce ostatniej nocy, stanowiły wyraźną oznakę przepracowania, a Katsuki powinien zrobić z tym coś więcej niż tylko przewrócić się na bok i mamrotać jak skończony dureń.

\- Bo to naprawdę nic takiego - powtórzył Viktor tak samo jak w mieszkaniu, co jeszcze mocniej rozsierdziło Yuuriego.

\- Kłamiesz - wypalił. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Mógł się domyślić, do czego prędzej czy później doprowadzi to całe trenowanie i uczestniczenie w zawodach jednocześnie. - Udajesz zadowolonego, żeby nie pokazywać, jak bardzo ci przeszkadzam.

\- Yuuri, nie kłamię. Tak po prostu bywa. Wiedziałem, na co się piszę. - Viktor rozpostarł szary szalik, po czym zarzucił go na szyję zziębniętego Japończyka. Nie zważając na jego marsową minę zaplótł materiał dwa razy wokół ust, chroniąc spierzchnięte wargi oraz czerwony od mrozu nos przed dalszym zimnem. - To, że miewam zapracowane dni nie oznacza wcale, że cierpię jakieś katusze. Nawet jeśli z boku wygląda to tak, jakbym nie miał chwili wytchnienia, to czuję się z tym dobrze. Właściwie czuję się świetnie, bo widzę efekty wszystkich starań. I uwierz mi, że gdyby ciebie tu nie było, zarzynałbym się na lodowisku sam z siebie, tak po prostu, bo nie miałbym co ze sobą zrobić. Więc jeśli pytasz, czy jest mi z tym wszystkim źle, to nie, nie jest. I zrobiłbym jeszcze więcej, żebyś tylko nie był smutny.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz - żachnął się Yuuri, odsuwając szalik sprzed ust. - Właśnie to jest najgorsze. Nienawidzę litości. Nie znoszę być słaby ani sprawiać problemów.

\- W takim razie bądź dla mnie wsparciem. Czekaj na mnie. Jak się spóźnię, nie wahaj się mnie opieprzyć. A jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc... - Viktor spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na Yuuriego, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na skraju trzymanej czapki. - To przede wszystkim nie wybiegaj tak nagle z mieszkania. Żadne treningi do północy nie są tak straszne jak myśl, że mogłoby ci się coś stać.

\- Znowu zaczynasz. Unikasz odpowiedzi. Zbywasz mnie - wytknął mu Japończyk, na co Rosjanin westchnął i naciągnął na uszy ukochanego jego ulubioną uszatą czapkę. - To już nie jest Hasetsu, rozumiesz? Nie możesz skupiać się wyłącznie na mnie i traktować jak księżniczkę, która nic nie robi.

\- A ty to wszystko nadinterpretujesz - stwierdził spokojnie Nikiforov, marszcząc brwi na widok dreszczy przebiegających po całym ciele Katsukiego. Szalik i czapka stanowiły tylko dowód troski, ale kompletnie nie załatwiały sprawy zimna. - Chodź. Możesz być na mnie zły w mieszkaniu.

\- Nie chcę być zły - fuknął Yuuri, chociaż było bardziej niż oczywiste, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewała właśnie nerwowość. Nagle Katsuki uniósł dłonie i położył je na policzkach narzeczonego, ściskając jego twarz tak, jak czasami Viktor robił to Makkachinowi, gdy próbował przemówić do psiego rozumku. - Chcę, żebyś przestał skupiać się na mnie, a zaczął myśleć o sobie. Bo czy ty w ogóle widzisz, jak się zachowujesz? Nawet porządnie się nie ubrałeś ani nie zabrałeś ze sobą komórki, tylko od razu pobiegłeś za mną! Jesteś nierozsądny! A gdybym uciekł gdzieś dalej albo gdybyś stracił mnie z oczu, to co? Goniłbyś za mną w kapciach? Zadzwoniłbyś na policję z palca? Zanim będziesz udzielać mi rad, Viktorze Nikiforov, najpierw zacznij być świadomy tego, ile sam możesz zrobić.

\- Pszesiesz szam wyszetłesz besz kułtki - wydukał Rosjanin z ustami ułożonymi w spłaszczone "O". Mimo to patrzył potulnie na Yuuriego, wyjątkowo mocno zaskoczony jego trzeźwą oceną w chwili wzburzenia. - W takym rasze szo mam wetłuk szyebie szrobisz?

\- Do Mistrzostw Europy zajmij się sobą. Trenowanie mnie to sprawa drugorzędna. - Yuuri wreszcie puścił Viktora, by chwilę potem założyć ręce na piersi. - Choreografię przecież znam, a poza tym na razie skupię się tylko na elementach i utrzymaniu formy. Więc po co masz się we mnie wpatrywać jak sroka w gnat? Zrobisz to w lutym, przed Kontynentami.

\- Ale przecież powinienem czuwać nad choreografią... - odpowiedział Rosjanin, delikatnie rozcierając szczękę, ale zrozumiał, że tak nic nie ugra. Wreszcie westchnął i opuścił ramiona. - Dobrze, załapałem, żadnego forsowania się na dwa etaty. Co wcale nie znaczy, że większa ilość randek z Yakovem mnie cieszy. Bo nie cieszy. To jak, teraz jesteś zadowolony?

\- Wcale - mruknął Yuuri, jeszcze mocniej wciskając głowę między ramiona. - Przede wszystkim jestem zmarznięty...

Ach, jak dobrze, że Viktor już o nic więcej nie dopytywał. Zrobił tylko przerażoną minę, a potem czym prędzej zabrał go z ławki, wziął pod rękę i poprowadził z powrotem do mieszkania, gdzie czekał na nich zaniepokojony nagłym zniknięciem pańciów Makkachin. W samym salonie Viktor bez słowa wyswobodził Yuuriego z zimnych ubrań, usadził go na kanapie i szczelnie otulił  kocem, pozwalając wytrząść mu się z całego dokuczającego zimna. Sam Nikiforov zignorował swoje przemoczone kapcie i poszedł napuścić do wanny ciepłej wody. Dużo ciepłej wody. Tyle wody, żeby wystarczyło na dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął wreszcie Viktor, kiedy tylko wrócił z łazienki i pochylił się nad opatulonym niczym indiański wódź ukochanym. W tle wciąż szumiała przygotowywana kąpiel. - Ale wiesz... Jesteś na mnie zły tylko zawodowo? Co? To nie tak, że masz dość mojego trenowania, bo przestałeś mnie kochać?

Ten wariat... On naprawdę, naprawdę, naprrrawdę nic nie rozumiał. Zastanawiał się nad czymś takim i jednocześnie zajmował się Yuurim, bez mrugnięcia okiem znosząc jego wahania nastrojów. Nic się nie nauczył, nic a nic. Kompletnie. Pusto jak w bębnie przed losowaniem. Przecież jeśli ktoś tu miał z kimś zerwać, to powinien to być Viktor. A jednak tego nie zrobił. Po co? Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama.

\- Niestety, Viktor - odparł więc Yuuri i pochylił się do przodu, żeby oprzeć głowę o brzuch Rosjanina. Pozwolił, by zimna złość została na zewnątrz, ustępując miejsca innym uczuciom. Tym, które były w nim od samego początku. - Niestety, ale jesteś już tak głupi, że umiem cię tylko kochać...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Kolejność one-shotów zrobiła się ostatnio bardziej zakręcona niż do tej pory. Wszystko dlatego, że trzy części dzieją się idealnie dzień po dniu: najpierw jest "Zima", potem właśnie "Złość", a wreszcie "Bliskość". W "Bliskości" Yuuri dość mocno przeżywa właśnie tę tutaj kłótnię (była wspomniana) oraz to, że Viktor tak bardzo się o niego troszczy, chociaż jednocześnie Yuuri sprawia mu problemy (i tak dalej, i tak dalej, dużo skomplikowanych rzeczy). Starałam się, żeby to była kłótnia w stylu Viktuuri - mało krzyków i szaleńczych oskarżeń jako takich, dużo unikania i milczenia. Pamiętajmy, że Yuuri przy problemie ze stworzeniem programu dowolnego dość długo ignorował Viktora, a w Barcelonie sprzeczka o orzechy miała dość milczący charakter. Tym razem jednak przerzuciłam ciężar poczucia winy Yuuriego na kolejny one-shot, a tu dałam mu się trochę mocniej... hm, "wyżyć"? No, na pewno uzewnętrznić. I w sumie pozłościć też.
> 
> Na szczęście w ramach rekompensaty za "częstsze randki z Yakovem" Yuuri wyjdzie niebawem z własną propozycją. A jak się ona skończy, to już pewnie wiecie ;)
> 
> Do zobaczyska!
> 
> :*


	91. Wirus

***

W 2000 roku, dokładnie 4 maja, rozegrała się historia na niespotykaną wcześniej skalę. Wiele setek tysięcy ludzi, starszych i całkiem młodych, obywateli krajów mniej lub bardziej egzotycznych, od Australii po Kanadę, przez Filipiny aż do Chile, połączyła jedna szczególna rzecz. A chodziło o... miłość. Ale nie w takiej formie, o jakiej większość pewnie w pierwszej chwili myślała. Chodziło o dość specyficzną odmianę miłości. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że była ona dość chora.

Czy raczej - zainfekowana.

Bo właśnie tego dnia użytkownicy raczkującego jeszcze Internetu zaczęli masowo otrzymywać e-maile o tytule "ILOVEYOU", do których dołączony był plik o równie tajemniczej, pozornie romantycznej nazwie "LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU.TXT.vbs", skrywający w sobie wirusa. Sposób jego działania był bardzo prosty w swej konstrukcji. Po otworzeniu załącznika zarażony komputer wysyłał kopie wiadomości do każdej osoby z książki adresowej ofiary, oczywiście podszywając się pod nią, przez co nie wzbudzało to żadnych podejrzeń u dalszych odbiorców felernego e-maila. Kolejne nieświadome osoby wchodziły w wiadomość i pobierały wirusa, w postępie geometrycznym roznosząc złośliwe oprogramowanie dalej i dalej. Ostatecznie okazało się, że w ciągu zaledwie jednej doby wirus "ILOVEYOU" dostał się do dziesięciu procent komputerów podłączonych do ówczesnej sieci, a straty osiągnęły rozmiar ponad pięciu i pół miliarda dolarów...

\- Wow. Aż tyle? - Siedzący po przeciwnej stronie kanapy Viktor uniósł wzrok znad swojego iPhone'a i spojrzał na Yuuriego, który akurat przerwał czytanie artykułu na głos. Kiedy Japończyk skinął głową, Rosjanin niespodziewanie wyplątał swoje długie nogi spomiędzy kolan narzeczonego, usiadł na czworakach i podpełzł do Katsukiego, wpychając się między jego tors a trzymaną w dłoniach komórkę. - Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę-naprawdę. Sam zobacz - potwierdził Yuuri, podając Viktorowi smartfon. Samo to, że Nikiforov momentami zachowywał się jak jakaś nieobliczalna anakonda, już niespecjalnie go ruszało. - Oczywiście wtedy nie było tylu urządzeń co teraz, więc dziesięć procent brzmi o wiele straszniej, ale i tak była to jedna z największych tego typu spraw w historii wirusów komputerowych. A podobno zaczęło się od żartu.

Viktor przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście, mruknął przeciągle pod nosem i uśmiechnął się, oddając komórkę Yuuriemu.

\- No popatrz... Ale jestem przekonany, że z nas dwóch to ja pierwszy wysłałbym ci tego mejla - wyznał z dziwnym zadowoleniem, na co Katsuki tylko westchnął i stuknął odzyskanym telefonem czoło Nikiforova. Dałby głowę, że na niektórych wirus "ILOVEYOU" działał bardzo bezpośrednio, blokując przy okazji kilka ważniejszych funkcji mózgowych.

\- Wiesz, Viktor, tylko tu wcale nie chodziło o to, żeby cokolwiek wysyłać. A już tym bardziej nie powinno się być dumnym z tego, że się było pierwszym, bo to znaczy, że dałbyś sobie zawirusować komputer - pouczył Japończyk, jednak na rozmówcy nie zrobiło to spodziewanego wrażenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, słowa Yuuriego zdawały się być wodą na rozkochany młyn Viktora.

\- Yuuri, to ty nic nie rozumiesz. Przecież mówi się, że miłość przypomina chorobę, więc wirus pasuje w tym przypadku jak ulał, prawda? Więc tu nie ma miejsca na logikę. Tu chodzi o romantyzm. Ro-man-tyzm - przedstawił swój punkt widzenia Rosjanin. - Poza tym jak w ogóle mógłbyś się oprzeć wiadomości, w której ktoś pisze, że cię kocha?

\- Normalnie. Uznałbym to za spam i od razu wywalił do kosza. A już tym bardziej dlatego, że nikt się nigdy mną nie interesował - odparł trzeźwo Yuuri, wracając do czytania tekstu. Zaraz jednak znów podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na lekko osłupiałego Viktora. - A w ogóle to tu piszą, że wirus przenosił się ze wschodu na zachód, bo głównie otwierali go ludzie sprawdzający z rana pocztę. Czyli to ja byłbym pierwszy.

\- O nie, złoto moje, tak to nie ma. Teraz mieszkamy wspólnie w Petersburgu, a ciebie z rana nie można dobudzić. To ja otworzyłbym pocztę pierwszy - zapewnił Viktor. Yuuri jednak skrzywił się, kompletnie nieprzekonany.

\- Chyba tę od listonosza, bo to, co sprawdzasz w Internecie zaraz po otworzeniu oczu, to Instagram. I siedzisz na nim przez dobrą godzinę - odbił piłeczkę.

\- Ach tak? No i co z tego, że nie sprawdziłbym mejli tuż po pobudce? Przecież sam dopiero co przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nie otworzyłbyś żadnego załącznika, bo uznałbyś to za spam... - Viktor nadął policzki i spojrzał spod zmarszczonych brwi na Yuuriego. - I co? Że moją też? Uważasz, że wiadomość ode mnie byłaby tylko błędem systemu? Nie uwierzyłbyś, że cię kocham, co?

Yuuri otworzył usta i zamarł, nie wiedząc, co ma na to powiedzieć. Wiedział, że Viktor się droczył, ale w takich momentach jak ten nawet odległe echo pasywnej agresji powodowało, że przestawał nadążać, o co w ogóle chodzi, i w obronnym odruchu zaczynał dostrzegać winę w sobie. No bo co miał wirus do tego, co czuł do realnego człowieka? Czego Viktor oczekiwał? Czy to był jakiś test? I jaka była właściwa odpowiedź? Nie miał bladego pojęcia... No bo przecież Yuuri by się tylko zdenerwował, gdyby taki wirus nagle zaszyfrował mu dane na komputerze. Straciłby przez to nie tylko ważne pliki, ale i gromadzone przez lata drobnostki, które sprawiały mu radość. Muzykę potrzebną do obmyślania nowych programów na zbliżający się sezon, kilka zaległych filmów, które miał zamiar obejrzeć z Viktorem w wolne weekendy, nagrania z minionych konkursów, zarówno same przejazdy jak i zakulisowe momenty, ich wspólne zdjęcia... Mnóstwo, mnóstwo zdjęć... To to były cenne rzeczy, a nie jakaś fałszywa wiadomość. Ale jeśli Yuuri powie coś źle, Viktor może uznać to za jeszcze większy dowód na jego bezduszność, a w efekcie zepsuje im humory na cały wieczór. Właśnie dlatego nic nie mówił. Bo nic już z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał i chyba nawet po trochu żałował, że w ogóle zaczynał temat.

Przeciągająca się cisza dość szybko zwróciła jednak uwagę Viktora. Najpierw przechylił on głowę w jedną stronę, potem w drugą, rozluźnił brwi, wypuścił powietrze nosem, aż wreszcie z niepokojem zbliżył się do milczącego jak grób ukochanego.

\- Yuuri? - zaczął, ale mężczyzna tylko mocniej wbił się plecami w kanapę. Wtedy Viktor uniósł okulary z nosa Katsukiego, chcąc na spokojnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, lecz kiedy tylko zauważył gromadzącą się w kącikach oczu wilgoć, trochę się przestraszył. - Zaraz, co ci jest?

\- Bo ja już nie wiem, o co się spieramy - odpowiedział Yuuri, starając się pochylić głowę, by uniknąć spojrzenia Viktora, ale ten natychmiast wsunął dłoń pod brodę i skierował brązowe oczy na siebie.

\- Spieramy? Ale przecież ja wcale tak tego nie traktuję - odpowiedział bez cienia wahania, a potem spojrzał smutno na narzeczonego. - Och, Yuuri... Powinieneś mi mówić od razu, jeśli przeginam. Dobra, już żadnych beznadziejnych rozmów na dziś. Obiecuję.

Viktor zaraz zwinął palce i zaczął głaskać wierzchem dłoni zaczerwieniony policzek Yuuriego, pokazując w ten sposób, że między nimi wszystko było jak najbardziej okej i żadne siejące internetową zagładę wiadomości nie były w stanie tego zmienić. Ale nie było okej. Frustrowało to Yuuriego, bo Viktor, który zdołał być ponad to wszystko, zasługiwał na coś choć trochę lepszego. I na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.

\- Ja naprawdę chciałbym ci mówić dużo miłych rzeczy. Że czekałem na ciebie całe życie, że wiedziałem, że się zjawisz... - Yuuri potrząsnął głową. - Ale to nieprawda. Lata mijały, a przy mnie nie pojawiał się nikt, więc zacząłem żyć w przekonaniu, że przez resztę życia będę sam. I nie, żebym szukał. Nawet na to nie było mnie stać. Po prostu nic nie robiłem i starałem się nie myśleć o takich rzeczach - wyznał cicho. - Więc to, że teraz jestem taki mało... wylewny... to nie dlatego, że jesteś mi obojętny albo coś. Ja nie umiem tak na zawołanie. Mało tego, zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje komplementy są naprawdę mało ambitne, a czasami jestem po prostu gruboskórny, okropny i w ogóle nie do życia. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek przez to czułeś się skrzywdzony albo coś to...

\- Wiem, kochanie. Wiem. Taki jesteś i takiego wziąłem cię w pakiecie z wszystkimi przyległościami. Widziały gały co brały. I nadal są z tego powodu zachwycone. - Viktor skusił się na puszczenie markowego oczka, po czym musnął kciukiem nos Yuuriego. - Za to nikt nie może się z tobą równać jeśli chodzi o wyznawanie miłości na lodzie. Serio. Dlatego deklamowanie wierszy i komplementowanie na potęgę możesz zostawić mnie.

\- Ale ja wcale nie oczekuję, że nasza miłość będzie od początku do końca romantyczna - szepnął Yuuri - że będzie pełna metafor i zapewnień, jak to przeszukiwaliśmy cały świat, by okazało się, że nie znaleźliśmy nikogo wspanialszego od siebie nawzajem. Owszem, to miłe, ale możesz być tak rzeczowy i przyziemny jak tylko chcesz. Po prostu... bądź ze mną i nigdy nie odchodź. - Japończyk schował twarz w zagłębieniu rosyjskiej szyi i zaciągnął się zapachem swetra. - Nigdy.

\- Naprawdę lubisz to zdanie - zauważył Viktor, na co Yuuri odetchnął z jakimś dziwnym rozbawieniem.

\- Od roku nic innego nie krąży mi po głowie.

\- No dobrze, to inaczej. - Viktor wyswobodził się z objęć i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Yuuriego, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. - To, jak wyrażasz swoje uczucia, wcale nie umniejsza twojej wartości. Szanuję, cenię i uwielbiam cię takiego, jakim jesteś i jak nie potrafiłbym cenić i uwielbiać nikogo innego na całym świecie. I absolutnie się nie zmieniaj, tak jak i ja się nie zmienię. Nawet w chwilach takich jak te cieszę się, że jesteś nieco bardziej wycofany, bo dzięki temu to ja mogę się jakoś wykazać i zapewnić, że jesteś moim najwspanialszym złotem. A tego nie powie ci żaden komputer.

Yuuri poczuł się pokonany. Wygiął usta w uśmiech, zaraz potem w podkówkę, skinął głową i zabulgotał przez nos, co stanowiło zapowiedź kumulującego się w górnych drogach oddechowych wzruszenia. Nikiforov odsunął się jeszcze na kilka centymetrów i zasępił się, najwyraźniej zmartwiony efektem swojej romantycznej deklaracji. Miłość zdecydowanie nie była łatwa w obsłudze. I była mniej przewidywalna niż najodleglejsze krańce Internetu.

\- O masz... Wiesz co? Poczekaj. Zaraz przyniosę ci jakieś chusteczki. Albo ręcznik kuchenny. Czy coś. - Viktor spojrzał na Yuuriego i skrzywił się. - Dużo ręcznika kuchennego - poprawił.

Rosjanin wstał z kanapy i czym prędzej odmaszerował do kuchni, powtarzając pod nosem "ręcznik, gdzie ja wcisnąłem ten ręcznik". Gdy Yuuri to usłyszał, westchnął tylko cicho, siąknął i otarł oczy rękawem koszulki, nie spodziewając się ratunku w najbliższym czasie. W sumie już nawet miał ochotę samemu pójść po jakieś chusteczki, ale akurat w tym momencie rozległ się jeszcze jeden dźwięk. Sygnał, że na komórkę przyszła wiadomość. Japończyk zdziwił się, bo nie oczekiwał, że w sobotę o tej porze ktokolwiek będzie miał czas i ochotę na pogaduchy, a zdziwił się w sumie jeszcze mocniej, gdy tylko zobaczył zdjęcie nadawcy. Co u licha...?

Tylko że chwilę potem już nic nie było dziwne, a stało się nieco bardziej rozmazane.

"I LOVE YOU \\( ' ♡ ((( )/ "

Yuuri zaśmiał się przez łzy, czując przy policzku muśnięcie papieru, a na czubku głowy czyjeś usta. Bo takiego komunikatu nie mógł zignorować nawet on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Inspiracją na dzisiejszy tekst było pewne szkolenie informatyczne, które samo w sobie było jednocześnie pieruńsko długie i nudne. Na szczęście na jego końcu pojawiło się światełko w tunelu, a okazały się nim ciekawostki związane z najpopularniejszymi wirusami w historii, skąd właśnie dowiedziałam się o dzisiejszym "bohaterze" (czyli jednak warto słuchać na zajęciach, polecam). Bo naprawdę taka sytuacja miała miejsce i naprawdę "ILOVEYOU" jest w topce wirusów, które podbiły świat! Buahahahahaha... Czy coś w tym stylu. Nietrudno zgadnąć dlaczego tak się w ogóle stało, jeśli załącznik otwierały takie osoby jak Viktor.
> 
>  
> 
> A teraz mniej przyjemna sprawa - za tydzień one-shota nie będzie z dość oczywistych względów. Święta. Nawet Dziab musi sobie dać nieco luzu i cieszyć się serniczkiem bez obawy, że tu zaraz czeka beta tekstu na 2k słów... Ale obiecuję, że w przyszłym tygodniu tak czy siak Codzienności się pojawią. Stawiam na coś w okolicach środy-czwartku. Natomiast w samą Wigilię opublikuję ostatnią część "Opowieści Viktuurijnej", więc to nie tak, że zostawię was o chlebie i wodzie.
> 
> :*


	92. Mewy

***

W pogrążonej w szarawej ciemności sypialni rozległ się miarowy, cichy plask gołych stóp wędrujących przez parkiet - to Viktor bez najmniejszego słowa skargi wysunął się spod kołdry i niemal na palcach podążył w stronę zaciągniętych roletami szyb. Świeżo obudzony mężczyzna przystanął przed jedną z nich, wysunął rękę do znajdującego się najdalej łóżka okna, po czym ostrożnie przekręcił klamkę, uchylając jedną z jego połówek. Przez niewielką, pionową szparę od razu wdarły się do pokoju trzy rzeczy: promienie słońca, które już od dobrej pół godziny oblewały budzący się Petersburg, rześkie powietrze doprawione lekko słonawym zapachem morza oraz krzyk mew. Ubrany jedynie w spodenki Viktor wziął głębszy wdech i odetchnął pełną piersią, czując na torsie mieszający się ze sobą chłód bryzy i ciepło dnia. Przeciwstawne bodźce, jakie docierały do jego mózgu, idealnie pasowały do sprzecznych uczuć, jakie targały wnętrzem poszukującego inspiracji łyżwiarza.

Viktor zamknął oczy i uważniej wsłuchał się w mewi płacz, zapowiadający kolejny pracowity dzień zarówno dla ptaków, jak i dla ludzi. Oczywiście wraz z zakończeniem sezonu łyżwiarskiego dni stały się o wiele spokojniejsze i mniej obfite w ćwiczenia, lecz mimo to wciąż spędzali razem z Yuurim po dobre dwie godziny na lodzie, by utrzymać kondycję - jeśli jeszcze nie na Grand Prix, to przynajmniej na okazjonalne letnie _ice shows_. Tylko że właściwie po raz pierwszy w życiu Viktora przestrzeń między kwietniem a październikiem nie była jedynie wielkim ciągiem zmieszanych ze sobą dni, wypełnionych obmyślaniem nowych programów, ćwiczeniem ich, występowaniem w reklamach, udzielaniem wywiadów, pokazywaniem się na imprezach czy odbębnianiem spotkań na szczycie. Te spędzane w rodzimym mieście miesiące były osłodzone czymś szczególnym. Szczęściem. Przyjemnym preludium przyszłości, która nie wydawała się już wcale takim odległym, nic nie znaczącym frazesem. Wraz z powoli, acz nieubłaganie kończącą się karierą Nikiforov wreszcie zawitał do bezpiecznego portu... I jeśli nie chodziło o Petersburg, to pragnął, aby na starość tym portem stało się Hasetsu.

Białe mewy przemykały po jasnobłękitnym niebie, podnosząc raz za razem swoje ptasie skargi. Czy to przypadkiem nie mijał rok, odkąd wtedy, na japońskiej plaży, Yuuri po raz pierwszy otworzył się przed Viktorem? Dokładnie wtedy Rosjanin wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie miał przed sobą czarującego młodzieńca z bankietu w Soczi, ale pełnego wątpliwości, lęków i niskiej samooceny łyżwiarza. Kogoś, kto za wzór postawił sobie swoje zupełne przeciwieństwo, kto pracował ciężko jak nikt inny i kto jak już się uśmiechał, to uśmiechał się najpiękniej na świecie. I właśnie ten sam płacz ptaków towarzyszył im tam, w Hasetsu, gdy ściskali sobie dłonie jak równorzędni partnerzy, oraz tu, w Petersburgu, gdy Yuuri wyciągał rękę nad kołdrą w poszukiwaniu zaginionego narzeczonego.

Dwa miasta, które dzięki krzykom mew zlały się w jedno miejsce, jak jednością stały się dwa pochodzące z nich serca. Bo każdy z nich coś zyskał wraz z pojawieniem się w nowej miejscowości: Viktor rodzinę, która akceptowała to, jakim szczerym i w gruncie rzeczy prostym człowiekiem przecież był, a o czym zapomniał na wiele, wiele lat, a Yuuri dom, do którego mógł wreszcie w pełni przynależeć.

Viktor odetchnął ostatni raz, a potem pozostawił uchylone okno i wrócił do śpiącego Katsukiego. Ostrożnie przysiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na swoje pogrążone we śnie kochanie. Yuuri leżał na lewym boku, a prawą dłoń wysunął daleko przed siebie, kładąc ją na rosyjskiej połowie łóżka, jakby spodziewał się pochwycić znajdującego się tam mężczyznę. Ale narzeczonego nie było, dlatego twarz Japończyka zdobił mimowolny grymas zmartwienia. Viktor rozczulił się na ten widok, dlatego położył dłoń na czarnej czuprynie i zaczął ją miarowo głaskać. Teraz nie zamieniłby tego słodkiego śpiocha na żadnego, choćby najbardziej atrakcyjnego tancerza, jakiego kiedyś spodziewał się spotkać... Nie, inaczej. Tak naprawdę nie musiał niczego wybierać ani zamieniać. Przecież Yuuri miał setki, tysiące odsłon, a każda kolejna była bardziej nieprzewidywalna i fascynująca od poprzedniej. W ten oto sposób znalazł swoje niewyczerpalne źródełko zaskoczeń i inspiracji. Viktor zmrużył oczy, nie przerywając ani na moment gładzić ukochanego mężczyznę...

...po głowie, subtelnie, niczym pachnący morzem wiatr, który poruszał się we włosach leżącego na ławce przy zamku Yuuriego. Ale powoli-powoli do Japończyka zaczęło docierać, że wcale nie znajdował się w rodzinnym Hasetsu, ale w pewnym petersburskim łóżku, dzielonym wraz z najwspanialszym mężczyzną, jakiego dane mu było spotkać. I który właśnie znajdował się tuż obok niego, uspokajająco gładząc rozwichrzoną grzywkę i zaczesując co bardziej niepokorne kosmyki za małżowinę. Sceneria poranka wydawała mu się tak nierealna, że nie był w stanie zmusić się do rozchylenia powiek, aby upewnić się co do jej prawdziwości. Chciał, żeby po prostu trwała. I tak mijały kolejne przyjemne minuty, palce niezmordowanie raz za razem przemykały po jego głowie, aż wreszcie uszu Katsukiego doleciał cichy, kojący głos, spokojny niczym sam szum morza:

\- Ja cię kocham, śpiąca królewno, a ty sobie w najlepsze śnisz... - zażartował Viktor, delikatnie przesuwając dłoń po głowie ukochanego. Yuuri starał się nawet nie drgnąć, udając, że wciąż śpi, choć było to naprawdę trudne zadanie zważywszy na kolejne słowa, które rozbrzmiały tuż nad uchem - Jak ty to właściwie robisz? Chociaż zadurzyłem się w pewnym zwariowanym nieznajomym, który skradł moją uwagę wraz ze zwycięstwem w tanecznym pojedynku, to oszalałem dopiero na punkcie pozornie nieśmiałego łyżwiarza, który raz za razem wywracał mój samolubny świat do góry nogami. I każdego nowego dnia dajesz mi przynajmniej dwadzieścia nowych powodów, żebym nie mógł oderwać od ciebie oczu. Tak jakbym w ogóle chciał...

Zduszone westchnięcie przemknęło przez sypialnię, a ton wypowiedzi Viktora stał się miękki, czuły, przepełniony miłością.

\- Yuuri, dziękuję ci za miniony rok. Że mogłem cię poznać, uczyć i pokochać... - szeptał, przeczesując kosmyki z jednego boku na drugi, pieszczotliwie, jakby dotykał niewinnego, lękliwego stworzenia, gotowego czmychnąć pod kołdrę w razie zagrożenia. - Dziękuję, że zmieniłeś moje postrzeganie na życie. Że tak we mnie wierzysz i cenisz. Że ganisz mnie i traktujesz jak wariata... Bo jestem wariatem. Najstraszliwszym. A ty jesteś wszystkim tym, co ten wariat ma.

Viktor nachylił się, żeby złożyć na czole ukochanego delikatny całus, ale kiedy już prawie dotykał ustami głowy, przed oczami Rosjanina przemknął jakiś błysk.

\- Yuuri... – Łyżwiarz zawahał się i odrobinę wyprostował. - Czy ty... płaczesz?

\- Nie, to tylko mewy płaczą - odpowiedział lekko łamliwym głosem Yuuri i ukrył oczy za dłonią. Już chwilę potem szerokie ramiona Viktora szczelnie otuliły płaczącego ze szczęścia Katsukiego. - To tylko mewy...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie po naprawdę długiej już przerwie i zarazem w ostatniej części Pozdrowień w tym roku. Przekochane podziękowania Viktora oraz chlipanie Yuuriego (przepraszam cię, złoto, że ostatnio trafił ci się taki ciąg łzawych one-shotów) jakoś tak ładnie wpasowują się w taki charakter mini-podsumowania. No bo to już się zbliża koniec jednego z najbardziej pracowitych twórczo latek w moim życiu, a wszystko to z powodu pewnych fikcyjnych, ale za to niesamowicie kochanych łyżwiarzy. Aż chciałoby się zrobić koncert życzeń w podziękowaniu za to, że Viktuuri po prostu istnieje, jak również za całe wsparcie, które dajecie mi pod każdym rozdziałem, ale totalnie nie wiem od czego miałabym zacząć. I w ogóle przez te święta to jest ze mnie strzępek człowieka, dlatego wypada mi tutaj raczej przeprosić, że nie byłam w stanie zrobić wielu rzeczy na czas... 
> 
> Muszę się przyznać, że mam chwilową zniżkę formy. Nawet beta tego rozdziału (który jest dość starym tekstem) oraz pisanie przypisów idzie mi jak po grudzie. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowy spadek weny, jak zwykle to bywa od czasu do czasu, ale wiecie... Z własnej perspektywy to zawsze się człowiekowi wydaje, że teraz to już się nigdy nie napiszę niczego dobrego. Ponadto w moich tajnych zapasach fanfikowych pozostał już tylko jeden ratunkowy one-shot, a poza nim nie mam już żadnych tekstów, nad którymi mogłabym w spokoju pracować i je dopieszczać. Ostro walczyłam, aby dziś przygotować zupełnie inny tekst, taki weselszy i... hm... ciekawszy, ale wiedziałam, że w dwa dni nie napiszę go tak, jakbym chciała. Czasami pisanie na bieżąco jest fajne. Ale czasami to straszny wrzód na honorze.
> 
> Stąd też dwa malutkie ogłoszonka - raz, że na ten moment jestem w stanie publikować tylko jeden rozdział Pozdrowień tygodniowo, a dwa, że chcę zacząć przyjmować zamówienia. Poza kontynuacjami pewnych części, z którymi walczę od jakiegoś czasu (trzy mam rozpoczęte, ale to nie jest łatwa bitwa), chciałabym wiedzieć o czym Wy byście poczytali. Znacznie łatwiej mi się pisze, gdy mam już gotowy temat lub hasło, nad którym się mogę nagłowić, bo inaczej Viktora i Yuuriego siadają mi na kanapie i zaczynają po prostu gadać (w sumie to miłe, ale lepiej nie używać tej zagrywki za często). Miałam w ogóle pomysł, aby w nowym roku zrobić kolejną serię podobną do Pozdrowień, ale na takie naprawdę mini-fanfiki, do 500 słów, które mogłabym dzięki temu publikować częściej, ale póki co nie mam nawet na nie pomysłu. Dlatego właśnie chciałabym prosić Was o pomoc w rozkręceniu się na nowo. I w ogóle o pomoc.
> 
> Bo się Dziabuś po zakończeniu "Opowieści" i "Teorii" nagle zużył i oklapł...
> 
> Przepraszam...
> 
> Miało być miło, ale wyszło jak zwykle. Wybaczcie. A wracając do one-shota, czy może raczej do właściwego podsumowania, to pozostało mi tylko złożyć wam życzenia na kolejny rok. Mam nadzieję, że w 2018 Viktor będzie zachowywał się równie słodko jak tutaj, Yuuri będzie wcieleniem kochanej kluskowatości, niezależnie, czy będzie łajał Viktora, płakał mu w ramionach, żartował sobie z jego perfekcyjnego czoła czy może czarował na lodzie, a Makkachin będzie czuwał, aby tych dwoje nie zapomniało o całym bożym świecie. Życzę Wam, żebyście dobrze spędzili te ostatnie dni starego, całkiem niezgorszego roku i oby w kolejnym spotkało was jeszcze więcej miłych, fantastycznych rzeczy. Żeby drugi sezon YoI stał się prawdą, żebyście się spełniali twórczo i żeby wena zawsze współpracowała z czasem. A, no i żeby fanfiki były tylko lepsze i lepsze. Bo przecież po to tu jesteśmy :3
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia w nowym roku!


	93. Kąpiel

***

Po uprzątnięciu bardzo jednoznacznego bałaganu (który był na swój sposób nawet przyjemnym bałaganem, takim z rodzaju "no popatrz tylko - jestem w tobie tak szaleńczo zakochany, że zostawiłem ręcznik w wejściu do sypialni, chociaż to okropnie niehigieniczne, a potem o mało co nie posłałem twoich bokserek na sufit, gdyby nie to, że nie mamy żyrandola, na którym mogłyby zawisnąć"), Yuuri rzucił okiem na leżącego na wznak Viktora, wymownie pokiwał głową na widok jego wyeksponowanych tyłów, po czym zniknął z niewielkim naręczem ubrań w łazience. Trafił akurat na moment, gdy puszczona jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej woda sięgnęła już dobrych trzech czwartych wysokości długiej, nieco fantazyjnej wanny, a rosnąca piana zaczęła wyglądać jak wielka, biała, puchata kołdra. Nic dziwnego - w takiej wannie można było z powodzeniem trenować nurkowanie, poławianie pereł, a może nawet pływanie synchroniczne... Nie mówiąc już o czymś tak oczywistym jak szykowanie kąpieli dla dwóch osób. I to dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, z czego jeden stał nagi w rzeczonej łazience i sortował bieliznę do kosza, a drugi dogorywał na łóżku, w duchu plując sobie w brodę za to, jak niecierpliwy i łapczywy okazał się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej podczas swojego pierwszego razu "na dole". Chociaż...

Chociaż skoro to Viktor go ujeżdżał, to może właściwiej byłoby jednak powiedzieć, że był "na górze"?

\- Yuuriii... - dało się słyszeć przez otwarte drzwi. - Yuuri, nie zostawiaj mnie... Nie jestem w stanie się ruszyć... Już nigdy nie zagram na skrzypcach...

Yuuri westchnął, zakręcił kran i niespiesznym krokiem ruszył z powrotem do sypialni. No dobrze, w porządku. Przecież to nie tak, że czuł się zupełnie bez winy. W końcu kiedy to Viktor po raz pierwszy się z nim kochał, otoczył go taką troską i szacunkiem, że Yuuri ani przez chwilę nie czuł się z niczym źle. Nawet dyskomfort, który towarzyszył mu następnego dnia, nie był kwestią urazu jako takiego, ale bardziej niepewności związanej z zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem. Bo to nie tyle bolało fizycznie co... Yuuri zawiesił się, szukając jakiegoś obrazowego porównania. No, co po prostu było inne. Coś jak ćwiczenia dawno nieużywanych mięśni, po których człowiek nagle orientował się, że umie zginać się w dziwnych miejscach. I pod bardzo dziwnymi kątami.

Ale tutaj, w tym przypadku? Na jego gust Viktor trochę przecenił swoje możliwości i za bardzo się pospieszył, przedkładając chęć zaskoczenia kochanka nad właściwe rozplanowanie spraw. A przecież zasługiwał na absolutnie tyle samo uwagi co Yuuri. Na powolną grę wstępną, kilka czułych zapewnień, że tak powinno być, dużo lubrykantu, jeszcze więcej rozciągania... A przede wszystkim na mnóstwo miłości i cierpliwości, by przyzwyczaić się do nowej pozycji i poznać się wzajemnie od nieznanej dotąd strony. I obaj powinni o to zadbać, a nie dać się ponieść chwili jak pierwsza lepsza para nastolatków. Na wyrzuty sumienia było już jednak cokolwiek za późno.

Yuuri stanął we framudze i z mieszaniną współczucia oraz politowania spojrzał na leżącego Viktora, który właśnie agonalnie wyciągał rękę ku wyjściu.

Ale jak tak na niego patrzył, to miłości mu raczej nie brakowało.

\- Yuuri, gdzie jesteś... - marudził dalej Viktor, z twarzą wciśniętą w materac i dłonią raz za razem chwytającą powietrze. - Widzę ciemność, ciemność widzę... Ja... Ja już chyba umieram...

\- Nie umierasz, Viktor - odpowiedział rzeczowo Japończyk, podchodząc do łóżka, by po chwili kucnąć tuż przed Rosjaninem. Ciekawe, jak bardzo niewłaściwe byłoby podziwianie tyłka nieboszczka? Bo ten tutaj prezentował się piekielnie uroczo. - Od tego się nie umiera. Raczej.

Wtedy Viktor całkiem żywo jak na niedoszłego trupa uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Yuuriego zmrużonymi oczami. Czaiły się w nich iskierki rozbawienia walczące ze śmiertelną (lecz całkiem odpowiednią do grobowych żartów) powagą.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Chętnie opowiedziałbym ci parę anegdotek zasłyszanych od Chrisa, jak to rozmiar miał całkiem istotne znaczenie dla kilku denatów, ale mógłbym tym sobie niechcący strzelić w kolano. Albo w coś innego. Bardziej...

\- Viktor! - wszedł mu w słowo Yuuri. W tym kontekście podziwianie czyjegoś obolałego tyłka zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niestosowne. - Ja wcale nie jestem... taki!

\- Czy ja wiem, czy nie jesteś? - Viktor niespodziewanie wystawił do góry palec wskazujący prawej dłoni oraz kciuk lewej dłoni i zbliżył je do siebie. - To prawda, że jestem dłuższy, ale za to twój jest większy w obwodzie. Poza tym masz nadzwyczaj krótki czas refrakcji, a i dałbym sobie parę ładnych rzeczy uciąć, że twoja wytrzymałość sprawia, że potrafisz naprawdę głębo...!

Yuuri błyskawicznie uniósł dłoń i zacisnął ją na obu wyprostowanych palcach, przerywając tym samym nieobyczajny pokaz. W jednej chwili cierpienie narzeczonego wydawało mu się bardzo uzasadnione. Jeśli nie za stare grzechy, to na pewno za jakieś przyszłe. Dużo przyszłych.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a ta kąpiel będzie za mała na nas dwóch - zagroził Yuuri, marszcząc brwi tak mocno, że Viktor zawahał się przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów.

\- Ja... Znaczy... Głęboko mnie cieszy, że tak o mnie dbasz - dokończył wreszcie Nikiforov, udając niewiniątko, a potem spojrzał na złączone dłonie. Przez kilka sekund wyraźnie ze sobą walczył, to mrugając, to składając usta w ciup, aż wreszcie podjął: - Chociaż muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać.

\- Co znowu? - zapytał z obawą Yuuri. Słusznie, jak się zaraz okazało.

Bo Viktor nagle uniósł wzrok, wysunął się do przodu ponad ramę łóżka i niespodziewanie dla strony gniewającej się ucałował Yuuriego w usta.

\- Twoja metafora podoba mi się jeszcze bardziej - stwierdził Viktor ze skromnym, ale wyraźnym uśmiechem.

Po tych słowach skinął nosem w stronę złączonych dłoni i poruszył delikatnie przylegającymi do siebie palcami. Nic wielkiego, po prostu przesunął je odrobinę w górę i w dół. Dwa palce w zaciśniętej pięści. Dłuższy wskazujący i krótszy kciuk. Palce imitujące...

Yuuri jak oparzony wycofał swoją dłoń.

\- Jesteś okropny - podsumował, walcząc o to, aby nie pozwolić rumieńcowi wypełznąć na policzki. W końcu jednak Yuuri wybrał trzecie wyjście i wstał, uciekając przez ciekawskim spojrzeniem narzeczonego.

\- Raczej okropnie obolały - poprawił Viktor, po czym i on z pewnym trudem podciągnął się na klęczki i uniósł ręce jak dziecko próbujące przytulić się do mamy. - Yuuri...?

\- I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić? - zapytał z lekkim przekąsem Katsuki, chociaż poza była dla niego całkowicie oczywista. W końcu sam się do tego zobowiązał.

\- Wiesz, że to w sumie jedyna taka okazja, kiedy mogę całkowicie niewinnie powiedzieć "weź mnie"? - wyznał Viktor, patrząc przepraszająco na narzeczonego. A kiedy Viktor patrzył przepraszająco, nie istniała żadna siła zdolna mu się oprzeć. Gdyby zrobić z niego emisariusza i wysłać do niesienia pokoju w krajach dotkniętych konfliktami zbrojnymi, świat byłby o wiele lepszym miejscem niż teraz.

Oczywiście gdyby nie rozpętał kolejnej wojny swoimi wątpliwej urody żartami. Oraz niewątpliwej urody, gołym tyłkiem.

\- Tak jakbym nie robił tego nieobyczajnie jakieś pół godziny temu... - szepnął zaczepnie Yuuri. Mimo to od razu pochylił się nad Viktorem, po czym objął go poniżej linii pośladków i podźwignął mężczyznę na rękach. - I wezmę cię. Na tyle, na ile niewinne może być niesienie nagiego faceta.

Viktor zaśmiał się i zaplótł nogi za biodrami Yuuriego, ciasno do niego przywierając. Lecz chociaż Katsuki mógł być nieco onieśmielony taką pozycją, bo czuł ukochanego w praktycznie każdym jego mniej lub bardziej obolałym aspekcie, konieczność przetransportowania go z miejsca na miejsce chwilowo wyłączyła część mózgu odpowiedzialną za nieprzystojne skojarzenia. Yuuri skupił się więc na podtrzymywanym ciężarze, powolnym robieniu kroczków na gładkim parkiecie oraz cieple bijącym od przyklejonego do niego narzeczonego.

\- No i jak? - zagadnął Viktor w połowie powolnego marszu do łazienki. - Jest lepiej niż z ubraniami?

\- Ale co? - Yuuri w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, do czego odnosi się partner. W drugiej poczuł delikatne klepnięcie w odsłonięte plecy.

\- Podnoszenie. Czy lepiej wychodzi bez kostiumu? - powtórzył Rosjanin.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jeśli powiem "tak", to zechcesz wprowadzić jakieś drastyczne i niecenzuralne zmiany do naszego programu galowego? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Yuuri. Starając się nie wypuścić Viktora z objęć, Katsuki trącił stopą przymknięte drzwi, momentami balansując tak, jakby jechał na prawdziwym lodzie, po czym wkroczył do nieco dusznej od pary łazienki. - Nie wiem, czy lepiej. Ale na pewno przyjemniej.

Viktor nic na to nie odpowiedział, więc Yuuri mógł tylko zgadywać, czy te odrobinę mocniej zaciskające się wokół szyi ręce faktycznie oznaczały czyjeś speszenie.

Na szczęście dla ramion Yuuriego (które na pewno nie zostały przygotowane do długodystansowego noszenia po całym zimnym mieszkaniu gołego jak go Pan Bóg stworzył narzeczonego (i to jeszcze o północy, tuż po wyczerpującym locie z Japonii (no prawdziwy skandal, no))) spacer nie trwał długo. Ale nadal pozostawała jeszcze jedna drobna kwestia do rozstrzygnięcia.

\- Wolisz, żebym najpierw wszedł do wanny czy może...? - Katsuki zawiesił głos. Opcja, aby delikatnie włożyć Viktora do kąpieli niestety również przewyższała jego zachwalane siły. Jedyne, co Yuuri mógł zaoferować, to rzut na bombę, a to raczej nie mieściło się w żadnej, nawet najbardziej tolerancyjnej skali romantyczności.

\- To zależy. Mówi się, że to emeryci, dzieci i rekonwalescenci powinni iść przodem - rzucił Viktor, jednocześnie wycofując nogi, aby uwolnić Yuuriego od swojego przyciężkawego towarzystwa. Japończyk w duchu odetchnął z ulgą.

\- W takim razie wiesz, że kwalifikujesz się do wszystkich trzech grup? Jesteś praktycznie emerytem wśród łyżwiarzy, w środku jest z ciebie naprawdę duże dziecko, a co do ostatniego punktu... - Yuuri odstawił Viktora na ziemię, na co ten mimowolnie się skrzywił. - ...to chyba wiem najlepiej.

\- Jaka ta dzisiejsza młodzież się pyskata zrobiła - zauważył Viktor, na co Yuuri pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech oraz żartobliwe pogłaskanie narzeczonego po przedziałku.

\- A ty za dużo gadasz - odparł. - No już, wskakuj. Woda stygnie.

\- Łatwo powiedzieć "wskakuj"...

Na potwierdzenie tych słów Viktor z trudem podniósł drżącą nogę i przerzucił ją ponad krawędzią wanny, robiąc przy tym minę młodego, spłoszonego jelonka, który nie wie, co ma zrobić z tymi wszystkimi niesłuchającymi się poleceń kończynami. Yuuri zmiękł na ten widok i na wszelki wypadek podszedł do narzeczonego, wsuwając mu ramię pod pachę, by go zaasekurować. Być może Viktor naprawdę tego potrzebował, a może zwyczajnie skorzystał z okazji, żeby jeszcze choć przez chwilę móc bezkarnie się poprzytulać, jednak tak czy siak pomoc Yuuriego okazała się zbawienna. Już po chwili Rosjanin mógł wygodnie rozłożyć się w podłużnej wannie, wzdychając przy tym głośno i, niestety, cokolwiek dwuznacznie.

\- Aaach, Yuuri...! Jak dobrze... Jestem w niebie... - Viktor jęknął może nie na cały głos, ale z takim entuzjazmem, że Yuuri nadął policzki i obrócił się na pięcie, mając już powyżej uszu kolejnego pokazu możliwości głosu Nikiforova.

\- Jadę do Yakova - oznajmił bez cienia zawahania, zupełnie jakby oznajmiał "wracam do mamy". I w sumie nie byłoby to takie dalekie od prawdy, bo w Petersburgu to Feltsman zachowywał się trochę jak teściowa, która wiecznie opieprzała Viktora za to, jak bardzo męczy "tego spokojnego, japońskiego chłopaka". - Zanim skończysz błaznować, ja zdążę się w spokoju umyć i wyspać. A poza tym wolę towarzystwo Makkachina niż twoje.

\- Yuuri! Przepraszam! - Viktor natychmiast wychylił się ponad wanną, wyciągając ręce w kierunku wychodzącego narzeczonego. - Wracaj tutaj, złoto moje! Już nie będę!

Yuuri praktycznie natychmiast wychylił się zza framugi. Na to właśnie czekał.

\- Obiecujesz? Że przestaniesz na dziś robić z wszystkiego aluzje? - zapytał, wiedząc, że na dłuższą językową wstrzemięźliwość nie ma co liczyć. Na szczęście Rosjanin przycisnął jedną rękę do piersi, a drugą wyprostował na znak składanego przyrzeczenia.

\- Przysięgam na wszystkie pudle świata - odpowiedział od razu. - I niech mnie boli do samej śmierci, jeśli będę dla ciebie niemiły.

\- Nie jesteś niemiły, tylko nieznośny - poprawił Yuuri, wracając z powrotem do łazienki. Zaczynał mieć już trochę dość tych spacerów w negliżu, więc szybko przygasił światło, pozostawiając tylko to, które jarzyło się wokół lustra, po czym zbliżył się do wanny. - Niech będzie. Trzymam cię za słowo.

Nadeszła kolej Yuuriego na dołączenie do kąpieli. Japończyk uniósł wiec nogę, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, czy Viktor lustrował przypadkiem jego, hm, łydkę, i powoli wsunął stopę do przyjemnie ciepłej wody. Do pierwszej zaraz dołączyła również druga noga i Yuuri już miał usiąść naprzeciwko narzeczonego, kiedy podczas pochylania się zauważył jego wyraźnie zawiedzione spojrzenie. Och, no tak. Przecież nie chodziło przecież o samą kąpiel, ale o kąpiel we dwóch. Tak... bardziej we dwóch. To miał być ciąg dalszy świętowania ich sukcesu oraz powrotu do domu, a nie tylko ostatni punkt do odhaczenia przed pójściem spać. Yuuri westchnął więc i bez słowa okręcił się plecami do Viktora, by chwilę potem usiąść pomiędzy jego nogami. Nie widział przez to twarzy ukochanego, ale ręce owijające się wokół jego pasa podpowiedziały mu, że ta propozycja faktycznie była o wiele, wiele przystępniejsza.

Yuuri przymknął oczy i wygodniej rozparł się o pierś Viktora, oddychając powoli przez nos. W ogóle rzadko korzystali z wanny, bo przyzwyczaili się brać szybkie prysznice, ale w momentach takich jak te leniwa kąpiel była prawdziwym zbawieniem. Poza tym było tu trochę inaczej niż w onsenie - mocno intymnie, zdecydowanie spokojniej i bardziej pachnąco. Para unosząca się nad gorącą wodą miała bowiem delikatny, ale niezwykle nęcący zapach. Ciekawa mieszanka - pomarańcza, kiwi i pieprz. Trochę gorzkawa, trochę aromatyczna. I przede wszystkim mocno rozluźniająca. Tak mocno, że po jakiejś minucie albo dwóch przyjemnej ciszy rozluźniła nawet pewien rosyjski język.

\- Wybacz, Yuuri - podjął niespodziewanie Viktor, potulnie i pieszczotliwie, a wraz z wyznaniem na łopatce Japończyka pojawił się delikatny całus. - Nie chciałem, żebyś się rozzłościł. Starałem się tymi żartami zamaskować swoją głupotę, żebyś tylko nie zaczął się obwiniać, że... No wiesz. Nic mi nie będzie, naprawdę. I absolutnie nie żałuję tego, że ci się oddałem.

Yuuri milczał. Nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, bo przytaknięcie, że faktycznie miał sobie trochę za złe to, że nie był nawet w połowie tak dobrym partnerem w łóżku jak Viktor, absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę, a znów zaprzeczenie mogłoby wyglądać tak, jakby Yuuri miał za nic cierpienie narzeczonego. Więc Yuuri milczał. I milczał jeszcze trochę. Milczał tak skutecznie, że zaczął milczeć także Viktor, który zamiast słów układał ustami kolejne pocałunki na ramieniu, karku i szyi Yuuriego. Całus za całusem budował całe ciągi bezgłośnych zdań, które rozbrzmiewały w uszach Katsukiego jako wilgotne zgłoski.

\- Viktor... Czy chcesz... może...? - Yuuri zawiesił pytanie, ale zaraz wyczuł, że Viktor pokręcił głową, ocierając się nieznacznie o jego plecy.

\- Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku. Na dziś wystarczy - odpowiedział, gładząc Yuuriego po ramieniu. Nabierał wody i delikatnie wcierał ją w skórę, jakby wykonywał jakiś aromaterapeutyczny masaż. - Po prostu daj mi się tobą nacieszyć.

Pewność siebie, którą Viktor wykazywał na samym początku przekomarzanek, stopniała w mgnieniu oka i tutaj, w łazience, mężczyzna znów stał się wcieleniem czułości. I zanim Yuuri się obejrzał, Rosjanin wyciągnął obie ręce z wody i otoczył nimi pierś Japończyka, głowa w naturalnym odruchu znalazła się tuż nad lewym ramieniem, a usta przylgnęły do mokrej skóry, jakby chciał smakować gorycz pomarańczy prosto z niej. Yuuri odchylił głowę, dając lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi. To dziwne. Niespodziewane. Szalone. A jednak ta kąpiel zaczęła mu się podobać znacznie bardziej niż się tego spodziewał.

I niż mieli na nią sił.

\- Yuuri. Mów do mnie. Inaczej zasnę - poprosił cicho Viktor. Z jego głosu zniknęły wszelkie ślady wcześniejszej energii, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ciepło oraz ślady coraz wyraźniej słyszalnego zmęczenia.

\- A co chcesz, żebym mówił? - zapytał Yuuri, unosząc swoją prawą dłoń, by położyć ją na dłoni Viktora. Złote obrączki gładko otarły się o siebie nawzajem.

\- No wiesz... Najlepiej miłe rzeczy - wymruczał Rosjanin i pocałował Japończyka w odsłonięty fragment szyi, zostawiając na niej ciemniejący ślad. - Że mnie kochasz. Że byłem wspaniały. Że czujesz się bezpiecznie. Coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Wspaniale jeździsz na łyżwach - odpowiedział wymijająco Yuuri, na co Viktor westchnął przeciągle.

\- Yuuri... - zaczął, muskając nosem płatek ucha ukochanego. - Teraz to ty jesteś niemiły. Czasami mam wrażenie, że droczysz się ze mną tylko po to, żebym mówił twoje imię.

\- A ty wkurzasz mnie, żebym mówił twoje - odbił piłeczkę Yuuri. - No co? Przecież wszystko wiesz.

\- Owszem, wiem, ale czasami chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Bo to nie muszą być wyszukane komplementy. Po prostu upewnij mnie, że nie robię z siebie totalnego błazna - zauważył Viktor, śmiejąc się cicho. - Ale skoro ty nie chcesz nic powiedzieć, w takim razie ja to zrobię. Tylko nie wiń mnie, jeśli po tych słowach już nigdy nie spojrzysz na mnie tak samo.

Naprawdę trudno się było dziwić, że po karku Yuuriego przemknął zimny dreszcz, jakby gdzieś tam w środku mężczyzna zadrżał z obawy, że Viktor zechce powiedzieć coś naprawdę wielkiego, może nawet strasznego, jak "za dwa lata rzucam łyżwiarstwo na dobre" albo "jeśli dalej będziesz taki oziębły, to z nie wróżę nam szczęśliwej przyszłości". Lecz wtedy Rosjanin nachylił się jeszcze trochę, niemal stykając się policzkiem z policzkiem Japończyka, i wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha:

\- Dziękuję, _ljubow moja_.

Tylko to, nic więcej. Tylko tyle. Yuuri obejrzał się za siebie, napotykając na przygaszone ciemnością i dość mocno zmęczone późną porą oczy Viktora i już wiedział, że tego dnia stanie się podwójnym topielcem. Nie, nie chodziło o wannę, która chociaż wielka i pełna wody, nie stanowiła żadnego zagrożenia, bo od niekontrolowanego zanurzenia chroniły go obejmujące w pasie ręce. Yuuri po raz pierwszy utopił się w ukochanym, błękitnym spojrzeniu, które przez cały ten czas było skierowane na niego i tylko na niego, a chwilę potem zatonął drugi raz, tym razem w pocałunku, w którym sam powiedział wszystko to, czego powiedzieć się nie dało.

Że przeprasza. Że dziękuje. I że _też_ kocha go najbardziej na świecie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, cześć i czołem! Witajcie w nowym, oby piękniejszym i milszym roku! Na rozgrzewkę prezentuję wam one-shot, który nie wypalił poprzednim razem (tak, to właśnie ten), ale powiedzmy, że stał się trochę mniej zły teraz. Miałam ochotę zrobić o wiele bardziej opisową kąpiel, ale znów nie zapanowałam nad bohaterami i wyszła z tego stanowczo zbyt długa i zbyt sucha rozmowa. Tak jakby mało było rozmów w "Zamianie"... A, właśnie, no tak - to jest kontynuacja zamiany, gdzie Viktor zrobił Sami-Wiecie-Co z Sami-Wiecie-Kim (nie, nie tym, tym innym!). A jak nie wiecie, to zapraszam na sentymentalną podróż w przeszłość, gdzie dowiecie się wszystkiego.
> 
> Dobrze chociaż, że kąpiel się jeszcze nie skończyła, więc mam nadzieję zrobić do tego jeszcze trzecią część, tym razem Opisy Only. Dużo Romantycznych Opisów Only. Żeby był z tego drugi "Pomarańczowy". O, takie mam postanowienie na ten rok! Jedno, ale porządne!
> 
> Nawet nie wiecie jaką w tym one-shocie miałam zagwozdkę w kwestii... płynu do kąpieli. No bo jakkolwiek puchate kuleczki są z tego Viktuuri, to jednak są to faceci. No w różach i bławatkach się kąpać raczej nie będą, nawet jeśli o higienę dbają bardzo. I w ten oto ciekawy sposób trafiłam na istniejący męski płyn do kąpieli o zapachu pomarańczy, kiwi i pieprzu. Hmmm... W czymś takim to i ja miałabym ochotę się zanurzyć... *u*
> 
> Czy powinnam tutaj poruszać wątek Miniforova i Minitsukiego oraz ich, khem, proporcji? Powinnam? Ale muszę? Nie no, wiecie, wszystko wyczytaliście z tekstu dzięki uprzejmości (i niewyparzonemu językowi) Viktora.
> 
> Aczkolwiek plotki o 26 centymetrach są wciąż GRUBO przesadzone.
> 
> Święta, święta i po świętach, więc wracamy do standardowego trybu publikacji - widzimy się znów w najbliższy poniedziałek, a do tego czasu trzymajcie się i bądźcie zadowoleni jak Yuuri na widok pośladków Viktora!
> 
> :*


	94. Quad

***

Już jeden rzut oka na lodowisko wystarczył, żeby zrozumieć, że z Milą było coś nie halo. I to tak bardzo nie halo, bardziej niż za czasów, kiedy rozstała się z tym swoim hokejowym oszołomem albo kiedy wróciła po świątecznej przerwie, mrucząc, że jeśli Yakov jej nie zabije, to na pewno coś jej utnie (na przykład rękę, żeby mogła robić jedyne na całym świecie tano z przymusu), bo przytyła niekontrolowanie pół kilograma. Ale dziś, zamiast żartować z przeciwności losu lub rzucać głupie komentarze pod adresem Plisetsky'ego, dziewczyna kręciła się po lodowisku praktycznie bez ładu i składu. Dwa razy już szykowała się do zrobienia potrójnego lutza, ale w ostatniej chwili się wycofywała i popowała skok, raz zrobiła piruet, ale tak koszmarnie miotała się przy laybacku, że wyglądała jak opętana, aż wreszcie Feltsman zgromił ją wzrokiem i ofukał, że z taką jazdą na obu nogach to ma iść sobie na publiczne lodowisko, a nie na poważny trening w Klubie.

Pokonana przez życie i wewnętrzne rozterki Mila wreszcie dała za wygraną i zjechała na bok, byle jak najdalej od burczącego szkoleniowca, a jak najbliżej patrzących na nią ze współczuciem kolegów z drużyny.

\- Aaach... - Dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle, uniosła ręce i gdy podjechała do samej bandy, przechyliła się przez nią, praktycznie wieszając się na ściance. - Życie jest do dupy...

Na te słowa dwóch stojących za barierą łyżwiarzy spojrzało po sobie, trzeci wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi i pokręcił głową, a czwarty zupełnie zignorował sprawę, skupiając się na wykonywaniu rozgrzewki przed wejściem na lód. Nie, żeby go to jakkolwiek obchodziło. Raz, że znał sprawę, z powodu której Babicheva wyglądała gorzej niż po bliskim kontakcie trzeciego stopnia z fizjoterapeutą, a dwa, że wahania nastrojów rudej wiedźmy nie były dla niego ani pierwszyzną, ani żadną atrakcją. I w ogóle niczym nie były. Dlatego najlepiej, żeby to inni się z nią użerali.

\- Ale że aż tak? - zagadnął wreszcie Viktor, patrząc z niewinną ciekawością na dziewczynę.

\- Klasyka - skwitował Georgij, po czym założył ręce na piersi i pokiwał głową, jakby szykując się do wzniosłego monologu. - To bardzo popularny i całkiem kategoryczny osąd, można nawet powiedzieć, że dość mocno ostateczny, chociaż oczywiście w ujęciu ogólnym nawet cynicy zakładali coś podobnego, choć z uwzględnieniem pragnienia o samodoskonaleniu się. Cyrenaicy również by się zgodzili, bo przyjemność jest dobrem, do którego dążymy, więc jeśli życie tego dobra nie zapewnia, to jest rzeczą niepożądaną, przez co pogląd staje się jak najbardziej słuszny. Z drugiej strony według relatywizmu wszystko zależy od osoby, która prawdę wypowiada, więc finalnie nie można być pewnym, czy życie faktycznie jest ogólnie do dupy, czy jednak tylko do jednej, acz konkretnej dupy.

\- Świetnie. I maturę też przewalę - mruknęła Mila z nosem praktycznie przyklejonym do ścianki. Już w trakcie wywodu dosłownie nikła w oczach, za to teraz zaczęła przypominać rozmiękły zegarek rodem z "Trwałości pamięci" Dalego.

\- Jesteś pewna, że warto się martwić tak... No, tak całościowo? - zapytał dopuszczony do głosu Yuuri, jako jedyny odnajdując w sobie pokłady zdrowej empatii. - No bo czy coś się stało? Coś konkretnego?

\- Quady... - mruknęła Babicheva gdzieś na skraju słyszalności.

Katsuki zbliżył się, nadstawiając ucha nad załamaną dziewczyną.

\- Ale co quady? - nie zrozumiał. Wtedy Mila podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Yuuriego z mieszaniną frustracji, rozżalenia i dziwnego zapału.

\- Quady! Muszę zacząć skakać quady! - zawołała, a gdy do niej samej dotarł przekaz słów, z powrotem się zdołowała i wróciła do swobodnego dyndania na bandzie. - Inaczej będzie po mnie...

\- Rozumiesz coś z tego? - Viktor zwrócił się w stronę robiącego skłony Jurija.

\- Ta - burknął Plisetsky. Jak miał nie wiedzieć, skoro razem to oglądali? I cholernie teraz tego żałował. - Wiedźma właśnie widziała na Instagramie, jak jakaś juniorka z Moskwy wali quady jakby była na łące przy daczy, a nie na lodowisku. No to się wzięła i załamała, bo myśli, że jej pozycja w rankingu jest zagrożona.

Mila potwierdziła zgodność zeznań cichym, zduszonym jękiem, na co Jurij odpowiedział znów pełnym dezaprobaty prychnięciem. Idiotyzm. Jak on miał problem z JJem, to przerzucił skoki do drugiej połowy i nawciskał tano i ripponów, żeby podwyższyć ich wartość, a nie... użalał się nad sobą jak jakiś Katsudon w kiblu.

\- I pewnie teraz nie wiesz, co masz z tym zrobić, tak? - próbował odgadnąć Yuuri.

Rosjanka najpierw potrząsnęła zwieszoną głową, potem nią pokiwała, aż wreszcie zsunęła się z bandy i wróciła do pozycji pionowej. Przez to zwisanie jej zaczerwieniona twarz niezwykle komponowała się z rudością włosów, jednak ktokolwiek sądził, że to była oznaka zbliżającego się płaczu, a Babicheva potrafiła tylko użalać się nad sobą, był w wielkim błędzie. Nieprzypadkowo przecież protegowana Yakova zajmowała trzecie miejsce w ogólnym rankingu ISU i wyszarpała brąz na ostatnim finale Grand Prix. Była silna. Pieruńsko silna. I właśnie dlatego potrafiła tak szybko doprowadzić się do ładu, a jej mina po tej chwili słabości z powrotem wyrażała typową, rosyjską determinację.

\- Wiem. Chcę was poprosić o pomoc - rzuciła, na co chyba wszyscy zgromadzeni łyżwiarze poczuli się lekko zaniepokojeni. - Bo przecież Viktor nauczył cię skakać poczwórnego flipa i salchowa w jeden sezon, prawda? No to czy nie możecie spróbować tej samej sztuczki na mnie?

Yuuri rzucił kątem oka na Milę, na Viktora, a potem znów na Milę, nie wiedząc, co zaproponować. Mimo panującego na hali lekkiego chłodu na policzkach Japończyka pojawiło się coś w rodzaju speszonego rumieńca.

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć... - zaczął wreszcie z wahaniem. - Nie sądzę, żeby to była uniwersalna metoda... Ani nawet skuteczna więcej niż raz...

\- Katsudon właśnie próbuje powiedzieć, że musiałabyś się zadurzyć i ochajtać z Łysolem. A, i jeszcze wcześniej świrować na jego punkcie przez pół życia, urżnąć się chociaż raz na jakimś bankiecie i zatańczyć na rurze, żeby padło mu od tego na mózg. Wtedy może coś wskórasz - podsumował w telegraficznym skrócie Jurij. - Powodzenia.

\- Ale przecież zupełnie nie mam na to czasu! - zawołała, jakby stan cywilny niedoszłego nauczyciela był w tym wszystkim najmniejszym problemem. - Ja to powinnam umieć na wczoraj, a nie robić sobie grafik na kilka lat do przodu. W ogóle przy takim tempie i jeszcze tym całym nadchodzącym sezonie olimpijskim muszę już tłuc kombinacje cztery-trzy.

\- Jasna cholera! Cicho bądź już, babo jedna! - nie wytrzymał Jurij, prostując się, a oczy Yuuriego, Viktora i Georgija przeskoczyły z jednego uczestnika kłótni na drugiego niczym podczas zażartego meczu ping-ponga. - Daj se na wstrzymanie. Zanim ta małolata znajdzie się w seniorach, to ty już dawno skończysz na emeryturze.

\- To chyba ty! - odpowiedziała Mila. - Myślisz, że nie wiem, że urosłeś kolejny centymetr? W takim tempie zaraz wystrzelisz na dwa metry i jedyne, na czym będziesz jeszcze w stanie jeździć po lodzie, to na zamboni!

\- A ty jesteś tylko dzikuską, która ani nie jest wystarczająco lekka, ani nie masz mocnego kręgosłupa, więc quady to ty możesz sobie turlać na podłodze, a nie skakać!

\- Ja ci dam, pchło mała! Ty rozwielitko parszywa! Gronkowcu zakichany! Ty to jakoś quady skakać możesz, a nie ważysz więcej ode mnie! - wyklinała, udowadniając, że przygotowania do matury wcale nie szły tak najgorzej. Zaraz potem Babicheva zaplotła dłonie i wygięła je do przodu, strzelając palcami tak, jakby przygotowywała się co najmniej do walki na pięści. - W takim razie może poćwiczymy podnoszenia, żeby się przekonać, kto jest mocniejszy?

\- Boże, w ten sposób nigdy się nie zamkniesz! - Jurij zdjął z łyżew osłony, rzucił je nerwowo na bandę i wszedł na lód. - W takim razie powiedz, po jaką cholerę ci krzywy quad zamiast stabilnego trzy-trzy za tę samą ilość punktów? Co? Widzisz w tym jakiś sens poza tym, żeby kogoś zaskoczyć? Nikiforyzm ci się rzucił na mózg czy jak?

Spojrzenia pozostałych łyżwiarzy zatrzymały się na Mili w oczekiwaniu na kontrę łyżwiarki, ale dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Stała i poruszała co jakiś czas ustami, jakby szykowała się do kolejnego przytyku, ale ten nie nadchodził. Odpowiedź była tak prosta, że aż ciężka w zaakceptowaniu.

Bo Jurij najzwyczajniej w świecie miał rację.

\- Właśnie. Ten krasnal z Moskwy może sobie robić quady, bo ćwiczy je od małego, dlatego ma szansę je dopracować. Na ciebie jest za późno - wytknął Plisetsky, również świadom swojego zwycięstwa. - Więc zamiast tego lepiej rusz dupę i chodź dopracować tę kombinację z lutzem i loopem, a nie jęczysz nad czymś, co jest poza twoim zasięgiem.

\- "Chodź"? - zdziwiła się Mila, patrząc na stojącego tuż przy niej nastolatka. - Że niby chcesz mi pomóc?

Jurij zamrugał, zbyt późno uświadamiając sobie, co chlapnął, dlatego tylko bezsilnie zgrzytnął zębami i potrząsnął głową w ciężkim do zinterpretowania ruchu kiwająco-ignorującym.

\- Sam będę ćwiczył. Ty możesz robić w tym czasie co chcesz - rzucił obcesowo. starając się nie patrzeć na Milę. Ale Mila wpatrywała się w Jurija tak intensywnie, że wystarczało za dwoje.

\- Czyli...?

\- Czyli przestań ględzić, babo natrętna! - palnął i nie spoglądając więcej na nikogo, ruszył wzdłuż bandy, by dołączyć do strumienia ćwiczących dookoła łyżwiarzy.

Jasna cholera, że też się zawsze czegoś uwiesi i potem żyć nie daje...

\- Wiedziałam, że miewa swoje słodkie momenty - mruknęła uśmiechnięta Mila, być może bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek, a chwilę potem obejrzała się za siebie i pomachała stojącym poza taflą mężczyznom. - Dzięki, chłopaki! Chwilowo zawieszam program quadowy! Wracam do ćwiczeń, żeby zrobić tę kombinację za-

\- Idziesz czy nie?! - rozległo się przez całą długość lodowiska.

W ten niespodziewany sposób sprawa została rozwiązana - Mila w o wiele lepszym humorze podążyła za Jurijem, zapominając na dobre o swoich quadowych rozterkach, Plisetsky jak zwykle udawał, że jest obrażony na cały świat, ale tak w głębi ducha nie chciał się okazać gorszym nauczycielem od Nikiforova, a Georgij zrejterował z hali i udał się do siłowni, unosząc z sobą patetyczne, wygłoszone pod nosem "ach, ta młodość".

Na miejscu zostali już tylko Viktor i Yuuri, którzy w całej tej scenie mieli bardzo marginalny udział, ale za to całkiem sporo przemyśleń.

\- Dużo cierpkich słów, dużo krzyków i mnóstwo prawdy. A, i to zakazywanie quadów. - Viktor zamyślił się, postukując palcem wskazującym w policzek, aż w pewnym momencie palec zawisł w powietrzu, a mężczyzna przemówił. - Do diabła, będzie z niego drugi Yakov - zawyrokował.

\- Będzie - przytaknął Yuuri i uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na tłumaczącą coś sobie w oddali dwójkę. - Ale to w sumie nie jest najgorsza opcja.

Rosjanin obejrzał się w bok, by ujrzeć profil swojego dziwnie zadowolonego narzeczonego.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo wychował was wszystkich. - Yuuri wymownie poklepał Viktora po plecach, jakby wskazywał, kto był spośród tych wychowanków najtrudniejszym pedagogicznym przypadkiem, a potem objął Rosjanina w pasie i przytulił się do niego niczym dumny na widok rosnącej pociechy ojciec. - A to już naprawdę niezła sztuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho (do szkoły by się nie szło)! Witajcie w zaawansowanym tematycznie one-shocie! Dziś spełniłam swoją małą zachciankę odnośnie napisania czegoś stricte łyżwiarskiego, więc kto jest chociaż trochę bardziej zaznajomiony ze sportem niż na poziomie Jurków, ten może odnaleźć w tej części nieco ciekawych nawiązań. A kto nie wie, temu służą tutejsze przypisy.
> 
> Ogólnie cała przedstawiona historia wiąże się z tym, że tak jak łyżwiarstwo męskie walczy o zrobienie pierwszego poczwórnego axla (niech ziemia lekką będzie Yuzu), tak u kobiet bitwa rozgrywa się o poczwórne skoki w ogóle. A że jest sezon olimpijski (w Dziabowersum to nadchodzący sezon), więc wszyscy szaleją jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, aby pokazać się od dobrej strony. W tym właśnie i Mila. Swoją drogą tak jak jest kanonem, że zajmuje trzecie miejsce w ogólnym rankingu, tak trzecie miejsce na GP to już moje własne założenie. Wydaje mi się, że dawanie Yakovowi dwóch złotych medalistów to byłoby za dużo ^^"
> 
> Popowanie skoku oznacza nieplanowaną zmianę rotacji na niższą i zwykle oznacza skok z pojedynczym obrotem (JJ ładnie to pokazał w swoim finałowym programie krótkim).
> 
> Layback jest trudną pozą wykonywaną podczas piruetów (łyżwiarz wychyla się wówczas do tyłu, jednocześnie unosząc za siebie nogę). Niewiele jest osób wykonujących naprawdę poprawny layback, więc o "wyglądanie jak opętany" raczej nie jest trudno.
> 
> Obecnie kobiety nie skaczą poczwórnych skoków jak mężczyźni. Udokumentowany w historii jest tylko jeden przypadek Miki Ando, która zrobiła to na oficjalnych zawodach i skoczyła pełnego, zaakceptowanego salchowa. W obecnym sezonie za quady wzięła się jednak mała Aleksandra Trusova (poznacie ją po pokrowcu-Makkachinie), która skoczyła niepełnego poczwórnego salchowa na pierwszych zawodach z serii juniorskiego Grand Prix. I właśnie z jej udziałem niedawno pojawiło się kilka filmików, jak całkiem skutecznie skacze nie tylko salchowy, ale i toeloopy. Stąd właśnie tutejsze nawiązanie do "małej z Moskwy". Poza tym nie powinna dziwić frustracja Mili, bo Moskwa i Petersburg to dwa ścierające się obozy łyżwiarstwa.
> 
> Bazowa wartość takiego poczwórnego salchowa to 10,5 punkta. Kombinacja potrójny lutz-potrójny loop (trudna, ale wykonalna - robi ją Alina Zagitova) to znów 11,1 punkta. Chyba widać, w co lepiej inwestować, tym bardziej, że do skakania quadów potrzebny jest mocny kręgosłup, zdolny przyjąć ciężar lądowania (bo wiecie, Shoma Uno też nie jest olbrzymem, ale quady skacze jak jakiś robot).
> 
> Zamboni to pojazd, który wyrównuje powierzchnię lodu. Można na niego popatrzeć w czasie przerw między grupami na zawodach.
> 
> Wydaje mi się, że to tyle jeśli chodzi o część techniczną. Oczywiście sama jestem jeszcze mocno zielona w kwestiach łyżwiarskich, ale staram się jak mogę przemycać jakieś smaczki z prawdziwego świata.
> 
> Mało było dziś w sumie Viktuuri, za to więcej kłótni między wiedźmą a jej kotem. Wybaczcie, następnym razem będzie lepiej :)
> 
> W takim razie - oby do szybkiego zobaczenia!
> 
> :*


	95. Bokeh

***

Niski, znajdujący się w salonie parapet przypominający drewnianą ławę stanowił według Viktora (a potem również Yuuriego) jeden z ważniejszych punktów przestronnego, przytulnego mieszkania. Wszystko dlatego, że miejsce przy oknie było jakby stworzone do tego, aby tam usiąść i pogrążyć się w obserwacji miasta, a już szczególnie by podziwiać stamtąd wszelkiego rodzaju zjawiska atmosferyczne. Czasami narzeczeni otulali się więc zasłonami niczym para na balu ukrywająca swoją schadzkę, by w milczeniu oglądać przewalającą się nad Petersburgiem burzę. Czasami jakiegoś zimowego ranka Rosjanin zatrzymywał się w drodze między sypialnią a kuchnią i zamierał, patrząc na sypiący się z nieba puch, aż w końcu zmęczony czekaniem Yuuri przyczłapywał do Viktora, wsuwał się pod ramię i przytulał się do niego ot tak, po prostu, bez słowa, ale za to z czułością. Czasami nawet przechylający drzewa wicher wydawał się jedynie filmem wyświetlanym na wielkim, pionowym ekranie (który wyraźnie wymagał umycia, ale to może innym, spokojniejszym razem), no chyba że seans przerywał Katsukiemu powrót rozczochranego pudla oraz jego nie mniej zziębniętego właściciela, który nigdy, ale to nigdy nie umiał właściwie zapiąć płaszcza. No i jak tu można było wybrać, na co patrzeć? Ostatecznie jednak Yuuri porzucał na chwilę swoje ulubione stanowisko, zdejmował z rozwianej na wszystkie strony świata czupryny zaplątany liść, całował w zimny nos i sadzał mężczyznę na kanapie z widokiem na okno, mówiąc "zaraz tam wracam, tylko zrobię ci herbaty".

Ale i tak nic nie wyglądało wspanialej niż zwykły, pochmurny, deszczowy wieczór z poduszką za plecami, dwoma kubkami kakao przydzielonym w ramach nagrody za udany trening oraz jedną miłością życia znajdującą się w objęciach.

Viktor uśmiechnął się do siebie, delikatnie musnął ustami spoczywającą na jego lewym ramieniu czarną czuprynę i z powrotem wpatrzył się w okno. W mieszkaniu panowały egipskie ciemności, a Makkachin, który cicho zrejterował z tej zabawy, zajął na własność kanapę, jednak w tym samym czasie świat na zewnątrz rozkwitał życiem. I w ogóle świat z Yuurim spoczywającym na Viktorowej piersi wyglądał zjawiskowo. Dalekie, dalekie miejskie światła w barwach praktycznie całej tęczy załamywały się na kroplach padającego od kilku godzin deszczu, dzięki czemu rozmyte plamy o niewyraźnych kształtach migotały w okiennej szybie niczym najprawdziwsze kryształki. A było w czym wybierać: biel świateł samochodowych, żółcień latarni, czerwień, pomarańcz i zieleń sygnalizacji świetlnej, błękit neonów... Tak się przynajmniej domyślali, że sygnalizacji i neonów, bo ściana wody zamazywała kontury wszystkiego, nawet niematerialnego światła. Istniały tylko plamy, tylko te większe i mniejsze plamy, koła i wielokąty, nakładające się na siebie i samotne, niby rój świetlików, który rozświetlał mrok tonącej Wenecji Północy.

Drugim, równie ważnym aktorem spektaklu był deszcz, który w tych ciemnościach dało się odczuć wyłącznie przez jednostajne stukanie w parapet oraz ślady na szybie, przypominające nieustannie zmieniającą się mapę. I tak spływające strużki wody, niby dopływy rzek, łączyły się ze sobą lub w ostatniej chwili zmieniały swój bieg, spadając z powodu nagłego wezbrania nurtu aż na sam dół, do ramy okiennej. Gdy jedno deszczowe koryto wysychało, na jego miejscu pojawiało się kolejne, toczące się znów zapomnianym torem lub wybierające nowy, nieznany kierunek, jakby na przekór przeznaczeniu. Odgadywanie, gdzie podąży kolejna kropla, wkrótce stało się mimowolną rozrywką Viktora, zmęczonego rozbłyskami miejskich gwiazd... O, ta kropla wyglądała na taką, która powoli będzie spływać sama, długo i dostojnie niczym miniaturowy Nil... A ta na pewno zaraz przyłączy się do tej z prawej, tworząc widełki w kształcie miłego dla oka "Y". Tamta na wysokości wzroku była znów bardzo mała, za mała, zbyt mała i zbyt uparta, żeby dać sobie radę samodzielnie, no chyba że poczeka na jakąś sprzyjającą okazję i uda jej się-

I kiedy tuż nad obserwowaną kroplą spadła jakaś inna, a utworzona w ten sposób deszczowa łza niespodziewanie spłynęła po szybie, Viktor usłyszał czyjeś ciche, zaskoczone sapnięcie.

Z powodu którego nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Yuuri, starając się obejrzeć za siebie. Trochę ciężko mu to szło przez te dwie pary podciągniętych nóg oraz trzymane w dłoniach kubki, ale i tak Viktor zdołał dostrzec urokliwy profil Japończyka, a już szczególnie te śliczne, odbijające się w okularach świetlne punkciki. - Co się stało? Dlaczego się śmiejesz?

\- Ta kropla. - Rosjanin zatoczył krąg mniej więcej na wysokości, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą wisiał powód jego rozbawienia. - Obserwowałeś ją, prawda?

\- Więc ty też? - Yuuri uniósł brwi, jakby spodziewał się, że kto jak kto, ale Viktor nie odnajdywał przyjemności w takich plebejskich rozrywkach. - Byłem przekonany, że wpatrujesz się w ulicę.

\- Lubię patrzeć na wszystkie ładne rzeczy. Na rozmazane miasto, na spływający po szybie deszcz... - Viktor zniżył głos do szeptu. - ...na ciebie...

\- Raczej na tył mojej szyi - poprawił Yuuri, mimowolnie kręcąc głową. - Tak jakbyś nie napatrzył się na mnie już wystarczająco. I pewnie nadal będziesz.

Viktor znów się zaśmiał, tym razem nieco ciszej. O tak, tu miał całkowitą rację. Na Yuuriego się jeszcze dziś napatrzy. Jak przygotuje kolację, jak obrzuci go zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, gdy wróci z tej pluchy wraz z Makkachinem przypominającym coś bliższego do mokrego mopa niż pudla, jak umyje zęby, a Rosjanin bezczelnie będzie oglądać go spod prysznica, jak w łóżku opowie, co nowego dzieje się na japońskiej części Instagrama oraz Twittera i wreszcie jak zaśnie, a Viktor wciąż i wciąż będzie się na niego patrzył jak na największy cud na świecie.

Yuuri nie skomentował jednak tego wymownego spojrzenia, którym z takim zapałem przewiercał go narzeczony, tylko rozsiadł się wygodnie w rosyjskich ramionach i sącząc kakao (biedak, zostało mu już mniej niż połowa), znów zamarł z oczami utkwionymi w ulicę. I patrzył uroczo, i milczał uroczo, i uroczo podnosił kubek do ust, robił dwa długie łyki, odsuwał naczynie, wzdychał i zamierał na kilka sekund, a potem znów powtarzał czynność, nie mniej uroczo co wcześniej. Viktor przytulił się policzkiem do zmierzwionych włosów i przyłączył się do obserwacji, choć deszczowy pejzaż nie był nawet w połowie tak uroczy jak jego złoto. Znał jednak ten wyraz twarzy i mógł się założyć, że Yuuri znów o czymś myślał. Ciekawe, co tym razem zaprzątało jego głowę? Czy chodziło o deszcz, który dalej miarowo uderzał o szyby i rozpryskiwał się na parapecie? Czy może jego myśli krążyły wokół czegoś zupełnie innego, wędrując dalej i dalej, i głębiej w pogrążone w ciemności miasto...

\- Bokeh - rzucił niespodziewanie Yuuri, jakby w odpowiedzi na rozmyślania Viktora.

\- Hm? Mówiłeś coś?

Katsuki zamrugał i musnął palcem zimną szybę, jakby starał się dotknąć to, o czym mówił.

\- Nazywa się bokeh. Bezdźwięczne "H" na końcu. _Bo-ke_ \- wyjaśnił Yuuri, nadal nie poruszając sedna sprawy, lecz zaraz jakby się zreflektował i zerknął na narzeczonego. - To te rozmazane plamy światła. Taki efekt w fotografii.

Ach, to. Ciekawe, że Yuuri poruszył akurat taki temat, a jeszcze ciekawsze było to, że po tej wypowiedzi znów ucichł, wystawiając tym samym zainteresowanie Rosjanina na ciężką próbę. Viktor powstrzymał jednak chęć wypytania o szczegóły, a zamiast tego uniósł kubek z kakao i upił długi łyk ciepłego napoju. Wiedział, że najłatwiej zachęcić Yuuriego do mówienia milczeniem, więc nie przerywał ciszy, aż po upływie kilkunastu sekund Japończyk westchnął i sam z siebie wznowił wątek.

\- Na lodowisko w Detroit przez jakiś czas uczęszczała dziewczyna z fotografii. Taki typ starszej siostry, trochę jak Yuuko. Z jednej strony ciągle przestrzegała mnie przed jazdą bez soczewek, a z drugiej opowiadała o różnych efektach świetlnych i o tym, że moje oczy widzą coś, czego nie dostrzega normalnie nikt inny. Że moja słabość jest na swój sposób piękna. - Yuuri potrząsnął głową, odganiając nieskładne wspomnienia. - Nie wiem, czemu mi się o tym przypomniało... Chyba dlatego, że przez ten deszcz i ciemność widzimy tak samo... Że widzisz tak jak ja. Czy może raczej nie widzisz.

Yuuri nie wyglądał ani na specjalnie szczęśliwego, ani na smutnego. Wydawał się taki... taki zdystansowany. Niepewny. Może odrobinę speszony. Jakby sam nie wiedział, co powinien czuć i czy to "niewidzenie" mogło stanowić dla Viktora jakąś ujmę albo powód niezadowolenia. Że pewnie lepiej by było, gdyby nie miał żadnych problemów ze wzrokiem albo z pewnością siebie.

Ale niezależnie od tego, czy Yuuri w to wierzył, czy też nie, dla Viktora każda cząstka ukochanego była czymś wyjątkowym. Nawet ta. Przede wszystkim ta.

\- To również znaczy, że mogę z tobą dzielić ten sam obraz. - Nikiforov uniósł swój kubek i przelał pozostałą część kakao do naczynia w niebieskie pudle. - A ja uwielbiam się z tobą dzielić. Szczególnie, że mogę się z tobą podzielić całym moim życiem.

Zaskoczony Yuuri najpierw spojrzał w głąb swojego kubka, potem na okno, a wreszcie na Viktora, i wtedy delikatny uśmiech znów zagościł na jego twarzy.

\- Robisz się sentymentalny - zwrócił uwagę, przysuwając kubek do ust.

\- Przy takiej pogodzie? Ciężko byłoby nie. - Viktor roześmiał się, a potem spojrzał w bok, gdzie deszczowy szkic wciąż zdobił szybę, a światła rozkwitały w tle niczym kwiaty na ciemnej łące. - Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że to, co mówię, jest kłamstwem. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Viktor nachylił się nieco i złożył na czubku głowy Yuuriego delikatny całus.

\- Uważam, że to wspaniałe, co potrafisz dostrzec - wyznał. - Mało tego, jestem przekonany, że to dlatego jeździsz tak płynnie i uczuciowo. Bo kierujesz się przede wszystkim sercem.

\- Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć, że jadę na czuja - stwierdził żartobliwie Katsuki, dopijając do dna kakao, które ofiarował mu Viktor. - Ta, może to dlatego. Może dlatego...

Nie wyjaśnił, czy to "może dlatego" odnosiło się do jego własnej wypowiedzi, czy jednak do słów Rosjanina. Zamiast tego Yuuri wyjął z dłoni Viktora pusty kubek, odstawił oba naczynia na podłogę i wreszcie zaplótł ręce ukochanego wokół swojego pasa. Viktor odruchowo miał zamiar zaproponować Yuuriemu koc, bo przecież wiedział, jaki był z niego zmarzluch, nawet teraz, tak wczesną jesienią, ale wtedy Japończyk niczym kot rozsadowił się wygodniej na jego piersi i z twarzą skierowaną do okna... no właśnie, co? Bo czy mu się wydawało, czy naprawdę dojrzał w odbiciu w szybie przelotne spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu i usta układające się w dobrze znane zdrobnienie? Ale nie usłyszał nic poza szumem deszczu, więc nie był pewien, czy słusznie zrobił, że ostatecznie oparł głowę o chłodną framugę i zaczął powoli głaskać Yuuriego po przedramieniu. W sumie tak też było miło. I wygodnie. I wspaniale.

A chociaż widok zza okna nie zmieniał się niezależnie od tego, ile osób go oglądało, to najpiękniejszy wydawał się dopiero we dwójkę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ufff, witajcie w poniedziałku! Powiadają, że to był najbardziej depresyjny poniedziałek w całym roku, więc chciałam wam podrzucić miły rozdział na poprawę humoru :)
> 
> "Bokeh" (rozmycie) to istniejący w fotografii termin, który pochodzi z języka japońskiego. Co ciekawe, to niewymawiane "H" na końcu pojawiło się z powodu złej wymowy przez osoby anglojęzyczne, które zwykłe "boke" czytali jako "bołk". Najpopularniejszym przykładem bokeh są właśnie rozmyte plamy świateł.
> 
> Do napisania tej scenki mnie samą zainspirowały lampki choinkowe i rozmowa z jedną przyjaciółką, która hobbistycznie zajmuje się właśnie fotografią. Cieszę się, że regularnie dzieli się ze mną jakimiś ciekawymi inspiracjami :3 Chyba muszę ją niebawem odwiedzić...
> 
> Dobsz, poniedziałek już za nami, więc pozostaje mi tylko się odmeldować (na chwilę, na chwilę), życzyć wszystkiego dobrego i do zobaczyska w kolejnych rozdziałach!


	96. Masaż

***

Gdy późne popołudnie zaczęło chylić się w stronę wieczora, do mieszkania zawitało dwóch zziębniętych, głodnych i tak po ludzku zmęczonych łyżwiarzy, wytrenowanych chyba po same czubki uszu, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem jednej pary - tej japońskiej. Luty oznaczał bowiem, że na horyzoncie napiętego harmonogramu majaczyły Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów, a to znów sprawiło, że Katsuki tak zapamiętale oddawał się ćwiczeniom, że prawie nocował na lodowisku, chcąc dać z siebie jeszcze trochę więcej niż, hm, niż wszystko. Ale fakt faktem, Yuuri nie był maszyną, więc cokolwiek nie dało się powiedzieć o wytrzymałości upartego Japończyka, nawet ona miała jakieś granice.

A Yuuri, niestety, czasami nieostrożnie je przekraczał, zupełnie tak jak dziś, gdy wraz ze fizycznym napięciem zaczął mu także doskwierać pewien psychiczny dyskomfort. Poczucie, że w jakiś nieostrożny sposób zawiódł partnera.

\- Viktor, bez przesady... - Przepuszczony w drzwiach mężczyzna przewrócił z dezaprobatą oczami, zataczając nimi okrąg niczym karuzela w wesołym miasteczku. Póki co na Viktora nie działały jednak żadne prośby ni groźby, a słowa Yuuriego zdawały się nie wywierać na nim większego wrażenia niż zaspy przed domem. - Wszystko ze mną w porządku, naprawdę. Nie urwało mi nogi ani nic.

\- Ale czy nie mogę się nawet pomartwić o swojego narzeczonego? - zapytał Viktor, czochrając witającego się z pańciami Makkachina po uszach.

\- Możesz, ale rób to bez dwóch plecaków na sobie - wytknął mu Yuuri, ściągając torby z ramion pochylającego się Rosjanina. - Ta jazda tramwajem też była zbędna.

\- Nie "zbędna", tylko to akurat była bardzo miła odmiana od codziennych powrotów na pieszo - poprawił Viktor, który dzięki zdjęciu balastu mógł również pozbyć się kurtki. - Ale dość mam tego całego narzekania. Wyskakuj z ciuchów i kładź się na łóżku.

\- Co? Że już? O tej porze? - Yuuri obejrzał się na Makkachina, jakby chciał zasugerować "ale przecież jeszcze nie poszedłem z nim na spacer", na co Viktor uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Tak, już. Skoro wziąłeś prysznic w Klubie, to może warto byłoby z tej okazji... skorzystać... - potwierdził cichym, głębokim głosem, ocierającym się o te specyficzne rejestry, jednocześnie zbliżając się do Japończyka. Yuuri bardzo chciał zaprotestować, zbyć jego sugestię jakimś niezobowiązującym komentarzem, ale zamilkł, gdy tylko palec Viktora znalazł się na jego ustach, a potem...

A potem Rosjanin zaczął powoli i cierpliwie rozwijać te trzysta śmiertelnych splotów szalika, w jakie Japończyk zawsze się otulał, po czym z równą czułością rozsunął kurtkę i ściągnął ją z ramion czującego gorzki posmak winy mężczyzny. Wszystkie te gesty wcale nie sugerowały intymnych igraszek, wręcz przeciwnie - tak jak w tramwaju, tak i teraz Viktor cały czas myślał tylko o jego bezpieczeństwie. Zresztą, Katsuki już wcześniej podejrzewał, jaki był powód tego zainteresowania, tej opieki i lekkich żartów podszytych troską, a teraz tylko uzyskał ostateczny dowód. Właśnie dlatego czuł się znacznie mniej pewnie niż gdyby faktycznie chodziło po prostu o seks. Bo gdyby chodziło, mógłby zwyczajnie odmówić, a tak naprawdę...

\- Niepokoi mnie to, co zasugerowała Lilia. - Przypuszczenia Yuuriego niemal od razu zostały potwierdzone przez ciepłe słowa Viktora, kiedy jego dłonie skupiły się rozprostowaniu rękawów kurtki. - I właśnie dlatego zamierzam wziąć sobie do serca jej polecenie i wymasować cię jak należy. A Makkachinem się nie przejmuj. Jesteśmy dużymi chłopcami i będziemy umieli się sobą zająć przez jeden wieczór.

Ciężkie westchnienie. Poczucie bycia darmozjadem walczyło przez chwilę z zalewającym serce rozczuleniem, bo to chyba właśnie przyszła kolej Viktora, aby trochę pomatkować w tym ich niemrawym, raczkującym związku. Ostatecznie nie doszło do rozstrzygnięcia uczuciowego pojedynku, a zdezorientowany Yuuri tylko pokręcił głową i rzucił:

\- Żebyś ty pana Feltsmana tak chętnie słuchał...

\- Ej, to ja tu teraz gram odpowiedzialnego trenera - przypomniał z delikatnym śmiechem Viktor, ale zaraz po tym przywołał na swoją twarz znajomą, proszącą minę; ten sam słodki uśmiech i spojrzenie spod rzęs, którym Katsuki nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć. - Yuuri, proszę. Nie chcę, żebyś przeciążał się bardziej niż to konieczne. Daj mi się wykazać.

\- Okej, okej, już, zgoda. Ale z dalszym rozbieraniem poradzę sobie sam - zapewnił go czym prędzej Yuuri, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczął zgadzać się na wszystko, co Viktorowi tylko przyjdzie do głowy. Gdyby zasugerował ominięcie jutrzejszego treningu albo zaczął planować szczegóły jednej takiej ceremonii ślubnej, Japończykowi mogłoby nie wystarczyć samozaparcia, żeby powiedzieć stanowcze "nie". Nawet stanowcze "może" było obecnie poza jego zasięgiem.

Na szczęście Viktor tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął i poszedł do łazienki, zostawiając Yuuriego sam na sam z obietnicą wyswobodzenia się z ubrań. Chcąc nie chcąc łyżwiarz przeszedł więc do sypialni, żeby przygotować się do planowanego zabiegu. A niech to... Chociaż masaż był dla łyżwiarzy normalnym elementem treningu, Katsuki zupełnie nie wiedział, jak powinien zachowywać się w przypadku, kiedy miał się tym zająć Viktor. I to Viktor-narzeczony, bo przecież Viktor-trener został tuż za progiem Klubu Mistrzów. Yuuri zdjął koszulkę i zajął się spodniami. Czy będzie komentował? Oczekiwał czegoś więcej? Wygłupiać się? No i czy w ogóle będzie umiał to zrobić? Przecież taki zabieg to coś więcej niż, cóż, niż smarowanie, albo nawet rozcieranie nóg w ramach rozgrzewki, a z Viktorem... A z Viktorem to już w ogóle wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

Ubrany w samą bieliznę Katsuki położył się na łóżku. W petersburskim mieszkaniu nie było jakoś szalenie ciepło, a już szczególnie wtedy, kiedy nie mógł się nawet przykryć kołdrą, więc gdy tylko obrócił się na brzuch, Yuuri stwierdził, że czuje się jak idiota. Jak pierwszorzędny, wychłodzony idiota. A jakby tego było mało, wraz z upływem kolejnych sekund zaczął być dziwnie skrępowany, bo wiedział, że lada chwila ktoś stanie we framudze, poddając jego tyłek bacznej, nie do końca niewinnej obserwacji...

\- Ech, Yuuri, Yuuri... Wystawiasz moje opanowanie na ciężką próbę. - Jak na zawołanie zza pleców Yuuriego rozbrzmiał spodziewany komentarz. Japończyk mimowolnie spiął pośladki, jakby w oczekiwaniu, że za słowami w ruch pójdą również ręce, ale usłyszał jedynie szmer miękkich kroków. Zaraz w polu jego widzenia pojawił się Viktor, który potrząsnął zachęcająco trzymaną w dłoni butelkę oliwki. - Właściwie to dlaczego nie rozebrałeś się do naga?

\- Bo była mowa o masażu, a nie o... medycynie alternatywnej. - Yuuri wtulił się policzkiem w obejmowaną poduszkę, starając się zignorować przebiegające po plecach ciarki. - Ale jeśli nastawiałeś się na coś innego, to czy mogę już sobie stąd pójść? Robi mi się zimno.

\- Poczekaj, dopiero się rozgrzewam. - Viktor odstawił oliwkę na stolik i zaczął podwijać rękawy swetra. - Skoro mamy chwilę na rozmowę, to może powinniśmy obgadać szczegóły transakcji? Hm? Czy życzy pan sobie masaż miejscowy, czy może kompleksowy?

Katsuki łypnął na Viktora zmrużonymi oczami.

\- A to mam wybór? I właściwie w jakiej to będzie cenie? - zapytał, na co Nikiforov wyprężył się dumnie, jakby tylko czekał na tę uwagę.

\- Zawsze masz wybór, choć będę się starał przekonać cię niczym rasowy domokrążca. A cena obu wariantów jest taka sama, czyli jeden obiad plus napiwek do ustalenia - odparł Rosjanin, a potem skierował palec na swój uśmiech i powtórzył z akcentem na dwie pierwsze sylaby: - U-STA-le-nia.

\- Uznam, że nie słyszałem tej ostatniej części, bo jedna butelka oliwki może nie wystarczyć na tak suchy dowcip. - Yuuri pokręcił się nieco na materacu, szukając dla siebie wygodniejszej pozycji, ale coś nie dawało mu się rozluźnić jak należy. Może masaż w nie był wcale takim złym pomysłem? I nie był, haha, inwalidą. - W takim razie niech będzie ten cały kompleksowy.

\- Już się robi.

Yuuri poczuł, jak materac się ugina, kiedy Viktor wszedł na łóżko, a chwilę potem doszła sensacja, gdy Rosjanin objął kolanami uda i ulokował się nad plecami w lekkim pół-klęku, pół-pochyleniu. Japończyk widział go tylko kątem pozbawionego okularów oka, ale i tak dostrzegał dużo. Zauważył dość wyzywającą pozę oraz błyszczące od oliwki palce. Resztę dopowiadała mu nieco wybujała wyobraźnia, według której Viktor rozprowadzający kosmetyk na dłoniach stanowił zapowiedź praktyk zupełnie innego typu.

...nie, żeby nie pamiętał, do czego ta oliwka raz im posłużyła...

\- Yuuri? - zanucił naraz Viktor, zbierając nadmiar płynu z przestrzeni między palcami. - Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cała ta sytuacja zmierza w kierunku bardzo sztampowego filmu porno?

\- Podejrzewam – odparł Yuuri i zamilkł wyczekująco, zachowując dla siebie komentarz w stylu „no co ty nie powiesz". Nie wątpił, że Viktor prędzej czy później będzie mieć takie skojarzenia, ale jednocześnie był jakoś tak dziwnie ciekawy, co konkretnego chodziło mu po głowie. - A właściwie jak bardzo sztampowego?

\- Bardzo - podkreślił Rosjanin swoim ociekającym seksapilem głosem. Yuuri przysiągłby, że znów poczuł palące spojrzenie na swoich pośladkach. Jak rentgen, który przenikał nawet najbardziej czarne bokserki. - Solidne dwa na dziesięć.

Zaraz potem Viktor zaśmiał się pod nosem. To był znajomy śmiech. Zapowiedź czerstwego, ocierającego o tandetę humoru. Bardzo "ocierającego". Yuuri zaczął odczuwać jakąś masochistyczną radość z całego tego przedsięwzięcia. Było tak dziwnie, kuriozalnie i nierealnie, że w sumie aż przyjemnie.

\- Czy to znaczy, że powinienem wczuć się w rolę? Powiedzieć coś w stylu "panie masażysto, jestem taki sztywny i twardy, czy mógłby mnie pan trochę porozciągać?" - zapytał zaczepnie Yuuri, na co Viktor zachichotał, a potem nachylił się, owiewając szyję ukochanego ciepłym oddechem.

\- Hmm, kto wie? - Nikiforov położył dłonie na łopatkach i zaczął rozprowadzać oliwkę na całej górnej części pleców Katsukiego. - Skoro jesteś już taki wilgotny...

\- Nie jestem. Jeszcze. Żeby zabieg był miły dla nas obu, musi mnie pan nawilżyć trochę ni... - Yuuri chciał kontynuować sztampowy flirt, lecz zanim zdążył dokończyć ostatnią sugestię, zachłysnął się powietrzem, a potem wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk. - Viktor...!

To był moment, w którym Rosjanin położył mu dłonie w miejscu zetknięcia ramion z szyją i bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia ucisnął je kciukami. Pierwszy spazm bólu spiętych mięśni wydusił z piersi Japończyka długi, pełen cierpienia pomieszanego z zachwytem szloch, a kolejne ruchy silnych rąk tylko pogłębiały przejmujące uczucie, że zaraz mu coś pęknie, zerwie albo najzwyczajniej w świecie złamie. Viktor z wyjątkową precyzją rozcierał mięśnie ramion, powodując, że raz po raz wzdłuż całego karku Yuuriego przebiegał elektryzujące impulsy, coś jak dreszcz, ale głębszy. Nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby w którymś momencie zwyczajnie zemdlał.

\- O Boże, Viktor... - Katsuki bezwiednie otwierał usta, ale jego myśli zbyt mocno skupione były na uczuciu płonącego żywcem ciała, żeby dał radę przejść do kolejnego hasła w słowniku. - Viktooor...

\- Naprawdę strasznie zesztywniałeś - zauważył z powagą Nikiforov, kontynuując żmudny masaż. Materac lekko skrzypiał, a poduszka zapadała się w sobie z powodu zaciskających się na niej japońskich dłoniach. - Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że rozgrzewki to za mało, nie kazałbym ci czekać do powrotu naszego fizjoterapeuty. Musisz mi częściej mówić o takich rzeczach.

\- Nie wiedziałem... Bo skąd...? Skąd... to potrafisz...? - wymruczał Yuuri, niemal po każdym słowie robiąc pauzę na zaczerpnięcie tchu po zduszonym jęku. Mimo to ból zaczynał być coraz bardziej przyjemny, a z każdym gestem masażysty mięśnie stawiały nieco mniejszy opór. Rozcierane ciało już nie paliło żywym ogniem, ale przyjemnie rozgrzewało półnagiego Japończyka.

Yuuri usłyszał dziwne westchnienie. Z takiej pozycji nie widział Viktora, ale dałby głowę, że narzeczony właśnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie wiem, czy chciałbyś wiedzieć - odpowiedział w końcu Rosjanin, nadając wypowiedzi jakiegoś dziwnego, nostalgicznego brzmienia.

Oho. Zakazany dział przeszłości Viktora. Regał "nieważne", półka "związki". Yuuri natychmiast wtulił nos w poduszkę. Ciężko przychodziło mu zaakceptowanie faktu, że Viktor mógł kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek innego traktować z podobnym zaangażowaniem, a teraz jeszcze dochodziła kwestia intymnych szczegółów minionego pożycia. No a trzeba było przyznać, że pole do popisu Viktor miał naprawdę wielkie, jeśli wierzyć tym wszystkim krążącym przez lata plotkom. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli Yuuri nie chciał zadręczać się kolejną rzeczą z długiej listy osobistych lęków, powinien skupić się na tym, co teraz. Co było, to było. A on był ponad tym.

\- Powiedz - poprosił więc cicho.

\- No cóż, skoro chcesz... To było gorące lato, ale na lodowisku było zimno, więc każdy szukał sposobu, żeby się rozgrzać. No i tak skończyliśmy w jednej szatni. Tylko nas dwóch, ja i on. Pamiętam ten dzień jak dziś, choć wszystko wydarzyło się dawno temu na pewnym... - Rosjanin nachylił się do ucha Katsukiego i szepnął: - ...zgrupowaniu.

Yuuri poderwał głowę i w tym momencie poczuł na swoim policzku usta Viktora.

\- Znowu błaznujesz - rzucił z wyrzutem, na co Nikiforov tylko zachichotał i nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- No co? To na serio było na zgrupowaniu. Był tam jeden masażysta, w porządku facet, który w zamian za kilka autografów nauczył mnie paru sztuczek na zdrętwiałe mięśnie. Tak na wypadek kontuzji. Albo podrywu.

Wraz z ostatnim słowem Viktor przyciągnął dłonie aż w okolice odcinka lędźwiowego kręgosłupa, prowokująco muskając kciukami granicę bokserek, jednak Yuuri wcale nie poczuł się rozbawiony tym dowcipem. Wręcz przeciwnie, nagle wrócił do pierwotnej konkluzji, że cały ten masaż był bardzo głupim pomysłem.

\- Właśnie czuję - burknął, praktycznie wciskając głowę między rozrzucone poduszki.

\- Yuuri? – Viktor wygiął się w bok, starając się dojrzeć twarz narzeczonego albo chociaż nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale ten umilkł jak zaklęty. Nie wydawał się już dłużej pobudzony masażem, że o ochocie na flirt nie było warto nawet wspominać. – Yuuri, ty chyba nie jesteś... zazdrosny?

"Nie. Wcale. Zupełnie."

\- Trochę jestem - przyznał na głos, na co Viktor od razu przestał poruszać dłońmi. Yuuri w końcu uniósł się na łokciach i obejrzał się za siebie, zaczerwieniony na twarzy nie tylko z powodu intensywnego masażu, ale również zwykłego rumieńca. - Jestem zazdrosny i zły na siebie, bo pewnie wolałbyś pomasować kogoś rekreacyjnie, i w ogóle pewnie zamiast masowania wolałbyś porobić coś innego, lepszego, a ze mną to trzeba obchodzić się jak z dzieckiem i...

\- Ej, zaraz, Yuuri... Stop. Złoto moje, to nie tak. To zupełnie nie tak. Przysięgam ci, że nigdy nie wykorzystałem masażu do celów seksualnych ani tym bardziej nie miałem kontaktu z żadnymi przygodnymi masażystami. Słowo - zapewnił pospiesznie Viktor, kładąc ręce z powrotem na plecach Yuuriego. Zaczął je głaskać, ale robił to tak delikatnie i powoli, jakby w ten sposób chciał uspokoić rozżalonego ukochanego. - Przecież wiesz, że to ciebie kocham, ciebie i tylko ciebie. Od teraz i na zawsze. W zdrowiu i w chorobie...

\- Yhm. – Przypomnienie o tym fragmencie przysięgi małżeńskiej tak skutecznie rozbroiło tykającą bombę emocji, że Yuuri z powrotem opadł na poduszki, przytulając zarumienioną twarz do jaśka.

\- No i oczywiście wszystko, co jest moje, należy również do ciebie. W tym fizjoterapeuta. Jak wróci z urlopu, oczywiście. - Viktor ostrożnie wznowił masaż, sprawiając, że napięcie uszło z Yuuriego i znów poddał się on kojącemu dotykowi. - Więc jeśli tylko moje zdolności mogą się na coś przydać, a widzę, że mogą, to chciałbym się tobą zaopiekować. Tak po prostu, bez żadnych ukrytych motywów. Tak jak ty mną, pamiętasz?

\- Pamię... tam! - Yuuri syknął w połowie słowa, krzywiąc się z bólu.

\- To tutaj? - Rosjanin ponowił ruch, naciskając kciukiem z boku tułowia, tuż pod żebrami, a wtedy Yuuri wydusił z siebie potwierdzające stęknięcie. - Aha, więc to w tym miejscu się przeciążyłeś. Mięsień skośny brzucha. Jak to dobrze, że to nic z kręgosłupem...

Viktor przez kilka minut rozcierał bolące miejsce, jeszcze dwukrotnie posiłkując się oliwką, ale już niczego więcej nie dopowiedział ani tym bardziej nie podjął żadnej niezobowiązującej rozmowy. Po prostu milczał, jakby chciał w ten sposób pokazać, że zależało mu przede wszystkim, aby Yuuri czuł się komfortowo. A Yuuriego, jak to Yuuriego, znów zaczęło podgryzać nieznośnie znajome poczucie winy.

\- W porządku - zakomenderował Viktor, gdy skargi Katsukiego ucichły, a ból całkiem zanikł. Po chwili zmęczony Rosjanin stanął na nogi i strząsnął dłonie, ostatecznie kończąc zabieg.  W tym czasie Japończyk ostrożnie podniósł się do siadu, starając się nie przechylać w żadnym niepotrzebnym kierunku, ale mimo wykonywania oszczędnych ruchów wszystko wydawało się w najlepszym porządku. Nie, inaczej. Chociaż ciało po masażu było przyjemnie lżejsze, to bez rąk Viktora na swoich plecach czuł też taki nieco niemiły chłód i... jakby... pustkę? - W takim razie przepisuję ci na dziś odpoczynek, a jak będziesz się dobrze sprawował, to dostaniesz również kolację prosto do łóżka. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o zapłatę to... - Viktor zerknął na Yuuriego, ale zanim Katsuki zdążył pochwycić jego spojrzenie, zaraz odwrócił głowę i dokończył wesoło: - No, o zapłacie porozmawiamy innych razem.

Yuuri zamarł, bo dobrze znał ten rodzaj uniku - nie kłamstwo, ale niekoniecznie pełna prawda. Nie porozmawiają, czy może raczej porozmawiają, jednak nie to już nie będzie tak swobodna pogawędka jak należy. No chyba że Yuuri się zmieni i coś zrobi. Teraz, zaraz. Natychmiast.

\- A chociaż... - zaczął Katsuki, a gdy Viktor znów na niego spojrzał, wyciągnął ręce do góry i zapraszająco rozłożył je na boki - ...napiwek do ustalenia?

Pewnie wyglądał jak jakaś półnaga kupka nieszczęścia, szczególnie z tymi świecącymi jak wypolerowana bombka plecami i niepewną miną numer sześć, a jednak ten widok najzupełniej wystarczył, żeby Viktor uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i natychmiast wrócił na łóżko, do narzeczonego. Yuuri, pocałowany i otoczony ramionami przez swojego domowego masażystę, znów poczuł znajome, błogie ciepło. 

\- Przepraszam - przyznał Japończyk, ukrywając nos w zagłębieniu nad rosyjskim obojczykiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że słowo "przepraszam" wyświechtał już do prawdziwej niemożliwości, ale jednocześnie nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. - Znowu cię zawiodłem.

\- Nie zawiodłeś. Po prostu zużyłeś dziś bardzo dużo energii na treningu u Lilii, to wszystko. Nie mam żadnego powodu, żeby się na ciebie złościć, no chyba że na to, że zaczynasz trochę przesadzać z treningami - odpowiedział ciepło Viktor, głaskając ukochanego po włosach, lecz chwilę potem wyprostował się i odszukał wzrokiem bursztynowe oczy Yuuriego. - Ale w zamian za to, że jestem taki dobry, chcę, żebyś powiedział mi jedną rzecz. Tylko szczerze, jak na spowiedzi... Pomogłem ci, prawda?  Poza tymi słabymi żartami jeszcze się na coś nadaję, co? Jestem dla ciebie odpowiednim... wsparciem?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież jesteś najlepszy - szepnął Yuuri, zbliżając się, żeby ucałować Viktora w nos. - I możesz się mną opiekować ile tylko zechcesz... W zdrowiu i w chorobie...

Yuuri skrył nieśmiały uśmiech w fałdach Viktorowego swetra, gdy Rosjanin przycisnął go z powrotem do siebie, mrucząc mniej i bardziej zrozumiałe "mój Yuuri" albo "złoto moje". Ostatecznie wszystkie troski zawsze znajdowały swój szczęśliwy finał tu, dokładnie w tych ramionach, w tych ciepłych objęciach. Bo zaiste byli siebie warci - masażysta-amator z przeszłością i pacjent bez przyszłości na życie z dala od jednego takiego Rosjanina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ufff, dzień dobry... Tym razem witam się z wami z większym poślizgiem niż zwykle, bo kończyłam ten tekst praktycznie do ostatniego momentu. Czasami mam pomysły na one-shoty, ale po drodze zbaczają one ze ścieżki dość mocno, przez co nie wiem, jak je rozwiązać. A tutaj... Cóż, nadal nie jestem pewna jak to wyszło (i to naprawdę nie jest czcza gadanina związana z jakąś fałszywą skromnością). Prawdopodobnie wyszło zbyt podobne do "Opatrunku", z czego nie jestem kompletnie zadowolona, bo chciałabym jednak tworzyć w miarę różne one-shoty. No cóż. To najwidoczniej nie jest mój dzień.
> 
> Gdyby ktoś nie skojarzył (albo raczej kojarzenie nie było mu do szczęścia potrzebne), to przedstawiona tu sytuacja jest kontynuacją "Żółtego" z "Małych, słodkich codzienności", chociaż myślę, że kilka osób mogło sobie dość szybko skojarzyć fakt masowania z tamtym rozkazem Lilii. Swoją drogą jak ktoś miał kiedyś robiony masaż ramion, to wie, co odczuwał Yuuri ;)
> 
> Tak czy siak, to był solidny kawałek one-shota, więc "Pozdrowienia" na ten tydzień już się z wami żegnają.
> 
> Trzymajcie się!
> 
> :*


	97. Milczenie

***

Białe kwiecie spadające z rozłożystych kasztanowców oznaczało jedno - coś się kończyło, bo coś nowego zacząć się musiało. Właśnie dlatego drzewa nobliwie schylały korony na cześć wczesnego, rosyjskiego lata, podczas gdy wiatr-posłaniec pędził od dzielnicy do dzielnicy, od prospektu do prospektu, właściwie od drzwi do drzwi i przekazywał dalej wici, ogłaszając światu, że ta temperatura oraz pogodne niebo nie były dziełem przypadku. Ludzie chętnie porzucali więc tematy polityczne, w to miejsce rozpoczynając pogawędki od zachwalania bądź krytykowania aury, dziadkowie wraz z wtłoczonymi w wózki wnusiami wynurzali się z domów i szli na rodzinny obchód okolicy, a okna rozchylały się, zapraszając wiatr na chociaż krótkie, bardzo "przelotne" odwiedziny. Cały Petersburg tętnił życiem jeszcze trochę bardziej niż zwykle i wydawało się, że żaden człowiek nie był w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu przy takiej pogodzie.

Istotnie - wydawało się. Ale przecież wyjątki od reguł i zaskakiwanie w momentach zupełnie do tego nieprzeznaczonych było dla pewnych osób chlebem powszednim.

Bo gdyby ktoś akurat przechodził przez taki jeden specyficzny punkt parku Aleksandrowskiego, dla przykładu skracając sobie drogę od mostu Pałacowego do Muzeum Wódki (bo właściwie czemu by nie) albo tak całkiem zwyczajnie idąc z psem na spacer, mógłby zauważyć siedzącego na ławce mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się przed siebie nieruchomym wzrokiem. Niby nie robił nic szczególnego, ale robił to "nic" z takim skupieniem i spokojem emanującym z praktycznie całej smukłej sylwetki, że ciężko było go nie zauważyć. Kradł całą uwagę i nienachalnie oczarowywał przechodniów, nawet tych, którzy nigdy specjalnymi amatorami sztuki nie byli. Ale w tym mężczyźnie było coś więcej. Bo był wyjątkowy.

Siedział idealnie w dwóch trzecich szerokości ławki, jakby podświadomie przestrzegał świętych praw kompozycji fotografii, w absolutnym milczeniu patrząc na oddalone o kilkadziesiąt metrów kasztanowce, płaczące białymi płatkami za odchodzącą wiosną. Zielone liście kołysały się na letnim wietrze, tak samo jak do rytmu powiewały srebrzyste włosy oraz kołnierzyk rozpiętej u szyi, granatowej koszuli. Jasna czupryna i te głębokie rozmarzenie mogłyby wskazywać, że to odpoczywał tylko jakiś staruszek, który właśnie dumał nad minionym życiem, ale szerokie plecy, smukłe ciało oraz migający od czas do czasu profil twarzy zerkającego pod nogi mężczyzny świadczyły raczej o tym, że był to osobnik w kwiecie wieku. W ogóle jego kształtna głowa osadzona na dumnie wyprostowanej szyi wskazywała na to, że nie był to wcale pierwszy lepszy ktoś, bo zwykli ludzie nie siedzieli tak... tak... tak pewnie. Jakby siedzenie było dla niego czynnością, a nie jej brakiem.

Więc mężczyzna siedział. Milczał. Myślał. Patrzył. Nie ruszał się. Ni to żywy, ni to na skraju snu, człowiek, ławka i drzewa wspólnymi siłami tworzyły swój mały, nieco wyrwany z kontekstu spektakl. Nie, nie spektakl. Cały wymiar. Wycięty fragment rzeczywistości.

Na ten jeden moment cała reszta świata zupełnie przestała istnieć.

Oczywiście to wcale nie było tak na serio! Metafora, chodziło tylko o metaforę. Bo to wszystko było metaforyczne, nierealne i praktycznie żywcem wyciągnięte z obrazu. Jakby "Wędrowiec nad morzem mgły" niespodziewanie pozostawił swój spektakularny widok na rzecz całkiem trywialnego, petersburskiego parku, zmienił ubrania na współczesne, przefarbował włosy i przysiadł tak o, po prostu, na lakierowanej na biało ławce. W myślach jednak dalej prowadził swoją wielką rozprawę na temat wzniosłych ideałów i o tym, jak niesamowicie zbliżył się do boskości i jak będąc tam, na samym szczycie, jego punkt widzenia nagle się zmienił. To, co jeszcze nie tak dawno leżało u jego stóp, nagle zaczęło wydawać się o wiele bardziej pociągające niż przejrzyste niebo nad głową, a najzwyklejsza codzienność stała się cenniejsza od bezkresu perfekcji. Bo tamten widok, chociaż piękny i kuszący, był również pełen samotności, przeznaczony dla kogoś, kto nie oglądał się za siebie. Jednak ten, który mężczyzna miał przed sobą, był dla osób, które nie umiały unieść pewnych marzeń w pojedynkę. Więc już ich nie dźwigał. Nieśli je we dwóch.

Rosjanin odetchnął. Klatka piersiowa uniosła się, ramiona poruszyły o kilka milimetrów w górę, zanim na powrót nie opadły w dół. Więcej nie drgnął, oddając pole do popisu pozostałym aktorom. Wiatr tańczył wokół ławki i bawił się ze spadającymi z kasztanowców kwiatami, słońce oblewało jasną czuprynę świetlistą aureolą,a promienie łagodnie całowały skórę na szyi mężczyzny, jakby zazdrosne o blednący, sinoróżowy ślad, który migał tuż na skraju kołnierzyka. Jeszcze nie tak dawno ławka była czymś szalenie zimnym, pustym, a wpatrywanie się przed siebie, kiedy obok cicho popiskiwał pudel, wydawało się bliskie bezgłośnej agonii. Ale nie tym razem.

I nagle rama pękła, obraz wydostał się poza swój obręb, zatrzymana w bezruchu klatka filmu przeskoczyła do kolejnej sceny. Bo oto w kadrze pojawiła się druga głowa, ta o ciemnych, nieco roztrzepanych włosach, wyłaniając się z dołu ławki niczym inspicjent ratujący smutne widowisko.

\- Co... Co się stało? - zapytał Yuuri, z niejakim zaskoczeniem rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Coś nieprawdopodobnego - odpowiedział spokojnie Viktor, obracając głowę ku narzeczonemu. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem. - Zasnąłeś.

Yuuri niepewnie poruszył ustami, najpierw układając je w "A" z pytania "Ale jak to?", potem zmniejszyły się w coś bliższego "O" jak "O której zasnąłem?", aż wreszcie zamknęły się na podobieństwo cichego "P" od...

\- Przecież mieliśmy spędzić ten dzień razem - przypomniał sobie Katsuki, spuszczając skromnie swoje bursztynowe oczy. - Przepraszam, Viktor. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Przez mój jet-lag jest...

Ale Viktor pokręcił tylko głową, otoczył ręką ramię Yuuriego i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- ...jest wspaniale - dokończył, wskazując nosem na drzewa przed sobą, jakby ten widok wystarczał za wszystkie poematy Puszkina, którymi mógł go w sekundzie uraczyć. - A ja jestem szczęśliwy, że możemy razem sobie pomilczeć.

Więc milczeli - przytuleni, cisi, takich dwóch wiosennych gapiów na jednej ławce w parku, patrzący na kasztanowce jakby to była jedyna rzecz warta uwagi. Stykające się ze sobą ramiona oraz delikatnie pochylone ku sobie głowy. Tylko tyle. Już nie przypominali żadnego natchnionego obrazu, lecz zwykłe, zrobione zakochanym zdjęcie. Zwykłe, ale przez to piękniejsze niż jakikolwiek górski pejzaż.

Nic dziwnego. Szczyty były dla indywidualistów, ale świat stał otworem przed ludźmi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho! Stęskniona za wiosną (i gapiąca się na deeeszcze niespokojneee targające saaad~) machnęłam sobie taką oto scenkę bardzo-bardzo-bardzo opisową. Czasami zobaczę jakąś scenę albo nawet zwykłe zdjęcie w Internecie i mocno rusza to moją wyobraźnię. Ot tak, żeby się wypisać. Nie ma to raczej żadnego głębokiego przesłania poza tym, że ten one-shot sobie istnieje. Plus, porozczulałam się trochę nad moim ulubionym obrazek - "Wędrowcem nad morzem mgły" Friedricha. Nie umiem powiedzieć, co mnie w nim zachwyca, ale jakoś tak zawsze mnie porusza <3
> 
> Btw - oczywiście, że Muzeum Wódki istnieje niedaleko parku Aleksandrowskiego! No chyba nie wątpiliście w mój research, co nie?
> 
> Dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi to dzisiejsze pitolenie.
> 
> Trzymajcie się!


	98. Detroit

***

\- Wiesz, Yuuri... - Phichit zatrzymał się w wejściu do pokoju, omiótł spojrzeniem wszystkie ściany i w końcu spojrzał na skulonego na łóżku współlokatora. Katsuki jak zwykle siedział z nosem w magazynie sportowym, zawierającym (niech go chomiki ścisną, jeśli tak nie było) jakiś artykuł o Viktorze, zapominając przy tym o absolutnie całym bożym świecie. - Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że dzielę pokój z dwoma facetami, a nie z jednym.

No tak, może jednym, ale za to jakim. Nawet buddyjscy mnisi nie medytowali z takim skupieniem jak ten niepozorny Japończyk wertował zwyczajne czasopismo z kilkoma ujęciami szarej grzywki. Nawet zawodowi płetwonurkowie nie nurkowali z takim zacięciem jak Yuuri zagłębiał się w odmęty wywiadów. Nawet wysokiej klasy szpiedzy nie mieli tak bogatej kartoteki zdjęć jednego człowieka ile Katsuki miał w swoich fanowskich zapasach wycinków i linków związanych z pewnym zagranicznym nazwiskiem. To było aż godne podziwu i przerażające jednocześnie. I mówił to Phichit. A to już coś znaczyło.

\- Ale jak to? - Yuuri wreszcie podniósł głowę znad gazety, patrząc na kolegę zza zsuniętych na skraj nosa szkieł.

\- No tak to. - Taj zrobił wymowny ruch ręką wokół przysposobionej przez Japończyka ściany, którą w jakichś dziewięćdziesięciu... no, dobra, może w osiemdziesięciu pięciu procentach zajmowała twarz albo sylwetka utytułowanego rosyjskiego mistrza. I to cud, że tylko w osiemdziesięciu pięciu, bo resztę powierzchni tak czy siak zakrywało biurko oraz węższa część jednoosobowego tapczana. - Nie ma mnie pół dnia i już widzę dwa nowe plakaty. Jesteś pewien, że Viktor nie powinien nam się dorzucać do czynszu? Bo mnie się wydaje, że jego aura jest tutaj wyraźniejsza niż taka widoczność Patricka Swayze w "Uwierz w ducha".

\- I właśnie w takich momentach żałuję, że nie mogę wymienić ciebie na niego - odciął się Yuuri, ponownie skupiając się na magazynie. - Chociaż i tak nie sądzę, żeby Viktor miał jakąkolwiek ochotę mieszkać ze... no. Z kimś takim.

\- Chwila, moment. Że co? Że z tobą by nie chciał? Z takim fantastycznym, zabawnym, przeuroczym współlokatorem? - Phichit rozplątał się z szalika, odłożył torbę z jedzeniem na swoje biurko i bezceremonialnie klapnął na łóżku tuż obok japońskiego kolegi. - Mój ty eklerku chrupiący! Ptysiu kremowy! Rurko nadziewana! Czy ja właśnie usłyszałem, że twoja samoocena głucho łupnęła o samo dno złego samopoczucia? Hm?

\- Nie mogłeś nic takiego usłyszeć, bo moja samoocena nie istnieje - odparł Yuuri, jeszcze mocniej zastawiając się gazetą, przez co zamiast niego z okładki zaczęła spoglądać na Phichita twarz wymuskanego Christiano Ronaldo.

Łe. Jakoś tak nagle zatęsknił za pyskiem Viktora.

\- No ale weź, Yuuri. - Phichit chwycił kraniec magazynu i delikatnie ściągnął go w dół, żeby złapać kontakt wzrokowy ze współlokatorem. No i przy okazji żeby nie patrzeć na boskiego Christiano. Ze świętych osobistości mimo wszystko wolał Buddę. - Zaręczam ci, że każdy w Detroit tylko marzy o tym, żeby być z tobą w pokoju. Mało tego, codziennie staczam dla ciebie biurokracyjne boje i odrzucam petentów starających się o klucze do twojego se... Znaczy, pokoju, pokoju! Bo wierz mi lub nie, ale jesteś absolutnie najlepszym facetem pod słońcem!

Ściągnięte brwi i ogólnie kpiący wyraz twarzy Japończyka nie pozwalał wątpić, że Yuuri nie wyglądał na specjalnie przekonanego tym gorącym zapewnieniem, ale przynajmniej wystarczyło, żeby poczuł się nieco lepiej i nawet wydukał ciche:

\- Dzięki.

\- No! I głowa do góry - zakomenderował Phichit, poklepując Yuuriego po kolanie niczym dobrze sprawującą się szkapinę. - Jestem święcie przekonany, że gdyby tylko dowiedzieli się o tobie w Rosji, to też by się bili o twoje względy. Zobaczysz! Jeszcze przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy zamiast przytulać się do gazety będziesz wygrzewać się w objęciach prawdziwego Viktora. I mówię ci to ja, sam Phichit Chulanont herbu... herbu "niech mnie dunder świśnie", o.

\- Jedyny Viktor, w którego objęciach mogę się wygrzewać, to mój własny pudel, a i tak nie sądzę, żebym mógł go najbliższym czasie zobaczyć. I w ogóle co ma to wszystko wspólnego z tym, jakim współlokatorem je... - zaczął tłumaczyć Yuuri, ale nie zdołał dokończyć, bo jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta rozchyliły, jakby w głowie zamigotała jakaś lampka ostrzegawcza. Oj, niedobrze. Phichit nie lubił tego wyrazu twarzy. Znaczył, że ktoś połączył o dwie kropki za dużo i zaraz rozbrzmi znajomy okrzyk. - Ale że co ty powiedziałeś? Jakie "przytulać"? Jakiej "gazety"?

\- Oj. - Chulanont zaczął powoli wycofywać się na skraj łóżka, aż wreszcie materac zgodnie z podstawowym prawem ograniczoności materacy skończył się, więc był zmuszony przycupnąć na samym jego końcu, unosząc się w powietrzu jak fakir nad dywanem z igieł. - Wymsknęło mi się?

No i się zaczęło.

\- Phichit!

\- No co? Ja naprawdę nie zamierzałem cię podglądać, ale akurat wstałem w nocy, żeby napić się wody i jakoś tak samo mi się zobaczyło, że prawie całujesz ten ściskany w rękach ma... BO SIĘ POWOŁAM NA KONWENCJĘ GENEWSKĄ! - wrzasnął, kiedy Yuuri nagle do niego przyskoczył i już szykował się do założenia nelsona w ramach kary. Przeklęty AWF! Czego oni tutaj uczyli?! Fizjoterapii czy dwustu sposobów na przeprowadzanie bezgłośnych morderstw? - I zgłoszę się do rzecznika praw zwierząt!

Yuuri zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów od szyi Phichita, walcząc z samym sobą, czy powinien zignorować to ostrzeżenie, czy może jednak na wszelki wypadek wysłuchać ostatnich słów skazańca...

I w ogóle jakiego skazańca?! No bez przesady, no! Żądał jakiegoś adwokata i nieograniczonego dostępu do streama z tego zajścia!

\- A co ma rzecznik zwierząt do uduszenia ciebie? - zapytał w końcu Yuuri, wybierając trzecie rozwiązanie. Negocjacje.

\- Bo chomiki osierocę! - wyrzucił z siebie Taj, dramatycznie wskazując na klatkę z gryzoniami, gdzie niby miałyby się rozgrywać miniaturowe dantejskie sceny...

...gdyby nie to, że chomiki, zupełnie nieprzejęte zdrowiem właściciela, w najlepsze pałaszowały słonecznik, którego sypnął im wcześniej Katsuki. A niech to. Co za mali kolaboranci.

\- Yuuri, czekoladko najdroższa! Kremówko najsłodsza! Wybacz mi! - pospiesznie przeprosił Phichit, zsuwając się z łóżka, by klęknąć na podłodze i pokornie schylić głowę przed majestatem rozdrażnionego współlokatora. - Przecież wiesz, że co się zobaczy, to się już nie odzobaczy, no to co ja biedny jestem w tym przypadku winien, co? Dzielimy jeden pokój, więc tak to już bywa, że czasami widzimy swoje gorsze strony. Zresztą pomyśl, że o wiele gorzej byłoby wtedy, gdyby któryś z nas chrapał. Albo nie prał skarpetek. Albo był jakimś dewiantem czy innym stalkerem... - Chulanont rzucił okiem na ścianę i czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok z powrotem ku bezpiecznej podłodze. - No dobra, tego ostatniego nie powiedziałem. Ale rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

Phichit mógł tylko zgadywać, czy Yuuri wciąż trzymał wyciągnięte w górze dłonie, ale gdy po chwili rozbrzmiało skrzypnięcie materaca oznaczające, że Japończyk wycofał się znów pod ścianę, wiedział, że ostatecznie porzucił on zamysł zamordowania kumpla.

\- Cokolwiek - westchnął bezradnie Katsuki. - W sumie gdyby cię zabrakło, w to miejsce mógłby się trafić jakiś mniej tolerancyjny na Viktora współlokator. A to byłby zdecydowanie większy problem niż jakieś ciało do zakopania.

\- Yuuri! Więc mi wybaczasz? - Phichit natychmiast poderwał głowę, wlepiając czarne, roziskrzone ślepia w rozmówcę. - Wierzysz staruszkowi, który cały swój majątek stawia na twój sukces?

\- No to póki co niewiele ugrasz na tym zakładzie - zauważył Yuuri, odkładając pechowy magazyn na półkę. - Zanim w ogóle zobaczę Viktora, czeka mnie jeszcze masa pracy. Z axlem jak z axlem, ale z tym poczwórnym toeloopem dalej jestem daleko w tyle...

\- W porządku, jestem pewien, że ci się uda. Już Ciao Ciao o to zadba. No i ja też! - Phichit zerwał się z podłogi i zajął się przyniesioną torbą, z której coraz mocniej wydobywały się smakowite zapachy. - No bo zgadnij, kto przyniósł dla ciebie przepyszną wieprzowinę z sosem na obiad, hm?

Yuuri, już całkiem spacyfikowany, pokręcił głową i przez chwilę przyglądał się Phichitowi. Jakby już-już zakopał topór wojenny, ale jednocześnie dobrze wiedział, że jeszcze nie raz go przez tego człowieka rozboli głowa. Oj, no dobra, no. Przecież go uwielbiał. Uwielbiał, co nie? Na pewno uwielbiał. Jego się nie dało nie uwielbiać.

\- Oby tylko nie z tajskim - odparł wreszcie Yuuri i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wyciągając dłoń po tackę z jedzeniem na wynos.

Na co dwaj przyjaciele ostatecznie zaśmiali się na głos - bo taka już była rola przyjaciół.

***

\- I tak to właśnie było - zakończył opowieść Phichit, z dumą wypinając pierś i unosząc pałeczki w górę na znak oczywistej chwały. - Ja pierwszy w was wierzyłem. Najsampierwszy! Prawda, Yuuri?

\- Tak, Phichit, oczywiście. - Yuuri, który po chwili nieobecności akurat wkroczył z Mari do jadalni, przynosząc śniadanie dla całej czwórki łyżwiarzy, ironicznie pokiwał głową. Traktował przyjaciela trochę jak wiecznie paplające dziecko, któremu trzeba było przytakiwać, żeby było szczęśliwe. - Normalnie byłeś naszym fanem jeszcze zanim to było modne. Dobry hipster, grzeczny. Masz ciasteczko.

\- Jak dla mnie to trąci jakąś chorą fiksacją - podsumował Yurio, celując pałeczkami w największy kawałek przyniesionej ryby. - Się dobraliście, czubki. Powinszować. Tylko za jakie grzechy i ja muszę przez to cierpieć...

\- Ale zdradź mi jedno, Yuuri - zagadnął Viktor, zerkając na siadającego tuż obok niego narzeczonego. - Czy to prawda, że nawet w Detoit miałeś wyklejony moimi plakatami pokój? Co? A może macie jakieś zdjęcia z tamtego okresu? Bo z chęcią bym zobaczył, jak mieszkaliście.

\- No oczywiście, że mamy! Ja bym nie miał? Proszę cię, Viktor, toż to były złote czasy rozwoju Insta...! - wyrwał się Phichit, ale nie dokończył. Nie zdołał.

Bo Yuuri nagle tak bardzo poczerwieniał, że można było pomyśleć, że jakiś kawałek śniadania utknął mu w gardle, gdyby nie to, że na ten widok Taj poczuł w mięśniach znajome napięcie. Ach, no tak. Przecież Yuuriego nie było w jadalni, kiedy opowiadał o tej sprawie z magazynem. I ze ścianą też. I w ogóle z chęcią mieszkania z Viktorem. Cóż... To ten... No... Ekhem...

Czy on już mówił, że nie podobał mu się ten wyraz twarzy? No to bardzo mu się nie podobał. Zwiastował bowiem specjalny okrzyk. Niezmiennie.

\- Phichit!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Są takie zlecenia, które za żadne skarby nie potrafią skończyć się na 500 słowach. I tak prośba Caulscott4ever z niewinnego drabelka przeistoczyła się w solidny one-shot. A jeśli jesteście ciekawi, gdzie ma miejsce końcowy dialog, to trwa on następnego dnia po "Podróży za jeden kabriolet" oraz "Lecie" z "Pozdrowień", kiedy do Viktor, Yuuri, Yurio i Phichit razem odpoczywają na wakacjach w Yu-topii. Wychodzi na to, że metodą małych uzupełnień robi się z tego większa przygoda XD Tak więc widzicie, że żaden pomysł się nie marnuje i wszystkie z ogromną chęcią spożytkuję!


	99. Bańka mydlana

***

To było przyjemne, swojskie popołudnie. Słońce zaglądało do mieszkania przez zachodnie okna, w powietrzu unosiły się niemożliwe do całkowitej eliminacji drobinki kurzu, a w tle przygrywała znana melodia poobiadowa - nucona przez rosyjskiego pańcia piosenka oraz stukot zmywanych z użyciem płynu, wody i dwóch par rąk naczyń.

Makkachin akurat przysłuchiwał się temu koncertowi z poziomu loży honorowej, znajdującej się na kuchennej podłodze, co i raz unosząc paciorkowate oczy, aby zerknąć na radośnie krzątającą się parę. Jeden z pańciów płukał naczynia, a drugi wycierał je ręcznikiem i odkładał na bok, na powoli acz nieubłaganie piętrzący się stosik. Na kuchennym blacie, niczym na płaskiej arce Noego, pojawiły się kolejne duety akcesoriów: rondel po sosie wraz z garnkiem po makaronie, sitko i drewniana szpatułka, dwa talerze, dwie salaterki, a, jeszcze trzeci po warzywach, dwie szklanki, dwa kubki po herbacie, masa sztućców... odmęty zlewu zdawały się nie mieć końca i chociaż byli małą rodzinką, to wydawało się, że sprzątania jest jak za cały pułk żarłocznych jamników. Makkachin zupełnie nie rozumiał tego fenomenu. Jemu w zupełności wystarczały tylko trzy miski - na mokre jedzonko, na suchą karmę i na wodę.

A że czasami coś mu bonusowo wpadało do pyska, to już przecież nie jego wina...

O, a co to? Tuż obok ramienia Viktora pojawił się nieoczekiwanie jakiś niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający: mały, okrągły, błyszczący i podobny do czegoś, co kołatało się gdzieś w głębinach mocno już wyeksploatowanej pamięci psa. Makkachin przechylił uniesiony łeb i dopiero wtedy kulka ze wspomnieniem wpadła w odpowiednią przegródkę i pies rozpoznał w drobnej, przeźroczystej piłeczce coś, co często wytwarzały dłonie pańcia, kiedy nadchodził mokry czas "kąpieli". Tylko że zwykle bywało tych piłeczek więcej, o wiele więcej, właściwie to nie przypominały już wtedy piłek, ale bardziej puchaty, ciepły śnieg, a jeśli nawet trafiał się jakiś samotnik, to raczej nie przeżywał na wolności zbyt długo. Zwykle takie bąbelki ginęły po zaledwie kilku sekundach od powstania i nierzadko w paszczy łakomego pudla, ale ten tutejszy zawodnik był nadspodziewanie żywotny. Może to dlatego, że nie wydawał się zbyt wielki i skory do pękania, a może dlatego, że zwierzak był zbyt objedzony po ostatnim posiłku, aby chcieć zjeść tak samo niesmaczną kulkę jak wszystkie poprzednie.

Makkachin obserwował więc uważnie, jak samotny bąbelek mimo swojej ponadprzeciętnej bąbelkowatej wytrzymałości powoli tracił siły i opadał ku podłodze, lecąc na spotkanie z nieuniknionym. I kiedy wydawało się, że zaraz nastąpi finał jego wielkiej-małej podróży, stojący przy zlewie Viktor poruszył się nieco w bok, a wtedy znajdująca się zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od płytek banieczka niespodziewanie poderwała się ponad kuchenny blat. Zaintrygowany tym faktem pudel podniósł się z płytek i ruszył na inspekcję za niesforną kuleczką, pozostawiając rozchichotanych pańciów samych sobie. Widok nieustraszonej, frunącej bańki mydlanej miał w sobie coś o wiele bardziej niezwykłego, można by nawet rzec, że hipnotyzującego niż dwójka pogodnych ludzi. Dlaczego właściwie tak walczyła? Dlaczego mimo wszystko wciąż nie znikała? Ot, zagadka. A pudel bardzo chciał ją zbadać.

Jak się okazało, nie był to wcale koniec historii wzlotów i upadków petersburskiej bańki mydlanej. Mogło się co prawda wydawać, że gdy tylko usunęła się z zasięgu ludzkich nóg, to była już bezpieczna, ale w zamian zaczęła na nią czyhać inna groza. Kratka wentylacyjna. Nieopodal niej ustabilizowany tor lotu znów się zmienił - bąbelek w jednej chwili zawirował jak korkociąg i odleciał w stronę salonu, wystrzelony niczym z procy przez nieuchwytny gołym okiem prąd ciepłego powietrza. Makkachin od razu podążył jego tropem. Minęli lodówkę, która zawsze skrywała jakieś mniej (jak zielenina) lub bardziej (jak mięsko) smaczne kąski. Za chłodziarką skręcili w prawo, a potem zawrócili przed progiem drzwi wejściowych, przy którym pudel żegnał się i witał z ukochanymi ludźmi - nie tylko ze swoimi pańciami, ale również tym młodym chłopakiem pachnącym znajomym kotem, jego kolegą od warczącego motoru, dziewczyną o rudej sierści i jegomościem z włosami ułożonymi w szpic jak pysk dobermana, starszym trenerem, który raz na jakiś czas wpadał w kontrolo-odwiedziny czy miłą sąsiadką okazjonalnie przynoszącą jedzenie. Pudel nie spuszczał z oczu bańki mydlanej ani wtedy, gdy niemal zniknęła gdzieś pod sufitem, ani wtedy, gdy prawie zderzyła się z telewizorem, ale w ostatniej chwili jakby zmieniła zdanie i podążyła szerokim łukiem w stronę uwielbianej przez całą ich trójkę kanapy. Makkachin nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby na chwilę odpocząć na meblu i poczekać, aż (a mógłby się założyć o całe trzy ciepłe bułeczki) po obiedzie zasiądą na nim Viktor i Yuuri, żeby oprzeć się o siebie nawzajem, porozpieszczać pupila i dokończyć ten przerwany dzień wcześniej film. Bąbelek miał jednak zupełnie inne plany. Płynnie przemknął nad oparciem i poleciał do psiego legowiska, ulokowanego między biblioteczką a wejściem do kuchni. Sentymentalna podróż trwała nawet wtedy, gdy pies mimowolnie sapnął przez nos, zmęczony ruchliwością mydlanej bańki, a ta wyczuła zmianę nastroju swojego jedynego obserwatora i grzecznie pofrunęła z powrotem do cieplejszej, wciąż okupowanej przez ludzi kuchni.

I wreszcie tam, z prawej strony, na rogu zestawionych ze sobą szafek na naczynia, bąbelek powoli opadł i, zapędzony w kozi róg, przysiadł na podłodze. Ale o dziwo nawet wtedy nie pękł, tylko delikatnie zlał się z gładką płytką, jakby przycupnął sobie tylko na chwilę, tak w ramach odpoczynku, ale zaraz znów miał zamiar ruszyć w drogę. Nie ruszył. Ani po minucie, ani po dwóch, ani tym bardziej po trzech.

Pudel uznał więc, że tym razem to już na pewno koniec ich wojaży i dlatego zdecydował się poinformować o tym niesamowitym wyczynie swoich ludzi. Podszedł między Viktora i Yuuriego i dość bezceremonialnie wepchnął nos między ich stykające się łydki, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Co tam, Makkachin? Coś się stało? - zagadnął Viktor, pochylając się nad pupilem, ale ze względu na mokre ręce nie zdecydował się go poczochrać za uszami. Pies nie domagał się jednak pieszczot. Zamiast tego obejrzał się za siebie i szczeknął cicho, wskazując pyskiem na leżący na podłodze bąbelek, przedstawiając bohatera dzisiejszego popołudnia. - A, że nachlapałem?

\- No masz. Jak zwykle nie uważasz - rzucił Yuuri i uśmiechnął się do narzeczonego, zamykając szafkę, w której schował czyste, suche kubki. - Ale skoro jesteś taki nadgorliwy, to może powinieneś też za jednym zamachem umyć podłogę?

\- Yuuri, oszczędź... Przecież mieliśmy dokończyć "Gwiezdne Wojny" - westchnął Rosjanin, a potem wyprostował się i dodał, szelmowsko mrugając. - To wszystko przez to, że strasznie mnie rozpraszasz.

\- Ja cię rozpraszam? Ja? A niby czym?

Viktor tylko na to czekał. Bez słowa ujął jedną z dłoni Yuuriego,wyciągniętych w stronę ostatnich suchych naczyń, a potem zbliżył ją do ust i ucałował lekko w knykcie.

\- Tym, że jesteś, złoto moje - odpowiedział z czułością.

Kuchnia wypełniła się śmiechem dwojga mężczyzn, z których jeden chciał potraktować drugiego ścierką, ale drugi chwycił pierwszego w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, uniemożliwiając mu niedozwolone manewry. Skończyło się na tym, że pańciowie znów dali sobie pyska (nie mylić z "praniem po pysku"), a potem, wciąż objęci, podążyli w stronę kanapy, wołając za sobą Makkachina.

Pies obejrzał się ostatni raz, spoglądając na mydlaną półkulę, która wciąż delikatnie błyszczała w promieniach słońca, a potem zamerdał ogonem i wesoło ruszył za wzywającymi go pańciami. No cóż, nie zrozumieli. Tak to już w sumie bywało, że ludzie nie zdawali sobie z wielu rzeczy sprawy. Może nie musieli wiedzieć, co mówił smutny pańcio Yuuri, gdy wtulał się w jego sierść, tęskniąc przez dwa tygodnie za pańciem Viktorem, kto oddał mu do zjedzenia te czarne, pachnące spalenizną ciasteczko podczas grupowego obiadu ani dlaczego ich tak wszystkich mocno kochał.

I z tego samego powodu historia bardzo żywotnego bąbelka miała już na zawsze pozostać małą tajemnicą pewnego ciekawskiego, ulokowanego na kolanach właścicieli pudla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Sień dopry! Wybaczcie dzisiejszy brak pościgów, wybuchów, emocji, długich gier wstępnych, jeszcze dłuższych scen wiadomej treści i brak nawet szczególnie rozwiniętych dialogów. Czasami potrzebuję przerwy od myślenia i skomplikowanych pomysłów. Ale to też nie znaczy, że dzisiejsza historyjka jest zrobiona bez powodu. Powód jest całkiem ciekawy - bo zdarzyło się to naprawdę.
> 
> Co prawda w roli Makkachina pierwotnie wystąpiłam ja i chociaż nie mam aż tak ładnego, dużego mieszkania, to faktycznie podczas zmywania niechcący zrobił mi się taki bąbelek, który za nic nie chciał zniknąć. Już miałam ochotę pójść po komórkę i to nagrać, ale na nieszczęście wyjście blokowała bańka mydlana (a poza tym byłam przekonana, że jak ją spuszczę z oczu, to na pewno zniknie). A ona, skubana, nie znikała! Znad zlewu przeleciała aż do korytarza, o mało co się nie zderzyła z szafą, a potem zawróciła i w końcu wylądowała na podłodze (i wciąż nie pękła) - i powiem wam, że z ręką na sercu to mogło trwać ze dwie minuty. A że życie pisze w sumie najlepsze scenariusze, to żal było tego nie wykorzystać. Poczułam, że obsadzenie w głównej roli Makkachina jest szczególnie trafne, bo i on, i ja, nie możemy specjalnie udowodnić, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce XD Zostaje tylko uwiecznienie tego w formie fikcji literackiej.


	100. Przytulanie

***

Yuuri odłożył komórkę i okulary na nocny stolik, poprawił nieco rozrzuconą kołdrę, a potem ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, uśmiechając się mimowolnie do swoich myśli. Ten dzień nie różnił się niczym szczególnym od poprzednich dni, choć jednocześnie nic w nim nie wydawało się zupełnie normalne. Ot, taka tam typowa, zaskakująca codzienność w wydaniu państwa prawie-Katsuki-Nikiforov. Solidne osiem na dziesięć z tytułu wariackich komponentów i dziewiątka za przemyślaną choreografię. No, nawet dziewięć i pół. A jednak coś mu ten dzień, ten jeden z naprawdę wielu już spędzonych w Petersburgu dni uświadomił. Pokazał, jak to ludzie się zmieniali, jak bardzo on sam się zmienił i jak w gruncie rzeczy niewiele było do szczęścia potrzeba, żeby czuć się tak po prostu, po ludzku kochanym.

Ale - po kolei.

Sprawcą całego zamieszania okazał się bowiem (jak w dobrych siedemdziesięciu dwóch procentach przypadków bywało) Viktor, a tak konkretnie to jego ręka, która praktycznie nie opuszczała ramienia narzeczonego, chociaż znajdować się tam przecież nie musiała. Zresztą, Yurio już im to wielokrotnie wytykał, że dłoń Viktora była chyba trwale przyklejona do Yuuriego, bo to przecież było absolutnie niemożliwe, aby żyć w takich warunkach i nie zwariować po dwóch minutach styczności (przecież Plisetsky szalał na ich widok po zaledwie dwóch sekundach, a to już coś znaczyło). No chyba że kryła się za tym sprawa jeszcze gorsza i Łysol tak mocno zdziadział, że musiał się trzymać Katsudona niczym laski, żeby nie upaść, ale na to już ratunku nie było. Mila znów żartowała, że Viktor znalazł na Yuurim jakąś żyłę wodną i musi go dotykać, aby nie dopuścić do wybuchu energii kosmicznej, która sprowadziłaby na całą ludzkość zagładę, więc cześć im i chwała, że tak się poświęcali dla dobra Ziemi. Georgij znów wyszedł z twierdzeniem, że pewnie byli zaginionymi dwujajowymi bliźniakami syjamskimi, którzy w dzieciństwie zostali rozdzieleni w dramatycznych okolicznościach, a gdy po latach ponownie się spotkali, podświadomie zaczęli trzymać się blisko siebie, aby odtworzyć przerwaną w wyniku operacji więź. Nie pomagały żadne tłumaczenia, że przecież między nimi były cztery lata, dwie narodowości, dwie matki (i, oczywiście, tyleż samo ojców) oraz kilkadziesiąt niemowlęcych zdjęć różnicy, a jedyne, co ich od dziecka łączyło, to łyżwiarstwo oraz zamiłowanie do pudli. W ten sposób każde z przyjaciół dorobiło się swojej własnej opinii na nietypowego zachowania dwójki narzeczonych, nie chcąc wierzyć, że żadna historia nie była ani trochę bliska prawdy. Nie, nawet ta o bliźniakach syjamskich.

Chociaż gdyby chodziło o wampira energetycznego to może, ewentualnie...

Ale! Żarty czy też nie, faktem było, że z tego niegdyś szarmanckiego, zniewalającego Nikiforova zrobiła się jakaś taka niesamowicie przymilna klucha. Bardziej niż był w dzieciństwie sam Yuuri, bardziej nawet niż bywały zwierzaki: czy to Vicchan, czy Makkachin, że już o Potyi i chomikach Phichita nawet nie wspominał. Nic i nikt nie mogło równać się z Viktorem, bo gdy tylko mężczyzna zwęszył okazję, od razu lepił się do Yuuriego niczym huba drzewna do kory, wynajdując coraz to nowe sposoby i wymówki, aby go objąć, obłapić, przytulić lub przycisnąć do swojej piersi choć na kilka sekund dłużej. Czemu? Rozwiązanie kryło się w drobnych wypadkach minionego dnia, o których Yuuri nie mógł przestać myśleć z uśmiechem na twarzy.

W dziesięciu powodach, dla których zakochiwał się w tym człowieku na nowo.

***

Gdy tylko budzik rozpoczynał swój niezmordowany koncert, a Yuuri walczył o to, aby otworzyć oczy, nie dając się jednocześnie zabić wschodzącemu słońcu, już czuł wokół piersi znajomy, delikatny ucisk. Ach, no tak. Nie musiał nawet zapalać światła ani okręcać się za siebie, żeby wiedzieć, po czyjej stronie leżała cała przyjemność. A leżała po stronie przeciwnej, bo to ta jedyna w swoim rodzaju osłona przeciwporanna otulała go długimi kończynami i muskała nosem tuż za płatkiem ucha, ciesząc się, że Yuuri nadal przy nim był.

No naprawdę... Tak jakby mógł być gdzieś indziej niż w tym ciepłym, pełnym pościeli i ukochanego mężczyzny łóżku. Tak jakby w ogóle wyobrażał sobie dzień od innego rozpoczęcia niż od cichego, pełnego czułości:

\- Dzień dobry, złoto moje – szeptał z radością Viktor i całował go w szyję, robiąc przy okazji okrągłą, pierwszorzędną malinkę.

***

Owszem, poranki były ciężkie, ale poranki w pustym mieszkaniu były jeszcze gorsze, dlatego Yuuri, nie mogąc znieść przymusowej samotności w sypialni, zwykle naciągał na siebie pierwszy lepszy sweter, jaki złapał (w siedmiu przypadkach na dziesięć było to coś rosyjskiego, zupełnie jakby Viktor celowo umieszczał swoje ubrania w strategicznych miejscach, czekając, aż Japończyk je przechwyci) i szedł robić śniadanie, by jakoś zająć nieskładne myśli. Wstawiał wodę, wyciągał z lodówki resztki wczorajszej sałatki oraz kilka jajek, wstawiał patelnię na palnik, kroił chleb, sypał kawę na sączki... Wszystko sprawnie, trochę mechanicznie i jakby podyktowane niezawodnym zegarem biologicznym. Ale jakoś tak się działo, że gdy tylko Yuuri opuszczał gardę i zaczynał coś nucić nad przygotowywanym omletem, Viktor i Makkachin nagle zjawiali się w drzwiach mieszkania, zziębnięci i spragnieni czułości jakby wrócili z podróży koleją transsyberyjską, a nie tylko ze spaceru. A najbardziej złakniony bliskości był oczywiście on - jego pieszczoch numer jeden.

I wcale nie miał tu na myśli pudla.

\- Yuuri! - wołał wtedy Nikiforov i nawet nie zdjąwszy kurtki, obejmował Katsukiego od tyłu, jednocześnie zaglądając mu przez ramię, by podejrzeć, co dobrego szykowało się na śniadanie.

\- Vitya! - odpowiadał na to Yuuri, zdecydowanie mniej romantycznym, ale za to o wiele bardziej oburzonym tonem. - Zostaw mnie! Jesteś zimny!

Viktor śmiał się więc do rozpuku, żartował "dobrze, że nie oziębły!" i dalej nie puszczał ukochanego, ogrzewając się przy cieple kuchenki oraz obejmowanego termofora. A choć Yuuri początkowo wił się jak fryga i starał się za wszelką cenę uciec z jego ramion, ostatecznie musiał się poddać i zaakceptować swój los... co ostatecznie też miało swoje plusy, szczególnie gdy temperatura się wyrównywała, a głowa Rosjanina układała się grzecznie na ramieniu.

Bo trzeba było przyznać, że ten płaszcz z Viktora wprost idealnie pasował do jego wzrostu.

***

\- No to co? Zamknięte? - zagadnął Viktor, stojąc tuż przy wejściu ściąganej na piętro windy, gdy po śniadaniu i ogarnięciu się jak zwykle przychodził czas na trening w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów.

\- Zamknięte, trenerze - potwierdził żartobliwie Yuuri, wyciągając klucz z zamka, by pokazać go narzeczonemu.

\- Gaz?

\- Zakręcony.

\- Lampy?

\- Zgaszone.

\- Makkachin?

\- Na straży.

\- Ajacię?

Zabrzmiała krótka melodia, drzwi się rozsunęły, a Yuuri, wchodząc razem z Viktorem do windy, po raz pierwszy zawahał się przy odpowiedzi.

\- A... ajacię? - powtórzył. Ogarnęło go poczucie winy, że mógł zapomnieć o czymś naprawdę ważnym. - Co to jest?

\- Powinieneś kojarzyć – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem Viktor, wsuwając dłoń pod ręką Yuuriego, by objąć go w pasie i przy okazji powstrzymać od zawrócenia do mieszkania. - A ja cię tak mocno kocham, że powiesiłem te wyprane skarpetki na suszarce.

Yuuri odpowiedział uśmiechem, myśląc, że miłość objawiała się w naprawdę dziwnych momentach... Oraz w zwykłej, mokrej bieliźnie.

***

\- Vitya! Przestań się wreszcie obijać! - upominał Yakov, patrząc na podopiecznego z groźnym błyskiem w oku i niesamowicie chmurną miną, tak chmurną, że żaden, nawet najwybitniejszy grecki rzeźbiarz nie byłby w stanie oddać tylu fałdek na czole naraz. I chociaż Nikiforov dość znacznie górował wzrostem nad Feltsmanem, to na starym szkoleniowcu nie robiło to absolutnie żadnego wrażenia. Z pewnością już nie takich chłystków ustawiał on do pionu... choć może lepiej było powiedzieć, że sprowadzał do parteru?

\- Wcale się nie obijam - odparł jednak Viktor, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Po samym tylko głosie można było poznać, że i jemu nie brakowało opanowania, które Yurio zwykł nazywać „beznadziejnym typem naiwności", a Mila „brakiem instynktu przetrwania". - Mówiłem ci już, że do dwunastej zajmuję się Yuurim.

\- Mówiłeś, owszem, z nas dwóch to nie ja mam sklerozę... Ale jest już prawie pierwsza, a ty dalej nie zacząłeś swoich ćwiczeń! Weź się w końcu do roboty! Ciągle tylko zasłaniasz się wymówkami, że trenujesz Katsukiego - wytknął Yakov, a potem zmierzył wzrokiem klatkę piersiową Nikiforova, czy może raczej to, co się przed nią znajdowało. - i nim samym też się zasłaniasz!

Otoczony przez rosyjskie ramiona Yuuri zrobił skruszoną minę i skurczył się w sobie, co było na tyle karkołomnym w realizacji zadaniem, bo Viktor obejmował go w pasie niczym wielkiego, pluszowego misia. I właśnie dlatego tak uparcie tłumaczył mu, że te wymachy rękami to wcale nie dlatego, że Yakov cieszył się, gdy widział ich ćwiczących wspólny program galowy. W ogóle tak energiczne wymachy nigdy nie wróżyły niczego miłego. Nigdy.

Za to Viktor, ani na chwilę nie tracąc swojego typowego dobrego humoru, oparł się podbródkiem o czubek głowy narzeczonego i zaśmiał się tak lekko, jakby wcale nie dyskutowali o czymś ważnym, ale o warunkach bytowych pand w Syczuanie.

\- No dobra - przyznał z uśmiechem, a Yuuri westchnął, tak zapobiegawczo i za całą ich trójkę. - Masz mnie!

***

Ale nie dość, że na lodowisku Yuuri musiał żyć z wielką naroślą przyczepioną wokół piersi, to również po zajęciach czekała na niego swoista powtórka z rozrywki. Tego dnia złożyło się bowiem tak, że razem z Viktorem kończyli treningi mniej więcej w tym samym momencie, więc z zawczasu ustalili, że spotkają się w szatni i wspólnie wrócą do ciepłego mieszkania... Ha, wrócą. W tym tempie to chyba za jakieś milion lat. Plus minus. Bo nawet podczas takiego zwykłego przebierania się, kiedy Japończyk uniósł koszulkę ponad głowę, odsłaniając tym samym nagie ciało na niepowołany widok, nastąpiły nieprzewidziane komplikacje o bardzo przewidzianym kształcie.

\- Viktor, daj już spokój - jęknął Yuuri, gdy wokół brzucha owinęły się znajome ręce, a policzek przylgnął do pleców. Chłodny kompres z Rosjanina na rozgrzanej ćwiczeniami skórze nawet nie był takim złym pomysłem, ba, to było całkiem miłe doznanie, oczywiście gdyby nie to, że wiązało się z tym stanem coś innego, znacznie mniej komfortowego. - Puść mnie. Jestem cały mokry od potu i pewnie śmierdzę. To żadna przyjemność.

Viktor pokręcił jednak głową i zamiast poluzować chwyt, nieco go wzmocnił, a chwilę potem przyciągnął Yuuriego bliżej siebie i ostatecznie usadził go sobie na kolanach. Katsuki sapnął. Dlaczego on nigdy nie słuchał, co się do niego mówiło... Ostatkiem sił Japończyk ściągnął koszulkę i już miał wygłosić miażdżącą tyradę zaczynającą się od słów "Viktorze-jeszcze-nie-Katsuki-Nikiforov, ty to sobie możesz w domu pozwalać na takie nieobyczajne zachowanie, a nie w publicznej szatni", jednak zapomniał języka w gębie, kiedy tylko się za siebie obejrzał. Ujrzał bowiem mężczyznę tak uradowanego i wniebowziętego, jakby rzucona wypowiedź stanowiła coś zgoła innego niż oznajmienie, że Yuuri wcale nie miał ochoty na żadne przytulanki, a już szczególnie w takich warunkach.

\- A ja uważam wręcz przeciwnie - zdradził wreszcie Rosjanin, po czym uśmiechnął się w ten podejrzany sposób, który sugerował, że jego myśli były tak samo nieczyste jak sportowa bluza po czterech godzinach treningu. - Przypomina mi to zapach wyjątkowo upojnej nocy...

Georgij nawet próbował pytać, co się stało, gdy chwilę potem wszedł do szatni i napotkał narzeczonych siedzących na dwóch krańcach jednej ławki. Może to i lepiej. Chyba ciężko byłoby mu wytłumaczyć, czemu Viktor, któremu tak się pewna woń podobała, skończył z pustymi rękoma, głośnym sapnięciem rozbrzmiewającym w uszach, niespełnionym marzeniem w głowie oraz przepoconą koszulką na twarzy.

***

\- Makkachin! - rzucił Yuuri w przestrzeń, czekając na nieuniknione. Wiedział, że zaraz z głębin mieszkania wybiegnie stęskniony psiak i niczym pełna czułości torpeda z napędem na cztery łapy staranuje pierwszego człowieka, który pojawi się na jego radarze. - Wróciliśmy!

I nawet nie trwało to długo, bo już po chwili rozbrzmiało głośne, chaotyczne tuptanie po panelach, a potem wielka, kudłata kulka, która najwidoczniej okupowała przez ten czas puste łoże w sypialni, wyskoczyła zza rogu, śmignęła przez salon i wepchnęła się prosto w ramiona kucającego za progiem Katsukiego. Cóż to był za atak radości! Szczęśliwy Makkachin kręcił łbem i skakał, próbując wylizać każdy kawałek japońskiego pańcia, jaki nawinął mu się pod język, a Yuuri śmiał się i w rewanżu targał pudla za uszami, czując się szczęśliwy z powodu tej bezinteresownej, psiej miłości... Ach, no tak, w sumie nie tylko psiej. W końcu Viktor też śmiał się na cały głos, a kiedy tylko zamknął drzwi i odłożył oba plecaki na bok, również dosiadł się do tego wesołego powitania. Rosjanin jednak, zamiast próbował wepchnąć się w kolejkę i przejąć na siebie atak pudla, otoczył Yuuriego zza pleców, tworząc w ten sposób ludzko-psią kanapkę. No tak. Tak jakby kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek mógł poddać w wątpliwość, kto był w tym domu najbardziej uwielbianym osobnikiem...

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął po chwili Viktor, z nosem wciśniętym gdzieś pod kołnierzem kurtki narzeczonego.

\- Hmm?

\- Wiesz, jest u nas taka bajka o dziadku, co ciągnął rzepkę... I babci, która ciągnęła dziadka... I wnusia, który ciągnął...

\- Tak? - Yuuri przerwał wywód o przewidywalnym finale, jednocześnie próbując okiełznać szalejącego w ramionach Makkachina. Co ten Viktor? Na bajki mu się zebrało? W takiej chwili? - No i?

\- No i właśnie tak się czuję, że jeśli sam sobie nie naderwę jakiejś rzepki, to chyba... zaraz...!

Ale co "zaraz" miało się stać, Viktor nie wyjaśnił, bo zamiast tego Yuuri poczuł na brzuchu rosnący nacisk złączonych dłoni i zanim sam zdołał silniej objąć pudla, Japończyk poleciał prosto do tyłu, kończąc w ramionach szczęśliwego, turlającego się ze śmiechu Rosjanina.

***

Przygaszone lampy. Miły, przytulny półmrok. Delikatnie błyszczące z perspektywy cudzej klatki piersiowej oczy. Bardzo ładne oczy. Bardzo niebieskie oczy... Yuuri patrzył w nie jak urzeczony, jednocześnie bawiąc się krańcem pasiastej koszulki, za którą skrywał się wcale apetyczny tors ukochanego. W tym czasie ręka Viktora powoli przesuwała się po plecach leżącego na nim Yuuriego, powoli, monotonnie, zaczynając ruch gdzieś w okolicach łopatek, a na strategicznej linii spodni kończąc. Nic więcej nie robili i nic nie mówili. Chwile na kanapie miały to do siebie, że mogły być szaleńczo rozgadane, ale mogły być również milczące, jeśli akurat tego potrzebowali. Teraz potrzebowali.

Tyle mówili do siebie w Klubie, że to cud, że nie zdarli sobie od tego gardeł, jakkolwiek obecna cisza wiązała się nie tyle z odpoczynkiem, co przede wszystkim z koniecznością poukładania sobie spraw w odpowiednie szufladki, szczególnie gdy kwestie zawodowe zaczynały mieszać się z tymi prywatnymi. W głowie Yuuriego wciąż huczało bowiem od słów "ten salchow był za niski!", "niedorotowany!", "ręce wyżej!", "jeszcze raz!", "stać cię na więcej!", "jesteś ospały!", "powtórz!", "za wolno!", które Viktor-trener nie wahał się wypowiadać ostrym, pouczającym tonem, chociaż jednocześnie tutaj, na kanapie, Viktor-narzeczony znów obejmował go tak jak zawsze i głaskał tak troskliwie, jakby chciał przekazać, że jego salchowy i piruety były wciąż najwspanialszymi na świecie. Że nawet jeśli dziś był ten gorszy dzień, to jutro, gdy tylko japoński łyżwiarz zrozumie, jakie błędy popełnił, trener znów zawoła do niego "świetny axel!", "lepiej!", "dobra wysokość!", "tak trzymać!", "plus trzy GOE!", "to było perfekcyjne!", "wiedziałem, że potrafisz!, "mój Yuuri!".

Wsparcie. To taka dziwna rzecz. To takie dziwne, że ręce, które bez zbędnych czułości poprawiały jego sylwetkę na lodowisku, teraz dotykały go w tych samych miejscach z zupełnie innymi, łagodniejszymi uczuciami. To takie dziwne, jak różne bywały dwa uściski tej samej osoby...

***

\- Juuuż! - zawołał z zadowoleniem Viktor, wychodząc z kabiny, by ustąpić miejsca zajmującemu się wycieraniem twarzy Yuuriemu. Po tylu miesiącach grupowych kąpieli w onsenie wspólne korzystanie z łazienki stało się w sumie dość częstą praktyką. - Prysznic jest wolny!

Na to wezwanie Katsuki odwrócił w jego kierunku głowę i właśnie miał odpowiedzieć, że zaraz idzie, tylko opłucze szczoteczkę do zębów, lecz na widok narzeczonego otworzył szeroko oczy i jęknął - nie dlatego, że Viktor stał nagi i dumny jak go sam Bóg stworzył (no a w sumie miał być z czego dumny... znaczy że Viktor... chociaż w sumie Bóg też...) ale z powodu tego, co działo się tuż pod jego stopami. No naprawdę, no. Jak z dzieckiem. I to wielkim, mokrym dzieckiem.

\- Viktor, serio... Weź się wytrzyj jak należy, zanim wyjdziesz spod tego prysznica. - Yuuri szybko złapał za długi, kąpielowy ręcznik i podszedł do narzeczonego, zanim ten zdążył rozpostrzeć rosyjskie wody terytorialne na dalszą część łazienki. - Nie dość, że się przeziębisz, to jeszcze przez ciebie pół posadzki jest zalane.

Ale zanim Viktor zdążył zrobić tę swoją skruszoną minę (no niedoczekanie jego!), Yuuri rozłożył ręcznik za plecami mężczyzny i narzucił go na jego wciąż błyszczące od kropel ramiona. Zajmowanie się Viktorem czasami przypominało opiekę nad Makkachinem, kiedy trzeba było pouczać psiaka, żeby czegoś nie robił, żeby się nie ruszał, żeby stał spokojnie, żeby nie merdał ogonem podczas kąpieli, żeby nie otrząsał się jak wariat, tylko dał się spokojnie wytrzeć, żeby tak wyzywająco nie patrzył, żeby nie unosił rąk i nie kładł ich na biodrach Yuuriego, żeby...

\- Wow, złoto moje... - szepnął Viktor, delikatnie odsuwając ukochanego od siebie. - Powoli... W ten sposób na pewno nie przestanę być wilgotny...

Yuuri zatrzymał się w połowie wycierania ręcznikiem brzucha Viktora, na którym zawiesił się na stanowczo zbyt długi moment, i nieznacznie spąsowiał. Szlag. Zagalopował się. Tak mocno skupił się na tych blednących po ostatnich pocałunkach śladach, znaczących tors oraz ramiona Viktora, i tak bardzo nie mógł przestać dotykać tych perfekcyjnych mięśni, że całkiem zapomniał, co robi. Co zrobić. Co robić...?

\- Czy chcesz się jeszcze umyć? - zapytał cicho Nikiforov, gładząc kciukiem rysujący się pod skórą fragment miednicy Katsukiego. Nie było szans na ucieczkę, nie wtedy, kiedy Yuuri odsłonił przed nim swoje myśli. Znowu go złapał. Znowu objął. I znów zahipnotyzował. - Bo ja chętnie zrobię powtórkę i jeśli mogę ci przy okazji jakoś pomóc...

\- Chcę - odpowiedział niejednoznacznie Yuuri, czując usta Viktora na swoich.

***

Ręcznik spadł, bo nie było czasu ani sensu go odwieszać. Drzwi kabiny pozostały uchylone, bo brakowało rąk, aby je domknąć. Kałuża na łazienkowych płytkach zaczęła rosnąć, bo mężczyźni postanowili połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym i wziąć kolejną kąpiel w trakcie zajmowania się swoimi nieczystymi intencjami...

Dlatego wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak potoczyć się musiało. Viktor objął go, a potem objął ich obu, całując spragnione wargi i poruszając dłońmi wzdłuż zetkniętych ze sobą członków. Yuuri zaś zarzucił Viktorowi ręce za szyję i za każdym razem, gdy zaciśnięte palce przesuwały się od krańca po same jądra, delikatnie wbijał paznokcie w kark kochanka. Każdy z nich sprawiał drugiemu rozkosz na swój sposób, każdy kochał i wielbił bez konieczności używania wielkich słów. Słowa były nieważne, nieistotne, czy to angielskie, czy rosyjskie, japońskie, francuskie, zabawne, nawet tajskie przekleństwo się tam zabłąkało... Wystarczyło, że było gorąco, głośno i mokro. Ale gorąco było od namiętności, nie od kąpieli, głośno od jęków, zamiast od szumu prysznica, a mokro od dzielonej śliny oraz oblepiającego brzuchy nasienia, bo woda stanowiła w tym przypadku zaledwie wymówkę.

Viktor go obejmował. Przyparł do ściany i nieustannie dotykał ustami, pozostając w kontakcie bliższym niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu dnia. I nawet gdy Yuuri krzyknął i złapał Viktora za barki, niemal stając na palcach z powodu ogarniającego ciało orgazmu, ten wciąż przy nim był. Nie puszczał nawet wtedy, gdy rozkosz przyćmiła Yuuriemu zmysły, a kolana jakoś tak zwyczajnie się pod nim ugięły. Trzymał i trwał do końca, do ich ostatecznego końca, aż wydawało się, że sięgnęli gwiazd, a potem znów odnaleźli się w swoich ramionach - ciągle byli razem. Spleceni, zmęczeni i tak zwyczajnie szczęśliwi.

\- Kocham cię, ljubow moja - na wpół szepnął, na wpół jęknął Viktor, gdy doszedł zaledwie chwilę po Yuurim. Dumny, wyprostowany Rosjanin w jednej sekundzie stracił wszystkie siły, zgarbił się i opierając się czołem o ramię Japończyka, otoczył go rękami. - Boże, jak ja cię bardzo, bardzo kocham...

Yuuri zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, w odpowiedzi obejmując Viktora wokół piersi. Tak, to musiała być prawda. Rzadko kiedy wierzył w coś bez zawahania, ale wtedy, w tej kabinie, gdy byli nadzy i wycieńczeni, wiedział, że zrobiłby dla tego człowieka wszystko.

Słowa potrafiły być słodkie i zwodnicze, ale te ciepłe, drżące, pokryte gęsią skórką i pocałunkami ramiona kłamać przecież nie mogły.

***

No a teraz, kiedy nastał wieczór, a tuż za wieczorem przyszła noc, nadszedł dziesiąty raz, kiedy Viktor owinął ręce dookoła pasa Yuuriego i wtulając się policzkiem w poduszkę, cierpliwie czekał, aż Japończyk nasyci swój głód mediów społecznościowych. Ach, ta jego biedna, zmęczona utyskiwaniami Yakova i łazienkowymi sensacjami sowa. To słodkie, że chociaż Viktor padał na twarz, ledwo widział na oczy i zasypiał na stojąco, to wciąż podświadomie wyciągał ręce przed siebie, by odszukać swoją bezpieczną przystań. Swoją małą kotwicę. Swoje koło ratunkowe...

\- Z czego się śmiejesz, Yuuri? - mruknął Viktor, dostrzegając uchylonym okiem zadowolenie malujące się na twarzy ukochanego oraz jego trzęsące się ramiona.

\- Nie, nic. Przepraszam, że cię budzę - odpowiedział Katsuki, wsuwając rękę pod kołdrę, by pogłaskać narzeczonego po splecionych dłoniach. - Po prostu cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś.

\- Hmm... Skoro tak mówisz... - Viktor ziewnął i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Yuuriego. - Och, Yuuri... Wiesz... Że uwielbiam się do ciebie przytulać...?

Jeśli "uwielbianie" miało być słowem oddającym to, jak wielką przylepą był jego narzeczony, to wydawało się to mocnym niedopowiedzeniem. Yuuri jednak nie zaczął opowiadać, dlaczego Viktor bywał bardziej bezpośredni niż Makkachin i bardziej nieznośny niż trojaczki, jak  mimo tego wszystkiego Yuuri czuł się przy nim swobodnie, jak czuł się źle, gdy ukochanego przy nim nie było, jak tęsknił i szukał zastępstwa, gdy musieli się rozdzielić, lecz ostatecznie nikt nie okazał się nawet w jednej setnej tak dobry jak on i tylko on, ani jak to się stało, że Yuuri mimo swoich chwilowych humorów potrzebował pewnych ramion do życia.

Bo go rozpieścił. Zmienił Katsukiego jak nie zmienił nikt i nic na calutkim świecie.

\- Tak mi się coś właśnie wydawało, że to lubisz, Vitya - szepnął więc tylko z uśmiechem Yuuri, po czym zgasił lampkę nocną i po raz dziesiąty tego dnia wpasował się w ramiona Viktora. Pierwsze i jedyne, jakie znał i kochał z każdej strony. - Tak mi się coś właśnie wydawało...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Tym razem przypisy będą inne niż zwykle, robione maszynowo pod publikację na byle serwis. Tym razem to będą przypisy specjalnie na ao3. Pełne żalu i wyrzutów przypisy, bo publikacja na tym serwisie zaczyna się dla mnie mijać z jakimkolwiek celem. Brak odzewu, który trwa od trzech miesięcy, a który i tak objawiał się może w komentarzu na dziesięć rozdziałów, niespecjalnie zachęca mnie do pracy. Bo nie jestem na tyle wytrwała i pełna wspaniałych ideałów, żeby twierdzić, że robię to dla siebie. Nie, nie tylko. Moją jedyną zapłatą jest reakcja czytelników, a jeśli jej nie ma, każdy będzie czuł się bezwartościowy. A że ao3 nie kocha autorów, którzy piszą długie historie, pozwalając na dawanie jednego kudosa na całą pracę (niezależnie od tego, czy ma 100 słów, czy 100k), to nie widzę w tym dalej sensu. Dlatego z tym setnym one-shotem, który miał być słodkim podsumowaniem relacji Viktora i Yuuriego, będzie też moim gorzkim odejściem. Pisać zamierzam dalej, ale gdzieś indziej, gdzie będę w stanie z tego twórczo "wyżyć".
> 
> Dziękuję i nie mając szczególnych nadziei, że ktokolwiek tu zajrzy (zapewne nie, skoro nawet Dar i Noxi odechciało się bawić w pisanie) życzę, żeby ao3 zmieniło się na lepsze.
> 
> Dziabara


	101. Hydraulik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Póki co nadal nie wiem, co ze sobą i z ao3 zrobić, ale w przypływie dobrego nastroju postanowiłam jeszcze troszkę powalczyć (bardziej sama ze sobą niż o czyjąś uwagę).
> 
> Zapraszam do kolejnej (być może) setki "Małych, słodkich codzienności".

***

W pożyciu każdej mniej lub bardziej dynamicznie rozwijającej się pary przychodził taki moment, kiedy zwykłe, ukradkowe spojrzenia i delikatne otarcia dłoni już nie do końca wystarczały do szczęścia, a w każdym razie miło było, gdy od czasu do czasu niewinnemu adorowaniu towarzyszyły jakieś mniej przewidywalne sytuacje. O, na przykład taki zwykły powrót do domu - gdy wydawało się, że całkiem dobrym pomysłem na spędzenie wieczoru jest przygotowanie jakiegoś lekkiego risotto na kolację, a potem zasiądnięcie na kanapie i obejrzenie filmu, w łazience nieoczekiwanie pojawiał się półnagi konserwator kanalizacji pionowej, który wszystkie te rozsądne plany usuwał razem z zatorem w odpływie. I chociaż na początku zażenowany gospodarz był dość mocno przeciwny takim niecenzuralnym praktykom, to po przyjrzeniu się sprawie (jak również przyjrzeniu się samemu rosyjskiemu majstrowi) zgodził się pertraktować co do tego, czy nie można by zlecić niepokornemu specjaliście czegoś innego w ramach nieodpłatnego etatu. Och, może i można. Zależy, kto pytał i komu mógł za to przystawić pieczątkę. Powiedzmy, że pieczątkę.

Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że sprawa posądzenia o mobbing zamiast trafić na biurko jakiegoś ponurego prokuratora wylądowała... no cóż... wylądowała tam, gdzie wylądować właściwie musiała. I gdzie lądowali praktycznie za każdym razem. Żaden pozew - ani ten cywilny, ani tym bardziej taki o rozwód - nie opuścił ścian petersburskiego mieszkania, a w zamian hydraulik, absolutnie winny bycia przystojnym, został pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności oraz pociągnięty na stronę. Za pasek. Swych nieprzyzwoitych dżinsów. W taki oto sposób zdecydowano, że ustna (i nie tylko) ugoda nastąpi za zamkniętymi drzwiami (sypialni), gdzie dwóch mężczyzn miało gorąco dysputować nad rozwiązaniem nabrzmiałego (oj, bardzo nabrzmiałego) w wyniku nieporozumień problemu (a nawet dwóch), podczas gdy nieszczęsny przedmiot kanalizacyjnego sporu został oddelegowany z powrotem do łazienki jako dowód rzeczowy, czekając na inne, nieco bardziej właściwe czasy.

No bo jako zabawka... ten... no. W każdym razie nawet _role-playing_ miał swoje granice.

Tak czy siak przewód sądowy trwał właśnie w najlepsze i Viktor szczerze marzył o tym, żeby w przyszłości natrafiać tylko na takie problemy. Takie, które prężyły się pod jego dotykiem: półnagie, chętne, ocierające się kolanem o jego krocze, z rękami zarzuconymi za szyję oraz ustami całkowicie zdominowanymi przez pocałunki. W sumie to o wiele bardziej niż te wszystkie prośby i groźby o przykładanie się do obowiązków działała na podnieconego Rosjanina obietnica, że narzeczony mógłby raz na jakiś czas docenić ciężką pracę właśnie w taki sposób. Bo co tu dużo ukrywać - z Viktora było raczej proste w obsłudze stworzenie. Był w stanie nie tylko pojechać na łyżwach jak natchniony, ale również przepchać wszystkie rury świata, jeśli w zamian otrzymywał tak piękny, lgnący do jego spragnionych warg napiwek...

Tylko że... Zaraz, zaraz, chwila... No właśnie. Przepychanie. Rury. Napiwek. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał. O, do diabła.

\- Mmm, Yuu... i... - wymruczał Viktor i niespodziewanie odkleił się od ust leżącego pod nim Yuuriego, przerywając całkiem nieźle zapowiadającą się sesję łóżkową. - Poczekaj, złoto moje. Chyba źle to wszystko zaczęliśmy.

\- Źle? - Yuuri zatrzepotał rzęsami, nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiejąc. No bo co tu i rozumieć? Przecież ocierający się o rosyjskie podbrzusze, twardy Minitsuki mówił praktycznie sam za siebie. - Że jak źle? Nie od tego końca?

Viktor przełknął ślinę. Tak jakby w ogóle istniał jakiś inny koniec poza tym właściwym - gdy kończyli razem z powodu orgazmu.

\- Nie, nie, no wiesz... Chodziło mi raczej o taką grę wstępną. Bo miało być inaczej. Że hydraulik, klient, masowanie kolanek, prośba o zapłatę w naturze... Takie rzeczy - wyjaśnił naprędce, rozglądając się po pokoju, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się znaleźć gdzieś skróconą instrukcję obsługi albo poradnik "Jak zostać seks-ma(j)sterem w weekend". No bo jak tu inaczej przekazać Yuuriemu, o co mu chodziło, nie mordując przy okazji całego starannie budowanego klimatu? - Powinniśmy to rozegrać jak należy.

Na to niejasne stwierdzenie kąciki ust Yuuriego mimowolnie drgnęły i zaraz ukryły się za rozłożoną dłonią, zanim dźwięk gdzieś pomiędzy lekceważącym prychnięciem a rozczulonym chichotem zdołał przekształcić się w coś poważniejszego. Aha. Czyli jednak zrozumiał. Co za mała, cwana, seksowna bestyjka. Jak on tak potrafił? W jednej chwili był nieśmiały, pełen wątpliwości i absolutnie zawstydzony swoimi naturalnymi odruchami, a w kolejnej pewny siebie i czarujący, jakby praktycznie codziennie uwodził jakichś hydraulików, kominiarzy lub elektryków. No naprawdę - zachwycony Viktor mógłby badać jego zagadkowe reakcje całymi dniami i nocami. Ze szczególnym naciskiem na "nocami".

\- A to w salonie nie było dla ciebie jak należy? Masz jakieś uwagi techniczne? - dociekał nieco kokieteryjnie Yuuri. Najwyraźniej wyszedł z założenia, że skoro jego mędrkujący specjalista potrzebował przerwy na "kawę i papieroska", to równie dobrze może się z nim trochę zabawić rozmową. I w sumie nie był tak zupełnie bez racji. W końcu powinni się jakoś naradzić przed kolejnym ruchem.

\- Tam w salonie to było tylko nieporozumienie - odparł więc prostodusznie Nikiforov. Znaczy okej, może nie od razu "nieporozumienie", ale i tak perfekcja nie pozwalała Viktorowi na wywiązywanie się ze scenariusza tylko na pół gwizdka. Zdecydowanie wolał historie na dwa gwizdki. - Jak chcemy grać tak na poważnie, to najpierw powinniśmy o siebie trochę zawalczyć, nie wiem, poudawać, że się nie znamy albo coś. Na przykład żebyś ty mnie uwiódł, a ja zapomniał o właściwej pracy i zajął się przyjmowaniem darowizny. Albo żebyś powiedział, że masz do sprawdzenia kran w sypialni, a ja, zdziwiony, że ktoś tam montuje coś takiego, skończyłbym w twoich sidłach.

Po usłyszeniu tak złożonego wyjaśnienia Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku.

\- No naprawdę, czego ja się tutaj dowiaduję od mojego domowego technologa-seksuologa. Ty to sobie wcale nieźle wykoncypowałeś. I w sumie to by nie był taki zły pomysł, gdyby nie fakt, że jesteśmy już całkiem blisko... dojścia... do finału transakcji - szepnął znacząco i zanim którykolwiek coś dodał, Yuuri podniósł się na łokciach i naparł na Viktora, spychając go nieco do tyłu. Ale to nie był koniec nieprzewidzianych manewrów. Gdy tylko Viktor się wyprostował, Yuuri od razu do niego przylgnął, przymknął oczy i zaczął delikatnie obcałowywać linię żuchwy ukochanego. Z uległej ofiary niespodziewanie przeszedł w tryb ciekawskiego drapieżcy, który testował, na ile może sobie pozwolić. - Mhm... Więc? To jak według ciebie trzeba zacząć? Będziesz mnie teraz instruować, jak właściwie trzymać dłonie na trzonku, żeby uzyskać satysfakcjonującą skuteczność pchnięć? Czy od razu mamy pójść z powrotem do łazienki, żeby pochylić się nad zajęciami praktycznymi?

\- M-może? - Wow, pochylić? Viktorowi, który znalazł się pod ostrzałem lekkich całusów, zaczęło się robić na tyle gorąco, że ochłodzenie pod prysznicem nie wydawało się wcale takim złym wariantem. - A może przed naszym właściwym spotkaniem powinienem się jeszcze ochlapać wodą? Co? Tak dla lepszego efektu?

Yuuri odsunął się, spojrzał na Viktora tymi swoimi pięknymi, ciemnymi oczami i... I że dłużej nie był w stanie zachować powagi, odchylił głowę do tyłu i szczerze się zaśmiał. Viktor przełknął ślinę, czując, że tym razem to już całkiem przepadł. Jasny gwint. Miał ochotę scałować śmiech z jego ust, spić do ostatniej kropli słodki chichot wydobywający się spomiędzy rozchylonych warg. A w ogóle to chciał rzucić tę nieistniejącą robotę i zostać osobistym niewolnikiem na usługach jednego, uroczego, śmiejącego się Japończyka.

\- Och, Vitya. To w takim razie z ciebie byłby żaden specjalista, skoro pozwalałbyś na takie błędy. Nie powierzyłbym ci mojej kanalizacji w obawie, że po twoich zabiegach coś by mi trwale przeciekało - wyznał żartobliwie Yuuri, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i prowokacyjnie wsunął palec za kraniec wciąż znajdujących się na biodrach Viktora dżinsów. - Ale niech pan powie, panie samozwańczy hydrauliku z licencją na przepychanie... Nie wolałby pan pobrudzić swoich narzędzi w trochę inny sposób? Hm? Sprawdzi pan, czy to mój kran jest drożny?

Oczy Viktora rozszerzyły się i błysnęły w nich figlarne iskierki. A więc to tak? Uczeń znów miał ochotę przerosnąć mistrza? O nie, panie Katsuki, nie tym razem. Skoro był pan taki zwarty i gotowy, to...

\- ...muszę wymierzyć instalację, nasmarować łącznik i dopasować rozmiar klucza - wymruczał więc Viktor wprost do ucha wtulającego się w niego Yuuriego, wcielając się w powierzoną mu rolę - bo jeśli zacisk pęknie w trakcie...

\- Ciii... W takim razie oddaję się w pana ręce.

Tego z pewnością nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Buteleczka czekającego w pogotowiu lubrykantu zaraz poszła w ruch i gdy tylko seksowne dżinsy stały się seksowną przeszłością, odsłaniając nie mniej seksowną zawartość, Viktor przeszedł do właściwego punktu programu i zajął się konserwacją... znaczy, przygotowywaniem Yuuriego do dalszej zabawy.

Viktor wsunął wilgotną dłoń między rozłożone nogi, jednocześnie z czułością całując znajdujące się tuż przy jego policzku zgięte kolano Yuuriego. W porządku, właśnie tak. Delikatnie pogładził miejsce wokół wejścia, by dokładnie rozprowadzić lubrykant i rozluźnić spiętego Yuuriego, a po kilkunastu sekundach przygotowań wreszcie wsunął w niego palec. Jeden nie stanowił żadnego problemu, ba, włożył go praktycznie bez większego oporu, jakby Yuuri tylko na to czekał - w końcu kochali się już tyle razy, że mięśnie same wiedziały, jak zareagować. Dopiero przy drugim palcu spomiędzy japońskich ust zaczęły dobiegać zduszone sapnięcia. Yuuri wił się, wzdychał, wzdrygał, zaciskał dłonie na poduszce, ale zdecydowanie bardziej niż dyskomfort sprawiało mu to wstydliwą przyjemność. Wiedział bowiem, że był bacznie obserwowany i że zaraz dostanie więcej. Znacznie, znacznie więcej.

Przy trzech palcach Yuuri gwałtownie wciągnął przeponę i zapłakał głośno, wołając na cały głos "Viktor!". Oczywiście, że Viktor. Dużo Viktora. Z każdym milimetrem wypełniał go coraz bardziej i głębiej, znał jego czułe punkty, wiedział, jak się poruszyć, jak skrzyżować palce, żeby było mu dobrze, żeby poczuł się pełny. Każde "Viktor" wypowiedziane chrapliwym z pożądania głosem miało ukryte znaczenie: "chcę coś innego niż palce", "chcę cię pocałować", "wracaj do mnie", "już wystarczy", "weź mnie", "pragnę cię". Ale to było za mało. Viktor cierpliwie rozciągał Yuuriego, stymulował go, imitował lekkie pchnięcia i rozkoszował się symfonią pochwał i złorzeczeń, nieczuły na wzywający go raz za razem głos. I dopiero gdy Viktorowi udało się znaleźć właściwe miejsce i mocniej otarł się zgiętym palcem o prostatę, wywołując najgłośniejszy do tej pory spazm zachwytu, poczuł, że osiągnął dokładnie to, co chciał. Oraz że sam chciał więcej.

\- Gratuluję armatury. Świetnie zadbana - szepnął Viktor i uśmiechnął się, sunąc palcem drugiej ręki po sztywnym członku Yuuriego wzdłuż długiej, wypukłej żyłki. Trochę się droczył, a trochę chciał dobrze wypaść w swojej roli, żeby potem mu nie wypominano, że się nie starał. - Prawdziwa robota fachowca.

\- Akurat mam go... przed sobą... Nikt tak nie dba o moją instalację ja... Aaach! - Yuuri zapłakał, gdy Viktor wreszcie wysunął palce, ale zaraz jęk załamał się i przekształcił w zduszony półszept. - Nie, Viktor, proszę, skończmy to. Zaraz umrę ze śmiechu. Albo z zażenowania. Albo oba naraz. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że swoimi wygłupami na pewno strasznie szargamy hydraulikom opinię...

\- Oj tam, spokojnie. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal... Chociaż muszę przyznać, że w tym przypadku jest czego żałować - wyznał Nikiforov, patrząc lubieżnie na unoszące się biodra Katsukiego, który w mimowolnym odruchu szukał dalszego ciągu przyjemności, zapoczątkowanej przez palce kochanka. - To jak? Czuje się pan zadowolony z mojego serwisu? Czy życzy pan sobie wobec tego zapłacić... zbliżeniowo?

\- Och, Vitya, naprawdę... - Wyraźnie rozdrażniony Yuuri nagle złapał Viktora za kark i przyciągnął go do bliżej siebie, mrucząc cicho i nie bez pewnej seksownej frustracji: - Przymknij się wreszcie. I mnie przy okazji też.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Viktor w jednej chwili zapomniał o dalszych negocjacjach, przystając bez słowa sprzeciwu na wszystkie aneksy, ukryte koszty oraz kruczki prawne, jakie przygotował dla niego doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości Yuuri. Przy wtórze zduszonych westchnień i sekund ciszy, kiedy to na rosyjskim ramieniu jak drobne kwiaty rozkwitały ślady po ustach i zębach, Viktor rozsunął pośladki Yuuriego, by odnaleźć członkiem drogę do jego wejścia. Właściwie to cud, że w tym pośpiechu Rosjanin pamiętał jeszcze o założeniu prezerwatywy, jednak co byłby z niego za spec, gdyby zapomniał o podstawowych zasadach bhp i o dobrym...

Naraz Viktor zaklął w myślach i zagryzł wargę, gdy mimo przygotowań i nawilżenia Yuuri niespodziewanie się na nim zacisnął, wyprężając się mocno do tyłu. Viktor sam już nie wiedział, czy silniej pobudziła go ta prawie bolesna ciasnota, czy może widok kompletnie zrujnowanego Katsukiego, który mokry od potu i przyozdobiony znajdującymi się na ramionach malinkami głośno wzywał jego imię. Cholera jasna... A niech to licho porwie te całe zabawy i gry wstępne dla zaawansowanych. Do diabła ze skojarzeniami, rurami, prysznicami i sugestywnymi przepychaczami, jakkolwiek jednocześnie chwała im i sława, bo przecież to właśnie dzięki nim płaczliwy śmiech przeradzający się w zadowolony jęk wypełnił mu uszy, gdy on sam wreszcie wypełnił Yuuriego. Przecież ten jeden mężczyzna wystarczał za wszystkie wymyślne scenariusze świata, aby do reszty zawrócić mu w głowie i zaprzątnąć całą uwagę. Yuuri był wszystkim, czego potrzebował. Ktoś, kto przez praktycznie dwadzieścia osiem lat nie wiedział, do czego tak właściwie dąży, teraz odnalazł swoje szczęście w drugiej osobie.

I może to właśnie dlatego każdy, nawet najgłupszy dialog rodem z mokrego snu hydraulika lub bardzo złego filmu porno, sprawiał Rosjaninowi taką dziwną, nierozsądną radość.

\- Yuuri - wyrwało się Viktorowi pod wpływem uniesienia. Gdy tylko znalazł się w nim cały, ostatni raz przycisnął usta do gładzonego kolana, po czym pochylił się mocniej nad ukochanym. - Yuuri, _ljubow moja_... Złap mnie...

Złączeni mężczyźni objęli się i znów zaczęli obsypywać się pocałunkami, podczas gdy dłonie znalazły idealne oparcie, wsunięte i wczepione we włosy drugiej osoby. Dzięki temu Viktor, trzymając głowę Yuuriego w ramionach, mógł go doskonale widzieć, słyszeć, lepiej, bardziej... Opuszkami palców muskał małżowinę japońskiego ucha, rozkoszując się bijącym od niej ciepłem. Dzielił krótki, urywany oddech, na przekór skracając go jeszcze odrobinę. Smakował euforię, z jaką Yuuri raz po raz unosił podbródek i zatapiał się w uwielbianych ustach. A jakby tego było mało, czuł, jak zaplecione na pasie nogi raz po raz naciskały na biodra Viktora, zmuszając go, by w rytmie systematycznych pchnięć brał go mocniej i głębiej. Żeby sięgnął tam, gdzie wcześniej znalazły się jego palce, żeby wszedł jeszcze odrobinę dalej, żeby dał mu z siebie wszystko...

Żeby po paru minutach znajdujący się na skraju orgazmu Yuuri znów krzyknął i, drżąc na całym ciele, doszedł, znacząc ich zetknięte ze sobą brzuchy lepkimi, białymi pasmami.

Widok spełnionego Yuuriego, na którego rzęsach lśniły łzy, pierś unosiła się pospiesznie jak u wystraszonej ptaszyny, a zmęczone ręce zsunęły się, szukając oparcia na umięśnionych przedramionach narzeczonego, był absolutnie oszałamiający. Świadomość, że Rosjanin był w stanie sprawić mu tak intensywną przyjemność, okazała się najlepszym możliwym stymulatorem, dlatego podniecony praktycznie do niemożliwości Viktor przeniósł dłonie z twarzy kochanka na jego pośladki i przyspieszył, poruszając się jeszcze gwałtowniej niż przed chwilą. Kochał się z nim mocno, szaleńczo, namiętnie, tak jak kochał się zawsze i nie kochał jeszcze nigdy, docierając w ten sposób na sam skraj spełnienia i jeszcze o ostatni krok dalej. Wreszcie, gdy paznokcie Yuuriego wbiły się niemal do krwi, a jego usta znów zaczęły układać się w dobrze znane zdrobnienie, z gardła Viktora również uciekł zduszony jęk i mężczyzna zastygł, dochodząc tak silnie, że aż pociemniało mu w oczach.

Rosjanin przez dłuższą chwilę trwał z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał głęboko, czując rozchodzące się wzdłuż kończyn mrowienie, aż wreszcie ulotna ekstaza zgasła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wrażenie przyjemnego chłodu na spoconych plecach oraz ciepła trzymanego w dłoniach ciała. I zupełnie jakby go do tego ciepła ciągnęło, Viktor wyszedł z Yuuriego i ostrożnie się na nim położył, otaczając ramionami wokół pasa równie zmęczonego narzeczonego.

\- Serwis... zaliczony... - wyszeptał żartobliwie Viktor i ucałował znajdujący się w zasięgu jego ust sutek. Zaraz potem poczuł palce Yuuriego wsuwające się w jego włosy i delikatnie przeczesujące splątane kosmyki. - Nie mam zastrzeżeń...

\- Ja mam w sumie jedną sugestię - odparł zmęczonym głosem Yuuri. Viktor podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przyglądające mu się w skupieniu bursztynowe oczy Japończyka. - Pan hydraulik musi zostać natychmiast zwolniony.

\- Ale dlaczego...? - zaczął zaniepokojony Viktor, ale zaraz na jego wardze pojawił się palec, a przed oczami mignął uroczy rumieniec.

\- Chcę w to miejsce zatrudnić kucharza, który zrobi za mnie kolację - wyjaśnił Yuuri, robiąc przy tym bardzo niepocieszoną minę - bo raczej nie będę w stanie ustać teraz na nogach.

Och, że to niby przez... Mimo drobnej, acz przemiłej przeszkody usta Viktora ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Bardzo szerokim, bardzo dumnym uśmiechu, stanowiącym zapowiedź niezgodnego z wszelkimi normami emisji rozkoszności uśmiechu w kształcie serca. Viktor nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko takiej redukcji etatu. Właściwie to było to coś bardziej w rodzaju awansu. Albo orderu za zasługi.

\- Gdyby akurat chodziło ci o testera katsudonu, to znam takiego jednego świetnie zaznajomionego z tematem faceta. Dopiero co przeprowadzał całkiem udaną degusta...! - wymruczał Viktor, zataczając kciukiem kółko wokół sutka Yuuriego, ale natychmiast do palca na ustach dołączyła również cała reszta dłoni. Już drugi raz tego dnia zasłużył sobie na knebel, chociaż po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, na jaką to było okoliczność.

\- Cofam to - rzucił Yuuri i westchnął z boleścią, z powrotem przenosząc kneblującą Viktora rękę na srebrzystą czuprynę. - Nie chcę już żadnej pomocy domowej. W ogóle nic nie chcę. Do szczęścia wystarczy mi tak naprawdę jeden człowiek.

\- O. Tylko jeden? Czyżby jakaś złota rączka? - próbował zgadnąć, ale Japończyk spokojnie pokręcił głową. - No to zamieniam się w słuch. Kogo miałbym zagrać? Kogoś skomplikowanego?

Katsuki na to pytanie uśmiechnął się, pochylił się odrobinę w przód i złożył na dużym, błyszczącym od zmęczenia czole delikatnego buziaka.

\- Mojego przyszłego męża.

Viktor, pokonany i pokochany, wtulił się z radosnym kwikiem do torsu śmiejącego się z niego Yuuriego. Istotnie, to była trudna rola. Nie dało się jej wyuczyć jak jakiegoś zawodu hydraulika. Wielce prawdopodobnie, że będzie szlifował tę funkcję przez całe życie, a i tak istniała całkiem poważna możliwość, że nawet w połowie nie sprosta wymaganiom swojego najważniejszego sędziego i szefa w jednym.

Ale i tak Viktor zapalił się do tego pomysłu o wiele bardziej niż do jakiegokolwiek najbanalniejszego przepychania rur. Tych prawdziwych... i tych niekoniecznie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy żądni Szczegółów przez duże "S" są dziś usatysfakcjonowani. Nie dość, że tym razem napisałam pełnoprawne seksy (nie jak ten ostatni strzępek z "Przytulania"), to jeszcze zrobiłam nie byle jaką kontynuację (gdybyście nie wiedzieli, o co mi chodzi, zapraszam do powtórzenia sobie "Czerwonego"). Normalnie serwis 2w1. Takie rzeczy to tylko u Viktuuri.
> 
> A tak serio to najbardziej cieszę się z tego, że już to puściłam do publikacji, bo jednak swoje się przy tym one-shocie napracowałam. Miało być śmiesznie i na modłę niezrealizowanej do końca sytuacji z "Masażu", czyli takiej słodko-tandetnej gry wstępnej rodem z porno, ale również tym razem chłopcy niespecjalnie chcieli współpracować. Ostatecznie wyszedł taki trochę miks wszelkich emocji i nie, żebym uznawała to za złe, no ale ej, planowałam coś innego... jak oni mogą mi tak na złość robić...
> 
> (plus nadal martwię się o powtarzalność motywów i słów, ale z tym to już nic nie zrobię - taka tematyka)
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zaspokoiłam czytelniczego Dużego Głoda i w takim razie widzimy się w kolejnych, nieco spokojniejszych rozdziałach.
> 
> :*


	102. Przyszłość

***

Zapadający nad Petersburgiem zmierzch zbliżał się cicho i niepozornie, zupełnie jakby nie chciał zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Najpierw nie było wiadomo, że w ogóle nadchodzi. Potem ostrożnie zaanonsował swoją obecność, gdy mewy zaczęły pokrzykiwać wzdłuż brzegu rzeki, oznajmiając koniec warty. A kiedy był już całkiem blisko, tak blisko, że już nie było przed nim ucieczki, powoli gasnące słońce bezgłośnie ucałowało horyzont i zaczęło zachodzić za linię wieżowców, malując pejzaż na wszelkie odcienie żółcieni. Niebo stało się soczyście pomarańczowe, a woda w Newie przybrała barwę ni to fioletu, ni to czerwieni, z każdą drobną falą i załamaniem światła zmieniając koncepcję postrzegania kolorów. Petersburg przeobraził się w zupełnie inne miasto - ciepłe, błyszczące, jakby trochę wyjęte z sennych marzeń. Miejscem, dzięki któremu zakochani zyskiwali odwagę, by wreszcie wyznać swoje uczucia, a fotografowie masowo robili zdjęcia, żeby umieszczać je na pamiątkowych pocztówkach.

I tak oto Dzień po raz kolejny spotykał się z Nocą, łącząc się z ukochaną na ten jeden, urokliwy moment, przez ludzi nazywany wieczorem.

Oczarowanemu scenerią Yuuriemu w końcu jednak udało się oderwać wzrok od widoku wznoszących się nad rzeką kamieniczek i zwrócił oczy na towarzyszącą mu dwójkę łyżwiarzy. Wysunięty z przodu Yurio zajmował się akurat prawdziwą żonglerką, bo śmiał się, jadł i mówił jednocześnie. Właściwie tylko cudem gryzł pirożka trzymanego w lewej dłoni zamiast komórki z prawej. Lecz chociaż starsi koledzy powinni mu zwrócić uwagę, że to niebezpieczne, niekulturalne, a w ogóle jego iPhone mógł się zaraz doczekać drugich (tym razem mniej markowych) śladów zębów, ciężko było skarcić chłopaka, skoro wykazał się wyjątkową jak na niego uprzejmością i przyniósł im podwieczorek.

Viktor natomiast, jak to Viktor, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odgrywaniem roli odpowiedzialnego narzeczonego. Postawiony przed wyborem czy chronić Yuuriego przed dzikimi ciężarówkami, czy jednak przed zardzewiałymi balustradami i zimną rzeką, Rosjanin wybrał trzeci wariant - otoczył Japończyka ramieniem i przycisnął go do własnej piersi. No tak, i ta jego niemożliwa do odklejenia z ramienia dłoń. Viktor zawsze śmiał się w takich momentach, że to wszystko dlatego, że lepszy był Yuuri w garści niż taki na dachu, chociaż gdy miało się w pamięci zamek Hasestu oraz ostatnie wydarzenia związane z ice show, nie było wiadomo, czy ten żart nie miał jakiegoś drugiego dna. I pewnie miał. Drugi dach.

Z dalszych rozmyślań wyrwały Yuuriego trzy rzeczy: głośne prychnięcie, głowa Plisetsky'ego, która zwróciła się w kierunku narzeczonych oraz wyczekujące spojrzenie nastolatka.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie gadajcie już tyle, tylko weźcie to wreszcie spróbujcie. Akurat zmieniłem ryż na ten zabrany z Hasetsu i jestem bardzo ciekawy efektu - ponaglił Yurio, zupełnie ignorując przy tym fakt, że Yuuri przede wszystkim podtrzymywał milczenie, po czym machnął w stronę trzymanych przez kolegów pirożków. - No chyba że nie chcecie, to łaski bez.

Viktora nie trzeba było jednak dłużej namawiać na degustację, bo już po chwili wysunął fragment zawiniątka z papieru (wyjątkowo zmyślny sposób, żeby wkładać pirożki do małych torebek niczym drożdżówki) i ze smakiem wbił się w kraniec porcji. Yuuri poszedł za jego przykładem i również ugryzł kęs nowego, stuningowanego pirożka, wierząc, że cokolwiek Yurio przygotował, z pewnością było smaczne.

\- _Vkusno_ \- wymruczał zachwycony Viktor po kilku sekundach przeżuwania. - To niesamowite, ale wyszły ci jeszcze lepsze niż wcześniej. Ten ryż jest jakby bardziej zwarty i kleisty... Naprawdę świetnie pasuje do takiej przenośnej formy. Nie rozwarstwia się i tak dalej.

\- No nie? Też mi się wydawało, że konsystencja jest lepsza - przytaknął uszczęśliwiony komplementami Plisetsky, a na widok jego rozpromienionej twarzy usta pozostałych łyżwiarzy jakoś tak same rozciągały się w uśmiechach. - Na początku nie byłem do końca przekonany, ale skoro jego miękkość i słoność nieźle się komponują z chrupkim ciastem, to postanowiłem zaryzykować. I wyszło!

\- Naprawdę podziwiam twój zmysł kulinarny, Yurio. Nawet najgorszy eksperyment w twoim wydaniu jest o niebo lepszy od pomysłów Viktora - pochwalił go Katsuki, na co Nikiforov spojrzał z delikatnym przekąsem na obejmowanego narzeczonego.

\- No masz. Ładnych ja się rzeczy tutaj dowiaduję. Zdrada na tle obiadowym... - mruknął, choć z jego ust ani na chwilę nie schodził uśmiech. A zamiast się gniewać, Viktor tylko przelotnie ucałował Yuuriego w skroń, po czym znów ugryzł odrobinę pirożka i przełknął kęs z błogością wymalowaną na twarzy. - Mmm, no naprawdę świetne... W ogóle nie myślałeś o tym, żeby odejść i otworzyć restaurację albo coś w tym stylu? Bo do gotowania też masz niesamowity talent - zagadnął chłopaka.

\- Ha! Bo to trzeba wiedzieć, jak się w życiu ustawić. Dziadek często mi powtarzał, że mam smykałkę nie tylko w nogach, ale i w rękach, a Lilia to nawet ostatnio... mi... - odparł Yurio i pewnie dalej puchłby z dumy, gdyby nie to, że zanim na dobre się rozkręcił, jego uwagę przykuło wcześniejsze pytanie. - Ej, zaraz, chwila. Jakie "odejść"? Skąd "odejść"?

\- No odejść. Z łyżwiarstwa - wyjaśnił Viktor z absolutnie niezachwianą pewnością siebie, czy może raczej z pewnego rodzaju dziecięcą prostodusznością. - Skoro razem z Yuurim będziemy ci sprzątać złota sprzed nosa, to może lepiej będzie, żebyś się przerzucił na branżę gastronomiczną? Tam masz chociaż większe szanse.

\- Wię... ksze... No chyba ci słońce do reszty wypaliło ten łysy mózg! - natychmiast zaperzył się nastolatek. I gdyby nie trzymane w dłoniach przedmioty, możliwe nawet, że zrobiłby z nich bardziej morderczy użytek niż tylko lepienie ciasta na pirożki. - Lepiej ty spieprzaj na emeryturę, a nie jak ten ostatni dziad wracasz tam, gdzie cię nie chcą!

\- Jak na mój gust to bardzo się wtedy cieszyłeś, tam, na finale Grand Prix - zauważył Viktor.

\- Nie że wracasz, tylko że będę mógł cię rozjechać na narodowych!

Yuuri westchnął i automatycznie wyłączył się z rozmowy, gdy tylko obaj Rosjanie znów zaczęli się przedrzeźniać w typowy dla siebie sposób. Normalnie jak pies z kotem... Albo jak psiarz z kociarzem.

Ale to wcale nie tak, że Japończyk wyłączył się zupełnie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego myśli zaczęła bowiem zajmować inna, poruszona zaledwie przed sekundą kwestia - poważna, momentami przerażająca i zupełnie obca. Coś, co przez wiele lat traktował jako misja poboczna do głównego zadania, jakim było dorównanie Viktorowi, czego nie umiał wyjaśnić Morooce, gdy komentator zagadywał go po tym nieszczęsnym finale w Sochi i co pozostawało tak samo niewiadome teraz, kiedy wydawało się, że "japoński as" był w szczytowej formie.

Przyszłość.

Yuuri skrzywił się, patrząc w powoli przygasające, różowe niebo. Chociaż z niemałym trudem poznał, co znaczyła "miłość", jeszcze nie dotarł w swoim słowniku do strony, dzięki której mógłby z równą stanowczością powiedzieć, czym była dla niego "przyszłość". I czy w ogóle jakaś była. Bo gdzie widział się za pięć, za dziesięć lat? A za dwadzieścia? Co będzie robił, gdzie żył, w czym odnajdzie szczęście? Te dziecinne przekomarzanki z Yurio uświadomiły mu, że odpowiedź wcale nie była taka oczywista. Że to coś ponad stwierdzenie "zdobędę taki a taki medal" czy "będę u boku ukochanej osoby".

Dla Plisetsky'ego myślenie o czymkolwiek poza łyżwiarstwem nie miało na tę chwilę żadnego sensu. Był zbyt młody, zbyt żądny uwagi czy poklasku, wierzył, że może wszystko, więc naprawdę mógł wszystko. Właśnie dlatego Lodowy Tygrys Rosji marzył, by zdobyć wszystkie złota, jakie znajdą się w jego zasięgu, a gdyby jakimś cudem padł w międzyczasie z wyczerpania, miał zamiar wydrzeć trofeum choćby zębami. Więc tak, przyszłość po łyżwiarstwie właściwie się nie liczyła, ale tak w innym sensie, takim... całkiem optymistycznym. Ważne było tu i teraz, a co miało stać się potem, no, to właśnie czekało na potem. Mimo to dla kogoś, kto gotował z takim entuzjazmem, sukces w gastronomii wcale nie był czymś niemożliwym do zrealizowania. W końcu wiele sławnych osób rozpoczynało karierę w innej dziedzinie. Sportowcy z jednej dziedziny przechodzili do drugiej, aktorzy stawali się piosenkarzami i vice versa, modelki działały w reklamie, internetowi celebryci pisali książki... No a ktoś o tak wielkiej popularności jak Yurio był, jest i będzie zapraszany na różnego rodzaju _ice shows_ i do programów rozrywkowych. Czegokolwiek sobie nie zażyczy, by robić na emeryturze, z pewnością będzie miał na to środki i kontakty.

Z drugiej strony był Viktor, którego przyszłość rysowała się niesamowicie klarownie, bo nie dość, że był w Rosji absolutną gwiazdą i osobistością, która mogła wszystko, to otwarta pozostawała jeszcze kwestia kontynuowania pracy jako szkoleniowiec. I naprawdę widać było, że mężczyzna z coraz większym zapałem angażował się w trenowanie Yuuriego, momentami aż zapominając o własnych ćwiczeniach. A to tworzył choreografie programów na kilka lat do przodu (zupełnie jakby Yuuri miał jeździć zawodowo do późnej czterdziestki), a to odnajdywał jakąś dziwną satysfakcję w konstruowaniu harmonogramów ćwiczeń (których potem musiał pilnować za nich obu Katsuki), a to przesiadywał wieczorami na kanapie w towarzystwie książkowych wieżyczek, doszkalając się z anatomii czy też z zasad właściwego żywienia (i zasypiając w jednej dziesiątej lektury jak jakiś student wycieńczony sesją). A Yuuri, który był tylko Yuurim, wyjmował mu wtedy podręcznik z rąk, okrywał narzeczonego kocem i całował w czoło, świadom, że to właśnie był świat, z którym Viktor wiązał swoje nadzieje. Że naprawdę sprawiało mu to frajdę, a kiedy miewał te swoje milion pięćset pomysłów na sekundę, aż im dwóm nie starczało nóg na ich zrealizowanie, wydawało się, że zwyczajnie brakowało mu uczniów. Bo brakowało. Podświadomie czy też nie, Rosjanin przygotowywał na dalszy rozwój swojej, cóż... po prostu szkoły. I nawet jeśli na wielu polach Viktor był dość specyficznym szkoleniowcem (lecz wciąż świetnym choreografem), to jednak o tym właśnie marzył.

A dla takiego marzyciela jak on był to wystarczający powód, aby to "coś" robić.

Yuuri zasępił się. Nawet gdy myślał o innych znajomych łyżwiarzach, bez większego problemu widział dla nich możliwość dalszej realizacji zawodowej. Phichit byłby królem _ice shows_ i internetowym celebrytą, Minami miał w zapasie studia medyczne, JJ pewnie przejmie schedę trenerską po rodzicach, Chris odnajdywał się w modelingu, Otabek kochał motocykle, Emil to mógł nawet foki w zoo dokarmiać, a byłby przeszczęśliwym człowiekiem... Każdy miał coś.

A Yuuri? No właśnie, a Yuuri... Yuuri nie wiedział, czego chciał. Tuż za bramką z napisem "zdobycie złota Grand Prix" oraz przylegającym słupkiem "oraz pięć złotych medali Mistrzostw Świata, skoro Viktor to wymusił, o ile oczywiście nie nabawi się przy tym kontuzji" zaczynały się chaszcze, przez które myśli Japończyka nie umiały się przebić. Największym celem, jaki miał od małego, było doścignięcie i spotkanie Viktora. Dalej nie było już nic. Nie istniało ani wtedy, kiedy przegrany Yuuri wrócił z Detroit do Hasetsu, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć, i nie istniało teraz, gdy szedł obok dwóch bliskich osób, z których każdy miał jakieś plany. Tylko on jeden nie. Samo mieszkanie u boku Viktora to nie było to. Viktor oznaczał dom, schronienie, wsparcie, osobiste szczęście, ale nie cel życia. Tak samo dla Viktora Yuuri nie był jedyną istniejącą wartością. Poza nim był jeszcze cały świat...

\- Ej, Katsudon. Ka-tsu-don! Jest tam kto? - Grymas złości, tak samo zresztą jak rzadko widziany uśmiech, zszedł już z twarzy Plisetsky'ego, a zamiast tego nastolatek wydawał się nieco przejęty, kiedy tak wymachiwał komórką przed oczami Katsukiego. - Co tak zamilkłeś? Tylko nie gadaj, że się strułeś.

\- Co? - Japończyk nie w porę załapał, o jakim zatruciu mowa, ale gdy poruszył lewą dłonią, przypomniał sobie, że wciąż trzymał niedokończonego pirożka. No tak, to musiało naprawdę dziwnie wyglądać, szczególnie że w normalnych okolicznościach Yuuri wprost nie mógł się oderwać od smakołyków Yurio, na które Viktor udzielał mu tymczasowej dyspensy. - Ach, nie, nie, wszystko w porządku, naprawdę! Ja się tak tylko... zamyśliłem.

\- Nad czym? Nad pirożkami? - próbował zgadnąć Viktor. - Czy nad restauracją Yurio?

\- Przestań z tym "Yurio"! Jak cię kopnę w zad, to poszybujesz aż do Newy! A to akurat blisko! - odgryzł się nastolatek, a potem zwrócił się z powrotem ku Yuuriemu. - Pewnie znowu poszło o jakieś łyżwopitolenie albo inne durne problemy. Normalnie ma to wymalowane na twarzy. Zatwardzenie jak przy nauce salchowa.

\- Tak jakby - przyznał w końcu Yuuri, niepewnie skubiąc ustami kraniec chłodnego pirożka. Nie był pewien, jak zareagują na to koledzy, ale wiedział też, że raz uruchomieni nie dadzą mu spokoju, aż nie dowiedzą się prawdy. - Po prostu zastanawiałem się nad swoją przyszłością.

Viktor i Yurio natychmiast spojrzeli po sobie, wyraźnie zdziwieni tą odpowiedzią.

\- Jaką znowu przyszłością? - rzucił młodszy z Rosjan. - Co jutro na obiad ugotować czy jak?

\- Nie no, chodzi o taką większą przyszłość - doprecyzował Yuuri. - Za dziesięć lat albo coś. Czym się będę zajmował, gdzie mieszkał, w tym stylu...

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - Plisetsky prychnął z wyższością. - Będziesz siedział na dupie w mieszkaniu łysego Łysola i jak znam życie, nie pozwoli ci zdjąć łyżew z nóg do usranej śmierci. A jak w to wątpisz, spójrz na jego wyszczerzony ryj.

\- No tu się zgodzę z Yurio. Pomijając łysienie. - Viktor rzucił mu lekko mściwe spojrzenie, po czym znów złagodniał na widok Yuuriego. - Dlaczego w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiasz?

\- No bo... Jakoś tak słuchałem tego, co mówicie i... - Yuuri poczuł się winny. Zawsze myślał za dużo, przez co sprawiał innym ludziom problemy, ale jednocześnie niemyślenie było rzeczą jakoś strasznie abstrakcyjną. Myśli przychodziły same. Gdyby mógł je w jakikolwiek sposób zatrzymać, pewnie byłby o wiele spokojniejszym człowiekiem. I jednocześnie nie byłby w tym miejscu, w którym stał. - Wy doskonale wiecie, co chcecie robić, a ja...

\- A ty to co? Jesteś jakiś inny? Masz cztery nogi? Dwie głowy? Ja pierdzielę, ale ci się zebrało. - Yurio przewrócił oczami, łamiąc przy tych chyba wszystkie zasady właściwego postępowania z introwertykami. - Chyba jeszcze umiesz powiedzieć, co lubisz robić, nie?

Yuuri zamrugał, a potem ostrożnie skinął głową. Pomyślał o jeździe na łyżwach. O Viktorze. O spacerach w trójkę, a właściwie to w czwórkę, bo przecież Makkachin był absolutnie niezbędny. O całej reszcie znajomych, których lubił widywać na zawodach. O porannej kawie, o tostach grubo smarowanych dżemem, o deszczowych wieczorach, o grubym kocu zawiniętym wokół nóg dwójki ludzi, nawet o stykających się ze sobą szczoteczkach do zębów i rosnącej górze wspólnego prania. Pomyślał o Petersburgu, który stał się dziwnie bliski, a potem o Hasetsu, do którego tak czy siak zawsze wracał. I pomyślał o wygrywaniu. Strachu pomieszanym z ekscytacją. Nienawidził tego i ciągnęło go to.

Pomyślał o swoim życiu i stwierdził, że tak w sumie to był z niego całkiem dumny.

\- Umiem - potwierdził na głos Katsuki, jakoś tak spokojniej niż jeszcze przed chwilą, na co Plisetsky wojowniczo wypuścił powietrze nosem.

\- No to to właśnie rób - podsumował, po czym wzruszył ramionami, jakby cała reszta wyjaśnień wydawała się absolutnie zbędna i niewarta strzępienia sobie języka. - Też mi filozofia.

Jeśli Yuuri nie zdębiałby przed chwilą, to zrobiłby to w tej chwili. Czyli co? Zamiast wynajdywać sobie kolejny niesamowity cel, miał po prostu dbać o to, co już miał? Cieszyć się z tego i pielęgnować te uczucia? Miał... Zaraz, zaraz. Dlaczego to brzmiało tak mądrze i tak prosto? Dlaczego o tym wiedział, a mimo to zadawał sobie miliony pytań zaczynających się od "dlaczego"?

Aha, no tak. Stara towarzyszka zwana Wątpliwościami. Jak to dawno jej nie słyszał. Chyba całe dwa tygodnie...

Mimo to Viktor również był pod wrażeniem prostoty, z jaką Yurio to wszystko wyłożył, dlatego zagwizdał cicho i pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

\- Wow! Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz być takim dobrym wsparciem mentalnym... No to co? Może chciałbyś jakąś posadę w naszej szkole łyżwiarskiej, hm? Na przykład na stołówce? - Viktor przyciągnął do siebie narzeczonego i mrugnął figlarnie do nastolatka, żeby nie było wątpliwości, co kryło się pod określeniem "naszej". - Bo wybacz, ale akurat miejsce mojego wspólnika jest już zajęte. Bez Yuuriego nie byłbym nawet w połowie tak produktywny, jak jestem.

\- Ty do mnie mówisz, łysa pało? - Twarz Plisetsky'ego zaczęła doskonale komponować się z czerwienią zachodzącego słońca. - A wsadź se to wszystko w...!

Viktor zaniósł się szczerym śmiechem, który nie tylko zagłuszył słowa Yurio, ale okazał się być tak zaraźliwy, że Yuuri w końcu musiał się poddać i się uśmiechnąć. Wciąż momentami zapominał, że nie był z tym wszystkim sam. Że nie tylko w codziennych sprawach mógł poprosić bliskich o pomoc, że nie byli nie tylko od otwierania słoików z miodem i pożyczania filmów, ale gdy potrzebował rozgadać jakiś temat, nieważne, jak ostatecznie trywialny mógłby się okazać, to też mógł się z tym do nich zwrócić.

I że na ich wsparcie mógł liczyć w tej problematycznej przyszłości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry i mam nadzieję dzień ubogacony :) Wszak YoI to nie tylko śmiechy, seksy i rozczulenia. To także niezłe pole do filozoficzno-życiowych popisów. Do napisania tego one-shota skłoniły mnie trzy rzeczy: po pierwsze moje własne doświadczenia (choć gdybym czerpała z nich więcej, to Yuuri by się tu z pewnością rozkleił), po drugie gryzł mnie malutki niedosyt po napisaniu "Teorii" (no bo z pewnych względów ciężko było akurat wszystkie przemyślenia Yuuriego tam zawrzeć), a po trzecie chodzi o stary, ale jary oficjalny art. Wiecie, ten z podium trio jedzącym pirożki na tle pomarańczowego nieba. Jak ja dawno tego nie robiłam <3 I w ogóle na ten temat bardzo długo chciałam coś napisać, ale nie mogłam z niczym wyjść poza wstępny dialog. Swoje odleżało i o, się rozwinęło.
> 
> A wracając do właściwej kwestii - ano tak, lubię eksploatować motyw Yuuriego niepewnego swoich działań, szczególnie że wiele osób po szkole czy studiach może się z nim utożsamiać. Oczywiście z naszej perspektywy jest oczywiste, że Yuuri sobie poradzi, że będzie uwielbiany, że ma Viktora, który nie da mu zginąć... Tylko to wcale nie musi być satysfakcjonujące. Najlepiej mieć przed sobą cel, po prostu, natomiast Yuuri z pewnością wiele rzeczy musi sobie przeorganizować. Otrząśnięcie się z Sochi zajęło mu przecież dobre cztery miesiące! I na spokojnie, poza największą gorączką związaną z sezonem, kiedy do Yuuriego wreszcie dociera, że tak, dogonił Viktora, że zdobył ważne trofea, że ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, trzeba powoli myśleć o czymś, co będzie dalej.
> 
> No ale my wiemy, co będzie dalej. W końcu Yuuri bez łyżew usechłby tak samo szybko jak Viktor _^_
> 
> Plus farma pudli sama się nie wychowa!
> 
> Dobsz, to tyle z Dziabowych mądrości. Mam nadzieję, że wy takich problemów na swojej drodze mieć nie będziecie, a jeśli już nawet, to od natłoku fajnych możliwości. Trzymajcie się ciepło i do zobaczyska za tydzień!


	103. Trup

***

Jurij Plisetsky z pewnością był najlepszym rosyjskim łyżwiarzem figurowym ostatnich lat... Uch, no dobra, okej - był najlepszym _młodym_ łyżwiarzem, ale tytuł najlepszego w ogóle również by do niego należał, gdyby tylko pewien staruch zechciał w końcu (i tym razem na zawsze) zrezygnować z zawodów. Zamiast tego ta cała przejrzała legenda mogłaby się zająć hodowaniem kalarepy albo innego pomelo, najlepiej gdzieś z dala od Rosji, zamiast psuć nerwy wszystkim okolicznym wschodzącym gwiazdom sportu.

Nie, to wcale nie tak, że ten sam Plisetsky walczył przez dobre pół roku o powrót Nikiforova na petersburski _home rink_. No gdzieżby! Chciał tylko, żeby Viktor dotrzymał obietnicy związanej z przygotowaniem choreografii, która miała zapewnić Lodowemu Tygrysowi spektakularny, seniorski debiut. Nic więcej. Po tym to mógł se spadać na byle bambus. I tak samo Jurijowi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, aby odwodzić tego płaczliwego Katsudona od odejścia na emeryturę, do czego miało rzekomo dojść podczas Grand Prix w Barcelonie. Serio. Nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. W ogóle nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. W pojedynkę byli wkurzający, ale razem doprowadzali do białej gorączki.

Dlatego Jurij Plisetsky miał ich obu głęboko w dupie.

A przynajmniej tak brzmiała oficjalna wersja wydarzeń.

\- Viktor... - rozbrzmiało za drzwiami szatni, a Jurij, który właśnie miał zamiar wejść do pomieszczenia, zatrzymał dłoń w połowie drogi do klamki. Może czekał na jakiś lepszy argument, aby wparować do przebieralni i urządzić łyżwiarzom nie pierwszą (i niestety nie ostatnią) zjebę dekady, a może powstrzymał go dziwny niepokój wyczuwalny w głosie Katsudona, wieszczący jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną katastrofę. - Coś ty najlepszego narobił...

\- Kochanie, nie patrz tak na mnie. Przecież to było dla naszego dobra. - Drugim z rozmówców okazał się oczywiście nieodstępujący go Łysol, który z typową dla siebie beztroską starał się załagodzić sytuację. _Katsudon nie jest taki naiwny, żeby nabrać się na twoje mdłe słówka, staruchu_ , pomyślał jednak Plisetsky, uśmiechając się na samą myśl o tym, co czekało rosyjskiego kolegę. _Urabiać to ty sobie możesz bufetową albo listonosza, a nie jego. I jak na mój gust będziesz dzisiaj spać na kanapie. A kto wie, czy nie na wycieraczce._

\- Ty się nie zasłaniaj naszym dobrem - odparł zgodnie z przewidywaniami Yuuri, a podsłuchujący ich nastolatek uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Teraz to mamy problem. Ciężki problem.

\- Zaraz tam ciężki... - odmruknął zgaszony Viktor.

\- No a ile waży?

\- Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem. Z pięćdziesiąt kilo?

\- Ile? Boże, przecież to normalnie jak Yurio. - Zimny dreszcz przeszedł Plisetsky'emu po plecach. Zwykle na dźwięk nielubianego przezwiska aktywował się jak bomba z czujnikiem głosowym, ale tym razem cała rozmowa brzmiała trochę zbyt złowieszczo, żeby zdołał skupić się na takich rzeczach. _Co, do cholery, może ważyć tyle co ja?_ \- Nie mogłeś załatwić jakiegoś mniejszego?

\- A co ja jestem? Zabójca na zlecenie, żebym sobie załatwiał konkretny cel? - odpowiedział z przekąsem Viktor, ale zaraz potem dodał niemrawo. - ...no przecież samo tak jakoś wyszło.

 _O ja pierdolę._ Jurij oderwał ucho od drzwi, wreszcie pojmując, co się stało. _Zabili człowieka._

Jak rzadko kiedy poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z policzków, a dłonie stają się zimne. Dopiero po chwili doszło do niego, co właściwie pomyślał, i szybko się zreflektował. Nie no, bez przesady. Przecież mowa było o tych dwóch idiotach. O JEGO dwóch idiotach, którzy jedyne, co potrafili ukatrupić, to atmosferę panującą na treningu. Nawet ryby nie potrafili zabić, co udowodnili, gdy ten łysy patafian przyniósł do domu żywą sztukę i po wielu perturbacjach to Plisetsky musiał ostatecznie dokonać rytualnego mordu (co wcale nie było łatwym zadaniem, szczególnie gdy Katsudon wywijał rybą jak jakimś nunczako). Bo gdyby to jeszcze chodziło o Yakova to okej, byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że coś się w sowieckich czasach odwalało. Ale oni? Ciołki wyborowe? Popieprzeni narzeczeni? Dwa emocjonalne ziemniaki? Te debile drżały nad losem byle surykatki z oglądanego filmu przyrodniczego (to wcale nie tak, że Jurij widział to na własne oczy, zakleszczony między dwoma garnącymi się do jego boków facetami), i to na dodatek takiego, który widzieli już dwa razy. A co dopiero mówić o odbieraniu życia ludziom! Toż to było zwyczajnie niemożliwe...

...no chyba że zdarzył się jakiś wypadek...

Tak, to już wydawało się bardziej w ich stylu. Łysol mógł na przykład potrącić kogoś samochodem (nie, żeby Jurij się tego nie spodziewał po pewnej pamiętnej, szatańskiej jeździe różowym kabrioletem) albo zrzucić przypadkiem na czyjś łeb doniczkę. O, albo wreszcie Nikiforov zjebał sprawę i przygotował żarcie tak niejadalne, że kogoś zatkało. Tak na amen. Właściwie Plisetsky powinien w tym momencie podziękować niebiosom, że nie padło na niego. Bo mogło. Wiele, wiele razy mogło.

Okej, czyli to tak się sprawy miały... Spokojnie, bez paniki. Przecież zawsze o tym marzył. O wymówce, aby zgarnęli Viktora i odseparowali go od wszelkiej cywilizacji. A że przy okazji mogli też przymknąć Katsukiego za współudział i mataczenie, to tym lepiej. Nic go to nie obchodziło. Powinien stąd spieprzać i udawać, że o niczym nie wiedział... Tak, właśnie tak...

Jurij przytknął ucho z powrotem do drzwi szatni, postanawiając się tak na wszelki wypadek upewnić. Skoro nikogo poza ich trójką tutaj nie było...

\- ...iech będzie. To gdzie on teraz jest? - Plisetsky trafił akurat na strategiczne pytanie ze strony Katsukiego. Nikiforov nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

\- Zostawiłem go w salonie.

\- Gdzie zostawiłeś?! - zawołał Katsudon. Jurij mu się nie dziwił. _Sprowadził trupa do salonu? I co, może jeszcze posadził go na kanapie, wsadził bambosze na stopy i zaparzył mu herbatki?_ Jezu, przecież to brzmiało tak koszmarnie, że aż pasowało do Viktora. Najpierw zrobić, a potem myśleć o konsekwencjach. - Makkachin może go zjeść!

_...co?_

\- E, nie, nie zje... - zapewnił radośnie Rosjanin, a Plisetsky normalnie widział w wyobraźni, jak Łysol szeroko się uśmiechnął, zupełnie nie pojmując powagi sytuacji. - Znaczy... Nie zje, prawda?

\- Do zafoliowanych bułek się dostał, a na coś takiego by się nie połaszczył? - natychmiast zgasił go Japończyk. Jurij aż zadrżał.

_Czy oni mają psa-ludożercę? Cholera, a kto ich tam wie... W sumie zawsze mi się wydawało, że ten pudel jakoś tak dziwnie się ślini na mój widok..._

\- W porządku, zrozumiałem. Musimy go ukryć - zgodził się potulnie Viktor, dostrzegając swój błąd.

_No raczej!_

\- Kuchnia chyba odpada...

_Serio? Trzymanie zwłok w zamrażalnikach jest już niemodne i działa tylko w filmach. I to tylko tak do dwudziestej minuty._

\- Garderoba na kostiumy? - zaproponował Łysol.

\- Spróbuj wstawić tam coś takiego, a na serio się wyprowadzę.

_No chyba że akurat bardzo chcesz sobie zrobić pelerynkę z ludzkiej skóry na kolejny sezon... Kurde. Nie wierzę, że to pomyślałem. Normalnie nie wierzę._

\- To może ten schowek w części garażowej? Co? - rzucił nieśmiało Viktor.

\- Hm. W sumie... To chyba najlogiczniejsze wyjście w tym przypadku - przyznał Yuuri. - Najwyżej będziemy je porcjować i po trochu wstawiać do szafki obok zlewu, aż sobie z tym nie poradzimy.

 _Po-porcjować?_ Jurijowi zrobiło się słabo, a przecież on nigdy nie okazywał słabości. Nigdy. _To się nie dzieje naprawdę..._

Powinien to olać. Powinien to puścić mimo uszu i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Ale jednocześnie słuchanie tego, jak ta dwójka głąbów starała się niewprawnie pozbyć obciążających ich dowodów zadziałała na Plisetsky'ego przedziwnie motywująco. No co? Przecież trzeba było ich ogarnąć, inaczej mogli narobić rabanu na cały Petersburg. I już kij z tym co się stanie z nimi samymi, ale konsekwencje, jakie pociągnęłoby to za sobą, wydawały się o wiele straszniejszą perspektywą. Więc przede wszystkim dbał o własną wygodę, okej? No.

Dlatego Lodowy Tygrys Rosji wreszcie chwycił za klamkę i z marsową miną wkroczył do szatni, rzucając podejrzliwym spojrzeniem na boki. I oczywiście na jego widok Łysol i Katsudon w jednej chwili umilkli, oglądając się za siebie, aby sprawdzić, kto ich podsłu... znaczy, kto im przeszkodził w "niewinnej" naradzie.

\- O. Cześć, Yurio - zawołał Viktor, rozluźniając się na widok młodszego kolegi. - Też się będziesz zwijał do domu? To może po drodze pójdziemy we trójkę na małe lody, co?

\- Te, głupki... - zaczął Jurij, powoli zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na całe szczęście wyglądało na to, że cały problem został w salonie, a Łysolowi nie przyszło do głowy, aby zabrać jakieś ciekawe pamiątki na dowód swojego pokaźnego idiotyzmu. - Jak wpadliście w jakieś kłopoty, to ten... to nie musicie się z tym mierzyć sami. Jeśli potrzebujecie pomocy, to wiecie... Ja też się mogę przydać.

Zaskoczeni łyżwiarze przez chwilę dość martwo (ta, martwo...) wpatrywali się w nastolatka, aż wreszcie głos w sprawie zabrał Katsuki.

\- No i widzisz? Nawet Yurio rozumie, że to problem - podkreślił, nie siląc się nawet na zmianę tematu. Zupełnie jakby doskonale wiedział, że nastolatek zdawał sobie sprawę z rozmiaru kupy, w którą wleźli. - A ty już chciałeś wpychać go do wanny.

Viktor złożył usta w ciup i wzruszył ramionami, wciąż starając się grać niewiniątko.

\- No bo jak stoi nieużywana...

\- Bez jaj. Chcieliście trzymać to dziadostwo w łazience? - Plisetsky czuł, że opuszczają sens opuszcza go coraz bardziej, a głupota Łysola przechodziła każde ludzkie pojęcie. - To jak byście z niej w ogóle korzystali?

\- No normalnie, z prysznica - wyjaśnił niesamowicie zadowolony z siebie Nikiforov. - Akurat mieścimy się pod nim we dwóch, a nawet-

\- Viktor! - syknął Yuuri, łapiąc narzeczonego za kolano, by ścisnąć je ostrzegawczo, jednak Jurij, wyjątkowo jak na niego, zignorował dwuznaczny komentarz.

\- Wy to jesteście serio chorzy, jeśli bylibyście w stanie się przy tym kąpać - palnął za to.

\- Też to Viktorowi tłumaczyłem - przytaknął mu Katsuki, patrząc z naganą na Nikiforova. - Przecież jak już się to nieszczęście otworzy, to zapach zrobi się niezbyt przyjemny.

 _Niezbyt przyjemny?_ Jurij skrzywił się na samą myśl o tym gigantycznym eufemizmie. _To tak jakby powiedzieć, że wybijające szambo jest ładną fontanną. Albo że gówno błyszczy._

\- Dobra, inaczej, bo do was to już chyba nic nie dociera - jęknął nastolatek, trąc się nerwowo po głowie. - Tego się zwyczajnie trzeba pozbyć, rozumiecie? Im dalej od was, tym lepiej.

\- Nie no, bez przesady, przecież się przyda... - starał się oponować Viktor, co do reszty przelało wzbierającą w nastolatku czarę goryczy.

\- Przyda?! Przyda?! - Jurij podniósł głos, doprowadzony do ostateczności. - Po jaką cholerę? Czy wy to chcecie przehandlować na organy czy ki uj?

No, wreszcie! Wypowiedzenie prawdy na głos sprawiło, że narzeczonych na chwilę zatkało i najwyraźniej w końcu zaczęli się zastanawiać nad swoim skrzywionym rozumowaniem.

\- Zaraz, Yurio, czy ty myślisz, że my...? - Powoli wypowiadający te słowa Yuuri uniósł brwi i zerknął na Viktora, na co ten posłał mu jakieś szybkie, dziwne, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Katsuki od razu się uspokoił, a można nawet powiedzieć, że prawie uśmiechnął. - Nie no, nie na organy... Nie mamy, tego... pośrednika. Ale tak się w sumie zastanawiałem, że skoro Minami idzie na medycynę, to może... - urwał wymownie.

\- A ja mam znajomego artystę, któremu brakuje modela - dodał Viktor, szczerząc się przy tym absurdalnie wręcz szeroko. - No chyba że baaardzo chcesz nam z tym pomóc. To co, Yurio? Nie potrzebujesz jakiejś nóżki na zapas? A może wątrobę? Nówka, praktycznie nieśmigana. Niemiec płakał, jak wycinał.

Plisetsky zbladł. Może i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że kiedyś ich nienawidził. Po prostu... nie znosił. Ale momentami (choć tylko momentami) uznawał ich też za sensownych ludzi. Zdarzały się dni, kiedy fajnie było z nimi pójść na przechadzkę, wyjść na jakieś żarło czy fachowo pogadać na lodowisku. Był nawet taki czas, że podziwiał Katsukiego za część artystyczną jego występów i chciał dorównać Nikiforovowi, żeby jeszcze raz, jak za juniorów, otrzymać tę jedną, najważniejszą pochwałę. Ale to było dawno temu. Teraz na serio miał ich dość.

Psychopaci. Próbował ratować zwykłych psychopatów.

\- A niech was...! - chciał zakląć, jednocześnie wycofując się do wyjścia, ale Yuuri natychmiast zerwał się z ławki.

\- Poczekaj, Yurio - poprosił i szybko podszedł do nastolatka, przybierając skruszoną minę. - Przepraszam, zapędziliśmy się. To były tylko głupie żarty.

\- Głupie? - Jurij oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i pokręcił głową, czując się jak rasowy bohater horroru, którego zapędzono w kozi róg. - Wy jesteście chorzy. Obłąkani. A jeśli spróbujecie mnie uciszyć, to media się o wszystkim dowiedzą. Będą o mnie pytać, zobaczycie. Nie wywiniecie się.

\- Nie, nie, Yurio, spokojnie. Ty to źle interpretujesz. - Yuuri zasłonił oczy ręką i westchnął ciężko. - Chodziło nam o zwykły worek z psią karmą.

_Że co?_

\- Że co? - powiedział Plisetsky na głos.

\- Karma. Dla Makkachina - powtórzył Katsudon i obejrzał się za siebie, by zgromić spojrzeniem szczerzącego się narzeczonego. - Viktor zobaczył wyprzedaż i bez pomyślenia zamówił ogromny worek karmy. Zapomniał tylko, że mamy jednego pudla, a nie całą farmę.

\- Jeszcze - zapowiedział Łysol, mrugając porozumiewawczo do obu łyżwiarzy.

\- Viktor! Ale takie opakowania są ekonomiczne dla schronisk, a nie dla jednego psa! Nawet tak łakomego.

\- O, widzisz, i to jest wreszcie jakiś pomysł. Oddamy ją na cele charytatywne!

\- Dlaczego ty się wykazujesz zdrowym rozsądkiem dopiero po czasie?

A Plisetsky stał jak słup soli i słuchał tego debilnego świergotania dwóch facetów, którzy najpierw wyglądali, jakby mieli się kłócić, ale po dwóch minutach doszli do porozumienia i znów wrócili do bycia irytującymi sobą - Katsuki przewracał oczami i nic nie mówił, a Nikiforov przytulał się do niego i ocierał policzkiem o skroń, jakby próbował go obłaskawić. Natomiast Jurij... Jurij był zły na to, jak łatwo dał się wkręcić, jak będą mu to teraz z nieskończoność wypominać i jak ta dwójka mimo wszystko starała się wyciągnąć nastolatka na wspomniane lody. Co za farsa.

Jak on nie cierpiał tych idiotów!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Siemanko! Czekaliście? :)
> 
> Pomyślałam, że na dobry początek tygodnia przyda się wam coś zabawnego (i może z delikatna nutką dreszczyku). A kto jest w tym względzie lepszy niż łatwo irytujący się kotek, który jedno krzyczy, a drugie myśli? Oj, a dziś to Yurio myślał baaardzo dużo. Prawie tak dużo jak Yuuri. I tak samo mocno przekombinował
> 
> Inspiracją na dzisiejszy one-shot była wizyta u dentysty, w trakcie której musiałam przysłuchiwać się tajemniczej rozmowie o wirtualnych latarniach i ścianach. Kompletnie nie rozumiałam, o czym lekarze rozmawiają, aż w końcu "problem z przekraczaniem progów w drzwiach" naprowadził mnie, że to wcale nie chodziło o ufo, ale o automatyczny odkurzacz! O rany, czego ja tam sobie nie wyobrażałam... I tak to się właśnie stało, że postanowiłam tak samo wkręcić jakiegoś fikcyjnego bohatera. Wybacz, Yurio. Byłeś najłatwiejszym celem. Obiecuję, że niebawem będziesz mieć szansę na rewanż.
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o wspomnianą w międzyczasie sytuację z mordowaniem ryby... Hehehe. A to ma akurat swoje przełożenie na oficjalne gadżety.  
> [O, dokładnie takie](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-PsTuh4cJU1g/Wnho9FY4MGI/AAAAAAAA2jg/VTlyiIMx68014nnFGcAa0Wnv56HXCdmyQCJoC/w800-h800/DVPWSq1VQAApFnZ.jpeg)
> 
> I tym zabawnym akcentem kończymy część one-shotową :3
> 
> No dobrze, a teraz ogłoszenie... *bierze głęboki wdech*
> 
> Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się komentarze, że tak bardzo doceniacie moje fanfiki, że zasługuję na jakąś pensję normalnie. Jak może część z was wie, istnieją takie serwisy jak Patronate i inne podobne, gdzie można się zrzucać autorom na chleb i przy okazji mieć dostęp do jakichś niepublikowanych nigdzie indziej materiałów. Ale będąc zupełnie szczerym, u nas na tę skalę takie rozwiązanie nie jest do końca dobre (a na pewno nie dla fanficzystów, którzy publikują w rodzimym języku). Z drugiej strony nie będę ukrywać, że jest we mnie takie ziarenko zazdrościo-podziwu dla ludzi rysujących fanarty, bo oni mogą to traktować jako dodatkowy zarobek - wystarczy zrobić plakat, pocztówkę, breloczek albo przypinkę i już chętni się znajdą. Spoko, super, sama tak wspieram i kupuję.
> 
> A co jako taki artysta mogę ja?
> 
> I wreszcie znalazłam rozwiązanie, całkiem proste zresztą w naszych czasach. I już nie "zamierzam". Nie "marzy mi się". Nie "chcę".
> 
> Wydaję "Małe, słodkie codzienności" w formie papierowej.
> 
> Tak, wydaję. Nie, nie drukuję na domowej drukarce i binduję po kryjomu. Mam namiar na drukarnię zajmującą się takimi małymi, prywatnymi nakładami i od dwóch tygodni (i pewnie jeszcze przez miesiąc) przygotowuję tekst, robiąc ostateczną betę i przygotowując okładkę. Książka zawierałaby pierwsze 50 one-shotów, a gdyby wystarczyło mi sił, chciałabym później wydać też rozdziały 51-100.
> 
> Roboczo wygląda to jednak tak:  
> [Okładka i strony przykładowe](https://imgur.com/a/SvME5)
> 
> Powyższy projekt jest propozycją z legalnego źródła, wykorzystującą wykupioną licencję na zdjęcie. Może nie do końca oddaje to ducha YoI, ale na pewno jest fair. Czy mogę/powinnam użyć jakiegoś oficjalnego arta - wątpię, choć taka propozycja też się pojawiła (gdyby przerysować kadr, to praca byłaby już swoja). Czy powinnam zgłosić się do kogoś i zamówić rysunek - pewnie tak, ale nie wiedziałabym wtedy, jak należy się za coś takiego rozliczać. Na szczęście moja przyjaciółka zajmuje się fotografią i umie wyczarowywać w kompie różne cuda, więc wierzę, że coś wspólnie wykombinujemy.
> 
> Wracając do konkretów - ponieważ będę wydawać "Codzienności" z własnych pieniędzy, na tym etapie potrzebuję jeszcze wiedzy ile będzie wynosić nakład (zrobię go mocno na styk, żeby nie zamrozić zbyt wielu środków). Stąd moje pytanie - kto z was byłby zainteresowany kupieniem wersji papierowej? Przy realistyczno-pesymistycznym założeniu, że nakład miałby kilkadziesiąt kopii (bliżej dwudziestu niż dziewięćdziesięciu), koszt jednego egzemplarza o grubości około 250 stron wynosiłby 25 zł. Partię szykuję na Pyrkon, gdzie można byłoby odebrać książkę osobiście, tak samo odbiór osobisty byłby możliwy w Warszawie, a resztą wysłałabym pocztą. Zrobię sobie imienno-nickową listę zainteresowanych i jakby co, będę was ganiać po całej Polsce, jeśli mi się ktoś brzydko wykręci w ostatniej chwili ;) A tak na serio to na spokojnie się zastanówcie, czy chcecie. Nie musicie i nie będę was wcale mniej za to kochać. Będę wdzięczna, jeśli realnie się określicie. Zamówienia zbieram do końca marca. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania albo sugestie - walcie śmiało. Dziś jestem również absolutnie do waszej dyspozycji *robi sobie zapas herbaty, włącza muzyczkę i siada przed kompem*
> 
> Dzięki wam wszystkim za czytanie i do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale!
> 
> :*


	104. Szminka

***

\- Yuuri...! - Choć imię to należało do jednych z najczęściej wypowiadanych, wykrzykiwanych i wymrukiwanych na przestrzeni całego Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów, tym razem nadawcą zawołania wcale nie był Viktor, a Mila. Jakkolwiek Viktor, zmierzający właśnie do trybun oraz siedzącego na nich Katsukiego, również je usłyszał; tylko że zamiast dołączyć do rozmowy, w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się tuż za rogiem. - Yuuri, weź mi pomóż!

\- Ale z czym? - Japończyk podniósł wzrok znad rozplątywanych łyżew, aby spojrzeć na zbliżającą się ku niemu dziewczynę. - Bo zaraz miałem wracać z Viktorem do domu. Powinienem go uprzedzić, jeśli...

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie, to zajmie tylko chwilkę - pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Mila, dosiadając się do Yuuriego. - Chciałam tylko, żebyś mi doradził z wyborem szminki.

Viktor nadstawił ucha, wycofując się z pierwotnego planu, który zakładał przypadkowe pojawienie się w środku konwersacji. Wiedział jak mało kto, że Yuuri miał spore problemy z dostrzeganiem własnej atrakcyjności (na lodowisku owszem, niesamowicie wczuwał się w rolę i pokazywał się od najlepszej strony, ale na co dzień uważał się za kogoś zupełnie przeciętnego - i bardzo niesłusznie), że już o guście do ubrań lepiej było nie wspominać. Ale żeby doradzał innym? O, to się zdarzało chyba po raz pierwszy, dlatego Viktor był naprawdę szczerze ciekaw reakcji, a przede wszystkim odpowiedzi Yuuriego.

\- Szminki? I jesteś pewna, że chcesz o to zapytać właśnie mnie? - upewnił się Katsuki.

\- No jasne. Poza tym nie chodzi mi o makijaż na randkę, tylko na zawody - wyjaśniła zupełnie niezrażona sytuacją Mila. - Żeby nie było, to oczywiście skonsultowałam to wcześniej z kilkoma dziewczynami, ale zdania są tak okropnie podzielone, że stwierdziłam, że obgadam to jeszcze z jakimś facetem. No i tu jest właśnie pies pogrzebany. Do Yakova wolę nie chodzić, bo i tak powie, żebym wzięła cokolwiek i przestała mu zawracać głowę, Jurij guzik się na tym zna, bo ma jeszcze mleko pod nosem, Georgij... właściwie boję się go o cokolwiek pytać w takich kwestiach... no a znów Viktor pewnie doradziłby coś zaskakującego, a nie na tym mi zależy. Za to ty jesteś normalny i masz dobry gust do kostiumów, więc... o. Oto jestem.

Ukryty za węgłem Rosjanin sapnął bezgłośnie, rzucając w myślach "tak jakbym ja nie był normalny...", lecz jednocześnie musiał przyznać Mili punkt odnośnie strojów. To prawda - Yuuri w przypadku swoich kostiumów miał dobry, jasno określony, wypracowany przez lata styl, którego dość konsekwentnie się trzymał. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że w jego palecie dominowały błękity i czernie. Yuuri po prostu bez zbędnej arogancji był świadomy swoich atutów jako sportowiec. To nie kto inny jak właśnie Japończyk zasugerował, aby marynarka do "Yuri on ICE" mała krótszy tył, by wyeksponować linię bioder, z której był dumny. Oczywiście Viktor lubił tamten strój także z kilku innych, mniej pochlebnych powodów, ale prawda była taka, że w łyżwiarstwie nawet takie drobnostki jak podkreślenie pracy nóg mogły przyczynić się do podwyższenia PCSów za prezentację. Dlatego gdy dochodziło do takich zawodowych konsultacji, Yuuri faktycznie znał się na rzeczy.

No, no, kto by pomyślał...

\- Eee... Dziękuję? - odpowiedział na to skonsternowany Yuuri. - W takim razie skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to chętnie ci pomogę. Na ile będę w stanie, oczywiście.

\- Super! - Ucieszona Mila czym prędzej skorzystała z nadarzającej się okazji i od razu wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę. Po kilku sekundach wprawnych poszukiwań odnalazła w galerii właściwe zdjęcie i obróciła ekran ku Yuuriemu. - Zerknij. To ma być do sukienki do programu krótkiego, zwykła, matowa czerń plus choker. A, i szykuję to pod tango, więc na pewno potrzebuję mocnych akcentów.

\- No dobrze. A co ze szminkami? - zagadnął Katsuki, na co Babicheva podała mu mały, ściskany w dłoni katalog.

\- Tu mam próbnik. Tak konkretnie to waham się między tymi trzema: "Dance with Me", "Russian Red" i "Lady Danger" - wyliczyła, wskazując kolejne kolory na palecie.

\- Naprawdę tak się nazywają? - Yuuri był chyba dość onieśmielony ilością i bogactwem barw najzwyklejszej, czerwonej szminki, z których dobra połowa raczej niczym się od siebie nie różniła. A na pewno nie różniła się dla nieco mniej skomplikowanych receptorowo mężczyzn.

\- Nie, wiesz, tak na serio to chciałam cię w ten sposób poderwać - odpowiedziała kokieteryjnie Mila, ale zaraz potem głośno się zaśmiała. - No oczywiście, że tak się nazywają. I, jak widzę, nieźle działają na facetów jeszcze przed nałożeniem.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się skromnie i zerknął na wspomniane szminki, po kolei przyglądając się zamieszczonym w katalogu kolorom.

\- Właśnie dlatego pytałem, czy jesteś pewna moich kompetencji. Dla mnie makijaż to kompletnie czarna magia. Nawet gdybym chciał podejrzeć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, to nie miałem kogo, bo Mari praktycznie się nie malowała - wyznał pod wpływem chwili. - Ale myślę też, że jeśli potraktować to jak zwykłe dobieranie kolorów, na przykład mebli do mieszkania czy coś, to w sumie nie ma różnicy... Tylko wiesz co, poczekaj...

I właśnie do tego momentu całkiem miło było przysłuchiwać się całej rozmowie, ale sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie w przeciągu zaledwie jednej, niesamowicie długiej sekundy. Viktorowi wydawało się, że cała krew odpłynęła mu z policzków, gdy zobaczył, jak jego ukochany zaczął dość mocno pochylać się nad Milą, zupełnie jakby zaglądał jej głęboko w oczy albo... Nie, nie, spokojnie, przecież jego Yuuri by tego nie zrobił. Oczywiście, że porównywał paletę z jej włosami. Nic więcej. Bez przesady. Po co mu było sprawdzać usta Mili... w sposób... organoleptyczny...

\- Okej, mam. Wydaje mi się, że "Russian Red" będzie pasować do ciebie najlepiej. Jest najczystszy i najgłębszy, taki... wyrazisty. Coś między ostrzeżeniem a uwodzeniem, jakby twój pocałunek miał być nagrodą i zgubą jednocześnie - podsumował Katsuki, odsuwając się od dziewczyny na normalną odległość. Przez cały ten czas wzrok Yuuriego był wbity w paletę i dopiero gdy po dłużej chwili w końcu zerknął na nieco oszołomioną Milę, zorientował się, co właściwie powiedział. - Znaczy... Ja wcale nie... Wybacz, zapędziłem się. Chyba zaczynam gadać jak Viktor. Nie chciałem sugerować ci niczego niewłaściwego, naprawdę.

\- Nie, w porządku, żaden problem - wyznała Rosjanka, choć widać było, że ten moment nieoczekiwanej powagi ze strony Japończyka nieźle nią wstrząsnął. - Wow, Yuuri. Właściwie to zrobiłeś mi całą analizę programu w pigułce... Dzięki. Wiedziałam, że na ciebie można liczyć.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał z pewną podejrzliwością Katsuki.

Mila wstała i szczerząc się radośnie, pokazała Yuuriemu uniesiony kciuk.

\- Jasne. I mało tego, chętnie pójdę za twoją radą - wyznała. - Dzięki raz jeszcze i już nie zatrzymuję!

Ale co na to wszystko odpowiedział Yuuri i czy dalej miał taką nieodgadnioną minę, Viktor nie zauważył, bo powlókł się samotnie do szatni. Szlag. I po co mu to było... Dobrze, że w przebieralni zastał tylko dwóch juniorów, którzy i tak szybko się zwinęli, bo inaczej wieści o snującym się niczym cień Nikiforovie rozprzestrzeniłyby się po Petersburgu lotem błyskawicy.

Viktor zupełnie nie wiedział, co miał ze sobą zrobić, jak się zachowywać, a przede wszystkim co myśleć. Tak jakby w ogóle mógł nad tym zapanować. Jedyne, co czuł, to frustrację, że Yuuri był w stanie kogokolwiek innego traktować z takim... tak bardzo... no po prostu tak traktować. I że Rosjanin zupełnie nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to było tylko przypadkiem, czy jednak na serio.

\- O, Viktor. - O wilku mowa, a wilk tuż-tuż. Yuuri wreszcie raczył zjawić się w szatni i trzymając w garści swoje łyżwy, podszedł do narzeczonego jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Długo na mnie czekasz? Wybacz, jakoś tak zeszło. Wszystko przez to, że Mila do mnie zagadała i...

\- Wiem, że zagadała - odpowiedział sucho Viktor, a ta okropna złość szybko zmieniła swój zwrot z nieokreślonego punktu przestrzeni na kogoś bardzo konkretnego. - Usłyszałem waszą rozmowę, ale raczej nie byłem tam mile widziany.

\- No co ty, Viktor. Oczywiście, że mogłeś do nas podejść. Twoja opinia na pewno bardzo by się przyda-

\- Wątpię. - Viktor otworzył szafkę na ubrania i uśmiechnął się przelotnie do Yuuriego, choć jego słowa nie miały w sobie ani krztyny ciepła. - Przecież doskonale poradziłeś sobie sam. "Russian Red", tak? No, no... Katsuki Yuuri poczynia sobie naprawdę odważnie.

\- Viktor. - Japończyk odłożył łyżwy na ławkę i powoli zbliżył się do Rosjanina. - Ty chyba nie sądzisz, że...

\- Nie, ja nic nie sądzę - zaprzeczył szybko i ostro, prawie wrogo. - Po prostu jeśli gustujesz w takich grach słownych, to może powinieneś...!

Ale właśnie wtedy, gdy Nikiforov obrócił się, mając zamiar dokończyć swoje prowokacyjne oskarżenie, szybka reakcja Katsukiego mu to uniemożliwiła. W dosłownie mgnieniu oka Yuuri znalazł się przy ukochanym i naparł na niego mocniej, spychając wprost na szafkę. Lecz zanim Viktor zdążył choćby unieść w zdumieniu jasne brwi, Yuuri spojrzał na niego na wpół zmrużonymi oczami, po czym bez słowa wyjaśnienia, które i tak raczej zostałoby użyte przeciwko niemu, wpił się ustami w jego otwarte usta.

Wydarzyło się więcej, niż się spodziewał i z pewnością o wiele więcej, niż zasługiwał. Bo przecież on, Viktor Nikiforov, łyżwiarz idealny, opanowany i cierpliwy w każdym calu, zrobił się o swojego narzeczonego tak najnormalniej w świecie zazdrosny. I to jeszcze jak zazdrosny! Przed chwilą o mały włos nie urządził mu przedstawienia życia, a to tylko dlatego, bo Viktor miał bolesną świadomość, jak czarującym, miłym człowiekiem był Yuuri i jak działał na innych. A ponieważ nie mógł mieć nikomu za złe, że kochano Yuuriego, był zły na ukochanego, który nie rozumiał aż za bardzo. Jak się okazało - nie tak do końca.

Yuuri wiedział przynajmniej tyle, że Viktor uznawał całowanie za doskonałe rozwiązanie problemów, więc gdy tylko takowy zaistniał, nie zawahał się po nie sięgnąć. Właśnie dlatego tu, w pustej szatni, przy otwartej szafce, przez którą pochylający się Viktor stracił kilka centymetrów przewagi, Yuuri tak zwyczajnie go sobie podporządkował. A przecież ani na sekundę nie podniósł głosu. Niesamowite... I nawet kiedy jego usta poruszały się przez cały ten czas, nawet jeśli miał ochotę wytknąć Viktorowi, jak bardzo, bardzo się mylił, to wilgotne dźwięki i zduszone, zadowolone pomruki stanowiły w tej bezgłośnej rozmowie jedyny, lecz wciąż najsilniejszy argument.

A jeśli to nie był Eros, to do diabła z całą tą mitologią.

Yuuri całował tak, jakby całował po raz pierwszy i ostatni zarazem - zachłannie, niepewnie, ale nie bez uczucia i pasji. Już po chwili uniósł dłonie do twarzy Viktora i czule ją obejmując, przechylił lekko głowę, żeby lepiej dopasować się do ukochanego. Mimo to od czasu do czasu, w przerwach między głębokimi pocałunkami, Yuuri ewidentnie bawił się z Viktorem, igrał z nim, obiecywał coś więcej, a zaraz potem wycofywał się i zapominał, tak po prostu, z uśmiechem błąkającym się na pięknych ustach. Delikatnie przygryzł dolną wargę, zaczepnie ją podskubywał, ssał, lizał i obsypywał licznymi, żarliwymi całusami, aż Rosjanin zaczął mieć wrażenie, traci swoją pozycję nie tylko w tych pieszczotach, a kto wie, czy nie grunt pod nogami w ogóle. Czuł język Yuuriego między swoimi ustami, czuł, jak kciuki troskliwie gładziły rozgrzane policzki, czuł jak kolano może trochę za mocno napierało na jego krocze i jak w tym całych chaosie drzwi szafki cicho skrzypiały, obijając się raz po raz o wystające łokcie. Zachowywali się prawie jak dzieciaki, które przy nadarzającej się okazji wreszcie dały upust swoim żądzom, całując się pokątnie, gdzie się da, a jak się nie da, to tym chętniej. Choć gdyby ktoś Viktora spytał o zdanie, to odmruknąłby raczej, że wcale się nie całowali, tylko karmili swoją miłością.

Z pewnością jednak czuwały nad nimi opiekuńcze bóstwa, bo mimo przeciągających się pocałunków udało im się nie zostać przyłapanym przez nikogo. Dlatego gdy w końcu ich usta się rozdzieliły, łyżwiarze mogli w spokoju patrzeć na siebie na wpół załzawionymi oczami, zasapani i niepewni, czy w kolejnej sekundzie znów czegoś nie wymyślą. Mimo to Yuuri znalazł w sobie na tyle samokontroli, żeby nieco się wycofać, po czym złapał za drzwi szafki i przysunął je bliżej Viktora, aby w wewnętrznym lustrze pokazać narzeczonemu twarz. I wtedy dotarło do niego, co właściwie się stało. Och, _Boże moj_...

Opuchnięte, lśniące od wspólnej śliny wargi były czerwieńsze niż polne maki, a skóra wciąż delikatnie mrowiła, jakby Viktor czekał na dalsze pocałunki. Gdyby sam doskonale nie wiedział, że nie było możliwości, aby umalował usta, to chyba by w to uwierzył. Zresztą, pozostała część jego osoby wcale nie prezentowała się lepiej. Zmaltretowany, potargany i zdyszany mężczyzna ledwie poznawał swoje odbicie: kołnierzyk niedopiętej koszuli sterczał z jednej strony, a smętnie zwisał z drugiej, policzki płonęły niezdrowym rumieńcem, natomiast cokolwiek przychodziło mu na myśl, gdy widział swoją grzywkę, to na pewno nie to, że była grzywką.

W takim razie... Czy w ten sam sposób wyglądał, kiedy całowali się podczas seksu? Bo jeśli tak, jeśli odpowiedź była chodź w jednej dziesiątej twierdząca... jasna cholera. Do jakiego stanu doprowadzał go ten nieziemski mężczyzna...

A jakby tego było mało...

\- To jedyne "Russian Red", jakie mi się podoba - szepnął Yuuri i jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz musnął usta Viktora. - Tylko ty jeden. Zrozumiałeś?

Zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, zapamiętał, przyswoił i wprost nie umiał wyrzucić z pamięci tego widoku. Jak mógł być zazdrosny o jakieś szminki? Viktor uniósł dłoń i dotknął kciukiem tak samo opuchnięte usta Yuuriego.

Przecież on również kochał czerwień – a na pewno tę, którą można było smakować wspólnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, choć dzień zimny (po takiej scence może już nie taki chłodny)! Dziś kontynuujemy zeszłotygodniowy trend rozmów podsłuchiwanych i wyciągania z nich złych wniosków. Tym razem jednak, zamiast wyjścia na lody, mieliśmy przedsmak innych aktywności...
> 
> Uprzedzając - nie, żadnych kontynuacji. Ja się z poprzednich wygrzebać nie mogę. Gdzie jest czas na one-shot z wanny? Oddajcie mi go ;___; Czas, oczywiście. Ale wannę też.
> 
> Szminkę dostałam jako hasełko do "Archiwum", więc miał być drabelek, ale sami widzicie... Oczywiście jak możecie się po mnie spodziewać, wszystkie trzy nazwy szminek istnieją. O "Russian Red" chyba nawet wspominać nie muszę, bo to całkiem popularna nazwa. Pięknie pasuje do takiego koloru ust obcałowanego Viktora, nieprawdaż? A pewnie tak głęboka czerwień odnajdzie się też w innych miejscach...
> 
> Jeśli ktoś się zastanawia, czemu właściwie nie dałam się któremuś z chłopaków umalować - wiecie, traktuję Dziabowersum jako twór maksymalnie realistyczny, więc i sytuacje chcę wybierać jak najbardziej odpowiadające charakterom i możliwościom bohaterów. Oczywiście istniałaby duża szansa, że zachęceni przez Georgija łyżwiarze zaczęliby sobie dla żartów malować usta, ale z drugiej strony Mila wydawała mi się takim ciekawszym rozwiązaniem.
> 
> (cóż... podobno tylko winni się tłumaczą...)
> 
> Ale niczego ostatecznie nie żałuję, bo bardzo mi się ta koncepcja z całuśnym "Russian Red" podoba :3 A że dominującego Jureczka nigdy dość... to niebawem do niego wrócimy ;) Na Wielkanoc. Hehe.
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	105. Przeziębienie

***

Może to z powodu osłabienia po stresujących Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów, może przez zwyczajne przeforsowanie się przed zbliżającymi się Mistrzostwami Świata, a może swój ślad zostawiła ta wczorajsza zabawa przy lepieniu bałwanów, jednak Yuuri już od rana czuł, że coś było nie tak. Trochę bardziej nie tak niż po zwykłym jet-lagu i zdecydowanie bardziej nie tak niż po jakiejkolwiek romantycznej nocy spędzonej z Viktorem. Głowa wydawała się cięższa niż normalnie, nogi były jak z waty, a w skroniach tętnił lekki, przytłumiony, ale wciąż obecny ból. I nawet jeśli łyżwiarz próbował początkowo zrzucić objawy niedysponowania na poranne lenistwo, stan ten utrzymywał się nawet po porannej kawie oraz kilkugodzinnym treningu. Gorzej - zmęczony Katsuki odniósł wrażenie, że gdyby tylko zdjął rękawiczki i dotknął powierzchni lodowiska, dłonie mogłyby stopić taflę.

Lecz chociaż Yuuri wiedział, że nie był w pełni sił, zaciskał zęby i ćwiczył dalej. Wystarczyło, że przy śniadaniu podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z Viktorem, na co narzeczony uśmiechnął się współczująco, ucałował go w czubek głowy, po czym stwierdził, że to pewnie wina tych strasznych poniedziałków. No tak, oczywiście, poniedziałki. Miał rację. Musiał mieć. Musiał, prawda? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Yuuri rozłożył się w takiej chwili, przed najważnymi zawodami. W końcu liczył się każdy dzień. A każdy dzień Viktora liczył się podwójnie.

Tak więc Yuuri, który nade wszystko nienawidził przeszkadzać, być słaby i wzbudzać litości, nie umiał ponownie zebrać się w sobie, żeby powiedzieć narzeczonemu, że chyba jednak to było coś więcej niż tylko te nieszczęsne poniedziałki. Że na lodowisku było mu zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. Że chociaż mięśnie funkcjonowały całkiem poprawnie, to myśli wydawały się rozbite jak odłamki lodu. Dlatego nie mówił nic.

Sytuacja zrobiła to za niego.

\- Yuuri? Co się dzieje? - Viktor, który podczas całej rozgrzewki z uwagą śledził sytuację na lodowisku, teraz spojrzał chmurnie na zatrzymującego się tuż przed nim, ciężko oddychającego podopiecznego. - Dlaczego skaczesz tylko dwójki? Czy coś jest nie tak z łyżwami? Za słabo je zawiązałeś?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Katsuki, zgodnie z prawdą zresztą. - Nie jestem... pewien.

\- Nie jesteś? Yuuri, przecież to się czuje.

\- No właśnie trochę nie czuję. Nogi mi ścierpły. Chyba za długo ćwiczyłem dziś na siłowni - wyjaśnił pospiesznie, po czym pochylił się przy bandzie, próbując opanować ciemne plamki, które jedna za drugą wyskakiwały mu przed oczami i zaciemniały widok niczym zepsute piksele na ekranie. A niech to. Wszystko szło dziś nie tak jak trzeba. Sztywne nogi, obolałe ramiona, piekące powieki... No i czy usta zawsze tak szybko mu pierzchły? Ledwie czuł je językiem. Musiał czym prędzej poprosić o balsam. - Viktor, czy mókłbś...

Yuuri zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał. Przysiągłby, że wciąż mówi, chociaż jednocześnie gdzieś w połowie pytania żadna samogłoska nie chciała już wydostać się z gardła, a spółgłoski stały się ciche i szeleszczące. O, to samo inni ludzie. Ledwie ich rozumiał. Słyszał uniesione głosy i tupanie wielu par stóp, ale nie wiedział, o co im chodziło. Rozpoznawał tylko swoje imię, wykrzykiwane z wielu miejsc naraz.

Przynajmniej do momentu, aż całkiem nie stracił kontaktu ze wszystkim.

***

\- _...wy możecie pamoć mnie s moim bagażom?_ _Wy panimajecie..._ \- usłyszał jako pierwsze po dłuższej przerwie.

Yuuri od razu zorientował się, że był to głos Viktora. Tylko dlaczego Rosjanin wydawał się taki zaniepokojony? I dlaczego nie umiał go zrozumieć? Co, Viktor? Czy coś się stało? To jednak serio była wina tych łyżew, tak? Coś się zepsuło?

 _\- Da, kanieszna_ \- odpowiedział na to inny mężczyzna.

Tego Katsuki już nie rozpoznał. W sumie nie znał wszystkich w Klubie, szczególnie tych z części hokejowej i sekcji koszykówki, ale możliwe też, że w identyfikacji przeszkadzał brak specyficznego pogłosu, który zawsze towarzyszył im na hali głównej...

\- _Spasiba_ \- rozległo się, a zaraz potem rozbrzmiało podwójne kliknięcie i następujące po tym dwa głuche uderzenia.

Dopiero wtedy Yuuri zrozumiał, że nie tylko nikt go nie słyszał, ale że przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z zamkniętymi oczami. Powoli rozchylił więc ociężałe powieki, ostrożnie zamrugał i dostrzegł, że znalazł się w jakimś małym, ciasnym pomie... Ach, nie, nie, to nie tak, to nie pomieszczenie. To był samochód. A sądząc po wystroju, to konkretnie taksówka. Aha, więc to tak... Yuuri spróbował przełknąć ślinę, ale gardło miał ściśnięte i suche na wiór. Tylko właściwie dlaczego był w taksówce? Przecież praktycznie nigdy jej nie zamawiali, no chyba że akurat wracali z zawodów z jakimś większym bagażem. Ale teraz nigdzie nie byli. Chyba nigdzie... Nigdzie, prawda?

Skrzywił się, gdy skronie zapulsowały tępym bólem. Uch... Czemu miał wrażenie, jakby nie tylko głowa, ale i cała pamięć go bolała...?

Lecz zanim Yuuri zdołał sobie cokolwiek uporządkować i zrozumieć, co miała taksówka do jego nieszczególnego stanu zdrowia, drzwi z prawej strony otworzyły się i Japończyk poczuł na policzkach powiew chłodnego powietrza. Tym bardziej chłodnego, bo jego skóra była rozpalona.

\- _Da, ja prjamu za wami, tolka..._ O Boże, Yuuri. Obudziłeś się... - Viktor, który akurat pojawił się w przestrzeni między drzwiami, rozszerzył oczy i zamarł na widok oprzytomniałego Yuuriego. Zaraz jednak, kiedy tylko pierwszy szok już minął, Rosjanin ostrożnie się uśmiechnął, wyciągnął rękę i czule pogładził narzeczonego po twarzy. No tak. Lodowaty. Jak zawsze nie nosił rękawiczek. - W porządku, złoto moje. Już dobrze. Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę, a zaraz będziemy w domu.

Tak jakby miał jakieś inne wyjście niż wytrzymać...

Uwaga była jednak za długa, by wypowiedzieć ją na głos, dlatego Japończyk tylko kiwnął zmęczoną głową i przymknął powieki. Ten jeden raz postanowił zostawić wszystko w rękach Viktora. Dosłownie w rękach. Nie minęło bowiem kilka sekund, kiedy Yuuri został obrócony na prawy bok, a potem ktoś - ten miły, pachnący znajomą, ledwie wyczuwalną wodą kolońską ktoś - zarzucił sobie jego dłonie za szyję, chwycił za uda i podźwignął na wpół nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na plecy.

Tylko Viktor... Przecież tak się nie robiło podnoszeń do gali... To będzie strasznie głupio wyglądać...

\- Już dobrze, Yuuri - rzucił znów Rosjanin, powoli kierując się w stronę apartamentowca. I nawet jeśli silił się na pogodny ton, próbując pocieszyć wczepionego w jego ramiona ukochanego, brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby uspokajał sam siebie. - Już dobrze. Lekarz powiedział, że to tylko przeziębienie i że najważniejsze to to, że nie rozbiłeś sobie głowy. A z gorączki zaraz cię wyleczymy, zobaczysz. Dostaniesz aspirynę na zbicie temperatury, wyśpisz się, wypoczniesz, a potem przyniosę ci coś dobrego do jedzenia. O, i zrobię specjalną herbatę. Taką, jaką w dzieciństwie dawała mi babcia, jak bywałem u niej na daczy.

Dopiero po całym tym monologu do Yuuriego zaczęło docierać, co się działo, czemu do tego doszło i jak to się właściwie stało, że nagle teleportował się ze Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów wprost do taksówki stojącej pod ich mieszkaniem... a w każdym razie dotarłoby, gdyby wspomnienia nie wydawały się zbyt mocno zamglone. Bo to przecież było niemożliwe, żeby tam, na lodowisku, tak zwyczajnie zemdlał. Niemożliwe, prawda? W końcu zamknął oczy tylko na momencik. Właściwie to tylko mrugnął, o, dokładnie jak teraz... Znaczy, prawie dokładnie jak teraz, tylko z otwartymi oczami na początku. I może na końcu też. Ale tak poza tym wcale nie czuł się aż tak tragicznie. Owszem, zrobiło mu się trochę duszno i może faktycznie obraz stał się taki niewyraźny, ale przecież tak było zawsze. Zawsze czuł gorąco po dużym wysiłku i zawsze trochę niedowidział, gdy zdejmował okulary na czas treningu. No a w ogóle Viktor powiedział, że to wszystko była wina poniedziałku.

Tylko że teraz ten sam Viktor mówił, że to było jednak przeziębienie... a Yuuri nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko mu uwierzyć. W końcu sam nie miał sił na wymyślanie czegokolwiek innego. Nie miał nawet siły, żeby się o to wszystko obwinić.

\- ...to jak? Masz na nie ochotę? - zagadnął niespodziewanie Viktor, ale Yuuri, który nie usłyszał początku pytania, tylko mocniej wtulił się w plecy Rosjanina. Było mu tylko nieswojo, ale nie za bardzo umiał umiejscowić źródło tego uczucia.

\- Tak... Tak, może... być... - szepnął więc, nie będąc również pewnym, czy wypowiedziane słowa dotrą do uszu Viktora, czy tylko wpadną i utoną w zagłębieniu pod kołnierzem beżowego płaszcza. - Przepraszam, Viktor... Przepraszam i kocham... cię...

Viktor usłyszał to i nawet delikatnie wzmocnił chwyt na udach Yuuriego, lecz zamiast się rozczulić lub odpowiedzieć typowym dla niego romantyzmem, zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Yuuri. Nie mów takich rzeczy - pouczył. - Brzmisz jak na jakimś łożu śmierci. Jakbyś żegnał się ze światem.

\- Nie mógłbym... cię zostawić...

\- Oho. Czyli jest z tobą naprawdę źle. Skupiasz się na mnie zamiast na Makkachinie - zażartował Rosjanin, ale na tym limit jego wesołości chyba się wyczerpał, bo głos lekko mu się załamał, a potem dodał już o wiele spokojniej. - Może i słusznie, Yuuri.

Viktor umilkł na chwilę, na dłuższą chwilę, na boleśnie długą chwilę, a kiedy zdołał już opanować gardło, wyznał miękkim półszeptem:

\- Bałem się, Yuuri. Jak nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu się bałem. Nawet kiedy chodziło o Makkachina, to jakoś tak zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, wiedziałem, że to możliwe, ale że dziś... i że ty...

\- Przepraszam... - powtórzył pokornie Yuuri.

\- Myślałem, że tam, na lodowisku, coś sobie zrobię. Przecież ledwie złapałem cię za ręce, kiedy leciałeś na lód. Byłeś taki bezwładny, bezwolny, jak jakaś szmaciana lalka. Jakby... jakby ktoś nagle ściął cię z nóg - dopowiedział Viktor, wychodząc do windy. - Pamiętasz z tego cokolwiek?

Dwa powolne, przeczące ruchy obolałą szyją. Tak szczerze to nie pamiętał. Nawet obecna rozmowa w połowie rozmywała się przed zmrużonymi oczami, a w połowie wydawała się jedynie gorączkowym majaczeniem.

\- No tak. Moja śpiąca królewna niewiele pamięta. Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz - westchnął Nikiforov, gdy w tle rozległ się chrobot klucza i zaniepokojone popiskiwanie Makkachina, który raczej nie spodziewał się powrotu pańciów o tej porze. - Ale zostawmy to już. Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest.

Wcale nie najważniejsze. Nie dość, że Yuuri poczuł się w tamtym momencie wyjątkowo bezsilny, to jeszcze w gardle urosła mu jakaś dziwna gula. Taka... inna gula. Nie ta związana z przeziębieniem. I jakkolwiek Yuuri pragnął wynagrodzić ukochanemu przebyty stres, wyjaśnić mu wszystko, pocieszyć, przygarnąć, przytulić - nie był stanie zrobić nic więcej poza przelotnym przyciśnięciem ust do zimnego karku.

\- Viktor... Nie martw się... Proszę, nie martw się... Nie możesz się martwić - powiedział więc, próbując znaleźć frazę, która dobrze oddałaby jego myśli.

\- Jak mam się nie martwić, kiedy dzieje ci się krzywda? Naprawdę, Yuuri. Znowu mi to robisz. Znowu przedkładasz mój interes nad własne dobro - wytknął Rosjanin, ale zaraz ucichł, bo podróż wreszcie dobiegła końca.

Chory Yuuri został ostrożnie posadzony na krańcu łóżka, cały czas podtrzymywany przez parę silnych, troskliwych rąk. Potem Viktor niemal od razu zdjął z niego kurtkę i treningowy dres, po czym wpakował narzeczonego pod kołdrę, nie przejmując się prysznicem czy pidżamą. I najwyraźniej widok bezpiecznego łyżwiarza, otulonego pościelą niczym noworodek w powijakach, zadziałał lepiej niż tysiąc obietnic, próśb czy przeprosin, wypowiadanych na urywanym oddechu, bo Viktor westchnął z ulgą, pochylił się i pogłaskał Yuuriego po włosach. Czule, z miłością. Jakby wcale nie obwiniał. Jakby mimo wcześniejszych wyrzutów bardzo się o niego troszczył.

\- Dobrze, w porządku. Załapałem. Już nie będę się zamartwiać ani jęczeć. Od teraz zamierzam cię tylko rozpieszczać - obiecał ostatecznie Rosjanin, odgarniając czarne, sklejone potem kosmyki. - A ty już tak więcej nie rób, okej? Jakby Yakov miał za mało powodów, żeby chcieć mnie wykląć z Klubu...

\- Ehehe... Grzeczny Vitya... - zażartował Yuuri, uśmiechając się ostatkiem sił. - Dziękuję...

I jakoś tak przypadkiem się zdarzyło, że kiedy kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze, powieki znów opadły i się zamknęły. Yuuri nie miał jednak sił ponownie ich otworzyć. Został tak, otoczony ciemnością i ciepłem, czując ostatni, miękki pocałunek na czole, zanim Viktor na dobre nie wyszedł z pokoju. Nie zamknął jednak drzwi do sypialni, pewnie tak zapobiegawczo, żeby można było natychmiast przybiec, gdyby chory potrzebował szklanki wody albo żeby nie czuł się tak do końca odosobniony i samotny. Yuuri słyszał więc stukanie butów (a potem szuranie kapci, zupełnie jakby Viktor bał się zakłócać spokój narzeczonego plaskaniem gołych stóp), odgłosy odwieszanej odzieży, szelest przetrząsanej apteczki oraz ciche komentarze, gdy Rosjanin upominał "zostaw, Makkachin, pańcio musi mieć teraz spokój". A chociaż gorączka wciąż bezlitośnie trawiła wspomnienia i myśli, to jednak przebijające się ponad to poczucie bezpieczeństwa sprawiło, że Yuuri mógł zapaść w drugi, tym razem znacznie spokojniejszy sen. 

...więc to nie była wina poniedziałków...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek! To co powiecie Wy? Czy to aby na pewno nie jest wina poniedziałków? ;)
> 
> Przy okazji ogarniania "Codzienności" do druku wróciłam sobie do wielu bardzo wczesnych historyjek... w tym i do pierwszego oficjalnego one-shota z serii. Napisałam wtedy o sytuacji po utracie przytomności przez Yuuriego, lecz dopiero ostatnio w pełni uświadomiłam sobie, jaki potencjał daje w sobie to, co działo się przed "Herbatą z cytryną". Uwierzycie, że przez ten rok kompletnie się nie przejmowałam, że o czymś takim wspomniałam? No właśnie. Zła Dziab. Zła Dziab, która marnuje dobre motywy.
> 
> I tak powstała ta część. Heh, tak dużo się od tamtego czasu zmieniło... Konstrukcja zdań się poprawiła, opisy stały się nieco dłuższe (ta, nieco XD), poruszane emocje trochę rozszerzyły swój zakres. Jednocześnie wciąż się mnóstwo uczę (na przykład - dziś zaczęłam trochę bardziej ogarniać konstrukcję dialogów i już nie maltretuję tak narratora wewnątrz kwestii bohaterów). Ale jeden problem pozostał ten sam - niepewność, jak to ostatecznie wyszło i czy się przyjmie. Jednak z tym stworkiem nauczyłam się żyć. Jakoś. Chyba _^_
> 
> Ale wracając do konkretów - tłumaczenie tajmu~ Tym razem jeszcze bardziej starałam się oddać akcent i wymowę, więc zapis nie jest dokładnie taki, jaki być powinien (w końcu słyszy to Yuuri, który z rosyjskim na tamten moment znał go bardzo niewiele).
> 
> ...wy możecie pamoć mnie s moim bagażom? Wy panimajecie... - ...czy może mi pan pomóc z bagażem? Rozumie pan...  
> Da, kanieszna. - Tak, oczywiście.  
> spasiba - dziękuję  
> Da, ja prjamu za wami, tolka... - Tak, idę za panem, tylko...
> 
> Jubileuszowy Pałac Sportu, w którym umieszczony jest Klub Sportowy „Jubileusz" (na wzór którego w YoI mamy Sportowy Klub Mistrzów), ma na swoim terenie nie tylko lodowisko dla łyżwiarzy figurowych, ale także lodowisko hokejowe i klub koszykówki. 
> 
> Natomiast jeśli chodzi o samą utratę przytomności przez Yuuriego, to cóż... miałam najlepszy możliwy research w tym względzie, bo mnie samej udało się kiedyś zemdleć tak na totalny amen ^^" Więc nauczka z tego taka, że nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie życiowe doświadczenia się przydadzą do pisania fanfików.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że taki spokojny, nieco tkliwy klimat przypadł Wam do gustu (bo osobiście bardzo się cieszę, że mogę robić też takie rzeczy w ramach Codzienności). Na dziś się odmeldowuję się, życzę dobrego, pełnego spokoju Wielkiego Tygodnia (oraz więcej zdrowia niż dzisiejszy Yuuri!) i do zobaczenia w kolejnych rozdziałach różnych rzeczy!
> 
> :*


	106. Podwiązki (NSFW)

***

\- A niech to... Kompletnie nie umiem się zdecydować - wyznał z dziecięcą szczerością Viktor. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że przedstawił całą (prawie) nagą prawdę, jako że stał przed lustrem w samych slipach, białej koszuli oraz przytrzymujących ją czarnych podwiązkach i na zmianę przykładał sobie do kołnierzyka dwa krawaty, między wyborem których się wahał. - Lubię ten ciemnoszary, ale może lepiej będzie założyć na nasz wspólny wywiad coś, ja wiem... coś nieco bardziej symbolicznego? Jak fioletowy?

\- Za dużo myślisz - odparł siedzący na łóżku Yuuri, choć z pewnością to on był tym, który za dużo myślał. Dużo za dużo. Mnóstwo i jeszcze więcej. - Przecież we wszystkim wyglądasz idealnie.

\- W takim razie jutro chcę wyglądać idealnie plus jeden. - Rosjanin obejrzał się przez ramię i puścił Japończykowi markowe oczko. - W końcu będę tam występował jako twój trener!

Akcent położony na dwa ostatnie słowa tłumaczył wszystko. No tak, odgrywanie roli trenera (a w domyśle również życiowego partnera i przyszłego męża) stanowiło dla Viktora największy możliwy honor, dlatego nie mógł sobie odmówić tej przyjemności, aby nie przygotować się do nadchodzącego wydarzenia w każdym, nawet tak drobnym jak krawat calu. I mimo że godzina była już dość późna, a Yuuri przebrał się nawet do spania, wciąż musiał siedzieć i pomagać w ocenie kreacji jedynego w swoim rodzaju Viktora "jestem przystojny nawet w rozciągniętym dresie" Nikiforova. I nawet jeśli żaden był z Katsukiego spec modowy, to wciąż wiedział, w czym ukochanemu było szczególnie do twarzy, jak również że jego urok wcale nie pochodził z ubrań, ale z czegoś więcej...

Bo najlepiej Viktor prezentował się tak jak teraz, w tym seksownym prawie-niczym, które podkreślało długość jego sięgających nieba nóg oraz gibkość sylwetki. Ciało sportowca było największym dziełem, atutem i wartością samą w sobie, a ludzie tacy jak Viktor, nawet jeśli ich osobowość nie zawsze przystawała do reszty, byli praktycznie chodzącymi bóstwami. I pewnie dlatego Yuuri nie mógł oderwać wzroku od mężczyzny, jednym uchem wpuszczając, a drugim wypuszczając kolejne frazy odnoszące się do koloru, materiału, faktury, połysku i czegoś-tam-jeszcze krawatów. Zamiast tego chłonął obraz najwspanialszego łyżwiarza, jakiego dane mu było poznać. Podziwiał, jaki był przystojny, wysoki, dumny, jak biała koszula i czarna bielizna podkreślała jasność cery, jak ręce w najdrobniejszych ruchach wciąż więcej miały wspólnego z tańcem niż z trywialnym przymierzaniem ubrań, jak wąski był w biodrach, jak świetnie prezentowały się jego nogi...

No właśnie, nogi. One były absolutnie najwspanialsze - silne, smukłe, z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi mięśniami, ale nie za mocno, tak bardziej naturalnie. Choć skóra wydawała się blada i delikatna jak kalka, to jednocześnie dało się na niej zauważyć dwa blednące, jasnoróżowe, jednoznacznie kojarzące się ślady. A do tego jeszcze te podwiązki... Jeśli normalny Viktor był seksowny, to w nich wyglądał seksownie razy tysiąc. Jakby dał się uwięzić gdzieś między elegancją a erotyzmem, nieświadomie spętany przez sidła konwenansu, uległy oczekiwaniom, żeby wyglądać stylowo.

Trochę masochizm, ale za to jaki zmysłowy...

Yuuri nie umiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie pochylić się do przodu i nie musnąć palcami uda, które ściśle opinał pasek podwiązki. To był impuls, trochę podobny do tego, który czuł, gdy zapragnął dotknąć przedziałek nachylającego się Viktora. Różnica była taka, że wtedy skończyło się na niewinnych żartach. Tutaj - chyba niekoniecznie.

\- Yuuri? - zagadnął cicho Rosjanin i dopiero wtedy Japończyk pospiesznie wycofał rękę. - Co ty robisz?

\- A! Nie, nic, zupełnie. Przepraszam. - Yuuri zwinął dłoń i przycisnął ją sobie do piersi. - Po prostu... Dobrze wyglądasz. W sensie teraz.

\- Ach tak? - odparł Viktor, bacznie przyglądając się narzeczonemu, jakby szukał w jego speszonym wzroku dowodu winy. I najwyraźniej coś odnalazł w bursztynowych oczach, bo zaraz nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. - No to może chcesz podotykać jeszcze trochę?

Nie wiedział, czy pod tym pytaniem kryła się jakaś bardziej skomplikowana pułapka. Ciężko było nawet zinterpretować minę Viktora, który ukrył usta za ramieniem i wymownie mierzył Yuuriego wzrokiem. Postanowił jednak zaryzykować.

\- Mogę?

Ale zamiast odpowiedzieć, Viktor przysunął się do łóżka. Bliżej Yuuriego. Bliżej jego rąk, które znów w mimowolnym odruchu uniosły się i delikatnie objęły lewe udo Viktora. Elektryzujący dreszcz od razu przebiegł od koniuszków palców przez nadgarstki i dalej, aż do ramion i karku. Gdy tylko Yuuri otoczył dłońmi nogę mężczyzny, złączone kciuki przesunęły się w dół, wzdłuż zaznaczonej doliny między mięśniami. Po zetknięciu się z paskiem podwiązki palce zawróciły, a Japończyk nieco pewniej ujął nogę, gładząc ją i pieszcząc niczym artysta podziwiający ukończoną rzeźbę. Wspaniały. Te mięśnie były stworzone do skakania quadów. Te uda nienagannie prezentowały się zarówno w spodniach od garnituru, jak i ciasnych kąpielówkach. Ta jasna, sprężysta skóra tak świetnie kontrastowała z czernią podwiązek oraz delikatnymi, zaczerwienionymi śladami, które zostawiały ciasne paski i...

\- Y-Yuuri...

Głos Viktora załamał się, a Yuuri poczuł przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa mrowienie. Silniejsze. Bardziej pierwotne. Znał bowiem ten błagalny pomruk oraz wymowny ruch bioder. Nie był zniechęcający. Nie przestrzegał, nie strofował i nie upominał. Nie oznaczał "wystarczy" ani "przestań". Więc Yuuri nie przestawał, tylko powoli, powoli wsunął rękę między uda Viktora, wzdłuż wąskich slipów, głębiej, dalej, aż do jąder i...

Bezwstydnie wybrzuszony, wilgotny przód bielizny powiedział podnieconemu Katsukiemu wszystko.

Yuuri nagle wstał i bez choćby chwili zastanowienia pchnął Viktora z powrotem ku szafie, jednocześnie zsuwając pijące go w krocze bokserki. To było tak złe, tak niewłaściwe... tak bardzo niewłaściwe, że Viktor zamiast powiedzieć "nie", wyraźnie się ku niemu wypiął i obejrzał, spoglądając spod srebrzystych rzęs... Ach, niech to szlag. Yuuri nie miał czasu pomyśleć o prezerwatywie ani o ściąganiu bielizny z Viktora, więc nie myślał. Zresztą, nie zależało mu, żeby kochać się grzecznie czy konwencjonalnie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu pragnął poczuć te idealne uda, tym razem zaciskające się wokół twardniejącego członka, kiedy brałby Viktora od tyłu.

Reszta - jak te nieszczęsne, wypuszczone z rąk krawaty, które leżały bezładnie na podłodze - nie miała już znaczenia.

Szafa trzeszczała i drgała, gdy opierający się o nią Viktor starał się wczepić paznokciami w drzwi, ale nie mógł, bo spocone dłonie ślizgały się po lakierowanym drewnie. W przeciwieństwie do niego Yuuri miał się za co złapać, traktując podwiązki jak swoiste lejce, pozwalające mu nadać tempo i rytm pchnięć. Zduszone, rosyjskie jęki mieszały się z nerwowymi sapnięciami, kiedy Yuuri raz za razem ocierał się o ciasno złączone nogi Viktora, a jego zęby i język zostawiały ślady za kołnierzykiem coraz mocniej sfatygowanej koszuli. W ogóle rujnowanie niedoszłej kreacji Viktora sprawiało mu przedziwną przyjemność. Jakby udowadniał tym samym, że to nie szata zdobiła człowieka oraz że Viktor nie musiał być nawet w pełni rozebrany, żeby działać na Yuuriego jak magnes. I w istocie - tak trudno było się od niego oderwać...

Jak przez mgłę Yuuri usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiadane błagalno-tęsknym tonem. Och, no tak... Przecież nie tylko on pragnął więcej... Yuuri puścił jedną z podwiązek i wyciągnął rękę do przodu, aż za kraniec slipów, by zacisnąć ją na sztywnym członku i zacząć go stymulować. Viktor krzyknął i opadł jeszcze kilka centymetrów, jednocześnie mocniej napierając na Yuuriego. Dla pochłoniętego gorączką mózgu wołanie to brzmiało jak najwspanialsza pieśń pochwalna. Całował więc i pieścił, dotykał i zagłębiał się między uda, coraz mocniej ocierając się o wrażliwe krocze. Orgazm Viktora przyszedł praktycznie niespodziewanie - silny, nagły i tak obezwładniający, że ciało bezwiednie się mu poddało, zaciskając się wokół członka i pokrywając japońską dłoń krótkimi, lepkimi wstęgami. W odpowiedzi Yuuri wpił zęby w ramię Viktora i doszedł niewiele po nim, słysząc słodki, cichnący jęk spełnienia z ust kochanka.

Dyszeli przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie Yuuri wyprostował się i spojrzał spod półprzymkniętych powiek rozmiarom dokonanych zniszczeń. Nasienie powoli spływało ciężkimi, białymi kroplami po wewnętrznej stronie ud Viktora, załamując się na paskach podwiązek i brudząc je wilgocią. Tak samo niewdzięcznie została potraktowana szafa oraz, co oczywiście nie ulegało wątpliwościom, dłoń Yuuriego. Krawaty wciąż leżały na ziemi, zmięte i podeptane, a koszula Viktora nie nadawała się do niczego innego jak tylko na wizytę w pralni, gdzie wciąż potrzeba będzie cudu, aby doprowadzić tak pogryziony kołnierzyk i poplamiony skraj do jakiegokolwiek stanu używalności.

Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że najbardziej poszkodowany w tym wszystkim był człowiek, który na jutrzejszy wywiad nie tylko nie miał się w co ubrać, ale mogło być problematyczne, aby w ogóle się na niego udał.

\- To było... - Viktor nie wiedział, jak ująć zdarzenie w słowach, tym bardziej że wciąż opierał się o drzwi szafy i dokładnie widział dowód ich wspólnej przewiny. - Yuuri...

\- Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie - przyznał ze skruchą Katsuki, dość umiarkowaną jak na niego, skoro przepraszał nie za zdarzenie samo w sobie, tylko za zbytnią gwałtowność.

No cóż. Chyba nie takie grzeszki miało się już na sumieniu i nie takie granice wspólnie przekraczali.

\- Nie, nie, to nie to. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś czasami był nieprzewidywalny w ten sposób. - Viktor powoli się wyprostował i na drżących nogach obrócił się ku Yuuriemu. Bo jeśli czegoś brakowało im w tym zaskakującym wieczorze, to chyba tylko zaskakujących pocałunków, zupełnie jak ten, który Rosjanin postanowił złożyć na spierzchniętych, japońskich ustach. - Tylko że też musiałeś mnie uprzedzić...

\- Ale jak to?

\- No tak to. Zwyczajnie - odparł Viktor i wyciągnął rękę, by pogładzić Yuuriego po wnętrzu jego uda. - Myślisz, że tylko ty jeden chciałeś kochać się w ten sposób? Pamiętaj, że w naszym duecie istnieje więcej niż jedna para seksownych nóg. A jeśli tylko zechcesz, wciąż mogę ci zademonstrować kilka przydatnych trików. Żebym, wiesz... żebym mógł jutro z dumą powiedzieć, jak wszechstronnie uzdolniony ze mnie trener.

Delikatny, może lekko nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Yuuriego. Właśnie dlatego twierdził, że Viktor był ideałem. Bo nikt tak idealnie nie znosił jego uwielbienia i mimo obowiązków czekających następnego dnia nie dał się całować i całować, i całować...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho i wesołego Alleluja! Zgodnie z obietnicą (składaną to tu, to tam, to siam), w ramach wielkanocnej święconki prezentuję Wam świąteczne jajeczka. Dwie pary. No wiecie...
> 
> Ogólnie zanim zaczniecie sobie wyobrażać jakieś koronkowo-podwiązkowe cuda, zerknijcie w Google - bo już chyba nie chcę tu załączać obrazków, khem, poglądowych - jak to wygląda u panów. Można więc powiedzieć, że mam taki fetysz na panów z opiętymi paseczkami nogami. A że Viktor-elegant z pewnością takowe stosuje, żeby mu koszule i skarpetki nie wyłaziły... cóż było robić. Ale wiadomo - mogło to wyjść tylko z zastosowaniem garnka zdrowego rozsądku i szczypty szaleństwa. I jakkolwiek wydaje się, że Yuuri zadziałał wbrew Viktorowi, to nie dajcie się zwieść pozorom. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że widać było te drobne sygnały aprobaty, które wysyłał Viktor.
> 
> Jako że do takich przyjemnie ciepłych rozdziałów więcej dodawać nie trzeba, zostawiam Was z wolnym, poniedziałkowym popołudniem i do zobaczenia w innych rozdziałach.
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	107. Zrozumienie

***

Widok rozciągający się za małym oknem był wprost nieziemski... Dosłownie nieziemski, bo właśnie lecieli samolotem na niebagatelnej wysokości trzynastu tysięcy metrów. Yuuri oczywiście nie raz widział ten monotonny krajobraz - biel i błękit rozciągające się aż po horyzont, chociaż tak naprawdę nie istniało tu takie pojęcie - ale dziś wydał mu się on szczególnie nostalgiczny. Może to dlatego, że siedział wraz z Viktorem i Yurio w jednym rzędzie i akurat wracał po solidnej nieobecności do Petersburga, a może nie bez przyczyny było ciepło bijące ze splecionych dłoni: jego lewej i cudzej prawej, noszącej aż za dobrze znaną mu obrączkę.

Jeszcze do niedawna podróże samolotem były czymś trochę bardziej nieprzyjemnym, wypełnionym nerwami w jedną stronę, gdy leciało się na konkursy, ewentualnie poczucia nieokreślonej winy w drugą, gdy się z nich wracało. Z rzadka towarzyszył mu Phichit (ale że był młodszy i dopiero debiutował, więc zdarzyło się to może ze trzy razy), a najczęściej musiał znosić obecność chrapiącego Celestino. Ciao Ciao nie był typem, który godzinami siedział, pocieszał i trzymał za rękę, uspokajając podopiecznego. Łatwo skupiał się na nowych celach, a każde zwycięstwo i porażkę przyjmował z podobnym, dość szybko gasnącym, włoskim zapałem. Ale oczywiście to nie tak, że Celestino coś źle robił! Wręcz przeciwnie, starał się na swój własny, dość żywiołowy sposób. No ale właśnie - chyba niespecjalnie działało to w jego przypadku...

Nic więc dziwnego, że najczęstszym rozmówcą Yuuriego były jego własne, nie zawsze wesołe myśli.

\- Wiesz, Viktor... - Yuuri obrócił głowę od okna i opierając się lewą skronią o fotel, spojrzał na narzeczonego, przerywając wspominki. - Czasami tak sobie uświadamiam, że chyba żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie w pełni pojąć drugiego.

\- Och? - Viktor, który również obserwował przemykające pod samolotem morze chmur (a może tylko udawał i tak naprawdę podziwiał czyjeś ucho), uniósł delikatnie brwi. - A co cię doprowadziło do takiego stwierdzenia?

\- Znaczy, wybacz, to nic personalnego, tylko... Tylko jak można zrozumieć, co czuje ktoś inny, skoro często nie umiemy zrozumieć siebie? - Żeby jakoś złagodzić z pewnością gorzkie słowa, Yuuri zaczął głaskać kciukiem dłoń Viktora. Doskonale czuł muskaną przy każdym ruchu obrączkę. - Ledwie starcza nam czasu, żeby przeżyć własne życia, więc kiedy niby mamy nadążyć za tym, czego doświadczają bliskie osoby? Nie wspominając już o dalszych ludziach czy zupełnie obcych. To takie... przykre... trochę.

Viktor przez chwilę nic nie mówił, tylko uśmiechał się zagadkowo - ot, taka rosyjsko-męska wersja Mona Lisy. I zupełnie jak na tamten sławny obraz, tak i na Rosjanina można się było patrzeć godzinami. Usta czerwone jak słońce o zachodzie. Piękne, wąskie, niebieskie oczy o odcieniu czystszym niż to niebo na wysokości trzynastu tysięcy metrów. Włosy tak delikatne i jasnoszare, jakby były utkane z deszczowych chmur. Tych jednolitych, pokrywających całe niebo, nie burzowych. Oczywiście.

Yuuri westchnął przez nos. No właśnie. Viktor nie wiedział i nie był w stanie się dowiedzieć, jak niesamowicie był kochany. Już nawet tak trywialna rzecz jak wypowiedzenie na głos tych wszystkich śmiesznie brzmiących porównań była barierą nie do przeskoczenia. W momencie, gdy Yuuri zechciałby powiedzieć pięć pierwszych słów, z pewnością zaciąłby się na amen i zapomniał o reszcie.

\- Jesteś naprawdę odważny, mówiąc mi takie rzeczy - wyznał jednak przekornie Viktor i delikatnie zmrużył oczy. Błękit odrobinę pociemniał w cieniu rzęs. - Masz rację, Yuuri. A jednocześnie jej nie masz.

Katsuki zamrugał, nie mówiąc nic. Czekał, aż ukochany podejmie wątek.

\- Masz rację w tym względzie, bo rzeczywiście nikt nie jest w stanie pojąć własnych uczuć lepiej niż ja sam. Inni mogą co najwyżej pomóc je określić, skoncentrować, rozwinąć, nazwać... Ale emocje już takie są. Każdy odczytuje je na własny sposób. Każdy dostrzega je własnymi zmysłami. - Celowo czy też nie, Viktor zrobił tę swoją zabawną minę jak w momentach, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał: ściągnął brwi na podobieństwo poziomych kresek, usta wygiął w niewielki łuk i zaczął mówić, jakby tłumaczył się z jakiejś drobnej przewiny. - No bo na przykład kiedy ty się cieszysz, ja cieszę się twoim szczęściem jak wariat. Kiedy się smucisz, mam totalny mętlik i wydaje mi się nienaturalne, że nie możesz się od tego odciąć i skupić się na czymś milszym. Dlaczego tak lubisz milczeć? Ja wolę wszystko obgadać. Zdarza się też, że w dwie minuty potrafisz z całkowitej radości przejść w chmurny nastrój, a ja zupełnie nie nadążam, kiedy kończy się jeden Yuuri, a zaczyna ten kolejny. Raz zamknięty w sobie na cztery spusty, raz emocjonalny aż do niemożliwości. I tak dalej, i tak dalej.

\- Wychodzi na to, że jestem bardziej skomplikowanym człowiekiem niż myślałem - przyznał Yuuri. - Chociaż ja też czasami nie pojmuję, ile energii w sobie posiadasz. Właściwie to można by było się do ciebie podpiąć jak do prądu, tylko nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniej przejściówki na takie źródło zasilania...

\- W takim razie chyba mamy remis - stwierdził Viktor.

\- Chyba tak - przytaknął polubownie Yuuri. - Więc dlaczego mimo to mówisz, że nie mam racji?

Na to pytanie twarz Viktora rozświetliła się delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Uczucia są trudne do zrozumienia, to fakt. Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że są trudne do dzielenia się. No bo dlaczego ludzie związują się ze sobą? - Viktor ujął pewniej dłoń Yuuriego i przysunął ją sobie do warg. - Żeby jednym życiem mogły się cieszyć dwie osoby. Więc ja też tego pragnę. Żeby twoje wspomnienia stały się również moimi. Żebym obraz widziany twoimi oczami ja dostrzegał tuż obok ciebie. Żebym mógł od razu powtórzyć melodię, którą podchwycą twoje usta. Żebym to, co cię gryzie, mógł nieść na swoich barkach...

Zdania płynęły i płynęły, cicho, spokojnie, naturalnie, jakby Viktor wyjaśniał zasady rządzące światem. Yuuri nie wiedział, ile szczęścia jest w stanie przyjąć ludzkie serce, choć sądził, że swój limit przekroczył już dawno temu. A jednak znów go bolało w piersi - tak miło, a jednocześnie do utraty tchu.

\- Więc wydaje mi się, choć to oczywiście tylko zdanie takiego niewydarzonego źródła energii jak ja - podsumował szeptem Viktor, całując opuszki palców Yuuriego - że nie warto nie doceniać ludzi. Może nie pojmę jaki byłeś przez minione dwadzieścia cztery lata. Ale mogę cię zrozumieć przez kolejnych sześćdziesiąt.

Yuuri nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć i czy gardło nie odmówi mu posłuszeństwa, więc tylko skinął głową, po czym pochylił się, opierając się czołem o ramię Viktora. "Sześćdziesiąt? Aż sześćdziesiąt?" pomyślał, a miękki, wyciągnięty z luku bagażowego koc otulił jego nogi. Zupełnie jakby Viktor wiedział, że po takiej rozmowie i po pięciu godzinach monotonnego lotu wreszcie przyjdzie czas na drzemkę. "I dlatego właśnie cię nie rozumiem."

Mój głupku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Czółko! :D
> 
> Po becie "Codzienności" naszła mnie jakaś taka nostalgia za krótkimi, treściwymi tekstami. No dobra, z tą treściwością to nie wiem, czy wyszło, bo wykorzystałam chłopaków, żeby rozgadali między sobą jedną myśl, która mnie od czasu do czasu gryzie... ale całkiem miło było ich posłuchać. Słodcy z nich filozofowie. Yuuri jest typem wątpiącym (nie tylko w świat, ale przede wszystkim w siebie), za to Viktor potrafi przenosić góry dzięki jednemu spojrzeniu swojego kochanie. I nawet jeśli nie zawsze się rozumieją, to jednak szanują i mają mnóstwo chęci, aby postarać się zrozumieć.
> 
> Ech... ale takiego romantycznego Viktora to chciałoby się od razu zamówić, choćby z Telezakupów...
> 
> A, i jeszcze jedno - może nie widać tego dobrze, ale akcja tego rozdziału dzieje się po "Hasetsu na lodzie" i "Poduszkach", kiedy to chłopaki wracają po miesiącu nieobecności do Petersburga :)
> 
> Przepraszam, jeśli ostatnio kontakt ze mną był trochę taki se, ale kończyłam przygotowywanie książki do druku. Do końca tego tygodnia wciąż jestem nieco zajęta, ale teraz Zgredek jest już chociaż wolny od betowania (przynajmniej na kilka-kilkanaście dni), więc może wrócić do zwykłego pisania... A że widzę całkiem wyraźnie światełko w tunelu, to raczej mogę zapewnić, że widzimy się jutro w nowym rozdziale Kwiaciarni :3
> 
> Krótki rozdział, to i przypisy nie mogą być jakieś rozwleczone - na dziś się już żegnam i widzimy się w kolejnej historii!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	108. Wanna

***

Łagodny półmrok rozpraszany przez ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło otulał całą łazienkę, a zapach cytrusów, kiwi i pieprzu, unoszący się wraz ze strzępkami bladej pary, delikatnie odprężał znużone zmysły. Gdzieś tam, poza murami bezpiecznego apartamentowca, wciąż szalała rosyjska zima; ta mroźna, nieprzejednana, gwizdająca wiatrem przez szpary w murach tak jak polny grajek wygrywał melodie przez zęby. Jednak tu, w odseparowanej od wielkiego świata łazience, było cicho i przyjemnie. Można było niemal zapomnieć, że na zewnątrz istnieje jakiś świat. Można było niemal pomyśleć, że nie liczyło się nic poza leczniczym ciepłem i kojącym aromatem...

Yuuri czuł jednak, że popełnił błąd. W sensie taki mały błąd, malutki w skali wielkich, życiowych błędów możliwych do popełnienia, okruszynka wobec wątpliwości związanych z końcem kariery albo odepchnięciem rosyjskiego trenera. Żadna ogromna zgroza, po prostu... niefortunna decyzja. Lecz mimo wszystko nie powinien dać się skusić na kąpiel o tej porze, po tak męczącym locie i jeszcze bardziej wyczerpującym wieczorze. Nieważne, że gorąca woda potrafiła rozmasować nawet najbardziej spięte kończyny i usunąć nadmiar kwasu mlekowego z przetrenowanych mięśni, nie wspominając już o pocie i innych, hm, płynach ustrojowych dnia codziennego. Było tu zwyczajnie tak miło, że nikt by się nawet nie zdziwił, gdyby zasnął w wannie na siedząco, przy okazji dokonując pełnego i niekoniecznie bezpiecznego zanurzenia.

Tyle dobrego, że nie kąpał się sam, a jego milczący ratownik nie opuszczał go ani na milimetr.

Tak to się bowiem jakoś złożyło, że po ostatnim wyznaniu i wieńczącym go pocałunku narzeczeni całkiem zgodnie zamilkli, jakby chcieli zaoszczędzić w ten sposób resztkę posiadanej energii. Zamiast słów zaczęły więc dominować gesty: a to jeden otarł się nosem o ucho drugiego, a to drugi pogładził obejmujące go w pasie dłonie, należące do tego pierwszego, a to nawzajem trącili się stopami, tak dla żartu i zarazem tak z domowej czułości. Ale i te niewinne zaloty zaczęły stopniowo słabnąć, ciało stawało się powolne, myśli znów - ociężałe. Świadomość na poziomie metafizycznym wkrótce stopiła się z ciepłą, wszechobecną kąpielą.

Yuuri zaniepokoił się, że w tym tempie z pewnością zaraz odleci, dlatego postanowił zadziałać inaczej - położył się na piersi Viktora i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, muskając opuszkami palców nieruchomą powierzchnię wody. Ot, żeby coś robić, nie robiąc praktycznie nic. Na początku bawił się bez konkretnego pomysłu, próbując rysować wzory na białej warstewce piany niby dziecko w piaskownicy, ale szybko zrozumiał, że była to zbyt trudna i zbyt abstrakcyjna sztuka. Potem stanęło na tym, że palce Japończyka zaczęły losowo, lecz w stałym rytmie muskać lekkie, puchate pasma. Wskazujący prawej, środkowy lewej, serdeczny prawej, mały i wskazujący lewej, oba kciuki... Delikatna powłoka, powoli niknąca wraz z nieubłaganym upływem czasu, przyczepiała się do skóry mężczyzny, który stopniowo przekształcił nieskładne ruchy w coś więcej, jakby wygrywał niesłyszalną muzykę na niewidzialnym instrumencie. Może to był fortepian, a może coś na kształt koto - Yuuri nie miał sprecyzowanej myśli. Po prostu miarowo trącał pianę niczym klawisze, a ona uginała się, po czym unosiła, przylegając białymi płatkami do lekko pomarszczonych przez kąpiel opuszków.

Po pewnym czasie Viktor również się poruszył. Nie było wiadomo, czy śledził pokaz od początku, czy może zaciekawiło go delikatne drganie ramion ukochanego, ale dopiero teraz nachylił się do przodu, przytulając się piersią do pleców Yuuriego, i również wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie. Przez chwilę na chybił-trafił trącał wodę tam, gdzie nie było akurat rąk Yuuriego, ale z każdą sekundą ruchy dwójki mężczyzn stawały się sobie bliższe, bardziej podobne, płynne, dopasowane, zgrane. Inne, lecz wciąż harmonijne. Jakby jeden odgadł muzykę, którą słyszał drugi... A może nie tyle odgadł, co wiedział. Może to zawsze chodziło o tę konkretną, wspólną, łączącą serca melodię. Jedną jedyną. Taką na całe życie i jeszcze trochę.

"Yuri on ICE" rozbrzmiewało bezgłośnie w petersburskiej łazience niczym miniaturowy koncert na dwa pluśnięcia. Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, a Viktor nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ucałowaniem karku, kiedy przez ich głowy przebiegła podobna myśl. Zrozumieli się. W tym jednym z niezbyt jeszcze licznych momentów, tak pomiędzy przypadkiem a rutyną, kiedy bardziej zgadywali niż wiedzieli i bardziej czuli niż się domyślali, dwoje ludzi połączyło jedno uczucie. Jedna miłość, trochę szalona i mocno niedoświadczona, ale za to pomnożona razy milion drobnych chwil.

Piosenka zaczęła jednocześnie wkraczać w swoją decydującą fazę. Skrzypce - czy raczej drugi kąpielowy fortepian - miały zaraz "umilknąć", pozostawiając samotnego, niepewnego towarzysza samemu sobie. Ten moment zawsze był smutny, niezależnie od tego, czy Yuuri walczył na lodzie, czy po prostu trwał w kojącej kąpieli. Nie było istotne, czy Viktor był obok, czy tysiące kilometrów dalej. Smutek pochodził z serca i ze wspomnień. Nie dało się go nawet uniknąć. Był tam, w tej ciszy, dziś trwającej tak trochę podwójnie...

A jednak nie umilkł. Viktor, zamiast wycofać dłonie po decydującym takcie, idealnie zsynchronizował się z Yuurim, jakby... jakby zawsze tam był, w tym tle, w tej piosence. Tak cichy i niewyraźny, że można było o nim zapomnieć - a może tak cichy i niewyraźny, żeby nie spłoszyć łyżwiarza o kruchym, szklanym sercu. To właśnie od tego momentu melodia stawała się wspólna. Bo nawet jeśli ukochany opuszczał go ciałem, to nigdy nie duchem.

Mimo to po kilku ruchach Yuuri zawahał się, niepewny, czy w takim razie to on nie powinien przestać grać, ale wtedy jego dłonie ujął Viktor. Rosjanin ostrożnie wsunął ręce pod ręce Japończyka, wyprostował palce wskazujące i zaczął tak po prostu, po dziecinnemu muskać rzednącą pianę. Viktor wspominał kiedyś, że umiał grać tylko na skrzypcach, dlatego też nie zdziwił Yuuriego fakt, że kompletnie niepoprawnie odtwarzał akordy na niewidzialnych klawiszach fortepianu. O wiele bardziej zaskakująca była w tym przypadku determinacja, aby nie przerywać przedstawienia. Więc Yuuri już nie próbował. Liczyło się tylko to, że Viktor przy nim był, prowadząc blade, pomarszczone przez wodę palce przez cały, słodko-gorzki fragment, aż do samego, podniosłego finału.

Na koniec złączone dłonie powoli zanurzyły się pod powierzchnię i zostały przyciągnięte do brzucha Yuuriego, ponownie obejmując go w pasie. No tak. Wieńcząca program dowolny poza nie miała tutaj najmniejszego sensu, bo i na kogo miałby wskazywać, skoro przed oczami widział zaledwie zielono-białe,rozmazane przez wadę wzroku płytki oraz pomarańczową, odbijającą się w plamach wody poświatę lampek? Tym razem odpowiedź leżała gdzie indziej... Dosłownie leżała. Silne, pewne ramiona, ciasno przylegająca klatka piersiowa i usta, wyczuwalne tuż pod linią włosów z tyłu głowy, gdy znów go całował - to był cały Viktor. Słodki dodatek do kąpieli i jeszcze słodszy dodatek do życia. Osobnik, który nawet rozkochany do bólu traktował narzeczonego jak najwspanialszego mężczyznę na świecie. Po prostu niemożliwy.

Yuuri zaśmiał się na to cicho, a potem obrócił się na kolana, wsparł rękami o krawędź wanny po obu stronach głowy Viktora i nachylił się nad nim, całując go długo, a poprawnie.

I lepszy niż całe stado gumowych kaczuszek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry :3 Cieszę się, że moje Uporządkowane Życie powoli wraca do normy (od dziś tak na serio, bo dopiero pozbyłam się gości), bo nie miałam przez ostatnie cztery dni czasu, aby cokolwiek popisać. Normalnie czuję się przez to chora... Nie miałam również odpowiednio długiej chwili żeby zbetować one-shota, na którym najbardziej mi zależało bardziej. Niestety jest on całkiem długi, dlatego musiałam powściągnąć wodze fantazji i dać coś, co byłam w stanie jako tako dopracować. Czyli... obiecaną (głównie sobie samej) kontynuację "Kąpieli". Tak, nie tego się pewnie spodziewaliście. Pierwotnie nie zakładałam takiego przebiegu scenki, ale już jak przyszło mi do głowy całe Viktuurijne "granie na pianie", to się zwyczajnie w sytuację wciągnęłam.
> 
> Wspomniane w rozdziale koto to tradycyjny, japoński instrument szarpany, coś jak harfa, tylko w poziomie.
> 
> Przepraszam, jeśli przez ostatnie dni był ze mną ciężki kontakt. Wszystkie wiadomości czytałam, ale przez "trudne sprawy" (no dobra, może nie trudne, tylko zjadające czas) nie byłam w stanie na wiele komentarzy odpisać. Postaram się to jednak naprawić w najbliższym czasie.
> 
> W takim razie trzymajcie się i do kolejnego!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	109. Strachy

***

\- Jasna cholera... Co się dzieje z tą pogodą? Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak nie pizgało - rzucił wkurzony Jurij, nie bez pewnej słuszności zresztą, chociaż sam dobór słownictwa pozostawiał naprawdę wiele do życzenia. Nikt się tym jednak nie przejął, ba, nikt tego właściwie nie zauważył, bo trzej łyżwiarze, którzy właśnie z ledwością dotarli do petersburskiego apartamentowca, z ulgą zrzucali z siebie wytargane przez wicher kurtki i lodowato zimne adidasy. Mało tego, pogoda tak bardzo dawała się ludziom we znaki, że mimo dość wczesnej jak na jesień pory trzeba było już na wejściu zapalić światło w salonie. - Żyć się nie da. Normalnie jakby Katsudon przywołał z Japonii jakiś tajfun czy inny orkan.

\- Yurio, naprawdę... Czasy oskarżania ludzi o sztormy i kataklizmy minęły razem z Vasco da Gamą i Kolumbem - zauważył znów Viktor, który jako pierwszy pozbył się wierzchniego odzienia, ochoczo pospacerował do kuchni i wyciągnął z chlebaka rogaliki z różaną marmoladą, trzymane tam "na wypadek gości" (a które i tak regularnie znikały przy okazji podwieczorków). - No dobra, maksymalnie z polowaniami na czarownice. Ale o wiedźmy to ty lepiej wypytuj Georgija.

\- Poza tym ostatnio więcej mieszkałem w Stanach, więc nie wydaje mi się, żeby japoński klimat był ze mną jakoś mocno zaprzyjaźniony. To już Viktor ma więcej na sumieniu. Sprowadził do Hasetsu śnieg w kwietniu - przypomniał Yuuri, który również poszedł do kuchni. - Jaką chcecie herbatę?

\- Akurat jeden pies, gdzie dłużej byłeś. I tu cholernie wieje, i tam cholernie wieje - burknął Jurij, który jako ostatni mocował się z butami, ale gdy wreszcie zdołał je skopać pod wieszak, z radością podreptał prosto do pustej kanapy, gdzie rozsiadł się jak pan i władca na swoich włościach. - Daj tę z pigwą. Niezła była.

\- Ha! Nic dziwnego. Sam wybierałem - podkreślił z dumą Viktor, stawiając talerz z pieczywem na przykanapowym stoliku, po czym zajął miejsce tuż przy nastolatku i wyjrzał przez oparcie mebla. - Kochanie, a czy ja też mogę?

\- Jasne. Wszystkim nam zrobię taką samą.

\- _Czudesna_. A wracając - podchwycił znów Rosjanin, spoglądając na młodszego kolegę. - Yurio, powinieneś częściej odnajdywać pozytywy w życiu. No bo sam pomyśl. Gdyby nie ta pogoda, nie wpadłbyś do nas na podwieczorek i nie spędzilibyśmy razem miło czasu, prawda?

\- Ciekawe, czy ty też będziesz wykazywać się takim szeroko pojętym optymizmem, jak zaraz zarobisz w zęby za to "Yurio" - zgasił go Plisetsky, biorąc w garść rogalika i uważnie mu się przyglądając. Wyglądało to tak, jakby co najmniej doszukiwał się na nim sygnatury autorstwa Nikiforova. Węglem pisanej, oczywiście. I w ogóle zwęgleniem pokrytej. - Poza tym nie dodawaj sobie. Przyszedłem tu tylko dlatego, bo wasze mieszkanie jest bliżej. Nie chciało mi się zapitalać tyle drogi do Yakova.

\- Ach, no właśnie. Tylko nie zapomnij uprzedzić pana Feltsmana, że u nas zostałeś - poinstruował z kuchni Yuuri, na co Jurij niczym kanapowy cezar wystawił nad oparcie dłoń i skierował kciuki do dołu.

\- Daj żyć - mruknął, ostatecznie podejmując ryzyko wgryzienia się w podejrzany rogalik. - Ani on nie jest moim ojcem, ani tym bardziej ty. Do wieczora i tak zamierzam się stąd zawinąć, więc nie ma co komu gitary zawra-!

Ale zanim skończył, stała się rzecz dość nieoczekiwana jak na warunki miejskie - wicher zadął tak mocno, że w kratce wentylacyjnej zadudniło cokolwiek złowieszczo, o parapet zastukały pierwsze krople ciężkiego deszczu, a światło...

A światło tak nagle i bez najmniejszego uprzedzenia sobie zgasło.

Zarówno w mieszkaniu, jak i poza nim zapadły egipskie ciemności, których grozę wzmagał uderzający o mury wiatr i fale gwałtownej, ukośnej ulewy. Wypoczywający na swoim posłaniu Makkachin zaskomlał cicho i przeciągle, prawdopodobnie zwijając się w jeszcze ciaśniejszą kulkę niż przed chwilą, a trzy pary oczu rozejrzały się bezradnie po pomieszczeniu, próbując doszukać się choćby najmniejszego źródła światła. Niestety, wysiadło wszystko, od elektronicznego zegara w kuchence po diodę telewizora i od miejskich latarni po lampy w cudzych oknach.

W końcu po kilku sekundach zduszonych złorzeczeń i nerwowych poszukiwań trzy telefony komórkowe rozbłysły niemal jednocześnie w trzech różnych punktach kuchnio-salonu.

\- No bez jaj - jęknął Yurio, oświetlając podbródek ekranem. Z tapety migało do pozostałych zdjęcie świeżo wypieczonych pirożków. - Awaria? Serio?

\- Dobrze, że woda zdążyła się zagrzać. - Yuuri włączył latarkę i odłożył smartfon na blat, starając się dokończyć zaparzanie herbaty. - Vit... Viktor, zadzwoń do elektrowni. Na pewno ktoś już to zgłosił, ale spytaj chociaż, ile zajmie naprawa.

\- Się robi. - Komórkowa mordka Makkachina, którą Viktor oświetlał sobie widok na salon, podniosła się i powoli skierowała w stronę zacisznej sypialni.

W tym czasie Yurio oparł się brodą o oparcie kanapy i wypuścił powietrze nosem, koncentrując swoją uwagę na pozostałym w kuchni Japończyku.

\- Czasami nie nadążam, jak taki lamus jak ty może być tak ogarnięty w takich sytuacjach - stwierdził nastolatek, kiedy Yuuri zaczął powoli, po jednym kubku znosić herbatę do salonowego stolika.

\- Wiesz, Yurio. To wcale nie jest aż takie dziwne - wyznał Yuuri, a chociaż jego twarzy nie było specjalnie widać, to w samym głosie czaiła się delikatna, przyjazna nuta. - Jedyne, czego nie umiem ogarnąć, to ja sam. Reszta jest wbrew pozorom całkiem prosta.

\- Ale wszystko ma swoje granice. No bo serio, czasami mam wrażenie, że u ciebie to już nie jest żadne rozdwojenie jaźni, ale co najmniej rozdziesiętnienie...

\- Okej, już jestem! - W rozmowę wciął się Viktor, a łuna z latarki wkrótce rozbłysła zza rogu korytarza. Dzięki temu dało się zobaczyć, że mężczyzna trzymał w ramionach wielki, kraciasty koc, zapobiegawczo przytargany z sąsiedniego pokoju. - Powiedzieli mi, że mają się tym zająć w ciągu godziny, może nawet krócej.

\- To dobrze. - Yuuri odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. - W Hasetsu bywały takie tajfuny, że prądu potrafiło nie być przez całą noc, ale skoro tak... A ile macie baterii?

\- Ja mam... trzydzieści jeden procent. I może z jedną trzecią powerbanka w plecaku - zdradził Yurio.

\- Siedemnaście - przyznał ze skruchą Viktor.

\- Za dużo Instagrama, dziadu.

\- U mnie jest czterdzieści dwa, ale mam taki telefon, jaki mam. - Yuuri potrząsnął swoim mocno już biednym jak na obecne czasy iPhonem 5. Ekrany o przekątnej cztery cala i tak małej baterii były już praktycznie prehistorią. - Nie poszalejemy. Póki co lepiej wyłączyć zbędne aplikacje i wykorzystywać je tylko jako oświetlenie.

\- Te, zaraz. "Tylko"? To co niby mamy robić w tych ciemnościach? - mruknął Yurio, a odgłosy delikatnie stukającego o stolik talerzyka wskazywały na to, że nastolatek właśnie wymacywał kolejnego rogalika. - Turlać się? Leżeć jak kłody? Spać?

\- A co wy na to, gdybyśmy poopowiadali sobie straszne historie? - zaproponował Viktor z typowym dla siebie entuzjazmem, chociaż jednocześnie głębokie cienie na jego twarzy wyglądały tak, jakby mężczyzna już zdążył wczuć się w rolę.

Yuuri i Yurio spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem. Nie musieli się nawet wyraźnie widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, o czym myśleli. W końcu o pewnych rzeczach się nie zapominało.

\- Znowu to samo - westchnął Katsuki.

\- Na łeb upadłeś, a że łysy jesteś jak kolano, to nic nie zamortyzowało ci mózgu podczas uderzenia - dodał Plisetsky, oczywiście znacznie mniej łagodnie. - Jeszcze ci mało? A może mam przypomnieć, kto wierzgał się jak jakaś pijana tchórzofretka, kiedy ja PRÓBOWAŁEM spać po tym cholernym maratonie?

\- Ej, ale przecież teraz to co innego! To bardziej jak trening na wczucie się w rolę - zaoponował Nikiforov, po czym sapnął z oburzeniem, zmieniając ton wypowiedzi na bardziej pouczający. - Powszechnie wiadomo, że w łyżwiarstwie poza elementami technicznymi ważne jest również to, aby umieć przekazywać swoją kreacją różny ładunek emocjonalny. Radość, smutek czy miłość to oczywiście najprostsze i najpopularniejsze z nich, ale czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, ile trzeba kunsztu, żeby widza zaintrygować albo zaniepokoić? I nawet jeśli prezentacja "grozy" nie przyda wam się bezpośrednio w tworzeniu programów, to wciąż ćwiczy to zdolności aktorskie i rozwija spojrzenie na interpretację tematów. Bo naprawdę... Kto jak kto, ale ja chyba wiem najlepiej, co się przydaje, aby ze zwykłego kociaka czy prosiaczka wydobyć prawdziwy potencjał artystyczny. Czy nie mam racji, panowie pierwsze i drugie miejsce serii Grand Prix?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, choć w przeciwieństwie do tej kiedyś, z Ice Castle, kiedy to Viktor w podobny sposób ocenił i sprowadził do parteru swoich podopiecznych, Yuuri i Yurio już wiedzieli, jak obsługiwać Viktora i na czym mu tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim zależało.

Co wcale nie znaczyło, że łatwo im było zignorować taką przemowę.

\- Kurna. Wyrobił się - przyznał cicho Yurio, a Yuuri skinął głową na znak zgody. - Pasuję. Nie mam sił. W każdym razie ja po włączeniu światła się stąd zwijam.

\- Czyli że się zgadzacie? - Viktor zerkał z nadzieją to na jednego, to na drugiego, szukając w półmroku jakiegokolwiek znaku potwierdzenia.

\- Tylko żebyś potem tego nie żałował, bo nikt cię z podłogi zbierać nie zamierza - ostrzegł nastolatek. - No? To kto ma niby opowiadać pierwszy? Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy.

\- Oczywiście, że ja! - zawołał od razu starszy z Rosjan. - Dlatego właśnie wyszedłem z propozycją. Ale zanim przejdziemy do rzeczy...

Viktor skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji i kiwnął na kolegów, zapraszając ich do rozsiądnięcia się na zabezpieczonej kocem podłodze. Właściwie nie było potrzeby, żeby opuszczać miękką kanapę, ale siedzenie na klęczkach lub po turecku (jak to niechlujnie robił Yurio) wydawało się tak samo nieodzownym elementem opowiadania strasznych anegdot jak naturalnie panujący półmrok. Dlatego właśnie już po chwili łyżwiarze zebrali się dookoła trzech rozświetlonych komórek, położonych tuż przy sobie na kształt prymitywnego wzoru do wzywania duchów, a na kolanach Yuuriego bezgłośnie położył się złakniony troski Makkachin.

\- Ech, moje drogie _malcziki_... - zaczął Viktor, wznosząc oczy ku pogrążonemu w ciemności sufitowi. - W sumie dobrze się złożyło, że wreszcie mamy okazję szczerze porozmawiać, bo o wielu rzeczach związanych z ciemną stroną łyżwiarstwa figurowego tak naprawdę jeszcze nie wiecie...

\- Że co nie wiemy? - rzucił Yurio, za to Yuuri spokojnie upił łyk herbaty. Znał ten ton, tak samo jak rozpoznawał figlarny uśmieszek czający się w kącikach (obecnie ozdobionych groteskowym cieniem) ust.

\- Zaczyna się.

\- Jestem z was najstarszy, a poza tym mieszkam tu od małego, więc doskonale pamiętam czasy, kiedy Sportowy Klub Mistrzów wcale nie był tak przyjaznym miejscem jak teraz. Kiedy panowały trzy zupełnie inne stany skupienia materii: pot, krew i łzy - obwieścił dramatycznie Viktor, przybierając minę człowieka, który niejedno przeszedł w życiu i z niejednego pieca jadł chleb. Chociaż w przypadku tego konkretnego Rosjanina to raczej w niejednym piecu chleb palił. - Dziś mamy Internet, mamy sklepy całodobowe, mamy panią Aleksandrę na recepcji... Ale kiedyś nie było tak wspaniale, oj, nie było. No bo przyznajcie się. Czy słyszeliście kiedyś o Zakazanej Kombinacji?

\- Czyżby jakaś z poczwórnym axlem? - rzucił bez przekonania nastolatek, ale Nikiforov tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nie do końca. Kombinacja, o którą mi chodzi, jest wykonalna, jakkolwiek bardzo trudna. Chodzi o poczwórnego toeloopa z potrójnym toeloopem i potrójnym loopem.

\- Jakby się uparł... - Plisetsky nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem tej informacji. Co prawda nie pamiętał, żeby któryś ze znanych mu łyżwiarzy ją skakał, choć jednocześnie kombinacja wydawała się względnie możliwa do zrobienia - Ale co jest w tym takiego niesamowitego?

\- Ha, widzisz. Bo groza tej kombinacji nie polega tylko na stopniu trudności ani kosmicznej ilości punktów za nią. - Viktor wziął telefon i podstawił go sobie pod brodą, złowieszczo oświetlając twarz. - Prawda jest taka, że gdy ktoś ją w końcu poprawnie skacze... na lodowisko przybywa duch łyżwiarza, który złamał kark przy nieudanej próbie!

Posępny śmiech rozszedł się po salonie, wieńcząc opowieść.

\- Viktor? - W tym momencie odezwał się Yuuri, głaskając przylepionego do jego boku Makkachina. - A czy przypadkiem nie próbowałeś tej samej kombinacji w zeszłym tygodniu?

\- Może troszeczkę... - przytaknął znacznie mniej grobowo, a bardziej potulnie Rosjanin. - No ale mi nie powiesz, że nie wywołałem wtedy strasznego demona! I to najgorszego z możliwych!

\- Faktycznie, wywołałeś. Pana Feltsmana, który zjechał cię od góry do dołu i jeszcze poprawił na boki - obwieścił Katsuki i westchnął. - I miał akurat sporo racji. Przecież tego loopa można spokojnie przesunąć do innej kombinacji i wtedy będzie to lepiej wyglądać, a tak to praktycznie zatrzymałeś się przy lądowaniu. No i po co? Przecież obcięliby ci za to GOE.

\- Oj Yuuri, bo ty nic nie rozumiesz... Trzeba przekraczać swoje granice, poszerzać horyzonty. Sięgać tam, gdzie wzrok nie sięga! - rzucił podniośle Viktor, ale że nikt nie podzielił jego entuzjazmu, skończył z przekąsem: - A poza tym na takie maszynki do quadów jak wy trzeba znajdować nowe sztuczki. I jeszcze zobaczysz! Kiedyś zrobię to perfekcyjnie!

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście, przecież nikt nie twierdzi inaczej... Ewentualnie staniesz się tym duchem łyżwiarza z opowieści. - Yuuri pogładził Viktora po nodze, próbując obłaskawić w ten sposób lekko obrażonego mężczyznę. - To co? Teraz kolej na Yurio?

\- No jasne. I w ogóle to możecie się schować z takimi bajkami dla dzieci. Ja mam o wiele lepszą historię. Prawdziwą - pochwalił się Jurij, powoli zniżając głos. - W duchy i tak już nikt nie wierzy, a potwory to są w co drugim filmie dla przedszkolaków. Ale wiecie, co jest naprawdę straszne? Zwyrodnialcy i oszołomy. Bo istnieją naprawdę i nigdy nie wiadomo, czy jakiś nie mieszka tuż obok. - Tu Yurio spojrzał wymownie na siedzącego po lewej stronie Viktora.

\- Chyba ciągle się na nas gniewa za tę sprawę z workiem karmy - szepnął teatralnie Nikiforov, co Plisetsky zbył pogardliwym prychnięciem.

\- Wy to tam ciul - burknął głośniej niż zamierzał, ale zaraz opanował się i wrócił do cichej, monotonnej opowieści. - Ale była ostrzejsza sprawa. Tutaj, na przedmieściach, jakiś niecały rok temu. Mówią, że żył tu sobie facet, który zajmował się specyficznymi zleceniami. Bardzo, bardzo specyficznymi... Wypychał zwierzaki.

\- Nie no, Yurio. - Viktor wzdrygnął się, a kto wie, czy ciemność nie skrywała też bladych jak prześcieradło policzków. - Nie przy Makkachinie. On się w to nie bawi.

\- To niech nie słucha, psia jego... kość. - Nastolatek potrząsnął głową. - Dobra, cicho. To jeszcze nie koniec historii. Kiedy wydawało się, że facet zamknął biznes i razem z rodziną zmył się z okolicy, pojawiła się u niego starsza babka. Była dziwna. Nie chciała zdradzić wiele konkretów i głównie jęczała, że zaraz będzie musiała pożegnać ukochanego członka rodziny. Facet wyczuł, w czym rzecz, no i wiecie. Zgodził się.

\- O do... Ale co... co ona właściwie chciała... - Viktor przełknął ślinę. - ...wypchać?

\- Ona? - Jurij zamilkł na chwilę, udając, że się namyśla, aż w końcu wzruszył ramionami i odparł: - Swojego psa. Chyba jakiegoś małego teriera. Tak bardzo nie mogła się z nim rozstać, że chciała go dalej nosić ze sobą w torebce.

\- Boże, serio? Niby czegoś takiego się spodziewałem, ale... ale wypychanie pupila, z którym spędziło się kawał życia... - Nikiforov pokręcił głową. - To jest szaleństwo.

\- Ano może jest - potwierdził Jurij i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Ale najwidoczniej było normalne dla tego faceta, skoro po całej rozmowie jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do domu kończyć wypychanie swojej żony.

Wszyscy umilkli - i to tak bardzo, że znów dało się słyszeć odległy gwizd wentylacji i szum zacinającego deszczu. Nieszczelne okno jakieś piętro albo dwa wyżej głucho uderzało o ramę, z rzadka przejeżdżały samochody, którymi ostatni śmiałkowie odważyli się przedzierać przez zalane i zawiane miasto, w szybach odbijały się światła reflektorów... I tylko w ciemnym apartamencie wciąż panowała grobowa cisza, a każdy zawiesił się na wiadomej wizji, tym bardziej niepokojącej, kiedy słyszało się te wszystkie delikatne odgłosy stukania, drapania i popiskiwania, dochodzące z innych mieszkań...

\- Wow, Yurio. To było naprawdę dobre - pochwalił wreszcie Yuuri, jednocześnie poklepując po dłoni wczepionego w jego przedramię Viktora. Reakcja Rosjanina stanowiła komplement sam w sobie. - A przede wszystkim niespodziewane. Świetna puenta.

\- Się wie. Po coś się w końcu nasłuchałem tych historyjek opowiadanych na obozach treningowych - odparł z dumą Plisetsky. - I co? Zatkało kakao, panie duchu z obitym zadem?

\- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież... - szepnął Viktor pół żartem, ale pół wciąż serio.

\- Ci dzisiejsi emeryci - odciął się, a potem Jurij szturchnął Yuuriego w bok. - A ty, Katsudon? Teraz twoja kolej.

\- Nie no, co wy. Zupełnie nie znam się na takich rzeczach - próbował zaraz wytłumaczyć, ale nastolatek zbliżył się i zmierzył Japończyka wzrokiem. A przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu to półmrok.

\- Niemożliwe, że niczego nie kojarzył. Przecież grasz w te swoje slashery jak porąbany. Z naciskiem na "porąbany". - Yurio wydawał się nieugięty.

\- Ale to nie jest nic specjalnego, naprawdę. Gram dla odprężenia, nie dla strachów. - Yuuri za to za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć konfrontacji, uciekając od zielonych oczu jak najdalej się tylko dało. I się udało. Na całe kilkanaście centymetrów. - No, może utkwiła mi taka jedna...

\- No i idealnie, więcej nie trzeba. A gorzej niż Łysol przecież nie będzie.

\- Tylko że to jest dosłownie jedno zdanie. Pewnie nawet znacie. - Katsuki odwołał się po raz ostatni.

\- Jak jedno zdanie, to zdążyłbyś je powiedzieć już ze trzy razy - zawyrokował Jurij (i już drugi raz tego dnia miał bezsprzeczną rację). - Przestań się czaić jak jakiś snajper w pokrzywach. _Davai_.

Yuuri zamyślił się. W sumie faktycznie - skoro to tylko jedno zdanie...

\- Tylko się nie śmiejcie - uprzedził tak na wszelki wypadek, po czym odchrząknął i powiedział spokojnym, cichnącym na kolejnych słowach głosem: - _Ostatni człowiek na świecie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi..._

Tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do historii Jurija, nie zapadła długa, wymowna cisza. Wręcz przeciwnie - niemal jednocześnie od strony lodówki rozległo się delikatnie stuknięcie, zegar nad piekarnikiem zapiszczał cienko, a wiedziony szóstym zmysłem Makkachin uniósł łeb na sekundę przed tym, jak światło niespodziewanie wróciło. Oślepieni mężczyźni odruchowo zamknęli oczy, a pudel równie szybko jak się poderwał, tak wepchnął pysk pod łokieć Yuuriego. Wystarczyło jednak kilka chwil, żeby sytuacja znów wróciła do bezpiecznej, choć wciąż zawodzącej przez hulający wiatr normy.

\- No, nareszcie. W końcu mogę odgrzać obiad. - Yuuri jako pierwszy wstał i ruszył do kuchni, a za nim ruszył Makkachin, chyba tak na wypadek, gdyby światła znów miało zabraknąć. - Zostało nam trochę ryżu z warzywami z wczoraj. To jak, Yurio? Skusisz się?

W normalnych warunkach Plisetsky miałby wielką ochotę odgryźć się, że przecież już mówił, że nie zamierzał tu zostać dłużej niż do powrotu prądu, a w ogóle co to jest "trochę" na ich trzech, ale ostatecznie odmruknął na znak zgody. Jednocześnie ani na centymetr nie ruszył się z koca, wlepiając zielone oczy w osłupiałego tak jak on Nikiforova.

\- Wiesz co? Ty to na serio masz przerąbane - wyznał cicho Jurij, jakby trochę współczująco, na co Viktor bezradnie skinął głową. - Normalnie Frankenstein...

Bezgłośnym, lecz wciąż jednomyślnym werdyktem Rosjanie ogłosili zwycięzcę w pojedynku na opowieści z dreszczykiem i udali się do kuchni za Yuurim, żeby pomóc mu w przygotowywaniu obiadu. Nic między sobą nie mówili, tylko od czasu do czasu rzucali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia lub patrzyli mimowolnie w okna, zastanawiając się nad jedną, intrygującą myślą.

Wichury i ciemność były straszne. Ale ludzie wciąż straszniejsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Czołem! Prawdopodobnie to nie jest dobra pogoda, aby Was dobrze nastroić do opowieści z dreszczykiem, ale może to i dobrze - lepiej, żeby Viktuuri zabijało cukrem, nie strachem ^^" Poza tym sądząc po nadchodzącym maju, to nie przerażających kombinacji trzeba się bać, ale sprawdzianów, matur i nadchodzących sesji...
> 
> Z nawiązań znalazło się tu miejsce na wspominki o "Horrorze" oraz "Trupie" (to drugie w ogóle nieco mnie zainspirowało, żeby Yurio mógł się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne za ten nieszczęsny worek karmy). Ponadto czudesna oznacza po rosyjsku "cudownie", a malcziki "chłopców".
> 
> Trzy straszne historie, które pojawiły się w tym rozdziale, mają różne genezy. Opowieść Viktora została stworzona specjalnie na potrzeby tego fika i nie była ona przesadnie straszna, a raczej śmieszna. Jeśli chodzi o anegdotę Yurio - kryje się za nią fabuła mojego autorskiego opowiadania "Srebrna żyłka", które zupełnie nie jest powiązane z Dziabowersum (znaczy, nie było - do tego momentu). Muszę pomyśleć nad jej wrzuceniem... W przypadku Yuuriego historia została stworzona całkiem dawno temu, aż w 1948 roku, przez niejakiego Fredrica Browna i jest uznawana za "najkrótszy horror świata".
> 
> Swoją drogą - kto według Was wygrał w tym pojedynku i dlaczego to nie był Viktor? ;)
> 
> Ale żeby usprawiedliwić naszego kochanego łysolka, zdradzę, że kombinacja, o której wspominał, naprawdę jest dość trudna do wykonania i do tej pory wieki temu zrobił ją wujcio Pluszczenko. Kto wie, czy to nie jego duch objawia się śmiałkom... (a nie, sorki, przecież Płaszczka żyje i ma się dobrze)
> 
> Muszę się przy tej okazji przyznać, że plany znów mi się zmieniły - chciałam dać coś innego (również całkiem wesołego), ale w międzyczasie urodził mi się głowie dość ciekawy pomysł, aby rozwinąć to w coś większego. I jestem absolutnie pewna, że Wam się to spodoba. Z tego też powodu w trzy nadchodzące poniedziałki będę publikować one-shoty, które będą ze sobą nieco powiązane tematycznie, a wy będziecie mogli na podstawie fabuły odgadnąć, co pojawi się w następnym rozdziale. Zaczynam od 30 kwietnia i już nie mogę się doczekać, co z tego wyjdzie!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	110. Przyjaźń

***

Początek listopada był krótkim przystankiem w ich okrutnie zapracowanym planie zawodów cyklu Grand Prix, który i tak stanowił zaledwie przedsionek małego piekiełka zwanego sezonem olimpijskim. Dopiero co Viktor wrócił ze zwycięskiego Rostelecom Cupu (który był praktycznie formalnością, szczególnie że nie występował tam ani Plisetsky, ani Katsuki), a już w następny weekend Yuuri startował w Japonii na NHK Trophy. Już sam związek dwóch solistów był w takim przypadku nie lada zagwozdką, a że Viktor dalej brnął w trenowanie i zawodową karierę naraz, to wciąż czekało na niego tyle roboty, skupienia i wyjazdów pod rząd, że o rany boskie...

...a jednak to nie zbliżające się konkursy i kwalifikacje spędzały mu sen z powiek. Chodziło o coś o wiele, wiele poważniejszego. Na swój sposób, rzecz jasna.

\- Chris, potrzebuję twojej rady. - Viktor, który odpoczywał po ciężkim dniu na łóżku w sypialni, trzymał laptop na kolanach i przez Skype'a żalił się szwajcarskiemu przyjacielowi z trapiących go bolączek. - Kompletnie nie wiem, co mam dać Yuuriemu na naszą pierwszą rocznicę.

\- Rocznicę? Jesteś pewien, _mon ami_ , że nie pomyliły ci się okazje? - Christophe zmarszczył brwi do ekranu, odruchowo głaskając leżakującą na jego udach kotkę. Viktor z ogromną chęcią zrobiłby to samo z Makkachinem, tak w ramach małej, puchatej terapii, ale niestety, pudel jak zwykle wolał spacer z drugim pańciem. A kto by nie wolał... - No chyba że zdecydowaliście się na jakiś tajny ślub na Teneryfie i ukryliście to przed światem. Wtedy przesyłam najszczersze gratulacje i jednocześnie jestem zły, że mnie na niego nie zaprosiliście.

\- Ślub na Teneryfie nie brzmi źle, ale rozmawialiśmy już kiedyś na ten temat i bardziej marzą nam się... a, nieważne. Tajemnica spowiedzi - urwał Viktor, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do Chrisa. - Nie no, oczywiście, że bym ci tego nie zrobił. Kto jak nie ty byłby moim świadkiem. Ta rocznica, którą mam na myśli, jest trochę mniejszego kalibru.

\- Teraz to mnie nieźle zaintrygowałeś. Co też mogliście robić na początku listopada? Czyżby... _anniversaire de la première nuit_? - Chris uśmiechnął się nieprzystojnie.

\- Tylko jedno ci w głowie. - Viktor westchnął. W sumie gdyby to tu był pies pogrzebany, odpowiedź na rosyjskie kłopoty byłaby całkiem prosta. I z pewnością związana tematycznie. - _Non, ce n'est pas ça_. Chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. O nasz, hm, pierwszy pocałunek.

\- Ulala, jakież to niewinnie! W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że będziesz dbać o tak urocze detale... Ale zaraz, zaraz. Jeśli to miałby być rok... czy to by nie oznaczało, że to było jakoś koło poprzedniego Cup of... - Szwajcar nagle nabrał powietrza. - Viktor!

\- _Oui, mon ami barbu?_

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wtedy, w Pekinie, całowaliście się po raz pierwszy? I że nic wcześniej... Że wy nie... - Giacometti wyglądał na tak autentycznie zszokowanego, że ledwie co potrafił składać zdania w logiczną całość. - W takim razie skąd żeś wytrzasnął takiego Erosa?! Byłem pewien, że przerobiłeś z nim połowę kamasutry, a i to tylko dlatego, że chciałeś zostawić drugą połowę na _à une date postérieure_! Nawet zasugerowałem Yuuriemu, że wyjątkowo dobrze wygląda, bo z pewnością jego pan zafundował mu właściwy trening na ujędrnienie tego i owego...

\- Chris, serio, wstrzymaj się. - Viktor odchrząknął, starając się nie zaczerwienić przed przyjacielem. Czerwienienie się przed Chrisem już z samego założenia brzmiało jakoś tak źle i dziwnie, a jeszcze gorzej byłoby, gdyby musiał mu wytłumaczyć, jak wiele prostych reakcji przejął od Yuuriego. - Jakby to dyplomatycznie ująć... wszystko nadeszło w swoim czasie, więc nie musisz się o nas AŻ TAK martwić. Jesteśmy dużymi chłopcami.

\- No w to akurat nie wątpię. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć o nocy, kiedy przed eventem w Hasetsu Yuuri kleił się do ciebie jak szalony... Ale i tak nie mogę uwierzyć, że waszym pierwszym pocałunkiem miałby być ten na wizji.

\- Bo to też nie do końca tak. Całowaliśmy się wcześniej - zdradził Viktor. Uch, gdzie był ten Makkachin, kiedy potrzebował jego sierści do ukrycia twarzy? - W rękę. W policzek. W czoło...

"W nos, w ucho, ze dwa razy w szyję, przez co Yuuri strasznie się potem denerwował..." Och, lista pocałunków była znacznie, znacznie dłuższa. Zaczęło się od niewinnych, na wpół żartobliwych cmoknięć, tak jak tego na letnim festiwalu, kiedy Rosjanin po raz pierwszy zobaczył zazdrosnego Yuuriego. Zazdrosnego o brak uwagi, to prawda, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku to chyba właśnie wtedy coś zaczęło w Viktorze na poważnie kiełkować. Skryty w cieniu straganów mężczyzna zupełnie nie mógł się oprzeć, żeby nie ucałować czubków drżącej dłoni, a potem, nieco ostrożniej i o wiele chętniej, przycisnąć usta do rozpalonej twarzy. Całus złożony na gorącym policzku był słodki, szalenie słodki, i chociaż wtedy na wpół pijany Rosjanin jeszcze nie rozumiał, czym było to uczucie, które przepełniało rozmiękczone serce, to wiedział, że chciał być blisko Yuuriego. Tak blisko, żeby znów poczuć jego smak...

A że Yuuri nie wydawał się aż tak przejęty tamtym zdarzeniem, Viktor ponowił próbę kilka dni później, całując mężczyznę w skroń, gdy ten po wyjątkowo dobrze wykonanym programie krótkim podjechał do trenera, chcąc usłyszeć od niego pochwałę. Ale miał wtedy minę...! Solidne dziewięć i pół w dziesięciostopniowej skali śmierci klinicznej. Katsuki chyba nie spodziewał się, że komplement przyjmie taką postać i choć początkowo wydawało się, że zemdleje na miejscu, to gdy uciekł i zrobił dziesięć orzeźwiających rundek dookoła lodowiska, wszystko się uspokoiło.

Chociaż nie, nie uspokoiło. Spowszedniało. Od czasu do czasu Viktor całował Yuuriego i od czasu do czasu Yuuri mu na to pozwalał, pesząc się coraz mniej i mniej. W końcu zmieniło się to w jeden z ich sposobów wyrażania ekspresji. Na tyle niecodzienny, że się z nim nie obnosili i raczej ukrywali przed wzrokiem domowników czy Nishigorich, ale na tyle normalny, że zaczęli traktować pocałunki jako sposób na pogodzenie się albo za nagrodę.

Aż do programu dowolnego w Pekinie, gdzie Viktor zaskoczył Yuuriego w sposób ostateczny, a uczucia w końcu nabrały ostrości. Wtedy to pokochał tego chłopaka do szaleństwa.

\- No tak, to całkowicie zmienia postać rzeczy. Szczególnie że Yuuri musiał mieć naprawdę dużo roboty przy obcałowywaniu twojego czoła, zanim mógł przejść do kolejnej bazy - zakpił Chris, a biała kotka zawtórowała zadowolonym miałknięciem, gdy pan podrapał ją za łopatką. - Viktor... Zapewniam cię, że arystokratycznie dzierlatki, na które nie można było nawet prosto spojrzeć, nie mówiąc już o innych aktywnościach, wymarły razem z dinozaurami. Takich rzeczy to się już nawet w podstawówkach nie robi.

\- Masz przed sobą żywy przykład, że jednak się robi i w życiu bym nie zamienił tamtych dni na inne - uciął Viktor, siłą wyrwany z przyjemnych wspomnień. Pan Nikiforov sprzed dwóch lat też by takiego zachowania nie zrozumiał, ale dziś... dziś nawet nieszczególnie uwielbiana kawa smakowała wybornie. - Więc? Dasz mi jakąś radę? Czy tylko worek suchych żarcików?

\- Jak ty mnie uwielbiasz zbywać... Rozumiem, że striptiz odpada? - Chris zignorował zmarszczone brwi Viktora i westchnął teatralnie, wspierając dłoń o brodaty podbródek. - W sumie nawet nie jestem pewien, co preferuje Yuuri. Masumi może też nie jest jakoś bardzo wylewny, ale przynajmniej wiem, że podoba mu się to, co sam organizuję. No wiesz, kolację, pokaz na rurze, masaż, jakieś _tête-à-tête_... albo cztery pod rząd...

\- Całkowite pudło. W kwestiach kolacji już dawno się poddałem, jedyna rura, którą umiem obsługiwać, to ta kanalizacyjna w prysznicu, co do masażu... długo by opowiadać o tej historii... a w tej ostatniej sprawie to powiedzmy, że mamy grandprixowy celibat.

\- Ou. Okrutnie nieciekawie.

\- Może, ale wiesz też, jak to mówią. Na pusty żołądek wszystko smakuje lepiej - zdradził Rosjanin, dla siebie zachowując drobne, sypialniane szczegóły ich ostatnich postanowień. To, że nie mogli pozwolić sobie na sto procent nie oznaczało przecież, że pięćdziesiąt nie było przyjemne. Czy tam sześćdziesiąt dziewięć. - Poza tym chciałbym wymyślić coś, co go zaskoczy, a nie co go za-

\- Vitya, już jesteśmy! - rozbrzmiało niespodziewanie z daleka, a kliknięcie drzwi, krótkie szczekanie oraz szczęśliwy sprint czterech włochatych łap podpowiedziały, że ukochana dwójka właśnie wróciła z wieczornego obchodu parceli. I rzeczywiście, już niebawem do sypialni zajrzał Makkachin i bez uprzedzenia wtarabanił się na łóżko, obwąchując Rosjanina z takim zapałem, jakby zdążył zapomnieć, jak pachnie wykąpany człowiek. - Zrobić ci herbaty?

\- Poproszę! - Viktor rozpromienił się jak czterystuwatowa żarówka, a potem, analogicznie, niczym ta przepalona lampa zgasł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że temu wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał się ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś bardzo niepowołany. - O jasna...

\- Nie słyszałem tego - powiedział czym prędzej Christophe, na co Viktor zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Czego?

\- Niczego - padła poprawna odpowiedź.

\- Chris, nie żebym coś sugerował, ale u nas w Rosji mamy bardzo długą tradycję uciszania niewygodnych świadków. Przerabialiśmy już wszystko, od betonowych bucików po sprawdzony strzał w... - zaczął Viktor, ale Szwajcar natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Nic nie wiem, okej? A z pewnością nic, o czym miałby wiedzieć Yuuri - ponowił Giacometti, a jego kotka machnęła nerwowo ogonem, gdy pan posmyrał ją w złym miejscu. - _Sacrébleu_... Jestem tym chyba bardziej zawstydzony niż gdybym się dowiedział, że nazywa cię puchatym królisiem albo misiaczkiem-pysiaczkiem.

\- Od razu zoofilia - mruknął Viktor, jednak w oburzeniu trochę przeszkadzał mu Makkachin, którego akurat czochrał po grzbiecie. Przynajmniej szale nieco się wyrównały. - A ty jak nazywasz Masumiego?

Wydawało się, że Christophe będzie udawał niedostępnego, milcząc i przypatrując się czemuś, co znajdowało się ponad jego laptopem. Dość szybko jednak na szwajcarskim obliczu pojawił się flirciarski, źle skrywany uśmieszek, potem puścił oczko do kogoś znajdującego się po genewskiej stronie świata, a w końcu mężczyzna parsknął półgębkiem i zaśmiał się perliście.

\- To już tajemnica moja i mojego nieokiełznanego ogiera - podsumował cicho Giacometti, poruszając brwiami. A naprawdę było czym poruszać. Brwi Chrisa były niekwestionowanym liderem w poruszaniu się, szczególnie tym wymownym, dwuznacznym i sugerującym zbereźne cuda.

\- Ale żeby aż tak... - W odpowiedzi Viktor błysnął pojednawczym, wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem. Czyli o wilku mowa, a wilk tuż-tuż.

O nic więcej nie zdążył już jednak zapytać (i całe szczęście, bo prędzej czy później w powietrzu zaczęłyby szybować jakieś niewybredne żarciki na temat "ujeżdżania" oraz innych metod spod szyldu kija i marchewki (powiedzmy, że kija i marchewki (znaczy, czyjegoś kija i marchewki na pewno...))), bo w korytarzu petersburskiego mieszkania rozległ się odgłos powolnych, zbliżających się kroków.

\- A powiedz jeszcze, czy mam ci przynieść herbatę do sypialni, czy może wolisz przyjść do... o. - W drzwiach pokoju pojawił się niczego nieświadomy Yuuri. Tak bardzo nieświadomy, że zamiast porażać wychwalanym przez Rosjanina kanonem piękna, miał na sobie szare, dresowe spodnie oraz rozciągnięty T-shirt i akurat zajmował się wycieraniem rąk w kraciastą ścierkę. Lecz nawet w tak mało atrakcyjnym wydaniu japoński narzeczony wciąż przebijał wcześniejsze aluzje Chrisa o eony wspaniałości. Według Viktora, oczywiście. - Rozmawiasz z kimś?

\- _Si vous dites quelque chose..._ \- ostrzegł szybko Nikiforov, a potem uśmiechnął się do swojego kochanie, kiwając ręką w swoją stronę. - W porządku, nie krępuj się. To ktoś znajomy.

\- _Bonjour_ , Yuuri! - przywitał się Szwajcar, gdy tylko Japończyk pojawił się w zasięgu oka kamerki. - A może powinienem zacząć się przestawiać na Katsuki-Nikiforov, skoro w takim tempie idziecie po złoto? W porównaniu z wami moja Kanada to był jakiś horror. Potrzebuję co najmniej boskiej interwencji, żeby wejść do finału.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Chris. Mam jakieś takie dobre przeczucie, że bez problemu nadrobisz punkty w Grenoble. - Yuuri przysiadł bokiem na łóżku i nachylił się tak, że zetknął się z narzeczonym ramionami, dzięki czemu lepiej wpasował się w ramę okienka Skype'a. - No i to miło, że konsultujecie między sobą kolejność naszych nazwisk, ale po Rostelecomie obstawiałbym raczej, że Viktor dostanie kolejny medal do kolekcji niż papier w jakimkolwiek urzędzie.

Chris otworzył szerzej oczy, nie wiedząc, czy ma się wpatrywać w łagodnie uśmiechającego się Yuuriego, czy może w Viktora, który wydawał się tym oznajmieniem chyba nie mniej zaskoczony.

\- _Wow,_ tego się nie spodziewałem. Czyżby pan Tygrysek zrobił ci przyspieszony kurs asertywności? Bo jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem u ciebie tylu zakamuflowanych uszczypliwości pod rząd.

\- Nie, skąd. To żadne uszczypliwości. - Katsuki pospiesznie zamachał rękami. - Pewnie to dziwne zabrzmi, ale kiedy wiem, że dzieli nas łącze internetowe, to po prostu czuję się jakoś tak... pewniej. Bez urazy, oczywiście.

\- A może to dlatego, bo żadne lepkie ręce nie mogą przenikać przez ekrany? - zauważył nie bez drobnej ironii Viktor, dla podkreślenia swojej pozycji obejmując Yuuriego w pasie. - Te jego nawyki przejęte przez pana choreografa o ponadprzeciętnym tyłku... Jestem przekonany, że jak już założą to swoje studio taneczne, to Chris będzie bez skrępowania macać i korygować wszystko, co mu wpadnie w ręce.

\- Phi! Powiedział, co wiedział, pan spontaniczny nudysta. Za to ty powinieneś mi od razu wyjaśnić, że masz te wybitne pośladki na wyłączność. Zresztą, skoro już przy nich jesteśmy... - Christophe sprawnie przeszedł ze świętego oburzenia w swój niedyskretny uśmieszek numer pięć. - Yuuri? A czy nie chciałbyś może dostać czegoś od Viktora w najbliższym czasie?

\- Chris! - Viktor poczuł się zdradzony i już sądził, że sprawa rocznicy najzwyczajniej w świecie się posypała, kiedy Yuuri nieco się wyprostował, a potem niepewnie zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Dostać? Ale z jakiej okazji? - Katsuki wydawał się tak samo poinformowany w kwestii zbliżającego się święta jak Christophe na początku ich wideorozmowy. Jeśli nie mniej. - Przecież do urodzin jest jeszcze daleko...

Chris natychmiast zrobił triumfalną minę w stylu "Widzisz? Zamiast robić tajemnicę z prezentu powinieneś jako niespodziankę potraktować samą rocznicę", a to wszystko przekazał za pomocą zaledwie jednej, uniesionej brwi i wydętych ust. Serio. Gdyby szkoła taneczna z Masumim nie wypaliła, mógłby śmiało i z sukcesem zostać mimem.

\- Mniejsza o takie szczegóły. Po prostu zagubiony trener chce wiedzieć, jak podbudować morale swojego ulubionego ucznia. - Giacometti puścił oczko, zbywając w ten sposób dociekania Katsukiego. - Więc? Na co miałbyś ochotę? Może coś przy okazji NHK Trophy?

\- Kompletnie się nad takimi rzeczami nie zastanawiałem, ale jeśli nie musiałoby to być nic materialnego, to w sumie chciałem pójść coś pozwiedzać. Co prawda w Tokio już byłem, chociażby na World Team Trophy, ale tym razem myślałem, żeby wybrać się gdzieś tylko... no. Tylko we dwójkę. - Yuuri, nieco onieśmielony wyznaniem, umknął spojrzeniem w stronę ciemnego okna i uśmiechnął się jakoś tak nieuchwytnie. - Na przykład na taras widokowy, do Ogrodów Cesarskich albo coś takiego.

\- No i proszę - przyklasnął Chris, na co jego kotka przeciągnęła się i ostatecznie zrejterowała ze szwajcarskich nóg. Makkachin za to zamerdał ogonem, podzielając optymizm szczerzącego się z laptopa łyżwiarza. - W porządku, _mon ami_ , nie musisz mi dziękować. Najważniejsze, że wiecie już, co robić. Znajdźcie sobie jakieś ładne drzewko albo inną fontannę i machnijcie to swoje słodkie, niewinne _rendez-vous_.

\- Drzewo? - powtórzył Yuuri, spoglądając to na ekran, to na Viktora. - _Rendez-vous_?

\- W sensie że mamy się bawić tak dobrze jak w Barcelonie - wyjaśnił pokrętnie Rosjanin, obawiając się, że sprawa zaraz jednak wyjdzie na jaw. A jeśli wyjdzie sprawa, to wraz z nią wyjdą też farbowane włosy z głowy Giacomettiego. Już on się o to postara. - A z tobą, Chris, policzę się na Trophée. Szykuj tyłek, bo nie dam ci żadnej taryfy ulgowej.

Po tej odważnej deklaracji i machnięciu ręką na pożegnanie, Rosjanin pospiesznie zamknął laptop, słysząc ostatnie, zadowolone "na to właśnie liczę!". Gdy zapadła błoga cisza, zakłócana jedynie jednostajnym sapaniem Makkachina i nikłym hałasem przejeżdżających ulicą samochodów, Viktor wreszcie pozwolił sobie opaść na znajdujące się za plecami poduszki. Niech to brodata gęś kopnie tego Chrisa. Najpierw pół rozmowy sprowadza wątek na wiadome, nieuczesane tematy, a na koniec wyjeżdża z romantycznym zwiedzaniem i całowaniem pod jakąś fontanną. I to pewnie jeszcze taką obleganą przez multum zakochanych. Normalnie schemat na schemacie i schematem pogania.

A on chciał inaczej, chociaż trochę...

\- Viktor? Jesteś pewien, że nic się nie stało? - zagadnął ostrożnie Yuuri, świdrując narzeczonego swoimi pełnymi, brązowymi niczym jesienne kasztany oczami.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu uświadomiłem sobie, że miałeś rację z tym, że prawdziwego przyjaciela można mieć tylko jednego - westchnął Viktor i uniósł ręce, żeby jednocześnie pogłaskać oba ukochane stworzenia. - Czyli co? Chcesz się wybrać ze mną na randkę, tak?

\- Ale oczywiście postaram się na nią zasłużyć! - wyjaśnił z zapałem Yuuri, wojowniczo przyciskając pięść do piersi. - Poniżej podium nie ma mowy!

Viktor zaśmiał się i przygarnął Yuuriego bliżej siebie. Mimo upływu czasu wciąż był okrutnie słaby wobec tej jego galopującej nieświadomości i niekonwencjonalnych zachowań. Ktoś inny uznałby spacer po mieście za normalną powinność pary, że o kwestii narzeczeństwa nawet nie warto było wspominać, a jednak ten tutaj Katsuki Yuuri po prawie roku trwania w związku wciąż traktował to tak, jakby musiał coś "udowadniać" albo "zasługiwać". Takie starania niesamowicie bawiły Viktora, ale musiał jednocześnie przyznać, że gdzieś w głębi serca trochę mu to schlebiało, bo oznaczało, że Yuuriemu wciąż zależało.

A chyba nie istniał na świecie człowiek, któremu walka o względy - nawet taka z wiatrakami - nie podobałaby się chociaż odrobinkę.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Tylko nie zapominaj, że mi też się coś od życia należy za to złoto z Moskwy. Inaczej mogę nie dać z siebie wszystkiego we Francji - przypomniał Viktor, kładąc palec na swoich ustach. - A myślę, że takie międzynarodowe trofeum nie zasługuje na mniej niż... hm... osiemdziesiąt trzy buziaki w całuśnej skali wynagrodzenia. Więc? Co ty na to? Czy już wiesz, co mogłoby mnie odpowiednio podekscytować?

Uszy obejmowanego mężczyzny pokryły się bardzo miłą dla oka karminową czerwienią, usta na chwilę wygięły się w trudną do zinterpretowania podkówkę, wzrok wyrażał coś pomiędzy popłochem a niezrozumieniem, aż wreszcie Yuuri wyciągnął się do góry i niespodziewanie dla samego Viktora pocałował go prosto w... policzek.

\- W takim razie niech to będzie kumulacja na wspólne potem - obiecał Japończyk półszeptem, delikatnie muskając palcami obdarowane całusem miejsce.

Chris mógł sobie malkontencić i wierzyć w wyższość nieskrępowanych pieszczot nad zwykłym, czułym milczeniem. Miał prawo nie rozumieć, jak Viktor zignorował obecność ukochanego na łóżku w sypialni i zamiast tego wybrał spacer z Yuurim do kuchni, gdzie czekała na nich idealnie zaparzona herbata. Jego sprawą było, czy nudny wieczór zakończony pretensjonalnym "kocham cię" faktycznie zasługiwał na takie określenie. Ale Viktor był wdzięczny przyjacielowi za to, że już wiedział, co było dla niego cenne i że najlepszym sposobem na uczczenie rocznicy pocałunku było odświeżenie sobie pamięci z tamtego czasu.

Na osiemdziesiąt trzy różne sposoby, oczywiście.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho, hej-ho, majówkę by się miało! Mam nadzieję, że wypoczywacie sobie w najlepsze, a dzisiejsza dawka poniedziałkowych Codzienności nie okaże się aż tak potrzebna do ogólnego zadowolenia. Niemniej fajnie będzie, jeśli wizyta Chrisa (pierwsza taka! uwierzycie?) w tym zbiorze Wam się spodoba.
> 
> ...ale coś czuję, że te małe, słodkie zbereźności w wydaniu brodatej twarzy nie były wcale złe ;)
> 
> Wybaczcie, że już nie będę przytaczać wszystkich fanfików, do których nawiązywałam, bo jest ich tu całkiem sporo. Największą zagadkę może stanowić "osiemdziesiąt trzy" wspomniane pod koniec, ale sądzę, że kiedy rzucę hasło "obietnica z Dystansu", to wielu sobie przypomni, w czym rzecz. Ewentualnie pobiegnie nadrabiać, również polecam. Jednocześnie możecie zauważyć, że akcja tego rozdziału dzieje się już w trakcie kolejnej serii Grand Prix (przy okazji - zawody z cyklu potrafią się odbywać w różnej kolejności). Tak, do tego to doszło i tak długo już czekamy na jakieś informacje o filmie, że zaczynam wysuwać się z akcją dość poważnie naprzód. Do finału raczej nie dotrę, ale niczego wykluczyć nie mogę. Przecież kiedyś zarzekałam się, że nie chcę wyjść poza pierwszą zimę, a tyle wakacyjnych akcji jeszcze czeka do opisania ^^"
> 
> Pojawiło się trochę francuskiego, jako że i Chris, i Viktor się nim płynnie posługują. Już wyjaśniam, co znaczą:
> 
> anniversaire de la première nuit - rocznica pierwszej nocy  
> Non, ce n'est pas ça. - Nie, to nie to.  
> Oui, mon ami barbu? - Tak, mój brodaty przyjacielu?  
> à une date postérieure - w późniejszym terminie  
> tête-à-tête - sam na sam  
> sacrébleu - cholera  
> Si vous dites quelque chose... - Jeśli coś powiesz...  
> rendez-vous - spotkanie
> 
> No i na koniec - jak może pamiętacie, wspomniałam pod ostatnim one-shotem, że urodziła mi się nieco większa koncepcja na najbliższe trzy teksty. Zachęcam Was więc do zgadywania, co pojawi się następnym razem. Nawiązanie do tego wydarzenia jest dość konkretne, a żebyście tak zupełnie nie błądzili w gąszczu informacji, podpowiem, że już kiedyś, w jednym z poprzednich one-shotów (stu dziesięciu, także powodzenia), była o tym mowa. I tak, następny rozdział będzie czegoś kontynuacją. Całkiem miłą kontynuacją...
> 
> (aczkolwiek oczywiście nie wykluczam napisania kiedyś o innych scenkach, które zostały tu wspomniane ;3)
> 
> Zagadka brzmi ciekawie? A może wolicie tajemnice i zostawicie wszystko w rękach losu? W takim razie nie zapomnijcie zajrzeć do Codzienności za tydzień. Obiecuję, że rozpłyniecie się mocniej niż lody na asfalcie :3
> 
> Ciao!~
> 
> :*


	111. Plany

***

\- Jesteśmy z powrotem! - zawołał radośnie Viktor, jeszcze przed wejściem do mieszkania zaczynając pozbywać się czerwonego, luźno powiewającego wokół szyi szalika oraz ciemnoszarego płaszcza. Wszystko przez to, że nie mógł się wprost doczekać, żeby opowiedzieć Yuuriemu o rzeczach, które zaprzątały myśli: że wciąż rozpierało go niewysłowione szczęście po ostatniej nocy, kiedy przeżyli swój pierwszy raz, że jeśli coś wyszło nie tak jak trzeba, to on był jak najbardziej otwarty na krytykę oraz na ewentualne korepetycje, by móc wypracować program godzien 54 PCSów i że oczywiście pamiętał o rozmowie sprzed pół godziny, według której mieli-

\- Witajcie w domu - rozbrzmiało miłe, ciepłe powitanie, sprawiając, że Rosjanin w mgnieniu oka zapomniał o tym, co go tak strasznie zajmowało, a całą uwagę skupił na salonie oraz znajdującym się w nim człowieku.

Viktor zatrzymał się więc w połowie wieszania kapoty na krzesłowieszak i obejrzał się przez ramię, żeby spojrzeć na Yuuriego, który uśmiechał się i głaskał kręcącego się wokół nóg Makkachina. Mężczyzna, przebrany w gruby, beżowy, dziergany na drutach sweter z nieco przydługimi rękawami oraz proste dżinsy, wyglądał dziś absolutnie uroczo i domowo. Normalnie jakby był stałym elementem tego mieszkania i aż dziw, że Viktor nie kupił apartamentu razem z takim słodkim wyposażeniem. Jego życie byłoby o wiele przyjemniejsze, gdyby zawsze mógł być przy nim ktoś tak niesamowity.

Ale nikt nie twierdził, że nieudana przeszłość nie miała szansy zmienić się w całkiem przyjemną przyszłość.

Rosjanin na ślepo rzucił płaszcz na wieszak i nie spuszczając wzroku z narzeczonego, czym prędzej do niego podszedł. Właściwie to podbiegł. Poleciał. Teleportował się niemal... A potem równie nagle, jak się zjawił, Viktor chwycił prostującego się Yuuriego w pasie i zanim padł ciąg dalszy słów "Viktor, co ty ro...?", uniósł nad parkiet swoje kochanie, wirując wokół własnej osi. Makkachin w porę dał susa w bok i teraz obskakiwał tulących się pańciów jak dziecko cieszące się na widok karuzeli, a Yuuri krzyknął krótko, po czym oplótł rękami szyję Viktora, instynktownie szukając w nim oparcia. Na szczęście dla nich obu Nikiforov nie starał się walczyć o czwarty poziom w piruetach, dlatego na kilku obrotach szalona zabawa się skończyła, a Katsuki przy wtórze śmiechu i sapania został bezpiecznie odstawiony na podłogę.

\- No to co? - zagadnął wyszczerzony Viktor, patrząc wprost w ciemnobrązowe oczy, widoczne zza zsuniętych na kraniec nosa okularów. - Możemy zacząć planowanie naszego ślubu?

\- Ty tak na serio? - zdziwił się Yuuri, a okulary wróciły na swoją właściwą, chroniącą właściciela pozycję.

\- Absolutnie. - Viktor wsunął dłoń za plecy Yuuriego, objął go w pasie i podprowadził do kanapy, na której ostatecznie usiedli. We trójkę, oczywiście, z pudlem w roli koca na japońskich kolanach. - Takie rzeczy trzeba ustalać jak najwcześniej, żeby potem nie dochodziło do żadnych niespodzianek. Znaczy, takich nieplanowanych niespodzianek. Niespodzianki planowane poproszę w dużych i miłych ilościach.

Yuuri, postawiony praktycznie pod ścianą (czy może raczej posadzony o oparcie kanapy, jeśli już mieli być dokładni), zrobił jedną z tych swoich min z pogranicza niepewności i skrępowania, milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie westchnął i oparł się skronią o ramię Viktora, najwyraźniej się poddając.

\- Przecież wiesz, że zanim do czegokolwiek dojdzie, minie jeszcze mnóstwo czasu - zauważył. Chłodny racjonalizm Yuuriego został aktywowany i jak zwykle był super efektywny. - Nawet przy pomyślnych wiatrach muszę najpierw wygrać przyszłe Grand Prix, a ponieważ Finał wypada w środku sezonu, to trzeba będzie poczekać ze wszystkim aż do lata... No a jeśli nie znajdziemy dogodnego terminu, bo z tym to zawsze jest wielki problem, to...

\- Yuuri. Planujesz zostać moim mężem czy może managerem? - Viktor uniósł palec wskazujący i trącił nim czubek nosa narzekającego narzeczonego. Na nim takie apokaliptyczne wyliczanki nie robiły szczególnego wrażenia. - Chciałem się dowiedzieć o czym marzysz, a nie biec przyklepywać datę w urzędzie. Szczególnie że i tak wiem, że weźmiemy ślub tuż po Finale.

\- Viktor, to nie jest takie proste...

\- Ależ jest! Po prostu wiem, że wygrasz. Zresztą, spójrz na to od innej strony. Skoro zaliczyłeś taki postęp w niecały rok, to aż strach pomyśleć, jakich rzeczy dokonasz w kolejnym. Przecież masz dwa nowe quady w arsenale. Rekord świata w programach dowolnych. Ugruntowaną pozycję w rankingu ISU... Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest ze mnie świetny trener, bo potrafiłem wydobyć drzemiący w tobie potencjał, ale on tam był od samego początku. To twoja zasługa, jak wiele osiągnąłeś.

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła od razu. W ogóle pauza, którą Yuuri zrobił, pełna była jakiegoś niewysłowionego napięcia. Owszem, Katsuki nigdy nie należał do łyżwiarzy, którzy tryskali energią czy pewnością siebie, ale nie był też kimś, kto szczycił się fałszywą skromnością lub nie dostrzegał, że był z niego solidny, rozwijający się zawodnik. Coś musiało się dziać w tej ślicznej główce. Coś, co nie pozwoliło mu tak po prostu przytaknąć.

\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien - wyznał wreszcie Yuuri, po czym zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Bałem się o tym mówić, ale przez ostatnie tygodnie, może nawet miesiące miałem takie wrażenie, że to, co robię, to już szczyt moich możliwości. Że daję z siebie absolutnie wszystko i że jeśli teraz nie wygram, to już nigdy.

Ach, więc to to... Zmora każdego sportowca, który zdołał przekroczyć pewną granicę i nie wiedział, gdzie była ta kolejna i czy przypadkiem nie przegapił już mety...

\- Rozumiem - szepnął więc Viktor z wyrozumiałością. - Naprawdę rozumiem. Ja też myślałem, że osiągnąłem już wszystko, co się dało, a razem ze mną wierzyli inni. Przecież zdobywałem medal za medalem, trofeum za trofeum... Ale spójrz. - Viktor ujął prawą dłoń Yuuriego w swoją i uniósł je do oczu. - Dzięki tobie jestem w stanie zrobić jeszcze więcej. Zdobyłem nową siłę, by walczyć. I nie tylko ja. Yuuri, pewnie nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, jak wiele osób zawdzięcza ci motywację. Bo to nie jest tak, że żeby popchnąć kogoś do działania, musisz odbyć z tym kimś poważną rozmowę w cztery oczy... - zauważył, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową, odganiając od siebie widmo Barcelony. - Samo to, że jesteś i robisz to, co w twojej mocy, jest godne podziwu. A ja wierzę, i mogę postawić na to wszystkie moje medale, że jeszcze większy podziw wzbudzisz w przyszłym sezonie.

Na koniec Viktor nachylił się i ucałował Yuuriego, który ostrożnie przytulił się do boku narzeczonego i w milczeniu słuchał jego cichego, łagodnego wywodu. Spokojny, zamknięty w sobie, myślący - to był cały on. Nie smutny, ale wesoły też nie. Rosjanin czasami się nawet tak zastanawiał, czy tam, w tym wnętrzu Japończyka, nie siedzi sobie przy ognisku samotny kempingowiec, który odgrodził się od świata, starając się nie mieć styczności z problemami, ale przez to również z wieloma radościami. Viktor miał w takich momentach przemożną ochotę wedrzeć się do jego obozu, przynieść pianki, nadziać je na patyki i wspólnie upiec, pokazując Yuuriemu, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli czasami zaryzykuje jakieś wariactwo. Owszem, przegrana była frustrująca. Owszem, ciało łyżwiarza było niczym diament, tak samo silne, jak i kruche. Ale chyba obaj wiedzieli, że o wiele gorsza od tego wszystkiego była bezczynność.

\- Więc? - dorzucił Viktor, unosząc dłoń, by musnąć kciukiem policzek Yuuriego, ten dalszy, który nie przylegał do jego przedramienia. - Uważasz, że ktoś z taką siłą rażenia nie ma szans, żeby sięgnąć po złoto, które z pewnością mu się należy? Przecież jesteś młody, nie miałeś żadnej poważniejszej kontuzji i posiadasz więcej wytrzymałości niż całą rosyjska kadra razem wzięta. Co ci stoi na przeszkodzie?

\- Mam wrażenie, że zapomniałeś o tym, że ty też będziesz moim przeciwnikiem - powiedział nieco cieplejszym, jakby przekornym tonem Yuuri.

\- E tam. Z tym Nikiforovem to są strasznie przesadzone historie. Wcale nie jest tak dobry, jak to mówią. I ma paskudnego, niestabilnego loopa. Dosłownie pożal się Boże.

\- Ale chyba nie będzie go wtedy próbował?

\- Kto go tam wie? Przecież z takim wariatem, co to tańczył w duecie na gali i jeszcze zdecydował się wrócić do zawodów w samym środku sezonu, to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A wydaje mi się, chociaż to oczywiście tylko moje przypuszczenia, że dla swojego największego rywala będzie chciał być przygotowany na wszystko.

\- O nie. Ten rywal zakazuje mu takich nierozsądnych zagrywek. Ma jeździć najlepiej jak umie, a nie najlepiej jak nie umie. - Yuuri, który do tej pory trzymał lewą rękę na grzbiecie Makkachina i miarowo go głaskał, nagle znieruchomiał. - Viktor? A co by było... potem?

\- Potem? - zdziwił się nagłą zmianą tematu. - A którym dokładnie?

\- Gdybym wygrał.

Usta Rosjanina już-już prawie ułożyły się w serce, a szczęśliwy okrzyk wyrwał się z piersi, by przekazać, jak wiele pomysłów urodziło mu się podczas spaceru... ale wyczekująca cisza, jaka zapadła, chyba nie była przygotowana na taki zalew informacji. Zamiast tego Viktor postanowił więc nieco powściągnąć emocje i z delikatnym, ciepłym uśmiechem, żeby Yuuri ani przez chwilę nie zwątpił, że to była najbardziej wyczekiwana przez niego rzecz w życiu, zaczął opowiadać:

\- Chciałbym, żeby nasz ślub odbył się na lodowisku. Biała tafla, wyciemniona hala, trochę złotych świateł rozpraszających mrok, a na samym środku... my. Tylko we dwoje albo przed wielką publicznością, nie ma różnicy. Przecież i tak nie odrywałbym od ciebie wzroku. Od najwspanialszego łyżwiarza o jasnym czole, nerwowo ściągniętych brwiach i oczach jak dwa klejnoty - zdradził cicho. - Chociaż nie powiem, że byłoby całkiem miło, gdyby jak najwięcej osób dowiedziało się, że jesteś mój i tylko mój. Niech się cieszą albo zazdroszczą, proszę bardzo. Ale nic i nikt nie zabrałby mi radości z tego, że mógłbym cieszyć się w tym samym momencie dwiema najbardziej ukochanymi rzeczami: łyżwami i tobą - wyznał z uczuciem, ale nie minęły trzy sekundy, kiedy Viktor nieco zmarszczył czoło i położył palec na ustach, tak jakby zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. - Chociaż może powinniśmy przy tej okazji zamówić dopełniające się kostiumy, tak jak to zrobiliśmy do "Stammi vicino"? Co? No i na pewno wypadałoby zrobić jakąś wyjątkową choreografię. My sami będziemy dość mocno zajęci samym Grand Prix, ale gdybym zapytał Stephane'a o pomoc, to może chociaż...

\- Vitya. Zaraz. Powoli - przerwał mu Yuuri. - Nie dajesz mi nawet szansy, żebym to przetrawił. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz z tego zrobić _ice show_? Znaczy... czy to nie za dużo? Zbyt podniośle? Pompatycznie?

\- Oho. Znam ten wyraz twarzy. Moje złoto jest niezadowolone. - Viktor zdjął dłoń Yuuriego z grzbietu Makkachina i teraz to on zaczął drapać za uchem wyczekującego uwagi pudla. - Oczywiście nie ma z niczym pośpiechu. Po prostu rzucam pomysł, który najlepiej by do nas pasował. Ale jeśli masz w zanadrzu coś innego, to z przyjemnością zamieniam się w słuch. No? O czym myślisz, Yuuri?

Katsuki położył ręce na udach i poprawił się w miejscu. Nie wiadomo, czy miało to związek z wiadomą niedyspozycją, z gryzącym, wełnianym swetrem czy może z jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym zawstydzeniem. A może ze wszystkim naraz.

\- Będziesz się śmiał - uprzedził.

\- Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to zacałować cię do nieprzytomności, jak mi tego nie powiesz - zagroził z uśmiechem Rosjanin. - To jak? Zaczniesz samodzielnie czy jednak mam spróbować zgadnąć, o czym tam w głębi serca ma-

\- Wisteria.

To było tylko jedno słowo, a miało w sobie więcej mocy i piękna niż to, na co próbował silić się pan łyżwiarska legenda. A jeszcze bardziej Viktor poczuł się pokonany wtedy, gdy odsunął się nieco od obejmowanego mężczyzny, spojrzał na niego z uwagą i zauważył, że Yuuri zarumienił się nieznacznie, delikatnie podskubując krawędzie naciągniętych na dłonie rękawów.

\- Byłoby miło, gdybyśmy przysięgli sobie pod wisterią. Taką jak tam, przy ławce, pod zamkiem Hasetsu - wyjaśnił, po czym uniósł głowę, konfrontując spojrzenie z narzeczonym. - Skromnie. W garniturach. Na świeżym powietrzu. Tylko ja, ty, Makkachin, świadkowie, rodzice... no i ewentualnie Yurio z najbliższymi... i już. Żeby to było tylko nasze, tak jak w Barcelonie. Bo chociaż wiem, że występ z pewnością byłby wspaniały i że patrzyłbyś tylko na mnie, to uważam, że to nie byłoby odpowiednie. Chciałbym, żebyś po prostu był Viktorem, którego znam i kocham.

Viktor zaniemówił. Ba, nawet gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, to byłoby to z automatu gorsze, głupsze, bardziej prostackie i w ogóle nie dorastałoby do pięt słodkiemu, szczeremu wyznaniu Yuuriego. I jak on miał na coś takiego zareagować? Wszak w rosyjskiej tradycji utarło się, że wesela na mniej niż dwieście osób wydawały się stratą czasu, a jednak porównanie zaślubin do oświadczyn spod hiszpańskiej katedry zmieniło nieśmiałą wizję Yuuriego w coś naprawdę wyjątkowego. No i w sumie czy to by nie byłoby bardziej zaskakujące, gdyby dwóch najlepszych łyżwiarzy pobrało się praktycznie w tajemnicy?

A niech to. Może faktycznie lepiej zostawić ten cały koncept ze ślubem na lodowisku ludziom takim jak ci dziwni Kanadyjczycy. Skoro jego złoto pragnęło czegoś innego, to nic by się nie stało, gdyby ten jeden raz oddzielił sprawy zawodowe od prywatnych.

Czy raczej stałoby się - coś niezapomnianego.

\- Yuuri... - Viktor westchnął z czułością. - Ale wiesz, że musiałbym wytrzymać aż do kolejnej wiosny?

\- Chyba musiałbyś - przyznał Yuuri.

\- I że wcześniej są Igrzyska?

\- Niewykluczone.

\- Na których czeka nas śmierć z wyczerpania?

\- Istnieje taka straszna opcja.

\- I że mimo to zrobiłbym i zrobię dla ciebie wszystko?

Yuuri z trudem przełknął narastającą w gardle gulę.

\- Ja dla ciebie też.

\- Cieszę się. I właśnie dlatego z radością poślubię cię pod najpiękniejszą wisterią, jaką uda nam się wspólnie znaleźć. Chociaż... no cóż. Chociaż w zamian musisz mi pozwolić na jedną, wariacką zachciankę. - Viktor uniósł ręce, ujął okulary i zabrał je z nosa Yuuriego. - Nasz pierwszy taniec byłby do "Yuri on ICE", dobrze?

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami jakaś magiczna mieszanka emocji rozświetliła twarz Katsukiego, uwydatniając to, co uwielbiał w tym niesamowitym chłopaku: urok, powab i słodycz skumulowane w delikatnym, a przez to pięknym uśmiechu.

\- Nie myślałem o niczym innym - przyznał Yuuri.

Viktor odgarnął palcem czarną grzywkę, ucałował rozchmurzone czoło, a potem objął oba najwspanialsze stworzenia, jakie dał mu los i roztkliwiony nadmiarem szczęścia przytulił się do nich. Makkachin odwdzięczył się za to mokrym liźnięciem w odsłonięty nadgarstek, a Yuuri cmoknął narzeczonego w płatek ucha, szepnął proste "dziękuję" i przygarnął Viktora do siebie.

Na wielkie wyznania i skromne wisterie miała przyjść jeszcze odpowiednia pora, tak samo zresztą jak na wymarzony medal i łzy, które poleją się z jego powodu. Ale na dzień dzisiejszy ta cicha obietnica wydawała się wszystkim, czego obaj potrzebowali.

Tą małą, cenną przysięgą, że cokolwiek się nie stanie, jego złoto będzie zawsze u jego boku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzieeeń dobry! No i wszystko stało się jasne! Zaplanowaną (oraz zaszyfrowaną) scenką jest kontynuacja "Szczerości", czyli epizodu post-pierwszo-razowego. Czy pamiętacie może tamtą sytuację, kiedy to Viktor powiedział Yuuriemu, że gdy wróci z Makkachinem ze spaceru, to porozmawiają sobie o ślubnych planach? Również do tego, co ustalili, nawiązywał Viktor w rozmowie z Chrisem, gdy zbył go na samym początku, że to "tajemnica spowiedzi". O, i tak to się wąteczki domykają :3 Mam nadzieję, że spaghetti się rozplątało, bo może za bardzo je przedobrzyłam.
> 
> Przy okazji - wspomniany przez Viktora Stephane to Stefcio Lambiel, pan znany w anime z pojawienia się w 12 odcinku, a dla łyżwomaniaków jest to wicemistrz olimpijski i dwukrotny mistrz świata, jak również człowiek posiadający najpiękniejsze spiny jakie widział świat. No i program galowy w stroju kota. Papa Stefan działa także jako choreograf (oraz trener), więc stąd pomysł, aby wkręcić go w zrobienie programu dla narzeczonków.
> 
> Więcej raczej nie ma co opowiadać (szczególnie że był to typ one-shota, przed którym przestrzegałam, że umiem masowo robić - siedzom i gadajom), szczególnie że pewnie topicie się od ciepła i emocji. No to co? Czy już wiecie, do czego zmierza ta mini-seryjka? I o czym będzie one-shot za tydzień? ;)
> 
> Tym razem podpowiedzi nie daję, a Was zostawiam z rozpalonymi nadziejami. Nie zapomnijcie wpaść za tydzień!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	112. Wisteria

***

Na dwa tygodnie przed kolejnym, sygnowanym przez Viktora eventem (którym na całe szczęście zajęli się profesjonalni organizatorzy, przyciągnięci sukcesem "Hasetsu na lodzie"), narzeczeni razem z Makkachinem przyjechali do Yu-topii, żeby zażyć potrzebnych do zregenerowania sił wakacji. Oczywiście codziennie wpadali do Ice Castle i spędzali tam chociaż honorową godzinkę, ćwicząc flipy lub tańcząc w duecie, ale bardziej dlatego, żeby przygotować się przed imprezą niż żeby szlifować w pocie czoła powoli rodzące się programy na kolejny sezon. Nie, ten czas w Hasetsu był zarezerwowany na coś innego niż praca. Coś z pozoru zwykłego, a przez to niesamowicie przyjemnego...

...jak długie, wieczorne kąpiele w rodzinnym onsenie, gdy było już zupełnie pusto, niebo stawało się czyste i granatowe, a pocałunki smakowały najlepiej. Jak wygłupy na piaszczystej plaży, by potem, w strumieniu publicznego prysznica, umyć sobie nawzajem włosy. Jak wizyty w maleńkich knajpkach, gdzie zamawiali jedną porcję na dwóch i w ten sposób próbowali niedostępnych na co dzień frykasów. Jak ciche noce przy otwartym oknie w pokoju Yuuriego, gdy dwójka mężczyzn siedziała na ciasnym łóżku, obejmowała się i wypatrywała tam w górze Letniego Trójkąta.

I oczywiście jak wspólne spacery do miejsc, które kiedyś znaczyły tak niewiele, lecz teraz były dla nich wszystkim.

\- Ale nostalgicznie! - zauważył wesoło Viktor i przeciągnął się, gdy już dotarli na szczyt schodów, skąd rozciągał się widok na plac przed górującym nad ich głowami zamkiem Hasetsu. - Dawno tu nie byliśmy, prawda? Chyba tak od jesieni. Ciekawe, czy tym razem wytropię jakiegoś ninja...

\- Taaak, dawno. - Yuuri, który szedł zaraz za Viktorem, zachował dla siebie informację, że w sumie to nie dalej niż półtora miesiąca temu zaciągnął tu Phichita na jedną z tych bardzo poważnych i bardzo przyjacielskich rozmów o życiu i związkach. No ale oczywiście wersja Viktora wcale nie mijała się z prawdą. Bo faktycznie trochę się zeszło, od kiedy tu byli. Razem, rzecz jasna. - Ale o ninja możesz zapomnieć. Może i zamek do nich należał, ale to było przed kilkoma wiekami. Teraz jest tu tylko muzeum. I uprzedzając twoje pytania: nie, kustosz wcale nie trenuje po godzinach rzucania shurikenami.

\- _Really_? - zapytał zaskoczony Viktor, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, jakby naprawdę czegoś oczekiwał. - Jaka szkoda... A tak chciałem zrobić sobie z nimi zdjęcie.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się i poklepał Viktora po plecach. Na ninja, samurajów czy innych wojowników nie mieli co liczyć, tak samo zresztą jak na zwykłych ludzi, którzy przy tej pogodzie woleli raczej bawić się na plaży lub chociaż iść na lody, no chyba że akurat utknęli w pracy albo w szkole. Tylko ich dwójka okazała się na tyle chętna, żeby późnym popołudniem wdrapywać się na tak wysokie wzgórze, a potem spacerować dookoła.

Nie było jednak tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Zamek wyglądał naprawdę malowniczo w tym powoli chylącym się na zachód, jakby nieco żółtawym już słońcu, a biało-szare mury jaśniały miłymi dla oka, dostojnymi, chociaż nieco stonowanymi odcieniami. W przeciwieństwie do nich, przyzamkowy park zaskakiwał różnorodnością barw prezentowanych przez wypuszczające pąki, zakwitające bądź przekwitające kwiaty: fioletowych i niebieskich hortensji, białych, żółtych oraz różowych piwonii, białych nenufarów, tulipanów wszelkiej maści, no i całego mnóstwa wiśni, które teraz, zielone i nieśmiałe, przygotowywały się do owocowania. Największe wrażenie robiło jednak niezmiennie ożebrowanie szerokiej "altany" - jak to z braku laku nazywali ten kompleks - która zamiast dachówkami czy brezentem była pokryta gęstą siecią łodyg i liści. Tuż pod stropem pyszniły się natomiast nieco już przerzedzone girlandy ciemnofioletowych, słodko pachnących kwiatów, przypominające długie, dojrzałe winogrona. Ich ilość i obfitość wciąż jednak przywodziła na myśl piękny, zdobiony frędzlami baldachim, pod którym mogłyby się rozgrywać najważniejsze cesarskie ceremonie.

\- O! Zdążyliśmy jeszcze na kwitnące wisterie! - zawołał z entuzjazmem Viktor, podchodząc pod kwiatowe zadaszenie, po czym okręcił się na pięcie i rozłożył dumnie ręce. - Yuuri, popatrz! Ale ich dużo! Pewnie sporo im pomogła ta przedłużająca się zima, ale żeby aż tak obrodziły...!

Yuuri wzdrygnął się na nazwę rośliny. Oczywiście pamięć Viktora była krótka i ulotna jak poranna mgła nad zatoką, więc Rosjanin z pewnością nie pamiętał, co się z wisterią wiązało, ale on nie zapomniał. Jak mógłby zapomnieć? Przecież odsłonił wtedy ważną część siebie, powiedział na głos coś, co uważał za marzenie i koncepcję bez szans na realizację. A jednak byli tu, ramię w ramię, po satysfakcjonującym sezonie, szykując się na kolejny, jeszcze bardziej pracowity. Ich uczucia zamiast obumrzeć, z każdym dniem rozkwitały coraz bardziej, niezmordowanie, na przekór czasu, zupełnie jak ta stuletnia wisteria. Więc chociaż do spełnienia pewnych obietnic wciąż było daleko, to los i tak okazał się wyjątkowo łaskawy, skoro pozwolił Yuuriemu cieszyć się tym widokiem u boku ukochanego mężczyzny.

\- Wyglądają naprawdę niesamowicie - zachwycał się dalej Viktor, muskając opuszkami znajdujące się nad nim kwiaty. - Przyrzekam, że gdy tylko dorobimy się własnego domu, to zrobię ci w ogródku taką samą altanę. O, albo nawet kilka, takich w różnych odcieniach i o różnej porze kwitnienia. Żeby zawsze było co podziwiać.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście - uśmiechnął się Yuuri. - Będziemy mieć całe podwórko zastawione altanami. Na prawo altana, na lewo altana... Prawdziwe altanarium.

Przystanął tuż obok Viktora i spojrzał w górę, mrużąc powieki, gdy jego twarz została otulona przez przezierające między łodygami promienie. Ziemia pod pnączami wyglądała znów jak usiana brokatem, mieniącym się przy każdym podmuchu nadlatującej od północy bryzy - chłodnej, słonej i podkreślającej głęboki aromat kwiatów. W tym półcieniu było Yuuriemu tak przyjemnie, że oczy same się zamykały, a twarz wysuwała się w stronę nieba, by dać się pieścić delikatnym powiewom późniowiosennego wiatru.

\- Ładnie tu - zagadnął po dłuższej chwili milczenia Viktor, którego najwyraźniej też pochłonął malowniczy krajobraz.

\- Ano ładnie - przytaknął Yuuri.

\- Japończycy naprawdę mają gust do ogrodów.

\- Czasami jakoś się udaje.

\- No chyba że to zasługa ninja.

\- Nie, raczej nie ninja.

\- Yuuri?

\- Hm? - mruknął, na co jakiś cień przysłonił tańczące na powiekach błyski. - Co tam?

\- A jaka jest szansa, że wyjdziesz za mnie... teraz?

Yuuri od razu otworzył oczy i ujrzał tuż przed sobą błękit czystszy niż cokolwiek innego. Jakby niebo znad altany skondensowało się do postaci dwóch drobnych pereł, które nabrały głębi, gdy stały się czyimiś oczami.

\- Skąd...? - zaczął w popłochu Yuuri, ale nie musiał nawet kończyć, bo odpowiedź nadeszła sama.

\- No bo wisteria. My sami. Kameralnie - przypomniał Rosjanin.

\- Wiesz, Viktor, ale może nie aż tak kameralnie... - wyjaśnił Yuuri i niepewnie się uśmiechnął, starając się obrócić sytuację w żart. No bo to musiał być żart, prawda? Viktor nigdy nie pamiętał o takich rzeczach. Zapominał o tylu obowiązkach domowych, o tym, jak go Yurio poprosił o pożyczenie książki do szkoły, ostatnio zapomniał nawet zgasić światła w łazience, kiedy za szybko przeszli do sypialni. Nie mógł więc pamiętać o tamtej rozmowie. To by było zbyt... naiwne. - Makkachin by się na nas pogniewał. Przecież tyle się przygotowywał, żeby podać nam na poduszeczce obrączki.

Viktor zaśmiał się, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.

\- Tak, masz rację - zgodził się Viktor, chociaż jednocześnie nie przestawał wpatrywać się w Yuuriego. Jakby szukał w jego spojrzeniu potwierdzenia, jakiejś oznaki, że zdradzi się i przyzna, że... - Ale z drugiej strony... skoro tu jesteśmy...

Zapadła cisza - czy może raczej milczenie, bo przecież wiatr wciąż poruszał gęstym listowiem, które jak dyskretna orkiestra stroiło instrumenty, szykując się do zagrania tego jednego, najważniejszego marszu. Marszu, który i tak mimowolnie rozbrzmiewał Yuuriemu w uszach, mimo szaleńczo tętniącej krwi i serca uderzającego o klatkę piersiową. Nie wiedział tylko, której melodii słuchać ani czemu wierzyć. Co było prawdą, a co tylko pobożnym życzeniem. Podświadomie wyczekiwał tego, czego odgadnąć się nie dało.

Znów chciał być... zaskoczony.

A potem, jakby ten sen postanowił się oficjalnie rozpocząć, Viktor deliakatnie ujął Yuuriego za nadgarstki i idąc tyłem, podprowadził go w stronę centrum altany. Powoli, dostojnie, krok za krokiem, odmierzając równym tempem metry dzielące wymyśloną bramę od wymyślonego ołtarza. Wreszcie przystanęli, ani na chwilę nie odrywając od siebie oczu. Viktor, mężczyzna marzeń, w trampkach, szarych, dresowych spodniach, czarnej koszulce tuż za łokcie, która nawet przy ogromnej dozie wyobraźni wyjątkowo słabo udawała garnitur, oraz łagodnym uśmiechu, wymalowanym na przystojnym obliczu. Yuuri znów w adidasach, podwiniętych nad kostki dżinsach, no bo jakoś tak lubił, kremowym swetrze i z miną pewnie tak bardzo wyrażającą popłoch, że publika setnie by się ubawiła, gdyby tu była. Ale nie była, na swoje szczęście bądź nie. Byli tylko oni, dwóch wpatrujących się w siebie łyżwiarzy, każdy próbujący odgadnąć, co się działo w sercu tego drugiego.

W końcu, na znak dany przez mocniejszy podmuch wiatru, Viktor wypuścił dłonie Yuuriego, odgarnął kilka czarnych kosmyków, które mimo powagi sytuacji próbowały wedrzeć się za okulary, i głęboko odetchnął.

\- Pewnie mnie za to znienawidzisz - wyznał, wycofując dłoń znad skroni ukochanego. - Pewnie powiesz, że miałem poczekać na Grand Prix, a nie rozmyślać się w połowie drogi i iść na łatwiznę, pod wpływem chwili. I poczekam, obiecuję. Ale nie zapomnę też wyrazu twoich oczu, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, o jakiej ceremonii marzysz. Więc chcę ci ją dać. Przysięgę, którą będę powtarzać tu co roku, niezależnie od wszystkich oficjalnym papierów, i która jest tylko nasza. Dlatego proszę, odpowiedz...

Altana szumiała. Kwiaty pachniały. Serce waliło. A najpiękniejsza chwila w jego życiu właśnie się zaczynała.

\- Czy ty, Yuuri, bierzesz sobie Viktora za męża - powiedział cicho Viktor, po czym zerwał długi pęk wisterii, ostrożnie splótł go na podobieństwo prostego wianka i nałożył Yuuriemu na głowę, jakby w zastępstwie obrączki na palec - tego wariata do potęgi trzech tysięcy, który kocha cię może od niedawna, ale od razu na zabój, który nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął złota tak bardzo jak dla innej osoby i który nie wyobraża sobie świata bez ciebie? Będzie cię kochał w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w trakcie trwania kariery i poza nią, przez długie, rosyjskie zimy i nieznośnie gorące, japońskie lata, gdy będziesz pewny siebie i kiedy ukryjesz się, żeby płakać w poduszkę. Czy zechcesz takiego kogoś? Czy ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, oraz że go nie opuścisz aż do śmierci?

Yuuri chciał mu powiedzieć tak wiele. Że zima we dwójkę już nie była taka straszna, jak się na początku wydawało, że oduczy się chowania za poduszką, że "do śmierci" to przecież strasznie krótko, bo w takim shintoizmie...

Ale na dyskusje miał przyjść jeszcze czas. Na ten moment wystarczyła bardzo prosta odpowiedź. Ta ukryta w jednej sylabie we wszystkich trzech znanych mu językach.

\- Tak - rzucił cicho, na płytkim, przepełnionym wzruszeniem wydechu.

Teraz to Yuuri wyciągnął się do góry i zerwał znad głowy Viktora wiecheć wisterii. Drżącymi palcami zawiązał koniec z końcem, chociaż umykały mu, jakby były żywe, potem wyprostował okrąg, aż wreszcie uniósł dłonie i wsunął wianek na srebrzystą, migoczącą w promieniach prześwitującego słońca czuprynę. Światło wyglądało niemal jak sypane tuż po ceremonii ślubnej konfetti, tylko że ich przysięga nie mogła być uznana za pełną, jeśli nie padło jeszcze jedno, sakramentalne w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu pytanie.

\- A czy ty, Viktorze, bierzesz sobie Yuuriego za męża - szepnął w rewanżu Yuuri, przenosząc spojrzenie z włosów na oczy ukochanego - epicentrum chorobliwej niewiary, osobę, którą ciągle trzeba uświadamiać, że jest coś warta, która jeszcze nieraz tak po prostu się zawaha, rozmyśli się, wprawi cię w osłupienie albo zmieni komponenty w trakcie programu, która prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie w pełni zdolna oddać ci za twoją dobroć i miłość, a która nie może bez ciebie żyć od ponad dwunastu lat? Która mimo wszystkich tych wad postara się... nie, zamierza uczynić cię najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie? Oraz która chyba zaraz się rozpłacze, bo cała ta sytuacja jest zbyt kuriozalna i nierealna, żebym mógł w nią uwierzyć?

\- Yuuri... Nie... - Viktor wyciągnął rękę i już miał zamiar pogłaskać Yuuriego po twarzy, aby go uspokoić, ale się powstrzymał. Zamiast tego ujął jego lewą dłoń i dotknął kciukiem palec serdeczny, dokładnie tam, gdzie cierpliwie czekało miejsce dla najważniejszego w życiu trofeum. - Znaczy, tak. Tak, biorę. Nie, nie płacz. Jeszcze nie.

\- Dlaczego nie? - sapnął Yuuri, trochę zły, a trochę do granic możliwości roztkliwiony. Łatwo było powiedzieć, żeby nie płakał. W końcu Viktorowi też zaszkliły się oczy.

\- Bo przecież teraz pan młody może wreszcie pocałować pana młodego.

Po tych słowach, ciepłych i słodkich, Viktor uniósł swoje dłonie, ujął w nie ukochaną twarz, nachylił się i niwelując te ostatnie siedem centymetrów, które niezmiennie ich dzieliło, przylgnął ustami do ust Yuuriego.

Zdziwiło go to. Zaskoczyło niemal tak samo, jak zaskakujący potrafił być moment, gdy odkrywało się na patyczku zjedzonego loda, że można było odebrać kolejnego - bo oczywiście nadzieję na wygraną miało się zawsze, ale do realizacji zwykle prowadziła okropnie niepewna droga. Tyle że... tyle że to nie było do końca tak. Yuuri miał tę świadomość, że cokolwiek kiedyś sądził, to nie był los na loterii. Nie istniał żaden konkurs, w którym możliwe było wygranie tylu rzeczy naraz: wspólnych poranków, tych związanych z kawą podawaną do łóżka, jak i tych rozpoczynających się od opowiadania koszmaru, spacerów, które czasami kończyły się pod wiśniami, a czasami pod kasztanowcami, cichych wieczorów na kanapie, niezależnie od tego, czy odbywały się w pionie, czy w poziomie i setkach tysięcy małych codzienności, niezdolnych do wyliczenia i niemożliwych do zapomnienia. Wszystko to z jednego, prostego powodu.

Viktor po prostu naprawdę stał się _jego_ Viktorem.

Yuuri zdusił w sobie wzruszenie, przymknął oczy, wsparł się dłońmi o pierś ukochanego męża i uniósł się na palcach, żeby spotkać się z Viktorem w połowie drogi. A skoro zdołał odpowiedzieć na to wezwanie, Viktor poruszył ustami i zatopił się w pocałunku nieco pewniej, obejmując Yuuriego ciasno w pasie. Radość niczym łagodzący syrop otoczyła myśli japońskiego łyżwiarza i choć serce wciąż pracowało trochę za szybko, to nie było to złe uczucie. Przecież biło równo i dla drugiego człowieka.

Pochłonięty przez miękkość drugich ust Yuuri poczuł w pewnym momencie, jak o krawędź górnej wargi ociera się coś dziwnego, a zaraz potem rozpoznał w tym czymś delikatny, słonawy posmak. Co to? Czemu? Jak to? Ale zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania, pocałunek łagodnie dobiegł końca. Mężczyźni odsunęli się od siebie i wciąż obejmując się wzajemnie, powoli, powoli otworzyli oczy. Wtedy to Yuuri ujrzał przed sobą Viktora, swoją miłość życia, z pięknym wiankiem na włosach, pięknym uśmiechem na ustach i pięknymi łzami toczącymi się po zaczerwienionych policzkach. Płakał i śmiał się jednocześnie, jakby coś we wrażliwym, łyżwiarskim sercu się popsuło i Rosjanin przez przypadek zapomniał, które emocje odpowiadały za co. Tyle dobrego, że to najważniejsze uczucie wciąż było na swoim miejscu.

\- Zawsze przy tobie będę, _zolotsye_ \- przyrzekł Viktor, przygarniając Yuuriego do siebie i całując mokrymi ustami czubek ozdobionej kwiatami głowy. - I co by się nie stało, do końca świata pozostaniesz moim jedynym, najwspanialszym mężem.

Yuuri ostrożnie skinął głową i rozpromienił się, pozwalając łzom czynić ich powinność. "Ja ciebie też kocham, Vitya" pomyślał, bo przecież na głos nie musiał tego mówić. Viktor rozumiał to doskonale w odwzajemnionym uścisku. "Ja ciebie też..."

Tak już zostali, chcąc choć chwilę dłużej przeciągnąć najważniejszy moment wspólnego życia, a szelest liści wisterii niczym kościelne dzwony obwieścił wszem i wobec, że dwójkę przeznaczonych sobie ludzi na stałe połączył węzeł małżeński. Teraz i zawsze, i na wieki wieków...

Amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, moi mili. Właściwie to nie musiałabym niczego dzisiaj dodawać, prawda? Więc jeśli wyjaśnienia pewnych zagadek miałyby wybić Was z tego przyjemnego stanu, to nie przejmujcie się. Odłóżcie internety i po prostu cieszcie się życiem :3
> 
>  
> 
> ...jednak jeśli ktoś tu został, to chciałam z radością oznajmić, że tak, stało się, zrobiłam scenę ślubu, jakkolwiek skonstruowałam ją na własnych warunkach i jest mi z tym niesamowicie dobrze. Nie był to nie wiadomo jak złożony czy skomplikowany rozdział, nie zmieniałam tego w imprezę na sto fajerek, ale sądzę, że takie wyjście zdecydowanie bardziej pasuje do Dziabowersum. A z pewnością odpowiada mi. Przepraszam, ale wciąż nie ma co liczyć na to, że zagłębię się mocno z sezon olimpijski, bo to zbyt duża sprawa (a materiał zebrany z zawodów nieco przeraża mnie swoją katastroficznością), więc to była właściwie jedyna okazja, aby pozwolić się chłopakom hajtnąć. Nie oznacza to jednak, że będę szerzej dawać nawiązania do tych wydarzeń. To ich mała tajemnica, która była/będzie widoczna tylko dwa razy - dokładnie w dwóch poprzednich one-shotach. Z drugiej strony skoro pomysł na ślub wyszedł mega spontanicznie i narodził się w międzyczasie pisania rozmowy między Viktorem a Chrisem, to chyba niczego nie mogę być pewna...
> 
> Akcja dzieje się na dwa tygodnie przed jakimś kolejnym eventem, a że nie chodzi o "Hasetsu na lodzie", to... Tak, to mowa o "Viktorze i przyjaciołach", czyli ice show wspomnianym w dramie o Chihoko. Biedny zamek w Hasetsu i biedny jego kustosz. Jeszcze nie przeczuwali, jak zmienny potrafi być Viktor :/
> 
> Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale kompleks ogrodowy przy zamku w Hasetsu/Karatsu jest o wiele większy i piękniejszy, niż się to po anime wydaje. Tam się naprawdę dużo dzieje i wszystkie z przytoczonych tu kwiatów (jak również czas kwitnienia oraz barwy) są zgodne z rzeczywistością. Ponadto w rzeczywistości altana z wisterii jest tak wysoka, że dla przeciętnego człowieka dość niemożliwe jest, aby zerwać kwiaty... co innego w YoI - tam konstrukcja była niższa, więc skorzystałam z okazji i niecnie to wykorzystałam. Minusem jest to, że nagięłam do granic możliwości porę kwitnienia wisterii. Tak naprawdę robi to w kwietniu-maju, a tu jest już wczesny czerwiec. Z drugiej jednak strony, jak to wspomniał Viktor, zima długo trwała (może nawet pamiętacie, że rok 2017 naprawdę był zimny do początku maja), co spowodowało opóźnienie kwitnienia. Patrząc, co dzieje się w Warszawie z kasztanowcami i akacjami (podpowiem - kwitną w tym samym czasie, co byłoby absurdem dla mnie jako dziecka), uznaję to za rozwiązanie przynajmniej teoretycznie realne.
> 
> Dobsz, to tyle mojego rozwlekłego ględzienia. Niesamowicie przepraszam za większe niż zwykle opóźnienia w komentowaniu (przed Pyrkonem zaczyna się robić gęsto), postaram się to jak najszybciej nadrobić. Oczywiście widzimy się też w Kwiaciarni, a z niektórymi może też w najbliższy weekend ;) Już nie mogę się doczekać.
> 
> Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć dobrego, wesołego (i weselnego) dnia!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	113. Odgłosy

***

Klik, klik, klik, klik, klik...

Skulony na lewym boku Yuuri powoli otworzył oczy i trochę tak odruchowo wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, chcąc ustalić swoje położenie na ciemnej mapie wszechświata. Nie zdołał jednak zrobić tego z pomocą sąsiedniej części łóżka, bo była ona pusta. Pusta i zimna, jakby ktoś, kto powinien tu leżeć, nagle gdzieś przepadł. Tylko że to nie była nieobecność kogoś, kto na chwilę wyślizgnął się spod kołdry, by na palcach pójść do toalety albo wyskoczyć z psiakiem na szybki, bo niezapowiedziany spacer. Ten ktoś raczej zapomniał, że istniało coś takiego jak noc, czas wolny, sypialnia i człowiek, do którego można się było przytulić. I który mógł się odwdzięczyć tym samym.

Klik, klik, klik, klik, klik...

Ciche, miarowe stukanie w tle nie ustawało, dlatego Yuuri w końcu wstał, rozejrzał się po pokoju, westchnął ciężko i ruchem posuwisto-człapiącym skierował się do wyjścia z sypialni. Odgłosy dochodziły gdzieś z dalszej części mieszkania, jakby z salonu, gdzie z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem jego nieobecny "ktoś" uskuteczniał swój mały, galopujący, łyżwiarski pracoholizm. Tylko czemu ten pracoholizm musiał tak często współzawodniczyć ze stanem pół-lunatykowania, kiedy to Katsuki usilnie starał się wierzyć, że zimna podłoga była tylko snem i że wcale nie krążył po mieszkaniu, szukając swojej zagubionej kotwicy? Czy naprawdę nie dało się tego konfliktu rozwiązać polubownie, za porozumieniem stron, z czego rosyjska zaprzestałaby działań pracopodobnych, a japońska wzięłaby go do niewoli i wycofałaby się do pierzynowych okopów?

Klik, klik, klik, klik, klik...

Ale nie, to nigdy nie było takie proste. Gdy Yuuri wyjrzał zza rogu, od razu spostrzegł, że na kanapie siedział jego zaginiony narzeczony, który na tę okoliczność wyewoluował w stan wyższy nawet od poważnego trenera. Viktor, wciąż ubrany w gładkie, materiałowe spodnie i białą koszulę, niczym rasowy księgowy uzupełniał coś na laptopie, a jego palce tak sprawnie przebiegały po klawiaturze, że stukanie brzmiało jak terapeutyczne odgłosy natury, na przykład bębnienie deszczu o parapet albo kamyki toczące się po zboczu. Tak skupionemu mężczyźnie do perfekcyjnego image'u pracownika biurowego brakowało już chyba tylko okularów, takich o - szykownych, wąskich, z cienkimi, nienarzucającymi się oprawkami. Bez dolnej krawędzi. I najlepiej w szarym bądź czarnym kolorze, żeby podkreślały błękit jego oczu. Tak, takiemu księgowemu mógłby wybaczyć wszystkie machlojki, defraudacje, pranie brudnych pieniędzy oraz zaginione faktury. A, i nadgodziny może też.

Yuuri chętnie uśmiechnąłby się na to wyobrażenie, ale że nie miał siły, dlatego zdołał tylko wznowić marsz i po cichu, ledwie słyszalnie dla skupionego łyżwiarza podszedł do kanapy. Usiadł na niej. Przechylił się. Odetchnął. Rozluźnił mięśnie.

Klik, klik, klik, klik, kli-

Poczuł się bezpiecznie.

\- Yuuri - powiedział cicho Viktor, przerywając pisanie, gdy Japończyk uniósł jego łokieć niczym szlaban, zepchnął laptop nieco na bok i ostatecznie ułożył głowę na jednej z nóg Rosjanina. - Jeszcze tylko pięć minut i już do ciebie idę. Zostały mi dwa ostatnie mejle.

\- To pięć minut miało być jakieś pół godziny temu - mruknął w odpowiedzi Yuuri, sadowiąc się wygodnie na udzie. Ciepłe. Pewnie od komputera.

\- Tak? - Viktor uniósł brwi i spojrzał na zegar. - No popatrz, jak ten czas szybko leci. Co to tam się mówiło w takich sytuacjach w szkole? Normalnie _panta rhei_.

\- Nie filozofuj - wytknął Katsuki, zamykając oczy. - A dokończyć możesz w łóżku. Przy mnie.

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho i dźwięcznie.

\- Oj, chyba nie byłbym w stanie, a to wszystko z dwóch prostych powodów. Po pierwsze nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać stukaniem. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tej tezy dłoń Viktora spoczęła nie na klawiaturze, ale na głowie Yuuriego, czule przeczesując rozczochrane przez sen włosy. - A po drugie w życiu nie mógłbym się skupić na pisaniu, bo zamiast w ekran patrzyłbym tylko na ciebie.

\- Pierwszy argument oddalam, bo o wiele bardziej przeszkadzasz mi tym, że ślęczysz tu po nocy. - Yuuri ziewnął i od razu poczuł, że senność znów bierze nad nim górę. No tak. Wszystko przez zapach ubrań Viktora oraz jego rękę, która głaskała z czułością czarną czuprynę. Zabójcza kombinacja. Normalnie bez kawy nie podchodź. - A co do tego drugiego, to przecież nie zabraniam ci na mnie patrzeć. Oczywiście jeśli tylko grzecznie wróciłbyś do sypialni...

\- To faktycznie byłaby propozycja nie do odrzucenia, gdyby nie ten drobny szczegół, że już do mnie przyszedłeś - zauważył Viktor, na co Katsuki wydął policzek. - Ach, Yuuri, Yuuri. Przecież nie umiem ci się oprzeć nawet w dzień. Nie utrudniaj mi zadania jeszcze bardziej tymi swoimi słodkimi, nocnymi zagrywkami.

\- Nawet się nie staram... - szepnął z ustami niemal przyciśniętymi do nogi Viktora.

\- No i o to właśnie chodzi.

Klik, klik, klik, klik, klik...

W bitwie między człowiekiem a elektroniką ostatecznie doszło do niejakiego remisu. Wygięty na prawo Viktor jeszcze przez chwilę z o wiele mniejszym zaangażowaniem i o wiele dłuższymi przerwami wypisywał coś na klawiaturze, najwyraźniej starając się, żeby i wilk był syty, i owca cała (to znaczy żeby Yuuri mógł odpoczywać na jego udach, a na zepchniętym na siedzisko komputerze dało się dokończyć te ostatnie wiadomości). Wreszcie mężczyzna westchnął głośno i zamknął klapę laptopa. Dla pogrążonego w letargu Japończyka pozostało zagadką, czy narzeczonemu udało się wysłać wspomniane e-maile, czy może poddał się w trakcie misji. Dość szybko jednak o tym wszystkim zapomniał, szczególnie że Viktor postanowił wreszcie wrócić do domu nie tylko ciałem, ale i duchem.

Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat...

Yuuri poczuł jak przez mgłę, że Viktor ostrożnie uniósł jego głowę i ułożył płasko na kanapie, a sam wstał i zaczął chodzić po salonie, a to odnosząc jakiś kubek do zlewu, a to zostawiając komputer na stoliku tuż obok telewizora. Potem nastąpiła nieco dłuższa przerwa, najprawdopodobniej na poczochranie Makkachina po grzbiecie - tak w ramach nagrody za to, że pudel postanowił spełnić swą psią powinność i razem z Viktorem czuwał w salonie, aż pańcio nie położy się spać. Na sam koniec Viktor wrócił do kanapy, zgasił stojącą przy nim lampę i wreszcie nachylił się nad ukochanym, by zabrać go ze sobą w o wiele lepsze dla pary miejsce.

Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat...

Viktor szedł powoli w stronę sypialni... chyba sypialni... raczej sypialni... a jeśli nawet nie sypialni, to Yuuri nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby po prostu szli przed siebie jak najdłużej to było tylko możliwe. Uspokajający odgłos kroków, ręce przytrzymujące go w pasie oraz pod kolanami, gładkość koszuli, którą dotykał jego policzek - wszystko to sprawiało, że Katsuki czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Niby nie było w tym nic niezwykłego, to fakt, ale przez to, że przed zaśnięciem nie słyszał niskiego, melodyjnego głosu Viktora i nie czuł jego rąk oplatających go wokół piersi, Yuuriemu wydawało się, że coś, co zostało mu zabrane, wreszcie wróciło na swoje prawowite miejsce.

Tak jak oni wrócili do zasłoniętego roletami pokoju i do wielkiego, miękkiego łóżka.

Pat, pat, pat, pat, pa... m.

Odłożony na materac Yuuri skrzywił się, gdy ręce wysunęły się spod jego ciała, a miejsce bawełnianej koszuli zajęła gładka, ciepła kołdra. I tylko kołdra. Nikt nie położył się tuż obok, nikt nie przerzucił nogi przez kolana, nikt nie wczepił się w jego koszulkę niczym dziecko w maskotkę. Znowu to samo. Znowu bez niego.

Japończyk mimowolnie wyciągnął spod pierzyny dłoń, zamierzając uczepić się uciekającego narzeczonego, ale ta została szybko pochwycona przez inną dłoń, a na czubkach palców poczuł lekki pocałunek.

\- Jeszcze tylko prysznic i już do ciebie wracam - obiecał Viktor, odkładając rękę ukochanego z powrotem na kołdrę. - Jeszcze tylko pięć minut, _zolotsye_.

"Ładne mi _stammi vicino_ " westchnął Yuuri, na powrót kładąc się na lewym boku i zwijając się w wygodną kulkę. Nie miał siły się na niego złościć. W ogóle nie miał siły nie kochać Viktora...

I tak Yuuri znów pozostał sam na sam ze swoimi rozpływającymi się we śnie myślami oraz odległym odgłosem kąpieli, który obiecywał, że pusta przestrzeń obok zaraz przestanie być taka pusta, a miejsce klikania, stukania i szumienia zajmie inny, równomierny i piękniejszy niż cokolwiek innego odgłos.

Pa-pam, pa-pam, pa-pam, pa-pam, pa-pam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry po pyrko-przerwie! Udało mi się nie zginąć podczas tego męczącego tygodnia zwieńczonego poznańską imprezą, więc mogę mieć nadzieję, że powoli wrócę do swojego typowego, spokojnego grafiku. Z tego powodu dzisiejszy one-shot raczej nie będą należeć do kategorii wybitnie skomplikowanych rozdziałów. Po ostatniej Wisterii i tak niewiele byłoby rzeczy, które byłyby w stanie przebić tamtą akcję ^^" Więc cóż... To tylko scenka o sennym Yuurim napisana bardziej w ramach pobudzenia wyobraźni niż z powodu konkretnego pomysłu.
> 
> I konia-zrzędę temu, kto nie pomyślał niczego zbereźnego po zobaczeniu tytułu rozdziału :P
> 
> Dziękuję raz jeszcze za wszystko i do przeczytania w środę, w Kwiaciarni!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	114. Telefon

***

Nauczenie rodziców korzystania z komputera przypominało trochę walkę z poczwórnym lutzem - niby się dało i może nawet warto było o to zabiegać, ale jednocześnie okazało się to tak pracochłonne, że człowiek szybko dochodził do wniosku, że ten toeloop... znaczy, że tradycyjny telefon też miał swoje plusy. No bo ile można było powtarzać, że ikonki otwierało się dwoma kliknięciami, ale już takie rozpoczęcie transmisji wideo wymagało zaledwie jednego? Albo że pochylanie się nad klawiaturą wcale nie poprawiało głośności, za to pozwalało Yuuriemu przypatrzeć się fascynującemu, przyprószonemu siwizną przedziałkowi taty? Właśnie. Yuuri poddał się w tej kwestii już dobre pięć lat temu, więc po przeprowadzce do Petersburga tym bardziej nie próbował zmieniać starego przyzwyczajenia, tylko na własny koszt dzwonił do domu. Ot, na przykład żeby zameldować się po ostatnim wyjeździe z Hasetsu.

\- Halo? - rozbrzmiało pogodnie w głośniku telefonu, gdy siedzący na kanapie Yuuri wreszcie połączył się z daleką Japonią. - Yu-topia Katsuki, w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Cześć, mamo - odezwał się łyżwiarz i już chciał położyć dłoń na grzbiecie Makkachina, kiedy przypomniało mu się, że psiaka tu nie było. Ach, no tak, przecież wciąż siedział u Yakova... Zamiast tego Yuuri zdecydował się więc sięgnąć po stojący na stoliku kubek, by upić z niego dwa łyki stygnącej kawy. - Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Yuuri! - odezwała się z radością Hiroko, a potem coś po drugiej stronie zaszeleściło, zachrobotało, zastukało, aż wreszcie rozległo się przytłumione "Mari, zastąp mnie na pięć minut, Yuuri dzwoni". Oho. Siostra nie będzie z tego zadowolona. W końcu była pora obiadowa i na pewno musiała zwijać się jak w ukropie przy wydawaniu katsudonu. - Więc? Co tam u was? Dotarliście bezpiecznie do domu? Odpoczęliście?

\- Tak, tak, wszystko w porządku. Przyjechaliśmy do mieszkania gdzieś przed północą i nawet trochę odespaliśmy, tylko wciąż czujemy się nieco oszołomieni po zmianie czasu - wyznał ostrożnie Yuuri, starając się przegnać sprzed oczu wizję tego, co działo się tuż po ich wylądowaniu... tyle że w łóżku... kiedy jeden na udach drugiego... i ten... no. - Teraz jest już prawie dziesiąta, więc niedługo będziemy się zbierać do pana Felstmana, żeby odebrać od niego Makkachina.

\- A Vicchan? Śpi jeszcze? - zainteresowała się rodzicielka.

\- Nie no, co ty, mamo. Jakbyś go nie znała. Już od dobrej godziny jest na nogach i jeśli dobrze słyszę... - Yuuri odsunął telefon sprzed ucha i skupił się, by usłyszeć zza ściany jednostajny szum. - ...to właśnie bierze prysznic.

Rozległo się ciche westchnienie i Katsuki praktycznie zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni, jak uśmiech mamy nieco przygasa.

\- Pewnie brakuje wam onsenu... - stwierdziła dobrotliwie.

\- Może trochę...? - odparł Yuuri i praktycznie od razu potrząsnął głową. W końcu dopiero co byli w Yu-topii, gdzie wymoczyli się za wszystkie czasy: zarówno w gorących źródłach, jak i pod znacznie mniej sympatycznymi, przeciekającymi rynnami. - Ale nie jest jakoś tragicznie. Przecież mamy w mieszkaniu wannę.

\- Dużą?

\- Odpowiednio - rzucił, ale zaraz niemal zachłysnął się kawą, gdy uprzytomnił sobie, że mogło to zabrzmieć cokolwiek... wiadomo. Jakby próbowali się w niej kąpać razem jak w onsenie. I oczywiście to była prawda, bardzo aktualna nawet, ale mama nie musiała o tym wiedzieć w takich szczegółach. Ani w ogóle w jakichkolwiek. - Znaczy, odpowiednia dla dwumetrowego Rosjanina! Więc ja się tym bardziej mieszczę. A nawet pływam. Żabką. W obie strony i naokoło.

\- Naprawdę? No popatrz... Te zachodnie wynalazki są naprawdę ciekawe. Z jednej strony zaskakuje mnie to, że ludziom nie żal zużywać tyle wody, no ale z drugiej strony jeśli nie mają łaźni, to pewnie jest to dla nich forma relaksu - przyznała mama.

\- A poza tym potrzebują większych wanien, bo ogólnie są więksi - dodał Yuuri, zanim w ogóle zdołał ugryźć się w język. Normalnie ekspert od oceniania rozmiarów się odezwał. Doktor spraw gabarytologii rosyjskiej. Specjalizacja - Nikiforov i przyległości.

\- No tak, tak, to właściwie przede wszystkim. Z Vicchana jest przecież kawał chłopaka - powiedziała z dumą Hiroko, kompletnie nie dostrzegając niczego zdrożnego w słowach syna, zupełnie jakby miała wbudowany system omijania dwuznaczności. - No i ty też nam nieźle wyrosłeś. Nieustannie się zdarza, że kiedy odwiedzają nas znajomi ze szkoły, to aż nie mogą się nadziwić, ile masz wzrostu. "Z tego Toshiyi to był już chłop jak dąb, ale Yuuri to go dosłownie przewyższył".

\- Bez przesady, serio - zawstydził się łyżwiarz. Nieczęsto słyszał słowa pochwały od rodziców, bo zwykle ograniczało się to do czegoś w stylu "wierzymy w ciebie", "dasz radę" albo "przynieś chlubę onsenowi". Tak, to ostatnie szczególnie chętnie. Ale może działo się tak dlatego, bo tak rzadko do nich dzwonił...

\- Mówię samą prawdę. Jak odwiedzicie nas na wiosnę, to sam posłuchasz tych wywodów - zaśmiała się Hiroko. - No ale nic to. Nie będę wam już zawracać głowy. Tylko ciepło się ubierzcie przed wyjściem na miasto, dobrze? Szczególnie Vicchan. Wiem, że lubi chodzić bez czapki, ale teraz musi o siebie zadbać. Dla was obu - zarządziła mama, z typową dla mam troskliwością martwiąc się o uszy swoich synów.

\- Oj nie wiem, mamo, nie wiem. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się na to pod nosem, jednocześnie słysząc chrobot otwieranego zamka w łazience, a potem energiczny plask gołych stóp. Oho. O wilku mowa. - Nie jestem pewien, czy przekonam go do założenia...

Głowa łyżwiarza jakoś tak odruchowo obróciła się w lewo, głos stopniowo ucichł, a oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym zaskoczeniu, kiedy w salonie wreszcie pojawił się Viktor - bo zrobił to tak, jak to chyba tylko Viktor umiał pojawiać się w salonie.

Czyli nago.

Mężczyzna szedł sobie w glorii porannej chwały oraz niedosuszonego włosów, które wycierał niewielkim, białym ręcznikiem, i kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakie poruszenie wywołał swoim swobodnym zachowaniem. Po prostu był i był goły, lecz nawet jeśli stan ten wydawał się dość, hm, nieoczekiwany, Viktor nie stracił ani odrobiny ze swojej aury atrakcyjności. O nie. Nagość tylko ją uwydatniła. Błyszcząca, lekko zaczerwieniona od pocierania ręcznikiem skóra opinała apetyczne wyglądający tors, a blednące ślady pocałunków niczym trofea znaczyły miejsca, które ciężko było nazwać "niewinnymi" czy "przypadkowymi". Uda poruszały się tak perfekcyjnie, że Japończyk doskonale widział mięsień czterogłowy, kurczący się i rozciągający przy każdym kroku, natomiast ramiona wyglądały jak stworzone do tego, żeby objąć, unieść i zanieść narzeczonego tam, gdzie zdecydowanie nie mógł się w tej chwili znaleźć. Dodatkowo wąskie, atletycznie zarysowane pośladki wprost wodziły na pokuszenie, gdy mężczyzna nachylił się tuż przy kanapie, ujął kubek Yuuriego i upił z niego łyk kawy, mrucząc z zadowoleniem. A pośrodku tego perfekcyjnego wszystkiego dydało coś, co dyndać oczywiście musiało. Więc to robiło. Jak jakieś absurdalne wahadło hipnotyzera.

\- Dzwonisz do mamy? - zapytał prawie bezgłośnie Viktor, kiwając głową w stronę trzymanej przy uchu komórki Yuuriego. - Ucałuj ją ode mnie. A potem możesz ucałować również mnie.

Yuuri wciąż nie potrafił wydusić z siebie choćby słowa, kompletnie oniemiały na cały ten ponętno-niezręczny widok. Ale to nie dlatego, że szok spowodował stricte nagi Viktor. Nagi bywał też w łaźni czy w sypialni i nie wywoływało to żadnych ataków paniki (i Bogu dzięki, że nie, bo inaczej nici by były z rozwoju ich miłości). To połączenie rozebranego mężczyzny i jednoczesnej rozmowy telefonicznej z rodzicielką stanowiła mieszankę tak niespodziewaną, że obwody w głowie Japończyka ogłosiły włoski strajk, przez co musiało minąć dobre dziesięć sekund, zanim wreszcie z trudem dokończył:

\- ...cz-czegokolwiek.

\- Yuuri? Czy coś się stało? - upewniła się mama, która z całą pewnością zauważyła dziwną pauzę w środku wypowiedzi. Katsuki automatycznie się spłoszył.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku, moja wina, to ja się zagapiłem. Viktor właśnie wyszedł z łazienki i powiedział mi, że cię... - Wypowiedzenie słowa "ściska" przy jednoczesnym obserwowaniu gołych pośladków odchodzącego do garderoby Rosjanina wydawało się mocno złym pomysłem. - ...pozdrawia.

\- Ach, rozumiem - powiedziała nieco raźniej mama, a wyobraźnia podsunęła synowi obraz kobiety z tajemniczym uśmiechem. - W takim razie już wam nie przeszkadzam.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz! - Yuuri wreszcie odwrócił wzrok od rosyjskich pleców i niemal zwinął się w kulkę, głośno szepcząc do telefonu. - W czym miałabyś nam przeszkadzać? Przecież to tylko Viktor!

\- No bo mówiłeś, że zaraz idziecie po Makkachina, prawda? - przypomniała mama.

\- Makka...? - zająknął się mężczyzna, a potem zablokowane trybiki znów ruszyły do pracy. No tak. Mama nic nie wiedziała i nic nie widziała. - Aaach, Makkachin. Tak, idziemy po Makkachina. Prawie o tym zapomniałem.

\- A więc właśnie. Nie chcę przedłużać, bo macie dużo spraw na głowie - przytaknęła Hiroko i ciepłym tonem zwróciła się do obu synów. - Trzymajcie się, chłopcy, i powodzenia w treningach!

Po cichym pożegnaniu Yuuri opuścił komórkę, a zamiast tego przyłożył do policzka drugą dłoń, żeby poczuć, jak twarz pulsuje od nadmiernie przepływającej przez nią krwi. I kto wie, czy chwilę później nie zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, szczególnie że z garderoby wrócił przebrany w dresowe spodnie Viktor, który widząc milczącego, wycieńczonego, odchylającego głowę do tyłu narzeczonego, sam z siebie postanowił ucałować mężczyznę w czoło.

Gdyby więc podobna sytuacja wydarzyła się przy okazji rozmowy z rodzicami przez Skype'a, Yuuri musiałby chyba zmienić nazwisko i to niekoniecznie na te, o które Viktor z takim zapałem zabiegał. O nie, to raczej byłoby miano godne tybetańskiego pustelnika, który żywił się korzonkami, mieszkał w jaskini i nie posiadał żadnych sławnych, seksownych, przechadzających się na golasa narzeczonych. Wynikało więc z tego, że rozmowy telefoniczne wciąż miały pewną wyższość nad wideokonferencjami.

Bo przede wszystkim wciąż były tylko rozmowami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! :3 Trend wciskania wydarzeń między istniejące już one-shoty dalej ma się doskonale, więc jeśli było Wam mało zakulisowych scenek około-Cztero-Kontynentowych, to do zestawu dołącza Telefon, umiejscowiony noc po Wannie, a jeszcze przed wieczornym Dotykiem.
> 
> (Czasami mam straszne problemy z nadawaniem tytułów, które nie były od początku budowane na jednym słowie... a jak mi się to kiedyś nie pomyli z Komórką, to...)
> 
> Przyznam, że pomysł wyewoluował jak ten polip na narośli jednego z drabbli z Archiwum (wiecie, tego z podziwianiem nóżek Yuurego). Sytuacja jest oczywiście zupełnie odmienna, ale to ostentacyjne przemaszerowanie przed oczami drugiego z narzeczonych wydaje mi się bardzo podobne, więc o, przyznaję się bez bicia, widzę nieświadome nawiązanie. Poza tym wena jest szalenie zdradliwą rzeczą i jak teraz mam masę fajnych pomysłów, to jeszcze parę tygodni temu musiałam właśnie w ten sposób resuscytować zdolności pisarskie...
> 
> A tak w ramach odrobiny wyjaśnień:
> 
> \- Różnica w strefach czasowych była oczywiście skontrolowana i jeśli w Petersburgu jest koło 10, to w Hasetsu mamy już 16.
> 
> \- Japończycy w skali świata nie są jakimś sensacyjnie wysokim narodem, a średnia to 172 centymetry. Yuuri mając 173 wybija się nieco ponad standard , ale najwięcej dają mu łyżwy, w których osiąga jakieś 180-181 cm. Więc nawet jeśli on czy Toshiya (którego latka trochę przykurczyły już) nie są tak naprawdę żadnymi tytanami, to mogą wzbudzać podziw wśród lokalnych (konusów).
> 
> \- Tak jak już o tym opowiadałam przy okazji "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga", w Japonii onseny traktuje się jak formę relaksu, nie kąpiel dla higieny. Jednocześnie panuje trend ciasnych, kompaktowych wanienek w japońskich mieszkaniach, które bardziej niż do mycia służą do odpoczywania w wodzie. Europejskie wanny przypominają wobec tego baseny :)
> 
> Trzymajcie się w te upały i do zobaczyska w środę w Kwiaciarni!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	115. Łyżwiarz

***

Yuuri nieczęsto oglądał w Ice Castle trenujące dzieci, ale czasami zdarzały mu się i takie sytuacje, szczególnie kiedy narzucał sobie szybkie tempo biegu i przybywał na halę nieco przed ustalonym czasem. A że musiał cierpliwie poczekać na koniec zajęć dla uczniów, wtedy łyżwiarz albo skupiał się na rozgrzewce w zaciszu siłowni, albo stawał za bandą i rozciągał się, tak trochę przy okazji podpatrując ćwiczące maluchy.

Tym razem zjawiło się ich naprawdę sporo - nastolatki nieco spokojniej jeździły wzdłuż bandy, skręcając na środek lodowiska jedynie na czas skoku lub piruetu, a małe smyki kręciły się praktycznie we wszystkie strony, to wykonując proste żabki, to próbując swoich sił w jeździe tyłem. Całe mrowie różnorodnych poziomowo, zdolnościowo i zaangażowaniowo łyżwiarzy starało się robić swoje, nie wchodzić innym w drogę i jeszcze czerpać z tego jakąś frajdę. Chyba frajdę. Ale tylko dlatego "chyba", bo większość dzieciaków szczerzyła się lub wołała coś do kolegów z takim entuzjazmem, że ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to jeszcze naturalna radość, czy raczej typowe, młodzieńcze ADHD. Nie jemu oceniać. W końcu trochę zapomniał wół jak cielęciem był.

Nieubłaganie zbliżała się jednak pora zamknięcia lodowiska dla ogółu. Dzieci zaczęło powoli ubywać, a na tafli zostawały jedynie te malce, którym naprawdę zależało na każdej sekundzie ćwiczeń. Właśnie jednym z takich zaciętych zawodników był na oko dziesięcioletni chłopiec noszący ciemny pullover - wypisz wymaluj typowe japońskie dziecko. Czarne oczy, czarne włosy i promienny uśmiech przyklejony na pół twarzy. Był cichą gwiazdą dzisiejszych zajęć, niby niewyróżniającą się (bo i czym w takiej masie malców o podobnej urodzie), ale jednocześnie płynność wykonywanych gestów, łagodna mimika oraz delikatny czar, jaki roztaczał wokół siebie sprawiały, że ciężko było nie szukać go wzrokiem i nie skupiać na nim uwagi. Jakąkolwiek muzykę słyszał w wyobraźni, interpretował ją naprawdę ciekawie. Mało tego - chociaż na zajęciach z pewnością nie brakowało jego znajomych, chłopiec zdawał się nie widzieć i nie słyszeć nic innego poza odgłosem sunących po lodzie płóz. Nie to, że wydawał się jakimś nieprzystępnym mrukiem. Po prostu w pełni odkrywał tu swoje serce.

Myśl, aby do samego końca śledzić postępy małego tancerza, okazała się naprawdę dobrą decyzją. Gdy z lodowiska zeszła wyjątkowo liczna grupa gimnazjalistów, chłopiec wypatrzył w tym nadarzającą się okazję, a zanim Katsuki zdołał rozgryźć jego zamiary, mały rozpędził się przez całą długość opustoszałej tafli i nagle, ni z tego, ni z owego, wykonał czystego, podwójnego axla.

Yuuri na ten widok mimowolnie rozchylił usta. Tak pewny skok w takim wieku widział tylko u jednej osoby, a i to wydarzyło się już bardzo, bardzo dawno temu... No, może u dwóch osób. Tylko że tego drugiego tak naprawdę nie mógł zobaczyć.

A niech to. Szkoda, że Viktora tutaj nie było, bo od razu wyczułby w maluchu potencjał na swojego przyszłego ucznia. Chociaż... może...

\- Ej, przepraszam! - zawołał Yuuri, machając do chłopca ręką. Owszem, to było szaleństwo z jego strony, grube szaleństwo nawet, ale jakoś tak nie umiał się powstrzymać. - Tak, ty. Czy możesz... czy mógłbyś tu na chwilę podjechać?

Mały zamrugał niepewnie, wskazał na siebie palcem, a kiedy Yuuri przytaknął gorąco, poszusował wprost do jego kawałka bandy. W sumie to trochę dziwne, że tak ochoczo zareagował, ale i tak najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że im bliżej chłopiec się znajdował, tym bardziej wydawał mu się znajomy. Tylko że na przekór dobrej pamięci Yuuri za nic nie potrafił sobie umiejscowić punktu w czasoprzestrzeni, kiedy to mógłby go widzieć. Znaczy, spotkać mogli się tak naprawdę wszędzie, w końcu Hasetsu nie było aż tak małym miastem, a jeśli malec chodził na łyżwy, to prawdopodobnie gdzieś mu śmignął w międzyczasie, tylko... tylko że to odczucie wydawało się odrobinę głębsze niż zwyczajne déjà vu. Może trojaczki o nim wspominały? Albo wpadł kiedyś z rodzicami do Yu-topii? Musiał go potem o to wypytać.

Z zupełnie bliska chłopiec sprawiał jednak przede wszystkim wrażenie miłego, potulnego dziecka, które jednocześnie uśmiechało się tak spokojnie i zaraźliwie, jakby myślało "ale to był dobry dzień". Rzeczywiście. Z takim axlem na koncie musiał być wprost wspaniały.

Tylko w sumie... jak się powinno w takich sytuacjach rozmawiać z dziećmi? W końcu poza trojaczkami nie miał szczególnie bogatego doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie, a i tak małe Nishigorich były dość specyficznymi indywiduami. Yurio natomiast, mimo swoich nastu lat, był wyjątkiem na każdym możliwym polu.

\- Witaj - zaczął więc ostrożnie Yuuri.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział radośnie mały łyżwiarz.

\- Przepraszam, że tak cię zagadałem, ale... - Yuuri stracił trochę animuszu, jednak zaraz potrząsnął głową. Ej, no! Był dwudziestoczteroletnim, dorosłym facetem! Łyżwiarzem startującym na międzynarodowych imprezach! Chyba umiał jeszcze powiedzieć dziecku coś miłego, prawda? - Widziałem twojego axla. Był absolutnie świetny.

\- Naprawdę? - Chłopiec wydawał się szczerze podbudowany tym komplementem. - Dziękuję! Strasznie się cieszę, że mi wyszedł, bo bardzo, ale to bardzo zależy mi na tym, żeby jak najszybciej dogonić Viktora.

Katsuki przechylił głowę na dźwięk znajomego imienia. Zawsze to samo, co? "Ach, Viktor... Jak ty lubisz inspirować ludzi...".

\- Viktora? - dopytał uprzejmie.

\- Aha. Viktora Nikiforova, tego super znanego łyżwiarza figurowego. - Uśmiech chłopca złagodniał odrobinę, jakby sama myśl o idolu trochę go peszyła. Och, mały, gdybyś ty go nagle w onsenie zobaczył, to byś się dopiero zdziwił. - Naprawdę mi imponuje. Na zawodach jest... jest... no po prostu jest niesamowity.

\- A gdy na niego patrzysz, masz wrażenie, że to jakaś zwiewna wróżka zleciała na lodowisko? - podpowiedział Yuuri, na co malec uniósł brwi i szybko pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, dokładnie! No bo przecież bez skrzydeł nie da się wykonywać takich genialnych skoków!

Japoński as zaśmiał się cicho. Niezły był ten nowicjusz. Zupełnie jakby wyjął mu to z ust.

\- Mam tak samo - potwierdził Katsuki, wspierając się łokciami o bandę. - Mógłbym go oglądać godzinami.

I to wcale nie tak, że obejrzał jakiś czas temu tę ośmio i pół godzinną kompilację programów z ostatnich pięciu lat. Zresztą, dłuższej i tak nie było.

\- Czyli pan też jest fanem łyżwiarstwa figurowego? - zapytał z nabożnym podziwem chłopiec, jakby właśnie zrozumiał, że znalazł kompana w zachwytach nad jedną taką rosyjską legendą.

\- Cóż... - Yuuri podrapał się po głowie. Może to nie tak, że oczekiwał jakiejś światowej sławy, ale wydawało mu się, że w Hasetsu nie można było nawet spokojne otworzyć lodówki, żeby nie wyjąć soku albo paczki tofu z jego podobizną. No ale z drugiej strony przegrać w bitwie na popularność z Viktorem to jak wcale nie przegrać. Przecież był bezkonkurencyjny. - Tak właściwie to nawet jeżdżę zawodowo.

\- Och. - Chłopiec zasłonił usta złożonymi jak do modlitwy dłońmi, stykając palce wskazujące z górną wargą. - Zawodowo? Że na konkursach międzynarodowych? Grand Prix, Cztery Kontynenty, Mistrzostwa Świata? I czy to znaczy, że zna pan Viktora... osobiście?

\- W sumie tak, znam. Trochę razem współpracujemy.

Teraz to Yuuri poczuł się nieco zawstydzony. Bo oczywiście nie kłamał, ale gdyby malec wiedział, jak daleko sięgała ta "współpraca" i co znaczyła błyszcząca na prawej dłoni obrączka... Oj, ciężko byłoby to wytłumaczyć w przystępnych dla dzieci słowach. Bardzo ciężko.

\- Łał, to niesamowite - odpowiedział prostodusznie mały łyżwiarz, a potem zbliżył się do bandy i stając na ząbkach łyżew, wbił wzrok w Katsukiego. - I co? Jak to jest?

\- Ale... w jakim sensie? - nie do końca zrozumiał Yuuri.

\- No bo jeździ pan z Viktorem, prawda? Występuje na konkursach, lata po całym świecie, pokazują pana w telewizji i w ogóle - rozwinął chłopiec, a w jego ciemnych, brązowych oczach zajaśniał blask szczerego podziwu. - Zazdroszczę panu. Musi być pan naprawdę szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

To proste, ze wszech miar dziecięce stwierdzenie trochę zamurowało Yuuriego. Bo właśnie też tak kiedyś myślał. Że tam, na szczycie, czeka samo szczęście. Że w ogóle łyżwiarstwo to samo szczęście. Że kiedy dogoni idola, będzie mógł stanąć naprzeciwko niego i wyznać, jak wiele mu zawdzięcza, a potem przez długie lata mógłby walczyć z Viktorem, na zmianę wygrywając różne konkursy i pobijając rekordy świata. Tak to sobie zaplanował w dziecięcej główce. Wyobraźnia znosiła przecież każde, nawet najbardziej odległe marzenia.

Tylko że świat to wszystko boleśnie zweryfikował.

Ćwiczenia, nauka, studia, stypendia, wyjazdy, reklamy, trenerzy... Dużo haseł przewinęło się przez jego życiorys i rzadko kiedy były one związane stricte z Viktorem. Tak naprawdę dopiero po blisko dziesięciu latach takiej walki udało mu się dostać na Mistrzostwa Świata, a największym sukcesem było znaleźć się w tej samej salce przy okazji losowania miejsc startowych. Potem już nie miał tak dobrze - Yuuri wylądował w drugiej grupie, Viktor oczywiście w ostatniej. Dzieliło ich jakichś dwudziestu innych zawodników i ze cztery godziny konkursu, więc skończyło się na tym, że Japończyk podziwiał idola na żywo z loży przeznaczonej dla zawodników. Nie miał nawet szansy do niego podejść, bo jeśli nie pilnował go trener albo fotoreporterzy, to Nikiforov od razu był ciągnięty na konferencje prasowe organizowane dla zwycięskiej trójki. Zresztą, Yuuri z miejscem szesnastym nie miałby odwagi się do czegokolwiek przyznawać...

A jednak wciąż się starał. Wciąż startował w konkursach, wciąż zbierał punkty do rankingu, zajmował pierwsze istotne miejsca na Grand Prix i Czterech Kontynentach, tak uparcie, że w niecałe dwa lata później stanął w ścisłym finale w Soczi. Jak to się skończyło, wiedział doskonale. I to było aż śmieszne, jak jeden, głupi, przypadkowy filmik sprawił, że dopiero wtedy Viktor go zauważył, a jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze na dodatek przyjechał, został trenerem, zakochał się i planował spędzić z nim resztę życia. A Yuuriemu wydawało się tak, jakby trochę na to wszystko zapracował, choć jednocześnie zupełnie na to nie zasłużył. No bo zrobił to, o czym marzył... tylko od zupełnie nie tej strony, na której mu zależało.

Więc czy ta droga pomiędzy mogła być nazywana szczęściem? I czy to teraz właśnie nim było?

\- Wiesz... nie wiem, czy jest czego zazdrościć. Nie chcę cię oszukiwać, że przyszło mi to łatwo - odpowiedział w końcu malcowi. Yuuri zamyślił się, ważąc w głowie każde kolejne słowo. - Momentami było ciężko, bardzo ciężko. Szczególnie gdy z juniorów przeszedłem do seniorów i musiałem się przeprowadzić do zupełnie innego kraju. Czekało na mnie mnóstwo wyzwań. Wiele rzeczy było niewiadomych.

\- Ale to chyba dobrze? - Chłopiec przechylił lekko głowę. - W sensie... Mógł pan spotkać różnych ludzi, popróbować nowych rzeczy... czy nie?

\- Tak, ale... - Jak mu powiedzieć, że w świecie dorosłych to tak nie działało? Że każda decyzja niosła za sobą jakieś konsekwencje? Że najgorsze nie jest to, co na zewnątrz, tylko to, co z czasem budziło się w człowieku? - Może inaczej. Łyżwiarstwo bywa ciężkie, ale jednocześnie nie można się zniechęcać. Jeśli natrafisz na jakąś przeszkodę, zawsze spróbuj ją pokonać, a jeśli nie dasz rady... Możesz na chwilę uciec.

\- Uciec? Ale jak to? - Wydawało się, że głowa chłopca zaraz przekręci się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i będzie leżeć na uchu.

\- Żeby zastanowić się nad dalszą strategią. To pomocne. Momentami. - Yuuri pomyślał o swoim powrocie do Hasetsu, a także o tym, jak sam Viktor na chwilę wycofał się z zawodów, żeby go trenować i nabrać do wszystkiego dystansu. - Ale przede wszystkim pamiętaj o tym uczuciu, które towarzyszy ci teraz. Bo co cię najbardziej motywuje?

Chłopiec w jednej chwili wyprostował się i zmarszczył wyraźne, czarne jak dwa pociągnięcia węglem brwi.

\- Chcę jeździć z Viktorem na jednym lodowisku.

\- Dobrze. I tego się trzymaj - poradził Katsuki.

Jednocześnie powstrzymał się przed chęcią sprostowania, że Viktor z pewnością nie będzie już jeździł zawodowo, gdy chłopiec zdoła trafić na jakieś mistrzostwa. Z drugiej strony... na jakichś _ice shows_... albo gdyby wzięliby go do swojej szkółki łyżwiarskiej...

Tylko czemu męczyło go to dziwne przeczucie, że skądś kojarzył tego...?

\- Yuuri! - Nagle z oddali rozległ się przytłumiony głos Yuuko, a Katsuki mimowolnie się odwrócił. Och. Czyżby wołała go, bo wreszcie nadeszła jego kolej na trening? - Yuuri, to było świetne! Zrobiłeś to! Zrobiłeś podwójnego axla!

...bursztynowe oczy chłopca rozbłysły jak dwie gwiazdki, gdy usłyszał od nieco starszej koleżanki pochwałę...

\- Yuuri! - rozbrzmiało znów tuż obok jego ucha, choć zmiana w tonacji czy nawet płci nadawcy zawołania podpowiedziała, że wylądował w innym, tym razem właściwym świecie. - Yuuri, kochanie. Złoto moje. Słońce mego życia. Skarbie najdroższy. Ukojenie strapień. Pocieszenie zmęczonych łyżwia-

\- Cicho, Viktor. - Japończyk wyciągnął rękę spod kołdry i potarł nią zmęczone oczy, chociaż jednocześnie miał przemożną ochotę pacnąć nią frazesującego narzeczonego w czoło albo co tam się nawinęło. - Uch, Boże, co to był za sen...

\- Jaki sen? Jakiś ciekawy? - zagadnął siedzący na łóżku Rosjanin, który najwyraźniej zmierzył się już z najgorszą częścią wstawania, a aromat świeżo zaparzonej przez niego kawy zaczął powoli napływać nad łóżko.

\- O mnie. Śnił mi się... młodszy ja - doprecyzował Yuuri, choć z niejaką niepewnością.

W sumie intrygujące było to, że jakoś tak naturalnie założył, że mały Yuuri miał dziesięć lat, lecz skoro wiedział o Viktorze, to musiał już być co najmniej dwunastolatkiem. Z jednej strony trochę głupio, że doszukiwał się logiki w sennych marzeniach, ale z drugiej - może zawsze wyglądał na nieco młodszego niż był...?

\- Och. Ojej. To ja bym się chętnie zgłosił na ochotnika, żeby móc poznać jeszcze bardziej uroczego ciebie. O ile to w ogóle możliwe. - Viktor zmrużył ciekawsko oczy. - A jak bardzo młodszy?

\- Bardzo. - Yuuri westchnął przeciągle i bezwładnie opuścił dłoń na kołdrę. - Chyba trochę za bardzo...

No tak. Czasami sny były tylko głupawymi zapychaczami mózgowej przestrzeni. Czasami nie śniło się nic poza ciemnością i noc mijała jak mrugnięcie okiem. A czasami, chociaż tylko czasami, senne mary przypominały o ważnych rzeczach i zagnieżdżały się w głowie na cały dzień, o ile nie na dłużej.

Ulotne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa zdołało już całkiem głęboko zapuścić korzenie.

\- Ja... - zaczął po dłuższej pauzie Yuuri, zerkając na swoje ręce. Był tutaj. Nie tam, na początku nieznanej drogi, kiedy nie wiedział, ile lat zajmie mu osiągnięcie jakiegoś solidnego poziomu. Był tuż obok Viktora, bezpieczny, kochany i głaskany przez niego po rozczochranych włosach. - Ja o tak wielu rzeczach zapomniałem.

\- Na przykład? - Viktor nie przestawał inwigilować, na co Katsuki zmarszczył brwi.

Jedno musiał jednak przyznać - mały Yuuri był o wiele lepszym słuchaczem. I zadawał jakieś takie bardziej przemyślane pytania.

\- ...że byłeś moją miłością już od pierwszego wejrzenia telewizora - stwierdził więc Japończyk, po czym odkręcił się na bok i przytulił się do ramienia narzeczonego, jakby zamierzał porwać go z powrotem do łóżka. - ...i że jazda na łyżwach sprawiała mi kiedyś ogromną frajdę - zdradził nieco ciszej.

\- To raczej oczywiste. To drugie, rzecz jasna. Chociaż miło mi słyszeć o tym pierwszym. - Viktor westchnął, a potem dość niecodziennie jak na siebie wślizgnął się z powrotem pod kołdrę. Może po prostu wyczuł zmianę w głosie Yuuriego. A może coś z tego mamrotania rozumiał. - Och, Yuuri... Nic nie poradzę na to, co spotkało cię w przeszłości, chociaż z pewnością zrobiłbym wiele, żeby ochronić cię od wszystkiego, co złe. Ale to było wtedy. Poradziłeś sobie. Wypracowałeś naprawdę świetny styl. Zdobyłeś i zdobędziesz jeszcze niejedno złoto. Masz rodzinę, przyjaciół, Makkachina... masz mnie. Więc niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzyło, to przecież nie wszystko zamyka się w czasie przeszłym? Hm? Teraz chyba też jesteś całkiem szczęśliwy, prawda?

Pytanie tak podobne jak to ze snu rozbrzmiało echem w głowie Yuuriego. Gdzieś się w tym wszystkim pogubił, być może dawno temu, a może jakoś ostatnio. Kiedy przegrywał i kiedy wątpił, kiedy cel wymykał mu się z rąk, kiedy nie umiał spojrzeć sobie w oczy... Ludzie sami definiowali sobie szczęście. Tylko oni je sobie wręczali i wyrywali. Wszystko siedziało tak po prostu, w głowie.

Ale kiedy myślał o tym tak na spokojnie, w pełni świadom, w ciepłym łóżku i otoczony bezpiecznymi ramionami, Katsuki uświadomił sobie, że w jednym punkcie Viktor miał rację. Tu i teraz, i w przyszłości, tej wspólnej, bo razem się o nią postarają, może mówić o szczęściu. Wysiłki małego Yuuriego przecież nie przepadły. Nie szkodzi, że nie wszystko z tamtych lat zdołał ochronić. Bo to nie "przez niego" tego wszystkiego dokonał, tylko "dzięki niemu". Dzięki temu jednemu, bezcennemu uczuciu.

\- Tak, jestem szczęśliwy - odpowiedział znacznie pewniej niż samemu sobie sprzed lat. Yuuri uniósł głowę i całując narzeczonego w nos, potwierdził to, o co walczył przez pół naprawdę udanego życia. Tylko czasami tak o tym zapominał. - Jestem, bo wreszcie cię dogoniłem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry~ Dawno sobie nie filozofowaliśmy z Yuurim, więc przyszedł czas na odświeżenie łyżwiarskich tematów. Chociaż tak po prawdzie to chyba każda dziedzina ma bardzo podobnie. Najpierw są marzenia, potem trochę twardej rzeczywistości, aż w końcu, kiedy człowiek sobie poradzi z trudnościami i będzie sobie małym ekspertem (o stalowej dupce), to wszystko przychodzi łatwiej i milej. Oczywiście jestem przekonana, że Yuuri przez większość kariery dobrze się bawił i odczuwał satysfakcję z wyników, natomiast jakieś ważniejsze, życiowe kopniaki, które sprawiły, że Yuuri przycichł, mogły się przytrafić z przejściem do seniorów, kiedy to trzeba zacząć osiągać The Wyniki, żeby zasłużyć sobie na przychylność sponsorów, żeby dotrzeć do lepszych trenerów i tak dalej. No i jak to Wam powie stara ciotka Dziab - na starość wszystko, co działo się w dzieciństwie, wydaje się prostsze i fajniejsze. No a te czekolady to już nie to samo co kiedyś...
> 
> Ogólnie jestem ciekawa, na jakim etapie (i czy w ogóle) odgadliście, że chłopczykiem był Yuuri. Już samo skakanie axla mogło na to wskazywać, jak również przyłożenie dłoni do ust i kwestia dorównania Viktorowi. Z drugiej strony niespecjalnie jeszcze potrafię w takie budowanie zwrotów akcji, więc się nie zdziwię, że ta sprawa przeszła jakoś bokiem _^_
> 
> Za to za tydzień pojawi się upragniony, pikantniejszy rozdział, więc możecie powoli ostrzyć swoje noże i widelce :3 Ewentualnie odpalać wentylatory, inaczej od nadmiaru gorąca spłoniecie żywkiem. Muahahahaha~
> 
> Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć Wam wszystkiego chłodnego i do zobaczenia w środowej Kwiaciarni ;)
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	116. Zapomnienie (NSFW)

***

Szum deszczu, szmer pocałunków, szelest przesuwanej kołdry. Nic nieznaczące dźwięki, które wspólnie stanowiły słodki akompaniament tej nocy. Razem z kroplami spadły kolejne ubrania, wraz z odgłosami ulewy rozlegała się złożona melodia jęków i błagań. Deszcz padał i padał, i padał, nad ciemnym Hasetsu i nie mniej ciemną Yu-topią, lecz choć zdawać by się mogło, że chłodna, mokra noc ukołysała już wszystkich do snu, to jednak jeden pokój zamiast w mroku czy też w wodzie tonął w przygaszonym świetle pojedynczej lampki. Tak jak dwaj mężczyźni tonęli w swoich objęciach... Nie mogli się powstrzymać, ani dzisiaj, ani wczoraj, ani nigdy. A już szczególnie nie mógł powstrzymać się on.

Yuuri przyszpilał Viktora do wąskiego łóżka i górując nad nim, doprowadzał narzeczonego do orgazmu. Pierwszego i z pewnością nie ostatniego, jak można było wyczytać ze zdeterminowanego spojrzenia chwilowo przymkniętych, bursztynowych oczu. Klęcząc nad nagimi udami Viktora, Yuuri wspierał się jedną ręką o zagłówek, a drugą dłoń przesuwał wzdłuż penisa partnera, kciukiem masując główkę. Viktor natomiast kurczowo zaciskał palce na biodrach kochanka, wydając z siebie jedynie pojedyncze pomruki, gdy Yuuri jakimś cudem odrywał się od jego ust, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i wpić się w niego na nowo.

Całował tak długo, tak gorąco i tak bez pamięci, że w końcu Viktor sam uciekł, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od jęku satysfakcji, gdy zbliżył się do upragnionej granicy. Pieszcząca go dłoń nagle oblepiła się nasieniem, mokra, śliska i niezmordowanie poruszająca się w górę i w dół. Yuuri nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od twarzy dochodzącego Viktora. Ściągnięte brwi sprawiały wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna cierpiał, ale to musiała być tęsknota za ciasnych wnętrzem ukochanego, bo chwilę później błyszczące od śliny usta otworzyły się i Rosjanin zawołał go chrapliwie.

Jeszcze. Yuuri. Mój Yuuri. Tutaj. Mocniej. Tak dobrze. Jeszcze...

Katsuki niczym w gorączce dotykał wiotczejącą męskość narzeczonego, rozcierając białą wydzielinę na skórze. Na swojej, na jego, wzdłuż palców, po dłoni, na członku i w kroczu, na udach, podbrzuszu, torsie... Nie miał czasu się zastanawiać, nie mógł, nie chciał... Nawet nie starał się szukać chusteczek, myśląc w przebłysku świadomości, że i tak będą musieli się umyć. A skoro tak, mogli nabałaganić ile dusza zapragnie i ile zniesie kołdra. Miał zapasową. Jakąś. Chyba. Ewentualnie pójdą do pokoju Viktora. Do jadalni. Na futon. Na podłogę.

Gdziekolwiek, byle razem.

\- Och... Yuuri... - westchnął Viktor i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by zaczerpnąć tchu, jednak prawie natychmiast do jego szyi dobrał się Katsuki. Zaczął składać na niej niekończące się pocałunki, przez które na bladej skórze zakwitały kolejne, zaróżowione ślady. Jak kwiaty na dziewiczej, jakby pokrytej śniegiem łące. - Poczekaj... W walizce... Powinny mi jeszcze jakieś zostać...

\- Schowałem. Pod poduszką, Na wszelki... mm... wypadek - szepnął Yuuri, nie przestając jednocześnie stymulować penisa i pokrywać zagłębienia pod uchem Viktora całusami. - Weź je.

"A zaraz potem weź mnie" miał ochotę powiedzieć, ale nie był tak szalony. Raczej. A może właściwie... jeszcze. Na szczęście Viktor zrozumiał to bez dalszych tłumaczeń, bo jego prawa ręka z biodra Yuuriego zsunęła się na materac. Viktor po omacku wyciągnął wepchnięty w zagłówek zwitek prezerwatyw i kiedy Yuuri zajął się ssaniem gorącego płatka ucha, Rosjanin drżącymi z powodu ponownie rosnącego podniecenia palcami próbował rozerwać folię, by wydobyć jedną z gumek. Nie dziwił się temu roztrzęsieniu, szczególnie że niektóre zmysły mogły być zajęte czymś innym niż skupianiem się na śliskim, nieposłusznym opakowaniu. Katsuki sam z ledwością powstrzymywał się, żeby nie chrzanić tego wszystkiego, tej całej przyzwoitości i racjonalności i po prostu nie dosiąść Viktora tak jak tu byli, na wpół mokrzy, na wpół rozpaleni i spragnieni siebie nawzajem.

Bo kłamali, że potrzebowali po Czterech Kontynentach odpoczynku... czy może raczej ich odpoczynek niewiele miał wspólnego z bezsensownym leżeniem i wpatrywaniem się w sufit. Chcieli nadgonić to, na co nie mogli sobie pozwolić przez ostatnie tygodnie, kiedy ich ciała należały do tego innego, poważnego, łyżwiarskiego świata, nie do nich samych. Kiedy jedynym śladem czułości na skórze były siniaki po upadkach. Kiedy jedynym pocieszeniem były słowa "dasz radę", a nie "dam ci siebie".

Lód na zawodach był zimny. Tak przeraźliwie zimny...

\- Już - szepnął Yuuri po kilku minutach przygotowań, rysując kciukiem mały okrąg na ponownie twardym członku Viktora. - Szybki jesteś.

\- A kto mnie niby do takiego stanu doprowadza? Hm? W końcu muszę jakoś nadążyć za moim wyczynowcem. - Viktor zdobył się na żart oraz niewyraźny uśmiech, jakkolwiek mokra, splątana grzywka raczej nie ułatwiała mu zadania, aby wyglądać dumnie. - Chociaż nie powiem, to szalenie trudne zadanie, żeby ci dorównać.

\- Trudniejsze niż quady?

\- Zdecydowanie. I o niebo przyjemniejsze - wyznał, unosząc się na rękach, by pocałować Yuuriego. - Ale dość już konsultacji technicznych na dziś. Zrób to, złoto moje. Otwórz się dla mnie.

Zgodnie z cichą prośbą Yuuri zabrał rękę, pozwalając, aby Viktor nałożył na siebie prezerwatywę, a sam Japończyk zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę i zaczął się ponownie rozciągać. Jeden palec, dwa, a po chwili nieśmiało dołączył również trzeci, krzyżując się i wsuwając nieco głębiej z każdym nieprzyzwoitym ruchem. To nie było takie trudne. W końcu dopiero co przygotowywał się w łazience, myśląc o tym, jak cudownie wyglądał ukochany po bliskim spotkaniu z cieknącą rynną. Znajomy obraz znów zamajaczył pod powiekami - widok mokrego Viktora, jego pociesznej miny, smętnie oklapniętych włosów, błękitnych oczu, które patrzyły z zagubieniem... jego lśniących od deszczu skóry, lepiącej się do ciała koszulki, wąskich bioder i odznaczającej się w przemoczonych spodniach, na wpół twardej męskości...

Yuuri jęknął do swoich myśli, gdy dziwny, silny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Dziś pożądał go mocniej niż wcześniej. Chciał go, ale inaczej. Bardziej. Głębiej. Pragnął widzieć, jak Viktor roztapia się pod wpływem dotyku, jak jęczy i zawodzi głośniej niż zwykle, jak jego maska romantycznego stoika idzie w diabły. Nie wiedział tylko, jak ma tego dokonać. Właśnie dlatego postanowił, że musi spróbować wszystkiego - wszystkiego, co umiał i co dopiero odkrywał.

\- Yuuri, wystarczy - szepnął Viktor, trzymając u podstawy swój sztywny, obleczony błonką prezerwatywy członek. - Teraz moja kolej.

Yuuri nie zaprotestował. Wysunął z siebie śliskie, błyszczące od lubrykantu palce i wyciągnął dłonie do przodu, by zapleść je za szyją ukochanego. Kolana Yuuriego ciasno stykały się z biodrami Viktora, a pośladki znalazły się tuż nad jego kroczem. Oddał kontrolę nad ciałem w jego ręce. Dosłownie. Czuł bowiem, jak dłoń narzeczonego łapie go za lewy pośladek i ściska lekko, kiedy ocierający się o wejście, wilgotny członek zaczął powoli zagłębiać się wraz z tym, jak Viktor przyciągał Yuuriego do siebie. Powietrze było tak gęste, tak łatwo uciekało spomiędzy ust, tak mocno paliło go w płuca, gdy poruszał wargami jak wyjęta z wody ryba. Przez to wszystko umiał jedynie powtarzać w myślach "Viktor... Vitya... tak dobrze...", starając się jednocześnie nie wbić paznokci w obejmowany kark. A przynajmniej nie za mocno. I nie tak od razu.

Gdy Yuuri wreszcie usiadł, zadrżał i prawie wpił się zębami w ramię ukochanego. Viktor był wszędzie: oplatał go rękami, ugiętymi nogami zapewniał oparcie, ustami całował, a słowami zapewniał o swej miłości. Jego tors był przyciśnięty do torsu ciężko oddychającego Yuuriego, twarde sutki ocierały się o klatkę piersiową, podbrzusze stykało się z boleśnie wrażliwym, nabrzmiałym członkiem. Czuł go nawet tam, głęboko, naciskającego delikatnie na prostatę, rozpychającego wnętrze z każdym niekontrolowanym skurczem mięśni. Cały świat ograniczył się do tylko jednego, kochającego się z nim mężczyzny.

A jednak to wciąż nie było to. Viktor był zbyt spokojny, zbyt czuły. Zbyt... opanowany...

Yuuri zaczerpnął tchu i zaczął się unosić, najpierw stopniowo, powoli, przyzwyczajając się do rozmiaru Viktora, a potem nieco śmielej, odnajdując przyjemność nie tylko w ruchu, ale i w patrzeniu, jak srebrzysta grzywka rozsypuje się, po czym podryguje w rytm pchnięć. Piękna głowa wsparła się o zagłówek, błękitne oczy zaszły mgłą, cienkie brwi ściągnęły się i zamarły w wyrazie niemego upojenia. Viktor znów oddał Yuuriemu całą inicjatywę, starając się jedynie, by dłonie asekurowały go w talii. Poza tym był jego. Coraz mniej pewny siebie, a coraz bardziej wrażliwy na każdy gest i ruch. Bardziej niespokojny, mniej powściągliwy. Coraz mocniej, coraz głębiej... Głos coraz częściej uciekał spomiędzy suchych, ściśniętych ust, układając się w ukochane imię, pot natomiast perlił się na szyi Viktora jak drobne kryształki, którymi tak lubili ozdabiać kostiumy. Yuuri nachylił się i ucałował jedną z kropel, chcąc sprawdzić, czy mogła być prawdziwa. Nie, nie była. Smakowała solą i miłością.

Robienie tego w rodzinnym domu było jak zakazany owoc. Jak młodzieńcze uczucie, które wydawało się tym gwałtowniejsze, im bardziej trzeba było się z nim ukrywać. Modlić się w duchu, żeby łóżko nie trzeszczało tak wymownie, wstrzymywać oddech, kiedy wołanie chciało uciec z gardła. Unosić się i opadać na tyle szybko, żeby usłyszeć to słodkie, pożądane "Yuuri, zaraz dojdę", ale na tyle wolno, by samemu nie zwariować. Zaciskać zęby, kiedy orgazm ukochanego wreszcie nadchodził niczym nieposkromiona fala.

Rozgrzany, wycieńczony ruchem Yuuri niespodziewanie ujął twarz Viktora w dłonie, musnął kciukiem przygryzione, lekko opuchnięte usta i rozchylił je, dając dostęp swoim ustom. Ostatnie dwa pchnięcia wystarczyły, aby również pod powiekami Japończyka rozbłysły białe gwiazdy, czyste i oślepiające jak fajerwerki, które podziwiali w tamtym roku. Te piękne, niewinne, ulotne wspomnienia... Jednocześnie pocałunek w trakcie szczytowania gwałtownie wstrząsnął piersią Yuuriego, podczas gdy ciepłe, lepkie nasienie rozprysło się między nimi i zrosiło skórę. Obezwładniające uczucie zupełnie wzięło nad nim górę.

A potem równie szybko jak przyszła, chwila uniesienia zniknęła.

\- Yuuri. - Viktor, który doszedł nieco wcześniej, zdążył się już nieco uspokoić, więc odetchnął i objął Katsukiego, głaskając po włosach swoje dziwnie ciche, zmęczone kochanie. - Byłeś wspaniały, naprawdę. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że twoje ujeżdżanie aż tak mnie obezwładni. Jeśli chociaż w połowie przedstawisz tak Erosa na Mistrzostwach Świata, to obawiam się, że Chris wyjdzie przy tobie na impotenta.

\- Nie... Jeszcze nie...

\- W porządku, _zolotsye_. W porządku. Przecież nie zamierzam cię stąd wyganiać - zapewnił ze śmiechem Rosjanin. - Możemy się tak trochę poprzytulać. W końcu nie mamy co się spieszyć do-

\- Nie. To nie to. Nie tak.

Yuuri niespodziewanie wyprostował się i spojrzał wprost na Viktora. Ciężko. Poważnie. Z pożądaniem. Kolana wciąż ciasno stykały się z biodrami Viktora, za to miednica znów znalazła się tuż nad kroczem kochanka, ocierając się sugestywnie o męskość. W następnej chwili dłoń powędrowała do tyłu i ściągnęła z członka Viktora zużytą prezerwatywę, zaczynając na powrót zataczać wokół główki wymowne, kokieteryjne kółka.

\- Y-Yuuri? Co ty robisz?

\- Chcę cię. - Ręka zaczęła poruszać się wzdłuż penisa, zsuwając i rozsuwając z niego lepki od nasienia napletek. Mokre od potu czoło przycisnęło się do czoła Viktora. - Pragnę cię. Jeszcze.

W ten sposób będzie im przyjemniej, prawda? Połączą się znacznie lepiej, poczuje całego Viktora, będą mogli poznać się od nowej strony. Zaskoczy go. Znów ujrzy te piękne, błyszczące, błękitne, pełne niedowierzania...

\- Yuuri, spokojnie - rozległo się ciche, czułe wezwanie. - Yuuri. Wracaj do mnie.

Łagodne słowa w końcu dotarły do mózgu, sprawiając, że Katsuki zabrał rękę i ostrożnie przysiadł na udach narzeczonego. Wtedy Viktor położył mu dłonie na policzkach i spojrzał na niego ni to pytająco, ni to z zaniepokojeniem.

Yuuriemu nagle zrobiło się strasznie, ale to strasznie wstyd.

\- Przepraszam. - Japończyk skulił ramiona i przymknął powieki. - Zagalopowałem się. Zmusiłem cię.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Przesadziłem, prawda? - Ciężar w klatce piersiowej nieco się zwiększył, a wspomnienie niedawnej przyjemności zaczęło się powoli zacierać. - Już nie będziesz chciał się ze mną...

\- Złoto moje. _Ljubow moja_. To zupełnie nie tak. Zacząłeś się za bardzo się starać, dlatego cię uspokajam. Nie musisz mi dogadzać za wszelką cenę - wyjaśnił, a potem rozłożył szerzej ręce i delikatnie przechylił głowę w bok, prosząc: - Chodź.

Yuuri wahał się przez kilka sekund, ale wreszcie pozwolił całemu ciału przechylić się do przodu i spocząć w bezpiecznych ramionach narzeczonego. Viktor przytulił go ufnie, gładząc po plecach niczym zbesztane, rozumiejące swój błąd dziecię.

\- To takie w twoim stylu. Ledwie się nauczysz poczwórnego flipa, a już chcesz wstawiać go do każdego programu. Nie patrzysz nawet czy twoje ciało sobie z tym radzi - zganił półszeptem.

\- Czyli jednak przesadziłem - wypomniał Yuuri i zaraz pisnął, bo Viktor w ramach przestrogi dmuchnął mu wprost do ucha.

\- Głupol jeden. Tak, przesadziłeś, ale w byciu seksownym. - Viktor na sekundę przycichł, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się, przyciskając usta do ramienia Yuuriego. - Właściwie to miałem ci powiedzieć, że bardzo mi się podoba ta twoja otwartość, tylko oczywiście nigdy nie dajesz mi dokończyć. Za to skończyć dałeś już nie powiem ile razy. Aż się pogubiłem.

\- Ale przecież na pewno zraziłem cię tym, że jestem taki... taki napastliwy i...

\- Jesteś pewien? - Nikiforov wyprostował się, ujął prawą dłoń Katsukiego i zbliżył ją do swojego krocza. Brązowe oczy w jednej chwili rozszerzyły się. Viktor znów robił się twardy. - Jak dla mnie to właśnie w takich momentach jak te pokazujesz najlepszy rodzaj zaangażowania. Na łyżwach też. Kiedy wpadasz w trans i robisz coś, nie myśląc o bożym świecie, to aż ciężko cię poznać. Ale wiesz co? Nie ma w tym nic złego. Co najwyżej trzeba uważać, żebyś nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, no ale taka w tym już moja rola trenera i narzeczonego, żeby właściwie pokierować tym talentem.

Zaraz po tych słowach Viktor naparł nieco na Yuuriego, zmuszając go do wycofania się na drugą część łóżka. Jednocześnie trzymał na swoim członku zaciśniętą dłoń i wykonywał nią wyuczone, powolne, bardzo pewne ruchy, chcąc zrobić to, co z takim entuzjazmem zaczął Yuuri.

\- To jak? Może dokończymy? - Mimo pytania Viktor od razu sięgnął po kolejne opakowanie z prezerwatywą i naderwał zębami jej skrawek. - Pozwolisz, że teraz to ja się nieco wykażę?

Był w tym taki pewny siebie, czarujący i zmysłowy, że gardło Yuuriego najzwyczajniej w świecie wyschło. Potrafił jedynie wykrztusić ciche, dość zduszone:

\- Mhm.

\- W takim razie - szepnął Rosjanin, prostując się przed ukochanym - pomóż mi.

Viktor ponownie ujął dłonie Yuuriego i przyciągnął je do siebie, na biodra. Rumieniec na twarzy Katsukiego ściemniał o kilka tonów, zupełnie jakby łyżwiarz zdołał zapomnieć, że przed chwilą kochali się już dwa razy. Ale teraz było inaczej. Zdecydowanie inaczej. Przede wszystkim dlatego, bo Viktor wydawał się być całkowicie oddany przygotowaniom, które mimo wszystko, mimo tej całej ponętnej atmosfery i szumiącego za oknem deszczu nie powinny być aż tak... zjawiskowe.

Rosjanin uniósł prezerwatywę do ust i dmuchnął w nią delikatnie, aby nieco rozprostować kraniec, po czym nałożył luźno na czubek znów twardego, uniesionego ku górze penisa. Delikatne, srebrzyste rzęsy Viktora wyglądały jak miniaturowe firanki, kiedy tak pochylał głowę i z uwagą wpatrywał się w swoją męskość. Kciukiem i palcem wskazującym ścisnął niewielki kapturek, służący do zebrania nasienia, naciągnął kondom nieco bardziej na główkę, aż wreszcie uśmiechnął się delikatnie, objął palce Yuuriego swoimi i instruując go, zaczęli wspólnymi siłami rozwijać cienką, lateksową błonkę.

Milimetr po milimetrze ciemna czerwień członka rozjaśniała się dzięki lekko białawej warstwie prezerwatywy, a wyraz twarzy Viktora, kiedy tak przygryzał dolną wargę i oddychał płytko przez nos, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna już odczuwał niesamowitą przyjemność. Dla równowagi japońskie uszy zaczęły się robić coraz bardziej i bardziej karminowe, za to serce o mało co nie wyskoczyło z piersi, gdy Yuuri obserwował reakcje narzeczonego. Tak bardzo się mylił, sądząc, że "szybciej" i "mocniej" zawsze znaczyło lepiej, jakkolwiek z pewnością nie przypuszczał, że zakładanie zwykłej prezerwatywy może być tak intymne i podniecające. Ale było, z pewnością. W końcu czuł każdą pulsującą żyłkę, po której przesuwały się opuszki, czuł ciepło bijące z nabrzmiałego ciała, czuł, jak lateks ściśle przylegał do wilgotnej, błyszczącej od poprzednich razów skóry...

\- Yuuri? A może też chciałbyś...? - szepnął Viktor, po skończeniu unosząc pozostały zwitek prezerwatyw.

\- Ja... - zaczął Yuuri i praktycznie od razu urwał. Nie, to niemożliwe. Mowy nie ma. Nie da rady. Z pewnością doszedłby mu w rękach w dwie sekundy, o ile nie szybciej, a to znów brzmiało jak najbardziej kompromitujący wstęp do czegokolwiek. - Nie, chyba nie. Teraz i tak jest za późno.

\- W porządku. - Viktor bezceremonialnie odrzucił zwitek za siebie, pozwalając, aby zsunął się między ścianę a bok łóżka. - Będziemy mieć jeszcze dużo okazji.

Ach, jak mógł być tak czuły po tym wszystkim... Yuuri, który już całkiem pokonał nagły nawrót tremy, rozłożył ręce na boki i kiwnął zachęcająco w swoją stronę. Viktor uśmiechnął się na ten miły gest, dał się objąć ramionami, po czym przewrócił Yuuriego z powrotem na materac, całując nierozsądnego narzeczonego prosto w usta. Powoli. Długo. Słodko. A przede wszystkim - jak należy. Yuuri praktycznie nie poczuł, kiedy Viktor rozchylił nogi i wsunął w niego palce, upewniając się, czy wszystko było w porządku. Było, dlatego po chwili miejsce dłoni zajął członek, a zduszone zawołania znów rozbrzmiały w ich małej, ukojonej deszczem sypialni.

Dlaczego właściwie kochali się na tym ciasnym łóżku? Ach, no tak. Pewnie właśnie dlatego, że było ciasne. Że kiedy było już po wszystkim, a sen zmógł wycieńczonych emocjami ludzi, zmuszeni sytuacją i złaknieni bliskości kochankowie zasypiali blisko siebie. Któryś obejmował któregoś ramieniem, ktoś zarzucał na kogoś nogę, czyjś nos stykał się z czyimś karkiem. Czyjeś ciepło i zapach rozpraszały chłód i wilgoć zimowej nocy.

A bicie serca i równomierny oddech zagłuszał szum cieknącej rynnami wody...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Siurpryza (no prawie, no)!
> 
> Oto zaginiony i chyba ostatni z tej dziwnej serii przypadków-około-Cztero-Kontynentowych one-shot. Jest to też czyste, skoncentrowane porno - tak bardzo, że nawet nie bawiłam się w typowy wstęp i zakończenie, więc wyszło prawie 3k totalnych konkretów (niech mi Bóg to kiedyś wybaczy (nie, raczej nie wybaczy)).
> 
> Jednocześnie pracowałam nad tym rozdziałem od, cóż... od listopada. Niestety, to nie żart, chociaż "praca" nie oddaje tego, że na kilka miesięcy po prostu odłożyłam napisany w 1/3 tekst. W pierwotnych założeniach miał się ukazać na urodziny Yuuriego, ale w pewnym momencie zacięłam się, bo a) znowu miałam na ważniejszą okazję robić porno i wzbudziło to mój wewnętrzny sprzeciw, b) po prostu się zacięłam. Oczywiście nie zamierzałam na zawsze porzucić tego tematu, bo parę razy napominałam o tych wydarzeniach i stanowiło to dla mnie wyzwanie, ale ten... Mnie naprawdę takie teksty zajmują dwa razy więcej czasu i skupienia, więc nie lubię tworzyć ich zbyt często. A ile się trzeba dziwnych stron naoglądać... .3.
> 
> Także na miesiąc idę na detoks. W głowie mam jednak dwa czy trzy nowe pomysły na pikantne scenki, więc prędzej czy później do tego wrócę :*
> 
> PS. Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja mam okropne wrażenie, że połowę zdań to chyba przekleiłam żywcem z poprzednich seksów DX
> 
> Dziękuję niezmiernie na dzisiaj i co bardziej ukwieconych czytelników zapraszam już na środę!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	117. Srebro

***

Złożona przez Viktora obietnica o całowaniu wyłącznie złota, która potem przerodziła się w całowanie _jego złota_ (jak to pieszczotliwie zaczął nazywać Yuuriego po wygranej w mistrzostwach Japonii), wydawała się tak wdzięczna i urocza, że Rosjanin uwielbiał do niej nawiązywać, wspominać, przytaczać, powoływać się na nią, a szczególnie wykorzystywać jako wybieg, aby zdobyć nieautoryzowanego całusa. A im częściej to robił, tym bardziej w jego głowie urastała myśl, że gdy tylko japoński łyżwiarz wygra ważniejszy rangą medal, chyba będą musieli zamknąć się w hotelowym pokoju na tydzień, żeby poprawnie uhonorować ogrom zwycięstwa.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że japoński as potrafił zadowolić się nieco niższym trofeum...

\- Yuuri. - Leżący na kanapie Viktor spojrzał w górę. Akurat trzymał głowę na kolanach swojego narzeczonego i poczytywał prawie-że-świeży numer "International Figure Skating", który przyszedł ze Stanów dzień wcześniej, rozesłany dzięki uprzejmości zamawiającego go hurtem dla znajomych Leo. - Z jednej strony jestem dumny, jak wiele osiągnąłeś podczas Grand Prix i nie zaprzeczam, że byłeś podczas występów po prostu wspaniały, ale z drugiej... czuję się zaniepokojony.

\- Ale czym? - zdziwił się Katsuki, z zastanowieniem przypatrując się cienkim brwiom Nikiforova, który tym razem marszczył je tak trochę bardziej po trenersku niż po narzeczeńsku.

\- Ano tym - powiedział Viktor i dla lepszego efektu postukał okienko znajdujące się przy obszernym artykule dotyczącym finału cyklu. - A dokładnie to zdjęciem, na którym z taką pasją całujesz srebro.

Yuuri nachylił się, żeby sprawdzić, o czym mówił Viktor, więc już po chwili Rosjanin mógł podziwiać, jak japońskie lico oblewa się delikatnym rumieńcem, przypominającym czerwieńszą plamę na skórce słodkiego, jasnego jabłka. Jednocześnie tuż obok twarzy ukochanego Viktor widział stronę magazynu, na której pewny siebie, nieco zadziorny Katsuki w stroju z programu dowolnego mrugał do kamery, jednocześnie całując uniesiony do ust medal. Poza niesamowicie przypominała to, co zwykle podczas ceremonii medalowych i sesji na tafli uskuteczniał ozłacany Nikiforov, tylko że... no właśnie. Tylko że całowanie złota wydawało się całkowicie naturalną sprawą, tak jak naturalnym było to, żeby najlepszy zawodnik z dumą prezentował swoją nagrodę. Ale srebro? Jak to się stało, że ten głodny zwycięstwa Yuuri tak szybko zaakceptował podobny stan rzeczy? Viktor, który sam zajął drugie miejsce na mistrzostwach Rosji i w głębi serca czuł się tym rezultatem zawiedziony (chociaż nie miał powodu, bo wrócił do prawdziwych treningów zaledwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej), nie umiał tego pojąć.

\- A, no tak. - Yuuri wycofał się i oparł plecami o kanapę. - Prosili mnie, żebym zapozował i jakoś tak mi przyszło do głowy, że skoro jestem twoim podopiecznym, to może mógłbym do tego jakoś nawiązać.

\- Nawiązać? W ten sposób? - Viktor w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową. - O nie, mój drogi. Nie wykpisz się. Tak nie działa mój Yuuri, a ja doskonale wiem, że na tym zdjęciu naprawdę się cieszysz, a nie tylko nerwowo uśmiechasz. Tylko kompletnie nie jestem w stanie pojąć, co sprawiło, że wyglądasz jak miliard rubli w żywym talonie. Może chodziło o jakiś zakład z Phichitem? Albo gdzieś poza kamerami stał Celestino, hm?

Naraz rozległo się ciche westchnienie, a potem Yuuri chwycił magazyn i wyjął go z rąk Viktora. Przysunął czasopismo do oczu, zerknął na papierowego siebie, podrywającego każdego czytelnika, który nieostrożnie znalazł się w zasięgu ponętnie ułożonych ust, aż wreszcie zamknął gazetę i odłożył ją na bok. Zamiast tego położył dłoń na głowie Viktora i zaczął miarowo przeczesywać włosy. Z jednej strony na drugą. Delikatnie. Domowo. Jak to tylko on jeden umiał.

\- Wiesz, Vitya - szepnął Yuuri i już samo to powinno zaalarmować Viktora. Zdrobnienie? O tej porze? Podczas zwykłej, kanapowej rozmowy? Robiło się podejrzanie. - Są takie rzeczy, których możesz nie zrozumieć. Właściwie to nawet ja ich do końca nie pojmuję, chociaż jednocześnie wydają mi się całkiem oczywiste i... To całkiem skomplikowane.

\- Właśnie widzę - wytknął. - Więc tym bardziej mi wytłumacz. Powiedz, o czym niezwykłym mógł sobie w takim momencie myśleć mój Yuuri.

\- I naprawdę aż tak cię to nurtuje?

\- Naprawdę. Szczególnie że przed Czterema Kontynentami powinienem wiedzieć, co spowodowało, że morale mojego podopiecznego podupadły. Albo czy nie muszę wymyślać naprędce jakiegoś planu awaryjnego na wypadek, gdybyś zaczął myśleć "W sumie to jedenaste miejsce nie brzmi wcale najgorzej, no i będzie mi się świetnie komponować do CV jako powód zakończenia kariery...".

\- Ej, to ostatnie było okropne. - Yuuri trącił Viktora w nos, aż ten się zmarszczył. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że mógłbym się tak łatwo poddać?

\- Może nie zaraz poddać, ale zawahać się albo ubzdurać sobie coś głupiutkiego... trochę tak. Szczególnie, że już parę razy widziałem cię w mniej komfortowych sytuacjach, z Soczi na czele - odparł Rosjanin, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na Japończyka. - Oczywiście wiem, że teraz to co innego, jesteś lepiej przygotowany i w ogóle stabilniejszy technicznie, ale znów konie podświadomości, które ciągną twoją bryczkę z talentami, bywają strasznie narowiste. Mało to razy przez nie upadłeś albo uciekłeś?

\- No dobrze, masz rację. I masz prawo się martwić. Poza tym zdaję sobie sprawę, że w twoich oczach to nie medal jest winny, a moja niezrozumiała duma, tylko że... - Kąciki ust Yuuriego nieznacznie wygięły się ku górze. - Ach, Vitya. Zawiedziesz się tym. Strasznie.

Ponownie zdrobnienie i ponowne te śmiałe, figlarne iskierki w brązowych oczach. Viktor postanowił umilknąć i zacząć świdrować Yuuriego spojrzeniem, czekając na to, co powie ten słodki, uśmiechający się mężczyzna, który wypowiadał "zawiedziesz się" tak, jakby to była najmilsza zapowiedź katastrofy na świecie.

Po krótkim westchnieniu nadeszły upragnione słowa.

\- Oczywiście to nie tak, że nie chciałem wygrać. Chciałem, jak każdy z naszej szóstki. Ale jednocześnie kiedy szał już opadł, adrenalina zeszła, a ja na spokojnie zobaczyłem tablicę wyników, zrozumiałem, co zrobiłem. Ile osiągnąłem. I dzięki komu to wszystko się stało. Więc ostatecznie nawet jeśli nie sięgnąłem po tytuł, to zyskałem wtedy niewyobrażalnie wiele. Rekord świata, szansę na kolejny start w zawodach oraz ciebie - przyznał i zaśmiał się delikatnie pod nosem. - A tak prywatnie to muszę ci się przyznać, że chyba nie jestem przyzwyczajony do złota. O wiele bardziej cenię sobie inny kolor.

Wtedy też Yuuri schylił się, odsunął dłoń i pocałował grzywkę narzeczonego z nie mniejszą czułością co całowany na fotografii medal. Viktor nie potrafił jednak tego obiektywnie ocenić, bo jemu otrzymany całus wydawał się największym skarbem na świecie. Totalnie i nieodwołalnie.

\- Rzecz jasna wcale nie zamierzam ci oddawać jakiegokolwiek złota, o które będziemy walczyć, ale wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko srebro kocham o wiele bardziej - dodał jeszcze Yuuri, muskając nosem jasne włosy. - W końcu to za srebrem goniłem całe życie.

\- Że za medalowym? - upewnił się Viktor, bardziej dla przekory niż z rzeczywistego przekonania, ale pochylony Yuuri od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Ten na medalu jest strasznie frustrujący i wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś zawiesić go w gablocie... - odparł Katsuki, po czym przysunął dłoń do ust narzeczonego i delikatnie musnął dolną wargę, zdradzając cicho: - Pocałowałem medal dlatego, bo ty nie chciałeś pocałować mnie.

Kropki na mapie wspomnień wreszcie się połączyły. "Nie mam ochoty na całowanie, dopóki to nie będzie złoto" zapowiedział tuż po ceremonii medalowej trener Nikiforov, prowokując podopiecznego do tego, aby przedłużył on kontrakt na współpracę i proszę, jakim rykoszetem to do niego wróciło.

\- Pokonałeś mnie. - Viktor obrócił się i ukrył twarz w koszulce objętego ukochanego. - Umrę przez ciebie i dla ciebie.

\- Nie, nie rób tego. - W tym samym momencie Rosjanin poczuł, jak Yuuri pogładził go palcem w lekko zaczerwienione ucho. - Inaczej nic mi nie zostanie.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym się tym nie martwił. Przecież miałbyś o jednego rywala na zawodach mniej.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć "jednego, świetnego trenera mniej" - poprawił Yuuri, na co Viktor wyjrzał nieśmiało znad fałdu koszulki. - Czyli co? Wybaczysz mi tę moją niepoprawną radość? Twoje złoto może pocałować moje srebro?

Viktor zamrugał bezradnie. Kiedy on się tego wszystkiego nauczył? Jak? I od kogo? Czy to znaczyło, że właśnie przez takie rozmowy jak ta Yuuri coraz chętniej, śmielej i skuteczniej pogrywał sobie z Viktorem, doprowadzając go tym samym do stanu, kiedy jednocześnie chciał się zwinąć w ciasny kokon nieśmiałej radości, jak i wybiec z mieszkania, żeby przez wszystkie piętra wołać, jakiego to cudownego, nieprzewidywalnego człowieka uwielbiał? Bo jeśli tak...

Ukochane oczy zalśniły jak najprawdziwszy stop brązu, kiedy Viktor uniósł i rozłożył ręce na boki.

\- Tylko mocno i długo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w ostatni straszny poniedziałek przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem wakacji dla tej części świata pre-studiowej. Prawdopodobnie i tak wszyscy mają luzy, ale nie zaszkodzi poprawić nastój czymś małym i uroczym (jak zwykle).
> 
> Do stworzenia tego dość krótkiego one-shota natchnął mnie oficjalny rysunek. Tak, tak, jeszcze istnieją takie, których nie wykorzystałam :) Może część z Was wie, że niecały rok temu wyszedł Setting Book ze szkicami koncepcyjnymi do serii. Stronice tego zbioru kryły w sobie wiele niesamowitych smaczków, jak przykładowo projekt medali z Finału Grand Prix w Barcelonie. Swego czasu całujący medal Yuuri zrobił niezłą furorę w fandomie, a niedawno przyszło mi do głowy, jak mogłabym włączyć ten rysunek do Dziabowersum :3 No bo jak widzicie, Yuuri dość mocno przypomina takiego Viktora z ceremonii z Soczi (tylko jest jeszcze bardziej seksi), co wydaje się dość nietypowe w kontekście tego, że on złota nie zdobył. I tak jak przy milionach trofeów Viktora można z takim medalem dostać kompleksów, tak w karierze Yuuriego srebro jest niesamowitym zwieńczeniem tylu lat doskonalenia formy.
> 
> No i oczywiście Viktor też jest z niego dumny, tylko sobie biedak pluł w brodę, czemu to medal zasługiwał na całusa, jak on tu takie deklaracje z całowaniem złota rzucał...
> 
> Dziękuję Wam niesamowicie za czytanie tego rozdziału, szczególnie że pewnie nie macie na to zbyt wiele czasu ni ochoty, i do zobaczenia w Kwiaciarni :3
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	118. Komunikacja

***

\- Viktor, ty chyba oszalałeś! - zawołał Yuuri i niewiele brakowało, a tonacja jego głosu z podniesionego oznajmienia przeszłaby do czystego krzyku. Atmosfera była tym bardziej napięta, bo w ciemnej sypialni paliły się już tylko dwie nocne lampki, odbijające się w okularach Japończyka lekko żółtawymi refleksami, oraz leżąca na łóżku komórka, na ekranie której wciąż wyświetlała się strona ISU z przydziałami do kolejnego Grand Prix. - Rozumiesz w ogóle, na co się porywasz? Chcesz ze mną jechać do Osaki, chociaż w kolejny weekend masz własne Trophée de France?

\- Tak, chcę. - Viktor wbił wzrok w Yuuriego, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego marsowej i bardzo rzadko widzianej miny. - A potem tak samo zamierzam lecieć z tobą do Stanów. Nie widzę w tym nic niezwykłego.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie...

Może to były złe słowa, może po prostu nie ten moment, co trzeba, ale jednak wystarczyło, żeby przez twarz Rosjanina przemknął grymas złości.

\- Yuuri, nie zrozum mnie źle. Ty nie masz w tej sprawie nic do gadania. To ja jestem twoim trenerem i to ja decyduję, kto z twojej ekipy jedzie, żeby cię wspierać - podkreślił, a potem ruszył przed siebie, zamierzając wyminąć Yuuriego i położyć się do łóżka. - Ach, no tak, mój błąd. Przecież ty nie masz żadnej ekipy.

Yuuri złapał Viktora za ramię, powstrzymując go przed odejściem.

\- Ta ostatnia uwaga była kompletnie niepotrzebna - powiedział cicho.

\- Tak samo jak nie jest potrzebne to, żebyś nagle robił z tego taką aferę - odparł Viktor, jednocześnie zaciskając trzymaną dłoń w pięść. - Zostaw. Jesteśmy w domu, nie na lodowisku. Jak tak bardzo chcesz to przedyskutować, to proszę bardzo, zrobimy to jutro. W Klubie.

\- Nie zamierzam czekać, bo jeśli jesteś taki chętny do łączenia roli zawodnika i trenera, to nie zapominaj, proszę, o byciu moim narzeczonym. - Mimo to Yuuri posłusznie puścił Viktora i cofnął się o krok, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz. - I jako narzeczonemu oznajmiam, że zabraniam ci jechać do Japonii. Stany są jeszcze w porządku, ale w Osace...

\- ...w Osace będziesz wśród swoich, z zupełnie świeżymi programami i oczekiwaniami po poprzednim sezonie, a to cię sparaliżuje - zawyrokował zimno Viktor. - Nie. Mowy nie ma.

\- Dziękuję, że tak we mnie wierzysz - wycedził Yuuri.

\- To w umiejętności wierzę, nie w psychikę.

Konkluzja zabolała Katsukiego jak uderzenie w brzuch. Nie. Tak dłużej nawet on nie umiał dać rady.

\- Więc trzeba było sobie wybrać kogoś stabilniejszego emocjonalnie! - wypalil, a żółć podjechała niemal do samego gardła. - Bo może cię to zaskoczy, ale brałeś wszystko w pakiecie! Nie tylko kukiełkę do trenowania, ale i człowieka!

\- Właśnie widzę! Razem z czubkiem góry lodowej w postaci idiotycznego egoizmu!

\- To nie egoizm! To racjonalizm!

\- Aha, a do tej pory to co to było, co? Wiara, że specjalnie wydłużą cykl zawodów, żebyśmy się dobrze wyspali? A może że przydzielą nas do tych samych konkursów?

\- Tak, taką właśnie miałem nadzieję! Na to, że moje przydziały nie zaburzą ci treningów i że chociaż raz nasze terminy się zbiegną!

\- Więc dziękuję bardzo, jeśli wolałbyś, żebyśmy powyrzynali się o punkty jeszcze przed finałem!

Zarzuty i wymówki nie przestawały płynąć z ust obu mężczyzn, boleśnie raniąc nie tyle dumę czy poczucie racji którejś ze stron, co trafiając w samo serce. Leżący w kącie łóżka Makkachin w pewnym momencie sprzeczki przestał machać ogonem, za to skulił się w sobie, niepewny, co się dzieje i co ma robić. Wreszcie po zaostrzającej się wymianie zdań chyłkiem zeskoczył z materaca i odszedł do drzwi, zatrzymując się przy nich na chwilę. Tam ostatni raz spojrzał na ukochanych pańciów - którzy nie byli już dłużej tymi znanymi, kochanymi pańciami, a zamiast tego marszczyli złowrogo brwi, obrzucali się winą i byli gotowi skoczyć sobie do gardeł jak jakieś dzikie, obce, walczące o dominację wilki - po czym położył uszy po sobie i uciekł do salonu, byle dalej od kłótni. Kłótni, która trwała jeszcze dobre pół godziny, a która skończyła się...

...niczym.

Ten jeden raz nic z tym nie zrobili.

Ten jeden raz nie przeprosili, nie wybaczyli, nie przytulili.

Ten jeden raz spali odwróceni do siebie plecami.

...czy raczej spaliby, gdyby pół nocy nie wpatrywali się przed siebie w ciemne ściany...

Ten jeden raz poranek nie przyniósł ukojenia, a kawa nie przywędrowała do łóżka, choć stała tam, na blacie, jak stać musiała - swoisty wyrzut i niewykorzystany rozejm w jednym.

Ten jeden raz pożegnali się bez pożegnania.

Ten jeden raz - wiadomo, że pierwszy, lecz nie wiadomo, czy nie ostatni.

Nawet zielona herbata smakowała tego dnia nieco inaczej, jakoś tak bardziej gorzko, wręcz nieprzyjemnie, zupełnie jakby Yuuri przez pomyłkę zalał liście wrzątkiem. Ale nie, drugi kubek był taki sam, cierpki i nieznośny jak wyrzut sumienia. Ten trzeci, zrobiony dwie godziny później, również. To by jednak było łatwiejsze w zaakceptowaniu rozwiązanie, gdyby popełnił błąd podczas gotowania. Prawda była znacznie mniej przyjemna i bardziej oczywista - bo to naprawdę paliła go gorycz poczucia winy.

I zupełnie jakby dopasowując się do napiętej atmosfery panującej w cichym mieszkaniu, niebo wkrótce zasnuło się ciężkimi, ciemnoszarymi chmurami. Wyjątkowa jak na maj duchota, panująca niezmordowanie przez ostatnie cztery dni, naturalną koleją rzeczy przyciągnęła nad Petersburg wytęsknioną zmianę pogody. Przekształcający się z powodu globalnego ocieplenia klimat zdecydował się jednak nie być na tyle uprzejmym, żeby zaserwować zwyczajny, obfity opad, ale od razu zaatakował wszystkim, co miał, jakby z nawiązką oddając za to, że przez cały ten czas nie spadła ani kropla deszczu.

Więc teraz spadła ich cała masa.

Cieszyć się z takiego obrotu spraw mogli jedynie ludzie, którzy pozostali w swoich bezpiecznych domach. Dlatego też Yuuri z felernym kubkiem herbaty w dłoni przystanął tuż przy parapecie w salonie, patrząc na kończący się za oknem świat. Widział, jak fale deszczu niczym dym - szare, ulotne, porywane przez silny wiatr pasma - przemykały z lewa na prawo, rozmywając się tuż nad mokrą ziemią. Jak bałwany na spienionej powierzchni morza, które rozbijały się o ląd i zaraz wycofywały, by zaatakować ponownie. Tylko że morzem było tutaj wszystko, a ulice zdawały się być korytarzami, przez które sunęły wzburzone, nieznane prądy.

Wkrótce zawnętrzny parapet odezwał się nieco głośniej, gdy ciężkie krople deszczu zmieniły się w białe, gradowe kulki, wielkie i ciężkie niczym ziarna grochu. Dźwięk rozchodzący się po pokoju przestał być więc tylko kojącym szumem i zaczął przypominać zwielokrotniony ostrzał z broni palnej, bliźniaczo podobny do podkładu używanego w filmach wojennych, które raz czy dwa widział przy okazji seansów w szkole. W końcu jednak, po kilku intensywnych minutach, podczas których leżący na kanapie Makkachin wepchnął nos pod poduszkę, nawałnica osłabła, przekształcając się w "tylko" ulewę. Widok za oknem nieco się przeczyścił, więc dało się zauważyć, że co odważniejsi ludzie postanowili wykorzystać tę wątpliwą poprawę pogody, aby samochodem ruszyć w dalszą drogę przez podtopione ulice bądź przebiec kolejny fragment drogi, od jednej wiaty do sąsiedniej...

I nagle w momencie, w którym nikt nie spodziewałby się niczyjego powrotu, w drzwiach zachrobotał klucz, zamek obrócił się sprawnie dwa razy, aż wreszcie klamka ustąpiła, ukazując...

\- Wróciłem... - powiedział odruchowo Viktor, łokciem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ledwie widział na oczy przez spływającą z włosów wodę, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić, bo w jednej ręce trzymał torbę z zakupami, a drugą próbował odgonić od siebie ożywionego, próbującego go obwąchać pudla. - Makkachin, poczekaj, tylko odłożę siaty i-

\- Viktor! - zawołał Yuuri, jednak był to okrzyk zupełnie innego typu niż ten wczorajszy. Jakby żadne wczoraj nie istniało, za to dzisiaj pokazało się od najbardziej niespodziewanej strony. - Jesteś cały mokry! Co ty robisz, przeziębisz się...

Yuuri zapomniał o wszystkim - o widoku za oknem, o kubku gorzkiej herbaty, o Makkachinie, którego prawie staranował. Zamiast tego widział tylko Viktora, od którego przejął reklamówkę, by wstawić ją do zlewu, a którego chwilę potem zaciągnął do łazienki. Mokre ubrania skończyły w pralce, a w ich miejsce Yuuri założył narzeczonemu ściągnięty z suszarki sweter i luźne, dresowe spodnie. Ostatecznie wrócili do salonu, gdzie usadzony przy kuchennym stole Viktor z ręcznikiem narzuconym na głowę miał poczekać na herbatę, za to Yuuri dwoił się i troił, żeby przygotować jakiś dobry, rozgrzewający napar.

Gdy jednak pierwszy szok już minął, a sytuacja wydawała się wstępnie opanowana, atmosfera panująca w mieszkaniu na nowo zaczęła się oziębiać. Zażegnany kryzys sprawił, że przykre wspomnienia wróciły, tak samo zresztą jak echo gniewu zmieszanego z żalem, i tylko milczenie, które na nowo zapadło między narzeczonymi, stało się jakieś takie nienaturalne. W końcu już się do siebie odezwali, więc ciężko było udawać, że nic nie zaszło. Że im nie zależało. Że żaden nie martwił się o tego drugiego, a drugi nie pozwolił się dotknąć temu pierwszemu.

\- Powinieneś na siebie uważać - zganił więc Yuuri, stawiając przed Viktorem kropkowany kubek z herbatą z malinami. Kiedy jednak wyziębiony łyżwiarz się nie ruszył, ba, nie wyciągnął nawet ręki po rozgrzewającą herbatę, chociaż z pewnością by mu pomogła na te przebiegające po przedramionach ciarki, Katsuki westchnął i zaszedł Viktora od lewej strony, żeby samemu zająć się wycieraniem mokrych włosów. - Chodzenie zimą bez czapki to jedno, ale przecież nie jesteś wodoodporny. Nie w tym sensie. Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby w ogóle gdziekolwiek ruszać w taką pogodę?

\- Faktycznie, nie pomyślałem. Zapomniałem parasola - odparł potulnie Rosjanin, przygarbiony i wpatrzony w kubek z groszki. - Ja...

Samogłoska zamarła gdzieś na skrytych w cieniu ręcznika ustach, kiedy Viktor przechylił się w bok i niespodziewanie oparł się skronią o brzuch Yuuriego.

\- ...przepraszam.

To było coś więcej niż przeprosiny za dzisiejszą niefrasobliwość, być może nawet więcej niż przeprosiny za wczorajszą scysję. Jedno słowo zawierało w sobie przeprosiny za całokształt człowieka, jakim był jeden Viktor Nikiforov - momentami dumnym, zapalczywym i wiedzącym o wszystkim najlepiej, a czasami pokornym, zagubionym i tak strasznie, strasznie osamotnionym. Życie z ukochaną osobą okazało się dla Viktora czymś niesamowicie trudnym w realizacji, jakby wyzwaniem, które sprawiało, że musiał nieustannie decydować, w czym powinien ustąpić, o co walczyć, z czego rezygnować bądź kiedy przyznać się do błędu. I szczerze? W codziennym życiu nie było miejsca dla wielkiej, łyżwiarskiej legendy, z którą wszyscy zawsze się zgadzali. Tu dawać sobie radę musiał zwykły człowiek, więc to całkowicie naturalne, że czasami coś po prostu nie wychodziło.

Yuuri puścił ręcznik i w naturalnym, przepraszającym odruchu objął głowę Viktora, przygarniając go do siebie.

To całkowicie naturalne, że obaj byli takimi okropnymi egoistami.

\- Yuuri? - zapytał cicho Viktor, unosząc dłonie, żeby ostrożnie otoczyć nimi pochylonego narzeczonego w pasie. - Spróbujemy obgadać to jeszcze raz? Na spokojnie?

Ciche westchnienie wydobyło się z piersi Japończyka, kiedy nieco mocniej wtulił się w przykrytą ręcznikiem głowę. Tak bardzo go kochał i tak bardzo bał się, że ta ich miłość to w gruncie rzeczy okropnie niewiele. Bez właściwej komunikacji byli tylko dwoma emocjonującymi się głupkami, którym wydawało się, że robią dobrze, bo przecież do tej pory było dobrze. Dla nich samych było dobrze. W ich własnej opinii. A przecież zamiast myśleć i krzyczeć, wystarczyło zacząć słuchać. 

Zamiast dumnego "ja" zacząć używać "my".

\- Spróbujemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! Jak się czujecie? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze i że wakacje (te obecne lub te zbliżające się) jakoś zbilansowały dzisiejszy poziom feelsów. Jakkolwiek to nie zabrzmi, to niesamowicie dobrze pisało mi się tego one-shota. Chociaż przedstawiłam kolejną kłótnię, to jednak lubię je osadzać w jakiejś konkretnej historii, a nie robić dramę, bo zupa była za słona. Tutejsza sytuacja ma bardzo dużo sensu dla obu stron i zaraz postaram się to odrobinkę rozwinąć.
> 
> W maju zwykle dochodzi do ogłoszenia przydziałów na serię Grand Prix - po dwa konkursy na łebka i nie ma od tego odwołań. Topowi łyżwiarze mogą wskazać, na które konkursy woleliby pojechać (tutaj muszę się wstrzymać od dokładniejszego info, bo nie pamiętam, czy to top 3 listy ISU wybiera, czy najlepsza szóstka... no, w każdym razie ważne jest to, że Viktor jest na trochę mniej korzystnej pozycji przez swoją uprzednią nieobecność, przez co ma mniej punktów). Warto też wiedzieć, że kraje organizujące dane konkursy mają zwiększoną pulę możliwych do wystawienia zawodników, a ponadto jury jest najbardziej przychylne zawodnikom, w którym dane zawody się odbywają (no nie oszukujmy się, to nie jest zbyt obiektywny sport). Long story short - kto jest z danego kraju, raczej jedzie u siebie, bo ma fory. Co do reszty to już jest takie losowanie.
> 
> W oparciu o to zaczęłam rozplanowywać przydziały kolejnego sezonu (kolejnego względem anime):
> 
> 2017 Rostelecom Cup - Moskwa, Rosja, 20-22 października (Viktor, Yurio)  
> 2017 Skate Canada - Regina, Saskatchewan, Kanada, 27–29 października (Chris, JJ)  
> 2017 Cup of China - Pekin, Chiny, 3–5 listopada (Guang-Hong)  
> 2017 NHK Trophy - Osaka, Japonia, 10–12 listopada (Yuuri)  
> 2017 Internationaux de France - Grenoble, Francja, 17–19 listopada (Viktor, Chris)  
> 2017 Skate America - Lake Placid, Nowy Jork, USA, 24–26 listopada (Yuuri, Leo)  
> 2017–18 Grand Prix Final - Nagoja, Japonia, 7–10 grudnia (???)
> 
> Nie, to zdecydowanie jeszcze nie wszystko, a raczej moje pewne typy. Nie wiem, czy przyda mi się to konkretnie w fabule, ale na pewno chcę mieć już jakiś zarys, ot, na dobre podbudowanie świata. Zresztą, pewne informacje mieliście już przy okazji Przyjaciela, gdzie Chris i Viktor rozmawiali nieco na te tematy. Tylko tamta sytuacja była w sezonie i wszystko się ułożyło, jak wiecie, a dzisiejsza kłótnia odbyła się na świeżo przy przydziałach, więc... ajajaj...
> 
> Jak widzicie po datach, konkursy odbywają się weekend po weekendzie, z krótką przerwą przed finałem. Dla Viktora, który miałby jeździć po świecie trzy tygodnie z rzędu, to może być bardzo obciążające ze względu na niezwykle zaburzony grafik i dużo zmian klimatyczno-czasowych. Yuuri jest w stanie zgodzić się na Stany, bo to ostatni konkurs i Viktor będzie miał zarówno czystą sytuację jeśli chodzi o swoje konkursy, jak i zdąży się przygotować przed ewentualnym finałem. Natomiast NHK Trophy w Osace to dość trudny termin oraz miejsce (wiadomo, będzie to pierwszy występ Yuuriego, bo ze względu na doskonałe wyniki w poprzednim sezonie nie musi żadnych regionalnych zawodów znów zaliczać). I w ogóle... wydaje mi się, że w tej kłótni nie ma jednej racji. Obaj chłopcy mają słuszność i obaj zdrowo przesadzili. Yuuri ma rację, bo tak, to jest obciążające i w takich momentach zamiast trenera powinien jechać ktoś inny, za to Viktor rozumie, że przecież i tak nikt go nie zastąpi i nie zapewni Yuuriemu odpowiedniego mentalnego wsparcia. Więc o. W taki oto sposób powstał one-shocik.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wytłumaczyłam to sensownie i że poza kłótnią samą w sobie przekazałam jakieś fajne, łyżwiarskie przemyślenia :) Na dziś już znikam pod kocykiem, a Was serdecznie zapraszam nie tylko w środę na Kwiaciarnię, ale również na sobotę na Drabblowy Challenge. Oj, będzie się bardzo intensywnie działo! Zamierzam wrzucać co dwie godziny nowy tekścik, więc szykujcie się na deszcz powiadomień (o ile ktoś fanfik śledzi) ;)
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	119. Białe noce

***

Yuuri obudził się z palącym w piersi poczuciem, że nie da rady tak dłużej spać - czy może raczej rzucać się i przewracać z boku na bok, tracąc przytomność na pięć, może dziesięć minut. Ostrożnie zdjął więc zepchniętą aż do pasa kołdrę, po czym usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się dookoła. Może za bezsenność odpowiadała specyficzna, panująca w sypialni, trudna do określenia duchota, jaka latem zdarzała się aż za często, a może wina leżała w jego własnym organizmie, który podświadomie wyczuwał, że coś było nie tak. Głównie dlatego, ponieważ na zewnątrz było nienaturalnie jak na tę godzinę jasno. "Petersburskie noce" wyjaśnił mu jakiś tydzień temu Viktor i z dumą wskazał na wciąż błękitne niebo, gdy razem Makkachinem przechadzali się po parku o dwudziestej trzeciej . "Przez kilka tygodni mamy tutaj niekończący się dzień".

No i faktycznie mieli, w tym miał również nieprzyzwyczajony do podobnych ewenementów Japończyk. Normalnie potrafił spać jak zabity nawet w samo południe, a jet-lagi sprawiały, że łóżko na kilkanaście bitych godzin stawało się niezastąpionym przyjacielem, jednak teraz, kiedy nie miał się nawet jak zmęczyć... Było ciężko. Yuuri wstał więc i powoli, na palcach ruszył do wyjścia z sypialni. Miał nadzieję, że ruch przypomni ciału o znużeniu i że wtedy łatwiej zaśnie, nie myśląc już o tym, jak bardzo doba stanęła na głowie. Właśnie dlatego poszedł do kuchni, gdzie nalał sobie szklankę zimnej wody i powoli ją sącząc, zaczął spacerować po salonie.

Pusto. Spokojnie. I tak dziwnie, niepokojąco jasno, jakby to była siódma wieczorem, a nie druga w nocy. Yuuri omiótł spojrzeniem salon. Na swoim posłaniu smacznie spał Makkachin, długi i płaski niczym jakiś łazienkowy dywanik, ale poza nim jednym elegancki apartament, w którym mieszkali, wydawał się wyjątkowo wręcz wymarły. Bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy ucinali sobie we dwóch (albo i trzech nawet) popołudniową drzemkę albo kiedy Yuuri przesiadywał tu sam, bo Viktor akurat miał trening albo zgrupowanie. W dzień nigdy nie było tu aż tak bezwzględnie cicho, jakby cała ludzkość wzięła sobie i po prostu zniknęła. Przecież normalnie powinno dać się przynajmniej usłyszeć jakieś stukanie obcasów chodzącej piętro wyżej sąsiadki, może pogwizdujący w oddali czajnik, śmiech małego dziecka, ujadanie psa, szum i klaksony samochodów na ulicy, podzwanianie tramwajów, terkoczącego o chodnik rolkarza... Ale nie słyszał nic. W tę noc, która wydawała się dniem, na świecie istniał już tylko Yuuri.

Katsuki przysiadł na kanapie i odstawił pustą szklankę na stolik. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, jak mocno taka izolacja potrafiła być dokuczliwa, ale sądząc po tym, co czuł w tej tylko jednej chwili - to tak, bardzo. Mimo wszystko Yuuri zawsze mieszkał z kimś, w mniejszym bądź większym gronie: w Yu-topii miał pod ręką całą rodzinę oraz Vicchana, w Detroit świrował czasami od nadmiaru kolegów i koleżanek w akademiku, że już o dzieleniu pokoju z Phichitem oraz jego chomikami nawet nie wspominał, aż wreszcie skończył tu, w hałaśliwym, zimnym, przytulnym Petersburgu. Za to Viktor... Viktor chyba od zawsze żył sam. Znaczy, sam z Makkachinem, rzecz jasna, no i nie był przecież sierotą, więc miał też jakiś dom rodzinny, w którym się wychowywał, ale nie wydawało się jednocześnie, aby rosyjski mistrz kiedykolwiek dzielił przestrzeń życiową z jakimś innym człowiekiem. A na pewno nie dłużej niż na czas  zawodów czy obozu treningowego. W końcu Yuuriemu udało się przez przypadek dowiedzieć, że Viktor kupił sobie to mieszkanie jak tylko się usamodzielnił, więc jeśli założyć, że chodziło wtedy o pełnoletność, to... to to było ponad dziesięć lat temu.

To takie nienormalne. On, Yuuri, który przyzwyczaił się do samotności, czasami celowo o nią zabiegał i zamykał się w sobie, gdy czuł się przytłoczony, nigdy nie był tak naprawdę sam. A Viktor, którego kochały tłumy, który miał wielbicieli na pęczki i który nigdy nie stronił od ludzi, spał w wielkim, pustym łożu, miał tak przepastną szafę, że można się było w niej zgubić i nie robił nikomu śniadań, bo przecież szkoda było zachodu dla jednej osoby.

Yuuri zacisnął usta, wstał i czym prędzej wrócił do sypialni.

Przedzierające się przez szpary między roletami światło sprawiało, że było tu całkiem widno i nawet krótkowzroczny Katsuki mógł się poruszać bez obaw na trafienie małym palcem w róg jakiegoś niebywale drapieżnego mebla... Lecz mimo to, że doskonale widział właściwą drogę, mężczyzna wcale nie ruszył do swojej połowy łóżka, ale skręcił i przysiadł na tej, która należała do Viktora. Nie raz i nie dwa widywał już śpiącego Rosjanina, ale niemal zawsze było to podczas jakiejś drzemki w ciągu dnia bądź wieczorem, kiedy to idealny pan Nikiforov wciąż jeszcze wyglądał idealnie, pachniał żelem pod prysznic i miał siłę objąć go wokół pasa lub przytulić nos do karku. Ale tym razem Yuuri zapragnął dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o innym Viktorze. O tym prostym, urokliwym, a zarazem niezrozumiale samotnym mężczyźnie.

Już pierwszy rzut oka mówił naprawdę wiele. Viktor nie uznawał kołder niemal tak samo wytrwale jak nie akceptował pidżam, dlatego leżał niemal zupełnie odkryty, pozwalając tylko na honorowe osłonięcie stóp. Poza tym miał na sobie jedynie czarne bokserki, do noszenia których z czasem przekonał go Yuuri, oraz (o ile można to było uznać za ubranie) złotą obrączkę na serdecznym palcu prawej dłoni, trzymaną tuż obok piersi. Yuuri nie spodziewał się jednak, że Viktor będzie spał tak, jakby wciąż się czymś martwił albo się od czegoś separował. Leżał na lewym boku i ignorując znajdującą tuż nad nim poduszkę, wspierał głowę na podłożonym pod ucho lewym ramieniu. Zgięty łokieć poprowadził rękę ku górze, natomiast dłoń skończyła wczepiona w burzę srebrzystych włosów, niczym osłona albo mała tarcza odgradzająca łyżwiarza od świata. Grzywka opadała swobodnie na twarz, ukrywając za kotarą proste, cienkie brwi; długie rzęsy przypominające delikatny pędzelek, jakim Mila lubiła się malować, rzucały niewielki cień na prawy policzek, a przez rozchylone, wygięte kącikami w dół usta ulatywał spokojny, miarowy oddech. Całość sprawiała, że mężczyzna wydawał się uosobieniem tych zachwalanych, petersburskich nocy - jasny, piękny i jakby już trochę nierealny.

Yuuri wyciągnął dłoń i współczującym gestem dotknął ramienia Viktora. Najpierw pogładził je ostrożnie, stopniowo, po kilka centymetrów naraz, od karku w stronę łokcia, a potem coraz odważniej, coraz pewniej, przemykając palcami po chłodnej skórze i wystających zmysłowo kościach. Wreszcie dłoń ruszyła w swoją najdłuższą, ale i najwolniejszą wędrówkę: wzdłuż umięśnionej ręki, żebrach odznaczających się na boku i wyraźnie węższym pasie aż do samego biodra.

Nie wiedział, czego w ten sposób oczekiwał, chociaż raczej nie chodziło o to, żeby Viktor się obudził.

\- Yuuri? - Srebrzysta firanka uniosła się, a spod niej zamigotało błękitne oko. - Co się stało? Już mamy ranek?

\- Tu ciągle jest ranek. - Yuuri delikatnie się uśmiechnął i pogładził narzeczonego po bladym policzku. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nie mogę spać.

\- Czyli jednak nie jest w porządku... - mruknął Viktor, po czym skrzywił się i podniósł się na zbolałych łokciach. Wyciągnął nieco ścierpniętą, lewą rękę, wysunął z szafki nocnej najwyższą szufladę i wymacał z niej jakiś ciemny zwitek, który zaraz wcisnął narzeczonemu do rąk. - A teraz chodź tu do mnie.

Yuuri potraktował to jako polecenie, aby wrócić na swoje stałe miejsce, jednak zanim zdążył wstać, Viktor owinął prawą rękę wokół pasa i przyciągnął zaskoczonego mężczyznę do piersi, samemu przesuwając się bliżej środka łóżka. Japończyk jęknął i padł na materac, nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować na tak niespodziewaną zamianę pozycji ani czy nie powinien przytomnie zauważyć, że może im być trudniej przez to zasnąć. Viktor jednak nie zgłaszał żadnych sprzeciwów, a i Yuuri nie czuł się wcale tak strasznie ubezwłasnowolniony, dlatego ostatecznie odetchnął i zerknął na to, co dostał. Przedmiotem okazała się być opaska na oczy, gładka, ciemna i wykonana z jakiegoś przyjemnego, miękkiego materiału.

\- Za tydzień będziemy już w Hasetsu... - pocieszył cicho Viktor, wtulając się nosem w jego szyję. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, _zolotsye_...

Kolejne zdanie brzmiało już tylko jak niezrozumiałe mruczenie, a po kilkunastu sekundach Yuuri znów słyszał jedynie równy, spokojny oddech. Ale słyszał. I zamiast irytować czy doprowadzać do szewskiej pasji, brzmiał jak delikatna kołysanka.

Z braku lepszych pomysłów Yuuri naciągnął opaskę na oczy i wygodniej rozparł się w ramionach Viktora. Zamiast letniej duchoty czuł teraz przyjemne ciepło drugiego ciała, a owinięte wokół piersi ręce sprawiły, że raz przyjęta pozycja musiała pozostać tą ostatnią. W sumie to na tym trochę polegało bycie z kimś - że może nie zawsze było miło dzielić się łóżkiem, a kołdra wydawała się czasami nierozsądnie jakoś wąska, jednak dobrze było mieć jakikolwiek wybór. I osobę, która w osamotnieniu pomagała. Zwykłą opaską bądź czułym głaskaniem...

Yuuri odetchnął przez nos, a spięte przez ostatnie godziny mięśnie nóg wreszcie powoli się rozluźniły. Nie wiedział czemu, ale odniósł przelotne wrażenie, że tym razem usta Viktora już nie były tak smutno wygięte. Zmęczonemu umysłowi wydawało się, że obaj uśmiechali się całkiem pogodnie.

Jak pogodna była ta dziwna, cicha i zupełnie biała noc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Cześć i czołem :3 Chociaż nie jest to najłatwiejszy tydzień w moim pracowitym planie, postanowiłam, że dziś wstawię tekst ku czci białych nocy, które właśnie naprawdę mają miejsce w Petersburgu (swoiste apogeum odbywa się między 19 czerwca a 2 lipca). Choć słońce mimo wszystko nieco zachodzi za horyzont, to jednak cały czas oświetla łuną ziemię, co sprawia, że co wrażliwsi mają ogromne problemy ze snem. Sami pomyślcie - czy to można nie zwariować, jeśli dnie mają 19 godzin? No właśnie. Swoją drogą to jeszcze nie jest ostatni tekst około-biało-nocowy i za tydzień albo dwa pojawi się kolejny, nieco bardziej optymistyczny :3
> 
> Przy okazji tematyka tego one-shota dość ładnie zgrywa się z tym, co zostało nam ogłoszone w niedzielę, czyli plakacie z samotnym, długowłosym Vityą oraz tytule filmu YoI - "Ice Adolescence" (tłumaczone jako "lodowe dojrzewanie", "dorastanie na lodzie").
> 
> Trzeba przyznać, że z tego Viktora to wciąż wielka zagadka jest. Nie wiemy, co go skłoniło do jazdy na łyżwach, jak kształtowała się jego mistrzowska technika, jak przebiegała jego młodość i - co chyba najważniejsze i co od razu bije z grafiki - jak bardzo był w tym wszystkim samotny? Duże, puste mieszkanie czy brak jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o rodzinie każe sądzić, że wyglądało to dość słabo i że to dopiero Yuuri nadał życiu Viktora jakichś kolorów. I to ciekawe, co zauważył w jednym akapicie Yuuri - on sam szukał samotności, ale nigdy jej nie zaznał, a Viktor, który powszechnie był uznawany za kochany przez cały świat, nigdy nie poczuł się akceptowany za to, kim był, a nie za to, czego dokonał (co oczywiście jest malutką przesadą, bo miał przynajmniej Yakovai Makkachina). Dobrze, że odnaleźli siebie nawzajem i powoli wyprowadzają się z różnych błędów _^_
> 
> Dziękuję Wam bardzo za czytanie i nie pogniewam się za zostawienie opinii. Ja sama się żegnam, dopinam wysyłanie pliku z "Pozdrowieniami" do drukarni i do zobaczenia w środę, niezmiennie w Kwiaciarni!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	120. Koliber

***

Choć na zewnątrz zrobiło się już względnie szaro, ciężko było mówić o jakiejkolwiek ciemności - mimo to na wieczornym niebie z łatwością dało się zobaczyć sierp ubywającego księżyca, świecącego niczym lampka nocna dla tych obserwatorów, którzy z wytęsknieniem czekali na zapadnięcie zmroku. Z tym mogło być jednak trochę trudno, ponieważ wraz z końcem czerwca słońce zupełnie przestało gasnąć nad roziskrzonym Petersburgiem, a jeśli już szło na jakikolwiek spoczynek, to tylko na chwilę, chowając się tuż poniżej linii horyzontu między północą a piątą nad ranem. Jasna łuna niezmordowanie oświetlała więc niebo, natomiast księżyc - ten ostatni, wytrwały, niemający się gdzie podziać aktor, grający na opuszczonej przez wszystkich scenie - jeszcze przez kilka dni miał zamiar prezentować swój milczący monogram, zanim nie zniknie zupełnie jako nów.

A potem znów wróci do zabawy wraz z pierwszą kwadrą, bo tak to już miał zapisane w kontrakcie.

Tymczasem krzątający się po apartamencie Yuuri właśnie wstawił gałązki przyniesionego przez Viktora jaśminu do wąskiego, niebieskiego wazonu, zamierzając tchnąć nieco więcej życia w minimalistycznie urządzoną sypialnię. Krytycznie ocenił zawalony blat komody, zmierzył wzrokiem oba stoliki nocne, wziął pod uwagę nawet wysoką szafę, jednak gdy żadne miejsce nie wydało mu się odpowiednie, podszedł do otwartego okna i spojrzał w gasnący błękit, jakby wypatrując nieobecnych gwiazd. Ale były tam, na pewno. Ukryte za łuną jasności i oddalone o miliony lat świetlnych tylko czekały, aby ponownie rozbłysnąć na czarnym firmamencie, być może za miesiąc, może za nieco mniej, kiedy znów zrobi się porządnie ciemno... Wazon z jaśminem ostatecznie spoczął więc na parapecie, białe pączki zaczęły kołysać się na delikatnym wietrze, roznosząc po pokoju delikatną, słodką woń, a zamyślony mężczyzna oparł się o kant ściany tuż przy oknie, milcząc jakoś tak dla ogólnego towarzystwa. I choć pewnie słabe to było zastępstwo, te kwiaty, takie delikatne, kruche i nieporównywalnie mniej trwałe wobec potęgi ciał niebieskich, to mimo wszystko wydawały się godnym reprezentantem rosyjskiej natury. No i Viktorowi powinno się zrobić na ich widok całkiem miło.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się do księżyca. W sumie to zabawne, że chociaż w dzieciństwie stronił od obowiązków domowych, tutaj, w Petersburgu, czuł się niczym gosposia zatrudniona na pół etatu, która z niebywałym oddaniem segregowała pranie, smażyła omlety i stawiała świeże kwiaty w wazonie. Wszystko zależało oczywiście od punktu widzenia i taki Yurio, przyzwyczajony od małego do pewnej samodzielności, tylko pogardliwie by na to prychnął. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że poglądy Katsukiego juniora w kwestii prowadzenia domu na przestrzeni lat zmieniły się o całe sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. W Yu-topii wszystkim zajmowała się głównie mama, a jeśli już potrzebowała jakiejś pomocy, to od razu kierowała swoje prośby do starszej i bardziej rozgarniętej w tych kwestiach Mari. Syn był od innych zadań - w czasie gdy onsen był sprzątany, a goście w jadalni obsługiwani, Yuuri musiał biegać na zajęcia, ćwiczyć w Ice Castle albo w najlepszym razie zajmować się Vicchanem. Dziecku, które miało jasno określony cel i które starało się na swój własny sposób coś osiągnąć, jakoś tak łatwiej wybaczało się bałagan w szafie czy niechlujnie postawione w przedsionku buty.

W Petersburgu jednak Yuuri dostał niebywałą szansę od losu, aby samemu wczuć się w rolę osoby poganiającej, opieprzającej i wytykającej nieporządek, który wychodził Viktorowi niemal tak samo doskonale jak poczwórne flipy. Do tej pory Rosjanin zatrudniał profesjonalną pomoc domową, która raz na tydzień przychodziła do apartamentu na gruntowne sprzątanie, ale zaraz po tym, jak Viktor na prawie rok wybył do Japonii, a następnie przywiózł ze sobą onieśmielonego taką rozrzutnością narzeczonego, hierarchia obowiązków uległa kolosalnej zmianie. Najpierw dlatego, bo Yuuri chciał po prostu odwdzięczyć się za gościnę, szybko jednak w grę zaczęły wchodzić także innego rodzaju argumenty. Takie z rodzaju możliwości podziwiania narzeczonego w fartuszku bądź brania udziału w mniej typowych powinnościach, jak udrażnianie rur pod prysznicem czy kwadransik spędzony na pracującej pralce chociażby...

Dbanie o kwiaty było w tym wszystkim tylko takim miłym, niezobowiązującym dodatkiem do życia, szczególnie kiedy to Viktor przynosił je do domu, a Yuuri szukał odpowiedniego miejsca na wazon. Sama przyjemność. Właściwie to powinien podziękować, że mógł się trochę nacieszyć ich zapachem i przy okazji podziwiać kołyszące się na tle... okna... płatki...

Uśmiech na twarzy Yuuriego powoli przygasł, a wsparty łokciami o parapet mężczyzna zamarł i zmarszczył brwi, wytężając nienajlepszy już o tej porze dnia wzrok. Kiedy wydawało się, że spokojny spektakl odbywający się na tle nieba to wszystko, co Petersburg był mu w stanie dziś zaoferować, stała się rzeczy zdecydowanie niespotykana - w pewnym momencie za szybą pojawiła się jakaś mała, dość nieruchoma plamka, a potem do otwartego okna na wysokości trzeciego piętra zbliżyło się szare coś, jakby mały, wypłowiały, ruchliwy...

...koliber.

Ptaszek zawisł w odległości może metra od okna, błyskawicznie poruszając drobnymi skrzydełkami, i teleportował się to tu, to tam, co kilka centymetrów, praktycznie nieuchwytnie dla oka, szczególnie tego japońskiego i mocno odwiedzinami zaskoczonego. Yuuriemu zdawało się, że stworzonko szacowało w ten sposób swoje szanse na zdobycie jedzenia i może nawet oceniało zagrożenie ze strony mężczyzny, lecz po kilku sekundach pokusa okazała się silniejsza. Koliber zbliżył się do najdalej wystającej za okno gałązki jaśminu i wsunął cienki jak igła dzióbek do wnętrza białego pączka, chcąc skraść trochę i tak niepotrzebnego ludziom nektaru.

\- Viktor... - szepnął Yuuri i ostrożnie obejrzał się za siebie, próbując wezwać prawie-że-telepatycznie krążącego gdzieś po salonie Rosjanina. - Viktor!

\- Co tam, złoto moje? - Na szczęście Viktor zdawał się mieć wszczepiony w mózg nadajnik, który potrafił wyłapać nawet najcichsze i najdalsze wołanie, szczególnie to wydobywające się z gardła narzeczonego... A może to po prostu przypadkiem się złożyło, że akurat szedł z posortowanym w kostkę praniem do komody. - Już za mną tę-

\- Ciszej - syknął, przytykając palec do ściągniętych ust, a potem ten sam palec skończył jako drogowskaz wskazujący posilającego się przy oknie ptaszka. - Spójrz. Koliber.

\- Koli...? - Viktor zmarszczył brwi, po czym powoli podszedł do Yuuriego, przystanął za nim i delikatnie obejmując mężczyznę w pasie, spojrzał na ich nieoczekiwanego, małego gościa. - Ach, czyli jednak. Nie, to nie koliber. To fruczak.

Yuuri zerknął na Viktora z tak niepojętym wyrazem twarzy, jakby chciał powiedzieć "czy ty jeszcze mówisz do mnie po angielsku, czy właśnie zacząłeś przyspieszony kurs mongolskiego?", lecz ostatecznie powstrzymał się i tylko przyjrzał mu się z większą uwagą. Rosjanin wydawał się jednak absolutnie spokojny i z miłym uśmiechem wymalowanym na przystojnej twarzy nie spuszczał wzroku z podlatującego do kolejnego kwiatka stworzonka.

Czymkolwiek ono było.

\- Fruczak. Fruczak gołąbek. Taki motyl - wyjaśnił Viktor, zupełnie jakby czytał Yuuriemu w myślach, a przynajmniej potrafił odpowiednio zinterpretować te długie, pytające milczenie. - Jego ruchy są niezwykle podobne do zachowania kolibra, bo wykształciły się na zasadzie konwergencji. W sensie że przez to, że żywią się podobnymi rzeczami, muszą też podobnie się do nich dostawać. Stąd taki a nie inny sposób latania.

O. Ojej. Yuuri zamrugał pospiesznie, jakby jego rzęsy same były skrzydełkami fruczaka. Nie wiedział już, co go bardziej w tym wszystkim zaskoczyło - ujrzenie w Petersburgu szarego kolibra, który kolibrem ostatecznie być nie mógł, czy może podręcznikowa odpowiedź Viktora, brzmiąca niczym ciekawostka przytoczona przez specjalistę prowadzącego program przyrodniczy na Animal Planet.

\- Znasz się na biologii? - zapytał więc cicho Katsuki, starając się nie spłoszyć głosem wciąż stołującego się przy jaśminie pta... znaczy owada, owada, no jasne, że owada. Skoro motyl, to owada. Oczywiście. Tylko jeśli tak, to... czy owady w ogóle słyszały?

\- No wiesz co? - mruknął z żartobliwym przekąsem Viktor, opierając się podbródkiem o ramię objętego ukochanego. - Ja też lubię być mądry.

\- Ależ jesteś mądry, jesteś - spasował Yuuri, wciąż zbyt mocno zapatrzony w poczynania delikatnego, niepozornego motylo-kolibra, żeby mieć jeszcze siłę na podziwianie urody narzeczonego. Mimo to i tak zdołał wyczuć, że Rosjanin pokręcił głową, a potem nieznacznie westchnął. - Najmądrzejszy Vitya, jakiego tylko znam.

\- A znasz całego jednego. No tak. Tylko ty umiesz mi przyznać rację i jednocześnie sprowadzić do parteru. - Po tych słowach Viktor wyprostował się i wykorzystując moment nieuwagi, pocałował Yuuriego w czubek głowy. - Niech ci będzie. Tak naprawdę widywałem fruczaki już dużo wcześniej, chyba nawet za czasów juniorskich, i to Yakov jako pierwszy wyprowadził mnie z błędu, że to nie kolibry, tylko, jak to zwykł mówić, "jakieś ćmy włochate i tyle". Więc z ciekawości zbadałem temat - przyznał się i zachichotał cicho pod nosem. - A szczególnie mocno zapadło mi w pamięć to, że jednym z ich przysmaków jest nektar z jaśminu.

W jednej chwili długi pojedynek o uwagę Yuuriego ostatecznie wygrał człowiek.

\- Więc wiedziałeś, że...? - Yuuri obejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć, jak uśmiech w kształcie serca pojawia się na twarzy narzeczonego, a potem kiwa on głową.

\- Miałem taką małą nadzieję - przyznał Viktor i nachylił się, by drugi i najważniejszy pocałunek złożyć na delikatnie rozchylonych niczym kwiat jaśminu ustach. - W końcu za pomoc w porządkach mojemu słońcu należy się coś więcej niż tylko zwykłe podziękowania.

\- I zamiast prostej laurki przygotowałeś bukiet kwiatów z samonaprowadzającą niespodzianką? - Katsuki uniósł dłoń i zmierzwił grzywkę uradowanego Nikiforova. - Czego ja się mogłem po tobie spodziewać...

Jak wynikało z miny Viktora - jak najbardziej wszystkiego. I trzeba było przyznać, że z tego zadania wywiązywał się wprost wzorowo. Każdego dnia Yuuri doświadczał w Petersburgu wielu dziwnych, ciekawych lub niecodziennych rzeczy. Pierwszy raz widział białe noce, pierwszy raz troszczył się o kogoś jak gosposia, pierwszy raz widział tak egzotyczne stworzonka... i pierwszy raz kochał kogoś w ten sposób.

Tak, że każdego dnia zakochiwał się na nowo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hejo~ Jak widzicie, nie tylko łyżwiarze dzisiaj zaskakują, ale przyroda także ma swoje niesamowite momenty :3 I chociaż motyw idealnie pasowałby do "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga", pomyślałam, że naszym kanonicznym chłopakom też się przyda mała rozrywka. Stąd wizyta uroczego fruczaka - motyla, który udaje koliberka. O, spójrzcie na słodziaka:
> 
> http://bi.gazeta.pl/im/bc/54/11/z18173628IH,Fruczak-golabek-jest-cma-niezwykla---bo-aktywna-w-.jpg
> 
> Jak widzicie po korpusie, to maleństwo wcale nie jest aż takie małe, a na pewno nikt na pierwszy rzut oka nie pomyślałby, że jest to motyl (no chyba że po siłowni i kilku białkowych odżywkach). I jakby tego było mało, fruczaki można spotkać także w Polsce, czego sama byłam dwa razy świadkiem. Raz razem z mamą dałyśmy się nabrać, że to właśnie koliber, który przyleciał do naszej werandy na kwiatowy poczęstunek, ale za drugim razem już bardziej doświadczona mama uświadomiła mnie, że to jednak jest owad. Jaśmin jest jednym z ich przysmaków, chociaż nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czy wokół nich można częściej spotkać fruczaki. Na pewno warto ich wypatrywać, bo w locie są naprawdę widowiskowe :)
> 
>  
> 
> Korzystając z okazji chciałabym zapowiedzieć, że wygrzebałam się z najgorszych zaległości i wreszcie mam czas na spokojne pisanie. Jednocześnie brakuje mi solidnych zapasów tekstów, dlatego tak słabo szło mi z publikacją "Archiwum przypadków miłosnych". W lipcu i sierpniu wypadnie mi sporo piątków ze względu na konwenty i inne wyjazdy, więc i tak nie miałabym specjalnie głowy na publikację. Uznajmy zatem, że raz na dwa tygodnie postaram się tam wrzucić jakiś uroczy drabelek, a jakąś większą parą wrócę po wakacjach. Wszystko oczywiście po to, żeby uchronić publikację "Pozdrowień" i "Kwiaciarni" w niezmienionej formie. Także tak - widzimy się w najbliższą środę i dziękuję Wam ogromnie za dzisiejsze fruczakowanie!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	121. Wierność

***

Nad Hasetsu nadciągnęła ulewa.

Najpierw spadające z rzadka krople wydawały się jedynie przypadkowymi plamkami na asfalcie, zupełnie jakby wiatr porwał jakiś grzbiet uderzającej o most fali i zrosił nią prowadzącą tamtędy drogę. Może jedna, może ze dwie drobiny trafiły przy okazji biegnącego chodnikiem Yuuriego, ale łyżwiarz zupełnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, śpiesząc do domu po samotnym, popołudniowym joggingu.

Potem słońce zaszło za jasnoszarymi chmurami, a kropel zaczęło stopniowo przybywać. Ciężko już było mówić o przypadku, ale Katsuki, który wciąż przebywał myślami przy trudnej sekwencji kroków ze swojego nowego programu krótkiego, nieszczególnie się tym przejął. No, może ewentualnie przyspieszył nieco kroku, ale też nie za mocno, tak o, żeby utrzymać zdrowe, treningowe tempo.

Aż wreszcie letnia ulewa lunęła z nieba jak kaskada lecącej z wodospadu wody, zmieniając ciągnącą się od wzgórza ulicę w najprawdziwszy potok. Łyżwiarz odruchowo zgiął się wpół, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie dookoła, schylił głowę i czym prędzej podbiegł pod znajdującą się jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej wiatę przystanku, ukrytą w gęstym listowiu rosnącej tuż za nią lipy. Zacinająca z ukosa ulewa wciąż moczyła Japończykowi adidasy, ale stojąc (dosłownie) przed wątpliwym wyborem utopienia się w otwartym terenie a przeczekania kataklizmu z nogami w kałuży, zdecydowanie wolał to drugie. Zresztą, wilgoć jak wilgoć, ale najbardziej dezorientujący w tym wszystkim był szum obfitego deszczu oraz szelest trzęsących się na wietrze drzew, który tutaj, za osłoną, zdawał się być jednak znacznie mniej odczuwalny. Same opady przez panujące gorąco przypominały za to bardziej łagodny kompres niż plagę egipską rodem z Petersburga.

Lipa potrząsnęła mocniej gałęziami, a zapach zieleni zmieszał się z chłodnym aromatem wilgotnej gleby. Yuuri odetchnął głęboko, zaciągając się przyjemnie czystym powietrzem, po czym zdjął zasnute deszczem okulary, by spróbować wytrzeć je w jakikolwiek suchy skrawek ubrania (o ile jeszcze jakiś istniał). No ładnie, no. Już tak niewiele brakowało, żeby dotarł do Yu-topii na obiad, aż tu nagle...

I faktycznie - "aż tu nagle" od drugiej strony przystanku, praktycznie po omacku trafiając pod oszkloną wiatę, przybiegł ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kto był zziajany, pochylony i przemoczony do suchej nitki jak Yuuri, ale z pewnością wydawał się również szczęśliwy, że udało mu się przeżyć najgorsze oberwanie chmury.

Yuuri zmrużył krótkowzroczne oczy, próbując zorientować się, kim był współtowarzysz deszczowej niedoli. Niestety - z dystansu wynoszącego jedną szerokość przystanku dostrzegał jedynie jaśniejszy zarys poniżej pasa, co pewnie oznaczało spodnie, oraz znacznie ciemniejszy, praktycznie czarny powyżej. Nie umiał wyszczególnić głowy, dlatego zgadywał, że czarną plamą była bluza z kapturem, którą nieszczęśnik naciągnął, żeby choć trochę uchronić się przed nawałnicą. Czy faktycznie mu to pomogło, to już była inna kwestia. W sumie to Yuuri nawet chętnie zaoferowałby schowany w plecaku ręcznik, ale raz, że już się nim wycierał po treningu w Ice Castle, więc nie byłoby to komfortowe dla żadnej ze stron, a dwa, że nie wiedział, czy leżący na wierzchu torby ręcznik w ogóle przetrwał potop.

Zanim jednak Katsuki zdołał choćby zapytać, czy wszystko było w porządku i czy może pomóc w jakiś inny sposób, rozległ się cichy, podszyty rozbawieniem śmiech.

\- Cześć, piękny nieznajomy - usłyszał tuż obok siebie.

Yuuri w jednej chwili przestał mocować się z okularami i uśmiechnął się bezsilnie pod nosem. Aha. Czyli tak to mieli rozegrać.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział, decydując się schować szkła do kieszeni podwiniętych spodni. W sumie przy takiej wilgotności powietrza oraz nie do końca szczelnym dachu i tak nie wydawały się szczególnie przydatne.

\- Długo tutaj czekasz? Czyżby na jakiś autobus? - zapytał figlarnie przybysz, najwyraźniej oczekując, że rybka złapie haczyk. Niestety, było dziś na jakikolwiek połów zdecydowanie zbyt mokro.

\- Nie. To nieczynny przystanek - zgasił go Yuuri.

\- A-aha. - Mężczyzna stracił nieco animuszu, ale szybko się otrząsnął i zaatakował ponownie. - Bo pomyślałem sobie, że może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc i zabrać cię na przejażdżkę.

\- Naprawdę? - zaciekawił się Katsuki. - A czym?

\- Tramwajem zwanym pożądaniem.

Yuuri parsknął, co nieco ośmieliło mężczyznę do dalszego zagadywania.

\- Jak tu trafiłeś?

\- Byłem na treningu i właśnie wracałem do domu, kiedy nagle się rozpadało.

\- A to pech. Ja znów wyszedłem po swojego... ten... kolegę, ale że nie wziąłem parasola, dlatego musiałem na chwilę przybiec tutaj. I muszę powiedzieć, że to wcale nie była zła decyzja - przyznał, pospiesznie rozglądając się dookoła, jakby dopiero co przypomniał sobie o sprawie szukania zaginionego "znajomego". - Tylko to dziwne, że dookoła nie ma nawet żywej duszy.

\- To mało uczęszczana droga - zauważył Yuuri. - Zresztą, nawet gdyby ktoś był na tyle odważny, żeby tędy przechodzić, to w takiej ulewie możemy go nawet nie zauważyć.

\- Uhm, rozumiem...

Zapadła cisza, o ile można było mówić o ciszy w kontekście głośnego, jednostajnego, wielowarstwowego szumu. Deszcz wciąż bowiem niezmordowanie padał, choć jednocześnie wydawało się, że po pierwszej, gwałtownej pompie ulewa odrobinę osłabła, a cokolwiek miało się oberwać z ołowianych chmur, to już dawno zleciało na ziemię lub poszło na dno zatoki. Wciąż jednak nie było mowy o ruszeniu się z miejsca, tak samo jak wątpliwe było to, żeby ktokolwiek, kto by tędy przejeżdżał, zorientował się, że pod wiatą stoją dwa, mokre, niebosko wyglądające stworzenia. I w ogóle nawet najbardziej odważny kappa musiał się w taką pogodę poddać i zaszyć pod suchym mostem.

\- W takim razie co robimy? - rzucił zakapturzony mężczyzna.

\- To znaczy?

\- Wiesz, jeśli to tak dłużej potrwa, nabawimy się niezłego przeziębienia. Jest dość zimno, mokro, do domu daleko... Za to ty wydajesz się być bardzo miły... - stwierdził swobodnie, przysuwając się nieco do Katsukiego. - W takim razie... może moglibyśmy sobie jakoś pomóc?

Oho. Sytuacja alarmowa na godzinie dziewiątej. Yuuri uznał, że co jak co, ale właśnie nadszedł odpowiedni moment, aby wyciągnąć swoją broń ostateczną. Nie, nie gaz pieprzowy. Kastetu też nie nosił. Ani beretty, chociaż Yakov regularnie go namawiał, żeby załatwił sobie jakąś kieszonkową, tak na wszelki wypadek, na te ciemne, rosyjskie uliczki. Tarczę i argument na wypadek wyjątkowo nachalnych adoratorów miał jeden, ale za to wyjątkowo skuteczny.

No i w razie czego zawsze miał jeszcze łyżwy w plecaku...

\- Wybacz, ale jestem już zaręczony - odparł Yuuri, z dumą pokazując złotą obrączkę na palcu prawej dłoni.

Zakapturzony człowiek zatrzymał się, zamarł, a kto wie, czy z powodu niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji nie uniósł nawet ze zdumieniem brwi. Tak, tak to przynajmniej wyglądało, jakby uniósł brwi. Bardzo wysoko.

\- O. Ou. Jaka szkoda... - stwierdził z nieukrywanym smutkiem, ale zaraz trochę się ożywił. - No cóż, spróbować nie zaszkodziło, a przegrać w bitwie, w której na pewno cała masa osób musiała walczyć o twoje względy, to w sumie żadna hańba. Więc? Kim jest ta szczęśliwa osoba, która zdobyła twoje serce?

\- Po pierwsze nie było żadnej bitwy. Już prędzej tania oferta _last minute_ \- poprawił Yuuri, nieco zawstydzony takim pochlebnym przypuszczeniem. - Po drugie to łyżwiarz figurowy. Całkiem znany nawet.

\- Tak? A jak się nazywa? Coś tam kiedyś oglądałem, może akurat skojarzę...

Yuuri poczuł się trochę nieswojo bez okularów, szczególnie stojąc przed koniecznością takiego osobistego wyznania, więc ostatecznie wyciągnął szkła, wsunął je na nos i zerknął kątem oka na swojego towarzysza. Spod naciągniętego na głowę kaptura wyzierało trochę jasnych włosów.

\- Viktor Nikiforov - powiedział ciepło.

\- Zaraz, zaraz... _Ten_ Viktor Nikiforov? Z _tych_ Viktorów Nikiforovów? O jasny gwint, przecież to największa szycha w sportowym biznesie! Nie znać go to jak nie wiedzieć, kim jest George Clooney! Albo nie znać żadnej piosenki Madonny! Ale jak? Jak ci się właściwie udało usidlić takiego playboya i bawidamka? - dopytywał rozentuzjazmowany mężczyzna, jednak zaraz potrząsnął głową, jakby nagle zmienił zdanie. - A zresztą, głupie pytanie. Jeśli dla kogokolwiek miałby stracić głowę, to wyłącznie dla kogoś tak niesamowitego jak ty.

\- Przeceniasz mnie.

\- Nie śmiałbym. Zresztą, jeśli nie wierzysz moim słowom, zapytaj narzeczonego. Jestem pewien, że powie ci dokładnie to samo. - Opatulony bluzą mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a jego głos rozbrzmiał jak delikatne, czyste dzwoneczki. - Więc? Jaki on jest na co dzień? Miło byłoby wiedzieć, z kim przegrałem.

\- W sumie to ciężko określić go jednym zdaniem. - Yuuri przeniósł spojrzenie z mężczyzny na drogę, gdzie deszcz rysował nieskończenie przeplatające się kręgi na kałużach. Z jednej strony przyznawanie się do miłości było trudnym zadaniem, ale z drugiej dla tak wieloletniego fana jak on mówienie o Viktorze przychodziło już z przedziwną łatwością. - Jest niesamowicie utalentowany, wysportowany, uśmiechnięty... przystojny, oczywiście... praktycznie nigdy się nie złości, jest cierpliwy, uczuciowy, otwarty, ma świetnego pudla imieniem Makkachin...

\- O, ja też mam pudla! I mówią, że jest ze mnie niezła dusza towarzystwa - pochwalił się rozmówca. - A tak przy okazji... Jak całuje? Bo chyba już się całowaliście, skoro jesteście zaręczeni, co?

\- W sumie... nie najgorzej - przyznał ostrożnie Yuuri, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od niewielkiego uśmiechu. - W porywach katsudon na dziesięć.

\- Robię się zazdrosny - westchnął mężczyzna. - No a wady? Przecież musi być w nim coś niedoskonałego. Może chociaż w tym go pobiję.

Wtedy Yuuri już całkiem zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Powinieneś z czymś trafić, bo obawiam się, że z wymienianiem jego niedoskonałości wcale nie będzie krócej. Viktor jest przede wszystkim okropnym lekkoduchem, często bardzo niepoważnym i nigdy nie umiem przewidzieć, co w danym momencie zrobi albo powie. Nieustannie o czymś zapomina, najczęściej o obietnicach, ubraniach i o słabej głowie do alkoholu... Bywa jak wielki miś, o, albo jak taki koala, który nie chce się ode mnie odczepić, tylko bez najmniejszego uprzedzenia włazi mi pod prysznic albo w trakcie przebierania... Przedkłada moje dobro nad swoje, przemęcza się, wstaje zbyt wcześnie, chodzi spać zbyt późno, ubiera się zbyt lekko, nie nosi kapci... czapki zresztą też nie... jego kuchnia to jakieś nieporozumienie...

\- Wow, to na serio dużo. Właściwie nawet więcej niż tych dobrych stron. Gdybym to ja był z kimś takim, pewnie bym nie wytrzymał nawet jednego dnia, tylko od razu zamordował go w afekcie - stwierdził z zaskoczeniem zakapturzony mężczyzna. - Musisz go strasznie kochać.

\- Bardzo. - Yuuri spuścił wzrok. - Okropnie rzadko mu to mówię, ale jest dla mnie kimś absolutnie nie do zastąpienia. I nie umiem sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego.

\- Nic straconego. Możesz to przećwiczyć teraz i powiedzieć mu przy najbliższej okazji. Jakby co przecież nikt nas nie usłyszy, a ja oczywiście zachowam to w tajemnicy. Obiecuję - zaproponował.

\- Tak mówisz? W takim razie... - Yuuri ruszył z miejsca, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w lewo. - Kocham cię, Vitya. Kocham cię i dziękuję, że przy mnie jesteś - wyszeptał , dając się przytulić zakapturzonemu mężczyźnie. - Choć trochę nie rozumiem, po co pchałeś się w taką ulewę.

\- Jak to po co? - zdziwił się Viktor, całując Yuuriego w czubek mokrej głowy. - Żeby jak najszybciej się z tobą spotkać i usłyszeć tak cudne słowa. Ewentualnie żeby poderwać jakiegoś przystojnego nieznajomego na opuszczonym przez Boga i ludzi przystanku. Niestety, trafiła mi się strasznie trudna sztuka. Zaobrączkowany i na dodatek wierny jak diabli.

\- Paskuda. - Yuuri dźgnął Viktora palcem między żebra i uwolnił się z uścisku. W następnej chwili dojrzał nadarzającą się okazję i wybiegł spod wiaty, zmierzając przez siąpiący delikatnie  deszcz prosto w stronę Yu-topii. - Nie wpuszczę cię dziś do onsenu!

\- Yuuri!

Viktor ruszył za uciekającym narzeczonym, śmiejąc się i moknąc razem z nim, aż wreszcie udało mu się chwycić swoje podstępne kochanie w pasie i zawirować z nim we wspólnym piruecie na środku wyludnionego chodnika. Przystanek za to został na swoim stałym miejscu, sztywny i milczący nawet w obliczu dwojga wyznających sobie miłość zakochanych, i tylko lipa zaszumiała, machając liśćmi na do widzenia. Żałowała, że deszcz tego lata nie padał częściej, a ludzie nie zaglądali pod nią częściej.

W końcu aż miło było popatrzeć na takich jak ci dwoje - jedno broniło swoich uczuć, nawet jeśli były to tylko urocze żarty, a drugie instynktownie wiedziało, gdzie znaleźć tego pierwszego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek! Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza scenka poprawiła nieco nastrój oraz odbiór ostatnich ulew przetaczających się nad Polską i że może będziecie uważniej spoglądać na przystanki, czy nie czai się tam jakieś zmoknięte Viktuuri ;)
> 
> Nie jestem pewna, czy podstęp z zakapturzonym nieznajomym mi się udał (raczej nie... w pierwszej fazie), ale też nie na tym mi głównie zależało. Raczej na takim radosnym, niezobowiązującym flircie naszej kochanej pary. Przyda im się przed kolejnymi one-shotami, kiedy to zamierzam poruszyć pewne mniej wesołe wątki. Nie, żadne kłótnie tym razem, ale przyznam, że plakat nadciągającego filmu trochę poruszył moją wyobraźnię...
> 
>  
> 
> Przypominam, że w najbliższy weekend jestem na Animatsuri, więc jeśli się nie wstydzicie, zajrzyjcie na stoisko Bubonerii, gdzie postaram się być jak najczęściej (a jak nie, łapać mnie można przez siedzącą tam Dar). Jak ktoś wpadnie i ładnie się przywita, dostanie naklejkę za darmoszkę (ale ode mnie, nie ze stoiska) :3 Przy okazji zapowiem też, że na Niuconie najpewniej przyjdzie mi prowadzić ze dwa panele, więc nie zapeszając, zapraszam Was również do Wrocławia.
> 
> Na dziś się odmeldowuję i niezmiennie zapraszam na środowe kwiatkowanie :3
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	122. Szalik

***

Rosyjska złota jesień przeminęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, a do Petersburga zawitała typowa, ponura aura, która jeśli akurat nie przynosiła rzęsistego deszczu, to doskonale pozorowała, że ten lada chwila nadejdzie. Viktor, ubrany w lekki płaszcz, przystanął przy oknie w salonie i zerknął w niebo, gdzie pomiędzy chmurami dało się dostrzec delikatne prześwity bladego słońca. Właściwie to już przyzwyczaił się do tego kapryśnego klimatu oraz pięknego-smutnego miasta, będącego przez dwadzieścia osiem... nie, przez dwadzieścia siedem lat jego domem i najważniejszą ostoją. A chociaż sławny pan Nikiforov podróżował po całym globie i dane mu było zobaczyć praktycznie wszystkie ważniejsze zakątki świata, od słonecznego wybrzeża na zachodzie Stanów po malownicze góry w nie aż tak dalekich Włoszech, żadne miejsce nie wydawało się warte porzucenia Petersburga na dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. W ogóle nigdy nie myślał ani nawet nie próbował myśleć, aby opuścić rodzinne miasto. Wakacje, tak, zawody czy obozy treningowe, a i owszem, korzystał z okazji ile dusza zapragnęła, ale jednak to tu się urodził i to tutaj, w miejscu gdzie poznał i pokochał łyżwiarstwo, chciał pozostać do końca życia. Po prostu od zawsze czuł, że tak być powinno.

Ale "od zawsze" nie znaczyło wcale "na zawsze".

Spędzone w Hasetsu miesiące oraz tamtejsza plaża, tak podobna i inna zarazem od plaży znajdującej się w Petersburgu, zmieniły postrzeganie Viktora na przyszłość. Że wcale nie musiał kierować się przyzwyczajeniem. Że może gdzieś indziej również istniało spokojne, szarawe morze, nad którym usłyszy o poranku mewi płacz. Że znajdzie kogoś, dla kogo warto będzie wywrócić do góry łyżwami cały swój świat...

\- Yuuri? Jesteś gotowy? - zawołał Viktor, odwracając wzrok od nieprzyjaznego widoku zza okna, po czym zbliżył się do wyjścia. Właśnie planował ruszyć na trening do Klubu, ale zanim w ogóle mogło to nastąpić, Nikiforov musiał zgarnąć jeszcze jeden, ważny element swojego ekwipunku. Taki, bez którego nie ruszał się praktycznie nigdzie.

\- Tak, już, tylko... - dobiegło zza bocznych drzwi - tylko szukam swoich rękawiczek...

\- Czyli nie jesteś - zaśmiał się pod nosem Viktor, po czym wetknął głowę do garderoby i zapytał już nieco głośniej: - A nie wrzucałeś ich jakoś ostatnio do prania?

Japończyk obrócił się na moment, żeby obrzucić narzeczonego szybkim, kpiącym spojrzeniem. Oho. To wyraźnie była mina numer czterdzieści siedem z arsenału twarzy na każdą okazję, która oznaczała: "i uwagę zwraca mi człowiek, który sam regularnie gubi yukatę po kątach, bo wyskakuje z niej jak jakiś zawodowy ekshibicjonista".

\- Jasne, Vitya, wrzucałem, ale to było jakieś pięć miesięcy temu, podczas wiosennych porządków. A poza tym doskonale pamiętam, że kładłem je potem do kartonu razem z wełnianymi skarpetami i innymi takimi - odparł Yuuri, nurkując nieco głębiej między pakunki ze zbędnymi, sezonowymi ubraniami. Odsunął na bok te pudło, w którym nie tak dawno zamknęli kąpielówki oraz letnie szorty, a przyciągnął do siebie inne, oklejone starą, podniszczoną już taśmą, podejrzane o to, że były w nim ukryte zimowe akcesoria. - Tyle że ich nie ma! Jak kamień w wodę!

\- A może to Dziad Mróz zakradł się tutaj podczas naszych wakacji w Hasetsu i w ramach zemsty ci je zjadł? - zaproponował Nikiforov, ale Katsuki nie zaszczycił go nawet najprostszą kpiącą uwagą, tylko pokiwał dłonią na znak zmęczonej aprobaty. No tak, koniec psot. - W takim razie weź coś mojego, a w drodze powrotnej kupimy ci nowe.

\- Dobra, dobra, już, biorę... ale wciąż nie rozumiem, jak to się mogło... - mamrotał do siebie Yuuri, jednak gdzieś w połowie zdania zawahał się i niespodziewanie urwał. Viktor spodziewał się, że narzeczony zaraz odetchnie z ulgą, po czym triumfalnie uniesie odnalezione rękawiczki, ale przeliczył się. Zamiast nich w dłoniach Japończyka pojawił się intensywnie niebieski materiał. Dużo materiału. Stanowczo zbyt dużo materiału jak na jakiekolwiek, nawet sięgające łokci rękawiczki. - A co to takiego? Kompletnie nie poznaję.

Viktor już miał zauważyć, że co jak co, ale w tym domu niebieskie ubrania stanowiły raczej domenę Yuuriego, żeby nie powiedzieć, że był w tej kwestii prawdziwym hegemonem, ale po chwili całkowitej nieświadomości przyszedł czas na kolejną, tą związaną z niemym zaskoczeniem. Trzecia za to przyniosła nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji oraz przebłysk tak intensywnych wspomnień, że spowodował, że Rosjanin wszedł jak pijany do garderoby i przykucnął tuż obok ukochanego, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od pudła.

\- Więc to tu się... - szepnął, gładząc dłonią bawełniany fałd materiału, jakby witał się z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem, po czym uśmiechnął się, ni to do siebie, ni to do Yuuriego. - To mój ulubiony szalik. Nosiłem go jeszcze za czasów juniorskich.

\- Junio... Rany, ale przecież to było z dobre dziesięć... nie, prawie piętnaście lat temu! A ten szalik wygląda praktycznie jak nowy! - stwierdził z zaskoczeniem Yuuri, przesuwając między palcami kraniec gładkiego szala. Chyba nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że coś, co było określone mianem "ulubionego" przedmiotu, mogło wytrzymać w takim stanie tyle czasu. No chyba że leżało nietknięte w kartonie przez dekadę. - Dlaczego przestałeś go używać?

Viktor drgnął i nagle wycofał rękę, jakby troskliwy gest miał zdradzić jego uczucia. Co miał odpowiedzieć? I co właściwie należało? Twarda skorupa samodzielności, w której zamknął swoje dawne, proste "ja", nie pozwalała w takiej sytuacji zrobić nic więcej jak tylko puścić oko i obrócić wszystko w żart. Nie był pewien, czy Yuuri zrozumie, co kiedyś czuła jego nastoletnia wersja, ta sprzed największych sukcesów i ogólnoświatowej sławy. Właściwie to nawet on, dorosły Viktor nie do końca pojmował, kim dawniej był. Niestałe, młodzieńcze uczucia nieustannie zmieniały chorągiewkę jego życiowych postanowień, a myśli, które rodziły się chłodnymi wieczorami w pustym łóżku, znikały o poranku wraz z ciepłem wtulonego w jego bok pudla. Przez dziewięć dni tryskał niesamowitą energią, dzięki której potrafił wykonać kilkanaście poczwórnych toeloopów pod rząd, ale przychodziła taka godzina w trakcie dziesiątego dnia, kiedy w milczeniu zakładał mokasyny, naciągał płaszcz z wysokim kapturem, cmokał na Makkachina i szedł, gdzie go oczy poniosły.

Gdzie mógł zapomnieć o tym, czego nie rozumiał.

\- A, wiesz, jakoś tak...

_...mimo to wciąż pamiętał ostatni spacer, podczas którego nosił długi szalik - tamten przenikliwy chłód, zapach zmarzniętego morza, głuchy łoskot kotłujących się fal i szczek biegnącego przodem Makkachina, który cieszył się tak, jak cieszyć mógł się tylko nieświadomy rzeczywistości, kilkuletni dopiero pies... A przede wszystkim Viktor widział niezmierzony bezkres horyzontu: szaroniebieski, surowy, zamglony i absolutnie przytłaczający. Widok, który utrzymywał, że "tak, taki właśnie bezwzględny był cały świat". Z oddali wyłaniała się nierówna, poszarpana linia lądu, która tonęła w niebie i wtapiała się w wodę, natomiast promienie zimowego słońca ostatkiem sił przedzierały się przez ciężkie chmury i ukośnymi pasmami starały się rozproszyć ciemność, nie wiedząc, że starały się na próżno. Rosja tak łatwo nie odpuszczała, nawet jeśli chodziło o zwykłe, pochmurne popołudnie. Nie dawała żyć słabszym, nie przejmowała się przegranymi. Trzeba było zębami i pazurami torować sobie drogę, więc na jakiekolwiek sentymenty ani wielkie przyjaźnie zwyczajnie nie było tu miejsca. W porządku, nie ty, to kto inny. Na twój wakat znajdzie się ośmiu innych, którzy z pocałowaniem ręki będą się zarzynać dla nietrwałej chwały. A jeśli jesteś bardziej uzdolniony od nich? Lepiej dla ciebie - w końcu im bardziej odskoczysz od reszty, tym mniej będą chcieli cię znać. Tak jakby w ogóle ktokolwiek chciał znać _ciebie_._

_Zahipnotyzowany Viktor zmierzał powoli w stronę morza, pozostawiając za sobą na warstwie sypkiego, dziewiczego śniegu płytkie ślady mokasynów. Yakov by go prześwięcił, gdyby dowiedział się, że podopieczny wyszedł na zewnątrz bez porządnych półbutów, no ale co on mógł na to poradzić, skoro Makkachin musiał iść na spacer? A może to on bardziej tego potrzebował... Nic to. W tamtej chwili nieważna była złość trenera, nieważne były utytułowane stopy i nieważni byli sędziowie, widzowie czy rywale, którzy oczekiwali od tych stóp wielkich rzeczy. Nieważny był nawet sam kroczący bez celu człowiek. Wystarczyło, że wiatr bawił się końcami niebieskiego szala, a długie, srebrzyste włosy wymykały się spod kołnierza i unosiły się ponad głowę, tańcząc w powietrzu niczym niesamowicie spóźnione babie lato._

_I pasował tam. Pasował tak bardzo, bo nie pasował nigdzie indziej._

_W tym jednym widoku świat bez cienia litości wypomniał Viktorowi, jak bardzo się pośród tego wszystkiego zgubił. Ale nie fizycznie, choć zamarznięta plaża wydawała się ciągnąć całymi kilometrami, prowadząc absolutnie donikąd, tylko tu, w środku, do reszty. Tak wyglądała rzeczywistość, w której rosyjski łyżwiarz był zwycięzcą - był najlepszy, dlatego był tutaj jedyny. Zamiast mierzyć się z wyzwaniami, miał stawiać je innym. Ostatnie Mistrzostwa Europy niczego w tej kwestii nie zmieniły, a młody Nikiforov zaczął się zastanawiać, do czego w takim razie dążył, skoro przestał już liczyć na wygraną, a zaczął liczyć wygrane w dziesiątkach. O co tu chodziło? Czemu męczyło go to aż tak bardzo? Czy nie powinien być z siebie dumny i z tym większym zapałem walczyć o zwycięstwo w nieosiągalnych jeszcze Mistrzostwach Świata? Dlaczego ten widok, który nic a nic nie powinien go obchodzić, tak bardzo przypominał mu o nadchodzącej przyszłości? Dlaczego mimo wszystko czuł pustkę, jakby przekaz jego programów nie trafił tam, gdzie tego pragnął?_

_Dlaczego?_

_Czemu miał być tym jedynym?_

_Czemu uśmiech przychodził z coraz większym trudem?_

_Czemu medale wydawały się takie zimne?_

_I dla kogo właściwie to robił?_

_Wtedy właśnie nastoletni chłopak zatrzymał się i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że jego "samodzielność" na lodowisku przerodziła się w zwyczajną "samotność". Że spotkał się z nią wtedy, na tamtej plaży, po czym zastygł w bezruchu, gdy chwyciła go za długi, niebieski szalik, otoczyła zimnymi ramionami i nie puściła, trzymając go w swoich objęciach przez kolejne dziesięć lat..._

\- ...jest za długi - dokończył wreszcie Viktor i wyciągnął rękę, by delikatnie pogłaskać Yuuriego po głowie - więc nie pasował mi do rozpiętego płaszcza.

\- No wiesz co? - mruknął Katsuki, po czym umknął przed gładzącą go dłonią i chwycił odłożoną na bok parę starszych rękawiczek. - Znowu przekładasz modę nad swoje zdrowie. Zobaczysz, to cię kiedyś zgubi.

\- Ależ już zgubiło. W końcu kocham pewnego przystojnego, czarującego, mega przystojnego łyżwiarza tak mocno, że moje serce ledwo to wytrzymuje - oznajmił z zapałem Viktor, a potem wstał i wyszedł z garderoby, chcąc zostawić narzeczonemu przestrzeń na założenie kurtki. - Brak czapki czy szalika to przy tym zwykły pikuś. Zresztą, przecież ogrzewa mnie potężny płomień miłości!

Głośny śmiech zakończył podniosłe wyznanie, a potem powoli, powoli, dobry nastrój ulatywał wraz z kolejnymi krokami, jakie Viktor robił, byleby uciec przez bystrym spojrzeniem Yuuriego. Nie wiedział, jaką ma po tym wszystkim przybrać minę ani czy jakieś drobne drgnięcie ust nie zdradzi jego wątpliwości, dlatego Rosjanin zatrzymał się dopiero przed samymi drzwiami wejściowymi, pochylił się i zaczął czochrać czekającego u nogi Makkachina, ukrywając oczy w cieniu grzywki. Nigdy nie mówił Yuuriemu o sobie i chyba wolał, żeby tak pozostało. Zresztą, media opublikowały już wszystkie wartościowe fakty z jego życia: chronologię, rekordy, statystyki, dokonania, co lubił, czego nie lubił, gdzie bywał. Takie tam. Nie było potrzeby, żeby Viktor się powtarzał albo produkował na mało piękne tematy. Że trenował, jeździł, spełniał pokładane w nim nadzieje, że Yakov raz puchł ze złości, raz z dumy, że koledzy z lodowiska zawsze byli mili i często zapraszali go na wspólne obiady na stołówce, choć czasami patrzyli na niego jak na kogoś, kto był oderwanym od rzeczywistości bytem, kimś abstrakcyjnym, lepszym i przez to odleglejszym... Nie mógł wyznać Yuuriemu, który z takim trudem walczył o chociażby jedną wygraną, że zebrane przez lata medale nie miały dla niego większej wartości, bo zdobywał je z automatu, a nie dla jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji. Odczucia Viktora były w tym wszystkim tak samo niepotrzebne jak stary szalik. Wystarczyło to, co teraz. To i tak niczego nie zmieni, że kiedyś...

Ale kiedy Rosjanin się pochylił i jak zwykle w takich momentach zabijał w sobie zbędne dla żywej legendy myśli, nagle zza pleców wyłoniły się ręce, które bez słowa uprzedzenia zarzuciły mu na ramiona koniec długiego, wąskiego, intensywnie niebieskiego materiału.

\- Yuuri, co ty...? - Viktor nie zdążył dokończyć, bo tuż przed nim pojawił się sam adresat pytania, unosząc ręce, by wygładzić krawędź rozpiętego, rosyjskiego płaszcza. Wywinął wąski kołnierz, starannie wyrównał szwy na ramionach, ustawił głowę prosto, aż wreszcie dotknął ciepłymi dłońmi wiecznie zaczerwienionych policzków zaskoczonego łyżwiarza.

\- Nie wszystko musisz nosić sam - powiedział z prostotą Yuuri, powoli otulając luźną pętlą szalika szyję Viktora, po czym cofnął dłonie i poprawił drugi koniec materiału; ten, który osłaniał jego samego. - Możemy nieść go we dwóch.

Viktor wiedział, że Yuuri mówił o szaliku, oczywiście, że o szaliku... ale pod lakonicznymi słowami kryło się znacznie więcej. Niesienie wspólnych problemów, niesienie drugiemu pomocy, niesienie siebie nawzajem, gdy jeden zaśnie na kanapie albo przetrenuje stopy aż do zdarcia skóry. Niesienie marzeń, których nie byliby w stanie pochwycić samodzielnie. We dwóch nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu.

\- Więc? - szepnął zachęcająco Yuuri, wsuwając dłoń w dłoń Viktora. - Powiesz mi? Jak to dokładnie było z tym szalikiem?

Viktor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. To naprawdę nic nie znaczyło, że miał już dwadzieścia osiem lat i powinien być dorosłym, poważnym mężczyzną, który dorośle i poważnie rozwiązuje swoje problemy. Dopiero przy Yuurim stopniowo uczył się, jakim człowiekiem zawsze chciał być: szczerym, zabawnym, może trochę nieporadnym i traktowanym jak skończony wariat, ale nade wszystko chciał mieć kogoś, dla kogo będzie całym światem.

Bo tak właśnie wyglądało dorastanie na lodzie - niedoskonałe w pojedynkę, kiedy chciało się udowodnić swoją wartość ilością zdobytych medali, banalne, gdy ktoś drogi twemu sercu trzymał cię za rękę.

Kto trzymał i słuchał od samego początku aż po kraniec tej długiej, długiej opowieści:

\- Dostałem go od rodziców na dwunaste urodziny...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! Wciąż jestem trochę nieprzytomna po Animatsuri, a na dodatek upały znowu atakują bezlitośnie jak jakiś One Punch-Man, jednak nie mogło to zatrzymać poniedziałkowych update'ów. Postanowiłam jednak znów przystopować z klimatem i przedstawić scenę, która narodziła się już po wyjściu plakatu oraz teasera do filmu (bo tak naprawdę Białe noce powstały kilka tygodni przed). Szalik wydawał mi się w tym wszystkim dobrym motywem do rozpoczęcia wspominek znad morza, jak również kotwicą dla scenki rozgrywanej we współczesnych czasach. Wiek Viktora z plakatu ustaliłam na około 17 lat, kiedy wedle anime miał wciąż długie włosy i już zaliczał wielkie sukcesy na światowych lodowiskach. Jest to jednak takie moje swobodne założenie, a świadomość, że film na pewno przedstawi te wydarzenia kompletnie inaczej, była dość ciężka. Nie jestem przez to do końca przekonana, czy udało mi się dobrze uchwycić problemy gnębiące Viktora. Chyba "Białe noce" były jednak konkretniejsze...
> 
>  
> 
> No nic! Informuję o możliwości kupienia drugiej części wydania papierowego ("Pozdrowień z Petersburga!") na Allegro. Znajdziecie je po tytule bądź po moim nicku. Z mojej strony to na razie tyle i oczywiście widzimy się w środowych kwiatuszkach :3
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	123. Nauka

***

\- Kompletnie nie czaję tych zadań na dokańczanie przysłów i związków frazeologicznych - prychnął pod nosem Yurio i potrząsnął nerwowo głową. - Na przykład to. "Dopóki dzban wodę nosi...". Kto normalny nosi w tych czasach wodę w dzbankach? Wodociągi są. I kanalizacja. A jak wypadnie awaria, to się idzie do supermarketu i kupuje butelkowaną, o.

Po wygłoszeniu tej niezwykle cennej, życiowej mądrości nastolatek ponownie zagłębił się nosem w podręcznik, ale jak się wkrótce okazało - linijkę dalej pojawiły się kolejne komplikacje.

\- Albo to. "Przez żołądek do..." - mruknął i zwrócił zielone oczy na siedzących naprzeciwko niego mężczyzn. - Do jelita, oczywiście. Jeszcze tyle się na biologii nauczyłem. Chociaż jak sobie przypomnę tę ostatnią lekcję o enzymach, to aż mnie-

\- Do serca - wtrącił nieoczekiwanie Viktor.

\- Co? - Yurio łypnął znad książki i zmarszczył brwi. - Serca? Że niby czyjego? Bo mojego to na pewno nie. Już ja dobrze wiem, co i z czym mam połączone. No chyba że to tobie fizjoterapeuta wcisnął coś nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Chodzi o takie... takie ogólne serce. W sensie że ktoś zdobył twoje względy przez to, jak fantastycznym jest kucharzem - wyjaśnił nieco szerzej Viktor i skinął głową w stronę znajdującego się obok narzeczonego. - Dla przykładu dzięki katsudonowi polubiłeś mamę Yuuriego, bo w ten sposób zyskała twój szacunek. Przez żołądek... do serca - wskazał na podręcznym modelu.

Yuuri zignorował ten drobny szczegół, że dla Viktora epicentrum układu pokarmowego znajdowało się gdzieś nieprzyzwoicie poniżej pępka, a zamiast tego skupił się na zdegustowanym nastolatku. Yurio przyszedł do ich mieszkania przed dobrą godziną, potrzebując pilnej pomocy przy odrabianiu pracy domowej, lecz jak zwykle się w takich przypadkach działo, chłopak przyjmował porady ze straszliwym oporem i poddawał je w wątpliwości tak wielkie, jakby był co najmniej starożytnym filozofem nieustannie roztrząsającym zasady napędzające świat. Tylko że tu nie o sens życia chodziło, ani nawet o spektakularne teorie, a o dwie strony A4 zadań z angielskimi idiomami.

Przez które cała ich trójka miała teraz nie lada problemy.

\- Yurio, bo mi się wydaje, że bierzesz to wszystko trochę zbyt dosłownie - wyznał wreszcie Yuuri, spoglądając pojednawczo to na jednego, to na drugiego Rosjanina. Dwie przeciwstawne siły ścierały się ze sobą niczym woda i benzyna, a on musiał siedzieć po środku tego logistycznego chaosu z ołówkiem w dłoni, próbując bezkrwawo zażegnać rodzący się konflikt. No powodzenia, no. Normalnie jakby uzbroić antyterrorystę w patyk. - To są przede wszystkim przenośnie. Nie możesz brać ich zbyt dosłownie, tak samo jak niedosłownie przedstawiamy programy na zawodach.

\- Spoko, tylko że moja zdolność pojmowania przenośni skończyła się na agape. I na tym poprzestańmy - zakomenderował Yurio, kreśląc coś w notatkach.

\- No chyba właśnie nie poprzestaniemy, jeśli ty nie skończysz odrabiać lekcji - westchnął Viktor, kładąc głowę na opartej o stół ręce, na co Yurio wyraźnie się nastroszył.

\- A co? Amputujesz mi tu coś? - zaperzył się i alarmująco mocno ścisnął trzymany w dłoni długopis. Yuuri w tym czasie skapitulował i sięgnął po drugą kartkę z kserówką, zapełnioną przykładami do dokończenia.

\- Czemu niby miałbym ci cokolwiek... - Viktor był już w połowie pytania, kiedy nagle uniósł brwi i pstryknął palcami na znak rozgryzienia zagadki. - Ach. Imputować.

\- No to przecież właśnie powiedziałem. Wiem, bo Yakov regularnie tak mamrocze - prychnął w rewanżu Plisetsky, odtrącając długopisem wystawiony w jego kierunku palec. - Nie moja wina, że jesteś tak samo głuchy jak i łysy.

\- Typowe. Za to z ciebie jest taki literat jak z koziej dupy ukulele - podsumował Viktor i znów stuknął w długopis.

\- Trąba - wtrącił mechanicznie Yuuri, pisząc coś ze skupieniem.

\- A ty jesteś tak marnym inteligentem - zrewanżował się Yurio i ponownie odbił palec Viktora na bok, tym razem nieco mocniej - że aż klękajcie wrzody!

\- Narody - padła poprawka.

\- Już ja lepiej wiem, co mu w co i za ile! - Plisetsky zacisnął zęby, mnąc w ustach jakiś epitet, który chciał wygłosić pod adresem Katsukiego, lecz ostatecznie przełknął uwagę i zamiast tego zwrócił się do Nikiforova. - I wiem również, że drugiego takiego wrzoda jak Łysol to nie ma na całym świecie! On należy do elity wrzodów na kolanie!

\- Yurio, ja cię tylko uprzejmie ostrzegam - powiedział cicho Viktor, podczas gdy pojedynek między jego palcem wskazującym a długopisem Jurija zaczął nabierać niespodziewanych rumieńców. Co chwila wymieniali się uderzeniami, parowali ciosy i robili uniki, jakby walczyli na prawdziwe, choć trochę lilipucie szpady. - Nie przeginaj struny.

\- Bo co? - Sztych, sztych, parada, przerwa. Cięcie, unik, a potem finta. Yurio wydłużył broń o kilka centymetrów, Viktor zaczął posiłkować się drugim palcem. - Bo się rozpłaczesz jak ta lala?

\- Bo czasami prosisz się o jakieś naprawdę porządne-

\- Dobra, dobra, dobra, już. Stop. - Yuuri wsunął ołówek między dwójkę kłócących się mężczyzn, odgradzając ich od siebie miniaturowym szlabanem, po czym zwrócił oczy na nastolatka. - Yurio, spróbujmy może odwrócić sytuację. Na co Mila dziś narzekała?

\- Na pół kosmosu? Tak z grubsza? - burknął odruchowo nastolatek, jednak zaraz potem sapnął cicho i zastanowił się nieco uważniej. - A konkretnie to... To chyba jęczała, że za dużo wczoraj jeździła na rowerze stacjonarnym i że kolana całkiem jej wysiadły. Tyle przynajmniej słyszałem.

\- W porządku, rozumiem. I gdzie wysiadły? - zagadnął Yuuri.

\- Co gdzie? - nie zrozumiał Yurio.

\- No gdzie wysiadły? - ponowił, przypatrując się zdziwionemu Plisetsky'emu. - Na jakim przystanku? W innym mieście? Same wysiadły? I gdzie w takim razie jest reszta Mili?

\- Katsudon, ty to czasami tak pierdzielisz, że aż zęby bolą - odparł Yurio, patrząc na Yuuriego jak na pierwszorzędnego wariata. - Wysiadły w sensie że...

\- ...że przenośnia?

Bingo. Przykład z młodzieżowego slangu okazał się na tyle obrazowy, że Plisetsky w pierwszej chwili zaniemówił, w kolejnej poczerwieniał, a wreszcie skrzywił się jak po przełknięciu wyjątkowo kwaśnej cytryny. I to takiej, którą sam sobie zaaplikował.

\- Ta - burknął cicho. - Przenośnia.

\- No więc widzisz. Wiele idiomów już stosujesz, tylko nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Oczywiście to nie zawsze są intuicyjne zwroty, więc warto regularnie ich używać w codziennych rozmowach, żeby z czasem przychodziły do głowy automatycznie, ale jeśli jakieś sprawiają ci szczególne problemy, powinieneś nauczyć się kojarzyć je z jakąś obrazową sytuacją. Jak z Milą i wysiadającymi kolanami na przykład - poradził Yuuri, po czym wręczył chłopakowi kartkę z rozpisanymi zwrotami. - Proszę. Zrobiłem jedną stronę. Jak dasz mi dziesięć minut, to chętnie uzupełnię drugą.

Twarz Viktora rozświetlił uśmiech w kształcie serca, który chyba miał oznaczać "mój Yuuri jest cudownym pedagogiem i chcę z nim jak najszybciej otworzyć szkołę łyżwiarstwa figurowego", natomiast Yurio ni to poczerwieniał, ni to naburmuszył się jak szturchnięty jeżozwierz.

\- Ja... - mruknął pod nosem, zanim nie szarpnął głową i nie odwrócił wzroku od Katsukiego. - Kurde. Nie chciałem przecież, żebyś mnie wyręczał.

\- Nie wyręczę, jeśli w zamian nauczysz się tego, co ci tu napisałem. Żeby nauczyciel nie mógł się przyczepić, że nie wiesz, skąd się wszystko wzięło. W porządku? - zaproponował, na co nastolatek skinął głową.

\- Dzięki.

Yurio przyjął kartkę z uzupełnionymi przykładami i zajął się przepisywaniem ich do zeszytu, w zamian dając Yuuriemu drugą do przygotowania. Viktor natomiast patrzył na pracującą w skupieniu dwójkę, zapewne rozpływając się w duchu nad ich kompromisowym i dojrzałym rozwiązaniem zaistniałego problemu.

\- No, to w ramach nagrody za dzisiejszą lekcję zabiorę was jutro na lody, dobrze? - zaproponował pokojowo Nikiforov, najwyraźniej chcąc się jakoś wykazać w całej sprawie. - Akurat znam takie jedno fantastyczne miejsce, gdzie robią je na bazie prawdziwej, włoskiej receptury. I wiecie co? Są całkiem niedaleko, praktycznie o rzut beretem stąd. Jak chcecie, to możemy-

\- Tylko że ty nie masz beretu, dziadu. A nawet jakbyś miał, to już byś go nie miał, bo byś go rzucił. - wytknął półprzytomnie Yurio, wysuwając kraniec języka poza usta, gdy skrupulatnie kopiował nie do końca rozumiane związki frazeologiczne. Yuuri za to westchnął, dochodząc do wniosku, że nad pewnymi rzeczami wciąż będą musieli jeszcze dużo popracować. Nad językowymi przywarami i może nad wzajemnym zrozumieniem. - I tylko byś tym łysym czołem niepotrzebnie świecił...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> ...hop-hop? Żyje jeszcze ktoś? Ale tak bardziej niż tylko w stanie płynnym? Bo muszę powiedzieć że nawet ja już ledwo zipię. Na dziś miałam zaplanowany kolejny nieco bardziej melancholijny one-shot, ale ze względu na sezon ogórkowy i prawdopodobnie słabą przyswajalność ciężkich motywów przy palącym słoneczku zdecydowałam się na małą podmiankę. Może śmiech się lepiej sprawdzi, a tamten tekst jeszcze dopracuję, żeby bardziej trafiał w kokoro.
> 
> Ale wracając - no ja wiem, że trafiłam z motywem szkolnym jak kulą w płot, choć z drugiej strony może to i lepiej, że ta prawdziwa groza wciąż jeszcze jeszcze daleko przed uczniami? Więc zamiast łączyć się w bólu z Yurio, można się troszkę z niego pośmiać.
> 
> W przypadku idiomów ciężko było z czystym sercem postawić na jedną wersję. No bo przecież przedstawione przykłady są typowo polskimi związkami frazeologicznymi, a nie angielskimi, więc jak to tak? Ano tak, że zdecydowałam się pójść na pewne skróty i przedstawiłam wersję zrozumiałą dla rodzimych czytelników. W końcu raz, że ciężko byłoby spolszczyć jeden do jednego te zagraniczne zwroty (żeby temat nauki miał sens), a dwa, że nie byłyby to tak śmieszne. Więc w ostatecznym rozrachunku może nie wypadło to najsensowniej logistycznie, ale mam tego świadomość.
> 
>  
> 
> Mój pracoholizm nie pozwala mi niestety przejść na totalne wakacje (no dobra, dobra, po prostu nie chcę sobie robić ogromnych przerw, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy), ale zamiast tego będę publikować przez sierpień jakieś mało złożone historyjki. Coś jak ta powyżej i może mniej więcej o takiej długości. Żeby trochę jednak odciążyć mózg.
> 
> Dziękuję Wam ogromnie za czytanie i do zobaczyska w środę!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	124. Yakov

***

Dom Yakova przez ostatnie... ten... no... niech-to-nikogo-nie-interesuje-psia-jego-mać-ile lat był cichym, opustoszałym, gromadzących kurz i roztocza miejscem, z którego nawet sędziwy trener wolał zwiewać tak często, jak to się tylko dało. Szczególnie od czasu rozwodu z Lilią przesiadywanie tam nie miało szczególnego sensu, dlatego pierwszym-drugim domem stał się Sportowy Klub Mistrzów. I mało tego - Feltsman z takim zacięciem trenował przeszło trzy pokolenia łyżwiarzy figurowych, że bywały nawet momenty, że raz na ruski rok (w przenośni i całkiem dosłownie) nocował tam w kanciapie ochrony, przy okazji łupiąc ze stróżami w karty. No tak, ale to było kiedyś, za starych, dobrych czasów _pierestrojki_ , zanim jeszcze nie nabawił się reumatyzmu, a lewe kolano nie zaczęło promieniować jak jakaś zniszczona elektrownia w Czarnobylu. Jedno się jednak nie zmieniło na przestrzeni lat: sam Yakov oraz jego dyscyplina. Dlatego właśnie nikt się nie dziwił, że Rosja - a wcześniej Związek Radziecki - niezmiennie dzierżyła mistrzowskie tytuły w przynajmniej jednej konkurencji, skoro miała takich zdeterminowanych i długowiecznych trenerów.

A, tak, właśnie. Nie pomylił się. Trzy pokolenia już będzie, z okładem pewnie nawet. No. Tyle lat w tym wariackim zawodzie już przesiedział, aż można było pomyśleć, że mu tyłek do tego lodowiska na stałe przymarzł. Pozazdrościć można. Tylko że gdyby ten durny Vitya się dowiedział, że znaczyło to również to, że Yakov oficjalnie został trenerem już w wieku 28 lat, to chyba do reszty by z tym Katsukim zdziczał...

Ha! Czy on pomyślał "do reszty"? Tak jakby do tej pory kompletnie nie oszalał, a wraz z nim wszyscy i wszystko dookoła! Przecież kiedy tylko ten smark nieuczesany ni z tego, ni z owego poleciał do Japonii, żeby trenować jakiegoś cudem wykopanego spod ziemi samorodka, machina wywracająca życie Yakova Feltsmana ruszyła pełną parą. Na najważniejszego wychowanka awansował wówczas młody, debiutujący w seniorach i porywczy jak pasikonik na wspomagaczach Jurij Plisetsky, z którym nerwowy szkoleniowiec miał chyba więcej życiowych nieprzyjemności niż z samodzielną aplikacją czopków. Żeby go jednak jakoś okiełznać i przy okazji dać nowy, tym razem absolutnie niepodważalny autorytet, Yakov zdecydował się na podjęcie naprawdę drastycznych kroków.

I zadzwonił po najlepszą nauczycielkę baletu, jaką znał - swoją byłą żonę.

Która natychmiast wprowadziła się z powrotem do jego domu.

Razem z Jurijem i jego rozwalającym sierść po kątach kotem.

Uch... Za dużo...

To jednak wydarzyło się rok temu, więc wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi jasno wskazywały, że wraz z końcem sezonu i przeprowadzeniu Jurija przez najważniejsze zawody łyżwiarskiego cyklu, legendarna primabalerina zakończy cały ten eksperyment z pomieszkiwaniem w domu Yakova i odda mu pełnię władzy nad odrodzonym, zdyscyplinowanym wychowankiem. No, i może nad pilotem do telewizora też... Nie mógł się jednak mylić bardziej. Bo właśnie dziś, niedzielnego popołudnia roku pańskiego 2017, jakieś dwanaście miesięcy od strategicznego wezwania, Lilia nadal odpoczywała na szerokim, jakby dwuosobowym, obłożonym poduszkami fotelu i dystyngowanie popijała herbatę ze zdobionej, filigranowej filiżanki. Znajdującą się tuż obok kanapę zajmował za to Yakov, który nadrabiał wczorajszą gazetę i od czasu do czasu sięgał po szklankę z whisky, zerkając z niejaką podejrzliwością na kobietę.

Ale serio... filiżanka? Ile można było z takiego paciarajstwa się napić? Dwa siorbnięcia i już? O nie, nie z nim były takie numery. Yakov niezmiennie preferował sprawdzoną szkołę starych, dobrych, solidnych szklanek w metalowych koszyczkach, które nie dość, że były pojemne, to jeszcze wytrzymałe. Przynajmniej w połowie. Drugą połowę w razie stłuczenia zawsze można było dokupić za kilkaset rubli, a nie, wydawać krocie za cały zestaw jak te nowobogackie duperele sprowadzane z-

Nagle drzwi do sąsiadującej z pokojem dziennym sypialni otworzyły się na oścież, a zza nich jak z procy wypadł huragan, lat całych szesnaście.

\- Okej! To ja wychodzę do Katsudonów! - rzucił przez ramię Jurij, przebiegając przez pokój aż do korytarza, jakby to był jakiś tor wyścigowy, a nie porządny, szanowany dom (niezależnie od tego, czy Yakov go lubił, czy też nie). - Będę wieczorem!

\- Tylko żebyś mi się nie włóczył w drodze powrotnej po żadnych...! - zawołał Yakov, ale odpowiedział mu jedynie dźwięk zamykanych pospiesznie drzwi, znajdujący się gdzieś na skraju szczęku i trzaśnięcia, a potem głucha cisza. - No i polazł, cholera go jedna.

Zaledwie sekundę później Lilia z głośnym stuknięciem odłożyła filiżankę na spodek i odetchnęła przez nos.

\- Yakovie Nikolajewiczu Feltsmanie - powiedziała tylko, na co wewnętrzny alarm w głowie starego Rosjanina sprawił, że rzadkie włoski porastające jego kark zjeżyły się jak na podmuch lodowatego wiatru. Znał to uczucie. Aż nazbyt, kurna, dobrze.

\- W sensie... poszedł?

\- Dziękuję.

Ufff, bezpieczny. Na całe szczęście udało mu się odczytać to zawoalowane ostrzeżenie, no ale w końcu miało się te dwadzieścia lat małżeństwa za sobą, czyż nie? Nawet taki nieskomplikowany facet jak Yakov po tak długim kursie "przystosowania do życia w rodzinie" potrafił zrozumieć kod składający się wyłącznie z jego imienia oraz stopnia głośności, z jakim było wypowiadane. A komunikaty takie jak ten ostatni słyszał kiedyś praktycznie codziennie.

Znów zapadła cisza, choć Yakovowi zupełnie odechciało się przeglądać szarawy brukowiec. Jego wzrok padł więc na leżącego tuż obok uda Lilii kota, mruczącego jak jakaś dogorywająca lodówka, gdy przysposobiona pani zaczęła go głaskać wzdłuż białawego grzbietu. To diabelskie stworzenie zwyczajowo zwane "Potyą" wyglądało na co dzień jak niewinna, puchata kulka szczęścia, która lubiła kłaść się przy domownikach ot tak, dla towarzystwa. Ale gdy tylko jakiś człowiek (czyt. Yakov) znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie, chcąc na ten przykład pomiziać tego szarlatana po uroczo wyeksponowanym brzuchu, natychmiast wysuwał dziesięć sztyletów i jak asasyn bez ostrzeżenia atakował znajdującą się nad nim dłoń. Stary Rosjanin mógł więc śmiało przysiąc, że tylu ran kłutych, co nabawił się od tego jednego sierściucha, to nie miał przez całe swoje wypełnione łyżwami życie.

Ale kij już z tym kotem. Na tę chwilę bestia nie pałała żadnymi morderczymi żądzami, najwyraźniej będąc pod wpływem uroku rzuconego przez dawną primabalerinę, dlatego Yakov mógł spokojnie przenieść spojrzenie ze zwierzęcia na kobietę i... Psiakrew. Głupio się jakoś tak zrobiło. Się powiedziało A, to chyba trzeba było powiedzieć też jakieś B.

\- Sporo się ostatnio zmieniło - zagadnął więc, opierając się o kanapę. Ych, ale to dziwnie zabrzmiało. Jakby był starym dziadem czy coś.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Lilia uniosła wzrok znad głaskanego kota i skierowała oczy na Yakova.

"Głównie nas" miał ochotę powiedzieć, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Przez tych zakichanych zakochańców zrobił się ostatnio cholernie sentymentalny. Cholernie i niepotrzebnie.

\- Dzieciaki. Są jakieś takie... - Yakov przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego słowa, ale połowa, która przychodziła mu do głowy, skończyłaby się kolejną cichą groźbą z użyciem _otczestwa_ , a druga połowa trąciła archaizmami zbyt starymi nawet jak na jego gust. - ...ogarnięte.

\- Wydawało mi się, że takie rzeczy powinny być efektem działań trenera - zauważyła nie bez delikatnej przekory Lilia.

\- Pieprzenie, a nie żaden... - żachnął się, ale kiedy zauważył, że kobieta zaczęła unosić swoje wyraziste brwi (co samo w sobie stanowiło już nie lada ostrzeżenie), Feltsman zbladł i szybko się zreflektował. - Znaczy... po prostu... No w sensie, że nie jestem aż takim cudotwórcą, no. Chodziło mi bardziej o to, że nadal potrafią dawać się we znaki niczym stado dzikich małp, które zwiało z cyrku, ale odniosłem też wrażenie, że zmieniło się więcej, niż zakładałem. Chociażby to. - Yakov ruszył głową i wskazał nosem na drzwi do korytarza, za którymi przed pięcioma minutami zniknął Jurij. - Kiedyś to było zwyczajnie nie do pomyślenia, żeby odezwał się i powiedział, że już wychodzi z treningu. Po prostu to robił, na dodatek kiedy mu się żywnie podobało. Zresztą, jego zachowanie już dobrze poznałaś. Niechęć do ćwiczeń, pyskówki, łacina podwórkowa, wieczne humory, o, jak choćby przy tej sprawie z galą po Grand Prix... Pełen pakiet do zostania cholerykiem. A jednak się poprawił.

\- Interesujące. Szczególnie że w kilku punktach przypomina mi kogoś bardzo znajomego, tylko tamtego kogoś nie udało się zmienić ani o jotę - podsumowała nauczycielka baletu, zerkając wymownie na byłego męża.

\- Lilia...!

Yakov poczuł się jak zbity pies, nie przymierzając daleko - pudel Vityi, co to miał żołądkowe perturbacje podczas nieszczęsnego Rostelecomu. Swoją drogą, skoro już byli przy tym temacie, to chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział podopiecznego w aż takiej rozsypce jak wtedy, kiedy stanął nagle przed wyborem między swoim walczącym o wejście do finału Japończykiem a być może umierającym pupilem. Właściwie to trochę mu tego wszystkiego współczuł, tego pieprzącego się przez durny przypadek życia, i chyba właśnie dlatego stary szkoleniowiec ostatecznie przystał na szaloną prośbę, aby zająć się Katsukim podczas programów dowolnych.

Dziwnie to ostatecznie wyszło, naprawdę dziwnie... Zmiany sięgały dalej, niż się komukolwiek wydawało...

\- Vitya też od zawsze był absolutnym gałganem i robił wszystko tak, jak mu się podobało, nawet jeśli dawałem mu wyraźne polecenia. Hm, szczególnie jeśli dawałem mu wyraźne polecenia. Ale wydaje mi się, że ostatnio zaczął mnie słuchać z jakimś takim większym skupieniem - podjął znów Yakov, trochę zapominając o tym, w jaki sposób Lilia go przed chwilą zgasiła. - Georgij za to albo tkwił w cieniu Viktora, albo miał tak trudne wahania nastrojów, że nie raz i nie dwa miałem mu ochotę zrobić z tyłka syberyjski kołchoz. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że trochę się już uspokoił i nawet wziął poważnie do roboty. No a Mila... Niby z nią było dotąd najmniej problemów, ale i tak jej żarty często doprowadzały do dziwnych spięć na lodowisku, a przez tamtego kaprawego hokeistę praktycznie nieustannie się rozpraszała i siedziała z nosem w telefonie. Za to teraz zrobiła się z nich zdyscyplinowana grupa. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

\- I naprawdę nie wiesz, z czyjego to powodu?

Yakov zmarszczył się, a chociaż nie miał już brwi, to jednak wysokie, pofałdowane czoło wynagradzało mu z nawiązką pewne ograniczenia mimiki.

\- Czyjego? - powtórzył i odruchowo zerknął za siebie, gdzieś, gdzie miała się znajdować hipotetyczna przyczyna oczyszczenia atmosfery w jego teamie. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że to przez Katsukiego?

\- Ty mi lepiej powiedz. - Lilia spojrzała na niego spod długich rzęs. - Czy nie zmienił też trochę twojego postrzegania?

Yakov zacisnął usta i założył ręce na piersi. Psiakrew. Chociaż sam lubił bawić się w psychoanalizy, nie cierpiał, kiedy tę broń stosowano przeciwko niemu. No bo co miał na to odpowiedzieć? Że ten Japończyk, który nie znajdował się nawet pod jego jurysdykcją (choć, oczywiście, z chęcią by go sobie przysposobił), nie umiał porządnie spinów ani nie miał dobrej powtarzalności skoków (za to z takim zapałem szlifował tego poczwórnego flipa, jakby to był sam Vitya) i w ogóle był powodem całego ubiegłorocznego chaosu, potrafił dokonać czegoś, z czym problem miał pracujący od czterdziestu lat w zawodzie Feltsman? No niedoczekanie jego. Nie będzie, smark, uczył ojca dzieci robić.

A mimo to stary Rosjanin podskórnie czuł, że może faktycznie coś w tym Katsukim jednak siedziało. W końcu w jego obecności Yakov stawał się mniej spięty, a łagodna twarz Japończyka w tajemniczy sposób sprawiała, że szkoleniowiec nie miał ochoty unosić głosu, tylko tłumaczył całkowitym mimochodem, że nie, tak się tego nie robiło, więc może powinien spróbować inaczej, z innej strony. Jakby rzucał luźną propozycję albo coś! I żeby tego wszystkiego było mało, ten skubaniec po zwróceniu mu uwagi z uśmiechem na ustach dziękował Feltsmanowi za zaoferowaną pomoc i natychmiast stosował się do rad bez mrugnięcia okiem. Magia jakaś, urok albo inne, nadnaturalne cholerstwo. Nic więc dziwnego, że inni reagowali tak samo - oczywiście z Vityą stojącym na czele tej otumanionej hałastry.

Yakov uniósł spojrzenie i zerknął raz jeszcze na byłą żonę. Lilia wyjątkowo jak na siebie siedziała z rozpuszczonymi włosami, natomiast jej wąskie, poznaczone zmarszczkami oczy wciąż przypominały dwa zjawiskowe, intensywnie zielone... te... no. Ziarna groszku czy coś takiego. Z wiekiem śliczna primabalerina uśmiechała się jednak coraz rzadziej, aż wreszcie niezmienny grymas prawie-niezadowolenia na stałe zagościł na twarzy emerytowanej tancerki. A jednak... A jednak wciąż była na swój sposób piękna. Trochę władcza, owszem, ale przez to tym bardziej nie można było od niej oderwać wzroku. Czyli co? To również była sprawka jednego, japońskiego łyżwiarza? Czy przez tę nieustannie mizdrzącą się w Klubie parę między nimi również mogło się zatlić jakieś lepsze uczucie? Coś poza tanią ckliwością i chroniczną zgagą po nieudanym małżeństwie?

Odpowiedź była chyba wypisana na jego twarzy.

\- Lilia? - zagadnął cicho Yakov.

\- Tak?

\- Dobrze ci się tu mieszka? - Mężczyzna machnął dłonią, szybkim, nieco chaotycznym gestem wskazując na salon. - Że... w ten sposób?

Baranovskaya nie odpowiedziała od razu, tylko nieco schyliła głowę i przymknęła oczy.

\- Tak. Możliwe, że to tego nam właśnie kiedyś brakowało. Trochę cudzych problemów i paru dzieci do odchowania - przyznała, a chociaż ciężko było zinterpretować, jaki ma wyraz twarzy, to jej głos wydawał się nieco cichszy niż zazwyczaj. - Za mało nas łączyło, dlatego wszystko nas poróżniło.

Faktycznie. Dwójka indywidualistów, którą po pierwszych latach słodkiego szczęścia najpierw pochłonęło zdobywanie szczytów, a następnie przekazywanie swoich ambicji innym, w tak zwyczajny i głupi sposób zapomniała, jak to jest iść na kompromis czy przyznać, że nie miało się racji. Zbyt często spoglądali przed siebie, zbyt mało w bok, na drugą osobę. A gdyby chociaż jedno z nich potrafiło na chwilę zwolnić, zastanowić się, zrezygnować z czegoś, powiedzieć "słuchaj, kochanie, teraz pragnę zatroszczyć się o nas", to może inaczej by się to wszystko potoczyło.

Może więc ten Vitya nie jest taki głupi na jakiego wygląda i dobrze wiedział, co robi, lokując swoje uczucia i pasję na tym samym lodowisku? Tylko niech to piekło pochłonie, jeśli kiedykolwiek przyzna się do tego na głos...

\- Ale nic straconego. W końcu przed Jurijem jeszcze długa kariera, a ja muszę pilnować, żeby nikt go nie szkalował w Internecie - dodała zaraz Lilia, sadzając sobie Potyę na kolanach, na co ten zdradliwy kot bez najlżejszego miauknięcia się zgodził. - Dlatego liczę na dalszą owocną współpracę.

Zaskoczony i może nieco zdezorientowany tym stwierdzeniem Yakov wreszcie pozwolił sobie na nieznaczny uśmiech. No tak. Jego ptaszyna za to nigdy się nie zmieniała. Choć na zewnątrz grała dostojnego łabędzia, wewnątrz wciąż kryło się więcej emocji, niż chciała się do tego przyznać. A skoro dalej chciała z nim mieszkać, to chyba nie wszystko było takie stracone.

\- Oczywiście, Lileńko - przytaknął Yakov, rozsiadając się pewniej na kanapie. - Ja też się bardzo cieszę...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! Pewnie jesteście dość nieźle zaskoczeni obecnością dzisiejszych bohaterów, a ja nie wiem, jak się z tego wszystkiego wytłumaczyć. Chciałam spróbować swoich sił z nowymi postaciami? Wyczułam potencjał w zakulisowej rozmowie dwójki dojrzałych trenerów? Ktoś mnie kiedyś o to poprosił? W sumie nie jestem już pewna, ale przyznaję, że to było ciekawe wyzwanie pisząc pełnoprawny punkt widzenia Yakova. Dotąd mi się to nie zdarzyło, a i jego samego było w moich fanfikach jak na lekarstwo - może dlatego, że dość mocno różnimy się wiekiem i doświadczeniem. No, ale. Wyszło jak wyszło.
> 
> One-shot wymagał trochę researchu, więc co nieco Wam tu przedstawię ciekawostek. Przykładowo - szklanki w metalowych koszyczkach. Oj, moja pamięć ledwo, bo ledwo, ale jednak sięga czasów, kiedy tych zabytków PRLu używało się normalnie w moim domu (na wsi zmiany przychodziły z pewnym opóźnieniem). I ja sama też piłam z nich herbatę! Muszę jednak stwierdzić, że były strasznie nieporęczne i właściwie to niebezpieczne, bo metal się znacznie łatwiej rozgrzewał niż ceramika.
> 
> Po drugie - dane z życia Yakova, a dokładnie rozpoczęcie kariery jako trener w wieku 28 lat, jak również otczestwo Yakova ("Nikolajewicz") zaczerpnęłam z biografii Aleksieja Mishina, czyli trenera samego Evgenija Pluszczenki. Mishin był bazą dla stworzenia postaci Yakova i trzeba przyznać, że nawet fizycznie dość mocno go przypomina (wiek, wzrost, tusza, dość ograniczona mimika oraz bardzo, hm, wysokie czoło). Biograficznie również widać podobieństwa - obaj wychowali największych mistrzów w historii, obaj zajmowali się zarówno trenowaniem solistów jak i solistek, obaj trenują na tym samym obiekcie w Petersburgu (Mishin w Jubileuszowym Pałacu, który stanowił podstawę designu Yakovowego Klubu Mistrzów). Trzeba jednak też przyznać, że chociaż Mishin potrafi wyglądać na dość srogiego trenera, jest bardzo miłym, cenionym szkoleniowcem, a poza tym ma na koncie stworzenie wielu rewolucyjnych sprzętów i nowoczesnych technik do szkolenia zawodników - w tym uprzęż wspomagającą naukę skoków. Sądzę więc, że nasz poczciwy Yakov ma w sobie jeszcze jakiś pierwiastek Eteri Tutberidze, która jest obecnie znacznie bardziej srogą i skuteczną rosyjską trenerką...
> 
>  
> 
> Zrobiłam, co mogłam, żeby nieco rozwinąć charakter Yakova. Tymczasem chciałabym Was zaprosić na Niucon (Wrocław, 10-12 sierpnia), gdzie pojawię się, będę okupować stoisko Bubonerii i poprowadzę panel "Jak (nie) pisać fanfików" o 11:00 w sobotę w sali Warsztatowej. Postaram się na nim przekazać większość wiedzy na temat pisania, którą zgromadziłam przy okazji bytności w Jurkowym fandomie, jak również z chęcią porozmawiam na temat jakie są Wasze ulubione fanfiki i czego od nich oczekujecie. Zapraszam też tych, których samo pisanie fanfików jakoś mocno nie jara, bo i tak będzie się można nieźle pośmiać z gifów i złych przykładów ;)
> 
> Do zobaczenia w środowej Kwiaciarni i na żywo już w piąteczek!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	125. Troska

***

Nieco wymięta, narzucona na chorego pościel wyglądała jak miniaturowe zaspy, po których wzrok Yuuriego jeździł w tę i z powrotem niczym samotny, zabłąkany narciarz. Nawet jeśli wydawało się, że mężczyzna miał się obecnie już całkiem dobrze (zarówno ten prawdziwy, jak i ten zupełnie metaforyczny), to z jakiegoś nietypowego powodu gorączka wciąż nie chciała tak do końca dać za wygraną. Cóż - może była to wina morderczego, japońskiego przeziębienia, może naciągniętej na sam nos kołdry, a może głównym podejrzanym w sprawie był pocałunek sprzed kwadransa, który towarzyszył pewnemu cytrynowemu naparowi...

Tak czy inaczej, po chwilach przedpołudniowej grozy, kiedy to wyczerpany Yuuri ni z tego, ni z owego zasłabł na lodowisku w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów, przyszedł czas na zasłużony odpoczynek, więc chociaż nie można jeszcze było mówić o pełni zdrowia, to leżący łyżwiarz raczej nie miał już większych powodów do zmartwień. No chyba że powodem narzekań byłaby nieznośna bezczynność, która sprawiała, że palce u stóp aż świerzbiły na myśl, aby nimi poruszyć. Z rzeczy do roboty Yuuri miał bowiem do wyboru albo arcyciekawe wygładzanie fałd na pościeli, albo liczenie książek na wiszącej półce, albo podziwianie sufitu. Ach, nie, oczywiście - mógł jeszcze zabawiać się w odgadywanie, co znaczyły kolejne dźwięki dochodzące z pozostałej części mieszkania, po której krzątał się Viktor, ale była to rozrywka dość niebezpieczna w swoich założeniach. Gdyby Japończyk zaczął się wczuwać w to, co działo się w kuchni, a w którymś syczeniu rozpoznałby kipiącą z garnka wodę, głowa z pewnością rozbolałaby go jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego Yuuri wolał udawać, że nie słyszy żadnego domofonu (nie, to na pewno nie dzwoniła straż pożarna), szybkich kroków (nie było potrzeby, żeby ktokolwiek spieszył się z ewakuacją) ani wieńczącego je szczęknięcia zamka przy drzwiach wejściowych (przecież nie wystawiałby płonącej patelni za drzwi, tylko prędzej wrzuciłby ją do zlewu i zalał zimną wodą). Nie, nic się nie działo, kompletnie. Cisza jak makiem zasiał.

Nic więc dziwnego, że na wpół śpiący łyżwiarz drgnął niekontrolowanie, kiedy od strony framugi nagle rozległo się energiczne pukanie. Yuuri obrócił głowę i z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, że to wcale nie był żaden funkcjonariusz służb porządkowych ani tym bardziej Viktor z nową dostawą cytrynowej herbaty, ale Yurio, który zaraz zatrzymał się w progu i uniósł dłoń na powitanie.

\- O. Czyli jednak żyjesz - zauważył nastolatek, przyglądając się rozłożonemu na łóżku koledze. - Można?

\- Tak, jasne... - Na widok gościa Yuuri powoli zebrał się do siadu, po czym przygarnął fragment kołdry z lewej strony, odsłaniając tym samym kawałek materaca. Mógłby być chory i umierający, jednak obowiązki gospodarza należało spełniać z odpowiednią godnością. - Przepraszam za warunki, ale chyba jestem trochę bardziej niedysponowany niż myślałem. Za to jeśli chcesz przynieść sobie krzesło z kuchni, to...

\- Daj spokój - zbył go jednak Yurio, swobodnie machając ręką. - Przecież nie przyszedłem na audiencję do króla. Tyłek mi nie odpadnie.

Zgodnie z tymi słowami chłopak odepchnął się ramieniem od framugi, wkroczył do pomieszczenia i klapnął bezceremonialnie na wskazanym miejscu. Sportowy plecak, który do tej pory dyndał młodemu łyżwiarzowi na ramieniu, zsunął się na podłogę i skończył oparty o jedną z nóg.

\- No i? Jak się czujesz? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem Rosjanin, co dla Yuuriego było niezwykle rzadko obserwowanym zjawiskiem. Yurio miał bowiem to do siebie, że mało kiedy przejawiał troskę o kogokolwiek innego, a jeśli już, to w jakichś dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu procentach przypadków chodziło o dziadka, Potyę bądź Otabeka. Ta konfiguracja była kompletną nowością i zupełnie nie wiedział, czym sobie na nią zasłużył.

\- W porządku, jeśli nie liczyć słabnącej gorączki. Za to wcześniej... chyba nie jestem do końca pewien, jak to dobrze opisać - odparł Yuuri i otarł spierzchnięte usta. Nawet krótkie wypowiedzi sprawiały, że szybko się męczył, a w gardle znów pojawiało się to przykre, drapiące uczucie podrażnienia. - Czułem się tak, jakbym był pijany, śpiący i zestresowany jednocześnie. Kompletnie nie kontaktowałem z rzeczywistością, chociaż z drugiej strony wydawało się to całkiem... ja wiem... miłe? Jakbym mimo wszystko był bezpieczny i w ogóle.

W tym samym czasie Yurio rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym wziął stojącą na szafce nocnej szklankę z wodą i podsunął ją Yuuriemu.

\- Kiedy przedstawiasz to w ten sposób, to przeziębienie nagle zaczyna przypominać jakiś odlot po dobrym zielu - podsumował, patrząc, jak Katsuki drobnymi łyczkami opróżnia naczynie. - Jesteś pewien, że brałeś dziś tylko aspirynę?

\- Hahaha, faktycznie, chyba zabrzmiało to niespecjalnie...

Śmiech przycichł, a Yuuri wbił spojrzenie w trzymaną szklankę. No tak. Oczywiście teraz, kiedy kryzys został zażegnany, mogli sobie pozwolić na miłą, żartobliwą rozmowę, ale prawda była taka, że kilka godzin wcześniej wszystkim im było zdecydowanie mniej do śmiechu. Yuuri swoim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem narobił przecież strasznego zamieszania i przy okazji wybił z rytmu przygotowujących się do zawodów kolegów, a najgorzej z całej tej opresji wyszedł oczywiście Viktor, który musiał dodatkowo przerwać ćwiczenia, żeby przywieść go do mieszkania i otoczyć opieką. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługiwał tu na współczucie, to zdecydowanie nie Yuuri.

\- ...przepraszam - wyznał więc cicho, szczelniej obejmując szklankę.

\- Hmpf. Zdecydowanie masz za co - prychnął Yurio, zakładając ręce na piersi, ale po chwili głos odrobinę mu złagodniał. - Wystraszyłeś nas tam nie na żarty. A najgorsze było to, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiedzieliśmy. Czy to wyskoczył ci jakiś nowotwór, czy znów ciąża urojona, może na serio pijany na ćwiczenia przyszedłeś... kompletnie nic. Na dodatek kiedy Łysol i lekarz wzięli cię pod ręce i zatachali do gabinetu, Yakov zaczął burczeć, że "to nie jest żadne przedstawienie, więc całe zbiegowisko ma się w jednej chwili rozejść, ale już!" i zagonił nas z powrotem na trening. Dopiero po jakiejś godzinie Mili udało się dowiedzieć od Lilii, że padłeś przez wysoką gorączkę, a jak zszedłem z lodowiska, zobaczyłem sms-a, że wszystko jest w porządku, że wróciliście taksówką do domu i że śpisz jak zabity.

\- Och, rozumiem... To miłe, że Viktor do ciebie napisał - przyznał Yuuri i ostrożnie się uśmiechnął. Z jednej strony było mu zwyczajnie głupio, że wzbudził niepotrzebną sensację, ale z drugiej strony skuteczność rosyjskiej siatki wywiadowczej wzbudziła jego szczery podziw. Gdy zakopywali topór wojenny, byli naprawdę zgraną ekipą. - Chociaż rozumiem, że w tym przypadku określenie "jak zabity" nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze, co?

\- Jak cholera nie brzmiało. Z tym tłukiem to nigdy nic nie wiadomo, czy zdrowo przesadza, czy bagatelizuje sprawy, dlatego pomyślałem, że na wszelki wypadek do was zajrzę - stwierdził Yurio, po czym nie wytrzymał i sięgnął po postawioną obok łóżka butelkę, by nalać do szklanki nową porcję wody. - Tak na kontrolę i w ogóle.

\- Nie musiałeś. Przecież to tylko przeziębienie...

\- "Tylko"? Czy ty wiesz, co ty w ogóle pitolisz, ty katsudonie niedoprawiony? - Plisetsky zmarszczył brwi, przez co wyglądał trochę jak Yakov, tyle że jakieś dobre pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej i kilka garści włosów więcej. No, może kilkanaście. - Przez to "tylko" o mało co sobie łba nie rozbiłeś! W ogóle co mnie obchodzi ranga choroby albo to, czy chodziło o toczeń, czy o proste przemęczenie. Ważne jest, że nikomu nic o tym nie powiedziałeś.

Yuuri przygryzł usta. Och tak, prawda bolała, szczególnie że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Yurio się powstrzymywał i gdyby tylko nie chodziło o chorego kolegę, miałby tak naprawdę znacznie więcej (oraz głośniej) do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Chociażby to, że cała sprawa z omdleniem mogła się skończyć znacznie gorzej, gdyby na przykład Yuuri źle wylądował podczas wykonywania skoku albo się z kimś zderzył. Właściwie to nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby z tego powodu w ramach kary za stworzone zagrożenie zabronili mu na jakiś czas treningów w grupie albo w ogóle wyrzucili z Klubu...

...a jednak Yuuri się zdziwił, bo okazało się, że to nie tego typu zarzuty zaprzątały głowę nastoletniego Rosjanina.

\- Musisz o siebie dbać, kapujesz? W końcu twoje życie nie należy już tylko do ciebie  - przypomniał (żeby nie powiedzieć, że wytknął) Yurio. - Zachciało ci się zawierać znajomości, to teraz pamiętaj, że twoje decyzje wpływają na więcej rzeczy, niż ci się zdaje. A przede wszystkim wpływają dla niego. Przecież Viktor... Łysol nie wyrobiłby sercowo, gdyby coś ci się stało. I połowa Klubu przy okazji też.

Tego się zdecydowanie nie spodziewał - a przynajmniej nie takiej formy wyjaśnienia wszystkich problemów, jakie ostatnio sprawił. Nie obwiniano go, że naraził na szkodę innych, tylko że największą krzywdę wyrządził samemu sobie. Yuuri przez chwilę nie wiedział, co na to wszystko powiedzieć, dlatego przytknął szklankę do ust i po upiciu długiego łyka skierował oczy na wykrzywionego w niezadowolonym grymasie Plisetsky'ego.

\- A ty? W której byłbyś połowie? - zagadnął wymijająco, na co Yurio przewrócił oczami.

\- Grabisz sobie. - Rosjanin obrócił twarz w przeciwną stronę i kontemplując wzrokiem stojącą na komodzie matrioszkę, rzucił tajemniczo: - To chyba oczywiste...

\- Yurio chce przez to powiedzieć, że jest dowódcą zmartwionej części Klubu i że nadano mu to stanowisko, bo to on jako pierwszy pobiegł po naszego lekarza. - Viktor stanął przy framudze i oparł się o nią na tyle nonszalancko, na ile pozwalała mu to trzymana w objęciach podstawka z podwieczorkiem. W tym samym momencie po sypialni rozniósł się zapach pieczonego łososia oraz delikatnego, śmietankowego sosu. Woń była tak przyjemna, że skurczony żołądek Yuuriego wreszcie zaczął wykazywać jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie jedzeniem, za to mózg przytomnie podpowiedział, że narzeczony nie miał prawa zrobić tego sam. Więc albo poprosił o pomoc babcię Wanię, albo sms do Yurio nie był wcale tak czystą uprzejmością, jak się początkowo wydawało. - To jego szybka reakcja sprawiła, że nic ci się nie stało. Znaczy, w sumie i tak nic ci się nie stało, ale gdyby się stało, to dzięki niemu stałoby się mniej.

\- A dziwisz się? Ktoś musiał zareagować, bo przecież reszta szalała w panice jak jakieś kurczaki z uciętymi łbami - zauważył Yurio, przesuwając się odrobinę, żeby Viktor mógł ustawić stolik nad nogami Yuuriego. - W takim tempie Katsudon prędzej nauczyłby się lewitować niż wezwaliby pomoc.

\- Nie wiedziałem. - Yuuri zwrócił oczy na nastolatka. - Dziękuję, Yurio. Mam u ciebie naprawdę wielki dług.

\- Spoko. W końcu nie możesz zginąć dopóki nie zmierzysz się ze mną na Mistrzostwach Świata, no nie? - Nastolatek potarł nos i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jednak wbrew pozorom był to naprawdę miły uśmiech. Taki może trochę szelmowski i pełen dumy. - No dobra, a gdzie moja porcja łososia? Chyba nie oczekujesz, że pomagałem ci za darmo?

\- Właśnie miałem o to zapytać. - Viktor uniósł rękę i wskazał kciukiem ścianę, nawet nie próbując ukryć tego, że całą chwałę idealnego ratownika oraz pomocy domowej zgarnął szesnastoletni kolega z drużyny. - Może zjemy w kuchni?

Katsuki spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego Rosjanina, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zabrać głos. Oczywiście wszystko przemawiało za tym, aby nie przeszkadzać choremu i dać mu więcej przestrzeni osobistej, nie mówiąc już o możliwości zarażenia się dolegającym mu paskudztwem, no a poza tym w kuchni było wystarczająco dużo miejsca na postawienie talerzy czy rozprostowanie kolan, jednak Yuuri nie chciał znów zostać sam na sam z sufitem. Kiedyś może, kiedyś zrobiłby wszystko, żeby zniknąć Phichitowi z oczu i nie naprzykrzać mu się tłumionym przez kołdrę kasłaniem, ale tym razem...

\- Och, daj spokój. Boisz się o poplamienie pościeli? I tak wiem, że macie pięć zapasowych - rzucił kąśliwie Yurio i skinął głową w stronę łóżka, nie dostrzegając nawet, że oczy Yuuriego zalśniły niewypowiedzianą wdzięcznością. - Dawaj żarcie tutaj. Niech Katsudon ma z tego trochę radochy.

...dziś już wiedział, że miał na kim polegać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek wyjątkowo we wtorek. Cieszę się bardzo, że udało mi się dokończyć ten one-shot na czas, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że chyba udało mi się zawrzeć w nim to, co chciałam i co obiecałam zrobić - czyli sprezentować miłego Jurija. Widzicie go, prawda? No powiedzcie, że widzicie... Znaczy, żeby nie było - doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest jeszcze poziom słodkości, którą większość z nas chciałoby doświadczać na żywo, ale wydaje mi się, że przy zachowaniu pewnej ciętości języka Jurija (żeby to ciągle był on, oczywiście) dało się pokazać, jak martwił się o Yuuriego i jak chce go uświadomić, ile zdrowie (i szczęście) Katsudona znaczy dla wszystkich dookoła. No a najlepszą okazją do tego była sytuacja znana już z "Herbaty z cytryną" oraz "Przeziębienia", czyli niespodziewane omdlenie Yuuriego na treningu. Ta część jest w chronologii będzie zatem trzecia, po "Herbacie", i wydaje mi się, że zakończy tę mini-sagę. Chociaż kto wie, kto mógłby jeszcze chłopaków odwiedzić tak przy okazji...
> 
> Jestem wdzięczna za czytanie i obiecuję, że w następnych rozdziałach znacznie bardziej skupimy się już na samym Viktuuri. Na kolejne "Pozdrowienia" zapraszam już bardzo niebawem, bo przez wyjazd do Bratysławy mam małe zaległości. Przepraszam i już się poprawiam!
> 
> Trzymajcie się i muah!
> 
> :*


	126. Choreografia

***

Wystarczyło, że skupiony Viktor położył palec na ustach i wsparł się drugą ręką o biodro, a Yuuri już wiedział, co znaczyło jego zachowanie. Bo kiedy Viktor tak patrzył, to aż Patrzył - lecz na nieszczęście japońskiego łyżwiarza nie chodziło wcale o to, jak bardzo narzeczony go podziwiał czy wręcz kochał. Był to raczej wzrok należący do tej drugiej, znacznie mniej przyjemnej kategorii, związanej z obrzucaniem kogoś zawiedzionym spojrzeniem lub wręcz przewiercaniem czyjejś duszy na wskroś. Rosjanin wyglądał w ten sposób tylko wtedy, kiedy jego trenerska duma właśnie zamierzała zgłosić się do odpowiedzi i wytoczyć ciężkie działa w postaci uwag na temat popełnionych na lodowisku błędów. Tym razem również nie odpuściła. Nie podczas późnowieczornego treningu w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów.

\- Yuuri, przypomnij mi, co chciałeś przekazać przez ten program? - zagadnął wreszcie Viktor, po czym ściągnął brwi, co jeszcze bardziej podkreśliło fakt, że zakończony upadkiem manewr zdecydowanie nie był tym, czego młody trener spodziewał się po swoim otrzepującym ośnieżone udo podopiecznym. - Ból stawu biodrowego?

\- Nie no... Chodziło o to, że miałem przybyć na bal maskowy, żeby... - zaczął odruchowo Yuuri, ale równie szybko przycichł i przełknął resztę cisnącego się na język zdania. Przecież Viktor to wiedział. Obaj wiedzieli i znali przekaz choreografii, więc nie było potrzeby, żeby wyjaśniać słowami, co znaczyły jego koślawe ruchy. Yuuri miał to zwyczajnie _pokazać_. - Przepraszam, Viktor. Chyba nie dam sobie z tym rady.

\- Bo źle się do tego wszystkiego zabierasz - stwierdził Rosjanin, poruszając palcem wskazującym do rytmu wymruczanej odpowiedzi. - Nie staraj się mnie kopiować bez większego zastanowienia. W ogóle zapomnij o kopiowaniu. Zapamiętaj tylko charakter kroków i pozwól, aby twoje ciało samo je zinterpretowało.

Zaraz, chwila, moment... Yuuri przestał wycierać się po ostatniej kraksie, a zamiast tego spojrzał bezradnie na trenera. To w końcu miał się trzymać tej choreografii czy kompletnie się nią nie przejmować? Robić tak, jak chce Viktor? A może stworzyć coś swojego? Nie, nic już nie rozumiał - czy może nie był w stanie zrozumieć, skoro to nie on z ich dwójki był specjalistą od układania niesamowitych sekwencji kroków i tworzenia złożonych, wieloznacznych historii.

Cokolwiek jednak pojawiło się na twarzy Yuuriego, musiało świadczyć o naprawdę wybitnej niepewności i zagubieniu w temacie, bo Viktor westchnął ciężko i odruchowo pokręcił głową.

\- Rozumiem, że takie rozwiązanie mogło się sprawdzać, kiedy bezrefleksyjnie ćwiczyłeś "Stammi" albo kiedy dopiero szukałeś, co znaczy dla ciebie "Eros". Tyle że teraz jest inaczej. Masz czas oraz środki do tego, aby opanować program znacznie wcześniej, więc powinieneś na spokojnie dopasować zakres ruchów do swoich możliwości - wznowił Viktor, lecz kiedy zauważył, że martwica na japońskim obliczu wcale nie ustępowała, ba, chyba osiągnęła nowy poziom skondensowania, mężczyzna wyprostował się i podjechał do Yuuriego. - Dobrze, skoro tłumaczenia nic nie dają, to...

Viktor zbliżył się, okrążył ukochanego i ustawił się po jego prawej stronie, najwyraźniej chcąc zademonstrować mu jeden z fragmentów problematycznej choreografii.

\- Popatrz. Ja krzyżuję ręce tak, swobodnie, aż do łokci, a potem obracam się i wyciągam je do przodu, jakbym zapraszał damę do tańca. Ale kiedy ty to robisz... - Viktor ujął Yuuriego za nadgarstki i spróbował odtworzyć początkową pozę, tyle że Katsuki musiał w międzyczasie zacisnąć zęby, żeby wykonać ją na choćby zbliżonym poziomie. - ...wyglądasz, jakby coś cię bolało.

\- Bo trochę boli? - przyznał z wahaniem.

\- No i nieprawidłowo! - Viktor wycofał się i znów przybrał bojową postawę, tym razem z rękami splecionymi na piersi. - Dlaczego nie mówisz mi o takich rzeczach wcześniej?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że powinienem. Wydawało mi się, że to normalne i że muszę się po prostu mocniej postarać.

\- Yuuri...

\- No co? - Japończyk złapał się za przedramię i nieco skulił w ramionach. Co prawda Viktor nie wyglądał na załamanego, ale i tak zadowolony specjalnie nie był, szczególnie że jego cierpliwość została dziś wystawiona na całkiem poważną próbę. Taką, która nosiła imię pewnego japońskiego łyżwiarza. - Nie jestem jakoś przesadnie uzdolniony artystycznie, a do rozciągliwości takiej jak twoja czy Yurio brakuje mi naprawdę wiele. Właśnie dlatego do tej pory wszelkie braki talentowe rekompensowałem sobie czasem, który poświęcałem, aby coś wyćwiczyć. Więc kiedy mówisz mi, że mogę zmienić kroki, bo coś mi się nie podoba... to nie umiem. Nie chcę. I przede wszystkim nie potrafię tak na bieżąco "szyć".

\- Przecież wcale nie twierdzę, że masz za każdym razem robić coś innego. Na razie skupiamy się po prostu na stworzeniu pasującej do ciebie choreografii. - Viktor rozluźnił chwyt i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała, wyraźnie łagodniejąc - A tak na marginesie to uważam, że niczego ci nie brakuje pod względem wrażliwości i że umiesz w absolutnie perfekcyjny sposób zaprezentować to, co kryje się w twoim wnętrzu. Zeszłosezonowe programy są tego najlepszym dowodem. Co najwyżej nie zawsze potrafisz przywołać swoje uczucia ot tak, na żądanie i to właśnie dlatego tym bardziej powinieneś stworzyć jakąś pomocniczą wizję, którą będziesz się posiłkował na zawodach. Żeby nadać temu wyjątkowy, niepowtarzalny charakter. Coś, czego nikt nie będzie w stanie w pełni skopiować, bo nie będzie tobą.

Po tym oznajmieniu Viktor zbliżył się do Yuuriego na tyle, że ten miał do wyboru już tylko trzy opcje: albo zupełnie się odwrócić, albo szczelnie zacisnąć powieki, albo przezwyciężyć strach i spojrzeć w oczy stojącego tuż przed nim mężczyzny. Już nie trenera. Jeszcze nie narzeczonego.

\- Pamiętaj, że to nie ty masz się dopasowywać do ruchów, tylko one do ciebie. To ty tworzysz program i interpretujesz muzykę. - Mówiąc to, Rosjanin uniósł dłonie i odgarnął znad czoła Japończyka grzywkę, zaczesując ją do tyłu. Bez pomocy lakieru kilka kosmyków od razu wróciło na swoje poprzednie miejsce, ale większość pozostała w nowym ułożeniu, ukazując tym samym drapieżne spojrzenie Yuuriego. - To twoja scena. Twoja historia.

Potem Nikiforov przesunął się w bok, jednocześnie zajmując się poprawianiem ułożenia ciała zesztywniałego podopiecznego. Wyprostował głowę. Musnął zmarszczone czoło. Rozmasował spięte ramiona. Ściągnął łopatki nieco bardziej do tyłu. Ustawił nogi w delikatnym rozkroku... Prostymi trikami sprawił, że fizyczny ciężar wyraźnie zelżał, a niepewność zniknęła jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Yuuri już nie próbował szukać wymówek. Był na tyle podniesiony na duchu, że milczał i czekał w gotowości na dalsze polecenia.

\- No, dalej. Tym razem spróbuj pojechać tak, jak ty to czujesz - poprosił Viktor, po czym na sam koniec stanął tuż za plecami Yuuriego i zasłonił mu oczy. Duże, chłodne dłonie zakryły widok na całą taflę, lecz przekornie to ciemność wydawała się teraz białą, niezapisaną kartką, zachęcającą do dalszego działania. - W końcu idziesz na bal maskowy. Nikt nie oczekuje, że przybędziesz tam jako zwyczajny, spokojny, nudny ty ani tym bardziej jako ja. Nic cię nie ogranicza, dlatego możesz stać się tym, kim zechcesz. Więc zrób to. Ta noc... niech należy tylko do ciebie.

Po tych cichych, wypowiedzianych z poufałością słowach Viktor wycofał się, a Yuuri stał przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, starając się uspokoić rozszalałe pod wpływem ostatniej sugestii myśli. Kim chciałby być? Kim chciałby być...? Kim się stać, jak wyglądać i jakie sprawić wrażenie? Czego pragnął spróbować, lecz może nigdy nie miał na tyle odwagi? Co byłoby mu na tyle bliskie, żeby się w tym spełnił, lecz zarazem na tyle niezwykłe, żeby zadziwić publiczność? A przecież dobrze wiedział, że znał odpowiedź - była tam, niedaleko, tuż pod powierzchnią... niczym obły, błyszczący na dnie potoku kamyk... aż wreszcie do głowy przyszedł mu prosty i dość niezwykły w swoich założeniach pomysł.

Że chciałby założyć frak.

Gładki, granatowy frak z długim ogonem jaskółki, coś w rodzaju tego, który Viktor miał na sobie podczas eleganckiej imprezy promocyjnej przygotowanej z okazji którejś-tam-rocznicy-założenia-firmy pewnego znanego, szanowanego producenta win. Do tego kompletu wybrałby jeszcze białą koszulę bez zapięć, tak samo białą, niewyróżniającą się muszkę... i ewentualnie złoty pas, żeby Viktor był...

Ale nie, nie, nie może go za bardzo kopiować. Musi mieć coś swojego, oryginalnego. Niepowtarzalnego. Więc może... może podszycie ogona zamiast czerwonego byłoby niebieskie? O, tak samo jak wyłogi. I kołnierzyk. I błękitny haft na plecach, trochę jak ten z kostiumu do "Yuri on ICE", tylko że nowy wzór dla odmiany ciągnąłby się przez całą długość kostiumu. Dokładnie. Biegłby od dolnego krańca marynarki, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż wreszcie rozdzielałby się na ramionach i delikatnie zdobił wyłogi. Tak, to były jego kolory. Jego styl. W takim kostiumie miałby odwagę nie tylko wystąpić na lodowisku, ale również uczestniczyć w pełnoprawnym spotkaniu towarzyskim. Mógłby nawet bez wstydu pójść na...

Wyciszony Yuuri powoli otworzył oczy, a kiedy w jego głowie rozbrzmiała odległa melodia orkiestry, rozłożył ręce na boki i odepchnął się od lodu, zupełnie jakby otwierał wielkie wrota sali. Tak zaczynał się program. Wkraczał na pełen nieznanych ludzi i tajemniczych osobistości bal, gdzie każdy skrywał swoją twarz za kawałkiem sztywnego, zdobionego kartonu, grając kogoś innego niż byli na co dzień. Czasami ukazywali w ten sposób zupełnie obce oblicza, czasami stawali się kimś, kim tak naprawdę potajemnie byli, a czasami za woalkami i przysłonami znajdowały się twarze osób, które uciekały od dotychczasowego życia. Tak, zupełnie tak jak na zawodach... Ale to bawił się tylko szumnie zwany ogół, a główny bohater mógł być tylko jeden. Właśnie dlatego Yuuri postanowił przywdziać w swoich myślach maskę i ruszył dalej do przodu, by stworzyć nowy rozdział dwudziestoczteroletniej historii.

Łyżwiarz zakreślił łagodny łuk, zmierzając do końca nieistniejącej antresoli, a potem dalej, na dół, na salę - krok za krokiem, gest za gestem. Spread eagle i następujący zaraz po nim potrójny axel rozbrzmiały donośnym stuknięciem, gdy obcas po raz pierwszy zetknął się z gładkim, polerowanym kamieniem. Wtedy wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego i jak na komendę w powietrzu zaroiło się od wymienianych półszeptem uwag. Yuuri schodził po wielkich, łagodnie skręcających do centrum schodach, podczas gdy dziesiątki par oczu z uwagą śledziły, a tyleż samo ust komentowało każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy ruch. Oceniali go. Poddawali krytyce. Testowali. Przyklejali milion łatek. Starali się za wszelką cenę odgadnąć, kim był ten milczący, gustownie ubrany nieznajomy, a w każdej głowie rodziła się odrębna historia - kim tak naprawdę był, z jakiego powodu tu przyszedł, co robił... kogo wybierze. Bo musiał wybrać, prawda? Taki ktoś nie pojawiał się zupełnie bez przyczyny.

Lecz chociaż Yuuri spoglądał przed siebie, zupełnie ich nie widział - tych spojrzeń, uśmieszków ani ukradkowych mrugnięć. Zawsze wypatrywał bowiem tylko jednej pary oczu, którą w tym momencie zasłaniała turkusowa, błyszcząca cekinami maska. Jego oszukać oczywiście nie zdołała, bo wiedział, że błękit i srebro stanowiły połączenie jedyne w swoim rodzaju, dlatego też bez większego zawahania Yuuri podszedł do nieco wyższego od siebie mężczyzny i stanął tuż przed nim, mierząc go wzrokiem. Nawet w wyobraźni Viktor nosił niezwykle elegancki strój: bazę stanowiły czarne spodnie, powyżej nich znajdowała się biała koszula, której rękawy kończyły się kilkoma pętlami drobnego łańcuszka, a na to nałożył kamizelkę z odważnie postawionym na sztorc kołnierzem. Kreację wieńczyła muślinowa chusta wiązana pod szyją na podobieństwo krawata oraz krótka, jedwabna, turkusowa peleryna, swobodnie spływająca z prawego ramienia. Och tak. Wielu z pewnością marzyło o takim mężczyźnie jak Viktor, choćby na tę jedną noc, na jeden krótki taniec albo niezobowiązującą rozmowę... lecz to było zanim pojawił się on, jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy gość, oczarowując wszystkich bez reszty swoim romantycznym, choć nie do końca rozważnym zachowaniem.

Ręce japońskiego łyżwiarza naturalnie ułożyły się w gest, który jeszcze chwilę temu zupełnie nie chciał mu wyjść, a po sekwencji kroków nadszedł czas na wysokiego, czysto wykonanego, poczwórnego flipa. Tak bardzo chciał go zaskoczyć, że zupełnie zapomniał o przedstawieniu się, pominął przeprosiny za spóźnienie, jak również nie czekał, aż poprzednia konwersacja się skończy, tylko bez słowa kurtuazyjnej propozycji porwał Viktora do tańca, przedzierając się przez odprowadzający ich spojrzeniami tłum. I chociaż Yuuri mógł udawać kogokolwiek, mógł sprawiać wrażenie niesamowicie zmysłowego kochanka czy pewnego siebie bawidamka, to musiał przyznać, że małomówność wciąż wychodziła mu najlepiej. Z tego też powodu skryty za niebieską maską Japończyk nie próbował czarować komplementami, których i tak nie umiał prawić. Nie zdobywał serc uśmiechem, który w siedmiu przypadkach na dziesięć przypominał raczej szczękościsk, a pozostałe trzy to była zgaga. Nie starał się nawet sięgać po tak dramatyczne rozwiązania jak trzymanie róży w zębach, bo tylko nadziałby sobie język na kolce. Ale był tu - z delikatnym, prawie że czułym spojrzeniem i wyciągniętymi ku niemu ramionami. I to wystarczyło w zupełności.

Na parkiecie zupełnie zapomnieli o bożym świecie. Stojący za Viktorem Yuuri ujął jedną z jego dłoni, a drugą położył na biodrze Rosjanina, sunąc w takt powolnej, orkiestrowej muzyki, gdy prowadził i dał się prowadzić jednocześnie. Nie chciał zdobywać. Nie dążył do tego, by być zdobywany. Tak jak Eros bawił się miłością, tak zamaskowany Yuuri upajał się tym uczuciem. Nawet jeśli podniosłe bale zupełnie nie były jego bajką, to każda sekunda spędzona z ukochaną osobą czyniła takie doświadczenie czymś absolutnie bezcennym i wartym wszelkiego zachodu. Zresztą, to nie tak, że cierpiał - muzyka sama wprawiała nogi w ruch, a ciało przylegało do stęsknionego ciała. Raz, dwa, trzy, półobrót... Raz, dwa, trzy, zmiana kierunku... Chwyt w pasie, wymownie rzucone spojrzenie, usta na krótki ułamek zatrzymujące się tuż przy uchu, aż przychodził czas na długi fleckerl. Chwilę potem sylwetki tańczących mężczyzn na powrót się prostowały, oczy natrafiały na siebie nawzajem, napięcie w powietrzu zauważalnie gęstniało i wreszcie...

Kombinacja poczwórnego toeloopa z podwójnym toeloopem zakończyła się podparciem ręką, przez co Yuuri ocknął się ze snu i wrócił duchem na petersburskie lodowisko. Zbierając w sobie resztę sił, skupił się na ostatniej kombinacji dość wolnych już piruetów, po czym zamarł w finalnej pozie z rękami uniesionymi jak do tanecznej ramy. No trudno. To jeszcze nie było to, do czego dążył, ale i tak czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze jak na coś, co stworzył pod wpływem chwili. Czemu samodzielnie nadał własny rys.

\- Przepraszam za końcówkę - wysapał, kiedy opuścił ręce na kolana i schylił się, by nabrać tchu. Słyszał, że Viktor ruszył spod bandy i podjechał bliżej środka lodowiska, jednak Yuuri był zbyt wypluty z energii, żeby od razu móc na niego zerknąć. - Trochę za bardzo mnie poniosło i dlatego kompletnie wypadłem z rytmu.

\- Yuuri... - westchnął Viktor, na co Katsuki wreszcie podniósł oczy, by dostrzec kamienną, niezapowiadającą niczego dobrego twarz trenera. - Nie prosiłem, żebyś skakał dziś na poważnie...

Serce skurczyło się boleśnie, a ciężko oddychający łyżwiarz przełknął ślinę i otarł pot z czoła. Szlag. Znowu rozminął się z wizją Viktora. Chociaż wydawało mu się, że spełnił jego prośbę i pojechał maksymalnie swobodnie, na ile tylko potrafił, nadal nie nadawało się to do pokazania szerszej publice. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba nigdy nie-

\- ...ale to było naprawdę dobre. Zupełnie jakbym widział parkiet zamiast lodowiska - dokończył Viktor i położył dłoń na rozwianej czuprynie, głaskając z czułością uszczęśliwionego tym niespodziewanym zapewnieniem Yuuriego. - Więc? O czym myślałeś? O jakimś filmie kostiumowym? Musicalu?

\- Nie. Nie do końca. - Yuuri zdjął z głowy rękę Viktora i ujął ją w swoją dłoń, zupełnie jak wtedy, w wyobraźni, gdy prowadził ukochanego podczas walca. - Przede wszystkim myślałem tobie.

Viktor najpierw zamarł, potem zatrzepotał nieosłoniętymi przez maskę rzęsami i wreszcie uśmiechnął się delikatnie - trochę dumny, a trochę chyba bezradny wobec spodziewanej w głębi serca odpowiedzi. Bo chociaż Yuuri postąpił zgodnie z poleceniem i nie kopiował idola, to jednak w jego ruchach dało się zauważyć niesamowitą pasję oraz miłość. A skoro tam były, ich źródłem mógł stać się tylko jeden, jedyny człowiek.

\- Nigdy się nie zmienisz - stwierdził Viktor, dając się porwać do prawdziwego tańca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! Oby piąteczek dobrze Wam służył, bo dla niektórych jest to ostatni piąteczek przed powrotem do znacznie mniej wesołej codzienności... ale może chociaż kochani łyżwiarze sprawią trochę radości? :3
> 
> Dziś pobawiłam się w nawiązania do oficjalnych rzeczy i zrobiłam coś na kształt zapowiedzi-jak-będzie-wyglądać-nowy-program-krótki-ale-chyba-nie (znaczy, ilość skoków wskazuje na program krótki, ale jednocześnie w samym tekście to nie pada). Znaczy, może tak... Zacznijmy od pomysłu. Wziął się z jednej oficjalnej grafiki oraz nowego obiektu, który zaprezentowano podczas drugiej edycji Yuri!!! on Museum. Eksponatem był specjalnie uszyty frak, w którym według ilustracji Hiramatsu (głównego animatora) do Staff Booka miał jeździć Yuuri. Raczej powinniście je kojarzyć z wysypem fanartów sprzed jakiegoś miesiąca. Mnie też niesamowicie to zainspirowało, tylko nie byłam do końca pewna, gdzie umiejscowić akcję. Już w nowym sezonie? Ale skoro Viktor i Yuuri jeżdżą razem, to może prędzej byłaby to znów jakaś gala? A może na ice show? Dodatkowa trudność zaczyna polegać na tym, że chociaż u bohaterów wciąż jest jeszcze 2017 rok, to obecnie nastąpiła duża zmiana w systemie oceniania (zamiast GOE od -3 do +3 może być teraz od -5 do +5). Ciężko powiedzieć, co sensownie robić. Stąd też i ja nie chciałam się zamykać w sztywnym wyjaśnieniu, jakkolwiek wizja, aby tak szykownie ubrany Yuuri grał tym razem światowego tancerza albo coś w tym rodzaju... spodobało mi się to. Oto tego efekt - póki co znajdujący się tylko w wyobraźni Yuuriego, ale kto wie, co nastąpi niebawem ;)
> 
> A, i jeszcze jedno - nigdzie nie było pokazane, jakie kolory ma strój Viktora, ale uznałam, że ten turkus z plakatu jest bardzo Viktorowy, więc stąd takie opisy.
> 
> Na razie to będzie na tyle. Dziękuję za czytanie, gwiazdkowanie i komentowanie i jest mi ogromnie głupio, że nie na wszystko jestem w stanie poprawnie zareagować. Staram się z całych sił, jednak wiem, że to nie zawsze wystarcza. Niemniej - dziękuję za wiarę we mnie oraz w YoI. Szczególnie w YoI. Szał słabnie z każdym dniem, ale chcę z Wami zostać przynajmniej do filmu i jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Dlatego będę ogromnie szczęśliwa, jeśli zobaczymy się w kolejnym rozdziale.
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	127. Niekłócenie

***

\- Viktor, ty chyba oszalałeś... - powiedział cicho Yuuri.

\- Tak, to już wiem. - Siedzący po lewej stronie Viktor wsunął palce między palce rozcapierzonej dłoni narzeczonego i delikatnie ją objął. Yuuri nie zaoponował. Głównie dlatego, bo ręka Rosjanina wciąż była wyjątkowo zimna po niedawnej ulewie, a kto wie, czy strach i wyrzuty sumienia po niedawnej kłótni też nie miały jakiegoś udziału w wychłodzeniu organizmu. Trudno było jednak powiedzieć, czy Viktor wybrał ten gest, bo chciał po prostu dodać otuchy Japończykowi, czy może sam podświadomie łaknął ciepła innego ciała, chociaż kanapa, sweter i kubek herbaty z malinami powinny wystarczyć aż nadto. - Yuuri, nie chcę roztrząsać, czy to sensowne czy nie, bo zdrowy rozsądek skończył się w momencie, kiedy wziąłem na siebie dwa etaty. Po prostu powiedz mi, czego ode mnie oczekujesz. W czym mogę ci pomóc. Jak mam postąpić z tym całym Grand Prix...

Yuuri zacisnął usta i spojrzał na zwróconego ku niemu Viktora - na wciąż delikatnie wilgotne włosy, które lśniły w świetle stojącej obok lampy, na wpatrzone w niego oczy, przypominające w tym momencie dwa przydymione szafiry, oraz na usta, te stworzone do śmiechu i żartów usta, które dziś były wygięte w niewłaściwą stronę. Obraz zwątpienia i absolutnej skruchy. Widok, którego nigdy nie powinien zobaczyć. Który napawał go nieuzasadnionym lękiem, że to mógł być koniec pewnego etapu ich relacji.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś we mnie wierzył - poprosił więc cicho, próbując doszukać się znajomych, ciepłych gwiazd na nowo rozświetlających przygaszony błękit. Na próżno.

Viktor westchnął tylko przez nos, uśmiechnął się jakoś tak smutno, odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę i pokiwał nią na znak przyjętej pokuty.

\- Nie powinienem ujmować tego w ten sposób - przyznał pokornie, a potem przymknął powieki, jakby był bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczony ostatnimi wypadkami oraz stanem nieustannego napięcia. - Dałem się ponieść złości jak pierwszy lepszy arogant, chociaż obiecałem ci, że nasze życie będzie idealnie. Oczywiście sama sprawa z przydziałami to jedno, ale sposób, w jaki się zachowywałem... w jaki na ciebie krzyczałem... i że w ogóle... ja... Nie, tego nic nie usprawiedliwia. Skrzywdziłem cię. Po prostu.

\- Viktor. Ej, Vitya. - Yuuri przechylił się w bok, wyciągnął wolną rękę w stronę Viktora, dotknął dłonią twarzy ukochanego, po czym obrócił ją ku sobie, powoli i cierpliwie głaskając zaczerwieniony policzek. - Tak się zwyczajnie nie da. Wiem, że kłótnie to okropna rzecz, chyba nikt bardziej ode mnie ich nie znosi, ale jak byśmy nie próbowali, nie jesteśmy w stanie ich uniknąć. Bo gdybyśmy się nie kłócili, to właściwie byłoby tak, jakby nam nie zależało. A mi zależy. Bardzo zależy. Tak bardzo zależy i tak bardzo chciałbym cię uchronić przed całym złem, że czasami nie przeszkadza mi nawet to, że mógłbyś mnie znienawidzić.

\- Nigdy w życiu bym...! - zaczął Viktor, ale Yuuri położył mu kciuk na ustach.

\- Wiem. Mimo wszystko i mimo całej mojej słabości... wiem. - Yuuri nachylił się i zetknął swoje czoło z czołem Viktora. W przygaszonym świetle prążki znaczące błękitne tęczówki przypominały barwą ciemne fale na Newie. - A mnie wcale nie rani to, co wykrzykujesz, kiedy jesteś zły. O wiele bardziej martwię się tym, co mówisz, kiedy zachowujesz się całkiem normalnie. Jak wtedy, gdy stwierdziłeś, że nic dziwnego, że nie umiem odnaleźć w sobie erosa, skoro nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Ale mnie to wtedy trafiło... Dwa dni nie potrafiłem na ciebie spojrzeć...

Yuuri ostrożnie odsunął się od Viktora, lecz ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, a splecione dłonie nadal pozostawały na swoim miejscu. Nie, nie zamierzał go puścić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

\- Poza tym miałeś wtedy rację, dlatego wcale nie proszę cię o to, żebyś przepraszał, tylko żebyś wierzył - stwierdził spokojnie Japończyk, chociaż węzeł zaciskający się gdzieś tam, w głębi gardła coraz bardziej uniemożliwiał mu mówienie. Chyba zaczynało do niego docierać, jak bardzo bał się, że to on skrzywdził Viktora i że znowu go odepchnął, chociaż jego trenerskie starania i wyniki w ostatnich zawodach nie dały absolutnie żadnych podstaw do narzekań. Więc to nie przeprosin potrzebował, a przebaczenia. - Żebyś mi ufał i wspierał w moich decyzjach, nawet jeśli wiem, że nie zawsze na to zasługuję.

Yuuri pogładził kciukiem grzbiet trzymanej dłoni, zatrzymując się nieco dłużej na noszonej na serdecznym palcu obrączce Viktora. Wciąż tam była, cały ten czas: od poprzedniego, nerwowego wieczoru, poprzez niesamowicie milczącą noc, aż po dzisiejsze popołudnie. Mimo kłótni i wyrzutów, mimo gniewu oraz oschłości, ani przez sekundę nie pomyśleli o tym, aby je zdjąć. To był ich dowód, że mimo nieporozumień czy różnicy zdań wciąż łączyło ich coś o wiele ważniejszego. Że wciąż przede wszystkim czuli do siebie miłość.

\- Ja chyba faktycznie nie wierzę w twoją psychikę - powiedział po dłuższej przerwie Viktor i od razu pokręcił głową. - Tylko że tu wiara nie ma nic do rzeczy. Przecież ja to wszystko _wiem_. Wiem, że jestem idiotą, kiedy dopatruję się katastrofy tam, gdzie ty dajesz z siebie wszystko. Codziennie widzę, z czym się zmagasz, ile poprawiasz, jak się zmieniasz, jak pracujesz nad starymi nawykami, jak próbujesz nowych rozwiązań, jak szczerze i otwarcie potrafisz mówić o swoich ograniczeniach... I jakkolwiek wyda się to absurdalne, wczoraj dałeś mi największy dowód na to, jak silny się stałeś. Bo mimo wszystkich tych okropnych wyrzutów, które usłyszałeś, cały tamten czas starałeś się przemówić mi do rozumu. Nie wycofałeś się. Walczyłeś ze mną i z moim oślim uporem.

\- Obu nas wtedy poniosło - przyznał polubownie Yuuri, ale Viktor tylko zagryzł wargę.

\- Mnie bardziej. O wiele, wiele bardziej. Byłem zły i sfrustrowany, bo sądziłem, że skoro ja krzyczę, a ty jesteś spokojny, to cała racja leży automatycznie po twojej stronie. Że faktycznie możesz mnie już nie potrzebować - wyjawił. - Tylko że potem pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli jednak odpuszczę, a tobie naprawdę coś by się stało i jedyne, co miałbym z tego powodu czuć, to dumę, bo wyszłoby na moje... to było najgorsze. Czułem się podle, bo to było tak, jakbym niezależnie od tego, co zrobił, już na wstępie popełnił niewybaczalny błąd. Że cię zawiodłem. Że znowu wycofujesz się dla mnie.

Viktor przycichł i opuścił wzrok, a wilgotne rzęsy zalśniły w blasku żarówki. Mimo to nie płakał. Chyba zwyczajnie nie umiał.

\- Dlatego możesz na mnie krzyczeć. - Większa dłoń uścisnęła nieco mocniej drugą, mniejszą. - Możesz mnie wyzywać, okładać rękami, uważać za najgorszego trenera czy narzeczonego na świecie, możesz nawet ranić mnie do żywego. Wszystko będzie lepsze, tylko proszę, Yuuri... nigdy więcej nie próbuj dla mnie krzywdzić samego siebie.

Delikatne drżenie kurczowo trzymających go palców sprawiło, że plecy Yuuriego jakoś tak same się wyprostowały, a ręce, które do tej pory trzymał zapobiegawczo na siedzisku kanapy, wyciągnęły się do przodu, żeby zgarnąć pochylonego mężczyznę w ramiona. Za krótkie, japońskie ręce na za szerokie, rosyjskie plecy. Słaby, wątpiący sportowiec z ustami przyciśniętymi do włosów żywej legendy łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Jeden idiotycznie zakochany człowiek uzależniony od miłości tego drugiego... To takie dziwne, jak bardzo cudza słabość dodawała mu sił. Przecież Yuuri nigdy nie umiał nikogo pocieszać, a w szczególnie trudnych sytuacjach zwykle paraliżował go strach i niepewność. Ale dla niego, dla tego jednego, jedynego mężczyzny na całym świecie, który zawsze czekał z piersią gotową do przytulenia, wszystkie lęki i opory szły w diabły. Więc to oczywiste, że nie mógł zrobić tego, o co go prosił.

Nigdy w życiu nie zraniłby Viktora specjalnie.

Yuuri wziął głęboki wdech. Sprawa kłótni wydawała się już całkiem uporządkowana, ale wciąż pozostawała jeszcze jedna, nierozwiązana kwestia - ta dotycząca nadchodzącego sezonu oraz rozpoczynającego go cyklu Grand Prix. Nie chciał jej odwlekać. Gdyby to zrobił, problem zacząłby przypominać niewybuch, którego unikaliby za wszelką cenę i udawali, że nie istnieje, aż wreszcie byłoby za późno. Dlatego też czy tego chcieli, czy nie, musieli to załatwić teraz, na świeżo. Póki znali swoje prawdziwe intencje.

\- Nie będę oszukiwać, że nie potrzebuję twojego wsparcia na NHK.W końcu gdyby moim trenerem mógł być każdy, wcale nie bylibyśmy w tym miejscu, w którym jesteśmy teraz - przyznał z mocą Katsuki, próbując utrzymać na wodzy kotłujące się w piersi emocje, a przede wszystkim strach, że mógłby brzmieć zbyt natarczywie. - Zdaję sobie również sprawę z tego, że w Osace może być wyjątkowo trudno. Minami był czwarty na narodowych i z pewnością dostanie dodatkowy przydział gospodarza, dlatego nasza rywalizacja będzie wyglądać zupełnie inaczej niż do tej pory... tylko że... - Głos złagodniał, a Yuuri ostrożnie pogładził Viktora po plecach. - Tylko że to mnie zamęczy. Wstyd.Poczucie winy. I w ogóle.

\- Że nie wytrzymam trzech tygodni wyjazdów pod rząd? - Viktor podniósł głowę i spojrzał zagadkowo na Yuuriego. - Nawet jeśli znosiłem znacznie więcej na japońskich trasach _ice shows_?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie to samo i że nie musiałeś tam dawać z siebie wszystkiego - przypomniał Yuuri, ale na twarzy Viktora niespodziewanie pojawił się jakby cień uśmiechu.

\- Przed tamtejszymi fanami?

Yuuri potrzebował kilku porządnych sekund, żeby przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego sam z takim uporem maniaka unikał występowania we wspomnianych imprezach, po czym westchnął pod nosem. Racja. Rodzima widownia miała tak nieporównywalnego dużego fioła na punkcie łyżwiarstwa figurowego, że nawet jeśli nie oczekiwała wykonywania czterech quadów w jednym występie (chociaż nadzieję mieli zawsze), to już stania przez dobre trzy godziny, żeby pozować z nienagannym uśmiechem do selfie - a i owszem.

\- Daj mi szansę - spróbował jeszcze raz Viktor. - Zresztą spójrz... Może nawet nie będę miał okazji na finał? Może złapię po drodze jakąś poważną kontuzję albo coś...?

\- Nawet tak nie mów - uciął Yuuri.

\- No dobrze, już nie mówię. Nie myślę nawet - zgodził się potulnie Viktor i uniósł dłoń, aby palcem wskazującym rozprostować niepokojącą zmarszczkę, która pojawiła się na czole Yuuriego. - Ale mniejsza już o te nasze przydziały czy o to, że z Chin zrobiła mi się Francja. Po prostu zamiast narzekać, powinniśmy wykorzystać te kilka miesięcy na przygotowanie się do nowego wyzwania.

\- Oczywiście z tobą w samolocie do Osaki? - padło pytanie prawie-że-retoryczne, na które Viktor od razu odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.

\- I do Nowego Jorku - dodał. - Ale przysięgam, że będę tam ćwiczył razem z tobą, żeby przygotować się do własnych startów. Zresztą, jestem przekonany, że organizatorzy zgodzą się na taki układ i dadzą mi dostęp do lodowiska, tym bardziej jeśli Yakov będzie cały czas ze mną. No a tak się akurat złożyło, że Mila też trafiła na NHK, a Georgij na Skate America.

\- Ty to sobie dokładnie zaplanowałeś, co? - zauważył Yuuri, na co Viktor zrobił jakąś taką zawstydzoną minę i odetchnął przez nos.

\- W końcu nie miałem co robić przez ostatnią noc.

No tak. Yuuri mógł się tego domyślić, bo przecież on też nie mógł zasnąć przez ten kotłujący się w głowie chaos. Co powiedział, czego nie powiedział, co mógł powiedzieć, co mógł ubrać w lepsze słowa, jak powinien zareagować w tej czy innej sytuacji... Jak bardzo czuł się rozczarowany przydziałami, zachowaniem Viktora, sobą... W myślach układał sobie całe złożone monologi sensownie brzmiących wypowiedzi oraz argumentów, dlaczego jego wyjście było rozsądniejsze, a których to nie miał szans przekazać, bo było już na nie zwyczajnie za późno.

\- Koszmarnie nam wychodzi to całe niekłócenie się - podsumował Yuuri i przechylił się, żeby oprzeć się bokiem o ramię Viktora.

\- W sumie można to uznać za jakiś postęp. Tym razem wytrzymaliśmy bez siebie prawie dobę. No i wciąż nie doszło do żadnych rękoczynów - zauważył trzeźwo.

\- To nie jest wynik, którym chciałbym się chwalić przed kimkolwiek...

Przede wszystkim miło by było powiedzieć, że nigdy się nie kłócili, że ich związek był wyłącznie nieustającym pasmem szczęśliwych wydarzeń, że największe różnice zdań dotyczyły wyboru miejsca w kinie albo smaku lodów. Ale jak to już wcześniej zauważyli - tak się zwyczajnie nie dało. Byli tylko ludźmi. Dwiema różnymi osobami o odmiennych charakterach, co oczywiście najczęściej stanowiło dla nich niesamowite wsparcie, bo jeden uzupełniał braki drugiego, lecz czasami stanowiło takie samo przekleństwo. Byli tylko ludźmi. I tak jak ludziom zdarzało im się popełniać różne błędy.

\- Yuuri?

\- Hm? Coś jeszcze? - zagadnął Katsuki, niespodziewanie wyrwany z odległych rozmyślań. Nie sądził, że Viktor będzie chciał podjąć jeszcze jakiś temat. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co zrobimy z Makkachinem, skoro czekają go takie trudne trzy tygodnie bez-

\- Nie, nie to - szepnął Viktor i mocniej przytulił Yuuriego do siebie. - Po prostu kocham cię i cieszę się z tego, jaki jesteś.

Pewnie to były tylko słowa wywołane specyfiką chwili - że po pogodzeniu się zwyczajnie należało tak powiedzieć, że Viktor chciał się upewnić, że sprawy wciąż miały się po staremu albo że zauważył, że narzeczony jednak zgodził się na to szaleństwo... Ale Yuuri odczytał je trochę inaczej, szczególnie kiedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy ukochanego.

Bo tak smutnego "kocham cię", kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach łagodnie uśmiechającego się Viktora, nie dało się zrozumieć opacznie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! Znaczy, mam nadzieję, że dla Was jest lepszy niż dla mnie, bo ja postanowiłam świętować koniec wakacji solidnym przeziębieniem. Matko kochana, już dawno tak mi w płucach nie rzęziło... No ale zachciało się oglądania łyżwiarzy w gorącej Bratysławie, się ma za swoje. Dobrze, że dzisiejszy one-shot leżakował już jakiś czas i tylko czekał na swoją kolej przy publikacji.
> 
> Jak z pewnością szybko odgadliście - jest to kontynuacja "Komunikacji", napisana pod wpływem komentarzy Ayakiko (za co ogromnie dziękuję). Ogólnie to już drugi raz, kiedy planowałam napisać kłótnię bez wyraźnego rozstrzygnięcia i po raz drugi dałam się namówić na pociągnięcie tematu. Czy wyszło? Hmm... Wydaje mi się, że "Trenera" tym nie pobiję, ale jednocześnie bardzo się cieszę, że mogłam przedstawić tu argumenty, które nie zmieściły mi się w "Komunikacji". Dzięki temu rozwinęłam nieco motywację Viktora, który wcześniej, w kłótni, wydawał się skończonym bucem, ale tutaj przyznał się do błędów, które wielu z nas często popełnia - czyli marsz w zaparte i podnoszenie głosu, kiedy tracimy przewagę w dyskusji. No i oczywiście to nie tak, że Yuuri się z nim nie zgadza - na spokojnie i po przeanalizowaniu możliwości łatwo było dość do porozumienia, tylko pod wpływem emocji... no, to już wiemy. Teraz pozostaje tylko śledzić, jak to całe Grand Prix ostatecznie się rozwinie (uhu... czuję wiszącą nade mną powinność...).
> 
> Z dalszej części rozdzialiku wyłania się jeszcze jedna ciekawostka - a mianowicie japońscy fani łyżwiarstwa figurowego są naprawdę szaleni/momentami przerażający. Dla przykładu - przy tegorocznych przydziałach do Grand Prix okazało się, że Yuzuru Hanyuu nie wystąpi na NHK Trophy, chociaż wszyscy się tego absolutnie spodziewali (w końcu swoi łyżwiarze w swoim kraju mają bonusy do punktacji oraz wsparcia widowni). Doszło do tego, że zaczęto masowo wyprzedawać bilety na solistów, które w momencie wystawienia zniknęły w parę chwil. Ponadto na wszystkich konkursach mniejszej i większej rangi najwięcej miejsc na widowni zajmują właśnie Japończycy (sama byłam świadkiem, że na dość wymarłych trybunach w Bratysławie i tak pojawiło się kilka azjatyckich grupek, które do Europy wcale przecież tak blisko nie mają). Więc tak, taka to jest religia w Japonii.
> 
> Dziękuję za czytanie i trzymam kciuki, żeby powrót do szkoły był dla Was najlżejszy (studenci-cheaterzy mogą odpoczywać/szykować się do sesji poprawkowych). Na koniec chciałam jeszcze zapodać informację, że ukazał się dziś ze mną wywiad (uch, to tak dziwnie brzmi) - możecie go obejrzeć na kanale Shiruslayer na Youtubie, ewentualnie kliknąć w link zewnętrzny, który jest dostępny na komputerowej wersji Wattpada. Opowiadam tam nieco o początkach fanfikowania oraz co mnie podkusiło, żeby wydać książki. Nic wielkiego, ale gdyby komuś one-shot nie wystarczył, to ma jeszcze dodatkowe 15 minut rozrywki ^^"
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	128. Plotka

***

Nic nie wydawało się bardziej satysfakcjonujące od tego, aby po ciężkim dniu wypełnionym axlami, salchowami, ripponami, laybackami i całej reszcie tych specyficznie brzmiących i jeszcze bardziej specyficznie wyglądających figur zasłużyć sobie na znacznie mniej zobowiązującą, intymną aktywność. W łóżku bowiem, w przeciwieństwie do lodowiska, nie musieli wymyślać żadnych oszałamiających póz ani niesamowitych zwrotów akcji. Wystarczyło być sam na sam z ukochanym, z jego pięknymi oczami, ustami, szyją, ramionami, torsem, biodrami, udami... a reszta działa się sama. Stopy ocierały się wymownie o łydki, jakby prosiły o uwagę, dłonie odnajdywały właściwą drogę do pośladków, rozsuwając je i rozprowadzając hojnie użyty lubrykant, a wargi przylegały do zagłębienia nad bladym obojczykiem, na którym aż chciało się zostawić jeszcze jeden zaróżowiony ślad więcej, niczym stempel świadczący o całkowitym ubóstwianiu drugiej osoby. I tak powoli celebrowali tempo każdego gestu, zatapiali się w tych niespiesznych, zmysłowych pieszczotach, szeptali wilgotne, zduszone pochwały, by stopniowo, coraz szybciej i coraz bardziej, do reszty zatracić się w swojej obecności.

Lecz kiedy ta intensywna, wyrwana z grafiku półgodzina dobiegła końca, a wymięta w trakcie igraszek kołdra mogła wreszcie spocząć na nagich ciałach, przychodził również moment na kilka wymienionych szeptem słówek. Albo kilkanaście. Ewentualnie całą, długą, przyozdobioną śmiechem oraz delikatnymi całusami rozmowę. Były to zdecydowanie najbardziej szczere, swobodne i przyjemne momenty ich codzienności, kiedy narzeczeni, którzy odsłonili przed sobą wszystko w sensie fizycznym, nie mieli już nic do ukrycia także w kwestii uczuć. To właśnie w takich sytuacjach Viktor najchętniej lubił pytać, a Yuuri - ten nieprzewidywalny i rozochocony atmosferą Yuuri - mu na te wszystkie pytania odpowiadał.

\- I jak? Stopy już nie bolą? - zagadnął leżący na wznak Viktor, gdy Yuuri wsunął się pod jego rękę, jednocześnie przytulając się policzkiem do klatki piersiowej ukochanego. - Było ci dobrze?

\- Bardzo - przyznał, w rewanżu otaczając rękami pas Rosjanina. - W skali porównawczej to byłby...  poczwórny lutz z GOE plus dwa.

\- Hoho... Aż tyle? - Viktor wyprężył się z dumą. Chociaż dla spokoju ducha starali się nie mieszać zbyt mocno kwestii zawodowych z tymi domowymi, to jednak łyżwiarskie żarciki zawsze i w każdych warunkach okazywały się najtrafniejszym wyborem. Nawet w tych sypialnianych. Szczególnie w tych sypialnianych. - Jesteś pewien?

\- Jestem. Ale o komponenty już mnie nie pytaj, bo wyjdę na okropnie nieobiektywnego - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Yuuri i wyciągnął palec, zaczynając bawić się w rysowanie kółka wokół sutka Viktora. Co za podstępna, nieobliczalna bestyjka! Zupełnie jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy byłaby w stanie jeszcze jeden raz pobudzić Rosjanina, czy to gestami, czy też słowami. - Mógłbym ci niechcący zawyżyć oceny do maksimum, a to już by była jawna korupcja. I za nic nie pomogłyby tłumaczenia, że przecież naprawdę jesteś idealny...

Viktor zamruczał przeciągle i pochylił się nieco do przodu, przysuwając usta do ucha leżącego w jego ramionach Yuuriego. Komplementy płynące spomiędzy warg powściągliwego na co dzień Japończyka były słodkie niczym sam lipowy miód, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, tym razem pan Nikiforov miał ochotę na coś innego. Na coś nieco bardziej, hmm... wytrawnego.

\- Ja? Idealny? - powtórzył Viktor, muskając nosem płatek ucha Yuuriego.

\- Uhm. Przeidealny. Mogę to potwierdzić choćby na piśmie.

\- ...nawet jeśli nie mam tych obiecanych dwudziestu sześciu centymetrów? - szepnął z figlarnym uśmieszkiem.

Yuuri jak na komendę poderwał głowę i wbił przerażone spojrzenie w Viktora, praktycznie natychmiast transformując się z lekko zadziornego kochanka w uroczo zaczerwienionego fana. Nikiforov zaśmiał się na to w głos, szczególnie że już chwilę potem bursztynowe oczy spłoszonej sarny przeobraziły się w ogniste wejrzenie rozumiejącego podstęp mężczyzny, a ciepło przylegającego ciała zmieniło się w chłód, gdy narzeczony uniósł się i zawisł nad nim w groźbie ataku. _Perfecto_. W końcu nic tak dobrze nie komponowało się z cukrem jak dorodne, rumiane truskawki. A przynajmniej jedna truskawka - ta jego.

\- Viktor! - sapnął z nieudawanym oburzeniem Yuuri, wspierając się na wyprostowanych rękach.

\- I ja ciebie też. - W odpowiedzi Rosjanin uśmiechnął się szeroko i tym pewniej objął Japończyka w pasie, przyciągając go z powrotem ku sobie. - Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, czy mój osławiony kolega nie spisałby się w tym miejscu lepiej. No bo skoro tak bardzo chcesz się narażać na kary ISU, to chyba wolałbym, żeby to było dla czegoś naprawdę ponadprzeciętnego. - Viktor znów zachichotał, nie mogąc dłużej zachować powagi. - Więc? Zdradzisz mi coś więcej? W końcu nigdy nie powiedziałeś, skąd się wzięła ta niesamowita plotka, a przecież tak WIELKA legenda musiała się chyba rozwijać całkiem DŁUGO, hm?

\- Tylko dlaczego pytasz o to właśnie mnie? - jęknął Yuuri i zrobił nieszczególną minę tego rodzaju, z której dało się odczytać zupełnie inne pytanie: "Dlaczego w ogóle miałbym się interesować przesadzonymi opowieściami na twój temat, skoro zaledwie kilka minut temu trzymałem w dłoniach Prawdziwą Rzecz?".

Och, i nie tylko w dłoniach...

\- Bo jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą, wyjątkową i niezawodną encyklopedią o Viktorze Nikiforovie jaką znam - oświadczył z prostotą Rosjanin, po czym poparł tezę całusem prosto w zmarszczone czoło Yuuriego. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem jego osławiona metoda na przepraszanie zadziała i poprawi to tym samym jej ogólne statystyki skuteczności. - A czasami wiesz o mnie nawet więcej niż ja sam. Pamiętasz praktycznie wszystkie fakty z mojej kariery, przypominasz o rzeczach, które nieustannie wylatują mi z głowy... o, jak o tej obrączce, kiedy to myślałem, że ją na amen zgubiłem... znasz moje dobre i słabe strony, wiesz, gdzie znajdują się wrażliwe punkty albo gdzie lubię, żebyś mnie ściskał i-

\- Viktor! - Yuuri bezradnie zamachał rękami, nie będąc pewnym, czy wolałby zatkać sobie nimi uszy, czy może jednak usta narzeczonego, lecz ostatecznie wybrał trzecie wyjście i położył je na ramionach Rosjanina, jakby chciał nim dramatycznie potrząsnąć. - Jesteś... jesteś... uch! Jesteś! Czasami mam ochotę tak cię ścisnąć, żebyś chociaż na chwilę przestał żartować.

Niewinny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Viktora, kiedy ujął za nadgarstki dłonie Yuuriego i przesunął je na swoją szyję.

\- Myślę, że ściskanie tchawicy jest całkiem popularną metodą na takie gaduły jak ja - podpowiedział, patrząc ufnie na Katsukiego, gdy jeden z kciuków otarł się o poruszające się w czasie mowy jabłko Adama - chociaż osobiście wolałbym zupełnie inne punkty do testowania. Ten na dole, na ten przykład.

Ale japoński as daleki był od tak drastycznych rozwiązań, szczególnie gdy sugerował mu je jego niepoprawnie uśmiechający się trener. No tak, trenera uwielbiał nie słuchać jak mało kogo na świecie, dlatego po chwili wymownego milczenia Yuuri przyciągnął dłonie nieco wyżej, do linii szczęki oraz zagłębień pod uszami, a następnie zbliżył się cały i zatkał usta zaskoczonego Viktora pocałunkiem. W porządku, to też było całkiem niezłe wyjście. Właściwie to było szalenie skuteczne. I przyjemne. I rozkoszne. I smakowało jak solidna porcja katsudonu na dziesięć...

\- No dobrze, skoro chcesz wiedzieć... Mam tylko luźne przypuszczenia, ale... - zaczął powoli Yuuri, gdy już odsunął się od Viktora i jego delikatnie przygryzionych, czerwonych jak dojrzałe wiśnie warg - ale wydaje mi się, że plotka rozeszła się jakieś niecałe dwa lata temu, jakoś przy okazji lata przed sezonem z finałem w Soczi.

\- O, aż tak konkretnie? Wydarzyło się wtedy coś specjalnego? - zapytał potulnie Rosjanin, obejmując Japończyka w talii.

\- To nieco skomplikowane - odparł tajemniczo Yuuri, rozpierając się wygodniej na piersi Viktora, a podbródek skończył na splecionych ze sobą dłoniach. - Zaczęło się chyba od tego, że na jednym forum tuż po zakończeniu sezonu ktoś zamieścił skan angielskiego wywiadu z tobą... nie, nie patrz tak na mnie, naprawdę nie pamiętam już tytułu... no i wiesz... pod względem graficznym wyglądało to trochę nietypowo. Tuż obok twojego zdjęcia znajdowała się mała tabela z podstawowymi danymi i pewnie nikt nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, gdyby nie jej układ. Pierwsze pole na samej górze było z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Potem w kolejnym rzędzie znalazły się dwa okienka, jedno na "Sex", drugie z "Men". Nic takiego. Ale nie wiedzieć czemu trzeci rządek miał już cztery kratki, kolejno z "Age", "26", "Height" i "180 cm".

\- Chyba zaczynam łapać, o co chodzi. Czyżby jakiś japoński fan próbował z rozpędu przeczytać tabelkę w pionie zamiast w poziomie? - wydedukował Nikiforov.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie posądzasz o to mnie? - Yuuri odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, ale kiedy uznał, że mina Viktora nie sugerowała nic konkretnego, wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Ponieważ okienko z "26" wypadło tuż pod "Sex", ktoś dla żartu stwierdził, że to zaszyfrowana wiadomość i że dwadzieścia sześć na pewno oznacza miarę związaną z twoim... sam wiesz czym...

\- ...z Miniforovem - podpowiedział usłużnie Rosjanin.

\- ...z Mini... - podchwycił Yuuri i już prawie powiedział to na głos, kiedy w połowie słowa zamarł, uniósł głowę, a potem spojrzał przytomniej na Viktora. - Dałeś mu imię?!

\- Ano tak. Wszystko po to, żeby móc go kiedyś przedstawić jako pełnoprawnego _członka_ mojej rodziny. - Rosjanin zaśmiał się, a potem uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał obruszonego Katsukiego po policzku. Wolał zachować na inną okazję opowieść o tym, że małemu dziecku łatwiej było mówić o pewnych krępujących rzeczach właśnie w taki sposób. - No dobrze już, dobrze. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach narodził się ten szalony potwór. Ale czemu to aż tak podchwyciło? Przez jedną tabelkę? Trochę trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Po naszym pierwszym razie wyglądałeś raczej tak, jakbyś naprawdę spodziewał się po mnie co najmniej węża strażackiego. I to takiego na korbkę.

\- Boże, Viktor, nie musisz tego tak ujmować... - szepnął speszony Yuuri, jednak nie odwrócił się, tylko dźgnął palcem w mostek zadowolonego z siebie narzeczonego. - Zaczynam żałować, że kiedykolwiek o czymkolwiek ci powiedziałem.

\- A ja wcale nie żałuję, bo dzięki takim uroczym niuansom kocham cię jeszcze bardziej - przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością Viktor, podziwiając łamiący się uśmiech Yuuriego i jego spojrzenie już-już na skraju wybaczenia. - Więc? Kto sprawił, że mój własny "niuans" tak się rozbestwił?

\- W sumie to może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale... ty sam.

Viktor zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewał, bo jego rzęsy zaraz zatrzepotały jak małe wachlarzyki, a brwi niemal całkiem zniknęły pod zmierzwioną grzywką.

\- Że mua? - upewnił się.

\- Wiesz, było lato - przypomniał pospiesznie Yuuri, zanim Viktor zdążył pomyśleć o tym, że chyba powinien jeszcze raz zajrzeć pod kołdrę i sprawdzić, czy jego ciało nie oszukiwało go w żadnym aspekcie - a ty akurat pojechałeś z Chrisem na weekend do Francji, do jakiegoś nadmorskiego kurortu. No i jako że wrzucałeś na Instagrama trochę fotek w kąpielówkach, to ludzie wypatrzyli, że na jednym zdjęciu masz wyjątkowo, khem... wydatnie zaznaczone wybrzuszenie w okolicach krocza.

\- Naprawdę? - Viktor zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, próbując jednocześnie przypomnieć sobie tamtą sytuację. Bezskutecznie. - Nie. To niemożliwe.

\- Możliwe, możliwe. Zaraz ci pokażę, tylko poczekaj...

Yuuri od razu wyciągnął się ponad brzeg łóżka po swoją komórkę, włączył aplikację, przez chwilę przewijał profil Viktora, aż w końcu obrócił ku narzeczonemu ekran i pokazał mu wspomniane zdjęcie. I istotnie - czy sprawił to traf, pech, siła sugestii czy też załamanie światła, ale faktycznie na nieco niewyraźnym z perspektywy czasu zdjęciu można było dostrzec dziwny cień, jakby wzdłuż całej nogawki całkiem długich, bordowych szortów opalającego się Viktora ukryło się coś... no, powiedzieć że "sporego" było absolutnym niedopowiedzeniem. Normalnie nigdy by tego nie zauważył, ale kiedy już się dowiedział, nie umiał patrzeć na tę fotkę inaczej niż jak na materiał rodem ze stron dla dorosłych. I jeśli to nie była żadna murena, która zaplątała się przypadkiem przy okazji kąpieli w zatoce, to...

\- O cholera, Yuuri - wyrwało się Viktorowi, ni to żartem, ni to z przerażeniem, gdy po dobrej minucie wpatrywania się w telefon zerknął znad ekranu wprost na ukochanego. - Gdybym zobaczył takie zdjęcie z tobą i taką bestią między nogami w rolach głównych, to chyba nigdy nie pozwoliłbym ci dominować w łóżku. Bałbym się, że zrobisz ze mnie szaszłyk.

Szczere, choć niepozbawione humoru wyznanie spowodowało, że stała się rzecz jeszcze bardziej wariacka niż cała ta sytuacja razem wzięta, a Viktor w zasadzie do reszty już ogłupiał - bo Yuuri, ten spokojny, stonowany, łagodny Yuuri, który jeśli już zaskakiwał, to raczej nieprzeciętną zmysłowością niż otwartością - tuż po tych słowach nagle zaczął się śmiać. Perlisty, chłopięcy śmiech rozbrzmiał tuż nad rosyjską głową, to przycichając, to wzmagając się na nowo, gdy bursztynowe oczęta zwracały się w jego stronę. Nikiforov nie był już pewien, czy umarł i znalazł się przed bramą niebios, gdzie powitał go koncert anielski, czy może jak najbardziej żył, tylko jego serce znów topiło się od nadmiaru emocji.

\- Głupi Vitya... Tak bardzo, bardzo głupi... - Yuuri wreszcie pokręcił głową, po czym odłożył komórkę za poduszkę, by móc z powrotem przytulić się do ukochanego. - Widzisz? A ja mimo wszystkich tych plotek byłem w stanie ci zaufać.

Gdy po kilku sekundach również i do Viktora doszło to, co miał na myśli Yuuri, wprost nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie zacząć scałowywać czoła, policzków i ust chichoczącego w jego ramionach ukochanego.

Plotki bywały dość niebezpiecznym narzędziem, tak samo zresztą jak i sama szczerość, ale akurat w ich związku nieporozumienia były tylko tym lepszą okazją, żeby pokazać, jak dobrze potrafili takie przeszkody pokonywać. Gdy czegoś nie rozumieli - pytali bliskich o wskazówki. Gdy byli zazdrośni - doszukiwali się błędów w sobie, zamiast obwiniać innych. Gdy przepełniał ich gniew - milczeli, aż głowy ostygły i mogli na spokojnie znów podjąć dany temat. A gdy trzeba było po prostu zaakceptować kogoś takim, jakim był (nawet jeśli potajemnie hodował w nogawce węża morskiego), jego słodki, na co dzień niewinny Yuuri dawał z siebie milion procent. Jak on sobie zasłużył na tego człowieka? Nie wiedział. No kompletnie tego nie wiedział, no.

Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że chyba zaczynał mieć w tej kwestii jakieś podejrzenia i wydawało się, że pewne dwadzieścia sześć centymetrów wcale nie było takie bez winy...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzieeeeeń dobry! Witaj szkoło! I witajcie Wy, którzy zasługują na poniedziałkową osłodę życia! Wydaje mi się, że zajrzenie do sypialni chłopaków zostanie mi dziś wybaczone i ucieszyliście się nieco z poruszonego tu wątku :3 Do napisania scenki zainspirowała mnie rozmowa z zee_792 na temat genezy "dwudziestu sześciu centymetrów" - wiem, że od niej samej minęło już wohohoho i jeszcze trochę, ale miałam świadomość, że wyszedł z tego całkiem zabawny tekst, więc może lepiej zachować go na czarną godzinę. Czyli właśnie rok szkolny ^^"
> 
> I wierzcie mi lub nie, ale tworząc tego potwora jeszcze hen, hen, w "Szczerości", kompletnie nie miałam pomysłu, w jaką stronę to się potoczy ani że uda się stworzyć legendę niemal dorównującą świetności bogowi łyżwiarstwa figurowego. No bo kto by się spodziewał, że żarcik rzucony od czapy przetrwa próbę czasu...? Ale jednak udało się i Miniforov znalazł liczne grono popleczników, więc trzeba było zakasać rękawy i wreszcie zrobić odcinek "The Miniforov: Genesis" (a przynajmniej vol. I, bo na wyjaśnienie imienia trzeba będzie jeszcze poczekać). Jak ostatecznie wyszło? Pozostawię Waszej ocenie :)
> 
> Za tydzień szykujcie się na naprawdę potężną dawkę Codzienności. Na łamy fanfika trafi wtedy jeden z najdłuższych rozdziałów, a i tematyka powinna się wielu osobom spodobać. Do tego czasu trzymajcie się w zdrowiu (obu typów) i do zobaczenia!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	129. Komunikator

***

Na kilka dni przed wyjazdem na Mistrzostwa Świata do Helsinek Viktor miał się stawić na popołudniowym zgrupowaniu drużyny, na którym Yuuri z oczywistych względów zostać nie mógł. Z tego też powodu japoński łyżwiarz samotnie wrócił do domu, zjadł lekki podwieczorek, posprzątał co się dało i od prawie godziny odpoczywał na niebieskiej kanapie, przykryty kocem w kształcie Makkachina... czy też może Makkachinem w formie koca. Zależy jak spojrzeć. Jednocześnie Yuuri usilnie wpatrywał się w ekran komórki, próbując zabić w ten mało ambitny sposób pozostały do powrotu narzeczonego czas. Zresztą, dopiero co zdążył zaliczyć Instagrama (przy okazji lajkując dobrą setkę zdjęć Phichita pozującego ze Złotkiem, Sreberkiem i Brązikiem na tle ich nowej klatki), Facebooka, Twittera, dwie skrzynki pocztowe, konto bankowe, a nawet nadrobił repertuar kina na najbliższy miesiąc i rozegrał trzy rundki mahjonga, ale na nic więcej nie miał już pomysłu. Ruszać się z mebla jednak nie chciał, bo pudel był zbyt ciepły i grzeczny, żeby próbować się pozbywać jego towarzystwa, ale na drzemkę mężczyzna też kompletnie nie miał ochoty...

I kiedy tak Katsuki bez większego celu przesuwał ekran z boku na bok, gdzieś w podświadomości licząc na pojawienie się jakiegoś nowego powiadomienia albo chociaż na otwarcie portalu do magicznego świata, w pewnym momencie zawiesił palec nad intensywnie zieloną ikonką komunikatora. Nie, nie chodziło jednak wcale o to, żeby do kogokolwiek zagadywać, bo Yuuri należał do tego nieskomplikowanego typu osób, które z dwojga złego wolały raczej odpowiadać na pytania je niż zadawać. Po prostu jakoś tak mu się przypomniało, że już dawno temu miał sprawdzić w archiwum, kiedy to dokładnie Viktor zaczął korzystać z Line'a. Rosjanin zarzekał się bowiem, że założył konto tuż po tym, jak przyjechał do Hasetsu, ale zdając sobie sprawę z jego wybiórczej pamięci oraz wyjątkowej zdolności do przesadzania (bo Viktor potrafił opowiadać z takim entuzjazmem, że cokolwiek wydarzyło się naprawdę, jego wersja zawsze miała się do stanu faktycznego jak rzeczywistość razy trzy), Yuuri był przekonany, że jednak trochę później. W końcu przez kilka pierwszych dni Katsuki nie był nawet w stanie poprawnie się z nim witać, a co dopiero mówić o ucinaniu sobie pogaduszek przez Internet.

Dlatego też po kilku sekundach wytężonego zastanawiania się Yuuri w końcu uruchomił aplikację, po czym wybrał kółko z uśmiechającym się Viktorem i przeszedł do archiwum rozmów. Te zdawały się ciągnąć prawdziwymi kilometrami, dlatego dłuższą chwilę zajęło Yuuriemu, zanim dotarł na sam ich początek i z cichym triumfem zauważył widniejącą tam datę.

_09.05.2016, 18:22_

**Viktor** : Yuuri?

 **Viktor** : i jak, działa?

 **Viktor** : znaczy, kurczę, miało być inaczej

 **Viktor** : dobra, zaczynam

 **Viktor** : ja brzoza, ja brzoza

 **Viktor** : sosna, zgłoś się

 **Viktor** : podaję hasło

 **Viktor** : najlepsze orzechy są na placu Joan Capri

 **Viktor** : (a przynajmniej tak słyszałem)

 **Viktor** : (na szczęście jak dostaniesz się do finału GP, to możemy to sami sprawdzić)

_09.05.2016, 18:24_

**Viktor** : ...

 **Viktor** : hop, hop?

 **Viktor** : jest tu kto?

_09.05.2016, 18:25_

**YuuriK** : tak, przepraszam, mama mnie zawołała

 **YuuriK** : oczywiście wszystko działa

 **YuuriK** : potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

 **Viktor** : więc to jest właśnie ten cały Line?

 **YuuriK** : no... tak?

 **YuuriK** : w sumie to komunikator jak każdy inny

 **YuuriK** : po prostu jest popularny tutaj, w Japonii

 **YuuriK** : z ciekawszych rzeczy masz tutaj spory wybór naklejek

 **YuuriK** : znajdziesz je w lewym dolnym

 **Viktor** :

**YuuriK** : rogu

 **YuuriK** : dokładnie

 **YuuriK** : szybko się uczysz

 **Viktor** :

**YuuriK** : świetnie sobie poradziłeś

 **Viktor** :

**YuuriK** : a tak poza tym to raczej

 **Viktor** :

**Viktor** :

**Viktor** :

**Viktor** : 

**YuuriK** : Viktor!

 **Viktor** :

**Viktor** :

Yuuri parsknął i pokręcił głową, jednocześnie drapiąc przytulonego w niego Makkachina po włochatym karku. No tak... Początki rosyjsko-japońskiej znajomości były dość mocno chaotyczne, a rozmowy przez komunikator najczęściej sprowadzały się do miniaturowych, acz żywiołowych monologów, które żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa figurowego rozpoczynała przy praktycznie każdej nadarzającej się okazji. W takich momentach Yuuri trochę żałował, że w ogóle zaprezentował Viktorowi Line'a, a na pewno pluł sobie w brodę za to, że dał do siebie kontakt. Nie było bowiem dnia bez chociaż jednego, honorowego...

_13.06.2016, 7:13_

**Viktor** : Yuuri~

 **Viktor** : pobudka~

_13.06.2016, 7:15_

**Viktor** : Yuuuuuuri

 **Viktor** : czas wstawać

_13.06.2016, 7:18_

**Viktor** : Yuuri, no!

 **Viktor** : ┬┴┬┴┤ \\( ' □ ((( )/ ├┬┴┬┴

 **Viktor** : czekam jeszcze dwie minuty i idę z Makkachinem na spacer

 **Viktor** : serio mówię

 **Viktor** : sto osiemnaście, sto siedemnaście, sto szesnaście...

_15.06.2016, 20:48_

**Viktor** : Yuuri~

 **Viktor** : gdzie się podziałeś?

 **Viktor** : tylko nie pisz, że nadal ćwiczysz w Ice Castle

_15.06.2016, 20:49_

**Viktor** : okej, Takeshi właśnie potwierdził

 **Viktor** : no naprawdę

 **Viktor** : powinieneś mi mówić o dodatkowych treningach

 **Viktor** : więcej nie zawsze znaczy lepiej

_20.06.2016, 23:10_

**Viktor** : Yuuri~

 **Viktor** : śpisz już?

 **Viktor** : Makkachin znowu leży u ciebie, prawda?

 **Viktor** : ja też chcę...

 **Viktor** : nawet przyniósłbym swoją poduszkę

 **Viktor** : .( ' ‸ ((( ).皿

_22.06.2016, 17:21_

**Viktor** : Yuuri~

Mimo dawnego speszenia obecny Yuuri nie umiał się nie uśmiechać na widok tych wszystkich wiadomości: lekkich, żartobliwych, codziennych i oznaczających tyle, ile powinno być między trenerem i jego podopiecznym. No, w porządku - między bardzo zżytymi ze sobą trenerem i podopiecznym, ale wciąż wynikało to bardziej z niewielkiej różnicy wieku oraz wybitnej bezpośredniości jednego z nich niż z, hm, z czegokolwiek więcej. Na tamten moment nie byli dla siebie przecież nikim więcej jak... przyjaciółmi? Współlokatorami? Współpracownikami może? Ciężko powiedzieć. Ale Yuuri był pewien, że gdyby rozmawiali ze sobą tylko twarzą w twarz, na dodatek głównie na lodowisku, gdzie przeważały komendy oraz rzeczowe dyskusje na temat wykonania tego czy innego fragmentu sekwencji, chyba za nic w świecie nie oswoiłby się z nim tak szybko. Po prostu wciąż widziałby twarz swojego idola, a nie człowieka, który tak samo chętnie dawał wskazówki do quadów jak snuł entuzjastyczne rozważania na temat kolejnej części Gwiezdnych Wojen. Ale kiedy tak ucinali sobie przed snem pogawędki albo wysyłali w ciągu dnia wiadomości, bo jeden biegał z Makkachinem, a drugi trenował w Ice Castle, bariera między "gwiazdą" a "fanem" zaczęła się zacierać, aż wreszcie wszystkie tytuły odeszły w niepamięć. Pozostały tylko dwa proste określenia - Viktor oraz Yuuri.

Ale i to zaczęło się stopniowo zmieniać. Ton wypowiedzi Viktora przestał brzmieć tak po prostu koleżeńsko, a zaczęły się w niego wkradać czulsze nuty. Wtedy Yuuri interpretował to na swój naiwny sposób, że niby była to zasługa coraz lepszego wykonywania programów, szczególnie oczarowującego publiczność _Erosa_ , w którym czuł się zdecydowanie pewniej niż na początku. Z perspektywy czasu umiał jednak dostrzec sygnały, których zupełnie nie widział dawny on. Myśli, które i jemu się wymykały. Słowa, na które pozwalali sobie częściej i chętniej.

_10.09.2016, 22:54_

**YuuriK** : jeszcze raz dziękuję za dzisiaj

 **YuuriK** : na początku wydawało mi się, że lepiej będzie przerobić jakiś stary strój, ale w tamtym kostiumie czułem się naprawdę dobrze

 **YuuriK** : no i bardzo podoba mi się ten haft na plecach

 **Viktor** : fleur-de-lis

 **YuuriK** : ?

 **Viktor** : haft

 **Viktor** : jest stworzony na bazie fleur-de-lis

 **Viktor** : to inaczej lilia, symbol niewinności i...

 **Viktor** : no, nieważne

 **Viktor** : cieszę się, że ci się podoba

 **Viktor** : zresztą

 **Viktor** : kostium do takiego programu nie może być robiony na pół gwizdka

 **Viktor** : ta choreografia to ty

 **Viktor** : muzyka, ubrania, nawet łyżwy

 **Viktor** : to wszystko jest dla ciebie

 **Viktor** : żebyś mógł pokazać całemu światu, jak bardzo się rozwinąłeś i jak pięknym człowiekiem jesteś

 **Viktor** : nikt inny

 **YuuriK** : ^^"

 **YuuriK** : wiesz, z tobą u boku raczej nie mam co startować w tej drugiej kategorii

 **YuuriK** : wystarczy, że tym razem skupię się na skokach

 **YuuriK** : prezentacja to jedno, ale przecież nie jestem jakoś specjalnie atrakcyjny, żeby

 **Viktor** : jesteś

 **Viktor** : dla mnie zawsze będziesz

 _10.09.2016, 23:07_

**Viktor** : nic się nie stało?

_10.09.2016, 23:13_

**Viktor** : w takim razie nie będę już przeszkadzał _  
_

**Viktor** : dobranoc, Yuuri

 **Viktor** : kolorowych snów

_11.09.2016, 00:43_

**YuuriK** : przepraszam, że się nie odzywałem

 **YuuriK** : mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudzę

 **YuuriK** : ja...

 **YuuriK** : dziękuję, Viktor

 **YuuriK** : obiecuję, że nie będziesz się mnie wstydził

 **YuuriK** : dla ciebie chcę być najpiękniejszy

_11.09.2016, 00:49_

**YuuriK** : dobranoc!

Makkachin westchnął przez nos, na co Yuuri, który od dłuższej chwili z nostalgią wpatrywał się w tekst, na nowo zaczął głaskać pudla po grzbiecie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, co Viktor w nim widział, że z taką wytrwałością wyciągał ku niemu dłoń i próbował uwolnić z ciasnego kokonu strefy komfortu, w zamian otaczając go miłością. Przecież Yuuri potrafił być wtedy naprawdę męczący, uparty i zawzięty w swojej niewierze... Znaczy, bo to też nie było tak, że teraz zrobił się z niego jakiś ogromnie pewny siebie człowiek! Po prostu w końcu zaczął dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że to możliwe, że tak działo się naprawdę. Naprawdę kochał Viktora i naprawdę był przez niego kochany. Wspólnie podołali zawodom regionalnym, polecieli do Pekinu, Yuuri pobił rekord życiowy w programie krótkim, a potem, w dowolnym...

Ekran przesuwał się to w górę, to w dół, ale wyrwa w komunikatorze z początku listopada była bardziej niż oczywista. To były dni, kiedy szczere rozmowy twarzą w twarz w końcu zatriumfowały nad komórkowymi pogawędkami, a pewne myśli, nie do sformułowania na ekranie czy papierze, wreszcie zostały wykrzyczane lub wyszeptane. Tylko czy coś się wtedy realnie zmieniło, tam, po tym pocałunku na wizji? Chyba nie do końca. Wiadomości od Viktora dalej były przecież tak samo rozbrajające i pełne czułości jak zawsze, nawet jeśli wciąż nie pisał niczego wprost. To postrzeganie Yuuriego stało się inne. Czego nie rozumiał jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej, kiedy to Viktor tak po prostu nazywał go pięknym albo niespodziewanie całował po treningu w policzek, tuż po Cup of China uderzyło w niego z całą mocą. Yuuri już nie tylko chciał zdobyć z Viktorem to jedno jedyne trofeum, ani nie próbował wyłącznie spełniać pokładanych w nim nadziei. Prośby do Boga przestały mieć nietrwały charakter.

Bo wtedy po raz pierwszy zachłannie zapragnął, żeby Viktor pozostał z nim już do końca życia.

W tym momencie palec zatrzymał się przy zapisie z końca listopada, dokładniej na znacznie dłuższym ciągu jednostronnych wiadomości. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł Yuuriemu po plecach, po czym ostrożnie podrapał wtulonego w niego pudla za uchem. Ach, to wtedy. Rostelecom. Yuuri ćwiczył przejazd na przedpołudniowym treningu tuż przed programami dowolnymi, jednak Viktor... Serce samo ściskało się na ten widok.

_26.11.2016, 9:37 (15:37)_

**Viktor** : przyleciałem

_26.11.2016, 9:50 (15:50)_

**Viktor** : Mari odebrała mnie z lotniska

 **Viktor** : jedziemy do kliniki

_26.11.2016, 10:42 (16:32)_

**Viktor** : jestem

 **Viktor** : twój tata przy nim czuwał

 **Viktor** : idę do lekarza

_26.11.2016, 10:49 (16:49)_

**Viktor** : żyje

 **Viktor** : Makkachin żyje

_26.11.2016, 10:52 (16:52)_

**Viktor** : wyzdrowieje

_26.11.2016, 11:24 (17:24)_

**Viktor** : Hej, Yuuri. Chyba powinienem zadzwonić, ale wydaje mi się, że tak będzie nawet lepiej. Przede wszystkim nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w próbie, a i nie jestem pewien, czy głos w którymś momencie mnie nie zawiedzie. Zabawne, prawda? Na żadnej konferencji prasowej mnie tak nie ścięło. Ale dziś... Lekarze mówią, że najgorsze już za Makkachinem, że potrzebuje dużo snu i odpoczynku, i pozostaje tylko czekać, aż się wybudzi. Powinien to zrobić lada chwila. Zresztą, czułem w trakcie głaskania, jak spokojnie oddychał, więc wiem, że da sobie radę. Jest z niego silny chłopak. Tyle razy znosił moje przytulanki, że byle bułka z mięsem to dla niego bułka z masłem... Widzisz? Chyba wszystko jest z nami w najlepszym porządku, skoro stać mnie na tak słabe żarty. Ach, a Mari i tatą się nie przejmuj. Odesłałem ich do domu, bo wyglądali na wyczerpanych po tylu godzinach czuwania. Będę musiał im to potem wynagrodzić. Wam wszystkim muszę.

 **Viktor** : i...

_26.11.2016, 11:28 (17:26)_

**Viktor** : Przepraszam, Yuuri. Tak bardzo przepraszam, że nie mogę teraz z tobą być.

 **Viktor** : przepraszam

Coś między nimi wtedy po trosze umarło, choć na szczęście nie był to ukochany psiak. Yuuri zauważył jednak, że Viktor uzależnił się od niego tak bardzo, że nawet nie zorientował się, że zaczął poświęcać jego kosztem inne dziedziny swojego życia. Na tamten moment była to już nie tylko kariera, nie tylko dobre stosunki z kolegami i Yakovem, ale nawet Makkachin. A co by się stało, gdyby Yuuri jednak nie przeszedł do finału? Cała trenerska praca Nikiforova, który i tak był uznawany za nie do końca zrównoważonego człowieka, poszłaby najzwyczajniej w świecie na marne. Nikogo nie zdziwiłyby oskarżenia, że przecież zamiast tak wątpliwej inwestycji Viktor mógłby w tym samym czasie pracować nad własnymi programami, mógł rywalizować i cieszyć się z tego, że spełniał wszystkie swoje założenia. Yuuri nie miał w sobie tyle siły, żeby mierzyć się z podobnymi wyrzutami sumienia. Nie miał ich szczególnie wtedy, gdy Viktora nie było u jego boku.

Decyzja zapadła, a Barcelona miała być ostatnim przystankiem na drodze ich współpracy.

_10.12.2016, 07:50_

**YuuriK** : Viktor, gdzie jesteś?

_10.12.2016, 07:53_

**Viktor** : a, wybacz

 **Viktor** : tak słodko spałeś, że nie miałem serca cię budzić

 **Viktor** : dlatego tylko cię pocałowałem i wyszedłem na spacer nad zatokę

 **Viktor** : ......... ⊹◟( 'ヮ((( ) . .........

 **YuuriK** : ...co zrobiłeś?!

 **Viktor** : a co?

 **Viktor** : spacery po plaży są zabronione?

 **Viktor** : .( '_((( ).

 **YuuriK** : nie o to mi chodzi!

 **YuuriK** : o... o to drugie!

 **Viktor** : ach

 **Viktor** : no tak, masz rację

 **Viktor** : nie powinienem tego robić, kiedy jesteś nieprzytomny

 **Viktor** : muszę naprawić błąd

 **Viktor** : jak tylko wrócę, wycałuję cię jak należy

 **Viktor** : .( ' ε ((( ).

Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Yuuriego, ale nie dlatego, że przypomniał sobie, jak z obawy przed spełnieniem całuśnej deklaracji zabarykadował się w łazience, gdy Viktor pojawił się w ich pokoju. Po prostu... to było takie trudne. Tak ciężko było widzieć, że po tej rozbrajającej wymianie zdań komunikator zamilkł, a kilkanaście godzin później wydawało się praktycznie pewne, że już nigdy więcej nie zostanie użyty. W końcu jeśli chciał, aby Viktor wrócił do zawodowego łyżwiarstwa, musiał zerwać z nim wszelkie kontakty. I prawie mu się to udało. Chociaż przez dwa dni Viktor szedł w zaparte, tuż po perfekcyjnym programie dowolnym Yuuriego zmienił zdanie i oznajmił, że jako trener jest dumny z takiego wyniku, ale jako zawodnik czuje niedosyt. Wydawało się więc oczywiste, że każdy z nich odejdzie w swoją stronę z poczuciem dobrze zrealizowanego zadania.

Więc jak to się stało, że jedno srebro wszystko to zepsuło?

Dlaczego nie potrafili z siebie zrezygnować?

Dlaczego ostatecznie zgodzili się podjąć niemożliwego?

Dlaczego tak ciasno do siebie przywarli po ceremonii medalowej i nie ruszali się przez dobre dziesięć minut, kiedy Yuuri zgodził się, by Viktor był jego trenerem aż do zdobycia pięciu tytułów mistrza świata?

Czemu z taką ulgą to zaakceptował?

I jak to się stało, że te "pięć złotych medali" Yuuri wreszcie zdołał odczytać jako upragnione "na zawsze"?

A jednak "na zawsze" trwało bardzo krótko. Wszystko z winy Mistrzostw Rosji oraz Mistrzostw Japonii, przez które rozłąka pogodzonych zakochanych ostatecznie stała się rzeczywistością. Zaledwie na dwa tygodnie, to prawda, lecz nie znaczyło to wcale, że ich to nie bolało. A jeszcze w Barcelonie Yuuri jak ten naiwniak sądził, że pozwoli odejść Viktorowi i ze spokojnym sercem zaszyje się w Hasetsu... Tymczasem już ta krótka rozłąka okazała się nie lada doświadczeniem, nawet jeśli początkowo zupełnie się na to nie zapowiadało.

_16.12.2016, 06:42 (00:42)_

**Viktor** : Yuuri!

 **YuuriK** : ?

 **YuuriK** : co tam?

 **YuuriK** : nie miałeś zaraz kłaść się już do łóżka?

 **Viktor** : znalazłem go!

 **Viktor** : jak mogłem o nim zapomnieć i nie zabrać go ze sobą do Hasetsu?!

 **YuuriK** : ale czego?

 **Viktor** : mojego super-hiper-ultra-seksownego, ciemnoszarego krawata!

 **Viktor** : .( 'д((( ).

 **Viktor** : tego, w którym występowałem na gali najlepszych sportowców 2015 roku!

 **Viktor** : w nim wyglądałbyś jak należy na tamtej konferencji kadry

 **Viktor** : a on przez cały ten czas leżał zwyczajnie w komodzie...!

 **YuuriK** : (눈_눈)

 **YuuriK** : ...

 **YuuriK** : Viktor

 **YuuriK** : idź spać

Nic strasznego, prawda? Zupełnie jakby Viktor wcale nie wyjechał do innego kraju, ale prędzej wyszedł z rana po bułki. A jednak po spokojnych chwilach równie szybko nadszedł również taki dzień, kiedy Yuuri nie umiał napisać ani słowa, bo bał się, że zaraz się rozpłacze i w jakimś kompletnie desperackim odruchu zadzwoni do Viktora, prosząc go, żeby wracał. Ale nie mógł mu tego zrobić, więc milczał i patrzył, jak nowe wiadomości wyskakiwały z okrutną regularnością. Z tego też powodu na podglądzie widniała teraz tylko jednostronna kolumna krótkich wiadomości i nawet jeśli wydawała się ona podobna do tej związanej ze stanem zdrowia Makkachina, to w efekcie okazała się jeszcze bardziej przytłaczająca. Podczas Rostelecomu zwyczajnie nie mieli czasu, aby się ze sobą jednocześnie skontaktować, natomiast w tym przypadku brak odpowiedzi był całkowicie celowy.

_19.12.2016, 13:03 (07:03)_

**Viktor** : dzień dobry, słońce :)

 **Viktor** : chociaż dla ciebie to pewnie jest bardziej południe, prawda? ^^"

 **Viktor** : no nic

 **Viktor** : jeszcze tylko dziesięć dni

 **Viktor** : jeszcze dziesięć dni i wrócę do ciebie, kochany...

_19.12.2016, 13:21 (07:21)_

**Viktor** : Yuuri?

 **Viktor** : niczego nie pomyliłem, prawda?

 **Viktor** : tak wymownie milczysz, że aż zajrzałem do kalendarza

 **Viktor** : ale nie

 **Viktor** : nawet uwzględniając różnicę czasu zostało jeszcze dziesięć dni

 **Viktor** : też wolałbym mniej, ale najgorsze już w sumie za nami

 **Viktor** : więc skupmy się na zawodach, a reszta sama się ułoży

_19.12.2016, 14:02 (08:02)_

**Viktor** : Yuuri, powiedz, że nic się nie stało

 **Viktor** : przecież widzę, że odczytujesz wiadomości

 **Viktor** : jesteś zajęty?

 **Viktor** : wystarczy że napiszesz coś prostego

 **Viktor** : albo w ogóle cokolwiek

 **Viktor** : że mam sobie iść i poszukać się na lodowisku czy coś

_19.12.2016, 14:12 (08:12)_

**Viktor** : nie płaczesz, prawda?

 **Viktor** : ...

 **Viktor** : nie wiem, co mam zrobić, kiedy płaczesz

 **Viktor** : a kiedy nie wiem, czy w ogóle płaczesz, to nie wiem jeszcze bardziej

 **Viktor** : na odległość nawet skrzyczeć mnie porządnie nie możesz

 **Viktor** : ale jeśli tylko chcesz to zadzwoń

 **Viktor** : dla ciebie zawsze mam czas

 **Viktor** : i żadna bura od Yakova nie jest mi straszna

_19.12.2016, 17:44 (11:44)_

**Viktor** : Yuuri

 **Viktor** : przecież wiesz, że tęsknię

 **Viktor** : wiesz to, prawda?

 **Viktor** : że chcę cię zobaczyć

 **Viktor** : objąć

 **Viktor** : przytulić

 **Viktor** : pocałować

 **Viktor** : chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy

 **Viktor** : i nikt ani nic nie jest od tego ważniejsze

_19.12.2016, 18:09 (12:09)_

**Viktor** : dasz radę, Yuuri

 **Viktor** : kto jak nie ty

 **Viktor** : Yurio mówi to samo

 **Viktor** : że przecież w Sapporo nie będzie ani jego, ani mnie, więc powinieneś wygrać z palcem w czymkolwiek

 **Viktor** : ten jeden raz się z nim zgodzę

 **Viktor** : choć oczywiście nie próbuj niczego dziwnego

 **Viktor** : ani z palcami, ani z niczym innym

_19.12.2016, 19:33 (13:33)_

**Viktor** : cały czas jestem przy tobie myślami

 **Viktor** : chociaż pewnie sądzisz, że całkiem pochłonęły mnie treningi, ja i tak wciąż wracam sercem do Hasetsu

 **Viktor** : wierzę w ciebie

 **Viktor** : nikt tak jak ty nie potrafi oczarować publiczności

 **Viktor** : więc staraj się nie szarżować ze skokami i po prostu pokaż im siebie

_19.12.2016, 22:41 (16:41)_

**Viktor** : любов mоя

 **Viktor** : moja gwiazdko

 **Viktor** : odpocznij

 **Viktor** : to był długi dzień

 **Viktor** : czasami tak się po prostu zdarza

 **Viktor** : ale jutro będzie lepiej

 **Viktor** : jutro będzie tylko dziewięć dni

 **Viktor** : i obudzisz się z nową energią

 **Viktor** : czuwam nad tobą

 **Viktor** : spotkamy się we śnie

 **Viktor** : dobranoc

Następnego dnia rozmawiali ze sobą jak gdyby nigdy nic, a do tej sytuacji nie nawiązali ani razu. Cichy dzień Yuuriego odszedł w zapomnienie i tylko komórka wiedziała, że coś takiego faktycznie miało miejsce. Mimo to niesamowita troska oraz masa uczuć, jakie Viktor mu wtedy okazał, nie poszły wcale na marne, bo jeśli Katsuki nie całował akurat obrączki, to zaglądał do tych wiadomości, znajdując motywację do walki aż do samego końca ich rozłąki. Do pamiętnego dwudziestego dziewiątego grudnia.

Yuuri zatrzymał się na ciągu czerwonych znaków. Ach, no tak. Ta wiadomość przed opóźnionym przylotem do Fukuoki. Dziś wydawała się słodka i normalna, kiedyś - brzmiała jak mały koniec świata.

_29.12.2016, 11:19_

**Viktor** : jestem w Seulu 

**Viktor** : aż ciężko uwierzyć, że to był Aerofłot

 **Viktor** : cztery minuty opóźnienia względem planu?

 **Viktor** : zaczyna mnie zaskakiwać jak ty

 **Viktor** :.( ' ♡ ((( ).

_29.12.2016, 11:21_

**Viktor** : za godzinę mam przesiadkę, więc pójdę zjeść coś na szybko

 **Viktor** : zaraz się zobaczymy

 **Viktor** : <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 **Viktor** : <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 **Viktor** : ups, wysłało się dwa razy

 **Viktor** : ale to nawet lepiej

 **Viktor** : będzie na zapas, gdybym miał się zgubić gdzieś w śniegu

Od tego momentu (czy może raczej momentu jakieś dwie godziny później, plus minus) Viktor i Yuuri zaczęli żyć długo i szczęśliwie... na ile można było mówić o takich frazesach po zaledwie kilku miesiącach od rozpoczęcia zdecydowanie mniej romantycznej współpracy. Ale i tak niesamowicie wiele się od tamtego dnia zmieniło. Zdołali złożyć sobie dwie ważne obietnice, pocałunki znów stały się częścią narzeczeńskiej codzienności, a Line doczekał się małej, choć ważnej aktualizacji.

_Zmieniono nazwę na: Vitya_

Nawet kiedy przenieśli się do Rosji, aplikacja nadal została z nimi, rejestrując z pozoru niewinne, ale w rzeczywistości kluczowe sceny z życia rodzajowego. No bo jak miał się spodziewać, że to nic nieznaczące...

_11.01.2017, 21:25_

**YuuriK** : Viktor, już wracamy

 **YuuriK** : będziemy za dziesięć minut

 **Vitya** : <3

...okaże się początkiem wspólnego końca? Że Yuuri przekroczy ostatnią dzielącą ich granicę? Że słowa "kocham cię" staną się prawdą, a paella już nigdy nie będzie smakować tak samo?

Tę nastrojową chwilę komórka wybrała sobie, aby delikatnie zawibrować, a okienko Line'a automatycznie przesunęło się na sam koniec, tam, gdzie pojawiła się zupełnie nowa wiadomość. I chociaż treść była wyjątkowo krótka i mało konkretna, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jej nadawca mógł być tylko jeden.

 **Vitya** : Yuuri! \\( ' ♡ ((( )/

 **YuuriK** : hm?

 **Vitya** : zgrupowanie wreszcie się skończyło

 **Vitya** : w końcu mogę zdjąć mój obcisły kombinezon i wrócić do bycia zwykłym Clarkiem Kentem

 **Vitya** : a gdzie się teraz podziewa moje słońce?

 **YuuriK** : ...na niebie? (⌐□_□)╯

 **Vitya** : .( '□ ((( ).

 **Vitya** : Yuuuuuri~

 **YuuriK** : no dobrze już, dobrze

 **YuuriK** : jestem w domu

 **Vitya** : no

 **Vitya** : w takim razie już do ciebie pędzę <3

 **YuuriK** : a mówiłeś, że zdjąłeś kombinezon...

 **YuuriK** : tylko pamiętaj, że jesteś łyżwiarzem figurowym, nie szybkim

 **Vitya** : nie szkodzi

 **Vitya** : będę leciał na skrzydłach miłości ;)

Yuuri zaśmiał się na głos i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Twój pańcio jest kompletnym wariatem, wiesz? - wyznał Makkachinowi, przykładając komórkę do swojej piersi, na co pudel przechylił łeb i zamerdał, nieświadomie poklepując ogonem o kolano Japończyka. No tak. Nawet jeśli nie posiadał żadnego podręcznego (czy może raczej podłapiego) archiwum wybryków swojego właściciela, to i tak w ciągu piętnastoletniego życia musiał widzieć na własne oczy niejedno.- Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak dałeś radę go wychować, ale z pewnością należy ci się za to wielki medal.

\- Woff, woff - przytaknął Makkachin i oblizał nos, zupełnie jakby obiecane trofeum miało być produkcji mięsnej.

\- Tak, jest absolutnym, niemożliwym, kochanym wariatem - powtórzył Yuuri, przytulając się do psiego cielska. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż równie mocno obejmie stojącego w progu mieszkania Viktora. - Jedynym takim wariatem, z którym przyjdzie mi spędzić całą resztę życia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, kochani :3 Jak Wam się podobała ta mała, sentymentalna podróż przez wydarzenia kanoniczne oraz takie, które mocno już wystająponad anime? No tak się przy okazji tworzenia "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga" złożyło, że czaty między Yuurim a Phichitem wyewoluowały w całkiem ciekawą opcję na urozmaicenie narracji, a potem doszło do mnie, że przecież i w Dziabowersum sporo było momentów, kiedy chłopcy kontaktowali się ze sobą przez komunikator. Więc... czas było opisać te niezbadane dotąd luki! :D
> 
> \- Naklejki użyte przez Viktora to nie co innego jak Pompompurin, czyli postać należąca do Sanrio, która od dobrego półtora roku tworzy regularnie collaby z YoI. Wizerunek Viktora jest połączony właśnie z Pompompurinem, stąd też nieprzypadkowy wybór naklejek z Line'a. Ach, i te emotikony naprawdę są dostępne w aplikacji ;)
> 
> \- Godziny podawane nad wiadomościami są związane ze strefą czasową, w której akurat znajdował się Yuuri. Dla ułatwienia i zrozumienia dodałam też godziny w nawiasach, które odnoszą się już do samego Viktora.
> 
> Datę na publikację tego one-shota nie wybrałam wcale przypadkowo, bo wiąże się z tym, że to również podsumowanie mojego własnego roku pracy. Dziś obchodzę urodziny i ponieważ pisanie wciąż jest dla mnie niesamowicie ważne, chciałam wycisnąć z siebie to, co tylko najlepsze. Nie o wszystkim udało się napisać i nie wszystkie emocje tu zawrzeć, ale jestem naprawdę zadowolona z ostatecznego efektu.
> 
>  
> 
> Jednocześnie będzie to czas nieszczególnie miłych ogłoszeń. Brak odzewu sprzed roku, czy raczej brak odzewu związanego z fabułą "Przyjemności" bardzo mnie wtedy zranił, nawet jeśli jednocześnie starałam się ze wszystkich sił, żeby być uprzejma i uśmiechnięta. W tym roku również jest mi przykro, bo wiem, że będzie tak samo jak poprzednio, a osoby, z myślą o których tworzyłam zarys tego one-shota, nie odzywają się od wielu dni. Wytrwałość nie jest dobra z tego względu, że na placu boju zostaje się jako ostatnia osoba. Ale trzeba umieć powiedzieć sobie "stop". Nie chcę już czuć się tak, jakbym zamęczała swoją twórczością wszystkich dookoła albo stanowiła rzecz do odhaczenia i zapomnienia w czyimkolwiek grafiku. To nawet nie musi być prawda, ale ja tak to widzę - w końcu mało kto powie mi "ej, już nie będę cię czytać, bo mi się znudziło", tylko zamilknie i pójdzie robić coś ciekawszego.
> 
> Dlatego z dniem dzisiejszym zamierzam wygasić swoją działalność.
> 
> Nie, nie "zamknąć", bo na nikogo się nie obrażam ani życiowe obowiązki nie przytłoczyły mnie niespodziewanie. Po prostu będę stopniowo kończyć trwające projekty i nie zamierzam zaczynać nowych (nawet jeśli miałam pomysł na pewne odważne AU). "Archiwum" nie wskrzeszę z oczywistych powodów. "Codzienności" z tym rozdziałem zawieszam do odwołania. A "Kwiaciarnię"... cóż, ją będę kontynuować, bo jest to fanfik z ciągłą fabułą, na dodatek powoli zmierzającą do końca. Tyle Wam się absolutnie należy, a ja niesamowicie pragnę doprowadzić tę historię do szczęśliwego finiszu. Chcę udowodnić, że mimo tego wszystkiego jestem solidną firmą i nie przerywam opowieści po kilku rozdziałach, bo "nie mam pomysłów".
> 
> Nie oznacza to jednak wcale, że przestaję tworzyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, "Codzienności" i "Archiwum" zamierzam niezmiennie pisać w czasie wolnym, tylko nie chcę ich publikować. Poczekają na lepsze czasy, prawdopodobnie około traileru, może samego filmu, kiedy fandom nieco odżyje, a ja poczuję, że przekaz nie idzie w próżnię. Tak samo nie przerywam prac nad obiecaną trzecią część książek zbierającą do kupy "Dystans" i samodzielne one-shoty. Od tygodnia już się tym zajmuję i sądząc po trudności edycji (szczególnie tych zupełnie pierwszych tekstów), wydałabym książkę w listopadzie. Tym razem jednak nie będę prowadzić zapisów dla chętnych, tylko od razu otworzę sprzedaż preorderów, żeby uniknąć sytuacji, do której doprowadzono mnie już dwa razy. Pewnie nawet nie będzie zainteresowanych osób na zakup, ale trudno. Kiedy daję słowo, chciałabym zrealizować je do końca.
> 
> Włożyłam w fandom tyle serca, ile tylko zdołałam, ale nawet ono ma swoje ograniczenia, tym bardziej że sama tego wszystkiego nie podźwignę. Zresztą, jestem tylko niedoskonałym pisarzem, który nadużywa przecinków i zdań złożonych, więc sama tak naprawdę nic nie mogę zrobić... I chociaż zamieszczone tu słowa są gorzkie, może wręcz niemiłe, ale sama czuję się całkiem spokojna i nawet z optymizmem patrzę w przyszłość. Bo hej, ciągle będę się rozwijać i ciągle, niepoprawnie, z całej duszy kocham Jurki. Tylko że od dziś bardziej do środeczka.
> 
> Trzymajcie się i oby do lepszych czasów.
> 
> Dziab


End file.
